Ainz Ooal Gown en Equestria
by zakan
Summary: Suzuki Satoru es transportado a un nuevo mundo en el último día del juego Yggdrasil, en lugar de ser expulsado del servidor, y el mundo al que llego está lleno de... ¿ponis?; ¿Cual será la reacción de los habitantes de Equestria ante la llegada de un no-muerto del más alto orden? La historia transcurre poco antes y durante la película de My Little Poni.
1. 01 Un nuevo mundo

**Este capitulo es basicamente un resumen del primer libro que he decidido agregar para los fans de MLP que no conoscan Overlord, si ya son familiares con él pueden saltar directo al segundo apartir de ahi comienzan los cambios graduales.**

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Maruyama y hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ahora si vengan los tomatazos.**

**Ortografía**** revisada 24/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 1 Un Nuevo Mundo

.

Era el año 2138 d.C., el término DMMO-RPG no solo existía, sino que se estaba volviendo común.

Siendo el acrónimo para Juego de Rol Multijugador Online Sumergible o en inglés 'Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game', un tipo de juego interactivo donde uno podía jugar en un mundo virtual como si fuera la vida real, entre todos los títulos que se habían desarrollado, uno destacaba inmensamente.

Yggdrasil.

Un mundo vasto, clases innumerables, y efectos visuales personalizables.

Fue tan popular que en Japón se consideraba DMMO-RPG e Yggdrasil como uno y el mismo.

Sin embargo, todo llega a su fin, el juego estaba por cerrar.

En el juego era posible formar grupos conocidos como gremios, de entre todos se destacaba uno que se definía con la palabra maldad, era El gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown.

De todos los gremios fue el único que mantuvo un alto rankin con tan solo 41 miembros además de ser el que más ítems mundiales poseía, por lo cual se ganó la fama de que todos sus miembros eran básicamente demonios.

Sentado en una sala con una enorme mesa redonda al centro rodeada por 41 asientos se encontraba el maestro del gremio, llevaba una elaborada túnica completamente negra, adornada con oro y bordes violetas, la decoración alrededor de cuello parecía algo excesiva, pero extrañamente, era bastante apropiada, sin embargo, la cabeza que debería estar sobre el lujoso collar no era más que un cráneo, desprovista de piel y carne, dentro de las órbitas oculares había un brillo rojo oscuro, y un objeto oscuro con forma de halo brillaba tenuemente detrás de su cabeza, se trataba de un Overlord uno de los niveles más altos, incluso entre los Liches Ancianos (Usuarios Mágicos que se convirtieron en no-muertos) Sin embargo, no era un monstruo, era un avatar de jugador.

_El último de los tres miembros del gremio que se presentaron hoy se fue hace unos minutos._

"Aaah…"

Momonga dejó escapar un suspiro desde lo profundo de su corazón.

_No pude obligarme a pedirles que se quedaran conmigo hasta el cierre del servidor, pero el hecho que a pesar de estar cansados se presentaron para el día final al ver el correo que mande, debería estar agradecido solo por eso, querer más que esto hubiera ido más allá de ser desvergonzado a ser una molestia; _

"Reunámonos de nuevo en un lugar diferente…, reunámonos nuevamente algún día, nos vemos, todos han dicho frases similares una tras otra, pero que alguien cumpliera esas palabras casi nunca sucedió, nadie regreso a Yggdrasil."

"Justo dónde y cuándo nos reuniremos de nuevo…"

"¡No me vengan con eso!"

"¡Este lugar es la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick que todos construimos juntos! ¡¿Cómo pueden todos abandonarla tan fácilmente?!"

Lo que siguió a su furia fue desolación.

"…No, no es eso. Ellos no renunciaron a ella. Simplemente enfrentaron la elección entre 'realidad' y 'fantasía', ah, no se podía evitar, no hubo ninguna traición, debió ser una elección difícil…"

Momonga murmuró para sí mismo y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la pared de la que colgaba únicamente un báculo.

Estaba basado en el 'Caduceo' del dios griego Hermes, el báculo estaba formado por siete serpientes entrelazadas, en la boca cada serpiente se encontraba una joya de diferente color, la empuñadura era semitransparente como el cristal y emitía una luz azul-blanquecina.

El báculo de calidad suprema era un 'arma de gremio', cada gremio podía tener solo una, y era un objeto que podría decirse que era el símbolo de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Originalmente los maestros de gremio eran los que deberían portarlas, pero ya que su existencia simbolizaba al gremio su destrucción significaría la disolución del mismo, por eso, muchas veces eran guardadas en los lugares más seguros, y sus poderosas habilidades nunca veían la luz del día, Incluso un gremio prominente como Ainz Ooal Gown no era excepción, por esa razón, el báculo nunca le fue entregado a Momonga a pesar de ser hecho para él, y en su lugar adornaba la pared.

Momonga abrió la consola y accedió a la data oficial, donde buscó el rango del gremio, en algún punto habían estado en el puesto 9 de entre casi 800 gremios, pero ahora habían caído al puesto 29, el gremio se mantenía en ese puesto no por las acciones de Momonga, sino gracias a los ítems dejados atrás por sus antiguos camaradas 'las reliquias del pasado', aunque ahora el gremio estaba prácticamente en ruinas, hubo un tiempo en el que brilló, el fruto de aquellos tiempos fue el arma del gremio: El Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Los ítems en Yggdrasil estaban clasificados de acuerdo a la cantidad de datos que poseían a mayor cantidad de datos, era mayor el grado del ítem, comenzando desde abajo, las clases eran: Pequeño, Menor, Mediano, Mayor, Gran, Legado, Reliquia y Legendario; Pero ahora mismo, Momonga estaba armado hasta los dientes con el mayor rango entre todos ellos —Divino.

En sus dedos carentes de carne había nueve anillos, cada uno imbuido con diferentes poderes, su collar, guantes, botas, manto y tiara eran todos de clase divina, incluso sólo por el precio, cada uno de ellos eran piezas maestras de tremendo valor, una túnica brillante colgaba de las hombreras que parecían estar hechas de hueso, y una ondulante aura de color rojo oscuro se levantaba desde sus pies, aunque el aura era turbulenta y siniestra, no era una de las habilidades de Momonga, simplemente había agregado un efecto de 'aura de caos' a la túnica porque le quedaba un poco de espacio para datos visuales, tocarla era perfectamente seguro.

Extendió la mano y tomó el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown.

En el momento en que lo sostuvo, emitió un remolino de energía rojo oscuro, algunas veces formaba un agónico rostro humano que luego desaparecía, era algo tan vívido que casi se podían oír las voces de dolor.

"…Excelentes detalles."

Verificando que los iconos nuevamente indicaban incrementos dramáticos en sus habilidades, sintió un poco de soledad.

"¿Deberíamos seguir adelante, símbolo de nuestro gremio?" _No, así no_, "Sigamos, símbolo de nuestro gremio."

Momonga dejó el cuarto llamado la Mesa Redonda.

Si algún otro miembro regresara, definitivamente aparecería ahí, sin embargo, sabía bien que los otros miembros ya no regresarían, en los últimos momentos de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, sólo quedaba Momonga.

Reprimiendo sus turbulentas emociones, Momonga, silenciosamente se dirigió al 'gran salón', lo recibió un mundo de grandeza y esplendor que recordaba a un castillo gigante cubierto en mármol, colgando del alto techo, se podían ver varios candelabros que emitían un brillo suave y cálido, el lustroso piso reflejaba la luz de los candelabros sobre él, brillando luminosamente, si las puertas a lo largo de los corredores se abrieran, los lujosos muebles dentro de los cuartos atraerían los ojos de muchos, si los jugadores que habían escuchado el nombre de Nazarick llegaran hasta aquí, se abrían quedado anonadados por el hecho de que tal lugar existiera dentro de un lugar conocido por su infamia.

Después de todo, la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick venció a la mayor ofensiva militar organizada por jugadores en toda la historia del servidor, una alianza de ocho gremios, jugadores y NPC mercenarios, que sumaban un total de mil quinientas personas, trató de atacar este lugar y fueron aniquilados.

Ese evento convirtió a Nazarick en una leyenda.

Los pasos de Momonga hicieron eco en el pasaje a la Suite Real, seguidos por el sonido de su báculo al golpear con el suelo, al poco tiempo de andar por el ancho vestíbulo, vio una mujer caminando hacia él en la distancia, ella tenía una exquisita cabellera rubia que le llegaba a los hombros y características bien definidas, vestía un atuendo de sirvienta, incluyendo un delantal y una falda larga, tenía una altura de 170 centímetros aproximadamente, tenía un cuerpo delgado, con unos pechos grandes que amenazaban por desparramarse fuera de sus ropas, en conjunto, daba una impresión de virtuosismo y elegancia.

Cuando estaban cerca el uno al otro, la sirvienta dio un paso al costado y se inclinó profundamente en una reverencia hacía Momonga, como respuesta, el levantó su mano.

La sirvienta era un Personaje No Jugador (NPC en inglés), dentro del juego, estas inteligencias artificiales sólo actuaban de acuerdo a su programación. En otras palabras, eran lo mismo que maniquíes móviles, e incluso su saludo anterior hacia Momonga era sólo una acción preprogramada.

Todas las 41 sirvientas NPCs que trabajaban en la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick estaban basadas en diferentes ilustraciones hechas por un miembro del gremio, que había vivido de sus ilustraciones y que ahora era un artista de manga publicado en una revista mensual.

Momonga miraba no solo la apariencia de la sirvienta, sino también a lo asombrosamente elaborado de su uniforme, especialmente, el exquisito bordado en el delantal era materia de admiración.

Como fue ilustrado por una persona que alardeaba diciendo 'la mejor arma de una sirvienta es su uniforme', el nivel de detalle en el atuendo iba más allá de lo normal.

"Ah…Cierto, desde entonces, él siempre estaba diciendo cosas como '¡Los uniformes de sirvienta son justicia!'…Hablando de ello, la heroína del manga que dibuja actualmente es también una sirvienta. ¿Todavía sigues haciendo llorar a tus asistentes con tu excesiva atención a los detalles, Whitebrim-san?"

En lo referido al programa conductual, éste fue creado por Herohero-san y otros cinco programadores, en otras palabras, esta sirvienta fue creada por el duro trabajo y esfuerzos combinados de los antiguos miembros del gremio, por tanto, ignorarla estaba fuera de lugar, ya que al igual que el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown, ella también formaba parte de sus preciosos recuerdos.

Mientras Momonga pensaba en estas cosas, la sirvienta inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado como preguntando qué es lo que pasaba, mientras alguien estuviera cerca de ella por algún periodo de tiempo, la sirvienta automáticamente adoptaba esta posición, Momonga estaba sorprendido de la meticulosa atención al detalle de Herohero, debía de haber algunas otras posiciones escondidas dentro de su programa, aunque le gustaría verlas todas, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

"Gracias por tu arduo trabajo."

Dejando a la sirvienta atrás, Momonga siguió su camino, luego de poco, una escalera gigante con una lujosa alfombra roja al medio apareció frente a él. Momonga lentamente subió las escaleras y llegó al décimo piso, el último piso de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick.

Llegó a un amplio vestíbulo, con algunos sirvientes aguardando por él, el primero en llamar su atención fue un viejo mayordomo vestido gallardamente en su tradicional uniforme, su pelo era completamente blanco, como su inmaculada barba, pero la espalda del viejo estaba recta y fuerte como una espada de acero, tenía arrugas visibles en su cara vacía que le daban una apariencia gentil, pero sus ojos eran agudos como los de un águila tras su presa.

Detrás del mayordomo, había seis sirvientas, todas llevaban equipamiento completamente diferente al de la anterior, traían armaduras con motivos de uniforme de sirvienta y llevaban tocados blancos en lugar de cascos, cada una sostenía un arma diferente, dando la imagen de sirvientas guerreras, sus estilos de peinado también eran bastante diferentes entre ellas: moños, colas de caballo, cabello lizo, trenzas, risos, toque francés, etc., pero algo que tenían en común era su increíble belleza.

Cuando un gremio capturaba una base con rango de castillo, podían crear NPCs con un nivel combinado máximo de 700, en el momento de la creación de un NPC original, adicionalmente a la apariencia y la IA (inteligencia artificial), era incluso posible cambiar sus armaduras y armas, esto permitía a un gremio crear NPC mucho más poderosos y asignarles proteger lugares clave aunque no era necesario crear los NPCs sólo para el combate, podría decirse que se le entregaba al gremio el derecho exclusivo de crear la imagen y atmósfera de su castillo.

"Hmm."

Mirando al mayordomo y a las sirvientas postrados en reverencia frente a él, puso la mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba, la mano de Momonga operó la consola, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, los nombres de los sirvientes aparecieron sobre sus cabezas.

"Ah, así que ése era su nombre."

Sebas Tian, el mayordomo, también servía como administrador de la casa, las seis sirvientas junto a él estaban directamente bajo sus órdenes; la unidad de sirvientas de combate llamadas "Pléyades", Además de ellas, tenía muchos sirvientes masculinos y mayordomos bajo su supervisión.

Todos los NPCs contenían intrincados detalles, gracias a que había muchos ilustradores, diseñadores gráficos y programadores en el gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown, fueron capaces de obsesionarse con los efectos visuales y exagerar en su tarea.

Originalmente, Sebas Tian y las sirvientas eran la última línea de defensa, sin embargo, su único propósito real era el de ganar algo de tiempo, pero como ningún invasor fue capaz de llegar a este punto, habían estado simplemente esperando eternamente en este lugar.

Apretando su Báculo, Momonga sintió compasión hacia estos NPCs, incluso cuando ese tipo de pensamientos fueran tontos.

"Como maestro del gremio, es tiempo de que comience a dar órdenes a los NPCs."

Al mismo tiempo que se avergonzaba de este comentario arrogante, Momonga emitió una orden:

"Síganme."

Sebas Tian y las sirvientas asintieron respetuosamente, mostrando que habían aceptado la orden, eventualmente llegaron a una inmensa sala con forma de domo, un gran cristal de cuatro colores incrustado en el techo emitía rayos de luz blanca, había setenta y dos nichos en la pared, la mayoría con una estatua, cada estatua imitaba la imagen de un demonio, este cuarto se llamaba "La Llave Menor de Salomón" o el Lemegetón, el nombre había sido tomado del título de un famoso libro de hechizos, las estatuas, modeladas en las formas de los setenta y dos demonios de Salomón, eran en realidad golems creados de raros metales mágicos, solo eran sesenta y siete en lugar de los setenta y dos que deberían porque el creador se hartó del proyecto a medio camino.

El cristal de cuatro colores en lo alto del techo era en realidad un monstruo, si un enemigo invadía, invocaría elementales de alto nivel de tierra, agua, fuego y viento, y lanzaría un bombardeo de hechizos ofensivos de área grande, combinando todo, tenía el poder de fuego para fácilmente eliminar equipos completos compuestos de 12 jugadores de nivel 100; Este cuarto era la última línea de defensa que protegía el corazón de Nazarick.

Al otro lado a través del Lemegetón una gran puerta doble de más de cinco metros, estaba meticulosamente grabada con una diosa en el panel izquierdo y un demonio en el panel derecho, el grabado era tan vívido que se sentía que podrían salir de la puerta y comenzar a atacar.

_ 'Si lograron llegar a este punto, démosles a los héroes una gran bienvenida, hay muchos jugadores diciendo que somos malvados y cosas similares, así que ¿por qué no esperar por ellos dentro como majestuosos jefes finales?'_

"Ulbert-san…"

Quien propuso el diseño de la puerta fue Ulbert Alain Odle, quien era la persona con mayor fijación por la palabra 'maldad'.

"…Estas estatuas no me atacarán, ¿verdad?"

Sus palabras estaban llenas de ansiedad y tenía razón en estar preocupado.

Incluso Momonga no conocía completamente el funcionamiento interno de este laberinto, el que diseñó esta puerta era conocido en el gremio como alguien 'travieso'.

"Luci(texto en lugar de estrella xd)Fer-san, si algo así pasa hoy, de entre todos los días, voy a molestarme realmente…"

Momonga tocó la puerta con mucho cuidado, como le correspondía a su grandeza, la puerta se abrió lentamente de manera automática.

El interior era enorme, un espacio tan amplio como para albergar cientos de personas y con espacio de sobra, y un techo tan alto que tenías que mirar completamente hacia arriba, las paredes eran blancas, adornadas con una variedad de decoraciones doradas, colgando del techo había filas de opulentos candelabros hechos de gemas de todos los colores del arco iris, que emitían un fantástico brillo, desde el techo al piso, un total de 41 banderas gigantes con diferentes patrones decoraban las paredes.

Había una escalera baja que tenía alrededor de diez escalinatas adornadas de oro y plata en el área central del cuarto y en la cima se encontraba un majestuoso trono que parecía como si hubiese sido cortado de un cristal gigante, en la pared detrás de éste había una inmensa bandera de color rojo oscuro bordada con el escudo de armas del gremio; Este era el lugar más importante de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, el cuarto del trono.

"Ooh…"

Incluso Momonga estaba impresionado con la magnitud del cuarto, estaba convencido de que su tamaño estaba probablemente en el primer o segundo lugar en Yggdrasil.

Momonga caminó dentro del salón y entonces miró hacia el NPC femenino que estaba parado junto al trono, vestida con un vestido blanco puro, ella era una mujer bellísima con la cara de una diosa, en contraste con su vestido blanco puro, estaba su cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a la cintura, aunque sus irises dorados y sus pupilas verticales cual un gato eran peculiares, era una belleza impecable, en sus sienes izquierda y derecha tenía dos gruesos cuernos que sobresalían retorcidos, y en su cintura se encontraban un par de alas negras de ángel, llevaba un collar dorado en forma de telaraña que le cubría los hombros y el pecho, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes de seda y sostenían un extraño objeto que parecía una vara de aproximadamente 45 centímetros de longitud, y en su punta, una esfera negra flotaba en el aire.

Su nombre era Albedo, la Supervisora de los Guardianes de Piso de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, eso significaba que su rango estaba por encima de todos los otros NPCs, era por esta razón que se le permitía permanecer junto al Cuarto del Trono.

Momonga miró a Albedo con ojos agudos y se preguntó:

"Sabía que había un ítem de clase Mundial en el Cuarto del Trono anteriormente, pero ¿cómo es que Albedo tiene otro?"

En todo Yggdrasil, había sólo 200 ítems de clase Mundial, cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habilidad única, y algunos eran tan poderosos como para destruir el balance del juego, por supuesto, no todos los ítems de clase Mundial tenían ese tipo de habilidades.

Ainz Ooal Gown tenía once de estos ítems, y también era el gremio con más ítems legendarios en su posesión, comparado con otros gremios había una gran brecha, ya que luego de ellos el siguiente gremio tenía solo tres.

Había solo una explicación del porqué Albedo poseyera tal tesoro secreto sin que Momonga lo supiera, el miembro del gremio que la había creado se lo había dado.

Ainz Ooal Gown era un gremio que enfatizaba el voto mayoritario, estaba prohibido que una persona moviera los tesoros que todos habían reunido cuando se le antojara.

Junto a una leve molestia, Momonga pensó en tomarlo de vuelta, pero hoy era el último día, y luego de considerar cuan atesorada era Albedo por sus camaradas, decidió ignorar el asunto.

"En espera"

Luego de que Momonga dio la orden, subió los escalones hacia el trono, sin reserva Momonga miró fijamente a Albedo que estaba parada junto a él.

"Me pregunto qué tipo de ajustes tiene."

Lo único que Momonga recordaba sobre Albedo era su rol como Supervisora de los Guardianes de Piso y que ella tenía el rango más alto de todos los NPCs en la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, movido por la curiosidad, Momonga abrió su consola y examinó los ajustes e información detallada de Albedo, una densa pared de texto llenó su campo de visión, como si se tratara de un poema épico, si quisiera leerlo todo, los servidores se apagarían primero.

Dentro de su corazón quería regañarse por olvidar que quien diseño a Albedo era una persona en extremo meticulosa, pero como ya había entrado, decidió saltarse todo rápidamente hasta el final, luego de saltar todo el largo texto, finalmente llegó al final de sus ajustes, pero al leer lo que estaba escrito, perdió el hilo de sus ideas.

'Ella también es una ninfómana.'

"… ¿Huh? ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!"

Momonga no pudo evitar dar un grito, aun cuando lo leyó varias veces e incluso luego de varios momentos reflexionando el asunto, no podía darle otra interpretación.

"Una ninfómana… ¿eso significa que tiene un deseo sexual excesivo?"

Tal vez él podría darle otro sentido luego de leer el texto completo, pero entre los miembros de su gremio si existía gente a la que podría ocurrírsele un ajuste tan extraño y una de esas personas era Tabula Smaragdina, el creador de Albedo.

"Ah cierto, él estaba obsesionado con la disonancia en los personajes, ¿gap moe no?, pero aun así…"

_Pero aun así, ¿no es esto exagerar un poco? _

Cada NPC creado por un miembro era parte del legado del gremio, Momonga se sintió desanimado de que Albedo, siendo el NPC de mayor rango, tuviera ese tipo de ajuste.

"Hmm…"

_¿Estar bien si modifico un NPC que otro miembro del gremio creo con tanto esmero? _

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Momonga llegó a una conclusión.

"Cambiémoslo."

Con el arma del gremio en su posesión, él realmente era el maestro del gremio, la vacilación de Momonga se desvaneció con la lógica irracional de que él debería corregir los errores de los miembros de su gremio, Momonga extendió la mano con la que sostenía el báculo, usando sus privilegios de maestro del gremio pudo acceder directamente y operando su consola, borró la oración inmediatamente.

"Esto está bien por ahora."

Mientras miraba el espacio en blanco en los ajustes de Albedo, Momonga pensó por un momento.

_Tal vez debería poner algo ahí… _

"No, es una tontería."

Riendo ante la idea tan sosa, escribió con el teclado de la consola una sola oración:

[Ella también está enamorada de Momonga.]

"Wow, esto daría pena ajena."

Ocultando la cara bajo sus manos, Momonga se sintió tremendamente avergonzado por su acción, aunque quería reescribirlo, decidió dejarlo, hoy el juego terminará y la vergonzosa evidencia desaparecería, al final, lo que borró y lo que añadió eran casi de la misma longitud, sentado en el trono, avergonzado y algo satisfecho, Momonga miró alrededor del cuarto y se fijó en Sebas Tian y en las sirvientas que esperaban inmóviles.

_Creo que hay una orden como ésta. _

Extendió una mano y lentamente la movió hacia abajo.

"Arrodíllense."

Albedo, Sebas Tian y las Pléyades se arrodillaron simultáneamente.

Momonga levantó el brazo izquierdo para ver el reloj holográfico.

23:55:48

Momonga se puso cómodo en el trono y lentamente miró al techo, como ésta era la legendaria base que había destruido una gran fuerza invasora en el pasado, pensó que tal vez algunos jugadores tratarían de invadir Nazarick en el día final, estaba esperando para aceptar el último desafío como maestro del gremio.

_Ahora somos reliquias del pasado. _

El gremio era ahora un cascaron vacío, pero la había pasado bien, sus ojos miraron las enormes banderas colgando del techo, cuarenta y uno en total, una bandera por cada miembro del gremio, cada una con su propio diseño, Momonga levantó su dedo sin carne y comenzó a apuntar hacia cada una de las banderas.

"Yo."

La bandera al lado pertenecía a uno de los jugadores más fuertes de Ainz Ooal Gown–no, a uno de los jugadores más fuertes de Yggdrasil, el fundador del gremio y quien alguna vez juntó a los 'Nueve Primeros'.

"Touch Me."

La siguiente bandera era de la persona que era un profesor universitario y también la de mayor edad en el gremio.

"Shijuuten Suzaku."

Su dedo se movió cada vez más rápido, apunto a la bandera de una de las tres únicas mujeres de entre los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ankoro Mocchi Mochi."

Momonga lentamente recitó los nombres de los dueños de las banderas.

"Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubuku Chagama, Tabula Smaragdina, Guerrero Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Genjiro …"

Recordar los nombres de sus cuarenta compañeros no le fue muy difícil, los nombres de sus amigos estaban profundamente grabados en su mente.

"Si, fue realmente divertido…"

Como todos los miembros del gremio, era un miembro activo de la sociedad con trabajo, todos gastaban dinero en compras, pero Momonga pertenecía a una liga propia, ese era el nivel de su adicción, ir en aventuras era interesante, pero viajar libremente con sus amigos era lo más divertido de todo, para Momonga, quien no tenía amigos y no le quedaban familiares en el mundo real, el tiempo que pasó con sus amigos en Ainz Ooal Gown eran todo lo que tenía.

_Hoy, el gremio desaparecerá. _

Con su corazón lleno de pesar y arrepentimiento, apretó el Báculo, solo podía aguardar silenciosamente a que el tiempo se agotara para todos los jugadores en el servidor.

El reloj holográfico mostraba 23:57. El servidor se apagaría a las 0:00.

_El tiempo se agota, este mundo virtual llegará a su fin y yo regresaré a mi vida normal, la gente no puede vivir en un mundo virtual, así que todos tendrán que irse tarde o temprano, mañana voy a levantarme a las 4 am, necesito ir a dormir en cuanto se apaguen los servidores, para que no afecte mi trabajo mañana. _

23:59:35,

36,

37…

Momonga contaba lentamente los segundos.

23:59:48,

49,

50…

Momonga cerró los ojos.

23:59:58,

59…

Con el reloj contando los segundos restantes, esperó por el fin de este mundo virtual—

Y al eventual cierre de sesión forzado––

0:00:00…

1,

2,

3…

"… ¿Huh?"

Momonga abrió los ojos.

Todavía estaba sentado en el Cuarto del Trono dentro de Yggdrasil.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

_La hora está bien, debí haber sido obligado a cerrar la sesión al apagarse el servidor. _

'0:00:38'

Momonga miró alrededor confusamente, buscando alguna explicación.

"¿Acaso aplazaron el cierre del servidor? ¿O decidieron posponer el final porque no pudieron apagar el servidor?"

Muchas explicaciones le vinieron a la mente, pero ninguna parecía ser la correcta, lo más probable era que hubiesen aplazado el cierre del servidor debido a algún error en el sistema

_Si ese fuera el caso, un Maestro del Juego ya debería de haber hecho algún anuncio oficial para este momento. _

Momonga rápidamente trató de buscar cualquier noticia sobre el cierre del servidor en el canal de chat… pero se detuvo abruptamente, no estaba la interfaz de control.

"¿Qué dem…?"

Aunque se sentía ansioso y confundido, también estaba un poco sorprendido por su propia calma, había tratado todas las funciones del juego: Acceso Forzado al Sistema, Chat, Llamar al Maestro del Juego, Cerrar sesión y demás…, nada funcionaba.

"… ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!"

Su grito colérico hizo eco en el Cuarto del Trono y luego se desvaneció, que algo así pasara en el último día, cuando todo supuestamente terminaría…

_¿Acaso los desarrolladores estarán jugándole una broma a todos? _

Normalmente, no debería haber habido ninguna respuesta a su furioso grito, sin embargo…

"¿Está todo bien, Momonga-sama?"

Era la primera vez que oía esa dulce voz femenina.

Aunque impresionado, Momonga comenzó a buscar el origen de esa voz, cuando encontró a quien le pertenecía, se quedó sin palabras, la respuesta vino de un NPC… era Albedo.

Albedo repitió la pregunta y no supo cómo responder, tantas cosas incomprensibles pasaron al mismo tiempo, que su mente se había quedado en blanco.

"Lo siento."

El sólo podía levantarse y mirarla estúpidamente.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

El bello rostro le examinaba lentamente, un fragante olor llego a su nariz y la fragancia encarriló nuevamente sus pensamientos permitiéndole lentamente regresar a la realidad.

"No...No hay...No, nada"

Aunque podía ver claramente el extraño comportamiento de Albedo, todavía no podía entender por qué estaba pasando, en una situación así, todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de suprimir sus desbordantes emociones, pero ya que Momonga era sólo una persona ordinaria, no lo lograba completamente, justo cuando Momonga quería comenzar a gritar, cierto recuerdo de un miembro de su gremio le vino a la mente.

_'... Los disturbios y la confusión son el fracaso de un país, debes siempre mantener la calma y un pensamiento lógico, cálmate, planea a futuro, y no malgastes tu tiempo pensando sobre insignificancias, Momonga-san.' _

Pensando en esto, se tranquilizó, Punitto Moe-san, el estratega de Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga le dio las gracias.

"... ¿Le paso algo?"

La hermosa súcubo le preguntó esto, estando bastante cerca, provocando que casi perdiera la compostura nuevamente.

"...Las funciones para llamar al GM, parece que han fallado."

(GM = Game Master o Maestro o administrador del juego)

No pudo evitar responder ante los ojos de cachorro de Albedo.

"...Por favor discúlpeme por no ser capaz de responder a la pregunta de Momonga-sama sobre el GM, discúlpeme por ser incapaz de llenar sus expectativas, si hay alguna forma con la que yo pueda compensar mi error, estaré feliz de hacerlo, por favor deme su siguiente orden."

...Ellos dos estaban conversando, no había duda, al darse cuenta de esto Momonga estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

_Imposible, definitivamente imposible. _

Los NPC no eran capaces de hablar, era imposible usar un dialogo automatizado para permitirles hablar, existían muchas grabaciones que se podían descargar, sin embargo, una verdadera conversación era algo imposible.

_Hace solo un momento, Sebas Tian solo era capaz de entender órdenes simples;Entonces, ¿qué pudo haber pasado para que esto fuera posible? ¿Acaso es sólo Albedo la que ha cambiado?_

Con un movimiento de su mano, Momonga le dio a Albedo la orden de retirarse, lo que ella hizo con un rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, Momonga volvió su mirada hacia el mayordomo y las seis sirvientas.

"¡Sebas Tian! ¡Sirvientas!"

"¡Sí!"

Respondieron al unísono, todos levantando la cabeza.

"Vengan al frente del trono"

Nuevamente, con perfecta sincronización, se levantaron y caminaron hacia el trono. Una vez allí se arrodillaron, en ese momento, dos cosas eran evidentes, primero, incluso sin dar ninguna orden específica, los NPCs eran capaces de entender órdenes simples, segundo, Albedo no era la única con la capacidad de hablar, como mínimo todos los NPCs en el cuarto del trono no eran normales; Mientras Momonga reflexionaba sobre esto, no pudo evitar la sensación de que había algo extraño acerca de Albedo, que seguía parada junto a él, quería aclarar esto, Momonga miró intensamente a Albedo.

"... ¿Pasa algo? ¿He hecho alguna cosa mal...?"

"¡...!"

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba mal, sin poder emitir sonido alguno, sólo podía jadear con sorpresa, la extraña sensación venía de las expresiones cambiantes, las bocas se movían, incluso dejaban salir sonido...

"... ¡Podría...ser!"

Momonga rápidamente puso las manos sobre su boca y trató de hacer algún sonido.

... Su boca se movía.

Era imposible en un DMMORPG que la boca se moviera en coordinación con el habla, las expresiones faciales era básicamente inmutables, siendo así, entonces no debería haber expresiones faciales en su personaje, y también, tenía que considerar que su cara era un cráneo, sin lengua ni garganta, mirando hacia sus manos, todo lo que vio fue unas manos esqueléticas sin rastro de piel, ni siquiera tenía órganos ni pulmones, así que ¿cómo era capaz de hablar?

"Imposible..."

De pronto Momonga sintió que su sentido común se desintegraba, se sentía inquieto y con ganas de gritar, de pronto su corazón volvió a la calma, Momonga golpeo uno de los brazos del trono, pero como esperaba, no había indicación de daño.

"... ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Alguna buena idea? ..."

Sin entender la situación ni nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, entonces…

_Lo más importante por ahora es... buscar pistas. _

"... Sebas Tian."

Levantando la cabeza, Sebas Tian tenía una expresión sincera, parecía una persona real.

_Darle órdenes no sería un problema, ¿correcto? Aunque no sé qué pasará. ¿Son todos los NPC leales a mí? Estos definitivamente no son los NPCs que todos creamos juntos. _

Sintiéndose ahogar en preguntas, Momonga suprimió estas emociones, incluso teniendo a Albedo al lado, Momonga tomó la decisión y escogió a Sebas Tian.

Mientras pensaba que se veía como un gran jefe ordenando a un empleado, Momonga mostró un aire de superioridad y ordenó:

"Deja la Gran Tumba y has una búsqueda en el área circundante, si hay algún ser inteligente o amistoso, invítalo a venir aquí, las negociaciones pueden ir tan lejos como para complacer al otro, el radio de búsqueda es 1 kilómetro y trata de evitar conflictos."

"Sí, Momonga-sama, haré tal como ordena."

En Yggdrasil, era imposible que un NPC creado para proteger un área específica la dejara, sin embargo, parece no importar, no, este asunto se verificara una vez que Sebas Tian deje la Gran Tumba de Nazarick.

"...Lleva un miembro de las Pléyades contigo, si por alguna razón te ves obligado a retirarte, trae la información que obtengas de vuelta aquí."

Con eso, el primer paso estaba dado.

Momonga soltó el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown, el báculo no cayó al suelo, sino que comenzó a flotar, como si hubiera algo sosteniéndolo en el aire, aunque totalmente inconsistente con las leyes de la física, esto normalmente pasaba en el juego, no estaba fuera de lo común en Yggdrasil.

Momonga cruzó los brazos contemplando la situación.

_El siguiente paso debería ser _"...Contactar a la compañía creadora del juego."

El problema era contactarlos, normalmente podría usar las funciones de [Hablar] o [Llamar GM], pero ese método parecía haber fallado por el momento.

"¿Mensaje?"

Esa era una de las magias del juego para pasar mensajes, aunque sabía que con esta magia podía comunicarse con otros jugadores, pero en esta situación fuera de lo común, no había garantía de que la magia funcionara.

"...Pero..." _Vale la pena investigarlo. _

Momonga era un hechicero puro, si no podía usar magia, pelear, su movilidad y capacidades para recolectar información se verían significantemente reducidas, en una situación así, era muy importante confirmar si puede ser usada, y pronto.

_Entonces, ¿había algún lugar donde él pudiera usar magia?_

Momonga miró alrededor y sacudió la cabeza, aunque ésta era una situación de emergencia, no quería poner en peligro el Cuarto del Trono por experimentar, entonces recordó cierto lugar, además de sus propias habilidades, quería confirmar si su autoridad como el líder de Ainz Ooal Gown existía todavía.

_Sin embargo_

Momonga miró a las sirvientas arrodilladas y a Sebas Tian, luego miró a Albedo a su lado.

Albedo tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, podría ser descrita como hermosa pero también daba un aire de ser una sonrisa de preocupación que aparentemente escondía algo, lo que le dio a Momonga un mal presentimiento.

_¿Es la lealtad de los NPCs inmutable?, si su lealtad pudiera ser quebrantada, entonces ¿qué podría hacer para no perderla?, ¿Darles recompensas?, ¿una posición de mayor rango es considerada como ser superior? Pero en este momento ¿qué poder es considerado superior?, o… _

"¿Poder?"

Momonga abrió su mano izquierda, y el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown automáticamente voló hacia ella.

"¿El poder de estar por encima de todos?"

Las siete gemas incrustadas en el Báculo brillaron levemente, como si pidieran permiso a su amo para usar su gran poder.

"...Olvídalo, pensemos sobre esto en otra ocasión."

Momonga dejó el báculo y éste cayó al suelo como si estuviera haciendo un amargo berrinche.

_Recapitulando, mientras actúes como un líder es improbable que otros actúen de manera hostil hacia ti, no importa si se trata de un humano o de un animal, mientras no muestres tus debilidades, el enemigo no mostrará los colmillos ni atacará. _

De forma imponente, Momonga dijo fuertemente:

"Pléyades, escuchen, sin contar a la sirvienta que ira con Sebas Tian el resto de ustedes irán al noveno piso y lo protegerán de cualquier invasión desde el octavo piso."

"Sí, Momonga-sama"

"Háganlo inmediatamente."

"¡Entendido mi señor!"

Luego de dar su respuesta, Sebas Tian y las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia hacia Momonga, se pararon al mismo tiempo y se fueron, el hecho de que no se hayan negado a seguir sus órdenes era un buen signo, Momonga sintió como si sus hombros se liberaran de un gran peso y miró a la única persona que quedaba con él, esa persona era Albedo, que le sonreía mientras preguntaba:

"¿Qué es lo siguiente que querría que yo haga, Momonga-sama?"

"Ah, ehmm... Acércate."

"Como desee."

Con una sonrisa, Albedo se acercó, aunque Momonga todavía sentía recelos sobre el [World Item] que llevaba, lo olvido momentáneamente, antes de darse, cuenta Albedo estaba tan cerca como para abrasarlo.

_Que olor tan agradable… ¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando?! _

Este no era el momento para fantasías después de todo.

"Voy a tocarte."

Momonga extendió su mano para tocar la mano de Albedo.

"Ah."

Aunque algunas palabras flotaron en su mente 'Ah que delgada', 'Ah que blancura'… y algunas otras ideas aparecieron en su cabeza, todos los deseos masculinos fueron completamente ignorados ya que sólo quería sentir su pulso, … Latía, el latir de un corazón, si fuera un ser biológico, esto se daba por hecho, por supuesto, si éste fuera un ser biológico.

"... ¿Cómo paso esto?"

¿No era ella un NPC? ¿Sólo un poco de información electromagnética? ¿Cómo era capaz de comportarse como una persona real?, ¿qué tipo de IA era capaz de hacer eso? Más importante aún, el mundo de Yggdrasil parecía haberse convertido en el mundo real...

_Imposible. _

Lo siguiente... Sería el paso final, si pudiera confirmar esto, todas sus premoniciones se volverían realidad, para confirmar su propia sospecha de si ¿esto era o no la realidad?, por tanto, esta acción era absolutamente necesaria, incluso si ella decidía usar el arma que tenía en las manos...

"Albedo... Puedo... ¿puedo tocar tus pechos?"

"¿Huh?"

La atmósfera se congeló instantáneamente.

Albedo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, incluso Momonga sintió vergüenza, preguntarle a alguien una cosa así con el tono de voz en alto era demasiado vulgar, no, usar su autoridad como superior para cometer acoso sexual, era lo más bajo de lo bajo, pero no había otra opción, tenía que hacerlo, mentalmente se estabilizó y con la dignidad de un gobernante dijo:

"No debería importar, ¿cierto?"

Escuchando el tembloroso pedido de Momonga, Albedo parecía que iba a estallar de alegría.

"Por supuesto, Momonga-sama, por favor tóquelas como le plazca."

Albedo mostró sus pechos, sus bien formados picos gemelos, frente a Momonga, si hubiera podido tragar saliva, ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, extendió la mano para tocar los pechos cubiertos con la túnica ceremonial, pensó que era extremadamente estúpido, ¿por qué habría pensado en un método de ese tipo para poner en acción?, furtivamente miró a Albedo y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban, sus pechos también parecían estar diciendo '¡Vamos!', extendió una mano temblorosa y primero sintió la superficie un tanto rígida del vestido después sintió una sensación muy suave debajo.

"Unn...Anh…"

En el momento que Albedo dejó escapar unos dulces gemidos, a Momonga se le habían ocurrido dos posibles explicaciones para esta situación, primero, esto podría ser un nuevo DMMORPG, lo que significaba que con el final de Yggdrasil, un nuevo Yggdrasil II había sido lanzado, pero luego de su experimento, las probabilidades de esto se volvieron inexistentes, el juego prohibía acciones con contenido adulto, de 18 para arriba e incluso acciones clasificadas de 15 para arriba, si un GM o la compañía creadora del juego estaban monitoreando, ellos hubieran evitado el comportamiento lascivo de Momonga, pero no parecía que fuera así.

Y de acuerdo a las reglas básicas de computadoras y de DMMORPG, sin haber obtenido permiso, el forzar a jugadores a quedarse dentro de un mundo de juego era clasificado como secuestro bajo la ley de secuestros, si Momonga se perdía por una semana, alguien en su compañía se daría cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y mandaría a alguien a su casa a buscarlo.

_¿Pero qué tipo de compañía se arriesgaría a ser arrestada por cometer un crimen así?, que una compañía, tome este tipo de riesgo no sería para nada ventajoso. _

También había otra posibilidad, ...que el mundo virtual se hubiera convertido en la realidad.

_Imposible. _

Momonga inmediatamente rechazó esta idea.

_¿Cómo algo tan descabellado podría ocurrir?..._

Pero, por otro lado, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más le parecía que esa era la única explicación a lo que había ocurrido, de acuerdo a la Ley Digital, los sentidos de gusto y olor, tenían que ser completamente excluidos de la simulación, adicionalmente el sentido del tacto estaba restringido considerablemente, por estas limitaciones, el uso de realidad virtual en la industria sexual no era muy popular, pero ahora todas las restricciones habían desaparecido.

"...Si el mundo virtual se convierte en el mundo real...Considerando la cantidad de datos, esto es completamente imposible..."

Momonga carraspeó una garganta que no debería ser capaz de emitir ningún sonido, aunque su mente no aceptaba la situación, en su corazón él ya había entendido, y su mano finalmente dejó el pecho de Albedo, la razón para tocarlos por tanto tiempo no era porque pensara que eran extremadamente suaves y no quisiera soltarlos... definitivamente no era eso.

"Discúlpame, Albedo."

"woo ah..."

Albedo respiraba difícilmente y tímidamente le pregunto a Momonga:

"¿Tendré mi primera vez en este lugar?"

Luego de que Albedo se dejara llevar y preguntara algo como eso, Momonga fue incapaz de suprimir un grito de sorpresa:

"... ¿Qué...?"

_¿Primera vez? ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Y por qué se ve tan tímida? _

"¿Puedo preguntar que debería hacer con mi ropa?"

"... ¿Ah?"

"¿Debería desvestirme yo misma? ¿O Momonga-sama se molestará con eso? Si me quedo vestida... la ropa podría ensuciarse...No, si Momonga-sama quiere que esté vestida entonces no tengo objeciones."

Al darse cuenta de las intenciones exactas de Albedo, su corazón vacilaba.

"Es suficiente, Albedo."

"¿Huh? Sí, mi señor."

"Ahora no...No, ahora no es el momento de hacer algo así."

"¡Realmente lo siento! Obviamente estamos ante una situación de emergencia y yo solo pensaba en mis propios deseos."

"No, todo es culpa mía, te disculpo, Albedo, aparte de esto...tengo otro pedido que hacerte."

"No importa que suceda, yo obedeceré."

"Notifica a los guardianes de los pisos, quiero que se reúnan conmigo en la Arena del sexto piso, dentro de una hora, yo informaré a Aura y Mare, así que no hay necesidad de que contactes con ellos, pensándolo mejor, puedes ignorar también el cuarto y octavo piso, aun no es necesario que ellos se movilicen."

"Sí mi señor, lo repito, a parte de los dos guardianes en el sexto piso y los guardianes del cuarto y octavo piso, informaré al resto de guardianes de que deben reunirse en la Arena en una hora."

"Correcto, ahora ve."

"Sí."

Albedo dejó rápidamente el Cuarto del Trono, cuando finalmente salió Momonga dejó escapar un suspiro.

"... ¿Qué he hecho?... debió ser solo una broma... si lo hubiera sabido, nunca lo hubiera hecho, yo... he empañado el NPC creado por Tabula Smaragdina, reescribí sus ajustes a 'ella también ama a Momonga, esa debe de ser la razón de ese tipo de reacción, ...Ah… ¡Rayos...!"

Momonga murmuró para sí mismo, Momonga sintió que había malogrado la obra maestra de alguien más y se deprimió, pero la cara de Momonga era solo un cráneo, era imposible el ver su expresión.

_Dejare este problema de lado en estos momentos, tengo otros problemas con los que lidiar que tienen prioridad. _

"Escucha mi llamado, Demonio del Lemegetón."

Un golem hecho de minerales raros se movió para obedecer la orden de Momonga, finalmente había aceptado que el mundo virtual se había convertido en el mundo real.

_Ahora lo más importarte es mi seguridad. _

Aunque los NPCs que se había topado hasta ahora sentían respeto por él, eso no significaba necesariamente que otros encuentros serían iguales, era mejor asegurarse antes que lamentarlo luego, Momonga tenía que confirmar la funcionalidad de los golem's, de los ítems y de su magia dentro de Nazarick… Su propia supervivencia estaba en juego.

"Finalmente, con esto el primer problema está resuelto."

Mirando al golem, su mente se relajó un poco.

_Un golem sólo obedece las órdenes de su amo, así que incluso en el peor de los casos, tendré al menos un seguro de vida. _

Momonga miró sus dedos huesudos, llevaba nueve anillos en sus diez dedos, sólo el dedo anular de su mano izquierda estaba desnudo, miró un anillo en especial, era un anillo que tenía el mismo símbolo que la bandera roja que se encontraba detrás del trono, era un anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown, lo llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, la habilidad del anillo permitía la teletransportación un número ilimitado de veces entre los cuartos de Nazarick, e incluso desde fuera de Nazarick, excepto por algunos lugares específicos, en la situación actual dudaba que el anillo funcionara pero debía probarlo de todas formas, luego de activarlo, inmediatamente el paisaje cambió a un corredor oscuro, al final del camino podía ver una gran reja y luz artificial.

"Éxito…"

Luego de la exitosa teletransportación, caminó hacia la reja, al acercarse el aire de este piso olía a hierba y a tierra... era el olor de un bosque, un olor tan realista reafirmaba su teoría, este lugar se había convertido en la realidad.

_Pero, si soy todo huesos, no tengo tráquea ni pulmones u órganos, ¿cómo soy capaz de respirar? _

Sintió algunas dudas, pero se sentían estúpidas e inmediatamente dejó de pensar en ello, la reja se abrió automáticamente en el momento que estuvo cerca de ella, en el otro lado había una gran arena rodeada de gradas como un auditorio, este anfiteatro oval, estaba modelado con la apariencia del Coliseo del Imperio Romano, un hechizo llamado [Luz Continua] había sido lanzado sobre toda la estructura, por lo que siempre se encontraba iluminada como si fuera de día, la audiencia consistía en varios golem's que no mostraban signos de actividad.

Este lugar se llamaba la Arena, no importaba cuan tenaces o numerosos fueran los invasores, aquí conocerían su fin, el sexto piso de Nazarick estaba cubierto de un cielo virtual, no sólo cambiaba lentamente con el paso del tiempo, sino que incluso tenía un sol naciente, completo con efectos de luz de día, había valido el esfuerzo para los miembros de su gremio, aunque su humor mejoraba mientras estaba aquí, no podía perder el tiempo, Momonga miró alrededor.

_Esta arena debería estar supervisada por esos dos gemelos… _

Entonces, de repente…

"¡Hey ahí abajo!"

Con un grito, una silueta saltó desde la sala VIP, sus pies de curvas suaves eliminaron el impacto y mostró una expresión orgullosa con una 'V' de victoria con las manos, era una niña con una bonita y cálida sonrisa, su cabello dorado complementaba los diferentes colores de sus pupilas, azul y verde hacían que sus ojos brillaran como los de un cachorro, se trataba de un Elfo Oscuro, un pariente cercano de los Elfos del Bosque, vestía un chaleco de color rojo oscuro de escamas y cuero de dragón, con bordados blancos y dorados, en el pecho tenía el símbolo de Ainz Ooal Gown. Debajo vestía un conjunto de pantalones blancos y en el cuello un collar con forma de bellota que emitía una luz dorada, llevaba guantes mágicos reforzados con metal y un látigo enrollado en su cintura.

"Ah, Aura."

Ella era el guardián del sexto piso de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiora, ella era una domadora de bestias mágicas y una maestra de la guerra de guerrillas, con pequeños pasos, Aura se acercó corriendo hacia Momonga, los pasos parecían cortos, pero era más rápida que una bestia, puso el freno de emergencia con el pie y sus zapatos hechos con placas de aleación de oro produjeron una nube de polvo detrás de ella.

"Fuh."

Obviamente sin estar cansada, pretendió limpiar el sudor de su frente y en un tono de voz alto, único a los niños, saludó a Momonga:

"Bienvenido, Momonga-sama. ¡Bienvenido al piso que protejo!"

El saludo no tan elegante o tan respetuoso como el de Albedo o el de Sebas Tian, pero se sentía más íntimo, la expresión de Aura estaba llena de sonrisas y él no sentía ninguna hostilidad en ella, tampoco había respuesta de [Escanear Enemigo], Momonga relajó la mano que sostenía el báculo.

"…Ah, ¿te estoy interrumpiendo en este momento?"

"¿Qué? Momonga-sama es el dueño de Nazarick, ¡el supremo gobernante! No importa la hora de su visita, ¡nunca podría ser llamada una interrupción!"

"Así que… Aura, ¿dónde está…?"

Escuchando la pregunta, Aura giró abruptamente y miró a la sala VIP y gritó en voz alta:

"¡Momonga-sama está aquí! No seas tan grosero, y ¡date prisa!"

Bajo la sombra de la sala VIP, se podía ver una sombra temblorosa.

"Mare, ¿estás ahí?"

"Si, si, Momonga-sama, ya que él es muy tímido… ¡no quiere saltar!"

"No, no… hermana…"

Aura suspiró y explicó:

"E-eso… Momonga, señor, es que él es muy tímido, y desde luego no tiene la intención de ser grosero"

"Desde luego, entiendo Aura, nunca dudaría de su lealtad."

Aura parecía inmediatamente aliviada y volvió a mirar hacia la sala VIP:

"Nuestro gran amo, Momonga-sama vino a este piso para reunirse con nosotros, esto es totalmente indecente, ¡deberías estar al tanto de esto! Si tienes tanto miedo de saltar, ¡te voy a bajar de una patada!"

"Um… Bajaré por las escaleras…"

"¿Qué tanto piensas hacer esperar a Momonga-sama? ¡Baja de una vez!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé…!"

Con todo el coraje que tenía, una pequeña figura saltó hacia abajo, al aterrizar perdió un poco el equilibrio al contrario de Aura, luego de aterrizar, comenzó a correr hacia los otros dos a toda prisa, aunque era una velocidad mucho menor que la de Aura.

"¡Apúrate!"

"Sí, sí…"

Un niño de apariencia idéntica a Aura apareció, si se contase solo la apariencia, los gemelos no podrían parecerse más entre sí, pero si Aura es el sol, entonces Mare es la luna, uno temblaba de miedo, mientras el otro lo regañaba, Momonga se sintió un poco sorprendido por la forma en que actuaban, por lo que él sabía, la personalidad de Mare no fue programada así, los NPCs tenían una expresión inmutable y eso no cambiaría por sus ajustes, fueran extensos o no, esto significaba que esta debía ser la visión ideal que Bukubuku Chagama tenía sobre Aura y Mare.

_Realmente quisiera que estuviera aquí para que pudiera verlos. _

"Discúlpeme por haberle hecho esperar, Momonga-sama….."

Mare Bello Fiore, el parecía asustado mientras miraba a Momonga tímidamente, llevaba un vestido de escamas de dragón y una capa corta de hojas verdes, una falda corta y medias altas, la parte inferior mostraba un poco de piel debido a la falda, pero solo un poco, como Aura, llevaba un collar con forma de bellota, pero era plateado, en sus delgadas manos llevaban unos guantes blancos y brillantes mientras sostenía un torcido bastón de madera negra.

Ambos eran los guardianes del sexto piso en Nazarick, Momonga entrecerró los ojos, aun cuando no tenia y los observó, aura estaba erguida, mientras Mare temblaba tímidamente bajo su mirada.

"Están de buen humor, muy bien."

"Oh...ha estado un poco aburrido últimamente, algunos invasores de vez en cuando serían buenos…'

"Yo, yo no quiero ver intrusos…tendría miedo…"

Escuchando lo que dijo Mare, el rostro de Aura se distorsionó.

"…Oh. Momonga-sama, por favor discúlpeme por un momento, Mare, sígueme."

"Ah-ah duele, hermana, hermana, por favor, que dolor, ah."

Luego de ver a Momonga asentir suavemente, Aura agarró una de las orejas, cuando se alejaron de Momonga, le susurró, aunque incluso desde la distancia se podía oír a Aura reprender a Mare.

"Ah, Mare igual que tú, yo tampoco quiero intrusos… "

_Al menos hasta estar bien preparado_.

Pensó Momonga luego de observar de lejos a los guardianes gemelos.

Luego que Mare se recuperó de los ataques verbales de Aura, se arrodilló en el suelo con los ojos llorosos, Momonga viendo esto sonrió.

_Jeje, claramente Peroroncino-san no tiene la culpa del diseño de Mare, probablemente se basa en la idea de su hermana Bukubuku Chagama-san: 'Un hermano menor debe siempre obedecer a su hermana mayor', pero pensando sobre eso… Mare y Aura ya murieron una vez… ¿cómo lidiaron con eso?; En una ocasión anterior, mil quinientas personas invadieron la Tumba de Nazarick y llegaron hasta el octavo piso, en ese entonces Aura y Mare murieron, deberían recordarlo, ¿correcto? ¿Cuál es el concepto de la muerte para esos dos ahora? al final, ¿tiene algún impacto significativo en ellos? según la configuración de Yggdrasil, cada muerte provocaba la pérdida de cinco niveles y la pérdida de un ítem equipado, si el personaje tenía cinco o menos niveles, este desaparecía al morir, pero como los jugadores tenían una protección especial, estos no desaparecían, en su lugar, su nivel se reducía a uno, las ventajas de las magias de resurrección, era que podían reducir la perdida de niveles, y si usabas el ítem adecuado, solo tendrías que pagar con un poco de experiencia, era más simple para los NPCs, mientras que el gremio pagara la cuota de resurrección que dependía del nivel del NPC, la resurrección no tendría efectos secundarios._

_La muerte era a menudo utilizada para relegar a jugadores fuertes, no solo por la gran cantidad de puntos de experiencia perdidos, la perdida de equipamiento por si sola era un castigo severo, sin embargo, en Yggdrasil, el hecho de ser relegado no era una cosa tan terrible, escuche que la compañía que lo desarrollo, esperaba que los jugadores no temieran ser relegados y se atrevan a aventurarse a nuevas áreas, los valientes descubrirán lo desconocido, estos dos una vez enfrentaron a mil quinientas personas que trataban de matarlos, ¿habrán cambiado luego de la resurrección? _

Aunque quería confirmarlo, tal vez la masiva invasión había sido una experiencia horrible para Aura también, no debía preguntarles esto sólo por curiosidad, lo más importante para los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown eran los amados NPCs que habían creado.

_El concepto de muerte ahora y en el pasado ha cambiado sin duda, la muerte en el mundo real, por supuesto, significaba que todo había terminado._

Pero tal vez eso ya no era así, aunque creía que debería probarlo, sin suficiente información no sería capaz de decidir nada, sería más prudente dejar de lado el asunto por ahora.

Mientras Momonga reflexionaba sobre estas cosas, Aura continuaba con su sermón, en el pasado, cuando sus compañeros se peleaban, Momonga se quedaba silenciosamente aparte, pero ahora era diferente.

"Dejémoslo aquí por ahora, ¿está bien?"

"Pero Momonga-sama, como guardián, Mare..."

"...No te preocupes Aura, entiendo cómo te sientes como guardián de este piso, por supuesto te sientes descontenta cuando Mare dice palabras cobardes en frente mío, pero también creo que, en el caso de que alguien invada Nazarick, tú y Mare se quedarán y pelearán valientemente hasta el final, mientras él sea capaz de hacer eso, no necesitas culparlo tanto."

Luego caminó hacia Mare y lo puso de pie. Momonga le dijo:

"Mare, viendo que estas tan apenado, seguramente tu hermana te perdonará. Deberías estarle agradecido"

Mare mostró una expresión de leve sorpresa y miró a su hermana, Aura respondió apresuradamente:

"¿Uh? N-no, ¡no es así! ¡Deberías estarle agradecido a Momonga-sama!"

"Aura, a mí no me importa, tus buenas intenciones fueron bien entendidas, no dudo de las habilidades de Mare como guardián."

"Ah, ¡s-sí! Gracias, Momonga-sama."

"Gra-gracias."

Respetuosamente lo saludaron y Momonga no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, especialmente por la forma en que lo miraban con esos brillantes ojos, ante tanto respeto, Momonga trató de ocultar su timidez tosiendo un poco a propósito:

"Bueno, sí, me gustaría preguntarte algo Aura, ¿te sientes un poco aburrida sin que vengan intrusos?"

"-Ah, no, e-eso…"

Viendo la expresión temerosa de Aura, Momonga sintió que había formulado la pregunta de forma incorrecta:

"No te culpare de nada, así que por favor habla con sinceridad."

"…De hecho sí, un poco aburrida, no hay oponentes cercanos que puedan enfrentarme en una pelea por más de cinco minutos."

Mientras decía esto, juntó sus dedos índices, como guardián, ella alcanzaba el nivel 100, había sólo unos pocos que podrían rivalizar con ella en cuanto a poder en Nazarick, hablando de los NPCs, incluyendo a Aura y Mare, había un total de nueve con un nivel similar, excepto por una persona.

"¿Qué tal si tomas a Mare como tu oponente?"

De pronto, el cuerpo de Mare comenzó a temblar, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, y con los ojos húmedos parecía muy asustado, Aura miró al asustado Mare y suspiró, con su suspiro, un aroma dulce llenó los alrededores, recordando la habilidad de Aura, Momonga se alejó del olor.

"Ah, discúlpeme, ¡Momonga-sama!"

[Habilidad Pasiva]

Aura, que tenía las habilidades especiales de entrenador, podía activar un buff (efecto positivo) o debuff (efecto negativo), esta habilidad es activada al respirar y el efecto alcanza un radio de varios metros, usado activamente, el efecto puede extenderse a una increíble distancia, en Yggdrasil cuando uno era afectado por un buff o debuff, un ícono aparecía en frente tuyo para mostrar que el efecto activo, pero ahora estos cambios no se mostraban, y eso se estaba volviendo bastante molesto.

"Ya se disipó, ¡el efecto se ha detenido!"

"Esto a…"

"….Pero como Momonga-sama es un no-muerto, el efecto de esta habilidad debería ser inútil en contra suya, ¿verdad?"

En Yggdrasil era verdad, los no-muertos no serían afectados por ningún buff, ya fuera bueno o malo, daba lo mismo.

"… ¿Ya estoy dentro del rango de tu habilidad?"

"Bueno…"

Aura contrajo su cuello y Mare que estaba junto a ella hizo lo mismo.

"…No estoy molesto, Aura, …. No es necesario tener tanto miedo, ¿Piensas que una habilidad casualmente emitida puede afectarme? Simplemente estoy preguntando si estoy dentro del rango de tu habilidad"

"Sí, ha entrado en el rango de mi habilidad"

Aura se sintió aliviada de escuchar la respuesta, Momonga sintió una presión desde el interior de su ropa y su estómago se estremeció, y si se debilitaba, ¿qué debería hacer? Cada vez que pensaba esto, quería dejar de lado la idea.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el efecto?"

"El resultado…. debería ser [Miedo]."

"Bien, bien…"

Él no sentía [Miedo], en Yggdrasil, no había fuego aliado, aunque esta regla no debería aplicar más, igual tendría que confirmarlo.

"Por lo que recuerdo, la habilidad de Aura no tendrá efectos negativos en aliados."

"¿Huh?"

Aura no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, Mare junto a ella, también tenía la misma expresión, Momonga decidió por estas expresiones que ese no era el caso.

"¿Acaso recordé mal?"

"Sí, lo único que puedo cambiar libremente es el rango, ¿tal vez se confundió por esto?"

_Entonces el fuego aliado realmente es posible, Mare que está cerca parece no ser afectado, pero tal vez este equipado con algún ítem que le proteja, con los que yo estoy equipado no tienen resistencia a este efecto, entonces ¿por qué no sentía [Miedo]? ¿Es porque es un no-muerto?_

Momonga pensó en dos opciones, o estaba usando los valores de sus stats básicos para bloquear el efecto o estaba siendo bloqueado por su habilidad especial: 'Invalidación de Daños de Estado', ya que no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta, Momonga decidió comenzar con sus experimentos, le anuncio sus intenciones a los gemelos, comenzó convocando algunas criaturas de bajo nivel para comprobar cómo funcionaba la habilidad de aura sobre ellas, las convoco con el báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown, así si algo fallaba después de todo, podía culpar al báculo, después de una de las gemas que lo decoraban, aparecieron tres bestias conocidas como Lobos de luz de luna, se sintió complacido de que las invocaciones funcionaran igual que en el juego, tras comprobar las invocaciones y el fuego aliado positivamente prosiguió a comprobar su magia, de este experimento pudo concluir dos cosas, primero que había una especie de conexión con sus invocaciones , podía sentir su presencia, la segunda era que las habilidades que afectan funciones mentales no afectan a Momonga.

_Esto significa... _

En el juego, para semi-humanos y heteromórfos, al llegar uno a un nivel determinado, se podía obtener una habilidad especial de esta raza, un Overlord, como Momonga, tenía varias habilidades especiales..., cada día podía convocar cuatro no-muertos de alto nivel, doce no-muertos de nivel medio y veinte no-muertos de nivel bajo, Toque de no muerto, Aura de Desesperación V, Protección Negativa, Alma Oscura, Sabiduría Oscura, Bendición Inmortal, Daño de Estado IV, Resistencia a Armas Penetrantes V, Resistencia a Armas Cortantes V, Resistencia a Repelencia Mágica de Alto Nivel III, Invalidación Mágica de Alto Nivel III, Invalidación de Ataques Físicos de Alto Nivel III, Invalidación de Ataques con propiedades de Hielo, Acido y Electricidad, Fortalecimiento de Visión Mágica, además tenía habilidades conferidas por sus niveles de clase... Reforzamiento de Magia de Muerte Súbita, Rituales Oscuros, Aura de Inmortalidad, Crear No-Muerto y más y las habilidades de su raza base que era no-muerto: Invalidación de Golpe Fatal, Función Mental Ineficaz, Invalidación de comida/envenenamiento/enfermedad/sueño/muerte súbita/parálisis, Magia de nigromante, Resistencia a Daño Físico, no necesitar oxígeno, Invalidación de Daños de Estado, Invalidación de Sifón de Energía, Recuperación por energía negativa, y Visión Nocturna, por supuesto también tenía debilidades ante cosas positivas: Vulnerabilidad a Ataques Sagrados y de Luz IV, Vulnerabilidad a Armas de Asalto V, Castigo por Daño Sagrado II, Doble daño por fuego y más.

... Estas habilidades básicas eran aprendidas como no-muerto y las habilidades especiales eran adquiridas cuando subía en la jerarquía de su raza y clase, las habilidades de Momonga eran bastante extensas.

"Así que, estos son los resultados..."

"Esto es suficiente – regresen ahora."

Las tres bestias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

"Gracias. Aura, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"

"Disculpe, podría preguntar entonces, ¿es esa el arma legendaria? ¿aquella de tan alto nivel que solo Momonga-sama es capaz de usar?"

_Esa sería… ha se refiere a el arma que cada miembro del gremio ayudo a construir, un arma del más alto orden._

"El Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown."

Levantó el báculo e inmediatamente irradió una hermosa luz, sin embargo, alrededor de la luz apareció una leve sombra visiblemente maligna, Momonga se emocionó y hablo con pasión.

"Este báculo, con siete serpientes y gemas incrustadas en él, cada una es una reliquia de nivel de artefacto, ya que éstas pertenecen a una serie de ítems, al completar la colección acumulo un poder inmenso, hizo falta mucha perseverancia y tiempo para completarla."

_En realidad, un miembro del gremio quería renunciar a completarla, no sé contra cuantos monstruos luchamos para obtener estos tesoros… _

"No solo eso, este báculo puede superar el nivel de artefacto y es incluso comparable a un ítem de clase mundial, y su más poderosa habilidad es, el combate…Ahem."

….Momonga se había emocionado demasiado, lo había construido junto con todos sus compañeros, aunque Momonga quería seguir presumiéndolo, sus emociones lo detuvieron.

Estaba demasiado avergonzado….

"….Así es."

"Wow, tan poderosa…"

"¡Usted es el más poderoso, Momonga-sama!"

"He venido a hacer un experimento con este báculo y espero que puedan ayudarme con los preparativos."

"¡Sí! Nosotros lo prepararemos inmediatamente, entonces… ¿podemos ver el poder del báculo?"

"Bueno, por su puesto, les dejaré experimentar el arma más poderosa que puedo usar."

"¡Genial! – Aura gritó emocionada y dio un lindo salto."

Mare trataba de ocultarlo, pero sus largas orejas no dejaban de temblar, delatando su emoción.

"…Hay algo más Aura, he ordenado a los guardianes de todos los pisos que se reúnan aquí, deberían llegar en menos de una hora."

"¿Huh? Entonces debemos prepararnos... "

"No, no es necesario, esperaremos aquí hasta que lleguen."

"Ah, ¿los guardianes de cada piso...? ¿Entonces Shalltear vendrá también?"

"Sí, todos los guardianes."

"….Oh."

Las largas orejas de Aura de pronto comenzaron a decaer, de acuerdo a sus ajustes, Aura y Shalltear no se llevaban bien, a diferencia de Mare.

_¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? _

Momonga suspiró suavemente, en la Arena, Momonga práctico algunos de sus hechizos y la activación de los poderes del báculo sobre blancos preparados por Aura, a decir verdad, tenía una cantidad relativamente pequeña de hechizos no letales, se especializaba más en daño mágico y muerte instantánea, de hecho, debido a que su clase era Nigromante, incluso los hechizos más simples de daño automáticamente se reforzaban debido a otros efectos que añadían daño extra, como resultado, un simple hechizo de daño hacía más daño que algunos hechizos aumentados de clases de combate.

Al permitir que Aura y Mare vieran su 'experimento mágico', su propósito principal era demostrar su poder y hacerles saber que tenerlo a él como enemigo era una estupidez, estos dos niños no mostraban ni el más leve signo de traición y él no pensaba que lo traicionarían, sin embargo, si él perdiese la habilidad de hacer magia, no estaba seguro de que mantuvieran su lealtad, la actitud de Aura hacia Momonga se sentía como si ella lo conociera ya de hace algún tiempo, para él sin embargo era como si éste fuera su primer encuentro, se podía ver que los ajustes de los roles de estos dos niños estaban cuidadosamente elaborados, sin embargo, las reacciones emocionales y los patrones de comportamiento programados para reaccionar ante varias condiciones no eran perfectos y tenían algunas fallas, y ahora que pensaban por sí mismos, estas fallas probablemente afectarían su comportamiento de algún modo, esto podía afectarles haciendo disminuir su lealtad, además, la cantidad de lealtad nunca fue específicamente descrita en su programación, por tanto el que obedecieran o no órdenes también podría variar.

_Si el problema fuese simplemente no obedecer órdenes, todavía podría manejarlo, sin embargo ¿qué haría si ellos me traicionaban inmediatamente luego de decidir que no soy lo suficientemente poderoso…?, aunque ser demasiado paranoico es malo, tampoco es sabio confiar completamente._

En resumen, en este momento para Momonga la mejor idea era ser cauto, otra razón para este experimento es que, si él no pudiera usar magia, podría discutirlo con Aura y Mare, estos dos niños creen que éste es un experimento para confirmar el poder del báculo, por lo cual el poder dependerá del ítem en sí, el plan era perfecto, Momonga no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por su plan.

_Pero, acaso en el pasado, ¿mi mente había estado siempre tan calmada y flexible? _

Repaso en su mente la magia en Yggdrasil, los niveles que iban del 1 al 10, había fácilmente más de seis mil hechizos en total separados en diferentes tipos de sistemas, Momonga era capaz de usar setecientos hechizos de dieciocho sistemas diferentes, normalmente los jugadores de nivel 100 sólo podían usar alrededor de trescientos, así que el número de hechizos que él podía usar era bastante inusual, casi todos los hechizos estaban almacenados en el cerebro de Momonga, en Yggdrasil con sólo presionar el ícono se activaría el hechizo mágico, sin embargo, debido a la ausencia de la interfaz, él debió usar otro método, podía sentir el poder oculto dentro de su cuerpo, concentrándose logro visualizar el alcance aproximado y cuánto demorarían en estar listos sus hechizos para ser lanzados de nuevo (tiempo de reutilización).

Después de confirmar que podía usar su magia quedo en el la satisfacción, porque sabía que la magia era ahora parte de su propio ser, durante sus experimentos encadeno una [Bola de Fuego] y [Llamas Arrasadoras] sobre el espantapájaros preparado por las bestias de Aura con lo que comprobó los tiempos de reutilización entre hechizos era incluso más rápido que en Yggdrasil puesto que no había que hacer selecciones manuales.

Después de haber comprobado su habilidad para usar magia procedió a intentar comunicarse con alguien utilizando [Mensaje], primero intento contactar con los GM, después intento contactar a sus compañeros los miembros del gremio, dejo de insistir luego de intentarlo diecinueve veces, había incluso intentado enviar un 'mensaje a todos' del cual igualmente no hubo respuesta, en Yggdrasil cuando se usaba [Mensaje] y la otra persona estaba dentro del juego, podías oír el sonido de un teléfono timbrando, de lo contrario se cortaría inmediatamente, sin embargo eso parecía haber cambiado también, en este mundo al tratar de oír en su mente se sentía como si hubiese un largo hilo extendiéndose en busca de la persona a la que quería contactar, para Momonga esta era la primera vez que sentía algo así, era difícil de describir, después, intentó contactar a Sebas Tian, de este modo podía determinar si el hechizo [Mensaje] todavía se podía usar y también si no estaba limitado a jugadores, para su sorpresa hubo respuesta.

"Momonga-sama."

Una voz de profundo respeto le llegó al cerebro.

"¿Cómo está la situación en los alrededores?"

"Sí, las áreas alrededor son bosques invernales y no he encontrado vida inteligente."

"¿Un bosque invernal?"

"Eso es correcto Momonga-sama"

"Para reiterar… ¿no se trata de Jotunheim?, ¿no hay AoE?"

Los alrededores de la Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick deberían ser un gran pantano, era el hogar de un monstruo tipo sapo llamado Zwick, un lugar cubierto por niebla espesa y con muchos pantanos venenosos.

"No, los alrededores son bosques invernales, no hay a la vista ninguno de los efectos de Jötunheim."

Momonga no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, esta situación era demasiado…

"¿La Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick se ha transportado a un lugar desconocido?...Sebas Tian, ¿hay algún efecto climático como lluvia de estalactitas?, ¿hay penalizaciones de movimiento, o algún tipo de encantamiento mágico?"

"No, no veo nada como eso, hay un cielo sin fin como si estuviera dentro del sexto piso de Nazarick."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Dijiste que el cielo…no está rodeado por nada extraño?"

"Sí…No hay nada extraño visible en ningún lugar, aparte de Nazarick, no hay ninguna construcción a la vista."

"Entonces es así… Entonces es así…"

Momonga el reloj holográfico que tenía en la muñeca, faltaban unos veinte minutos para que llegaran los otros guardianes, en esta situación solo había una orden posible.

"Repórtate a la arena del sexto piso en veinte minutos, he convocado una reunión de todos los guardianes, reportaras sobre las cosas que viste."

"Sí, señor"

"Entonces, recoge tanta información como puedas en el camino de regreso."

Luego de oír la respuesta afirmativa de Sebas Tian, Momonga disipó el [Mensaje], mientras Momonga pensaba en lo que sucedía, de pronto recordó a los gemelos que lo miraban, después que les mostró el poder del báculo, decidió dejarles experimentar una tarea, sosteniendo el báculo, Momonga dudó un poco, no sabía que hechizo elegir, escondidos dentro del báculo se encontraban un sinnúmero de monstruos que podía invocar rápidamente, después de pensar un poco escogió la gema de fuego y activó un hechizo escondido dentro de la gema.

[Invocar Elemental de Fuego Primario], cumpliendo los pensamientos de Momonga, la gema dentro de la boca de la serpiente comenzó a vibrar y una enorme bola de luz comenzó a brillar con un remolino de llamas rodeándola, el vórtice de llamas giraba más y más rápido, y finalmente se transformó en un enorme tornado de fuego de cuatro metros de ancho y seis metros de alto.

Un aire infernalmente caliente salió disparado a los alrededores, no sería extraño si este sorprendente calor causara quemaduras, pero Momonga tenía resistencia absoluta a las llamas para sobreponerse a su debilidad innata como no-muerto, así que no hubo impacto alguno en él.

Poco tiempo después, el enorme tornado de fuego cambiaba temblorosamente a una forma humanoide, elemental de Fuego Primario... podría decirse que se encontraba en la cima entre los monstruos elementales más poderosos y tenía un nivel de ochenta y cinco para arriba, al igual que con el Lobo de Luz de Luna, Momonga sintió una conexión especial entre el elemental y él.

"Wow…"

La voz de Aura emitió un suspiro, mientras miraba intensamente, en su cara se veía una expresión de alegría como la de un niño al recibir un regalo en Navidad.

"… ¿Quisieras tener un duelo con él?"

"¿Uh?"

La sorpresa dio paso inmediato a la sonrisa inocente de una niña… Aunque para tratarse de una niña, la suya era un poco…. feroz.

"¿De veras?"

"Realmente no importa, incluso si lo destruyes."

Momonga se encogió de hombros mientras decía que no importaba, con el poder del báculo, podía invocar un Elemental de Fuego Primario por día, por lo que aun si fuera destruido, no era una gran pérdida.

"Ah, Acabo de recordar que tengo otro asunto urgente que atender…"

"Mare."

Aura agarró firmemente la mano de Mare y no lo dejaba escapar, la sonrisa de Aura congeló a Mare, para Momonga era la sonrisa de una linda niña, pero si miras desde los ojos de su gemelo, era lo opuesto, la cara de Mare no podía evitar congelarse.

Mare fue arrastrado al frente del Elemental de Fuego Primario, sus ojos constantemente miraban alrededor, especialmente a Momonga cómo pidiendo ayuda, le mostró a Momonga una expresión cómo la de una flor floreciendo, pero solo obtuvo una plegaria de parte de Momonga, la flor se marchitó inmediatamente.

"Bueno, ustedes dos pueden jugar con él, pero si se hacen daño, no me culpen."

"Genial."

Tras una respuesta vibrante de Aura, Momonga espero a que estuvieran en posición y ordeno al elemental para que atacara a los gemelos.

Enfrentados a llamas violentas que radiaban desde el Elemental de Fuego, Aura y Mare enfrentaban a su enemigo dos a uno en batalla, durante el combate mostraron su excelente coordinación de equipo, mientras Aura atacaba, Mare le protegía con su magia, mientras se retiraba, Mare usaba magia para hacerle daño al elemental.

"Parece que se encargarán de la situación con facilidad."

Mientras la vista de Momonga dejaba la batalla, comenzó a pensar, la activación de ítems y el uso de magia habían sido confirmados, entonces lo siguiente que debía probar eran los consumibles, de particular importancia eran los Pergaminos, Bastones, Varitas y otros.

Momonga tenía muchos ítems mágicos, con su personalidad, básicamente le gustaba guardarlos, sentía que era una pena gastarlos, así que no los usaba, incluso cuando enfrentaba jefes en Yggdrasil, no quería usarlos, no era por que tuviera una personalidad cautelosa, simplemente era tacaño, había acumulado muchos con el tiempo, cuando estaba en Yggdrasil, Momonga tenía estos ítems dentro de su inventario. _¿Cómo accederé a él ahora? _

Momonga recordó escenas de él usando su inventario y comenzó a mover su mano buscando algo en el aire, una parte de su mano se extendió a la nada y desapareció, era como la mano de Momonga hubiese atravesado una ventana abierta, en lugar del espacio vacío emergió un agujero, este y el inventario en Yggdrasil eran idénticos, mientras movía su mano, los ítems dentro del espacio cambiaban…. El número de ítems era alarmante, Momonga no podía evitar sentirse a gusto y sonrió, con esto, incluso si todos dentro de Nazarick se volvían sus enemigos, él tenía lo suficiente para garantizar su propia seguridad.

Mientras observaba la pelea de Aura y Mare sin mucho interés, Momonga comenzó a resumir la información que tenía hasta ahora.

_Los NPCs, ¿estaban programados?, no, es imposible que un programa muestre emociones tan finas, he de asumir que debido a circunstancias desconocidas ellos se han vuelto sentientes, y ¿qué diablos es lo que está pasando? _

Él no lo entendía, la magia de Yggdrasil podía ser usada, entonces debería poder asumir que estaba en un juego, pero eso era dudoso, no tenía los límites de un juego, al final solo podían ser dos opciones, se trataba de un juego o era un mundo diferente.

_¿Con qué estado mental debería enfrentar el futuro? _

Tenía que ajustarse a los cambios a su alrededor.

_Si los monstruos dentro de Nazarick y los NPCs están todos basados en las configuraciones del juego entonces no habrá ningún enemigo aquí. _

El problema era si resultaba no ser así, en resumen, por el momento, él tenía la posición más alta en este lugar y debía asumir una apariencia majestuosa (por si acaso) tenía que actuar más apropiadamente, aun no tenía claro cómo funcionaba este mundo, necesitaba información, tenía que actuar con cautela y reunir información con mucho cuidado.

_Si éste resultara siendo un mundo diferente, ¿debería buscar una forma de regresar a su mundo original? _

No se sentía seguro sobre eso, no tenía amigos cercanos en el mundo antiguo, sus padres ya habían fallecido, si tuviera una familia que le necesitara o una novia…. pero él no tenía a ninguna persona esperándolo, su vida era monótona, despertar, trabajar, regresar, conectarse y esperar a que sus compañeros se conectasen, volver a casa no tenía ningún atractivo, pero…

_Si fuera posible, debería tratar de encontrar la manera, tener un plan de respaldo siempre es lo mejor. _

"¿Qué hacer…?"

Las solitarias palabras de Momonga hicieron eco en el aire, el enorme Elemental de Fuego Primario lentamente se derritió y desapareció en el aire junto con el calor que liberaba en el aire.

Aunque los Elementales de Fuego Primarios tenían una fuerza destructiva y una durabilidad extraordinarias, para alguien como Aura, era solamente un objetivo enorme, Momonga sintió la diferencia entre la batalla aquí y la batalla en el juego, este era un combate real.

"Muy emocionante… los dos…lo hicieron realmente bien."

Al escuchar las palabras de admiración, los dos niños sonrieron de oreja a oreja:

"Gracias por sus elogios Momonga-sama. ¡Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuvimos tan grandioso ejercicio!"

Los dos limpiaron el sudor de sus caras, sin embargo, seguían sudando más, sin decir nada Momonga abrió su inventario y sacó el ítem 'Frasco Infinito', de un material similar a cristal transparente, el frasco se llenaba con agua fresca, tomó dos bellas tazas, las llenó de agua y se las ofreció a los gemelos:

"Aura, Mare, beban esto."

"¿Huh? Es muy amable de su parte, Momonga-sama…"

"Sí, mi magia también puede producir agua."

Viendo a Aura agitar las manos constantemente y a Mare sacudiendo la cabeza continuamente, Momonga sonrió:

"Esto no es nada, ustedes lo han hecho muy bien y esta es mi forma de agradecerles."

"Wow ah..."

"Woo oh..."

Sintiéndose tímidos y con las caras rojas, Aura y Mare tomaron las tazas lentamente:

"Gracias, Momonga-sama"

"¡Q-Que usted incluso se haya molestado en servirnos agua!"

_¿Por qué están tan contentos, solo les ofrezco agua? _

Aura sin rehusarse más, tomó la taza con ambas manos y la bebió de un golpe, Mare sostenía la taza con ambas manos y bebía con pequeños sorbos, la diferencia en sus personalidades era evidente, mientras los miraba, la mano de Momonga tocaba su propio cuello, para él, todavía se sentía como si hubiera una capa de piel, hasta ahora su cuerpo no sentía sed o fatiga, no había piel, músculos, vasos sanguíneos, nervios ni órganos, sólo huesos, incluso si ya lo supiera, todavía no lo sentía real, el sentido del tacto se sentía más apagado, parecía que tocaba algo con una tela puesta en medio, por otro lado, sus sentidos auditorios y visuales, parecían haberse vuelto más agudos, cualquiera pensaría que se fracturaría fácilmente, sin embargo, cada hueso de Momonga era más duro que el acero, a pesar de ser tan diferente a como era antes, tenía un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción y de realización, tal vez ésta era la razón por la que no entró en pánico cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en huesos.

Cuando los gemelos satisficieron su sed, Aura de pronto susurró:

"En un principio yo pensaba que Momonga-sama sería más aterrador."

"¿Ah? ¿De veras? Entonces comparado con ahora…"

"¡Ahora, es mejor! ¡Definitivamente mejor!"

"Entonces que se quede de este modo."

"Momonga-sama, ¿en realidad no será que usted solamente es amable con nosotros verdad~?"

Momonga no sabía cómo responder la pregunta de Aura, así que sólo le acarició la cabeza.

"Jejeje"

De pronto se oyó una voz:

"¿Ah? ¿Acaso soy la primera en llegar?"

Aunque su forma de hablar era bastante madura, la voz sonaba bastante joven, alguien había emergido de una sombra que tenía la forma de una puerta, con un vestido de noche negro de apariencia suave con una gran y pesada falda, en la parte superior del torso llevaba una cinta adornada con encajes y una chaqueta corta a medida, llevaba puestos unos largos guantes de encaje, casi no mostraba casi nada de piel, la única forma de describir las finas facciones de su rostro que mostraban una piel que parecía de cera, seria 'belleza real', su cabello plateado estaba peinado en una cola de caballo y sus oscuros ojos mostraban una mirada coqueta.

Parecía tener catorce años, tal vez menos, su apariencia infantil estaba contrastada con un pecho que era un poco inconsistente con su edad aparente, … era muy pronunciado.

La que acababa de llegar usando [Portal] era nada menos que Shalltear Bloodfallen, la guardiana de los primeros tres pisos de Nazarick, ignorando completamente las palabras agresivas de Aura que le reprendía por llegar usando magia y sin siquiera voltear a verla caminó directamente hacia Momonga. _Su cuerpo emite un olor intrigante. _

"…Apesta."

Dijo Aura, la ironía de esta frase.

"Debe ser el olor de un no-muerto, ya que la carne está podrida."

Tal vez viendo que Momonga levanto los brazos por reflejo para olerlos, Shalltear frunció molesta el ceño.

"….Ese tipo de palabras son muy ofensivas. Momonga-sama es un no-muerto sabes."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tonterías dices Shalltear? ¿Cómo podría Momonga-sama ser un no-muerto ordinario? Él debe haber alcanzado un nivel por encima de los no-muertos o incluso el nivel de un Dios no-muerto."

Escuchando a Shalltear y a Mare haciendo sonidos de "Ah." Y "Enn." Aunque no es del todo claro ahora mismo, pero en Yggdrasil, Momonga era solo un no-muerto ordinario…Por tanto se sentía un poco inferior, en el juego no existía algo así como un Dios no-muerto.

"No, pero hermana las palabras que dijiste antes fueron un poco ofensivas."

"¿Ah en serio? Bueno entonces, intentémoslo de nuevo... ¿Podría ser el olor de la carne muerta pudriéndose?"

"Eso…Eso estaría mejor."

Llegando a un acuerdo con el Segundo intento de Aura, las delicadas manos de Shalltear se movieron hacia Momonga y lo abrasó:

"Ah, mi amo, mi único gobernante, oh querido amo."

Abrió sus rojos labios, mostrando su húmeda lengua, relamió sus labios una vez en un círculo, un fragante olor venía de su boca, aunque era una glamorosa belleza, debido a su edad aparente no se podría evitar sonreír por el contraste, su estatura era insuficiente, terminaba viéndose más como si estuviera colgando de su cuello.

_¿Ella tenía este tipo de personalidad?_

Pensando en el pasado, recordó que esta chica fue creada por su compañero Peroroncino-san, por lo que este tipo de personalidad no era improbable, después de todo a Peroroncino-san le gustaban los Juegos-H más que a nadie y se sentía orgulloso de decir 'Los Juegos-H son mi vida.' (H = hentai)

Ella era una 'Vampiro Real' y también la obra maestra del amante de Juegos-H, el vaivén de Shalltear y Aura siguió adelante incluso involucrando a Mare de alguna manera cuando menos hasta que Aura soltó la bomba.

"Que ruidosa, pechos falsos."

"… ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo...?!"

_Ah, su personalidad está totalmente arruinada..._

Momonga no pudo evitar pensar para sí mismo, habiendo revelado su verdadera naturaleza dejo de hablar tan pretenciosamente como antes, ahora Aura tenía la delantera y no planeaba dejarla, mantuvo el dedo en la herida, aun cuando la vampiresa se quiso defender le fue imposible mantener la calma después del último argumento de la elfa.

"….Tengo sólo 76 años así que todavía hay tiempo, a diferencia tuya, un no-muerto que no tiene futuro, oh que lamentable; nunca llegarás a la pubertad, ¡En realidad, por ahora estoy muy conforme con mis pechos!" _... Poof._

Momonga creyó escuchar el sonido viniendo del cuerpo de Shalltear en el momento en que finalmente perdió la cordura.

"¡Pequeño demonio apestoso!... ¡Ahora ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse…!"

Una neblina negra se derramaba de las manos de Shalltear, Aura cogió su látigo y se preparó para el enfrentamiento mientras tanto, Mare parecía entrar en pánico, a Momonga esta escena le resultaba familiar, pero dudaba si les debía parar o no, después de todo sus creadores, Peroroncino-san y Bukubuku Chagama-san, eran hermanos y algunas veces eran tan ruidosos como estas dos, con la ruidosa discusión de fondo, Momonga recordó viejas memorias.

"Que ruidoso."

Mientras Momonga se encontraba inmerso en sus memorias, una criatura inhumana habló en un tomo parecido al humano, que contrastaba con su apariencia.

Este sonido detuvo la pelea, quien lo producía era una figura enorme y fría, con un enorme tamaño de 2.5m y de apariencia como la de un insecto caminando en dos patas, parecía la fusión de una mantis y una hormiga, con una cola de 5 metros, un cuerpo cubierto de filosas púas de hielo, una fuerte mandíbula que fácilmente podía partir el brazo de un hombre, con dos de sus manos sostenía una alabarda plateada, con un aire tan frío que era difícil respirar, y una pálida armadura de hueso azul reforzado que despedía un polvo de diamantes como si destellara, de sus hombros y espalda surgían lo que parecían icebergs.

Era el Guardián del quinto piso en Nazarick, el "Gobernante del Glaciar Helado" Cocytus, golpeo el suelo con la culata de la alabarda y el suelo se congeló alrededor de ella lentamente.

"Su pequeño juego ha ido muy lejos…"

"Esta chiquilla está provocándome deliberadamente…"

"No, no es así -"

"Whoo ahhh….."

Shalltear y Aura se miraron mutuamente con miradas intensas mientras Mare era presa del pánico, Momonga finalmente recobró la cordura y usó un tono de voz deliberadamente bajo para dar una instrucción a las dos:

"….Shalltear, Aura; Dejen de pelear inmediatamente."

Sorprendentemente ellas temblaron y asintieron con la cabeza:

"¡Lo siento!"

Momonga asintió sin mucha prisa aceptando sus disculpas y se volvió para decir:

"Viniste, Cocytus."

"Al recibir órdenes de Momonga-sama, por supuesto que vendría inmediatamente."

Mientras hablaba una neblina salía de su boca, seguida de un sonido 'paji' 'paji' por la humedad que se congelaba en el aire; Pero Momonga no sentía nada, todos los presentes tenían resistencia al fuego, hielo y ácido como forma de protección contra estos ataques.

"Últimamente no ha habido intrusos, es muy relajante, ¿verdad?"

"Así es..."

Su mandíbula hizo un sonido como 'kakaka' similar al sonido de intimidación de las avispas, pero Momonga pensó que Cocytus estaba riendo.

"... Dicho eso, hay algo que necesito hacer, por lo que no puedo relajarme todavía."

"¿Oh? ¿Hay algo que debes hacer? ¿Podrías decirme que es?"

"Sí. Entrenar. Es bastante útil, en cualquier lugar."

Aunque su apariencia no lo mostraba, Cocytus pertenecía a la clase guerrera, tanto su personalidad como sus ajustes estaban diseñados de manera acorde, si clasificara a los Guardianes, el sería el primero en la lista en cuanto al uso de armas y su capacidad de ataque.

"¿Has hecho todo esto por mi verdad? Te has esforzado bastante."

"Valió el esfuerzo sólo por oír esas palabras; Oh, llegaron Demiurge y Albedo."

Siguiendo la mirada de Cocytus hacia la entrada de la Arena, se podían ver dos sombras que se acercaban caminando, al frente estaba Albedo, seguida por alguien que parecía un asistente, al llegar a cierta distancia, la supervisora de los guardianes sonrió eh hizo una gran reverencia hacia Momonga, el hombre también hizo una elegante reverencia:

"Hice esperar a todos, lo lamento mucho."

De casi un metro ochenta de alto, con una piel morena que sugería una exposición regular al sol, de facciones asiáticas y con el cabello negro bien peinado, los ojos detrás de los lentes redondos, estaban tan entrecerrados que casi no eran visibles, vestía un traje Británico, por supuesto con corbata, parecía un competente hombre de negocios o un abogado profesional, pero incluso estando vestido como un caballero, se podía sentir el lado siniestro que escondía debajo, con una cola a la espalda, cubierta de placas metálicas con seis largas púas en la punta, este hombre era el 'Creador del Infierno Llameante' Demiurge, el Guardián del séptimo piso, el rol de este demonio era de 'Comandante de las defensas NPC'.

"Parece que todos están aquí."

"... Momonga-sama, parece que hay dos que no han llegado todavía."

Las palabras de Demiurge tenían una habilidad especial, esta habilidad se llamaba [Mantra de Dominación] y con él las personas con corazones vulnerables se convertían en sus marionetas, para que hiciera efecto, los afectados debían tener un nivel de 40 o menos, así que para los presentes como mucho sentían su voz muy reconfortante.

"No hay necesidad, la prioridad de esos dos Guardianes es trabajar sólo bajo ciertas circunstancias específicas, hasta ahora la situación no requiere que ellos se hagan presentes."

"Ya veo."

"…..Parece que mi aliado tampoco."

Escuchando estas palabras Shalltear y Aura se quedaron inmóviles e incluso la expresión de Albedo se mostraba un poco rígida.

"…..Kyouhukou*, sí, es mejor informar a los Guardianes de área también, díganle a Guren y Grant que informen a los otros Guardianes de área, ahora se les darán tareas a cada Guardián de piso."

(*Lit. Príncipe del Terror).

En la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, los Guardianes se dividían en dos tipos:

Los Guardianes de piso que estaban frente a Momonga, eran responsables por uno o varios de los pisos y los Guardianes de área estaban subordinados a los Guardianes de piso y eran responsables de proteger un área en particular, había muchos de ellos, así que no eran muy importantes, básicamente la palabra 'Guardianes', usualmente se refería a los Guardianes de piso.

Luego de ver que todos se habían reunido Albedo dio las instrucciones de apertura:

"Todos, por favor ofrézcanle su lealtad al Supremo Gobernante."

Todos los Guardianes inclinaron las cabezas sin que Momonga siquiera tuviera oportunidad de interrumpir, todos empezaron a formar una línea con Albedo en frente y los demás guardianes uno al lado del otro detrás de ella, cada Guardián mostraba una expresión seria y respetuosa, uno podía ver que la atmósfera era seria; Shalltear, que estaba más cercana a él, dio un paso adelante:

"La Guardián del primer, segundo y tercer piso, Shalltear Bloodfallen, se inclina ante el Supremo."

De rodillas, con una mano en el pecho y dando un profundo y respetuoso saludo, después, Cocytus dio un paso adelante:

"El Guardián del quinto piso Cocytus, se inclina ante el Supremo."

Al igual que Shalltear, se arrodillo de manera ceremonial, le siguieron los gemelos elfos oscuros:

"La Guardián del sexto piso Aura Bella Fiora, se inclina ante el Supremo."

"I-Igualmente el Guardián del sexto piso, Mare Bello Fiore, se inclina ante el Supremo."

Ellos igualmente se arrodillaron y ofrecieron un respetuoso saludo, a pesar de que todos tenían estaturas diferentes, el lugar donde se arrodillaban era constante y bastante bien ordenado, después les siguió Demiurge quien dio un elegante paso:

"El Guardián del séptimo piso, Demiurge, se inclina ante el Supremo."

Con un tono frío y una postura elegante, Demiurge saludó de corazón, finalmente, Albedo dio un paso al frente:

"La Supervisora de los Guardianes, Albedo, se inclina ante el Supremo; Excepto por el Guardián del cuarto piso, Gargantúa y el Guardián del octavo piso, Victim, los Guardianes de cada piso hemos venido a arrodillarnos… como ordenó el Maestro, todos atravesaríamos hielo y fuego sin dudarlo por usted."

Frente a las seis cabezas agachadas, Momonga parecía incapaz de decir palabra alguna y su garganta hizo un sonido de gorgoteo.

_Qué presión…No sé qué hacer._

Esta era de esas escenas que probablemente pasaban una vez en la vida, la mente de Momonga entró en caos y accidentalmente activó una habilidad especial que emitía cierta aura, radiaba una oscuridad pesada y opresiva, sin tener tiempo de cancelarla, desesperadamente buscó en su memoria una película o serie con una escena como esta.

"Levanten las cabezas."

_Eeeeeh pero que coordinación, ¿es que ya lo habían practicado de antemano?_

"Entonces…Primero, gracias a todos por venir."

"Por favor no nos dé las gracias, soy solo su leal servidora, Momonga-sama es nuestro gobernante supremo."

Parecía que ninguno intentaría negar la respuesta de Albedo, enfrentado a la seriedad de los Guardianes, la garganta de Momonga se secó y de pronto tuvo una sensación de asfixia; Era la presión de ser un líder, una sensación física que firmemente comprimía su cuerpo, sus órdenes afectarían el futuro, así que sentía un poco de dudas respecto a lo que debía hacer, La Gran Tumba de Nazarick podría quedar en ruinas debido a sus decisiones... Su mente se llenó de inquietud.

"….Momonga-sama, sentir dudas está bien, ya que comparados a Momonga-sama, nuestra fuerza fundamental es insignificante."

Albedo dejó de sonreír y habló con una expresión respetuosa y llena de admiración.

"... Pero mientras que Momonga-sama lo ordene, no importa que tan difícil sea la tarea, yo... no, todos los Guardianes cumpliremos, incluso si eso significara destruirnos a nosotros mismos, juramos nunca avergonzar a los cuarenta y un Seres Supremos de Ainz Ooal Gown."

"¡Esto lo juro!"

Siguiendo la voz de Albedo, los otros Guardianes hicieron eco al unisonó proclamando con voces llenas de fuerza lealtad y determinación, a Momonga en este momento le parecía una broma que alguna vez haya pensado que los NPCs lo traicionarían, luego de esta declaración, el humor oscuro alrededor de él desapareció sin dejar rastro; Momonga estaba conmovido y bastante emocionado, pensar que los NPCs diseñados por los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown serían tan geniales, la cristalización del duro trabajo de todos, las obras maestras que ellos habían creado todavía persistían en este mundo….y Momonga estaba realmente agradecido por ello.

Momonga mostraba una gran sonrisa que no era visible debido a su cara esquelética, sin embargo, las luces rojas dentro de sus órbitas oculares se volvieron extremadamente deslumbrantes y justo en el momento en que su ansiedad se esfumaba, simplemente dijo lo que cualquier presidente de una compañía hubiera dicho:

"Guardianes, ustedes son los mejores, estoy seguro que serán capaces de entender mi propósito y de completar la misión con éxito, tal vez haya algunas cosas que no puedan entender, pero quiero que se concentren en escuchar; Creo que la Gran Tumba de Nazarick se ha visto envuelta en un accidente de origen desconocido; Aunque no conozco la causa de este accidente, Nazarick, que originalmente estaba situada en un pantano, ha sido transportada a un bosque invernal, por lo que les pregunto, ¿Ocurrió alguna cosa extraña en sus pisos?"

Al escuchar estas palabras, cada Guardián de piso contestó:

"El séptimo piso no tuvo ningún incidente."

"Tampoco el sexto piso."

"Sí-Sí, mi hermana está en lo correcto."

"En el quinto piso tampoco."

"Desde el primer al tercer piso, no ha habido incidentes."

"Momonga-sama, deseo investigar el cuarto y octavo piso tan pronto sea posible."

"Que así sea, esta tarea le será concedida a Albedo, pero presta especial atención en el octavo piso, si surgiera alguna emergencia, podrías no ser capaz de lidiar con ella."

Albedo saludó con una profunda reverencia para mostrar su entendimiento y Shalltear agregó:

"Entonces deme la responsabilidad de la superficie a mí."

"No, Sebas Tian está investigando la superficie en este momento."

Albedo, que estuvo presente en aquel momento, no mostró ninguna reacción, pero en el rostro del resto había una expresión de sorpresa que no pudieron ocultar; en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, había 4 NPCs que sobresalían en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el más competente en el manejo de diferentes armas y poseedor de una fuerza devastadora era Cocytus, completamente equipada con su armadura pesada y exhibiendo una defensa impecable estaba Albedo, sin embargo, el que tenía la mayor fuerza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y quien podía hacerles frente a los dos era Sebas Tian, y además de él, todavía había alguien más que podría vencerlos…

No podían evitar estar sorprendidos, el combatiente más fuerte, el invencible Sebas Tian, fue enviado en una simple misión de reconocimiento, esto podría verse como que Momonga estaba siendo muy cuidadoso sobre la situación, por tanto, todos se sintieron especialmente tensos.

"Es casi hora de que regrese…"

En ese momento, Momonga vio a Sebas Tian caminando hacia él, al igual que los otros Guardianes, Sebas Tian se arrodilló frente a Momonga.

"Momonga-sama, me disculpo por llegar tarde."

"No hay problema, reporta sobre lo que viste en los alrededores."

Sebas Tian levantó la cabeza y miró al resto de los Guardianes.

"…Esta es una emergencia, será bueno hacerlo saber también a los Guardianes de piso."

"Sí. Primeramente, los alrededores, en un área de 1 kilómetro, son bosques invernales, no hay estructuras hechas por el hombre, sin embargo, solo he podido encontrar una sola variedad de monstruo bastante débil y pequeñas criaturas, no hay humanos o criaturas más grandes."

"Esas pequeñas criaturas, ¿son monstruos?"

"No, parecen ser criaturas sin habilidades de combate."

"…Ya veo, este bosque invernal del que hablas, ¿no serán del tipo con afiladas hojas congeladas, que podrían atravesarte mientras caminas?"

"No, los únicos tipos de vegetación son pinos comunes y arbustos de bayas esporádicos los cuales parecen ser más bien comestibles, nada especial."

"¿Tampoco viste ningún castillo o estructuras parecidas en el cielo?"

"No, no había ninguna, ya fuera en el cielo o en la tierra, no había ningún signo de humanos."

"Ya veo, sólo un simple cielo… los monstruos que encontraste ¿de qué tipo son?"

Se trata de un monstruo bastante común en los alrededores que es mitad oso mitad insecto, el nivel de los que me encontré ronda entre el 10 y 15 aproximadamente".

_Heeeeeee ¡¿un oso insecto?! ¡Un Bug-Bear!_

_¡Es que acaso termine en un área de betas del servidor a donde se envían todas las ideas basura!_

Zuzuki Satoru estaba a punto de maldecir con rabia a los desarrolladores cuando una calma total apago su furia cual balde de agua fría al fuego.

_No no no, espera eso no explica por qué ahora los NPC parecen estar vivos, no se trata de una IA, están más allá de lo que una puede alcanzar, sin mencionar los aromas o el sentido del tacto._

"¿Capturaste alguno como muestra para estudiarlo?"

"Así es Momonga-sama, capture algunos, en este momento están inconscientes e inmovilizados en la entrada del primer piso, están siendo vigilados por algunos de los sirvientes de Shalltear-sama."

"Para reiterar no se trata Jötunheim con sus AOE ('Efectos de Área' por sus siglas en ingles) de congelación ni penalizaciones de movilidad, solo un simple bosque invernal; ¿es correcto?"

"Es como usted lo dice Momonga-sama"

"Mmhm, bien hecho, gracias por tu duro trabajo"

"No soy digno de sus amables palabras, cumplir con una orden directa del supremo gobernante de Nazaric es la mayor satisfacción que puede desear cualquier habitante de la gran tumba."

_Heee, ¿No es eso un poco exagerado?_

Momonga no tenía idea de cómo llegó a este lugar, pero por ahora sería mejor incrementar la seguridad de Nazarick, no había forma de saber si esta área se encontraba bajo el control de otra persona, si ese fuera el caso no había duda de que pronto los visitarían para quejarse, no, sería afortunado si todo terminara sólo con una queja.

"Guardianes, primeramente, quiero incrementar la seguridad de cada piso, ya que no sabemos que podría pasar, no sean descuidados, si hubiera algún intruso, no lo maten, sino captúrenlo vivo, traten de no dañarlo también, durante esta situación desconocida, lamento causarles molestias con estas cosas."

Los Guardianes reconocieron la orden, he hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

"Lo siguiente, quiero saber bajo qué sistema están organizados, Albedo, ¿cómo comparten información los Guardianes entre sí bajo esta situación?"

"Cada Guardián resguarda su propio piso de acuerdo a su juicio personal, sin embargo, el intercambio de información es responsabilidad de Demiurge y todos compartimos nuestra inteligencia con él."

Momonga estaba un poco sorprendido, pero asintió lentamente con satisfacción:

"Eso es genial, la seguridad de Nazarick estará a cargo de Demiurge y Albedo estará a cargo de los Guardianes, ustedes dos deberían preparar un sistema de gestión más completo."

"Entendido, ¿El planeamiento del sistema de gestión no debe incluir el octavo, noveno y décimo piso verdad?"

"El octavo piso tiene a Victim así que no debería haber problemas, no, el octavo piso está fuera de los límites, nadie puede ir al octavo piso sin mi permiso; Luego de liberar el sello, habrá un acceso directo entre el séptimo y el noveno piso, también incluye la capa interna del noveno y del décimo piso en el planeamiento"

"¿Está seguro de que quiere que sea de ese modo?"

Albedo estaba sorprendida e incluso Demiurge abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, claramente mostrando lo que sentían internamente.

"¿Será correcto dejar que aquellos sirvientes entren a las áreas sagradas del Gobernante Supremo? ¿Es realmente necesario llegar a tales extremos?"

_Los sirvientes no son NPCs diseñados por mis compañeros, sino monstruos auto generados por el juego, pensándolo un poco a excepción de unos pocos, el noveno y décimo piso no tiene ningún sirviente, Albedo piensa que ese lugar es un santuario, pero no es así, la razón del porqué el noveno piso no tiene monstruos es porque si los NPCs del octavo piso fuesen derrotados, las probabilidades de que los sirvientes puedan hacer algo son muy bajas, así los miembros del gremio, podrían actuar el rol de los tipos malos y tener una confrontación final en el cuarto del trono como jefes finales de un juego. _

"…No hay problema; ya que ésta es una situación de emergencia, es necesaria más mano de obra."

"Entendido, haré una cuidadosa selección en base a fuerza y personalidad."

Momonga asintió, luego fijó su mirada sobre Demiurge y Cocytus:

"Demiurge, Cocytus … ustedes se encargarán de esconder la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, ya que estamos en bosque invernal los sirvientes del quinto piso serán de utilidad, formen un plan de ocultación y defensa"

_Ya que el área se presta perfectamente, no habrá necesidad de usar magia de ilusión, sólo pensar en lo que costaría mantenerla me da dolor de cabeza._

Ambos guardianes se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, luego respondió Demiurge:

"Usted es brillante Momonga-sama, pensar no solo en la funcionalidad sino también en la economía del desarrollo, maravilloso, se hará como lo ordena"

"¿Crees que será suficiente con los sirvientes o necesitaras invocaciones adicionales?"

"Sí, creo que debería ser suficiente, una vez viendo el terreno solicitare lo que haga falta si considero que es necesario"

"Sin embargo, una sola anomalía sería muy llamativa, ¿no es así?, Sebas Tian, ¿hay alguna colina o montaña en el área circundante?"

"Si, el área alrededor nuestro es lo que parece ser una cuenca entre algunas montañas por lo que una anomalía entre ellas no debería ser tan llamativa."

"Ya veo…entonces deberá de verse lo más natural posible, pero por precaución, Demiurge, asegúrate de que haya unidades con habilidades de ocultación y que sean capaces de afectar el clima moviéndose esporádicamente fuera del perímetro de vigilancia, eso hará que el resultado no sea tan obvio, ustedes dos estarán a cargo de esta tarea, pueden usar ítems de cualquiera de los pisos para completarla en caso de ser necesario."

"Sí mi señor."

_Creo que puedo dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy, aunque todavía hay muchas cosas en las que pensar, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, desde que comenzó este fenómeno sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas, ahora solo me falta eso, ¡haaaa, estoy nervioso! _

"Por último, hay algo que quiero preguntar a todos los Guardianes; Primero, Shalltear, ¿Qué tipo de persona creen que soy?"

"Un hermoso cristal, usted es el ser más bello del mundo, incluso las gemas preciosas no se pueden comparar con su pálido y blanco cuerpo."

Sin ningún titubeo, Shalltear respondió, por la forma en que contestó, se podía ver que esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"... Cocytus."

"Más poderoso y fuerte que cualquier Guardián. El Supremo Gobernante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick."

"... Aura."

"Una persona reflexiva y compasiva."

"... Mare."

"U-, Una persona muy amable."

"Demiurge."

"Rápido tanto para tomar decisiones como para actuar, un ser perfecto."

"... Sebas Tian."

"La persona responsable por reunirnos a todos, compasivo y él que se negó a abandonarnos hasta el final, para quedarse atrás y pelear a nuestro lado."

"Finalmente Albedo."

"El Gobernante absoluto de todos nosotros, nuestro Gran Maestro y también la persona a la que más amo."

"…Entonces es así; entiendo claramente los sentimientos de todos, las responsabilidades que en el pasado fueran dadas a mis antiguos compañeros ahora se las encargo a ustedes, en el futuro, por favor sean dedicados con sus deberes."

Viendo a los Guardianes inclinar las cabezas, Momonga usó teletransportación para dejar la Arena, instantáneamente la vista cambio de la Arena a la colección de Golem's mágicos, mirando alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie además de los Golem's, Momonga dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Agotador…"

Aunque su cuerpo no estaba cansado, su corazón sentía el estrés como una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

"….Todos ellos… ¿Por qué tienen un concepto tan elevado de mí?"

'ja ja ja' Momonga rio mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_Por el modo en que se veían, parecía que eran completamente serios, es decir esos son sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, si los guardianes se dan cuenta que no soy tan capaz como ellos piensan tal vez los decepcione. _

El sólo pensar en eso le generó más estrés a Momonga, sin mencionar que había otro problema, ante el cual Momonga puso una expresión más bien amarga; Aunque su cráneo no podía mostrar ninguna expresión, todavía sentía como si ocurriesen cambios en su rostro.

"…. ¿Cómo debería tratar a Albedo?… Si esto continua, estaré demasiado avergonzado de darle la cara a Tabula Smaragdina-san."

-En el sexto piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick-

La presión que casi empujaba sus cabezas contra el suelo, de pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro, y aunque todos sabían que el amo que adoraban los había dejado, nadie se levantó, luego de algún tiempo, alguien dejó escapar un suspiro, y la tensión finalmente se disipó; La primera en levantarse fue Albedo, luego de ver que Albedo se ponía de pie, todos siguieron su ejemplo en silencio.

"He-Hermana, eso fue aterrador..."

"Sí, pensé que sería aplastada."

"Era de esperarse de Momonga-sama, que incluso ante nosotros los Guardianes, tuviera un efecto tan grande."

"Aunque sabía que era un ser supremo y que era más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, no esperaba que llegara a estos extremos."

Los Guardianes comenzaron a hablar sobre la impresión que les había dejado Momonga, la presión que todos los Guardianes sintieron era en realidad el [Aura de Desesperación], normalmente no debería afectar a NPCs de nivel 100, pero debido a una bendición recibida dentro de Nazarick, el efecto incrementaba su fuerza.

"En respuesta a nuestra lealtad, Momonga-sama nos mostró su verdadera fuerza."

"Así es."

"Cuando estuvo junto a nosotros, no liberó su aura, Momonga-sama en verdad es tan considerado, cuando vio que teníamos sed incluso nos dio algo para beber."

Debido a las palabras de Aura, de repente una tensión llenó el área, todos los Guardianes visiblemente sentían envidia; Temblando ligeramente, Mare abrió los ojos.

"E-esa es la verdadera fuerza del gobernante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, ¡realmente asombroso!"

La atmósfera instantáneamente cambió.

"Absolutamente correcto, respondiendo a nuestros pensamientos y mostrándonos su poder como gobernante…Era de esperarse de aquel en la cima de los 41 seres supremos, pero incluso también siendo el único que se quedó hasta el final, nuestro compasivo amo."

Escuchando el discurso de Albedo, los Guardianes mostraban expresiones de adoración, nada los podría hacer más felices que contemplar el verdadero poder de los 41 Supremos, quienes los crearon y a quienes juraron servir con lealtad absoluta, no sólo los Guardianes, para cualquier criatura que fuera creada por un ser Supremo, el mayor placer sería poder ayudar a su creador, y luego recibir un honesto reconocimiento; Es una verdad fundamental, para aquellos cuyo propósito original fuera servir a sus creadores, nada podría hacerlos más felices.

Rompiendo la agradable y relajante atmósfera, Sebas Tian habló:

"Entonces, me retiro, aunque no sé dónde esté Momonga-sama, es natural que yo vaya a su lado."

Aunque Albedo mostró una expresión de envidia, suprimió esa emoción y respondió:

"Por supuesto Sebas Tian, sirve bien a Momonga-sama y no le faltes el respeto, si se presenta alguna situación ven de vuelta y repórtamelo, ¡Especialmente si Momonga-sama me llama, deja cualquier otro encargo y repórtamelo! ..."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Demiurge mostró una expresión de preocupación.

"…Si Momonga-sama desea convocarme a su cuarto, por favor dile que requeriré un poco de tiempo para prepararme adecuadamente, sin embargo, si él lo ordena me dirigiré inmediatamente a su cuarto, mi cuerpo está siempre en perfectas condiciones y siempre escojo los mejores vestidos para poder responder rápidamente a los llamados de Momonga-sama; En resumen, le doy a los llamados de Momonga-sama la prioridad más alta…"

"Entiendo, Albedo, sin embargo, ya debo marcharme, perder más tiempo aquí seria grosero hacia Momonga-sama, por tanto, al resto de los Guardianes, me despido."

Habiendo dicho esto, Sebas Tian dejó la Arena con rápidos pasos, yéndose antes de que Albedo pudiera decir nada más.

"De todas maneras… Realmente esta silencioso, ¿Qué te paso Shalltear?"

Escuchando a Demiurge, el resto de los Guardianes miraron a Shalltear, sólo para darse cuenta de que seguía arrodillada.

"¿Te pasa algo malo, Shalltear?"

Shalltear lentamente levantó la cabeza en respuesta, con los ojos nublados y mirando como si acabara de despertar.

"Luego de sentir la imponente presencia de Momonga-sama, no pude evitar el sentir…emoción allá abajo"

Silencio; Nadie sabía cómo responder, todos los Guardianes sabían que la que tenía más fetiches sexuales entre ellos era Shalltear, uno de los cuales era necrofilia, por tanto, sólo podían poner la mano en la frente sin darle crédito; Mare no entendía la situación y estaba confundido, también había alguien más entre los Guardianes que no podía dejar pasar este asunto.

Sintiendo celos, Albedo dijo:

"Esta zorra."

Escuchando estas palabras de hostilidad, Shalltear levantó la cabeza para revelar una sonrisa:

"¿Ah? Haber sentido el poder de nuestro más poderoso maestro, Momonga-sama, es realmente reconfortante, aquellas que no se hayan mojado son las que tienen el problema, ¿No me digas que tú sólo actúas inocentemente y no sientes ningún deseo? gorila bocona."

"…Lamprea."

"Mi creador fue el que determinó mi apariencia, por lo que no tengo ninguna queja."

"Es lo mismo para mí."

Shalltear se irguió lentamente, y las dos caminaron la una hacia la otra, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

"No pienses que has ganado porque estás a cargo de los Guardianes y puedes quedarte al lado de Momonga-sama, si realmente piensas de ese modo todos se morirían de la risa."

"Ah, por supuesto, una vez que hayas sido exiliada a una frontera lejana, entonces tomaré la oportunidad para obtener la victoria completa."

"….A qué te refieres con victoria completa, enséñame, Oh gran líder-sama."

"Como zorra que eres, debería quedarte bien claro qué es lo que significa."

Aunque las dos se insultaban intensamente, nunca interrumpieron el contacto visual, *¡Snap!* Albedo extendió sus alas amenazante, sin dejarse ganar, Shalltear comenzó a emitir una niebla negra.

"Ah…Aura, los problemas de mujeres deben ser resueltos por otras mujeres, si pasa alguna cosa, vendré a detenerlas, en ese momento por favor ven a buscarme."

"Espera un minuto, ¡Demiurge! ¿Planeas cargarme el muerto?"

Agitando la mano, Demiurge dejó a las dos atrás, Cocytus y Mare lo siguieron listos para partir ya que ninguno quería verse envuelto en esto.

"De verdad… ¿qué necesidad hay de pelear?"

"Por mi parte estoy muy interesado en el resultado."

"¿Qué resultados, Demiurge?"

"Los resultados que determinarán la fuerza militar y el futuro de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno…."

Pensando sobre la respuesta que debía darle a Mare, por un momento pensó en impartir un poco de conocimiento adulto al ingenuo Mare, pero decidió no hacerlo; Aunque Demiurge era un demonio, que se sabía eran crueles y fríos, eso sólo lo aplicaba a los ajenos a Nazarick, como uno de los seres creados por los 41 Seres Supremos, Demiurge era leal a ellos y pensaba en ellos como importantes compañeros.

"Los grandes gobernantes requieren herederos, ¿correcto? Incluso si Momonga-sama se quedara hasta el fin, si llegara un día y él perdiera el interés en nosotros, nos dejaría como el resto de los Seres Supremos, en ese momento es importante que deje un heredero para que nosotros podamos jurarle lealtad."

"Ya veo, entonces ¿Una de ellas traerá al heredero de Momonga-sama?"

"Ese tipo de pensamiento es demasiado irrespetuoso, nuestro deber es asegurarnos de proteger a Momonga-sama de tal modo que pueda seguir quedándose aquí, y evitar cualquier incidente desafortunado, ¿verdad?"

Demiurge interrumpió a Cocytus.

"Por supuesto que lo entiendo Cocytus, sin embardo ¿no quisieras que Momonga-sama dejara un heredero para que nosotros podamos jurarle lealtad?"

"Bueno…Realmente me encantaría poder jurarle lealtad a su heredero…"

Una imagen del heredero de Momonga flotaba en la cabeza de Cocytus.

"No solo eso, enseñarle el manejo de la espada para que pueda protegerse y poder escuchar las órdenes de un joven maestro ya adulto… Ah, eso sería realmente maravilloso, una hermosa escena… Sensei…. Sensei…."

Viendo como Cocytus disfrutaba imaginar convertirse en maestro del heredero de Momonga, Demiurge no quiso interrumpirlo y miró a otro lado.

"Adicionalmente, también estoy muy interesado en fortalecer Nazarick, me gustaría saber qué tan lejos llegarían nuestros hijos, ¿Qué hay acerca de ti Mare, quisieras tener hijos?"

"¿Uh? ¿Huh?

"Sin embargo, eso es imposible sin una compañera… Si encuentras cualquier humano, elfo oscuro o elfo del bosque, ¿podrías por favor capturarlo?"

"¿Eh? ¿Ehhh?" Mare asintió brevemente: "Yo-Si eso ayuda a Momonga-sama…Entonces lo haré, pero ¿cómo nacen los niños?"

"Bueno, cuando llegue el momento yo te enseñaré, sí decides experimentar por tu cuenta, Momonga-sama probablemente te regañará, debido a los costos de operación de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, probablemente sea mejor si tratamos de mantener el balance primero."

"E-Eso es correcto, he oído que los sirvientes son creados usando un cálculo muy preciso…Si yo incremento el numero al azar podría ser regañado, yo-yo no quiero que Momonga-sama me regañe…"

"Yo tampoco quiero incurrir en su cólera…Si solo pudiéramos establecer un rancho en las afueras de Nazarick…"

Pensando sobre esto, Demiurge le preguntó a Mare una pregunta que nadie más le había hecho antes.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Mare, ¿por qué te vistes como una niña?"

Oyendo a Demiurge, Mare tiró de su falda en un intento por cubrir sus piernas.

"Esto es porque Bukubuku Chagama-sama lo eligió, ella dijo que a esto se llamaba 'trap', estoy muy seguro de ello."

"Ah…Entonces fue idea de Bukubuku Chagama-sama, bueno con tu cuerpo no debería ser un problema… ¿Pero todos los jóvenes se visten normalmente así?"

"E-Eso no lo sé."

Aunque los 41 creadores ya no estaban presentes, ellos no podían hacer otra cosa más que obedecer sus órdenes, sólo alguien de igual rango y estatus a los creadores era capaz de cambiar su ropa.

"…Entonces deberíamos hablar con Momonga-sama sobre esto, tal vez todos los jóvenes deberían vestirse así…Cocytus ya casi debe haber terminado con sus fantasías."

Escuchando estas palabras de su colega, Cocytus mostró una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

"Qué hermosa escena…Realmente una visión maravillosa."

"Ya veo, eso es genial… ¿Albedo y Shalltear siguen discutiendo?"

Todavía no se quitaban la vista de encima, la que respondió a Demiurge fue una cansada Aura.

"Ellas…Ya habían acabado, pero ahora están discutiendo sobre… el quién será la esposa legal."

"Para el gobernante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick el tener sólo una concubina sería extraño, el único problema es quién está calificada para ser la esposa legal…"

"…Aunque esto es interesante, deberíamos discutirlo en otro momento, muy bien, ¿Albedo no deberías darnos órdenes? Todavía hay muchos problemas que hacer frente."

"Sí, tienes razón, debemos organizarnos rápidamente, Shalltear, pospongamos nuestra discusión por ahora ya que tenemos asuntos más importantes a la mano."

"No tengo objeciones, Albedo, este asunto seguramente tomaría mucho tiempo para discutirlo."

"Muy bien, entonces comenzaré el desarrollo del siguiente plan."

Viendo que volvía a asumir su rol como la persona a cargo, los Guardianes inclinaron la cabeza como saludo, pero no se arrodillaron, aunque le debían respeto a Albedo como su supervisora, ellos no se arrodillaron ante ella, durante la creación de los Guardianes, los 41 Creadores le dieron a Albedo el mayor rango y le dieron poder sobre los otros Guardianes, mientras ella estuviera a cargo, todos los demás Guardianes seguirían sus órdenes y le mostrarían cortesía al saludarla.

"Primero que todo…"


	2. 02 Buscando amigos

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Maruyama y hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 25/05/2020**

* * *

Capitulo 2 Buscando Amigos

.

El vestidor dentro de los aposentos de Momonga estaba lleno de todo tipo de ítems diferentes, casi hasta el punto de quedarse sin espacio, no sólo había armaduras, también había desde bastones hasta espadas, no había falta de nada, si había un ítem asombroso a la venta, muchas personas no podían evitar comprarlo, lo que resulto en el estado en el que había quedado el cuarto.

De la variedad de armas en el cuarto, Momonga cogió una espada, ya que no tenía una vaina, la plateada hoja brillaba bajo la luz, la tomó y la agitó alrededor, era tan liviana como una pluma; ciertamente esto no se debía a que la espada estuviera hecha de algún material muy ligero, sino a la tremenda fuerza de Momonga.

Ya que el era un hechicero, las habilidades relacionadas a su magia eran muy altas pero sus habilidades físicas eran relativamente bajas, sin embargo, luego de llegar al nivel 100, había acumulado numerosos puntos de fuerza en sus stats, lo que no se debería desestimar, asumió una posición e hizo un movimiento de corte con la espada, pero el sonido del metal al chocar contra el piso se oyó inmediatamente y esta, ahora yacía en el suelo.

Momonga no la tomó de vuelta y en lugar de eso miraba sus manos vacías, esto le confundía bastante; si el comportamiento y las palabras de los NPCs daban a entender que éste era el mundo real y no un juego, entonces porque tenía restricciones su cuerpo, en Yggdrasil, era imposible que alguien como él, que no escogió una clase de tipo guerrero pudiera equiparse una espada, pero si este mundo se había vuelto real, usar una debería ser posible, sacudió la cabeza y decidió no seguir molestándose pensando en este asunto, en ausencia de suficiente información, no importaba que tanto lo pensara, no encontraría respuesta.

"Limpien esto."

Las sirvientas siguieron la orden de Momonga y él se volvió a mirar hacia una pared que estaba casi completamente cubierta de espejos, ver que su cuerpo tan familiar se había convertido en esta forma extraña debería incomodar a cualquiera, pero él se sentía completamente indiferente, debido al tiempo que había jugado Yggdrasil antes, estaba ya familiarizado con su actual apariencia, pero había otra razón para su calma, al igual que su apariencia, parecía que sus facultades mentales también habían sido afectadas.

En primer lugar, estaban sus emociones, en el momento en que experimentaba emociones fuertes, éstas eran inmediatamente desechadas para calmarlo, era casi como si algo estuviera reprimiéndolas, otro punto era su falta de cualquier tipo de deseo, sea hambre o sueño, al principio le pareció que tenía cierto apetito sexual, pero incluso luego de tocar los suaves pechos de Albedo, no hubo ningún impulso adicional, sintiendo como si habría perdido algo muy importante, Momonga no pudo evitar mirar su entrepierna.

"Ya que en realidad no hacía uso de él… ¿habrá desaparecido?"

Sintiéndose frustrado por la situación, dijo estas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la mitad de la oración, el sentimiento se había desvanecido completamente, Momonga creía que estos cambios eran extremadamente útiles, particularmente los cambios mentales; Aunque ahora poseía el cuerpo y la mente de un no-muerto, en el fondo él todavía era sólo un humano, aun podía experimentar emociones, pero en el momento en que esas emociones se volvían muy fuertes eran instantáneamente reprimidas, aunque le preocupaba que con el tiempo sus emociones desaparecieran completamente, la existencia de NPCs como Shalltear, que también era no-muerta, sugería que quizás el ser un no-muerto no era la causa de su falta de emoción, incluso si todavía era muy pronto para afirmar algo.

"… [Crear Gran Ítem]."

Al usar el hechizo, instantáneamente lo cubrió un conjunto completo de armadura, esta estaba hecha de un metal de color negro mate y cubierta con decoraciones de oro y de color morado, dándole la apariencia de ser muy costosa; Momonga se movió un poco para comprobarla, aunque sentía algo de presión, la armadura no restringía sus movimientos, le quedaba muy bien y cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo imposible que alguien pudiera ver sus huesos.

_Aparentemente al igual que en Yggdrasil mientras sea un ítem creado con magia no tengo ningún problema para usarlo._

Momonga admiró el resultado en el espejo, usando un casco que le cubría completamente la cara, su reflejo daba la impresión de tratarse de un majestuoso guerrero, asintió con satisfacción, tragando su saliva inexistente y con un rostro inocente y juguetón dijo:

"Voy a salir por un rato."

"Los guardias están listos en todo momento."

La sirvienta inmediatamente contestó por reflejo. Pero…

_Esto se está volviendo molesto. _

El primer día en que sus guardas lo siguieron, se sintió algo oprimido, el segundo día, ya se estaba acostumbrado y quería presumir sus guardias, pero cuando llego el tercer día… no pudo evitar suspirar, sin importar adonde fuera, sus guardaespaldas lo seguían, además, todos hacían una reverencia cuando se encontraban ante él, eso era simplemente demasiado pesado, hubiera podido soportarlo si sólo pudiera caminar normalmente con sus guardias, pero ya que tenía que mantener su rol de gobernante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, no podía mostrar la más mínima debilidad, así que era muy estresante; esta fatiga mental era parte de su lado humano.

Como gobernante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, sería muy peligroso si surgiera alguna situación de emergencia y él se encontrará en ese estado, durante una situación así, podría cometer un error fatal, necesitaba relajarse un poco.

"No es necesario…No quiero que nadie me siga, quiero caminar solo."

"Por favor espere, en el caso de que Momonga-sama encontrase algún problema, nosotros debemos actuar como su escudo, de ningún modo podemos permitir que algo le pase a Momonga-sama."

Sería demasiado cruel ignorar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron aquí, durante todo este tiempo, Momonga estuvo tratando de mantener su dignidad de gobernante, y su corazón anhelaba un descanso, aunque se sentía mal por ellos, Momonga ya había preparado una excusa:

"…Hay algo secreto de lo que tengo que encargarme, así que no permitiré que nadie me siga."

Un corto silencio, Momonga sintió que había pasado un largo tiempo, cuando la sirvienta finalmente contestó:

"Sí, Momonga-sama, por favor tenga cuidado."

Primero, iría y vería las afueras de Nazarick por sí mismo, tenía que confirmar con sus propios ojos si era posible ir a otros lugares, esto era extremadamente importante, sacudiéndose los pensamientos de culpa, activó el poder de su anillo, el lugar a donde había sido enviado era una enorme plaza, usando el poder del anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown, era posible teletransportarse al lugar más cercano a la superficie, la planta baja de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, el Mausoleo Central.

Aunque con tan sólo dar unos pocos pasos le sería posible caminar afuera, no se movió porque encontró una situación inesperada, había tres tipos diferentes de monstruos, cuatro de cada uno, haciendo un total de 12 de ellos.

Uno de ellos se veía como un terrorífico demonio, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas y en la boca sobresalían colmillos, también tenía garras afiladas en sus fuertes brazos y además de la cola parecida a una serpiente tenía un par de alas llameantes, otro de ellos era un monstruo femenino con la cabeza de un cuervo negro y llevaba un equipamiento de cuero ceñido al cuerpo, el último monstruo llevaba una armadura que exponía su pecho y sus fuertes músculos abdominales, Si no fuera por las alas de murciélago en su espalda y los dos cuernos que salían de sus sienes, no parecería un monstruo, aun así, en sus ojos uno podía ver un deseo insaciable.

Sus nombres eran Demonio de Ira, Demonio de Envidia y Demonio de Codicia, estos eran monstruos de nivel 80, que eran creados en el reino de Demiurge en el Volcán Subterráneo, junto a la puerta al 8vo piso y tenían la responsabilidad de custodiarla.

_¿Por qué están aquí los soldados de Demiurge? _

Una sombra apareció junto a los monstruos, entonces, finalmente comprendió el rompecabezas.

"Demiurge…"

Al ser llamado, el demonio mostró una expresión de sorpresa que podría haber sido interpretada como "¿Por qué está mi maestro aquí?" o "¿Quién es ese misterioso monstruo?", por ahora continuó caminando hacia la pared, intentando ignorar a los demonios y dejarlos atrás, sus ojos se enfocaron en su cuerpo, pero Momonga usó su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir sus emociones de cobardía, se irguió y siguió caminando, cuando la distancia entre los dos lados se hizo pequeña, todos los demonios se pusieron de rodillas para saludarlo, Demiurge se encontraba al frente, sus movimientos eran limpios y elegantes, como si fuera la encarnación de un príncipe.

"Momonga-sama. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí completamente solo, dónde están sus guardias? Y también, ¿por qué lleva ese tipo de vestimenta…?"

_Ah bueno ahí va la cubierta, no es de extrañar después de todo Demiurge puede ser considerado como el más inteligente de Nazarick, además solo tenían que sumar dos más dos, después de todo soy el único que se puede teletransportar libremente dentro de la tumba, nadie más tiene el anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown. _

"Ah… Hay varias razones, si se trata de ti Demiurge, ya deberías saber por qué estoy vestido así."

El rostro de Demiurge mostró una expresión complicada, luego de respirar un poco dijo:

"Perdóneme, no comprendo las intenciones de Momonga-sama…"

"Llámame Black Knight."

"Black Knight-sama…"

Parecía que Demiurge quería decir algo, pero Momonga decidió ignorarlo, había una razón por la que quería que él se corrigiera solo, aunque sus sirvientes eran los únicos presentes, este lugar era originalmente una entrada, debería haber muchos sirvientes diferentes yendo y viniendo, para evitar que se dieran cuenta de quien era él, quería evitar que mencionen su nombre, no le quedaba claro cuánto de sus intenciones había comprendido el archidemonio.

En ese momento, de pronto, este pareció tener una revelación.

"Ya veo… Así que eso es lo que está pasando."

_¿Huh? ¿Qué? _

Momonga no pudo evitar preguntarse, él no podía adivinar cuánto había podido entender el inteligente Demiurge, sólo podía sudar un sudor inexistente bajo su casco, esperando que Demiurge por lo menos entendiera sus intenciones.

"Por fin tengo una ligera comprensión de la profunda perspicacia de Momon… Black Knight-sama, por supuesto que esto es un problema digno de un gobernante, pero no puedo simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada sobre el asunto de la guardia, aunque sé que hacer esto causará algunos problemas, espero que misericordiosamente nos permita acompañarlo."

"…Parece que no hay otra opción, entonces permitiré que venga sólo una persona."

Demiurge mostró una elegante sonrisa.

"Estoy agradecido de que Black Knight-sama haya concedido mi caprichoso pedido."

"…Solo dime Black Knight, no hay necesidad de honoríficos."

"¡Cómo podría! De ningún modo permitiré que nadie se refiera a usted de esa forma, por supuesto, si se trata de algún tipo de trabajo encubierto, o algún tipo especial de tarea, podría obedecer esa orden, pero dentro de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, nadie se atrevería a dirigirse a usted de ese modo Momonga-sama…No, ¡Black Knight-sama!"

"Me disculpo, le he hecho perder su valioso tiempo, entonces, el resto de ustedes, estén alertas, cuando regresen díganles a los otros que estaré en el exterior."

"Sí, Demiurge-sama"

"Bien, andando."

Demiurge que se encontraba arrodillado se levantó y lo siguió.

Al poner el primer pie fuera del Mausoleo, la vista que Momonga recibió era hechizante, un cielo con algunas nubes, una luna llena en la distancia y una hermosa aurora en el horizonte, todo plasmado sobre una noche estrellada.

La Gran Tumba de Nazarick tenía un área de 200 metros cuadrados, estaba rodeada de paredes de seis metros de grosor y tenía entradas en la parte frontal y trasera, el pasto en el cementerio lo mantenían corto, dándole una atmósfera refrescante, pero el cementerio tenía grandes árboles con hojas que cubrían toda el área con sombra, creando una atmósfera triste, el pasto bien cuidado y las tumbas desordenadas creaban un gran sentimiento de disparidad, no sólo eso, el área estaba adornada con bellos tallados de ángeles y diosas, junto a otras obras de arte, pero uno no podía ignorar el caótico diseño de este cementerio, también había además de cuatro mausoleos pequeños en las cuatro esquinas del cementerio, un gran mausoleo central con una estatua de seis metros de un guerrero siendo protegido por soldados.

Momonga se paró en lo alto de unas anchas escaleras de piedra y tranquilamente observó el paisaje, originalmente la tumba se encontraba ubicada en Helheim, un mundo helado con una noche interminable, pero el paisaje de hoy era completamente diferente, él miró al cielo, y suspiró lleno de emoción, constantemente sacudiendo la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

"Poder hacer esto en un mundo virtual…es realmente sorprendente…el aire aquí es tan puro, no hay rastros de contaminación en el aire, la gente nacida en este mundo no tendría necesidad de pulmones o corazones artificiales…"

Nunca había visto un cielo tan despejado.

Momonga quería usar un hechizo, pero la armadura le obstruía, mientras la llevara, había solo cinco tipos de hechizo que podían ser usados, lamentablemente el hechizo que Momonga quería usar no era uno de ellos, extendió la mano en el aire vacío y tomó un accesorio de su caja de ítems, era un collar con la forma de alas de pájaro, se lo puso y enfocó su atención en él, activando su poder oculto.

_[Vuelo]. _

El Overlord ascendió hacia el cielo rápidamente, mientras Demiurge lo seguía, sin darse cuenta se había elevado varios cientos de metros en un suspiro, entonces se detuvo y se quitó el casco, estaba sin palabras... no, ver este mundo lo dejó sin palabras, la luz blanco azulada de la luna y las estrellas alejaron la oscuridad de la tierra, las nubes sopladas por la brisa se movían, el hielo y la nieve sobre el suelo y las montañas a su alrededor reflejaban la luz haciendo parecer que el cielo se extendía hasta el suelo por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar:

"Hermoso…No, demasiado hermoso para ponerlo en palabras…No tengo idea de qué tipo de cara pondría Blue Planet-san si viera esto…"

Momonga pensó en su compañero.

_...Un hombre cálido y amable que amaba el cielo nocturno, no, lo que amaba era la naturaleza, amaba la naturaleza, aunque había sido contaminada y desaparecía, el empleó gran parte de su tiempo y trabajo en construir y diseñar el sexto piso, especialmente el cielo nocturno, creando su mundo ideal, si viera este mundo, no podría decir que tan emocionado estaría, o que tan profunda y apasionada sería la discusión. _

El escucho un aleteo, y la forma híbrida de Demiurge entró en su campo visual, en su espalda había un par de alas negras de aspecto húmedo, su cara era algo que parecía más bien la de una rana; algunas de las razas hetero-mórficas podían transformarse, en Nazarick, además de Demiurge, también Sebas Tian y Albedo tenían formas alternativas.

Momonga apartó la mirada del transformado Demiurge y miró nuevamente las estrellas en el cielo, y como si hablara con sus amigos que ya no estaban ahí, suspiró:

"…Incluso sólo contando con la luna y las estrellas puedo ver el paisaje… es difícil creer que éste es realmente el mundo real, Blue Planet-san… El cielo es realmente brillante como una caja de joyas."

"Tal vez, la belleza de este mundo sean piedras preciosas creadas sólo en aras de decorar a Momon…Black Knight-sama."

Demiurge dijo estas palabras de adulación que parecían los extraños delirios de sus compañeros, por lo que le molesto un poco, sin embargo, el enojo pronto desapareció, luego de verlo desde lo alto sintió que el mundo era bastante pequeño, en su corazón comenzó a pensar que seguir actuando como un malvado Overlord era una muy buena idea.

"Entonces, ¿estas estrellas fueron hechas para decorarme, eh? …tal vez sea así, tal vez la razón de mi existencia en este mundo sea obtener esta caja de joyas que no le pertenece a nadie."

Momonga extendió la mano frente a él y cerró el puño, las estrellas parecieron caer dentro de su mano, se encogió de hombros ante su comportamiento infantil, se volvió hacia el demonio y dijo: "…no, esto no es algo que solamente debería tener yo, tal vez debería usarlo para decorar la Gran Tumba de Nazarick… al Ainz Ooal Gown mío y de mis amigos."

"…Realmente un discurso sobrecogedor, si lo desea, inmediatamente traeré a los ejércitos de Nazarick y tomaré esta caja de joyas, el poder presentarle este regalo a mi amo y señor, Momonga-sama, sería el más grande honor que pudiese desear."

Ante el acto magnífico de Demiurge, solo pudo sonreír ligeramente.

"Por ahora no sabemos qué tipo de criaturas viven en este mundo, así que sólo puedo señalar el error en tu idea, nuestra presencia aquí es extremadamente pequeña, sin embargo, conquistar este mundo es una idea muy interesante."

_Conquistar el mundo sería algo que sólo dirían los tipos malos que aparecen en programas de televisión para niños; en realidad, no sería fácil conquistar el mundo, se crearían muchos problemas si alguien conquistaba el mundo, ya que la ley y el orden tenían que mantenerse para evitar una rebelión, tenía que haber unidad entre los países y cosas así, solo pensar en algunas de estas cosas hace que la idea pierda su atractivo. _

Aunque Momonga estaba completamente al tanto de estas cosas, se había permitido esos deseos infantiles por que la belleza del mundo a sus pies le inspiro y también, ya que tenía que mantener su acto como líder de la notoria Ainz Ooal Gown, sumado a eso, había otra razón, más de una vez recordaba haber dicho en broma a los miembros de su gremio "Juntos conquistaremos el mundo de Yggdrasil."

Él sabía que Demiurge era la persona más inteligente en Nazarick, así que debería entender que toda esta charla sobre conquistar el mundo eran solo tonterías infantiles; si tan sólo hubiera visto que tipo de expresión estaba haciendo la cara de rana del archidemonio, la conversación no habría terminado ahí, él no miró a Demiurge, sólo miraba al horizonte donde la tierra se encontraba con el cielo.

"…Un mundo desconocido, pero en este mundo… ¿sólo estoy yo? ¿Los otros miembros de mi gremio también vinieron aquí?"

En conclusión, el estar aquí era una situación anormal, si esto fue causado por algún fenómeno desconocido, entonces otros que también estuvieron jugando el juego pudieron haber quedado varados en este mundo igual que él, aunque no podía contactarlos usando [Mensaje], esto podía deberse a diferentes factores, por ejemplo, estar en un continente diferente, o algún tipo de efecto mágico.

"…Si es así…Si dejo que el mundo conozca el nombre Ainz Ooal Gown…"

_Si cualquiera de mis compañeros está en ese mundo, podrían escuchar sobre ello y seguramente vendrían. _

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Momonga de pronto se volvió para ver Nazarick y se impresionó por la escena, por todo el terreno se esparcían esqueletos siendo encerrados en una delgada capa de hielo y una cantidad considerable de Wrights y Espectros estaban siendo posicionados para desatar las AoE de sus habilidades [Niebla Congelante] o [Confusión de las Almas en Pena] comenzando a cubrir efectivamente toda visibilidad de la tumba desde cualquier dirección.

"…Hooo, en definitiva, encargarles la organización del perímetro de defensa en un clima como este a los sirvientes del piso de Cocytus fue la mejor idea"

"Es como Momonga-sama lo dice, el entorno es perfecto de manera que usar los sirvientes del 5º piso fue todo lo necesario, con esto queda establecida una red temprana de alerta y vigilancia que nos resulta prácticamente gratuita, no cabe la menor duda que usted es la definición de una 'Sabiduría Insondable'"

_Heeee, pero que está diciendo Demiurge, nombre a Cocytus en ese momento porque le iba a preguntar si no le molestaría que metiera a los osos en su piso, pero dude un poco y de inmediato sacaron sus propias conclusiones, ¡ni siquiera estaba en mi mente una red de alerta temprana aun!_

"Mmhm"

"…Ocultar Nazarick podría tomar bastante tiempo, el problema es si seremos descubiertos durante el proceso, ¿Cómo está la situación de seguridad alrededor de aquí?"

"Las primeras etapas del sistema de alerta temprana ya han sido completadas, si hay alguna invasión biológica inteligente, lo sabremos inmediatamente mientras mantenemos a los intrusos sin conocimiento de la situación."

"Buen trabajo, pero… ¿Estos sistemas de alerta temprana también están hechos por los sirvientes?"

Luego de recibir confirmación de parte de Demiurge, sólo por si acaso, Momonga sintió que la construcción de otra red de alerta sería apropiada.

"…Sobre la construcción del sistema, tengo una idea, pasa más tarde a mi habitación para darte por escrito algunos puntos que no deben ser ignorados, para que por favor los incluyas si se te ha pasado alguno."

"Sí señor, en cuanto los tenga, lo consultare con Albedo, combinaremos nuestros esfuerzos para cumplir con sus expectativas, Black Knight-sama…"

"…Basta Demiurge, está bien llamarme Momonga."

Durante todo este intercambio de palabras Cocytus se encontraba organizando a las defensas que funcionarían como red de alerta temprana, las fuerzas contaban con esqueletos y zombis POP de nivel 15, Guardias Antiguos de nivel 30, Espectros de nivel 30, Wrights helados de nivel 30 y Souleaters de nivel 43.

'Paji' "Ha, no. entiendo por que. Demiurge. propuso. algo. tan. complejo, todo. lo que. las. unidades. que. fungirán. como el. primer. golpe. necesitan. hacer. es atacar. cualquier. intruso. que se. acerque 'Paji' ha, pero. no hay. opción, Momonga-sama. ha. indicado. que debería. ser. un. plan. conjunto, así. que. ¡lo. haré. a la. perfección!"

Mientras tanto en el cielo la conversación continuaba.

"Entendido… ¿Podría preguntar qué es lo siguiente que tiene planeado hacer Momonga-sama?"

"Planeo bajar con Cocytus, y recompensarle por cumplir su tarea perfectamente…"

Demiurge sonrió, era una sonrisa gentil, completamente diferente a lo que se esperaría de un demonio.

"El recibir aprecio directamente de Momonga-sama ya sería una gran recompensa…esto…Mis disculpas, pero acabo de acordarme de algo de lo que necesito hacerme cargo, sobre la ubicación de Cocytus…"

"No hay problema, puedes irte, Demiurge."

"Muchas gracias, Momonga-sama."

Una vez que Demiurge se alejó flotando, Momonga también comenzó a descender para acercarse desde la espalda de Cocytus, y una vez más se puso el casco, el guardián del 5º piso se percató de la presencia que se aproximaba y levanto su cabeza ligeramente para mirar al cielo…Viendo a su amo llegar, se sorprendió; esperando a que aterrizara, él se acercó y se postro ante el supremo gobernante de Nazarick.

"Bienvenido. Momonga-sama"

"Mmhm, puedes levantarte, el trabajo que tienes actualmente es realmente importante, porque los habitantes de este mundo bien podrían tener un nivel promedio de 100 o más, si existen ese tipo de oponentes, incluso con la red de alerta, también será necesario esconder la Gran Tumba de Nazarick de los ojos curiosos, éste es un asunto importante."

Cocytus estando de acuerdo asintió ligeramente.

"Así que, quería que supieras que estás haciendo tu trabajo a la perfección y me satisface, que estés encargándote de este trabajo me hace sentir tranquilo."

Algo que Momonga había aprendido de sus experiencias en la sociedad, es que los superiores deben elogiar el duro trabajo de los subordinados destacados, todos los guardianes le habían dado altas evaluaciones, así que para mantener su lealtad él también debía evaluarlos grandemente en su trabajo, si los guardianes y los NPCs que su gremio había creado se sentían traicionados y decepcionados luego de tratar de mantener un rendimiento perfecto, sería una falla de Momonga como líder, era por eso que siempre debía prestar atención y mantener la actitud de un gobernante frente a ellos.

"Entonces, por eso quiero darte un premio por tu excelente trabajo."

"¡Sí!, ¡no. soy. digno. de tan. amables. palabras. Momonga-sama!"

"…De acuerdo al rendimiento de tu trabajo, es solamente lo adecuado darte un premio."

"¡No, no! ¡Nuestra única razón de existencia es servir al Supremo Gobernante, así que trabajar es lo más natural que nosotros podríamos hacer!, pero si es la voluntad de Momonga-sama entonces lo aceptare con el mayor de los gustos"

Momonga extendió su mano e hizo aparecer uno de los anillos del gremio, se trataba de una bella joya en oro con intrincados detalles engravados, adornada por una gema de color sangre que tenia la insignia de Ainz Ooal Gown dentro.

"!...¡ Seguramente. Momonga-sama. esta. bromeando, ese. es el. anillo. que. solo es. usado. por los. Seres. Supremos, ¡Jamás osaría. siquiera pensar. en tocarlo¡"

Cocytus temblaba ante el inesperado premio y Momonga estaba también sorprendido de su reacción, de este anillo quedaban solo 59 -…No, 58 anillos que no tenían dueño, este era en verdad un ítem valioso, así que, para calmarlo, le dijo solemnemente:

"Tranquilízate Cocytus, piensa con calma, la movilidad entre los pisos de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick es limitada, tu serás el peleador principal si la necesidad lo ameritase, es esencial que seas capaz de moverte desde cualquier piso a la entrada, no tener la habilidad de teletransportarse podría traer muchos problemas, claro que no se puede restar importancia al anillo, por lo cual estableceré algunas normas que serán comunicadas a todos mas adelante "

"¡Si!, si esa. es la. voluntad. de. Momonga-sama. ¡lo. aceptare con. la. mayor. humildad!"

"Mmhm."

"Si se me permite preguntar… ¿Podría ser que los otros Guardianes también han recibido uno?"

"Aunque planeo darle uno a cada quien, tú serás el primero debido a que estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo, si le diera un anillo a alguien que no hizo nada entonces el valor del anillo como recompensa sería menor, ¿Quieres que reduzca el valor de este anillo?"

"¡No!, ¡Nunca. me. atrevería. a ello!"

"Entonces tómalo, y continúa trabajando duro tanto por Nazarick como por mí.

Cocytus se arrodillo, extendió dos manos y agachando la cabeza aceptando el anillo con sumo respeto, cuando se puso el anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown, éste instantáneamente cambió de tamaño para ajustarse a su dedo, miró intensamente el anillo en su dedo, suspiró con añorancia, se puso de pie y luego hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Momonga.

"Agradezco. de. todo. corazón. este. obsequio. que me ha. confiado, ¡De. ahora. en. adelante, trabajaré. más. duro. para no. decepcionar. las. expectativas. de. Momonga-sama!"

"Entonces perdona que te haya interrumpido, puedes continuar con tu deber."

"¡Sí!"

_Ahora que lo recuerdo el creador de Cocytus es 'Warrior Takemikazushi-san', si mal no recuerdo, sus ajustes son los de un guerrero chapado a la antigua._

Justo cuando Momonga pensaba sobre esto, el Vermin Lord hizo una pregunta.

"¿Si me. permite. hacer. otra. pregunta. a Momonga-sama?…"

"Adelante, pregunta"

"¿Por qué. está. usando. esa. armadura?, ¿no es. mejor. su. equipo. habitual?"

"…Eh, Bueno…"

Porque quería escabullirse… Por supuesto no podía decir eso.

¿Cómo podría engañarlo? Si esto fallara, entonces el acto de ser un solemne ser superior se echaría a perder, no había subordinado que aprobaría a un superior que quería escabullirse y escapar, Momonga trataba de encontrar una excusa, pero no podía pensar en nada, en ese momento una voz habló detrás de ellos.

"Es simple, Cocytus"

Al volverse Momonga quedó cautivado, pudo ver una hermosa dama parada bajo la luz de la luna, que con su luz azulada la iluminaba, haciendo que brillara como si una diosa hubiera descendido, sus alas negras estaban ondeando bajo el soplo del viento frente a ellos.

Se trataba de Albedo; aunque Demiurge también había llegado, debido a la belleza de la sucubo, Momonga no se percató de su presencia inmediatamente.

"Momonga-sama no desea interrumpir el trabajo de sus súbditos, si alguien le viera al llegar, todos interrumpirían lo que están haciendo y lo saludarían con respeto, sin embargo, Momonga-sama no quería interferir con el trabajo de todos y es por eso que se disfrazó de caballero negro."

"¿Es eso correcto, Momonga-sama?"

Al escuchar la pregunta de Albedo, Momonga inmediatamente asintió.

"Era de esperarse de Albedo, el ser capaz de ver a través de mis acciones."

"Como Supervisora de los Guardianes, eso es un hecho, no, incluso si no fuera la Supervisora, creo que todavía sería capaz de entender el corazón de Momonga-sama."

Sonriendo Albedo hizo una profunda reverencia, mientras Demiurge mostró una expresión complicada, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con ella, no había forma de corregir su equivocación.

"Así. que. ese es. el. motivo…"

Cocytus estuvo de acuerdo luego de oír la explicación, y cuando Albedo centro su mirada en él, la reacción de la supervisora fue algo increíble, sus ojos de pronto se abrieron de par en par como si se fueran a salirse de sus órbitas, y con movimientos espasmódicos apuntó al dedo de Cocytus; justo cuando Momonga comenzó a pensar sobre ello, la cara de Albedo de pronto retorno a su bella apariencia original, como si la escena de antes hubiera sido sólo una ilusión.

"… ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Ah, no, todo está bien…"

"Bueno entonces, puedes continuar con tu trabajo Cocytus."

"¡Sí!, entonces. Momonga-sama, me. retiraré. primero."

El Overlord asintió tranquilamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Ha sucedido algo que requiera mi atención Albedo?"

"Me disculpo si he causado tal impresión, estoy aquí por que escuche de Demiurge que Momonga-sama estaría aquí, decidí darle mis saludos, me disculpo de que me haya visto con esta apariencia sucia."

"Nada de eso Albedo, tu belleza no perderá su brillo debido a algo como esto, por supuesto, tener a tan bella mujer corriendo por todos lados de esta forma no me parece correcto, pero por ahora la situación es muy grave, así que perdóname, espero que continúes el duro trabajo por Nazarick."

"Por Momonga-sama, no importa que tan difícil sea, ¡no habrá ningún problema!"

"Gracias por tu devoción, bien…Albedo, hay algo que quiero darte."

"… ¿Qué…es?"

Humildemente inclinando la cabeza, Albedo preguntó en un tono monótono, Momonga sacó un anillo y, por supuesto, era un anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Como Supervisora de los Guardianes, tú definitivamente necesitas esto."

"…Muchas gracias."

Su reacción era muy distinta a la de Cocytus, así que Momonga se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error, las comisuras de la boca de Albedo comenzaron a tener espasmos, su rostro cambiaba constantemente, sus alas temblaban y eso era porque ella estaba reprimiendo el deseo de extenderlas, cuando tomo el anillo comenzó a temblar, no importaría que clase de estúpido fuera el observador, su emoción seria evidente para cualquiera.

"Continúa con tu lealtad, en cuanto a Demiurge… te entregare el tuyo cuando pases por mi habitación."

"Entendido, Momonga-sama, continuaré trabajando esforzadamente para ganarme el derecho de recibir este gran anillo."

"Eso es todo, con esto las cosas que quería hacer están hechas, debería regresar de vuelta al noveno piso antes de que reciba un regaño."

Viendo que ambos guardianes inclinaban sus cabezas en respuesta, activó su anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown y comenzó a teletransportarse, en el momento en que cambiaba el paisaje, pudo escuchar el sonido de una mujer gritando '¡Yoshaaaaa!', pero la idea de que Albedo pudiera usar una expresión tan poco refinada como esa era absurda, Momonga sólo asumió que había escuchado mal.

-O-

Para cualquiera que pudiese presenciar la escena actual, sería como si la mismísima muerte estuviera decidiendo si la hora de los seres vivos sobre los cuales posara su mirada, mientras observaba el mundo, había llegado, pero estaría equivocado, se trataba de Momonga el maestro del gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown, que estaba sentado frente a un espejo completamente ataviado en su equipo de clase divina, el espejo frente a él tenía 1 metro de alto y en lugar de mostrar su reflejo, era como una televisión, mostrando escenas de un bosque invernal desconocido, se trataba de la [Lente de Visión Remota].

Momonga apuntó al espejo y gentilmente agitó la mano a la derecha, la escena reflejada en el espejo cambió rápidamente, con este ítem, uno podía ver fácilmente los alrededores y dada la actual situación era un ítem muy útil.

"Puedo cambiar las imágenes al agitar la mano, entonces con esto seré capaz de ver diferentes ángulos de un mismo lugar."

Dibujó un círculo en el aire, la vista del escenario cambió, aunque estuvo cambiando la vista en el espejo usando gestos con la mano, esperando encontrar gente, no pudo encontrar ningún signo de vida inteligente…preferiblemente humana, continuó haciendo esta monótona tarea, pero las únicas cosas que reflejaba el espejo luego de cada cambio eran costas nieve y bosques invernales, luego de estar viéndolo por bastante tiempo, se sintió aburrido, y por tanto miró a la única persona en el cuarto además de él.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Momonga-sama?, si necesita algo por favor no dude en pedírmelo."

"No, no es nada, Sebas Tian."

La otra persona en el cuarto, Sebas Tian, mostró una sonrisa, pero lo que había dicho en realidad tenía otro significado, el hecho de que él había salido sin sus guardias, había hecho que Sebas Tian se sintiera un poco descontento, luego de regresar de la superficie, Sebas Tian le había dado un sermón.

"Bueno, tenía razón..."

_Aaah, Touch Me-san, sé que es tu diseño, pero, no tenías por qué haber diseñado a Sebas Tian con una apariencia igual a la tuya, incluso su cara enojada es igual de atemorizarte. _

Luego de quejarse silenciosamente, Momonga miró una vez más al espejo, enseñarle la técnica para manipular el espejo a Demiurge para que sirva como mejora en la seguridad era una de las ideas que pensaba comentarle, aunque habría sido fácil darle esta responsabilidad a un subordinado, él sentía todavía que debía hacer esto personalmente, ademas, en realidad, tenía otro motivo, era porque quería que sus subordinados vieran como trabajaba y que lo admiraran por ello, así que definitivamente no podía dejar que el aburrimiento lo venciera e hiciera que abandone a mitad de camino.

"Si sólo hubiera un manual…"

Con una expresión amargada, el Overlord continuó con la aburrida tarea de experimentar con el espejo, una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo pasó, pudo haber sido poco tiempo, pero si no había resultados, uno sólo podía sentir que había estado perdiendo el tiempo, con una expresión vacía, Momonga hizo una expresión al azar, de pronto la escena aumento de tamaño.

"¡Oh!"

Con una exclamación que contenía Sorpresa, alegría y orgullo, celebro como un programador que había terminado ocho horas de tiempo extra, Luego de algún tiempo de estar haciendo gestos al azar con las manos, finalmente las imágenes habían cambiado de la forma en que él quería.

"Felicitaciones Momonga-sama, ¡realmente admirable!"

Luego de tanto ensayo y error, él sentía que obtener un resultado no ameritaba tal felicitación, aunque al ver la expresión de alegría de Sebas Tian, francamente aceptó el elogio.

"Gracias, Sebas Tian, ya que me has acompañado durante todo este tiempo, debo disculparme."

"¿Qué está diciendo?, estar al lado de su amo y obedecer sus órdenes, es lo que da sentido a la existencia de un mayordomo, no hay necesidad de que se disculpe, ...pero, que haya tomado tanto tiempo haciendo esto, ¿Momonga-sama no desearía tomar un descanso?"

"No, no hay necesidad, para un no-muerto como yo, no existe la sensación de cansancio, sin embargo, si tú estás cansado, está bien si te retiras a descansar."

"Gracias por su consideración, pero qué tipo de sirviente descansa cuando su amo se esfuerza trabajando, con la ayuda de algunos ítems, yo también nunca sentiré cansancio físico, por favor permítame continuar a su lado hasta que haya terminado."

De esta conversación, Momonga se dio cuenta de algo, y era que, todos usaban términos del juego como si se tratara de lo más normal, términos como Habilidades Especiales, Clases, Ítems, Estados, Daño, Efectos Negativos, etc... de lo más serios, hablaban en términos del juego, entonces gracias a ello sería más fácil dar instrucciones.

Luego de que Momonga aceptara la petición de Sebas Tian, regresó a experimentar métodos para controlar el espejo, ya que finalmente encontró la manera de ajustar el alto de la vista, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzó a buscar lugares con gente; finalmente la escena de un pueblo apareció.

Localizado aproximadamente a ciento treinta kilómetros de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, rodeado de bosques, se encontraba un pueblo, a primera vista, el pueblo no era tan avanzado, moviendo ambas manos expandió la vista del pueblo, y se sintió algo extrañado.

"Hooo, así que también hay Grifos en este mundo?"

_¡…¡ Espera un momento, ¿es que acaso están usando bufandas?, ese otro trae, ¿sombrero? ¡cómo es posible! No me digas que aquí son seres inteligentes. _

"Sus nidos son extraños, parecen más…"

"Le ruego me disculpe por osar interrumpir, pero, no parecen más bien ¿casas en mal estado?"

Viniendo a su lado, y mirando al espejo con sus agudos ojos, Sebas Tian dio una acerada respuesta.

"Estas en lo correcto Sebas, ese parece ser el caso, tal vez, ¿invadieron el área y expulsaron a los residentes?"

_Pero eso no explicaría porque están usando prendas. _

"Sin embargo las 'casas' parecieran estar perfectamente adaptadas para las bestias, ¿no es así Momonga-sama?"

_Ungh, tiene toda la razón, ¡estaba tan distraído por las ropas que no lo había notado!, tengo que tener más cuidado, no puedo verme como un jefe incompetente, argh mi pausa ya fue demasiado larga, ¡que puedo decir!_

"Mmhm, aunque eso es evidente no podemos simplemente anular la otra opción."

"Ya veo, así que por eso lo menciono primero, mis más sinceras disculpas Momonga-sama, he sobrepasado mis limites, ciertamente su sabiduría no tiene comparación."

"No tiene importancia…"

"Que es lo que desea hacer con ese lugar Momonga-sama, ¿desea cosecharlo para ingredientes?"

"No, atacar no es la mejor opción en estos momentos, mmhm… Sebas, convoca a los guardianes a la sala del trono."

El mayordomo dio una reverencia y se retiró a realizar su cometido, algunos minutos después en la sala del trono se abrieron las enormes puertas que daban acceso a la sala, se escuchaban múltiples pares de pisadas, todas las figuras se posaron ante el trono mientras que Sebas hizo una reverencia y se movió al lado izquierdo de la sala.

"Les he traído, tal y como ordeno Momonga-sama."

"Buen trabajo Sebas."

Albedo dio un paso al frente de la línea y hablo en nombre de los demás, al postrarse ella, los demás le siguieron.

"Hemos escuchado el llamado de Momonga-sama, estamos para servirle, todos nos postramos ante el supremo."

"Pueden levantarse, les agradezco por venir tan rápidamente."

"Como la supervisora de los guardianes puedo asegurar que todos pensamos lo mismo, no somos merecedores de las amables palabras de nuestro amo."

"Umu, les he llamado para indicarles cuáles serán los planes a seguir y asignar los roles que tendrá cada uno; primero que todo, aún no tenemos suficiente información del lugar en el que estamos, con la [Lente de Visión Remota] tan solo hemos logrado encontrar a nuestro alrededor algo que parece más un pueblo o pequeña ciudad, se encuentra a poco más de 100 kilómetros al sur de nosotros, aparentemente nos encontramos en una especie de península de gran tamaño, lo cual nos deja con la necesidad de cubrir una ruta marítima para lograr una aproximación directa al continente, Albedo."

"Si"

"Ponte en contacto con Titus en la gran biblioteca de Ashurbanipal, si mal no recuerdo, debería de haber una buena cantidad de materiales para invocar una flota, haz un inventario completo que indique los costos de cada unidad, hay que verificar si es viable formar una armada."

"Así se hará."

"Demiurge"

"Si"

"Forma algunos equipos de exploración, prioriza unidades con habilidades de sigilo que estén alrededor del nivel 40, su objetivo será únicamente reunir información y reportarla, si llegaran a encontrar algún individuo inteligente aislado y en peligro de muerte, pueden traerlo a Nazarick siempre que esto no los exponga y deberán cubrir cualquier rastro de nuestra interferencia."

"Cumpliré con sus expectativas, Momonga-sama."

"Aura, Mare."

""Aquí Momonga-sama.""

"Aparentemente este mundo tiene bosques densos, ustedes saldrán a explorarlos y reunirán información de la flora y fauna que encuentren, traerán muestras de lo desconocido y ubicaran especies que pudieran ser útiles."

"Como ordene Momonga-sama."

"Cocytus"

"Ha."

"Seguirás encargándote de la seguridad del perímetro, puedes acabar con cualquier bestia que invada, pero si se trata de un ser inteligente tu objetivo será capturarle con vida."

"No le. defraudare. Momonga-sama."

"Por último, Shalltear."

"Si∼, Momonga-sama."

"Te encargaras de las recolecciones, cuando alguien tenga algo que traer, abrirás un [Portal] para ellos, además, serás el apoyo de Cocytus si la situación lo llega a ameritar."

"Como desee∼ Momonga-sama∼"

"Recuerden todos, no deben ser vistos, este mundo no debe conocer nuestra existencia hasta que reunamos suficiente información sobre el."

"""! SI ¡"""

Con estas últimas palabras Momonga se puso de pie y al terminar se teletransporto a su cuarto.

_Haaaa, que estresante, sus ojos reflejaban una adoración casi incomoda, tengo que esforzarme para ser un buen gobernante, no puedo decepcionarlos, aaahh, ¿no habrá alguien que me enseñe a ser un buen gobernante?_

-O-

Cuatro días antes en Canterlot.

Era una noche hermosa, desde que regreso y fue liberada por los elementos de la harmonía, la princesa Luna se esforzaba mucho por hacer su noche lo mas memorable y hermosa posible, con la intención de poder ser apreciada por sus súbditos nuevamente, aunque aun se sentía moralmente inadecuada, era de mucha ayuda que Celestia no hubiese desbandado su guardia de la noche, fue un alivio para ella que los Theseral que le habían seguido en su locura cuando se convirtió en Nightmaremoon, no se hubieran contagiado de esa maldad, por lo cual se les permitió seguir en la guardia real.

Tras terminar de adornar el cielo a su gusto, verifico su apariencia en el espejo, su pelaje color índigo estaba básicamente perfecto, solo paso un cepillo por algunas áreas, su melena y cola etéreas que se movía con un viento invisible y parecía tener sus propias estrellas, se encontraba en buen estado, su regalia* en color ónix con detalles de plata estaban pulidos y presentables, finalmente sus cubre-cascos(le llamare calzado de aquí en adelante por que es un dolor de cabeza xd) en color acero azul, estaban bien colocados y pulidos, observo su flanco un momento, aún era más pequeño que el de su hermana, sin embargo estaba satisfecha, pues su cutie mark era la más grande conocida hasta el momento, cubriendo completamente sus cuartos traseros en un color negro profundo, coronada con una imagen de su luna en cuarto menguante que siempre atraía la mirada de los sementales, dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo, una vez que estuvo conforme con su apariencia se dirigió hacia la sala del trono para llevar la aburrida y solitaria corte nocturna, pero tan solo a un par de horas de haber iniciado la corte lo sintió.

_*(sujeto. femenino. HISTORIA. Conjunto de bienes y derechos exclusivos del soberano de un país.)_

"Mmmh haaa, Que noche tan tranquila, teniente"

"Ordene princesa"

"Haz pasar al sig…"

Entonces sucedió, algo tan grande e inesperado que no necesito ninguna habilidad especial o entrenamiento de detección, aun si lo hubiese estado esperando habría sido igualmente imposible prepararse, fue una explosión mágica tan grande y repentina que seguramente cualquier criatura con una sensibilidad a la magia superior a la media la habría sentido.

Aun cuando solo fueron unos segundos, la princesa Luna pudo sentirlo claramente, una sensación tan oscura, tan fría y tan aterradora que era como si la vida misma le fuera a abandonar, y así como llego, la sensación desapareció.

"Haaaaaah…"

"!Su majestad¡, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Esto le permitió soltar el aliento que no se había percatado de estar reteniendo, al recuperar su enfoque se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sudor y temblando ligeramente.

"Pero que fue…"

Apenas logro tres palabras y apareció frente a ella la princesa Celestia, la regalia dorada incrustada de amatistas que solía usar siempre se encontraba ausente, incluso su calzado de color dorado no agraciaba sus cascos, su pelaje de color blanco puro se encontraba hecho un desastre, levantado y arremolinado por todas partes, su melena y cola etéreas pese a mantener sus colores turquesa, cian, violeta claro y rosa pálido separados se encontraba hecha un desastre, incluso su cutie mark de sol se veía algo difusa, pero era natural, sus ojos violetas reflejaban el mismo miedo que los azules de su hermana, en resumen su estado era peor que el de Luna, después de todo ella ya se había acostado desde hace unas horas.

"!Hermana¡, ¿¡sentiste eso!?

"Creo que no hay criatura sensible a la magia en todo Cantrerlot a la que se le pudiese pasar por alto, era tan oscuro y aterrador, puedo asegurar sin lugar a dudas, que cualquiera que fuese el origen hará ver todos nuestros anteriores problemas como meras nimiedades."

Justo cuando Celestia estaba por responder, un destello de tono purpura centro la atención de las diarcas sobre la recién llegada.

"!Prinsesaaaaaa¡"

""¿!Twilight¡?""

Se trataba de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad y la más reciente entre las demás princesas, su pelaje lavanda estaba manchado de sudor por todos lados, incluso su cutie mark de estrella magenta de seis picos, rodeada de cinco pequeñas estrellas blancas parecía estar sudando, su crin y cola de color índigo con tiras de morado y magenta que les recorrían a lo largo estaba algo desarreglada, sus ojos de color morado reflejaban su preocupación y corría hacia el trono con las alas extendidas por el nerviosismo

"Princesas, sintieron esa enorme magia, fue aterradora, vine en cuanto logre recuperar el aliento, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"No lo sabemos justa Twilight, fue tan grande y tan rápido que no nos fue posible saber siquiera de que dirección provino."

"Mi querida Twilight, sé que es preocupante pero no sabemos nada aun, desplegaremos la guardia real para investigar los alrededores, te haremos saber lo que encontremos."

"Así es buena Twilight, sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es que descanses por el momento, y no sería mala idea que los elementos se mantuvieran juntos, ¡teniente¡"

"A sus órdenes princesa."

"Trae inmediatamente al capitán de la guardia lunar junto con tres pelotones."

"¿Princesa Luna?"

"Se lo que vas a decir, Twilight, pero considero que en este momento lo mejor es estar prevenidos."

"Luna tiene razón, no estaríamos tranquilas si te fueras sola, por la mañana enviare a otros tres pelotones de la guardia solar para que sean estacionados en Poniville"

"Pero"

"La guardia lunar que te escoltara también será estacionada, Twilight, tu castillo es muy grande para solo tres habitantes, nosotras estaríamos más tranquilas si hubiese algunos guardias contigo en estos momentos."

Con un suspiro de derrota y entendimiento la princesa de la amistad acepto.

"De acuerdo."

"¿Llamo su alteza?"

"Si capitán, usted y sus sementales escoltaran a la princesa Twilight de regreso a Poniville, al arribar serán estacionados temporalmente como su guardia personal, por la mañana les reforzaran tres pelotones mas de la guardia solar, haga los preparativos para partir de inmediato."

"A sus órdenes."

-O-

De regreso al presente, Gran Tumba de Nazarick, cerca del mediodía.

En la sala del trono de Nazarick se encontraba el Overlord, majestuosa y 'calmadamente' recibiendo el reporte de sus subordinados.

_EEEEEeeeeeee ¡Pero que tontería es esta!, primero los Bugbear y ahora ¡esto!_

"Demiurge, ¿esta verificado este reporte?"

"Asi es Momonga-sama, lamentablemente hasta el momento nos ha sido imposible encontrar una especie humanoide, humana o heteromorfa, según la reacción de los individuos capturados, es posible que dichas especies no sean conocidas o no existan en este mundo, mas parece haber algunas que son similares."

"Que hay sobre las áreas pobladas."

"Los equipos desplegados no han encontrado ninguna resistencia notable o habilidades que ameriten mención, además ha sido comprobado que los Grifos son efectivamente los pobladores originales del lugar que Momonga-sama encontró, no se trata de invasores como habíamos pensado anteriormente."

"Mencionaste algunas capturas, confió en que se habran seguido mis ordenes al pie de la letra."

"! Por supuesto ¡, jamás me atrevería a hacer menos ninguna de sus palabras, el día de ayer por la tarde capturamos a un grifo que estaba siendo atacado por unos monstruos, así que simulamos que lo habían devorado, esparcimos algo de sangre y algunas plumas, además capturamos las bestias que le perseguían, tambien, hoy por la mañana capturamos a un par de equinos con un cuerno en la frente de manera similar a los unicornios que conocemos, aunque parece haber diferencias, estaban ataviados en lo que pareciera ser una especie de chalecos a rallas comunes y sombrero, portaban con ellos algunos objetos curiosos que parecen funcionar con mana, en este momento todos se encuentran con Neuronist, sin embargo parece haber un problema con el lenguaje entre nosotros y ellos, aun cuando no tienen problemas para charlar entre especies diferentes."

"Mmmhm, por el momento que solo los mantengan como prisioneros, primero necesitamos arreglar el problema del idioma."

"Le comunicare a Neuronist sus órdenes inmediatamente, ¡Momonga-sama!"

_Aaaaha, no entiendo nada, ahora hay caballos que hablan, que sigue ¿vacas charlando sobre el clima?…_

"¿Ha dado algún fruto la exploración?"

"Si Momonga-sama, el 'pueblo' Grifo que descubrió parece ser realmente una estación de tren que funciona como la entrada y enlace con el continente a un reino en decadencia, además del vasto mar a nuestro alrededor, parece ser que hacia el sur se encuentra un área volcánica con mucha actividad, aunque no parece que esta sea de origen volcánico, es muy posible que el área este habitada por dragones de fuego o criaturas similares."

"¿Dragones?, eso es algo interesante."

_En Yggdrasil los dragones eran la raza más poderosa de monstruo, me pregunto si aquí será igual._

"Lamentablemente las unidades enviadas no cuentan con las habilidades necesarias para poder cruzar el mar que nos separa."

"Si mal no recuerdo los grupos que formaste están compuestos de Sadowdemon's y Hanzo's, ¿no es verdad?"

"Esta en lo correcto Momonga-sama."

"Si vamos a enviarlos a explorar territorio de dragones, tal vez sea buena idea agregar algunos asesinos de ocho filos a los grupos para aumentar sus posibilidades de éxito"

_¿Mmmh?, Que es esto, Demiurge parece estar intranquilo._

"Sucede algo Demiurge, ¿hay algo más que quieras reportar?"

"Le ruego me disculpe, pero no estoy muy seguro de por dónde debería empezar."

"Dilo sin rodeos, mientras más sencillo hay menos posibilidades de que se malinterprete."

"Si… los exploradores reportaron un fenómeno que al principio deseché, pero después recibí reportes similares de Cocytus y algunos de los sirvientes de Shalltear, me percate que era algo importante y debía de informarle sobre ello."

"De que se trata Demiurge."

"Si, tanto el sol como la luna y las estrellas tienen un comportamiento extraño."

"¿A qué te refieres con extraño?"

"Las estrellas cambian cada noche, como si alguien diseñara los cielos a capricho."

_¿Eh?, ¿Eeeeehh?_

"Y tanto el sol como la luna se elevan y ponen rápidamente por el mismo horizonte, durando casi todo el día o noche en el mismo punto del cielo."

"Lo que estas tratando de decir, es que aparentemente, hay alguien capaz de controlar los astros en este mundo, ¿es así?"

"Creo que la probabilidad es muy alta, Momonga-sama."

Cuando lo comprendieron ninguno de los guardianes presentes pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_¡Pero como es eso posible!, ¡en Yggdrasil no había nadie con esas capacidades!, bueno es cierto que había hechizos específicos que permitían cambiar el terreno, ¡pero controlar la luna y el sol!, tal vez es mejor ser precavido y reunir mas información de los locales._

"Mmmhm, entonces será necesario modificar un poco los planes, más tarde me encargare del problema del idioma, mientras tanto, Albedo, que tienes para reportar."

"Si Momonga-sama, con la ayuda de Titus y sus subordinados se realizó sin problemas el inventario de materiales para invocación de NPC's mercenarios navales, tenemos amplias reservas de libros [Gosht Ship Fleet] que invocan 30 fragatas (Navío de guardia) de nivel 32, 15 navíos de hélice de nivel 35 y 5 buques de guerra de nivel 60, contamos con una gran cantidad de pergaminos [Cargo Ship] que invoca navíos de carga de nivel 25, en la misma medida pergaminos [Pirate Explorer Gosht Ship] de nivel 30 y 372 libros de [Royal Ship] que invoca un navío de tres puentes de nivel 85, en resumen tenemos suficientes materiales para cubrir todo el mar con la armada más grande del mundo."

_Woooho, sabía que teníamos muchos, pero no sabía que tuviéramos tantos, espera un momento, gastar tontamente será un problema si no tenemos como recuperar la inversión._

"Mmhm, Buen trabajo."

"No soy digna de tan amables palabras."

"Haz los preparativos para la invocación de 10 [Pirate Explorer Gosht Ship] para que funjan como exploradores y transporte para las unidades de tierra y también una [Gosht Ship Fleet] para que patrulle y proteja las costas cercanas a nosotros."

"Como ordene Momonga-sama."

_Ahora que lo recuerdo falta solucionar el problema del idioma, me pregunto si el ítem de traducción servirá en este mundo, aaha, no queda de otra más que intentarlo, ¿cierto?_

Momonga alzo su mano y la introdujo en el vacío, cuando la saco nuevamente, en ella se encontraban dos ítems, uno eran unos lentes de una manufactura hermosa y delicada con detalles en oro, el segundo era un collar sencillo pero hermoso, hecho de Adamantita con filigranas de platino, se trataba de los [Lentes de Traducción] y el [Collar Traductor], el collar no era muy popular ya que la mayoría de los jugadores preferían hacer equipo con personas de su misma nacionalidad, por lo cual prácticamente se regalaba como bonus con otros ítems, debido a esto él tenía bastantes, por el contrario los lentes eran un ítem extremadamente raro que no se podía clonar y de precio bastante alto, por lo cual solo había unos en su posesión.

"Demiurge, prueba estos ítems y reporta cualquier anomalía, el collar es común, no importa si se daña, pero los lentes son un ítem extremadamente raro que no se puede duplicar, así que cuídalos adecuadamente."

"!Si, tratare sus propiedades con el debido respeto y cuidado¡"

"Mmhm, bien, eso es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse."

Nuevamente fue Albedo quien tomo la palabra por todos.

"Si, entonces con su permiso, nos retiramos a cumplir inmediatamente con sus órdenes."

-O-

Dia y fecha desconocidos.

La conciencia comenzaba a regresar lenta mente a él, podía sentir aire húmedo y frió, comenzó a ver algo de luz y a ganar enfoque sobre su entorno, entonces se percato de que no podía mover la cabeza, al intentar alcanzarla se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía mover sus talones o sus zarpas, intento abrir las alas para impulsarse pero estaban fijadas a su torso, además había algo en su pico que no le permitía cerrarlo o hablar, solo podía balbucear.

Entonces pudo recordar, no conseguía ganar algo de dinero para comida así que se adentro en el bosque para buscar algo que pudiera comer.

-INICIA FLASHBACK-

*Wrrrrghhuu* "Hugh, si no consigo algo para comer creo que no habrá Guilldberg por mucho más tiempo"

*Grrrr* "Mhm?, AAArrgh"

Fue emboscado por una pareja de Mantícoras, con tan mala suerte que el primer ataque de las bestias lastimo severamente una de sus alas, dejándole el correr como su única forma de escapar, después de un par de minutos de estar corriendo para intentar perderlas, sintió un gran escalofrió que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la punta de la cola… las Mantícoras habían dejado de seguirlo, pero no había silencio, les escuchaba intentar zafarse de algo, lo que le causo curiosidad y le hizo voltear, lo que vio era algo imposible de creer, estaban siendo retenidas por unas criaturas extrañas, eran tan delgadas como papel, parecían ser siluetas con ojos brillantes, tenían largas garras y algo que parecían ser alas, su altura era ligeramente superior a la de las Mantícoras, parecían tan etéreos como una sombra, pero lo que mas le dejo atónito fue el hecho de que estas criaturas de apariencia frágil hubiesen inmovilizado a dos bestias adultas con solo 4 de ellos y a juzgar por la facilidad con la que las retenían, no sería una tontería decir que uno solo de ellos podría matar a ambas bestias sin problemas.

Llego a esta conclusión luego de ver a una de las Mantícoras forcejear tan solo para ser hecha jirones en un instante, sin ningún esfuerzo visible de sus captores, en ese preciso momento su mente le gritaba una sola cosa, 'escapar'"

*Chillido de águila asustada*

Se dio la vuelta para huir inmediatamente, cuando apenas dio dos pasos escucho algo que parecía una voz hablando en un idioma extraño e inmediatamente después quedo paralizado, su cuerpo no le respondía por mas ordenes que mandara su cabeza, escucho nuevamente la voz pero esta vez dirigida hacia una dirección diferente, luego le envolvió una sombra y perdió la conciencia.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Y ahora despertaba en un lugar extraño, amordazado e inmóvil; observando su entorno con más atención, buscaba algún modo de escapar, pudo ubicar una mesa grande metálica que despedía un desagradable olor a sangre vieja, y cerca de él algo que parecía una pequeña mesa cubierta con una tela.

"Ara∼ al fin despertaste∼"

Hablando en el mismo idioma extraño, entro por lo que aparentemente era un pasillo lateral, una criatura bípeda de apariencia viscosa, como si estuviese cubierta de moco, vestida en ropas ajustadas que apenas y cubrían algo de su cuerpo, parecía estar obeso o hinchado, la voz no ayudaba a confirmar el genero de la criatura, era bastante androgina, y parecía que tuviese un pulpo por cabeza, su piel era de un color verde-blanquecino poco saludable, Guilldberg intento gritar para exigir su libertad, pero no le era posible con lo que había atascado en su pico.

"¿Ara?, arara, que extraño, no te puedo entender mmm∼ parece que hay una diferencia de idioma∼ que tristeza∼ ya deseaba escuchar la voz con la que cantaría un águila mezclada con un león∼ habrá que comunicarle esto a Demiurge, tal vez él tenga una solución∼"

La criatura siguió hablando y de pronto pareció decepcionada, destapo la pequeña mesa y le fue posible dar un pequeño vistazo a lo que había debajo de la tela, ganchos, tijeras, varillas y anzuelos, todos con puntas y formas tan extrañas como diversas, algunas se parecían a cosas que se podrían encontrar en un hospital, de esta mesa tomo una de las jeringas con la aguja mas normal de todas, contenía un líquido cristalino dentro, la cosa le inyecto a Guilldberg el liquido en uno de sus flancos, aun cuando este intentaba rogar porque no lo hiciera, y nuevamente todo comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente.

-O-

Día y fecha desconocidos

"!Despierten estúpidos ponis, cuanto más van a dormir¡"

Guilldberg no sabía por qué había sido, pero estaba agradecido de que le hubiesen quitado la bola del pico y de tener compañía.

"Ungh, baja la voz hermano, uuh, ¡mmm!, creo que ayer me pase con la sidra fuerte."

"¡No soy tu hermano, idiota!, ¡ya reacciona de una vez!"

"Ouch ouch ouch, ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿Flim?"

"Flam mi querido hermano, el dónde estamos no lo tengo muy claro, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que escapábamos de los malos negocios en Grifinstone al despuntar el alba y nos metimos en el bosque para perder a nuestros perseguidores, luego caímos por un… ¿agujero?, me duelen los cascos, espera ¿porque estamos encadenados al muro?, ¿acaso nos atraparon los grifos?"

"Cierren el pico y escúchenme ¡par de inútiles!"

"Pero claro que por supuesto que no mi estimada ave enjaulada, tu te puedes quedar aquí, nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿no es así Flim?"

"!Acaso son retrasados¡, acaso no com-"

"Pero claro que no nos quedaremos, estas en lo cierto Flam, afortunadamente a estos cerebros de ave no se les ocurrió ponernos supresores pese a ser unicornios, todo lo que hay que hacer es aplicar un poco de magia y… AAAAAARRGAAaaaah"

Desde las sombras del pasillo, en silencio, Neuronist Painkill la recolectora especial de información de Nazarick observaba su interacción.

"Ara, ara∼ mmm, al parecer son capaces de comunicarse entre ellos pese a ser de diferente especie, seguramente será de interés para Demiurge, ara ara∼ en definitiva es urgente solucionar la barrera del idioma, mmh∼

"AAAAAARRGAAaaaah"

"Eso se escuchó bastante bien mmm∼ espero que Demiurge se apresure con la solución del idioma pronto∼ ellos formaran un gran coro de alabanzas para el supremo."

Ese mismo día por la tarde, después de la reunión de los guardianes para reportar sus avances ante su amo, Demiurge caminaba pensativo hacia la prisión helada del quinto piso.

_Momonga-sama es realmente insuperable, pensar que ya tendría contra medidas aun para una situación tan imposible como la actual, no solo eso, la tranquilidad con la que tomo la existencia de alguien capaz de controlar la luna y el sol, soy un completo tonto, comparándome con Momonga-sama, el solo pensar lo nerviosos que nos encontrábamos de presentar un informe tan ambiguo, y sin embargo no solo no me reprendió, sino que medio las herramientas necesarias para avanzar mi trabajo, es verdaderamente magnánimo, no puedo desperdiciar su amabilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, tengo que esforzarme ¡mucho más!._

"Ara ara∼ Bienvenido de vuelta Demiurge."

"Como va todo Neuronist."

"Mmhm∼ creo que sus voces serian grandiosas para el coro∼ es lamentable que no puedan hablar nuestro idioma, aunque se comunican perfectamente entre ellos∼"

"Entonces no ha sucedido nada nuevo."

"Yo no diría eso∼"

"¿Mmh? A que te refieres."

"Descubrí que los dos equinos son capaces de usar magia∼, aunque parece ser muy diferente a la nuestra∼"

"Oooh, eso seguramente le será de interés a Momonga-sama, ciertamente, agregando esto a la información que les saquemos será un buen reporte para presentarle a nuestro amo."

"¿Mmmh?, ¿saquemos dices? ∼, no habrás olvidado que no son capaces de hablar nuestro idioma verdad∼"

"Fufufu, gracias a la asombrosa capacidad de previsión de Momonga-sama, ya contamos con una solución para ese problema."

"!Arara¡, ¡tal como era de esperarse del líder de los seres supremos!, ¿así que al fin me será posible formar el coro?"

"Efectivamente, Momonga-sama nos permitió el uso de algunos de sus ítems personales y me ordeno reportar cualquier anomalía."

"Eso es grandioso!, entonces tu sincronía no pudo haber sido más perfecta∼ ya no tardaran en despertar∼"

"¿Despertar?, oh, ya veo, intentaron escapar de las cadenas de tormento con magia, entonces recibieron el retroceso y drenado de mana, ¿eso fue lo que les hizo perder la conciencia?"

"Exactamente, son bastante débiles∼"

"Bueno por ahora no les visitaremos, primero deseo revisar el funcionamiento de uno los ítems lo antes posible para regresárselos a nuestro amo, hoy revisaremos sus pertenecías, mañana a primera hora iniciaremos con ellos"

"!Ara¡, si esas son las órdenes del supremo∼ no tengo ninguna objeción, puedo esperar un poco mas∼"

Siguiendo a Neuronist de cerca, avanzo Demiurge con una siniestra y diabólica sonrisa en su rostro, hacia donde tenían las pertenencias de los prisioneros.

-O-

Guilldberg estaba seguro de que su mente ya no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, la tortura era insoportable, estaba muriéndose de hambre y sed, pero no se lo permitían, cada vez que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, llegaba una de esas delgadas y enormes criaturas.

Tenían una piel grisácea, interrumpida únicamente por unas venas de color azul oscuro que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, usaban un delantal largo que les cubría casi hasta las patas traseras además de una ceñida capucha sin agujeros, ambos hechos de lo que parecía ser piel, siempre que estaban en la habitación era para evitar que alguno de los tres muriese.

Los primeros en llegar al umbral de la muerte fueron los unicornios, intentaron repetidas veces zafarse de las cadenas, logrando tan solo desangrarse por las lesiones que se causaban a si mismos hasta llegar al borde de la muerte mientras se retorcían de dolor, entonces vino una de esas criaturas y alzando su zarpa, un círculo de luz se formo delante de ella lleno de múltiples y extrañas figuras, mientras que los ponis se envolvían en un ligero brillo verdoso.

Al principio pensó que iban a desechar el cadáver, pero en lugar de eso las heridas se cerraron y parecieron recuperar el color, Guilldberg supuso que la criatura había estado cerca por casualidad así que espero algunos minutos después de que se fueron para hacer su propio intento de acabar con su tortura, más lo único que consiguió después de arrancarse la lengua con su propio pico, fue despertar con una de esas criaturas frente a el bajando la zarpa, cuando mas tarde los ponis se despertaron e intentaron continuar con su escape obteniendo los mismos resultados, entonces entendió que no era una casualidad, cuando estaban a punto de morir las criaturas venían y lo prevenían, prolongando sus tormentos, entonces cayo en cuentas no eran prisioneros, estaban siendo torturados.

"Oh, pero que infortunio, parecen apenas estar conscientes, así no servirán para el experimento, Neuronist, ¿te importaría?, necesito que sean capaces de razonar para conseguir algo."

"Claro∼ ya que es para complacer a Momonga-sama no es ningún problema∼ ¡chicos!"

Los torturadores avanzaron y usaron el hechizo único de la profesión de torturador, [Restore] sanándoles la hambruna, tras lo cual los tres recuperaron la conciencia, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se habían sentido hasta el momento, lo primero que vieron al abrir los ojos fue al monstruo asqueroso de apariencia gelatinosa, pero esta vez no venía solo con la compañía de siempre, la nueva criatura tenia una cola recubierta de metal, su ropa lo cubría casi completamente y usaba lentes, dijo algo que no entendió, traía con él un collar de apariencia costosa que estaba por ponerse mientras hablaba y en cuanto se lo puso lo que decía comenzó a cobrar sentido.

"Muy bien, Momonga-sama me encargo este experimento, (se pone el collar) veamos que tal funciona el collar de traducción, díganme ¿ahora pueden entender lo que estoy diciendo?"

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, todos hablaron a la vez.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" (Guilldberg)

"¿Porque nos tienen encerrados?" (Flim)

"¿Dónde nos tienen encerrados?" (Flam

Aparentemente esto no fue ningún problema para la nueva criatura.

"Para responder a todas sus preguntas en un orden que les de coherencia y no me hagan repetirme; mi nombre es Demiurge, soy el guardián del séptimo piso, ella es Neuronist Painkill, la recolectora especial de información"

El primer pensamiento de los tres fue: _¡¿Eso es hembra?!_

Mientras la presentaba le entrego un segundo collar igual al que se había puesto el trajeado, pero una vez que estuvo alrededor de su cuello fue ocultado completamente por sus carnes.

"Ara ara∼ que tal, pequeños∼ en poco tiempo les ayudare a formar un maravilloso coro para nuestro amo, hablaremos después∼.

"En cuanto a donde se encuentran, están en el quinto piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick, ustedes fueron capturados para obtener información sobre este mundo."

Al ver una oportunidad los ponis vendedores intentaron tomarla inmediatamente.

"Si información es todo lo que desean, ¡les daremos todo lo que sepamos!" (Flam)

"Pero por favor, por lo que mas quieras, ¡para ya esta tortura!" (Flim)

Algo que lamentaron de inmediato.

Quien les respondió fue Neuronist.

"¿Arara∼?, ¿tortura? mmmhm∼ ¿de qué están hablando?, como no podíamos entendernos no les habíamos puesto un dedo encima∼ pero ahora que ya nos entendemos, puedo ayudarles a cantar odas hermosas∼ ¡alabanzas a mi amo, el ser más hermoso y compasivo del universo!, ahora∼ como un homenaje a mi creador quien padecía un mal llamado 'piedras en los riñones' empezare con esto".

Tomo de la pequeña mesa una varilla larga y delgada con una punta ovalada cubierta de pequeñas púas, pero quien puso el ultimo clavo en el ataúd fue el archidemonio.

"Ustedes serán nuestros huéspedes de manera permanente o hasta que su vida termine."

Sus caras mostraron shock, les iban a torturar hasta la muerte.

"Ah, pero no tienen por qué preocuparse, les aseguro que la única causa de muerte que les espera es la natural."

Cuando finalmente el significado de estas palabras se registro en sus mentes, perdieron todo el color, la voz y la voluntad de vivir."


	3. 03 Conociendo el vecindario

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Maruyama y hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 25/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 3 Conociendo el Vecindario

En la sala del trono de Nazarick se encontraban reunidos los guardianes por orden de Momonga.

_Aaaaaa, bueno, ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos a este mundo, ya deberíamos de haber obtenido suficiente información para decidir qué hacer._

"Bien mis guardianes, les he reunido aquí hoy por que deseo escuchar un reporte actualizado de los estados de sus tareas de su propia boca."

_Porque la verdad es una flojera segur leyendo tantos reportes_

"Así que comencemos, Shalltear"

"Si∼ , todos los traslados han salido sin contratiempos, tal como me sugirió Demiurge, he mantenido vigilancia con mis familiares en cada lugar en el que he abierto un [Gate] durante de un par de días, hasta el momento no ha habido ninguna novedad Momonga-sama."

"Mmhm, sigue así, pero mantente alerta, no por que nadie se haya presentado hasta ahora, significa que nadie se ha percatado de ello."

Shalltear agacho la cabeza en aceptación

"Si∼"

"Ahora, Aura, Mare"

""Sí""

"Los bosques aquí están plagados de criaturas, aunque hay muchas conocidas también hay bastantes que no lo son, pero la gran mayoría se trata de criaturas sin fuerza de combate real, prácticamente ninguna supera el nivel 15, se puede asegurar sin lugar a dudas que los bosques ya son suyos."

"E-en cuanto a la f-flora solo una pequeña parte es conocida, de estas la gran mayoría no tienen ninguna propiedad especial."

Mmhm, supongo que has traído muestras suficientes ¿verdad?"

"!S-si¡, he traído bastantes Momonga-sama."

"Pide ayuda al bibliotecario y prueben las muestras, hay que ver si alguna sirve como sustituto para alguno de los materiales para pociones y demás, mientras tanto Aura seguirá investigando la fauna, las muestras que recolecto también serán entregadas a Titus"

""Entendido Momonga-sama""

"Cocytus"

"Ha, no ha. habido. ninguna. novedad. en el. perímetro, todas. las. trampas. están preparadas. y. en espera."

"Excelente, Demiurge."

"Si, antes, permítame agradecer su generosidad Momonga-sama."

_He de que está hablando._

"Estaba frustrado por no poder obtener más información de los prisioneros además de la física, pero gracias a los ítems que me confió pude avanzar en mi tarea, por lo cual me permito reportar el éxito en cuanto al uso de los ítems de traducción."

"Ooooh"

_Con que a eso se refería, ya me había asustado, por un momento pensé que se estaba burlando de mí._

"Mmhm, entonces llévale un collar a Titus, indícale que debe hacer copias del collar suficientes para todos los guardianes y unas 10 más por precaución."

"Así se hará Momonga-sama, En cuanto a la información recabada, en rangos generales existen múltiples especies sentientes, sin embargo la especie humana no existe en este mundo, entre las especies con conciencia se incluyen: Minotauros, Grifo's, Dragones y ponis como las más prominentes, además de una multitud de otras que están presentes en menor medida, también averigüe que este mundo es inherentemente mágico y de todas las especies los ponis son los mas destacados en la magia, también lamento informarle que nuestra hipótesis anterior ha sido confirmada."

_¿Hipótesis? De que… ha si ya recuerdo._

"Referente a la luna y el sol ¿cierto?"

"Es correcto, los tres prisioneros lo confirmaron, el gobierno de los ponis esta conformado por diferentes burocracias, estas responden a las diarcas gobernantes, las cuales son aparentemente muy longevas."

"¿Longevas?, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Según los prisioneros levan mas de mil años den el poder."

_¡Mil años! Uaah, han de ser excelentes gobernantes o grandes tiranas para retener el poder por tanto tiempo._

"Aparentemente las diarcas son hermanas, una se encarga de la luna y las estrellas, la otra se encarga del sol, según los prisioneros ellas son lo que se considera 'Alicornios', los cuales poseen capacidades de las otras tres razas de ponis, los Pegasus se encargan de controlar el clima, los terrestres se dedican a la producción de alimentos o trabajo pesado, mientras que los Unicornios hacen trabajos delicados o que requieren de precisión, parece ser que su cultura no es nada escasa, son bastante civilizados."

"En cuanto a la exploración, gracias a la flota que ordeno desplegar pudimos constatar que la isla al sur esta efectivamente habitada por dragones, aunque la gran mayoría son bastante débiles hay algunos que son algo a considerar, los exploradores lograron capturar algunos que se adentraron a las zonas boscosas."

"Bien hecho, hay que comprobar si nos serán de utilidad como remplazo para los ingredientes de consumibles de alta gama; por último, Albedo."

"Si, las naves de exploración están cumpliendo con su deber mientras se mantienen ocultas entre niebla, hasta el momento han encontrado algunas ciudades costeras e islas pobladas, al sur del continente se ubico lo que parece ser una ciudad abandonada, estacionamos un grupo de exploradores de manera temporal en la misma para corroborar si está completamente abandonada, también, aún falta confirmación pero al parecer hay otro reino mas al sur en otro continente, en estos momentos esperamos los informes de las unidades desplegadas el día de ayer para confirmarlo."

"Eso sería todo en cuanto a los reportes de los guardianes Momonga-sama".

El gobernante de la muerte se levanto de su trono y dijo con voz clara y potente a todos los presentes.

"Excelente trabajo mis guardianes, sigan cumpliendo son su deber con el mismo celo con que lo han hecho hasta ahora y recuerden que no podemos hacer menos a las gobernantes de Equestria, ellas son capaces de mover la luna y el sol, hasta que no tengamos una idea clara de su nivel hay que mantener a Equestria solo en exploración, no debemos revelarnos aún."

Con estas palabras Momonga se retiró teletransportándose a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, los guardianes habían despedido a su amo arrodillados y con la cabeza baja, tras un corto tiempo después de que se retiró, la supervisora de los guardianes rompió el momento poniéndose de pie, el resto siguió su ejemplo después de ella.

"Aaha∼ Momonga-sama, nosotros trabajaremos por usted hasta la muerte."

"Ciertamente" Respondió Demiurge.

"Bien, todos los que tienen tareas que atender diríjanse a ellas inmediatamente, Demiurge, acompáñame un momento."

"¿…, Que sucede Albedo?"

"Crees que los prisioneros se estén guardando alguna información sobre Equestria y sus gobernantes?"

"No lo creo, son bastante débiles al dolor, dudo que se hayan guardado algo, pero ahora ya no capturaremos más… ¡mhm!, ha, creo que ya entendí lo que quieres decir, bien, hablemos."

Mientras tanto en la habitación personal del supremo gobernante de Nazarick, él está… dando vueltas en la cama como niño nervioso.

_Waaaah, pero que tontería, apenas si pude permanecer serio, Ponis, Unicornios y Pegasus, si no fuera por los Alicornios que pueden mover la luna y el sol me hubiera ahogado de la risa… bueno si es que aun me es posible sin lengua ni esófago, aaha, pero dejando eso de lado, al parecer este es el límite de la información que se podrá obtener sin hacer contacto…_

"Mmmmh, entonces no se puede evitar, tendré que salir personalmente, creo que mezclarse será una tarea imposible para los guardianes, aparte de sobresalir demasiado, son como niños pequeños, les falta experiencia para aprender a tratar con criaturas fuera de las que habitan Nazarick."

_Aaarrgh, esto es un dolor de cabeza, como podre hacer contacto, hasta el momento no nos hemos encontrado con ningún tipo de no muerto, para empezar, ¿existirá siquiera la raza en este mundo?_

"Mmmm, ¿Creo que había un ítem que permitía aplicar skins temporales, o algo así en la tesorería, o no era así?"

_Ha es cierto ¡no he ido a la tesorería!, ¿me pregunto si Actor de Pandora también habrá cobrado vida?_

"Creo que sería buena idea llevar conmigo a Shizu, pero ella tiene una cara de póker básicamente permanente, sería una pena no poder ver la reacción de alguien más al entrar a la tesorería por primera vez, además si algo sale mal necesitare ayuda para vencer a Actor de Pandora"

_Considerando las contramedidas de la tesorería tal vez sea buena idea llevar también a Yuri y Albedo... si, con eso será suficiente._

Habiendo decidido lo que necesitaba hacer se levanto y camino hacia el estudio privado de su habitación, en el cual ya le esperaba Sebas y tomo asiento detrás del escritorio.

"Bienvenido nuevamente Momonga-sama."

"Gracias, Sebas, ve y avisa a Albedo y Demiurge que deseo verlos en mi estudio, trae también a Shizu y Yuri de las Pléyades."

"Como ordene, con su permiso."

_Bueno, aun cuando les voy a decir que es para reunir información, la verdad es que solo deseo alejarme de la papelería un rato y poder relajarme un poco, desde que tengo este cuerpo no necesito ni comer ni dormir, incluso el cansancio físico ya no existe para mí, pero la fatiga mental es un caso completamente aparte, aun cuando mis emociones son calmadas a la fuerza al alcanzar cierto punto, las cosas menores como el estrés y la molestia no son anulados… en fin, ahora debo de entrar en la mentalidad de un vendedor para lograr que los guardianes me 'compren' estas 'vacaciones'._

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y tras recibir permiso, entro en la habitación Sebas, seguido de cerca por los dos guardianes y las dos Pléyades.

"Adelante."

"Con su permiso, les he traído tal como solicito Momonga-sama."

"Bien hazlos pasar."

Al entrar, todos los convocados se arrodillaron frente al escritorio.

"Hemos escuchado su llamado y lo hemos respondido de inmediato."

"Pueden levantarse." _¿Será que en algún momento me acostumbrare a tanta adoración?_

"Les he llamado aquí para anunciarles algunos detalles de mis próximos planes para que puedan actuar en consecuencia, la información que nos es posible obtener sobre Equestria sin hacer contacto es muy limitada, por lo que es necesario realizar una incursión encubierta"

En ese momento Albedo y Demiurge dejaron ver una diminuta expresión de asombro que gobernaron instantáneamente.

"Dicho esto es necesario que quien lo haga sea alguien con una gran capacidad para adaptarse y mezclarse adecuadamente."

_Ahora sí, todo o nada, solo espero que la lógica que acabo de armar pueda convencerles._

"Por lo cual no existe en Nazarick otro mas adecuado para esto que yo."

Demiurge puso una cara de abierta sorpresa, mientras que la de Albedo se retorció de angustia.

"!Momonga-sama¡, le ruego perdone mi insolencia, pero ¡eso no puede ser!, ¡no podemos permitir que el ultimo de los seres supremos se exponga de esa manera!, usted es el último, ¡el que decidió quedarse con nosotros hasta el final!, si algo le pasara, seria no solo una tragedia y vergüenza para nosotros sus guardianes, si no también nuestra perdición, ¡sin su liderazgo no seriamos capaces de avanzar un solo paso!, le ruego que lo reconsidere, si no es posible que cambie su decisión, cuando menos permítame acompañarle para servir como su escudo si la situación lo ameritase, le suplico escuche mi egoísta petición, ¡Se lo ruego, Momonga-sama!"

_Eeeeeh, ¿qué pasa por que tanta insistencia?, ahora que hago, como puedo desanimarla un poco o hacer que desista, si me acompañan será imposible mezclarme… ¿mezclarme?, ¡eso es!_

"Albedo, dime, ¿acaso eres capas de tomar la forma de alguna de las especies inteligentes conocidas?"

"!¿Nngh?¡"

_Sabía que habría oposición, pero esto supera mis expectativas, si es así no puedo negarme del todo, pero si llevo conmigo a alguno de los guardianes ¡no podre relajarme!_

"No, pero me sería posible usar ítems para mantener incognoscible perfecto activo."

"Los ítems no defensivos tienen la penalidad de causar un gasto adicional de MP en ti, si mal no recuerdo, eso te haría imposible mantenerlo de esa manera tus MP's no serían suficientes para mantenerlo todo el día."

"! Aun así¡, ¡Momonga-sama, no podemos permitir que usted se encuentre solo si llegase a surgir una emergencia!"

"Disculpe Momonga-sama."

"Que sucede Demiurge."

"Lo que dice usted es completamente cierto, sin embargo, si me permite objetar, ¿no tendría usted un problema similar?"

"Normalmente estarías en lo correcto Demiurge, sin embargo, estas pasando algo por alto, para que crees que le indique a Sebas que trajera también a Yuri y Shizu."

Después de que su amo atacara su duda, la luz del entendimiento finalmente llego al rostro del archidemonio.

"Yuri es una brawler y shizu no solo es capaz de dar apoyo a distancia, sino que además esta familiarizada con todos los mecanismos de seguridad de Nazarick, eso significa… !¡, se esta preparando para ir por primera vez en este mundo a la tesorería, ¿acaso estoy en lo correcto?"

"Mmmh, mas no solo las llevare a ellas 2, también llevare a Albedo como precaución en el dado caso de que algo no funcione como debería, mi intención es recuperar de la tesorería un ítem que pretendo usar, se trata de un ítem ultra raro que me será de utilidad para poder cambiar mi apariencia exterior."

"Disculpe mi señor, ¿me permitiría hablar afuera por un momento con la supervisora?

"Mmhm, no hay problema."

Salieron un momento de la habitación y cuando entraron nuevamente, Albedo se veía en calma y con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

_Heee, que significa esto, ¿qué clase de magia uso Demiurge para causarle un cambio así de radical?_

"Con su permiso Momonga-sama, hemos regresado."

"Entonces continuemos."

"Si, a decir verdad, soy de una opinión similar a Albedo, es necesario que le acompañe alguien capaz de comprarle algo de tiempo en caso que sea necesario escapar de alguna situación complicada y que sea capaz de cambiar de forma para mezclarse, considerando estos criterios, creo que las más adecuadas serian Solution ɛ(Epsilon) y Naberal γ(Gamma)"

_Haaaa, parece que al final no podre ir solo, bueno al menos con ellas no tendré tantos problemas como con los guardianes, pero, aun así, dos serian demasiado, no debo ceder tanto._

"Estoy de acuerdo que ellas dos serian probablemente la mejor opción."

"Entonces si me permite, las llamare de inmediato."

"Sin embargo, llevar a las dos sería demasiado llamativo, solo llevare a una, el cual de las dos, lo decidiremos después, por lo pronto, da la indicación a los exploradores, quiero que busquen un pequeño pueblo o ciudad que este cerca de la capital de Equestria."

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿no sería mejor arrancar desde una gran ciudad o la capital misma?"

_¡No!, si hiciera eso no podría tener mis vacaciones._

Momonga soltó la primera razón creíble que le cruzo por la cabeza.

"Aunque pudiera parecer una mejor idea, no es así, empezar desde una ciudad grande crearía más problemas de confianza a corto y largo plazo, careceremos de un trasfondo sólido, en cambio, en un pueblo pequeño podremos establecer lazos de confianza, así, cuando nos extendamos a una ciudad grande, si nos investigan, tendremos un trasfondo sólido."

"Ooooh, ya veo, ahora entiendo, ¡así que esa es la dirección de sus planes!, ahora lo comprendo, se hará como usted ordene, Momonga-sama."

_¿Mmmh?, parce que ha habido alguna especie de malentendido, ¿o será mi imaginación?... da igual dudo que sea un problema._

"Bien, entonces, con esto termina el tema, una vez que comprobemos el correcto funcionamiento del ítem, decidiremos quien me acompañara, puedes retirarte Demiurge."

"Con su permiso."

El guardián del séptimo piso hizo una reverencia y se retiro para seguir con su trabajo.

"Vayamos a la tesorería, Shizu ira conmigo, Albedo tu llevaras a Yuri."

Con sus instrucciones recibidas todos asintieron y cumplieron con las ordenes.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del noveno piso, Demiurge llevaba una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

"Momonga-sama es verdaderamente insuperable, mientras Albedo y yo apenas estábamos discutiendo el tema el ya lo tenia completamente resuelto, no puedo acercarme siquiera a la inmensurable inteligencia de mi amo, pero no me puedo permitir relajarme, tengo que esforzarme más, ser más activo, debo intentar de adelantarme cuando menos a los problemas que pudieran surgir en el camino de sus planes, el es el ultimo de los seres supremos que nos queda, no puedo atreverme a decepcionarlo."

-O-

Al activar los anillos del gremio, los cuatro fueron transportados a la entrada de la sala del tesoro, luego de teletransportarse, lo que recibió su visión fue una luz brillante, como si todas las estrellas en el cielo se hubieran reunido, con un techo tan alto que uno tendría que mirar hacia arriba para saber que se encontraba ahí, había paredes tan grandes que era casi imposible de que entraran en el campo visual de una persona, la vastedad de este cuarto estaba repleta de brillantes tesoros, ítems, obras de arte y más, en el centro había joyas y oro formando una montaña que atravesaba el inmenso espacio, era suficiente como para hacer que uno abandone la idea de querer contar que cantidad había acumulada.

Era literalmente una montaña de tesoros, Momonga oyó un suspiro de admiración de parte de sus acompañantes, las que habían hecho ese ruido eran dos personas.

_Entonces fueron dos de tres… _

Momonga miró a las tres mujeres paradas detrás de él, Albedo observaba los alrededores con una expresión sincera de admiración en su hermoso rostro, Yuri Alfa, tenía la misma expresión, sin embargo, una persona no había reaccionado, y le observaba en silencio.

Aunque su cara tenía facciones delicadas, su rostro se veía como si hubiera sido confeccionada artificialmente a mano, su cabello rojizo-dorado brillaba bajo las estrellas del techo, su único ojo visible de color esmeralda brilló con una luz fría como si fuera una piedra preciosa, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche, ella pertenecía a la raza Autómata, su nombre era CZ2128 Delta también conocida como Shizu.

Como sirvienta de batalla, su uniforme era similar al de Narberal y Yuri, sin embargo, la mayor diferencia entre ellas eran los accesorios cubiertos de un patrón de camuflaje y las simpáticas pegatinas adheridas en una de las esquinas de su falda con la frase '1 yen' escritas en ellas, la otra diferencia significativa era el arma que llevaba enfundada en la cintura como si fuera una espada, se trataba de un arma mágica, la raza Autómata, y la profesión de Shizu, 'Artillero', todos estos eran detalles adicionales añadidos con la expansión del juego 'Caída de la Valquiria'.

Yuri acomodó sus lentes de bordes negros, e impulsada por el sentido del deber de una sirvienta, no podía perdonar todo este desorden, así que preguntó:

"Momonga-sama, ¿Por qué estos tesoros se encuentran en tal desorden?, incluso con magia de protección, este no puede ser considerado un estado de preservación adecuado, si da la orden, nosotras inmediatamente comenzaremos con la limpieza…"

"Mira con detenimiento."

En lo que tomaba un respiro, Yuri estudió los alrededores y luego se disculpó.

"He sido descortés, por favor perdone mi observación superficial."

"No te preocupes, sin embargo, así es como es, lo que se encuentra enterrado bajo esta montaña de oro es de poco valor."

Yuri siguió la mirada de Momonga, que se encontraba descansando sobre lo que había hecho que ella se disculpase; colocados sobre las paredes se encontraban numerosos gabinetes enormes, lo suficientemente altos como para alcanzar el techo, dentro de estos gabinetes había tesoros que brillaban incluso más que la montaña de oro.

Una varita con una piedra de sangre incrustada, unos guanteletes escarlatas con cristales preciosos incrustados, lentes de diamante negro con incrustaciones de plata en el puente en forma de anillos, la estatua de un perro hecha de obsidiana, una daga hecha completamente de amatista, un altar incrustado con incontables perlas blancas, lirios de cristal que emanaban una luz tipo arcoíris, rosas de rubíes-estrella delicadamente talladas, tapices bordados con el patrón de dragones negros, una corona hecha de platino adornada con gigantescos diamantes, un tazón de incienso dorado recubierto de gemas preciosas, un par de leones macho y hembra hecho de zafiros y rubíes, gemelos con incrustaciones de ópalos de fuego que parecían como si estuvieran ardiendo, un abrigo hecho con la piel de una bestia dorada, doce placas hechas de Apoitakara*, tobilleras plateadas incrustadas con cuatro joyas de diferentes colores, un libro mágico con una cubierta de andradita verde, una estatua de tamaño real de una mujer hecha de oro, un cinturón con diferentes piezas hechas de topacio imperial cocidas a él, un tablero de ajedrez con cada pieza hecha de un tipo diferente de gema preciosa, una figura de un hada tallada de una pieza única de esmeralda, un manto negro con innumerables piedras preciosas pequeñas cocidas a él, una copa tallada del cuerno de un unicornio, una meza dorada con incrustaciones de esferas de cristal, y más.

(*Apoitakara - Especie de metal precioso)

Y esta sólo era una pequeña porción.

Estos incontables tesoros hacían evidente la respuesta correcta a Yuri, de que, simplemente, no había espacio para almacenarlos.

"Es momento de seguir."

Dos personas hablaron como respuesta a Momonga, Shizu simplemente permaneció en silencio y asintió con la cabeza, luego de que él invocara el hechizo [Vuelo en Masa (Mass Fly)], las cuatro personas al unísono se elevaron por los aires, sólo entonces fue aparente que había un tipo de gas, de un color purpura semitransparente, flotando en el aire.

Mientras sobrevolaban Yuri observó alrededor para encontrar el origen del gas, sin embargo, no le fue posible encontrar un origen, al mismo tiempo que una expresión de confusión se formaba en su rostro, una voz monótona habló.

"…Yuri-nee, hay un gas tóxico en el aire."

"¿Qué?"

Yuri sintió una mirada fría sobre ella, el origen era la calmada pupila verde de Shizu, un ojo que no mostraba emoción alguna, aunque sería mejor decir que en cierto sentido, sus rasgos faciales eran como una máscara, debido a que había sido creada como un autómata, Shizu no podía mostrar emoción alguna, esos eran sus ajustes.

"…Sangre de Jormungand."

Luego de que Shizu revelara el nombre del objeto capaz de crear tal zona toxica, Momonga respondió:

"Ah, acertaste, aunque no te lo había dicho, este tesoro convierte el aire circundante en uno altamente tóxico, si no poseyeran habilidades o ítems para resistir esta toxicidad, hubieran caído muertas con sólo dar tres pasos."

"Entonces, es ese por qué yo…mis disculpas… ¿Es ese el por qué nosotras tres fuimos seleccionadas?"

"Correcto."

Ambas, la Dullahan* Yuri, que acomodaba sus lentes, y el autómata sin emociones Shizu, eran inmunes a las toxinas debido a sus habilidades raciales, (*Dullahan - Jinete sin cabeza, usualmente montado a caballo cargando su propia cabeza bajo un brazo.), siendo de la raza demonio, Albedo no era inmune a las toxinas, pero ella contaba con otro método para neutralizarlas.

"Correcto, ésa es la razón por la que las traje aquí, pero…Shizu, no es sólo eso, también quería confirmar algo."

Así Momonga y los otros usando [Vuelo en Masa] evitaron el esfuerzo necesario para cruzar la montaña de oro, y llegaron frente a una puerta en el otro lado, no, realmente no podía llamársele puerta, tenía la forma de una puerta, pero parecía más un abismo sin fondo colocado sobre la pared, llegando ante esta peculiar puerta, Momonga se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Este lugar es la armería, ¿Cuál era la contraseña?"

"Momonga-sama, si hay una armería, ¿Eso significa que también hay tesoros ocultos en otros lugares?"

_… __¿Huh? ¿Albedo no conoce toda la información relevante sobre los contenidos de la Sala del Tesoro? _

Momonga se sorprendió de que Albedo le preguntara tal cosa, no obstante, tenía sentido, los tesoros no eran guardados dentro de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, era necesario tener un anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown para poder trasportarse a este lugar, estaba diseñado de esta forma para hacer que una invasión fuera extremadamente difícil, por eso, era normal que Albedo no lo supiera, ella no había recibido su propio anillo sino hasta hace sólo 5 días, aunque Momonga se preguntó que tanto conocimiento poseían los NPCs, sintió que era algo trivial y respondió a la pregunta.

"Jaja, tenía un compañero llamado Genjiro, él se deleitaba en tener las cosas organizadas y ordenadas, por consiguiente, debería de haber separado los objetos de acuerdo a su función."

"¿No fue él, el Ser Supremo que creó a nuestra compañera Entoma?"

"Sí, Yuri, estás en lo correcto, aunque, el hecho, de si realmente le gustaba la limpieza, podría ser cuestionado, si realmente hubiera sido así, los tesoros en la montaña de oro estarían dispuestos de manera más ordenada, y él no hubiera sido capaz de describir su propio cuarto como un desorden, de todas formas…él debería de haber organizado los ítems en categorías: armaduras, armas, joyería, herramientas auxiliares, consumibles, ítems manufacturados, etc... adicionalmente, en Nazarick, también hay un cuarto de mantenimiento… como también un cuarto de almacenamiento de cristales de datos."

Durante su largo discurso Momonga apuntó el dedo hacia la pared, que mostraba una sombra plana en lugar de puerta.

"En realidad, ambos ambientes están conectados, y podría decirse que se trata de un solo cuarto…Oh, perdón, estoy divagando de más."

"No tiene de qué disculparse, estamos agradecidas con Momonga-sama por responder a nuestras preguntas tan apasionadamente."

Luego de que Albedo dijera esto, las dos sirvientas hicieron una reverencia simultáneamente para expresar su gratitud.

_Qué estoy haciendo, no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo, *shigh* cada vez que alardeo sobre Nazarick, no puedo detenerme… _

Momonga se encogió de hombros, luego se volvió hacia la sombra en frente de él, la puerta sólo podía ser abierta usando una contraseña predeterminada, tal vez con magia o con una habilidad de la clase Rogue, uno hubiera podido abrir la puerta, pero Momonga nunca había aprendido tal cosa, por tanto, era necesario que repitiera la contraseña…

_Ack…la olvidé._

Esto era entendible, en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, este tipo de mecanismos era muy común, era imposible recordar las contraseñas para los lugares que uno no visitaba frecuentemente, Momonga sólo venía a este lugar para retirar fondos para pagar por la manutención de Nazarick así que habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en este lugar.

Habiendo fallado al recordar la contraseña, Momonga dijo la contraseña universal:

"Gloria a Ainz Ooal Gown."

La puerta respondió a esta frase, y unas palabras aparecieron como imágenes flotando en la superficie del agua, las palabras que habían aparecido eran: 'Ascendit a terra in coelum iterumque descendit in terram et recipit vim superiorum et inferiorum' *.

(*Es parte de uno de los pasajes del texto grabado en la 'Tabula Smaragdina', la Tabla de Esmeralda, un objeto relacionado a la alquimia, el texto dice: Usa tu mente por completo y sube de la Tierra al Cielo, y, luego, nuevamente desciende a la Tierra y combina los poderes de lo que está arriba y lo que está abajo.)

"…Tabula Smaragdina era realmente un perfeccionista."

Momonga no pudo evitar que se le escapase esto, obteniendo una ligera reacción de Albedo, de todos los mecanismos en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, dos habían sido diseñados por él, diseños abundantemente sofisticados como éste consumían una gran cantidad de datos disponibles en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, provocando que otros jugadores no pudieran diseñar libremente y por tanto provocando sus protestas, él aceptó la responsabilidad, comprando ítems de pago para expandir la cantidad disponible de datos.

_Esto debía ser una pista, pero ¿Qué es lo que significaba? _

Momonga invirtió algún tiempo buscando sin cesar la respuesta oculta en lo profundo de su mente, poco después, finalmente encontró el código en sus más profundas memorias.

"Debería ser 'Así ganarás gloria en el mundo entero, y la oscuridad saldrá de ti de una vez.'* ¿Cierto?"

(*Se trata de las palabras que completan el pasaje mostrado anteriormente.)

Luego de decir esto, Momonga miró a Shizu como si quisiera confirmarlo, Shizu asintió en respuesta, aparte de Tabula Smaragdina, uno de los camaradas responsables por diseñar los mecanismos, era el creador de la NPC Shizu, los ajustes de su personaje incluían el ser familiar con los métodos para desbloquear los mecanismos en Nazarick, debido a esto, anteriormente Shizu debería de haber podido descifrar fácilmente la pista de la contraseña.

A pesar de eso, él no le había pedido ayuda, simplemente porque tercamente quería abrir la puerta usando su propio esfuerzo, haber llegado a este mundo había hecho que la Gran Tumba de Nazarick cobrara vida, era por eso que él quería ser el primero en dejar su huella en este suelo, de forma similar a como una persona desea poner un pie en una fresca y prístina capa de nieve, Momonga deseaba abrir la puerta él mismo.

Como si estuviera respondiendo a sus deseos, la sombra fue succionada en un solo punto, y en poco tiempo había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, sólo una esfera negra del tamaño de un puño flotaba en el aire.

Ya que la sombra que cubría la puerta había desaparecido, era posible ver el interior. Ante sus ojos se presentó un mundo bien administrado y ordenado, totalmente diferente a los lugares anteriores, si una analogía hiciera falta, la más acertada sería compararlo a la exhibición de un museo, el cuarto tenuemente iluminado era bastante largo, prolongándose continuamente hacia adentro, había un espacio de alrededor de cinco metros entre el suelo y el techo, no había sido diseñado con la altura de un humano en mente, sino para permitir el ingreso de no-humanos, el ancho del cuarto era de un aproximado de diez metros, el suelo se encontraba recubierto de losas emitiendo una luz negra, que parecían ser una enorme pieza única de piedra, reflejando la tenue luz del techo creaban una atmosfera de silenciosa solemnidad, las paredes a ambos lados del cuarto estaban recubiertas de numerosas armas, lo que era un espectáculo para contemplar.

"Vamos."

Sin esperar sin esperar una respuesta, Momonga caminó de frente hacia la armería, dentro había una gran variedad de armas, incluyendo espadas anchas, espadones, estoques, espadas flamígeras, cimitarras, patas, shotels, kukris, claymores, espadas cortas, rompe-espadas… por supuesto, no sólo había espadas en exhibición, también había hachas de una mano, hachas de dos manos, armas contundentes, lazas, arcos, ballestas… tantos tipos, que el intentar clasificar las armas, solo haría a uno perder la cuenta.

Aparte de estas, había otras armas muy llamativas que incluso podrían llevar a uno a preguntarse si realmente podrían ser clasificadas como armas, algunas parecían imposibles de caber dentro de sus vainas y su diseño sólo se enfocaba en su apariencia, este tipo de armas eran la mayoría y casi ninguna estaba hecha de metales comunes como el hierro.

Había armas con hojas hechas de un cristal azul, hojas de un blanco puro con patrones de oro, hojas negras con un grabado de runas purpuras, incluso un arco con una cuerda que parecía estar hecha de luz, además, había armas que tenían la apariencia de ser obviamente peligrosas con sólo darles un vistazo, un hacha doble con sangre derramándose de su filo, un gran mazo de metal negro con rostros de agonía que se mostraban de vez en cuando en una de sus caras, una lanza que parecía estar formada de incontables manos humanas apretadas, como estas, eran numerosas, aunque era fácil adivinar que se trataba de armas mágicas, uno no podía siquiera comenzar a imaginar sus efectos, una espada con una hoja cubierta en llamas era bastante obvia, pero los efectos mágicos de una espada con forma de látigo con la apariencia de un ciempiés retorciéndose era simplemente imposible de predecir.

El grupo observaba estas armas de lado y silenciosamente caminaron hacia el centro de la armería, luego de alrededor de cien metros, llegaron a su destino, un cuarto de forma rectangular, este cuarto, aparte de sofás y mesas, se encontraba vacío, mirando a un lado, se podía ver una entrada similar a la que habían usado Momonga y los otros para ingresar a la armería, sólo había un camino en la dirección contraria a por donde habían ingresado, y tenía una atmósfera diferente, si hasta ahora había sido la de un museo, desde este punto en adelante era la de una tumba, aunque era difícil de discernir debido al ángulo de visión que tenían, era posible observar grandes depresiones talladas en las paredes en cuyo interior parecía que algo había sido colocado.

Oyendo las alarmadas voces de detrás de él, Momonga respondió:

"Ante nosotros yace el Mausoleo."

"¿El Mausoleo?"

_¿Hmm? Albedo… ¿No conoce el nombre del siguiente cuarto?, aunque yo escogí el nombre… verla reaccionar de este modo, ¿podría ser que no conoce quién es el encargado de la Sala del Tesoro?_

"Entonces, ¿conoces a Actor de Pandora?"

"Sí, como parte de mis responsabilidades de gestión, sé sobre su nombre y apariencia…Actor de Pandora es el Guardián de Área de la Sala del Tesoro, con una fuerza e inteligencia equiparable a la de Demiurge y yo, aparte de encargarse de este lugar, él también estuvo a cargo de preparar el oro consumido cuando se activó la red de protección de Nazarick y otras responsabilidades, en pocas palabras, es el encargado de las finanzas."

"Esa descripción es más o menos acertada, pero no del todo, él-"

El discurso de Momonga fue interrumpido, antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, los tres NPCs voltearon sus cabezas para mirar a la figura que había surgido de pronto en su camino.

Tenía una apariencia extraña, aunque su cuerpo era humanoide, su cabeza era similar a la de un pulpo distorsionado, la parte derecha de su cabeza estaba casi completamente cubierta de tatuajes con palabras retorcidas, similares a las que habían aparecido en la puerta de sombras anteriormente, el color de su piel era como el de un cadáver —un blanco muerto mezclado con algo de purpura— y emitiendo un brillo como si estuviera cubierto de una capa de moco. Cada mano tenía cuatro delgados dedos palmeados, sus prendas eran completamente negras y decoradas con accesorios plateados que acompañaban bastante bien el brillante cuero que apretaba firmemente su cuerpo, llevaba muchos cinturones colgando casi sueltos y llevaba doblado un manto negro como si hubiera estado a punto de ponérselo, seis tentáculos se retorcían desde los lados de su boca y llegaban casi hasta sus muslos, sus dos ojos sin pupilas de un turbio azul blanquecino se volvieron a ver hacia el grupo.

Albedo dejó escapar con una voz sorprendida:

"Tabula Smaragdina-sama!"

Éste era uno de los 41 Seres Supremos, en términos de poder destructivo, él era un encantador mágico más fuerte que Momonga.

"¡No, es mentira!" Albedo exclamó inmediatamente.

Siguiendo su reacción, las dos sirvientas de batalla se pusieron en posición, Shizu tomó su arma, haciendo descansar la culata del rifle contra su hombro y apuntando hacia la figura, Yuri hizo chocar sus puños frente a su pecho, los guanteletes de metal chocaron liberando un fuerte sonido como el del tronar de una campana, inmediatamente después, se movió al lado de Albedo, frente a Momonga y Shizu, esta era la mejor formación para proteger a aquellos inadecuados para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Identifícate! ¡Incluso si te disfrazas como un Ser Supremo, no soy tan tonta como para no reconocer a mi propio creador!"

Enfrentado a la pregunta de Albedo, la persona con la apariencia de Tabula Smaragdina, en silencio, simplemente ladeo la cabeza.

"...Entonces es así, ¡mátenlo!"

Al oír la orden, las dos sirvientas dudaron brevemente, aun si no sabían de quien se trataba, todavía dudaban en atacar a alguien con la apariencia de uno de los creadores, más Albedo era simplemente demasiado buena en tomar decisiones calmadas sin ninguna duda, esta orden tenía como prioridad principal la protección de Momonga, la supervisora chasqueó la lengua ante las dos que no actuaron, y justo cuando se disponía a atacar ella misma, Ainz habló:

"Eso es suficiente, Actor de Pandora, muestra tu verdadera forma."

El cuerpo de Tabula Smaragdina se retorció, un momento después, en el lugar donde había estado el creador de Albedo, se encontraba un ser de apariencia extraña, pero era diferente, tenía un rostro bastante plano, con la nariz y otras partes, que normalmente sobresaldrían, aplanadas, en lugar de ojos y boca tenía tres agujeros —sin ojos, dientes o lengua— Sólo tres agujeros que parecían aquellos dibujados por un niño usando un lápiz, la rosada, cabeza con forma de huevo era suave, sin una sola hebra de cabello en ella.

Este extraño personaje, al igual que Narberal, era un Doppelgänger, este era Actor de Pandora, un NPC de nivel 100, diseñado por Ainz para cuidar la Sala del Tesoro, se especializaba en transformaciones, siendo capaz de copiar 45 apariencias y también sus habilidades, pero sólo al 80% de su poder original.

La insignia en su cabeza tenía el emblema de Ainz Ooal Gown, pero lo que llevaba puesto era un uniforme de la Guerra de Infraestructura Ecológica Europea de hace veinte años atrás, lo que había causado un gran revuelo por su apariencia bastante similar a los uniformes vestidos por la Schutzstaffel Neo-Nazi.

Juntó sus pies a la fuerza con un click, y llevó su mano derecha a su gorra en un dramático saludo.

"¡Bienvenido, mi creador Momonga-sama!"

"…Te ves bastante animado."

"Afirmativo, ¡todos los días estoy lleno de energía! ¿Hablando de ello que lo trae aquí hoy? Incluso ha traído con usted a la Supervisora de los Guardianes y las señoritas sirvientas."

Viendo la presentación del Guardián de Área, Yuri y Albedo se retiraron detrás de Ainz de vuelta a sus posiciones, las tres mostraban una emoción diferente, Yuri, que se sentía orgullosa de ser una sirvienta de batalla, acomodó sus lentes y se mostró molesta al ser llamada señorita, Albedo, de pie detrás de Ainz, se sintió celosa luego de oír que Actor de Pandora era una creación personal de Ainz, se mantuvo de pie fuera de su vista y apretó los labios, Shizu no mostró ninguna reacción, simplemente enfundo el arma en sus manos.

"He venido en busca de un ítem ultra raro en específico, en este momento no tengo completamente claro el nombre exacto, se trata de un anillo, su efecto permite al portador disfrazar su apariencia sin cambiar los atributos o clases del usuario, refuerza la magia de ilusión y debilita él ataque."

"Mmmhm, ¡si Momonga-sama!, creo que se refiere ¡Al anillo de Loki! [Loki's Ring]"

"Si, efectivamente, tráelo para mi."

"De inmediato, ¡Mmmm∼ Momonga-sama!"

De inmediato y con paso redoblado Actor de Pandora partió por el mausoleo.

_Arrgggh, no puedo creer que algo así active mi supresor de emociones._

Suzuki Satoru, fruncía su ceño inexistente.

_¿Por qué hice que sus acciones fueran tan exageradas?_ …No, él sabía la razón.

Momonga era el creador de Actor de Pandora, eso era lo mismo que decir que, cada uno de los movimientos que éste realizaba había sido considerado 'geniales' por él, y que había estado feliz y orgulloso en el momento en que le había dado esos ajustes.

_…__Ugh, esto es tan… _

En el pasado, él había pensado que los que vestían uniforme eran muy geniales, y ya que era un actor, sus acciones debían ser más exageradas, pero viéndolo cobrar vida y en realidad hacer estas cosas...

"Wow… que lamentable..."

Ainz no pudo evitar dejar escapar un susurro de su verdadera opinión, un pequeño susurro, tan bajo que nadie más pudo oírle, realmente era una historia sombría, Actor de Pandora, una reliquia viviente de su oscuro pasado, si los otros miembros de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick estuvieran aquí en este momento, ahora que los NPCs habían cobrado vida, definitivamente se estarían muriendo de la risa.

_…Ignóralo, necesito reponerme, mi yo no-muerto no tiene tiempo para sufrir de traumas psicológicos._

Un momento después el guardián de la tesorería regreso con dos pequeñas cajas en sus manos, lo que le causo curiosidad.

"Como lo ordeno 'mein got' (mi dios en alemán) aquí esta el anillo de Loki, como este ítem reduce el ataque, me permití la libertad de traer el brazalete [Hand of Gilfaethwe] (una deidad celta), un item extremadamente raro que refuerza las capacidades de transformación y el ataque, además reduce la resistencia a los ataques elementales, es probable que le sea mas conveniente mantener su ataque antes que su resistencia"

"Hooo, no recordaba este ítem, quien lo trajo a la tesorería."

"Si, si mal no recuerdo, fue Variable talismán-sama, me parece que dijo haberlo obtenido de una 'Gacha maldita', aunque debo reconocer que desconozco a qué tipo de monstruo se refería."

_Eeehe, Variable talismán ha de haber gastado una fortuna cazando algo grande y eso fue todo lo que obtuvo, seguramente sintió vergüenza y por eso no lo platico con nad… ¡espera un momento!, ¡¿refuerza la habilidad de transformación?¡_

Mmh, es una buena sugerencia, me llevare ambos, aun cuando no contaba con el brazalete, servirá para mis propósitos."

"Disculpe que le interrumpa Momonga-sama, pero, ¿con eso será suficiente?"

"Comprendo tus dudas Albedo, pero con esto bastara, el anillo otorga las habilidades de un Teriántropo, sin hacer mella al resto de las habilidades del usuario, ha antes de que lo olvide, Actor de Pandora, ¿ha sucedido algo inusual por aquí?"

"Nada en absoluto, ya que todo aquí le pertenece a Momonga-sama y a los Seres Supremos. ¿Cómo podría pasar cualquier cosa?"

Dijo esto en un tono dramático, y apuntó hacia sus alrededores.

"¿Has verificado el estado de los ítems mundiales?"

"!Si¡, fue lo primero que revise al recibir de la supervisora la instrucción de ¡reportar cualquier novedad!, [Avaricia y Generosidad], [El Cáliz de Hygieia], [Billón de Espadas] e [Imagen de la Naturaleza y de la Sociedad], todos los ítems mundiales están seguros y en su sitio, incluidos los dos de 'los veinte'."

"Esos dos son los de mayor prioridad al asegurar la tesorería siempre, ya que solo se pueden usar una sola vez, debido a su poder debemos mantenerlos ocultos hasta que se presente el momento exacto y adecuado para usarlos, o hasta que sepamos como obtenerlos nuevamente después de usarlos."

"Es verdad, esas armas son tan poderosas que podrían se llamadas cartas asesinas del triunfo, convierten en posible lo imposible, incluso poseen el poder de destruir el mundo."

"Actor de Pandora, deseo ponerte a prueba, en total hay doscientos ítems de Clase Mundial, ¿De cuántos tienes conocimiento?"

"Mis disculpas 'mein got', Sólo conozco once."

Momonga asintió, ese era el número de ítems de Clase Mundial que Ainz Ooal Gown poseía, él no sabía que el ítem de Clase Mundial [Atlas] les había sido robado en el pasado, había cosas de las que no estaba completamente seguro, pero el conocimiento de los NPCs estaba afectado por sus ajustes y si había cualquier contradicción simplemente la ignorarían.

Sobre los ajustes de los NPCs, Momonga se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas luego de varios días de observación, cuando no había un ajuste específico para alguna parte de la personalidad de los NPCs, ellos parecían tomar rasgos de la personalidad de sus creadores, incluso las relaciones entre NPCs parecían reflejar las de sus creadores, en cierto sentido, era como si estuviera reviviendo los tiempos que había pasado con sus compañeros, un ejemplo de esto era la relación entre Shalltear y Aura, y en entre Demiurge y Sebas Tian.

En otras palabras, ellos eran como los hijos de todos, sintiendo que un aspecto de sus compañeros lo acompañaba, Suzuki Satoru se sintió feliz pero solitario al mismo tiempo, él agitó la cabeza para librarse de estas emociones tristes.

"Ah, esto…Actor de Pandora, te he hecho una pregunta sin sentido."

"No de ninguna forma, mi conocimiento es limitado, mis sinceras disculpas."

Luego de esto, hizo una reverencia, cada movimiento exagerado como si estuviera haciendo un gran acto.

_…__Déjalo ya._

"Sin embargo, la pena me acongoja, ya que Momonga-sama vino, pensé que tenía alguna tarea para mí."

Correcto, él pensó en usarlo, los ajustes de Actor de Pandora, ya fuera con respecto a su intelecto o pensamiento estratégico, eran del más alto nivel en Nazarick, aunque normalmente le daba un uso oscuro a su inteligencia, en un apuro sería difícil renunciar a la utilización de su intelecto.

Es más, la habilidad de Actor de Pandora tenía un gran rango de aplicaciones, y dependiendo de la situación, podría ser tan útil como todos los Guardianes de Piso juntos, sin embargo, la razón por la que Ainz lo había creado no era ni para batallas ni para que se encargue de los negocios, era con el propósito de preservar la identidad de 'Ainz Ooal Gown', dejando atrás las imágenes de sus compañeros.

"…Tu eres nuestra carta del triunfo, no quisiera enviarte a hacer tareas rutinarias."

"…Sus palabras son demasiado amables."

Con una expresión como si quisiera decir algo —probablemente— Actor de Pandora exageradamente agachó la cabeza en una reverencia.

"Oigo y obedezco, entonces, de hoy en adelante, continuaré cuidando la Sala del Tesoro."

"Ah, buen trabajo."

Sin embargo, al ver la postura tan apagada del NPC Momonga se sintió culpable por tenerlo siempre encerrado en la sala del tesoro.

"Mas si llegase a ser necesario, para cumplir algún papel temporal o de corta duración te tendré en cuenta."

Con esto el guardián se animó visiblemente.

"¡!Sí! ¡Entendido, mi creador Ainz-sama!"

No podía simplemente tenerlo encerrado, aunque Actor de Pandora era un tesoro, sería tonto dejarlo sin hacer nada si él era la mejor opción para alguna tarea delicada.

Habiéndolo decidido, Momonga se volvió justo a tiempo para ver que Actor de Pandora se inclinaba poniendo una mano en su pecho, y escuchó también a la inexpresiva Shizu dejar escapar suavemente un sonido de sorpresa 'uwah'.

Este sonido le golpeó fuertemente, pero logró tranquilizar su espíritu, los movimientos de Actor de Pandora eran definitivamente demasiado exagerados, desde la perspectiva de su creador, tanto su postura como su comportamiento, parecían irradiar un sentimiento de 'soy genial', si se hubiera tratado de un hombre apuesto, esos gestos podrían verse bien, sin embargo, ya que la persona era un cabeza de huevo, eran simplemente demasiado incompatibles, es más, hacían que su creador se sintiera avergonzado.

Momonga observó en silencio a Actor de Pandora por un momento antes de tomar un anillo de su caja de ítems y arrojárselo, el anillo dibujó un arco en el aire, y aterrizó perfectamente en la mano de Actor de Pandora.

"Esto es… un anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown, y la habilidad de este ítem es…"

Mientras Actor de Pandora se disponía a seguir con su explicación, Ainz levantó su mano e hizo que se detuviera, aunque le mostró una expresión de tristeza, éste no era el momento para preocuparse de esas cosas.

"Esto es un preparativo, albedo, informa a las sirvientas de batalla de Nazarick sobre la existencia del guardián de la tesorería, antes de eso, Actor de Pandora, sólo tienes permitido desplazarte entre el Cuarto del Trono y la Sala del Tesoro."

"Oigo y obedezco."

Al terminar la conversación, Actor de Pandora juntó las piernas con tanta fuerza que se oyó un sonido de *cloc* cuando choco los talones, tenía los dedos tan rectos que incluso sus uñas no podrían estirarse más, este sincero saludo, era simplemente demasiado llamativo.

Momonga agitó la cabeza ligeramente mientras observaba al cabeza de huevo, el diseño de su personalidad no era malo, de hecho, su habilidad y eficiencia eran impresionantes, más era una pena que…

"Uwah…"

_¿Por qué tenía que tener ese tipo de personalidad? mi anterior yo ciertamente pensaba que era genial, bueno, todavía pienso que por lo menos el uniforme es aun algo genial… _

Si él aun hubiera podido sonrojarse, su cara estaría roja como un tomate.

"Hey, Actor de Pandora, ven aquí un momento."

Momonga tomó el hombro del NPC y lo llevó a un lado, también les había ordenado a las sirvientas de batalla y a Albedo que esperaran en sus lugares.

"Déjame preguntarte algo importante, soy tu creador, la persona a la que eres más leal, ¿cierto?"

"Absolutamente correcto, Momonga-sama, soy su creación, ¡incluso si me ordenara luchar contra los otros Seres Supremos, no dudaría en hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!"

"¿Es así?… bueno, como persona, no, como hombre… como tu amo, tómalo como una orden o un pedido, no importa, pero por favor deja de hacer más saludos, ¿está bien?"

Las cuencas vacías de Actor de Pandora miraron de frente a Ainz, expresando a volúmenes sobre la confusión que sentía.

"Ah, eso, cómo lo puedo poner… ¿no es extraño hacer saludos todo el tiempo? dejémonos de eso, el uniforme militar… se te ve bien, así que no hay necesidad de cambiarlo, pero en verdad no tienes que saludar más, en serio, deja de hacerlo."

"Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist.*"

(*Alemán: "Si ése es el deseo de mi Dios.")

"… ¿Eso fue alemán? detén eso también, aunque en realidad, está bien, pero por favor, no enfrente de mí, por favor."

"E-está bien."

Como si esta fuera la primera vez que se había visto abrumado por alguien más, Actor de Pandora dio una débil respuesta, antes de darse cuenta, la distancia entre sus caras se había acortado tanto como para que se besaran, Momonga alejó su rostro y le imploró débilmente:

"En serio, te lo ruego, realmente no pensé que algo como esto pudiera afectarme debido a mi supresión mental… qué demonios, me gustaría tener una conversación calmada contigo, pero en este momento tengo otras cosas que hacer, más tarde fijaremos un momento para ello."

"Por ahora, Albedo, Shizu, Yuri, volvamos a la sala del trono."

Todos volvieron a emparejarse con la persona que llegaron y fueron despedidos con una reverencia profunda por Actor de Pandora, al restablecerse el mundo a su alrededor después de usar los anillos, se dirigieron todos hacia el trono de los reyes con los habitantes de Nazarick caminando detrás del maestro del gremio, al llegar frente al trono, las pléyades y la supervisora se detuvieron, mientras que su amo ascendió al trono y tomo asiento, entonces ellas se arrodillaron.

"Bien, entonces, Yuri α, CZ2128Δ, pueden retirarse y regresar a sus labores normales, Albedo."

"Sí, Momonga-sama."

"Convoca a Naberal Gamma y Solution Epsilon."

"Como ordene."

Momonga realizo un gesto con la mano indicando que podían retirarse, las sirvientas de batalla y Albedo se levantaron al unisonó, hicieron una reverencia, dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, después se giraron dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala, y una vez solo, el Overlord se hundió en sus pensamientos.

_Mmmh, me pregunto cual de las dos será la mejor opción, tener las habilidades de Solution a mano podría ser muy útil, mmmh, pero Naberal es una 'War Wizard', por lo que me complementa bastante bien, ambas son buenas opciones, hhhuuuu, ¿cómo poder decidir?, aargh, es un hecho que no quiero llevar a las dos, a decir verdad preferiría no llevar a ninguna, pero los guardianes no lo permitirán… ¡ya sé!, seleccionare dependiendo de la transformación, si eso será lo mejor en definitiva._

Un momento después de que Momonga terminara su deliberación interna, las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, Albedo seguida de Solution y Naberal avanzaron hasta llegar al trono, mientras caminaban Suzuki recordaba lo que había leído de ellas en sus descripciones cuando descubrió que aun podía acceder al 'Master Source' mientras estuviera sentado en le trono de los reyes.

_Solution Epsilon, un [Slime] del tipo depredador, se especializa en detección de trampas, asesinatos, sigilo y vigilancia, su especialización le permite usar diferentes tipos de ítems mágicos, aun cuando estos tengan prohibiciones de trabajo, ese seria un resumen a grandes rasgos de sus cualidades._

Esto pensaba Momonga mientras fijaba su mirada sobre la rubia, ella tenia la apariencia de una belleza con grandes senos, su atuendo de sirvienta parecía más algo sacado de una revista de fetiches, sus colores eran el negro y el blanco, usaba unas botas altas que alcanzaban por encima de su rodilla, mas no eran de cuero, estaban recubiertas de una armadura de placas en color plateado, bajo ellas usaba unas medias de malla que eran mantenidas en su sitio por un liguero que desaparecía debajo de la minifalda, esta tenia unas aberturas laterales que llegaban a la cadera, al frente la cubría un pequeño delantal ligeramente mas corto que la falda misma, con un adorno metálico que parecía más una flor de armas arrojadizas, en la cintura le ceñía un cinturón de hebillas que parecía más una cadena, traía puesto una chaqueta de hombros abultados abrochada al frente en la parte inferior por un enorme zipper, bajo este estaba un corsé con encajes blancos, tenía los brazos cubiertos hasta el codo por guantes negros, su rostro apacible de piel clara adornado por un seductor par de ojos azules, era enmarcado por su peinado, que terminaba en rizos y sobre su cabeza había un tocado de sirvienta.

La segunda usaba un estilo más modesto y casual, no estaba portando su uniforme de batalla, traía un vestido negro de sirvienta de una sola pieza adornado en los bordes con encaje blanco, este tenía una falda larga que cubría casi hasta sus tobillos, ella usaba botines de cuero, y un delantal blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo por un listón blanco, sobre su cabeza había un tocado de sirvienta en color blanco, su piel casi tan blanca como la nieve cubría su hermoso rostro que era adornado por unos desinteresados ojos tan negros como su cabello, en pocas palabras reflejaba una belleza pura.

_Naberal Gamma, una War Wizard y una Doppelgänger, se especializa en magia elemental eléctrica de rápido lanzamiento de hasta octavo nivel, y también es capaz de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, favorece la lanza y el bastón, armas de medio alcance y no tiene limites con armas de nivel medio o bajo, pero de las armas encantadas solo puede usar hasta el nivel reliquia. _

"Les he traído, tal y como ordeno, Momonga-sama."

"Mmhm, buen trabajo, pueden levantarse."

Albedo se levanto he hizo una reverencia, después tomo su lugar a la izquierda del trono.

"Solution, Naberal, las he llamado por que pienso salir y mezclarme con los habitantes de este mundo para obtener una inteligencia más directa, por lo cual seleccionare a una de ustedes para acompañarme en esta travesía."

Una cara de sorpresa y alegría cubrió momentáneamente el rostro de la Pléyades, pero se recuperaron rápidamente y gobernaron sus expresiones.

"Para seleccionar a cuál de las dos será la que me acompañara, ambas se transformaran en uno de los residentes mas comunes de este mundo."

Las sirvientas estaban por exponer su incapacidad para cumplir correctamente con la misión, Momonga continúo hablando.

"Y antes de que objeten el hecho de que sus niveles no les permiten tomar otra forma adicional."

El Overlord extendió su mano y del vacío saco una pulsera.

"Este ítem se llama [Hand of Gilfaethwe], a grandes rasgos, es un brazalete que refuerza las habilidades de transformación, aumenta el ataque y disminuye la resistencia a los ataques elementales, se lo equiparan para transformarse, la primera será Solution."

Albedo tomo el brazalete ofrecido por Momonga y haciendo una pequeña reverencia bajo la escalinata para entregárselo al Slime, esta lo recibió y al igual que la supervisora hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de equipárselo, una vez que la Maid tenía el brazalete puesto, Momonga continuo.

"Si mal no recuerdo, ninguna de las dos ha visto a ninguno de los habitantes de este mundo, ¿cierto?"

Ambas asintieron respetuosamente en silencio para confirmar a su amo que era correcto.

"Entonces necesitan ver a alguno para poder transformarse."

Momonga movió sus huesudas manos y convoco el [Espejo de Visión Remota], y dirigió la vista hacia una pequeña isla ubicada al sur-oeste de la tumba.

En la isla más cercana al territorio Grifo se encontraba la histórica ciudad de Trottingham, la noche comenzaba a caer sobre los ponis que paseaban tranquilamente, entre esos ponis se encontraba Fancy Pants, un unicornio que tenía la gracia de un caballero, su pelaje era de un tono blanco que contrastaba muy bien con el color azul de su crin y ojos, vestía una camisa blanca de botones dorados, con un chaleco de color azul marino y un moño de color lila, sobre todo usaba un saco de cola larga en color negro, y un monóculo sobre su ojo derecho que tenía un armazón dorado, estaba asegurado con una cadena de oro al primer botón de su camisa, usaba un bigote de casanova que estaba tan bien cuidado como su crin y cola, su cutiemark constaba de tres pequeñas coronas con amatistas incrustadas.

La unicornio que le acompañaba, tenía un pelaje de color blanco perla contrastado con una cola y crin rizada de las puntas de color rosa suave con tiras de rosa pálido, sus ojos eran de color violeta y usaba una sombra de parpados que les hacía juego, la cutiemark que adornaba sus flancos eran tres flores de lis, dos en color violeta en la parte superior y una en color amarillo oro entre ambas ligeramente abajo, se trataba de su esposa Fleur dis Lee.

Ellos habían estado dando una caminata por las pintorescas calles, disfrutando las vistas otorgadas por las clásicas construcciones de la ciudad mientras hacían compras.

"Mmmhaaa, siempre se puede disfrutar de Trottingham, ¿no lo crees así querida?"

"Ciertamente, su atmósfera es relajante, bastante agradable después de una ajetreada agenda de negocios en Canterlot."

"Oh, mira, ¿acaso no es ese tu restaurante favorito?"

"Estas en lo cierto, lo es."

"Creo que es un buen momento para tomar el aperitivo de la tarde, dime, ¿te apetece querida?"

"Solo si acompañamos el té con un postre."

"Por supuesto cariño, lo que desees está bien para mi."

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas exteriores y un camarero se acerco para tomar su orden, ellos disfrutaron de su merienda con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

"Momonga-sama, he de suponer que voy a tomar la forma de la hembra, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Así es."

_¡Eeeee, no sabía que Solution podía tomar forma masculina también!, bueno, aunque es mejor que tome forma femenina, seria muy extraño que dos tipos viviesen solos en una sociedad con muchas mas mujeres que hombres, no, no, espera estoy divagando mucho… ¿mmh, que sucede? ho, creo que están esperando algo de mí, ¿qué será?... ha cierto_

"Puedes comenzar Solution."

La sirvienta de batalla se concentro en la forma que deseaba tomar y el brazalete comenzó a brillar cada vez más fuerte, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a tomar una consistencia gelatinosa, cuando la transfiguración comenzó, ella doblo las rodillas y coloco sus manos en el suelo, sus proporciones cambiaron, las piernas se acortaron, el cuello se estiro y su rostro se alargo ligeramente formando un hocico, por ultimo le broto una cola justo encima de donde había estado su cadera en la cual es alcanzaba a ver la esquina inferior de la marca en sus flancos, durante el proceso su traje de combate se adapto a su nueva forma sin problemas, ya que se tratada de ítems encantados

Como resultado final, una poni terrestre de un suave color almendra, con una crin y cola doradas cuyas puntas terminaban en rizos, le miraba con unos ojos de un azul como el mar en un día tranquilo.

"Bien hecho Solution."

"Muchas gracias Momonga-sama."

"Definitivamente podría servir, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Hay alguna incomodidad?"

"No realmente mi señor, aunque seguramente se debe al hecho de que soy un Slime, los cambios en mi centro de gravedad no me afectan."

_Bien esto debería funcionar, mientras no se pierda el brazalete creo que no habrá problemas… pero ¿y si sucede algo inesperado y lo pierde?, ¿causara eso algún problema?, tal vez lo mejor sea averiguarlo aquí mismo y no por accidente._

"Bien, ahora sin regresar a tu forma original, des equipa el brazalete."

"Si"

Solution se removió el brazalete con algo de dificultad, y al quitárselo de inmediato sintió un tirón que le hizo perder el balance y casi el control de la transformación, doblo las cuatro paras bajo ella y su rostro casi golpeo el piso.

"Nnnghh"

"!Solution¡" Grito Momonga al verla colapsar.

"Estoy bien Momonga-sama, no se preocupe por mi."

"¿Que te está pasando?"

"Al parecer mis MP's están siendo consumidos rápidamente por la transformación." -dijo Solution con un rostro de dolor-

"!Regresa a tu forma original de inmediato¡"

"Si"

_¿Pero que significa esto?, ¿es que también ha cambiado el como funcionan los equipamientos?, si mal no recuerdo, se supone que al remover un equipo sus efectos deberían simplemente disiparse, Solution debería de haber regresado simplemente a su forma original, pero en su lugar ocurrió algo totalmente diferente, eso quiere decir que entonces necesito seguir probando los ítems que sea posible para verificar si ha cambiado su funcionamiento, aaaaah, solo se siguen apilando y apilando cosas._

"Que tanto se drenaron tus MP's Solution" -pregunto la supervisora de los guardianes-

"Si, Albedo-sama, por la sensación de desgaste creo que se consumió aproximadamente el ochenta por ciento de mi total."

_!Eeeh¡, ¿tanto?, bueno para empezar ella no tiene tantos, ¡pero aun así es mucho para ese corto tiempo!, mmm no me gusta la idea de causarles dolor pero no hay otra opción, debo ser justo._

"Ahora es el turno de Naberal" -dijo Momonga-

Solution asintió y paso el brazalete a la Doppelgänger con respeto, quien lo recibió dando una pequeña reverencia antes de equipárselo.

"Entonces, ahora Naberal repetirá las acciones de Solution, y para tener una buena referencia, Albedo."

"Si"

"Toma el tiempo después de que se remueva el brazalete para que sea idéntico al que duro Solution."

"Como ordene, Momonga-sama"

"Puedes comenzar Naberal Gamma"

Nuevamente el brazalete brillo y el cuerpo la Doppelgänger tomo la consistencia de una pasta de color piel, retorciéndose mientras lentamente tomaba la forma de un cuadrúpedo, al terminar la transformacion, el lugar que antes había estado ocupando la pléyade ahora se encontraba una unicornio con un pelaje de color perla, tenia una crin atada en cola de caballo de un color negro, bajo el borde de la falda se alcanzaba a ver la punta de una cola del mismo color, al igual que con la anterior también su ropa había cambiado para ajustarse a su nueva figura, sus ojos oscuros miraron hacia el trono y hablo.

"Con su permiso, ahora procederé a remover el brazalete."

Naberal apretó los ojos, preparándose para recibir el tirón a sus MP's, y removió el brazalete usando su hocico.

Y entonces… no pasó nada, no sintió dolor o incomodidad, al abrir los ojos noto que no había regresado a su forma original, la supervisora y el Overlord tenían la mirada clavada sobre ella con interés, mientras intentaba pensar que debía hacer su amo hablo.

"Naberal, ¿sientes alguna diferencia?"

"No Momonga-sama, más allá del cambio en mi centro de gravedad… y el reacomodo de algunas partes no siento nada extraño." Dijo la segunda parte con un ligero tono rosado sobre sus mejillas.

_Podría ser que… no, eso seria raro, ¿no?, aunque todo parece indicar que es así, ¡pero que sorpresa!_

"Mmmh, al parecer el brazalete tiene una preferencia de raza… seguirás con esa forma, si después de 24 horas no se ha presentado ningún síntoma extraño, puedes regresar a tu forma original, pero si se presenta dolor o incomodidad deveras cambiar e igualmente y reportarlo."

"Como ordene Momonga-sama."

"Entonces con esto queda decidido, quien me acompañará será Naberal Gamma."

_Además, con esto me será posible ver si los NPC's son capaces de ganar experiencia o subir niveles._

"El brazalete pasara a formar parte de tu equipo regular hasta que se te indique lo contrario, y algo más, después de que regreses a tu forma original te desequiparas el brazalete e intentaras retomar la forma de poni, repetirás esta acción cada vez que dejes la transformación o te desocupes de tus actividades, también tras haber estado fuera de la tumba, hay que ver si eres capaz de obtener una nueva forma con la experiencia de estar en ella"

Naberal hizo una ligera reverencia para indicar su entendimiento.

"Bien entonces ahora es mi turno."

Suzuki Satoru se levanto del trono y activo el [Loki's Ring]

_Aquí vamos es hora de la verdad, ¡todo o nada!_

El Overlord fue cubierto por un brillo que se extendió desde su mano hacia el resto del cuerpo, y una vez completamente cubierto comenzó a cambiar de forma, reduciendo su tamaño hasta quedar aproximadamente a poco más de la mitad de su estatura original.

Cuando el brillo se disipo, en el lugar del Overlord se encontraba un poni de apariencia robusta e imponente, pese a estar cubierto con la túnica de clase divina se podía asegurar que se trataba de un unicornio por la forma que había tomado la capucha, tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que la sombra proyectada por esta le cubría casi todo el rostro, la túnica llegaba hasta el suelo, no se veían sus cascos, cuando levanto uno para retirarse la capucha, lo primero que notaron los presentes era que no se trataba de uno esquelético, tenía un hermoso pelaje color hueso.

Las tres mujeres presentes tragaron saliva, ellas serian las primeras en ver la apariencia de poni de su amo, Albedo no podía evitar los ligeros espasmos de sus alas por la emoción, y entonces el rostro transformado se revelo.

Tenía una quijada fuerte y definida, sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y su crin era de un color purpura real, al ver sus ojos Albedo pensó que se había transformado en un vampiro, lo que le clavo una estaca en el corazón(figurativamente) pero el dolor desapareció en cuanto su amado sonrió satisfecho.

_¡No hay colmillos!, entonces eso significa que sus ojos son simplemente rojos, ¡no es un vampiro! _

"Excelente, al parecer no ha habido ningún problema con la transformación."

Al escuchar la voz transformada de su amo Albedo por fin salió de su éxtasis.

"Disculpe Momonga-sama, hará usted personalmente la prueba de remover el anillo, si me lo permite me lo equipare para realizar la prueba, o si lo prefiere, podríamos usar a un no muerto de alto nivel también."

Momonga levanto un casco, donde anteriormente se encontraba el anillo.

"Eso no será necesario, a diferencia del brazalete, [Loki's ring] solo se puede desequipar en la forma original, ya que al usar la transformación el anillo básicamente se funde con el cuerpo volviéndolos uno y el mismo, con esto queda claro que la infiltración no supondrá ningún problema"

Había una ligera sensación de tensión en el nuevo rostro de Suzuki Satoru, a la que no le presto atención, por lo menos hasta que se percato de las miradas de sus subordinadas, entonces la comprensión le cayó como un balde de agua helada, y cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse, el supresor emocional se activó.

"¿Mmmhm?, ¡…!"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, se me olvido que me transforme en algo con carne sobre los huesos, ¡estaba sonriendo sin contenerme!, mierda… (Supresor), bueno ahora solo queda controlar los daños._

"Hehem, bueno, ahora solo queda esperar los resultados que entregue el experimento de Naberal y la información reunida por los exploradores, en cuanto recibamos esta información nos moveremos, eso es todo por hoy."

Con estas palabras poni Momonga, se despidió y se teletransporto de inmediato a su habitación.

Mientras que en la sala del trono, Albedo, Solution y Naberal tenían una cara de sorpresa absoluta, los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas entreabiertas, fue la supervisora la que saco a las otras del trance.

"!La sonrisa!, la maléfica y hermosa sonrisa de Momonga-sama, Aaahaan∼, no lo puedo creer, ¡fui testigo de su hermosa sonrisa!, ¡Siiii!, ¡toma eso lamprea!, jajajajajaajajaja."

""A-Albedo-sama.""

"¿Mmh?, ha, cierto, pueden retirarse de nuevo a sus labores; … ha, cierto, espera un momento Naberal, deseo hablar algo contigo."

-O-

En el cuarto del supremo gobernante de Nazarick

La noche anterior casi hace un desastre, por lo que en cuanto se transportó a su cuarto el Over-poni, volvió a su forma original, para evitar más meteduras de pata, estuvo rodando sobre su cama hasta calmarse, hoy se encontraba recordando todo esto mientras revisaba algunos informes de manera superficial.

_Pero que estúpido fui, como pude olvidarme completamente de las expresiones faciales, espero no haber hecho una cara ridícula, bueno, al menos parece que mis vacaciones podrán transcurrir sin problemas. _

Momonga quería seguir repasando las cosas en su cabeza, pero un sonido interrumpió su tren de pensamiento, era el sonido de un [Message] intentando conectar.

"Momonga-sama?"

"Que sucede Demiurge?"

"Los exploradores han traído nueva información, ¿desea dedicar algo de tiempo para recibir el informe?"

"No hay problema, me encuentro en la oficina de mi habitación, te puedo recibir, en este momento no estoy haciendo nada que requiera mi completa atención."

"Entendido, iré de inmediato." (fin de Message)

_Bueno ya me encargare después de verificar las expresiones de mi rostro poni, por ahora hay que seguir trabajando._

Momonga estaba sentado tras su escritorio, estaba dando una leída rápida a algunos de los reportes cuando sonó la puerta, Sebas se dirigió a atender.

"Momonga-sama, se trata de Demiurge-sama."

"Hazle pasar."

Al entrar Demiurge se paro frente al escritorio e hizo una reverencia.

"Levanta la cabeza, en tu llamada mencionaste algunos nuevos descubrimientos, ¿no es así?"

"Esta en lo correcto Momonga-sama), primero que nada, ya hemos definido el nivel de los dragones en la isla del sur."

"Ohooo, excelente, ¿cuál es el resultado?"

Cerca de un 87% son dragones menores, su nivel varía entre el uno y el cuarenta, un 5% son dragones maduros, varían entre el nivel 42 y el 50, el restante 8% son dragones antiguos de un nivel aproximado entre el 50 y 57, y hay unos cuantos 'Dragon Lord' de nivel superior al 65."

"Ya veo entonces los dragones son bastante débiles en este mundo, ¿no se ubicó a ningún dragón ancestral?"

"Lo lamento mi señor, pero hasta el momento no ha sido ubicado nada superior a un Lord.

"Igual servirán como materias primas, continua."

"Si, Aura y Mare han encontrado un bosque salvaje, cercano al centro del continente de Equestria, los resultados de las muestras obtenidas han aportado sustitutos para casi todos los consumibles de rango medio y bajo, además de ingredientes desconocidos que están siendo investigados."

"Mmmh" -Suzuki asintió ligeramente-

_¡Esto es genial!, así ya no tendré que preocuparme por que se agoten las reservas de ítems menores._

"Dile a Aura y Mare que mantengan vigilado ese bosque, hay que verificar que tan seguido y profundo entran los locales, hay que ver si es viable instalar un centro de recolección."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo se deberá mantener la vigilancia, Momonga-sama?, ¿una semana sería suficiente?"

"No, que vigilen hasta nuevo aviso o un lapso máximo de un mes."

"Entregare sus ordenes a los gemelos, continuando por la misma área, los exploradores han verificado un poblado que yace al lado de dicho bosque y este cumple con sus requisitos para la infiltración, incluso hay una noble menor que vive en el mismo, y como la cereza del pastel los guardias son escasos y de bajo nivel."

"En cuanto a especies sapientes que presenten utilidad, ha sido ubicada una raza que se hace llamar 'Diamondogs', se trata de excavadores de minerales, principalmente gemas"

"Ohoo, esa seria una buena manera para reponer los gastos de la Tumba."

"Es como usted lo dice, me alegra haber sido capaz de servirle."

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para reportar?"

"No, hay algo más, aparentemente en este mundo hay una raza capaz de cambiar de forma, pero es algo que aún estamos investigando."

"¿Se trata de Doppelgänger's?"

"Al parecer ese no es el caso, la descripción no concuerda, lo mismo que el nombre, la raza es llamada 'Changeling', es una raza que aún no ubicamos, pero tenemos espías buscando información al respecto, eso sería todo en mi reporte por ahora Momonga-sama."

"Dime, los perros, ¿están en el territorio de Equestria o fuera de él?"

"De la información que obtuvimos al respecto al cuestionar a los prisioneros sobre el tema, existen múltiples jaurías, cada una bajo el control de un Alfa, viven en grupos de numero desconocido dentro de madrigueras, hay cuando menos una dentro de Equestria, y los exploradores han ubicado otra hacia el sur, fuera de sus fronteras."

"No los pierdan de vista hay que esperar la oportunidad perfecta para hacernos con ellos, serán útiles para los planes más adelante"

_Aunque aún sigo sin saber de que planes estoy hablando, ojalá el 'insondable gobernante de la tumba' pudiera compartir conmigo sus geniales planes._

"Como ordene, entonces apostare unidades para que vigilen la jauría."

"Cuento contigo."

"En cuanto a su proyecto de recolección de inteligencia, he de suponer que piensa usar como fondos los artículos de los prisioneros, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

_Ah… ¡es cierto ni siquiera había pensado en el problema del dinero!, ¡pero que tonto!, que bueno que tengo a alguien como Demiurge cerca._

"Mhm, así es, pero también utilizaremos parte de los fondos obtenidos del dragón que se capturo el día de ayer, usaremos la moneda más común de lo obtenido, si mal no recuerdo era una perteneciente a la nación minotauro, después de todo un comerciante que viene del extranjero no puede llegar pobre ¿verdad?"

"Ya veo, así que era eso, así que de eso se trata, me coordinare con Albedo y haremos los preparativos necesarios."

_¿Eh, de que está hablando?_

"Por cierto, ¿ya están preparados los equipos adicionales que ordene que prepararan?"

"¿Se refiere a las bolsas infinitas transformadas en alforjas?"

Momonga asintió para indicar la confirmación.

"Al parecer ha habido algunas complicaciones, pero estarán listas para el día de mañana al amanecer."

"¿Ha habido algún avance con los hechizos imbuidos en los artilugios de los unicornios?"

"Si, todo parece indicar que lo que tienen son formulas mágicas y no hechizos como tal, por lo que es suficiente transferir MP al objeto para hacerlo funcionar, casi todas las formulas se encuentran en las piezas, sin embargo, las de control están ausentes, al parecer los unicornios las gestaban directamente, de esto se puede definir que no eran vendedores, sino más bien"

"Estafadores" Interrumpió Momonga.

_Ahora ya no me siento tan mal de que estén con Neuronist o Demiurge._

"Eso es correcto Momonga-sama, además según los datos recabados con la ayuda de Naberal, aparentemente los niveles más básicos de la magia de los unicornios funcionan de manera autónoma con la voluntad del usuario, en resumen, esta magia es bastante eficiente, es capaz de lograr una salida máxima con un aporte mínimo, según los datos recabados un uso constante de los niveles básicos genera como máximo un gasto de 7MP's al día."

_Oh eso es bueno, si trabaja con la voluntad del usuario no tendré problemas en usar los niveles más básicos._

"Por lo que deseo solicitar su autorización para obtener más muestras y poder hacer experimentos conjuntos con el bibliotecario, deseo ver si es posible aplicar esta eficiencia a nuestro sistema."

"Hooo, me has quitado las palabras de la boca."

"Me halaga Momonga-sama, pero estoy seguro que usted ya había pensado en algo por el estilo."

_No, para nada, apenas si estaba pensando en que seria muy peligroso no conocer mas sobre la magia de este mundo._

"Mmh, aun así, es bueno saber que estas en sintonía con mis planes."

"No soy merecedor de tan gratas palabras, tan solo me esfuerzo por serle de utilidad Momonga-sama."

"Bien, si eso es todo, puedes retirarte."

"Entonces con su permiso."

_Genial, parece que mañana al fin podre ultimar los preparativos necesarios para mis 'vacaciones' y si nada sale mal hasta podría partir hoy mismo._


	4. 04 Planenado la fiesta de bienvenida

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 25/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 4 Planeando la Fiesta de Bienvenida

La última semana había sido bastante dura para Twilight, no solo por el nerviosismo que causaba en el pueblo la presencia de las tropas de elite de las princesas, estas habían desatado un torrente de preguntas, una tendencia que afortunadamente ya casi desaparecía, no, lo que había hecho pesada su semana, era que sin haber más novedades por parte de la guardia real, más los pequeños pulsos de magia que habían estado sucediendo en todas direcciones desde el quinto día después del original (que no podían ser llamados pequeños, después de todo si ella los podía sentir tan claramente, era seguro que las demás princesas también lo sintieran), que habían probado ser bastante elusivos y difíciles de rastrear, duraban muy poco, por lo que ningún hechizo de localización funcionaba, todo esto más las constantes preguntas que generaba la presencia de los soldados, ero lo que la había hecho insoportable.

*BRUUP*, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de Spike recibiendo una carta de la princesa, pero la Alicornio estaba tan centrada en encontrar la manera de reducir el tiempo necesario para la detección que no lo escucho.

"!Twilight¡"

Un pequeño dragón de apariencia regordeta, de escamas en color lavanda por todo su lomo y de color amarillo verdoso en el vientre, con ojos y púas verdes, entro corriendo a la habitación con un pergamino entre sus garras, se trataba del asistente/hijo/hermano de la princesa de la amistad, una cría de dragón que ella misma había eclosionado durante su examen de admisión a la 'Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados'.

"¿Hmm?, ho no, creo que esas no son buenas noticias, ¿qué sucede Spike?, ¿encontraron algo las princesas?"

"No lo sé, la carta está marcada como urgente, te pide que vayas a Canterlot junto con las demás cuanto antes."

"Creo que dos horas deberían ser suficientes, podrías ir a buscar a Pinki Pie y Rarity, diles que se reúnan aquí dentro de dos horas, listas para ir uno o dos días a Canterlot, mientras yo iré por Applejack Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, si mal no me equivoco el próximo tren sale en tres horas y media."

Ambos estaban a punto de salir corriendo, cuando un guardia les interrumpió.

"Notificare a su es escolta de inmediato, princesa."

_¡Arrrgh no otra vez!_

"Sigh… está bien, que uno de ustedes acompañe a Spike, y una escolta personal será suficiente para mi Capitán Blaze."

Al recibir sus órdenes, indico a uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta que acompañara al dragón, después, el capitán tomo a uno de los guardias que patrullaban el pasillo para que lo acompañara en escolta.

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraban reunidos todos los elementos de la armonía en la sala del mapa, la última en llegar fue la granjera, el elemento de la honestidad, una poni terrestre de color naranja que usaba sus rubia crin y cola atadas por una banda de color rojo, y en su flanco una cutie mark compuesta por tres manzanas, sobre su cabeza portaba su inseparable Stetson, sombrero que había sido un regalo de su fallecido padre y en su lomo traía las alforjas llenas y listas para el viaje.

"Bienvenida Applejack" le recibió Twilight.

"Ahora que ya estamos todas, podemos comenzar, estoy segura de que todas han notado la presencia de seis pelotones de soldados en Poniville."

Hubo una ronda de sonidos afirmativos y asentimientos.

"¿Notaron también que no portan el uniforme que normalmente vemos?"

Esta vez la única que contesto fue Rarity, una unicornio de color blanco puro con crin y cola de color purpura bien arregladas, ojos azules, una voz refinada, y su cutie mark eran tres diamantes, ella era la dueña de la boutique Carrousel y el elemento de la generosidad.

"Lo note querida, pero, ¿Qué no es solo un nuevo diseño de uniforme?"

"No Rarity, son diferentes porque no se trata de la guardia real, sino mas bien de las guardias solar y lunar respectivamente, ellos son la guardia personal de élite de las princesas."

Ante esta noticia, solo hubo rostros de confusión como respuesta, quien rompió el silencio fue la voz algo ronca de la Pegaso color azul cielo, ella tenía como cutie mark un relámpago tricolor saliendo de una nube, sus ojos eran de un color cereza claro y su crin y cola portaban los colores del arcoíris, se trataba de Rinbow Dash una de los pegasos más rápidos de Equestria y el elemento de la lealtad.

"No entiendo, ¿para que envió a tantos soldados, que no recuerda que aquí estamos nosotras?"

Dijo la policromática con mucha confianza.

"Te equivocas Dash, es precisamente por que nosotras estamos aquí que fueron enviados."

"¿Huu?"

"La princesa ha solicitado nuestra presencia, es por eso que quise contarles primero el por qué estos guardias están aquí, no estoy segura si alguna de ustedes lo habrá sentido, pero hace aproximadamente dos semanas, hubo una gran erupción mágica, mmm… aunque tal vez sería mejor llamarla gigantesca, y aun así no estoy del todo segura que la escala sea suficiente.

"D'sculpa pero creo que no te s'go corazón" (Disculpa, pero creo que no te sigo corazón) -Interrumpió Applejack-

"Ok, para ponerlo más claro mmm… ¿recuerdas esa técnica que nos mostraste hace tiempo?, ¿aquella con la que podías cosechar las manzanas de más de un árbol a la vez con un solo golpe?"

"¿Claro que s', pero, es' que tiene que ver?" (Claro que si, pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?)

"Digamos que, comparativamente hablando, ese es el mismo alcance es el que tiene una erupción mágica normal, como cuando un unicornio recién nacido usa su magia por accidente, normalmente es mas fuerte que la magia de un unicornio adulto promedio, usando esa misma escala, podríamos decir que seria como si tu pudieras usar esa misma técnica sobre todos los arboles desde aquí hasta Appleloosa y probablemente más lejos."

Entonces, todas pudieron comprender un poco mejor la magnitud del evento en cuestión, se escucharon múltiples sonidos y exclamaciones de asombro.

"Ahora que lo mencionas querida, hace un par de semanas sentí un horrendo escalofrió que me despertó por la noche, y estuve temblando durante varios minutos, me estás diciendo que…"

"Exacto Rarity, normalmente solo los Alicornios son capaces de sentir estas erupciones, pero esta fue tan grande y tan rápida que ni siquiera pudimos ubicar de que dirección provino."

Una pegaso de voz delicada que tenía un pelaje de color amarillo pálido, levanto su cabeza asomando uno de sus amables pero aterrados ojos color aqua por un lado de su crin, que tenía un color rosa suave al igual que su cola, y le llegaba hasta las rodillas de sus patas delanteras, mientras sus alas estaban apretadas contra su torso.

"Con 'pudimos', te refieres a que alguien más pudo sentirlo, ¿aparte de la princesa Celestia y tú?"

"La princesa luna también pudo sentirla, yo la sentí mientras estaba leyendo y partí en dos el libro que sostenía en mi magia de la sorpresa, además casi me asfixio, no pude ni respirar por casi un minuto, hasta donde yo sé, incluso Cadence, en el imperio de cristal, debió ser capas de sentirla, todas sentimos lo mismo, miedo, no, terror, desesperación, sea lo que sea que haya provocado la erupción, es algo maligno, más allá de cualquier otra cosa de la que exista registro.

Todas estaban como hipnotizadas mientras intentaban digerir esta información.

"Además" -continuo Twilight- "desde hace 9 o 10 días se han estado presentando pequeños pulsos de magia, aunque no tan grandes como el original, siguen siendo poderosos, y aunque su firma es oscura no es tan tenebrosa como el original, pero aparecen y desaparecen por todos lados, por lo que no he podido ubicar ninguno de manera concreta."

Incluso la poni organizadora de fiestas oficial de Poniville, la alegre e hiperactiva Pinkie Pie, una poni terrestre cuya cutie mark consistía en tres globos de colores diferentes, con un pelaje de un tono rosa cual algodón de azúcar, estaba concentrada en el tema, sus ojos azules no reflejaban su usual alegría y su esponjosa crin de un rosa ligeramente más oscuro que su pelaje, al igual que su cola estaba ligeramente desinflado.

"Entonces, ¿para qué crees que nos esté llamando la princesa?".

"No estoy del todo segura Applejack, pero probablemente haya conseguido nueva información o tal vez logro ubicar alguno de los pulsos de magia más pequeños, solo esperemos que no sea nada malo, ahora hay que apresurarnos, el tren no tardara en llegar a la estación, ¿están todas listas?"

"S-si" -dijo Fluttershy, mostrando sus alforjas-

"Por supuesto querida" -dijo Rarity, con por lo menos quince maletas detrás de ella-

"!Yeperoni¡" -Dijo Pinkie Pie al colocarse sus alforjas de las que colgaban serpentinas-

"!Claro que s'e¡" -Dijo Applejack, dándole unos golpecitos a las alforjas sobre sus flancos-

"!Arrgh, Vamonos yaaa¡" -Dijo Rainbow, que ya se encontraba en el aire-

"Estamos listos" -Dijo Spike, quien traía las alforjas de Twilight en sus garras-

"Bien, entonces partamos, capitán Steel Wing, ¿termino sus preparativos?"

Pregunto Twilight al Soldado que hacia guardia en la pared detrás de ella.

"Efectivamente su alteza, los cuatro pelotones están preparados y a la espera en la estación, a excepción de los dos escuadrones que servirán de escolta principal."

"Entonces en marcha, la princesa Celestia nos está esperando."

El capitán dio un saludo y salió caminando detrás de las yeguas, al salir del castillo, en la entrada estaban los pelotones que las escoltarían todo el camino, para casi todas fue raro e incomodo el ser escoltadas hasta Canterlot, solo a Pinkie y Rarity no les molesto en lo mas mínimo, la primera mantenía su actitud jovial y burbujeante, la segunda, disfrutaba de la escolta y las miradas que atraía al pasar, esta de mas decir que al igual que siempre abuso del enamorado Spike tratándolo como burro de carga, para no cargar ella ni una sola maleta… como siempre.

Todo el proceso transcurrió sin ningún problema, salvo por las miradas curiosas y uno que otro susurro; al llegar al castillo y entrar a la sala del trono, la vista que les recibió no era del todo acogedora, las princesas habían cancelado la corte real por el día, en la sala del trono no había súbditos de Equestria, solo se encontraban representantes de las razas mas sensibles a la magia; además de Luna y Celestia, se encontraban:

La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza (Cadence), la princesa del amor y gobernante del imperio de cristal, además de la ex-niñera y cuñada de Twilight, una Alicornio de pelaje rosa suave, con una crin y cola tricolores de morado, magenta y amarillo suave, unos ojos amables de color violeta que se alegraban de verles, estaban dirigidos a ellas, en sus alas tenia mezcladas plumas rosas y violetas que les daban una apariencia de gradiente en color lila, su cutie mark era un corazón de cristal con dos guirnaldas nacientes a los costados.

El rey Thorax, un Changeling(apariencia insectoide) reformado con quitina en su mayoría de tonos verdes claros y oscuros, con alas y cola membranosas, ligeramente moradas, las primeras protegidas por un caparazón de un color vino, como el de los escarabajos, sus ojos de un color morado solido les miraban(sin esclera o retina), en su cuello se encontraban tres romboides brillantes que parecían más un collar de diamantes, coronando su cabeza se encontraban un par de antenas que parecían más las tenazas de una hormiga con un color naranja brillante, y en el centro de su frente un cuerno ligeramente curvado, con una pequeña bifurcación en la punta.

El rey Aspen, un Ciervo de color blanco que ostentaba una mancha alargada que cubría desde su cola hasta formar una especie de corazón en su frente de un color café claro, portaba una cornamenta de color beige con una especie de adornos de oro con gemas incrustadas en la base de estos, sus ojos verde menta el miraban fijamente, sus pesuñas estaban recubiertas en una especie de guarda de escamas de color dorado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las patas, y tenía las puntas de las orejas y cola de color negro.

Un delegado Abissnian, era un felino erguido en dos patas, con la mayoría de su pelaje en color negro a excepción de la barriga, la punta de la cola y las orejas, estas eran blancas, traía sobre los hombros una especie de capa ornamentada con hilos de oro y una guirnalda de plata sobre su cabeza, símbolo de un emisario, sus ojos amarillos de pupilas verticales les miraban atentamente.

Una delegada de Zebrica, con las típicas pesuñas y el patrón de colores de su raza, sus afilados ojos color verde le miraban como si les estuvieran midiendo, su mohawk apenas si superaba la altura de sus orejas, y su cola estaba recortada a media altura, la figura en sus flancos se asemejaba más a una mascara, usaba aretes y collares holgados hechos de oro y un medio poncho sobre sus hombros de colores brillantes con figuras bordadas.

En el lugar más cercano a las princesas, se encontraba la Dragon Lord Ember, una dragonesa con escamas de color azul de apariencia diamantada, su vientre estaba cubierto por escamas de color turquesa, sus púas y la aleta de su cola eran de color índigo, la parte interna de sus alas era color cobalto, sus ojos de color rojo intenso, enmarcados por su hocico alargado y los cuernos curvados hacia abajo y adelante que nacían de los costados de su cabeza, les miraban con decisión.

Las M6 (mane 6) se acercaron al trono y se postraron.

"Pueden levantarse, Twilight, te recuerdo que ni tu ni los elementos necesitan inclinarse ante mí, tu eres una princesa de Equestria, y las demás son las protectoras del mismo, además son tu concilio, si mal no recuerdo tu castillo tiene un trono para cada una ¿no es así?" -Pregunto Celestia-

"Todas lo sabemos princesa Celestia, pero aún no nos sentimos cómodas si no lo hacemos, dígame, ¿ha sucedido algo?, la carta solo decía que era una reunión urgente y que nuestra presencia era necesaria."

La princesa Luna tomo la palabra.

"Como puedes ver justa Twilight, se han reunido representantes de naciones tanto aliadas como neutrales, los aquí presentes sintieron la erupción mágica al igual que nosotras, y vinieron a exponer sus dudas al considerarnos los más aptos para responderles"

"No sabia que los dragones fueran capaces de sentir la magia."

"No lo son, Twilight, la presencia de la Dragon Lord Ember fue la que me hiso llamarte, los demás ya tienen aquí un par de días" Contesto Celestia.

"Estábamos atascados, y la llegada de Ember nos hundió aún más, necesitamos saber lo que has encontrado, vayamos todos a la sala de reuniones para tomar asiento y hablar al respecto" Sugirió la monarca del sol.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados en la sala de juntas, los sirvientes sirvieron aperitivos y bebidas para todos los presentes y tras retirarse estos, Celestia reanudo la conversación nuevamente.

"Dime Twilight, ¿los elementos están enterados de la situación?"

"Así es princesa, les informe de todo lo sucedido antes de partir a Canterlot."

"Entonces, ¿podrías presentar un informe de lo que has estado haciendo o descubierto? por favor."

"Con gusto, después de que hace aproximadamente dos semanas se sintiera un pulso mágico gigantesco de origen desconocido, investigue en los archivos, tanto en Canterlot como en el imperio de cristal, pero no encontré nada al respecto sobre algún evento similar en el pasado, después a seis u ocho días de la erupción original, comenzaron a sentirse pulsos por doquier en una escala mucho menor, pero que aun son bastante poderosos, estos surgen al azar y duran poco tiempo, después de intentar ubicarlos, aun con mis mejores hechizos de rastreo solo pude conseguir generalidades, lamentablemente la duración era siempre demasiado corta para una correcta triangulación, por lo que comencé a buscar una manera de acelerar la velocidad de detección, pero hasta ahora me ha sido imposible de lograr."

"Ya veo, así que de eso se trataba, al parecer por ser el elemento de la magia, tu tienes una mayor sensibilidad a los pulsos, nosotras habíamos estado sintiendo algo de incomodidad de vez en cuando pero no habíamos podido identificar la razón."

"Hay algo más, hasta ahora los pulsos eran diarios, variaban en cantidad y frecuencia, pero no fallaban, sin embargo, desde hace tres días se detuvieron por completo."

"Dime justa Twilight, ¿pudiste recabar algo de información de los pulsos?" -Pregunto Luna-

"Solamente logre obtener las ubicaciones generales, y algunas veces ni eso."

"Hermana, ¿estas sugiriendo que esos pulsos pueden estar conectados con los motivos de visita de los emisarios?"

"¿Qué es lo que sucedió?"

"Veras Twilight, los representantes no están aquí por una mera visita diplomática, en todas sus naciones ha habido desapariciones que no han dejado rastro alguno, y en los que ha quedado alguno no es del todo convincente, en casi todos los casos se ha tratado de individuos problemáticos, estafadores, asaltantes o peligros potenciales, de todos los representantes, solo el rey Thorax no ha sufrido desapariciones, pero ellos han sentido un cambio drástico a su alrededor, como si estuvieran siendo vigilados, por lo que dejaron de moverse en grupos pequeños o solos, él cree que es por eso que no han sufrido desapariciones aun."

Quien tomó la palabra después fue Cadence.

"Twilight, los representantes vinieron para preguntar si sabíamos algo al respecto, estábamos intentando llegar a un acuerdo defensivo entre reinos, por lo menos hasta que llego Ember, fue cuando decidimos llamarte."

"No me digas que, ¡han desaparecido dragones también!"

"Precisamente" -Respondió la dragonesa-

"Esa es la razón de mi visita, a decir verdad, no nos había llamado la atención, los dragones jóvenes a menudo se pierden, al exagerar con algo, pero cuando desapareció un dragón adulto de su cueva junto con todo lo que había acumulado, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que no era algo normal."

Twilight, que fue capaz de sentir el puso original, no tuvo una reacción tan grande, sin embargo, las demás no pudieron contener su sorpresa.

""!¿QUEEE?¡"" (Dash y AJ)

"¡Eso es imposible! (Spike)

"!¿Como puede ser eso posible?¡ (Rarity)

"Prrfffftt ¡¿Qué?¡" (Pinkie estaba a medio trago de un vaso de agua por alguna razón, pese a que se sirvió té en tazas)

"!¿H-hay algo mas a-aterrador que u-un d-dragón?¡" (Fluttershy)

Ember, que fue bañada en te por Pinkie, continuo.

"Si… (sacude el ala con la que se protegió) pero al llegar me encontré con la reunión, mientras te esperábamos, la princesa Celestia me puso al día con lo que estaba sucediendo por todos lados."

_Ho no, no puede ser, espero estar equivocada._

Tras haber escuchado todo lo que Ember tenía que decir, Twilight se puso tensa, nerviosa y perdió algo de color en el rostro, saco apresuradamente de sus apretadas alforjas los datos que había logrado reunir de los pulsos hasta ahora, mientras más información revisaba, más se agitaba, tendencia que continuo hasta que Celestia se percató de su estado y le interrumpió.

"Twilight, te vez mal, ¿te sucede algo?" -Pregunto con preocupación-

Cuando fue sacada del circulo vicioso en el que había caído, y al ver las miradas preocupadas de todos sobre ella, uso la técnica de respiración que Cadence le enseño para tratar de tranquilizarse.

_Casco al pecho, aspiración profunda, casco afuera y exhalamos…_

Repetía mentalmente con cada repetición, cuando finalmente pudo calmarse comenzó a explicar.

"Hace dos semanas sucedió la erupción original que nos heló hasta los huesos, hace aproximadamente 9 o 10 días, comencé a sentir los pulsos más pequeños, aunque solo pueden ser nombrados como tal al compararlos con el original, desde que iniciaron estuve tratando de ubicarlos con precisión, pero fue imposible debido a su corta duración, además de inconsistentes en la frecuencia de aparición, por lo que solo obtuve direcciones generales, a juzgar por las desapariciones de las que hablan, creo que ya me he hecho una idea de son los pulsos pequeños, y tengo noticias que darles, la primera, es que estos pequeños pulsos se detuvieron completamente hace 3 días."

Hubo expresiones de alivio en los representantes y Luna, pero Celestia, Cadence y las M6 no les acompañaban, las primeras por que conocían bien a Twilight, conocían bien su cara de preocupación, las segundas por que ya habían escuchado la historia completa con anterioridad.

"La segunda" -Continuo la mas joven de las princesas-

"Es que con la información que había conseguido y la que ustedes acaban de aportar, llegue a la conclusión de que los pulsos mas pequeños, probablemente sean algún tipo de hechizo de teletransportación, ahora creo que la aparición de estos no es algo tan al azar como pensaba al principio, ustedes han venido a hablar sobre unas cuantas desapariciones, y el pulso maligno de hace dos semanas, sin embargo, creo que hay aún más desapariciones de las que creen, registre cientos de pulsos, en todas direcciones, incluidas algunas con las que no tenemos contacto o no están presentes."

La princesa de la amistad giro su vista sobre todos los visitantes, observando sus reacciones mientras comenzaban a asimilar la nueva información, finalmente fijo su mirada sobre las demás princesas y soltó la bomba.

"Es obvio que sea lo que sea, se trata de algo muy peligroso, y mas grande de lo que cualquier nación puede manejar, princesa Celestia, princesa Luna, si me permiten tengo una propuesta para todos."

"Te escuchamos Twilight" -Contestaron al unisonó las hermanas-

Propongo poner al tanto a las demás naciones aliadas y neutrales, enviándoles una misiva que les invite a una reunión disfrazada de evento publico para justificar un gran movimiento, no solo de personal de cada nación, sino también de soldados para su seguridad, yo estaba planeando mi primer festival como princesa de Equestria previo a estos hechos, pero supongo que no importara usarlo como tapadera para esta reunión." -Dejo salir un suspiro-

"Lo que estoy proponiendo, concretamente, es lanzar invitaciones a todas las naciones aliadas y neutrales para participar en el festival de la amistad."

Las Diarcas tomaron la palabra.

"Esa es una gran idea justa Twilight"

"En efecto, es una idea maravillosa, mi querida Twilight, pero ya que no somos los únicos afectados, escuchemos las opiniones de los presentes al respecto, ¿rey Thorax?"

"Oh, ehehe, hemm, si en efecto me parece una idea grandiosa, tratándose de algo o alguien capaz de llevarse a un dragón adulto sin armar un alboroto, en definitiva, no es algo que alguien quera enfrentar solo, asistiremos."

"¿Rey Aspen?" -Pregunto Luna-

"Jamás se había perdido ningún ciervo antes en le bosque, los que se perdieron eran guardias veteranos, no hay forma que fueran devorados por nada en el bosque Everfree, puede estar segura que ahí estaré princesa Twilight."

"¿Emisario Meiyer?" -Pregunto Celestia-

"Prrr, no puedo afirmar por mi nación, pero estoy seguro que no habrá oposición una vez informe de lo sucedido, no obstante, agradecería una misiva por escrito."

"¿Emisaria Sebara?" -Pregunto luna-

"Problemático es, por mi cuenta estar, con la opinión del felino puedo asegurar, los míos han de simpatizar, al igual que el, un pergamino he de precisar, para ser capaz de veracidad mostrar."

"¿Dragon lord Ember?" -Pregunto Celestia-

"Aunque estoy completamente de acuerdo, a causa del tamaño de los míos, solo podre traer un pequeño grupo, traeré conmigo a los que tengan la mejor disposición, aun si tengo que obligarlos a tenerla."

"Está decidido entonces." -Continuo Celestia-

"Yo me encargare de crear la misiva discreta para las negociaciones y puesta al corriente, la princesa Twilight se encargará de extender la invitación al evento de cobertura."

La monarca del sol fijo su mirada sobre el elemento de la magia.

"Dime ¿cuánto tiempo calculas que será necesario para organizar tu evento?"

"Mmmmh… considero que tres meses debería ser suficiente para tener todo listo, para que nada sea pasado por alto, y si puedo contar con la ayuda de las demás, ¡lograre tenerlo todo listo sin contratiempos!"

"Excelente, entonces dentro de tres meses se auspiciará el evento en Poniville-"

"Disculpa hermana, pero dada la cantidad de individuos que se esperan ¿no seria mejor auspiciarlo en Canterlot?" -Le interrumpió Luna-

"¿Cuál es tu opinión Twilight?"

"La princesa Luna tiene razón, el evento no esta originalmente pensado para tantas naciones, por lo que creo que lo mejor será cambiar la ubicación, eso si usted está de acuerdo."

"Por supuesto, eso no será ningún problema, entonces la reunión se llevará a cabo bajo el manto del festival dentro de tres meses, sugiero a nuestros aliados que, durante ese tiempo, trabajen también en un plan de autodefensa que no afecte la defensa conjunta, seria poco recomendable que alguien quedase desprotegido mientras intentamos coordinar esfuerzos."

Hubo respuestas afirmativas, se entregaron misivas, se intercambiaron palabras cordiales y se despidieron para tomar su camino, las únicas en quedarse fueron las M6 y Spike, para comenzar a planear el evento.

"Como siempre es un gusto verte Twili, sin importar las circunstancias, ya que no tengo mucho que ver con la planificación del evento, iré con Shiny para comentarle de los planes y ver que podemos idear con la guardia de cristal para apoyarte."

"Muchas gracias Cadence, dime, ¿partirán de inmediato?"

"No, tenemos planes de estar en Canterlot hasta el día de mañana."

"¡Que bien!, porque me gustaría poder pasar un rato con ustedes."

"Por supuesto, seria un placer, tenemos pensado cenar en casa de tus padres, si te desocupas para entonces, podemos cenar juntos."

"!Ahí estaré!

Cadence le dio un abrazo a Twilight y se despidió.

"Yo también me despido justa Twilight, he de descansar un poco antes de iniciar con mis labores y deberes." -Se despidió Luna cortésmente-

"De acuerdo princesa Luna, nos vemos después, bien entonces comencemos con la planeación, princesa, ¿Cuál cree que sea la mejor ubicación para el evento?"

"Mmmh, dada la cantidad de visitantes que se espera, creo que lo mejor seria hacerla en patio del castillo, así también se podrá evitar atraer la atención cuando los emisarios o gobernantes se dirijan al castillo para la reunión."

"De acuerdo entonces planearemos para esa ubicación, ¿Pinkie Pie, crees que puedas encargarte de la decoración del patio y todos los acomodos necesarios para el entretenimiento?"

"¡Oki doki loki!, será literalmente ¡la fiesta más grande que haya planeado hasta ahora!"

"¿Rarity, podrías contactar con algunos famosos e invitarlos a hacer una participación en el evento?, les ofreceremos una compensación por su participación, claro está."

"No estoy segura de a cuantos seré capaz de conseguir, pero estoy segura que Sapphire Shores no se negará."

"La invitación también ha sido extendida a artistas que otras naciones deseen traer, se enviaron indicaciones para que confirmen cantidad y nombres a mas tardar en un mes, ¿crees que será suficiente tiempo para organizarlos?"

"Eso será perfecto, que maravilloso, ¡podre conocer a artistas de otros países!"

"Applejack, ¿crees que te puedas encargar de organizar los puestos de comida?"

"Clar' que si terr'ncito" (Claro que si terroncito)

"Al igual que con los artistas, también se ha extendido la invitación a las comidas locales, tendrás el mismo margen para organizar que Rarity."

"Hare mi mej'r 'sfuerzo" (haré mi mejor esfuerzo)

"Fluttershy"

"Meep"… *Squeee* (Sonrisa avergonzada)

"No te preocupes, lo que te iba a pedir, era si podías organizar alguna especie de guardería para mascotas en los jardines del castillo, ¿dime, te lo puedo pedir?"

"Ooh, sí, claro, no será ningún problema."

"Por último, Rainbow Dash, tú te encargaras de coordinar al equipo del clima, quiero que mantengan un día soleado perfecto."

"Deja todo en mis cascos, yo me ocupo, no hay problema."

Por último, recuérdenlo todas, si se ven abrumadas no traten de hacerlo todo solas, pidan ayuda."

"Muy bien, ahora, estoy segura de que todas deben de estar cansadas por el viaje y la reunión, ya había ordenado previamente que les prepararan habitaciones para que descansen, si desean retirarse ya a descansar, los sirvientes las llevaran a sus habitaciones." -ofreció la monarca del sol-

Cuando se despidieron y comenzaron a retirarse Celestia llamo a su ex-alumna.

"Twilight, puedes esperar un momento."

La princesa de la amistad se despidió del resto de las M6 prometiéndoles alcanzarlas en un momento.

"Que sucede princesa, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó al ver su preocupado rostro.

"¿Dime has visto a Discord recientemente?"

Era algo que no le había cruzado siquiera por la mente.

_¿Discord?, ¡Discord!, como no se me había ocurrido, ¡él es el más sensible a la magia que nosotras!, él podría tener más información al respecto, ¡cómo es que pude pasarlo por alto!_

"A decir verdad, no me había acordado de él, si lo llamamos, ¡de seguro el ha de tener más información que nosotras en cuanto a la ubicación u origen de la erupción!"

"Efectivamente, a mí también se me había ocurrido algo similar anteriormente, pero simplemente no ha respondido a mi llamado, por eso te preguntaba si lo habías contactado, me preocupa que le lleguen a convencer de traicionarnos de nuevo."

"Dudo que eso sea posible, él aprendió bien su lección sobre caer en la tentación la última vez, creo que es imposible que le haya pasado algo, pero igual hablare con Fluttershy, tal vez ella sepa algo sobre él, conociéndolo, seguro nos esta mirando mientras come palomitas de maíz o algo por el estilo."

"Ojalá estés en lo correcto."

-O-

Cuatro días antes en la sala del trono de Nazarick, se encontraban reunidos los guardianes para escuchar las palabras de su amo y reportar las novedades más destacadas.

_Tengo que esforzarme para que no se echen a perder mis 'vacaciones'._

"Bien, ahora, comencemos con los reportes, Albedo."

"Si, Momonga-sama, los navíos que patrullan nuestras costas, no han reportado ninguna novedad, los [Pirate Gosht Ship], han reportado la presencia de algunos barcos de transporte escoltados, aparentemente se dirigen hacia Equestria, hasta el momento, solo se han encontrado dos, uno controlado por una raza felina bípeda por el mar del este, atravesara entre nuestra península y la isla de los dragones, y uno controlado por zebras en el mar del sur-oeste, a juzgar por el tamaño reducido de la escolta, parece tratarse de alguna especie de emisarios y no de gobernantes, llegaran al continente aproximadamente dentro de las siguientes 24 horas, suponiendo que mantengan su velocidad."

"Hoo, interesante es mas pronto de lo que esperaba."

_¡Emisarios, porque, ¿qué sucedió? no me digas que ya nos descubrieron y están planeando algo!, *Supresor de emociones* nonono, cálmate, debe tratarse de otra cosa, hemos sido cuidadosos, aarrgggh, pero-_

Cuando estaba a punto de seguir cayendo más profundo en esta espiral, el rostro y exclamación de sorpresa de Demiurge lo interrumpió.

"!Sugoi Momonga-sama¡" (tenía que poner al menos uno xd)

"¿Mmmhm, que sucede Demiurge?"

"!Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención interrumpirle de ninguna manera¡"

"Albedo, ¿hay algo más en tu reporte?"

"No Momonga-sama, eso era todo."

"Como puedes ver no has interrumpido nada realmente, ya que tú eres el siguiente."

"Mis mas sinceras disculpas por causarle molestias, pero simplemente no pude contener mi alegría cuando logré avistar un solo destello de su grandioso intelecto."

_¿He, de que está hablando?, ¡simplemente pensé que se vería muy torpe solo asentir!_

"Estoy seguro de que usted lo sabia de antemano, pero al parecer mi reporte esta conectado con el de la supervisora de los guardianes."

"Aun así, deseo escuchar tus pensamientos, comienza con tu reporte."

"!Sí, Momonga-sama¡, aun cuando usted ya lo había previsto, me avergüenza decir que pase por alto el hecho de que fuera posible discernir nuestra ubicación de alguna manera."

Ante este comentario todos los guardianes se tensaron y dirigieron su vista al archi-demonio.

"Los exploradores estacionados en el poblado que usted va a visitar, reportan que algunas criaturas inherentemente mágicas de este mundo, son capaces de sentir el uso de magia poderosa, según su reporte, la noble menor, y probablemente otros Alicornios, han sido capaces de sentir nuestra llegada a este mundo, y el uso de los portales, la misma ha estado intentando rastrear la apertura de estos, pero gracias a sus métodos ineficientes, solo ha sido capaz de reunir generalidades, debido a esto pensaba en proponer el uso de bloqueadores de percepción mágica de alto nivel, pero estoy seguro que eso ya estaba entre las ordenes que estaba por entregar, ¿no es así?"

"Tu suposición es acertada Demiurge."

_¡Noooo, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido!, por favor no me mires así, aaaha, si Punito moe-san estuviera aquí se habría enojado conmigo por olvidar algo tan básico._

"Ya que se comprobó que algunos pueden rastrear nuestra magia, a partir de este momento, todo operativo con nivel superior al 75 que salga de la tumba, deberá equiparse ítems anti detección mágica, aun tienes más que reportar, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, han llegado los informes de los exploradores desplegados al sur en las tierras más allá del mar, reportan que existe en estas tierras un reino militarizado, este parece estar expandiéndose por conquista de manera relativamente constante, a juzgar por la velocidad de expansión es probable que intente atacar Equestria en aproximadamente tres meses, al parecer tiene en su poder algún ítem capaz de robar la magia de las princesas, lamentablemente los espías no han logrado encontrar el cómo lo hará o cual es el ítem, el líder mantiene la boca cerrada al respecto."

_Que mala suerte, esto significa que mis vacaciones no van a durar o mejor dicho ¡se han acabado antes de empezar!, pero no puedo ignorarlo, un ítem así podría ser peligroso, bien, entonces._

"No podemos ignorar un ítem con esas capacidades, que los espías nos mantengan al tanto de todos sus movimientos, y que averigüen tanto como les sea posible sin revelarse a si mismos, tampoco pueden desaparecer a nadie, enfrentar lo desconocido sin ninguna preparación es el camino de los tontos."

"Ya veo, así que ese es su plan, es esplendido."

_Ho no, ahora que fue lo que leyó entre líneas._

"!Me esforzare al máximo por seguir sus deseos y cumplir con sus expectativas, Momonga-sama!"

"Mmhm, cuento contigo."

_¡Argh, espero que esto no vuelva para morder mi esquelético trasero!_

"Mare"

"S-sí, Momonga-sama."

"Como van los experimentos con los materiales obtenidos."

El elfo oscuro se avergonzó de haberse sobresaltado cuando se le dirigió la palabra, y esto se reflejaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"C-con la muestras obtenidas se han conseguido reemplazos p-para todas las pociones y pergaminos menores, en estos momentos, Titus se encuentra haciendo experimentos para ver si algo puede sustituir los ingredientes de los consumibles de gama media, l-las muestras mas prometedoras son las que se han recolectado en le bosque al centro del continente, también se están probando las propiedades de las muestras desconocidas, e-eso s-seria todo en m-mi reporte."

"Aura, ¿ha habido alguna novedad en el bosque?"

"Sí, Momonga-sama, he encontrado en el lado mas al este del bosque, cerca de unas ruinas, una ciudad natural de apariencia druida, habitada por lo que parecen ser ciervos, atrape a unos soldados que entraron en combate con una bestia que estaba por superarlos, mientras la combatían otras les estaban rodeando, también casi en la parte más al norte logre ubicar lo que parecen ser las ruinas del anterior castillo de las gobernantes de Equestria, a juzgar por las señas no parece estar totalmente abandonado, hay rastros con diferencias de semanas a meses, hay en el interior muchos libros, pero no toque nada hasta preguntar primero su opinión."

"Bien hecho Aura, tu proceder fue el correcto, necesitamos información, por lo cual los libros deberían ser una buena fuente de ella, mmm… habla con Titus, que asigne a la mitad de sus subordinados directos para que vallan contigo a estas ruinas, deberán hacer un inventario de los libros así como una copia de los mismos, la copia es prioridad, la traducción se puede hacer después con calma cuando los tengamos aquí, recuerda la prioridad es no ser vistos, si alguna presencia se les acerca habrán de retirarse de inmediato."

"Se hará como usted diga Momonga-sama, también en el barranco junto al castillo, en una cueva casi en lo más profundo, junto al rio que atraviesa el bosque, se encuentra lo que parece ser una especie de árbol de cristal, irradia una especie de AoE similar al elemento sagrado, aunque su alcance no es mucho parece ser malo para las criaturas de inclinación malvada."

"Eso es interesante, probablemente los libros den el castillo tengan alguna información al respecto."

"Eso seria todo en mi reporte Momonga-sama."

"Mmhm, Cocytus."

"Ha, no ha. habido. ningún nuevo. intento. de. intromisión, la. criatura. capturada. no ha. recuperado. la conciencia, aparentemente. recibió. mas daño. de lo. previsto, su. naturaleza. no ha. permitido. hechizos. normales. de. curación, por lo que. solo. se puede. esperar. a que. sane. por si. mismo, actualmente. esta. en una. celda. de. contención. en el. quinto. piso."

"Excelente, cualquier información que se obtenga sobre él, quiero que se me comunique de inmediato."

"Así. se hará. Momonga-sama."

"Por último, Shalltear."

Decir que la guardiana de las primeras tres plantas se encontraba nerviosa y preocupada seria erróneo, ella estaba prácticamente temblando de miedo y en shock, todo empezó justo después de escuchar el reporte de Demiurge, y el empujón que la lanzo a la desesperación fue recordar el combate de Cocytus, por eso en cuanto su amo le dirigió la palabra, prácticamente se hizo pedazos como un cristal.

"!Lo siento mucho Momonga-sama¡"

_Eeeeeeehh_

"!Mi fracaso no tiene excusa¡, debí haberme percatado que estaban siendo rastreados los portales que abría, ¡le ruego castigue a esta cierva incompetente!, si no desea ensuciarse las manos con mi inútil per-"

"!Silencio Shalltear!" -comando con voz alta y firme, el Overlord, se puso de pie y golpeo con la culata del báculo el suelo.

_Aaaha, eso es exagerar con la dedicación ¿no?_

Shalltear tembló aún más, pensaba que había causado una molestia aun mayor a su amo.

_¡Nooooo, pero que acabo de hacer!, ¿y si piensa que soy demasiado inepta y me desecha?, ¡ho no!, peor aún, ¿si decide por mi culpa que no valemos la pena y decide abandonarnos?, ¡no podría vivir con eso ni un minuto!_

Pero las palabras que escucho no eran para nada las que esperaba.

"!No quiero volver a escuchar que hablas sobre ti misma de esa manera¡"

Separo su vista de Shalltear que estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza en el piso, para barrer con su mirada al resto de los guardianes.

"!Lo mismo va para todos, ¡ninguno de ustedes es inútil!, todos ustedes son las maravillosas creaciones de mis amigos, ¡ustedes son el testimonio del poder de Ainz Ooal Gown!, no son algo inútil o desechable."

Regreso su vista sobre la figura de rodillas y continúo hablando.

"Levanta la cabeza."

La imagen que le recibió fue tan inesperada, que su sorpresa activo su inhibidor varias veces, Shalltear, la vampiro verdadero, caballero maldito, tenía la cara de una niña que nunca había sido regañada por sus padres al recibir la primera llamada de atención, los ojos con cascadas de lágrimas, la boca entre abierta, indecisa de si hacer un puchero o hablar, la nariz escurriendo, y todo mientras tenía pequeños espasmos, entonces Momonga decidido usar la salida que le creo Demiurge.

"Shalltear, hasta este momento no has caído en falta, es resultado de mis propios planes, en otras palabras, es un resultado no solo esperado, sino también deseado, al contrario, me disculpo por el hecho de que supusieras haber fallado, ahora escúchenme bien mis guardianes, ¡aun cuando el fracaso no es deseable, este no es una vergüenza cuando se ha hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo!, ¡pero el no aprender nada de el y cometer los mismos errores eso si es una vergüenza!"

_Woooh, eso me salió genial, tengo que seguir leyendo mas de esos libros de como manejar personal como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora por las noches, creo que también debería empezar a leer libros de administración._

Albedo interrumpió el monologo interno del Overlord con su devoción.

"Grabaremos sus palabras en nuestros corazones y nos esforzaremos hasta la muerte por cumplir su voluntad Momonga-sama, ¡esto lo juro!"

El resto de los guardianes siguió el ejemplo de la supervisora y mientras estaban todos de rodillas dijeron en coro:

""""¡Esto lo juro!""""

_Bien creo que esto ya quedo resuelto, ahora solo queda pensar en como me voy a mantener a flote en el pueblo, no puedo simplemente tener dinero para todo, eso seria muy sospechoso, ¡lo tengo!, una tienda de variedades seria una buena idea, creo que había otra en el pueblo, si mal no recuerdo fue mencionada en alguno de los reportes, bargain-algo, pero considerando la calidad de lo que se obtiene con los pergaminos de creación no debería haber ningún problema en cuanto a competitividad._

"Su determinación me es agradable, ahora pasemos al siguiente tema."

Dijo Momonga mientras retomaba su asiento.

"El día de mañana usaremos [Gate] para aparecer en alguna esquina fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos en la ciudad de Manehattan, ahí buscaremos donde vender o empeñar lo que portaban los prisioneros, aun cuando ya sabemos que nuestras monedas de oro de Yggdrasil valen el doble que sus contrapartes de este mundo según la [Exchange box] no las usaremos, eso sería simplemente gritar a los cuatro vientos que no somos de este mundo, solo nos falta comprobar el valor monetario real de las muestras que obtuvimos, ese es nuestro objetivo principal en la ciudad."

_Aparte de deshacernos de esa basura_

"Tras lo cual tomaremos el tren hacia Poniville, al llegar nos dirigiremos a la alcaldía para comprar un terreno cercano al bosque Everfree, y un local en el centro del pueblo, para establecer la cubierta de nuestros ingresos futuros, esta es una sociedad pacifica así que la dominaremos con los negocios."

_Claro que si el reino del sur decide atacar Equestria no desperdiciaremos la oportunidad para ofrecer asistencia y lograr buenas relaciones._

"Fufufu, caro que no nos olvidaremos del sur, fufufu."

Al escuchar la risa de su amo, los sirvientes presentes no pudieron mas que reflejarla, si Momonga hubiese puesto atención, se habría percatado que de esas sonrisas dos eran especialmente malévolas, los dueños de estas estaban contentos, porque creían haber comprendido parte del plan secreto insinuado por su amo, un plan del cual dicho amo no estaba ni enterado.

* * *

**Hola a quien quiera leer este fanfic y a quienes lo agregaron a su follow o favoritos, muchas gracias, no sere el mas rápido de los escritores pero tratare que la historia, valga la pena el tiempo dedicado a leerla, ya tengo múltiples capítulos planeados pero estoy haciendo la edición, si alguien quiere ver un aspecto en especifico de la historia, puede dejar un comentario al respecto y veré que puedo hacer.**

**Tambien notifico que próximamente comenzare a subir imágenes a mi deviantart, para quien quiera conocer como me imagino a los personajes transformados o cualquier cosa que agregue a las historias originales, pueden buscarme como zakan1298434, sin mas por el momento, nos leemos después.**


	5. 05 Conociendo a los vecinos

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**Hola a todos, realice in pequeño cambio al final de la historia que realmente no cambia nada, pero tenia que hacerlo para que el timeline pudiese ****coincidir, y se realizaron correcciones ****ortográficas.**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**Ortografía revisada 26/05/2020**

* * *

Capitulo 5 Conociendo a los Vecinos

Un día antes de la convocatoria de Celestia

Era un día animado y agradable en Poniville, en pocas palabras no era jueves.

Mientras todo parecía normal, a poco más de media hora de distancia, viajando en tren, se acercaba algo que era todo menos normal, viajando en una cabina VIP, se encontraban en su versión poni Naberal Gamma de las pléyades y el supremo gobernante de la gran tumba de Nazarick, Momonga, este último se encontraba repasando por última vez los detalles de la misión con su subordinada.

"Recuaerdalo bien, en estos momentos no eres Naberal Gamma, eres Nabel Spark, una unicornio talentosa con la magia eléctrica, yo soy Momon Shade, un unicornio con talento para el diseño y los negocios, no tu amo."

"Como usted ordene Momonga-sama"

"¡Momon, y sin honoríficos, aquí no se usan!"

"Lo siento mucho Momon-sama, pero jamás me podría atrever a ser tan irrespetuosa con un ser supremo." -Dijo la sirvienta de combate con la cabeza baja y con convicción-

_Aaaha, esto está mal, incluso las pléyades son igual, me sabe mal hacerle esto a uno de los NPC's creados por mis amigos, pero si no lo hago puede ser que se arruinen todos los planes de Demiurge y mis 'vacaciones'._

Suzuki Satoru, tomo su decisión, debía hacer lo que era necesario y que después recompensaría sobradamente a su subordinada, respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar, y para denotar la seriedad de su argumento, libero su [Aura de desesperación: Nivel 1 miedo], y con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir hablo con voz ligeramente baja, lenta y calmadamente. (Según el Xd)

"Naberal Gamma, ¿me estás diciendo que pretendes hacer caso omiso de mis indicaciones?"

En este momento ella abrió los ojos como platos y se congelo.

"¿Acaso me estás diciendo que piensas arruinar a propósito mis planes?"

Todo quedo en su lugar dentro de la cabeza de Naberal, se levantó del asiento y se lanzo al piso con todas las patas dobladas debajo de ella, mientras casi estrellaba su hocico contra el suelo.

"!Lo siento mucho Momonga-sama!" Grito la sirvienta a todo pulmón.

_¡Eeeeee!, menos mal que aplique hechizos anti espionaje en la cabina previamente, ¡no me esteraba una reacción como esta!_

Por la sorpresa, Momonga incluso suprimió completamente, de manera inconsciente, su habilidad.

"!Siento mucho haberle dado tal imagen de deslealtad, permítame pagar por mis pecados con mi muerte!"

Naberal saco una daga de su inventario y estaba a punto de abrirse el cuello, y justo cuando la punta estaba por rozar su pelaje.

"!Basta, Naberal Gamma!"

_Fiuuu, menos mal, apenas si logre reaccionar a tiempo._

La pléyade retiro la daga de su cuello y la bajo al suelo, la punta apenas estaba por tocar su piel por debajo del pelaje, está por demás decir que ella se encontraba muy preocupada; no le había permitido suicidarse, '_¿seria que mi amo desea castigarme de manera diferente?,_ _no, eso es lo más seguro.'_ pensó desconsolada, '_Después de todo una muerte rápida no podría pagar por mi pecado, he mostrado deslealtad.' _pensaba mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en las orillas de sus ojos, pero las siguientes palabras de su amo, eran algo que jamás hubiese esperado, cuando menos después de lo que había hecho.

"No te estoy acusando de estar en falta, solo te estaba mostrando el error en tu razonamiento."

"!Por favor, no soy merecedora de tan amables palabras, estoy muy agradecida por la infinita compasión que ha mostrado a esta tonta, y lamento que en primera instancia le haya faltado al respeto de esa manera Momon-s-s…"

_Aaaha, ¿aun así no ha sido suficiente para convencerla completamente?, ¿pero que tan celosa del deber la hiciste, Nishikienrai-san. -_Pensó Momonga con algo de pesar y estrés-

"Bien si aun te es muy difícil, te permito usar una doble 'S', en lugar del 'sama'" de esa manera, cuando menos, parecerá que lo hace por cariño o como un lapsus.

"¡Agradezco infinitamente su amabilidad Momon-ss!"

"No tiene importancia, ahora ponte presentable que ya pronto llegaremos… ah, cierto, recuerda también reprimir tu sed de sangre, no quiero otro incidente como el de Manehattan."

*FLSHBACK*

Momon y Naberal caminaban por la calle tras haber hecho su primera escala.

_¡Mhm, en definitiva, fue muy buena idea realizar el cambio primero!, aun cuando ya sabíamos que cada dos monedas de Equestria tenían un valor comparable al de una de Yggdrasil, al igual que las monedas de Minos, gracias a la [Exchange box], saber que el valor intrínseco era aún mayor fue un gran bonus, ¡gracias a eso ahora tengo el triple de fondos!_

"Fiuu, fiuu, hola preciosa, eres la yegua más hermosa que he visto jamás."

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, un unicornio de apariencia sencilla, con la crin corta de color rubio y un pelaje de color gris azulado, que parecía estar bajo el efecto de algunas copas de más, les dirigía la palabra de pronto, afortunadamente Naberal simplemente lo estaba ignorando… por lo menos hasta que soltó la siguiente frase.

"Que tal si dejas de lado a ese perdedor y nos vamos a divertir por un rato ¿he?"

Justo en ese momento, la yegua volteo a verle con frialdad y de pronto el mundo se había congelado para el semental, estaba temblando, sudando frió, y la botella que había estado sosteniendo en su magia se hizo añicos en el suelo sin que le prestara atención, la yegua dio un paso hacia el con una mirada asesina, él quería salir corriendo pero sus patas no se movían ni un milímetro más que para temblar, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de morirse de miedo, todo se detuvo.

Con el casco de un semental en el hombro de la yegua, la sensación se detuvo de golpe, permitiéndole al borracho soltar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y entonces se desmayó.

"Es suficiente, Nabel, es mejor si llamamos la atención lo menos posible" -le dijo Momon en voz baja a la Pléyade-

Y con eso se dieron media vuelta y se retiraron.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

_Pobre semental, creo que además de ensuciarse le salieron canas en ese mismo momento._

"No importa que tan molestos sean, mientras no te ataquen o a mí físicamente, no tienes permiso para agredir a nadie, ni tampoco dirigir tu sed de sangre sobre nadie."

_No quiero asustar de por vida a otro intento de enamorado en una sociedad que ya tiene pocos machos de por sí._

"Como ordene Momon-ss."

"¿Mmh, que sucede afuera, hay mucho movimiento."

Momonga se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta par ver hacia el pasillo, pudo observar a múltiples yeguas y sementales con rostros de vergüenza o completamente sonrojados y cubriendo sus flancos con abrigos u otras cosas, entonces le llego un aroma inconfundible.

_…¡!, Oh, ¡mierda!, se me olvido que el [Aura de Desesperación], es uno de mis AoE de los que no puedo controlar su alcance, ¡a todos, les pido una sincera disculpa!_

Discretamente agacho la cabeza una vez y nuevamente regreso a su asiento.

"No es nada, solo se levantaron al baño."

_Debo de tener más cuidado cuando use AoE de ahora en adelante._

Poco más de 30 minutos después, finalmente llegaron a la estación de Poniville, donde no llamaron mucho la atención, principalmente porque no había casi nadie esperando el tren, cuando dejaron la estación y caminaron hacia la alcaldía del pueblo, entonces, la historia fue diferente, potros y sementales sentían envidia y celos de Momonga al ver a Naberal a su lado, yeguas y potrillas no eran capaces de despegar su mirada del ejemplar de semental que acompañaba a la que, seguramente, se trataba de una modelo.

_Esto no está bien estamos llamando mucho la atención._

"Nabel, apresuremos el paso, hay que iniciar el trámite en la alcaldía hoy mismo, más tarde nos ocuparemos del hospedaje."

"Si, Momon-ss."

_Kiiiaaa, ¡es demasiado vergonzoso hablarle de una manera tan informal al supremo gobernante de Nazarick!, pero no puede evitarse, si no lo hago seré la causante de un fracaso, solo espero que cuando regrese, Albedo-sama no me torture demasiado._

El resto de la caminata transcurrió sin problemas más allá de la atención recibida, al llegar a la alcaldía, se dirigieron a la que parecía ser la recepcionista, ella se encontraba muy concentrada en la papelería que tenía en sus cascos, por lo que no noto a los recién llegados, pese a ser un poni terrestre, daba lo mejor de sí en su trabajo, y después de una tarde tranquila, lo último que esperaba era algo nuevo, después de todo ya casi caía la noche, por lo que casi se cae de su silla cuando una voz desconocida le hablo de pronto.

"Buenas tardes señorita, ¿se encuentra la alcaldesa disponible?"

Después de recuperar el balance, miro con vergüenza en dirección de los visitantes, cuando su vista se posó sobre el semental que acababa de hablar, todos sus pensamientos hicieron un paro de emergencia.

_-Advertencia, ' ' ha dejado de funcionar, intentando reiniciar el servicio, espere un momento- (jeje, no me podía saltar esta broma.)_

Ante ella se encontraba el semental más apuesto que jamás había visto, por su trabajo, una vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca al príncipe Blueblood, pero el ejemplar frente a ella lo hacía ver como un harapo, era más alto que Bigmac, eso era un hecho, era musculoso, pero no de manera chocante como Bulk bíceps, él tenía buenas proporciones, su crin era sedosa y ligeramente larga, de un color purpura real, un poco más claro que el de Rarity, pero antes de poder seguir perdida en sus pensamientos, la pluma que había estado sosteniendo en su boca entreabierta se liberó de sus ataduras, cayendo punta primero sobre el dorso del su casco, impartiéndole el dolor que libero su mente del trance.

"!Eeeep, Ouch!, ehehehe, lo siento, parece que me distraje un instante, emmm… ¡ha, si!, la alcaldesa se encuentra en este momento, este… me podría decir ¿cuál es el trámite que desea hacer?"

_No entiendo que paso, porque se quedó mirándome de esa forma, ¿será que sospecha algo?, nonono, eso es imposible, aun cuando este mundo sea inherentemente mágico, eso no puede pasar._

"Deseo comprar un terreno para instalar un taller de trabajo, y un local cercano al centro para vender mis productos terminados, ¿señorita…?"

"!Ah, pero donde están mis modales!, me disculpo, mi nombre es Inkie Form, es un placer conocerle, ¿señor?"

"Momon, Momon Shade, y ella es mi prima Nabel Spark"

_¡Jujuuu, grandioso, así que no es su novia o esposa, pero que suerte!, ¿me pregunto si ya tendrá a su poni especial?_ -Se pregunto Inkie-

"Bien, en cuanto a un local cerca del centro, hay uno de tamaño medio de aproximadamente 180 metros cuadrados, está ubicado cerca de Sugar Cube Corner, la pastelería de los Cake, consiste en un frente de 12 por 8 metros en la parte frontal y una trastienda de 7 metros, es de dos pisos e incluye dos baños en cada uno."

La secretaria le paso dos hojas que había estado buscando mientras hablaba, las había sacado de los cajones del escritorio, estas contenían todos los datos de la propiedad, costos, dimensiones y demás.

"Tiene un costo de 250bits al mes en renta, si desea comprar la propiedad, tiene un costo de 20,730 bits, el segundo es un local de menor tamaño, tiene un área de 90 metros cuadrados totales, y la trastienda es de 3 por 4 metros, sus costos son de 150 bits de renta al mes o un precio de venta de 9500 bits."

"¿Mmhm?, dígame señorita Inkie, ¿que son estos adicionales que están bajo la cuota de renta?"

"Si, se trata de las cuotas por nivel de seguro que se ofrece para negocios, estas ofrecen protección parcial o total al inmueble y/o productos en caso de siniestro durante la semana, pero todos los negocios tienen una cobertura del 95% en cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar durante un jueves."

_¿Eeeeh, porque, es que acaso están seguros de lo que puede pasar dependiendo del día de la semana?, ¿no es eso bastante raro?_

"Esta diferencia se aplica debido a que los jueves pueden ser días heréticos, ya que además de nuestra cercanía del bosque Everfree, aquí viven los portadores de los elementos."

_¡¿Se supone que eso es una explicación?, no entendí nada!_

"¿Los portadores de los elementos?"

_¡Bien hecho Naberal!_

"Si, los elementos de la armonía, Honestidad, Lealtad, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Risa y Magia, las portadoras son la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas más cercanas."

_Ya veo, entonces esa princesa es la noble menor que vive en este lugar._

"En cuanto al terreno para su taller, ¿qué tipos de acomodos necesitara?"

"Lo más amplio que sea posible con un presupuesto de 170,000 bits, de ser posible que este cerca o junto a las vías, ya que pienso expandir mi negocio tanto como pueda."

"Mmm, con esas cualidades, creo que solo hay uno, mmm…"

Inkie puso cascos a la obra buscando los papeles del terreno.

"!Lo tengo!, aquí esta, es un terreno de un acre cerca de las vías, se encuentra al oeste del pueblo, tiene un costo de 154,000 bits."

La secretaria le paso la hoja a Momon, mientras le describía el adicional referente al tren.

"Un permiso para construir una extensión de las vías tiene un costo adicional de 18,000 bits, este terreno te incluye el permiso y la construcción de la estación de carga y descarga"

"Me parece una excelente opción, lo tomare junto con el local mediano"

"!Excelente, preparare todas las papelerías necesarias, las tendré listas para mañana a primera hora!, puede pasar a seguir el tramite a partir de las 10 de la mañana, si gusta esperar un poco, pasare su solicitud a la alcaldesa para que los entreviste y autorice su petición."

"Se lo agradezco, tomaremos asiento entonces."

Inkie preparo rápidamente la papelería para llevársela a la alcaldesa, al entrar en su oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ya no pudo contenerse más.

*NEEIIGHH* (sonidos de equino feliz)

"!Por Celestia Inkie, ¿dónde quedo tu profesionalismo?!"

Tras el escritorio era nada más y nada menos que Ivory Scroll la alcaldesa de poniville, una yegua terrestre con pelaje de color beige y una crin y cola teñidas por la experiencia de los años, (una que viene en botellas aunque ella nunca lo confirmara o negara) de color grisáceo, con unos lentes de media luna sentados en el puente de su hocico y su típico corbatín esponjado de color aqua acompañado de un cuello blanco para darle clase, sus ojos azules, normalmente amables veían con cierto reproche a su asistente.

"Lo siento alcaldesa, pero no lo pude evitar, en la recepción está el semental más apuesto que jamás haya visto, ¡y se va a quedar aquí en Poniville!, de hecho, esta afuera esperando, aquí está la papelería para el inicio de las solicitudes."

Inkie entrego las solicitudes para que fueran revisadas y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"Valla, valla, así que esperar se salió caro al final a Fithy Rich, creo que no imagino que podría llegar alguien con tanto capital inicial a Poniville."

"¿A qué se refiere señorita Scroll?"

"A que este terreno ya lo tenía en la mira Rich con anterioridad, pero no lo había comprado ya que instalo otra sucursal de su cadena en Baltimare, bueno, hazles pasar, si mal no recuerdo dijiste algo similar cuando conociste al príncipe Blueblood por primera vez, creo que lo habías comparado con Big McIntosh si me sirve la memoria, pero si quieres mi opinión yo diría que el hermano de la princesa Twilight es micho más guapo que ambos."

"Ya vera que me dará la razón cuando lo vea."

Dijo la secretaria antes de pararse y abrir la puerta de la oficina, le indico a los visitantes que podían pasar.

_Aaaha, la juventud y sus cambios constantes, jejeje, más tarde me dirá que prefiere a Just-…_

Ivory Scroll no era una yegua de ojo alegre, por el contrario, era centrada y conservadora, más sin lugar a dudas el semental que entro a su oficina, acompañado de una yegua que si bien era joven, fácilmente podría destronar a cualquier modelo, era en definitiva el más gallardo que había visto hasta ahora, por lo que sonrojarse y quedarse completamente en blanco era la reacción más natural, la secretaria al darse cuenta del estado de la alcaldesa decidido tenderle un casco, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

*CLAMP*

"B-bienvenidos, mi nombre es Ivory Scroll, soy la alcaldesa de Poniville"

Dijo la yegua mientras extendía un casco en gesto de saludo, que fue tomado sin dudar por Momon mientras respondía.

"Es un gusto conocerle Señorita Scroll, mi nombre es Momon Shade, ella es mi prima Nabel Spark"

Ambos visitantes inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza al nombrarse.

"Igualmente, ya es algo tarde, supongo que le gustaría ir directo al asunto, ¿no es así?"

"Eso es correcto alcaldesa, aun no buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche, por lo que apreciaría que se pudieran acelera un poco las cosas."

"Correcto entonces comencemos, primeramente, le haré algunas preguntas, dígame, ¿de dónde es usted?"

La yegua tenía sobre el escritorio papel y tinta, tenía la intención de anotar sus datos.

"Venimos de Manehattan, bueno ahí nacimos, después de la muerte de nuestros padres durante un viaje de negocios, quedamos al cuidado de uno de los antiguos socios de mi padre, este, tras su muerte nos dejó algo de herencia y decidimos iniciar nuestro propio negocio."

"Lo siento mucho, debió ser algo doloroso"

"Si, pero gracias al viejo Red Horns lo pudimos superar."

"¿Con que nombre desea registrar su empresa y cuál será su giro?"

"El nombre de la empresa sera 'Multiproductos Yggdrasil', seremos fabricantes, vendedores y exportadores de mueblería, productos y servicios"

"¿Estado civil?"

"Soltero."

"¿Familia directa? …"

Se quedo esperando la yegua, cuando no hubo respuesta levanto la vista notando la mirada en el rostro de los visitantes, entonces cayo en cuentas y se disculpó sumamente avergonzada.

"¡Oh, lo siento, que descuido de mi parte!"

"No se preocupe fue hace ya mucho tiempo, mi única familia directa es Nabel Spark, mi prima y socia de negocios."

"¿Traen sus documentos son ustedes?"

Nabel los sacó de sus alforjas con su magia y se los paso a Momon quien los coloco sobre el escritorio y los acerco a la alcaldesa.

"Aquí los tiene."

"Por último, ¿el local que selecciono lo va a rentar o comprar?"

"Lo compraremos."

"Correcto, entonces tan solo firmen en las marcas y eso será todo en cuanto a la pre-solicitud, con este comprobante puede pasar a pagar en la ventanilla de tesorería y el día de mañana en cuanto regresen los títulos de propiedad, firmados y autorizados por la princesa, pueden entonces venir a firmar tanto la copia de archivo como los que serán para ustedes, entonces, ambos serán legalmente suyos."

"¿La autorización real tardara solo un día?" Pregunto sorprendido Momonga.

"Bueno antes tardaba más de una semana, pero desde que la princesa de la amistad reside aquí, los documentos de gobierno pueden ser verificados rápidamente."

"Oh, ya veo, entonces pasare a pagar y nos retiraremos."

"La posada de Poniville está a un par de calles hacia el sur de aquí, si gustan pueden pedirle a mi asistente que les guié."

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no será necesario, después de todo no es tan lejos; entonces, muchas gracias por su tiempo y con su permiso, nos veremos el día de mañana."

"Hasta luego, que descansen bien."

Con las despedidas completadas, Momon y Nabel se retiraron de la oficina, pagaron en la tesorería y salieron del edificio, en cuanto se retiraron, la ayudante entro a la oficina con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro.

"¿Y bien, que opina?"

"Tienes toda la razón" *suspiro cansado* "Cuando entraron me sentí como una potrilla viendo a su primer amor."

En la posada, Suzuki Satoru respiraba aliviado.

_Menos mal que se me ocurrió hacer que los [Eight Edge Assassins] tomaran muestras del registro civil, para forjar documentos falsos e ingresarlos como verdaderos por si después se necesitaban, si no hubiese escuchado hablar a esa pareja hablar del registro de su hijo todo se hubiera arruinado, !no me esperaba que existiera un registro civil!, solo espero que la historia de trasfondo que me invente en el momento no sea un problema después, en el juego toparse minotauros con variantes de sobrenombres que hacían alusión a cuernos rojos eran muy comunes, ojala que aquí sea igual._

"Momonga-sama, no es adecuado que se hospede aquí, este lugar no es digno de su presencia."

_¿Sama, otra vez?, aaaaah, bueno creo que no debería importar, después de todo ya coloqué barreras anti espionaje._

"No tiene la mayor importancia Naberal, ya que soy un no muerto no tengo necesidad de dormir, se trata de formar una coartada, además, solo será esta noche, a partir de mañana podremos usar nuestro propio edificio y adaptarlo tanto como sea necesario, por el día de hoy ya no haremos nada más, puedes comenzar a proporcionar el reporte del día a Albedo."

"Como ordene"

Mientras ella pasaba el reporte del día a la supervisora de los guardianes, Momonga tomo asiento en la cama mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

_Al fin el primer día está completo, gracias a todo lo que el dragón había acumulado, tenemos fondos suficientes para lo que se pueda ofrecer, y gracias a los artículos que vendimos o empeñamos de los prisioneros, me di una buena idea de los costos de mercado, gracias a lo cual estuve bien preparado para regatear en caso de ser necesario, pero parece que me preocupe por nada, las propiedades son bastante baratas aquí, bueno, da igual, vale más estar sobrado que quedarse corto con los preparativos._

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado por la alcaldía para recoger sus títulos de propiedad firmados, dedicaron la mañana a poner todo en orden dentro del local, haciendo espectáculo de transportar sus cosas desde la estación del tren, siendo ayudados por una carreta que les rentaron en la misma, también, fueron ubicadas algunas unidades ocultas como medidas de seguridad permanentes en el edificio, por la tarde, salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para repartir volantes y presentarse con los comercios a su alrededor, mientras caminaban por la calle principal, vieron pasar a lo lejos, a un grupo de yeguas multicolores, acompañadas de una cría de dragón, lo que más llamo su atención del grupo fue la yegua a la cabeza, que tal como indicaban los reportes poseía tanto las alas de un pegaso como el cuerno de un unicornio, se trataba de un Alicornio lavanda con mechones magenta que recorrían tanto su cola como su crin.

_Así que esa es la apariencia de un Alicornio, ella debe ser la noble menor mencionada en los reportes de los exploradores, y si lo que nos dijo la alcaldesa ayer es cierto, las que le acompañan deben de ser los elementos de la armonía, creo que había algo en los reportes acerca de un poni rosado que parecía tener una especie de detección mágica de bajo nivel pero de amplio rango, lo más seguro es que se trate de la que esta con los elementos._

"Parece que con los ítems que bloquean la percepción mágica, no nos ha podido detectar, el día de hoy la alcaldesa menciono algo sobre una fiesta de bienvenida, y que era extraño que aún no se diera; Nabel."

"Sí, Momon-ss."

"Regresa al local, y usando los procedimientos adecuados, quiero que contactes al grupo de exploradores que fueron estacionados aquí, les darás la indicación de que dos EEA se dirijan a la estación, deberán montar con ellas en el tren, tanto de ida como de vuelta y estar a la espera en la estación en la que desciendan, si hay riesgo de ser detectados habrán de replegarse, de lo contrario, que se pongan en contacto cuando vengan de regreso."

"Si, de inmediato."

-O-

Después de la reunión con los representantes y las princesas Twilight y Spike, cenaron con sus padres, en compañía de Cadence y Shiny, donde paso la noche, mientras que el resto paso la noche en el castillo, por la mañana regreso con las demás para disfrutar el desayuno en compañía de sus amigas y las princesas, mientras discutían lo que debían de preparar para el evento.

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron y montaron el tren de regreso, al llegar a la estación, la primera en percatarse del nuevo anuncio en el tablón de notificaciones fue Rarity.

"Uuuuu∼, ¿pero qué es esto, 'Yggdrasil, tienda múlti productos y servicios', ¡no sabía que había una nueva tienda en Poniville! ..."

Después de trotar en su sitio de felicidad siguió leyendo.

"Ah, ya veo, inauguró el día de ayer mientras estábamos en Canterlot, que mal que nos hayamos perdido la inauguración."

Dijo la modista mientras hacia un puchero al terminar de hablar.

La cuidadora de animales se acercó a leer el anuncio al oír a la modista, las demás siguieron su ejemplo después.

"Emm, aquí dice que por el momento solo tienen muebles, pero que comenzaran a expandir su inventario a partir del próximo mes."

"Si, si mal no recuerdo, la alcaldesa me mando la papelería para verificarla el día anterior a que partiéramos a Canterlot, creo que sus dueños eran solo dos ponis, un semental y una yegua."

Dijo la Alicornio mientras hacía memoria.

"Mientras no tengan nada de equipo de vuelo no me interesa, nos vemos luego."

Hablo despectivamente la velocista, alzando el vuelo y desapareciendo de la vista en un instante.

"wueno, a m'e no me llama la ate'ncion las cosa muy frufrú, pero no se pier' nada p'r ver, cuent'n c'nmego." (bueno, a mi no me llama la atencion las cosas muy frufrú, pero no se pierde nada por ver, cuenten conmigo) -dijo sin mucho interés Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero-

"Bueno entonces vallamos a darles la bienvenida ¡y de paso vemos que es lo que tienen en venta!"

Dijo Rarity muy emocionada haciendo sonar sus cascos en el piso de la estación.

"!RECIBAMOSLOS CON UNA GRAN FIESTA!" Grito la planeadora de fiestas con emoción.

"Tal vez sea mejor ir a conocerlos primero Pinkie, si recuerdo correctamente no habían estado en Equestria desde pequeños, es probable que no tengan gustos similares a los nuestros."

Intervino la Alicornio.

"Oh, ok, tienes razón, no quiero arruinarlo como hice con los yak's" dijo la fiestera con una cara ligeramente apenada que se reemplazó rápidamente por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Yo me adelantare, te espero en el castillo Twilight."

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Yggdrasil, una advertencia resonaba en la cabeza de Momonga y Naberal.

*Pirip, pirip, pirip*

_¡Oh, ya veo!, así que se trataba de una especie de habilidad pasiva que le permite obtener información específica de poca importancia en un cierto rango, si es solo eso, [Fake Data Bio] debería ser más que suficiente, ya había revisado de antemano con Naberal que es lo que debía mostrar, así que no hay problema._

Pensaba Momonga mientras él y la sirvienta de batalla continuaban atendiendo a los clientes.

Cuando las M6 se acercaban a la tienda, comenzaron a notar un cierto patrón que se repetía constantemente en todas las yeguas y sementales con las que se cruzaban… todos tenían una cara de idiota feliz, como si acabaran de recibir lo que más añoraban en el mundo, al ver esto Twilight se preocupó y decidió detener a alguien para preguntar que pasaba.

"¿Rose, que les está pasando a todos?"

"¿Mmhm?, oh, !Twilight ya regresaron!"

"Si acabamos de llegar, dime, ¿porque todos actúan de una manera extraña?"

"!Ah es cierto ahora lo recuerdo, ustedes se fueron antes de que abrieran, así que no los han conocido todavía!, unos ponis abrieron una tienda nueva con interesantes muebles, ¡y un novedoso sistema de crédito!"

"¿Credito?, bueno, aunque eso es interesante, no es lo que quiero saber en este momento, ¡lo que quiero saber es porque todos tienen esa cara!"

Dijo con énfasis la princesa, pero si hubiese volteado hacia atrás se habría dado cuenta de que Rarity parecía ya haber encontrado la respuesta si sus ojos abiertos como platos y la sonrisa en su rostro podían tomarse como una señal de ello.

Después de entender a qué se refería y voltear a ver los rostros de algunos a su alrededor, Rose se puso roja como tomate.

"Oh, eheheh, mmmh… creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma, ¡bye!"

La florista se despidió apresuradamente y se marchó discreta, pero rápidamente, dejando al grupo en blanco sobre que esperar.

*Suspiro* "Bueno, eso no sirvió de nada en realidad, sigamos"

Al llegar a la tienda, quedaron maravilladas por la calidad de los muebles ofrecidos, pero cuando vieron la pieza central de la exhibición, (una especie de mezcla entre ropero y cajonera) quedaron atónitas, incluso Applejack quien no gustaba de las cosas adornadas, se podía dar cuenta de que no era tan solo bonito, estaba lleno de intricados diseños y finos acabados, pero al mismo tiempo se veía muy resistente.

Mientras Rarity admiraba el diseño de cerca, casi en éxtasis, una voz amable pero profunda y potente las saco a todas del trance.

"Hola buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Yggdrasil, les puedo ayudar en algo."

Todas se giraron hacia la fuente de la voz, y se volvieron básicamente estatuas, a excepción de las alas de Twilight y Fluttershy que se extendieron un instante después con un audible *Pomf*.

Mientras Momonga dirigía su mirada sobre cada una de las yeguas, uso de manera silenciosa [Discern Entity] sobre cada una, para verificarlo más tarde, la que rompió el silencio liberando después a las demás fue Pinkie Pie.

"HUUuuuuuu", Tomo aire profundamente la poni fiestera y después soltó una cadena de palabras que fácilmente avergonzarían a cualquier rapero de su mundo original.

"HolaminombreesPinkiePiesoylaplaneadoradefiestasoficialdePonivilleyteivaahacerunafiestasorpresaperomeenterequepodianogustarteynotequieroofenderporesovineapreguntarquepreferias…"

_¡Wooooo, que rápido, apenas si entendí la mitad de lo que dijo!_

Cuando la poni fiestera termino con su letanía, fue entonces cuando Twilight pudo finalmente reaccionar, y con mucho esfuerzo controlo sus alas y aclaro su garganta, provocando que la mirada del semental se fijara sobre ella.

"Ahem, mi nombre es princesa de la amistad y soy Twilight Sparkle… ¡quiero decir, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y soy la princesa de la amistad!, ¡bienvenido a Poniville!"

Dijo corrigiéndose abruptamente tras su error y casi perdiendo la batalla interna contra la vergüenza.

"Es un honor recibirle en mi humilde tienda, Princesa."

Momonga extendió una reverencia perfecta, con un casco delantero al frente, la cadera hacia atrás y doblando hacia adentro el casco frontal izquierdo, una típica reverencia equina.

*Pomf*, Las alas de la princesa se extendieron de nuevo.

"P-por favor levántese, eso no es necesario, aun no estoy habituada a lo que conlleva el título."

Para su alivio, el semental se levantó siguiendo su instrucción.

"Entonces me disculpo por hacerla sentir incomoda princesa, y disculpé, pero no entendí lo que quiso decir su amiga."

"Oh, emm… ¿Pinkie?"

"¿Pregunte si tenía alguna preferencia especial en fiestas?

"No, no realmente, como casi no vivimos en Equestria, no conocemos muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que conocer cosas nuevas nunca será algo malo."

"Oki doki loki"

"Con su permiso, me disculpo, mi nombre es Rarity, dijo ¿vivimos?"

Pregunto la modista con trepidación, pensando en que este galán de ensueño ya estaba tomado.

"Ah es cierto a ustedes no las había visto antes, ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?, no se las he presentado, ¿Nabel, puedes venir un momento?"

"Permíteme presentarte a la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas"

Con la llegada de Nabel y su tranquila y serena mirada, las yeguas lograron recobrar suficiente compostura para presentarse.

"Hola querida, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Rarity, soy la dueña de la boutique Carrousel y el elemento de la Generocidad." -Se presento la modista mientras hacia una reverencia, sin importarle la belleza de la yegua, ya que era tan solo su prima, aunque por debajo estaba celosa del aspecto de esta-

"Es un placer c'nocerte, el nombre es Applejack, soy 'l elemento de la h'nestidad, me puedes 'nconrtar en Sweet Apple Acres, 'l lugar donde m'e familia produc' las m'jores manzanas de toda Equestria."(Es un placer conocerte, el nombre es Applejack, soy el elemento de la honestidad, me puedes encontrar en Sweet Apple Acres, el lugar donde mi familia produce las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria) -Dijo orgullosa la granjera mientras sacudía el casco de la recién llegada, quien era bastante fuerte para un unicornio-

"!Sigo yo, sigo yo!, mucho gusto, me llamo Pinkie Pie, pero todos me dicen Pinkie, trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner, ¡me gusta hacer felices a los demás y hacer amigos!, soy el elemento de la risa." -Se presento la fiestera sin importarle la neutralidad de Nabel, pues le recordaba mucho a su hermana Maud-

"Eeeep, emmm, m-me llamo F-Fluttershy, cuido animales, soy el elemento de la amabilidad, es un gusto conocerte." -Se presento la pegaso, y para sorpresa de todas, ambos ponis asintieron en confirmación de que le habían oído, pese a que apenas si salió sonido alguno de su boca-

"Fluttershy, PinkiePie, Applejack,Rarity, Princesa Twilight, es un gusto conocerlas a todas, mi nombre es Nabel Spark, si me disculpan debo regresar al mostrador."

Naberal inclino ligeramente la cabeza y se retiró.

"Ah, cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, esta pieza, (la pieza central de la exhibición), tenía únicamente pensado mantenerla como publicidad por el momento, pero tras pensarlo un poco he decidido regalársela, princesa."

Ciertamente la princesa se sorprendió.

"!¿Que?!, nonono, no podría aceptar algo así sin pagarlo, ¡es obvio que se puso mucho esfuerzo en fabricarlo, no podría aceptarlo de ninguna manera!"

"Tranquilícese princesa Twilight, no se trata de un soborno ni intento ganármela o algún tipo de favor, ni mucho menos, tengo dos intenciones, la primera es que deseo expandir mi negocio, tanto y tan rápido como pueda, por lo que seguramente le molestare constantemente con permisos legales, así que es un regalo como disculpas de antemano por el trabajo que probablemente le causare, y en segundo lugar, si los nobles y adinerados se enteran que me 'compro' un mueble, subiría la popularidad de mi negocio, además que, si lo tiene, mis humildes productos podrían interesarles a las demás princesas, y si ellas también obtienen uno, la popularidad de mi negocio subiría aún más."

La explicación razonable logro calmar un poco los nervios de la Alicornio.

"Oh, ahora entiendo, tiene toda la razón, entonces aceptare su obsequio."

"Excelente, permítame solamente prepararlo para transporte, y si gusta se lo puedo llevar por la mañana a primera hora, ¿le parece bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias, eso me dará tiempo de decidir donde lo pondré."

Tras una corta despedida las M6 se despidieron y cada una tomó rumbo hacia su hogar, a excepción de Twilight que acompañaba a Fluttershy hacia su cabaña para intentar ayudarle a calmar sus alas.

A la mañana siguiente, el mueble de Twilight fue entregado, y por la tarde se llevó a cabo la fiesta de bienvenida en la plaza central, al aire libre, a la cual asistieron todos los propietarios de negocios en el pueblo y algunos pobladores, podría decirse que la fiesta transcurrió casi sin incidentes, el único problema se dio cuando Zephir Breze, un pegaso flacucho y de apariencia descuidada, que además era el hermano de Fluttershy, fue lanzado dentro de la fuente de una bofetada por Nabel cuando este quiso abrazarla.

Ya casi al final de la fiesta, Filthy Rich, un poni terrestre de color beige oscuro con crin y colas de un color gris casi negro y dueño de 'Oportunidades Barnyard Rich' se enteró que el terreno que ansiaba le había sido ganado cuando vio como avanzaban los trabajos de construcción de la estación, así que intento convencer al propietario actual, Momon Shade, para que se la vendiera, sin éxito alguno, tras la negociación fallida Rich abandono la fiesta, no sin antes asegurarle a su competidor que le haría imposible los negocios en voz baja para que solo el escuchara, a lo cual este último simplemente se encogió de hombros, razón por la cual el poni terrestre salió prácticamente echando humo de las orejas.

Esa misma noche Momonga recibió un mensaje de Albedo.

*Piripi, piripi, piripi*

"Momonga-sama"

"Que sucede Albedo"

"Le llamo para notificarle que ya está todo listo para encargarnos de los Diamondogs del sur de Equestria."

"Excelente, mañana inicia el fin de semana de este mundo, lo tomaremos como excusa para mantener cerrada la tienda y avanzar los planes."

"Entendido Momonga-sama."

* * *

**Antes de que me quieran comer vivo, ya se lo que van a decir, 'va tener todo su harem', pues no, permitan me explicarles como funciona Equestria a mi entendimiento; Es un lugar donde el balance entre machos y hembras esta bastante desnivelado en contra de los primeros, fácilmente de 19 o 20 a 1, por lo tanto para que un semental consiga pareja interviene la suerte, definiendo su apariencia y demás, y como todos sabemos los stats de Momonga en cuanto a suerte se refiere están por las nubes por eso es un rompe corazones, pero eso no significa que se valla a quedar con todas.**

**En nota aparte ya tengo los diseños ponificados de Momonga, Naberal y Solution, los subiré a mi Deviantart zakan1298434 como los valla terminando de colorear, y sin mas por el momento, agradezco infinitamente a quienes han comentado como a **Kilare T'suna** quien escribió el primer comentario en mi historia.**


	6. 06 Comprando una mascota

**Bueno, primero que todo me disculpo por la demora, segundo wow, no puedo creer que tenga lectores en la república de Rusia siguiendo mi historia, no puedo decir otra cosa mas que gracias, y tercero, a decir verdad, este capitulo no planeaba hacerlo, o mejor dicho pensaba meterlo solo como un comentario, pero como no les he dado nada de acción hasta ahora, me decidí a hacerlo, lamentablemente solo tengo un par de horas en casa al día para trabajar en la historia, por eso la escribo a mano y la planeo para después vaciarla, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y recuerden, para conocer las apariencias que imagino de los personajes subiré siempre que complete mis dibujos a Deviantart, pueden buscarme como zakan1298434. **

**Ahora si sigamos.**

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 26/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 6 Comprando una Mascota

En la profunda oscuridad, las bestias se movían incesantemente en las entrañas de la tierra, excavando constantemente para hacer espacio a su creciente población, salir a la superficie era una estupidez a cualquier hora que no estuviese el cielo en completa obscuridad, esto era comprensible, después de todo se encontraban en las estepas, que lo eran solo de nombre, decirle desierto, sería más acertado.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, los capataces estaban supervisando a los excavadores, los guerreros patrullaban los túneles y había más que se encontraban apostados cerca de las entradas a la espera, preparados por si se presentaba algún intruso, pero la noche ya estaba por llegar.

"Qrue abwrido, no se pwor qrue trwenemos qrue vrigilar ras entradas dwrantre el día, nadie esta tan loco como parra caminarr en el dresierto con el sol en lo alto.", (nótese que habla como si la punta de la lengua estuviera pegada al paladar todo el tiempo)

Dijo completamente aburrida la voz grave de un soldado con un cuerpo musculoso, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje color café, su torso superior y cabeza estaban cubiertos por una armadura de hierro simple y el casco ocultaba sus ojos, había algunos pinchos pequeños sobre las hombreras y casco que realmente serian el único adorno de la armadura, tenía patas traseras cortas y las delanteras largas y musculosas, parecía más un gorila que un perro, tenía una cola corta que acababa de una bola con algunas verrugas.

Sin embargo, su compañero era todo lo contrario, pese a compartir algunas características, su cuerpo era más esbelto, pero no flacucho, este era obviamente un guerrero dedicado más a la velocidad que a la fuerza bruta.

"¡Silencio!, siempre que te quejas algo sucede, ¡quiero que mi turno acabe sin problemas!"

Dijo la voz ligeramente grave y seseante de su compañero, y justo entonces lo escucharon, era como una especie de reverberación, de pronto el cielo se oscureció sobre las entradas, todos los guardias salieron de inmediato para comprobar si se trataba de un ataque, más lo que vieron les dejo atónitos, una especie de nube oscura con rostros que cambiaban constantemente, y hacía sonidos de agonía, flotaba frente a las entradas, incluso a las salidas secretas y de emergencia, poco a poco los sonidos se fueron unificando hasta que se pudo entender un mensaje.

"!Somos los heraldos enviados por el gran señor!, ¡hemos venido a declarar su exterminio!, pero por su gracia se les ha concedido tiempo, ¡tienen hasta el amanecer para preparar una resistencia fútil, antes de que ataquen sus ejércitos!, sepan que el gran señor desprecia profundamente la cobardía, ¡cualquier intento de escapar a su juicio, hará caer sobre ustedes la ira inmensurable del gran señor!, ¡ofrezcan una resistencia desesperada para que el gran señor pueda sonreír complacido!, resistan tercamente mortales."

Y con eso la misteriosa nube se retiró al cielo y desapareció.

"Esto no está nada bien, ¡debemos avisar a Balto de inmediato!"

Dijo con urgencia Tuco a su fornido amigo.

"!Apúrate Brick no te quedes ahí como idiota!"

-O-

En lo más profundo de la madriguera, se encontraba el macho alfa de la jauría, un Diamond Dog de apariencia imponente que media casi 2 metros de altura, era casi tan alto como la princesa Celestia, su pelaje era ligeramente largo y de un color gris opaco, su esclera era amarillenta, mientras que sus pupilas tenían un color cobrizo, su cara estaba permanentemente fruncida, dándole una mirada fiera, su hocico era un poco más largo que lo habitual, parecía ser más un lobo que un perro.

Se trataba de Balto el líder de la madriguera, con él se encontraban reunidos sus generales y el primero de los mensajeros que llego, el veloz Tuco, la preocupación dominaba a sus ayudantes, la cámara era un caos total.

"!Silencio, parecen un montón de cachorros asustados!" *GGRRRRRGHHH*

El gruñido que siguió al grito de Balto, silencio completamente la cámara.

"Hay que comenzar desde el principio, las criaturas, los… mensajeros, ¿que eran exactamente soldado?"

Tuco no podía creer su mala suerte, le habían hecho quedarse y participar en la reunión, y el detestaba estas cosas.

"Esa es la cosa, no estamos muy seguros."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no están muy seguros?"

"La criatura era algo que nunca habíamos visto, apestaba a muerte, pero según otro de los guardias, las armas no daban en el blanco como si no tuviera cuerpo."

"¿Quieres decir que no lo podían dañar?"

"Cuando menos no lo mostró, si es que los dañamos."

"!Ese presumido 'gran señor', va a saber lo que es la derrota, somos la jauría más grande de todo el mundo, no permitiremos que nos menosprecie!"

Dijo encolerizado Rocky, el capitán de la guardia personal del alfa, que parecía un Bulterrier banco con ojos anaranjados.

"Pero si tomo esa postura, ha de ser porque tiene una idea de a lo que se enfrenta, y cree que ganara, después de todo esas criaturas se pararon frente a todas las salidas, incluso las de emergencia y secretas, lo que me gustaría saber es ¡¿cómo supo la ubicación de estas últimas!?"

Hablo con molestia Chester, el estratega de la jauría, un Diamond Dog de color negro, un tanto bajito, que tenia la apariencia un Schnauzer.

"!No me gusta esa insinuación, los guardias han hecho su trabajo correctamente, y estoy completamente seguro que ninguno ignoraría un intruso!"

Dijo molesto Gumbo, el capitán de los guardias, un perro fornido de color café con una mancha negra sobre su hocico y nariz, tenía parecido a un Boxer.

"!Déjense de tonterías, lo que importa es como nos vamos a enfrentar a él, lo que quiero son estrategias y planes no quejas y lloriqueos!" -Tomo nuevamente la palabra el líder de la jauría- "Esas cosas dijeron algo interesante, aunque primero dijeron que nos exterminarían, después dijeron que huir seria nuestra condena, quieren probarnos."

"Entonces no conocen toda nuestra fuerza, eso significa…" -Chester, parecía entender la situación, cuando dirigió su mirada al Alfa, la respuesta fue una sonrisa feroz-

"Entonces, creo que esta sería una buena opción… "

Con esto comenzaron las planeaciones para la próxima batalla.

A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando estaba por despuntar el alba, estaban reunidos todos los soldados de los Diamond Dogs, además de múltiples voluntarios del resto de la población en la salida de las cuevas, estaban a la espera de que aparecieran los enemigos, en cuanto brillo el primer rayo de sol sobre el desierto, un gran ventarrón levanto una enorme cortina de arena y cuando esta comenzaba a disiparse ninguno podía creer lo que veía.

El enemigo que venía marchando sobre la arena eran un montón de esqueletos, algunos tenían espadas y escudos, otros tenían lanzas, y algunos más tenían arcos, pero no eran de ninguna especie que conocieran, eran parecidos a los de un minotauro, pero sus cabezas no coincidían, además de estos había una buena cantidad de lo que parecían ser bestias, mas no parecían tener vida, parecían estarse pudriendo exactamente donde se encontraban paradas, había osos, lobos, jabalíes y algunas otras en tamaños poco comunes, lo más extraño eran lo que parecían ser esqueletos de Equestres, pero no concordaban con el tamaño, eran mucho más grandes y eran montados por los que parecían minotauros, se podía estimar un total de alrededor de 3000 individuos, pero ninguno se movía de su sitio como si esperaran algo, así que los perros comenzaron a ejecutar su plan de ataque.

Viendo el territorio a través de la [Lente de Visión Remota], se encontraba Momonga en su oficina, a su lado se encontraba Albedo.

"Albedo, cual es el estado del campo de batalla."

"Si, Momonga-sama, según el reporte de Entoma no se han cubierto todas sus expectativas."

"Bueno, no es el resultado que esperaba, pero la pregunta real es ¿que se obtendrá como resultado de todo esto, no es así?"

_Los perros diamante viven en zonas con alta cantidad de gemas para subsistir, una vez que nos hagamos con ese terreno, podre poner esqueletos a minar el suelo para obtener fondos._

"La pelea ya está por empezar, observemos."

La supervisora de los guardianes asintió en afirmación, solo se encontraban ellos dos, ya que todos los demás se encontraban cumpliendo con sus tareas, Shalltear estaba cubriendo el puesto de Cocytus en la primera planta, los gemelos estaban explorando y en cuanto a Demiurge, él se encontraba haciendo experimentos en su rancho dentro del territorio Arimaspi al suroeste de las colinas Macintosh.

Cocytus también se encontraba en un lugar diferente, él se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña entre los límites de la jungla prohibida y el desierto, al pie de un área con grandes peñascos, con él se encontraban algunos de sus subordinados, sus generales, todos ellos era de razas heteromórficas, algunos tenían la forma de mantis religiosas, otros parecían ser hormigas, incluso había algunos que parecían cerebros expuestos, y también se encontraba con el Entoma Vasilissa Zetta, una de las sirvientas de batalla (que era definitivamente mayor que CZ), su vestimenta era una versión de kimono tradicional mezclado con el estilo sirvienta, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias que desaparecían debajo de la falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, su rostro era bastante lindo y su voz un tanto infantil, sin embargo no era su verdadero rostro ni su verdadera voz.

Ella era una aracnoide (Araña humana), su rostro estaba cubierto por un insecto mascara, del cual la cara era completamente inamovible con ojos sin brillo cual cristales de mala calidad, su voz provenía de un 'insecto labio' que reproducía la voz que usaba, básicamente nada de su cuerpo estaba a la vista, su atuendo modificado cubría incluso su cuello, lo único que estaba a la vista era su rostro falso.

"Estos son pergaminos de [Mensaje]∼, mmm, pero son muchos∼, ¿podrían despejar la mesa?"

Pregunto Entoma a la figura en el sitio de honor y esta asintió lentamente.

"Ordenen. las. cosas."

"Muy bien∼ por favor limpien rápido entonces."

Las figuras alrededor de la mesa se apresuraron a seguir las ordenes de la sirvienta, aun cuando esta era más débil que ellos, en la estructura de poder dentro de Nazarick no tenía nada que ver con la fuerza individual, si no por el hecho de haber sido creado o no por uno de los seres supremos, y desde ese punto de vista la sirvienta tenía mucha más autoridad que ellos.

En cuanto se terminó de limpiar la mesa, Entoma continuo.

"Bueno entonces, por favor acepte esto Cocytus-sama∼" -dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa y la ponía sobre la mesa para empezar a sacar el contenido- "Estos son pergaminos de [Mensaje]∼, de acuerdo con Momonga-sama, están hechos con las pieles que fueron obtenidas gracias a los esfuerzos de Demiurge-sama, y desea que reporte cualquier anomalía que pudiera surgir al usarlos∼"

"Ya veo… entiendo, los probare" -dijo el guardián del quinto piso mientras tomaba algunos en una de sus cuatro manos- "Demiurge. se está. esforzando, yo ya. tuve el. honor. de ser. de. utilidad. para. Momonga-sama, pero no. por eso. puedo. conformarme. debo de. seguir. esforzándome."

_Ya había escuchado que las reservas de ítems mágicos de bajo nivel se estaban viendo afectadas, pero esto ciertamente será un gran avance, tal vez incluso ya me haya adelantado, debo de cumplir con mi tarea perfectamente, ¡obedeceré al pie de la letra la ordenes que me dio Momonga-sama y obtendré su victoria!_

Cocytus había recibido tres instrucciones principales:

\- Uno. Él tenía prohibido ingresar al campo de batalla, esto incluía a sus sirvientes, debía de resolver la batalla con las tropas que le dieron.

\- Dos. El lich que había sido asignado como comandante debía de permanecer en reserva hasta el último momento.

\- Tres. Él debía cumplir con su misión usando su propio juicio.

Había algunos otros detalles pequeños, pero estos eran los principales.

"Gracias. por tu. duro. trabajo, lleva. mi más. profundo. agradecimiento. a Momonga-sama."

Entoma asintió débilmente.

"Y. entonces… ¿vas a. volver?"

"No en este momento∼, recibí ordenes de presenciar la batalla hasta el final desde aquí."

_Entonces ella está aquí como observadora._

Pensó Cocytus, estaba emocionado por la gran responsabilidad que le habían encargado, sus fuerzas incluían 2200 esqueletos, 400 bestias no-muertas, 150 arqueros esqueletos y 200 jinetes esqueletos, un ejército de 2950, sin incluir al comandante y a sus guardias.

"Bien, nuestras. fuerzas. ya están. en. posición. y las. tropas. enemigas. se están. alistando. para. el. combate, ¡es hora. de iniciar. la batalla!" -Cocytus levanto un pergamino y lo activo para dar una orden al comandante-

"!Avancen!"

En el desierto, habían salido de las madrigueras cerca de tres cuartas partes de las tropas de los perros mientras que el cuarto restante, se encontraba a la espera en los túneles de la madriguera, pese a no ser muy numerosos, en comparación de su enemigo estaban seguros de su victoria, el ejército Diamond Dog estaba compuesto de 1040 guerreros equipados con lanzas con punta de piedra afilada o garrotes, 230 honderos y 130 Guardias de élite de la guardia personal del alfa y 80 voluntarios que se unieron a las filas para defender su hogar, dando un total de 1480 unidades.

La formación de los Diamond Dogs, estaba bien organizada, 100 guardias de elite estaban dispersos cada tres puestos entre las primeras dos filas, formando un patrón de diagonal, dejando la tercera completamente formada por guerreros, los 230 honderos, serian defendidos de los enemigos que sobrepasen la línea, por 70 guerreros más, y en los túneles se encontraban 30 guardias de elite, 320 guerreros y los voluntarios.

Y entonces la batalla se desato, los esqueletos comenzaron a avanzar, para los perros sería bastante fácil, vieron con sorpresa y burla la lentitud con que se movían los esqueletos, dieron la primera orden.

"!Honderos!"

Los lanzadores de piedras se intercalaron entre las columnas y se pusieron al frente, en cuanto el enemigo entro en su rango de alcance comenzaron a disparar, los esqueletos sin inteligencia, no hicieron nada para cubrirse o maniobrar, simplemente no harían nada sin haber recibido una orden, por lo que comenzaron a recibir múltiples bajas rápidamente, en cuanto los honderos se percataron de que un disparo al cráneo los hacia caer permanentemente comenzaron a apuntar solo a la cabeza y durante un rato el único sonido que prevaleció fue el de piedra contra metal, que después fue reemplazado por uno similar al de jarrones mal cocidos, haciéndose añicos.

"¿Es que acaso creen que tan solo con los números serán capaces de vencernos?"

Preguntaba a nadie en específico Chester.

"Mmmm, no, creo que no es eso, parece que más bien no tienen comandantes entre ellos, hm, pero que arrogantes eso les va a costar caro." -Decía con seguridad Balto viendo la batalla al lado del estratega-

Cuando los enemigos estaban a punto de alcanzar la línea defensiva, los honderos retrocedieron a la retaguardia, cuando chocaron ambas fuerzas los esqueletos ya habían sido reducidos casi una tercera parte de sus filas, y tras comenzar el choque espadas se vieron en una desventaja aun mayor, la mayoría de los no-muertos rondaban entre el nivel 17 y 22, siendo los más altos las bestias, comparativamente los perros tenían la ventaja por partida doble, primero la gran mayoría usaba armas contundentes lo cual causaba daños críticos a los esqueletos, en segundo lugar si fuesen medidos con los niveles del juego rondarían entre 15 y 20, era una pelea bastante nivelada.

Sin embargo, el choque no fue ligero para los perros, cuando comenzó el combate cercano los arqueros comenzaron a lanzar flechas a discreción causando la muerte de muchos perros, el campo de batalla estaba lleno de los chillidos de los caninos al ser heridos y el sonido de garrotes despedazando huesos o aplastando escudos de hierro.

Al ver la caída tan marcada de sus tropas Cocytus se comenzó a sentir intranquilo.

"Creo. que es. buen. momento. para. mandar. a los. refuerzos."

Tras recibir comentaros que concordaban con el, de sus subordinados, tomo otro pergamino de mensaje y dio su nueva orden.

"Que. avancen. los. refuerzos."

Los perros estaban ya seguros de su victoria sobre su actual enemigo, llevaban un buen ritmo, caían al menos 10 esqueletos por cada uno de ellos, entonces los refuerzos enemigos llegaron, las bestias rápidamente se metieron entre las filas y comenzaron a hacer serios daños, estas ya no caían con un solo golpe a la cabeza era necesario dar varios, mientras las bestias desorganizaban las filas, los esqueletos montados los intentaban flanquear los para golpear por atrás.

"!Bien, es el momento, activen las trampas!" Grito Chester hacia los túneles.

Los esqueletos jinetes estaban a medio camino para alcanzar la espalda del enemigo cuando de pronto el suelo comenzó a ceder debajo de ellos, muchos sufrieron daños al caer, otros no cayeron, y algunos más desaparecieron completamente en los pozos, debajo de la tierra los excavadores y voluntarios hacían añicos a los esqueletos que habían caído, fuera, los honderos hacían trabajo rápido de los que aún podían moverse.

La pequeña cabaña lo era únicamente desde afuera, se trataba de un ítem mágico que su amo le había prestado, [Secret Green House], pero en este momento Cocytus la sentía extremadamente asfixiante, estaba perdiendo, no lo podía creer, como es que estas bestias prácticamente sin armaduras estaban venciendo al ejercito que le confió Momonga-sama, decidió tragarse su orgullo y pedir asistencia a la mente más brillante de Nazarick, uso otro pergamino de [Mensaje].

"Parece. que. subestime. la moral. de los. Diamond Dogs, [Mensaje] *tuuu tuuu*, Demiurge"

_"¿Mmh, si amigo mío, a que se debe que me contactes?"_

"A decir. verdad, tengo. un. problema. y preciso. de tu. consejo."

_"Dime ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?"_

"Estoy. perdiendo. la batalla, si la. derrota. fuera. solo mi. problema. no me. importaría, pero. no puedo. traer. vergüenza. al. gran señor, necesito. alguna. manera de vencer. con las. fuerzas. que me. quedan."

_"Mmmm… dime, en primer lugar, ¿crees que Momonga-sama quería que ganaras?"_

"No. entiendo, ¿a qué. te. refieres?"

_"¿Por qué formo un ejército de sirvientes de tan bajo nivel?, si la idea fuera simplemente obtener una victoria aplastante, ¿entonces por qué te prohibió avanzar a ti o a tus subordinados?, quizás… su intención era que pensaras por ti mismo y reunieras información para ayudarte a ganar la victoria, creo que ese es parte de su plan cuando menos, además nunca se presentó el nombre de Nazarick, eso significa… *Pirip pirip pirip* ¿hu?"_

"¿Mhm, que. sucede. Demiurge?"

_"Lo siento mucho Cocytus, pero se ha presentado algo y debo de atenderlo de inmediato, aun así, te deseo la victoria."_

El guerrero desvió su atención del [Lente de Visón Remota] hacia la aracnoide junto a él, y alcanzo a ver que las cenizas de un talismán usado caían desde su frente.

"Entonces. ya es. demasiado. tarde. para hacer. cualquier. cosa. ¿no es. así?, entonces. tendré que. enviar. el respaldo. para. por lo menos. seguir. todas las. indicaciones. de Momonga-sama; [Mensaje], te doy una orden, 'Elder Lich'. al mando, ¡avanza. y muestrales tu poder a los perros!"

En el campo de batalla los perros estaban terminando de eliminar a todos los esqueletos, todo lo que se podía escuchar en el campo de batalla eran los jadeos de caninos cansados y las voces de los no muertos siendo silenciadas permanentemente por sordos crujidos con cada golpe *tulkcr*.

"!Dense prisa en terminar, lleven a los heridos de regreso a la madriguera, más tarde recogeremos a los muertos, ahora todos los que se encuentren sin heridas síganme!"

Grito con confianza Gumbo, sus fuerzas habían eliminado un ejército de más del doble de sus propios números perdiendo menos de una tercera parte de las propias, el plan de Chester había funcionado perfectamente, lo mejor era avanzar un poco y ver si no había más enemigos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que una pequeña llama paso volando rápidamente a su lado y cuando choco contra uno de los suyos detrás exploto formando una esfera de fuego de al menos tres metros de radio.

Saliendo de las arenas que eran levantadas por el aire del desierto salió una figura envuelta en una túnica purpura oscuro un tanto desgastada, con una capucha negra bastante vieja, parecía ser casi tan delgado como los esqueletos pero este tenía una capa de piel de apariencia putrefacta, parecía que se le caería en cualquier momento, alrededor de la criatura se encontraba flotando lo que parecía una especie de listón amarillo y grueso con símbolos extraños, donde debería de estar su pecho se podía ver una sección tan negra como la noche y sus ojos completamente rojos, tenían una mirada de desprecio.

La criatura levanto una de sus garras y en la punta de sus dedos se formó otra pequeña bola de fuego que fue lanzada nuevamente contra los perros que aún quedaban en pie.

"Yo Iguva, conseguiré su victoria, hmp."

Decía el Lich con una expresión presumida en su reseco rostro.

"!Retrocedan todos los que estén heridos, avisen a Balto, este enemigo no es como los otros, el resto síganme, ganaremos tiempo para que los demás puedan regresar!"

Los que observaban desde las entradas también estaban sorprendidos.

"Ese es poderoso, puede lanzar bolas de fuego de sus garras, ¿será magia?, no se parece a la de los unicornios." -Dijo Chester con algo de preocupación-

"Eso no importa, igual le venceremos, que unos 15 de mi guardia me acompañen, lo atacaremos por sorpresa desde los túneles, mientras tanto que los que tiene en frente lo distraigan tanto como sea posible."

Gumbo y alrededor de unos 35 soldados intentaban acercarse al enemigo pero le era bastante difícil lograr avanzar, la criatura tenía un alcance de alrededor de 100 metros, por lo que habían optado por separarse tanto como pudieran mientras avanzaban para evitar sus disparos, pero cuando habían llegado a 40 metros de distancia ya no lograban acercarse más, ahora solo estaban evitando sus ataques para tratar de cansarlo, de los que avanzaron con el capitán 15 habían caído en el camino por las bolas de fuego.

"Estúpidas bestias, yo soy Iguva, ¡un Elder lich al servicio del gran señor, si inclinan la cabeza les concederé una muerte sin dolor!"

El capitán y sus hombres ya estaban cansados, pero se mantenían firmes, habían escuchado múltiples pasos corrieron por los túneles trampa hace solo unos segundos, la victoria estaba cerca.

Justo después de sus palabras, Iguva se percató de débiles señales de vida que venían desde debajo de la tierra, cuando vio que se hacían más fuertes, retrocedió rápidamente y uso su hechizo de invocación.

"!Mhm!, [Summon Undead 4th]"

Del piso salieron los guardias personales del Alfa para relevar a los que ya estaban cansados y el que estaba más al frente habiendo oído las palabras del lich le dio una respuesta.

"Entonces, ¡nos negamos!"

"!Lamentaran haber negado mi oferta de piedad, mientras sufren una muerte tortuosa!"

La batalla prosiguió, los guardias comenzaron a pelear con los esqueletos guerreros convocados por el Lich, y aunque eran superados en fuerza lograron evitar ser empujados usando los números.

Iguva se molestó al ver que sus esqueletos guerreros reforzados por medio de él, que gracias a la habilidad de su amo habían alcanzado el nivel 31 eran retenidos por los perros, y cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, un montón de arena salto frente a él, del cual la garra de un perro golpeo su mano interrumpiendo el hechizo que estaba por lanzar, se trataba de Balto el macho alfa de la jauría.

"!No te dejare hacerlo!" *Boff*

"Terco, ja sufre el terror [Scare]"

El Lich intento obtener la ventaja inmovilizando a su oponente, pero para su sorpresa el Alfa solo perdió el balance por un segundo, para después agitar la cabeza y seguir atacando con su espada de hierro.

Para los que observaban la batalla esto fue algo inesperado, un perro que apenas si alcanzaba el nivel 30 había logrado ya dos milagros seguidos, en primera instancia pudo colarse hasta estar frente a frente con el Lich, y después logro resistir el efecto de [Scare], esto era algo que definitivamente ameritaba ser indagado.

El combate entre Balto e Iguva estaba bastante cerrado, el perro era rápido y lograba interrumpir los ataques mágicos del Lich, pero la magia silenciosa [Flecha Mágica] le estaba haciendo mella.

Cuando sus guardias al fin lograron derrotar a los esqueletos guerreros 8 de ellos estaban heridos, 4 tenían heridas graves y 3 habían muerto, por lo que ya no tenían energías para apoyar a su superior, lamentablemente para Iguva, su adversario era tenaz y no lo dejaba re invocar a los guerreros.

"!Bestia infeliz, no me vencerás!, [Ligh-" *Boff*."

Tras otro intento de lanzar un hechizo Balto dio una estocada hacia el frente con todo su peso, clavándola en el abdomen del Lich, pero esto no lo detuvo.

"!Maldita bestia, soy un sirviente creado por el gran señor, algo como esto no me detendrá, muere de una vez!"

Aprovechando la cercanía causada por la estocada, Iguva tomo el cuello de Balto entre sus manos y comenzó a usar su toque negativo, esto causo un dolor como nunca antes había sentido a Balto y lo hizo soltar la espada y retorcerse.

*Grrrr, hiin,hiin, grrr nhgh*

El Lich al ver que finalmente estaba progresando no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaba en problemas, eso era seguro para Balto, sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo el enemigo sentía como si le estuviese arrancando la vida poco a poco, pero no podía rendirse, estaba en la mejor posición posible, era su oportunidad para acabar con el enemigo, abrió los ojos y comenzó a levantar sus garras.

"!¿Cómo es que puedes moverte?, muere de una vez maldito monstruo!"

Pero su enemigo no planeaba detenerse, su objetivo era la cabeza del Lich, acomodando sus garras en una posición para penetrar en la carne.

"!Este es tu fin Iguva!"

Hundió sus garras de un golpe, con todas sus fuerzas, a través de las cienes del adversario, causando que se derramara una buena cantidad de entrañas putrefactas, ante este embate el Lich finalmente soltó a Balto antes de decir sus últimas palabras en voz baja.

"Momonga-sama… Per-do-ne-me…"

Justo después, el cuerpo del Lich desapareció en un torbellino de polvo oscuro, dejando tras de sí únicamente la espada de Balto que al caer se clavo en la arena, solo entonces el alfa se permitió relajarse y se desplomo al suelo por la fatiga, desde las madrigueras sus congéneres festejaban la victoria.

"!Lo logramos!"

"!Viva, viva, viva!"

"!BALTO, BALTO, BALTO, BALTO!"

Mientras tanto en la cabaña junto a la selva prohibida.

El Vermint Lord veía a través del [Lente de Visión Remota] a su enemigo mientras festejaba su victoria.

"Cocytus-sama∼ Momonga-sama lo llama ∼desu."

"Entiendo" -se puso de pie- "en verdad estuvo cerca." -decía mientras miraba la Imagen del Alfa tirado en el suelo y respirando difícilmente-

-O-

Luego de haber observado toda la batalla, Momonga comenzó a dudar de sus propios pensamientos, frente a sus ojos acababa de haber una masacre, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que sería mejor para Nazarick, a su corazón ya le faltaban los sentimientos de piedad, ira o ansiedad que los humanos debían tener, era como ver un programa de televisión sobre animales e insectos devorándose los unos a los otros.

_Es acaso posible que luego de convertirme en no-muerto, ¿ya no me considero a mí mismo humano?, no, ¿cómo podía ser eso? _

Momonga desesperadamente trató de encontrar excusas para justificar sus propios pensamientos, él no era un virtuoso caballero, aunque estaba por lo menos en nivel 100, justo como se lo había dicho a Mare antes, en este mundo podría haber cosas que los tomaran por sorpresa, así que no podían simplemente lanzarse a acciones precipitadas, pero para el mientras fuera benéfico para Nazarick no le importaban los métodos.

Momonga estiró su huesuda mano y se rasco el cráneo, pensando.

_Luego de que me convertí en un no-muerto soy inmune a los efectos mentales, ¿acaso realmente no siento nada luego de ver una escena así?... Definitivamente no. _

"Mmm, ¿por qué habrá sido?"

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos había murmurado esto en voz alta, agitando la mano de nuevo, el espejo dejo el festejo y se detuvo sobre Balto, cosa que fue definitivamente sólo una coincidencia.

Pero para Albedo eso significaba que dicha criatura representaba algún interés o beneficio.

"¿Qué planea que hagamos con ese individuo?"

Sin haber escuchado a Albedo él aún seguía intentando entender su desapego por su humanidad.

"Mmm, tantas posibilidades… habrá que esperar"

La supervisora de los guardianes se encontraban atónita, se encontraba en un amargo silencio y con una expresión de pesar en su rostro, aun ella con el intelecto que su creador Tabula Smaragdina-sama le había dado solo era capaz de ver dos posibles usos para el perro, '!únicamente era capaz de ver dos posibilidades!', esa era la pena que le afligía, ya que su amo había mencionado casualmente que había muchas opciones, por eso era que además del pesar, sentía una enorme admiración por la inmensurable inteligencia de su amo, y esta se reflejaba en su rostro.

"Bueno por lo pronto solo queda esperar a que llegue Cocytus."

Cuando Momonga finalmente le puso atención a Albedo, encontró en ella una mirada llena de asombro y veneración.

_¿He, pero que es lo que paso aquí, porque tiene esa cara?, yo pensaba que iba a estar furiosa por la derrota de su compañero… bueno, ya me enterare si es algo importante._

"Albedo, contacta con todos los guardianes que se reúnan en la sala del trono dentro de dos horas, incluye también al guardián del octavo piso, quiero que todos estén presentes para esta reunión."

"Como ordene, Momonga-sama."

Mientras tanto en la madriguera de los Diamond dogs todo era risas y fiestas, los únicos que no participaban eran Balto Chester, Gumbo y Rocky, ellos habían iniciado una reunión en cuanto balto se había recuperado lo suficiente.

"JA, le enseñamos una buena lección a ese tal gran señor." -dijo el capitán de los guardias con confianza-

"Aun no podemos relajarnos completamente," -le amonesto el pequeño estratega- "ganamos esta batalla, pero aun puede atacarnos ese 'gran señor que mencionaron esas cosas."

"No, mientras luchaba con él lo escuche referirse a si mismo como una 'creación' de ese tal gran señor, aunque no se a que se refería." -Dijo el alfa, con un rostro pensativo-

"Bueno tal vez sea el caso, pero hay que asegurarnos de que todos tengan la moral en alto por si se da un segundo enfrentamiento mas adelante." -Dijo sin miramientos el capitán de la guardia personal del alfa-

"Por ahora lo mejor es que todos descansen, coman y recuperen sus fuerzas, vallamos a participar en el festejo, pero modérense, mañana haremos una reunión a primera hora." -Les despidió Balto, mientras él iba a echarse para seguir descansando-

-O-

Después de un par de horas, cuando Cocytus termino de limpiar el campamento desde el que había comandado a las tropas, ya se encontraban todos los guardianes reunidos en la sala del trono.

*!CLOOMMmmmg!*

El impacto en el piso de la sala del trono, propiciado por la culata del Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown, marco el inicio de la reunión, todos estaban ya de antemano de rodillas frente al trono de los reyes.

"Primero que nada les agradezco a todos por haberse reunido, pese a ser avisados con tan poca antelación, primero que nada, Victim."

Del suelo se levantó flotando en el aire lo que parecía una especie de feto de un metro de altura, sin terminar de desarrollarse, era completamente rosado cual viseras, por toda su superficie se podían observar claramente las venas que recorrían su piel, de su espalda brotaban dos alas que parecían más unas ramas secas, pero tenían pequeños brotes blancos esporádicos y su rostro era básicamente amorfo, lo único reconocible en el eran sus ojos de color negro y las extremidades formadas, y el halo sobre su cabeza revelaba su raza angelical.

"Si mal no recuerdo, esta es la primera vez que conoces a los demás, ¿no?"

Victim se giro para ver a los demás guardianes, después de todo él no tenía cuello, por lo que era necesario girar todo su cuerpo.

(El lenguaje original de Victim es el lenguaje de los ángeles 'Enochian', pero según su descripción todos pueden entenderlo ya que tiene alguna especie de traducción mágica, y en el anime lo ponen como si tuviera eco y reverberación al mismo tiempo, así que lo escribiré de esta manera, pero si es molesto de leer para todos lo cambiare mas adelante)

"HoLa A tOdOs, Mi NoMbRe Es ViCtIm, Es Un GuStO oNoCeRlOs."

"Guardián del octavo piso, te llame por una razón… estamos por hacer un movimiento importante y no podemos ser descuidados tan solo porque no hemos encontrado algún verdadero reto, hay que cubrir la posibilidad de cualquier imprevisto, por eso necesitaremos que esté disponible tu habilidad más poderosa, aquella que se invoca con tu muerte, para poder proteger tanto a los guardianes como a mí, lo siento, prometo traerte de nuevo a la vida, así que discúlpame."

"No Se PrEoCuPe MoMoNgA-sAmA, yO nAcI pArA mOrIr, Si Mi PoDeR Es De UtIlIdAd pArA eL sEr SuPrEmO, nAdA mE hArA MaS fElIz."

"Hay dentro de Nazarick una frase que dice así: 'No hay amor mas grande que el de un hombre que da la vida por sus amigos', esa es una expresión perfecta para ti, agradezco tu amor."

"Es MáS dE lO qUe MeReZco" -dijo Victim haciendo una reverencia en el aire-

"Ahora, Demiurge."

"Sí"

"Primero te felicito por atender siempre mi llamada."

"!Por supuesto!, es de esperarse que me reporte apenas me Invoca, Momonga-sama."

Dijo el Archidemonio con suma felicidad, agachando nuevamente su cabeza hacia el final.

"Si, es evidente que los pergaminos fabricados con la piel que trajiste, es capaz de resistir el uso de bajo nivel, ¿puedo esperar un amplio subministro?"

"Si, no será ningún problema, logre obtener un gran número de ellos."

"Ya veo, ¿y cómo era que se llamaban esas bestias?" -pregunto el Overlord mientras colocaba la mano en su barbilla-

"¿Mhm, ha, se les conoce en este lugar como Arimaspi, se trata de una subespecie de quimera entre cabra y otra criatura que no he logrado identificar aun, tienen un solo ojo y su torso es parecido al de un minotauro, aunque hay dos diferencias mayores, camina en cuatro patas y sus patas delanteras terminan en garras y no en dedos."

"Ya veo, ¿servirán para niveles mayores?"

"En estos momentos estamos investigando hasta que nivel de magia es capaz de aceptar esta piel, de momento los resultados son prometedores para cualquier cosa de quinto nivel e inferiores."

"Excelente, sigue con ese buen trabajo, ahora, Shalltear."

"Si∼"

"¿Ha habido alguna novedad?"

"No, Momonga-sama, no ha surgido ninguna inconveniencia hasta el momento, ni tampoco ha habido problema con los portales que se han abierto."

"Bien, pero mantente vigilante."

"Si, Momonga-sama."

"Albedo, ¿han reportado algo mas los espías sobre las princesas?"

"Hasta el momento la princesa Twilight Sparkle ya no ha logrado sentir la magia de alto nivel que usamos, cuando menos desde que se hizo obligatorio ítems de rango medio de anti detección para todo el que salga de la tumba, en cuanto a las diarcas, ellas se encuentran en total ignorancia, quienes han probado ser mas entretenidos para nuestros espías han sido los Theserals de la Princesa luna, estos tienen una excelente visión nocturna, mas no son un problema."

"Grandioso, por último, Cocytus."

El Guardian del quinto piso se encontraba sumamente nervioso, al oír su nombre levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su amo.

"Fuiste derrotado." -Dijo Momonga en una voz tranquila y lenta-

"Si. mi señor, siento mucho. esta ofensa, yo-"

El guerrero tenía la cabeza agachada mientras se disculpaba, pero fue interrumpido por la supervisora de los guardianes quien le hablo con molestia.

"Cocytus, si vas a disculparte, levanta la cabeza."

"Me disculpo." -después de las disculpas del guardián helado, Momonga volvió a tomar la palabra-

"Cocytus, dime la razón por la que te vencieron."

"Ha, siento mucho. haber. perdido. al ejercito. que me. encomendó."

"Te equivocas; empezare diciéndote que no pienso reprenderte mucho por la derrota."

Ante estas palabras el guardián del quinto piso se sorprendió, mientras que los demás mostraban una sonrisa.

"¿Hm?"

"La razón es que no importa quien seas, todos cometen errores, eso es cierto incluso para mí." -Con esta ultima frase todos los guardianes dejaron salir un sonido de sorpresa de sus bocas-

"Dicho eso, Cocytus, ¿Cuáles fueron tus fallas?, ¿cómo podrías haber ganado?"

"Mhm, subestimé. a los. Diamond dogs, debí ser. más precavido."

"Eso es correcto, nunca debes subestimar a nadie, por más débil que sea, ¿hay algo más?"

"Si, creo que. tenia. muy poca. información, la fuerza enemiga, la topografía, entiendo que. sin considerar. estas cosas. mis posibilidades. de ganar. se vieron. significativamente. reducidas. sin importar. lo que. hiciera, mmhm, la falta. de comandantes. fue otro. de los. factores, como eran. no-muertos. de bajo nivel, debí colocar. a quien. pudiera. dar órdenes. según. la necesidad."

"¿Algo más?"

"Lo siento. mucho, eso es. todo lo que. se me. ocurre. por ahora." -dijo con pesar el guardián-

"!Magnifico!, a excepción de ese Elder Lich todos eran no-muertos comunes, su caída no afecta a Nazarick, considerando lo que un guardián ha aprendido de eso, al final salgo beneficiado."

"Muchas gracias, Momonga-sama."

"No obstante, es un hecho que perdiste y recibirás un castigo."

Levantando su mano huesuda y apuntando hacia el guardián con un solo dedo, dijo Momonga con voz firme.

"Cocytus, tu mismo arreglaras el problema, exterminaras a los Diamond Dogs, esta vez sin depender de nadie más." -Le sentencio Momonga con seriedad-

"¿Mhm?"

"Esa es una idea maravillosa," -dijo con pasión la supervisora uniendo sus manos como en plegaria- "de esa manera borrara su pecado de haber perdió, junto con todos los Diamond Dogs, ¿verdad?"

"!Mi señor, Momonga-sama!" -Hablo con propósito Cocytus, lo que causo reacciones de sorpresa en los demás guardianes-

"Tengo. una petición. que hacerle, se lo ruego. Momonga-sama." -dijo el guerrero agachando la cabeza-

"Aun después de traer derrota a la gloriosa Nazarick, ¿te atreves a pedir algo?, ¡recuerda tu posición!" -le reprendió la supervisora-

Pero al ver que no había respuesta del guerrero esta se molestó aún más.

"!Cocytus!"

"Está bien Albedo." -el supremo gobernante intervino cortando la furia de la supervisora- "¿puedes levantar la cabeza y decirme cuál es tu petición?"

El guardián del quinto piso levanto la cabeza y trago saliva, *Glup* estaba nervioso por lo que quería decir.

"¿Y bien?, solo quiero saber lo que piensas y lo que quieres decir."

"Estoy. en contra. de matar. a todos. los Diamond Dogs, le pido. que tenga. piedad."

"!Cocytus, ¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo?!" -intervino molesta la supervisora-

"!Albedo!, no interfieras en esto."

"Lo lamento, por favor perdóneme." -Se disculpo la supervisora agachando la cabeza-

"Bien Cocytus, debes tener una buena razón para pedirlo, algo que beneficie a la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, dime, ¿de qué se trata?"

"Ha, creo que. es muy. posible. que surjan. grandes guerreros. entre ellos, creo que. sería. beneficioso. que juren. lealtad a Nazarick. y se vuelvan. nuestros. subordinados."

"Ciertamente es una propuesta convincente, si creamos no-muertos a partir de sus cadáveres su nivel sería más o menos igual que el que tendría un cadáver humano, por lo que no es necesario insistir en cadáveres de Diamond Dog."

"En ese caso…" El guerrero fue detenido por una mano esquelética que le indico aun no haber terminado.

"!Pero! usar no-muertos creados por mí, sería más practico que dejar vivos a los perros."

El guerrero helado estaba nervioso, no deseaba destruirlos por lo que se le escapo un pequeño sonido de impotencia mientras su amo hablaba *Mhhmp*

"Si aún hay otro beneficio, quisiera escucharlo."

Pero nada le venía a la mente.

"Eso…"

"Que sucede Cocytus, si no hay nada más, no te importara exterminarlos, ¿no?"

El Overlord le dio un momento, con la intención de que dijera algo que nunca salió.

"Ya veo, es una pena."

Pero antes de que diera por cerrado el tema Demiurge interrumpió.

"Momonga-sama"

"¿Mhm, que sucede Demiurge?"

"¿Y si usamos a los Diamond Dogs en un experimento de gobierno?"

"Hooho, esa es una idea interesante."

"Si, tarde o temprano manejaremos diferentes razas y poderes, sugiero realizar un experimento de gobierno al mandar sobre la jauría de Diamond Dogs, por medios ajenos al miedo como practica para cuando sea el momento."

*!CLOOMMmmmg!*

"Una gran sugerencia Demiurge."

"Muchísimas gracias."

"Aceptaremos la propuesta de Demiurge y pasaremos del exterminio a la ocupación de los Diamon Dogs."

Al escuchar la orden de su amo todos los guardianes respondieron afirmativamente al unísono.

"Demiurge, estoy impresionado."

"¿Por qué es que lo dice, Momonga-sama?, estoy seguro de que ya conocía mi modesta propuesta, solo esperaba a Cocytus ¿no es así?"

"Me das demasiado crédito, yo solo quería… que me mostrara algo de su razonamiento, sin importar lo que fuera."

Escúchenme bien mis guardianes, no deben obedecer todas las ordenes ciegamente, deben estudiarlas un poco antes de actuar, consideren lo que dará mayores beneficios a Nazarick."

Nuevamente una ronda en coro de respuestas afirmativas fue lo que recibió.

"Ahora, Cocytus, debido a esto tu castigo cambiara, gobernaras a los Diamond Dogs, les inspiraras lealtad hacia Nazarick, no puedes gobernar a través del miedo."

"Como desee, yo Cocytus, trabajare. muy duro. para pagar. la gran. piedad. que me ha. mostrado."

"Muy bien mis guardianes, les ordeno movilizarse." -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie- "un equipo será un señuelo, mientras que otro hará gala de nuestro poder con los perros diamante, Albedo, prepara a los soldados, también activa a Gargantúa."

"Como ordene, ¿puedo asumir que el señuelo, nos mostrara como alguien que disfruta observándolos y da la impresión errónea de nuestro objetivo?"

"Así es."

"Muy bien" la supervisora hiso una reverencia a su amo mientras tenia una sonrisa maliciosa, que era el reflejo de su deseo por complacer a su amo mientras disfruta de la desesperación de sus adversarios.

"!Preparense todos para avanzar!"

Con estas últimas palabras el overlord se teletransporto hacia su cuarto mientras esperaba la hora de la incursión.

Al retirarse su amo los guardianes se relajaron y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, el primero de todos fue el guardián del quinto piso.

"Te estoy. agradecido, Demiurge"

"Eso no es necesario Cocyus, probablemente sea el resultado que deseaba Momonga-sama."

Los gemelos estaban sorprendidos. "¿Huu?"

"¿Dices que todo va de acuerdo a su plan?" decía Albedo mientras se acercaba a los demás.

"!Momonga-sama es increíble!" Aura no pudo contener mas su entusiasmo ante la grandeza de su amo, pero su hermano Mare aún tenía una duda.

"Emm… esto… d-díganme, en este caso, ¿ya sabía de antemano que Cocytus iba a perder?"

"No precisamente perder, pero consideraba el que Cocytus recomendaría probar a los perros para averiguar si podría vencerlos o no con sus tropas."

"Momonga-sama es más que increíble, es justo decir que asumir el papel de coordinador de los seres supremos no era por nada ∼de arinsu ne∼" Dijo Shalltear, muy emocionada mientras se sonrojaba y sostenía sus mejillas entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de dicho ser supremo, el se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la cama ahogando una risa de idiota en la almohada.

"Jaja, hajaja, hehe"

Después de giro boca arriba en la cama y comenzó a reflexionar lo sucedido hace un momento en la sala del trono.

_Eso fue increíble, no esperaba que Cocytus dijera eso, en Yggdrasil si intentabas hacer algo sin la habilidad, era seguro que fallaría, pero sí pudo obtener tácticas y estrategias de esta batalla, eso prueba que tenemos el potencial de crecer; pero, el crecimiento indica el cambio, tampoco puedo asegurar que la lealtad de los guardianes no cambiara, wahaha, que miedo, me pregunto si habrá alguien que me enseñe a ser un rey._

"Bueno, ya casi debería ser hora de salir."

El Overlord se sentó en la cama, pero algo llamo su atención y se volvió a tirar boca abajo en la cama.

"¿Mhm, hay un olor floral?, ¿pusieron perfume floral en la cama?, ¿Así son las camas de los ricos?, en ese caso debo de recordarlo para cuando finja ser rico."

Al despuntar el alba a la mañana siguiente, la vista más sorprendente se encontraba frente a los Diamond Dogs, Balto y sus ayudantes hasta hace unos minutos se encontraban en una reunión en lo mas profundo de la madriguera, cuando un soldado les interrumpió para informarles que tenían que venir a la entrada de inmediato.

El guardia que trajo el mensaje llego temblando y casi se desmaya, y ahora que ellos también lo estaban viendo no lo podían creer.

"Ya me lo esperaba, pero fue demasiado pronto" -comento preocupado el Alfa-

"No, no puede ser." -Decía Chester mientras observaba las líneas enemigas-

"Imposible, esto es una broma ¿verdad?" -Dijo Gumbo son incredulidad al poner atención a las tropas enemigas-

"¿Ya se dieron cuenta?, esas armaduras y armas no son normales, Parece que tienen un brillo extraño que las cubre, probablemente sean armas con magia" -dijo preocupado Rocky-

"Además son casi el doble que el día de ayer" -Dijo Balto con resignación-

Entonces un viento helado comenzó a soplar y nubes negras cubrieron el sol sobre el desierto rápidamente, un viento helado sobre el desierto era suficientemente anormal como para causar duda, pero las nubes llamaron la atención de todos los perros hacia el cielo, no había ningún pegaso moviéndolas.

"No me vengas con eso, ¿acaso ese gran señor también es capaz de controlar el clima?" -Dijo Rocky al sentir el cambio drástico de temperatura-

"Se están moviendo." -Comento el capitán de los guardias-

"Pero no parece que sea para atacar." -Dijo Chester mientras observaba la formación enemiga cambiar-

Las cuatro filas de esqueletos con armadura pesada al centro de la formación comenzaron a marchar, avanzaban varios pasos y después daban un cuarto de vuelta en direcciones diferentes separando las columnas al centro, cuando las columnas terminaron de reformarse, detrás de ellas dejaron algo que les hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, avanzando por el hueco se encontraba un esqueleto, pero este no era como los otros que habían enfrentado anteriormente, la túnica que vestía era de alta calidad, los artículos que lo adornaban eran de apariencia bastante costosa y el báculo en su mano era impresionante, pero las enormes gemas en los hombros fueron las que les dieron un entendimiento de que tan costoso era su vestuario, este se encontraba abierto en el pecho donde se podían ver sus costillas y una esfera roja en la parte inferior pero lo que mas lo diferenciaba del resto de los esqueletos, era que en las cuencas donde deberían estar sus ojos había dos pequeñas flamas rojizas.

"Creo que podemos asegurar que se trata de ese tal 'gran señor', ¿mhm, que está haciendo, pero, ¡qué es eso!?" -Pregunto con preocupación el estratega-

El esqueleto, había levantado una de sus manos, y un enorme domo de luz con muchas marcas diferentes que cambiaban constantemente, además de círculos flotando a su alrededor que hacían lo mismo, apareció, abarcando aproximadamente diez metros de diámetro con él en el centro.

"Parece magia, pero nunca había oído hablar o visto algo como esto, sea lo que sea creo que será algo bastante grande."

Entonces lo inimaginable sucedió ante sus propios ojos, todo el desierto a su alrededor cambio en un instante, dejo de ser un montón de arena suelta, se cubrió de un pasto saludable y frondoso hasta donde alcanzaba a la vista, este hecho causo que todos los perros que estaban cerca de las entradas dirigieran su vista al piso justo donde estaban parados, bajo sus patas ya no sentían la arena del desierto.

Esta distracción les hizo perderse la aparición de un coloso, el cual no se percataron hasta que comenzaron a sentir los temblores que causaban sus pasos, levantando la vista a lo lejos y hacia la derecha del ejército, una criatura gigantesca de cuando menos cuarenta metros de altura se acercaba, lo único que podían diferenciar a esa distancia eran sus ojos brillantes y unas líneas que recorrían desde su cuello hasta su pecho, traía entre sus extremidades superiores una piedra enorme casi la mitad del tamaño de el mismo y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, desde esa enorme distancia la arrojo, pero su objetivo no eran las entradas, cuando menos eso era obvio.

Cuando la piedra cayo en su sitio, los esqueletos con arcos y escudos enormes se comenzaron a mover y uno por uno se inclinaban detrás de la roca formando una escalera hacia la parte superior de la misma.

"Estas bromeando cierto" Dijo Rocky con un nudo en la garganta, desde detrás del ejercito comenzaron a avanzar por el hueco central los que cargaban los estandartes y cuando salieron al frente los vieron claramente, se trataba de mas esqueletos, pero estos se diferenciaban bastante del resto, su armadura era dorada y cubría casi todo su cuerpo, pero lo más asombroso era que la magia en estas ultimas era mucho mayor a la de los demás soldados.

Al ver que nadie comprendía lo que estaban haciendo Balto lo dijo en voz clara.

"Esos no son estandartes de ejércitos, esos son estandartes reales, se trata de una procesión real."

Entonces los que debían de ser los representantes enemigos, pasaron por el camino formado por los portadores de los estandartes hasta llegar a la parte superior de la roca, el primero en ascender fue el esqueleto de la túnica costosa, detrás de el una criatura de melena larga de un color negro profundo que usaba un vestido blanco puro con acentos en oro, lo mas llamativo eran las alas que salían de su cintura y los cuernos en su cabeza, detrás de ella venia otro individuo que tenia una melena mas corta y bien peinada, tenia sobre su rostro unos lentes redondos y una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, su vestimenta extraña parecía ser algo parecido a lo que usaría un minotauro, después subió flotando una bola de carne rosada que asemejaba a un feto, este tenía un halo sobre la cabeza y ramas en su espalda, los siguientes fueron dos criaturas pequeñas, tal vez crías, eran idénticas una a la otra pero sus ojos heterocromáticos estaban invertidos, por último, subió una criatura de piel blanca como la cera, traía algo similar a los vestidos pomposos que usaban los ponis en las fiestas de colores negro con acentos en rojo, de ella la única piel realmente descubierta era su rostro.

Cuando llego el esqueleto al frente, sobre la roca, nuevamente algo increíble sucedió, detrás del esqueleto y de la nada se creó un trono de lo que parecía ser cristal, que era bastante alto, y si, no quedo duda en ellos, fue creado, no apareció de golpe, no fue estirado, fue simplemente creado, nació de la luz mágica, las demás criaturas que subieron se pararon todas a los lados del trono cuando el esqueleto se sentó, extendió su mano y aparecieron frente a el muchas de esas criaturas que anteriormente se habían nombrado a si mismas heraldos, estas de inmediato se repartieron a todas las entradas.

"Les traigo las palabras del gran señor, el gran señor desea hablar con ustedes, !que se presente un delegado de inmediato!, sepan que el tiempo desperdiciado es desagradable para el gran señor."

Las criaturas regresaron a flotar frente al trono después de entregar su mensaje, y cuando estaban reunidas la criatura en el vestido pomposo, las mato a todas con la onda de choque de un solo aplauso de sus manos.

"No puede ser, ¿las destruyo, así de simple?" -Chester estaba incrédulo-

"Vamos Rocky, acompáñame a hablar con ese sujeto, dada su cantidad, creo que sería muy contraproducente ir solo." -Dijo el alfa sin quitar los ojos de los enemigos-

Solo recibió un asentimiento como confirmación y ambos salieron para encontrarse frente a frente con este gran señor.

Al llegar frente a la gran roca se presentaron.

"Yo soy Rocky, capitán de la guardia personal del alfa, y este es…"

"Yo soy Balto, macho alfa de la jauría del desierto, la más grande del mundo."

Declararon ambos con orgullo.

La melodiosa voz de la criatura de blanco, les permitió identificarla como una hembra, entonces supusieron que el abultamiento en el pecho eran mamas, tal como las hembras minotauro.

"Mi amo no cree que esa postura les permita escuchar correctamente, Demiurge."

Avanzo un paso la criatura de rojo y hablo.

"[¡Postrense!]" *Mmpff*

De pronto sus cuerpos ya no les respondían, o mejor dicho hacían lo que otro les ordenaba.

"[¡No se resistan!]"

Era como si estuvieran hipnotizados, pero sin perder la noción de sí mismos, que tuviera a alguien capaz de hacer esto, era aterrador.

"Mi amo, ya están en una posición adecuada para escuchar sus palabras."

Volvió a hablar la hembra de blanco.

"Buen trabajo, pueden levantar la cabeza." -dijo con una voz regia el esqueleto-

"[Se les permite levantar la cabeza]"

"Primero, permítanme agradecerles por su ayuda en este experimento."

Los perros se tragaron el gruñido que querían dar, estaban pensando con rabia 'esa batalla fue solo un experimento'.

"Ahora el asunto principal, ustedes estarán bajo mi mando."

La reacción de sorpresa ante estas palabras, por parte de los caninos no fue para menos.

"Pero es probable que no quieran estar bajo las órdenes de alguien contra quien lucharon y vencieron, así que, dentro de cuatro horas atacare de nuevo, el agresor esta vez será Cocytus, uno de mis más confiables sirvientes, si también pueden prevalecer contra él, les prometo dejarlos en paz de ahora en adelante."

Balto estaba seguro de que no era una broma, el atacaría con solo uno, después de haber atacado con miles, eso significa que la fuerza de este supera la de miles por si solo, por lo cual llego a una conclusión.

"Nos rend-"

Pero fue interrumpido por el esqueleto en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

"!Espero que no sugieran algo tan aburrido como rendirse sin pelear!"

"¿Nos harán un ejemplo?" -Dijo balto en voz baja-

"Termine de hablar, tienen cuatro horas, disfrútenlo mientras puedan."

Cuando el esqueleto se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse, el trono desapareció.

"Espere un momento, ¿podríamos saber el nombre de aquel que va a gobernarnos?"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, se me olvido presentarme, estaba tan centrado en el monologo que se me paso, que les digo, solo Momonga, no ya estoy usando la identidad de Momon, esto es para expandir nuestro nombre… ¡nuestro nombre!_

"Ha, es cierto, no les he dado mi nombre… soy el amo de la gran tumba subterránea de Nazarick… ¡recuerden bien mi nombre!, antaño no había quien no conociera este nombre, mi nombre es… ¡Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Cuando se presentó, Momonga tomo una de las poses de gobernante que había estado practicando, dentro de su cuarto y en secreto durante las noches, tenía el báculo apoyado en el piso cerca de sí, mientras que la parte superior la inclinaba ligeramente hacia afuera y hacia atrás, el mentón ligeramente levantado y una mano hacia adelante con la palma extendida y hacia abajo, mientras que su cuerpo tenía un ángulo de 45 grados con respecto a quien lo observaba.

Afortunadamente el efecto fue el deseado, los perros se quedaron atónitos por la majestuosidad que proyectaba y sus guardianes tenían rostros de felicidad, pero todos tenían una ligera duda debajo de esta.

Después de presentarse, se retiro usando el hechizo 'Gate', tras de él, los guardianes pasaron también a través del portal, mientras se despedía cada uno.

"Entonces, adiós Diamond Dogs, [Gate]" -se despidió el Overlord-

"Adiós Diamond Dogs" -dijo con voz suave como la seda Albedo-

"!Nos vemos!" -se despidió con mucho ánimo Aura-

"Este es el adiós." -con finalidad, se despidió Shalltear-

"E-este, por favor cuídense." -Se despidió Mare haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

"Entonces, adiós." -Se despidió con simpleza Victim-

"[Pueden moverse], y… traten de divertirse, Diamond Dogs." -Se despidió Demiurge con un tono críptico-

"!Malditos!" -grito con furia Balto-

De regreso en la madriguera, se había reanudado la reunión que se inició en la mañana.

"Parece ser que será como un sacrificio ritual, ¿no?" pregunto Rocky.

"¿Y que hacemos?, pregunto perdido Gumbo.

"Hay que formar todas las tropas, ya nos subestimo una vez, tal vez podamos lograr algo." -Dijo Chester intentando idear un plan-

"No, creo que lo mejor es que solo sean unos pocos, la mitad de mi guardia personal y los mas viejos de los guardias, además de sus capitanes y yo, si su objetivo es mostrar un poder arrollador, no nos mataran a todos, pero la jauría necesitara una figura central mientras surge el siguiente macho alfa, para que organice a los que queden."

"Si, por que no, estoy de acuerdo" -dijo el capitán de los guardias-

"Entonces, si eso haremos, creo que Chester será el mas adecuado." -Dijo el capitán de la guardia personal con confianza-

"!Esperen, no tienen por que decir eso, estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en algo!" -Dijo Chester intentando evitar que el plan suicida fuera aceptado-

"Se nos ha dado la posibilidad de sobrevivir, esa será mi última orden como Alfa para toda la jauría, tu estarás a cargo hasta que nazca el siguiente macho alfa." -Le dijo Balto-

-O-

Al llegar al campamento instalado en el mismo lugar que había estado antes el de Cocytus, Victim se despidió y regreso a Nazarick.

"Bueno, Momonga-sama, por ahora debo retirarme."

"Buen trabajo, mantén seguro el primer piso de Nazarick hasta nuestro regreso."

"Como desee." -Respondió el guardián del octavo piso con una reverencia-

"[Gate]" -al ser creada su salida, Victim se retiró a cumplir su nueva tarea-

"Bien por ahora continuemos con el trabajo, ¿Creen que se logró nuestro objetivo?"

"Estuvo perfecto Momonga-sama." -Contesto feliz Aura-

"Por supuesto, ¡los rostros de esos perros lo dijeron todo!" -comento Shalltear con el orgullo que sentía por la habilidad de su amo-

"Ya veo, entonces la primera fase de la demostración fue un éxito, ahora, ¿Qué tal si observamos lo que están haciendo?"

Momonga levanto una mano y haciendo una seña, activo la [Lente de Visón Remota] que se encontraba frente a él, la imagen que se obtuvo fue de las entradas de los túneles, se podía ver a muchos perros haciendo preparativos antes de la pelea.

"Están perdiendo el tiempo."

Movió la mano y la escena cambio nuevamente, pero solo mostraba perros comunes.

"Mmm, no veo a ninguno de los comandantes."

"Mmh, creo que se llamaban Balto y Rocky, ¿no es así?, tal vez se encuentren dentro de los túneles." -Contesto Aura con una ligera decepción-

"Es lo mas seguro." -Dijo Momonga-

Después extendió su mano metiéndola a su inventario, saco una bolsa, y de esta un pergamino, mientras explicaba lo que iba a hacer a los guardianes.

"Normalmente, la 'lente de vsión remota' no permite ver en interiores, pero, usando magia puedo crear un órgano sensorial, y uniendo ambos puedo observar áreas interiores como si estuviera caminando por ellas."

La imagen que aparecía en la lente, cambio del exterior al interior de las cuevas, Momonga navego un poco por ellas hasta que encontró su objetivo, bastante debajo de la madriguera, se encontraba la cámara de reuniones, tras verlos por un momento, decidió que no había nada especial que ameritara espiar su estrategia.

"A cierto, Albedo."

"¿Si, Momonga-sama?"

"En cuanto acabe esta pelea y se limpie este campamento, quiero que anuncies a todos los guardianes, guardianes de área y a los sirvientes que se reúnan en la sala del trono de Nazarick, es necesario dar un aviso importante."

"Si me permite preguntar, ¿tiene que ver con el hecho de que se haya presentado ante los perros como Ainz Ooal Gown-sama y no Momonga-sama?"

"Efectivamente, he decidido cambiar mi nombre, aunque hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada al respecto, no podemos estar seguros que no existan otros jugadores en este mundo, extender el nombre del gremio será una buena manera de sacar las ratas de sus nidos, y si alguno mis compañeros, llegase a encontrarse en este mundo, sabrán que no están solos aquí, ¡hasta que mis compañeros reaparezcan, y si es que ponen alguna objeción, hasta entonces, este será mi nombre, a ustedes les permito llamarme Ainz!"

Al escuchar las razones de su amo, la supervisora se puso en un modo serio y ceremonioso.

"Entendemos su orden, y aceptamos su nuevo y maravilloso nombre-"

Ainz interrumpió a la supervisora.

"Este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para eso, espera a que se reúnan todos en la sala del trono."

_Por favor, dame algo de descanso, no quiero que se hagan dos ceremonias de este capricho._

"Entendido, Ainz-sama∼"

-O-

Legada la hora señalada los Diamond Dogs estaban listos para la batalla, en el campo se encontraban 55 guardias de elite, 120 guardias, 15 honderos, los dos capitanes y Balto, entonces a cierta distancia saliendo de un circulo de oscuridad de la misma manera en que se habían ido lo otros anteriormente, apareció una figura imponente de cuatro brazos, era casi 60 centímetros mas alto que el alfa, tenia apariencia de insecto, pero caminaba en dos patas mientras se acercaba, en dos de sus extremidades superiores sostenía una alabarda impresionante, había múltiples púas por todo su cuerpo, y de su espalda salía lo que parecían ser, dos enormes trozos de hielo, el enemigo se detuvo a aproximadamente cincuenta metros y clavo la culata de su alabarda en el piso.

"¿Así que ese es Cocytus, he?, definitivamente se ve poderoso." Dijo Balto mientras examinaba a su oponente.

"Bien, Ainz-sama. está. observando, muestren. todo. su poder, pero antes, [Ice Pillar]"

Los Diamond Dogs estaban preparados para iniciar la batalla, cuando el enemigo hizo un movimiento extraño, extendió su mano, y de la nada a medio camino entre ambos, sobre el pasto que había sido creado anteriormente nacieron dos enormes pilares de hielo, después el insecto guerrero dio un anuncio.

"!Como guerreros. decididos. a enfrentar. la muerte, lamento. anunciar esto, pero esta. es la puerta. de su. perdición, al cruzarla. encontraran. su destrucción, si avanzan. más allá, la muerte. les espera!"

"Pero cuanta amabilidad ¿no?" dijo Gumbo mientras avanzaba.

"Mhm, así es." Dijo Balto, y al avanzar el todos los demás lo siguieron, cruzaron los pilares y se dispusieron a pelear, anunciaron estar listos y el enemigo solo hizo una seña con una de sus manos para que avanzaran, mientras tenía las demás cruzadas.

"!Al ataque!"

Los honderos se pusieron al frente y comenzaron a disparar, pero todos los tiros rebotaban antes de hacer contacto con el insecto.

"Lo siento, pero. los de la. clase. guardián. contamos. con. protección. contra. las armas. a distancia… pero esto. es molesto, [Piercing Icicle]"

Cocytus levanto una de sus manos y lanzo una ráfaga de trozos de hielo afilados a una velocidad que los honderos no pudieron evitar, todos fueron empalados por el hielo y cayeron inertes al piso, se lanzo al ataque el contingente de soldados al ver que el apoyo había sido eliminado.

"Odio. hacerle esto. a los. guerreros, pero. tengo que. reducir. sus números, [Frost Aura]"

El Vermint Lord agito su mano frente a el y un aire congelante salió disparado frente a él, alcanzando a los perros que venían corriendo, en un instante todos se congelaron, los únicos que pudieron soportarlo apenas Fueron Balto Gumbo y Rocky, tras esto el capitán de la guardia se lanzo al ataque, cerrando los últimos diez metros en un instante, el guardián extendió su mano hacia un lado y desapareció, cuando reemergió en ella tenia una espada enorme de manufactura hermosa.

"[¡Espada Imperial Caza dioses!]"

Y de un solo movimiento decapito a Gumbo, cuando este último cayó al suelo, Cocytus sintió movimiento debajo de él y apuñalo la tierra tres veces en lugares distintos a su alrededor, la tierra en esos puntos colapsó tiñéndose de rojo al salir la espada, inmediatamente después, saltaron de la tierra a su alrededor siete individuos que intentaban atacarlo, los que salieron a su espalda fueron perforados de lado a lado por las púas en su cola al ser golpeados y ya no se levantaron, mientras que los cuatro que saltaron en frente fueron partidos en diagonal por la espada en un solo movimiento amplio.

Esos habían sido los 10 soldados de elite que mando para que lo emboscaran dese abajo, con eso se agotaron todas las tropas adicionales, solo quedaban Balto y Rocky.

"Mhm, ya solo. quedan dos, Ainz-sama. ya lo esperaba y ciertamente. resistieron. hasta. el final."

"Ya solo quedamos nosotros, ¿cómo estás?" pregunto el alfa a su compañero.

"Me duele todo el cuerpo por el frió, ¡pero aun puedo pelear!"

"Ese es. un buen. grito. de batalla"

"Bien, este será nuestro último ataque, sentimos la demora señor Cocytus."

"No tiene. importancia, no soy. tan salvaje. como para. interrumpir. la despedida. de dos. colegas, prepárense, no. me disculpo, ya lo estaban. desde antes. de empezar, permítanme. preguntar. sus nombres."

"Balto, macho alfa de la jauría del desierto."

"Rocky, capitán de la guardia personal del alfa."

"Los recordare. como nombres. de auténticos. guerreros, también. permítanme. disculparme, normalmente. les atacaría. con un arma. en cada mano, pero, a decir verdad, no son. tan fuertes. como para usar. más de una."

"Bien, ¡vamos!" Grito Balto y ambos cargaron contra Cocytus espada de hierro en mano, Rocky salto para dar un golpe descendente, mientras que el alfa atacaba desde el costado, el guardián detuvo la estocada de la espada del líder enemigo con dos dedos, para después con un giro de muñeca cortar verticalmente al capitán de la guardia con la espada, para su sorpresa, cuando lo hizo sintió que la espada en su mano izquierda perdió todo el peso que tenía detrás y volteo para ver que la espada en su mano había sido soltada de la mano izquierda del alfa y la derecha se estaba acercando a su tronco, pero al acercarse la espada fue detenida por una capa invisible antes de tocar al enemigo.

*Tshing*

"haa, maravilloso. una brillante. estrategia, corriste. con el centro. de gravedad. bajo. para recoger. otra. espada y mientras. me distraje. con el otro. intentaste. apuñalarme. con la. segunda. espada, lamentablemente. tengo. una habilidad. que me. permite. anular. todo. el daño. de cualquier. arma. de bajo. nivel."

Cocytus se giro hacia Balto, levanto la mano con su espada.

"Desde. el principio. sus ataques. eran inútiles, pero…"

Eso fue lo último que escucho Balto.

En el campamento se encontraban reunidos los guardianes tras la batalla, todos se encontraban hincados, en presencia del supremo gobernante.

"Cocytus, peleaste admirablemente."

"Muchísimas. gracias, Ainz-sama"

"Pero lo que has dado hoy fue la vara, desde ahora les darás la zanahoria, a partir de hoy gobernaras a los Diamond Dogs, no debe ser un reinado de terror."

"Entendido."

"Muy bien, escuchen mis guardianes, a partir de hoy, Cocytus gobernara a los Diamond Dogs, si alguna vez necesita ayuda apóyenlo."

"Ainz-sama, ¿Cómo dispondrá. de esos. dos perros?"

"¿De esos dos?"

"Si, los llamados. Balto y Rocky"

"Si, recuperaremos sus cuerpos y los usaremos como prueba para la creación de no-muertos que no dependan de mi habilidad."

"Creo que. puede haber. una opción. mejor."

"¿Mhm, a que te refieres?"

"Aunque. eran débiles, vi en ellos. el resplandor. de los guerreros. que no temen. a los. más fuertes. que ellos, creo que. tienen. el potencial. de ser. mas fuertes. de lo que creemos, no ha. realizado. experimentos. para revivir. a los muertos, ¿y si los usa para eso?"

_El resplandor de los guerreros dices._

"Ya veo, en verdad es algo importante, ¿hay alguien entre los perros que pueda representarlos?"

"Si, hay uno. de color negro. y baja estatura. que no participo. en la batalla"

_Oh ya veo ese._

"Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara traerlo?"

"Me disculpo, pero. suponiendo. que lo. pediría, le he. traído. de antemano, esta. afuera. esperando. con mis. subordinados."

"Hooo" el Overlord se sintió impresionado y volteo a ver a Demiurge, quien entendió la mirada de su amo y negó con la cabeza, esta vez él no le había ayudado.

"Mhm, muy bien Cocytus, tu idea fue la correcta, bien hazle pasar."

"Ha"

Un momento después el pequeño schnauzer se encontraba dentó de la cabaña sentado en el piso y maravillado del hecho que el interior era muchísimo mas amplio que el exterior, pero conservaba su apariencia calmada.

"Dime tu nombre."

"Si gran rey de la muerte, Ainz Ooal Gown." Albedo que estaba al lado se molesto por la falta de respeto y amonesto al perro.

"!Muestra el debido respeto a tu nuevo señor, es Ainz Ooal Gown-**sama** para ti y los tuyos!"

"Lo siento mucho Ainz Ooal Gown-sama." -dijo temblando ligeramente ante la sed de sangre proveniente de la supervisora-

"Me llamo Chester, era el estratega de la jauría, pero en este momento soy el alfa en funciones."

"Gracias por venir."

"Si, acepte por favor la fidelidad de los Diamond Dogs."

Chester comenzó a temblar de manera mas visible cuando escucho acercarse al esqueleto.

"Veras, tengo una tarea para ti."

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer su sirviente, por favor, pídalo."

"No como sirviente, si la aceptas, traeré a Balto de regreso a la vida."

"!¿Es eso posible?!"

"Soy capaz de manipular tanto la vida como la muerte, para mi la muerte no es más que un estado del ser."

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que desea que su fiel esclavo haga?"

"Es bastante simple, quiero que vigiles de cerca para que ninguno de los tuyos me traicione."

"!Jamás le traicionaríamos!"

"No soy tan tonto como para creer eso."

"En este momento tienes frente a ti la posibilidad de un milagro, pero ese milagro no estará disponible para siempre, además al revivirlo, pondré en el un hechizo especial, si creo que me han traicionado este lo matara en el instante, ahora, ¡decide Chester!"

Ainz miro a los guardianes y les dio una orden.

"No hagan nada, incluso si se niega."

"Ahora Dime ¿Cuál es tu decisión?"

-O-

En la entrada de la madriguera se encontraban muchos perros reunidos, era algo obvio, lo que no lo sería, era la razón por la cual se encontraba tan debilitado, lo ultimo que recuerda es que estaba peleando y luego fue cortado por la mitad, al recordar esto Balto intento levantarse como le fuera posible pero se sentía muy débil, ahora que ya podía ver mejor, comenzaba a diferenciar los rostros de todos a su alrededor, el mas cercano de ellos era el de Chester, esa era una cara que jamás le había visto hacer.

"¿Q'e ha pa'do, no d`ver'a es'a' mue'to?" (¿Que ha pasado, no debería estar muerto?)

Al otro lado de el se encontraba alguien a quien no esperaba ver, el esqueleto, el fue el que rompió el silencio en el lugar.

"Parece que se han perdido algunos niveles, entonces eso no ha cambiado, primero que nada, felicidades por tu resurrección"

"¿Re'urec'on?, ¿u'ted pue'e re'ivi lo' mu'rt'?" (¿Resurrección, usted puede revivir los muertos?)

"La muerte para mi no es mas que otro estado del ser… aparentemente tu habla esta impedida, debería de ser suficiente que descansaras un poco para arreglarlo."

"!Mi se'or, p'ometo ser'e 'iempre f'el y 'ervir'e 'on to'o 'i 'er!" (¡Mi señor, prometo serle siempre fiel y servirle con todo mi ser!)

"Acepto tu lealtad, puedes pedir lo que quieras."

"P'operi'ad pa'a lo' 'ios" (Prosperidad para los míos)

"Prometo en el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown que ustedes prosperaran como nunca antes, Cocytus estará a cargo de ustedes, hablen con él para saber lo que vendrá más adelante."

"'e 'o a'ade'co 'ucho, y… 'uedo p'egun'ar ¿po' q'e so'o yo?, Roc'y y 'umbo, 'amb'en 'e se'ian u'iles." (Se lo agradezco mucho, y… puedo preguntar ¿Por qué solo yo?, Rocky y Gumbo también le serian útiles)

"Mmm, sus cuerpos deben de estar por ahí, lo pensare, conserven bien sus cuerpos, Aura."

Una de las crías salió de detrás del esqueleto, y ahora que le olía de cerca, Balto pudo estar seguro que era una hembra, ella tenía el olor de muchos animales sobre si que casi ocultaban su propio aroma.

"¿Si, Ainz-sama?"

"Nos retiramos."

La cría asintió y con eso comenzaron a alejarse de las Madrigueras, Balto no podía creerlo aún, su nuevo amo era capaz de controlar tanto la muerte como la vida.

"¿So'evivi'os o 'evivi'os?" (Sobrevivimos o revivimos)

"Eso no importa por ahora, ¡hey ustedes, no se queden ahí vengan a ayudarme!, hay que llevar a Balto adentro para que descanse."

-O-

Cuarto del Trono.

El cuarto estaba lleno de personas de rodillas mostrando su lealtad, ninguno se movía en el cuarto, estaba tan quiero que se podía oír el sonido de su respiración, los únicos sonidos, venían de Ainz y del sonido que el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown hacia al golpear el piso.

Ainz ascendió las escaleras y se sentó en el trono, él miraba la escena a sus pies, casi todos los NPCs estaban reunidos aquí, una gran multitud, se parecía al Hyakki Yagyō, el Gran Desfile de los Cien Demonios*, había tanta variedad de personajes, Ainz, en su corazón, elogió la imaginación de los miembros de su gremio, estaba todos menos Gargantúa el golem colosal y Victim, ellos no podían dejar sus puestos.

(*Del folklore japonés)

También se encontraban muchos sirvientes de alto rango, escogidos a dedo por los Guardianes de Piso, pero incluso así, el Cuarto del Trono era tan grande que la escena no se veía demasiado concurrida, él entendía por qué sus subordinados no permitían que los sirvientes de menor rango bajaran hasta el corazón de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, pero Ainz pensaba que no había necesidad de ser tan estricto.

_No importa, eso no es tan urgente, lo discutiré en otra ocasión. _

"Primero, me disculpo por reunirlos aquí."

Ainz se disculpó en un tono sin arrepentimiento, esto solamente era por el show, pero disculparse seguía siendo importante, reunirlos había sido una decisión solamente de él, pero esto les mostraba a sus subordinados que confiaba en ellos.

"El por qué los he convocado aquí, Albedo se los explicará en un momento, hay algo más importante sobre lo que quería informarles a todos los miembros de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick… [Destrucción de Ítem de Alto Nivel]."

Ainz activo un hechizo que podía destruir un ítem mágico de cierto nivel, una gran bandera cayó desde el techo, el símbolo de esa bandera simbolizaba a Momonga.

"He cambiado mi nombre, cuando se refieran a mi desde ahora en adelante..." -Ainz apuntó a otro lugar y la vista de todos lo siguió- "Llámenme Ainz Ooal Gown…Ainz será suficiente."

Ainz apunto a una bandera detrás del trono con el símbolo del gremio, levanto el Báculo y lo dejó golpear el suelo, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

"Todos los que estén en contra, expongan sus razones."

Nadie objetó, Albedo caminó hacia Ainz y con una sonrisa.

"Ahora todos sabemos el nombre de nuestro Señor, ¡Que viva Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!, ¡El Supremo Overlord!, todos los miembros de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick le juramos fidelidad eterna."

Los Guardianes dijeron al unisonó.

"¡Que viva Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, el Supremo Overlord quien nos dirige! ¡Dedicaremos todo lo que somos a usted y le juramos lealtad eterna!"

"¡Larga vida a Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! ¡Todos conocen su grandeza y los temibles poderes que posee!"

NPCs y sirvientes por igual cantaron sus alabanzas, el Cuarto de Trono retumbaba en aplausos, inmerso en los elogios de sus subordinados, Ainz pensaba:

_Mis amigos, ¿qué piensan de mi al acaparar este glorioso nombre? ¿Acaso estarán contentos? o ¿están ofendidos? Díganme si tienen alguna sugerencia, díganme que este nombre no es solo mío y lo cambiaré de vuelta a Momonga sin dudarlo. _

"Bueno entonces…"

Ainz miró a todos los que estaban ante él.

"Anunciaré el objetivo para todos," -Ainz hizo una pausa aquí, las expresiones de sus subordinados se tornaron serias- "conviertan a Ainz Ooal Gown en una leyenda eterna."

El Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown en su mano derecha golpeo el suelo, este pareció responder y los cristales en él brillaron sus colores con intensidad.

"Si hay algún héroe, entonces los reemplazaremos a todos, ¡dejen que el mundo entero sepa que Ainz Ooal Gown es el nuevo héroe! Si hay personas más fuertes que nosotros en este mundo, encontraremos una manera diferente a la violencia, si hay un mago con numerosos subordinados, usaremos un método diferente, esta es solo la fase de preparación, para dejar que todos sepan que Ainz Ooal Gown es el mejor, ¡esforcémonos juntos!"

_Expandir este nombre a los oídos de todos en este mundo asegurara que, si alguno de los antiguos miembros del gremio que deberían haber dejado Yggdrasil, pero aun existieran en este mundo al igual que yo, si, este nombre que todos reconocerían, he de hacerlo llegar al reino de las leyendas, sea tanto en tierra, aire o mar, ¡no habrá criatura consciente que no lo conozca!, así este nombre podría llegar a los oídos de mis compañeros si ellos se encuentran en este mundo. _

La voz majestuosa de Ainz llego a cada rincón del Cuarto de Trono, todos en cuarto hicieron un sonido y agacharon sus cabezas, un sublime sonido conocido como oración.

El Cuarto del Trono se vació luego de que el maestro se fuera, pero el aire de emoción todavía permanecía, recibir las órdenes del Supremo Overlord y actuar al unisonó había motivado a todos, especialmente cuando les había dado una orden.

"Todos levanten las cabezas."

Todos los que se encontraban agachados en oración miraron arriba cuando oyeron la voz de Albedo.

"Todos cumpliremos las órdenes de Ainz-sama, lo siguiente es que hay anuncios importantes que hacer."

La mirada de Albedo se fijó en la bandera de Ainz Ooal Gown detrás el trono, los NPCs y sirvientes detrás de ella también miraron la bandera.

"Demiurge, comparte lo que Ainz-sama te dijo."

"Entendido."

Demiurge y todos los presentes estaban arrodillados, pero su voz fue clara para que todos la oyeran.

"Ainz-sama me dijo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, 'Yo existo en este lugar para obtener esa caja de joyas que no le pertenece a nadie.' Luego él dijo 'No, no es algo que deba tener sólo yo, tal vez debería usarlas para decorar la Gran Tumba de Nazarick…El Ainz Ooal Gown mío y de mis amigos', la caja de joya se refiere a este mundo, este es el verdadero deseo de Ainz-sama."

Demiurge sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa amable:

"Y Ainz-sama continuó 'Conquistar al mundo es una idea muy interesante' así que la conclusión es..."

Los ojos de todos miraban agudamente estos son ojos que mostraban una determinación muy fuerte, Albedo se puso de pie lentamente y miró a todos a la cara, todos le miraron como respuesta, al mismo tiempo miraban la bandera de Ainz Ooal Gown detrás de ella.

"Entender las verdaderas intenciones de Ainz-sama y hacer preparaciones es la forma en que sus destacados subordinados deben actuar, todos deben entender que el objetivo final de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick es tomar esa caja de joyas…este mundo para Ainz-sama."

Albedo sonreía mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba la bandera.

"Ainz-sama, nosotros definitivamente le entregaremos este mundo a usted."

Sus voces reverberaban en las paredes del cuarto.

"Le daremos todo en este mundo al verdadero Overlord Ainz-sama."

* * *

**Bien aquí acaba este capitulo no planeado, ahora a seguir adelante, les agradezco por su apoyo y sepan que no importa que no abandonare la historia.**


	7. 07 Consiguiendo un regalo

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 26/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 7 Consiguiendo un Regalo

"Bienvenido de regreso Ainz-sama"

Saludo cordialmente Albedo mientras se postraba, ella le había estado esperando en su estudio/oficina, el Overlord había estado trabajando en los negocios de su compañía Yggdrasil, que crecía constantemente, extendiéndose por toda Equestria, fue una total sorpresa cuando durante una de las reuniones para conseguir más contactos para su compañía, recibió una llamada de la supervisora de los guardianes.

*FLASHBACK*

-Inicia conversación en la cabeza de Ainz-

"¿Que sucede Albedo, estoy a media reunión, se trata de algo importante?"

_"Lamento haberle interrumpido de esta manera, pero me pidió que le informara de cualquier movimiento poco común por parte de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, le contacto respecto a ese tema; Tengo un informe que creo que puede ser de su interés."_

"Ya veo, en estos momentos me encuentro casi terminando la reunión, dentó de 20 minutos me dirigiré a Nazarick, para revisar este reporte."

_"Entendido, le estaré esperando en su oficina." _

-Termina conversación en la cabeza de Ainz.

*Sigh*

"Me disculpo, pero acaso mi exposición le está aburriendo, señor Momon."

"¿Mhm?, ha no, no se trata de eso, estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que serán nuestros beneficios cuando comencemos a comerciar, después de todo su producto es de bastante calidad, nunca había probado melocotones tan sabrosos señor Mustang."

"Ha ha ha, no es necesario que sea tan cordial con un simple granjero, con Cobbler bastara; pero si esas son sus palabras, ¿significa eso que le ha gustado mi propuesta?"

"No solo en su propuesta, también estoy interesado en sus desarrollos tecnológicos, eso es algo que no he visto en ningún otro lugar."

"E-eso seria grandioso, la verdad eso inicio todo desde mi padre, yo solo comencé a seguir sus pasos, pero mis descubrimientos no han recibido tanto apoyo como me gustaría."

"Eso cambiara, después de todo, soy un ho- hem, un Semental de negocios y de palabra."

*Fin del FLASHBACK*

Ainz tomo asiento tras de su escritorio, después de indicarle a Albedo que podía levantarse usando un gesto de su mano, se metió en la mentalidad de gobernante y pidió información del reporte.

"Mhm, dime, a grandes rasgos, de que se trata este reporte."

"Si, al parecer la princesa Twilight se ha topado con una especie de hueco, en el sellado de un enemigo del pasado de Equestria y peleó contra dicho enemigo."

"Mmm, ya veo." -Comenzó a hojear el reporte, leyendo entre líneas- "Starswirl el barbado… primeros portadores de los elementos de la harmonía… hoo, ya veo, esto en definitiva es algo interesante."

Dijo el Overlord al dejar el reporte sobre el escritorio.

La supervisora de los guardianes estaba encantada de presenciar las asombrosas capacidades de procesamiento de su amado, tenia una mirada de ensueño y no pudo evitar alabar al dueño de su corazón.

"!Usted es increíble Ainz-sama, ese es un reporte de cuando menos 35 páginas, y usted lo ha leído y comprendido en tan solo unos segundos, tal como era de esperarse del supremo gobernante de Nazarick y el hombre al que amo!"

Dijo con mucho entusiasmo, mientras que su cara estaba enrojecida y sus alas temblaban ligeramente.

"M-mmh, bueno, eso es por que estaba muy bien redactado."

"No soy digna de sus elogios, Ainz-sama"

"Bueno regresando al tema, hay que investigar ese lugar en el que sellaron a la criatura, será un buen experimento para ver si somos capaces de contrarrestar y/o deshacer los efectos de la magia de la armonía, también servirá para conocer una criatura de alineación maligna de este mundo."

"Entendido, preparare de inmediato las fuerzas necesarias."

"También, dile a Pandora que tome mi lugar en la empresa hasta mi regreso, deseo concentrarme completamente en este experimento."

"Se hará tal como ordena."

Con estas palabras la supervisora de los guardianes hizo una reverencia y se retiró del estudio para cumplir con sus órdenes.

_Esto es bastante interesante, así que, si hay criaturas de alineación malvada en este mundo, me pregunto de que clase será, ¿un espectro, un demonio, tal vez sea una especie de contraparte de la armonía?, mmmm, bueno ya lo veremos en el lugar, 'Ponehenge' jajaja pero que cosas, ¿será solo otra similitud de paralelos?, después de todo en la tierra existía 'Stonhenge', por lo menos hasta que aquella compañía compro el terreno y demolió todo para construir su edificio… bueno no tiene caso pensar en eso en estos momentos."_

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en el lugar que era conocido como la zona hueca, un lugar al noreste de Las Pegasus, al pie de las montañas, se encontraban reunidos Ainz, Shalltear, Demiurge y varios de sus subordinados, los guardianes se encontraban inspeccionando la zona por intrusos al mismo tiempo de que estaban irguiendo una doble barrera mágica, esta se encargaría no solo de alejar o prevenir cualquier intento de intromisión, sino que también prevendría que se les detectara o dicha criatura escapara, la barrera ocupaba un espacio de 100 metros alrededor de las ruinas, en cuanto terminaron se reunieron con su amo.

"La barrera está preparada y en su sitio, Ainz-sama."

Dijo Demiurge mientras una de sus manos se encontraba detrás de su espalda y la otra en su pecho, formando un ángulo de casi 90 grados entre sus piernas y torso.

"Excelente, ahora si, veamos, puedo ver que hay un punto focalizado de magia, mmm, [All Place Detect Enchant]"

El Overlord uso el hechizo que permitía obtener la mayor cantidad de información de un objeto mágico.

_Mmm, con que puerta forzada al limbo, ya veo, así que en verdad se trata de un sello, ooo, interesante, también me da algo de información de la criatura sellada, veamos poni de las sombras, karma -200, heee, entonces no es tan negativo, pero en fin vamos a ponernos manos a la obra, ¡jejeje, es excitante saber si obtendremos alguna nueva criatura!_

"Bien comencemos probando un rompedor de barreras de baja capacidad, Demiurge, que comiencen desde los niveles más bajos posibles."

"Si, como ordene, tu, esqueleto ladrón, utiliza 'Barrier Erosión'."

Un esqueleto mercenario, vestido con harapos de colores oscuros con una capucha que ocultaba la mayoría de su cráneo, que había sido convocado con oro de Yggdrasil, se aproximó al centro de la habitación para usar su hechizo de tercer nivel, los resultados fueron decepcionantes, y al mismo tiempo no tanto, que el sello se abriera con magia de tan poco nivel hubiese significado que la criatura encerrada tendría una fuerza ridículamente baja, y por ende inútil; después de varios intentos fallidos para confirmar la inutilidad del hechizo, fue entonces que el esqueleto utilizo [Seal Destruction], un hechizo de cuarto nivel, con el cual se logró ver una reacción por parte del sello, a los ojos de Ainz que podía ver si un objeto contenía magia o no gracias a su hechizo anterior, pudo ver la reacción casi violenta del sello, lo que significaba que ese era el limite del abuso que este podía resistir, cualquier cosa superior lo haría añicos.

"Eso es suficiente, el sello no aguantara nada mas allá de ese nivel, Shalltear."

"Si∼, Ainz-sama."

"Usa 'magic destrucción' para eliminar el sello, y que estén preparados los Pale Riders, no quiero que esta criatura se me escape tornándose etérea."

"Si, se hará tal y como lo ordena∼ ya escucharon a Ainz-sama, si esta criatura se escapa, yo misma me asegurare de conseguir que un no muerto ruegue por morir, entendido∼"

Dijo Shalltear con una dulzura que no cuadraba para nada con sus palabras, más los Pale Riders, simplemente asintieron.

"Bien si lo entienden entonces comencemos, [Magic Destruction]"

En cuanto la magia hizo efecto, se escuchó como si se quebrara un cristal grande, y se veían caer pedazos multicolores que se hacían añicos en el suelo, inmediatamente después un vórtice negro rodeado por un halo brillante multicolores apareció, y de el se escucho una risa con eco que se acercaba rápidamente.

"jajajaja jaJAJAJA !JAJAJAJA!, ahora lo vez Starswirl, ¡tu patético hechizo no pudo contenerme!"

Del portal surgió una sombra amorfa que comenzó a tomar la forma de un equino humeante, era a duras penas más alto que Ainz cuando estuvo completamente formado y de pie, su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa maléfica, y cuando dirigió su vista a quien estaba frente a él, el poni de las sombras se quedo sin palabras.

"Ahora solo tengo que recuperar a Stygian como mi huésped y entonces… te…"

Frente a el había una variedad de criaturas que desconocía e incluso un esqueleto en una túnica, si su memoria no le fallaba se trataba de un no-muerto, algo de lo que no había escuchado en mucho, mucho tiempo, las criaturas alrededor de este último también eran raras, estaban sobre sus extremidades superiores, y casi no tenían pelo cubriéndolos, aparentemente, ahora que ponía algo de atención, alejado de estos se encontraban equinos de gran tamaño, siendo montados por criaturas similares, y muy cerca de él había tres esqueletos más, pero la ropa de estos era casi basura si se les comparaba con el de la túnica.

"Bah, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo."

El poni de las sombras se volvió humo y trato alejarse, pero para su sorpresa, su forma intangible fue llevada rápidamente hasta el suelo e inmovilizada en solo unos segundos por las criaturas montadas, sus armas eran capaces de hacerle daño físico, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

"AAAAaaaagrh, ¿Qué está sucediendo, porque no puedo zafarme, como es que pueden detenerme?"

"Valla, valla, así que eres simplemente una bestia estúpida que no es capaz de razonar, Ainz-sama, creo que esta criatura no es de utilidad más allá de la física, me permitiría llevarlo a mi rancho, estoy seguro de que partes de él pueden ser útiles en pociones o pergaminos... que ruidoso, [Guarda Silencio], [Quédate Quieto]."

Al escuchar estas palabras, el poni de las sombras no podía ya moverse ni hablar a su antojo, le tomaba un esfuerzo bastante considerable el si quiera girar un poco el cuerpo, en cuanto quedo inmovilizado, el ser de menor estatura se le acerco y le hablo con una voz dulce pero amenazante.

"Ante ti esta un ser supremo∼, si no te comportas y muestras el debido respeto∼, te quemare con fuego sagrado hasta que no quede nada de ti∼, ¿has entendido∼?, Demiurge, ¿podrías permitirle responder?, lamentablemente no puedo leer mentes."

"Claro seo no será un problema, [Responde verazmente], también [Responde toda pregunta]."

Nuevamente para la sorpresa de la sombra, sucedía algo que no era capaz de impedir, de su boca salían sus pensamientos y no lo que deseaba decir.

"Entiendo la amenaza, pero no entiendo a que te refieres con ser supremo"

"Eso, te lo puedo contestar yo."

Fue una sorpresa absoluta, y no pudo ocultar su mirada de shock, el nunca había sabido antes que los no-muertos pudieran hablar, los ruidos que hacían normalmente eran ásperos, pero la voz de este era potente, clara y con autoridad.

"Mi nombre es Ainz Ooal Gown, y a mi es a lo que se refieren con 'un ser supremo'."

Dijo el esqueleto mientras se quitaba un anillo de una de sus garras, lo siguiente que sintió el poni de las sombras fue miedo, el ser ante el despedía un aura de muerte y desesperación como nunca antes había sentido.

"Ahora, contestaras, todas, mis, preguntas..."

Un par de horas después ya se encontraban todos de regreso a sus labores normales, mientras que Ainz se encontraba en su estudio, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había acontecido durante el tiempo que llevaban aquí, desde que él y Nazarick arribaron a este mundo.

_Hombre, pero que decepción, al final no era mas que una especie de demonio parásito, espero que Demiurge sea capaz de sacarle provecho, de lo contrario todo el asunto sería una total pérdida de tiempo; desde que llegamos a este lugar, apenas si se puede decir que han pasado cosas interesantes, salvo por 'mis' planes de dominación mundial, básicamente no sucede nada excitante._

_Durante el primer mes del negocio se construyó la extensión de las vías para carga y descarga, la estación y el taller/almacén se acabaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y gracias a la calidad de los muebles que ofrecemos (creados con pergaminos del nivel más bajo de 'crear objeto') además del sistema de crédito que creamos, la empresa se ha extendido rápidamente, ya tenemos al menos una sucursal en Vanhoofer, Fillidelpia, Baltimare y Manehattan, además pronto será necesario instalar otra en Mustangia, de todos los problemas los más entretenidos hasta ahora han sido los de la empresa, ese sujeto, cual era su nombre mmm creo que era Rich algo, sus intromisiones han sido bastante constantes, pero quien más ha sufrido con ellas ha sido la princesa. _

_El proyecto en Griffonia es el más lento de todos, hace falta mucho trabajo para restaurar una civilización casi muerta, pero hay buenos avances, la idea de generar ingresos y empleos al mismo tempo fue la más acertada, de esa manera el proyecto se paga a sí mismo._

-O-

Tras dos meses de haber fijado la fecha para el festival de la amistad, la princesa Twilight se encontraba nuevamente en Canterlot, se había reunido con su mentora en su despacho privado, más su objetivo no era únicamente el de verificar el avance de las preparaciones para el festival, había recibido las notificaciones de los artistas y chefs que se unirían a sus contrapartes Equestres durante el evento, y también para hablar sobre la mueva tienda en Poniville.

"Y con eso terminamos con los temas referentes al festival, todo está listo para comenzar a movilizar todos los materiales y participantes dentro de dos semanas y media"

"En verdad te has esforzado bastante con los preparativos, estoy segura que todo saldrá perfecto…"

Dijo Celestia con orgullo a su ex estudiante, pero sus palabras tomaron un tono de preocupación inmediatamente después.

"En cuanto a lo otro, ¿has sabido algo al respecto?"

Pregunto la monarca del sol.

"No, nada hasta ahora *sigh* espero que solo ande de vacaciones en otra dimensión o algo así de ridículo."

Dijo la princesa de la amistad con un sentimiento de resignación que se reflejaba en su tono de voz.

"Cambiando de tema, hay un nuevo comerciante en Poniville, llego un par de días antes de que nosotras viniéramos a Canterlot hace dos meses, sus muebles son maravillosos, tienen diseños intrincados y hermosos, además es un pony de palabra, cada mes expande los productos y servicios que ofrece, al principio desconfié bastante de él, por ese mismo motivo le hice una auditoria completa tras el primer mes, pero no pude encontrar ningún problema o contradicción."

Twilight comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras continuaba.

"En paralelo había estado investigando el trasfondo que dio con anterioridad, pero todo pareció estar en orden, los bienes que trajo consigo desde Minos siguieron los procedimientos apropiados, entraron por la bahía herradura y llegaron por tren hasta Poniville, aparentemente su historia en Minos también se sostiene, según Iron Will, el apodo de su benefactor, 'viejo Red Horns', pertenecía a un comerciante poderoso entre los minotauros, pero falleció hace un par de años por causas naturales, *sigh* sin dejar ninguna familia directa."

"Disculpa que te interrumpa Twilight, pero, hay algo que me llama mucho la atención y siento que debo preguntar, ¿me puedes decir el por qué llevas un rato sonrojada e inquieta?"

"¿Huh?, ooooh, emm, eso… es por que fue muy vergonzoso cuando lo conocimos."

Dijo la princesa de la amistad con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

"¿Vergonzoso, porque, que fue lo que sucedió?"

"… Fluttershy y yo, tuvimos un wingboner"

Dijo Twilight en voz baja y con la cara completamente roja.

"¿Qué tu y Fluttershy que?"

Pregunto Celestia habiendo apenas logrado escuchar la primera parte.

"!Tubimos un winboner, no lo pudimos evitar, está bien!"

Dijo la mas joven de las princesas casi gritando.

"HOooo" -Celestia cubrió su naciente sonrisa con uno de sus cascos-

"Es muy guapo, tiene un cuerpo fuerte para un unicornio, su voz es profunda, la verdad era algo que ninguna de nosotras se lo esperaba, simplemente no estábamos preparadas para algo así, la pobre Fluttershy no pudo bajar sus alas hasta casi media hora después de que salimos de su tienda, ¡por todos los cielos, yo no logre bajarlas hasta que no me distrajo la imagen de su prima y socia de negocios cuando nos la presento!"

Termino su triada lanzando sus cascos al aire para después cubrir su cara que amenazaba con incendiarse de vergüenza cuando la descanso en el escritorio.

"Si pudo hacerle eso a mí ex estudiante, que prácticamente no se fijaría en un semental incluso si chocara con él, entonces debe de ser una vista a contemplar."

Contesto Celestia en un tono que daba a entender que no olvidaría poner el casco en la herida de vez en cuando, tono que fue acompañado con una sonrisa vulgar casi imperceptible.

"Dejando mi 'vergüenza' de lado," -Dijo Twilight decidida a mover el tema en otra dirección. – "ellos están generando muchos empleos que son bien pagados y con beneficios muy por encima de los demás, ha logrado incluso conseguir productos y contratos en Griffonia, ya exportan incluso los productos de Sweet Apple Acres y Rarity for you, el me dijo una vez que su talento era el diseño, pero ciertamente su habilidad para los negocios no es una broma"

"Entonces es alguien habilidoso… sabes, me gustaría conocerlo, ¿te molestaría entregarles una convocatoria de mi parte?"

La curiosidad de la monarca del sol había sido picada y quería ver de frente a este comerciante.

"No hay problema, ¡se la entregare con gusto!"

"Lo sé."

Celestia cubrió su boca con un casco para ocultar su sonrisa, mientras que Twilight, al comprender el significado de las palabras de su mentora, aparto la mirada y se puso roja como un tomate.

Cuando paso el momento de sonrojo total para la joven princesa, su ex maestra escribió la convocatoria y se la entrego, intercambiaron despedidas y Twilight paso la noche en Canterlot cenando con sus padres, regresando a Poniville a la primera hora de la mañana del segundo día."

El ultimo miércoles del mes, por la tarde, la princesa de la amistad entro a la tienda Yggdrasil para entregar la convocatoria de su mentora.

"Hola Nabel, buen día."

"Buen día Princesa, ¿a que debemos su visita, desea comprar algo, o es respecto a la transportación contratada para dentro de dos semanas y media?"

"Nmhmn, vine a entregarles una convocatoria por parte de la Princesa Celestia, desea conocerlos, la convocatoria es para dentro de una semana, pero si tienen algún impedimento la princesa esta dispuesta a reagendar en caso de ser necesario."

"En este momento Momon-ss no se encuentra."

La alicornio se mostró cabizbaja al escucharlo, pero corrigió su postura de inmediato.

"Se lo comunicare en cuanto regrese."

"Si necesitan reagendar la visita no duden en decírmelo, yo me encargare de comunicárselo a la Princesa Celestia, bueno eso es todo por mi parte, entonces nos vemos después."

"Que tenga un buen día"

Al salir, la alicornio se sumió en sus pensamientos.

_Wow, aun no logro acostumbrarme, ella es hermosa, pero es casi tan monótona al hablar como la hermana de Pinke_

En cuanto Twilight se fue, la sirvienta de batalla se apresuró a quedarse sola.

_Esto es algo urgente, debo notificarlo de inmediato a Ainz-sama y Albedo-sama._

"Cloudy Sky, cubre la caja un momento, necesito ir al tocador."

"¿Mhm?, oh claro, no hay problema Nabel, yo me encargo."

En cuanto estuvo sola, tomo las precauciones necesarias y activo un pergamino con el hechizo [Message]

"Ainz-sama."

"Que sucede Naberal"

"El gusano de la amistad trajo una convocatoria emitida por las gobernantes de Equestria, están solicitando vernos dentro de una semana."

"¿Es en calidad de orden o no tiene un tono tan severo?"

"No Ainz-sama, al parecer es en calidad de solicitud, puede ser reagendada si lo desea."

"En este momento se supone que estoy visitando una de las tiendas, así que confirmaremos nuestra asistencia el día de mañana por la tarde, por lo pronto haz los preparativos necesarios para transportar un par de muebles desde mi taller personal en el almacén, se los regalaremos al igual que hicimos con la princesa Twilight."

"Como ordene Ainz-sama, preparare todo para el transporte dentro de una semana."

En la habitación del supremo gobernante de Nazarick

"Te lo encargo" (fin de message)

"Sebas, convoca a los guardianes, que se presenten en la sala del trono de inmediato."

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiro a cumplir con las órdenes recibidas.

_Haaha, es muy aburrido estar leyendo reporte, aun cuando solo leo entre líneas, recordando tan solo nombres o cosas de interés, tan solo me dedico a firmarlos, después de todo Albedo y Demiurge son mucho mas listos que yo, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema… esta es una gran oportunidad, podre ver de frente a las gobernantes que pueden mover el sol y la luna, estoy casi seguro que no debería haber ningún problema; aun cuando no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca los elementos de la harmonía en acción, sus portadoras son bastante débiles, según lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora ninguna es una amenaza para nosotros, el único problema real son las habilidades especiales de alguna de ellas, las mas peligrosas serian la granjera que es un detector de mentiras andante y la que puede hablar con los animales, al principio pensé que la rosada seria el mayor problema, pero bloquearla resulto mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba._

"Necesitamos establecernos legalmente lo más pronto posible."

Al llegar a esta conclusión el Overlord se levantó de su asiento y se teletransporto a la sala del trono para esperar a los guardianes, después de un momento, el sonido de la gigantesca puerta abriéndose, anuncio la llegada de todos, al llegar a la escalinata frente al trono Sebas hizo una reverencia, mientras que el resto se arrodillo.

"Les he reunido tal y como lo ordeno Ainz-sama."

"Mhm, buen trabajo, pueden levantarse."

Al recibir el permiso todos se pusieron de pie, mientras que el mayordomo se movía al lado izquierdo de la sala para tomar su posición como servidumbre.

"Gracias a todos por atender mi llamado tan rápidamente, les he reunido porque he recibido el reporte por parte de Naberal Gamma que había estado esperando."

Albedo que se encontraba un paso mas adelante que el resto, tomo la palabra.

"Se refiere a la convocatoria enviada por las gobernantes de Equestria, ¿no es así, Ainz-sama?"

"Mhm, veo que Naberal ya te entrego su reporte al igual que a mi"

"Si, lo recibí mientras estaba en camino a atender su llamado."

"Efectivamente, se nos esta convocando en calidad de nuestros disfraces, el documento fue entregado a Naberal por la princesa Twilight personalmente."

Demiurge decidió tomar la palabra al ver que su amo le dirigía la mirada.

"usted es magnifico Ainz-sama, y pensar que con algo tan simple podría controlar a tantos sin que siquiera lo sospechasen, ¡Simplemente maravilloso!"

Al terminar la alabanza del archidemonio, la supervisora continúo hablando.

"Ese resultado era de esperarse Demiurge, no por nada era él, el coordinador y líder de todos los seres supremos, para Ainz-sama, controlar las acciones de un montón de yeguas estúpidas es tan fácil como para nosotros lo es respirar, todo lo que necesito fue un mueble de baja calidad para controlar las acciones de esa noble menor, y controlo al resto simplemente seleccionando cuidadosamente el orden en el que extendió su influencia a las ciudades circundantes, teniendo en cuenta la discreta sincronía de incluso los viajes que compartió con las otras yeguas."

_¡Eeeeee, ¿de dónde saco todo eso?, el mueble se lo regale para hacer buena voluntad, y los viajes que compartí con los elementos fueron completamente una casualidad, si me las tope tan seguido es por que el pueblo es pequeño¡_

"M-mhm, me alegra ver que hayan logrado ver mis planes."

"No somos dignos de sus generosas palabras, no hemos logrado mas que rascar la superficie, aun somos incapaces de avistar los próximos pasos de su plan," -Dijo Demiurge con humildad- "con la información actual nos hemos dado una pequeña idea de cuales son sus planes para el festival, después de todo, los exploradores que fueron asignados a vigilar al rey tormenta, reportaron que ha comenzado a mandar su avanzada hacia el sur del continente, para asegurar una base de operaciones."

"Si mal no recuerdo, en los reportes decía que las tropas del rey tormenta se desplazan una especie de mezcla entre globo aerostático y un navío, si ese es el caso, esta seguro de su superioridad aérea, en otras palabras, el no cree que sus tropas sufrirán bajas significativas, eso quiere decir…"

El Overlord se encontraba hablando en voz alta, pero era más para sí mismo que para sus subordinados, pero estos últimos entendieron la pausa al final como si se les estuviera haciendo una pregunta, no, para ellos era como si su señor les estuviese indicando que con esta información ya deberían de ser capaces de ver sus planes, por lo que decir que estaban nerviosos seria quedarse corto, estaban aterrados, lo estaban no por el hecho de errar su respuesta, eso bien podría estar dentro de las expectativas de su amo, lo que realmente temían era decepcionar al ultimo de los seres supremos que se había quedado con ellos, temían que se sintiera tan decepcionado que decidiera abandonarlos.

Las mentes de Albedo y Demiurge estaban trabajando a sobremarcha (sin necesidad), para intentar entender los planes del supremo.

_El rey tormenta es un bufón que se siente poderoso, se cree un genio en estrategia y manipulación, pero solo es capaz de arrear ovejas, avanza seguro de su victoria sintiéndose invencible, sin siquiera mirar atrás… ¿atrás?... ¡retaguardia!_

Al llegar a esta conclusión en su mente, la luz del entendimiento se reflejo en el rostro de Demiurge, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Albedo.

"!Es usted increíble, maravilloso, el epitome de la inteligencia¡"

Grito emocionado el archidemonio cosa que saco a Ainz de su estado meditativo.

"¿Mhm?, Aaa, veo que has comprendido mis planes, comparte con los demás lo que has entendido, pero hazlo de manera que todos puedan entenderlo fácilmente."

_Para poderlo entender también yo._

"!Sí!, el rey tormenta es un bufón que se cree un gran estratega, estoy seguro que en cuanto termine de asegurar su base de operaciones en el sur del continente, apostara todo en un ataque directo a la capital, aprovecharan su superioridad aérea para reducir sus bajas al mínimo y/o dar tiempo a sus enemigos de reaccionar, la idea en si no es mala, pero el plan si"

Ante esto en resto de los guardianes mostraron una cara de confusión a excepción de la supervisora, ella solo mostraba su sonrisa habitual, al darse cuenta de esto el guardián del séptimo piso decidió elaborar más su respuesta.

"El plan es malo por que no esta considerando todas las capacidades del enemigo, o que algún agente externo interfiera, gracias a esto y a todos los preparativos que Ainz-sama ha hecho de antemano, finalmente podemos dar el primer paso para cumplir el objetivo principal de nuestro amo, !Dominar el mundo!"

_¡Eeeeeeeee, de que está hablando, en qué momento mi deseo de coexistencia pacífica se volvió un plan de dominación mundial! _(Supresor de emociones) _no, no, espera un momento, primero terminemos de oír lo que dice Demiurge_

"Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para eliminar de manera sistemática el gobierno tirano del rey tormenta, ¡e instauraremos un nuevo orden, entonces, así estableceremos un reino de manera legal a los ojos del resto de poderes en el globo!"

Ante la sorpresa Sebas no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas palabras.

"Pero, ¿que eso no nos marcaría como la mas grande amenaza?"

La supervisora miro al mayordomo y calmo sus dudas.

"Ese sería el caso si se tratara de alguien diferente, o ¿es que acaso crees que nuestro amo se presentaría ante cualquier mosca que solicitara su presencia sin un motivo?, no es así, Ainz-sama."

_Bueno, esas ideas también pueden funcionar, al final de cuentas no importa si me conocen por fama o infamia, mientras el nombre del gremio se extienda._

"!Tal como era de esperarse de las mentes mas brillantes de Nazarick, han comprendido completamente mis planes¡"

"No, para nada Ainz-sama, Albedo y yo estamos seguros que esto no es mas que la punta del iceberg que son sus planes." -Dijo el guardián de manera despreciativa sobre sí mismo, más la respuesta del Overlord les conmovió-

"Te estas dando muy poco crédito, y no pienso hacer menos las contribuciones de ninguno."

"Aceptamos humildemente y de todo corazón sus palabras." -Dijo la supervisora, haciendo una reverencia con gracia y elegancia-

"Ahora Demiurge, de todas mis preparaciones (que no existen) cual fue según tu criterio la más crítica de todas."

Ante esta pregunta el Archidemonio tomo una pose pensativa con su mano derecha sosteniendo su barbilla, y después de un momento expuso su conclusión.

"Creo que la mas critica de todas las preparaciones, fue la creación de Momon el comerciante, después de todo, si no existiera, no tendríamos fácil acceso a las ciudades y las materias primas que pudieran producir para Nazarick, aunque tomarlas por la fuerza seria muy fácil, eso la haría no renovables, además cuando se establezca el reino de Ainz-sama, su presencia en nuestras tierras nos mostrará como un país pacifico con el que se puede comerciar, esto nos permitirá entablar relaciones con las naciones aledañas que no hayan estado bajo el régimen del rey tormenta; en resumen no solo creo que sea importante, ¡sino también la llave que nos abrirá el resto del mundo!"

"Efectivamente, la suposición de Demiurge es correcta, en definitiva, esa fue la acción más importante de todas."

_Yo solo quería escapar del papeleo por un rato *sigh*_

"Ainz-sama"

"¿Mhm, que sucede Cocytus?"

"Si. Me disculpo. por mi. impertinencia. mi señor, pero, ¿no. hubiese. sido mas. sencillo. haber. simplemente. tomado. Equestria?"

"Concuerdo con Cocytus Ainz-sama, aparte de algunas bestias interesantes y la vegetación ocasional, no he visto nada que merezca la pena conservarse."

_Uuuuah, una reacción así era de esperarse de una ranger, pero, ¿las plantas?... ha ya veo debe de estar hablando también por Mare._

"Ciertamente ese es un punto interesante, y también sería la opción más rápida y cómoda dada nuestra ubicación,"

Ante estas palabras ambos se alegraron pensando que habían sido de utilidad para su amo, pero con las siguientes sintieron vergüenza de haber hablado.

"Sin embargo seria a la vez la peor jugada posible, ese movimiento nos haría ver no solo como invasores, sino también como el enemigo principal, Cocytus, ¿qué crees que pasaría si se diera este caso?"

"Si, ser el. enemigo principal… eso. significaría. ser el objetivo. de todos… lo que. podría. desencadenar. en conflictos. a gran. escala…"

"Pero eso no tendría la menor importancia ¿no es así?, después de todo ¡no hay nadie en este mundo que sea capaz de igualar o acercarse al poder de Ainz-sama!"

Hablo Mare con una confianza y frialdad que dejaba ver muy de vez en cuando, cosa que sorprendió al Overlord.

"Es cierto, no hemos encontrado a nadie capaz de ponerse en nuestro camino hasta ahora, además sería muy fácil reducir a cenizas todo a nuestro alrededor, pero, dime Mare, ¿es tu deseo que gobierne sobre un simple montón de cenizas y desperdicios?"

Mientras todos se quedaban fríos al comprender el significado de la ultima pregunta de su amo, Demiurge y Albedo, solo sonreían amargamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, siendo el que había sugerido tal blasfemia, Cocytus apresuradamente puso sus cuatro puños en el suelo e inclino la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo mientras se disculpaba.

"!Le ruego perdone. mi indiscreción, Ainz-sama, no fue. mi intención en ningún momento. el faltarle al respeto!"

Cuando Cocytus termino de hablar los gemelos comprendieron y haciendo una reverencia perfecta de 90º ambos se disculparon al unísono.

""Lo sentimos""

Shalltear permaneció callada, pero agacho la cabeza en vergüenza ya que ella pensaba igual que ellos al principio.

"Levanten la cabeza, Cocytus, puedes estar tranquilo, no estas en falta, ninguno de ustedes lo está, sepan que me es agradable que me expongan sus dudas o molestias con respecto a la dirección de los planes, esto evita que haya impedimentos en el futuro."

El Overlord se levantó de su majestuoso trono y hablo con voz clara.

"Albedo, coordínate con Actor de Pandora, preparen el 'presente' que llevaremos a las princesas, serán dos tocadores, uno en color blanco y oro, adornado con amatistas y otro en color índigo y ónix, adornado con oro blanco y perlas."

"Como ordene, Ainz-sama."

"Demiurge, en cuanto estén listos llévalos con Titus y prepárenlos, al igual que como hicimos con el de la princesa de la amistad."

"Así se hará, Ainz-sama."

"Shalltear, en cuanto el bibliotecario haya terminado de prepararlos, los transportaras a mi taller personal en la fábrica, recuerda tomar las precauciones necesarias."

"Sí∼, como ordene, Ainz-sama ∼de arisu."

"Por último, ya comprobamos que sus capacidades de detección son muy malas gracias a las incursiones de actor de pandora y las pruebas con portales, por lo que un gran contingente no será necesario, sin embargo, es de tontos no prepararse, Albedo."

"Ordene."

"Prepara un grupo de 15 unidades con habilidades de infiltración, para que funjan como mi escolta."

"He de prepararlos con la premisa de que estarán ocultos todo el tiempo y funcionarán como una red de intercepción a la vez, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

"Efectivamente, además, me acompañaran Naberal y Actor de Pandora, el estará suplantando al empleado de entregas que ha dado los mejores resultados en la compañía hasta ahora, asegúrense de que sea reemplazado la noche anterior a su partida, cuando regresemos se manipulara su memoria para que crea haber hecho el mismo el viaje."

"Me encargare de iniciar con los preparativos de inmediato."

"!Mañana daremos el primer paso para tener a las princesas en nuestras manos, todos pueden retirarse para cumplir con sus órdenes!"

Todos los guardianes se postraron ante la gran imagen de su maestro y contestaron afirmativamente al mismo tiempo.

"""""Sí"""""

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi historia, segundo, al fin saque la piedra que traía en el zapato con la parte no planeada, solo me había faltado lo de juego de sombras, tercero agradezco a 'the hat man' por permitirme hacer una referencia a su historia de Fimfiction 'the iron horse', es una historia grandiosa que les recomiendo, ahora si, ya va a comenzar la trama que enlaza la película de MLP, así que espero seguir subiendo capitulo cada viernes o sábado, también, la versión poni de Naberal estará lista este fin de semana, y recuerden los comentarios son alimento para el alma del escritor jejeje.**


	8. 08 Visitando a los Vecinos

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco**** mucho a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, espero les siga siendo de su agrado**

**Ortografía revisada 26/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 8 Visitando a los Vecinos

Era una hermosa mañana en Poniville, y para la princesa de la amistad era una mañana grandiosa, todos los preparativos para el festival estaban listos, y aun tenia tiempo para corregir cualquier detalle que pudiese surgir antes de iniciar la movilización de todo, por lo que ya no tenía la presión de la planeación sobre sus hombros, sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la que logro descansar, fue que finalmente Filthy Rich había dejado de estar gimoteando sus quejas y acusaciones en contra de Momon Shade y su compañía Yggdrasil.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, después de asearse y prepararse para el día fue recibida por Spike.

"!Buenos días!"

"Buen día Twilight… veo que esta vez sí lograste descansar, el día de hoy si tienes ánimos."

La alicornio tomo asiento a la mesa, mientras su asistente servia para ambos.

"Bueno, eso es por que esta noche ya no tuve ni la presión de verificar los preparativos para asegurarme que todo estuviese en orden, ni las quejas constantes de Filthy Rich."

"¿Quejas de Rich, por qué?"

"Ash, no lo creerías, me estuvo trayendo quejas y peticiones, cuando menos dos veces por semana, ¡desde que se abrió Yggdrasil!"

"Wow, ¿en serio?, pero si Momon es buen sujeto, y Nabel es preciosa∼ ahem, bueno no tanto como Rarity, pero si es linda."

Dijo sonrojado el pequeño dragón, afortunadamente para él, la alicornio estaba tan concentrada en la comida que se le paso ese desliz, la cual consistía en sándwiches de margaritas, malteada de alfalfa y una ensalada fresca acompañada por un omelette relleno de champiñones para la alicornio y paquees con trocitos de zafiros con crema batida encima, un licuado de plátano y una ensalada fresca con topping de rubíes para el pequeño dragón.

"Mmmhmm∼ la comida esta deliciosa, te luciste Spike, perdón me distraje, ¿Qué decías?"

"!Dije que continuaras con la historia!" –se apresuro el joven dragón a cubrir su desliz anterior, completamente.- "Ahem, y gracias, me esmere por lo cansada que te veías en estos últimos días."

"Que considerado, ¡muchas gracias!, bueno, como te decía, lo primero que trajo fue una queja, alegando que Momon le quito un terreno que ya había separado, perdí todo el día en la alcaldía revisando documentos, para finalmente encontrar que no había ni un solo documento o registro de que él hubiese dado al menos un centavo como pago por ese terreno, unos días después acuso a la alcaldesa de darle favoritismo por su apariencia, perdí oro día completo revisando que todas las transacciones entre la alcaldía e Yggdrasil estuvieran en orden, lo cual dio cero resultados sospechosos o incriminatorios"

*Munch, munch, munch, suuurp, glup, aaah* (después de todo están desayunando jejeje)

"Después durante casi 15 días seguidos estuvo hablando mal e insinuando que había cosas turbias en las finanzas de Momon, hasta que formo una acusación completa, alegando que él estaba 'engañando' a sus clientes con el 'crédito' que les ofrecía, pasé todas las noches, durante una semana completa, verificando todos sus contratos de créditos hasta la fecha, y lo único que encontré fue que el sistema que creo no solo es sencillo para el usuario, también es completamente sólido, económicamente hablando, sinceramente me impresiono."

*Munch, munch, munch, suuurp, glup, aaah*

"La semana siguiente, hizo acusaciones de prácticas ilícitas y/o precios trucados, y nuevamente no encontré nada en ninguno de los casos, después de eso, sus acusaciones se volvieron cada vez más locas."

*Munch, munch, munch, suuurp, glup, aaah*

"Ese mismo fin de semana, le acusó de tener amagados a sus trabajadores con sus contratos, ¡duré cinco días, revisando todos y cada uno de sus contratos, ¿y sabes que encontré?!"

"Eeemmm, ¿nnadaa?" contesto incierto Spike.

"!Ha, ya lo hubiese querido Rich!, encontré no solo que eran honestos, sino que además, ¡sus empleados tienen los mejores beneficios de toda Equestria!"

"Wow ¿en serio?"

*Munch, munch, munch, suuurp, glup, aaah*

"Si, probablemente los únicos trabajadores con mejores beneficios sean los que trabajan en el castillo de Canterlot, la semana antes de que fuera a ver a la princesa Celestia, ¿sabes de que lo estuvo acusando?"

"¿De algún tipo de fraude?" pregunto el dragón comenzando a ver un patrón.

"No, ¡se atrevió a acusarlo de controlar a sus empleados con magia!"

"Y supongo que nuevamente no encontraste nada"

"Te equivocas, esta vez sí encontré algo."

"¿Huh?" Se quedo atónito Spike al escuchar esta afirmación.

"Al hacer entrevistas y revisiones a una gran cantidad de sus empleados, encontré ciertas incomodidades ya que Filthy Rich había estado intentando convencerles y/o sobornarles para que le revelaran temas administrativos, por eso dure tres días en Canterlot, estaba tratando de no pensar en las acusaciones de Rich.

*Munch, munch, munch, suuurp, glup, aaah*

"Cuando regresé, fui directamente a entregar la convocatoria de la princesa a la tienda de Momon Shade, cuando salí, me encontré con Rich nuevamente, y lo que dijo en ese momento fue la gota que derramo el vaso."

-FLASHBACK-

"Hasta luego, vuelva pronto"

Al salir la princesa de la amistad de la tienda, le despidió la voz casi monótona de Nabel, mientras caminaba hacia su castillo mientras era flanqueada por su escolta de la guardia solar, caminaba un poco cabizbaja, ella esperaba tener la oportunidad de ver a Momon (cosa que no le dijo a Spike), apenas había avanzado un par de calles cuando se encontró con Filthy.

"Aaah, princesa Twilight, que bueno que la encuentro."

_Hugh, no otra vez_ "Buenas tardes Filthy Rich."

"!Me he enterado de algo que creí que debía informarle personalmente en cuanto me fuese posible!"

_Con que va a salir ahora_, "¿De qué se trata?"

"Tengo razones para creer que los dueños de la tienda nueva son Changelings o alguna especie de-"

"Rich, basta."

"Pero estoy-"

"!He dicho basta!, ya estoy cansada de escuchar tus acusaciones infundadas, ¡que solo me han hecho perder bastante tiempo!, de no ser por los consejos que le dio Momon Shade a mis amigas, en los viajes de tren en que se cruzaron sus caminos, no estaría siquiera cerca de acabar las preparaciones para el festival de la amistad, ¡y apenas si queda solo un mes!, ya tuve suficiente de tu envidia a los nuevos comerciantes, o de las quejas que sus productos sean iguales o mejores que los tuyos, o que tengan mejor cabeza para los negocios que tú."

"Princesa, me ofende que si qui-"

"!Teniente Comet Dust!"

"A sus órdenes Princesa."

"Notifique a su guardia, y al teniente Solar Flare, si se vuelve a escuchar un solo comentario o insinuación desfavorable más de la boca de Filthy Rich, relacionado a Yggdrasil o sus dueños o cualquiera de sus empleados, él será arrestado inmediatamente, bajo los cargos de calumnia, intento de soborno e intento de espionaje empresarial, y será enviado a corte ante la Princesa Celestia."

Al escuchar esto el dueño de 'Oportunidades Barnyard Rich' abrió los ojos como platos y sus orejas se doblaron pegándose a su cráneo.

"Así es, estoy bien enterada de lo que has estado tratando de hacer Rich, eso es todo teniente, asegúrese de informar a todos sus hombres y mandar una notificación a Canterlot antes de que acabe el día."

"Como ordene princesa"

Con esto la princesa se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando detrás de si un Filthy Rich sumido en un estado de shock total.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

"!Wow, ¿en serio lo hiciste?, me hubiera gustado verlo, es la primera vez que impones tu autoridad como princesa!"

El pequeño dragón estaba sorprendido y arrepentido de no haberla acompañado.

"A decir verdad, me sentí muy mal después de que lo pensé en el camino de regreso, cuando llegue al castillo le dije al teniente que todo era palabras y que anulaba la orden."

Dijo la alicornio con un poco de pena.

"Bueno, pero eso él no lo sabe, así que seguramente ya no te molestara más."

Después de esto terminaron de desayunar en calma, al terminar entre ambos recogieron la mesa, cuando estaban terminando de limpiar llamaron a la puerta.

*Knock knock knock*

"Adelante"

"Con su permiso princesa, hay un comerciante en la entrada solicitando una audiencia."

_Aaah Rich de seguro viene a quejarse, *sigh* bueno da igual, al fin descanse, creo que en este momento puedo manejar mejor la situación mejor que ayer._

"Esta bien, hágalo pasar al recibidor de la derecha, en un momento estoy con él."

El guardia dio un saludo y salió a cumplir sus órdenes.

*Sigh* "Bueno terminemos de limpiar primero."

En cuanto estuvo libre, la princesa de la amistad se dirigió a encontrarse con su visita, al verla, el guardia en la entrada (un unicornio) dio un saludo y usando su magia le abrió la puerta, ella asintió para agradecerle y entro en la habitación, quien le recibió fue la última que esperaba encontrar.

"Ah, princesa Twilight, buenos días."

*POMF*

De pie junto a la mesa del recibidor se encontraba Momon Shade, ella se quedo muda y estática por un momento sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Me disculpo, pero… ¿es acaso mal momento para mi visita?, si es así me retirare de inmediato."

"¿He?" -esta pregunta la saco del trance, controlo sus alas y se apresuró a responder.

"Ah, nonono, no es nada de eso, es solo que pensé que se trataba de un poni diferente, eso es todo hehe."

Ella tomo asiento e indico a Momon que tomara asiento también para comenzar a hablar, justo ambos estaban sentados, entro el pequeño dragón con té y galletas.

"Muchas gracias Spike."

"No hay problema Twilight." -con esto el asistente de la princesa se retiró-

"Bien, dígame, ¿en que le puedo ayudar Momon Shade?"

"He venido para hablar sobre la convocatoria que entrego ayer en mi tienda, vine para decirle que estoy muy agradecido por esta oportunidad y a su vez que no tenemos ningún problema con atenderla tal como está programada, además, me gustaría señalar que deseo llevar unos presentes para las princesas y un ayudante."

"Eso seria perfecto, estoy segura que no habrá ningún problema al respecto, y aprovechando que está aquí, permítame disculparme y también agradecerle."

"¿Mhm, a que se refiere?"

"Primero disculparme por las molestias que le causo Filthy Rich con sus acusaciones infundadas, el día de ayer le marque un alto, si vuelve a hablar mal de ti, eso tendrá serias consecuencias para él."

"Eso no es ningún problema, es normal que los que no logran lo que quieren vean con celos a los que tienen éxito."

"Wow, que manera tan centrada de ver las cosas…"

Al darse cuenta que lo dijo en vez de pensarlo se apresuro a continuar.

"Ehem, y quería agradecerle por la ayuda que presto a mis amigas en los viajes de tren en que se encontraron, sus consejos les ahorraron mucho tiempo, de no ser por ellos aun no tendríamos completas todas las preparaciones para el festival de la amistad, a decir verdad, tenía pensado pasar por la tarde por su tienda para tocar el tema, pero ya que se tomo la molestia en venir hasta aquí personalmente no vi un motivo para no hacerlo en este momento."

"Ah cierto, ahora que habla de sus amigas, la pegaso de crin policromática, ¿se encuentra bien?, recuerdo que se estrelló muy duramente la semana pasada."

*FLASHBACK*

Ranibow Dash, pegaso capitán del equipo del clima de poniville, se encontraba terminando de hacer estiramientos a primera hora de la mañana, parada sobre una nube a unos 400 metros de altura.

"Genial, al fin tengo algo de tiempo para practicar, no pensé que sería tan tardado y aburrido coordinar a tantos equipos para que prestaran uno solo de sus integrantes… bien con el calentamiento terminado, es hora de ponernos serios"

Con esto la pegaso salto desde la nube en que se encontraba y comenzó con ejercicios de velocidad, después de múltiples vueltas alrededor del pueblo, después se puso a hacer maniobras de control fino y termino con ejercicios de descenso rápido, recuperación y acenso, decidió al final de su tercera serie, dar un barrido por el centro del pueblo, y echarle un ojo a la tienda nueva, según había escuchado, ya tenían otras cosas además de muebles, así que cambio su ultima serie por descenso recuperación y aterrizaje.

El descenso transcurrió sin ningún problema y ya casi lograba la recuperación, pero cuando se acercaba a la tienda, vio salir de ella al semental más ardiente que jamás había visto, con este segundo de distracción, en que sus alas se pusieron rígidas, se le paso el momento para cambiar a aterrizaje, y en lugar de reducir su velocidad, giro sin control hasta que se estrello de lleno con la fuente de la plaza central a un par de calles.

El impacto, rompió la parte superior de la estatua y esta, cayó sobre la pegaso, Momon y otros residentes se apresuraron a ayudarla, removieron la estatua y le sacaron de la fuente, al ver sus lesiones, el dueño de la nueva tienda, decidió ponerla en una posición mas cómoda, al estar entre sus cascos, Dash recupero la conciencia por un instante, en le que simplemente se sonrojo bastante, dijo una línea y se volvió a desmayar.

"Ughn… *Blush* nada cool." *desmayo*

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

"Oh, si ella ya se encuentra mejor, probablemente la den de alta la próxima semana."

_Además, ahora es la envidia de todas las yeguas de Poniville, después de todo es la única que ha estado en esa posición contigo, ¡y encima de todo, mojados!, los paramédicos encontraron muchos rastros de sangre, y todos lejos de la fuente, *sigh* que envidia me da, ¡me lo perdí!._

"Después de todo no es la primera vez que se lastima así, siempre esta haciendo acrobacias peligrosas, jijijiji, pero esta es la primera vez que se lastima por esta razón, jijiji."

"¿Es la primera vez que se estrella con una fuente?"

"Para nada, pero es la primera vez que se estrella por tener un wingboner…" *POMF*

Al ver el rostro neutral de Momon, Twilight cayó en cuentas de lo que acababa de decir, y se puso roja como un tomate cuando sus propias alas se irguieron.

"¿Un wing… boner?"

"Ehem, bueno, si es algo que le sucede de vez en cuando a los pegasos cuando se... ejem excitan/emocionan mucho, jejeje."

_Lo siento Dash._

"Oh… ya… veo, bueno, en ese caso dígale por favor que le mando mis mejores deseos y que espero se recupere pronto."

"Claro que sí, no será ningún problema, entregare su mensaje la próxima vez que la visite."

Tras cruzar algunas palabras mas de cortesía y temas sin importancia, Momon estaba por retirarse y Twilight decidió hacer una pregunta que no lograba sacar de su mente .

"Mmmm… si no es molestia… me gustaría hacerle una pregunta que me ha estado dando vueltas desde el incidente de Dash… ¿puedo?"

"Claro que si princesa, pregunte, y si esta dentro de mi conocimiento le responderé con gusto."

(Ya que este es un recuerdo de Twilight no sabe lo que esta pensando Ainz, pero a este momento va por el rumbo de, '_mierda mierda mierda, que es lo que me va a preguntar, ¿acaso fue un error haberla ayudado, se habrán echado a perder los planes de Demiurge, se habrán acabado mis vacaciones?_')

"Bueno… emm, veras escuche de varios ponis que te vieron ayudar a mi amiga… que tu solo removiste la fuente, y no es nada ligera, usualmente se necesitan cuando menos 2 unicornios para levantarla con magia, pero… todos dicen que la levantaste con tus cascos."

A esta altura, la princesa era prácticamente una señal luminosa de tanta vergüenza.

"¿C-como es que eres tan, f-fuerte?"

Ainz suspiró aliviado, (no que lo mostrara claro).

"Ah eso, como le comenté cuando nos conocimos, no soy muy bueno con la magia, pero eso no tiene que ver con que tanta tengo si no mas bien con que tanto he aprendido, estoy seguro que al haber revisado mis papeles estará al tanto de que viví mucho tiempo en Minos, ¿no es así?"

"Es correcto."

Mi fuerza se desarrolló ya que no use mi magia, todo lo hacia a m- casco, por lo que al vivir en una sociedad en la que la fuerza física es algo a reconocer, cultive la mía hasta este punto."

"Ya entiendo, sí, eso tiene sentido, lamento haberle quitado tanto el tiempo, fue un placer recibirle."

"El placer fue todo mío, entonces, si me disculpa debo de hacer preparativos para viajar a Canterlot este próximo lunes."

"Claro no hay problema, al contrario, te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de venir personalmente a darme la respuesta, notificare a la princesa Celestia de que podrán asistir sin complicaciones"

"Entonces, nos veremos después princesa Twilight"

Haciendo una pequeña cortesía, Ainz se retiró, el resto de la semana, transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, se hicieron los preparativos necesarios y se inició el viaje.

Viajando en tren rumbo a Canterlot y viajando en una cabina de primera clase, se encontraban Momon y Nabel.

_Bueno al parecer todo avanza según el plan de Demiurge que cree que es el mío, pero hombre, vaya que me sorprendí el otro día… de no haber sido por el supresor emocional, habría gritado por la sorpresa, al principio, hubiese sido cuando inmerso en la plática bebi del té que me sirvieron, ¡y realmente pude tomarlo!, aunque no me supo a nada ni me dio ningún beneficio, debo de tener cuidado, aparentemente el cuerpo obtenido con el anillo puede realizar las funciones orgánicas que debería, cuando probé orinar en el baño privado de mi habitación de Nazarick, ¡me fue posible hacerlo!, aunque no mucho, probablemente solo una cantidad cercana a lo que bebí; pero cuando mas me puse nervioso, fue cuando la princesa me explico lo del 'wingboner', sentí algo que no había sentido desde que llegue a este mundo, algo aterrador, de lo que Albedo no debe enterarse, ¡bajo ninguna circunstancia!, no puedo permitir que ella se entere que este cuerpo es capaz de ¡tener una erección!, con la princesa el supresor de emociones y el hecho de que no soy zoófilo me salvaron de pasar una vergüenza, así que debo intentar nunca usar el anillo dentro de Nazarick._

"Naberal, prepárate, ya casi llegamos a Canterlot"

"Como ordene, Ainz-sama"

"Hanzo." -Un ninja salió de las sombras y se arrodilló frente a 'Momon'-

"Ordene"

El Overlord transformado en poni metió su casco a su inventario y saco un pañuelo rojo.

_Uuaah, aun no descubrimos como es que es posible que se fijen las cosas a los cascos sin caerse, espero que lo descubramos algún día._

"Toma este pañuelo y átatelo, tu serás el líder de esta unidad de infiltración, después de nuestra estancia, ustedes se quedarán atrás, su trabajo será mantener vigiladas todas las figuras de interés, no interferirán con nada de lo que suceda y lo reportaran todo, y se aseguraran de que los 'regalos' de las princesas estén siempre libres de obstáculos."

"!Sí, como ordene!"

_¿Hu… son ideas mías o se ve muy contento por alguna razón?_

Al llegar a Canterlot los esperaba un carruaje que los llevaría hasta el castillo, detrás de ellos un carro de carga transportaba los regalos, todo el trayecto se cubrió sin problemas ni retrasos, al llegar al castillo fueron escoltados hasta la sala del trono.

_Woow, este lugar está muy bien hecho, las puertas son bastante grandes, el cielo es alto… si bien es cierto que no le sostiene una vela a Nazarick, aun así, es muy bello._

Frente a él, al fondo de la sala se encontraban las diarcas de Equestria en sus respectivos tronos, estos estaban ubicados sobre una escalinata de unos 8 peldaños y había pequeñas fuentes a los costados de la plataforma, al llegar frente a los tronos Momon y Nabel estaban ubicados al frente, mientras que Pandora que había tomado la forma de Swift Ride , un empleado de la compañía Yggdrasil, se encontraba un poco más atrás junto con una escolta de pegasos y unicornios que les trajeron, los tres hicieron una reverencia profunda, y después de recibir permiso de levantarse, Momon tomo la palabra.

"Pueden levantarse" -Dijo la monarca del sol-

"Princesas, diarcas de toda Equestria, estoy profundamente agradecido por que se nos concediera el honor de ser invitados personalmente a su corte."

"Vuestras palabras son las mas adecuadas para una situación como esta, mas, se te solicita relajes vuestra postura, esta no es una congregación oficial."

Señalo con voz calmada la monarca de la luna.

"Relájense mis pequeños ponis, solicite que nos reuniéramos de ser posible, era mi intención denotar con la misiva enviada que esta no era una reunión oficial, aunque si tengo intención de felicitarlos por el éxito de sus negocios, si siguen expandiéndose así, pronto serán indispensables para Equestria."

Hablo Celestia con su habitual tono maternal.

"Dudo lograr tanto éxito, pero igualmente agradezco sus amables palabras."

"La razón por la que solicite su presencia aquí hoy, fue porque teníamos deseos (_y curiosidad_) de conocer a aquel del que mi exalumna y congénere, habla con tan alto estima (_y como potrilla enamorada, por lo que veo no le falta razón, este semental es probablemente el mas apuesto que he conocido en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo_) sin embargo, solo conozco dos nombres, ¿les importaría decirme quien es el que les acompaña?"

"Disculpe mis modales, él es Swift Ride, se ganó el premio al empleado mas destacado del mes en la rama de transporte, y me pareció buena idea traerlo, no solo somo ayudante que cargara los presentes que trajimos para ustedes, sino también, para que pase el día con nosotros durante esta visita, cual si se tratara de un tercer socio de mi compañía."

"Me parece un reconocimiento maravilloso para un empleado que se esfuerza."

Dijo Celestia contenta con la respuesta de Momon.

"¿Si no les importa?, me gustaría ver esos presentes, escuchamos de la justa Twilight que vuestros diseños son maravillosos; guardias, traigan los presentes que el joven Swift Ride trajo hasta aquí."

Momon giro su vista hacia Pandora y le dio indicaciones.

"Swift, por favor acompaña a los guardias y dales las indicaciones necesarias para que los manejen adecuadamente, no podemos entregarles a las princesas un producto en mal estado."

Dijo el unicornio color hueso a su otro acompañante con un tono amable pero serio.

Pandora dio un saludo rápido y se marcho tras los guardias, al poco tiempo, regreso con 4 guardias unicornios, que levitaban ambos muebles con cuidado, concentrando sus auras en la base y respaldo, estos últimos venían cubiertos con grandes paños de seda, mientras Momon los presentaba, Swift los descubría.

"Ya que la princesa Luna fue quien lo solicito, será la primera, para usted, un tocador de color índigo y ónix, engravado con diseños de jazmines y orquídeas, adornado con oro blanco y perlas."

Al descubrirse el mueble, luna aspiro con sorpresa y se cubrió la boca ampliamente abierta con sus cascos.

"Para la princesa Celestia, un tocador de color Blanco puro con acentos en color gris perla, engravado con claveles y tulipanes, adornado con oro y amatistas"

Al descubrirse el mueble, al igual que su hermana, aspiro y cubrió su boca, en ambos los gravados eran definidos y delicados, los ornamentos eran de buen gusto y con un diseño excelente.

"Ciertamente puedo decir que esta es apenas la segunda vez que Twilight se queda corta en sus palabras para describir algo, creo que decirles maravillosos no le haría justicia a su diseño, me temo que probablemente, incluso decirles obra de arte no seria suficiente, simplemente no hay palabras adecuadas."

Volteo a ver a su hermana y ambas asintieron.

"Aceptamos de todo corazón los presentes de los que nos hacen entrega, ahora, ¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor para seguir con la charla?"

Momon miro a sus acompañantes, ninguno tenía objeción.

"No hay ninguna objeción de nuestra parte, después de ustedes altezas."

Antes de retirarse, Luna se aseguró que los tocadores fueran llevados a un lugar adecuado.

"Guardias, llamen a los sirvientes, que coloquen ambos presentes en nuestros respectivos aposentos, asegúrense de pasar las instrucciones del joven Swift Ride."

Dos de los guardias que habían traído los muebles a la sala del trono, dieron un saludo y se retiraron a cumplir sus órdenes, mientras, las princesas y sus invitados, partieron hacia el comedor real, en donde se dedicaron a hacer platica ligera, disfrutaron de los entremeses, hablaron de los logros de Yggdrasil, sus planes a futuro a grandes rasgos para la empresa y su futura participación en el festival de la amistad, al terminar, regresaron a la sala del trono y Momon se despidió de las princesas.

"Bien, entonces, con su permiso, nos retiramos sus altezas, abriré una sucursal de Yggdrasil en Canterlot, tan pronto como encuentre el lugar adecuado para ello."

"Cuando lo hagan, les aseguramos que seremos vuestras primeras clientes."

Dijo luna con ánimos.

"Entonces me asegurare de enviarles una invitación a la apertura jejeje."

"Les deseamos éxito y un buen viaje."

Se despidió Celestia con amabilidad.

Después de que sus invitados se retiraron las diarcas finalmente intercambiaron palabras.

"¿Y bien, qué opinas Lulu?"

*Sigh* "Es apuesto, misterioso y educado, si hubiese mostrado el más mínimo interés, le habría ofrecido pasar la noche en el castillo, más específicamente en mi intima compañía."

"Tu siempre has sido muy promiscua, a decir verdad, me sorprende que no hayas generado una línea de sangre."

Dijo la monarca del sol con un tono juguetón.

"Eso es porque siempre valué más la diversión que el compromiso."

Contesto Luna con un tono igual al de su hermana y sacando la legua a esta última.

"De no ser por el hecho que ya inicié una línea de sangre, ciertamente no me importaría iniciarla con él."

-O-

Ya en su habitación de hotel, Momon y Nabel estaban por salir a 'buscar' posibles lugares para el nuevo local cuando Ainz recibió un [Message].

*Pirip, pirip, pirip* ¿Mhm, que sucede Albedo?... ¿algo interesante?... hooo, ya veo, si en definitiva es lago que debo de tratar personalmente, prepara todo para conocernos esta misma noche."

Al escuchar las palabras de su amo, cuando terminó de hablar Naberal pregunto:

"¿Desea retirarse a Nazarick, Ainz-sama?"

"No, aun hay tiempo, cuando terminemos la evaluación me encargare de recibir a nuestra… 'invitada'."

-O-

Profundidades del bosque Everfree, lado sur-oeste, por la mañana.

Una voz con una ligera reverberación resonaba molesta, su dueña había tenido no solo una mala noche, también había tenido una mala semana, un mal mes, en resumen, no había tenido un buen día desde su momento de mayor infortunio, y no pasaba un solo día sin recordar, odiar y maldecir a los causantes de todos sus problemas, y hoy no era diferente.

"!Aarrgh, estúpido y molesto bosque!, *huuuff*, pero ya he comenzado a obtener los materiales necesarios para llevar acabo mi plan, solo tengo que aguantar un poco más y entonces, finalmente, siii, ¡finalmente obtendré mi venganza!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

"Ooooh, ya veo, así que por eso es que has estado dando tumbos por todo el bosque, jijijijij"

Su monologo fue interrumpido de la manera más abrupta e inesperada, su postura se tensó, su reflejante y oscuro caparazón cliqueo con sus movimientos, los perforados cascos se separaron ligeramente, sus alas membranosas zumbaban amenazantes, tenia la cabeza ligeramente baja mientras inclinaba su cuerno ligeramente hacia adelante, todo esto en el lapso de unos segundos.

"¿Quién anda ahí?... ¿quién osa burlarse de la reina Chrysalis?"

"¿Reina?, ¿no serás más bien una obrera?"

La voz burlona con tono infantil le contesto.

"!Sal de donde quera que estés mocoso, si no te hicieron trizas las bestias del bosque lo haré yo misma!"

*Fooosshh* Chrysalis se envolvió en una llamarada verde y tras esta se encontraba ahí de pie lo que normalmente se conocería como un Grifo, dejando salir de su pico un rugido entremezclado con el chillido de un águila, algo que ella recordara como su peor error de ese momento por el resto de su vida, fuera de su vista, en un rostro bronceado, con ojos heterocromáticos, surgió una sonrisa predadora.

"Dime 'reina', ¿acaso eres tu uno de los seres conocidos como Changelings?"

Chrysalis fue tomada por sorpresa, lo ultimo que esperaba era una respuesta calmada, esto la hizo recobrar la compostura y poner más atención.

"Sabes mi amo me encargo capturar criaturas que desconociéramos, anteriormente de todas las criaturas de Equestria, una siempre evadió la captura."

Chrysalis estaba comenzando a preocuparse, sea lo que fuese la criatura que le estaba hablando no se trataba de una simple cría, aun cuando continuaba hablando, no podía ubicarla, era como si su voz saliera de todas partes.

"Claro que no fue por que fueran muy hábiles o poderosos, fue por que Ainz-sama nos puso reglas para la captura, y siempre fueron muy cautelosos, ¿pero tú?, si, a ti te puedo capturar sin romper las reglas jejejejeje."

Regreso a su forma original, a su alrededor todo sabia a miedo, pero no parecía haber nada que lo estuviera produciendo, un escalofrió recorrió el lomo de Chrysalis, desde la cola hasta la punta de su cuerno.

_Esta criatura, sea lo que sea, ¡es peligrosa, debo escapar de inmediato!_

Justo cuando este pensamiento cruzo por su mente, sintió que algo se posaba a mediación de su cuello, lo siguiente que supo, era que su hocico sabia a fango y moho, giro un poco la cabeza y logro verle, una criatura bípeda, vestida con un extraño atuendo, parecía no tener pelo más que sobre la cabeza, le estaba manteniendo en el suelo con solo una zarpa, y pese a que ella era más grande que la criatura no lograba moverla.

*Creeeeak* *!Crack!*

Los ojos de Chrysalis se abrieron como platos, la criatura estaba rompiendo su caparazón, lo ultimo que vio fue cuando levanto la otra zarpa cerrada, después de eso su mundo se volvió oscuridad.

-O-

Gran tumba de Nazarick, quinto piso, prisión congelada.

"¿Huh, ¡Que!, donde estoy?, hace mucho frio aquí, eso… eso es… ¿hielo?... ¿acaso me trajeron al norte congelado?, no eso es imposible, eso es a casi tres días de viaje en tren desde el centro de Equestria, hubiese despertado varias veces."

Llevo su casco al cuello… no encontró nada, respiro aliviada, pero al instante siguiente se tensó de nuevo.

*Fuuuu* "…!, ¿!nada!?, ¿cómo puede no haber nada?, ¡sin la cera de curación una fisura tarda al menos una semana en medio sanar!, ¡es imposible que durara casi un mes inconsciente y no morir de hambre!"

La reina Changeling siguió rumiando su situación hasta el cansancio, al cabo de unas horas, el frió comenzó a hacerle mella, entonces sintió una presencia que se acercaba a su celda, mientras más se acercaba, más claras se volvían las emociones que proyectaba, y mayor era el temor que se apoderaba de ella, podía percibir dicha, y mucha, probo orgullo, avaricia, y oscuridad, una muy profunda que apestaba a malicia y sadismo, con un tinte de muerte y desesperación que se había impregnado a este individuo, y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

_¿Qué es eso que se acerca?, sea lo que sea son serios problemas, no, eso es menospreciarlo, esta cosa bien puede destruir todo a su alrededor, después incendiarlo y reír estando parado en el centro, mi magia no ha funcionado desde que me desperté, mas no me la han quitado, aun puedo sentirla, tal vez esta celda este hecha de un material similar a mi antiguo trono, si esas tenemos, mi única opción es atacarlo en cuanto abra la puerta, ¡lamentaran haberse metido con Chrysalis!_

La única entrada y salida de la celda se abrió con calma, la ex reina changeling, se lanzó al ataque dispuesta a usar sus colmillos sobre la criatura, justo cuando esta se paro en la puerta y Chrysalis estaba en su segundo paso…

[Arodillate] *GRRruuughhhh* (sonido de Quitina raspando en el suelo, como una caja de acrílico pesada sobre un suelo rugoso)

"!AAaaaarrrggh, ¿qué dientes sucede, porque no me puedo poner de pie?!"

[Silencio]

"!Mmmph… ¡MMHmmhmmn¡"

"Buenas noches 'reina' Changeling, ¿o debería decir ex reina?"

" ¡…!"

"Vamos, no hay por que asombrarse tanto, ¿para qué te capturaríamos si no supiésemos cuando menos algo sobre ti?, pero bueno, podemos dejar la charla para después, en estos momentos mi amo quiere verte, así que debemos apresurarnos, [De pie], [Sígueme]"

Chrysalis no podía entender, la quitina de sus patas dolía al caminar, mas no podía detenerse, quería gritar obscenidades a la criatura frente a ella, mas no podía emitir un solo sonido, sin embargo, no se trataba de control mental, su cabeza estaba despejada y podía odiarlo sin restricción.

_¿¡Entonces como es que estoy siguiendo todas sus órdenes!?_

Estaba tan preocupada por entender lo que pasaba que no se percató que habían llegado al fondo de las interminables escalinatas, la criatura se había asegurado de que no gravara nada en su mente con una sola instrucción, esta fue anulada un rato después de comenzar a descender 'Centra tu Atención en Mí', fue todo lo que dijo la criatura, mientras intentaba entender el cómo, fue sacada de su estado reflexivo cuando bajo sus cascos comenzó a aparecer una muy lujosa alfombra, aun sin ser muy entendida en el tema de fornituras, una cosa era clara, ni siquiera Celestia tenia una alfombra como esta, esta revelación la obligo a levantar la vista y lo que encontró fue aun mas impresionante, al ver su reacción , la criatura nuevamente le dirigió la palabra.

"Este lugar se llama 'la llave menor de Salomón', y es solo el preámbulo a la sala del trono."

Entonces al fondo del pasillo la vio, una puerta doble gigantesca, de apariencia solida y magnifica, el gravado era tan vivido que parecía que podía moverse, cuando llegaron frente a ellas, estas se abrieron sin la más mínima dificultad o hacer el más mínimo sonido de fricción, algo que la ex reina no ignoro, en cuanto pudo ver lo que había del otro lado, hubiese quedado muda aun sin la orden de la criatura.

Se trataba de una sala con gigantescas columnas adornadas en mármol y oro, candelabros con gemas de múltiples colores, sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención fueron las criaturas bípedas al fondo de la sala, entre todos, para ella resaltaban dos figuras, la primera era un insectoide al igual que ella, pero este era bípedo aun cuando tenia seis extremidades, con las dos de su lado derecho sostenía una enorme alabarda, de su lomo salían dos protuberancias que parecían estar formadas de hielo, de todos surgía un amplio repertorio de emociones, desde odio hasta curiosidad.

Y lo que más llamaba su atención era lo que parecía ser un cadáver que se encontraba colocado en el imponente trono al fondo de la sala.

_¿Eeeeh, de que se trata esto?, es que acaso el amo de estas criaturas tiene un sentido del humor mórbido ¿o solo alucinan que su jefe muerto les sigue dando órdenes?_

Todos se encontraban formados en una columna al lado izquierdo de la sala, ella fue conducida hasta el frente del trono, donde fue postrada y obligada a agachar la cabeza, entonces la criatura en traje rojo hablo.

"Ainz-sama, le he traído tal como lo ordeno."

"Buen trabajo Demiurge, mmmm… necesitare que sea capaz de voltear a verme directamente y hablar."

Para la absoluta sorpresa y horror de Chrysalis, el cadáver o lo que había de ser solo un montón de huesos, se movió y hablo, ahora que le ponía más atención se pudo percatar de las pequeñas flamas rojas que se encontraban en las cuencas del cráneo, de el no emanaba ninguna emoción, entonces comprendió, el líder de estas criaturas no estaba usando un disfraz o una marioneta, se trataba de una existencia sin vida, algo que solo recordaba de antiguas historias, un Nigromante.

"Como ordene, [Puedes Levantar la cabeza], [Puedes Hablar]"

"Haa, heee, haaa… ¡¿Quién rayos eres?, la nigromancia fue baneada de Equestria y prácticamente todo el mundo desde hace milenios!, incluso hoy día tan solo unos pocos saben que alguna vez existió, ¿Quién demonios eres ma-?"

Las palabras de Chrysalis fueron cortadas abruptamente, sentía que se ahogaba, una enorme presión que le revolvió el estomago y constriño sus pulmones la paralizo, las diversas emociones que había en la sala cambiaron en un instante, lo único que percibía en el aire era odio y ansias asesinas, algo que ella nunca había sentido, era esta ultima la que parecía amenazar con aplastarla en ese mismo instante, pero una sola palabra la detuvo.

"Basta" Dijo el Overlord con una voz serena y sin apuro.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Ainz-sama, ¡pero esta estúpida criatura estaba por insultarle!"

"Ese puede ser el caso Albedo, pero simplemente matarla no nos sirve de nada, además, solo un necio hace caso a las rabietas de un infante mimado."

"Tiene toda la razón, le ruego perdone nuestra imprudencia."

"Mmh, no tiene la menor importancia, ahora."

La exreina apenas si comenzaba a recuperar la compostura y el aliento, cuando nuevamente le dirigían la palabra.

*Pant, pant, pant* _esas criaturas me iban a matar _*pant*_ tan solo por intentar insultar a su líder, ¡y tan solo con su presencia!, tengo que es-_

"Ex, reina Chrysais, mi nombre es Ainz Ooal Gown, no soy solo un nigromante, soy lo que se conoce como un no-muerto de la más alta estirpe, soy un Overlord."

"¿Overlord?, nunca había escuchado nada parecido… ¡espera, un no-muerto, ¿quiere decir que eres un ser sin vida?!"

"Así es, la longevidad es un concepto que no aplica en mi persona, ahora, bien, si, podríamos seguir charlando toda la noche, pero prefiero ir directo al punto, hemos logrado entender a todas las razas a nuestro alrededor, menos a una… los changelings, a decir verdad, ya sabemos mucho sobre ustedes, donde se ubican, cual es su estructura social y cuantos son aproximadamente, sin embargo han logrado con algo de éxito, el evitar que consigamos una 'muestra' para estudiarla, o así lo era hasta el día de hoy, más al tenerte aquí hoy podemos identificar una diferencia bastante marcada a comparación del resto de tu raza, lo que nos deja con dos preguntas de interés, la primera es… ¿Por qué?"

"¿Y-y c- cual e-es la seg-gunda pr-regunta?" *GLUP*

"¿Qué parte de ti nos permitirá entender y asimilar tu magia de transformación?"

La sangre en todo el cuerpo de la reina pareció congelarse al mismo tiempo, casi podría haber jurado que incluso su corazón se detuvo, en el instante siguiente su sangre hervía y su corazón latía a mil por minuto, pero no de rabia, lo que sentía era terror absoluto

"!P-P-P-P-P-pppparte!, m-me van a matar, ¡me van a matar!, ¡me van a matar! AAAAAaah" *Nngh, nngh* no, no, por favor no, ¡no!, ¡NO!"

Quería huir con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cuerpo no le obedecía, nada del cuello para abajo le respondía, lo que tal vez no era tan malo, de lo contrario se hubiese ensuciado por el terror que sintió por la casualidad con que su muerte fue mencionada.

"[Silencio]" *mmmpf, nnngh*

"Gracias Demiurge."

"No hay por qué darlas Ainz-sama."

"Ex reina Chrysalis, siendo un no-muerto, dispongo de todo el tiempo que existe, (cambio a un tono serio y amenazador) pero eso no quiere decir que mi paciencia sea infinita, ahora escuche atentamente, y responda únicamente cuando se le solicite que lo haga, ¿lo ha entendido?"

_Aaaaaha, sabía que terminaría de esta manera, Demiurge es bastante cruel con cualquiera que no sea de Nazarick, bueno, debo seguir, no deseo arruinar 'su' participación en 'mi' plan maestro, espero que el aura de desesperación no hay sido demasiado exagerado._

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de la reina changeling.

_¡Que rayos fue eso, era como si su presencia estuviese devorando todo a su alrededor por un momento!_

*Nod, nod, nod, nod* _Claramente._

"Excelente, vera lo que le espera dependerá completamente de sus elecciones, así que estas son sus opciones, me juraras lealtad y cumplirás con cualquier orden que recibas, así como con la intención detrás de dicha orden a la perfección, o puedes tomar la segunda opción, con esta no tendrás que seguir ninguna orden, simplemente existirás."

_Ósea que mis opciones son esclava o prisionera, no me das muchas pociones ¿no crees? _

"Como ya habrás notado, mis subordinados no son exactamente del tipo compasivo, por lo que le puedo asegurar que tu estancia en nuestro cuidado será realmente larga, además, nuestra magia de curación es muy buena, por lo que te puedo asegurar que nos acompañaras mientras dure tu vida natural; la primera te da una libertad de movimiento relativa, la segunda te deja en manos de mis guardianes."

"Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu elección?, Demiurege."

"Sí, [Puedes hablar]"

"¿Eso significa que mis opciones son prisionera o esclava entonces?" pregunto Chrysalis con cierto desagrado y temor.

"!Es **Ainz Ooal Gown-sama** para ti, inmundo bicho rastrero!" -Increpo con ira la supervisora de los guardianes- "se te esta ofreciendo una oportunidad inimaginablemente generosa, ¡no permitiré que le faltes al respeto al Supremo gobernante de Nazarick tu-!"

"Basta Albedo, es suficiente."

La sed de sangre proveniente de la que parecía ser una especie de hembra minotauro, con alas en su cintura, casi causa que Chrysalis vomitara y se desmayara, lo único que evito que se ensuciara a si misma de miedo, fue el bloqueo que le impedía comandar su cuerpo, e igual que la vez anterior, desapareció completamente con la intervención del esqueleto, fue bastante obvio que tenia absoluto control sobre sus subordinados.

"Demiurge, ¿no me habías dicho que se trataba de un ser inteligente?, parece no tener la capacidad suficiente para razonar mis palabras."

Dijo despreocupadamente el Overlord al ver que Chrysalis no respondía.

"Me disculpo Ainz-sama, ciertamente esta criatura no alcanza a estar si quiera al borde de la sombra de su intelecto, pero considero que la razón de su pobre rendimiento se debe a estar en la presencia de un ser supremo por primera vez."

"Mmhm, ciertamente es muy alta la probabilidad de que ese sea el caso, entonces seré mas claro; en la primera opción existe la posibilidad de recompensas, soy generoso con quienes dan resultados cumpliendo con mi voluntad, en la segunda igualmente obtendré de ti todo lo que desee, pero todo lo que conocerás por el resto de tu vida natural, será un inescrutable dolor, creo que con esto ya deberías ser capaz de entenderlo, ahora ¿cuál es tu decisión?"

_¿Esclavitud o tortura infinita?, bueno al menos eso es más fácil de decidir._

Pensó la ex reina con sarcasmo.

En ese momento la ex reina de los changelings, por voluntad propia hizo lo que nunca había hecho ante nadie, inclino la cabeza hasta que casi rozo la alfombra con la boca por segunda vez y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de amarga derrota, hablo.

"Yo, *snif* la ex, reina de los Changelings, Chrysalis CorNigrum *snif* juro solemnemente *snif* servir a mi amo y señor Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, sea en guerra o en paz, juro traer beneficios a su casa de poder, juro que jamás traicionare o perjudicare a mi amo y señor Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, juro *snif* servir en las filas de mi señor hasta el fin de mis días."

"A nuestro amo no le limitan cosas tan triviales como la vida y la muerte, debes de ampliar tu juramento."

Le indico con voz fría la supervisora de los guardianes, ella no lo entendía, pero igual obedeció.

"Y *snif* juro, servir a mi amo, incluso en la *snif* muerte."

El Overlord se levantó del trono hablo con voz firme y poderosa.

"Acepto tu juramento de servicio, y juro bajo el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown, asegurar la continuidad de tu vida natural, e impartir castigo o recompensa según sea justo."

Bajo las escalinatas del trono, se paro frente al changeling postrado, se inclino y puso su mano esquelética donde se encontraban el cuello y el torso, activando su toque de no muerto que le permitía infundir energía negativa.

"Y juro traer el peor de los sufrimientos a los que abusen de mi generosidad."

*Ghhhen* *Nnnghh* *gaha, ghheeee, huuuuf, ghheee huuuf*

Cuando la soltó tomo aire como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua.

"Demiurge, libérala."

"Como ordene Ainz-sama [Liberando Control]"

El archidemonio se apresuro a cumplir la orden mientras su amo regresaba a su trono, mientras tanto, Chrysalis no tenia presencia para reconocer nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, acababa de pasar por la sensación mas aterradora que había sentido en toda su vida, sintió que le sacaban del cuerpo su magia y su alma al mismo tiempo, lo único que pudo sacarla de su estupor, fueron las palabras de su nuevo amo.

"De pie Chrysalis, a partir de este momento eres uno de mis subordinados, lo que acabas de sentir es un hechizo con el que te he infundido, con el me será posible encontrarte donde quiera que estés, en el caso que te extravíes o seas capturada, incluso si mueres, podre encontrar tu cadáver o lo que quede de el y revivirte si tus logros lo ameritan; ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"

La exreina no podía creer la que acababa de escuchar y la expresión de su rostro lo dejaba claro.

"¡R… R-r-r-r-r-r-rev-revivirme!, ¡Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, ¿usted tiene el poder para revivir a los muertos?!"

"Mi nombre es muy largo para usarlo constantemente, te permito dirigirte a mi como 'Ainz', y efectivamente, para mi la muerte no es mas que otro estado del ser, puede ser remediada fácilmente."

_Eso quiere decir que, si hubiera escogido la segunda opción, ¡la muerte no me hubiera salvado de la tortura!_ *Glup*

"Bien entonces, Aura, Mare."

"Si Ainz-sama." -contestaron al unísono-

"Mas tarde ayudaran a Crysalis a instalarse en el sexto piso, ella estará bajo su mando por ahora."

"Entendido."

"Albedo."

"Si, Ainz-sama."

"Asegúrate de informar a todos los residentes de la tumba de la nueva adición."

"Se hará como ordena."

"Ahora, Chrysalis."

Temiendo causar la ira de su nuevo amo, decidió imitar a los que ya habían hablado, hizo una reverencia y hablo.

"S-si, Ainz-sama."

"Estas serán tus primeras ordenes, compartirás todo tu conocimiento, tanto táctico como general, después participaras en los experimentos necesarios para encontrar de que forma tus capacidades pueden servir mejor a Nazarick."

C-como ordene."

"Demiurge"

"Sí"

"Tú te encargarás de revisar y documentar todos sus conocimientos, puedes usar la antesala de cualquiera de las habitaciones vacías para ello, si ella tiene preguntas puedes responderlas, siempre y cuando no se trate de información vital o secreta, en cuanto a los experimentos, recuerda que ahora está bajo la protección de mi nombre, que te ayude Titus para que puedan maximizar los resultados entre ambos, en cuanto a la información, asegúrate de reunir primero la que pudiera ser necesaria para las próximas operaciones."

"Ooh ya veo, así que se trata de eso, es usted grandioso Ainz-sama, se hará como lo ordena."

_Por dios Demiurge, dame un respiro, que fue lo que leíste entre líneas esta vez, Aaaa, espero no sean más problemas_

"Todo debe de estar preparado para un despliegue perfecto, tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer cualquier corrección en caso de ser necesario, Albedo, ¿cómo van los movimientos del rey tormenta?"

"Si, de acuerdo con los espías, están desembarcando en este momento lo que seria el ultimo cargamento de suministros, nuestras tropas de ataque están posicionadas y listas para tomar el control de su nación rápida y limpiamente."

"Excelente, tomaremos acción para asegurar todas sus vías de comunicación, haremos el menor daño estructural posible… al medio día tomaremos su capital."

"Si me permite inquirir, nos encargaremos de los regentes esta misma noche ¿no es así?"

"Efectivamente Albedo, pero para asegurarnos de que nada falle, atacaremos las ubicaciones estratégicas más cercanas a su capital, eso debería hacer que se reúnan, entonces nos encargaremos."

"Haré los preparativos necesarios, ese bufón no sabrá que lo golpeo hasta que ruede su cabeza."

"Entonces, si me permite Ainz-sama, solo queda un tema por tratar."

"Exponlo Demiurge."

"Si, ahora que Ainz-sama tendrá su propio reino, creo que seria adecuado, pensar un titulo apropiado para un ser supremo, después de todo un simple rey no sería suficiente."

"Mmmhm, no me opongo a la idea, escuchemos las sugerencias de todos y después seleccionaremos el más adecuado."

El Overlord giro su vista hacia el primero que entro a la sala del trono

"Sebas, ¿cuál es tu opinión?"

"Si, yo creo que no es necesario complicar las cosas, para mi un simple rey sería suficiente."

"Albedo"

"Si, es seguro que no habrá hembra que no se sienta atraída hacia usted, ¿qué le parece el rey del amor?"

Al escuchar esas palabras tan inesperadas el supresor de emociones de Satoru Suzuki se activó.

_Eeeeee, no, por favor no Albedo, eso es demasiado vergonzoso._

_Uugh, al principio pensé que solo eran ideas mías, pero esta hembra realmente es una 'fuente' de amor y una erupción de lujuria por el esqueleto, aun cuando es imposible que este sienta algo_. -Pensó Chrysalis-

Con algo de reluctancia que no dejo que se escuchara en su vos Ainz continuo.

"Shalltear"

"Si∼, ya que es la máxima representación de la belleza, creo que el rey hermoso seria lo mas adecuado∼.

_Eeeeee, no por favor, eso es aún más vergonzoso que el anterior._ *supresor*

_Uugh, esta también, pero esta es mas lujuria que amor, aun así, eso lo hace aún más incomprensible_. -Pensó Chrysalis nuevamente-

"Demiurge"

"Si, dada su inmensurable inteligencia, yo propongo el rey sabio."

_¡No!, ¡de ninguna manera, si lo uso, estaré acabado al primer error publico que cometa!_

_Interesante, un respeto que casi se podría llamar fanatismo. _-reacciono la Changeling-

"Aura"

"No existe nadie mas fuerte que Ainz-sama, creo que rey poderoso sería lo más adecuado."

_Excelente aura, aun es algo vergonzoso, pero es mucho mejor que las anteriores._

_Típico de un mocoso, fácil de impresionar. -_Pensó despectivamente la ex reina-

"Mare"

"S-sí, e-esto, Ainz-sama es muy compasivo, creo que rey misericordioso sería apropiado."

_Seria una gran idea si tan solo no fuera yo un esqueleto._

_"¡¿Queee, acaso esta mocosa esta ciega?, esa cosa no tiene ni un solo gramo de compasión dentro de sí!_

La cara conflictuada del Changeling llamó la atención de Ainz y entonces tubo una idea.

"Cierto, ya que Chrysalis es una residente de Equestria oigamos su opinión."

Al sentir el peso de todas las miradas sobre ella maldijo su suerte y se trago lo que amenazaba con subir por su garganta, tomo aire y hablo nerviosamente.

"S-sí A-ainz-sama me lo p-permite, creo que habría q-que resaltar su poder sobre la vida y la muerte, creo que el rey de las almas podría s-servir."

Al sentir la aprobación de todos a su alrededor, se relajo un poco y respiró aliviada.

"Cocytus, has estado muy callado, ¿no tienes ninguna sugerencia propia?" -Pregunto Albedo al guerrero insecto-

"Mmmmh, Ainz-sama será un rey que gobierne sobre diversas especies y aplastará a cualquiera que se le oponga con su poder mágico incomparable… creo que rey hechicero seria la opción más adecuada."

Todos volvieron su vista hacia el trono, en los ojos de cada uno se podía apreciar la misma opinión, no había mejor propuesta, al ver la expresión de todos, el Overlord se puso de pie y expreso su aceptación.

"Muy bien, entonces, una vez establecido nuestro reino, adoptare el titulo de rey hechicero, ustedes pueden seguir llamándome Ainz."

Todos se postraron, Chrysalis se apresuro a imitarlos en cuanto los vio moverse, al estar todos de rodillas, Albedo hablo en representación del resto.

"!Recibimos y aceptamos sus ordenes Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

"El rey mas poderoso" -Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos-

"El rey con la mayor sabiduría." -Dijo Demiurge-

"El rey con la mayor belleza." -Dijo Shalltear con ojos de enamorada-

"El rey mas compasivo." -Dijo Sebas estoicamente-

"El rey con la magia mas poderosa." -Dijo Cocytus-

"El rey que domina la vida y la muerte" -Dijo Chrysalis-

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡QUE SU REINO SEA ETERNO¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡

* * *

**Me disculpo, me retrase un poco, mas no es mi culpa, todo es culpa de atheistbasementdragon por hacer una historia tan genial que no puedo dejar de leerla, en nota aparte he Metido algunas pequeñas referencias en capítulos anteriores, pero nadie las ha comentado, creo que no las han visto o no conocen a lo que hacen alusión las referencias, pero da igual, seguiré colando alguna que otra cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima, bye bye.**


	9. 09 Inicia la Fiesta de bienvenida

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS:**

**Este capitulo tiene una referencia ****minúscula****, si alguien la encuentra muchas felicidades y muchas gracias por poner tanta atención a mi historia****.**

* * *

Capítulo 9 Inicia la Fiesta de Bienvenida

Capital del imperio de las tormentas, sala de guerra, dos días antes de la invasión a Canterlot.

En la sala se encontraban 4 individuos de múltiples razas, solo dos cosas tenían en común, la primera era su rango, todos eran generales de división, se encontraban debajo únicamente de Tempest Shadow, la comandante de los ejércitos y el mismo rey tormenta, además, eran quienes manejaban los diferentes territorios del imperio.

Originalmente se encontraban reunidos para estar a la espera y listos, en caso de recibir nuevas órdenes, sin embargo, todo había cambiado drásticamente esa mañana, desde que despunto el alba comenzaron a recibir reportes de múltiples ubicaciones alrededor de la capital, reportes que indicaban que los soldados estaban enfrentándose contra tropas enemigas de origen desconocido.

"Acaba de llegar otro reporte, la mina de hierro al norte ha caído, ¡Debemos hacer algo ya, no podemos permitir que esto siga así más tiempo!" *TUMP*

Se escucho un grito furioso, mientras un brazo poderoso azoto sobre la meza un puño firme, se trataba del general de la división del norte del imperio, un minotauro fornido con una barba corta, su pelaje era de un tono arena, sus ojos eran de un amable tono café claro, sin embargo, su mirada era la de un guerrero experimentado que no huía de la batalla sin importar el enemigo

"!Tranquilo Strong Horn, no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo!, vinimos para idear un plan contra el enemigo."

Quien respondió fue la general de la división este, Calista, una criatura de apariencia serpentina de la cadera hacia abajo, y un torso mas parecido al de una hembra minotauro, tenia una piel escamosa de color azulado que enmarcaba un tono amarillo verdoso que cubría desde su vientre, hasta la parte inferior de su mentón, con unos ojos color rubí con pupilas verticales, y lo que había sobre su cabeza no podía ser llamado melena, el termino mas adecuado seria sin duda nido de serpientes, y no como analogía.

"!Lo que quiero saber es como demonios llegaron hasta las puertas de la ciudad sin ser detectados!, ¡Si no vinieron por aire, como es que tampoco fueron vistos en tierra!"

Dijo con furia un centauro chipriota, el cual parecía ser el mas joven de los presentes, poseía unos cuernos negros y robustos que brotaban de sus cienes, tenia las señas de una barba plateada en su mentón, su piel de sus brazos y rostro era roja, mientras que su torso y su cuello los cubría un pelaje de color negro, sus ojos eran amarillos y la esclera a su alrededor negra, el pelaje de su cintura hacia abajo (la parte cuadrúpeda ) era de un tono gris oscuro, tenia un cuerpo musculoso, pero no fornido, claramente se enfocaba mas en la velocidad que en la potencia durante el combate, se trataba del general de la sección oeste, Frienze.

"!¿Están retrasados o solo idiotas?, eso ya no tiene importancia, debemos aplastarlos lo antes posible o el rey tormenta nos cortara la cabeza!, en lo que debemos centrarnos en este momento, ¡es adivinar sus planes para después contraatacar antes de que den el siguiente paso!"

Quien puso orden a la reunión fue Jaidev, un Naga con un cuerpo de serpiente de cuatro metros de largo, un torso similar al de un gorila, sin embargo, su cara mostraba la inteligencia de un estratega y no la furia de una bestia, la parte de serpiente en su cuerpo se encontraba cubierta por brillantes escamas negras, intercaladas con una que otra blanca ocasional, la parte gorila estaba cubierta por un pelaje de color grisáceo, su piel visible era negra y sus ojos de un color naranja brillante.

La segunda cosa que los generales tenían en común, era la armadura que usaban, esta les identificaba como tropas del rey tormenta, la reunión había estado en sesión desde poco después de que recibieran el primer grupo de reportes que anunciaban fuerzas desconocidas acercándose a ubicaciones clave de materias primas.

"Es obvio que planean cortar los suministros del imperio enviados al rey y su campaña, pero esos tontos no tienen fuerzas aéreas, así que, aunque intenten cercarnos no será efectivo, así podremos estar un paso adelante del enemigo."

El discurso de Jaidev hubiese seguido, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y la infantil voz que provenía del pasillo.

*SLAM*

"!JAJAJAJAjajaja, muy buena esa!, probablemente puedas ser un buen bufón para Ainz-sama." *Ahhhfuuuuu*

Todos estuvieron estupefactos por un momento por la repentina intromisión de lo que parecía ser una especie de infantes de una raza desconocida, se encontraban vestidos con finas ropas de lo que parecía ser piel, sus rostros estaban desprovistos de pelo o escamas, y era de un tono oscuro/dorado, solo la parte superior de sus cabezas estaba cubierta por un pelaje dorado, sus ojos eran de colores diferentes e invertidos entre ambos, uno era verde y el otro azul, entonces un olor fácil de identificar donde sea los saco del trance.

Era el olor a sangre.

El olor les hizo desviar la mirada de los infantes, en el pasillo pudieron observar seis figuras en el suelo, se trataba de los guardias que habían estado resguardando la entrada más sus escoltas, se encontraban cubiertos en un mar de sangre.

"Mald-d-d" -intento hablar el minotauro, tras él lo intento el centauro-

"¿Quie-e-e?" -al escucharlo la sorpresa invadió a la medusa-

"!¿Per-o-c-c?!"

Tras procesar lo que pasaba y lo que sentía en él mismo, el estratega había entendido lo que pasaba, pero no el como paso.

"¿En qu-e-e-m?"

Todos deseaban poder expresar su sorpresa y ponerse de pie, la confusión y el deseo de hacer un millar de preguntas estaba escrito por todos sus rostros, no podían entender cómo llegaron aquí, y por qué no podían moverse; sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

"O-o-one-chan, p-parece que tu habilidad ya hizo efecto, ya están bajo el efecto de [Paralisis]"

"¿Mmmhm?, Oh, valla tienes razón, en verdad que son débiles, yo esperaba que al menos uno valiera la pena."

Aura llevo dos dedos hacia su oído derecho y uso [Message].

"¿Demiurge?, si, ya está listo todo, puedes mandar a los Doppelgänger y también a alguien que limpie… no solo unos cuantos que estaban cuidando la puerta… si, aun te servirán, no los hice añicos como antes (algo irritada) … si con eso bastara, te lo agradezco."

La mente de Jaidev estaba intentando funcionar a mil por hora para poder comprender lo que pasaba.

_¿Habilidad, a que se refiere?, ¿no fue magia?, no el hechizo hubiera sido rechazado por las armaduras… ¿Qué esta?, ¿está hablando con alguien, pero cómo?... Ja ilusos, ustedes podrán haber tenido éxito por ser un grupo pequeño, pero ningún otro grupo podrá llegar tan lejos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la guardia se dé cuenta._

Detrás de los infantes de formo de pronto una especie de sombra ovoide que nacía del suelo, y era tan delgada como un papel, de él surgieron seis criaturas, cuatro tenían cabeza con forma de huevo, eran delgadas y de dedos largos, donde deberían de estar sus ojos y boca solo había huecos, las otras dos parecían ser hembras, tenían el cabello oscuro, los ojos rojos y la piel casi tan blanca como la cera, las ropas que usaban prácticamente no cubrían nada de su piel sin pelo, estas ultimas tomaron a los guardias que fácilmente deberían pesar el triple que ellas, uno en cada mano, ambas cruzaron lo que seguramente debía de ser un portal, para regresar después nuevamente, esta vez solo una cargo cuerpos y cruzo por el portal, la segunda se acerco a la sangre derramada y la absorbió como si se tratara de un liquido con voluntad propia, antes de desaparecer nuevamente por el portal hizo una reverencia a los infantes, todos estaban atónitos… (aparte de paralizados claro está) mientras escuchaban las palabras de los rubios.

"Bueno, ahora, Demiurge me dijo que no los dejara a oscuras, deben saber lo siguiente antes de partir hacia su próximo destino, ¿o debería decir su último destino?, mmm, bueno da igual; primero, el destino de su reino y rey fueron decididos desde hace tres meses, su reino pasara a ser de Ainz-sama y su rey pueden considerarlo muerto el mismo tiempo, segundo, han interpretado su papel a la perfección en los planes de mi amo, por lo que su tortura aun no esta del todo decidida, pero les aseguramos que durara lo necesario, cuanto o de que tipo es dependerá de ustedes completamente."

Dijo la cría, mientras mostraba una sonrisa que estaba muy fuera de lugar en una; mientras escuchaban hablar a la criatura, Jaidev fue el primero en comprenderlo… habían estado bailando en la palma de la mano de este amo, ahora los blancos atacados tenían sentido, querían que se diera esta reunión, y su última duda, el cómo tomarían el control del reino con tan pocas tropas, fue contestada cuando los seres sin rostro se pararon detrás de cada uno y los giraron hacia ellos, entonces paso lo más increíble de todo, parecieron derretirse y al mismo tiempo cambiar de forma, cuando se solidificaron nuevamente no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, parados frente a ellos ahora se encontraban… ellos mismos.

Copias perfectas, cada doble se acerco a su respectivo original y pusieron una mano en la cabeza de los generales, al darse el contacto pudieron sentir, como si algo estuviese revolviendo sus pensamientos, lo ultimo que escucharon antes de perder la conciencia fueron las palabras de la cría rubia de pantalones.

"Estas serán sus órdenes: deberán de asegurarse que todo este listo para la sucesión en sus respectivas zonas, Ainz-sama quiere qu-"

Durante el resto del día, los Doppelgänger se encargaron de dar ordenes y 'suprimir' las revueltas, el día siguiente, enviaron ordenes a sus respectivos dominios para poner en marcha los planes para el 'regreso' de su 'rey', mientras que, en las reuniones, se dedicaban a desinformar a la expedición de Tempest Shadow y coordinar los preparativos para la sucesión.

-O-

En una hermosa mañana, dentro del palacio real de Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle era despertada por los primeros rayos del sol de Celestia, los últimos cinco días se había estado hospedando en el castillo de le las diarcas, mientras supervisaba todos los preparativos para este día, usualmente, para un evento de este calibre ella estaría vuelta un nudo de nervios y preocupaciones por lo que pudiese salir mal, pero gracias a la eficiencia de los servicios de Yggdrasil, había tenido tiempo suficiente para revisarlo todo varias veces y confirmar las asistencias, además, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas, todo estaba listo.

"Mmmmmnnghhh, haaa, hora de levantarse, hoy es el día, tengo que apurarme y estar lista, la ceremonia de apertura es al medio día y debo de supervisar que todo arranque en tiempo."

La princesa de la amistad se levanto para prepararse, tomo una ducha, se arreglo y bajo al comedor real para tomar el desayuno con las otras princesas.

"Buena mañana justa Twilight." -Dijo luna quien fue la primera en verla entrar al comedor-

"Buen día Twili." -Cadance dirigió su saludo al escuchar las palabras de la monarca de la luna-

"Buenos días Mi querida Twilight." -Dijo Celestia con si habitual sonrisa-

"!Buen día Twilight!, ¿qué tal descansaste?"

"Buen día a todos, y descanse de maravilla, muchas gracias Spike."

"¿En serio?, entonces has madurado, la potrilla que era mi estudiante, estaría hecha una bola de nervios en este momento."

"La verdad no he cambiado tanto, (se sonroja) a decir verdad, de no ser por la ayuda de todos y que todo esta listo y en su sitio desde ayer, eso es lo que me tiene tranquila, de no ser así, tal vez estaría sugiriendo algo tan loco como pedirle que ajuste el sol a cierto ángulo para jugar con los reflejos."

Todo lo que obtuvo con su intento de hacer un comentario gracioso fueron rostros neutros y miradas que gritaban '!si, definitivamente lo harías!'.

"!Ho vamos, no soy tan neurótica como para hacerlo!"

Dijo Twilight casi gritando y con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, al escucharlo su asistente decidió poner el clavo final para reventar la tensión.

"Mmmm, si mal no recuerdo, creo que había algo así en tu plan original cuando el evento iba a ser solo local ¿no?"

Dijo con una sonrisa presumida el pequeño dragón, provocando risas en las demás princesas y que la cara del alicornio lavanda se pusiera roja.

"Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, será un día ocupado, hay que desayunar de una vez."

Rompiendo el incómodo momento de su ex estudiante, la monarca del sol choco sus cascos y los sirvientes comenzaron a colocar la mesa para servir; después de terminar todos de desayunar, cada una partió para iniciar con sus labores para el evento.

Pero antes de salir la monarca de la noche dirigió unas palabras a su hermana.

"Hermana, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, es algo que lleva un rato molestándome, si tienes tiempo me gustaría hablar antes de la reunión."

"Por supuesto, hablaremos después de la apertura oficial del festival."

Celestia se quedó en el castillo para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo para la reunión diplomática, Luna se reunió con Rarity para verificar por última vez que todo estuviera listo para el concierto multiestelar que se daría en el patio principal del castillo, mientras que Twilight Sparke y Cadence salieron para verificar por ultima vez que toda el área principal, donde los stands y público en general se encontrarían durante el evento, estuvieran listos.

"Y con esto terminamos la ultima revisión" -dijo satisfecha la princesa de la amistad-

"¿Qué tal si nos reunimos con las demás en la plaza principal?"

"Me parece una idea Excelente Cadence, tal vez hasta tenga oportunidad de preguntarle a Rarity como es que hizo para conseguir a Songbrid Serenade."

La plaza principal del castillo era un centro de actividad, todos los participantes del festival que ya habían terminado de montar su local o podían dejarlo por un momento sin problemas, se encontraban aquí, todos esperaban lograr no solo escuchar las palabras de pre-apertura, si no también, ver si lograban conseguir un autógrafo de su artista favorito o alguno de los extranjeros.

En el lado de la plaza que daba hacia el castillo se encontraba un escenario sencillo que permitía visibilidad de 180º del espectáculo que se fuese a presentar, los sencillos pero elegantes adornos que formaban el trasfondo eran también la entrada al área adecuada como camerinos, junto al escenario se encontraban Rarity, la princesa Luna, la princesa Celestia y el resto de sus amigas, viéndolas, decidieron reunirse con ellas.

"Ah, justa Twilight, veo que ustedes también terminaron con sus preparativos, ya estamos todas listas, en una hora mas darás el discurso oficial de apertura, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, estoy muy emocionada, además todo ha salido a pedir de boca, muchos problemas se evitaron antes de que sucedieran y la parte mas complicada de la logística fue solucionada al contratar los servicios de Yggdrasil, ¡gracias a todo eso hubo tiempo para hacer múltiples revisiones a todo!"

"Todo tu esfuerzo ha dado fruto mi querida Twilight, después del discurso de apertura tu y los elementos se encargarán del arranque del festival durante unas horas, mientras tanto yo iniciare la reunión con los delegados, me encargare de cubrir lo mas que me sea posible antes de llamarte."

Twilight estaba a punto de responder cuando algo que sonó como un trueno la interrumpió.

"¿Nubes de tormenta?, ¡Rainbow Dash, yo pedí un clima perfecto, no nubes de tormenta!"

Grito con molestia la princesa de la amistad, a lo que dicha amiga respondió con algo de indignación en su voz.

"Estoy segura que esas, NO, son nubes de tormenta."

La atención de todos fue atraída por la gigantesca bola de humo negro que amenazaba con extenderse por todo el cielo y cubrir completamente el sol, poniendo atención, se podía ver una silueta al centro de la parte mas cercana, con colores negro y vino oscuro, parecía una mezcla entre globo y navío, dicha nave estaba bajando del cielo en lo que parecía ser un descenso controlado que reducía la velocidad mientras mas cerca del suelo se encontraba, todos mantuvieron la calma, pensaban que se trataba de alguno de los invitados a la reunión que decidió llegar con mucha fanfarrea.

"Uuuuh∼ espero que sean los payasos que encargue" Dijo la poni fiestera.

La nave en descenso golpeo parte de la estructura circundante que adornaba la plaza, compuesta de pilares y arcos, provocando que una sección se partiera y desplomara con un fuerte estruendo, afortunadamente no había nadie en la zona de aterrizaje.

Bueno casi nadie, al bajar la rampa la nave aplasto un perro… de globos.

*POP* "!Nooooooo, fifi!"

Grito alguien en el fondo.

"Heeeeemm, creo, que esos, no son los payasos que pedí."

El resto de la M6 pensaron 'en serio pinkie', pero ninguna aparto la vista de la nave, esta demandaba toda su atención, no tenia la apariencia de un transporte real, o la de un emisario, era totalmente carente de ornamento alguno, era obviamente militar, de un uso más funcional que estético.

De la parte lateral se abrió una compuerta que funcionaba a la vez como rampa, en la parte más alta había un cumulo de vapor que salía por la abertura, de entre el vapor surgió una criatura bípeda de corta estatura, parecía una mezcla entre un puercoespín y una hiena, cargaba entre sus extremidades superiores un cubo metálico, al llegar al nivel de piso, lo bajo y este se activó, transformándose en algo parecido a un fonógrafo, tomo una especie de micrófono que estaba por un lado y comenzó a hablar.

"Ponis de Equestria, venimos en nombre del temible, el poderoso, el incomparable, ¡El rey tormenta!" (con etas palabras, en el costado de la nave se desplegaron tres enormes banderines, uno con la imagen del rey tormenta y dos con su escudo de armas flanqueando a la primera.)

Aun cuando las princesas y M6, estaban concentradas al frente, todas jurarían haber escuchado un rechinar de dientes o algo similar en ese momento.

"Que se oigan esos cascos, para recibir a quien trae su maligno mensaje malvado, la líder de todo el ejército, ¡la comandante Tempest!"

Con estas palabras toda la atención se centró nuevamente en la apertura, se escuchaba el sonido de cascos contra el metal acercarse, entre el vapor, se esclareció una figura esbelta, la yegua tenia finas facciones, mas su rostro ostentaba las cicatrices de un veterano en combate, sobre su ojo derecho corría una cicatriz vertical, su pelaje era color cereza, con una crin de color rosa fuerte, con un estilo punk, y en su mirada no había ni un gramo de amabilidad.

"Ella es… ¿un unicornio?" -Hablo dudosa la princesa de la amistad-

"Así parece, pero ¿Qué le paso a su cuerno?" -dijo can preocupación el pequeño dragón-

El cuerno de la comandante Tempest estaba partido, lo que restaba de el en su frente era tan solo una memoria de lo que alguna vez fue un cuerno, los bordes de la ruptura eran irregulares, casi afilados.

La princesa Celestia dio un paso al frente del grupo y hablo con voz autoritaria, pero cortés.

"Tempest, ¿no es así?, dime, en que te podemos ayudar."

"Me alegra que lo pregunten, que tal si empezamos por su total y absoluta rendición."

"Emm, este, hola, me llamo Twilight Sparkle, soy la princesa de la amistad, aunque no estoy muy segura de cual es tu objetivo, estoy segura de que lo podemos hablar un poco antes."

Dijo la mas joven de las princesas en un tono nervioso.

"Si lo quieres hablar está bien, así están las cosas, he venido por su magia y pueden hacerlo fácil, o lo haremos difícil, ¡para todos!"

"Y por que habremos de hacerte caso, ustedes son pocos, ¡y aquí somos cientos!"

"Tenia la esperanza de que no eligieran la forma difícil."

Con estas palabras se rompió la calma, del humo en el cielo salieron mas naves, desde el voladero se elevaron otras más, desde detrás de Tempest y de las naves en el aire, comenzaron a salir lo que parecían ser una especie de gorilas mezclados con un león, las patas inferiores eran de apariencia felina, mientras que las extremidades superiores parecían mas brazos de gorila con garras negras en los dedos, el pelo alrededor de sus cabezas era abundante y blanco, detrás de ellos se podía ver una cola similar a la de un león con un mechón blanco en la punta, sus pelajes eran grises y eran bastante altos.

Las bestias estaban ataviadas en una media armadura de placas, que les cubría el pecho los hombros y la espalda, usaban su traje negro ceñido debajo de esta, en sus cabezas, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara metálica de apariencia amenazadora similar a el cráneo de un dragón deformado, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y en sus muñecas estaban protegidas por bandas de metal, en los hombros y el pecho portaban la insignia del rey tormenta.

Cuando inicio el ataque Tempest uso su magia inestable para crear una explosión debajo de sus cascos e impulsarse hacia arriba y adelante, giro un par de veces en el aire para ganar momento y al iniciar su tercer giro, usando uno de sus cascos traseros pateo hacia Celestia un orbe que contenía un cristal oscuro que de un siniestro fulgor verde a su alrededor, Cadence que aún mantenía la mirada sobre la comandante, se percató del ataque y salto al frente de las demás para generar un escudo y detenerlo.

"Nnnggghh"

""!Cuidado!" *Fsssstssts*

Cuando el orbe hizo contacto con el escudo, no reboto o se activo inofensivamente, en vez de eso, la princesa del amor solo pudo ver con desesperación como el orbe comenzó a vibrar y traspasar su escudo, pegándole de lleno en el pecho, la princesa, inmediatamente comenzó a convertirse en piedra desde el punto de impacto; Al verlo, Celestia solo pudo gritar preocupada.

"¡CADENCE!"

"No puedo detenerlo nnnggh" (todas quedaron sorprendidas y aterradas)

La monarca del sol se giro inmediatamente para darle instrucciones a su hermana, mas Tempest, que ya había tocado suelo después de su salto, cargo hacia las diarcas, a medio camino, se deslizo girando sobre su lomo para patear un segundo orbe hacia Celestia.

"¡Luna!, ve hacia el sur, pasando las llanuras, pide ayuda a la reina de los hipo- ¡Aaaaah!"

"¡Hermana!"

Al ver a la monarca del sol petrificarse, luna se giro y alejo de ella a sus atacantes con una ráfaga concentrada de magia y se lanzo al vuelo, apenas había logrado algo de altura, cuando fue alcanzada por un orbe en medio vuelo y tras verse envuelta en una pequeña nube de humo verde comenzó a caer mientras se petrificaba.

"AAaaah" *Cough, cough*

Luna iba en curso directo a hacerse pedazos, por suerte, Twilight la atrapo justo después de que atravesara el techo de una carpa y a solo unos centímetros de que tocara el suelo, tras detenerla la bajo gentilmente, con lo cual se volvió el nuevo objetivo de la poni color cereza.

Después de centrar su atención en bajar de manera segura a la princesa de la noche, la más joven de las princesas se vio rodeada de gorilas, Tempest salto nuevamente usando el impulso de su magia para tener un tiro libre y lanzar uno de los orbes, cuando la princesa de la amistad lo vio, se congelo.

"¡Twilight!"

Un manchón multicolor, paso llevándosela y dejando algo mas detrás.

"Hmp, fue pan comido" Dijo conforme la comandante.

"Aaah, paaan, adoro el pan, ahora si jefecita ya tiene a todas las princesas."

La celebración del subordinado, resulto ser anticipada, el rostro del unicornio color cereza paso de calmado a molesto en cuanto se disperso el polvo verdoso, donde debería estar la princesa de la amistad, se encontraba una pegaso con los ojos mirando a direcciones diferentes con una pose de sorpresa, sobre la cabeza de esta había un gorro de fiesta morado, no era quien debería ser.

"No Grubber, aun no las 'tenemos' a todas."

Tras escuchar las palabras de su comandante, el asistente finalmente puso atención y se dio cuenta de la diferencia.

"Oh, esa no es la princesa de la amistad."

"¡Claro que no es!, muévete y encuéntrala, ¡de inmediato!"

Dando un saludo, el subordinado ahora conocido como Grubber, partió inmediatamente a cumplir sus órdenes, tras ubicar visualmente a la princesa en fuga, dio orden a los gorilas que iniciaran la persecución.

Las M6 y Spike huían de los soldados enemigos, al intentar cruzar un puente, les cerraron el paso múltiples gorilas que cargaban escudos, con el deseo de seguir adelante, Twilight cargo su cuerno y disparo una ráfaga de magia al frente para remover el bloqueo, pero para sorpresa de todas, la magia que debía haber derribado a los gorilas, fue rebotada hacia ellas, golpeando el piso del puente y causando una pequeña explosión, la cual les lanzo al rió que cruzaba debajo de ellas junto con los restos del puente.

""""Aaaah"""" * Splash, splash, splash*

La corta distancia a la superficie del agua y el vacío creado por el desplome le impidió a las que tenían alas tomar aire para evitar ser arrastradas, la corriente en el rió era fuerte y la cascada muy próxima, por lo cual les fue imposible evitar ser lanzadas al vacío, Grubber se acerco al borde el peñasco tras bajar por un lateral en compañía de dos gorilas.

"Bueno, ¿cuál de ustedes dos va a ir ahí abajo?"

Pregunto el asistente de la comandante a sus acompañantes.

*Grunt* *Grrrg*

"Uugh, iría yo mismo, pero comí demasiado, me hundiría y después me daría dolor de pancita, además soy de huesos frágiles."

"Hooo, así que no es un completo idiota después de todo"

El dueño de la voz veía la escena desarrollarse a través de una superficie vidriosa, de la cual los bordes se enrollaban como vidrio grueso; El Overlord que había estado observando los eventos hasta ahora, agito su mano y la imagen regreso a una vista superior de la plaza principal, además de él, los guardianes también habían estado observando el desarrollo del evento a través de la [Lente de Visión Remota], desde que las unidades designadas para vigilar a las alicornios, reportaron que las princesas se disponían a salir del castillo.

"[Message]… Actor de Pandora"

_"Si, a sus órdenes, Ainz-sama."_

"Asegúrate de capturar una o dos de esas criaturas que parecen gorilas como máximo, no queremos levantar sospechas, ponte en contacto en cuanto estés listo para transportarlos."

_"De inmediato mein Gott."_ (Fin del Message)

"Dime Demiurge, ¿también lo notaste?"

"¡…!, Si Ainz-sama se esta refiriendo al curioso equipo y armadura que usan los esclavos del rey tormenta, entonces me temo que no los he podido reconocer, pese a que me parecen familiares los materiales, ¡me disculpo por mi ineptitud!"

"No tiene importancia, después de todo, la mineralogía no es uno de los conocimientos con fuiste creado; el material en el orbe se trata de Obsidiana esmeralda, me fue claro en cuanto vi su brillo."

"E-esto, d-disculpe A-Ainz-sama, pero, ¿que no se supone que la obsidiana esmeralda es un reactivo p-para la creación de algunas pociones y casi todos los pergaminos de gama media-alta?"

"Estas en lo correcto Mare, sin embargo, hay algo que pocos conocen de ella, y es que cuando le infundes mana, comienza a brillar y se pulveriza al contacto, causando el estado de petrificación."

_Jeje, aun recuerdo cuando Amanomahitotsu-san y Ancient one-san encontraron este secreto, trataron de ocultar la entrada de la mina con magia y todos los cristales a su alrededor implosionaron, petrificando a ambos, fue un shock para todos los miembros originales cuando vimos que habían perdido niveles jeje._

"En el pasado investigamos al respecto, el efecto se puede activar usando uno o más hechizos de octavo nivel o superior o también al infundiendo mana directamente, dependiendo de la cantidad de material que se active a la vez, podría afectarme incluso a mí."

Ante esta noticia, los guardianes no pudieron evitar mostrar una expresión de asombro y temor, al percatarse de esto, Ainz les calmo, antes de que surgiese la primera palabra de protesta.

"Se lo que están pensando, pero no hay por que preocuparse, la cantidad necesaria para afectarme tendría que ser masiva, para que el efecto pudiese superar tanto mis defensas, como mi resistencia natural a los cambios de estado."

Ante estas palabras los guardianes de relajaron visiblemente.

"En cuanto a los escudos, serian mas bien una curiosidad, pero bueno, ya es suficiente de charla ociosa, Shalltear."

"Si∼"

"Cuando Pandora te contacte deberás actuar rápido, mientras tus subordinados se encargan de los gorilas, tu ataras a Pandora y Naberal de la misma manera en que los ponis fueron atados."

"Sí, como ordene Ainz-sama∼"

"Demiurge, asegúrate que las unidades asignadas a la vigilancia de los elementos les sigan de cerca, deberán encargarse de cualquier cosa que amenace sus vidas o capacidad de moveré por si mismas, fuera de eso no importa lo que les pase."

"Si, agregare de inmediato el nuevo punto a las instrucciones que se les dio con anterioridad, ¿desea que aumente la frecuencia de los reportes?"

"No eso no será necesario, pueden continuar como hasta ahora, pero pueden hacer reportes especiales si la situación lo amerita."

"Entendido."

"Por último, Albedo, ¿cuál es el estado de la tumba?"

"Sí, actualmente nuestro estado es relativamente bueno, todos los sistemas de defensa, medios y menores, están funcionando sin problemas y se puede mantener indefinidamente gracias al ingreso que recibimos por parte de los Diamond Dogs y las ganancias de su empresa, Yggdrasil, con la escala actual de sus negocios, nos es posible activar las defensas mayores y especiales, durante un periodo de tiempo menor a 24 horas, sin causar una deficiencia permanente en la integridad del mismo."

"Excelente… ha es cierto casi lo ignoro, ¿cómo va el tema de la exploración marina?"

"Si, hasta el momento los navíos no se han encontrado con ninguna nave hostil, las unidades apostadas en la isla con la ciudad abandonada han confirmado que no es tal el caso, aparentemente sus residentes se mudaron bajo el agua para evitar ser alcanzados por el rey tormenta."

_Oooh, eso es algo interesante, tal vez deberíamos de investigar al respecto._

"Mmmmh, tal vez sea buena idea verificar a fondo el estado de los NPC mercenarios y POP con capacidades subacuáticas del cuarto piso, podrían ser necesarios más adelante."

"Entendido, me ocupare a la brevedad posible."

"Guardianes, continúan con su buen trabajo y manténganse alerta, no hay manera de asegurar que no tendremos otra 'visita' inesperada."

"""""SÍ"""""

Mientras tanto, doce figuras cubiertas por las sombras o con invisibilidad, corrían en descenso por la ladera del Monte Canter, una voz ronca y oscura le hablo al líder del equipo.

"Oy, Red (Hanzo con el pañuelo), ¿crees que haya sido suficiente con sacarlas de la cascada?, Demiurge-sama dijo que eran de nivel 20 a lo mucho, ¿no se morirán al chocar contra el agua?"

"Si, pero también dijo que no interviniéramos a menos que su integridad estuviera seriamente amenazada, o que hubiera un riesgo de que perdieran la vida, ya las sacamos del agua, si no se pueden dar cuenta que tres de ellas tienen alas, intervendremos en los últimos 30 metros de caída, las noquearemos y nos encargaremos de que aterricen seguras."

Contesto con seguridad la voz con una ligera reverberación.

""""¡Roger!""""

* * *

**A todos mis lectores lamento mucho la demora con las imágenes en Deviantart zakan1298434, la vida no es muy amable y solo tengo un mouse para dibujar por lo que el proceso es bastante tardado, ademas del hecho que no soy ningún profesional en la ilustración digital, por ultimo agradesco nuevamente a todo el que se tome la molestia de leer este fanfic, nos leemos la próxima semana**


	10. 10 Invitados Impuntuales 1a parte

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

* * *

Capitulo 10 Invitados Impuntuales

Primera parte

"AAAAAAAaaaaaahhh"

Las M6 más Spike estaban cayendo, eran arrastrados por la corriente de la cascada, de pronto sintieron chocar contra algo y fueron expulsadas de la corriente de agua, mientras caían libremente, todas gritaban, todas a excepción de Pinkie, ella comenzó a disfrutar la caída libre en cuanto salieron del agua.

"Wiiiiiiiii, Wuuooooohoou"

"Rainbow, Fluttershy, hay que perder tanta velocidad como podamos, ¡no podemos caer al agua tan rápido!"

Ambas pegaso entendieron de inmediato lo que quería decir Twilight, asintieron en confirmación y tomaron acción, Fluttershy tomo a Rarity, Rainbow tomo a Applejack, mientras que la alicornio puso a Spike en su lomo y tomo a Pinkie con sus cascos delanteros. Las tres extendieron sus alas para frenarse lo mas posible, el agua les impedía volar, pero lograron desacelerar lo suficiente para que el golpe al caer el agua no fuera fatal o se lesionaran, al final solo perdieron el aire por el golpe, la corriente del ancho rió las alejo del monte Canter rápidamente, a duras penas se mantuvieron a flote hasta que la corriente les empujo a un arenal en una curva, cuando sus cascos lograron tocar fondo y salir del agua a tierra firme, se tomaron un momento para recobrar el aliento.

Solo una Twilight pensativa y una Applejack que esperaba su sombrero, se mantuvieron cerca de la orilla, en cuanto la granjera pudo por fin pescar su sombrero, se lo puso y se reunió con el resto, debajo de una roca socavada por la corriente del rió.

"¿Todas 'stan bien?" (todas están bien)

"Hay no, creo que se me metió agua hasta entre las ideas." -Dijo la modista-

"Ya no habrá pastel, ¡es la mayor, aguafiestas, de la historia!" -Hablo con molestia la poni rosada-

"!Yo necesito regresar a patearles los flancos!" -Dijo Dash con ira en su tono-

"Que no viste el tamaño de esos… gorilas, ¡estas, loca!" -Hablo el pequeño dragón con preocupación-

"¿Y ahora que vam's a hacer?, no podemos 'scondernos por s'empre y se'mos realisatas, no podemos volver 'aya." (Y ahora que vamos a hacer, no podemos escondernos por siempre y seamos realisatas, no podemos volver allá) -Hablo insegura la granjera-

Mientras escuchaba a sus amigas como ruido de fondo y después de repasar lo sucedido varias veces en su cabeza, la princesa de la amistad, tomo una decisión.

"No, no regresaremos."

Todas guardaron silencio y le voltearon a ver con cara de incredulidad.

"Pero tampoco nos rendiremos, nosotras cumpliremos con la misión que la princesa Celestia le había encomendado a Luna, nosotras iremos al sur, ¡Pediremos la ayuda de la reina de los hipos!"

"¡Eeeh, en serio, ¿la reina de los hipopótamos?!" -interrumpió la velocista-

"Ellos son bastante agraciados para su tamaño, pero siempre tienen hambre." -Dio su opinión la poni fiestera-

"¿Hambre?" -contesto AJ-

Después de las interrupciones Twilight continuó hablando.

"Luna ya no puede, así que yo debo encontrar esa reina, Celestia dijo que se encontraban al sur, pasando las llanuras."

"P-pero, habría que salir de Equestria, uuuh." -Dijo el elemento de la amabilidad-

"!Yo no he empacado nada!" -comento estresada la poni alabastro-

"Ustedes no tienen la obligación de ir, pero yo debo encontrarla."

"No es cierto t'rroncito, 'stamos juntas 'n esto." (no es cierto terroncito, estamos juntas en esto)

"Sipirili"

Rarity se arregló la crin con su magia antes de hablar.

"Yo estoy lista para salvar Equestria."

"¡Sííí, vayámonos de viaje!" -dijo entusiasmada la poni rosada-

"No te a'andonaremos terroncito."

"Yeeeey" -Dijo la pegaso peli rosada con un volumen apenas audible-

"Todos te apoyamos Twilight." -comento Spike el sentimiento de todas-

"Bien si todas desean acompañarme, ¡entonces en marcha!"

Con esto la M6 comenzaron su travesía; mientras tanto en Canterlot, en la sala del trono, la general observaba la plaza desde un balcón lateral.

"Que estupidez, desperdiciar el tiempo con fiestas teniendo mejores usos."

Dos gorilas entraron a la sala llamando su atención, uno de ellos traía en sus zarpas una botella pequeña que contenía un líquido de color azul blanquecino, que daba punzadas de luz y un ligero tilde como el cristal.

*cling cling cling*

Tempest arqueo una ceja mientras los miraba de manera aburrida.

"¿Y bien, que esperan?, ¡Contesten!"

Nerviosamente, el gorila que portaba la botella se acerco a una charola que se encontraba sobre un pedestal frente al trono y vacío el líquido, al terminar de vaciarlo, este comenzó a levantar una columna de humo que ascendió hasta cierto punto, volviéndose mas y mas denso hasta que de pronto, comenzó a escucharse una voz, seguida de una imagen cada vez mas clara, se trataba de un modo de comunicación mágica, que proyectaba la imagen del individuo mas cercano a la columna junto con su voz hacia otra columna, la poción se hacia por pares, logrando una comunicación única entre dos botellas, que al ser activada cualquiera de las dos, provocaba una reacción en la otra, consiguiendo lo que podría llamarse una rudimentaria videollamada de tiempo limitado.

"¿Ya está-a-a, cuando va a conectar esta cosa-a-a?"

La voz se escuchaba con algo de eco.

"Por aquí su excelencia."

"¿Que-e, por donde-e?"

"No, por aquí, no a la derecha."

"¿Derecha?"

"Derecha"

"Ah, ahí estas, sabes el asunto de 'el rey tormenta', se esta consolidando como algo bastante temible, pero tengo que respaldarlo y ¿sabes que sería excelente para respaldarlo?, ¡Una tormenta, una bien grande!, me prometiste magia, una muy poderosa, que podría manipular los elementos, ¿y que es lo que tengo hasta ahora?, una vara, rama palo o lo que sea." *Blegh*

"Se trata del 'cetro de Sakanas' su excelencia, este le permitirá canalizar el poder de las cuatro gobernantes de este reino, lo cual le dará el poder de hasta cien ejércitos."

"Entonces eso seria un si en cuanto a que tienes a las cuatro pegacornios o como se llamen."

"Deme tres días, le prometo que tendré todo listo para su llegada."

"Recuerda tempestad, yo soy el único que tiene el poder para completarte, haz que funcione esta rama y tendrás tu recompensa, fállame y tu cuerno no será lo único que este roto."

Cerro el rey tormenta con un tono amenazante.

"No habrá problema." Respondió calmada la comandante.

"¡Bien∼!, ¡estaré luistro puaga domignar y suer el mndua mags!"

Las ultimas palabras del rey tormenta se distorsionaron un poco por que se estaba agotando el tiempo de la pocion, cuando se terminó el mensaje, detrás de donde había estado la columna de humo, se encontraba Grubber.

"¿Y bien, ya tienes a la princesa?"

"Eeem bien, historia graciosa, parece que ella pues… como que se escapó, solo un poquito, se que esta decepcionada, pero hay una buena noticia, ¡hay pastel!"

Tempest activo su magia y electrocuto a Grubber con todo y rebanada de pastel en mano.

*Bzzzztrrgzz*

"Necesito a las cuatro para que el cetro funcione."

Grubber sacudió la cabeza y se comió la rebanada chamuscada como si nada hubiera pasado.

*Chom, glup*

"Yo sé, yo quiero tanto como usted que el rey Tormenta arregle su cuerno, por que parece un diente astillado y roto, pero que esta en su frente y los sombreros no le van bien."

La comandante del ejército perdió la calma por un momento al escuchar estas palabras, cargando magia en su cuerno que genero arcos y chispas magicas mientras se volvía hacia su ayudante.

"Esa princesa… no va a impedir que yo ¡recupere mi cuerno!, ¡prepara mi nave!"

La unicornio respiro profundamente y exhalo lentamente para recuperar el control.

*Iiiigh, Fuuu* "Como si importara, que tan lejos puede llegar una poni sola."

Las M6 llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos caminando a través del bosque que esta a los pies del monte Canter, era obvio que la única que aún tenía ánimos era la poni fiestera.

"Veo veo, algo que no es nada feo, y es de color…"

"Huuugh, Pinkie, ¡por favor, ya me cansé del juego!" le interrumpió la pegaso cían.

"Twilight, querida, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿Cuál es tu plan para llegar al sur?, estoy segura que no estas pensando en llegar caminando, ¿verdad?"

"No hay otra manera, si nos acercamos a algún lugar poblado nos encontraran fácilmente."

"Hem, chicas que tal si-"

"Terroncito, las llan'ras del sur 'stan a poco mas d' dos días'e ca'ino, y eso 'uponiendo que s' va en tren!" (Terroncito, las llanuras están a poco mas de dos días de camino, y eso suponiendo que se va en tren) -Exclamo el problema con la idea la granjera-

"Este… que tal si-"

"¡¿Queee, tendré que esperar varios días para poder patear el trasero de esos gorilas?!" -Se quejo la pegaso policromática con molestia-

"Chicas… y si-"

"Dime que eso es mentira por favor querida, ¡mis cascos no aguantaran andar tales distancias!" -Dijo con preocupación la modista-

"¡Heeeyy!" -Interrumpió el pequeño dragón, obteniendo una respuesta molesta de las yeguas-

"""""QUE"""""

"¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a aquel maquinista de tren?"

"Eso era lo que yo trataba de decir." -Dijo el elemento de la amabilidad con una voz apenas audible-

En un claro delante de las M6, en donde el rió que bajaba del monte Canter era cruzado por primera vez por un puente ferroviario, se encontraba un tren estacionado, estaba cargando agua en su cisterna, su conductor se encontraba nervioso, el estaba seguro de que las nubes negras sobre Canterlot no eran normales, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Antes de salir de Canterlot su jefe Momon Shade le ordeno repostar agua en el primer puente tras bajar el monte Canter, con el fin de ahorrar tiempo en Poniville y poder continuar con el reparto/recolección lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo, ahora no sabía si regresar o continuar, todo esto pensaba mientras miraba hacia Canterlot, por lo que la voz que le hablo por la espalda de pronto, casi lo hace saltar fuera de su propia piel.

"¡Hola!"

"¡Ghaaaaaaah!"

"Uy, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, ehehe."

"¡Casi, uf uf, se me sale, uf uf, el corazón!, uf, pero quien-"

Sus palabras murieron en su boca en cuanto se dio la vuelta y enfrento a quien casi le mata de un susto, frente a el se encontraban la princesa de la amistad y tras de ella los elementos de la armonía.

*Gasp* "¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle!, ¿pero que les ha pasado?"

"Es una historia algo complicada, en resumen, no debemos de poner un casco en ninguna ciudad y necesitamos llegar lo más rápido posible a las llanuras, ¿crees que nos puedas ayudar, señor…"

"¡Pero donde están mis modales!, ¡mi jefe se decepcionará de mí!, mi nombre es Swift Ride, soy el maquinista del tren número cinco de entregas y recolecciones de Yggdrasil, a su servicio su alteza."

"Mucho gusto Swift Ride, y ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?"

"Swift es suficiente su alteza, estoy seguro que al señor Momon no le importara que les permita usar la cabina de personal, en cuanto a la dirección, estaba por partir hacia el pueblo ubicado al suroeste del territorio arimaspi, lamentablemente lo mas al sur que los puedo llevar seria hasta la curva entrando a las llanuras, lamentablemente no existen vías hacia el sur más allá de las fronteras de Equestria su alteza."

Al escuchar que harían en tren la mayor parte del camino, todas suspiraron aliviadas.

"¡Eso sería grandioso, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!, cuando todo esto se arregle me asegurare de hablar con Momon Shade sobre lo mucho que nos ayudaste."

"No soy merecedor de tal gracia su alteza, pero le agradezco el honor," -maquinista hace reverencia- "entonces, ¡Todos a bordo!"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome llegar a las llanuras?"

Pregunto la velocista al maquinista mientras subían al tren después de terminada de llenar la cisterna.

"Mmmm, yo diría que llegaremos mañana al medio día aproximadamente."

"¡Eso es imp'sible, en el tren exprés s'n tres días pa' llegar a Puerto Caballo!" (eso es imposible, en el tren express son tres días para llegar a puerto caballo)

Exclamo con incredulidad el elemento de la honestidad.

"¿Como lograron hacer que un tren de carga fuera tan rápido?"

Pregunto con mucha curiosidad la princesa.

"La verdad no lo entiendo del todo, pero tiene que ver con un diseño del señor Momon, algo que llamo sistema de doble extracción, la máxima velocidad a la que la hemos corrido es a 160 km/h pero según mi jefe puede sobrepasar los 200 km/h, pero la verdad, no nos hemos atrevido a confirmarlo."

"Spike hazme un favor."

"¿Que sucede Twilight?"

"Por favor recuérdame preguntarle a Momon sobre este sistema de doble extracción la próxima vez que lo veamos, ¿puedes?"

"Por supuesto, no hay problema."

"Gracias."

Seis yeguas, un dragón y un semental, subieron al tren y este se comenzó a mover a los pocos minutos, al entrar a la cabina de personal, todos quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que había disponible, la primera en aprovechar la ducha fue Rarity, mientras que Applejack y Rainbow Dash se sentaron al minibar para probar las bebidas disponibles, Fluttershy decidido recostarse un rato en uno de los asientos, Pinkie Pie fue directamente a los pasatiempos junto con Spike, Twilight decidió tomar el segundo turno en la ducha y al salir siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y recostarse en uno de los asientos.

-O-

La capitana Tempest abordo su nave para dar persecución a la princesa de la amistad, apenas unos minutos después de tomar vuelo recibió la primera noticia.

"¡Comandante, les hemos avistado!"

"Excelente, ¿Qué tan lejos están?"

"Están como a unos 700 metros delante de nosotros, se subieron a un tren que se encuentra parado sobre el puente del rió."

"Pero que ineptas, no hay forma de que un tren sea más rápido que mi nave, ¡no les pierdan de vista!, y en cuanto estén a nuestro alcance utilicen las cadenas y aborden ese tren."

"Como ordene jefecita."

"Parece que sobre estime a la princesa, tal vez pedir tres días fue demasiado."

Al cabo de un par de minutos la comandante se vio obligada a desechar esa opinión cuando su asistente volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

"Eeeee… este, jefecita… creo que tenemos un problemita pequeñin."

El enojo teñía la cara de la comandante y comenzaban a salir chispas de su cuerno.

"¿Como puede haber un problema si ellas van en un lento tren y nosotros en una nave voladora?"

Dijo Tempest casi rechinando los dientes, pero la respuesta le borro todas las expresiones del rostro, dejando solo shock e incredulidad.

"Al parecer… no podemos alcanzarlas, de hecho, nos están ganando ventaja."

"¿Qué?"

"Si jefecita, ya casi estaban al alcance de las cadenas, pero se nos están alejando cada vez más."

"¡¿Y que esperas?, aumenta la velocidad hay que alcanzarlas!"

"Esa es la cosa jefecita, ya vamos a toda máquina."

"¡Imposible!"

Tempest se apresuró a los instrumentos y efectivamente la nave iba a máxima potencia, después se acerco a la plataforma de observación en la proa de la nave y nuevamente comprobó que era vedad, el tren les ganaba cada vez mas distancia, enojada por tan absurdo desenlace golpeo su casco derecho con ira en la cubierta y respiro profundamente para recuperar la calma.

"¡Al tártaro!, los reportes nunca informaron nada sobre un tren tan rápido, *STOMP* *Inhalar*… *exhalar* al final no hay diferencia, esta línea no tiene bifurcaciones, seguiremos la vía hasta volver a encontrar el tren, cuando lo hagamos, quiero que capturen también al conductor, hay que conseguir información sobre ese tren y quien lo fabrico, ¡mantengan la velocidad!"

"Entendido jefecita."

-O-

En el tren las M6 se relajaron todo el camino; cuando comenzaba a caer la tarde (figurativamente hablando ya que si no recuerdas querido lector Celestia esta petrificada así que el sol no se mueve de lugar) Dash quería salir a estirar sus alas, intento primero salir por una de las ventanas, pero estas no se abrían eran fijas, después de maldecir las ventanas entre dientes, la pegaso se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabina, y justo cuando estaba por abrirla, se escucho una voz gruesa que venía desde la conexión entre vagones.

"Te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás si haces eso."

Todas se sorprendieron, Applejack y Twilight saltaron de inmediato a la acción y listas para atacar, en la portezuela se encontraba de pie un poni casi tan fornido como Bigmac, su pelaje era de color marrón, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía una crin de color beige, y estaba cubierto casi completamente de manchones negros, en sus flancos se podía ver una cutie mark de una pila de carbón en llamas.

"Wow wow wow, calmadas señoritas, amor y paz, mi nombre es Burning Ground, soy el carbonero del tren."

"¿'tonces porque amenazaste a Rainbow?" (entonces por que amenasaste a Rainbow) -pregunto con desconfianza AJ-

"Lo siento mucho suelo escoger mal mis palabras en momentos inoportunos, no era una amenaza, era una advertencia."

"¿Por qué habría necesidad de dar una advertencia como esa a un pegaso?"

"Por Celestia, yo creí que Ride me estaba tomando el pelo," -hace una reverencia- "princesa, mi compañero y yo solemos bromear, supuse que su presencia aquí era una de sus bromas."

"No te preocupes por eso, pero dime, ¿a qué viene esa advertencia?"

"Por supuesto, le daré la versión que el señor Momon nos dio para prevenir a los pegasos, 'abrir la puerta del vagón mientras el tren está en movimiento es muy peligroso, debido a la velocidad, dentro de la cabina se forma una alta presión y al abrir la puerta el vacío les jalara de golpe-"

"Por favor, yo soy 20% mas talentosa que cualquier otro pegaso."

Interrumpió la velocista con una cara presuntuosa.

"Se que eso normalmente no sería problema para ningún pegaso, pero la diferencia de velocidad es tal que seria como si se dejaran caer en picada desde la cima del monte Everhoof y extendieran sus alas por completo a 50 metros del suelo, se les partirán."

Al escuchar la explicación completa Fluttershy se desmayó en cuanto entendió el ejemplo, mientras que Twilight y Dash se pusieron casi blancas mientras acariciaban sus alas, que estas se partieran en vuelo era lo peor que podría experimentar cualquier criatura alada, porque después de la doble fractura normalmente vendría la muerte, el resto solamente se encogieron y sintieron un escalofrió al pensar en una doble fractura.

"Si, lo sé, es un ejemplo demasiado gráfico, pero el señor Momon dijo que sería la mejor manera de evitar accidentes, y hasta ahora ha funcionado."

Dash se retiró de la puerta y se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos mientras hablaba.

"Creo… que ya no tengo ganas de estirar las alas, mejor me iré a echar una siesta."

"Qué casualidad, precisamente venía a sugerirles que tomaran una buena siesta, ya les despertaremos cuando esté listo el almuerzo."

"Oki doki loki" -Contesto el elemento de la risa, mientras que las demás solo asentían en silencio-

"Encontraran mantas y almohadas en el compartimiento que esta debajo de cada asiento."

"Bien, que descansen entonces, me retiro, el carbón no se alimentara solo a la caldera."

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, 14 horas después, tras haber tomado un descanso y un buen almuerzo, estaban llegando a su destino y el maquinista llego para avisarles.

*Knoc knoc knoc*

"Disculpe su alteza, pronto llegaremos a la curva, así que comenzaremos a desacelerar, les recomiendo que tomen asiento y no se levanten hasta que nos detengamos por completo."

"Muchas gracias Swift Ride."

El conductor hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

"Muy bien chicas, hay que tomar asiento, ya casi llegamos y van a comenzar a frenar."

El tren hizo alto total apenas pasando la curva, al bajarse, todas pudieron sentir el calor sofocante, el sol de Celestia tenía poco más de un día en lo alto, por lo que las llanuras, que merecían mas el nombre de desierto, estaban en todo su esplendor.

"Muchas gracias por todo a ambos, a partir de aquí seguiremos solas."

Se despidió la princesa de manera agradecida de los empleados del tren.

"Cuídense mucho, y recuerden 'es mejor un trote que dure a uno que canse'."

Hablo el maquinista por ambos empleados.

"Lo recordaremos, muchas gracias." -Contesto Twilight-

-O-

Después de despedirse, los empleados de Yggdrasil siguieron su camino, y las M6 se adentraron en el desierto con rumbo hacia el sur, sin embargo, el paramo reseco no fue amable con ellas, después de varias horas de estar caminando, que se sintieron como si fuesen días, colapsaron casi al unisonó, completamente deshidratadas.

"Creo que hay que reportar esto a Demiurge-sama."

Hablo al cabo de dos minutos una voz ligeramente ronca que provenía de ningún lugar, la respuesta vino de un ser que apareció de la nada, cual si fuera un espejismo, surgiendo de pronto.

"Si, tienes razón, hay que pedir indicaciones de que hacer, no creo que se levanten para continuar por sí solas, contáctalo."

De las sombras de las yeguas se levantaron múltiples individuos, se trataba del grupo asignado a vigilarlas, compuesto de 'Shadow demons' y Hanzos, había un demonio por yegua y tres ninjas en total.

Uno de los ninjas, saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas que contenía el hechizo [Message] y lo activo.

"Demiurge-sama."

_"¿Qué pasa, tienes algo urgente que reportar?"_

"Tenemos un pequeño contratiempo."

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

"Las yeguas intentaron cruzar el desierto del sur a pie y han quedado inconscientes, con las condiciones actuales es muy probable que ya no vuelvan a despertar."

_"Yare yare, es verdad que son estúpidas, *sigh* no hay de otra, si mueren será un problema para Ainz-sama, ¿qué tanto se adentraron en el desierto?"_

"Si estoy en lo correcto, una quinta parte de la distancia total del mismo, desde la curva de las vías."

"Manténganlas vivas, ya me ocupare del resto."

* * *

**Hola a todos mis lectores, muchas gracias por su apoyo y a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario 'las gracias se han duplicado'(leerlo en la voz real de Canterlot jejeje), pasando a las noticias, no es seguro, pero es posible que la próxima semana no suba capitulo, voy horrendamente atrasado con el diseño de los personajes, aunque ya tengo los bocetos, me falta tiempo para colorear y quiero darle un buen ****empujón**** a ese tema, pero no se preocupen, si no subo capitulo entonces a la siguiente sera doble Xd****.**


	11. 11 Invitados Impuntuales 2a parte

** Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 31/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 11 Invitados impuntuales

Segunda Parte

Decir que Tempest se encontraba molesta, seria quedarse corto, se encontraba furiosa, y las chispas en su cuerno eran un indicador para todos a su alrededor, sin embargo, a Grubber eso parecía no importarle o no notarlo.

"¡Jefecita, tenemos una ciudad costera a la vista!"

"¡Ya era hora!, ¡ya pasaron casi 24 horas desde que iniciamos la persecución!, ¿se puede ubicar el tren?"

"Si, esta parado en la estación."

"Excelente, hay que asegurarlo primero que todo, ¡no necesito decirte lo que te sucederá si se vuelven a escapar!"

Con un rostro de alarma, Grubber se lanzó a la acción, dando instrucciones a los soldados; en cuanto la nave estuvo a distancia de intercepción del tren, los gorilas saltaron sobre el mismo y lo aseguraron junto con el conductor y el carbonero, cuando finalmente la comandante bajo y obtuvo información, pero no fue la que ella esperaba obtener.

"Ahora, ustedes van a responder todas mis preguntas."

Dijo la unicornio, con voz amenazante mientras saltaban chispas de su cuerno roto, al dar un vistazo a su alrededor, los ponis decidieron que debían cooperar, asintieron apresuradamente, después de todo, no había forma de que vencieran ellos solos a quince gorilas.

"Primero me van a decir ¡Como Henos Este Tren es Tan Rápido!"

Quien contesto fue Swift Ride.

*Glup* "No lo sabemos."

"¡¿Como diantres no van a saberlo?!, ¡Lo estaban conduciendo!"

"E-este, no lo sabemos, por que no se diferencia mucho de un tren normal, solo se que tiene algo que ver con un diseño inventado por el señor Mo-"

"¡Suficiente!, mas tarde nos encargaremos de eso, ahora, díganme, ¡¿Dónde está la princesa?!"

_Esto era lo que estaba esperando, les desorientare, les haré perder por lo menos dos días, eso ayudara bastante a la princesa._

Swift Ride estaba seguro de que aun podía ayudar… al menos hasta que Burning Ground abrió la boca, mientras él tomaba aire para hablar.

"Se fue al sur Cruzando las llanuras."

"¡Idiota!" siendo inmediatamente reprendido por el conductor.

"¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo!"

La unicornio se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ante este par de idiotas.

"Ustedes seis, lleven este tren de regreso a Canterlot, y pongan a estos dos con el resto, cuando regresemos les haré más preguntas… personalmente."

Dijo la comandante la última palabra, mientras salían chispas de su cuerno, ya se encontraba de mejor humor, ahora ya sabía dónde buscar, al sur de las llanuras solo había un pueblucho, y era un nido de corrupción, sería fácil encontrarlas.

-O-

Twilight estaba agotada, y el calor del desierto era abrumador, lo que no lo hacía nada más fácil de soportar, hace apenas nada habían evitado la muerte, se habían desplomado en la arena del desierto, pero lograron despertar y seguir adelante por mera gracia del cielo, pero ya estaban llegando de nuevo a su límite.

"La arena *huf*… esta *huf* por todas *huf* partes."

La alegre Pinkie Pie, no estaba muy lejos de la alicornio, al tropezar con un cráneo, probablemente de un grifo, exprimió lo último de su ánimo.

"*Huf*… Debo, *huf*… salvar, *huf*… Equestria, *huf*…"

*Cloc*

Un solido como si hubiese golpeado un cascaron de coco vacio, atrajo su mirada y levanto el objeto ofensor en sus cascos.

"Uuuuuu, ¡tal vez él pueda decirnos hacia donde hay que ir!… ¿Qué es lo que dices?, ¡¿perdidas?!, Jajajajajaja, Juhg Juhg -arroja cráneo- cough cough cough"

De pronto se tenso como cuando estaba muy emocionada, mientras reía.

"Hajijijijij"

Pero con una cara mas adecuada para un lunático, después cayo y se desinflo.

*Plof* *Prfffffffft*

De cara en la arena.

El siguiente en rendirse fue Spike, callo de rodillas y expreso su desesperación.

*Plof* "Huuhuu, y si vamos en círculos, arena infinita, nada en kilómetros mas que arena y esta roca, y este camino."

El joven dragón cayo de barriga al suelo, totalmente rendido.

"Este camino."

Y fue en esta segunda vez en la que Twilight logro captar lo que dijo.

"¿Este camino?, donde hay un camino, hay un… WOW."

"¿Pero… que… es eso?" -Dijo la pegaso de crin policromática-

Cuando esta se acerco a la cima de la duna, pudo ver lo que había llamado la atención de la princesa que iba al frente, al escuchar las palabras de la pegaso, Pinkie brinco de nuevo a estar atenta cual si se tratara de un resorte que estaba comprimido.

"Uuuuu, una ciudad, ¡Lo estamos logrando chicas!"

"¡Una ciudad!, ya saben lo que dicen, donde hay una ciudad, ¡hay un Spa!"

Dijo Rarity, moviendo su despeinada crin con un casco mientras hablaba.

Todas hablaban mientras se dirigían hacia la ciudad, pero AJ no podía dejar pasar el comentario de la modista.

"N' es por ser aguafiest's, pero, ¿debo recordarles q'e s'tamos tratando d' salvar Equestria?"

"Yo puedo ser multitareas, ¿sabes?"

Con estas ultimas palabras de la modista, todas siguieron hacia la ciudad.

Al entrar a la ciudad, les recibió una atmósfera a la que no estaban acostumbradas, en cuanto pusieron un casco en la ciudad, les golpeo en la cara una vibra agresiva, en pocas palabras, este lugar gritaba a todo pulmón 'Peligro', lo primero de lo que se dieron cuenta, era que en este lugar no había cuadrúpedos, casi todos tenían rasgos reptilianos o anfibios, había incluso algunas criaturas parecidas a orcos, en el camino se toparon con una criatura que era similar a una tortuga, esta se encontraba cargando barriles en una carreta y fallando miserablemente, la princesa se acerco a ayudar, levitando los barriles y acomodándolos verticalmente para que no rodaran.

"Permitame ayudarle."

"¿Uhu?, ¡Zarpas fuera del producto!, ¡largo de aquí!"

Pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron insultos, ligeramente asustada y bastante sorprendida por los aspavientos, se reunió con las demás de inmediato.

"Chicas, creo que lo mejor será no llamar mucho la atención en este lugar si-"

Pero su explicación fue interrumpida por una cara que expresaba preocupación, enojo e incredulidad, todo al mismo tiempo, la causante de dicha reacción no fue otra más que Pinkie Pie.

*HUUUuuuuggghhh*

"Disculpeeeeeen, ¿haaaaaaay alguieeeeeen aquiiii queeeee nooos pueeeeeda lleeeeevar coooon laaaaa reeeeinaaaaa deeee looos hipoopoootamooooos?"

Que se había separado del grupo y comenzó a gritar en la intersección de dos calles principales.

Desde que Twilight había intentado ayudar a la tortuga, un Abissnian que se encontraba en uno de los puestos recargado, comenzó a seguir a las ponis con la mirada, su pelaje era de un color café cremoso, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda, reflejaban su inteligencia y sobre su cabeza, se encontraba una melena ligeramente larga, de un color morado cenizo profundo, se encontraba ataviado en un abrigo de color escarlata, con bordes y adornos en amarillo vibrante, coronado con botones dorados, era algo que no seria raro de ver en un aristócrata, sin embargo, solo una palabra podía describir el abrigo y era 'acabado', estaba roto en múltiples partes, parecía mas un harapo, por lo que no llamaba la atención de nadie en la ciudad.

"Si quieres algo, ¡Ofrece algo a cambio!"

Cuando escucho estas palabras, Pinkie salto a los brazos extendidos de la criatura anfibia.

"¿Qué tal un abrazo de una linda poni?"

La criatura gruño ligeramente y soltó a la poni rosada.

"Bha"

Pero la fiestera se movió rápidamente, colgándose del cuello de un lagarto.

"¿Qué tal este peine que jamás he usado?" dijo mientras sostenía en su casco un peine con una maraña de pelo rosado enredada, e inmediatamente después cambio al cuello de un hombre tortuga.

"¿Qué tal una foto de mi hermana Maud?" dijo mientras sostenía dicha imagen a la vista, su siguiente objetivo fue algo similar a un orco, que cargaba en su espalda una especie de mochila jaula.

"¿Una pastilla de menta?, en serio amigo, ayúdame a ayudarte." -Intento convencerlo con una voz estresada-

La respuesta fue inmediata

*BRUUUUP*

Un eructo a la cara que le hizo ponerse verde y caer al suelo.

El resto se acercaron nerviosas, y la princesa, hablando en voz baja por la atención que estaban atrayendo, regaño a la poni fiestera.

"¡Pinkie!, creo que no es buena idea que llamemos tanto la atención en este lugar."

"Tranquila Twilight, ¡se lo que estoy haciendo!" le contesto la poni rosada sin miramientos.

Las mas atentas al detalle o sensibles al peligro, tal como Fluttershy o Rarity, podrían haber jurado ver unos ojos brillantes es su sombra o haber oído una fría y siniestra risa en un tono apenas perceptible.

"¡¿Cuánto por el gecko gigante?!"

"¡A quien llamas gecko!" dijo el pequeño dragón molesto, pero fue atajado por Twilight antes de que avanzara.

"Em, lo siento, pero Spike no está a la venta."

"¡Te doy dos billetes tormenta por esa melena purpura!" dijo una hembra reptiliana, provocando la indignación de Rarity.

"¿Disculpa?, ¡Solo dos billetes!, ¡claro que no!, ¡mi crin vale mucho más que eso!"

Dijo la modista, provocando miradas de incredulidad en el resto del grupo dirigidas hacia ella, y un 'Hu' por parte de la alicornio, después de eso las criaturas comenzaron a rodearles, mientras gritaban sus intenciones.

"¡Quiero a la rosa!" dijo una anfibia.

"¡Yo quiero a la azul!" grito uno de apariencia draconiana.

"¡No, yo quiero a la azul!" grito un anfibio.

"¡Yo quiero esa lagartija!" grito uno que parecía un hombre lagarto.

"¡Acepto la foto de tu hermana!" grito una voz de sexo dudoso.

"¡Yo quiero a los siete para mi colección!" Grito una hembra lagarto.

Los demonios en las sombras de las yeguas prácticamente estaban saboreando la sangre que derramarían, pero el felino que las había estado mirando con anterioridad les aguo la fiesta, de un salto se interpuso entre la muchedumbre acosadora y los ponis que habían estado caminando lentamente en reversa hacia un muro.

"¡Atrás, no se acerquen más, corren grave peligro!"

"No te metas en nuestros negocios." -Contestaron múltiples voces entre la muchedumbre-

"¡Que no lo ven!, esos colores no son normales, están infectadas de coloritis pastelus."

Esta afirmación gano exclamaciones de sorpresa entre los presentes.

*GASP*

"Oye tú, 'scuchame bien, eso-"

Applejack estaba por protestar, pero el felino le tapo la boca con la cola mientras la pasaba de largo simulando no haberla escuchado, se acerco al anfibio con el que Pinkie hablo primero y le hablo como si estuviera susurrando, pero con volumen suficiente para que todos alrededor escucharan.

"Ellas tienen coloritis, y es contagiosa."

Le dijo mientras le ponía un brazo en el hombro a un hombre tortuga, y discretamente, usando la cola, le aplico algo de jugo morado de un fruto extraño que había sido pisado anteriormente, al anfibio al lado de este por la espalda.

"Pero pueden estar tranquilos, mientras no les comiencen a salir manchas moradas en la piel."

Al decir esto se movió tirando ligeramente del hombre tortuga, para dejar al descubierto las manchas sobre el anfibio, al verlas este último grito.

"¡Aaaarg, nonononono, aaaaa!"

Girando su vista hacia el felino, el anfibio pregunto.

"Oh no, ¿qué hago ahora?"

"Disfrutar de lo que te queda de vida… y tener cuidado de donde pones las manos, por que algunas partes se te pueden caer."

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos los que se encontraban alrededor, salieron huyendo, con esta muestra de habilidad y control, el felino impresiono a Rainbow Dash.

"Pues ya está."

"Eso… fue… ¡Grandioso, eres genial!"

"¡Y encantador!, Ahaha haha." -Agrego Rarity con la gracia de una dama-

El extraño, haciendo una reverencia, se presento con su sedosa y relajante voz.

"Capper me llaman, y por mi encanto, me aman."

Se irguió, acomodo su abrigo y después continuo.

"Ahora, a con los hipopótamos."

La poni fiestera tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, literalmente, después de todo, había logrado su propósito, afortunadamente esa sonrisa no duro mucho en su cara gracias a la intervención de Twilight, de lo contrario hubiese sido perturbador, la princesa le detuvo y cubriendo el rostro de ambas con una de sus alas para que el felino no escuchara, comento sus inquietudes.

"Pinkie, no podemos confiar en él, así como así."

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien."

Todos se encontraban contentos de haber conseguido ayuda, las únicas excepciones eran la princesa de la amistad, que aun tenia sus reservas sobre el felino, y su ayudante, que se encontraba molesto por que el felino había logrado 'encantar' a Rarity."

Al poco tiempo de estar caminando en silencio, Capper les dio una mirada y pregunto:

"Les espera un viaje bastante largo, y ustedes ya se ven bastante cansadas, ¿no preferirían tomar un descanso primero para recobrar fuerzas?, si gustan puedo ofrecerles mi humilde morada."

"No sabes cuanto te lo agradeceríamos, a decir verdad, ¡estamos completamente agotadas!" -dijo la modista abanicándose un poco con un casco-

"Realmente se ven agotadas, no habrán intentado alguna tontería, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oye, ¿Qué estas insinuando?!" -dijo Rainbow ofendida-

"Wow wow wow, tranquila, es un pequeño chiste local para burlarse de los idiotas que intentan cruzar el desierto a pie, pero ustedes parecen un grupo inteligente, dudo que cometieran una tontería tan arriesgada, ¿no es así?"

Después de un pequeño silencio incomodo, Capper se detuvo y volteo a ver a las yeguas, las caras apenadas, avergonzadas y/o nerviosas le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Nooo, ¿es en serio o me están tomando el pelo?"

Estaba sorprendido, después de todo, aun en un día normal, era imposible cruzarlo a pie durante el día.

"¿Están bromeando, cierto?, ¡son casi 24 horas continuas de sol, a este momento el desierto es peor que una sauna para cualquier cosa con pelo, y un horno para cualquiera sin el!"

Pinkie, que era la única sin señas de vergüenza en el rostro, contesto por todos.

"Sipirili, acabamos de llegar desde el otro lado del desierto."

"Wow, simplemente wow, ¿Cómo es que siguen en pie?, normalmente ese desierto es difícil de atravesar, pero en este momento, y con lo que ha durado el sol en el cielo, ¡es imposible!"

"A decir verdad, por un momento colapsamos, cuando ya casi llegábamos al pueblo, afortunadamente logramos ponernos de pie nuevamente."

Contesto la princesa con una expresión avergonzada en el rostro.

_Wow, si lo que dicen es cierto, puedo usarlas para pagar mi deuda con el topo._

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, una especie de molino de viento, que tenia la parte posterior pegada a la roca, casi hasta lo mas alto, al entrar, Rarity fue la primera que hablo al ver el lugar.

"Bienvenidas a mi humilde morada."

"Ooou, tiene un estilo barroco-vagabundo."

"Pasen, pasen, pónganse cómodas."

"Uuuuu, tiene muchas cosas frágiles." -Dijo la poni fiestera-

"Bueno, sí, es uno de mis pasatiempos, por lo pronto descansen, iré a ver si encuentro algo decente para la merienda."

Sin esperar una respuesta, el felino, salió por la puerta que daba del nivel superior a la meseta de roca en la parte posterior del molino, después de todo, se encontraban en la habitación más alta del molino.

"No te- *Clap* preocupes… ya se fue."

Después de que la alicornio intentara detenerlo sin éxito alguno, todas las yeguas comenzaron a curiosear los artilugios que cubrían el cuarto, Rainbow inspeccionaba lo que estaba colgado, Fluttershy se acurruco sobre un sillón, Rarity inspeccionaba las artesanías, Pinkie miraba un poco de todo, mientras que AJ y Spike se conformaron con tomar asiento y relajarse, en cuanto a Twilight, ella estuvo curioseando los artículos exhibidos, cuando termino, centro su atención sobre los libros, y uno capto su atención, era de color rojo, con adornos y rebordes dorados y tenia en la cubierta, algo que parecía el grabado de un mapa.

Cuando estaba hojeando el libro, Capper regreso.

"Lamentablemente, no habia nada bueno, pero les traje algo de agua para calmar su sed."

Justo cuando el felino se estiraba para alcanzar vasos que se encontraban sobre una repisa, uno de sus brazos fue estirado hacia un lado por un aura de un color celeste-blanquecino, un instante después, aguja e hilo se encontraban moviéndose velozmente sobre el área descosida de la manga reparándola en el acto, y seguidamente las solapas de su abrigo fueron jaladas para recibir dos botones de latón que fueron fijados de la misma manera, atrayendo la mirada del felino hacia quien hacia dichos arreglos a su abrigo.

"¿Huh?"

"Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer de momento, si estuviéramos en casa, podría hacer algo mucho más grandioso."

"¿Cuál es la trampa?"

"No hay trampa, es simplemente una forma de agradecerte por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros." -Termino la modista-

"No te preocupes, no tienen por qué agradecer tanto…" -dijo el Abissnian mientras continuo donde dejo el tema de los vasos-

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué tiene que ser la reina de los hipopótamos, no puede ser alguna otra?, estoy seguro de que debe haber más opciones, ¿o no?"

"Eso no es así, a decir verdad, estábamos equivocados."

Twilight se acercó a la mesa del centro y coloco el libro que tenia suspendido en su magia, abierto en el mapa central.

"Estábamos buscando a la reina equivocada, no se trataba de la reina de los hipos, si no de los hipogrifos, ven, parte águila parte equino."

"Veras, hay un problema" -intervino Capper- "nadie sabe donde están" con una voz que auguraba misterio, mientras movía sus zarpas acentuándolo.

"Literalmente, aquí dice que se encuentran en el monte Aris." -Dijo Twilight con el ceño fruncido-

"O sea, ¿el monte que se puede ver por la ventana?" -hablo alegre Pinkie Pie sin denotar lo que significaban sus palabras-

"Hehe, las imágenes pueden ser menos montañosas de lo que aparentan, además, necesitaran transporte, no todas ustedes pueden volar, les será imposible llegar de otra manera."

-O-

Tempest Sadow, Grubber y algunos gorilas caminaban por la calle principal de Klugetown, mientras destrozaban puestos a su paso.

"Dígame jefecita, ¿cree usted que ellas lograron llegar hasta aquí?, ese desierto no se veía nada fácil."

La unicornio aspiro profundamente un par de veces y después giro su mirada hacia un bote de escombros, sobre el cual, entre algunos trozos de madera se encontraban cabellos rosados largos y rizados.

"Estoy segura de ello." .Al ver los cabellos se dirigió hacia el centro de la calle y continúo hablando en voz alta-

"Atención, una pequeña poni morada paso por aquí, díganme donde esta, o pasaran cosas muy feas."

Un anfibio bastante grande, con colmillos amarillentos que sobresalían de su boca, en su rostro había claro descontento y comenzó a gritar.

"No se que clase de estafa están planeando Capper, tú y tus amiguitas."

"¿Amiguitas, dijiste?" -pregunto con cierta incredulidad en voz baja la comandante-

"¡Pero no nos volverán a engañar!" -el anfibio terminó cuando ya se encontraba frente a frente con la poni, intentando intimidarla-

Algo que fallo miserablemente, moviéndose con suma agilidad, giro sobre uno de sus cascos delanteros, y usando los cascos traseros dio un barrido, derribando a la criatura, tras lo cual uso su magia para catapultarse junto con la criatura en el aire, haciéndolo girar para después romper el movimiento y lanzarlo contra el suelo, finalmente aterrizo sobre la criatura y mientras cargaba magia en su cuerno roto hasta que saltaron bastantes chispas, le dijo:

"Ahora, me vas a decir quien es Capper y a donde se llevo a los ponis." Hablo con un tono amistoso que no concordaba con las acciones de la poni.

Después de que el anfibio soltara toda la sopa, el grupo se dirigió hacia el molino, como su nave había aterrizado en la parte alta, su camino los llevaba de regreso por donde habían llegado, se acercaron al molino por la parte trasera que pegaba con la meseta, fuera del mismo se encontraba una jaula grande y algunos matones, la puerta del molino estaba abierta, solo había una explicación.

"Parece que alguien trata de arrebatarnos nuestro premio, Grubber-" -Dijo con desdén la comandante-

Un grito que provenía desde el interior, interrumpió sus ordenes y le saco una sonrisa, mientras llegaba a la puerta ordeno a su ayudante encargarse de los matones que estaban afuera.

"¡¿NOS ESTAS VENDIENDO?!".

"Mhahahaha, pero que estúpidos ponis, confiando en un extraño, una idea muy, pero muy mala."

-O-

"Por suerte para ustedes, yo les puedo conseguir un viaje." -Dijo el felino intentando calmar los ánimos de sus 'invitados'-

La puerta por la que había entrado anteriormente el abissnian, se abrió de golpe.

*TUCK*

"Muy bien Capper Dapperpaws, aquí esta Berto, será mejor que esos ponis sean capaces de disparar rayos por los ojos, si es que van a pagar por tu deuda, ¡traje la jaula grande, vamos a cargarlas!"

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos por la sorpresa, a excepción de Rarity, quien tenia mas enojo que sorpresa en ella, pero este se esfumo rápidamente cuando escucho una voz familiar.

"¡¿NOS ESTAS VENDIENDO?!".

"¡Lo sabía, salgamos de aquí!"

"Mhahahaha, pero que estúpidos ponis, confiando en un extraño, una idea muy, pero muy mala."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta del molino.

"Un gran error, un… muy… grave…"

"Error." -Termino Grubber por la unicornio-

La poni de color cereza, se encontraba parada en la puerta, junto a ella se encontraba su asistente y en la parte de afuera se veían dos gorilas asomándose hacia adentro.

Berto el topo, vestido de traje y con sombrero de copa, se dio vuelta para ver quien hablo detrás de él.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí." -Dijo mientras tomaba las mejillas de Tempest entre sus zarpas-

"Con ese cuerno roto, y ese ceño fruncido, ¿Qué es lo que ¡Tu! puedes hacer?"

La poni no estaba muy calmada, después de todo, estaba comenzando a quedarse sin tiempo, por lo que simplemente cargo su cuerno y electrocuto al topo, hasta desmayarlo.

"Bien, ahora, ¿en que estábamos?" -dijo la comandante centrando su atención otra vez sobre la habitación-

"¡Rapido, ahora, ahora!" -dijo la alicornio con prisa-

Mientras Twilight tenia el mapa flotando en su magia y estaba por salir a través de la ventana que daba al frente del molino, sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente, Tempest con ligera sorpresa y Twilight con preocupación, justo antes que esta ultima saliera volando por la ventana.

"¿Qué están esperando?, ¡vallan tras ellas!"

Dijo la comandante a los gorilas, que se apresuraron a la ventana.

En la parte exterior, todos menos Rainbow y Twilight se encontraban colgados de una de las hélices del molino, al ver que se alejaban, el gorila detuvo la siguiente hélice e intento empujarla en el sentido contrario, pero las dos en el aire reaccionaron rápidamente, contrarrestándolo y comenzaron a forcejear.

Después de un momento del forcejeo, uno de los hanzos aprovecho el primer punto ciego que se formó para golpear rápidamente la unión del vástago y la hélice cortándola de tajo, al desaparecer la resistencia de manera repentina, el gorila perdió el agarre y la hélice giro golpeándolo en la cara.

Afuera las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"Wooohooo" grito con sorpresa la velocista.

"""AAaaaaahh""" gritaron a la vez por la sorpresa y miedo la princesa la modista Fluttershy y Spike.

"Jijihahahaha, Wuuhuu" grito muy emocionada Pinkie Pie.

"Woooha, diantreees, wooho" grito con preocupación la granjera.

La hélice boto varias veces al tocar el suelo, elevándose casi 10 metros en el aire con cada rebote, mientras todos se aferraban firmemente al aspa en la que se habían colgado, las que habían estado volando, igualmente estaban aferradas, el movimiento era muy rápido y si se soltaban serian golpeadas por el aspa detrás de ellas.

La hélice boto tres veces, causando destrucción a su paso de todo lo que sobresalía, los escombros pesados u objetos que podían causarles heridas mortales, eran redireccionados o sacados completamente de trayecto por los [Shadow demon].

Cuando se elevaron por tercera vez, sus guardianes habían tenido suficiente y las arrojaron hacia los edificios cercanos, cayeron al frente, sobre los andamios de madera que sobresalían de los edificios, con la adrenalina del momento, se recuperaron y siguieron corriendo de inmediato.

"""""¡Ooofff!"""""

"¿Hacia dónde?" grito Rarity, mientras la hélice les seguía destrozando el camino detrás de ellos.

Twilight que se encontraba en un costado del grupo con Spike sobre su lomo, volteo frenéticamente para todos lados, hasta que ubico su destino.

"¡Hacia allá, a la plataforma de despegue!"

Dentro del molino, cuando el gorila cayo noqueado hacia adentro del molino, Tempest no lo podía creer, se asomó rápidamente por la ventana y se quedo sin palabras, las ponis iban botando junto con la hélice, después de un par de botes, fueron escupidas por esta, y siguieron corriendo, cuando las perdió de vista se metió nuevamente.

"Regresamos a la nave, traigan al idiota y al bufón." Dijo molesta la unicornio, mientras apuntaba al desmayado y a Capper respectivamente.

"A sus ordenes jefecita, tu traes al desmayado y tu al bufón." Ordeno el ayudante a dos de los gorilas.

Una vez estuvieron en la rampa de despegue, los gorilas arrojaron al felino frente a Tempest.

"Ooffh, vamos, no hay necesidad de tanta violencia." Dijo Capper mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

"Ahora, ¡Tu!, me vas a decir hacia donde se dirigen la princesa y el resto."

"Pero por supuesto, no hay ningún problema."

Cuando el felino estaba por decir que se dirigían al monte Aris, levanto su zarpa izquierda y recordó lo que Rarity había dicho y hecho como un simple gracias, miro hacia abajo y vio los botones dorados, eran las primeras criaturas que habían hecho algo amable por él, su rostro se contrajo un poco por la vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y cambio de elección.

"Ellas partieron hacia el este, estaban buscando a la reina de los hipopótamos… bueno, fue un placer el poder ser de utilidad a su majestad." Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y comenzaba a retirarse.

"Pero si me permiten, tengo mucho que hacer." *Weaarrghh*

Dos gorilas le bloquearon el paso, entonces Tempest le dirigió la palabra.

"Cuando tenga a mi princesa… hasta entonces, tu destino es mas bien… inconcluso, métanlo en una celda, ¡partiremos de inmediato!"

Las M6 ya se encontraban a bordo de la nave que acababa de despegar, la habían logrado alcanzar apenas por los pelos, cuando llegaron al muelle, la nave ya estaba zarpando, pero Dash se adelanto y tomo una soga larga que colgaba de la nave con su hocico.

"¡Rápido, apúrense!"

En cuanto la tenso, caminaron sobre la cuerda Rarity Applejack y Spike, mientras ella usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla tensa.

"N-no mires, abajo, no nnn"

"Con un… ¡'echa pa' 'elante, dale!" Dijo AJ apresurando a la unicornio, mientras la empujaba con la cabeza

Volando justo por encima de ellas estaba Fluttershy, y justo detrás las seguía Spike, cuando se encontraban todos sobre el voladero, Pinkie les alcanzo y dio un gran salto sobre la cuerda, provocando que la velocista perdiera su estabilidad y arrastrándola, afortunadamente, los demás alcanzaron a reaccionar y se sujetaron de la soga, lamentablemente la poni fiestera no contó con la misma suerte y comenzó a caer al vacío.

"¡AAAaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"¡Pinkie!"

Twilight que corría justo detrás, al verlo salto inmediatamente a ayudarla, estaba tan centrada en alcanzar a su amiga en la caída que no se percato del hecho que mas que saltar, fue arrojada por la sombra bajo sus cascos.

Al lanzarse al vacio y aumentar su velocidad intencionalmente con sus alas, logro alcanzar la justo un par de segundos antes de que conocieran muy de cerca las rocas del lugar, los demás fueron arrojados a la parte trasera de la nave, gracias a una maniobra de látigo por parte de Rainbow, mientras que Pinkie fue llevada en cascos por la alicornio hasta reunirse con las demás, donde la soltó poco ceremoniosamente sobre la cubierta, desplomándose junto a ella del cansancio. (nota, Pinkie sonó como globo desinflándose al caer sobre la cubierta.)

*Huff, huff, huff*

"El mejor. Plan. De. Escape. ¡De la historia!"

"¡¿Queé?!"

La princesa estaba a punto de estallar contra la fiestera, pero la interrumpió una cuerda que las lazo a ambas, y las jalo entre la carga, se trataba de Applejack.

"Shhh, guarden silencio, 'stan cerca." Dijo el elemento de la honestidad, casi susurrando, todas se habían arremolinado junto a las cajas de madera que contenían la carga para esconderse en las sombras que generaban.

*Tump, tump, tump* se acercaron dos tripulantes.

"Oye, ¿escuchaste algo?" *Crooot*

"Si, tienes razón, tal vez sean las ratas, si las encontramos, nos las comemos." *Croot*

"¿Ratas?" -Dijo con preocupación y en voz baja la modista-

* * *

**Bueno raza, tal y como lo prometí, aquí esta el primero de esta semana, el próximo vendrá normal, como siempre para completar la doble publicación esta semana, también les anuncio que ya están Naberal y Solution en forma poni en mi deviantart zakan1298434 para los que se quieran pasar a verlos, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi humilde aporte a este sitio, espero seguir siendo de su agrado, so comentarios ayudan bastante para cuando algún escritor se llega a perder o bloquear en el camino, recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos, ya sean buenos o malos, pero los insultos siempre serán ignorados Xd.**


	12. 12 Invitados Impuntuales 3a parte

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 31/05/2020**

* * *

Capítulo 12 Invitados Impuntuales

Tercera Parte

En la lujosa oficina de su cuarto, Momonga se encontraba recibiendo los reportes actualizados.

"Eso seria todo en los reportes en cuanto al estado operativo de Nazarick, Ainz sama."

"Excelente, gracias a todos sus esfuerzos la tumba es capaz de funcionar indefinidamente a un 60% de su capacidad; aunque es una lastima que aun no logremos encontrar materiales o sustitutos para los consumibles de gama media-alta y superiores."

"Si, los exploradores siguen ampliando la búsqueda de manera constante, aun nos falta conocer una buena parte del globo, en cuanto a lo que ordeno previamente, aquí esta la lista de los sirvientes del cuarto piso, me tome también la libertad de incluir un inventario de los pergaminos de invocación de NPC's mercenarios con capacidades subacuáticas."

"Hooo, excelente trabajo, no esperaba menos de la supervisora de los guardianes."

La súcubo se sonrojo ante las palabras de su amo, y le contesto mientras tenia las manos sobre sus mejillas, moviendo ligeramente las caderas y las alas.

"No soy digna de sus dulces palabras, Ainz-samaa-"

"M-mhm."

_Uuhaa, porque tuve que alterar sus ajustes._

Sintiéndose un poco inquieto, Ainz le preguntó:

"...Albedo, cuando me llamas por ese nombre, ¿qué es lo que piensas?"

"Pienso que el nombre le queda perfectamente y que lo amo-*ejem*, muestra qué tan integro es usted, nuestro Supremo Amo."

"…Este nombre pertenecía originalmente a todos los cuarenta y un miembros, incluido tu creador Tabula Smaragdina, he ignorado a los otros y he asumido este nombre sin permiso, considerando esto, ¿cómo crees que se sentirían ellos?"

"...Aunque tal vez se ofenda...por favor permítame decir esto, si esto molesta a Ainz-sama, puede incluso ordenar que termine con mi propia vida... si Momonga-sama usara ese nombre, estoy segura de que los gobernantes que nos dejaron atrás tendrían sus propias opiniones sobre ello, sin embargo, durante el tiempo en que los otros amos nos abandonaron, sólo Momonga-sama se quedó hasta el final, así que si usted fuera a usar ese nombre nosotros ciertamente nos sentiríamos llenos de alegría."

Albedo inclinó la cabeza y Ainz se quedó mudo.

Las palabras 'nos abandonaron' hacían eco en su mente.

Todos sus antiguos compañeros habían tenido sus propias razones para marcharse, Yggdrasil era sólo un juego, no había razón para abandonar sus vidas reales por él, esto también era verdad para Momonga, pero abandonar Ainz Ooal Gown y también a la Gran Tumba de Nazarick... ¿acaso uno no sentiría rencor contra aquellos antiguos compañeros?

_Ellos incluso me abandonaron a mí. _

"...Tal vez sea así, tal vez no, las emociones de las personas son en realidad complicadas... no hay respuesta correcta... levanta la cabeza Albedo, entiendo tus sentimientos, he decidido... que éste será mi nombre; hasta que mis compañeros reaparezcan y pongan alguna objeción, el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown se referirá a mí."

"Sí, mi Supremo Amo... me complace realmente que la persona a la que más amo use un nombre tan noble."

_La persona a la que más ama...eh. _

El intranquilo Ainz decidió ignorar este problema por el momento.

"...Entonces es así, gracias."

Albedo atesoraba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, al cual acariciaba con la mano derecha mientras hablaba, era un Anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown, fue su propia decisión en que dedo quería llevar en anillo, pero la razón por la que había escogido ese dedo era obvia, estos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Albedo, como hombre él debería sentirse feliz, pero sus sentimientos eran resultado del cambio que Ainz casualmente había hecho en los ajustes de Albedo, provocando que se sienta culpable.

"Albedo...tus sentimientos por mí son sólo el resultado de la alteración que hice en ti, definitivamente no son tus verdaderas emociones, Así..."

_¿Qué debería ser lo siguiente que diga? ¿Usar magia para alterar sus memorias era lo correcto? _

Ainz no pudo continuar, mirando a Ainz, Albedo preguntó con una sonrisa:

"¿Qué tipo de persona era yo antes de que me alterara?"

_Una ninfómana. _

Ainz no sabía cómo decir eso, Albedo miraba a Ainz quien se veía frío en el exterior, pero por dentro estaba entrando en pánico, y dijo:

"Creo que la actual yo es genial, no me siento triste Ainz-sama."

"Pero..."

"¿Pero...? Pero ¿qué?"

No respondió, pero todavía sentía una atmósfera insondable por la sonrisa de Albedo, esta continuó hablando al silencioso Ainz:

"Lo más importante es..."

Ainz esperó que ella continuara, pero solo murmuró con una expresión de tristeza:

"Es… ¿si le molesta?"

El abrió la boca estúpidamente, mirando la bella cara de Albedo, sus palabras se marcaron profundamente en su mente (Aunque ahora estaba vacía) Pero Ainz sabía lo que ella le decía y respondió apresuradamente:

"N-no de ninguna forma, ¿cómo podría molestarme?"

No estaba insatisfecho por ser amado por una belleza como Albedo, al menos por ahora.

"Entonces todo estará bien, ¿verdad?"

"...Eh—"

Simplemente no se sentía correcto, esto era lo que pensaba, pero Ainz no podía encontrar una razón para contradecirla.

"Estará todo bien, ¿verdad?"

Había un aire misterioso emitido en la pregunta repetida de Albedo, Ainz intentó un último esfuerzo y preguntó:

"Yo modifiqué los ajustes de Tabula Smaragdina-san, ¿no quisieras regresar a tu anterior ser?"

"Si se trata de Tabula Smaragdina-san, seguramente nos daría su bendición con los mismos sentimientos de un padre hacia una hija que se va a casar."

"...En-, ¿entonces es así?"

_¿Acaso era él ese tipo de hombre? _

Mientras Ainz pensaba sobre eso, un sonido metálico se oyó, mirando a la fuente, vieron una espada en el piso, el Caballero de la Muerte que sostenía la espada se había ido, había sido invocada hace no mucho tiempo, cosa que permitió al Overlord zafarse del tema incómodo.

"...Desaparece luego de un periodo de tiempo si es invocado por el método normal... así que si usa un equipamiento como medio para invocar a los caballeros hay un tiempo extendido, pero no son permanentes, ¿pero si son invocados usando un cuerpo, anhelan este mundo y no desaparecerán? Si hubiera un gran número de cadáveres, podrían ser usados para reforzar Nazarick."

"¿Deberíamos recolectar cuerpos en masa?"

"...Por el momento eso no será necesario, ya se presentará en otro momento la oportunidad, este mundo no nos ha presentado ningún reto que lo necesite, y el oro que podemos obtener de los negocios nos permiten la solvencia suficiente para defendernos sin problemas."

"Entendido, pero debemos pensar en una forma de conseguir cuerpos frescos."

_Bueno, no tiene caso seguir pensando en esos temas por el momento, veamos mmm… ooooh, que bien, parece que no será necesario usar muchos pergaminos, cuando menos por el momento._

Pensó Ainz, mientras se distraía de las modificaciones que hizo en Albedo leyendo el reporte que le acababan de entregar.

"Ah, es cierto, ya han pasado poco más de 24 horas desde que se inicio el ataque en Canterlot, ¿Cuál es el estado del grupo de la princesa Twilight?"

"Según los reportes que hemos recibido de Demiurge, actualmente se encuentran a bordo de una nave transporte, del rey tormenta como polizones, van en dirección de lo que será próximamente su reino, aparentemente su objetivo es llegar a la isla del pueblo que se mudo bajo el agua, del cual ahora ya conocemos su nombre, se trata del monte Aris, hogar de los hipogrifos, eso es lo que se ha obtenido hasta ahora de la prisionera." Contesto la supervisora a su amado.

_¿Hipogrifos?, ¿eso significa entonces que son mitad caballo y mitad grifo?, pero, ¿entonces como es que se mudaron bajo el agua?_

"Significa entonces que han de poseer algún ítem o habilidad que les permita cambiar a alguna variación de hipocampo."

_Espera un segundo, ¿acaso dijo prisionera?_

"¿Has dicho prisionera?, ¿de quién se trata?" pregunto el Overlord con cierta preocupación que pudo ocultar bien bajo su voz, cosa que sonó como si estuviera algo molesto en los oídos de la supervisora, haciéndola sentirse algo nerviosa.

"Si, los exploradores ya la habían visto un par de veces con anterioridad, pero no habían podido capturarle ya que se mantenía cerca del agua, pero hace unas horas, la criatura se aventuro mas lejos de su punto de acceso, a tierra firme, actualmente se encuentra en una de las celdas del quinto piso."

"¿Le han torturado para sacarle información?"

"No, cuando la recibió, Demiurge solo le pregunto que era y de donde venia, ella dio la información sin resistirse, después de eso fue colocada en la celda para ser interrogada más tarde."

_Fiuuu, menos mal, no me agrada mucho la idea de torturar a un inocente, cuando menos no si no gano nada de valor con ello._

"Bien quiero que la traigas a la sala del trono dentro de 30 minutos, la interrogare yo mismo."

Ante estas palabras, la súcubo perdió la compostura, estaba abiertamente preocupada de haber molestado a su amo, ella creía que estas palabras eran de impaciencia o descontento por la lentitud que mostraban ella y Demiurge ante el asunto.

"¡Ainz-sama, lo siento mucho!" -Dijo la supervisora de los guardianes arrodillándose y manteniendo la cabeza agachada-

"¡Usted no necesita molestarse con esas nimiedades, yo misma la interrogare de inmediato!"

_Uuuuaaahh, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¡ha, lo tengo, ya entendí!_

"Tranquilízate Albedo, no estoy molesto, puedes levantarte." -Dijo Momonga tratando de tranquilizarla-

"Aun así, me disculpo, es una deshonra causar que Ainz-sama pierda su valioso tiempo con cosas insignificantes."

_Aaarrrgh que dolor de cabeza, tengo que tener mucho cuidado con como hablo._

"Nada de eso, deseo interrogarla por que creo que puede ser una gran oportunidad para nosotros."

El rostro de Albedo cambio rápidamente de emociones, paso de su lamento inicial que sentía por haber decepcionado a su amo, a una de felicidad al darse cuenta que no había fallado, después a una de adoración al darse cuenta que su ser amado mostraba su maravilloso intelecto y por ultimo a una de resignación y seriedad al ver que con solo una breve descripción, su amo había sido capaz de encontrar algo que ni ella, ni el Archidemonio, habían logrado ver con el informe completo, con mucha resignación, se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió a cumplir sus órdenes.

"Como usted ordene Ainz-sama, haré los preparativos de inmediato, con su permiso."

"Mmhm, está bien Albedo, adelante, nos veremos más tarde."

_Grandioso, parece que logre calmar sus preocupaciones, cuando menos un poco, haaahaa, espero poder terminar de convencerla, ojalá que este tiro no me salga por la culata._

Albedo dejó al cuarto de Ainz silenciosamente y vio al mayordomo líder de las Pléyades, quien venía caminando hacia ese lugar.

"Sebas Tian llegas en el momento oportuno."

"Albedo-sama. ¿Esta Ainz-sama en su cuarto?"

"Sí, así es."

Albedo se sentía algo cabizbaja, pero rápidamente eso fue reemplazado por alegría algo frenética, sentía algo de superioridad, luego de leer su expresión, Sebas Tian levantó una ceja:

"Parece ser que te encuentras de muy buen humor, ¿Pasó algo bueno?"

"Eso es correcto."

La razón de que Albedo se hubiera puesto tan feliz por la conversación que tuvo con Ainz, le había dicho que quería casarse con él, y él no había mostrado signos de rechazo o fastidio.

_Eso significa... _

La expresión de Albedo cambió instantáneamente de alegría a una sonrisa de maldad y lujuria, era una sonrisa que nunca mostraba en presencia de Ainz.

"Fufufufu, esto definitivamente funcionará, definitivamente funcionará, la que se sentará al lado del Overlord seré yo, Shalltear no tendrá otra opción más que darse por vencida."

Esas fueron las palabras que expresaban sus pensamientos como mujer, no como Supervisora, después hizo un puño con la mano y declaro ante el mayordomo con motivación:

"Mi sangre de súcubo está hirviendo..."

-O-

Skystar lloraba desconsoladamente, después que las criaturas de sombras la capturaron, estaba aterrada, pero la enorme criatura con la que la llevaron era aun mas aterradora, sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo intenso, las alas en su espalda eran similares a las de un dragón, pero su figura era muy diferente, más similar a un minotauro, y el aura que despedía le helaba la sangre, cuando la criatura hablo preguntándole su especie y de donde venia, apenas si pudo completar su respuesta entre tartamudeos antes de desmayarse, para su horror, al despertar se encontraba en esta celda helada, lo extraño era que a pesar de que había hielo por doquier, no sentía frió.

*Sob, sob, snif, snif, sob, sob, snif* "Mama tenia razón, debí hacerle caso, *snif* soy una tonta, *snif, por no hacerle caso fui capturada y *snif* por mi culpa, ahora el rey tormenta tiene c-como *snif* obligarnos a obedecerlo, ¡Bwaaaahaahaa!"

"Valla, valla, jamás había escuchado algo tan ridículo."

Se escucho una voz desde fuera de la celda que la hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa, inmediatamente después, la puerta de la celda se abrió, en la entrada se encontrada de pie una criatura bípeda, vestida en un elegante traje rojo, con gafas y bien peinado, con una sonrisa en el rostro que le erizaba las plumas.

"Preferiría que me despellejaran vivo mil veces antes que servir a semejante bufón."

-O-

En su oficina cuando estaba a punto de salir, de pronto Ainz sintió que alguien le hablaba y volteo hacia arriba.

_Mmm, ¿sera mi imaginación?_

-O-

"¿Q-q-que m-me van a ha-hacer?"

"Por lo pronto, tengo ordenes de llevarte ante el rey hechicero, lo que te suceda después, dependerá completamente de él, así que [Levántate y Sígueme]."

Demiurge uso su 'mantra de dominación' para hacer que la hipogrifo lo siguiera, para él la expresión de horror y sorpresa en el rostro de Skystar al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerla completamente, le fue bastante agradable.

Salieron de la prisión congelada y caminaron hasta la entrada, por el camino Sky estaba preocupada, estaba en la forma de poni marino, si andaba por un terreno muy áspero podría lastimarse, pero todo fue infundado, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada, surgió desde el suelo un ovalo tan oscuro como el fondo mismo del océano, pero tan delgado como un pergamino, la criatura del traje rojo lo atravesó sin miramientos, ella intento resistirse pero fue inútil, cuando estaba por cruzar, cerro los ojos por el miedo.

Tras un momento el único cambio que pudo sentir fue la sensación bajo sus extremidades, paso de una superficie dura y fría a la más suave que jamás había sentido, esto le hizo abrir los ojos en el acto, lo que vio ante ella la dejo sin aliento, de no ser por la dominación habría colapsado de la impresión.

Delante de ella se encontraba una puerta doble gigantesca, tenía fácilmente más de 7 metros de altura, la superficie no estaba engravada, estaba esculpida, había dos figuras en oposición, una de detalles finos y delicados, mientras que la otra tenía una apariencia tosca y agresiva, lo único que tenían en común era el nivel de detalle, ambas parecían capaces de moverse en cualquier momento.

Pese a que parecían ser de madera sólida, cuando se acercaron, se abrieron sin generar el más mínimo sonido y la sala que se revelo detrás de estas, era aún más impresionante.

El cielo se encontraba tan alto como para obligarla a voltear directamente para comprobar si existía, enormes candelabros de oro con exquisitos grabados colgaban del techo, repletos de incrustaciones de joyas, estos bañaban la sala en una luz ligeramente azulada, a los lados se encontraban columnas adornadas en oro, tan gruesas como para ocultar incluso al mas grande de los hipogrifos, aun si tuviera sus alas completamente extendidas, con suma facilidad.

Pero indiscutiblemente, el centro de atención de la sala era el enorme trono que parecía haber sido esculpido de un solo cristal de obsidiana, y sentado sobre él, se encontraba la entidad más aterradora que jamás habían visto los ojos de Skystar, parecía ser un esqueleto, pero en donde deberían haber estado lo ojos cuando la criatura aun tenia carne sobre el rostro, se encontraban unas pequeñas flamas, cuando llegaron frente al trono, la criatura de rojo le ordeno postrarse y está también se postro, entonces lo impensable sucedió, el esqueleto hablo.

"Le he traído, tal y como lo ordeno a la supervisora de los guardianes, Ainz-sama."

"Buen trabajo Demiurge, veo que la tienes bajo el efecto de tu mantra de dominación, mmm… eso no servirá, libérala, necesito que sea capaz de responder con libertad."

"…¡!, Si, como ordene, [Liberando Control]"

"¿D-d-donde e-e-estoy?, ¿u-usted no es e-el rey t-tormenta, v-verdad?"

Dijo tartamudeando Skystar al esqueleto sobre el trono, mientras estaba agradecida de haber estado postrada cuando se le libero del control, de lo contrario habría colapsado en el suelo de miedo.

"Primero que nada, permíteme presentarme, soy Ainz Ooal Gown, el rey hechicero, y para responder tu pregunta, en este momento te encuentras en mi humilde hogar."

La hipogrifo estaba estupefacta, no, mas bien completamente congelada, esta cosa frente a ella era un rey.

_¿Un rey?, ¡¿y yo le he estado hablando como si fuera mi carcelero?!, ¡si quiero poder volver a casa debo de portarme bien!_

"M-me disculpo por mi comportamiento tan irrespetuoso su majestad"

Dijo la poni marino postrándose nuevamente, ignorando que el Archidemonio a su lado daba su aprobación a tal reacción.

"No tiene importancia, dado la forma en que llegaste aquí, es comprensible, he ordenado te traigan aquí porque deseo hablar contigo directamente, si contestas con mentiras serás regresada a tu celda de inmediato, si no contestas lo que deseo, sucederá lo mismo."

Dijo Aniz, haciendo un poco más de énfasis en la ultima parte, causando un torrente de pensamientos en la hipogrifo.

_¡Si no contesto me dejara encerrada!, espero no me pregunte algo de lo que no sepa nada_ *Glup*

"Responderé tanto como sea necesario su alteza."

"Mi primera pregunta es, ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi n-nombre es S-skystar, s-soy, *shig* soy la heredera al trono de los hipogrifos… aunque creo que eso ya lo sabía, ¿verdad?"

_¡Eeeeeeeeh, una princesa, ¿pero que demonios hacia ella sola en una ciudad abandonada?!_

"M-mhm, era mas bien una teoría, dime, ¿Cómo es que eres un hipogrifo, mientras pareces más un hipocampo?"

"Mi pueblo utiliza la magia de una perla para cambiar de forma." -Dijo la princesa, segura de que esto no sería un problema, después de todo estas criaturas no la habían seguido al agua anteriormente, además, no sabían la ubicación exacta de Acuestria-

_Oooo, eso es interesante ¿será un ítem de Yggdrasil?, ¿cuáles serán sus límites?_

"Ya veo, eso es algo interesante, ¿hace cuanto que viven bajo el agua?"

"N-nos mudamos hace p-poco más de dos años, después de que varios de nuestros aliados fueran s-subyugados y repeliéramos los exploradores del imperio tormenta."

_Ahora entiendo, eso explica la destrucción en la ciudad, no podía ser solo por abandono._

"¿Cuál es el nombre de su actual gobernante?"

"L-la actual gobernante de los hipogrifos es la r-reina Novo, mi madre."

"Por último, ¿Cuál es su relación con Equestria?"

_¿He, no va a preguntar por nuestras tropas o cuantos somos en total?_

"Políticamente, somos neutrales, e-extra oficialmente, estamos en términos amistosos, cuando menos eso es lo que me contó mi madre al respecto."

"Muy bien, veras princesa Skystar, ni tú, ni tu pueblo, son mi objetivo, tras quien estoy realmente, es el rey tormenta, voy a tomar su imperio."

Al oírle decir de manera tan casual que derrocaría al gobernante del imperio mas grande del mundo, Star perdió el poco control que había logrado reunir.

"¡¿Qué, qué?!, ¡Eso es imposible, probablemente su ejercito sea el mas grande y poderoso de todo el mundo!"

Ella podía haber continuado, pero su sorpresa fue reprimida por el escalofrió que sintió, no había necesidad de voltear, la criatura a su lado estaba molesta, y a juzgar por sus ojos, la que estaba de pie junto al trono también, Skystar inclino apresuradamente la cabeza y se disculpó con toda prisa.

"¡Le ruego disculpe mi sobresalto!, las palabras de su majestad me tomaron por sorpresa, fue algo inesperado."

"No tiene importancia, ciertamente, se puede decir que el ejercito de ese bufón es numeroso, aun así, para mi no es mas que una pequeña molestia."

La princesa se quedo sin palabras, la criatura frente a ella, este esqueleto, esta despreciando un ejercito que numera los cientos de miles como una mera molestia.

_¿Pero que tan poderoso es su ejército?_ Se pregunto preocupada la princesa hipogrifo.

"Ya que tu pueblo no es mi enemigo, no hay necesidad de mantenerte como prisionera, pero simplemente liberarte sería contraproducente."

_Por supuesto, seré una herramienta para obligar a mi madre a hacer lo que él quiera._

Pensó la hipogrifo, pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron nuevamente anonadada.

"En estos momentos, los soldados del rey tormenta están muy cerca del monte Aris… Albedo."

"¿Si, Ainz-sama?"

"La princesa Skystar deja de ser nuestra prisionera en este momento, de ahora en adelante será nuestra invitada, por lo menos hasta que nos encarguemos del bufón que se hace llamar rey, avisa a los sirvientes de su estadía, también ordena a las sirvientas que le preparen una de las habitaciones de invitados en el noveno piso, y si la princesa se siente agobiada, o desea hacer algo de ejercicio, que aura la lleve al sexto piso."

"Se hará como usted ordena." -Dijo la supervisora de los guardianes haciendo una reverencia-

"Puedes retirarte a cumplir tus órdenes."

"Con su permiso Ainz-sama."

La supervisora de los guardianes, después de hacer su reverencia, se retiro a cumplir con su deber, en cuanto estuvo al lado de la estupefacta Skystar, cruzo su mirada brevemente con el Archidemonio, una mirada en la que se enunciaba claramente un sentimiento inequívoco entre ambos, 'Ainz-sama es insuperable'.

"Demiurge."

"¿Si, Ainz-sama?"

"Ve a donde Titus y preparen un grupo de 30 kelpie, los enviaremos como mensajeros a los hipogrifos, no podemos quedarnos con la princesa sin notificar a la reina, eso sería secuestro después de todo, puedes retirarte."

"Se hará de inmediato."

El guardián del séptimo piso hizo una reverencia y se retiro para cumplir con su misión, una vez que se cerro la puerta de la sala del trono tras de sí, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amenazara con partir su rostro por la admiración que sentía por su amo.

"¿Me pregunto que tan a futuro llegaran sus planes, cien, doscientos, no, tal vez mil años?, no lo sé, tal vez se presente una oportunidad para preguntarle más a delante."

Dentro de la sala del trono, un silencio incomodo se prolongaba.

_Uuuuaaaahh, que silencio tan incomodo, ya evité que la torturaran, pero, ¿ahora que hago?, ¿platica ociosa?, no no no, ¿preguntar mas cosas sobre su hogar?, ghaaa, ¡pero no se me ocurre nada!... ¡cierto, puedo hacerlo bilateral!, ¡eso servirá!_

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Sky.

_¡Ho no, nononono, ahora que hago!, ¡nunca me había quedado a solas con un dignatario extranjero!, huuuun, ¡ya duré demasiado tiempo en silencio, que puedo decir!_

Justo cuando la hipogrifo estaba por decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente y empeorar la situación probablemente, Ainz le interrumpió.

"Bueno princesa Skystar, mientras esperamos unos minutos a que su habitación esté lista, hablemos un poco, le permitiré realizar una pregunta por cada pregunta que me conteste, ahora, ¿su transformación es permanente o reversible?"

Star se encontraba atónita por el cambio de comportamiento del rey hechicero, incluso el aura opresiva que despedía, se había disipado completamente en un instante, estaba tan sorprendida que le tomo un momento registrar que le habían hecho una pregunta.

"E… es reversible su majestad."

"Basta, puedes llamarme simplemente Ainz."

_¡¿Es esto en serio?, su actitud es completamente diferente de la anterior!_

"S-si le p-parece bien, *Glup* le llamare A-ainz-sama, al igual que sus subordinados."

"Mmhm, no tengo ningún problema con eso, ahora, es su turno de preguntar."

"E-entonces, si no le molesta su-… Ainz-sama, ¿Podría decirme que es usted?, jamás había visto u oído sobre alguna criatura similar."

El vaivén de preguntas siguió por casi 15 minutos, durante el intercambio, Ainz revelaba la menor cantidad posible de información, mientras intentaba obtener lo más que podía.

-O-

En la nave de transporte, al cabo de una hora de vuelo, las M6 y Spike fueron encontradas por la tripulación mientras discutían si pedirles ayuda o no.

"Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí." -Dijo el primer oficial, una especie de loro homínido y con un parche que le cubría donde debería de estar su ojo derecho, su plumaje era verde, al igual que casi toda la tripulación-

*Croooot* grazno el guacamayo-homínido que parecía tener alguna especie de enfermedad mental, a juzgar por su rostro y la lengua que colgaba fuera de su pico.

"Si, tienes razón, hace mucho que no teníamos polizones, creo que deberíamos marcarlos y venderlos."

Dijo el loro del parche, causando expresiones de sorpresa por parte de las yeguas.

*Ghasp*

"Yo digo que deberíamos hacerlos estofado." -Dijo la regordeta cocinera de la tripulación, su plumaje era de un color rosa claro y parecía más un periquito de amor que una guacamaya por su baja estatura, sus palabras causaron expresiones de horror, mientras que Rainbow y AJ se preparaban para pelear-

*GHASP*

"Espera un momento, ¿Qué es lo que dice el manual sobre los polizones, capitán Celaeno?"

*Tump* *Tap* *Tump* *Tap*

Se escucharon pasos acercándose, una pata sonaba a que era de carne y hueso, la otra tenia el sonido de madera contra madera, los pasos eran acompañados del tintineo de pequeñas piezas metálicas, la capitana tenia una apariencia similar a la de una cacatúa, su plumaje era de un blanco cremoso, unas plumas largas con color verde limón nacían desde su cabeza, que se encontraba cubierta por un pañuelo negro, al igual que el resto de la tripulación, estaba ataviada en el uniforme del rey tormenta, en sus manos se encontraba un libro grueso, del cual sobresalían muchos marcadores de colores diferentes, abrió el libro en uno de ellos y comenzó a hablar.

"El manual del rey tormenta dice… ¡arrójenlos por la borda!"

La ultima parte, fue dicha con una voz baja y amenazadora, ante la respuesta de su capitán, sus hombres actuaron, uno preparo la plancha, mientras que los demás rodeaban a las ponis y justo cuando las M6 se preparaban para pelear, un silbato las interrumpió, era medio día.

*FhuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH*

"¡ES hora, a almorzar!" -grito la voz rasposa del capitán del barco-

Un minuto después, en el comedor de la nave, se encontraban sentadas a la mesa tanto la tripulación como las M6, mientras la cocinera les servia a todos, era tal la sorpresa que sentían los nativos de Equestria por este giro en los eventos que no podían reaccionar, la primera en recuperarse fue Twilight, reacciono justo cuando la cocinera le sirvió su potaje.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Estaba boquiabierta, miro a todos en la mesa, intentando encontrar una lógica sin mucho éxito, mientras seguía con la vista a la cocinera, la siguiente en reaccionar fue la velocista.

"Aver, aver, aver, estaban a punto de lanzarnos por la borda ¡¿y se detuvieron para almorzar?!" -pregunto con incredulidad el elemento de la lealtad-

Al escucharla hablar, la alicornio regreso su atención hacia la mesa y se inclino ligeramente hacia adentro, mientras le lanzaba una mirada penetrante a su amiga que gritaba, '¡¿en serio Rainbow, es enserio que estas preguntando eso?!', en dirección de la pegaso, quien la ignoro completamente.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Dash vino de un loro corpulento que estaba sentado al lado de Fluttershy, su voz era profunda, era un navegante veterano a juzgar por la mano derecha que había sido reemplazada por una especie de prótesis metálica.

"El rey tormenta solo nos da un descanso de una hora para comer, después debemos de regresar al trabajo."

"Entonces… ustedes son… ¿repartidores?"

Pregunto Spike con incredulidad.

"Repartidores y repartidoras, *Shigh* el uniforme no nos favorece en nada."

Hablo el capitán con algo de autocompasión mientras estiraba el cuello de su uniforme a un lado mientras decía la ultima parte, esta noticia les cayo de sorpresa a las yeguas, no era el capitán de la nave, era 'la' capitán de la nave, un error un tanto comprensible, después de todo la voz de Celaeno no era tan femenina por estar siempre gritando órdenes.

"Entonces… ¡ustedes podrían llevarnos al monte Aris!" -dijo la princesa de la amistad con una gran sonrisa mientras levitaba el mapa el mapa extendido a su lado para enfatizar su punto-

_Al fin la suerte esta de nuestro lado, tan solo tendré que ofrecer una compensación adecuada y podríamos lograr nuestro objetivo._

Pensó emocionada la alicornio, pero las siguientes palabras de Celaeno aplastaron sus esperanzas.

"Lo siento, hacemos lo que el rey nos ordena, o será peor su ira." Dijo ella mientras manipulaba con desdén el libro de reglas en una mano, y con los ánimos por el suelo.

"Uugh, claro, nos lanzaran por la borda." -Comento en voz controlada y con molestia la princesa, pero la cocinera que se acababa de sentar junto a ella, la escucho-

"Oooh, no te sientas mal, no es nada personal, ¿postre?"

Esta ultima pregunta le dio algo de alegría a la modista.

*ghasp* "¿Hay postre?"

Pero para su desilusión, lo que le sirvió la cocinera, fue una segunda porción del potaje.

"Ooouuuu"

"Pero, ustedes no fueron siempre aves mensajeras, ¿o sí?" -Pregunto Dash con vacilación- "¿Cómo eran antes del rey tormenta?"

*Shigh* "Antes éramos mucho más aventureros." Contesto la capitana mientras que con una mano levantaba un lado de la bandera del rey tormenta que se encontraba detrás de ella en la cabecera de la mesa, revelando lo que había bajo de ella, consiguiendo primero que nada una reacción de Pinkie-

"Uuuuuh, conocí a ese sujeto en el desierto."

La atleta no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y su emoción aumentaba a cada segundo.

"Eso quiere decir… que ustedes eran… ¡Piratas!"

"Preferimos el termino 'cazadores de tesoros de alto riesgo'."

Comento el primer oficial con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Ósea, piratas." -Rainbow entro en modo 'fangirl'- "¡No, puedo, creerlo, estoy a bordo de un verdadero navío pirata!, ¡los mas libres, los mas rudos, los que no le temen a lo desconocido!"

La pegaso voló hasta donde se encontraba la bandera y arrancó la insignia del rey tormenta para revelar completamente la bandera pirata que se encontraba debajo.

"Y pueden volver a ser geniales."

"Dash, no creo que este sea un buen momento para una ca-"

La alicornio intento prevenir a su amiga, pero fue totalmente ignorada, mientras esta se paraba sobre la mesa para comenzar a cantar.

"∼Si decepcionado estas, ∼de lo que esperabas nada bien salió, ∼y crees que ya todo a-ca-bo∼"

Pero para vergüenza de la pegaso y confusión del resto, no hubo seguimiento, nadie sintió la compulsión de tararear o seguir la canción, la mas sorprendida fue Twilight, y la incomodidad pronto causo que la velocista explotara.

"¡Nada es imposible!, ¡Ni siquiera una rainplosion sónica!"

Inmediatamente salió disparada hacia la cubierta, todos salieron tras de ella, mientras que la alicornio, a la cabeza, intentaba detenerla.

"¡No, espera, no lo hagas Rainbow!"

Pero era tarde, cuando salieron a cubierta, la pegaso ya estaba dibujando tras de sí, múltiples espiras arcoíris alrededor de la nave, en su eje horizontal, y justo cuando todos estaban sobre la cubierta se dio la rainplosion sónica en la proa de la nave y empujo todas las nubes a su alrededor, mientras que todos los tripulantes estaban maravillados, la princesa de la amistad estaba preocupada, sus orejas estaban dobladas hacia atrás y pegadas al cráneo mientras se encontraba semi agachada.

"Ay no."

-O-

Grubber estaba muy contento, mientras mantenía la nave en curso con una mano, con la otra comía pastel, y cuando estaba por devorar su curta rebanada, una explosión de color lo sorprendió haciendo que se le cayera.

"Ya vio jefecita, que bonito arcoíris hay a estribor."

Tempest se acercó al ventanal para ver de que hablaba su subordinado.

"¿Mmhm?, pero… así no se comporta un arcoíris normal… ¡ese no es un arcoíris, hay una nave al centro!" -dijo al observar con unos binoculares en la dirección del arcoíris- "¡Es la princesa!"

La comandante, quito del timón bruscamente a su ayudante, cambio la dirección de la nave hacia el arcoíris, y aumento la marcha de la nave al tope, después volteo a ver a su guía felino y le dijo con una voz calmada que le dio escalofríos:

"Al parecer, la princesa no se encontraba en la dirección que nos llevabas, ¿Qué me puedes decir al respecto?"

Los nervios de Capper estaban a tope, aunque trataba de controlarlos, Tempest dejo el timón a Grubber que se había recuperado del empujón.

"¿Qué sucede, acaso se mordió la lengua el gato?"

Dijo la comandante mientras se acercaba al Abissnian, mientras que este intentaba ocultar su preocupación bajo una fachada de desinterés, checando sus garras y limpiando las en su abrigo, pero cuando la unicornio se acercó, ya no fue capaz de mantenerla.

"Jejeje, que extraño, de seguro deben de haberse equivocado de nave al abordar."

-O-

La pegaso cían se encontraba conforme, había logrado salvar su orgullo al final, usando su mejor rutina, su sonrisa no parecía capaz de menguar, por lo menos hasta que puso el primer casco sobre la cubierta.

"¡¿Es enserio Rainbow Dash?, estamos intentando escapar de las fuerzas del rey tormenta que nos persiguen, ¡Y tú haces una rainplosion sónica!"

"Uups, jejeje, relájate Twilight, no pasara nada, los dejamos mordiendo el polvo en la ciudad."

*Clang, clang, clang, clang* "¡Crooooot!" *clang, clang, clang, clang* "¡Crooooot!"

El vigía sonó la alarma, mientras apuntaba a babor, todos voltearon, siguieron en la dirección en que este apuntaba, y efectivamente, a la distancia se podía observar una nave acercándose rápidamente, y en su proa se podía observar la insignia del rey tormenta.

"Soldados tormenta" -dijo con preocupación la capitana-

La alicornio fijo su mirada sobre el elemento de la lealtad inmediatamente después de ver la insignia, su rostro reflejaba una completa y atípica molestia que amenazaba con convertirse en ira, la cual tan solo obtuvo una sonrisa apenada como respuesta.

"Jejejeje, emm… ¿ups?"

Pero la intención de Rainbow se había logrado, los piratas habían recuperado su motivación tras ver realizado algo que se consideraba imposible, por lo cual la capitana Celaeno reacciono inmediatamente, fue a su camarote y regreso con un cofre, lo coloco en el suelo y lo abrió, al verlo todos los tripulantes se acercaron y comenzaron a sacar cosas de él, mientras todos recuperaban su equipo habitual la capitana comenzó a dar ordenes.

"¡Muy bien sabandijas!" -grito a todo pulmón mientras se ponía su sombrero la capitana- "¡Es hora de mostrar lo que valen, equípense y muévanse!"

Celaeno tomo su abrigo y su sable, el primer oficial tomo su propio equipo, que consistía en un sable corto y una daga, el que tenia el muñón recubierto en metal, saco un garfio que aseguro a este, y el vigía tomo un flotador que se puso como collar, una vez estuvo completamente equipada toda la tripulación, las ordenes continuaron.

"¡Aseguren los aparejos, guarden la carga y prepárense para el abordaje!"

Con estas órdenes, uno de los tripulantes guió a las nerviosas M6 hacia el compartimiento inferior de carga, en cuanto cerraron las compuertas, el navío de Tempest disparo un ancla con cadena que atravesó el casco de la nave pirata por babor, fijándola mientras la cadena era retraída, acercando las dos naves rápidamente sin que se pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

*¡Creeak!* *Tud*

El impacto causo que la nave se ladeara, haciendo perder el balance a casi todos en ella, algunos de los piratas rodaron, pero la capitana y el primer oficial tan solo bajaron su centro de gravedad para evitar ser empujados, en el almacén, las M6 terminaron hechas una pila de ponis, siendo Pinkie quien se llevó la peor parte, ya que ella quedo al fondo de la pila, sobre ella quedaron Rarity y Dash, al frente quedaron Twilight y Fluttershy que tenía abrazado a Spike, quedando Applejack entre los dos pares.

Cuando la nave regreso a su posición normal, se podía escuchar el eco del clickeo de la cadena al ser retraída.

*Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang*

Una vez todas se pusieron nuevamente de pie, hablo la velocista con vergüenza.

"Jejeje… ¿crees que?... ¿hayan visto mi rainplosion sónica?"

"¡¿Es en serio que preguntas eso?!"

*Tud* *Tud*

Cuando la princesa estaba a punto de seguir, dos golpes pesados en la cubierta le hicieron guardar silencio.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en el exterior, las naves ya estaban casi en contacto, de la dirección de Tempest, saltaron dos gorilas hacia la tripulación, tocando cubierta casi al mismo tiempo.

*Tud* *Tud*

En ese momento, la proa de la nave militar se acerco lo suficiente para permitirle trasbordar calmadamente a la capitana y su ayudante.

*Tap, tap, tap, tap*

Al verla, Celaeno abrió los ojos como platos, con preocupación y entendimiento, ellas no estaban huyendo, intentaban lograr algo más grande que ellas.

"Muy bien, díganme donde, esta, la, princesa."

Ordeno la comandante con voz nivelada y autoritaria.

"¿Princesa?" -pregunto la capitana mientras caminaba hacia una de las cajas para revisar el registro de carga-

"Princesa… princesa… mmm… nop, no traemos princesas, solo traemos mercancía del rey tormenta."

Contesto Celaeno, y para acentuar su comentario, el vigía saco una figurilla que tenía cabeza de balancín, la mostró mientras imitaba el movimiento de la figura con su propia cabeza.

*Croot*

La unicornio comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro.

"¿Se dan cuenta, de que, si estuvieran refugiando fugitivos, el rey tormenta se pondría muy… explosivo?"

Bajo la cubierta, Twilight se encontraba muy nerviosa y preocupada, cosa que estaba tan clara como el día en su rostro.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos entreguen."

Dijo en voz baja la alicornio, quien respondió a su preocupación fue la pegaso policromática.

"Tranquila Twilight, no nos van a entregar, viste sus reacciones, podemos confiar en ellos." -Dijo con confianza la velocista-

"¡El primer extraño en el que confiamos fuera de Equestria, trato de vendernos!" Dijo la princesa dejando filtrarse algo de ira en su tono.

"Tranquila, no pasara nada."

Ante la pasividad de su amiga, el elemento de la magia bufo molesta mientras veía a las demás, Rarity estaba hiperventilando, y tenia sus cuatro cascos ligeramente separados unos de otros como si estuviera mareada, mientras que Spike trataba de calmarla, Fluttershy estaba hecha bolita, con los ojos cerrados y temblando de miedo, Applejack, simplemente se recargo en las cajas de mercancía y tapo su rostro con su sombrero y Pinkie Pie, de alguna modo había logrado subir a las cajas mas altas y se había metido dentro de una, cabeza por delante, solo se veía de ella una de sus patas traseras que estaba pateando en el aire.

*Shigh*

Un suspiro cansado escapo de su boca mientras ponía una cara de determinación y comenzaba a observar todo lo que había en la bodega con atención para catalogar todo lo que podía ser útil para el escape.

Una gran bandera a prueba de agua, un carrete completo de soga y una caja reforzada grande hecha de madera, cuando su mente registro estos materiales, una idea se formo en su mente, lo que puso una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, una vista poco habitual.

"Ya sé que hacer."

Usando su magia reunió a todos en el centro de la bahía de carga, le dio a Applejack el rollo de soga y a Rainbow la bandera.

"Sostengan esto y no lo suelten."

Esa fue la única advertencia que les dio antes de activar una palanca.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta, la tensión solo aumentaba y aumentaba, los piratas agarraban con fuerza sus armas y se preparaban para el combate contra los soldados a tan solo un par de pasos frente a ellos.

"Órale, esto está bien intenso." -Dijo Grubber mientras miraba como se desarrollaba todo comiendo pastel-

"Sé, que la princesa esta en esta nave, si no me dicen donde esta para la cuanta de tres, esta nave, ¡se ira en picada!" -continuó la comandante-

Todos los piratas intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, no estaban seguros de poder ganar una pelea contra la comandante de las fuerzas del rey, las historias la pintaban como alguien bastante peligrosa.

"Uno… ¡Dos!... ¡TR-"

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…."

* * *

**Bien, por el momento aquí termina este capitulo, y respecto al comentario de haseo55, la historia va así por el momento ya que estoy explotando los abismales huecos argumentales de la película de MLP para lograr la correcta integración de ambos lados, pero prometo que la linea cambiara mientras mas avanza, como tal vez muchos ya se han dado cuenta de ello, hay partes de ambas historias que ya han sido cambiadas y habrá mas, pero no quiero dejar cabos sueltos, al menos ninguno que no sera atado mas adelante.**

**Ya me alargue mucho, esperen el siguiente capitulo y espero seguir siendo de su agrado. ;)**


	13. 13 Todos Presentes Para la Fiesta

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 01/06/2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Todos Presentes Para la Fiesta de Bienvenida**

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…."

Un coro de gritos que se alejaban impidió a la comandante terminar de contar, y la dejaron con una cara de sorpresa que se convirtió en ira cuando vio la satisfacción en el rostro de los piratas.

"¿Qué?"

Al escucharlos salir de la nave, los piratas suspiraron aliviados.

Las yeguas y una cría de dragón, gritaban por su vida mientras iban en rápida caída libre, bueno, casi todas, Pinkie dejo de gritar y comenzó a reír en cuanto empezó a planear extendiendo sus cascos mientras caía, Rarity movía sus cascos desesperadamente mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, pero cambio su comportamiento cuando un espejo que venia con la carga paso junto a ella, lo detuvo con una de sus patas, se arregló un poco, después lo soltó, coloco el dorso de uno de sus cascos sobre su frente mientras que su otro casco descansaba sobre su pecho y comenzó a gritar como una dama en apuros del drama de cualquier novela, Fluttershy, al ver hacia abajo, la invadió el miedo i se hizo bolita cubriendo su rostro con sus alas, al ver todo esto Rainbow tan solo giro los ojos y se disponía a poner cascos a la obra, pero Twilight fue más rápida esta vez, envolvió a todas en su magia y las coloco dentro de la caja , ascendió para recuperar la bandera que acababa de soltar la velocista, tomo la soga de AJ y comenzó a trabajar dando vueltas alrededor de la caja.

"¿Pero q'e henos 'sta haciendo?" (pero que henos esta haciendo) -pregunto extrañada la granjera-

La princesa aceleraba con cada movimiento, cuando termino de hacer los nudos era obvio que había formado un globo, se metió dentro de la caja, tomo a Spike y le apretó el estómago mientras apuntaba la cara del dragón hacia la abertura en la parte inferior del globo improvisado.

*Ffooooooooosssssshh*

Cuando finalmente el globo detuvo su caída, la caja rompió las puntas de algunos pinos debajo de ellos.

*Crack, crack, crack*

Cuando se estabilizaron y ganaron un poco de altura, Dash salió de la caja y se dispuso a propulsarlo en la dirección correcta.

"Ahora sí, ¡hacia el monte Aris!"

En cuanto a Tempest estaba muy molesta, había ordenado a sus soldados y ayudante que buscaran pistas en la nave que les diera algún indicio de hacia donde se dirigían, después de casi una hora de estar buscando, su asistente finalmente salió del interior de la nave.

"¿Qué encontraste Grubber?"

"Encontré esta dulzura por ahí abajo, esta cubierta de betún de fresa, chispas de colores y lo que parece una cereza." -Dijo mientras examinaba minuciosamente el cupcake en su garra-

"Ha, cierto, también encontré esto, parece que es un mapa o algo así." -Dijo casualmente mientras mostraba el mapa extendido que Twilight había tomado de la casa de Capper, pero este ahora tenia anotaciones hechas en rosa y rojo, unos dibujos ridículos sobre el monte Aris y una línea que se extendía desde Klugetown hasta el monte que terminaba en una x, corazones y un poni rosado, obra obvia del elemento de la risa-

Mientras Tempest examinaba el mapa en su casco, los guardias reunieron a los tripulantes y el felino en la cubierta de la nave pirata, la unicornio se paro frente a ellos para dirigirle la palabra al Abissnian.

"Aquí dice que ellas se dirigen al monte Aris."

"¡¿Qué, en serio?!, jejeje, entonces yo, jejeje, parece que tal vez, emm jejeje, posiblemente jeje, de verdad lo siento señora, jeje, no sé cómo disculparme, jejeje."

Decía el Abissnian sumamente nervioso y haciéndose ver pequeño, mientras trataba de verse sincero.

"Bueno, entonces, eso deja en claro el hecho de que todos son traidores."

Tempest cargo su cuerno y desato una cadena de explosiones por la cubierta y alrededor del navío, para regresar nuevamente a la suya inmediatamente despues, alejándose de la nave que pronto se desplomaría.

-O-

Las M6 casi lograron llegar al monte Aris con el globo improvisado, gracias a que Twilight y Dash se estuvieron turnando durante su camino para impulsarlo, pero a poco menos de 10 metros de la costa, la bandera se rasgo por el centro tras debilitarse por el calor constante, dejándolo completamente inútil.

Después del chapuzón, las yeguas y el dragón llegaron a la orilla, donde se tomaron algunos minutos para recuperar el aliento, después continuaron hacia la ciudad de los hipogrifos, de esto ya habían pasado casi 30 minutos en acenso, y en este momento se encontraban casi llegando a la parte más alta, después de este tiempo todos estaban cansados y la mas vocal sobre ello era Rarity.

"Porque, *huf* tenia, *huf* que, *huf* romperse, *huf* el globo, *huf* ¡justo en la base *huf* del monte Aris!, ya no puedo más, *huf* simplemente no puedo continuar, *huf* los malos ganaron." -Dijo la modista entre resoplidos, para después desplomarse en el suelo- "¡Lo siento tanto! Hiiiiii" *plof*

"Pero si ya estamos llegando." -Le contesto Dash que volaba por encima de las demás, palabras que solo causaron una reacción de ira en la unicornio alabastro-

"¡Y tú, ¿podrías dejar eso de una vez?, es algo molesto!"

"No, esta vez es enserio, de hecho, ya llegamos."

Frente al grupo se encontraba la entrada al reino hipogrifo, esta estaba formada por las imponentes estatuas gigantes con forma de hipogrifos encontrados, desde sus cabezas y espaldas surgía una especie de cresta y lo que podría nombrarse como su crin, que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Mientras se adentraban en la ciudad, cada vez les invadía mas un sentimiento de intranquilidad, no había ni un alma a su alrededor, muchas casas estaban destrozadas, la vegetación y el moho crecían en cada rincón y habían cruzado frente a edificios colapsados un par de veces, en resumen, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

"No 's por s'nar pesimista, pero… no creo… que alg'en haya 'stado por aqu'e 'n un buen rato." (no es por sonar pesimista, pero... no creo... que alguien haya estado por aquí en un buen rato)

Dijo la granjera mientras picaba con uno de sus cascos un muro mohoso, que colapso de inmediato.

*Suspiro* "No pueden simplemente haber desaparecido, tienen que haber ido a algún lado, hay que separarnos y buscar, tal vez encontremos alguna pista de adonde se fueron."

Propuso Twilight, mas no para darle esperanza a las demás, sino mas bien a ella misma, todas asintieron o dieron respuestas afirmativas, la alicornio y Spike se dirigieron a lo que parecía el castillo, Rarity y Fluttershy se dirigieron a lo que parecía la zona elite de la ciudad, Pinkie y Dash tomaron rumbo a la zona baja, mientras que AJ tomo la zona agrícola.

Buscaron y buscaron, continuaron hasta estar exhaustas, después de poco mas de una hora, todas se dirigieron a la plaza central, todas habían regresado con la misma información, nada, ya solo faltaba una de llegar.

"Rainbow Dash, ¿de casualidad sabes donde esta nuestra querida amiga Pinkie?" -pregunto la modista al ver que la pegaso había llegado sola-

"Eeeeerr… mmnno… la verdad, no, apenas llegar al área de las viviendas nos separamos para buscar cada una por su propia cuenta." -Contesto la velocista-

"Tranquilas, démosle un poco mas de tiempo, aunque estoy segura de que debe estar bien, si no regresa en 15 minutos iremos a buscarla."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de la princesa, mientras esperaban, todas compartieron lo que habían encontrado.

"Los camp's 'stan abandonados, na'a se ha sembra'o 'n los últimos dos años." (los campos están abandonados, nada se ha sembrado en los últimos dos años. -Dijo AJ-

"Todas las residencias de clase alta se encuentran en un estado ¡deplorable!, sin contar el hecho de que las puertas parecen haber sido derribadas, dentro de todas las que revise había innumerables destrozos, ¡no perdonaron ni siquiera las cortinas!"

Dijo Rarity enervada, mientras que Fluttershy asentía en confirmación de sus palabras.

"El área regular esta mucho peor, muchas de las casas fueron derrumbadas, ¡hay marcas de que hubo fuego en muchos lugares!" -dijo Dash un tanto molesta por la actitud de la modista-

*Shigh* "Entonces toda la ciudad esta igual, el castillo también tiene muchos daños, pero no parece haber sido por batallas, pareciese mas que fue por vandalismo, busque por una buena parte del castillo, pero todo lo que encontré fueron destrozos, no encontré absolutamente ninguna ceña de que hubiera una pelea, ni siquiera en la sala del trono, simplemente nada, ni una sola pista." *Shigh*

Hablo la princesa, mientras que le costaba cada vez mas mantener la esperanza, de pronto una voz inesperada casi hace que se les salga el corazón a todas los presentes.

"¡Yo si encontré algo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhh"

En cuanto se recupero lo suficiente, la alicornio intento reprender a su amiga, pero se detuvo en seco cuando registro lo que acababa de decir.

"¡Pinkie!, ¡¿pero qué?!... espera, ¿encontraste algo?, ¡¿encontraste algo?!, ¡encontraste algo!"

Emocionada, Twilight abrazo la poni rosada con mucha fuerza, usando sin restricciones su fuerza de alicornio, causando que la poni fiestera soltara un chillido como el de un juguete, causando que la princesa se sorprendiera y la soltara.

*Skwky*

"¿Uuh?... ooookaaaay, ejem, disculpa, continua."

"Oki doki loki, tal como dije antes de que Twitwi tratara de exprimirme, ¡encontré algo!, ¡algo grandioso y esencial para cualquier criatura!"

Las palabras del elemento de la risa les dio a todos esperanza, pero para la princesa significaban algo más, significaban que aun tenia una oportunidad de salvar Equestria y a todos sus ponis de terminar en manos del rey tormenta, y también, que aun no le fallaba a su mentora.

"¡Encontre un montón de artículos para fiesta regados por todos lados!, había gorros, serpentinas ¡y muchas otras cosas! pero los globos que encontré ya no servían."

Todas sintieron un cierto grado de decepción tras escuchar las palabras de Pinkie, mas para Twilight era diferente, ella había estado acumulando estrés desde que Canterlot fue atacado por los soldados del rey tormenta, pero lo había mantenido bajo control gracias a que tenia una meta que seguir, mas las palabras de su amiga acababan de hacer pedazos su meta.

"¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que estamos tratando de salvar Equestria?; no estamos en Equestria, no podemos andar por ahí, gritando a los cuatro vientos que es lo que necesitamos!"

La poni usualmente toda sonrisas, se encontraba triste, su labio inferior temblaba en un puchero, mientras que sus ojos se preparaban para soltar un torrente de lágrimas, esto era de lo que ella no podía simplemente reírse, su amiga parecía estar enojada y al parecer era su culpa, al ver el estado en que se encontraba Pinkie, la modista intervino para calmar los ánimos.

"Twilight querida, ella solo intentaba relajar el ambiente."

Pero esto solo consiguió alimentar mas las llamas de la ira dentro de la alicornio, quien ahora arremetió contra las demás.

"¡Tampoco podemos confiar en el primer extraño que se ofrezca a ayudarnos!"

Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a la modista, después su mirada furiosa cambio de objetivo y se poso sobre la pegaso cian.

"¡Tampoco podemos hacer rainplosiones sónicas mientras nos persiguen y después de todo eso, esperar que todo salga bien!; ¡estamos muy lejos de Equestria!"

"M'era terroncito, to'as salim's a buscar ayuda, no 'stas aquí sola." (mira terroncito, todas salimos a buscar ayuda, no estas aquí sola)

Intervino la granjera con firmeza.

"¡No es suficiente, nosotras, no, somos, ¡suficiente!"

"'stas mal, n'sotras 'stamos unidas, sal'emos a buscar ayuda juntas." (estas mal, nosotras estamos unidas, salimos a buscar ayuda juntas)

"¡Pero es mi responsabilidad, soy la ultima de las princesas, ¡yo soy a la que Tempest está buscando!, ¡y la única dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para salvar Equestria!"

A este punto Applejack ya no pudo conservar mas la calma y respondio a su amiga con el mismo tono.

"¡Pues al menos 'stamos tratando de ayudar!" (pues al menos estamos tratando de ayuar)

Mas esto solo causo que el estrés que quedaba dentro de la princesa saliera todo de golpe, por lo que cuando hablo cargo su cuerno para amplificar su voz de manera inconsciente.

"¡Pues tal vez estaría mejor sin la ayuda de amigas como ustedes!"

En cuanto toda su frustración fue ventilada, la magia en su cuerno comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras su respiración agitada se calmaba, al estar apenas descendiendo de la cúspide que alcanzo su estrés, los oídos de la alicornio fallaron en registrar los sonidos de sorpresa y dolor expresados por sus amigas, pero cuando se calmo lo suficiente, sus ojos por fin registraron el dolor que había causado las palabras que salieron de su boca e intento disculparse.

"Aapplejack… yo…"

"No twilight, no podemos hablar c'n tigo 'n este momento." (no Twilight, no podemos hablar contigo en este momento)

Todas decidieron que tenían que darse un rato para pensar y relajar sus nervios.

Para la alicornio, esto tenia un significado diferente, la actitud de sus amigas era una indicación de que se había ganado su desprecio, este pensamiento se solidifico al ver las caras con las que se alejaban, AJ tenia el ceño fruncido, Dash le dirigió una mirada con enojo sin decirle una sola palabra antes de seguir adelante, Rarity tenia un rostro de indignación y molestia, ni siquiera le miro, paso con los ojos cerrados y el mentón en alto, Fluttershy tenia la mirada baja u colgaba ligeramente sus alas, parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, y Pinkie Pie fue la que mas le dolió ver así, caminaba con el rostro casi tocando el suelo, sus labios temblaban y había indicios de lagrimas en sus ojos, incluso su crin y cola habían perdido un tanto su esponjosidad habitual, el único que se quedo a su lado fue Spike.

El joven dragón conocía a Twilight desde hace mucho mas tiempo que el resto, por lo que sabía cuándo el estrés hacía que su madre/hermana/amiga, dijera cosas que realmente no sentía y que necesitaría a alguien que la confortara después, cuando ella salió de la ciudad cabizbaja, él la siguió para intentar confortarla.

"No te aflijas Twilight, ya lo resolverás, siempre lo haces."

La princesa respondió en voz baja, mientras sollozaba sentada en un de los peñascos que daba vista a la playa que se encontraba opuesta a las puertas de entrada de la ciudad.

"No Spike, *Sob, sob* esta vez, *Hic, sob* yo lo arruine todo, *Sob, sob, hic* heche a, *Sob, hic, sob* perder la única *Sob, sob* oportunidad, Spike… Spike… ¿Spike?"

El no recibir respuesta de su asistente, le causo curiosidad a la alicornio, cuando volvió para ver por qué no respondía.

Solo encontró terror en los ojos del pequeño dragón.

Para su horror, su asistente estaba siendo sostenido en las garras de uno de los gorilas del rey tormenta.

Cargo su cuerno para lanzar una ráfaga al soldado y justo cuando la iba a disparar, una jaula gruesa con forma de campana se cerro a su alrededor, rebotando la magia que soltó causándole dolor.

"Ghaaaa, ¿pero qué?, no, nonono, Spike, ¡Spike!"

El pequeño dragón exhaló fuego por sus fosas nasales sobre la garra de su captor, y cuando este lo soltó, salió corriendo.

"¡Twilight, ¡Twilight!"

-O-

Cuando llegaron al monte Aris, Tempest comenzó a dar órdenes a sus tropas.

"Escúchenme bien, si no obtengo a esa princesa en menos de una hora, los comenzare a usar a ustedes como combustible para la nave; ahora, se separarán en cuatro grupos de 15, para que cubran los cuatro sectores de la ciudad rápidamente, ¡no dejen un solo rincón sin revisar!, si la princesa se vuelve a escapar, ¡Los lanzare a todos por la borda desde la máxima altitud mientras sobrevolamos el mar!, ahora que eso está claro, ¡Mue-"

"¡Pues tal vez estaría mejor sin la ayuda de amigas como ustedes!"

La voz amplificada de Twilight resonó en la cubierta, a lo cual Tempest sonrió.

"Cambio de planes, bajará solo uno de ustedes, rastraremos esa voz y capturaremos a la princesa con la jaula garra, mhahahahaha, esto será muy fácil…"

Tras terminar de dar sus instrucciones ninguno de sus subordinados se movió.

"¿Qué están esperando?, ¡Muévanse!"

Los soldados se apresuraron a actuar y en cuanto la captura fue confirmada, partieron de inmediato a Canterlot.

Spike corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sin detenerse, cuando tubo a la vista al resto de las M6, quiso gritar de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba sin aliento.

"¡Twah *huf huf* Tormh *huf huf* Twah *huf huf*!"

Todas lo veían sorprendidas y cundo llego a donde estaban tomo un par de respiraciones profundas y al fin pudo dar su mensaje.

"¡Twilight fue capturada!"

*GHASPH* colectivo

"¡Hay que ayudarla de inmediato!" -grito Dash-

"¡Y como propones que lo hagamos, no t'nemos como alcanzarl's, 'l globo s' rompió!" (y como propones que lo hagamos, no tenemos como alcanzarlas, el globo se rompió) -gritó furiosa la granjera por las ultimas palabras que cruzo con su amiga-

"Seamos honestos querida, probablemente solo tú, de todos nosotros, serás capaz de llegar a tierra firme." -Dijo la modista con resignación-

"Ademas, no tenemos forma de vencer a esos brutos." -Dijo con voz preocupada Fluttershy-

Los ánimos estaban calientes y la discusión habría seguido por un buen rato de no ser por la voz que las interrumpió.

"Mmmmla verdad, yo diría que incluso eso sería imposible."

Todos giraron en dirección de la nueva voz y la primera en hablar fue Rarity.

"Valla, valla, miren lo que trajo el gatito, ¡a si mismo!"

La amargura en su voz era palpable.

"Uououo, tranquila, mi… 'desliz', sucedió antes de tratarlas, y de verdad les ayudé, estaba alejando a los soldados del rey tormenta con un tanto de éxito, pero ustedes se colgaron un blanco con los colores del arcoíris en el flanco, por lo que ya no pude desviarlos."

Con estas palabras, todos los ojos dejaron a Capper para centrarse sobre la poni policromática, quien tan solo se rió nerviosamente mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con un casco, cuando el felino bajo de la roca en que estaba parado para acercarse a las yeguas, continuo.

"Y en cuanto a como llegar a su destino, eso no será ningún problema, después de todo, no he venido solo."

Desde detrás de la roca en que había estado parado el Abissnian, saltaron varios individuos, y cuando estuvieron de pie sobre el suelo, los pudieron reconocer.

"¡Capitana Celaeno!" Grito Dash con sorpresa.

"Cr'imos q'e los habían atrapa'o." (creímos que los habían atrapado)

"No, esa poni loca intento derribarnos, ¡pero hace falta mas que algunas explosiones para derribar mi nave!"

Dijo la capitana con un tono de superioridad mientras acomodaba su sombrero con una mano y su sable con la otra.

"Wow, y ¿cómo fue que escaparon?" Pregunto Spike con emoción.

"Simple, le hicimos creer que habían logrado su propósito, después les seguimos a baja altitud y nos ocultamos en su punto ciego."

"Entonces, ¿nos van a ayudar a recuperar a Twilight?"

"Por supuesto, estamos en deuda con ustedes, nos ayudaron a recuperar nuestro 'Aarrrgh'."

Fue el primer oficial quien contesto la pregunta de Rarity.

"¿Eso es todo verdad?, no hicimos amistad con nadie más, ¿cierto?"

Dijo Spike mientras miraban hacia el mar.

"Vámonos de una vez, o no llegaremos a tiempo para rescatarla." -Dijo la velocista con entusiasmo-

Con esta convicción todos subieron a la nave maltrecha de Celeano y partieron hacia Canterlot.

-O-

Desde que fue capturada y durante casi todo el viaje de regreso, la princesa Twilight estuvo en aislamiento total, durante todo este tiempo estuvo tratando de romper su jaula, pero nada parecía funcionar, ni los ataques físicos, ni los mágicos, pero tras lo que le pareció poco mas de un día de viaje recibió su primera visita, la comandante Tempest entro caminando a paso lento, hasta que estuvo frente a la princesa.

"Aaarrg" *FSTsstss* *huf, huf* "mmnngh" *FSTsstss*

"Ooow, jejeje, la princesa de la amistad… siiin amistades, jejehmhmh y sin salida."

"¿Por qué haces esto?, tu también eres una poni, somos similares."

La alicornio intentaba apelar a la naturaleza poni de la comandante, pero lo que obtuvo fue una reacción agresiva.

"¡No somos iguales!" *Clannng*

Dijo furiosa Tempest acercando su rostro a la jaula con su cuerno echando chispas y dando un golpe con su casco a la jaula, mientras respiraba profundamente y la magia en su cuerno era absorbida por la misma, cuando la unicornio finalmente se calmó, continuo hablando.

"Yo soy mucho mas de lo que tu podrías llegar a ser… ∼es hora de detenerlo y aprender… la… lecc-…"

El rostro de Tempest se lleno de confusión, mientras que Twilight hablo para ella misma en voz baja.

*ghasph* "Otra vez, ¿Por qué sucede?"

Pero su voz lo suficientemente baja como para escapar a los oídos de la poni a su lado.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con, otra vez?!"

*Shigh* "Esta no es la primera vez que veo una 'canción del corazón' fallar antes de iniciar."

"¡Hmmp!, eso prueba mi punto, no puedes confiar en nadie, ni en nada que no venga de ti misma, yo intente buscar un lugar entre los míos, pero fui rechazada, desde pequeña todos los potros y potrillas se burlaban de mí, me llamaban por apodos que odie, todos me dieron la espalda."

"Pero tu familia, tus amigos, no todos pueden haberte abandonado."

La princesa comenzaba a sentir empatía por la capitana.

"¡JA!, mis tan nombradas amigas fueron las primeras en abandonarme, simplemente dejaron de tratar conmigo, ¡aun después de que fue por su culpa que entre a la cueva!, ellas arrojaron lejos la pelota y después me mandaron a recuperarla, ¡para que la osa menor me atacara a mi y no a ellas!"

*Ghasph* Twilight se sorprendió al saber cómo perdió su cuerno la unicornio.

"Y mis padres, jajaja, ellos dejaron de intentarlo en cuanto les dijeron que no, se fueron alejando de mi constantemente, así que decidí salir yo misma a buscar una solución, tome tanto dinero como pude y los abandone ¡antes de que me abandonaran a mí!, así que no princesa, tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada, por eso ahora estoy aquí, para hacerles ver la realidad, para que conozcan la verdad, ni la vida, ni el mundo son justos."

*Clong, clak, clak, clak, clak, clak*

Al terminar de exponer sus motivos, Tempest acciono una palanca y la jaula comenzó a subir, al principio no pudo ver nada por el drástico cambio de iluminación, pero cuando su vista se ajusto al sol, vio una imagen que le heló el corazón, al mismo tiempo escucho a la comandante gritar una frase desgarradora.

"¡Abre los ojos princesa, el mundo no es todo colores y juegos, ¡esta es la verdad!"

Al estar sobre la cubierta, se veía Canterlot a la distancia, pero en lugar de la imagen de pulcritud habitual de la ciudad, todo estaba cubierto de humo, haciendo ver a la ciudad como un lugar condenado, y se dirigían a ella, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de rastros en el cielo, una gran cantidad de tropas del rey tormenta se movían en su dirección, cuando finalmente la imagen y las palabras fueron comprendidas, sin cambiar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-O-

*Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap… toc, toc, toc*

*Click* "¿Diga?, ah se trata de usted, deme un momento." -dijo el mayordomo de acero-

"Adelante Albedo-sama, puede pasar, Ainz-sama le estaba esperando."

Dentro de su estudio se encontraba el Overlord sentado tras su lujoso escritorio.

"Bienvenida, dime ¿tienes algún reporte para mí?"

"Así es Ainz-sama, las unidades asignadas en Canterlot han confirmado la presencia del rey tormenta, también se ha confirmado la presencia de el ítem que utilizo para conseguir su objetivo."

"Excelente, entonces, ¡ha llegado la hora de que este mundo nos conozca!"

* * *

**Bueno este capitulo es algo corto, es el cierre de la persecución y de ahora en adelante la historia va a cambiar mas notoriamente de las lineas originales, ya se han rellenado algunos de los puntos muertos en la trama de la pélicula de MLP, ahora sigue el desarrollo principal donde los ponis conocen de frente al dios de la muerte.**

**en nota aparte, alguien sabrá como reportar bots, estoy comenzando a recibir mensajes de un usuario llamado **MoonOrchid1 **que sus mensajes son los clásicos 'chicas calientes en tu área quieren contigo' si alguno pudiera orientarme lo agradecería, por que no he podido encontrar yo la forma y nuevamente gracias por seguirme y leer mi fic. **


	14. 14 Llega el Invitado de Honor

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**Ortografía revisada 10/06/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Llega el Invitado de Honor**

En las calles la princesa de la amistad había visto la profunda tristeza que embargaba a los ponis al cruzar miradas con ellos mientras era transportada hacia el castillo en su jaula, todo lo que pudo hacer fue apartar la mirada, pero el peor momento fue cuando entraron a la sala del trono.

Dentro, todo estaba listo, al centro de la sala se había grabado en el piso un patrón de cuatro puntas, este estaba formado por una flor de cuatro pétalos a 90 grados cada uno con respecto del otro, un círculo dentro que cruzaba los pétalos a un tercio de la parte más externa, toda la formación estaba hecha por patrones circulares, para grabarlo se había arrancado la alfombra de esa sección.

Las líneas del patrón estaban formadas por una multitud de runas repetidas constantemente, se trataba de una formula mágica, en las puntas de cada pétalo que quedaban fuera del circulo central, las princesas petrificadas habían sido colocadas, quedando las diarcas del lado del trono, mientras que Cadence había sido colocada del lado de la puerta, en el pétalo de la izquierda desde la entrada.

La princesa del amor tenía una cara de miedo, las alas entre abiertas, su rostro estaba girado hacia un lado, sus patas traseras estaban dobladas, cual si fuera a levantarse sobre ellas para comenzar a golpear al frente con los cascos delanteros y de estos, uno se encontraba recogido, como si se encontrara a medio paso.

Luna, tenia un rostro de sorpresa y preocupación, sus extremidades estaban extendidas como si estuviera a medio paso durante una carrera, sus alas estaban completamente extendidas, estaban en el punto mas alto de un aleteo.

Finalmente… Celestia, ella tenia una pose como si le hubieran asustado, estaba parada sobre sus cascos traseros mientras que golpeaba el aire con los delanteros, las alas extendidas y el rostro mirando hacia abajo, con un semblante que casi nunca había agraciado su rostro, miedo.

No fue si no hasta que colocaron a la princesa de la amistad en el sitio que le correspondía en la formación, que pudo ella encontrar nuevamente su voz.

"Tempest, no tienes por qué hacer esto, no le des al rey tormenta-"

"¿Magia?" -le interrumpió la unicornio- "Aooouu, no me digas que te la querías quedar toda para ti sola, no, no, no, que mala, es hora de compartir." -Termino diciendo burlonamente la comandante y después hablo con un tono severo-

"Me encantaría que todo el mundo supiera lo que puedo llegar a ser."

"Oohoo, fascinante." -dijo una voz juguetona que provenía desde la puerta de la terraza principal del castillo, sorprendiendo a ambas, la cual se tornó más seria de inmediato-

"Dime, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu sola?"

La figura entro a la sala volviéndose visible, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba de pie una criatura de apariencia simiesca, estaba erguido, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelo blanco un tanto largo, toda su piel visible era de un color grisáceo, la armadura que usaba consistía en gerbas completas formadas de placas que recubrían sus patas y llegaban hasta la primera coyuntura después del tobillo, estas tenían una forma similar a las de un felino, usaba muñequeras metálicas, su pecho, espalda y hombros estaban cubiertas por una armadura de placas semicompleta, mientras que sobre su cabeza se encontraba un casco que se asemejaba a una corona con cuernos dobles, dos largos y curvados hacia arriba que daban un parecido a los de un toro de cuernos largos, y dos pequeños al centro, verticales y ligeramente curvados hacia afuera, su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados y sus colmillos inferiores sobresalían claramente sobre su labio superior, escapándose de su protuberante quijada, pese a todo esto, lo mas distintivo de su rostro eran sus ojos, la esclera era de color celeste, ligeramente oscuro y sus pupilas de color negro.

La figura, que tubo que agacharse para cruzar la entrada que normalmente Celestia cruzaba sin problemas, esto con el fin de no derribar su corona, se trataba ni mas ni menos del mismísimo rey tormenta.

"Obedecer todas sus ordenes y voluntad, desde luego, ¡HO! gran poderosísimo" -Contesto apresuradamente Grubber, mientras se postraba justo detrás de Tempest, mientras esta se giraba y se ponía firme para recibir al rey-

En este momento, cuando el ayudante de la comandante lamió las botas del rey, desde múltiples lugares en el techo, cayo una pequeña cantidad de polvo, en muchos lugares, se formó un patrón de ocho huecos que eran apenas notorios.

Después de un momento, el ayudante de la capitana se percato del ambiente en el lugar y con una sonrisa avergonzada, se levanto y se retiro a toda prisa de la sala, ante lo cual la comandante solo giro los ojos y agito ligeramente la cabeza a los lados antes de centrar su atención de nuevo sobre el rey.

"¡Eso está bien, suena excelente!"

El rey tormenta se acercó a la jaula de la alicornio y acercando su cara pregunto:

"¿Y tú… quien se supone que eres?"

"Soy la princesa de la amistad." -Contesto Twilight con un tono serio-

"¡WAHAhahahaha, aaaaaah que cosas!, ¡que tierna!" -Se burlo el rey y acentuó su burla haciendo como si se limpiara una lagrima de los ojos, inmediatamente después, se puso serio y dirigió su vista a la comandante-

"¡¿Y por que aun se mueve?!" -pregunto apretando un tanto la quijada-

"Ella y sus amigas se… resistieron un poco, pero ahora está sola, no será ningún problema."

"Ha si, bueno, hablemos de problemas."

Dijo el simio mientras caminaba al centro del circulo, al pasar por un lado de la comandante, el rey tormenta, le paso la mano izquierda por la crin a la comandante, revolviéndola un poco, a lo cual, Tempest, que apenas llegaba a su cintura, pese a ser mas alta que el poni promedio, solo mostró algo de molestia en su rostro.

"Este lugar es muy… no sé, es algo así como que muy… ¡Lindo!, ¡y a mi nunca me ha gustado lo lindo!, eso no va con mi estilo de tipo poderoso, mágico grande y cruel."

Durante casi todo el monologo del rey tormenta, la comandante mantuvo una clara expresión de '¿enserio?', con los ojos entre cerrados, el ceño apenas fruncido y los labios en una línea completamente recta.

"¿Es que acaso me estas contando un chiste Tempestad?, ¡Por que esto a mi me parece una broma!"

Dijo el rey con ira, cuando la ultima palabra estaba saliendo de su boca, tomo con ambas manos el cetro de apariencia sencilla que había estado sosteniendo hasta ahora en su mano derecha, lo levanto y sin ninguna consideración golpeo la culata al centro del grabado en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

*Mmnhhaaar* *CLOMP*

La reacción fue instantánea, al clavarse la madera oscura de apariencia petrificada en el suelo, esta soltó un pulso mágico que inicio desde el punto de contacto, las runas que formaban el grabado en el piso se comenzaron a iluminar comenzando desde el centro, hasta que todo el grabado se ilumino, cuando el brillo llego a donde se encontraban las princesas, la energía fue mucho mas visible, pequeños arcos eléctricos comenzaron a ser visibles entre el suelo y las mismas.

"¿Huh…? ¡Aah!"

Entonces en las princesas comenzaron a formarse venas de luz que ascendían desde sus cascos sobre el suelo, hacia sus cabezas, causando que sus cuernos y ojos brillaran sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

¡"Aaagghnnngh!, Gggaaahh!, no, ¡NO!"

Siendo la única que no estaba petrificada, Twilight fue la única capaz de expresar el dolor que causo el robo de magia, cuando sus ojos brillaron como los de las demás, un rayo de energía salió disparado de los cuernos de todas las princesas hacia la parte superior del cetro, en la cual se encontraba un cristal alargado de color cían claro, que estaba incrustado entre dos puntas de la madera que parecían desenroscarse para revelarlo, cada princesa emitía un haz brillante, casi blanco de luz, pero con una sombra de color diferente cada una, todos tenían un tinte similar al aura de su magia.

Pero el drenado no parecía limitarse a ellas, detrás de cada una se formaban tiras de vapor ondulante de colores, que eran finos junto a ellas y engrosaban conforme se alejaban.

"¡HA, ha, mira nada más, un espectáculo de luces!"

Cuando el drenado termino, el rey tormenta separo nuevamente el cetro del suelo y este se cubrió por un momento en arcos eléctricos.

*Wggha* "HA ha ha, ¿Por qué tan lenta la tormenta?... uy eso estuvo bueno, tal vez debería registrarlo, mmmm…"

Dijo la segunda parte en voz baja, tan solo para sí mismo.

Tras terminado el drenado, los ojos de la princesa Twilight habían perdido una buena parte de vida y color; La extracción forzada de magia la dejo exhausta, prácticamente inmóvil, por lo que simplemente se desplomo y al topar de golpe con el fondo de la jaula, el quejido que escapo de su boca llamo la atención del rey.

"Hoho∼, ahora, veamos qué es lo que esta cosa puede hacer."

*Plof* *nnhnngh* "Ou"

"¡Ah!, tengo una idea..."

La cara del simio se adorno con una sonrisa sadista, apretó la mano con la que sostenía el cetro, provocando que entre las puntas y las gemas surgieran unos arcos eléctricos y se giro hacia la jaula detrás de él.

-O-

Todos los que se encontraban fuera del castillo escucharon una gran explosión, y los que estaban mas cerca lograron ver su origen, el muro con vitrales que daba a la terraza principal ahora tenia un gran agujero, una gran cantidad de escombros se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes, además de múltiples pedazos de un metal negruzco y entre todos los pedazos del mismo se encontraba inmóvil la princesa Twilight, su pelaje tenía partes chamuscadas, le faltaban algunas plumas, su crin y cola eran un desastre, además tenía muchos cortes pequeños por todo el cuerpo que habían sido causados por las esquelas de metal provenientes de la jaula, pero aun respiraba, le dolía todo, pero no tenia nada roto, solo dio un quejido al rodar por la terraza antes de perder la inercia del impacto.

"¡HA Ha ha!, nada mal… de hecho, casi de primera."

Dijo el rey tormenta estando de pie donde antes había estado el muro, la comandante le seguía detrás.

"Su excelencia, usted prometió arreglar mi cuerno y aho-"

"¡Atatatatatata, espera un momento."

El rey tormenta silencio a Tempest mientras agitaba su mano en un movimiento de negación frente a la cara de la unicornio, después avanzo, al verlo acercarse, Twilight se cubrió lo mejor que pudo para defenderse de otro ataque, pero este no llego, el simplemente dio un paso por encima de ella, cuando lo escucho alejarse, abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia la unicornio, la expresión de la princesa era clara, preguntaba '¿aun estas segura de lo que haces?, ¿sigues creyendo que es lo mejor?', a lo cual la comandante simplemente desvió su mirada de manera insegura.

"Veamos, ¿Qué más puede hacer esta cosa?"

Apretó sus manos sobre el cetro y lo movió ligeramente, la luz a su alrededor cambio, esto lo hizo levantar la mirada para ver en dirección del sol que se encontraba a la distancia, entonces volvió a mover sus manos sin quitar la mirada del horizonte y una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en su rostro.

"Esto no es posible, ¡puedo mover el sol!, ¡jajajajaja!, ¡woow esto si me gusta!, ahora, ¡a jugar ha ha!, día, noche, día, noche, mañana, tarde, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, ¡JA jajajaja!"

Mientras festejaba por su nuevo poder, del distrito de clase alta venia llegando un enorme pastel de ocho pisos, con una vela en forma de dragón encendida en lo mas alto, quien lo transportaba estaba siendo detenido en el puente de acceso a los terrenos más cercanos al castillo.

"De acuerdo chicos, los entiendo, es su trabajo, pero tengo instrucciones exactas de entregar este pastel de… (mira un porta papeles con una hoja que tenia en sus zarpas) 'felicidades por conquistar Equestria y ganar magia poderosa' a alguien llamado 'rey tormenta' dentro del castillo lo antes posible, si mal no recuerdo, mi jefe me dijo algo así como 'si el no recibe su pastel cuanto antes se pondrá algo… explosivo' *shigh* pero bueno, el problema no será mío, yo cumplí en venir e intentar entregarlo."

El felino de pelaje de un color café cremoso, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el pastel que estaba sobre una plataforma con ruedas, esta era tirada por cinco yeguas, cuando estuvo frente a ellas hizo una seña sobre su pecho con su zarpa derecha, tenía los dígitos extendidos y comenzó a bajarlos de uno por uno lentamente en cuenta regresiva, cuando su cuenta llego a cero los guardias despejaron el camino y el Abissnian le guiño un ojo a las yeguas frente a él; esta de más decir que el felino en delantal y sombrero de cocinero era ni mas ni menos que Capper Dapperpaws, y las yeguas tirando de la base eran las M6 que estaban disfrazadas con cadenas y bozales como si fueran prisioneras.

Ya habían logrado alcanzar la mitad del camino, cuando desde detrás de un puesto de pay's salió olfateando el aire el ayudante de la comandante.

"Mmmh, pastel"

Dijo casi salivando, se apresuro a dar alcance a su objetivo, de un salto subió a la parte trasera de la plataforma e inmediatamente tomo un puñado del pastel y se lo comió.

"Mmmhm, delicioso, ¿huh?, ay, pero quien pone ojos en el relleno de un pastel."

Entonces el ojo dentro del pastel parpadeo, al procesar lo que esto significaba, Grubber se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dio la alarma, pero fue inmediatamente silenciado por una mano que lo jalo dentro del pastel.

"Waaaah, ¡INTRUSOS!" *Sploch*

"Eso es todo, ¡es hora!"

Grito Dash dando un golpe con uno de sus cascos traseros a la plataforma, y en una explosión de betún y pastel, salieron los piratas de Celaeno y la nombrada.

La sorpresa duro poco, tan solo unos segundos, inmediatamente después se desato la pelea.

El combate era feroz y bastante reñido… por lo menos para los Equestres, cierto grupo de criaturas invisibles se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, incluso competían entre ellos para ver quien neutralizaba a los gorilas del rey tormenta de la manera mas creativa, pero esto no lo hacían simplemente por aburrimiento, la razón por la que la mitad de los EEA que estaban asignados a Canterlot se encontraban noqueando gorilas, era para cumplir las ordenes de su superior, el guardián del 7º piso les había ordenado que no dejaran a las yeguas enfrentar el grueso completo de las fuerzas que se encontraban en Canterlot, de lo contrario estas terminarían gravemente heridas o muertas, y eso no estaba dentro de los planes de su amo, era necesario que pudieran llegar al castillo, o no podrían cumplir con su papel en los planes de su amo, esa era la verdadera razón de su presencia, no tenía nada que ver con el aburrimiento y mucho menos con el hecho de que hubieran acordado que el que menor número obtuviese, le tocaría vigilar al mayordomo asistente Eclair durante 72 horas mientras estuvieran dentro de Nazarick, en definitiva no era por eso.

-O-

Las M6 habían estado preocupadas, pero la pelea estaba poniéndose a su favor, parecía que los soldados estaban concentrados en la parte baja de la ciudad, y ellas ya habían llegado a donde estaba el balcón principal.

La conmoción en el patio del castillo llamo la atención de los que se encontraban en el balcón, el rey tormenta veía el combate de manera despectiva.

Tempest estaba incrédula

"¿Cómo?... pero eso es… ¡Imposible!"

Mientras que Twilight recuperaba la esperanza.

"Son… ¡mis amigas!"

Pero antes de que el momento se afianzara, el rey tormenta lo hecho a perder.

"¡Hay siii!, es maravilloso, ¡es la magia de la amistad!" -Dijo con voz chillona y burlesca-

*Bleeghh* "¡Ya va siendo hora de una buena tormenta! ¡HAJAJAJA, hajajaja!"

Apuntando el cetro al cielo genero un enorme relámpago desde el cristal en la punta, mientras reía amenazantemente, después de unos segundos, cuando el rayo termino su descarga, un viento furioso comenzó a sentirse, era el inicio de un tornado gigantesco que estaba ganando fuerza rápidamente, y tenia como centro la terraza del castillo.

En la plaza principal, cuando el viento arranco, el grupo de las M6 buscaron cobijo de inmediato, logrando ponerse a salvo muy apenas, cuando estuvieron seguros, podían observar como el viento arrastraba puestos y gorilas por igual.

"No hay forma de que atravesemos eso, todas tendrían que ser mucho más rápidas que el pegaso promedio." -Dijo con preocupación Rainbow-

Al escucharla, una idea apareció en la mente de Pinkie, quien saco un casco de la nada y poniéndoselo, felicito a la velocista diciendo:

"…¡!, Excelente idea Dashie, excelente iideeaaa…"

Mientras mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro que era poco habitual en ella, una de la que cierta sirvienta pelirroja estaría muy orgullosa, que de no haber estado dando la espalda al resto, todas se habrían sentido intimidadas, en su rostro había una sonrisa que era en partes iguales sádica y agresiva.

-O-

"HAJAJAJAjajahaha, ¡ahora si que soy realmente el rey tormenta, ahora si el mundo entero se inclinara ante mí! Bum Baby."

El rey tormenta se encontraba disfrutando bastante de su nuevo poder, viéndole de buen humor, Tempest decidió acercarse y hacer efectivo su trato.

"Si si, su alteza, usted es absolutamente poderoso, tal como lo prometí, no existe nadie con más poder que usted."

La comandante se veía forzada a levantar un tanto la voz a causa de fuertes vientos, pero no le importaba, su mas grande anhelo estaba a su alcance, se postro y continuó hablando.

"Ahora le pido cumpla su parte del trato, restaure mi cuerno, y le juro que pondré mi magia a su servicio."

Pero las palabras que escucho como respuesta le dejaron helada.

"¡HA, a quien le interesa tu patética magia cuando tengo todo este poder!"

"Pero… pero teníamos un acuerdo."

Ella se negaba a creerlo, lo que era algo normal, esas palabras hacían pedazos la única esperanza de cumplir su sueño, pero lo que siguió, tomo esos pedazos y los incinero.

"¿Un acuerdo?, ha, ubícate descornada, estaba jugando contigo, te estaba usando, eso es lo que hago, jamás tuve la intención de honrar esas palabras."

El rey tormenta estaba a punto de atacar a Tempest con la magia del cetro, pero la tormenta estaba arreciando y un rayo golpeo la terraza justo entre ambos, aturdiéndolos, separándolos y arrojándolos al suelo, era una oportunidad perfecta para arrebatar el cetro al rey, pero… la comandante quedo muy cerca del borde y el fuerte viento la comenzaba a arrastrar.

La unicornio recobro el sentido cuando se sintió flotar y al pasar cerca de la baranda se aferro a ella con un casco tanto como podía, pero el viento era demasiado fuerte, al ver esto la princesa de la amistad sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, debía elegir, afortunadamente la elección era fácil.

Tempest ya no podía aguantar más, estaba segura que este era su final, cerro los ojos llena de amargura y decepción, no solo no había logrado su deseo, si no que había comprobado más allá de cualquier duda que no se podía confiar en nadie, justo cuando este pensamiento cruzo por su mente, su casco perdió el contacto con la baranda, pero la sensación de un par de cascos aferrándose al suyo la hizo abrir los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, pero la mayor sorpresa era de quien eran esos cascos, su sorpresa era tal que solo una frase pudo salir de si boca en ese momento.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que eso es lo que hace una verdadera amiga."

Contesto la princesa mientras tiraba de la unicornio para ponerla a salvo, esto le dio tiempo al rey para sacudirse el aturdimiento y ponerse de pie.

"Jajaja, que ternurita, ¡la amistad es mágica!, si como no, ¡HA!, solo perdiste la oportunidad de arrebatarme el cetro, ahora ¡HASTA NUNCA!"

-O-

Mientras tanto, en la plaza, los tripulantes no creen que esta sea una buena idea, y tratan de desalentarlas una última vez.

"¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea?"

Grito con preocupación el primer oficial de los piratas, mientras la cocinera, un contramaestre y él se encontraban alrededor, ya habían terminado de preparar todo y ahora el primer oficial sostenía un detonador eléctrico, dicho detonador era el gatillo de un enorme cañón, pero no se trataba de cualquier herramienta bélica, era el cañón de pasteles que Pinkie había preparado para el evento.

"¡Solo háganlo!" grito de regreso la poni fiestera con seguridad desde dentro del cañón, pero no estaba sola, con ella se encontraban el resto de los elementos y el pequeño Spike, apretujados dentro del cañón.

"Creo, que comienzo a tener segundas opiniones sobre esta idea, querida." -hablo la modista algo preocupada, un sentimiento que compartía Applejack-

"'stoy de acuerdo c'n ella." (estoy de acuerdo con ella)

La respuesta que recibieron sus preocupaciones no fue la que esperaban.

"¡FUEGO!" *¡KAPOW!*

"¡AAAAAAaaaaaahhh!"

Al ser expulsados del cañón por la explosión, todos gritaron mientras surcaban el cielo, acercándose cada vez mas a su objetivo, mientras formaban en el aire un círculo alrededor de Pinkie, normalmente esta formación no debería de haberse mantenido, pero con el miedo, las yeguas pasaron completamente por alto las sombras que se formaban de vez en cuando sobre sus cuerpos, la única que no gritaba de miedo era la poni fiestera, razón por la que los [Shadowdemons] la dejaron al centro de la formación.

Después de unos segundos de vuelo la visión del grupo se comenzó a aclarar, estaban pasando el perímetro del tornado, podían ver la terraza, a Tempest, a Twilight y al rey tormenta, con quien estaban por estrellarse, desafortunadamente para ellas, no iban en silencio.

"aaaaAAAAAHH"

El estaba a punto de disparar un gran rayo a las yeguas que se encontraban en el suelo de la terraza, pero un grito que aumentaba su volumen rápidamente lo hizo voltear, logrando evadir a duras penas la colisión con cinco yeguas y un dragón que llegaron volando.

"Wooo" *Tud, tud, tud, tud, tud, tud*

Al moverse del camino, las recién llegadas cayeron sobre las dos que estaban en el suelo, rodando todos juntos y causando gritos de sorpresa, seguidos de quejidos de dolor por el impacto.

"Ouuuw, creo que no di en el blanco." -Hablo Pinkie Pie entre el montón de ponis-

Podían haber seguido quejándose o haberse levantado para combatir contra el rey tormenta, pero una sensación escalofriante causo que todas pusieran inmediata atención al circulo oscuro que se formo en el aire, aun cuando la princesa de la amistad ya conocía esta sensación, se encontraba aturdida, sentirla de primer casco y a tan corta distancia le era abrumador, tan enorme era la cantidad de magia que proyectaba el circulo que incluso las pegaso y las poni terrestre podían sentirlo, al ver sus expresiones, el rey tormenta decidió regodearse en su éxito, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba detrás de él.

"Veo que al fin se dieron cuenta de mi grandeza, ¡Por eso yo soy el rey y ustedes no son nada!, y como me molestan los voy a eliminar."

Sin límites de distancia y con una tasa de fallo de transferencia de 0%, éste era el hechizo más preciso de teletransportación, [GATE], observando que la magia de teletransportación no era obstruida por nada, Ainz suspiró con alivio, el ser capturado en lugar de salvar a alguien hubiera sido el peor de los resultados.

*Clang*

"Me temo que si lo hicieras sería algo bastante problemático."

Al escuchar la nueva voz detrás de si, el rey se dio cuenta que no era a el a quien todos veían con horror, al voltear, lo que encontró detrás fue algo que jamás había visto antes.

Lo que se encontraba detrás de él, era un esqueleto de raza desconocida ataviado en túnicas de una excelente calidad, en su mano derecha se encontraba un báculo dorado que se volvía cristalino hacia la empuñadura, este emanaba una sensación de poder.

Detrás del esqueleto había una elipse negra que parecía mas un agujero en la realidad, con un ligero tinte rojizo girando dentro de este, cuando volteo, vio salir de la elipse una tercera figura, esta usaba una especie de uniforme de sirvienta, tenia su roja y larga melena atada en dos gruesas trenzas.

Twilight no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"No puede ser, ¿una humana?"

Al ver salir a la sirvienta del portal, las palabras escaparon de su boca como un susurro, casi sin aliento, tan bajo que nadie más logro escucharla a causa del ruido ambiental, ni siquiera los recién llegados.

La otra criatura que ya se encontraba de pie a la izquierda del esqueleto, usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo en color negro, y a juzgar por su figura similar a la de un minotauro, probablemente se trataba de una hembra, el hacha de guerra en su mano derecha tenía un ligero fulgor verdoso que le cubría el filo.

"¿Pero quien demonios son ustedes?, ¡Lárguense antes de que los convierta en polvo!"

Estas palabras, probaron ser la peor elección posible para el rey tormenta, por que en cuanto termino de hablar, la maid desapareció y reapareció junto a él, un instante después, la pared del castillo que daba a la terraza tenia un nuevo agujero que fue creado por el rey, y donde este ultimo había estado parado ahora solo se encontraba la maid con un brazo extendido en esa dirección con la mano extendida.

"""""¡QUE!"""""

Una reacción de sorpresa absoluta fue la única opción de los Equestres presentes, a excepción de Fluttershy, ella se desmayó en cuanto sintió la aterradora cantidad de magia que proyectaba el portal.

"¿Q-q-quien er… es usted, no, ustedes?"

La princesa de la amistad estaba a punto de decir 'eres tu' en lugar de ' es usted', pero al ver la criatura en armadura, algo le decía que sería una pésima elección, antes de que recibiera respuesta de cualquiera de ellos, la sirvienta nuevamente tomo una posición neutral y camino hasta estar más atrás que la figura con armadura.

"Mmmmh, cuerno, alas y de color lavanda, tu debes de ser la princesa de la amistad ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

Dijo la voz bastante femenina y despectiva desde el interior de la armadura negra.

_¡¿Cómo es que estas cosas saben quién soy?!_

Twilight pensaba desesperadamente en una posible explicación mientras respondía.

"S-s-si, e-eso s-sería correcto, s-si n-no le importa q-que pre-pregunte, ¿usted es…?"

Pregunto la alicornio, armándose de todo el valor que pudo… que no fue mucho, mas bien apenas el suficiente.

"Ha, cierto, presentaciones, pero este clima no es el más adecuado para charlar."

Con estas palabras y sin ninguna acción por su parte más allá de la masiva expulsión de magia que pudo sentir la princesa proveniente del esqueleto, cosa que prácticamente la puso a temblar, un momento después la tormenta comenzó a menguar muy rápidamente, las nubes se retorcieron desapareciendo, incluso se sentía una fresca brisa primaveral, pese a ser medio verano.

Todas las yeguas y el dragón estaban nuevamente sin palabras, el cambio fue incluso más rápido que cuando el rey inicio la tormenta, y el cambio no se dio solo sobre el castillo, todo Canterlot fue afectado, el cielo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se encontraba despejado, la voz autoritaria y profunda del esqueleto les saco de su trance llamando nuevamente la atención de todos y al mismo tiempo bloqueando la exclamación que Dash estaba por escupir a todo volumen.

"Mi nombre… antaño no existía nadie que no reconociera este nombre… ¡Recuérdenlo bien!"

Las M6 Spike y la comandante se sentían inseguras, las palabras del esqueleto parecían ser de reproche, de todos, solo Twilight noto una inflexión en específico.

_¡¿Ha dicho 'antaño'?, eso significa que el existe en Equus desde hace mucho… pero eso quiere decir… ¡que el precede la historia conocida!, no, no, cálmate, sigue escuchando, tal vez tengas tiempo de perder los nervios después._

"¡Yo soy el Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Al decir su nombre, extendió los brazos y las flamas en sus cuencas se hicieron mas brillantes, en este momento la figura ante las yeguas parecía ser tan gigantesca como el mismo monte Canter, la presión que exudaba su sola presencia era aterradora y quien sucumbió esta vez fue Rarity.

"¡Tonterias!, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, menos aún ese título."

Grito desde dentro el rey tormenta, mientras regresaba nuevamente a la terraza, aun cuando se le veía algo golpeado, con algunos cortes, la armadura abollada en múltiples puntos, siendo la mas notoria al centro del pecho y la corona sobre su cabeza había perdido uno de sus cuernos laterales, no se le podía menospreciar, esta vez no estaba solo, el hecho de que la tormenta desapareciera, permitió que los gorilas pudieran entrar al castillo, con el había cuando menos cuarenta gorilas.

"Ya tuve suficiente de ¡Estupideces!, tal vez tu guerrera sea fuerte, ¡Pero no podrá contra los números!"

Estaba a punto de ordenar el ataque cuando una risa profunda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"JAHAHAHahahaaa, ¿guerrera?, quien es el que esta diciendo tonterías realmente, mi sirvienta no es una guerrera, pero si tienes tanto interés en conocer la fuerza de una guerrera… Albedo."

"Como ordene, Ainz-sama."

La voz que salió de la armadura negra, contrasto enormemente con su apariencia, al recibir la orden de su amo, la hembra en armadura se colocó al frente de su grupo.

"¡ATAQUEN!"

Con la instrucción dada todos los soldados avanzaron a paso veloz para arremeter contra la criatura en armadura, cerrando rápidamente la distancia entre ambos lados, tanto Twilight como Tempest esperaban que fuera una golpiza unilateral por parte de los gorilas o por lo menos una batalla muy intensa.

A decir verdad, podrían haber aceptado con mayor facilidad cualquier otro desenlace, menos el acontecido frente a sus ojos.

La criatura levanto su enorme hacha de guerra con una sola mano, y con un solo movimiento lateral, partió a los 14 gorilas más cercanos por la mitad en una línea horizontal, mientras que la presión de aire causada por el movimiento excesivamente rápido, derribo al resto lanzándolos por el borde de la terraza.

Al ver los cadáveres, los Equestres quisieron vomitar, pero lograron aguantar, por lo menos hasta que escucharon a los soldados lanzados chocar contra el suelo.

*Splat, Crunch, Crack, Splat, Splat, Crunch*

Al escucharlos, Spike, Twilight y Pinkie vomitaron de inmediato.

"¡Arrgghh, estoy rodeado de ineptos!, esto se encargará de ti de inmediato, ¡haha!"

Desde su cadera tomo un orbe cristalino con un ligero fulgor verde que venia del cristal sellado dentro, se trataba de obsidiana esmeralda, lo mismo que la comandante había usado contra las princesas; el Rey la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el esqueleto, el orbe le dio de lleno sobre las costillas y una nube de humo verde se extendió de inmediato cubriendo al Overlord casi por completo.

"Mmmh, te creía un bufón, pero parece que más bien eres un imbécil, estas tratando de petrificar la carne da algo que no la tiene, una verdadera estupidez."

Ainz simplemente agito su mano izquierda y con eso disipo la nube a su alrededor de manera inofensiva, él se encontraba intacto.

*¡Arrggh!* "¡Te aplastare personalmente!" *nngrrah*

"Ambas, retrocedan" Dijo Ainz en voz baja.

""Si""

El rey tormenta lanzo un haz de magia concentrado, con la intención de hacer polvo al esqueleto, el tiro fue certero, el rey sonrió de oreja a oreja, nadie es capaz de sobrevivir algo como esto, el estaba seguro de ello.

"HmhmhaHAHAHAHA."

Pero una risa siniestra le hizo detener el ataque.

"¿Así que esto es recibir daño?, ¿así se siente el dolor?"

Todos estaban sorprendidos, quien dio voz al sentimiento general fue el mismo atacante.

"¡Eso es imposible, esa cantidad de magia hubiera allanado cualquier montaña!"

Pero entonces una sensación escalofriante invadió a todos los presentes, la criatura de armadura estaba temblando ligeramente y tenia los puños bien apretados.

"Tu, ¡TU!, ¡MALDITA ESCORIAAAAA!, ¡que un gusano inferior se haya atrevido a causarle dolor a Ainz-sama!, a aquel que tanto amo, ¡Tu, maldita basura, deberías de saber cuál es tu lugaaaarrr!"

Todo parecía indicar que estaba a punto de atacar al rey, cuando una mano esquelética se poso sobre el hombro de la hembra y le calmo de golpe.

"Tranquilízate Albedo."

"Pero, Ainz-sama."

"Descuida, todo va de acuerdo al plan, pese a que haya resultado ser mucho más débil débil de lo esperado, bien, entonces, ya comprobé todo lo que deseaba comprobar, así que ya podemos terminar con esta farsa, veras…"

Ainz desapareció de la vista de todos y una milésima de segundo después estaba frente al sorprendido rey tormenta, con la mano izquierda tomo la cabeza del mismo, apretándola hasta que la corona se despedazo, y tras soltar su báculo que en lugar de caer se quedo flotando donde lo soltó, con la derecha le aplasto la muñeca, haciendo que soltara el cetro de Zakanas, obteniendo un grito desgarrador cuando la mente del rey finalmente registro el dolor, mientras que el cetro simplemente resonó en el suelo al caer.

"Tu reino ahora me pertenece, tu poder jamás existió, después de todo, tienes muchos esclavos, pero a tu único subordinado lo traicionaste, para mi eres repulsivo, pero te aseguro que pagaras por tus crímenes en contra de 'mi' reino, te aseguro que jamás se te quitará la vida, tu única causa de muerte será la vejez [Parálisis]"

De pronto el rey tormenta dejo de moverse por completo, el brazo que había estado golpeando al esqueleto hasta ahora, colgaba inerte, el rey fue simplemente lanzado a un lado, cual muñeco de trapo.

"Albedo, asegúrate de que sea enviado de regreso, estoy seguro de que a Neuronist le encantara tener una nueva voz para su coro."

"Se hará como ordena, estoy segura de que ella apreciará su regalo."

Tras esas palabras la figura en armadura ahora conocida como Albedo, puso dos dedos a un costado de su cabeza, inmediatamente después se abrió otro agujero en la realidad por el que el rey tormenta fue simplemente pateado e inmediatamente después se cerró.

Una vez que se desocupo, el rey hechicero tomo nuevamente su báculo, simplemente abrió su mano en dirección hacia el y este de inmediato floto hasta su mano, la sirvienta recogió el cetro y se poso frente a él presentándolo, el esqueleto extendió su mano siquiera sobre el mismo y este se cubrió de un suave resplandor verdoso.

"Mmmmh… ha, ya veo… en definitiva es inútil, pero interesante, bien, ahora, continuemos en lo que estábamos."

La atención de las tres criaturas estaba nuevamente sobre los Equestres, *GLUP* todos tragaron saliva nerviosamente, se pusieron de pie y se alistaron para correr en caso de ser necesario, AJ coloco a Rarty sobre su lomo, mientras que Pinkie cargaba con Fluttershy.

"Comandante Tempest Shadow."

_¡¿Qué?, ¿cómo es que esa cosa sabe mi nombre?, yo no soy tan conocida como las princesas!_

"¿S-s-sí?"

"Es 'si, su alteza', gusano insignificante, muestra el debido respeto."

Dijo la hembra en armadura, con un tono agresivo, pero sus palabras se detuvieron en cuanto el esqueleto levanto una de sus manos, indicándole que se detuviera.

"Esta bien Albedo, aun no ha confirmado nada, no tiene por qué dirigirse a mí con ese título… aun, veras Tempest, acaba de darse una… 'sucesión' en el trono, y pienso hacer múltiples cambios, en primera instancia, habrá grandes cambios en la estructura militar, pero seria una estupidez monumental desechar a un comandante capaz, tienes dos opciones, continuar en el cargo o… abandonarlo."

Sin hacerlo intencionalmente Ainz pauso cuando iba a ofrecer la segunda opción, por que no había pensado en nada mas que dejarla ir, y como no se le ocurrió nada, continúo hablando, pero el tono de su voz fue sombrío por la molestia que sintió consigo mismo.

"S-si esas son mis opciones su majestad, a-acepto seguir e-en el p-puesto."

_Obviamente voy a seguir en el puesto, tal vez pueda escapar si sigo viva, pero si 'abandono', ¡estoy segura de que no será respirando!_

"Ah, es verdad, estas incompleta, eso será un problema para el puesto."

Las M6 que estaban consientes e incluso Spike pensaron todos lo mismo, 'que cruel', pero para Tempest fue un golpe bajo y desalmado, darle una opción para después hacerla pedazos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero las siguientes palabras le congelaron la sangre.

"Lupusregina, elimina el problema."

"De inmediato Ainz-sama."

La sirvienta camino hasta estar frente a la unicornio, quien la miraba con terror en sus ojos, agazapada y con las orejas planas sobre el cráneo, en las manos de la sirvienta, había algo que no estaba ahí hace un momento, un pergamino, cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella, la maid lanzo el pergamino en el aire frente a ella y este se consumió en llamas azules.

"[Restore]"

Cuando Tempest escucho hablar a la sirvienta, inmediatamente apretó los ojos, sentía tibio todo el cuerpo y escucho exclamaciones de sorpresa del resto, pero una en especial le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

La princesa Twilight no entendía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ¿Cómo era posible que la sirvienta tuviera magia de dragón? o ¿acaso no se trataba de un mensaje enviado?, pero un instante después ambas dudas fueron erradicadas, un ligero brillo verde cubrió el cuerpo de Tempest, después de eso sucedió lo impensable, cosa que causo que la princesa gritara sin reservas.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, UNA VEZ SEPARADO EL CUERNO ES IMPOSIBLE ARREGLARLO!"

No se había tratado de una comunicación, si no de un hechizo que se supone no existe, no solo elimino todas las cicatrices de la unicornio, su cuerno también fue reparado por completo.

Al sentir la diferencia en su cuerpo, después de que desapareció la sensación de cálida, la unicornio se sentó en el suelo y sus dos cascos delanteros se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia donde antes no había nada, cuando sus cascos sintieron y sintió los cascos, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

*Sob, sob, snif* M-mi señor" *snif, sob*

Comenzó a hablar Tempest con una voz temblorosa y quebrada, pero esta vez de felicidad.

"U-usted ha cumplido *sob, snif* mi mas grande anhelo *snif* sin que saliera siquiera de mi boca."

La unicornio se levanto para hacer la reverencia mas profunda que pudo y entonces comenzó a hablar.

"Suya es toda mi gratitud y fidelidad por el resto de mis días o hasta que usted vea conveniente deshacerse de mí, prometo servirle con todo mi corazón y capacidad y también prometo esforzarme para cumplir con sus ordenes sin importar lo que me cuesten."

Dio su juramento de lealtad con el rostro prácticamente pegado al suelo, cosa que, aunque no se diera cuenta, logro una impresión favorable de ella ante la supervisora de los guardianes.

"Acepto tu juramento de fidelidad y te instauro como comandante de las tropas locales como puesto provisional, tu puesto permanente te será otorgado en cuanto se reestructure el ejercito por completo."

"Escucho y obedezco, su majestad Ainz Ooal Gown, ¿Sama?" dijo la unicornio, mientras en la ultima palabra dirigía su mirada al séquito de su nuevo amo para recibir confirmación de que estaba usando las palabras adecuadas y obtuvo un asentimiento de ellas en confirmación.

"Puedes levantarte." -Hablo el Overlord para después dirigir su vista al resto de los Equestres y continuar hablando-

"Ahora, si mal no recuerdo, hay un festival y una reunión pendientes, ¿no es así, princesa Twilight Sparkle?"

* * *

**Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 14 de una historia que yo estimaba tendría tan solo unos 12 jejeje, muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo y también los de critica, los huecos argumentales de la película de MLP ya están prácticamente llenos, ahora verán cada vez mas de mi y menos de las historias originales, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	15. 15 Fraternizando con los invitados 1

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 12/06/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Fraternizando con los Invitados**

**Primera parte**

Aun en el peor de sus días, la princesa de la amistad podía regodearse de cierto control y cierta capacidad de no bloquearse, pero el día de hoy eso simplemente había sido tirado por la borda, después de ver tantas cosas imposibles en un lapso de poco menos de dos horas no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse estupefacta.

Pero cierta voz comandante y respaldada por poder el saco de su trance al hacerle una pregunta.

"¿No es así, princesa Twilight Sparkle?"

La voz pertenecía a un esqueleto que sin un solo ápice de carne sobre sus huesos era capaz de hablar y moverse, la pregunta logro hacerla arrancar en piloto automático, y casi de inmediato comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente.

"¿Huh, eh?, o-oh, sí, pero con el actual estado de Canterlot no creo que eso sea posible."

"Eso no será ningún problema, la solución ya se encuentra con nosotros."

El esqueleto comenzó a caminar hacia la sala del trono, cuando finalmente desapareció por el hueco en el muro seguido por su sequito y la renovada comandante, todos salieron del trance y lo siguieron con precaución, cuando llego al centro del trono, estaco la culata del cetro en el mismo sitio que lo había clavado antes el rey tormenta.

*TUMP*

Inmediatamente tendones de vapor mágico comenzaron a esparcirse por todas partes hasta cubrir todo Canterlot, reparando todos los desastres y desperfectos de los últimos días, recolocando puestos y sus contenidos, cuando se terminó la restauración, las princesas petrificadas comenzaron a cubrirse de grietas luminosas y cuando lo último de la bruma mágica se terminó de introducir por las grietas, la capa de piedra que les cubría se desmorono lentamente, liberándolas de su prisión y permitiéndoles tomar aire por primera vez en casi 72 horas.

Tras ser completamente des petrificadas, todas cayeron al suelo sumamente agotadas, cual si hubieran usado una cantidad enorme de magia de un solo golpe, estaban respirando laboriosamente, tenían los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, pero la voz desconocida les hizo abrir los ojos y voltear hacia la fuente.

"Bien, con eso queda solucionado el problema."

La reacción de las princesas no se hizo esperar, todas abrieron los ojos como platos, Cadence simplemente trastabillo al caminar hacia atrás y cayo de sentón en el suelo al ver la figura parada al centro, Luna y Celestia exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

"¡Un nigromante!"

Las diarcas de Ecuestria inmediatamente comenzaron a reunir la poca magia que les quedaba para atacar a la criatura, cuando un manchón de color lavanda que salió disparado desde un lado de la sala, les interrumpió tacleando a la monarca del sol con tanta fuerza que llegaron hasta donde estaba la princesa de la noche de inmediato, volviéndose una maraña de extremidades, cuando se detuvieron lo único que se escuchaba eran sollozos, cosa que saco de su estupor a la princesa del amor quien de inmediato se acercó a la pila de alicornios y pregunto con cautela:

"¿Twilight, eres tú?"

La única respuesta que recibió fue un jalón que la llevo a un abrazo apretado y unas pocas palabras entre sollozos.

*Sob* "Cg-creí q-que *sob* lg-las había *snif* p-perdi-do *sob* p-para s- *snif* s-siempre-e" *sob*

El emotivo momento fue interrumpido por la puerta de la sala del trono, que se abrió de par en par de manera violenta.

*SLAM*

En la puerta se encontraba un grupo de 30 gorilas comandados por Grubber.

"¡Ríndanse en nombre del Rey Tormenta!"

Todos los Equestres dentro de la sala dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada, mientras que Ainz dio un suspiro cansado para después darse la vuelta lentamente, más el gesto no pasó desapercibido para las diarcas, puesto que les pareció algo curioso que un ser sin pulmones realizara tal acción.

"Haaah"

_Bueno, ya ofrecí la zanahoria al preparar la ciudad y a Tempest, menos mal que teníamos de antemano dos unicornios para hacer pruebas, fue una verdadera sorpresa que los hechizos normales de curación no fueran capaces de restaurar un cuerno roto, solo los hechizos de noveno nivel y superiores funcionaron, pero ahora…_

"Aah, si, el asistente."

La calma y alivio que sintieron las princesas al ser liberadas y reencontrarse con Twilight, desapareció completamente con esas palabras que fueron dichas con un tono sombrío, les erizo la crin a las yeguas de manera súbita.

Por su parte, cuando Grubber por fin puso algo de atención a los individuos en la habitación, en especial la ausencia de cierto rey dentro de la misma, se percató también de la nueva presencia, la cual le impidió enterarse del resto de cambios, después de todo, quien puede enterarse de nada cuando tiene en frente un esqueleto que habla y camina; su reacción inmediata fue perfectamente comprensible.

"¡AAaaaaaaah!, ¡Ataquen, ataquen, ataquen!"

Los gorilas se pusieron al frente con escudo en mano y comenzaron a avanzar, al ver esto las princesas se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para el combate.

Un instante después, todos dentro de la habitación se congelaron, una presión abrumadora que les impedía incluso respirar correctamente descendió sobre toda la sala, todos estaban paralizados por el mismo sentimiento, miedo, para el horror de todos los presentes el origen era claro, el esqueleto se encontraba envuelto en un aura oscura, parecida a humo, pero mucho más densa y oscura.

Las princesas del sol, la luna y el amor, apenas si lograban respirar, estaban completamente alarmadas, mientras que las M6, Twilight y Spike ya conocían esta sensación, eso no les hizo más fácil el soportarla, las más afortunadas fueron las que ya se encontraban desmayadas, puesto que no presenciaron lo que paso después.

Tras haber desplegado su aura de desesperación en el nivel más bajo, comenzó a usar algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, era algo que no existía cuando Yggdrasil era un juego, la sed de sangre o instinto asesino, al principio lo extendió completamente a su alrededor, pero al escuchar los gemidos de dolor de dolor de los que se encontraban detrás de él, la controlo y comenzó a dirigirlo todo frente a él, después la fue concentrando y proyectándola sobre las columnas centrales de los soldados.

Para las yeguas y el dragón, la historia que presenciaron fue totalmente diferente, después del miedo una oleada de dolor físico les hizo colapsar en el suelo y gemir de dolor, aunque solo duro un momento, la impresión que dejo se grabó permanentemente y fue cementada de manera absoluta después.

*Nnngghh* *Ggghann* *Wwrrghaa*

(Sed de sangre es dirigida al frente)

*Hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu* *Cough cough*

*GHASPH* (colectivo)

En cuanto pudieron recuperar un poco la compostura, todos se dieron cuenta que solo ellas se habían recuperado, mientras que los soldados del rey tormenta se encontraban incluso en un estado peor del que ellas habían atravesado.

La imagen frente a sus ojos obligo a las M6 y Spike a apartar la vista, las Diarcas de Equestria que habían tenido una participación más amplia de conflictos sangrientos que sus congéneres, pudieron conservar más la compostura, pero estaban igualmente atónitas, mientras que la princesa del amor estaba congelada del horror.

Los gorilas habían soltado los escudos que de poco les habían servido y se retorcían de dolor, al menos lo poco que podían moverse, pero las dos columnas centrales estaban prácticamente inmóviles y sangrando por detrás de sus caretas, entonces los dos centrales simplemente colapsaron, sus cuerpos se volvieron una pasta rojiza en el suelo.

*¡GHASPH!* (colectivo)

Unos segundos después, la aberración se repitió son la segunda fila y casi inmediatamente después la tercera, hasta que finalmente el ex asistente de la comandante quedo solo ante la vista del Overlord.

"Veras, Grubber" -Dijo el esqueleto- "Hay, tres cosas, que me molestan de manera específica" -la presión sobre el asistente aumentaba lentamente- "La tercera, es el desperdicio, ya sea de recursos, de personal o de tiempo," -el erizo fue totalmente inmovilizado en el suelo por la presión- "Y tú has desperdiciado absurdamente los tres, lo segundo es la pereza," -la sangre le comenzaba a salir por los ojos los oídos y la boca- "Los que son incapaces de esforzarse por cumplir cuando menos el mínimo que les es requerido… son escoria," -Dijo el esqueleto con una voz que anunciaba tormento insondable a quien incurriera en ese punto- " y lo que más me molesta es la esclavitud, afortunadamente para ti, solo has incurrido en dos de los tres, de lo contrario, tu sufrimiento sería tan largo como tu vida natural, al igual que será el de ese rey."

Con estas palabras, Grubber compartió el mismo destino de los gorilas antes que él, ahora era tan solo una pasta roja en el suelo.

Decir que los Equestres estaban horrorizados sería insuficiente en todos los niveles, Cadence había vomitado tras ver morir a los primeros gorilas, incluso las diarcas se encontraban pálidas por la forma tan casual grotesca e incomprensible de matar, las M6 que aún se encontraban consientes no estaban mejor, Dash había apartado la vista inmediatamente después de ver morir a los primeros, Twilight habría vomitado si trajera algo en el estómago, AJ y Spike no tuvieron la misma suerte, ellos habían comido algo en la nave, Pinkie Pie había seguido el ejemplo de Rarity y Fluttershy en cuanto murieron los primeros gorilas, en cuanto a Tempest, ella se estaba comenzando a plantear serias dudas sobre si había hecho la elección correcta, cuando volteo a ver al sequito del rey, se percató de que no se habían inmutado, como si no hubieran sentido la presión de hace un momento, lo que es más, las sirvienta parecía estar conteniendo sus ganas de sonreír tanto como podía.

En el preciso momento en que su ex asistente murió, toda la presión se disipo y el aura oscura que había estado rodeando a su nuevo amo, desapareció sin rastro.

_No estoy segura de que pensar al respecto, es decir, si, al servicio del rey tormenta llegue a entrar en combate, pero aun los más sangrientos no son ni siquiera la sombra de lo que acabo de ver, creo que, si no hubiera visto cuando menos sangre en el campo de batalla, yo también habría vomitado, pero creo que aun así no podre comer nada rojo o molido por un buen rato._

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la comandante, hasta que sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas de golpe por su nuevo amo.

"Comandante Tempest Shadow."

"¡S-sí, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

"Llévate a estos soldados, ve por la ciudad y organiza las tropas restantes, ordena la retirada, que regresen al puesto de avanzada y esperen nuevas órdenes, no debe quedar una sola nave en la ciudad, ha, cierto, aunque el 'Rollback' debió haberse encargado de todo, asegúrate que no quede nadie atado o encadenado, al terminar, regresa aquí."

"Se hará como ordena de inmediato… emm *Glup* su alteza… q-que debo hacer con quien… se resista."

Pregunto la unicornio, temerosa de que la respuesta fuera algo de lo que ella fuera incapaz de cumplir.

"¿Mmhm?, ha, si, ya me ocupare de enderezar más tarde a los revoltosos, simplemente aprésalos, pero por si acaso, Lupusregina Beta."

"Ordene, Ainz-sama."

"Acompaña a la comandante, si algún soldado perteneciente a mi nuevo reino, se opone a obedecer las órdenes, asistirás a la comandante, y si los que se oponen son Equestres o sus aliados… tan solo intimídalos sin hacerles daño, bastara con que dejen de entrometerse, pueden retirarse."

"Se hará como ordena."

Ambas contestaron al unisonó, mientras hacían una reverencia, al levantarse, retrocedieron varios pasos antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse de la sala para cumplir con sus órdenes, no sin antes arrear a los soldados que aún estaban vivos lo más rápido que pudieron, curiosamente para la unicornio, todo fue mucho más fácil y rápido cuando la sirvienta sonrió ampliamente.

Al escuchar las palabras del esqueleto, no solo Tempest había sentido alivio, el sentimiento era compartido por el resto de los Equestres dentro de la sala.

_Bueno, con esto, este asunto queda zanjado, solo resta limpiar el desastre y esperar la reunión, mmm… ¿quién será mejor para el trabajo?, ¡Ha! ¡Cierto!, ya se a quien le encargare la parte más pesada._

"Albedo"

"Si, Ainz-sama."

"Que vengan un grupo de los subordinados de Kyouhoukou para que se encarguen de la mayoría del trabajo, después que vengan un par de sirvientas a hacer la limpieza, dudo que los sirvientes de las princesas tengan el estómago necesario para limpiarlo, además, dejar sucia la casa de otros tras visitar, dejaría una mala imagen de nosotros."

Al escuchar el nombre del guardián de área, la supervisora de los guardianes tembló ligeramente de manera apenas perceptible y dudo un segundo para hablar, cosa que extraño a los Equestres, quienes se percataron de este ligero cambio.

"D-de inmediato, Ainz-sama."

La hembra en armadura, ahora conocida como Albedo, coloco su mano izquierda extendida sobre el costado de su casco y pareció hablar con alguien en voz baja, en cuanto bajo su mano, un nuevo portal se abrió y de él salió una multitud de cucarachas, sus tamaños eran bastante variados, algunas alcanzando incluso el tamaño de potrillos.

Los bichos hicieron un rápido trabajo de los restos, cuando terminaron no dejaron ni rastro, ni siquiera un pedazo de hueso, lo único que restaba era el olor a sangre, en cuanto las cucarachas se retiraron, el portal se cerró y uno nuevo se abrió un momento después, de este salieron dos hembras con uniforme de sirvienta, ambas tenían el cabello rubio y corto, usando un peinado diferente una de la otra.

Ambas sirvientas hicieron una reverencia ante el esqueleto sin siquiera soltar sus implementos de limpieza, la reverencia estaba llena de un profundo respeto y admiración, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la monarca del sol, inmediatamente después comenzaron a limpiar.

La velocidad a la que trabajaban las sirvientas era asombrosa, su velocidad y eficiencia fácilmente ponía en vergüenza hasta los mejores sirvientes del palacio.

Cuando vio llegar a las nuevas sirvientas Twilight no pudo evitar que su sorpresa causara que las palabras escaparan de su boca.

"¡Mas humanos! ¿Cómo es eso posible?!"

Lamentablemente, esta vez el silencio de la sala permitió que su susurro fuera captado por los sentidos superiores del Overlord.

_¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?!, ¿cómo sabe o conoce sobre los humanos?, ¡esto es algo que hay que investigar cuanto antes!_

Tras un corto momento, las sirvientas terminaron de limpiar y se retiraron, pero no sin antes hacer una reverencia más ante el esqueleto, con la sorpresa que dominaba sobre los nativos por lo que acababan de presenciar, se les escapo completamente el hecho de que estos últimos dos portales no los habían sentido.

Después de lo que acababa de escuchar Ainz se encontraba nervioso y su preocupación aumentaba y aumentaba y cuando su nerviosismo llego a su límite, el supresor de emociones se activó, calmándolo justo a tiempo para que le pusiera atención a las palabras de la monarca del sol, quien hablo con cautela y en un tono completamente neutral.

"Si me puede permitir un momento de su tiempo, señor Ainz Ooal Gown, es-"

Pero fue interrumpida por la hembra en armadura.

"¡Es Ainz Ooal Gown-'**SAMA**', que un ser inferior intente hablar como un igual a un ser supremo, ¡es una gran falta de respeto!"

Dijo molesta la supervisora mientras que comenzaba a levantar su hacha, una abrumadora presión casi causa que la princesa cayera de rodillas en su lugar.

"Basta Albedo, eso no será necesario, ellas no son mis subordinadas, además, ambos somos gobernantes, si siempre me hablara con tanto respeto, solo conseguiríamos generar fricción entre nuestras naciones por nada, mientras no me falte al respeto directamente no hay problema."

Las ultimas palabras las dijo mientras posaba su mirada sobre la alicornio alabastro, cosa que le dio escalofríos a la princesa.

Todo este intercambio fue bastante revelador para la princesa del sol, entendió que, en primer lugar, aparentemente, no tenían intenciones de tomar Equestria, en segundo lugar, debía de mantener la mayor de las formalidades que le fuera posible y en tercer lugar, aparentemente su subordinada era casi tan poderosa como él.

Cuando la ira de Albedo fue completamente controlada, la princesa Celestia pudo continuar.

"Ehemm, siento mucho si he llegado a parecer descortés o irrespetuosa, ya que hablan un equestre perfecto, supuse que no habría ningún problema de comunicación, pero al parecer me equivoque, por lo cual me disculpo."

Dijo Celestia mientras hacia una ligera reverencia como disculpa al terminar.

"No tiene la menor importancia, puede seguir hablando normalmente."

Contesto Ainz, mientras hacia un gesto que indicaba la nula importancia del tema con una de sus manos.

La monarca del sol era la única que podía mantener su compostura, gracias al milenio de política que había enfrentado por sí misma, los demás no tenían la misma suerte, hasta hace un momento, para todos los presentes, la escena era imposible de digerir, la criatura que hasta hace un momento les parecía mas peligrosa que el tártaro mismo, ahora proyectaba un aura de realeza que era bastante confortante.

"Muchas gracias, como estaba diciendo, aunque agradecemos mucho su presencia en este momento de necesidad, su aparición genera muchas incógnitas y, a decir verdad, a todos los presentes nos tranquilizaría y agradeceríamos si usted estuviera dispuesto a contestar algunas preguntas."

Hablo Celestia, modulando su voz, eligiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado ante la situación extraña frente a ella.

"Mhm, es algo sensato, sin embargo, creo que en este momento seria mejor idea que las gobernantes se dejaran ver, esto tranquilizaría a sus súbditos, sobre todo, después de una situación como la acontecida."

Las princesas se encontraban nuevamente enmudecidas, estaban tan preocupadas por lo que pudiera hacer la criatura frente a ellas, que el salir a calmar a sus súbditos no les había cruzado por la mente.

"Además," -continuó el Overlord- "Si mal no recuerdo, la princesa Twilight tiene un festival que preparar, o mejor dicho reencarrilar, aunque estoy seguro de que la función 'Rollback' del cetro debería haber corregido prácticamente todo, pero la elección queda en ustedes, para mi no hay ninguna diferencia en el orden de los eventos."

Quien pudo zafarse primero del trance y hablar para dar una respuesta, fue la monarca de la noche.

"Entonces, si me permite hacer una sugerencia, creo que mi hermana, la princesa Twilight Sparkle, y sus amigas que aun están conscientes, habrían de encargarse del festival, mientras que la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y yo le hacemos compañía durante ese tiempo, además de ocuparnos de las que se encuentran inconscientes."

"No tengo ningún inconveniente, sin embargo, detesto repetirme, así que las preguntas deberán esperar hasta que estén todos reunidos."

Las diarcas cruzaron la mirada y asintieron levemente, después, Celestia tomo la palabra.

"Estamos de acuerdo con eso, si no le molesta, entonces nos retiramos para verificar el estado de mis pequeños ponis y el festival."

"Mmhm, adelante."

_¡¿Es enserio que así llama a sus súbditos?!, ¡no me lo puedo creer, casi suelto una carcajada!, menos mal que mi rostro no puede hacer expresiones._

Tras una despedida de cortesía, los grupos se separaron, en la sala del trono se quedaron la princesa del amor, la princesa de la noche y las tres yeguas aun inconscientes, mientras que el resto salía de la sala, mas al cerrarse la puerta, las palabras no pudieron esperar más.

"Con todo respeto princesa, pero, ¿esta bromeando verdad?, no puede ser que este pensando seriamente en dejarlas en compañía de esa… esa… ¡COSA!"

La primera en dejarse oír fue la voz ronca de Rainbow Dash, esta reflejaba claramente su incredulidad y preocupación.

"¿Y qué sugieres q'e hagam's, he?, ¡ya 'iste lo poderosa que 's esa cosa!, ¡Por to'os los cielos, hizo papilla a s'ete sin siqu'era moverse!" (y que sugieres que hagamos eh, ya viste lo poderosa que es esa cosa, por todos los cielos, hizo papilla a siete sin siquiera moverse) -Contesto furiosa la granjera, liberando todo el estrés que había estado acumulando con sus gritos de impotencia-

"Applejack, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero creo que es mejor escuchar primero la opinión de la princesa Celestia al respecto." -dijo Twilight intentando calmar los ánimos- "pero concuerdo con que no podemos aislarnos completamente, *shigh* no quiero ni sugerirlo, pero tengo que preguntarte, ¿Spike, podrías quedarte?"

Pregunto la princesa a su asistente con una voz que denotaba que entendería si no lo hiciera.

"¡¿Q-que?, pero, ¿Por qué?!"

"No te voy a obligar Spike, pero necesitamos a alguien que pueda quedarse y advertirnos discretamente si sucede cualquier cosa, se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado y lo comprenderé si no quieres hacerlo."

"No, las demás aún están inconscientes, lo mejor es tener mas ayuda, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?, mi fuerza física no es la gran cosa, ni puedo usar magia que sea capaz de hacerle daño a eso." -Contesto el pequeño dragón con preocupación-

"Y no necesitas ser capaz de ello, lo que te quiero pedir que hagas, es que simplemente estés ahí, quiero que si sucede algo malo me mandes un pedazo de cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea, ya sea a mi o a la princesa Celestia y también quiero que te cuides, que no te pongas en peligro por nada."

Hablo la alicornio intentando calmar las preocupaciones del pequeño dragón.

"E-esta bien, l-lo hare." _Por Rarity... bueno y por las demás también._ "Dejamelo a mí, yo me encargare de avisarles si algo pasa."

Dijo Spike, mientras trataba de ponerse una máscara de valentía.

"Te lo agradezco mucho, pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado."

La princesa de la amistad se despidió de su asistente, con una mirada de preocupación y agradecimiento, todas lo siguieron con la vista hasta que entro nuevamente a la sala, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, su atención se centro nuevamente sobre su mentora.

"Princesa Celestia, ¿cuáles son sus pensamientos?, para mí, desde que apareció a través de ese portal, no he podido asimilar casi nada, todo sucedió muy rápido, me gustaría escuchar su opinión mientras caminamos."

Ante la petición de su exalumna, la monarca del sol simplemente suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, tras lo cual todas se encaminaron a la salida para atender los preparativos del festival, en cuanto comenzaron a caminar, la conversación prosiguió, quien rompió el silencio fue la princesa Celestia.

"Verán, es una historia prácticamente olvidada, incluso para mi hermana y para mí, nosotras lo escuchamos en nuestra infancia ya como una historia de antaño, alguna vez en el pasado de nuestro mundo existió la nigromancia, el arte arcana de controlar a los muertos, incluso había quienes la practicaban entre todas las especies, todo el conocimiento de ello vino de una sola criatura de raza desconocida, las historias le describen como un individuo tan delgado que prácticamente parecía un esqueleto, su piel sin pelaje reforzaba su apariencia cadavérica, era una criatura bípeda, y su magia era muy poderosa, muchas de las razas se horrorizaron por sus practicas y cuando los mas viles y desalmados individuos de cada pueblo comenzaron a seguir sus enseñanzas, muchas naciones se unieron para hacerles la guerra, este conflicto duro cerca de dos años completos, las historias contaban que el primer año fue una batalla cruenta y un tanto equilibrada, pero el segundo año, las batallas se inclinaban constantemente en favor de quienes se oponían a la necromancia, aparentemente, todo se inclino a su favor después de que lo mataran por primera vez."

Al escuchar esto, Dash se desequilibró y casi cae de cara al suelo dese donde se encontraba a flote.

"Un segundo, ¿Cómo que la primera vez?, ¿Qué no se supone que cuando alguien muere ya no hay vuelta atrás?"

"Las historias contaban que la criatura siempre reaparecía uno o dos días después de que la mataban, pero siempre que lo hacía era más débil, las batallas continuaban dándose de esa manera hasta que la criatura dejo de reaparecer en el campo de batalla, así fue como supe lo que era."

Extasiada por escuchar una historia que prácticamente nadie conocía, la emoción de Twilight la hizo dar en voz alta sus propias conclusiones.

"Ya veo, así que fue por eso que en cuanto lo vieron gritaron 'un nigromante'"

La granjera, que aun estaba algo molesta, hablo de la manera más neutral que pudo.

"Disculpe princesa, pero no lo 'ntiendo, eso que t'ene que ver con su decisión." (disculpe princesa, pero no lo entiendo, eso que tiene que ver con su decisión)

"Veras Applejack, en las historias se decía que la criatura detestaba toda la vida, sacrificaba a sus subordinados como si se tratara de algo desechable, con el corto tiempo que le trate me di cuenta de varias cosas, primero que nada, lo que hizo en la sala del trono, es algo de lo que jamás se escucho que la criatura de antaño pudiera hacer, por lo que si lugar a dudas es mas poderoso que el de las historias."

"Si tiene razón, después de todo recibió un ataque de frente que tenía el poder de nosotras cuatro combinadas, sin siquiera defenderse, ¡y simplemente se rió de ello!"

Al escuchar a su exalumna, la princesa Celestia abrió los ojos como platos y quedo con la boca entreabierta, ella tenía que reconsiderar el nivel en el que lo había puesto.

"O-ok, correcto, entonces seria mas claro decir que es mucho, ¡mucho! mas poderoso que el de las historias, *shigh* en segundo lugar, puedo decir que la guerrera que le acompañaba es casi tan poderosa como el, y si estoy en lo correcto tiene mas sirvientes, en tercer lugar, esa presencia, esa forma de hablar, *shigh* estoy segura que no solo su fuerza es monstruosa, no hay que menospreciar su inteligencia."

Estas palabras dejaron pensativas a las yeguas.

"Por último" -continuo la princesa- "Por el momento todas sus acciones y palabras apuntan a lo mismo, parece que en este momento no tiene intención de tomar Equestria o causar daños, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí, por lo pronto hay que concentrarnos en averiguar el estado de Canterlot y todos los ponis, también hay que reorganizar la guardia, estoy segura de que estará hecha un desastre."

La alicornio hizo una pequeña pausa cuando ya estaban por llegar a la entrada, se volvió hacia los elementos y dio sus instrucciones.

"Mas tarde, cuando estemos hablando con él, hay que intentar conseguir tanta información de el y sus subordinados como nos sea posible."

Tras escuchar los motivos y razones de la princesa, todas asintieron, aun cuando AJ y Dash se mostraron reacias a hacerlo.

"Ahora, Twilight, es tu festival, en que te ayudamos." Dijo la Princesa Celestia con un tono un poco más animado.

Tras algunas instrucciones rápidas, todas se separaron para realizar sus tareas lo más rápido posible y calmar las masas, asegurándoles que todo se había resuelto y que ahora se llevaría acabo el festival con un ligero cambio de horarios en la tabla de desarrollo, puesto que todo se había retrasado por varias horas si se comparaba con el horario original.

Mientras todo esto sucedía afuera, dentro de la sala del trono ocurrían eventos diferentes.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi humilde aporte, y para contestar el comentario de Haseo55, si pensé en incluir a personajes del nuevo mundo en la historia, pero en otras que he leído que lo hacen me parece algo bastante forzado, es decir es algo muy difícil de insertar como si siempre hubieran estado por que cambian las relaciones internas de los demás guardianes , siempre es mas fácil agregar un personaje desde afuera de una historia que incluirlos desde el principio, soy perfectamente consciente de que Equestria no tiene mucho que ofrecer en acción u oposición a Overlord, aun así intento no hacer una historia aburrida, les aseguro que habrá cuando menos un par de escenas de acción decente antes de que se termine la historia. **


	16. 16 Fraternizando Con Los Invitados 2

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía revisada 17/06/2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Fraternizando con los Invitados**

**Segunda Parte**

Cuando la princesa Celestia y compañía salieron de la sala del trono, los agudos sentidos del Overlord alcanzaron a captar un comentario un tanto reprimido por la puerta.

"¿Y qué sugieres q'e hagam's, he?, ¡ya 'iste lo poderosa que 's esa cosa!, ¡Por to'os los cielos, hizo papilla a s'ete sin siqu'era moverse!"

Inadvertidamente para las que se encontraban fuera, en el pasillo, el inicio de su conversación, antes de que comenzaran a alejarse, pudo ser escuchada por Momonga.

_Mmmh, ya veo, parece que aun me temen, parece que el plan de Demiurge marcha sobre ruedas, aunque no se escucha más, bueno, ya pediré un reporte completo sobre lo que hablen más tarde._

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la princesa de la noche.

"Si a vuestra merced le parece bien, ¿os gustaría que pasaremos a una de las salas adjuntas?, esto nos permitirá a todos tomar asiento, además de ofrecer un mejor lugar en donde reposar para las que aún se encuentran inconscientes."

"Mmhm, no tengo ningún inconveniente con ello."

O

Pasaron a una de las sencillas, pero elegantes, salas/comedor adjuntas que se encontraban a los laterales de la sala del trono, una vez dentro, la princesa Luna uso su magia para organizar unos grupos de sillas, sobre los cuales coloco a los elementos, una vez terminada su tarea, se volvió hacia sus 'invitados', notando finalmente que se presentó un problema en el que no había pensado, uno no tan pequeño, las sillas alrededor de la mesa eran todas para ponis, ninguna podía acomodar a los dos frente a ella.

Cuando Cadence vio a Luna quedarse quieta de pronto con una expresión de preocupación, siguió su vista, al mirar las dos figuras ahí de pie sin hacer nada, no lo comprendía, pero al contemplar sentarse lo entendió.

"Lo sentimos mucho, parece que las sillas no son adecuadas para su fisiología, pero si me dan un momento, traeré inmediatamente unas mas adecuadas." -Dijo apresuradamente la princesa del amor, con algo de preocupación en su tono-

El Overlord se acercó a la cabecera de la mesa y removió las dos sillas que se encontraban ahí con un 'pequeño' empujón, haciéndolas llegar hasta la pared mientras hablaba.

"Eso no tiene importancia, (empujón) eso no será necesario."

Las princesas estaban por preguntar a que se refería, cuando el esqueleto se paro frente a la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó a sentarse, cuando de pronto, naciendo desde el suelo debajo de él, se formó rápidamente un trono completamente hecho de mármol negro, con intrincados diseños y las ocasionales líneas blancas que permitían identificar el material a simple vista, pero lo que más impresiono a las princesas y al pequeño dragón, no fue el material, no fue el detalle, ni siquiera el tamaño imponente que sobresalía cuando menos un metro y medio por encima de la cabeza del rey hechicero, si no, mas bien, el hecho de que no había simplemente aparecido como cuando un unicornio convoca sus cosas cercanas a si mismo, no, el trono se había materializado a una velocidad que el evento les era visible, el trono que comenzó a formarse desde el suelo, había terminado de formarse en cuanto el esqueleto dejo de moverse.

Cadence y Spike estaban más asombrados por el detalle, pero Luna, que comprendía bien lo que acababa de ver, estaba completamente muda y casi sudando frió, el trono había sido 'creado' con magia, un objeto completamente solido había sido creado con magia, de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, habría tildado de loco a quien se lo contara, después de un momento logro salir de su estupor y seguir adelante.

"Eee… Ah, bien, ya que ese no es un problema, ¿dígame, le puedo ofrecer algún refrigerio o alguna bebida mientras esperamos?"

La respuesta del esqueleto fue algo inesperada.

"Hahmhmhn, tranquilícese princesa, respire un poco, tal vez así logre darse cuenta de que no soy exactamente la clase de criatura que come o bebe."

En su estado Luna se quedo atorada por la vergüenza de su error tras oír estas palabras, al darse cuenta de esto, Cadence estaba por intervenir, pero el Overlord continuo.

"Aun así, el gesto es bienvenido, aunque ustedes si comen, mmm… ha, cierto, Albedo."

"Si, Ainz-sama."

"A partir de aquí, esto será una reunión política, regresa y cámbiate por algo más formal, tu atuendo normal será suficiente, ordena también que Sous-cheff prepare platillos vegetarianos suficientes, uno para una cría draconica y uno regular para ti, que sean para servirse dentro de dos… no, dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, si eso debería ser más que suficiente, que el grupo de sirvientas que servirá traiga dos opciones de bebida para cada platillo."

"He de suponer que una comida sencilla pero llenadora, habría de ser lo que desea que se sirva, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Efectivamente."

"Se hará como usted ordena, Ainz-sama." -Termino la supervisora con una reverencia-

"Mhm, bien, puedes retirarte, [Gate]."

Al tener permiso de su amo para retirarse, la hembra en armadura hizo una reverencia, un instante después, el esqueleto abrió un portal y ella se retiró a través de él, pero esta vez el portal tuvo un efecto secundario inesperado, las yeguas que habían estado inconscientes hasta ahora, se levantaron de golpe al sentir la magia del portal, intentaron arrancar a todo galope mientras estaban adormiladas, todo lo que consiguieron fue dispersar las sillas debajo de ellas, causando que cayeran al suelo, lo cual terminó de despertarlas, también fue de ayuda que en el mismo momento de la caída el portal fuera cerrado, esto les permitió recuperar el control, la primera en hablar fue Rarity.

"Ouch,ouch, ouch, creo que acabo de tener la peor pesadilla de mi vida, y solo esto me faltaba." -Se quejo la modista mientras sobaba uno de sus cascos delanteros sobre el cual había caído, mas las palabras de la poni fiestera quien fue la primera en estar de pie, le obligaron a abrir los ojos y voltear a verla-

"Eeemm… Rarity, algo me dice, que no fue un sueño." -Dijo la poni rosada con voz nerviosa, mientras apuntaba con uno de sus cascos a medio extender, hacia la cabecera de la mesa en la sala-

"¿Eh?, a que te refieres, no entiendo Pinkie, querida."

Cuando el elemento de la generosidad poso su mirada sobre su amiga, pudo percatarse, pudo percatarse de tres cosas, primero, Fluttershy también se encontraba en la habitación, aunque estaba hecha bolita y temblando, segundo, se encontraban en uno de los comedores laterales de la sala del trono a juzgar por las sillas y tercero, Pinkie tenia el rostro rígido, con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras apuntaba con uno de sus cascos a un punto detrás y a la derecha de ella, al seguir con la mirada la dirección en que apuntaba su amiga no pudo evitar que una exclamación de sorpresa escapara de su boca.

*Ghasph* "¡El esqueleto!"

Justo cuando iba a empezar a correr nuevamente, la voz de la princesa Luna la detuvo.

"Generosa Rarity, te solicito guardes la calma, en estos momentos nos encontramos esperando la llegada de las demás para iniciar conversaciones."

Escuchar esto le calmo lo suficiente como para que se detuviera a escuchar después de un par de pasos.

_Si están esperando a las demás, ¿significa eso que todas se encuentran bien?, ¿o no?_

"¿Esperándolas?" -pregunto con cautela, mientras se volvía- "¿Dónde se encuentran?, ¿están bien?"

Quien apaciguo las dudas de la modista, fue el pequeño dragón.

"Puedes estar tranquila, todas están bien, en este momento la princesa Celestia, Twilight, y las demás, están viendo que todo este listo para el festival."

Al escuchar esto, la poni rosada se alarmo e intervino.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero si todo fue destruido!, ¡cuanto estuvimos inconscientes?!"

"No te preocupes, no tienen ni tres horas de estar inconscientes."

Dijo el pequeño dragón intentando calmarla.

"Pero Spiki wiki, es imposible arreglarlo todo en tan poco tiempo, ¿Cómo es que el festival puede seguir adelante?, esos brutos acabaron con casi todo, ¡y el tornado remato el trabajo!"

Dijo la modista con el estrés de una damisela, pero para Ainz parecía como si lo estuviese actuando, más cuando escucho el sobrenombre del dragón, casi se ríe abiertamente, pero recupero el control gracias al supresor emocional.

"Creo, que la respuesta a esa duda… me concierne a mí, entregarla."

La voz autoritaria del Overlord llamó la atención de todos en la sala.

_Waaaah, ¿qué paso?, se pusieron todos tensos de pronto, ¿Por qué están tan callados?... ah, cierto, señor de la muerte *shigh*._

"Para su fortuna, el cetro de Zakanas, poseía una función 'Rollback', es decir, tiene la capacidad de deshacer los cambios sufridos en un área determinada, el alcance máximo del efecto es de hasta 72 horas, por lo que prácticamente todo debe de haber quedado nuevamente en su lugar, el efecto igual aplica sobre el entorno, es decir cualquier objeto en el área."

_También aplica en estados y otras cosas, pero eso no es necesario decírselos._

"En resumen, es como si físicamente nada hubiese sucedido en los últimos tres días."

"Me disculpo por nuestra intromisión, pero, ¿acaso ya conocía con anterioridad el cetro y sus capacidades?"

Interrumpió con su pregunta la princesa Luna tras haber recuperado la compostura.

"Para nada, el día de hoy ha sido la primera vez que lo veo, sin embargo, no hay objeto mágico que no sea capaz de comprender."

Todos los que eran capaces de usar magia de manera activa estaban sorprendidos, eso era lo más normal, esa afirmación indicaba que su conocimiento arcano era inmensurable.

_Emmm, ¿Qué significa esa reacción?, ¿me abre pasado con esa línea?, ¿ha sido demasiado presuntuosa?, espero que no, ¿mhm?, ah, que bien, ya están de regreso, ¡así puedo dejar de ser el centro de atención!_

El overlord pensaba que se había pasado con su actuación, afortunadamente la presencia que se acercaba de la comandante y la sirvienta lo sacaron de su espiral negativa, un momento después la puerta sonó y ambas entraron a la habitación.

*Knoc knoc knoc*

"Con su permiso, Ainz-sama." -Hablo Lupusregina con profesionalismo-

"Mmhm, adelante, confío en que todo salió bien." -Dijo el esqueleto mientras miraba fijamente a la comandante-

"Si, no hubo contratiempos movilizando las tropas, todos los que se resistían cooperaron en cuanto Lupusregina dejo sentir su presencia, la mayor resistencia vino de algunos ciudadanos que se sentían indignados o molestos, nobles sin mal no me equivoco, pero tal como ordeno, fueron simplemente ahuyentados, la retirada se inició sin ningún retraso."

"Buen trabajo, puedes tomar asiento."

"Entonces, con su permiso."

Tempest se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amo y tomo asiento a su izquierda, teniendo cuidado de dejar un asiento vacío entre ella y el trono, cuando por fin estuvo sentada comenzó a razonar lo que acababa de hacer, volteo discretamente para ver a su amo, más específicamente su asiento, era un trono que hacia juego con el a la perfección, definitivamente no era algo que las princesas tuvieran a un casco de distancia.

_Es enorme, ¿cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?, o ¿Quién lo habrá traído? -_Pensó la comandante.-

Después de esta interrupción, la conversación se estanco completamente, Luna estaba nerviosa por no saber como tratar con la situación, mientras que el resto simplemente tenia miedo de hablar y decir algo que condenara a Equestria, el único momento en que se rompió el silencio fue cuando Spike eructó una carta de las princesas, quienes se habían preocupado tras sentir el portal, pero tras una respuesta rápida y que Ainz marcara mentalmente el investigar sobre ese tipo de magia de mensajería, el silencio se volvió a hacer presente, al cabo de unos minutos, Momonga ya no pudo soportarlo más.

_Uugh, esto es bastante incomodo, me tienen tanto miedo que les es difícil hablar, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, si no soluciono este problema pronto, no podremos conseguir una buena relación con Equestria… mmm… ¡lo tengo!, haha, a veces yo mismo me sorprendo._

"Mmmmh, creo que este silencio les es bastante incomodo, así que voy a romperlo, a decir verdad, me pareció bastante interesante que seas capas de usar un hechizo de mensajería, después de todo eres un dragón, si mal no me equivoco, tu nombre habría de ser… Spike, ¿no?"

El pequeño dragón tenia una sonrisa nerviosa mientras debatía consigo mismo que debería hacer.

_¿Oh no!, el mensaje llamo su atención, que debería hacer, ¿correr?, no, las demás aún están aquí, ¿esconderme?, no, ya es muy tarde para eso, ay no, ¡ya duré demasiado tiempo callado!_

"Emmm… ¿sssiiiiiií?"

_¡¿Me estas preguntando o me estas contestando?!_

Pensó el Overlord, tras haber escuchado la respuesta del joven dragón.

"Me gustaría hablar al respecto, si no te importa, esta es la primera vez que veo un dragón capaz de usar magia de mensajería."

"Eeemm, este… *glup* lo siento mucho errr, su alteza, p-pero la verdad no tengo idea de c-como funciona mi magia, solo se que puedo seleccionar el tipo de fuego que uso, entre el fuego normal y el mágico, s-seguramente la princesa Celestia pueda darle más información al respecto."

"Mmhm, ya veo, entonces, tal vez hable con ella al respecto después."

Tras ver que se podía hablar con él y tras haber escuchado que todos sus preparativos para el festival no habían sido en vano, finalmente Pinkie recupero su esponjosidad y alegría, con lo cual decidió romper el hielo del lado Equestre.

"Uh,uh,uh,uh, Rey Hechicero, Rey Hechicero, ¿Puedo hacer unas preguntas?, porfis, porfis, ¡porfis con mucha crema batida y una cereza encima!"

Este cambio tomo por sorpresa al Overlord y rió genuinamente, afortunadamente logro controlar su volumen, mientras tanto, el resto se pusieron aún más nerviosos, Fluttershy, no se había movido de lugar o posición, Rarity rogaba por el sol de Celestia que la poni fiestera no fuera a decir algo que ofendiera al Rey Hechicero, Cadence pensaba igual y al mismo tiempo trataba de idear como reducir la cólera del monstruo en caso de que lo peor sucediera, Luna había recobrado la compostura hace un momento y comenzó a hilvanar planes para evitar un desastre político que se pudiera usar contra Equestria, mientras que Spike estaba sorprendido y boquiabierto, mientras trataba de entender si Pinkie actuaba con una gran valentía o con una absoluta estupidez, pero todo fue inútil, ninguno estaba preparado para las palabras que salieron de la boca de la poni rosada.

"Hajajaja, no tengo ningún problema, puedes preguntar."

"Tengo dos preguntas, la primera es: ¿puedo hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Equestria?"

"Mmmmh, dudo que los ponis de Equestria me reciban con los brazos errr cascos abiertos tan pronto, además, seria mucha carga para ti, con el festival desarrollándose, yo no estoy en contra, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarla para mi próxima visita."

Todos los Equestres suspiraron aliviados, entonces lo soltó.

"La segunda es: ¿Puede usted hacer popis?"

Por lo tan inesperado que fue la pregunta no pudo evitar que la exclamación escapara de su inexistente garganta en voz baja.

"¿He?"

Al escucharla la sangre de todos los presentes se heló, e incluso perdieron el color en el rostro, el elemento de la amabilidad se desmayó nuevamente, mientras que el resto prácticamente tenían la quijada en el suelo mientras miraban a la poni fiestera para después girar su vista hacia el esqueleto muy, muy lentamente, si alguien les hubiera puesto atención en ese momento a Tempest y Luna, se habrían sorprendido de verlas pasar de cereza oscuro e índigo a fresa y cian respectivamente.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Ainz.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que me pregunte eso?! (supresor emocional) espera, espera, un momento, ya he escuchado antes algo similar a esto, ¿pero de dónde?... ¡Ah ya recuerdo!_

Al ver el largo tiempo que duro sin una sola reacción, Pinkie misma se comenzó a preocupar, esperaba no haberse equivocado, no lograba sentir que era lo mejor con precisión, como si hubiera un muro entre ella y la voz delante de ella, incluso su sonrisa comenzó a hacerse forzada.

Lupusregina estaba furiosa

_Como se atreve esta basura, este mero animal a faltarle al respeto a un ser supremo, ¡la voy a despedazar, no, hacerla trocitos, no, ¡LA VOY A PULVERIZAR!_

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a levantar la mano para equipar su 'cetro' en forma de cruz, la reacción de su amo provocó que se detuviera y le mirara con curiosidad.

_Ainz-sama, él… se está… ¿riendo?_

"JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAjajajaja…"

'Tsk, maldito supresor' pensó Momonga cuando el supresor pudo calmarlo finalmente, después de varias activaciones, entonces tubo una 'gran idea', se sentó completamente recto en su trono, enlazo sus manos colocándolas encima de donde debería de estar su abdomen, hablando con toda la calma y dignidad, contesto.

"No"

Él quería reírse con todas sus fuerzas por la referencia que acababa de hacer a ese anime que fuera tan famoso antaño.

_Si la memoria no me falla creo que trataba sobre piratas, había un esqueleto con una risa rara, pero a diferencia de el yo no puedo comer o beber, habría sido mucho más cómico si pudiera beber una taza de té mientras respondía, arrrg no puedo recordar el título, bueno no tiene importancia, pero no me puedo reír, ¿Por qué nadie se esta riendo? ¡Fue muy gracioso!_

Nadie se estaba riendo, ni siquiera una mueca, todos le estaban viendo con la misma expresión que recibió antes la poni rosada, la cual ahora tenia una sonrisa bastante genuina en el rostro, de hecho era tan amplia que le dio escalofríos a Ainz.

Dadas las reacciones que recibían se vio obligado a ignorar el chiste incomprendido y sus ganas de reír, continuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ehem, como puedes ver, no poseo órganos internos que me permitan realizar funciones biológicas, tales como comer, dormir o excretar."

"Ainz-sama" -Interrumpió la sirvienta-

"¿Hm?, ¿Qué sucede Lupusregina?"

"Si me permite, ¿puedo decapitar de inmediato a esta criatura que se atrevió a faltarle al respeto?" -Pregunto con sumo profesionalismo-

Al escucharla Tempest no pudo evitar pensar en lo radical que era el cambio en su comportamiento, comparado con el que tenía mientras ambas salieron juntas a cumplir con su tarea, mientras que el resto de las Equestres se preocuparon al escuchar la petición de la sirvienta, algunas ya se preparaban para intervenir o por lo menos hacer lo que pudieran, la única excepción era Pinkie.

_Brrrr, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja no debería de ser posible en un ser vivo, es aterradora. -_Pensó el Overlord antes de hablar-

"Eso no será necesario."

"Pero mi señor, ¡ella se burlo de usted!, debo insis-"

"Basta" -Dijo con más autoridad el Overlord- "Ella no me ha faltado al respeto, sino, mas bien, todo lo contrario, ha intentado ayudarme."

Al escuchar las palabras del esqueleto, todos, incluso Lupusregina se quedaron atónitos.

"Salta a la vista que ella es bastante lista, pero a juzgar por las reacciones del resto en la sala, es obvio que le dan poco crédito a su inteligencia, después de todo cada quien tiene su propio talento, no puedes juzgar a un granjero de calabazas por su incapacidad para cultivar nabos, ¿o si lo harías?"

Al ver que su subordinada no lo entendía, decidió darle un ejemplo que ella pudiera entender.

"Dime Lupusregina, ¿sería justo que te castigara por no poder usar [Bajo la Divina Bandera], aun cuando puedes usar [Lion's Heart]?"

Los ojos de la mujer lobo se abrieron como platos, se arrodilló y dio sus más sinceras disculpas.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Ainz-sama, no debí haber hablado tonterías, le agradezco infinitamente por haber iluminado a esta estúpida!"

Cuando dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la mesa se dio cuenta que varios de los presentes aun no lo entendían.

*Shigh* "Bien, ya que no todos la han entendido aun, hablare claramente, su compañera intento ayudar a que todas se relajaran un poco, es cierto que desprecio el desperdicio, pero tampoco soy un ser tan rígido como para no poder apreciar el humor."

El rostro de todos se ilumino con entendimiento e incredulidad al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno creo que a partir de aquí todo se moverá a un buen paso, Lupusregina, despierta a la pegaso amarilla, usa en ella 'Lion's heart', no seria muy amable de nuestra parte el permitir que se siga desmayando de miedo."

"Como ordene, Ainz-sama."

O

Fluttershy se sintió despertar con una sensación de confort que la envolvía completamente y la mantenía calmada, aun cuando tenia el rostro de la sirvienta aterradora en primer plano al despertarse, no sentía nada, curiosamente se sentía incomoda al tenerla tan cerca, pero no sentía miedo, giro su vista y vio que aun se encontraban los mismos ponis.

"Emm, ¿buenos días?, ¿de qué me perdí?"

"Nada realmente∼su, tu amiga rosada acaba de soltarle una broma sucia a mi amo∼su." Contesto la sirvienta.

"¡Oh!, ¡Pinkie Pie, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte!" dijo la poni amarilla a la fiestera con reproche usando una voz elevada… que realmente no era mas fuerte que la voz normal de cualquier otro.

"Fluttershy querida, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿no sientes nada raro o fuera de lugar?" -Pregunto la modista con obvia preocupación en su tono-

"Emm, no, nada" -dijo mientras tocaba varias partes de su cuerpo con sus cascos- "me siento muy tranquila, como si estuviera envuelta en una manta calientita durante un frió invierno… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no tengo miedo?, antes estaba aterrada con tan solo verlos, este, em sin ofender."

Pregunto la pegaso mientras volteaba a ver al Rey Hechicero.

Con el avance de la conversación, la princesa Luna por fin pudo encontrar su voz y calmar su mete lo suficiente como para pensar.

"Nosotras también nos encontramos interesadas al respecto, ¿qué tipo de magia fue esa?, nunca antes había visto algo como eso."

"Se trata de un hechizo bastante simple, no voy a entrar en detalle de su funcionamiento, pero, en resumen, lo que hace es anular el miedo actual en el individuo y aumenta la resistencia al mismo por un periodo de tiempo definido."

"Pero, ¿eso no causaría que el afectado se vuelva temerario?" Pregunto la princesa del amor al Overlord con preocupación audible en su voz.

"Eso seria imposible, salvo que dicho comportamiento fuera el normal del individuo, el hechizo no anula la parte de la mente que siente el miedo, el individuo aun puede sentirlo si alguna fuente de cierta potencia se hace presente, es decir, no le hace inmune al miedo, solo mucho más resistente al mismo."

Todos estaban asombrados, nunca habían escuchado algo como eso, todos pensaban lo mismo, '¿eso es un hechizo sencillo?', a partir de esto, los Equestres pudieron relajarse un poco, apenas lo suficiente para hacer algo de conversación, los temas se centraron en generalidades o temas sin importancia.

O

Poco más de dos horas después de haberse retirado, finalmente regresaron las que habían salido para encarrilar el festival, durante su camino de regreso, vieron con agrado que el castillo finalmente comenzaba a recobrar su aura de normalidad, los sirvientes verificaban que todo estuviera en orden, además de renovar o cambiar ornamentos que lo necesitaban, también la presencia de soldados de las guardias personales de las princesas, se veían comenzar a ocupar los puestos de guardia vacíos.

Mientras que comprobaban que todo o casi todo efectivamente había sido restaurado a su posición y estado original, la princesa Celestia se tomo un momento para dar ordenes a algunas tropas, para que buscaran a los comandantes y tenientes, convocándoles para dar sus instrucciones, esto permitió que las tropas comenzaran a recobrar el orden rápidamente, aprovecho al mismo tiempo la reunión para ordenar que se enviara un mensaje, instruyendo a las tropas para que se estableciera una vigilancia aérea de mayor calidad en las fronteras.

Cuando todas terminaron sus tareas, se reunieron en el escenario principal, donde anunciaron que el festival iniciaría al atardecer, para dar tiempo a todos de terminar sus preparativos, tras el anuncio se dirigieron inmediatamente a la sala del trono y eso nos trae hasta la situación actual.

Al entrar a la sala del trono se encaminaron a la sala adjunta que les indico Spike que estaban usando, lo primero que las había causado cierta curiosidad y preocupación, eran los susurros que indicaban una conversación normal dentro, cuando entraron ninguna de las recién llegadas podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo segundo que les llamó la atención dentro de la habitación, fue el enorme trono de mármol negro con detalles que eran imposibles, aun para los escultores mas talentosos de Equestria, al verlo, la monarca del sol expreso la duda en la mente de todas.

"¿Pero de dónde?, ¿Cómo?"

Para su sorpresa quien les saco del estupor fue la voz del ultimo poni que esperarían oír en ese momento.

"¡Oh!, ¡princesa Celestia!, que bueno es verle de vuelta, ¡Oh!, las demás también han vuelto."

Fluttershy hablaba alegremente, se le veía tan cómoda como cuando se reunían con ella en su cabaña, tal vez incluso más, quien se preocupó de inmediato por esto, fue la pegaso cian, después de todo ella era quien tenia mas tiempo de conocerla, inmediatamente después de que la poni termino de hablar, amarillo y cian se encontraron de golpe, la velocista abrazaba a su amiga mientras hablaba y la examinaba por todas partes con precaución.

"¡Fluttershy!, *tump* ¿estas bien?, ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?, ¿te rompiste algo?"

Al ver que la cuidadora de animales no podía ni responder ante la rápida avalancha de preguntas que soltó la velocista, el elemento de la generosidad decidió intervenir.

"¡Ranibow Dash!, ¡¿podrías calmarte?!, estas haciendo una escena, ¡te aseguro que nuestra querida Shy esta perfectamente bien!, de hecho, se encuentra mejor que el resto de nosotras." -Dijo murmurando la última parte-

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Qué no vez que no actúa normal?!" -Hablo con mucha molestia la velocista-

"Esa es fácil Dashie, el Rey Gown le borro el miedo."

A las recién llegadas les tomo un par de segundos procesar lo que acababan de escuchar.

"""!¿QUE?!"""

Despues todas hablaron molestas lanzando acusaciones a las demás, haciendo incomprensibles sus palabras, pero eso duro solo un momento, la monarca del sol, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, alzo la voz.

"¡Silencio!" -Despues con un rostro neutral y una voz nivelada pregunto: - "hermana, ¿te importaría explicarnos?"

La princesa de la noche asintió con la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar en la cabecera principal de la mesa.

"Por favor, tomen todas asiento y permítanme explicaros lo que aconteció en vuestra ausencia."

Todas se sentaron mientras mantenían un semblante de inseguridad.

"El rey Hechicero ordeno a su guardaespaldas retirarse y atender otros menesteres, ella se retiro usando un portal similar al que uso para llegar aquí según nos ha contado, eso suscito el despertar de los elementos que yacían inconscientes cuando sintieron la magia del portal, en su somnolencia intentaron moverse rápidamente, provocando su caída de las sillas en las que reposaban."

_Bueno, sí, eso coincide con lo que Spike me contesto._ Pensó Twilight

Después de eso, se nos unieron Tempest y la sirvienta del Rey Gown, tras algo de tiempo se inicio la conversación, pero tras un 'ligero' malentendido, la amable Fluttershy se desmayo nuevamente, el rey hechicero decidió que permitir al miedo seguirle aturdiendo a ese nivel, seria malo para su salud e impropio de su parte, por lo que ordeno a su sirvienta usar un hechizo llamado 'layons harto' o algo similar."

"¡Pero eso es imposible!, ¡no se puede simplemente eliminar un sentimiento con magia sin causar daños a la mente de un individuo!"

Intervino Twilight con mucha preocupación por la salud mental de su amiga.

"Vuestras palabras son correctas justa Twilight, es algo imposible de hacer sin causar daños irreversibles, el Rey Gown, amablemente nos explicó que hacia su hechizo a grandes rasgos para calmar nuestras preocupaciones; lo que hace es suprimir el miedo al momento de ser usado, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, aumenta la fortaleza mental contra el mismo, además, el efecto tiene una duración limitada."

Todas estaban asombradas, incluso la monarca del sol abrió ampliamente los ojos, las implicaciones de lo que acababa de escuchar eran abismales, la princesa de la amistad estaba por continuar con sus preguntas cuando la sensación de un portal les hizo tensarse y guardar silencio por completo.

A la izquierda del Overlord se formo el ovoide de oscuridad, para sorpresa de todos, lo que salió del mismo fue una criatura de piel clara y perfecta, con una larga y sedosa cabellera que le llegaba hasta los muslos que nacía de su cabeza, dos cuernos curvados hacia el frente nacían de sus cienes, sus ojos de apariencia apacible eran dominados por irises dorados, mientras que sus pupilas eran verticales como las de una serpiente, desde la parte baja de su espalda nacían un par de alas cubiertas de lustrosas plumas negras, su vestimenta en unos guantes blancos de apariencia sedosa que se extendían hasta pasar sus codos, su lujoso pero sencillo vestido blanco sin hombros, abrazaba su figura seductoramente y sobre sus hombros y pecho se extendía un collar de finas cadenas que asemejaba la forma de una telaraña, al rededor de su cuello, se encontraba un collar que casi parecía una gargantilla de un color oscuro metálico el cual reflejaba destellos azulados, adornado con hermosos acabados de color plateado que formaban curiosas líneas con un extremo enroscado.

"Ah, bienvenida de nuevo Albedo."

El shock fue tremendo, enterarse que la criatura de apariencia delicada y refinada frente a ellos era la misma que la de la armadura negra, su sorpresa fue tal que no registraron que detrás de ella un grupo de sirvientas con carros de servicio habían entrado a la sala, por lo menos hasta que el objeto de su sorpresa hablo de ellas.

"Ainz-sama, tal como ordeno, las sirvientas están listas para servir la mesa." -Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

"Mhm, buen trabajo, puedes tomar asiento." -Ainz giro su mirada a las princesas y continúo hablando- "Bueno una buena comida es esencial para que tengan la energía necesaria para mas tarde, y como estoy seguro de que sus sirvientes aun no normalizan su rutina, me tome la libertad de ordenar a mis sirvientes que prepararan algo, confió en que esto no será ningún problema, ¿o sí?"

"Claro que no Rey Hechicero, eso no será ningún problema, estamos muy agradecidas." -Contesto Cadence al ver a las demás quedarse meramente en blanco-

Con un simple gesto de su mano esquelética las sirvientas se lanzaron a la acción, sirvieron de manera rápida, ordenada y precisa, para incredulidad de todos, los cubiertos colocados a los lados de cada plato eran los correctos para cada especie.

Una de las sirvientas se acerco al trono, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar.

"Tal como ordeno, la comida está servida, Ainz-sama."

Con estas palabras las sirvientas retiraron las cubiertas de los platillos.

"Se prepararon diez platillos vegetarianos que consisten en verduras Asgardianas, complementadas con trufas celestiales, acompañadas de una ensalada fresca preparada con coles de Midgard, aderezadas con miel de las abejas de Vanaheim, un platillo draconico que consiste en un filete de pez arcoíris, preparado a las hierbas y marinado en salsa de pimientos dulces, acompañado de verduras al vapor que fueron espolvoreadas con polvo de diamantes de fuego y para Albedo-sama se ha servido un filete de hidra bañado en salsa a las hierbas, acompañado de ensalada fresca y una porción de pure de papas Asgardianas."

Para cuando la sirvienta termino de recitar el menú todos estaban prácticamente salivando, el olor de los platillos anunciaba un sabor como el que seguramente nunca antes habían conocido.

"Las bebidas de acompañamiento son a elección, para los platillos vegetarianos hay licor de durazno o jugo de manzana dorada, para el plato draconico hay agua mineral de Jotunheim o ponche de frutas de Vanaheim, para el filete de hidra hay Cheval-Blanc y Aurumred."

"Excelentes elecciones, denle mis felicitaciones a Sous-chef cuando regresen."

"Por supuesto Ainz-sama." -Contesto finalmente la sirvienta, retrocediendo a su posición de espera con una reverencia-

Ainz-giro nuevamente hacia la mesa.

"Adelante, coman, no se limiten, recuperen sus fuerzas, la política es pesada para el cuerpo."

Pese a la apariencia y olor tan apetecible de los platillos, todos comenzaron a comer reaciamente, pero en cuanto probaron el primer bocado, quedaron inmóviles y con ojos bien abiertos, si no se encontraran todos en la misma situación, los que hubieran retrasado el momento se habrían preocupado, después de solidos diez segundos todos masticaron y tragaron, la primera en expresar su opinión fue Rarity.

"Este platillo… esta… ¡DIVINO!"

Todas asintieron compartiendo el sentimiento, tras tomar un trago de sus bebidas, todos volvieron a poner una expresión de gozo, todos a excepción de Applejack, en su rostro había una expresión de incredulidad y amargura.

Durante toda su vida, la granjera siempre había estado segura de una sola cosa, 'no existen manzanas o productos de manzana mejores que los de la familia apple', ya sea sidra, pays o cualquier otra cosa, por lo que la bebida que acababa de probar era un golpe despiadado a su orgullo, no lo quería aceptar, pero no había forma de negarlo.

_¡Por el yugo de mi 'buelo!, ¡¿Qué clase de 'rujería 's esta?!, 'sto… ¡No puee ser!, ¿Cómo 's posible?, 'ste jugo de manzana… ¡es mejor q'e 'l nuestro!, 's como se 'stubiera tomando 'l jugo directamente 'e la manzana mas deliciosa del mundo, ¡Y SIN NA'A DE PULPA!_

(por el yugo de mi abuelo, pero que calase de brujeria es esta, esto... no puede ser, como es posible, este jugo de manzana... es mejor que el nuestro, es como si estubiera tomando el jugo directamente de la manzana mas deliciosa del mundo, Y SIN NADA DE PULPA)

Con esta tormenta de pensamientos AJ siguió comiendo al igual que las demás en completo silencio, a excepción de las expresiones de gozo que nacían con cada bocado y haciéndose la promesa de lograr alcanzar este nivel de calidad con sus productos.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, las sirvientas entraron nuevamente en acción, levantaron los platos y limpiaron todo sin cometer ningún error o tener ningún problema, en menos de un minuto con un despliegue de precisión imposible terminaron, el Overlord abrió un portal nuevamente para las sirvientas, estas se retiraron todas después de hacer una reverencia de despedida a su amo, para después desaparecer por el portal, tras medio minuto de que este se cerrara, un grupo de guardias irrumpió en la sala a todo galope.

"¡Princesa!, ¡sentimos un pulso de magia oscura!, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!"

La reacción que tuvieron al ver al overlord, no tubo precio, Ainz hubiera deseado haber tenido una cámara para grabarlo, de no haber sido por la sorpresa que le causo la reacción se habría reído a todo pulmón.

"¡M-m-m-monstruo!"

Los que iban al frente pararon de golpe deslizándose sobre el piso, mientras que los que venían detrás chocaron con ellos provocando que todo el grupo colapsara en una pila de ponis y metal.

_Bueno en su defensa, se han recuperado y reformado bastante rápido, ¿mhm? ¿Qué van a hacer?_

Los guardias se recuperaron y rápidamente tomaron formación, mas cuando estaban apunto de lanzar su ataque, la princesa de la noche intervino 'amablemente'."

"¡CESEN VUESTRAS ACCIONES AL INSTANTE, INSENSATOS!"

Usando la voz real de Canterlot.

_Oi oi oi oi, ¡pero que par de pulmones!, menos mal que ya no tengo vejiga, de lo contrario me hubiera meado un poco por el susto._

Pensó con alivio Ainz luego de que se activara su supresor emocional.

Con el susto los guardias interrumpieron su magia, salvo por uno que otro que lanzaron disparos perdidos por la inesperada interrupción, cuando los soldados voltearon a ver a las diarcas, Celestia tomo la palabra.

"Se que su apariencia es bastante… impresionante," -dijo mirando discretamente al esqueleto- "pero el Rey Hechicero no es un enemigo de Equestria" -_Por ahora_\- "así que debe ser tratado con el mismo respeto que a cualquier dignatario extranjero que nos visita, y espero que todos los sirvientes y soldados del castillo entiendan esto."

Los soldados que habían entrado eran parte de la guardia personal de la princesa por lo que ya tenían bastante experiencia entendiendo las ligeras inflexiones o instrucciones disfrazadas en sus palabras que daba cuando no podía hablar abiertamente, por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema en entender la instrucción, 'no hagan un escándalo, la situación es delicada, avisen a todos, cuiden sus acciones y palabras'.

"Hablando de los dignatarios, reúnanlos en la otra sala adjunta y que los sirvientes les sirvan un refrigerio, mas tarde iniciaremos la reunión planeada con anterioridad."

Los guardias se pusieron firmes, dieron un saludo y salieron a cumplir sus órdenes de inmediato.

_Uooooh, sus tropas se organizaron de inmediato, además ha mantenido bastante la compostura, mmm, talvez ella sea una buena opción para estudiar cómo debe actuar un gobernante_

Pensó Ainz mientras observaba como la princesa controlaba la situación mientras mantenía la pose Rey en espera no.2 que había practicado en secreto dentro de su cuarto.

"Me disculpo profundamente por este malentendido, Rey Gown." Hablo la monarca del sol agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

"No tiene importancia, de hecho, fue bastante… entretenido, (Celestia se ruboriza ligeramente por el ridículo que hicieron sus tropas) ahora, pasemos a temas mas serios, las preguntas generales las responderé en la reunión con el resto de los dignatarios, así que en este momento responderé cualquier duda que no sea sobre quien soy, que soy o sobre mi reino y planes a futuro, cualquier pregunta fuera de estos temas es aceptable, ahora, comencemos."

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, aquí esta otro capitulo mas y para responder las palabras de sir crocodile222, elimine a Grubber por que sinceramente no le vi un uso en la historia, así como en la película de MLP no fue mas que el relleno cómico, en cuanto a si Momon el aventurero aparecerá en la historia, puedo asegurar de que no aparecerá en 'esta' parte de la historia, y quien entienda lo que quiero decir es un capo XD.**


	17. 17 Fraternizando con los Invitados 3

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 17/06/2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Fraternizando con los Invitados**

**Tercera Parte**

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel en la sala /comedor adjunta a la sala del trono, todos los nativos de Equestria, sabían que se trataba de un momento delicado, tras razonar los límites que habían sido impuestos anteriormente la princesa Twilight fue la primera en formular una pregunta.

"A-anteriormente, c-cuando su majestad se presentó, d-dijo que antaño no había nadie q-que no conociera s-su nombre, pero en todos los registros, libros de historia, poemas o relatos épicos que he leído o estudiado, n-no recuerdo que e-este fuera mencionado, *Glup* ¿e-es que acaso u-usted precede a todos ellos?"

_¿He?, ¡¿Queeeeeee?!, ¡Mierda, por que hay un nerd de la historia aquí?, ¿ahora que hago?, ¿Qué puedo decir?, ¡no puedo simplemente decirles que llegamos hace apenas unos meses! (SE) ya hice una pausa demasiado larga, ¿Qué hago, como puedo justificar mi existencia en este mundo?... ¿existencia?, ¡ESO!, voy a usar basura existencialista para zafarme, espero que funcione._

Mientras tanto, en la mente de la princesa de la amistad.

_¿Qué sucede, por que no me contesta?... oh no, no me digas que lo insulte, ¡Arrrg, por supuesto que lo insultaste tonta!, ¡le acabas de decir que su nombre del que esta tan orgulloso no se ha mencionado ¡ni una sola vez en toda la historia conocida después de haber sido muy conocido!, hay no, ¡nonononono! ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Externamente, el rostro de la princesa color lavanda comenzaba a mostrar señas de su incesante espiral de preocupación, una sonrisa cada vez mas forzada, las orejas bajando lentamente, pero antes de que el sudor frió fuera visible por encima de su pelaje y el tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo fuera notable, el esqueleto hablo sacándola del circulo vicioso de preocupación.

"Princesa Twilight Sparkle, creo que ya lo debe de saber, pero el mar no corre hacia los ríos, así como no existe montaña formada por una única roca sin importar si lo parece, solo la paciencia permite formar una obra maestra."

Al escuchar esto, todas las princesas entendieron lo que significaba esa respuesta tan vaga, el existía desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Mientras las alicornios rumiaban lo que acababan de escuchar, el elemento de la lealtad tenia una duda que la había estado molestando desde hace un buen rato y decidido que este era el mejor momento para obtener su respuesta.

"Errr, esto, su alteeee- no, su ¿majestad?, este… tengo una pregunta." -hablo la velocista con su ronca voz-

"Adelante"

"Como… ¿Cómo fue que controlo el clima?, es decir, usted no es un pegaso, tampoco voló entre las nubes, así que, ¿Cómo logro que se sintiera un fresco viento primaveral a medio verano?"

"Ah, ¿ese truco de fiesta?, con magia por supuesto." -Contesto Ainz mientras tomaba una posición que mostraba desinterés-

El mismo pensamiento invadió la mente de la velocista y la princesa de la amistad en ese preciso instante.

*Gasph* _¡acaba de llamar a eso un truco de fiesta!_

Un silencio pesado que duro cerca de dos minutos, descendió sobre la sala.

"Bien, si no hay más preguntas…"

"Os ruego me permita una pregunta" interrumpió la princesa Luna al Overlord, cuando las miradas se concentraron sobre ella, continuo.

"Bueno, más que una pregunta es una duda."

Asintiendo con la cabeza Ainz le permitió continuar.

"Es nuestra tarea el vigilar el sueño de todos nuestros súbditos para evitar que las criaturas de la tierra de los sueños causen estragos en sus mentes."

_Oooh, esa es una información interesante, no puedo creer que la suelte así como así._

"¿Y su duda es?"

*Shigh* "Al sur de Equestria, muchos sueños y pesadillas extrañas se han suscitado de manera repetitiva desde hace poco más de dos meses."

_¿En el sur?, ¿realizamos alguna operación en el sur hace dos meses?... ¡Mierda!_

"El tema común de todos ellos fueron montañas, ha habido montañas caminando, montañas combatiendo, en resumen, todo tipo de sueños y pesadillas sobre montañas en movimiento, cuando los sueños se repitieron por una semana completa, envié a algunos de mis mas rápidos y mejores exploradores, pero lo único que encontraron fue que una gran área al oeste de las llanuras, es ahora una verde pradera, ¿sabe usted algo al respecto?"

_¡Maldición, es obvio que fue por culpa de Gargantúa, pensé que lo de cuidar los sueños era solo una analogía!, tendré que buscar una manera de proteger la mente de los súbditos comunes._

"Mhm, lo de la pradera es simple, yo la cree, en cuanto a lo de los sueños, no tengo necesidad, así que no, no los cause."

_Solo propicie la situación que los creo._

"'speren un momento, ¡eso 's imposible, no 'xiste nadie capaz de crear plantas de la nada!, ¡'n ese desierto 's imposible que algo crezca!"

(Esperen un momento, ¡eso es imposible, no existe nadie capaz de crear plantas de la nada!, ¡en ese desierto es imposible que algo crezca!)

"Fufufufu, ¿imposible?, que buena broma, fufufu."

Quien destrozo la incredulidad del elemento de la honestidad fue la supervisora de los guardianes.

"Para un ser supremo no existe tal cosa como los imposibles, lo único que Ainz-sama necesita hacer para transformar una tierra yerma en un oasis, un denso bosque o cualquier otro paisaje que dese es ordenarlo y el mundo mismo le obedecerá, tan simple como eso, fufufu."

Los presentes no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar y se preguntaban si el poder de la criatura frente a ellos tenía realmente un límite.

"Este, señor rey hechicero, yo… yo tengo una pregunta."

Hablo el elemento de la amabilidad con una voz que fue audible gracias al rotundo silencio de la sala.

"Adelante, señorita…"

"¡Oh!, ¡pero que vergüenza, donde están mis modales!" -inclinando la cabeza se presentó- "Mi nombre es Fluttershy su alteza, soy el elemento de la amabilidad, me dedico a cuidar y tratar a los animales heridos o enfermos."

"Mhm, ya veo, así que eres básicamente una veterinaria."

"Oh cielos, no, de ninguna manera, yo no receto medicamentos, solo atiendo lesiones y malestares menores."

"Ah, ya entiendo, ¿entonces eres más como una enfermera?"

"Mmm… sí, creo que podría decirse que eso es algo es algo acertado."

La escena era irreal para todos los Equestres, la más miedosa de todos ellos, estaba charlando con el rey hechicero como si se tratara de alguien de mucha confianza.

"Emm… bueno, vera, lo que sucede es que cada tercer jueves del mes solía tener fiestas de te con un amigo, pero hace varios meses que no se presenta, y… pues… por la forma de ser de Discord… creemos que tal vez usted pudiera saber algo de él, es un Draconequus, su cuerpo es escamoso y largo, tiene una pata de cabra y una de burro, una zarpa de león y una garra de halcón, ¿lo ha visto?"

_Mmm, si mal no recuerdo, por la descripción, probablemente se trata de la criatura que fue sometida por Cocytus._

"Dime, este… Discord, ¿tiene algún poder especial?"

"Emmm, pues él es… ¿caótico?"

"Si me permite rey Gown, creo que puedo ofrecer algo de información al respecto."

Interrumpió la monarca del sol que hasta ahora había permanecido callada.

"Es la encarnación del caos, sus poderes pueden manipular la materia y la mente con mucha facilidad, puede aparecer donde sea y también es muy sensible a la magia."

_Oh, ya veo, aunque lo que dice no concuerda completamente con lo que hemos averiguado, pero está bastante cerca, mmm… puede ser que haya estado ocultándoles la información de manera deliberada o el mismo no la conoce._

"Mmmh," -el Overlord coloco su mano sobre su barbilla en una pose pensativa- "Esa descripción se asemeja a la de la criatura que ataco mi residencia hace poco mas de dos meses y medio."

*GHASPH* (colectivo)

"¿A-acaso, e-él esta?…"

Hablo Celestia con una preocupación que era compartida por los demás, en especial por Fluttershy, quien parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas mientras esperaba una confirmación que no estaba segura de querer escuchar.

"¿Muerto?"

La sangre de las yeguas se heló.

"No, no lo está, era un espécimen muy interesante, así que lo conserve, en este momento él esta apresado, esperando por su destino en una de nuestras celdas."

Al escuchar esto las yeguas dieron un suspiro de alivio.

"Pese a lo interesante que puede ser, no tiene ningún valor real para mí."

_Al final de cuentas y tras muchas pruebas, lo único que valía la pena era su corazón, y aun así sus propiedades eran bastante pobres, no fueron capaces de superar el nivel reliquia. Bueno me dio mucho trabajo, pero al final pude encontrar el patrón en su mente y modificar sus memorias, sustituyendo la información real con falsa como medida preventiva en caso de que escapara, así que…_

"No tengo ninguna objeción en devolverlo, pero ya que es su ciudadano y me ataco, espero una compensación adecuada por los problemas que causo."

Al escuchar las palabras de su amo la supervisora de los guardianes no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_¡¿HE?!, ¡Ainz-sama piensa liberar y perdonar la vida de una criatura que se atrevió a atacar Nazarick!, espera, antes el paso bastante tiempo inmerso en las memorias de la criatura, el dijo haberlas modificado como medida preventiva, solo en caso de que por algún milagro lograra escapar, e-eso quiere decir, ¡que ya sospechaba que venia de Equestria!, AHaaahnmm, Ainz-sama es maravilloso, ¡y pensar que desde entonces sus planes ya tenían forma!, ¡debo de discutir esto con Demiurge en cuanto me sea posible!._

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad suprimir su deseo de gemir y alabar la inteligencia de su amo y no permitir que sus deseos se mostraran.

Mientras tanto, las diarcas miraban con sospecha y desconfianza al esqueleto.

"¿Y en que consisten sus demandas, en cuanto a esta compensación de la que esta hablando?"

Dijo la monarca del sol con su mejor mascara política de neutralidad.

"Mmmh, nada complicado, será suficiente con algunos tratados comerciales entre reinos, ya discutiremos los detalles mas adelante, ¿eso si es que acepta mis demandas?"

Al escuchar lo poco que estaba pidiendo, fue imposible que la sorpresa no les inundara, pero tan solo un momento después esta fue reemplazada por incertidumbre, la cual tiño levemente el rostro de las hermanas, ellas estaban bastante al tanto de los desastres que era capaz de crear el Draconequus, por lo que estaban prácticamente seguras de que habría algo más debajo de eso, pero debían recuperarlo y tal vez conseguir algo de información adicional sobre sus subordinados.

"Tratados será entonces *Shigh* ¿Cuándo podemos esperar la entrega de nuestro conciudadano?"

"Puede ser en este mismo instante, no tengo ningún inconveniente."

"¿Será necesario… recibirlo con atención medica?"

"No, se encuentra físicamente bien, tras investigarlo fue simplemente confinado, Lupusregina."

"Si, Ainz-sama."

"Trae aquí al prisionero, él será nuestro pago a entregar en los tratados comerciales [GATE]."

"Se hará como ordena de inmediato, Ainz-sama."

Después de que la sirvienta se retirara por el portal, Rarity ya no pudo contener mas su desacuerdo con los métodos de negociación del rey hechicero.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento su majestad, pero, ¿no le parece que es demasiado cruel tratar a una criatura viviente como moneda de cambio?"

"¿Cruel?"

El tono y la postura con los que el esqueleto dijo esta única palabra, hizo que la modista sintiera un escalofrió presintiendo que lo que venia no le iba a gustar.

"¿Cruel, has dicho?... ya veo, entonces tu eres esa clase de individuo, ¿eres de los que piden amablemente a las moscas que no infecten tu comida?, ¿eres de los que alimentan las pestes que invaden tu casa?, ¿eres de los que si alguien intenta robarte, amablemente les dices donde se encuentran tus cosas de valor?..."

Con cada pregunta el tono del esqueleto se volvía mas grave, causando que la modista comenzara a temblar.

"Intento invadir mi residencia y causo destrozos fuera de ella, ¡Quien oso hacer lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, ¡fue pulverizado! (SE) lo único que le permitió seguir con vida aun cuando estaba en mi derecho haberla reclamado fue lo interesante de su naturaleza, así que, no, no estoy siendo cruel, todo lo contrario, estoy siendo bastante generoso."

*Glup* "S-sí, tiene toda la razón, que torpeza de mi parte haber insinuado siquiera lo contrario, jejeje."

Contesto la modista haciendo su mejor impresión de Fluttershy; en el justo momento en que termino de hablar, un portal se abrió y de él salió la sirvienta, tras ella traía arrastrando a la encarnación del caos, cuando se detuvo, arrojo su carga de manera nada ceremoniosa sobre la mesa, en el lado más cercano a su amo para después hacer una reverencia.

"¡DISCORD!"

Gritaron Celestia, Twilight y Fluttershy, en el mismo instante en que esta última se apresuró a toda velocidad a sostener la encarnación del caos entre sus cascos, intentaba hacerlo reaccionar mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Rey Gown" -continuo Celestia en un tono duro- "Usted dijo que se encontraba bien, ¿me podría decir por qué no reacciona?"

"Princesa Celestia, cuide su tono hacia mi amo, si su reino no fue arrasado hasta los cimientos para encargarnos del rey tormenta, fue únicamente por su misericordia que ustede-"

La supervisora de los guardianes fue interrumpida por el Overlord.

"Basta Albedo."

"Pero, Ainz-sama."

"He dicho basta, su reacción es comprensible; (centra su mirada sobre Celestia) es bastante simple, se encuentra completamente sin energías."

_Fue una completa sorpresa cuando averiguamos que sus MP y HP estaban combinados, después basto con mantenerlo drenado por debajo del cincuenta por ciento para noquearlo, jejeje, ahora._

"Pero eso es algo fácil de remediar, solo hay que recargarlo… con caos."

Con la última frase Ainz activo su aura de caos, inmediatamente se formo a su alrededor a nivel de suelo una masa rojiza de un tono muy oscuro que parecía estar viva, se movía constantemente generando mini tentáculos.

Cuando el aura se formó, todos se sorprendieron y un momento después el Draconequus comenzó a quejarse y recuperar poco a poco el sentido, cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y moverse Ainz desactivo su aura.

_Que cosas, pensar que en el juego no era mas que un efecto visual, pero aquí, tiene un efecto bastante notorio sobre los seres vivos, ¿se deberá al folclore del juego?_

Pensaba el Overlor mientras miraba desarrollarse la escena frente a él.

"Uuggnnh, ¿Fluttershy?, ¿eres tú Fluttershy?"

"Si, *snif* soy yo, *snif* ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Uugh, no lo sé, es la primera vez que me encuentro así, no se como describirlo, pero me siento bastante débil, aun mas que cuando Tirek."

El amo del caos intento chasquear los dedos, pero eran tan suaves como fideos, literalmente.

"Shh, shh, tranquilo, ya estas bien, ya te encuentras a salvo, ya todo está bien."

La pegaso amarilla quería seguir apapachando al Draconequus, pero el esqueleto interrumpió el tierno momento.

"Como puede ver princesa Celestia, a excepción del cansancio se encuentra perfectamente."

Estas palabras provocaron que el amo del caos volteara hacia el origen de la voz con sorpresa.

"Valla amigo, parece que te has saltado bastantes comidas, ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Discord!, ¡muestra mas respeto por el rey hechicero!" exclamo el elemento de la amabilidad con preocupación.

Mientras pensaba que el titulo era muy presuntuoso, sintió de pronto un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, uno muy familiar, uno que nadie alrededor parecía sentir; entonces lo recordó, la invasión a su dimensión, su batalla y su derrota, mientras recordaba comenzó a sudar frió, sin mirar hacia la fuente del miedo que sentía (Albedo), siguió hablando."

"Ehem, *glup* tienes toda la razón dulce Fluttershy, me disculpo por mis palabras, fueron un tanto irrespetuosas."

"Mhm, bien, si mal no me equivoco ya habría de ir siendo hora."

Las palabras del esqueleto fueron interrumpidas por los golpes en la entrada, la cual fue abierta por Lupusregina, se trataba del guardia al mando de la unidad que había entrado anteriormente.

*Knock knock knock*

"Princesa Celestia, todos los emisarios ya se encuentran reunidos y a la espera."

La monarca del sol asintió hacia su subordinado en respuesta.

"Muchas gracias, puede retirarse cabo."

La alicornio cambio su atención hacia el Overlord mientras el soldado se retiraba tras dar un saludo.

"Dada nuestra conversación anterior he de entender que desea participar en nuestra reunión, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Efectivamente, considero que mi presencia en ella es indispensable, después de todo, los reinos vecinos necesitan conocer a su nuevo vecino."

Tras decir esto, el Overlord se levantó e inmediatamente el trono sobre el que estaba sentado se desvaneció en motas de luz, la reacción de sorpresa fue general, sin embargo, las más sorprendidas fueron Celestia y Twilight, quedando ambas con ojos abiertos como platos y la boca bien abierta, ganándose miradas curiosas del resto de los presentes quienes fallaron en entender que tenia de especial lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de un momento lograron salir del estupor gracias a la ayuda de Cadence y Luna, tras lo cual la monarca del sol encontró su voz.

"Ah, eee, Twilight, si no te molesta, ¿podrías encargarte de iniciar el festival junto con tus amigas?, creo que será necesario que regreses lo más pronto puedas, considero que tu presencia sería útil en la reunión."

"Claro princesa, me apresurare tanto como pueda, estoy segura de que al resto no le importara que deje el evento en sus cascos por un par de horas, ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?"

La pregunta de la princesa de la amistad fue respondida por un coro de expresiones afirmativas, tras lo cual el grupo completo se dividió en dos, las M6, Spike y Discord se dirigieron hacia el festival para asegurarse de que todo arrancara sin problemas, mientras que el resto de las princesas se encaminaron hacia la sala de juntas al lado opuesto de la sala del trono, donde se encontraba todos los emisarios.

Tras una breve despedida, el grupo de los elementos salió de la sala por la puerta principal, tras poco tiempo de estar caminando por los pasillos se percataron de que 'todos' estaban caminando.

"Errr, Discord, no 's que me m'leste pero, tengo curiosida', ¿Por qué 'stas caminando en vez de flota' como siempre?" Pregunto la granjera con curiosidad.

(Errr, Discord, no es que me moleste pero, tengo curiosidad, ¿por que estas caminando en vez de flotar como siempre?)

Al escucharla, las demás también notaron esta curiosidad y centraron su atención sobre el amo del caos, este al darse cuenta de que toda la atención estaba sobre él, entendió que no podía evadir la pregunta, pero lo que realmente le hizo responder fue la insistencia de Fluttershy.

"Por favor Discord, dinos cómo fue que terminaste así, estamos preocupados por ti, ¿podrías contarnos?, bueno, si no es mucha molestia, claro está."

*Mumble, mumble, mumble* "Bieeeeen, pero les advierto que no es algo bonito, tampoco es algo que nuestra querida Fluttershy pueda soportar."

Contesto el Draconequus, intentando desanimar al grupo de seguir presionando el tema.

"Estoy seguro de que eso no será ningún problema."

Contesto Spike con seguridad, cosa que pico el interés del amo del caos.

"Ooooh, ¿enserio?, ¿y como es que estas tan seguro emh?"

"Por que el rey hechicero la hizo inmune al miedo."

En toda su larga existencia y hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, esa fue la primera vez en que se tropezó con sus propias extremidades; tras una breve comprobación de la solidez del suelo, se levantó rápidamente jalándose a si mismo por los cuernos, para en el instante siguiente dirigir una mirada que exigía una explicación con un cierto tono de preocupación a la pegaso color mantequilla; esta al percatarse de la mirada que estaba recibiendo se apresuró a responder.

"¿Mhm?... oh, no tienes de que preocuparte Discord, el rey hechicero estaba preocupado de que mi salid se viera afectada por mis constantes desmayos causados por el miedo, según entendí, ordeno a su sirvienta usar en mi un hechizo, mmm creo que se llamaba 'lay ons…' ¿algo?"

"Creo que era 'Lay ons harto' si mal no recuerdo."

Dijo el pequeño dragón aportando su granito de arena.

"Sí, eso," -continuo la pegaso- "según nos explicó, el hechizo no me quita la capacidad de sentir miedo, mas bien me hace mucho más resistente al mismo."

"Entonces… ¿ya no volverás a sentir miedo por el resto de tu vida?" interrumpió el amo del caos.

"Oh cielos, no, claro que no, según dijo el rey hechicero, el efecto de la magia durara solo entre dos o tres horas o hasta que me encuentre con algo capaz de causar aun mas miedo del que el hechizo me permite soportar."

Dijo Fluttershy calmando un tanto las preocupaciones del Draconequus, no que él lo fuera a aceptar claro.

"Bueno, ahora que ya contesté tu pregunta, ¿podrías contestar la de nosotros?, también estábamos muy preocupados por ti."

Viendo que no había logrado desviarlas del tema suspiro y comenzó a contar su historia.

*Shigh* "Bieeen, pero no me culpen si no pueden dormir después ¡hmp!"

"Por favor Discord." -hablo la princesa de la amistad- "necesitamos saber tanto como sea posible, el es muy poderoso, ¡si alguna vez nos atacara hasta la más mínima información sobre él o sus seguidores podría ser la diferencia entre tener esperanza o estar condenados!"

"La verdad lo dudo," -murmullo entre dientes el amo del caos, mientras se detenía brevemente dando la espalda al grupo, para después continuar caminando a la salida.

*Hmpf* "La historia comienza a la mitad, cuando me desperté en una celda de piedra.

O

**-Inicio de Flashback-**

_Nota: Discord esta narrando sus propios recuerdos por lo que su narrativa va a estar entre 'comillas simples'_

_Ugh, que dolor, ¿hm?, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

'Al ver que no podía mover mi cuerpo físico me Sali de el para saber que era lo que me impedía moverme'

Al salir de su cuerpo Discord ve lo dañado que esta, no es alentador.

"Oh valla, así que mi cuerpo esta indispuesto, mmm… bueno mientras se recupera veamos en donde nos encontramos."

'Entonces me lance a una de las paredes para atravesarla con mi forma intangible, ¡pero todo lo que logre fue noquearme nuevamente!' -dijo el amo del caos en un tono desesperado- '¡esas paredes eran más duras que los flancos de Applejack!'

Al escucharlo, las orejas, el rostro y parte del cuello de la granjera se pusieron tan rojos y brillantes como las manzanas que cultivaba su familia por la vergüenza, y mientras se cubría el flanco con el sombrero y le lanzába una mirada asesina, interrumpió la historia del Draconequus, incluso Das hubiera jurado que vio vapor salir de las orejas de su amiga.

"¡P-p-pero de que 'stás hablando culebra de a'ua puerca!

(¡P-p-pero de que estás hablando culebra de agua puerca!)

"Applejack, estamos escuchando mi historia, no estamos discutiendo la firmeza de tus flancos, eso podemos discutirlo en alguna otra ocasión." -Contesto el amo del caos-

"Pe-pe-… ¡AARrrrrgh!"

"Bueno como estaba diciendo" continuo su historia el Draconequus.

'Un rato después de noquear mi proyección, recuperé la conciencia en mi cuerpo nuevamente y volví a salir de él, aunque creo que no estuve fuera de el durante mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo no se recupero prácticamente nada entre un momento y otro.'

"Bueno, eso no salió como creí que saldría, veamos, por que no puedo atravesar la pared."

El espectro se puso manos a la obra, examino todas las paredes, la puerta, el suelo, el techo, reviso todo hasta el último recoveco.

"Mmm… parece que hay una especie de magia de bloqueo, y una bastante poderosa a todo esto, incluso la puerta esta protegida de la misma manera, mmm… parece que necesitare recobrar mis fuerzas antes de lograr atravesarla."

'Entonces comencé a hacer un recuento de lo sucedido mientras me recuperaba lo suficiente como para intentar escapar'

-Día del pulso mágico-

'Empece mi día como siempre, al igual que cualquier otro ensucie mis platos, lave mi basura y alargue el césped, pero cuando estaba por alimentar las plantas, sentí la sacudida más grande que jamás había sentido, así que decidí echarle un vistazo'

"Mmhmhmm∼ *Scrambled* Wooohoooouoo, ¡¿pero, que, fue, eso?!, a ver mmhm, creo que fue en esta dirección."

Discord se giro en donde estaba hacia otra dirección y concentro su conciencia para observar el lugar en el que se dio la gigantesca perturbación.

"¿Huh?, que es esto, se parece bastante al Neighpones, pero no puedo entenderlo del todo."

'Cuando intente echar un vistazo, todo lo que logre ver fue un fondo negro con un texto en color rojo que se repetía constantemente, ¡no logre ver absolutamente nada de lo que estaba detrás!, después el mensaje me expulso y entonces comenzaron los problemas'

"¡Youch!, ¡hey!, eso no fue nada deportivo, ¿mhm, que es ese sonido?"

'Entonces, de la nada, aparecieron una gran cantidad de portales y de todos ellas salió una enorme cantidad de criaturas de pequeño tamaño, eran amorfas y, a decir verdad, la mayoría eran bastante grotescas'

"¿Así que quieren invadir mi humilde morada eh?, pues les voy a mostrar de lo que el amo del caos es capaz, jujuju, *snap* ¿huh?, *snap*, *snap, snap, snap* ohoh, grrr."

Molesto por que no funcionaba su magia directamente los ataco con una ráfaga de magia.

*Fwoooosh* "¿pero qué?"

'Todas las criaturas que entraron a mi dimensión querían atacarme… bueno no solo a mí, en realidad atacaban cualquier cosa que se moviera; mi magia era inútil contra ellos, no los podía transformar, reubicar, ni siquiera los podía hacer flotar, intente atacarlos directamente, pero solo logre destruir algunos'

-Fluttershy interrumpió la historia preocupada de que alguien hubiera salido herido-

"¿T-tu l-los m-mataste?"

"No, para mi sorpresa no, veras." -Calmo las preocupaciones de la pegaso y después continuo la historia-

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡están hechos de magia!"

'En cuanto los destruí se disiparon en un montón de motas oscuras, eran creaciones formadas con magia, mientras más eliminaba más resistentes y rápidos se volvían, hasta que alcanzaron el punto en que mis ataques mágicos no les hacían ni cosquillas, entonces tuve que combatirlos a mano limpia'

*Snap* -Discord hizo aparecer un bate de baseball- "fuera, *paf* de, *sploch* mí, *splat* dimensión" *CRACK* -el bate se rompió y de inmediato hizo aparecer un pedazo de tubería galvanizada- *snap*

'Continue atacando y atacando, durante casi una semana completa estuve dando y recibiendo'

Asombrada por el combate del que hablo el amo del caos la velocista interrumpió la historia.

"Wow, ¿peleaste por casi una semana?"

"Hu huhuhu, si, pero solo lo logre por que casi no use mi magia y me vi forzado a hacerlo por que había miles y miles de ellos."

Al escuchar las palabras del Draconequus, la princesa de la amistad perdió efectivamente el paso cayendo de cara la suelo, levanto la cabeza sin preocuparse por el golpe y exclamo.

"¡M-miles! -la alicornio se levanto y con las alas extendidas continuo mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar- "¡me estas diciendo! *Heuf* ¡que envió a tú dimensión! *HEuf* ¡Miles y ¡miles! *HEUf* ¡de criaturas individuales! *HEUF* ¡creadas con magia!" *HEUF, HEUF*

Al verla hiperventilando Discord se dio cuenta que si lo dejaba así ya no podría terminar de contar su historia.

"Pinkie querida, ¿me harías el favor?"

"Okie dokie lokie"

La poni fiestera se paro junto a un pilar y de detrás de el saco una cubeta con agua, al siguiente instante ya estaba junto a la Alicornio con el ataque de pánico y en el siguiente momento en que terminaba de aspirar.

*HEE-* *SPLASH* "Ghack, *cough cough cough* ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Pues por que estabas retrasando mucho la historia bobita y podrías aburrir a los lectores jijijiji."

Contesto la poni rosada permitiendo que continuara la historia.

"Bien, como estaba diciendo, después de que me deshice de todas las criaturas me lance al origen del pulso y cuan-"

Tan solo para ser nuevamente interrumpida por twilight.

*Gasph* ¡¿Sabes cual fue el origen del pulso?!, ¡dimelo!, ¡por favor dimelo!" hablo con urgencia la alicornio empapada mientras sostenía la cabeza del Draconequus entre sus cascos.

"Lamentablemente no te podría ayudar aun si lo quisiera intentar"

"¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?!" -contesto Twilight sintiéndose traicionada-

-Continua el recuerdo-

'Cuando me transporte hasta el origen, sentí como si me ralentizara por un momento, al llegar no pude definir donde estaba, solo supe que me encontraba al sur, mirando a mi alrededor todo lo que alcanzaba mi vista eran arboles enormes y a lo lejos había una especie de fortaleza, al poco rato de avanzar hacia ella, una criatura peluda salió de entre los árboles, tenía garras muy afiladas y colmillos bastante grandes, en cuanto cruzamos miradas, rugió ferozmente y se lanzo sobre mí, para mi sorpresa, cuando intente alejarme de ella no pude desaparecer ¡y esa cosa me corto una mano!'

Mientras hablaba, el tono del Draconequus fue perdiendo el tinte juguetón.

'De toda mi larga existencia, esa es la primera vez que recuerdo haber sangrado y sentido verdadero dolor'

"¡Ghaaah!, ¿pero, como?, ¡ALEJATE! *snap* -aparece un pollo gigante de goma en su mano- ¡FUERA!, *skweaky* ¡SHU! *skweaky* ¡SHU! *Skweaky*"

'Pelee tanto como pude, pero esa cosa simplemente bloqueaba mis ataques o los recibía de frente sin siquiera inmutarse, pero lo peor vino después, una gran cantidad de muñecos hechos de ramas comenzaron a atacarme, a diferencia de la bestia los muñecos eran débiles y se destruían fácilmente, pero cuando me tocaban, un horrendo escalofrió me recorría, era como si me estuvieran arrancando la vida del cuerpo, cuando finalmente pude recuperar mi mano, ya había recibido muchas más heridas, como supondrán la batalla no fue larga, cada vez que intentaba escapar volando, la criatura aparecía por encima de mi y me lanzaba de nuevo al suelo con un golpe y tras unos pocos intentos mas de escapar fui finalmente noqueado'

Las reacciones de la audiencia interrumpieron la memoria, todos estaban sorprendidos, primero que nada, por la carencia del tono juguetón que caracterizaba al amo del caos, y en segundo lugar por saber que había alguien o algo capaz de hacerle daño real, de todos los presentes, fue Fluttershy quien enuncio la duda en la mente de la mayoría.

"¿Estas bien?, ¿o aun te duele?, digo, si es que no te molesta que pregunte,"

"Oh, no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia y agradezco tu preocupación… a decir verdad, no se como lo hicieron, pero cuando recupere la conciencia en la celda, ya no tenia ninguna herida, lo único que me dolía era el orgullo, ahora vallamos al final."

Continuó contando su historia el Draconequus.

'Después de que repase todo lo que sucedió, pase mucho tiempo buscando algún punto débil en los encantamientos de la celda, pero no pude encontrar nada, sentí que fueron al menos dos días pero no estoy seguro, no había ninguna fuente de luz, pero toda la celda estaba iluminada, deje pasar mucho mas tiempo y entonces regrese a mi cuerpo, para ese entonces ya debería de haber recuperado suficiente fuerza como para para intentar escapar, o eso es lo que yo creía, pero ese maldito lugar, *mumble mumble mumble*'

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué significa esto?"

'Cuando regresé a mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que no solo no me estaban recuperado, ¡Todo lo contrario, me estaba desgastando!, ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que estaba encerrado en un lugar en el que no me podía recuperar ¡o donde la recuperación era demasiado lenta! *shigh* así que solo me quedaba esperar, no estoy seguro de cuanto dure en esa celda, pero fue algo cercano a una semana, entonces entro por mi esa loba y me trajo arrastrando hasta acá; en cuanto me sacaron de ese lugar de inmediato sentí el cambio, mis fuerzas comenzaban a regresar mucho más rápido que antes, así que en cuanto salimos del portal en la entrada del castillo volví a salir de mi cuerpo para ver como estaban las cosas, pero no vi nada interesante, ¡todo igual de aburrido que siempre!, de pronto una enorme cantidad de caos me arrastro y debo decir que no es lo que creí que encontraría cuando regrese a mi cuerpo, el resto ya lo saben.'

-Fin del Flashback-

Tras escuchar la historia del amo del caos, una parte de las yeguas estaban pensativas, y tras intercambiar miradas, expuso la contradicción que todas habían visto.

"Discord, aun con la mejor estimación, tu historia abarcaría apenas poco mas de dos semanas." Tras escucharla, las demás también lo entendieron.

"Mmmh, pues si, días más días menos, ¿por?"

Esta vez contesto el elemento de la amabilidad.

"Emm, Discord, el pulso enorme de magia fue hace tres meses, no poco más de dos semanas."

"… Oh, valla, eso significa que recibí muchos mas golpes de lo que pensaba."

"Y eso es solo el comienzo." Dijo el pequeño dragón.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Mientras todas atendían sus labores, Spike puso al día al incrédulo amo del caos sobre las aventuras que habían vivido en los últimos tres días.

O

Tras darse una rápida arreglada con la ayuda de Rarity, (afortunadamente el Rollback había corregido el desastre de su pelaje, cola y crin quemados, así como las plumas dañadas, solo le quedo peinarse y secar el agua que le arrojo Pinkie) Twilight se presentó en el escenario principal para dar por iniciado el festival, tenía la intención de terminar lo antes posible para regresar de inmediato a la reunión.

O

Mientras tanto, en el mismo momento en que la M6 salieron de la sala del trono, el grupo que quedo atrás se preparaba para la reunión y tras darse un chequeo rápido, las princesas estaban por entrar a la sala, pero se detuvieron dudando.

La monarca del sol estaba preocupada de que los emisarios se asustaran mucho, o peor aún, insultaran al rey hechicero por su apariencia, por lo que después de pensarlo un poco se giro para comentar al respecto y tratar de minimizar los daños, pero para su sorpresa la apariencia del esqueleto había cambiado.

"Le ruego me disculpe rey Gown, pero… temo…"

La túnica que vestía, había sido cerrada hasta el cuello ocultando sus costillas, sus manos ahora estaban cubiertas por unos guanteletes metálicos y en una de ellas se encontraba una mascara roja; esta tenia unos ojos de cristal opaco en color verde, tenía una expresión difícil de definir, como contenta y furiosa al mismo tiempo y estaba adornada con detalles de oro.

Al verla quedarse a media frase, mientras se colocaba la máscara, el Overlord hablo.

"¿Sucede algo princesa Celestia?"

"Ah, ejem, no, simplemente estaba por comentarle que era muy posible que los emisarios tuvieran problemas para… aceptarle, pero veo que ya había considerado la posibilidad."

"Por supuesto, después de todo, es de mi interés que esto se resuelva favorablemente."

Tras escucharlo, las diarcas compartieron una mirada de preocupación, después la monarca de la noche continuo.

*shigh* "Prosigamos, los emisarios están a la espera de nuestra presencia."

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas de la sala, toda platica dentro se vio inmediatamente silenciada, mas en cuanto entraron las ultimas criaturas, nuevamente comenzaron a escucharse murmullos, algunos eran de duda, otros eran de asombro por la magnificencia de sus atuendos, hubo incluso algunos de adoración ante la belleza de la supervisora de los guardianes, provenientes de los delegados minotauros, una vez que todos tomaron asiento, la monarca del sol inicio la reunión.

"Primero que todo, deseo agradecerles haberse quedado a la reunión pese a todo lo acontecido, en segundo lugar, deseo disculparme formalmente por el desastre que fue el plan original, nos preparamos para un posible ataque de una criatura, mas no estábamos preparados para una invasión, pero la buena fortuna de Equestria no ha desaparecido, recibimos ayuda inesperada en un momento de necesidad, permítanme presentarles al rey hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown."

Dijo la monarca del sol mientras indicaba con uno de sus cascos al Overlord, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza al ser nombrado.

"Quien nos ataco inesperadamente, fue el ahora preso rey Tormenta, su objetivo era obtener la magia de las cuatro Alicornios, el deseaba obtener el poder sobre el clima y los astros para usarlo a su antojo."

Estas palabras causaron sorpresa entre todos los emisarios.

*Ghasph*

"Pero gracias a la oportuna intervención del rey Gown, tanto el ex rey tormenta como el cetro de Zakanas que fue usado para robar nuestra magia, han sido asegurados por el rey Gown."

En cuanto la monarca del sol termino de hablar estallo el escándalo.

"¡¿Qué conveniente, no?!"

"¡Esto me huele mal!"

"¡Eso es demasiado pretencioso!"

"¡Pero que estupidez!"

"¡Quien asegura que no hará lo mismo!"

Hubo muchas exclamaciones, de colera, de duda y de incredulidad, los únicos que guardaron silencio fueron los que tenían una idea de quién podía ser la figura desconocida, Ember, Aspen, Torax, Meiyer y Sebara conservaron la calma.

De entre todas las coloridas frases que soltaron los emisarios, hubo una que agoto la paciencia de la supervisora de los guardianes.

"¡Que escándalo, no podemos permitir que un insignificante don nadie haga lo que quiera!" -dijo la emisaria de Grifonia-

Entonces una poderosa sensación de peligro hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

"Me disculpo por la intromisión, pero veo necesario recordarles que, si se encuentran aquí en este momento es únicamente por voluntad de Ainz-sama, de no ser por su amabilidad ustedes estarían encadenados o siendo torturados, así que les recomiendo medir sus palabras."

Aun cuando su rostro no cambio, la sonrisa en el dejo de ser amable y calmada de pronto, volviéndose oscura y siniestra por la sombra que sus cuernos proyectaban cuando inclino la cabeza.

"Estoy aquí presente para contestar las preguntas que sea necesarias de contestar, usualmente detesto desperdiciar tiempo, así que continuemos, ah cierto, aun falta alguien por llegar a esta reunión."

*Knock, knock, knock* "Con su permiso Ainz sama"

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, y en noticias mas tristes, ha habido poco tiempo en el trabajo para avanzar la historia y ya me alcance a mi mismo, la historia no se pone en haitus, pero es probable que no siempre publique capitulo en viernes.**

**Gracias a todos por seguirme apoyando XD**


	18. 18 Fraternizando con los Invitados ulti

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**Si alguien desea saber que tantos emisarios hubo en la reunión ver el comic 'My Little pony: Frienship is magic' numero 61**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 01/07/2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Fraternizando con los Invitados**

**Parte final**

Un agujero tan negro como la noche se formó en la sala/comedor, se trataba del hechizo [Gate] y de él surgieron dos figuras.

"Brrr, no sé si alguna vez me sentiré cómoda usando esa forma de transportarse, siempre me dan escalofríos."

"Dudo que puedan acostumbrarse ∼su, después de todo, ustedes no son capaces de usarlo constantemente ∼su, incluso una sola vez por su cuenta les es imposible ∼su.

"¡Ah, señorita Lupusregina, que gusto verla!"

"¡Hola Lupu-chan!"

"Shi shi shi, igualmente, pero debemos movernos ∼su, Ainz-sama les espera ∼su."

El par de figuras fueron guiadas por la sirvienta, cruzaron la sala del trono y se dirigieron a la reunión de los emisarios y gobernantes.

*Knock knock knock*

"Con su permiso Ainz-sama."

"Adelante."

"La reina Novo y la princesa Skystar de Aquestria han llegado."

"Excelente, hazles pasar."

Cuando los hipogrifos entraron a la sala se sorprendieron por la cantidad de emisarios de otras naciones y algunos gobernantes, la atención de las recién llegadas fue atraída por la gran cantidad de individuos, más se desplazó rápidamente hasta llegar a las figuras conocidas.

Quien hablo por ambas fue la reina Novo, mientras que la princesa se limitaba a regresar los saludos y poner atención a todo.

"Me disculpo, no sabia que se trataba de una reunión formal."

"No tiene de que preocuparse reina Novo." -Habló Celestia- "estoy bastante segura de que eso no será lo único inesperado durante esta reunión, por favor tomen asiento." -giro su vista hacia el Overlord y continuó- "si no le importa rey Gown, me gustaría iniciar esta reunión escuchando sobre quien es usted y sobre su reino."

_Mmm, interesante, así que desea que no hable sobre 'que' soy… bueno, le seguiré el juego, de momento._

Pensó Ainz al escuchar la pregunta de la princesa.

"Mhm, comenzare hablando sobre mi reino, actualmente, gobierno sobre una amplia extensión de tierra y mar al sur, mas precisamente gobierno lo que antes era conocido como el imperio de las tormentas."

Al escuchar su declaración, la sorpresa invadió los rostros de todos los emisarios.

"¡JA!, tonterías, un territorio tan grande no puede ser tomado tan fácilmente, lo que dice no son mas que mentiras." -Dijo con un tono burlón una araña con mostacho-

"¡Emisario Parker!, le sugiero controle su tono." -dijo Celestia con preocupación- "No estamos aquí para insultarnos los unos a los otros."

La princesa estaba a punto de dar una advertencia general, pero fue interrumpida por un tono autoritario.

"Princesa, no es ninguna ofensa para mí, se trata de una duda bastante razonable," -el Overlord giro su vista hacia el arácnido- "aun cuando la exposición haya sido descortés, comandante Tempest Shadow."

Al escuchar su nombre, la unicornio se puso de pie inmediatamente y tomo la posición de firmes y llevo un casco al costado de su frente en saludo.

"Ordene Ainz-sama."

"Ya que estuviste presente al inicio y al final, indica al emisario Parker la cantidad de tropas movilizadas para cumplir con el objetivo de ese bufón."

"¡Sí!, en el ataque inicial participaron 15 naves, cada una tripulada por una compañía con los cuales la capital fue asegurada rápidamente, cuando el rey tormenta arribó, trajo con él, 3 naves más y su nave personal con su propia tripulación, en total se ordeno la retirada a 19 compañías y naves."

Todos estaban sorprendidos, la cantidad de tropas no era muy exagerada, pero considerando el tamaño de la capital era un numero bastante respetable.

"Tal como indica la comandante, en la ciudad se concentraron básicamente casi tres regimientos, sin embargo, les arrebate la ciudad en menos de media hora, acompañado únicamente de poco más de un escuadrón, bueno eso si contamos como participantes a las subordinadas que me acompañan."

Tras escucharlo, todos miraron a la monarca del sol quien entendió las miradas y asintió dando a entender que ella no dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras.

"En cuanto a mi persona, lo único que necesitan saber es que soy generoso con quien lo merece y la peor pesadilla de quien provoca mi ira."

El Overlord dijo la última parte en un tono sombrío y amenazador que le causo escalofríos a muchos de los presentes, mientras que otros se sintieron agredidos, cosa que los puso furiosos y el emisario Yak no pudo controlar su temperamento.

"¡¿Esa ser amenaza?!, ¡Yak's aplastar a quien amenaza!"

"Hahahahaha, no emisario…"

Al ver que se reían de él, el yak se enojó aún más, golpeo la mesa con sus cascos con tanta fuerza que se escuchó un crujido estruendoso.

"¡NO BURLAR DE EMISARIO YOLDE O YOLDE APLASTAR CARA!"

En cuanto Ainz registro los gritos del emisario, inmediatamente hizo una ceña discreta a sus subordinadas para evitar que lo fueran a atacar.

_Oooo, así que se trata de una especie orgullosa de su fuerza, ya veo, ya veo._

"Me disculpo emisario Yolde, no me estaba riendo de usted, me reía del hecho de que considerara mis palabras como una amenaza, no hay necesidad de tal cosa después de todo."

Después de verlo por un momento buscando algún signo en su postura que indicara engaño y no encontrarlo, finalmente el yak acepto la disculpa.

"Bien, Yolde aceptar disculpa."

Al ver el intercambio las princesas se relajaron un poco, no estaban seguras de poder mantener la comida en sus estómagos si veían otra muestra como la que se dio en la sala del trono.

"Si eso no fue una amenaza, ¿entonces de que se trató?"

Hablo con sospecha la dragona.

La princesa Luna, al ver que la tensión ascendía decidió interrumpir.

"Sugiero a todos los aquí reunidos se presenten al hablar, debido a que la asistencia del rey Gown fue inesperada, no hubo oportunidad de ponerlo al día con los aquí presentes."

"Bien" -respondió de mala gana la dragona- "Soy la dragón lord Ember, están bajo mi mando todos los dragones."

_EEEEE, ¡¿es una dragón lord?, pero no lo parece!, aunque bueno, las apariencias son engañosas, mmm… bueno da igual, Albedo esta aquí, así que no habrá problema aun si se pone violenta, [Silent magic: Dicern Entity]_

En cuanto la dragona dijo su título, la supervisora y la sirvienta se pusieron completamente alertas, listas para intervenir a la primera señal de agresión, entonces escucharon a su amo decir algo que las hizo relajarse nuevamente.

*Shigh* "¿Por qué te llamas a ti misma 'Dragon lord', cuando es evidente que no lo eres?"

"¡¿De que esta hablando?, tengo el cetro de heliotropo y comando a todos los dragones!"

_¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿el cetro de heliotropo?!, ese… ¡ese es un ítem de Yggdrasil!, (SE) espera, espera, si hay ítems de nivel legado, eso quiere decir… ¡que explorar el globo es la máxima prioridad!_

"Es cierto, eres de raza draconica, por lo cual eres capaz de usar las funciones básicas, pero es lamentable que 'Dragon Lord' se haya vuelto un mero titulo disponible para cualquiera, antaño, quienes poseían el nivel de Dragon Lord eran capaces de abrir los cielos y allanar montañas, el que un dragón de tu talla tome el titulo para si mismo es algo… incomodo, seria mas apropiado llamarle gobernante o comandante de dragones."

Todos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

_¿De qué está hablando este loco?_

Como estos eran los pensamientos que plagaban la mente de los presentes, a excepción de tres individuos, para las diarcas, estas palabras confirmaban el hecho de que el esqueleto precedía incluso la historia que ellas conocían, pero para Ember era algo de un nivel mucho mayor, este rey desconocido estaba diciendo cosas sobre el origen de los dragones y el primer 'Dragon Lord' que solo sabían el poseedor del cetro y el anciano guardián de las tradiciones, no solo eso, también clamaba saber cosas sobre el cetro de heliotropo que incluso ella y su padre desconocían.

"Y para responder a su pregunta," -continuo el rey hechicero- "mis palabras son una promesa que será cumplida al pie de la letra."

Cuando dijo estas palabras, todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas.

"Desde hace varios días, mis subordinados ya tienen bajo su control la capital del reino tormenta, mantuvieron ignorante al puesto de avanzada mientras la aseguraban."

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos, no estaban seguros si lo que decía era verdad o no.

"Le ruego disculpe mis palabras, pero eso es algo bastante difícil de creer rey Gown, yo soy Murdoc Niccals, el emisario del reino Beringei."

Hablo el emisario gorila exponiendo su incredulidad sobre la declaración.

"Puedo entender perfectamente el por que de su postura señor Niccals, sin embargo, el que ustedes lo crean o no, no cambia los hechos."

Tras ser desestimado de esa manera, el gorila decidió guardar silencio y pensar más sus próximas preguntas.

O

Fuera de la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, un destello lavanda puso en alerta a los soldados apostados en la sala del trono, todos apuntaban al origen sus armas, listos para atacar ante la primera señal de problemas, mas se relajaron de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba.

"Bueno, tranquila, tan solo se trata de una reunión con representantes de todas las naciones aliadas y neutrales de Equestria, además de un esqueleto que tal vez sea capaz de nivelar toda la ciudad con un solo hechizo."

Se trataba de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad y estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, afortunadamente para ella, uno de los guardias presentes era parte de los que habían sido desplegados en Poniville, y justo cuando comenzaba a hiperventilar.

*Pinch* "YEOUCH"

Mientras la princesa se sobaba el área del cuello en que acababa de ser pellizcada, el subteniente a cargo quería comerse vivo al unicornio que lo hizo por su transgresión-

"¡¿Pero que henos fue eso sargento?!, ¡le espera corte marcial por esto!, ¡atacar a una de las princesas es un crimen severo!, ¡¿acaso quieres acabar en el tártaro?!, ¡me voy a encargar de que-¡"

"Es suficiente subteniente," -Dijo Twilight cuando el dolor finalmente menguó- "el sargento tiene mi explicito permiso y orden expresa para hacerlo en caso de que me encuentre o este por entrar en un ataque de pánico, muchas gracias sargento."

"¡A sus órdenes princesa!"

Contesto el unicornio, el cual después dirigió una expresión presumida hacia su superior, causando que este ultimo se pusiera verde de envidia.

_¡Maldito suertudo!, ¿cómo es que este infeliz obtuvo permiso para invadir su espacio personal?, ¡que envidia me da!, *shigh* yo también quisiera poder ponerle el casco encima a alguna de las princesas, solo el capitán Armor ha logrado que una se fijara en él, ahora es la envidia de todo el ejército._

Pensó el subteniente al ver la expresión de su subordinado.

Aplastando sus pensamientos y quejas personales el oficial guió a la princesa a la sala de juntas.

"Por aquí princesa Twilight, la junta se está llevando a cabo en esta sala."

"Muchas gracias subteniente," -la alicornio realizo un par de veces el truco para calmar los nervios que le enseño su cuñada- "Bien, vamos allá."

Cuando la princesa de la amistad fue anunciada y entro a la sala, dentro había una atmósfera muy tensa, todos estaban callados, había muchos rostros pensativos, otros lanzaban miradas de odio hacia el rey hechicero, las princesas tenían una mascara de neutralidad, pero una figura llamo su atención especialmente.

_Por qué están todos tan callados, espera, esos rostros, ¿qué ha sucedido?, bueno, cuando menos parece que aun no sucede nada peligroso o desagradable, las princesas están calmadas, ¿mhm?, ¿por qué tiene esa expresión Ember?, ¡¿espera, no me digas que lo que causo esta atmosfera tiene que ver con ella?!, ¡ay no, espero que no sea algo irremediable!_

Todo esto pensaba la mas joven de los alicornios mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento, al llegar a él, decidió continuar con las formalidades para intentar romper la tensión en la sala.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la princesa de la amistad y la mas reciente de las princesas de Equestria, es un gusto conocerlos a todos honorables enviados de las naciones aliadas y neutrales."

El objetivo de la princesa se logró, todos los presentes comenzaron a salir de su estupor, se fueron presentando tal como fueron reaccionando, la mayoría con cortesía, mientras que algunos otros lo hacían con desdén, tales como los emisarios grifo y minotauro, no fue si no hasta el final que la expresión de Twilight cambió.

"Mucho gusto princesa Twilight Sparkle, yo soy la reina Novo, gobernante de los hipogrifos y esta es la princesa Skystar, mi hija."

"Encantada de conocerle."

"Eerrr, cuanto lo siento, pero creo que escuché mal, creí haber escuchado que era la reina de los hipogrifos jejejeje."

Al escuchar las palabras de la princesa de la amistad, la reina hipogrifo tomo un tono mas neutro denotando su molestia.

"No ha escuchado mal princesa, en efecto soy la reina de los hipogrifos, ¿supone eso algún problema?"

"¡OH!, nonononono, de ninguna manera, es solo que cuando se dio el ataque a Canterlot, mis amigas y yo salimos en su búsqueda con la intención de obtener ayuda, pero cuando llegamos al monte Aris no les pudimos encontrar, ¿Qué les paso?, en la ciudad o el palacio no encontramos un solo indicio de a donde se fueron y por los destrozos que encontramos por todas partes pensamos que les habían capturado."

Tras escuchar la explicación, la reina Novo se relajo nuevamente, dio un suspiro y contesto.

"Simplemente nos mudamos princesa, pero ese tema podemos tratarlo después si es de su interés, por ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender."

"Si, tiene toda la razón."

Con esto, Twilight dio por terminadas las presentaciones, asintió hacia Celestia para indicarle que estaba lista y esta le respondió en la misma manera y continuo con la reunión.

"Ahora que las presentaciones han terminado, me gustaría continuar con un punto que concierne a todos los presentes, Rey Gown, hace varios meses hubo un pulso de magia gigantesco que se sintió a lo largo y ancho de Equestria, al poco tiempo comenzaron a darse pulsos mucho menores, pero con una potencia aun considerable, gracias a su presencia aquí el día de hoy, hemos comprobado que el la firma de los pulsos menores pertenecen a su hechizo de transporte, lo que nos deja con dos preguntas, primero, ¿es usted autor o esta relacionado con el pulso original?"

La pregunta inesperada puso nervioso al Overlord.

_¡¿G-gran pulso?, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?! (SE) espera un momento, ¿significa esto que nuestra llegada a este mundo se debió a la magia?, ¡aarrrrggghh!, necesito razonar esto con más calma después._

"Mmm… para ponerlo en términos sencillos, podríamos decir que se trato de la dimisión de la barrera que nos separaba del mundo, aunque nos podríamos haber mantenido aislados, esa no hubiese sido la mejor opción."

La monarca del sol repetía las palabras del rey hechicero en su mente constantemente hasta que estuvo segura de haberlas memorizado para discutirlas mas adelante con las demás.

"Segundo, según la información que reunimos, los pulsos menores se presentaron por doquier," -la voz de la princesa tomo un tono mas frio- "¿esta usted relacionado con las desapariciones que se dieron en estos lugares?"

_¡Demonios!, ¿es que acaso me equivoque en mi proceder?, agnh, no puedo negar mi relación con ello, pero tampoco puedo confirmarlo, mmm…_

"No niego que pudiera existir alguna relación."

Todos los emisarios estaban sumamente atentos, la información que la monarca del sol estaba compartiendo de manera indirecta era interesante y preocupante al mismo tiempo, cuando escucharon la respuesta que dio el rey hechicero a la segunda pregunta, la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron.

*GHASPH* (casi colectivo)

"Mande exploradores, después de todo era necesario saber que tan diferente era el mundo, se les dio instrucciones claras y concisas; primero, se registraría la topografía de todo terreno explorado; segundo, se recolectarían muestras de la flora y fauna; tercero, se mantendrían siempre ocultos; por último, se les prohibió dañar a cualquier criatura inteligente, mas se les permitió encargarse del problema en caso de ser atacados, ahora, dicho todo esto, puedo asegurarles que mis exploradores no han sido los responsables directos, caso contrario, habrían recibido notificaciones de cuando menos una ciudad o pueblo arrasado."

La reanudación de la conversación demoro un par de minutos mientras sus palabras eran comprendidas, cuando finalmente las princesas de Equestria las memorizaron, la monarca de la luna dio voz a la duda que surgió.

"Si esta usted tan seguro de eso, ¿Cómo es que no niega la posibilidad de vuestra relación, rey Gown?"

"Es bastante simple princesa Luna, el miedo puede hacer a los animales mucho mas agresivos, igualmente, son mucho mas sensibles a la presencia de criaturas a su alrededor que sean mas peligrosas que ellos mismos."

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, la princesa de la amistad seguía agregando piezas al rompecabezas en su mente con la esperanza de desenmarañar el misterio.

_Así que ese fue el motivo de los pulsos mas pequeños, estaba comparando el mundo actual con el que vio anteriormente, ¿me pregunto que tan diferentes serán?... espera, ¿pero entonces que hay de-?_

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por la voz furiosa de la dragón lord Ember.

"¡Eso son mentiras!, ¡si fuera verdad no habría atacado a un dragón adulto!"

Ainz centro su atención sobre ella y respondió.

"Tiene razón 'gobernante' Ember, si ese dragón hubiese mostrado inteligencia así seria, sin embargo, ataco ciegamente y gruño como cualquier otra bestia, no dijo, una, sola, palabra, cuando recibí el reporte supuse que la inteligencia de los dragones había desaparecido, no fue sino hasta que conocí al asistente de la princesa Twilight hace un rato que me entere que no era así el caso para la gran mayoría de dragones."

Cuando el rey hechicero termino de hablar la dragón lord cruzo los brazos y expulso humo por las fosas nasales, no podía negar esas palabras.

_¡Ese imbécil!, siempre le dije que algún día su agresividad le haría morder su propia cola._

Tras este pensamiento la dragona continuó.

"Considerando este malentendido como solucionado, ¿Cuándo puedo esperar que regrese a mi súbdito?"

Quien contesto la pregunta fue la supervisora de los guardianes y la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba.

"¿Regresarlo?, fufufufufu, parece que esta lagartija altanera ha estado dormida durante toda la reunión, fufufufu, de verdad crees que la aclaración de este malentendido te ha puesto en una posición que te permite exigir, fufufufu, pero que buen chiste."

La dragona estaba furiosa, dando un golpe a la mesa con el puño cerrado exclamó.

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!"

Intentando comprender la situación, Ember giro su vista sobre los emisarios y lo que vio le confundió, había varias sonrisas burlonas, algunos rostros pensativos, otros neutros y unas cuantas miradas que reflejaban preocupación, mientras que el resto de los gobernantes aliados tenían rostros de angustia, entonces, la voz hasta ahora calmada del rey hechicero tomo un tono más serio y autoritario.

"Tu 'súbdito', ataco a mi explorador sin motivo aparente, sin razón alguna, lo que es más, sin una sola palabra de advertencia y aun así, está exigiendo su liberación por la suposición errónea de que no tenia inteligencia, así que, dígame, ¿Por qué debería regresarlo?"

"¡¿Qué?!" -contesto la estupefacta dragona-

"Comandante Tempest Shadow."

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de pronto, la unicornio prácticamente salto de su silla y saludo.

"¡Sí, Ainz-sama!"

"Hazle un favor a la 'gobernante' Ember, explícale en qué situación se encuentra."

Ignorando la vergüenza que sintió por sorprenderse, la comandante comenzó a hablar.

"Como ordene Ainz-sama," -se gira hacia la dragona- "con el debido respeto 'gobernante' Ember, su 'subdito' ataco a un explorador de una nación neutral sin dar una sola palabra de advertencia o intentar ahuyentarlo, ahora, según expuso Ainz-sama, originalmente se pensó que se trataba de una bestia sin razonamiento, por lo que no había a quien hacer responsable, un reino no esta obligado a dar la cara por lo que hace una bestia salvaje en su territorio, pero usted misma acaba de confirmar que sus súbditos son sentientes y un gobierno si esta obligado a responder por los actos de sus súbditos en contra de otros reinos, especialmente cuando se da algún problema en una frontera difusa o territorio de pertenencia dudosa."

Ember escucho lo que la unicornio estaba diciendo, pero no lograba comprenderlo, por lo cual nuevamente resurgió su ira.

"¡¿Territorio dudoso?!, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que se trata de territorio dudoso?!, ¡no hay nadie que no sepa cuales son las tierras de los dragones!"

Dijo la dragonesa puntuando su argumento bufando una pequeña cantidad de flamas y humo por sus fosas nasales.

"Un comentario perfectamente válido 'gobernante' Ember," -continuo la unicornio haciendo especial énfasis en el título, avivando más el fuego dentro de la dragona que ya estaba por reventar- "y le puedo asegurar que hace algunas horas yo misma le habría respaldado, mas ahora difiero, hace solo unos meses resurgió Ainz-sama de su aislamiento, por lo cual es perfectamente normal que no reconozca una frontera no marcada y si me permite decirlo, creo que ha sido lo más favorable que podía pasar, de lo contrario él le habría visitado al momento para arreglar el problema y como él mismo lo ha dicho, él es la peor pesadilla de sus enemigos."

En este preciso momento la dragón lord Ember llego a su límite, ya no podía soportar que la hicieran menos, tiempo después la mayoría de los presentes jurarían haber podido escuchar el momento exacto en que el control de la dragona se rompió.

*Snap* "Rooooaaaarrr"

Ember se levantó dando un rugido furioso que atrajo incluso a los guardias que se encontraban fuera, extendió sus alas preparándose para lanzar un ataque rápido, sucedió en tan corto tiempo que la unicornio apenas si tubo tiempo de ponerse tensa, pero en el momento justo en la dragonesa se iba a lanzar sobre la mesa para atacar.

"Pero que escandalosa"

Hablo una voz femenina y armoniosa en un tono gélido y amenazante, estas palabras fueron escuchadas por toda la sala, aun cuando estas fueron dichas en un volumen normal llegaron a oídos de todos los presentes, no por que hubiesen estado poniéndole mucha atención, tampoco por que llamara la atención de todos con movimientos exagerados, no, fueron escuchadas por que un momento antes de ser pronunciadas toda la sala se congeló y quedo en silencio absoluto de golpe.

Todas las emociones desaparecieron completamente sin ninguna excepción y fueron reemplazadas por una sola.

Miedo

Pero decirle miedo seria quedarse corto, la presión que sentían todos en la sala les hacía sentir como si estuvieran bajo la mirada de un depredador hambriento, las menos afectadas fueron las que ya habían sentido antes algo similar pero mucho más poderoso, por lo que podían asegurar que esto era tan solo una ligera molestia, simplemente no era tan marcado como la vez anterior y el origen era fácil de definir, más para el resto de los emisarios fue como si estuvieran viendo de frente a su propia muerte.

Cuando la habitación llego al punto en que se podía haber oído un alfiler caer al suelo, el origen de la presión siguió hablando mientras la misma aumentaba ligeramente con cada palabra.

"Digame 'gobernante' Ember, ¿esto es todo lo que su raza sabe hacer hoy en día?, ¿atacar en lugar de hablar?, si ese es el caso, su raza es demasiado peligrosa para los ciudadanos de Ainz-sama, ¿será que nos veremos en la necesidad de erradicar su raza hasta el último de su especie?"

Cuando la hembra que acompañaba al rey hechicero termino de hablar, la presión estaba en su punto máximo y entonces desapareció completamente, todos los emisarios intentaban controlar los temblores mientras se movían incómodamente es sus asientos.

_¡¿Qué, demonios, fue, ESO?!, ¡se sintió como cuando mi padre seta sumamente molesto!_ -a diferencia del resto, Ember no se había asustado, pero estaba sorprendida, aun cuando la declaración le parecía ridícula no podía tan solo ignorarla- _bien, tengo que calmarme, no puedo perder aquí los nervios ni bajar la guardia._

Con su resolución formada, la dragona respiro profundamente, retorno a su asiento y hablo lo más calmada que pudo.

"Eso no será necesario, me disculpo por mi sobresalto, simplemente no acostumbro ser menospreciada."

Al escuchar estas palabras, Tempest se percato de que ella casi era la causante de la desaparición de una especie, por lo que decidió comprometerse con la dragona.

"Lamento que el titulo 'gobernante' no sea de su agrado, ¿le parecería mas aceptable que me dirigiera a usted como reina draconica?"

"¿Por qué no pueden simplemente seguir con Dragon Lord?"

Dirigió la dragona su pregunta al rey hechicero, mas la respuesta vino nuevamente de la hembra a su lado.

"Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en especial si desea mantenerlo, queda en sus manos si desea deshonrar un titulo de poder usándolo en alguien que no alcanza el corte para el mismo, después de todo, cualquiera puede decirse poderoso, pero solo lo es quien realmente tiene los medios para sostener dicha afirmación en cualquier momento."

Estas palabras lastimaron severamente el orgullo de Ember, pero decidió aguantarlo, la hembra con alas en la cintura era bastante peligrosa, así que dejo el tema de lado por el momento.

*Shigh* "Si ese es el lió en el que me he metido, entonces permítame cambiar mis palabras, ¿hay alguna manera en que puedan regresar a mi súbdito?"

Habló la dragona en voz neutra.

"Mmmmh… si, si la hay, requiero una justa compensación por el ataque."

"¿No fueron suficientes las pertenencias de mi súbdito?"

"No me malinterprete reina Ember, no estoy hablando de una compensación económica."

La dragona miro con sospecha y un ligero rubor al rey Hechicero, mientras que el resto de la sala lo miraba únicamente con sospecha.

"Rey Gown, ¿acaso está usted sugiriendo que le pague en especie?"

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Ainz se quedo sin palabras por un momento.

¿He?, ¡EEEeeeeeeeeh!, ¡¿Cómo demonios llego a esa conclusión?!

Todos en la sala casi podían jurar haber escuchado algo crujir en ese momento.

"Mmnnno, ese no es el caso… lo que realmente deseo, dudo que lo proporcione sin pensarlo, dos veces, además, hasta donde sé, ustedes no tienen un rito funerario, por lo que no comprendo de que les podría servir un cadáver."

Al escuchar la respuesta del rey Hechicero, Ember se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la discusión, mientras tanto para el resto de los presentes esas palabras los hacia reconsiderar sus posturas, este poder extranjero tenia la fuerza para someter y matar a un dragón adulto, hacer algún movimiento torpe seria peligroso; usualmente las Equestres estarían horrorizadas, pero tras haber experimentado de primer casco la casualidad con la que el esqueleto era capaz de matar, pudieron mantener la calma.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió sin incidentes, se hablo de generalidades, del deseo del nuevo rey por establecer relaciones comerciales con todas las naciones y su intención de hacer visitas personales a las mismas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Tras varias horas de conversación, la reunión estaba llegando a su final, y la monarca del sol tomo la palabra.

"Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente por hoy, no nos perdamos por completo el festival que organizo la princesa Twilight, el día de mañana podemos atender cualquier pendiente, después de la odisea que fueron los últimos días creo que lo mejor es relajarnos un poco."

Hablo la alicornio alabastro en un tono gentil y animado, manteniendo el mismo tono pregunto al Overlord.

"¿Esta usted de acuerdo Rey Gown?"

"Me parece aceptable, Lupusregina."

"Si, Ainz-sama."

"Te quedaras acompañando a Tempest, contactaras con Albedo en cuanto el festival termine por hoy para que sean transportadas de regreso."

"Sí"

"Tempest Shadow"

"Si, Ainz-sama"

"Disfruta del festival y en caso de que sea necesario apoya a la princesa Twilight con lo que le haga falta."

"Entendido."

"Igualmente reina Novo, disfrute del festival, puede quedarse un par de días hasta mi regreso si lo desea, después de todo creo que tiene mucho de que hablar con la princesa Celestia, ¿no es así?"

"Le agradezco su generosidad, acepto su oferta humildemente, después de todo han sido poco mas de dos años que no nos reuníamos."

"Mhm" -el Overlord miro de frente a las diarcas y con voz firme anunció- "Pasado mañana, al medio día, regresare para discutir los tratados que llevaremos a cabo, hasta entonces, un placer [GATE]."

Con su comando se abrió en la realidad un agujero tan negro como la noche misma, al verlo, los emisarios y los gobernantes aliados quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que los mas sensibles a la magia no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrió.

Tras desaparecer el rey Hechicero, lo siguió la hembra después de despedirse.

"Hasta luego que tengan una velada agradable."

Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y desapareció por el portal, este se cerró inmediatamente después.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta un capitulo más, le agradezco a todos los que me leen, la parte de la junta fue bastante difícil de lograr pero al final estoy conforme con ella, aunque aun creo que podía haber quedado mejor, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	19. 19 Se Acabo la Fiesta, Hola Cruda

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Para los que se les haya escapado en el final del capitulo anterior hay un chiste estilo americano, los dragones son ovíparos así que no disfrutan del sexo realmente, Ember esta preguntando si se le va a exigir dragones jóvenes por el dragón adulto, pero los demás entienden que ella o hembras de su especie están siendo ofrecidas para fines reproductivos como pago.**

**Ortografía revisada 01/07/2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Se Acabo la Fiesta**

**Hola cruda**

Cuando salieron, todos disfrutaron del festival, degustaron muestras de la gastronomía extranjera y participaron en juegos tradicionales de diferentes naciones, durante todo este tiempo, hubo solo una pequeña astilla en la pesuña de Tempest, su acompañante no parecía estar disfrutando igual que ella.

"Eeeemmh, ¿Lupusregina?"

"¿Mhm?, ¿Qué sucede -su?"

"No pareces estarte divirtiendo, ¿no hay nada que te llame la atención?"

"Naaa, todo es interesante, solo que no demasiado -su."

"Ya veo."

Entre ellas se extendió un silencio incomodo, este persistió aun mientras visitaban más puestos, después de un rato se dirigieron al escenario principal donde estaba por iniciar el evento principal.

"Oy, Tempest, ¿de verdad es tan buena como dicen esa tal Songbrid-no sé qué -su?"

"No estoy muy segura, a decir verdad, previo a la invasión no había tenido realmente ningún contacto con Equestria desde que lo dejé, por lo que no conozco realmente gran cosa."

Al entrar al área del escenario principal, esta ya estaba casi llena, tras un par de minutos llegaron a la sección principal frente al escenario, hay se encontraron al grupo de las M6 quienes estaban en plena platica y en cuanto estas se percataron de la presencia de la unicornio y la sirvienta, se volvieron para saludarlas.

"¡Hola Tempest!" saludo efusivamente Pinkie pie.

"Hola querida", "hola", "Que hay", "'uenas"

Solamente Fluttershy se separó del grupo para encontrarse con la comandante y sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo del que la unicornio no supo cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" -pregunto la pegaso color mantequilla- "Twilight nos estaba contando que se caldearon mucho los ánimos en la reunión ¡y que casi te ataca la dragón lord Ember!"

"Eeerr, si… así fue, pero no sucedió nada, Albedo-sama intervino y se evitó un desastre."

Todas le miraron con curiosidad por la forma en que se acababa de referir a la hembra que acompañaba al rey hechicero, pero quien estaba mas extrañada era ella misma.

_¿Sama?, ¿Por qué acabo de usar ese honorifico con ella?, …!, ¡espera!, primero que todo, ¿Cómo es que se que es un honorifico?_

Ella estaba por seguir sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz del anunciador del evento llamo su atención.

"¡Yeguas, caballos y criaturas en general!, ¡ha llegado la hora del evento principal de la noche!, pero antes, demos una gran ovación para la princesa de la amistad ¡Twilight Sparkle!, quien organizo este evento y fue parte de quienes se encargaron de que ¡sí! Se llevará a cabo."

En cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado, uno de los reflectores la ilumino, al verse el centro de atención, levanto uno de sus cascos y sonrió vergonzosamente mientras saludaba a todos girando lentamente en su propio sito, la ovación duro hasta el momento en que el reflector sobre ella se apagó y el presentador continuó hablando, fue entonces cuando finalmente Tempest reconoció la voz.

"Ahora sí, ¡el evento estelar!"

"¿Huh, el dragón de la princesa?"

"¡Uno, dos, uno dos tres ¡cuatro!"

Y con esto el espectáculo comenzó, todos los asistentes disfrutaron y bailaron con el ritmo de varias de las canciones interpretadas por Songbrid Serenade, tras su tanda de canciones, comenzaron a tomar el escenario, artistas de cada nación por turnos que habían sido repartidos con anterioridad por parte de la modista, todos y cada uno presentaban el arte de su nación con orgullo, hubo actos musicales, obras artísticas y representaciones folclóricas.

Cuando la última presentación, que consistía en un grupo de danza tradicional Yak estaba por terminar, Pinkie se acercó a la comandante y llamo su atención.

"Sabes Tempest, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace un buen rato, ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?, es decir, no existe nadie que se atreva a nombrar su potrilla de esa forma al nacer."

Ante la pregunta de la poni rosada, Tempest dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

"Jejeje, no, claro que no, ese es un nombre que tomé después, pero no es el nombre que recibí al nacer." En cuanto terminó de hablar, el rostro de la comandante se volvió pensativo, al ver esto la poni fiestera se apresuró a excusar su pregunta.

"¿Pasa algo?, *ghasph* ¡no tiene importancia!, no preocupes tu cabecita potrilla preocupona, si no lo recuerdas no tiene importancia."

"¿Eh?, ah, no, no se trata de eso, si puedo recordarlo, es solo que no se por que en este momento siento mi nombre original como si fuera mas un apodo o sobrenombre, estoy segura de que el día de ayer aún lo sentía como mi nombre."

Dijo la ultima parte en voz baja tan solo para ella, después se volvió hacia la sirvienta.

"Lupusregina, ¿crees que este algo mal conmigo?"

La pléyade que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, contesto:

"No lo se -su, pero cuando regresemos podemos pedirle a Pestonia-chan que te de una revisada -su."

"Tal vez sea una buena idea."

Cuando Pinkie escucho la preocupación con la que hablaban del tema, decidió intervenir para intentar cambiar el tema.

"Espero que no sea nada, ¿entonces, cual es tu nombre original?"

Dijo la poni fiestera, poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro con la pregunta que repitió, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa se acercó al oído de la poni rosada y hablo en voz baja.

"Fizzlepop Berrytwist"

La reacción no se hizo esperar, el elemento de la risa inhalo profundamente con una gran sonrisa e el rostro mientras que sus ojos se extendían como platos y estos parecían tener estrellas en ellos.

"¡El mejor, nombre, DE LA HISTORIA!"

Exclamo Pinkie obteniendo sonrisas y risas de todo el grupo, cuando las risas pararon, la princesa de la amistad se acercó a la unicornio.

"¿Tempest?"

"¿Hm?, ¿si princesa Twilight?"

"¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿has tenido algún problema o incomodidad con tu cuerno restaurado?"

La alicornio pregunto con un tono de preocupación que se palpaba en su voz, pero quien le contesto fue la sirvienta hablando en un tono frió y con una mirada seria.

"¿Oy, cual es el significado de esas palabras?"

"¡Oh!, no, ¡no es así!, mis palabras no tienen ningún significado más allá del literal, en verdad tengo curiosidad al respecto, el restaurar un cuerno completamente roto de un unicornio, es algo que jamás se había logrado antes, siempre se consideró imposible."

En cuanto la alicornio lavanda comprendió el significado detrás de las palabras de la sirvienta, inmediatamente se apresuro a lanzar su respuesta, tras lo cual la voz de esta ultima recupero el tono juguetón.

"Bueno, eso es de esperar -su, después de todo, para Ainz-sama no existe tal cosa como lo imposible -su."

Durante esta breve conversación, Tempest estaba intentando entenderse a si misma, no sabia de donde había venido exactamente la ira que sintió al escuchar las palabras de la princesa, por lo que decidió seguir la sugerencia de la sirvienta, respiro profundamente y contesto.

"A decir verdad, me he sentido de maravilla, la migraña constante a la que ya me había prácticamente acostumbrado, desapareció completamente, y el control de mi magia ha mejorado enormemente."

En ese preciso instante, las palabras de su nuevo señor vinieron a su mente.

_'Disfruta del festival, y en caso de que sea necesario, apoya a la princesa Twilight con lo que le haga falta.'_

"Dígame princesa Twilight, ¿hay algún plan para el cierre del evento?"

"El plan original era hacer un discurso de agradecimiento a todos los participantes, pero fue cancelado en favor de una despedida más sencilla."

Al escuchar la respuesta de la alicornio, la comandante se quedo de piedra, no podía creer la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar.

_¿Será posible?, no eso es absurdo, ¿Cómo podría saberlo con seguridad?, pero, sus instrucciones fueron vagas y concisas al mismo tiempo, además no había ninguna necesidad de que ambas nos quedáramos al festival, ¿Cómo es posible que supiera todo lo que pasaría con tanta anticipación como para generar planes tan complejos?, ¡es simplemente imposible!, pero, si tenia todo esto planeado, ¿Por qué no trajo nada que le representara al festival?_

La unicornio fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por la voz algo preocupada de la princesa de la amistad, cuya mirada reflejaba su tono.

"¿Tempest?, ¿te sientes bien?, tienes un rostro de preocupación, ¿se te olvido algo en especial que debías de hacer?"

Estas palabras, no solo la sacaron, detuvieron su tren de pensamientos, también le dieron la respuesta lógica, por mas imposible que esta pareciera.

"¿Eh?... ha, sí, estoy bien, no hay ningún problema, fue solo algo que me cruzo por la mente. *shigh* _tal vez pueda preguntar al respecto más adelante_.

Las M6 se miraron entre sí, pero a ninguna se le ocurrió algo que pudieran decir.

"Acabo de entender el por que Ainz-sama no trajo ningún puesto o exhibición al festival a pesar de saber con anticipación como se desarrollaría todo."

Las yeguas no podían entender de que estaba hablando, por lo que AJ decidió dar voz a la duda de todas tras voltear a verlas.

"'isculpa t'rroncito, pero creo que no ent'ndemos de que `stas hablando."

(Disculpa terroncito, pero creo que no entendemos de que estas hablando.)

"Lo que intento decir es que de algún modo Ainz-sama conoce mi talento, por lo que ahora yo soy su aporte al festival."

Las palabras de la unicornio fueron recibidas con rostros que mostraban la falta de comprensión, al ver esto, Tempest suspiro y siguió hablando.

"Al parecer lo mejor será una demostración."

Hablo con una sonrisa mientras concentraba bastante magia en su cuerno, al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y en cuanto los abrió, lanzo su magia al aire.

-O-

Al justo momento en que termino la presentación del grupo Yak, la atención de todos en el festival fue atraída hacia el cielo nocturno de Canterlot, donde una gran explosión acompañada de una gran cantidad de chispas coloridas que adornaban la noche, entonces una secuencia de explosiones mantuvo cautiva la atención de los asistentes, las chispas formaron en el cielo las cutiemark de las diarcas de Equestria, en la siguiente apareció el contorno del rostro de Spike y la cutiemark de Rarity, para placer del pequeño dragón, después aparecieron las de Applejack y Pinkie Pie, en la siguiente aparecieron las de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, tras las cuales hubo una buena cantidad de explosiones multicolor consecutivas para finalmente con una explosión enorme y una gran cantidad de chispas se formo la cutiemark de la princesa de la amistad.

-O-

Las M6 estaban atónitas, mientras que la sirvienta silbaba por haberse llevado una agradable sorpresa al ver el control que demostró la unicornio.

"Como ya lo dije," -continuó Tempest- "agradezco la preocupación, pero es innecesaria, me encuentro mejor que nunca."

Termino de hablar la unicornio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en cuanto las ultimas chispas desaparecieron, todo el festival exploto en una ovación.

"Eso, fue, ¡GRANDIOSO!" exclamo la poni fiestera que, de pronto, se encontraba abrazando a la comandante para sorpresa de todos, incluso Lupusregina no se había percatado de cuando sucedió esto, cosa que le causaba algo de molestia, era algo que sin duda debía de reportar.

Después de que los fuegos artificiales terminaron, Twilight teletransporto al grupo tras bambalinas, para su sorpresa, alguien faltaba, mas cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por ella, su voz la sorprendió al venir desde detrás de ella.

"¿Mhm?, ¿Dónde?"

"Que mala -su, por que se fueron sin decirme nada -su."

*¡YIP!*

La alicornio salto casi dos metros en el aire por la sorpresa.

"Que?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¡Pero si me acabo de dar la vuelta!"

"Shi shi shi shi"

Además de la sirvienta, Pinkie y Dash se reían, por lo que según ellas, se trataba de una broma que sufrió su amiga, aunque la realidad era otra, los equipos de la mujer lobo habían evitado que esta fuera transportada con el resto, por lo que la sirvienta activo de inmediato [Invisibilidad] y [Vuelo], para intentar ubicaras y para su alivio no habían ido muy lejos, las encontró de inmediato, y decidió aprovechar la confusión de la alicornio para colarse detrás de ella.

Las risas continuaron un momento, mientras, Twilight trataba de controlar su ritmo cardíaco, cuando finalmente lo logró, ignoro las reacciones a su alrededor y decidió cambiar el tema con el fin de recortar su vergüenza.

"Haaa Fuuu, bien, ahora que ya termino el evento, toca dar los agradecimientos de clausura, vamos."

"Entonces creo que ya es hora de que nosotras nos retiremos," -hablo la comandante- "no creo que a las criaturas que asistieron al festival les agrade mucho verme en este momento, ¿Lupusregina?"

"¿Mhm?"

"¿Crees que ya podamos retirarnos?"

"Mmmh… no creo que haya algún problema -su, ya cumplimos con las instrucciones de Ainz-sama después de todo -su, [Message]"

Mientras la sirvienta hablaba con su superior, la unicornio se despidió de todos y en cuanto terminó, ambas se retiraron por el portal que se acababa de abrir, cuando el portal se cerró, la princesa de la amistad se volvió a sus amigas y habló.

"¿Están todas listas?"

Tras recibir una ronda de respuestas afirmativas, continuó.

"Bien, entonces, ¡vamos allá!"

-O-

Después de que partieron de Canterlot al terminar la reunión de las naciones, Ainz y Albedo salieron del portal a las afueras de Nazarick, tras caminar hasta la entrada y recibir sus anillos de regreso por parte de Yuri Alfa a la entrada del primer piso, se teletransportaron a la sala del trono, pese a que quería regresar y retomar su puesto como Momon Shade, no le era posible, el reporte que compartió Albedo con él en la breve caminata del exterior a la entrada de la tumba, reclamaba su inmediata atención.

Cuando estuvieron finalmente en la sala del trono y el amo de la tumba se sentó en el trono de los reyes, comenzaron con las comprobaciones, Ainz extendió su mano derecha al frente e inicio el comando.

"Abrir: Base de datos principal."

Un panel holográfico con los datos generales de la tumba apareció frente a él, tras navegar por un par de menús, llego a la sección en que se encontraba la lista de NPC's mercenarios y monstruos POP auto-generados de Nazarick y para su sorpresa ahí estaba.

_¿Cómo rayos paso esto?, esa entrada no debería estar aquí, ¿Cómo o por que sucedió?, es absurdo, ¡como fue que se agrego un nuevo subordinado a la tumba!_

En el panel flotando frente a él, en la sección de guardianes de área mercenarios, se encontraba una nueva entrada 'Tempest Shadow'.

"Ya veo, así que a esto te referías con algo inesperado, ¿verdad?"

La súcubo asintió como respuesta. "Si"

Con algo de duda, el Overlord selecciono la nueva entrada y se desplego la pantalla habitual que le mostraba los stats, niveles, alineación, la única sorpresa fue que a diferencia de todos los demás, su información mostraba que aun le era posible ganar una buena cantidad de niveles, cuando selecciono la pestaña de historia se topo con otra sorpresa, en esta había un trasfondo completo, no solo lo que ya conocía.

Tras un momento de estar leyendo en posición pensativa, termino de revisar la información de la unicornio; fue entonces que noto finalmente el rostro nervioso y preocupado de la supervisora.

_¡Mierda, me olvide por completo de que Albedo estaba aquí!, ¿y ahora que digo?_

"Bien no hay de qué preocuparse." -Dijo Ainz intentando calmar a la supervisora-

"Ainz-sama, en primer lugar, lo verifique por el hecho de que llamo mi atención, en cuanto entre a Nazarick, note que algo había cambiado, pero al no encontrar nada diferente lo descarte por el momento, suponiendo que se trataba de mi imaginación, pero cuando verifique el listado de sirvientes para seleccionar a los que habrían de atender su orden de servir comidas, fue ahí donde me percate que el numero de sirvientes había aumentado."

"Mhm, no hay de que preocuparse, todo esta dentro de lo esperado." -Dijo mientras mantenía la 'pose regia no.5'- _¡Y una mierda, no tengo la menor idea de que paso!_

"El experimento fue todo un éxito." -Termino tomando la pose 'rey sabio no.3'-

"¿Experimento?, ¿entonces fue por eso que le volvió sirviente al igual que al insecto?"

Pregunto con asombro la súcubo.

"M-mhm, así es, con esto comprobé que Nazarick es capaz de reconocer nuevas adiciones bajo condiciones específicas." -Ainz se giró hacia Albedo con la pose 'todo está bajo control no.1'-

"Es por eso que Chrysalis no fue reconocida por la tumba, sus condiciones de ingreso fueron completamente diferentes, ¡es usted increíble Ainz-sama, no cabe la menor duda de por que era usted el coordinador de los seres supremos!" -Hablo la súcubo con profunda devoción-

"S-sí, bueno, avisa a todos los NPC's creados por los seres supremos, que estén listos para una breve reunión que se llevara a cabo pasada la media noche, más el octavo y cuarto piso están exentos de esta convocatoria, esto será algo especial, darán la bienvenida a una nueva compañera."

"Si, como ordenes… 'querido', ¡Kyaaaaa!"

Con su ultima palabra, la supervisora se sonrojo y se retorcía como colegiala hablando con su primer amor, mientras tanto, en la mente del Overlord.

_Wwaaahhh (SE) *shigh* digo no es que no este contento, ella es muy hermosa, pero aun me siento culpable por haber modificado su configuración, *shigh*Tabula-san, ¿realmente serias capaz de perdonarme por lo que hice?_

-O-

Tempest había estado algo preocupada al cruzar el portal, tenia dudas sobre que le esperaría detrás de este, pero jamás se habría imaginado encontrarse con lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, había pasado de Canterlot a una región montañosa y nevada, ella estaba segura de que la ubicación como esta mas cercana estaba a dos días de viaje en tren, pero estaba segura de que se encontraba aun mas lejos que el imperio de cristal ya que no era capaz de reconocer ninguna de las montañas a su alrededor.

Pero lo más llamativo, sin lugar a dudas, era la estructura que estaba frente a ella, parecía ser una especie de cementerio con un enorme mausoleo al centro que se alcanzaba a ver por encima de la muralla, este a su vez se encontraba rodeado de cuatro mausoleos más pequeños, alrededor de las estructuras centrales se extendía un cementerio mas normal si solo se tenían en cuenta las tumbas esporádicas y los árboles marchitos, pero lo que lo hacia anormal era el lustroso pasto verde bien recortado que cubría todo el suelo, a excepción de los caminos de piedra, además de todo esto, había hermosas estatuas de criaturas similares a Albedo, pero con las alas en la espalda y sin cuernos.

Y por si esta vista imposible fuera poco, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por un muro de piedra perfectamente trabajada de cuando menos cinco metros de altura y seis de espesor que solo contaba con dos entradas, en definitiva, un muro que ninguna maquina de asedio seria capaz de atravesar, por lo que no podía evitar mirar todo con asombro por la grandeza del lugar.

"Shi shi shi shi, grandioso ¿no?, pero esta es solo la entrada -su," -Interrumpió sus pensamientos Lupusregina- "hay que apresurarnos, Ainz-sama nos está esperando -su."

La única respuesta que fue capaz de dar la unicornio, fue un asentimiento, mientras caminaba en silencio siguiendo de cerca a la sirvienta.

El primer piso era sin duda una cripta, tras poca distancia de haber entrado se encontraron con una sirvienta de cabello recogido que usaba lentes y una gargantilla metálica, pero lo más llamativo sobre ella eran definitivamente sus gigantescas muñequeras metálicas recubiertas de púas.

"Bienvenida a la gran tumba subterránea de Nazarick Tempest Shadow-san, yo soy Yuri Alfa, soy una de las sirvientas de batalla al servicio de Ainz-sama."

Hablo con una voz tranquila y melodiosa, acompañada de un rostro amable que no concordaba del todo con la agresividad de su uniforme.

"Ainz-sama le está esperando, sígame por favor y partiremos de inmediato."

Mirando con interés y curiosidad la calidad del uniforme y armadura de la sirvienta, Tempest hizo tal y como se le pidió, las siguió a través del portal, al salir de este no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, las enormes puertas, las estatuas, la alfombra, todo era de una calidad y manufactura muy superior a cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes, siguió mirando todo a su alrededor con asombro hasta que Yuri llamo por segunda vez su atención.

"Tempest-san, Tempest-san"

"Ah, sí, discúlpame, todo es tan maravilloso que me quede en blanco."

Contestó la unicornio algo apenada, al ver esto la sirvienta de lentes le sonrió amablemente mientras le contestaba.

"Eso es comprensible, después de todo es obra de los 41 seres supremos, sin embargo, esta es solo la antesala, su nombre es 'La llave menor de Salomón' y detrás de las puertas a mi espalda se encuentra la sala del trono."

Tempest miro a la sirvienta completamente boquiabierta, buscando ceñas de que se tratara de una broma.

_'Solo'… ¿en serio acaba de decir que esta maravillosa sala que supera todo lo conocido, es 'SOLO' la antesala, no no no, seguramente está bromeando conmigo._

"Debemos apresurarnos," -continuo la sirvienta- "no es correcto hacer esperar a Ainz-sama."

Con estas palabras Yuri se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con Lupusregina caminando detrás de ella y la unicornio detrás de ambas, en cuanto estuvieron a un par de metros, las enormes puertas de madera solida con tallados sublimes que habrían de pesar en total por lo menos una tonelada cada una considerando su espesor, se abrieron sin hacer prácticamente ningún sonido.

No estaba bromeando, en verdad esa era 'solo' la antesala.

Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente de la poni al ver la sala del trono, mientras avanzaban, no pudo evitar notar la gran diversidad de criaturas presentes, había tantas especies , que sería muchísimo más fácil nombrar la cantidad que conocía, una, para su sorpresa se trataba de un changeling, o al menos eso parecía según la descripción que recibió entre los reportes de Equestria que podía recordar.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue el hecho de que pese a que la sala del trono estaba flanqueada por criaturas de apariencias tan diversas, casi todas sumamente peligrosas a simple vista y todas sus miradas estaban sobre ella, no se sentía juzgada o amenazada, todo lo contrario, se sentía bienvenida.

Cuando llegaron frente al trono, las sirvientas se postraron una al lado de la otra, mientras que Tempest se postro un par de pasos detrás y Yuri fue quien hablo por el grupo.

"Hemos traído a la comandante Tempest Shadow, tal y como ordeno Ainz-sama."

"Mhm, buen trabajo, pueden tomar sus lugares."

Ambas sirvientas se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y se unieron al resto de las pléyades a la derecha de la sala, una vez tomaron su lugar, la supervisora de los guardianes habló.

"Tempest Shadow, póstrate ante el supremo Overlord, tu nuevo amo."

Estas palabras fueron dichas con amabilidad para sorpresa de Ainz, la unicornio se puso de pie y avanzo hasta donde anteriormente estuvieron las sirvientas y se volvió a postrar, tras este pequeño imprevisto, el gobernante de la tumba tomó la palabra.

"Bienvenida Tempest Shadow."

"Sí, muchas gracias Ainz-sama."

"Puedes levantarte, ahora, vallamos directo al punto, mas tarde Albedo te informara sobre lo que necesites saber sobre Nazarick y tus nuevos colegas." -dijo el Overlord mientras hacia un movimiento de barrido sobre la sala con la mano- "veras, esta es una ocasión especial, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se ha agregado un nuevo integrante a la tumba, tu juramento de lealtad provino de tu corazón y lo acepte con gusto, por lo que ahora tu destino esta enlazado a la gran tumba de Nazarick, ahora y siempre estarás al servicio de Ainz Ooal Gown."

Tempest no podía entender el por qué, pero escuchar a su nuevo amo decir esas palabras le hacía muy feliz.

"Entonces, dicho esto, te asignare tu papel definitivo."

En ese preciso instante, toda la atención de la sala dejo a la unicornio y se centro sobre la figura en el trono, nadie deseaba perderse una sola de las palabras de su amo.

"¡Tempest Shadow, dentro de la gran tumba subterránea de Nazarick tendrás el nivel de guardián de área!"

Con estas palabras la sala estallo en gritos de aprobación y aplausos que fueron dejados correr por un minuto, tras el cual, Ainz hizo un gesto con su mano y la sala regreso al silencio absoluto.

"Tus labores serán las siguientes: tu serás la regente del reino hechicero cuando la necesidad nos mantenga a Albedo y a mi ocupados, por lo que serás capacitada en todo lo necesario en la gran biblioteca de Ashurbanipal, mientras que tu trabajo nominal será dirigir las tropas del reino hechicero, serás la secretaria de defensa, al igual serás instruida en lo que haga falta para un optimo desempeño de tu puesto, mientras te encuentres dentro de la gran tumba de Nazarick estarás bajo el mando de Demiurge como tropa de defensa, esas serán tus labores."

Al escuchar lo que implicaba su nuevo puesto no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, _'¿y si fallo?_' era la pregunta que dominaba sus pensamientos, ella no estaba capacitada para manejar un gobierno, pero se relajo un poco cuando se dijo que se le instruiría al respecto, pero cuando escucho que dentro de la tumba tendría el papel de defensora se alegró, aun cuando seguía sin entender por qué.

"Ademas, para que no quede duda de tu lealtad hacia Ainz Ooal Gown, repite tu juramento para que todos los presentes te escuchen."

"Sí, como ordene Ainz-sama." -contesto gustosa la unicornio- "usted ha cumplido mi mas grande anhelo, sin que este saliera si quiera de mi boca," -hizo una reverencia con el hocico prácticamente en el suelo y continuó- "suya es toda mi gratitud y fidelidad por el resto de mis días o hasta que usted vea conveniente deshacerse de mí, prometo servirle con todo mi corazón y capacidad, también prometo esforzarme para cumplir con sus órdenes sin importar lo que me cueste."

A diferencia de cuando hizo su juramento anteriormente, esta vez su rostro era dominado por una enorme sonrisa y una ligera humedad en sus ojos.

"Acepto tu fidelidad." -contestó Ainz- "desempeña tu puesto con pasión y sirve con dedicación."

Tras completado el juramento, la sala volvió a estallar en un rugido de aprobación, pero entre todos, había un individuo que no vitoreaba, Chrysalis.

_¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo es que el poni recién llegado obtuvo tal puesto cuando yo apenas si valgo por una mascota!?, ¡no es justo!, yo también jure lealtad ¿no?, ¿por qué ella fue tratada diferente?, tal vez pueda preguntarle a Demiurge-sama en la próxima sección._

Pensó molesta la ex reina changeling.

Después de un momento, Ainz decidió que ya era hora de intervenir, por lo que golpeo la culata del báculo contra el suelo, silenciando de inmediato la sala.

"La extensión completa de tus tareas te será explicada mas adelante, Yuri, lleva a la secretaria de defensa a mi despacho, necesita conocer el camino después de todo."

Ordeno el Overlord mirando a la sirvienta.

"Se hará como ordena, Ainz-sama."

"Bien, eso es todo, pueden retirarse a continuar con sus labores normales; nos retiramos Albedo."

Dijo la ultima frase mientras se ponía de pie y en cuanto termino de hablar y recibió un asentimiento por parte de la supervisora, ambos se teletransportaron.

-O-

En el castillo de Canterlot, la reunión de los emisarios y gobernantes continuó inmediatamente después de que Celestia levanto el sol, todos tomaron el almuerzo en la misma sala de juntas, cuando terminaron y la mesa fue recogida los debates se reiniciaron.

"Ahora que todos descansamos y hemos disfrutado de un maravilloso desayuno, continuemos con la reunión." -hablo con voz firme la monarca del sol- "me gustaría comenzar con una sugerencia para los que decidan recibir la visita del rey hechicero, *heee fuuf* recomiendo pensar las palabras que quieran dejar salir de su boca dos veces antes de permitirlo, ustedes no lo han visto tan directamente como nosotras." -con un rostro angustiado dio una rápida mirada a su hermana- "él representa mas de un tipo de amenaza, si bien su poder es abrumador, creo que lo más aterrador de él es su inteligencia."

Al escuchar estas palabras el emisario Niccals pregunto:

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir princesa Celestia?"

*Shigh* "El aun no ha mostrado todo su poder, eso es un hecho, además, creo que el es capaz de formar planes sumamente complejos y ejecutarlos a la perfección, espero estar equivocada, pero estimo que es capaz de mantener ese nivel con un alcance de varios años."

Quien expreso la incredulidad que todos los presentes fue la emisaria del reino Ararauna, una cacatúa antropomorfa con plumas color rosa pálido y un penacho de plumas rubias que nacían de su cabeza, se encontraba ataviada en un atuendo formal pero sencillo, compuesto por una blusa blanca de cuello V con corte bajo y una falda gris a media pierna, su rostro era agraciado por unos lentes estilizados rectangulares que tenían un armazón plateado.

"Disculpen nuestra incredulidad princesas, pero, ¿no creen que están exagerando?, no existe nadie que sea capaz de armar y llevar a cabo tales planes."

"Aunque vuestro punto de vista e valido emisaria Celeina, no creemos errar al respecto" -contesto Luna- "de hecho, creemos que es bastante probable que nuestras estimaciones estén cortas en alcance."

Con una expresión severa y un tono de reproche, dio su opinión el emisario del país arachne.

"¡Bha!, tal vez sea muy buen estratega, pero aun no tiene un ejercito y ciertamente aun no tiene bajo su completo control todo el ejército del rey tormenta."

"Aunque es cierto que aun es muy pronto para que tenga un completo control de las tropas, más permítanme advertirles, aun si sus tropas son escasas, el poder que representan debe de ser considerado como formidable."

Anunció Celestia con un tono grave.

Después de esto las discusiones continuaron hasta ya entrada la tarde, para ese momento finalmente se termino de atender todos los problemas presentados a debate.

El resultado final de la reunión fue que se firmo un acuerdo de defensa conjunta en el caso de desatarse una batalla, en este acuerdo participaron: el reino de Equestria, el reino Everfree, el reino Changeling, el reino de Abissnia (gatos), el Imperio de Cristal, la dragón lord Ember, el reino de Zebrica, el reino Ararauna (Aves antropomorfas), el reino de Beringei (gorilas), la republica de Linnaeus (girafas) y el jefe de la reserva búfalo Tunderhooves; mientras que el reino de Diamondia (único reino de perros diamante), el país de Nubia (burros), el reino Brezzie y el reino de Acuestria, decidieron mantenerse neutrales en contra posición, el reino de Grifonia, la republica de Minos, el reino de Yakyakistan, el reino Centauride y el país Arachne decidieron mantener una postura más agresiva contra el nuevo rey.

Las diarcas despidieron a los emisarios y gobernantes aliados y neutrales con aprensión, aun durante su partida intentaron convencerlos de no mantener una postura agresiva sin éxito alguno, ese mismo atardecer, después de que el sol fue bajado y la luna subida, comenzaron a revisar tanto como pudieron de sus recursos comerciales, junto con sus asistentes y secretarios de dichos recursos, deseaban estar tan preparadas como fuera posible para la batalla del próximo día, deseaban proteger sus recursos tanto como fuera posible, temían quedar en un acuerdo desigual que les fuese desangrando, ese día no hubo corte nocturna y todos continuaron hasta muy entrada la noche, tras lo cual decidieron que no se podía hacer mas con el tiempo disponible y las princesas mandaron a todos a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, las diarcas, la reina Novo y la princesa Sakaystar desayunaron juntas, tras lo cual Luna se fue a tomar una siesta antes de la reunión, mientras que Celestia se quedo conversando con las hipogrifos, más tarde, específicamente una hora antes de la reunión, las diarcas esperaban al resto en la puerta principal del castillo.

Poco antes del mediodía, Twilight Shining Armor y Cadence regresaron al castillo tras haber pasado la noche y haber disfrutado el desayuno en casa de los padres de la alicornio lavanda.

"¡Buen día Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna!" saludo efusivamente Twilight.

"Buenos días tía, buenos días Luna." Saludo con cariño la princesa del amor.

"Buen día sus altezas." Saludo con formalidad el capitán de la guardia.

"Sean bienvenidos" -contesto Luna mientras Celestia solo asentía- "es un gusto verlos de nuevo, más el tiempo es oro, ¿Raven?"

La secretaria de la corte diurna repartió a los recién llegados una copia de un documento, fruto del esfuerzo conjunto de las diarcas.

"¿Es esta su propuesta para los tratados?" pregunto la princesa de la amistad mientras tomaba su copia y quien le contesto fue la monarca del sol.

"No Twilight, lamentablemente no se nos ocurrió que es lo que pueda desear el rey hechicero, en lugar de hacer una propuesta decidimos concentrarnos en hacer un resumen de los vienes mas delicados, es decir, resumimos en que hay que tener cuidado de no perder ya que es parte central de nuestra economía, pero no hay que perder tiempo, pueden leer mientras avanzamos hacia la sala del trono, pronto será la hora de llevar a cabo la reunión."

Tras recibir respuestas afirmativas del grupo, todos avanzaron hacia su destino, ya casi llegando, Spike que montaba en el lomo de Twilight, noto que alguien faltaba.

"¿Hu?, Disculpen princesas, pero, ¿dónde están la reina y la princesa hipogrifos?, ¿no se encontraban con ustedes?"

"Así es joven Spike," -contesto Luna- "pero como este es un asunto de Equestria, ella decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, se nos unirán una vez finalice la reunión."

Con esto el resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, una vez llegaron a la sala del trono, las Diarcas se sentaron en sus tronos, mientras que los demás las flanqueaban, del lado de la princesa Luna se colocaron los gobernantes del imperio de cristal, mientras que del lado de la princesa Celestia se encontraban Twilght y Spike.

Cuando todos terminaron de leer los reportes que la secretaria Raven les había proporcionado, esta procedió a recogerlos y tomo su lugar a la derecha del trono, justo cuando los estaba organizando para guardarlos, un escalofrió le invadió, uno que era ya bien conocido para el resto, pero al ser la primera vez que la secretaria lo sentía, provoco que perdiera la concentración y se le cayeran al suelo los documentos.

Todos dirigieron la vista al mismo punto, al centro de la sala del trono, un ovoide con una oscuridad comparable a la de una noche sin estrellas surgió desde el suelo, la primera figura en salir fue la unicornio de color cereza.

"¡Anunciando la entrada del rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por esperar, aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia y esperen que aun hay mas XD nos leemos mas adelante.**


	20. 20 La Cruda (Realidad) pt1

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**Finalmente el trabajo comienza a menguar, espero poder ir ****acercándome**** cada vez mas a mi ****publicación**** regular de un capitulo por semana, ****también**** en este mes ****subiré**** a los generales a mi Deviantart zakan1298434, los ****subiré**** tal como los termine de colorear.**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ahora si la historia. XD**

**Ortografía revisada 01/07/2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**La Cruda Realidad**

**Primera Parte**

En la lujosa antesala de su habitación, se encuentra el gobernante de la muerte sentado tras su escritorio, más no estaba solo, con el se encontraba la supervisora de los guardianes, el objetivo de esto era simple, discutían sobre la presentación de la mas nueva adición a la tumba mientras esperaban que esta se presentara para instruirle sobre sus nuevas labores y preguntar sobre su estado actual.

_Vaya, fue una gran sorpresa la que me llevé, no esperaba que hubiera tanta aceptación, a decir verdad, esperaba algo mas de resistencia, incluso había preparado algunos argumentos, pero fueron innecesarios._

Tras agraciar este tren de pensamiento por un momento, el Overlord se percató de la mirada fija de Albedo que esperaba indicaciones.

"Albedo"

"¿Sí, Ainz-sama?"

"Deseo escuchar cuál es tu opinión respecto a 'este experimento'"

Al escuchar la instrucción de su amo, la súcubo bajó su mirada y llevó su delicada mano a su mentón mientras razonaba la pregunta.

"Mmmm… aun cuando no me agrada la idea de dejar entrar criaturas inferiores a la gloriosa Nazarick, puedo entender que era necesario comprobar como funcionarían las interacciones con el mundo exterior, o mejor dicho como interaccionarían los habitantes del exterior con nosotros, usted tomo como ejemplo tres excelentes casos especiales."

_¿He?, ¿tres?, ¿de qué está hablando?, solo he aceptado la lealtad de Chrysalis y Tempest._

"Puso a su servicio y volvió obediente a Chrysalis, una criatura orgullosa y traicionera por naturaleza, que, si bien juró lealtad, no fue reconocida por la tumba, también puso bajo su mando a un grupo externo que era completamente neutral hacia nosotros tras derrotarlos en batalla, si bien ellos le reconocieron y juraron servicio, igualmente no fueron reconocidos por la tumba y finalmente, está el caso de Tempest Shadow, mmm…"

_Ha, cierto, los perros, me había olvidado por completo de ellos, ¿Cómo les estará yendo?, hasta el momento Cocytus no ha reportado ningún problema, supongo que todo ha de marchar sobre ruedas, mmm necesito hacer tiempo para darles una visita._

"Ella ha sido el caso especial, ha sido reconocida por la tumba, al igual que los perros era de un grupo neutral hacia nosotros en su momento, pero su posición personal no fue clara en ningún momento y al igual que los otros, juro lealtad y servidumbre… lo lamento mucho Ainz-sama, aun cuando el resultado habla por si mismo, sigo sin ser capaz de vislumbrar que diferencia la excepción, mas concuerdo que el experimento que realizó fue perfectamente planeado y ejecutado."

Al terminar de hablar el rostro de la súcubo se mostró frustrado por no ser capaz de entender las intenciones de su amo, cosa que fue totalmente malinterpretada por este.

_¡Gha!, ¡ella esta muy molesta!, ¿realmente le disgusta tanto la idea de agregar individuos a la tumba?, debo calmarla de alguna manera, piensa, ¡PIENSA!, (SE) bueno tengo que cubrir una mentira con otra *shigh*_

"Este experimento no solo era necesario, además, sirvió para aumentar mi entendimiento sobre los individuos en este mundo, el hecho de que diera el fruto esperado era algo imprescindible para el futuro de Nazarick, si bien la información y materiales que Demiurge reúne en su rancho son maravillosas, hacía falta obtener aun más sobre el desarrollo mental y moral de este mundo."

Al ver que el rostro de molestia en la supervisora desaparecía por completo, Ainz- decidió dejar de balbucear antes de volver a meter la pata.

"En resumen, aunque hay cosas básicamente eternas, _como los ítems multiuso_ hay cosas que precisan ser reemplazadas de vez en cuando." _Como los consumibles._

"Increíble, ¡Ainz-sama es increíble!" -exclamo con alegría la súcubo- "¡Y pensar que sus planes tendrían tal alcance!, ¡nosotros como sus siervos, debemos de esforzarnos mas para estar a la altura de sus expectativas!"

_¿Huh?, ¡oh no!, parece que algo fue malentendido nuevamente… pero al menos tuve éxito en alegrarla, espero que nada salga mal a raíz de esto._

Justo cuando el Overlord iba a intentar sacarle algo de información a su subordinada sobre lo que había entendido, un golpeteo en la puerta le interrumpió.

*Toc toc toc toc* "Con su permiso Ainz-sama."

"Adelante"

Se trataba de Yuri Alfa y la nueva integrante de Nazarick que finalmente habían llegado.

"Le he mostrado el camino hasta sus aposentos a Tempest-san, tal como lo ordenó."

"Mhm, buen trabajo, puedes retirarte, cuando salgas manda a una de las sirvientas homúnculo."

"Si."

Tras levantarse, de donde habían hincado frente al escritorio, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

_Bien, *Huff* ahora, lo que sigue._

"Puedes levantarte Tempest, acércate."

"Sí, con su permiso."

La unicornio se levantó y se puso de pie frente al escritorio, del cual apenas si alcanzaba la parte superior con su vista, cosa que la hacía ver tan adorable que Ainz combatió activamente un 'Aawww'.

"Ehem, primero que nada, hablemos sobre tus asignaciones, antes de que se te de cualquier labor administrativa habrás de cubrir los temas necesarios para ello, el mas urgente y el primero a remediar habrá de ser el idioma."

"¿El idioma?, me disculpo, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere."

El Overlord se volvió hacia la súcubo y asintió, está entendiendo la intención de su amo se desequipó el collar de traducción.

"テンペストシャドウを教えてください、私の言葉を理解できますか？"

(Dime Tempest Shadow, ¿puedes entender mis palabras?)

Para sorpresa de la unicornio lo que escuchó fue una serie de sonidos incomprensibles para ella, la sorpresa se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

"Puedo ver que no eres capaz de comprender el idioma original, todos usan un ítem especial llamado collar de traducción para facilitar la comunicación, sin embargo, esto solo funciona para la lengua hablada, por lo que solo tendrás que aprender la lengua escrita, no podemos permitir que no comprendas alguna notificación por no conocer el idioma."

"¿Es ese acaso, el idioma de la creación?"

Pregunto con asombro Tempest, pero la respuesta que recibió solo aumento su impresión.

"Hahaha, no claro que no." La unicornio respiro aliviada solo para tensarse nuevamente.

"El lenguaje primordial es algo mucho mas complejo, este es solo uno de los más notorios que existieron anteriormente."

Esta vez la sorpresa no solo existió en la Equestre, también Albedo se sorprendió por las palabras del amo de Nazarick, mas este lo paso por alto.

"Por lo pronto deberás aprender durante tus ratos libres, cuando se determine completamente los arreglos y cambios necesarios que sufrirá el reino de las tormentas para que se transforme en el reino hechicero, también se definirá como podrás usar tu tiempo."

Intentando entender todo lo que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de su nuevo amo, había una pregunta que se repetía constantemente en su mente, _'¿hasta dónde conoce personalmente de lo que habla?'_, no se podía imaginar exactamente que tan antigua era la existencia de su nuevo amo.

"También es necesario que te puedas ubicar en la tumba, así que el día de hoy lo pasaras conociendo las partes accesibles de la tumba, así como a sus habitantes, mas tarde alguien te recogerá para acompañarte, el día de mañana será largo, estaremos en Canterlot la mayor parte del mismo probablemente, procura no estar despierta hasta muy tarde el día de hoy."

Para el placer de la supervisora que ya se había reequipado el collar de traducción y sorpresa del Overlord, la respuesta de Tempest fue clara y con convicción.

"¡Sí Ainz-sama, definitivamente estaré lista el día de mañana!"

"Bien, ahora el siguiente punto, ¿dime, te sientes capaz de hacerte cargo del ejercito en cuanto se forme?"

"Si, tengo confianza en que puedo manejar y mover tropas sin problemas, pero considero que me faltara competencia en cuanto a estrategia."

Contesto con honestidad y algo de vergüenza la unicornio.

"Mhm, eso no será ningún problema de momento, aprenderás sobre el arte de la guerra como segunda materia en prioridad."

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. *Toc toc toc toc*

"Con su permiso Ainz-sama."

Se trataba de una de las sirvientas homúnculo, cuando esta recibió el permiso para entrar, se aproximo al escritorio e hizo una reverencia.

"¿En que le puedo servir Ainz-sama?"

"Tengo una tarea para ti Fiore, Tempest Shadow va a estar con nosotros temporalmente, prepara una de las habitaciones de invitados en el noveno piso para ella, en cuanto termines la conducirás hasta ella para que descanse."

"Se hará de inmediato." Una sonrisa enorme y algo de humedad en las comisuras de sus ojos, adornaban el rostro de la sirvienta, se sentía muy contenta e impresionada, no solo por haber recibido una tarea de manera personal de su amo, sino también por el hecho de que el supremo gobernante de Nazarick conocía el nombre de una simple sirvienta.

Para Ainz este trato hacia sus subordinados no era mas que etiqueta profesional, pero no por eso la ignoraba, después de todo intentaba ser el jefe que ellos deseaban, ese era el principal motivo por el que, durante sus horas a solas, practicaba en su habitación poses y comentarios.

"Mhn, puedes retirarte."

Tras hacer una reverencia la sirvienta se retiró y la conversación continuó donde se había quedado.

"Bien, ahora, el tema principal, hablemos de la razón para llamarte a mi oficina personal, quiero que me digas lo que te está molestando."

Un silencio extraño fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero al poner algo de atención se percato de la cara de sorpresa total en el rostro de la unicornio y la mirada inquisitiva en la de Albedo, entonces repaso lo que acababa de decir y al darse cuenta que su elección de palabras había sido incorrecta entro en pánico, acababa de meter la pata de manera masiva, pero al no haber una segunda reacción de las presentes no estaba seguro hasta que punto, en su nerviosismo no se percató de que soltó unas palabras que debía de haber pensado hasta que fue muy tarde.

"¿Y bien, que tan profundo es?" _toy… ¡mierda, acabo de hablar en voz alta!, ¿y ahora que hago?, Albedo es muy inteligente ¡de seguro ya se dio cuenta de que estoy fingiendo! (SE) nononono, espera un momento, antes de echar todo por la borda hay que comprobar las aguas._

Volteando hacia Albedo para después regresar a Tempest y picar el panal con un palo (figurativamente hablando), Ainz pregunto con un nerviosismo que no se reflejaba en su voz de no-muerto.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" _¡Sigue empeorándolo idiota!_

Mas para Tempest, esta última pregunta fue la que le saco del trance y con una voz baja y de asombro habló.

"¿U-usted ya lo sabía, Ainz-sama?"

_(SE) ¿Huh?, ¿Cómo dijo?_

Al escuchar las palabras de la unicornio, el rostro de la supervisora cambio de duda a entendimiento y adoración, siendo ella quien contesto la pregunta en lugar del sorprendido Overlord.

"¡Por supuesto!, no hay nada que Ainz-sama no considere en sus planes, ¡él es el ser mas inteligente que existe!, algo así es un juego de niños para él.

_No, por favor Albedo, no me eleves tanto o no podre levantarme si llegara a caer._

Se lamento el Overlord mentalmente cuando escucho hablar a la supervisora.

"A decir verdad," -continuo la unicornio- "hay un par de cosas que me han estado preocupando," *shigh*

_¿Qué habrá sucedido?, esto es algo inesperado._

"Ohoo, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?"

"He sufrido algunos cambios que no esperaba, cambios mentales de los que no estoy segura de donde vienen."

_Interesante_ "¿Acaso sientes que tus capacidades mentales han cambiado?"

"No, ese no es el caso… o por lo menos creo que no, en donde he notado cambios es en mi manera de pensar."

_Ohoh, eso puede no ser algo bueno, ¿habrá cambiado su karma?_

"¿Qué cambios has notado?"

"Hasta el momento he notado tres cosas, primero que nada, no le veo como un jefe o un rey, le veo como mi amo, esto salió de pronto de mi boca al hablar de usted y cuando lo razone activamente me di cuenta del cambio, de esto me percate durante la última reunión en Canterlot."

_Mmmmh, que extraño, ¿será un efecto secundario de que haya sido reconocida?_

"Cuando las diarcas le hablaron irrespetuosamente la sangre me hirvió."

Hablo la unicornio mostrando algo de ira en su tono.

_Espera, no me digas que-_

"Pero lo que mas me preocupa es mi nombre, o mejor dicho, el hecho de que mi nombre original, es decir el que me dieron mis padres cuando nací, 'Fizzlepop Berrytwist', ahora es para mi mas como un apodo, de esto me percate cuando le dije mi nombre original a las portadoras de los elementos."

_Uuuueeeeehh, ¿ese era su nombre original?, no le queda para nada… espera, si su nombre original ya no lo siente como suyo de pronto pero aun lo recuerda, eso significa que no solo le aceptamos… ¡sino que también se le registro como cuando se crea o agrega un nuevo NPC!_

Recordando el trasfondo que el y sus amigos le dieron a la gran tumba de Nazarick, una risa de alegría comenzó a escapar de su boca hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada abierta.

"Mhmhmhm, mnhahaha, hahahaha, HAJAJAJA (SE)…" _Tsk, maldito supresor._

Tempest no podía comprender por que su amo estaba riendo, pero aun cuando su risa era bastante macabra, por alguna razón para ella era reconfortante y cuando su amo parecía estar más contento se detuvo de golpe y después de un breve instante continuó hablando.

"Eso no es algo para preocuparse en lo mas mínimo, todo lo contrario, es un motivo de alegría, de hecho, no me extrañaría que te sintieses feliz o gratificada por el solo hecho de ser parte de Nazarick."

Al escuchar las palabras de su amo, un rubor que se perdió en el tono de su pelaje se dejo sentir en el rostro de la unicornio, pues esto lo acababa de experimentar hace un rato en la sala del trono.

"No, lo que sientes es la representación física de tu juramento de lealtad, te puedo asegurar que no se ha hecho ningún cambio físico o psicológico en ti, pero" -el tono del Overlord se volvió más serio- "a partir del momento en que juraste lealtad volcando todo tu corazón en ello, tu destino cambió a estar al servicio de Ainz Ooal Gown"

_Bueno, aunque solo es una manera muy rebuscada de decir que ahora es parte de Nazarick._ -Pensó Ainz al terminar y tras este pensamiento hablo con algo de humor en su tono de voz-

"Aunque si será necesario meternos con tu cuerpo más adelante."

Al escucharlo Albedo puso un rostro de espanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma, mientras que Tempest se tensó, por fortuna para el corazón de ambas, la siguiente frase las calmó.

"Después de todo, no puedo permitir que un guardián sea débil, hay que entrenarte y fortalecerte como es debido."

"¡Sí, me esforzare al máximo por cumplir con sus expectativas!"

Contesto la unicornio con una voz firme y una expresión estoica.

"Jajajaja, muy bien, pero antes de todo eso debes de descansar."

*Toc toc toc toc*

"Con su permiso Ainz-sama, he terminado de preparar la habitación para Tempest-san según sus órdenes."

Anunció la sirvienta en cuanto se encontró de pie frente al escritorio mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Mhm, buen trabajo, ahora, si no hay nada mas de lo que quieras hablar, creo que es hora de que descanses."

"Ya no le haré perder mas tiempo, agradezco mucho que Ainz-sama se haya tomado el tiempo necesario para calmar la turbulenta mente de su sierva." _¿sierva?... oh bueno da igual._

Por un instante la duda resurgió en su mente tras notar otro cambio, pero esta vez simplemente la desecho, su amo ya le acababa de explicar de dónde venían.

"Por ahora descansa, por la mañana alguien te recogerá en tu habitación para darte el tour, pueden retirarse."

"Si, con su permiso."

Contestaron ambas y se despidieron con una reverencia, retrocedieron un par de pasos y dando media vuelta se retiraron de la habitación.

Una vez que ambas se habían retirado, las palabras de la supervisora no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Desea que me ocupe de los preparativos para el adiestramiento de Tempest-san?"

"Hmm, así es, que sea un buen curso sobre administración, también tácticas y estrategias de guerra, aunque no hay prisa, no tiene nada de malo si el bibliotecario se toma su tiempo para elegir los mejores temas, mmm… ordena a Sebas que se encargue de darle el tour, en cuanto al idioma…"

"Si me lo permite, ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia, Ainz-sama?"

"No tengo objeción, hazla."

"Creo que la mejor opción para enseñarle el idioma de los seres supremos a Tempest, seria Yuri Alfa de las pléyades."

_Oooohh, ¡de hecho, es una idea excelente!, además, ella ya tiene la apariencia de maestra y siendo una no-muerta es menos probable que pierda la calma si tiene problemas para aprender._

"Mmh, es una excelente sugerencia, que ella se encargue, ah cierto, casi lo olvido, hay algo más…"

-O-

Con cada momento que pasaba, Tempest pensaba más seriamente en conseguirse un bozal, no se le ocurría otra manera de evitar que su quijada siguiera tocando el suelo cada vez que conocía algo nuevo, esta tendencia se había estado repitiendo desde la noche anterior, cundo la condujeron a su habitación, simplemente no podía creer que se le permitiría usarla, tras la noche de descanso más relajante que había tenido en toda su vida, un mayordomo con una barba y melena grises pero muy bien arregladas, le esperaba en la antesala para ser su guía, pese a la aparente edad avanzada del macho, por su postura y forma de moverse, era obvio que la vejez solo se encontraba presente en su apariencia, este la llevo a su primer parada para disfrutar de un magnifico almuerzo, después del cual estaba segura de que no seria posible encontrar nada fuera de Nazarick que siquiera se le acercara.

Después de llevarse un shock al conocer a Sous-chef y quedarse congelada por un minuto, agradeció al mismo y se retiraron del comedor, durante varias horas, Tempest recorrió el noveno piso de la gran tumba, guiada por el mayordomo personal de Ainz-sama, Sebas Tian-sama, aunque no estaba segura de por que se refería a él con el honorifico 'sama', se sentía cómoda con ello por lo que decidió no cuestionarlo.

Decir que se había sorprendido de todo lo que se podía encontrar en el noveno piso, seria comparable a decir que el sol iluminaba, este piso tenia todo en cuanto a comodidades, por lo que cerca del final de su recorrido no pudo evitar pensar repetidamente _'¡¿Y este es solo el noveno piso?!_', pero tras conocer el sexto piso ya no podía lograr que ningún pensamiento cruzara por su mente, específicamente cuando le señalaron que aun se encontraban bajo tierra, al escucharlo, no pudo despegar los ojos del 'sol' que estaba viendo en el 'cielo' hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

Conoció el sexto piso, el cuarto y las primeras tres plantas, el quinto y el séptimo piso no los conoció por recomendación de Sebas, quien le advirtió que ella no tenia las resistencias necesarias para conocer el infierno llameante y el lago congelado, pero con tan solo escuchar una breve descripción de ellos, decidió que no quería visitarlos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y estuviera adecuadamente equipada, cuando pregunto que si conocerían el octavo piso la respuesta la dejo nuevamente atónita, ese piso estaba prohibido a todos por su propia seguridad, ella no se le ocurría que podría ser más peligroso que un literal infierno.

Durante todo el paseo, conoció a múltiples guardianes de área, todos eran de razas variadas, pero tras una descripción por parte de Sebas decidió evitar las residencias de los cinco peores de momento.

Cuando finalmente terminaron el tour y regreso a su habitación, ya había pasado la mayor parte del día y lo que restaba lo paso recapitulando todas las maravillas que acababa de conocer, así como la gran cantidad de razas que habitaban la tumba, tras un par de horas tomo su cena y se fue a la cama, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, mientras se preparaba par ir a desayunar, Yuri-san entro a su habitación y le anuncio los planes para el día, lo que nos trae al momento actual, tras haber disfrutado de su desayuno, regreso a su habitación donde ya le esperaba nuevamente la sirvienta, solo que esta vez había algo metálico sobre la mesa de centro, cuando se acerco a la mesa ambas intercambiaron saludos, entonces pudo notar que se trataba de una armadura y doblado junto a esta se encontraba un fondo para usar debajo de la misma, esto en si no le sorprendía, ya había supuesto que cambiaría de armadura, sin embargo no esperaba algo como lo que se encontraba frente a ella.

"D-disculpa Yuri-san, pero creo que no te escuche correctamente, ¿podrías repetirlo?, si no es mucha molestia, ¿por favor?"

"Por supuesto, no es ninguna molestia, Ainz-sama decidió que sería prudente que usases un equipo que este acorde a tu posición, por lo que este equipo te fue asignado como tu equipo base, el conjunto consiste de un fondo fabricado con seda de arañas infernales entretejida con seda de las orugas de Jötunheim, este brinda inmunidad a los efectos de congelación y quemadura, así mismo incrementa la resistencia a los ataques elementales de hielo y fuego, la armadura esta hecha de plata estelar y Apoithakarah, brinda protección contra noqueo, anula hechizos ofensivos recibidos de hasta cuarto nivel y reduce el daño recibido de hechizos de hasta sexto nivel, los cubre cascos están hechos de Scarletita, aumentan la velocidad y dan protección contra derribos, el casco esta hecho del mismo material que la armadura y protege contra cambios de estado y ataques mentales además de aumentar la velocidad de reacción, finalmente, el lucero del alba es un ítem de grado reliquia que proporciona estamina ilimitada y un aumento de fuerza física, el conjunto en general otorga un aumento en la resistencia a ataques mágicos."

Cuando la sirvienta termino de hablar, Tempest aún se sentía insegura y no pudo evitar que su incredulidad escapara de su boca.

"¿E-en s-serio está bien que yo use estos equipos?, ¿no se trata de artículos legendarios de héroes del pasado?"

Sin descomponer su rostro amable, la sirvienta contestó.

"No, ese no es el caso, ninguno de estos equipos supera el grado reliquia, no representa ningún problema, incluso si fuesen destruidos le herrero en jefe puede recrearlos fácilmente."

Ya no solo se encontraba sin palabras, después de lo que acababa de escuchar se estaba comenzando a sentir mareada, por lo que se le escapo la última parte.

"S-si una reliquia es desechable, ¿Qué clase de equipos usan los guardianes de piso?"

La unicornio hablaba para si misma, pero en su incredulidad lo dijo en voz alta por lo que recibió una respuesta por parte de Yuri.

"La mayoría usan por lo menos un ítem de clase divina, mientras que el resto de sus equipos son de clase legendaria."

"¿Divina?, ¿Qué quieres decir con 'divina'?"

Al ver la duda en el rostro de la unicornio, Yuri no pudo evitar entrar en modo profesora.

"Los ítems de clase divina fueron en su mayoría creados por los 41 seres supremos, fabricados con los restos de los dioses que ellos mismos eliminaron."

"Bueno, si es comprensible, después de todo pudieron someter a Discord."

Dijo Tempest recuperando algo de calma.

"¿Discord?... ha si, el Draconequus, él fue un buen entretenimiento para Cocytus-sama, mas no le fue un reto, no, los dioses de los que hablo son aquellos que los seres supremos combatían por diversión, estos eran capaces de destruir un continente completo con un solo ataque, algunos incluso eran capaces de destruir planetas según escuche decir a Yamaiko-sama una vez."

(Yuri hablaba de las descripciones que tenían algunos jefes finales en Yggdrasil, ella había escuchado en algunas ocasiones refunfuñar a su creadora cuando estaba a solas sobre algún jefe especialmente molesto.)

"¿C-c-continentes y ¡P-P-PLANETAS!?, y ellos los enfrentaban ¿p-p-por d-¡DIVERSION?!"

"Así es, ellos-" *PLOF*

"Oh cielos, creo que aun no estaba lista para conocer la grandeza de los seres supremos."

A los pies de Yuri yacía una Tempest inconsciente que no pudo soportar un shock más.

-O-

En la sala del trono se encontraban Ainz, Albedo y Demiurge, además de una sirvienta, el primero sentado en el trono, la segunda de pie a su derecha y el tercero al pie del trono, mientras que la sirvienta que tenía un carro de servicio a su lado y sobre este había un cofre, se encontraba de pie a la derecha de la sala, todos tenían su mirada clavada en las figuras que se acercaban.

"He de suponer que estas preparada para partir, ¿no es si, Tempest Shadow?"

Hablo el Overlor con un tono calmado que a pesar de ser una pregunta sonó como una afirmación a lo cual la unicornio que había entrado seguida de Yuri se postró en reverencia ante el trono mientras que la sirvienta se paró a un lado de la sala tras una pequeña reverencia.

"Sí, es como usted lo dice, más permítame disculparme por mi tardanza."

"Mnn, llegas en buen momento, estamos a punto de partir, pero dime, como sientes tu nuevo equipamiento, ¿ya te has acostumbrado a él?, o ¿tal vez lo sientes inadecuado de alguna manera?"

La respuesta fue enérgica por parte de la unicornio que de inmediato levanto el rostro por la sorpresa y al final lo bajo nuevamente con algo de vergüenza.

"¡De ninguna manera Ainz-sama!, es maravillosa, a decir verdad, soy YO la que creo que es inadecuada para esta armadura, ¡pero prometo esforzarme al máximo para ser merecedora de ella!"

Tras este breve intercambio, el Overlord se puso de pie y bajo la escalinata mientras hablaba, al mismo tiempo hizo una seña con su mano para que Tempest se levantara.

"Bien, entonces es hora de retirarnos, Demiurge, mantente en contacto en caso de cualquier novedad."

"Si, se hará tal y como ordena mi señor." -Contesto el Archidemonio-

El Overlord se volvió hacia la unicornio y continuó.

"Ya que esta será una visita oficial, Tempest ira delante y nos anunciará tal y como dicta la etiqueta, no debemos dar una mala imagen."

""Sí"" Contestaron yegua y súcubo, sus acompañantes para el evento, al unísono, tras lo cual el portal fue creado y cruzaron uno a la vez contando hasta diez entre uno y otro.

-O-

Lo primero que impacto a las princesas de Equestria fue la imponente figura que surgió del portal, prácticamente no pudieron reconocerla hasta que habló.

La primera figura que cruzó el portal, le robo las palabras a los presentes, ataviada en una hermosa armadura de placas en tonalidades azul y plata, con un fondo que parecía estar echo de seda que cubría su cuerpo por debajo de la misma, este ultimo era de un color negro profundo que parecía absorber la luz, mientras que un patrón de blanco platinado hacia parecer como si la prenda completa fuera realmente una cota de malla, los cascos estaban protegidos por cubiertas de un color rojo rubí seccionadas que llegaban hasta media pierna, el casco sobre su cabeza tenía un puente que le llegaba hasta la punta del hocico, la frente era adornada por un perfil de forma triangular que terminaba en una hoja afilada, este casi cubría completamente la mitad frontal del cuerno de la unicornio, en la parte superior y posterior del mismo, una abertura delgada por la cual salía la crin de la yegua, le permitía comodidad para largos periodos de uso y el casco tenia colores a juego con la armadura, mientras que la hoja y perfil tenían un color similar a los cubre cascos.

Mas esta armadura no ocultaba completamente la identidad de su portador, el rostro estaba casi totalmente descubierto, pero lo que era mas impresionante no era la hermosa manufactura de la armadura, si no el poder y autoridad que desprendía el poni usándola, por lo que fue una sorpresa que la voz de la poni confirmara la identidad del mismo por mas absurdo que pareciese el resultado.

"¡Anunciando, la llegada de su majestad, el rey hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

Del portal surgió el Overlord, pero esta vez en lugar de su habitual vestimenta usaba una túnica de color rojo real con detalles en color plata y botones formados a partir de piedras preciosas, su figura exudaba un aire de realeza bastante marcado y el halo de oscuridad detrás de su cráneo solo lo acentuaba, detrás de él, en su habitual vestido blanco con detalles en oro, surgió la hembra que le había acompañado anteriormente.

"¡Anunciando, la llegada de la primer ministro del reino hechicero, Albedo-sama!"

En cuanto ambos fueron presentados y la sirvienta con un cofre de tamaño moderado en sus manos cruzo por el portal, este se cerró, entonces, los gobernantes de Equestria descendieron del trono y se encontraron a medio camino con el rey hechicero.

"Le damos la mas cordial de las bienvenidas al reino hechicero y sus representantes."

Hablo la princesa de la noche con la etiqueta propia de las reuniones políticas.

"Es costumbre recibir a los representantes de otras naciones con sus estandartes, lamentablemente, durante el ajetreo de la última reunión se nos escapo completamente preguntar por su emblema, me disculpo humildemente por esta desatención a la etiqueta." -Termino la princesa haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

"No tiene por que disculparse al respecto princesa, nuestra primera reunión no fue exactamente… diplomática, de hecho, esta podría ser considerada nuestra primera reunión real, Foss."

Con un gesto de la mano de su amo, la sirvienta ahora conocida como Foss, presento el cofre en sus manos con una ligera reverencia a las diarcas, este fue tomado de sus manos por la magia de Celestia mientras Ainz continuaba hablando.

"Este es un pequeño gesto de mi parte con la intención de expresar nuestro deseo de mantener relaciones cordiales con su nación, al mismo tiempo que nos encargamos del problema de los estandartes."

Mientras el rey hechicero explicaba, la princesa abrió el cofre de tamaño más bien pequeño y al ver el contenido no estaba segura del propósito del esqueleto, dentro se encontraba una tela de color purpura real con una insignia que seguramente representaba al reino hechicero, tenía un reborde y barbado de color oro al igual que la insignia, cuando vio las miradas curiosas del resto, saco con su magia el estandarte, pero para su sorpresa, sintió como si estuviese tomando algo que se encontraba mucho más lejos y fuera mucho más pesado de lo que esperaba, en cuanto puso algo más de esfuerzo pudo sacar el estandarte sin problemas.

En cuanto lo saco hubo nuevamente sorpresa en la sala, más fue por dos motivos diferentes, en primera instancia, todos se sorprendieron de que un objeto tan grande pudiese haber entrado en un objeto tan pequeño, el cofre tenía unas medidas de aproximadamente 40cm de ancho por 25cm de fondo y 15cm de altura, mientras que el estandarte media cerca de metro y medio de largo por 60cm de ancho y el material tenía por lo menos 1.5cm de grosor, pero mientras todos admiraban la calidad del material y los pequeños destellos que parecía producir al moverse la tela, la princesa Celestia volvió a dirigir su mirada al interior del cofre y para su sorpresa, otro estandarte se veía dentro, paso el que se encontraba suspendido por su magia a su hermana, quien al mirar el rostro de la monarca del sol sintió curiosidad del contenido.

En cuanto Luna tomo el estandarte y su rostro reflejó sorpresa al sentir el peso del mismo, Celestia saco el segundo estandarte y lo paso a Cadence, y nuevamente había otro dentro del cofre, cuando Ainz recibió la mirada inquisitiva de la monarca del sol, continuó hablando.

"El cofre es un presente para los gobernantes de Equestria, dentro se encuentran cuarenta estandartes bordados con mi cresta que representa al reino hechicero."

Twilight estaba a punto de enunciar la imposibilidad de ese argumento, pero fue cortada por la exclamación de su hermano.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!"

Cuando todas las princesas voltearon a verlo con reproche, se percataron de que la mirada del semental no se encontraba sobre el cofre, lo que sus ojos abiertos como platos miraban con incredulidad era el estandarte.

"¿Sucede algo Shiny?"

Pregunto la más joven de las princesas, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

"¡Esto es totalmente imposible!"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa capitán Armor?" -Preguntó Luna esperando estar equivocada en su suposición-

"Esto no es tela, ¡esto es metal!"

Ante la sorpresa que invadía a las gobernantes de Equestria, Tempest no pudo evitar que una sonrisa presumida se plantara en su rostro por un momento.

_¡JA!, si vieran las que están en los mausoleos del primer piso que están hechas de adamntita y oricalco o mejor aun la que esta en la sala del trono que es de metales nunca antes vistos, JA se les caería la cola de la sorpresa._

Quien lanzo el balde de agua fría a los ponis fue la súcubo.

"Me disculpo, pero no logro entenderlo, ¿qué tiene de especial?, digo tan solo están hechas de oro y Mythril." Pregunto Albedo con falsa inocencia en su voz.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Celestia decidió cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que los ánimos se calentaran.

"No hagamos perder mas tiempo al rey Gown, nosotras ya tendremos tiempo mas adelante para 'admirar' la calidad de los estandartes, pasemos a la sala de reuniones para iniciar las negociaciones."

Con estas palabras, todos se dirigieron a la sala/comedor en la que se había llevado acabo su primera reunión, en cuanto se acercaron, los guardias apostados en la puerta dieron un saludo y abrieron la misma, la única diferencia fue que esta vez había sillas adecuadas para Ainz y Albedo, cuando todos estuvieron sentados la reunión comenzó.

"Muy bien, si no hay ninguna objeción al respecto, me gustaría iniciar escuchando la propuesta del reino hechicero."

Hablo Celestia con seguridad, lo cual recibió una ronda de respuestas afirmativas, tras lo cual Albedo situó su atención sobre su amo y tras recibir permiso, expuso la propuesta que habían preparado.

"Lo que Ainz-sama desea es bastante simple, queremos instaurar un tratado de libre comercio entre el reino Hechicero y sus naciones aliadas y neutrales."

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los Equestres, ellos esperaban exigencias poco razonables o muy agresivas, no algo como esto.

"Dígame primer ministro Albedo, ¿qué es lo que este tratado de libre comercio cubrirá?" Pregunto Twilight con cautela.

"Básicamente exportaciones e importaciones, así mismo el comercio entre empresas y entre naciones, nuestra intención es propiciar el comercio, queremos que el reino hechicero se recupere lo mas pronto posible de su anterior 'administración', también será necesario establecer una taza de cambio, así como fijar precios base a múltiples materias primas para estandarizar los mercados."

Albedo hizo un gesto con la mano y la sirvienta que se encontraba varios pasos detrás, se acerco mientras sacaba de una pequeña bolsa una cantidad de carpetas igual al número de Equestres y las repartió.

"En este momento Foss está repartiendo una copia escrita del tratado propuesto por nosotros para su escrutinio."

Tras un breve momento de leer, la siguiente en hablar fue la princesa de la noche.

"Lo siento mucho, pero me parece una propuesta algo difícil de tomar en serio."

Ante estas palabras, el rostro de la súcubo paso de su habitual sonrisa a una expresión neutral.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso exactamente?"

*Shigh* "Siento mucho si mis palabras sonaron irrespetuosas, pero es una propuesta demasiado 'dulce', los impuestos son bastante bajos, mientras que da mucha libertad comercial, parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad." -Hablo con una mirada acusatoria la princesa de la noche-

"Eso es por que el tratado no se trata únicamente sobre comercio."

Si bien Shinig Armor ya se encontraba leyendo la tercera sección del tratado, no se debía a que fuera un rápido lector, en realidad será por que no entendía nada sobre economía, por lo cual se fue saltando hojas hasta que llego a algo que podía entender

"Para que los beneficios apliquen completamente hay que aceptar también un pacto de armas." -Hablo el semental lanzando una mirada dura a Ainz, (que ciertamente lo hacía ver adorable según Foss.)-

"No lo entiendo, ¿qué es un pacto de armas?" Pregunto Twilight mientras observaba el rostro serio de su hermano, mas la respuesta a su pregunta vino de la princesa Celestia.

"Es algo que no se ha hecho en mucho tiempo, después de todo es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte para una nación pequeña o débil."

"En pocas palabras hermanita," -continuó Shining Armor- "eso quiere decir que, si ellos declaran la guerra contra alguien, nosotros estamos obligados a ir junto con ellos, sin importar el motivo o el enemigo."

*Ghasph* "Pero eso es-" Twilight estaba a punto de expresar su desacuerdo por la guerra, cuando una risa le interrumpió.

"Fufufufufu, si bien es cierto que es así, les recuerdo que el caso contrario también es aplicable." declaró la súcubo.

"¡Equestria no es tan débil como para requerir ayuda durante un conflicto!" -hablo con ira en su tono de voz la princesa de la noche-

"Fufufufufu, que gracioso, creo recordar que la secretaria Tempest, por si sola fue capaz de neutralizar prácticamente a todas en solo un par de minutos, mientras que el resto de sus soldados aseguraron la capital en tan solo algunas horas, ¿o acaso me equivoco?"

Las gobernantes de Equestria estaban enervadas por las palabras de Albedo, pero antes de que alguno pudiera objetar, una voz de advertencia llamó la atención de todos.

"Es suficiente Albedo."

En cuanto escucho las palabras de su amo, la supervisora volvió a su sonrisa habitual.

"Sí, lo siento mucho," -dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a los gobernantes de Equestria, Albedo se disculpó- me disculpo por mis palabras con poco tacto, el pacto de armas tiene un solo objetivo, proteger la inversión de Ainz-sama, el contrato solo exige su presencia, no su participación en ningún tipo de conflicto que se pudiese dar con cualquier otra nación, esta clausula se incluyo debido a sus tendencias un tanto… suicidas, al encontrarse bajo presión."

Al escuchar esto, la duda inundo a los Equestres, no entendían a que se referían sus palabras, pero la mas joven de las princesas no se quedó callada al respecto.

"¡En Equestria no hay tendencias suicidas, nosotros consideramos importante la vida de cualquier criatura!"

"Valla, eso es algo… curioso."

Estas palabras causaron que toda la atención se centrara sobre la interacción entre la princesa lavanda y el Overlord.

"¿Qué tiene de curioso rey Gown?, ¿acaso es tan difícil que queramos preservar la vida de todas las criaturas?" -Preguntó Twilight con el ceño fruncido y un tono de molestia en su voz-

"Jajajaja, no, ese no es el caso, lo curioso, es que seas tu quien lo dice, después de todo… mmnh, no, bueno no importa, ya no es necesario mantener la protección."

Todas las yeguas intercambiaban miradas con curiosidad cuando el rey hechicero comenzó a hablar consigo mismo.

"Veras, princesa Twilight, es curioso por una sencilla razón, de todos los presentes, la que más ha mostrado tendencias suicidas hasta este momento, eres tú."

El rubor en el rostro de la alicornio lavanda y la sorpresa en el de los demás, mostraban claramente que esa era una respuesta inesperada.

"¡¿Qué?!" -Exclamo Twilight al ruborizarse-

"¿Mmmh?, parece que será necesaria una explicación más extensa, Red, repórtate."

Una voz firme, pero con una ligera reverberación, causo la sorpresa de todos, pero la sorpresa no vino de la voz en sí, si no de su origen.

"Ordene,Ainz-sama."

"¡HWAAAAHAA!" *Plof*

Al escuchar la voz siniestra de manera repentina detrás de ella, Twilight salto del susto y se cayó de la silla.

Ignorando al alicornio en el suelo, la criatura se acercó inmediatamente al Overlord y se postro frente al mismo, las reacciones que provocó su revelación dependían completamente del ángulo del que se le veía, para quienes estaban sentados a la mesa solo sintieron sorpresa por su repentina aparición, para ellos simplemente dio la vuelta desde detrás de la silla de pronto, pero para los guardias en la puerta a sus espaldas fue un shock total, la figura simplemente broto desde el respaldo de la silla de la manera mas aterradora posible, lo primero que se vio eran dos luces rojas, tras lo cual se formo el cuerpo a partir de humo que parecía brotar del respaldo de la silla misma cual si de un espectro se tratara, la mayoría de los sirvientes en el mismo rango palidecieron y uno o dos de hecho se desmayaron.

"Entrega un reporte completo, resume todo lo que se ha suscitado desde que se te asigno como guardia de la princesa y sus amigas."

Esta revelación tomo por sorpresa a todos en la sala, Tempest incluida, por lo que decidió poner mucha atención.

"Sí, mi unidad fue asignada a la protección de las portadoras de los elementos por Ainz-sama hace una semana, sus órdenes fueron: seguirlas de cerca y encargarnos de cualquier cosa que pusiera en riesgo sus vidas y/o su capacidad de moverse por si mismas, fuera de eso no debíamos de intervenir, también debíamos evitar a toda costa ser vistos."

Twilight quería interrumpir y desmentir las palabras de la criatura, pero al recordar a quien estaba rindiendo su informe, decidió que era más inteligente seguir escuchando.

"Al segundo día de ser asignados se dio el ataque a la ciudad por parte del rey tormenta, mientras los elementos escapaban fueron cortadas y la princesa ataco con un ataque mágico a una formación de escudos 'reflectores de magia' su ataque destruyo el puente sobre el que estaban paradas y cayeron al río, estando en este no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a la orilla, mientras caían por la cascada estaban en peligro de ser ahogadas por la caída del agua, intervenimos por primera vez empujándolas fuera de la cascada."

Mientras que Twilight comenzaba a dudar de sus anteriores pensamientos, el resto de las princesas se sentían culpables al escuchar que la vida de su congénere estuvo en peligro.

"Tras la caída salieron del agua y caminaron hasta que se encontraron con un tren de la empresa Yggdrasil, este las llevo hacia el sur."

_¿Huh?, uno de mis trenes, ¿Por qué?... ha cierto quería ahorrar en el repostaje del tren y le dije a pandora que diera la orden al conductor de que cargara agua en el rió al bajar._

"El viaje transcurrió sin novedad, al llegar al sur el grupo intento cruzar el desierto a pie-"

Esta vez, al escuchar las palabras de Red, sintió que había una incongruencia que debía señalar, por lo que la alicornio lavanda interrumpió el reporte.

_¡HA!, ahí te has equivocado._ "Siento interrumpir, pero no lo 'intentamos', de hecho, lo logramos cruzar."

Hablo con mucha confianza, la cual fue brutalmente pisoteada por Red.

"Me disculpo, pero está equivocada." -Dijo el hanzo, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de Twilight-

"¿He?"

"Ustedes no lograron cruzar el desierto, todas son criaturas cubiertas de pelo que intentaron cruzar un desierto con casi 24 horas continuas de sol, después de que se desplomaron se hubieran cosido en su propia sangre en menos de una hora, solo lograron cubrir casi una quinta parte del desierto, torcieron mucho su camino mientras avanzaban."

"No eso es imposible, si nos desplomamos en el desierto, ¡pero nos logramos levantar prácticamente de inmediato!" protesto Twilight intentando defender su argumento, pero quien derribó su defensa fue su propio hermano, quien la veía con un rostro preocupado.

"Twili, desmayarse bajo el sol del desierto es una sentencia de muerte para cualquier criatura."

"Según el reporte de mis subordinados," -interrumpió el Overlord- "lograron avanzar poco menos de una quinta parte de la distancia total hasta su objetivo antes de colapsar, tras lo cual fueron transportadas hasta una distancia desde la que no les tomaría mas de 30 minutos para llegar a su objetivo, y se les restauro hasta que recuperaron la conciencia," -el Overlord dirigió su mirada hacia Red- "puedes continuar."

Al escuchar esto, Tempest finalmente pudo solucionar una de sus dudas.

_Aaah, con que así fue como lograron llegar tan pronto a la ciudad, ya decía yo que no cuadraban los tiempos._

"Sí, cuando entraron al pueblo conocido como Klugetown llamaron la atención de los locales e iban a ser capturadas-"

Al escuchar esto, los Equestres lanzaron miradas inquisitivas a la alicornio lavanda, quien respondió con algo de nervios interrumpiendo la explicación del no-muerto.

"Hehehe, emm, Pinkie Pie llamo la atención de los lugareños y casi nos apresan para vendernos como curiosidades." -al ver las miradas que recibía, se apresuro a continuar- "¡Pero todo salió bien, recibimos ayuda!"

Las miradas cambiaron nuevamente hacia Red, pero este no continuo hasta no recibir una aprobación de su amo para ello.

"Si, intervino un local, un felino conocido como Capper Dapperpaws, este se encargó de alejar la turba, por lo que nuestra intervención no fue necesaria en ese momento, mas tarde estaban por ser entregadas por el mismo felino para pagar su deuda a un topo."

La sorpresa se dejo escuchar en la habitación tras estas palabras. *GHASP*

"Pero aprovecharon la interferencia de la entonces comandante Tempest para salir por la ventana del molino y trepar por las aspas de este, aparentemente intentaban llegar al techo mas fueron descubiertas de inmediato, los soldados intentaron atraparlas, así que destruí el eje de las aspas para que estas salieran rodando, cuando se acercaron a los edificios nos encargamos de lanzarlas hacia una ruta de escape de las mismas, tras lo cual intentaron abordar una nave para escapar, pero la poni rosada cayo al vacío, la princesa intento rescatarla, pero con su velocidad no lo iba a lograr, así que le dimos un impulso adicional cuando salto para aumentar su velocidad."

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso no es cierto, no había nadie a mi alrededor en ese momento!" -protesto Twilight-

"Mmmh, parece que la princesa necesita una demostración para aceptarlo, hazlo."

Con la autorización recibida, el ninja no-muerto se levantó y se movió a gran velocidad, para todos fue tan solo un parpadeo, para Twilight fue como si recibiera un empujón y al instante siguiente se encontraba al lado del esqueleto, pero no se percató de ello hasta que su mente registro el cambio de ubicación.

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?"

Todos estaban sin palabras y aprovechando este silencio, Red continúo hablando, esto permitió que la sorpresa de la alicornio lavanda se disipara, con lo que pudo teletransportarse de nuevo a su asiento.

"Moverme rápido no es ningún problema, después de eso, tras poco de haber iniciado el viaje, fueron alcanzadas por la comandante, por lo que decidieron saltar de la nave y juntando objetos que había en la bahía de carga, formaron un globo durante su caída por lo que no fue necesaria nuestra interferencia, después llegaron al monte Aris, ahí la princesa fue capturada y me separe del resto de mi unidad, cuando estuvimos de regreso en el castillo, nuevamente intervine, durante el primer ataque del rey tormenta corte la parte trasera de la jaula y sacándola para que no recibiera de lleno el ataque evitando que la princesa estuviera en el área fatal del ataque."

_Ya decía yo que era inexplicable como había sobrevivido con solo lesiones menores, aun si la jaula hubiera absorbido la mitad del ataque el poder era devastador, los restos chamuscados de la jaula lo atestiguaron_. -Pensó Tempest al conseguir la respuesta a otro misterio-

"Y la última intervención la hizo el resto de mi unidad, se realizo cuando el resto de los elementos y la cría de dragón se metieron en un cañón para dispararse hacia el castillo."

La expresión en el rostro de todos los presentes al escuchar esto, fue tan cómica que Ainz casi se ríe de ellos, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, las quijadas solo podrían bajar mas si se dislocaran, incluso se escucho un muy agudo y tenue 'ghaaaaaaaaaaa' que fue imposible de definir el origen, la única en un estado diferente al resto era la princesa de la amistad, ella se encontraba con lo que equivaldría a los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, mientras hacia un doble 'facehoof' y su voz fue la única en interrumpir el momento.

"Uuugh, ya sabía que habían usado algo para atravesar el tornado, pero aun no sabia que era, *shigh* disculpa ¿Red?" -el ninja volteo a ver a la princesa- "si es posible, me gustaría saber cual era el nivel de peligro de ese 'truco'."

Al ser cuestionado, Red miro nuevamente a su amo y en cuanto recibió permiso contesto la pregunta.

"Según el reporte de mi unidad, la potencia del disparo hubiese sido suficiente para romperles las piernas traseras en el mejor de los casos, es decir si hubiesen puesto algo de masa considerable entre ellas y la pólvora; tal y como lo configuraron, sin nuestra protección, en el mejor de los casos, les habría roto la columna, pero lo más probable seria que el tornado hubiese regado trocitos de equino por la ciudad."

Estas palabras no solo causaron shock a los Equestres, también les hicieron sentir un horrendo escalofrió al imaginar la escena que acababa de ser descrita, pero la mas sacudida fue Twilight, no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de perder a sus amigas y a Spike.

"Bien, creo que esta debería ser suficiente explicación del por qué esa cláusula fue incluida en el acuerdo." -hablo con finalidad el Overlord- "Red, llama al resto de tu unidad, cuando nos retiremos partirán con nosotros."

"Sí, de inmediato Ainz-sama."

Con esto el ninja hizo una reverencia y pareció filtrarse en el suelo mismo para sorpresa y shock de los gobernantes de Equestria, mas este no duro mucho, la voz autoritaria del esqueleto las saco del trance.

"Bueno es momento de que presenten su contra propuesta, así que bien, les escuchamos."

* * *

**Primero que todo, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia el mes pasado alcance el mayor numero de visitas hasta ahora y aun hay quienes están agregándola a favoritos, la verdad es increíble tener tanta aceptación en mi primera publicación, espero lograr seguir siendo de su agrado, segundo, originalmente esta historia no tendría tantos capítulos pero gracias a la recepción que ha tenido he ido ampliando partes que no pensaba contar, por lo que ruego no se desesperen por la falta de escenas cargadas de acción y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ;-)**


	21. 21 La Cruda (realidad) pt2

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 04/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**La Cruda Realidad**

**Segunda Parte**

Dentro de la gran tumba de Nazarick , una criatura vestida con un traje rojo con finas líneas verticales en color amarillo, caminaba por los pasillos del noveno piso, aunque sería muy fácil confundirlo con un humano por su apariencia, eso, a no ser por la cola recubierta de placas metálicas que se meneaba detrás de él al caminar y las orejas puntiagudas que eran visibles a los lados de su cabeza, se trataba de Demiurge, el guardián del séptimo piso y era fácilmente visible que se encontraba de buen humor.

"Ainz-sama es simplemente maravilloso, siempre que creo haber logrado acercarme a sus planes siempre me demuestra lo contrario, es un amo tan amable como despiadado."

El Archidemonio se dirigía nuevamente hacia la sala del trono tras haber ido a su piso para dar los últimos toques a su misión y cumplir con las ordenes que había recibido de su amo el día anterior, cualquier miembro de Nazarick sería capaz de entender perfectamente la razón de su buen humor, era simple, todo se estaba desarrollando tal y como el supremo gobernante de Nazarick lo deseaba, en cuanto salió de su piso había recibido un mensaje de sus unidades en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad, todo estaba listo para realizar una exploración exhaustiva del mismo.

_Las instrucciones de Ainz-sama fueron tan sencillas que cualquiera las habría considerado ambiguas, pero tras razonarlas un poco, tal y como lo ordeno anteriormente, los objetivos fueron bastante claros y concisos._

Tras este breve pensamiento, el guardián del séptimo piso repitió las instrucciones de su amo y los objetivos tras estas con la intención de reafirmarlas en su mente.

"Primero, 'busquen nueva información', es obvio que el objetivo es el mismo que cuando reunimos información en el antiguo castillo de las diarcas, la única diferencia es que esta vez tendremos que tener especial cuidado con la posición de todo lo que toquemos, segundo, 'registren todos los trabajos e implementos de la princesa', me tomo un poco comprenderlo completamente, pero al final lo deduje, buscar en todo el castillo cualquier clase de ítems provenientes de Yggdrasil, esto era algo de esperarse tras el descubrimiento del [Cetro de Heliotropo], y especial atención a los proyectos e invenciones de la princesa, hay que encontrar como es que conoce sobre la raza humana, y tercero," -Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Demiurge- "'tengan especial precaución de _quién_ los observa', esta es la parte que no estoy seguro de haber descifrado completamente, no puede referirse a hechizos de información, toda operación exterior esta siempre protegida contra ello, salvo que deseemos que sea vista, tampoco es que este alguien ahí físicamente, nos hemos asegurado de eso, *shigh*, no queda de otra, tendré que estar completamente alerta."

En cuanto terminó sus cavilaciones ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la sala del trono, arregló su apariencia y entró, dentro le esperaban los sirvientes que le acompañarían, además de ellos se encontraban Shalltear y Yuri Alfa, estas ultimas estando al pie del trono, mientras que el resto se encontraba en filas dobles a los costados de la sala, cada fila era encabezada por uno de los overlord ayudantes de la gran biblioteca.

A la derecha de la sala se encontraba Fluvius, tras el se encontraban 20 Elder Lich, este era el grupo que se encargaría de procesar la biblioteca y el área central, a su derecha, se encontraba Aelius, a su espalda flotaban 18 Imp's en una fila, este era el grupo encargado de procesar el ala oeste del castillo, al lado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba Ulpius, tras él se encontraba otro grupo igual de Imp's, su grupo se encargaría de procesar el ala este del castillo y a su izquierda se encontraba Aurelius, con él se encontraba el último grupo de Imp's, ellos cubrirían todos los pisos superiores, solo faltaba uno para completar todo el equipo, pero se uniría a ellos en cuanto estuviesen en el castillo de la princesa.

"Excelente, veo que ya se encuentran todos reunidos."

Exclamo el demonio en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del trono.

"¿Ara?, bienvenido Demiurge."

Saludo la voz refinada de Shalltear, siendo inmediatamente seguida por la de Yuri que hacia una reverencia.

"Bienvenido Demiurge-sama."

"He de suponer que todo esta listo, ¿no es así?"

Pregunto el Archidemonio mientras posaba su vista sobre el espejo de pedestal que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

"Por supuesto que todo está listo -de arinsu." -Hablo la vampiresa dejando ver algo de molestia en su tono y postura- "¡Incluso actor de pandora esta listo para movilizarse, solo falta decirle que todo esta en su lugar -de arinsu!"

La vampiresa volvió su vista hacia el espejo y su tono cambio a uno de adoración.

"Haaha∼ y pensar que Ainz-sama tendría algo como esto preparado con anticipación, ¡es realmente magnánimo -arinsu."

"Si, cuando me entere de los muebles pensé que solo serviría para reunir información, pero cuando Titus me dijo que hechizos estaban embebidos en ellos, fue entonces cuando comencé a entender hacia donde se dirigían los planes de Ainz-sama, ¡realmente él es la definición de lo insuperable!, ahem, pero dejemos las alabanzas para mas tarde, debemos de cumplir con la misión que se nos encomendó."

Con estas palabras dichas el demonio se removió el anillo del gremio y lo entrego a Yuri para que lo resguardara hasta su regreso, esta lo acepto sosteniendo un pañuelo en sus manos, sobre el cual el anillo fue depositado.

"Bien, entonces comencemos."

Con la indicación recibida, Shalltear activo el espejo que se transformó en un vortex giratorio similar al del hechizo [Gate], entonces el Archidemonio comenzó a caminar hacia el mismo, del suelo surgieron 20 seres que parecían estar hechos de papel, pero al mismo tiempo parecían absorber toda la luz a su alrededor, se trataba de Shadowdemon's que habían sido traídos desde el séptimo piso para asistir específicamente a Demiurge y pandora con la examinación de los proyectos e investigaciones de la princesa de la amistad, e inmediatamente después de que el primer grupo cruzo el portal completamente, los demás grupos comenzaron a seguir su ejemplo uno tras otro.

-O-

La imagen no era del todo clara puesto que estaba formada por sensaciones mas que ser proporcionada por órganos o aparatos visuales.

_Miedo, esto se llama miedo según todos los recuerdos en mí, pero, ¿de donde vinieron estas criaturas?, salieron de una obscuridad tras la que no soy capaz de ver, sé que están ahí, pero aún así no puedo sentirlas, es como si no estuvieran vivas, solo puedo sentir levemente a seis de ellos, están por todos lados y se mueven rápidamente, los dos más aterradores están en el sótano, están muy cerca de mí y aun así apenas si puedo verles… pero esto es extraño, puedo sentir claramente que no son buenos, pero tampoco están en desarmonía, ¿cómo es esto posible?, no logro comprenderlo, jejejeje, el de uniforme amarillo es gracioso… ¡! _

-O-

Todo estaba transcurriendo tal y como estaba planeado, en todas las secciones se avanzaba sin problemas por lo que los guardianes platicaban tranquilamente, mientras uno examinaba objetos de distintos tipos que le traían los demonios y el otro examinaba las conclusiones de los archivos que leía antes de copiarlos.

"Esto es muy interesante."

"¿Mhm?, ¿a que te refieres mi buen Demiurge?"

"Ha, siento molestarte, solo estaba pensando en voz alta, es solo que me parece bastante contradictorio que a pesar de sus tendencias un tanto descuidadas, la princesa de la amistad sea tan organizada con sus notas e investigaciones, además de concienzuda al hacerlas." -dijo el demonio con un tono burlón-

"Eso solo confirma las palabras de mein váter, ella tiene problemas para trabajar bajo presión."

Contesto el Doppelgänger mientras examinaba una especie de casco con múltiples sensores incrustados, tras lo cual lo entrego al Shadowdemon para que lo colocara nuevamente en su lugar, entonces se volvió hacia Demiurge y exclamo mientras mantenía una pose de adoración mirando hacia el techo.

"¡Mein got, está siempre en lo corrrrr!..."

Cortándose de inmediato, el doppelgänger comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados hasta fijar su mirada en una de las paredes, este cambio repentino llamo la atención del Archidemonio.

"¿?, ¿qué sucede Actor de Pandora?"

"¡MMmnnnnnnnno estoy del todo seguro!" -retomo una posición normal y continuó con un tono mas serio. "es solo que por un momento sentí como si alguien nos estuviese observando."

Esta afirmación por parte de su homologo, causo que el demonio se alarmara, este se levanto de golpe derribando la silla y mesa que había estado usando hasta ese momento.

"¡¿Hechizos de información?!, ¡IMPOSIBLE!, ¡todos usamos ítems de ocultación adecuados!, ¡además, las medidas anti espionaje deberían haberse activado!"

Al ver la reacción del demonio, Pandora le interrumpió de inmediato.

"¡Nein!, a lo que me refiero es que sentí como si alguien nos mirara por medios físicos, no mágicos, creí sentir una presencia desde dentro del muro, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, mmm…"

Usando un amplio movimiento, el guardián de la tesorería tomo una pose pensativa, mientras tanto, la mente de Demiurge estaba trabajando a mil por hora, procesando la información que acababa de recibir.

_Actor de Pandora no tiene las mismas habilidades que un asesino como Solution, pero sus habilidades de detección son mejores que las mías por su raza, así que si dice que sintió una presencia lo mas seguro es que realmente haya algo, pero, ¿en el muro?, según la información que hemos logrado conseguir hasta ahora, el castillo de la princesa 'apareció' hace poco, por lo que es imposible que hayan sido creados pasajes secretos, además nadie ha intervenido, fue creado… por, el… ¡Árbol de la harmonía!, no, eso es ridículo… pero los elementos son los frutos del árbol y estos escogen a sus portadores… ¡!_

En ese preciso momento recordó la última instrucción de su amo le dio el día anterior, 'tengan especial atención de _quien_ los observa', el demonio se maldecía a sí mismo.

"¡Maldición, como pude cometer un error tan estúpido!"

"¿Mhn?, ¿Qué sucede Demiurge?" -pregunto con preocupación el doppelgänger-

"¡Ainz-sama lo sabía, él lo sabia y me advirtió!, ¡pero yo malinterprete estúpidamente su advertencia!, ¡ahora todo tiene sentido!"

El demonio se giro y dio una orden al grupo de shadowdemon's más cercano.

"¡Ustedes cinco, vallan de inmediato, avisen al resto de los lideres que apresuren todo al máximo, tenemos que partir cuanto antes!"

Con sus ordenes recibidas, las cinco sombras desaparecieron de inmediato, en ese momento pandora interrumpió, quería entender de que estaba hablando su compañero.

"¿Qué sucede Demiurge, de que se trata todo eso?"

"Te explicare mas tarde, hay que apresurarnos, ¡debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible!"

-O-

_¿He?, ¿qué sucede?, de pronto comenzaron a moverse mucho mas rápido, creo que el de traje amarillo se percató de mi hace un rato, ¿o me estaré equivocando?_

Al cabo de poco mas de una hora después, habían terminado con su tarea y comenzaron a retirarse.

_¿Mhn?, ¿ahora ya se van?, que criaturas tan extrañas, no hicieron nada, solo vieron todo y se fueron, ¿Qué?, Ooooh, así que eran ellos los que me impedían ver más allá de mí mismo, que curioso._

-O-

Inmediatamente después de que terminaron de peinar todo el castillo, Demiurge activo la función especial del ropero y al abrirlo un portal se encontraba activo tras las puertas de este, e inmediatamente todos evacuaron el castillo.

Una vez que estuvieron del otro lado, se encontraban a las afueras de Nazarick, una medida de seguridad en caso de que el portal fuera activado por accidente, todos se encaminaron inmediatamente hacia la entrada.

Una tarea que se esperaba completar en 24 horas, tubo que ser acortada a tan solo 18, mas Demiurge no quería arriesgar toda la misión quedándose más tiempo sin saber exactamente el alcance de la conciencia del árbol de la harmonía.

_Maldición, ese fue un descuido colosal, lo peor de todo es que lo cometí aun después de que Ainz- sama me lo advirtiera, ¡SOY UN IMBECIL!_

Los pensamientos del Archidemonio estaban bastante cargados de auto desprecio, la ira en su rostro era evidente para todo el que cruzaba su camino, al llegar a la entrada del primer piso, le ordeno a todos los grupos llevar toda la información a la biblioteca para que fuese procesada cuanto antes, mientras tanto, él se dirigió a los aposentos de su amo, debía de reportar sus descubrimientos de inmediato, en la entrada Yuri le había informado que Ainz se encontraba en su habitación, poniéndose al día con los reportes de la tumba

-O-

Detrás de su lujoso escritorio, se encontraba trabajando el supremo gobernante de la gran tumba de Nazarick.

_*Shigh* Aaaaaaahhuuuug, aunque no ha sido mucho tiempo lo que he estado fuera de Nazarick, se ha apilado bastante trabajo._

Tras este pensamiento, el Overlord dirigió su mirada de manera furtiva a la sirvienta que se encontraba de pie cerca del muro, se trataba de Lumiere, una de las sirvientas homúnculo, su cabellera era de un color dorado radiante, un coqueto clip para cabello de color rosa se aseguraba de que su vista no fuera obstruida por su largo flequillo, sus ojos de un café suave, eran acentuados por unos lentes estilizados con un fino armazón de color vino y su rostro estaba coronado con una sonrisa amable, el uniforme que usaba era el modelo ingles clásico de la era victoriana pero con ligeros toques de modernidad, este tenía falda larga, un delantal blanco con encaje que legaba casi hasta la bastilla y un saco ajustado que no cubría el pecho dejando ver la blusa blanca que usaba debajo, y sobre su cabeza se encontraba un tocado de encaje y aunque a primera vista su uniforme parecía sencillo, no había nada más lejos de la realidad, la atención dada a los pequeños detalles era impresionante.

_Ah, cierto, White Brim-san era un perfeccionista en cuanto a las maids, ¿me pregunto si seguirá torturando a sus asistentes con su nivel de detalle?_

De pronto, un abrupto llamado a la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, un momento después, ya con el permiso concedido, Lumiere permitió entrar al solicitante, el rostro de preocupación e ira que portaba le ponía los nervios de punta al Overlord.

_¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿habrá pasado algo malo?_

Mas el Overlord no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió.

"¡LO SIENTO MUCHO AINZ-SAMA, MI PECADO NO TIENE PERDON, ¡LE HE FALLADO!"

Un Demiurge en posición de dogeza era algo que pensaba que en definitiva jamás podría ver.

_¡Hheeeeee!, ¡¿pero que ha sucedido?! (SE), espera, espera, espera, vallamos por partes._

"Has regresado antes de lo previsto Demiurge, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?"

La voz que hablaba con un tono neutro para intentar relajar la conversación, tubo el efecto completamente contrario, para el Archidemonio, la calma de su amo significaba lo peor que podía ser, decepción.

"¡Lo siento mucho Ainz-sama, a pesar de que ya me había advertido al respecto!, ¡NO TENGO EXCUSA!"

_¡Eeeeeeh, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?, no recuerdo haberle dado ninguna advertencia de nada! (SE) _

"Explícate" hablo el overlord entrelazando sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, acción que genero una nueva sorpresa para el mismo, puesto que, al hacerlo, a causa de su alboroto mental, accidentalmente se activo su 'aura de depresión y desesperación' cosa que provocó en el guardián sudor frió y ligeros espasmos.

_¡Maldición lo puse mas nervioso, ¿ahora que hago?!... ¡Ah ya lo tengo!_

"Comienza por el principio y explícalo lentamente."

_¡Por Ulbert-sama, Ainz-sama esta sumamente molesto, ni siquiera me ordeno levantar la cabeza! *Glup*_

Durante todo este intercambio, la maid Lumiere se encontraba haciendo dos cosas contradictorias al mismo tiempo, por una parte, lanzaba miradas abrasivas hacia el demonio arrodillado, estas habían comenzado en cuanto supero su sorpresa inicial, y en segunda instancia, estaba temblando, esta era la primera vez que veía a su amo molesto.

"S-si, Ainz-sama," -comenzó el Archidemonio- "el día de ayer me asigno formar un grupo, para encargarnos de procesar el castillo de la princesa de la amistad mientras esta se encontraba con usted en Canterlot."

_Mhm, esa era su misión para el día de hoy, pero no recuerdo haberle dado ninguna advertencia, ¿o si lo hice?_

"Cuando usted me revelo los objetivos, malinterprete sus palabras tomando todas como ordenes, por lo que me avergüenza admitirlo, falle en comprender su advertencia, 'tengan especial atención de _quién_ los observa'"

"Así es, recuerdo perfectamente haberte dicho esas palabras." _Pero no recuerdo que fueran una advertencia, estaba intentando recordarte que tuvieras cuidado de no ser visto._

"No fue si no hasta ya pasadas casi 17 horas en mi misión, cuando Actor de Pandora me comento que había sentido como si alguien le mirase, mientras observaba una pared, fue hasta entonces que comprendí finalmente sus palabras y me percate de mi error, ¡usted me previno de que había una conciencia en el castillo e hice caso omiso a sus palabras, usted ya lo sabia y no lo escuche correctamente, ¡lo siento mucho!"

_¡¿QUE?! (SE), no, espera, esto no tiene sentido, sigue escuchando._

"A pesar de que ya habíamos visto los indicadores, el hecho de que los elementos eligieran a sus portadores, el que el castillo naciera en vez de ser construido, o las misiones a las que el mapa en la sala del trono puede convocar y enviar a quien sea, o-"

"Demiurge" -interrumpió el overlord cuando finalmente había logrado controlarse y deshabilitar su aura- "Ponte de pie."

En cuanto el demonio cumplió la orden el Overlord continuó.

"¿Terminaron de recolectar información?"

"Si Ainz-sama, en cuanto me percate de mi error ordene que todo fuera acelerado hasta el límite, terminamos tras poco mas de una hora de trabajo a marcha forzada."

"¿Y al retirarse no hubo ninguna interferencia?"

"Si, antes de retirarnos elevamos la seguridad al máximo."

_Hhuuufff, menos mal, parece que no sucedió nada realmente._

"No hay de que preocuparse, todo esta dentro de rangos aceptables."

"¡!... Ainz-sama, le ruego perdone mi atrevimiento, pero he cometido un error irreparable, ¡he sido la causa de dañar sus planes!" -Insistió el demonio-

_*Shigh* cielos exageran demasiado, ¿Cómo puedo calmar la situación?_

"Demiurge, permíteme aclarar lo siguiente, mis planes no han sufrido daño alguno."

La sorpresa inundo el rostro del guardián y la sirvienta que se encontraba presente.

"El hecho de que los elementos tuviesen una conciencia propia era tan solo una teoría y gracias a tu equipo ha sido comprobada." _Por favor Demiurge ya deja tu disgusto ¡o terminare tropezando con mis propias palabras!_ "De hecho, ha sido mas que eso, me ha permitido darme una idea de su desarrollo, no me sorprendería si en los próximos meses fuera capaz de hacerse visible, mas aun así, creo que es necesario mantener un monitoreo de su desarrollo, mas puedes estar tranquilo, no malinterpretaste mis palabras, en realidad las deje ambiguas intencionalmente." _Oh, parece que finalmente se ha calmado, menos mal hufff._

En ese momento el rostro del Archidemonio dejo finalmente su frustración y preocupación, pasando de inmediato de la sorpresa al entendimiento.

"Ya veo, ahora puedo entenderlo, ¡es usted magnánimo!, si yo hubiese comprendido correctamente su mensaje habría contaminado los resultados de su prueba, pero entonces eso significa…"

_Ainz-sama sabia que seriamos vistos, eso quiere decir que nos expondríamos como invasores, pero eso seria contradictorio a sus ordenes anteriores y eso no es posible, además, acaba de decir que se espera que las capacidades del árbol cambien…_

Tras procesar las palabras de su amo en un par de segundos, la conclusión a la que llego era algo que jamás habría pensado.

"¡El árbol esta subiendo de nivel!, y pensar que con tan pocos datos seria capaz de comprender tan afondo la situación, usted es simplemente inigualable Ainz-sama, ¡algo así ni siquiera me habría cruzado por la mente!, ¿significa esto que es 'árbol de la harmonía' es de raza similar a Punito Moe-sama?

_¡No tengo ni puta idea!_ "M-mhm, aunque ese pareciera ser el caso, dudo que sea así, creo que se trata de algo completamente diferente, es por eso que es buena idea mantenernos al tanto de su desarrollo, hay que saber a qué nos enfrentamos, además de mantenernos enterados de que tanto sabe de nosotros realmente, y como objetivo adicional, registrar e investigar sobre algo nuevo y desconocido, quien sabe, tal vez pueda sernos de utilidad mas adelante, pero bueno, eso no tiene importancia por ahora." -hablo el Overlord, dejando su postura pensativa para centrar nuevamente su atención sobre su subordinado- "dime, ¿encontraron algo de interés en el castillo de la princesa Twilight?"

"Sí, Ainz-sama, había muchas curiosidades en el castillo, pero hasta no terminar de procesar toda la información reunida, no puedo asegurar cuanta sea realmente relevante, sin embargo, había tres ítems especialmente interesantes, un espejo que comparte algunas similitudes con el que esta enlazado a los obsequios dados a las princesas, según una examinación rápida realizada por Actor de Pandora, se trata de un portal de activación temporizada, además cree que los instrumentos que están conectados a su alrededor funcionan como una especia de sistema de apertura forzada."

"Hooo, interesante, ¿averiguaron a donde conduce?"

"Lamentablemente fuimos incapaces de lograrlo, al parecer la princesa no es tan descuidada como penábamos en un principio, el sistema de apertura forzado necesita una especie de llave para ser activado aparentemente."

"Mhm, ya veo, no estaría mal encontrarla."

"Si, me asegurare de dar indicaciones para que las unidades asignadas permanezcan al tanto; además del espejo se encontró un libro emblazonado con un sol, este parece ser similar a un libro de habilidad de entre nivel 25 y 30, sin embargo, no hubo ningún problema al duplicarlo, por lo que dudo que sea el caso, en cuanto estén terminadas las traducciones, sabremos más al respecto, sin embargo, lo más curioso fue la mesa en la sala del trono del castillo, según lo que obtuvo Pandora, se trata de un objeto de multifunciones, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es una de las maneras que tiene el árbol de la harmonía de comunicarse con los portadores de los elementos, este parece poder almacenar información detallada del terreno, según un reporte de las unidades asignadas a la princesa, el mapa se ha actualizado recientemente, al hacer la comparación de los lugares nos percatamos que simplemente agrego los lugares que fueron visitados tras el ataque del rey tormenta."

_Mmmh, será que las portadoras funcionan no solo como extensiones y también como exploradores, habrá que mantener un ojo en ello._

"Excelente trabajo, repórtame todos tus hallazgos en cuanto terminen de procesar la información."

"Si, se hará tal y como ordena." -Contesto alegremente el Archidemonio al ver que su amo parecía pensar algo- _Aaaahaa, me pregunto que ajustes o nuevos planes acaba de hacer Ainz-sama._

"Ahora debemos de iniciar los preparativos para pasado mañana, mientras tanto, que el día de mañana al anochecer sea anunciada la noticia del cambio de régimen, así mismo del desfile de victoria que se llevara a cabo, también, que Tempest se reúna con los generales prisioneros para que tome el control total de los ejércitos, hay que sacar la basura antes de que apeste, dejo los detalles en tus manos."

Al escuchar las nuevas ordenes de su amo, una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de Demiurge.

"Si me permite inquirir, se desea dejar una profunda impresión y dicha impresión debe de ser de asombro, envidia y terror, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Mhm, estas en lo correcto, eso es todo por el momento, si necesitas cualquier cosa contáctame, puedes retirarte." _Espera, ¿escuche mal o dijo envidia?, naa no puede ser, que tiene que ver la envidia con el desfile de victoria._

El Archidemonio hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación de su amo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por los pasillos del noveno piso.

_Ainz-sama es simplemente incomparable, esa era una gran oportunidad par preguntar el alcance de sus planes, pero la perdí por estar hecho un desastre *shigh*, pero bueno, gracias a mi amo he logrado ubicar un defecto en mi manera de razonar las cosas, es tan grandioso como miserico- _

En ese momento, tanto los pensamientos como el cuerpo del guardián se congelaron en el acto, acababa de caer en cuentas de algo que no era para menos.

_Ainz-sama ya se había dado cuenta de mi problema con anterioridad… y me dio una tarea en la que fallaría… todo mientras se cumplía un objetivo importante y uno secundario… ¡todo mientras me sometía a una prueba par hacerme ver mi error y corregirlo!_

"¡Maravilloso!, el es en definitiva la definición de insuperable!"

El repentino sobresalto de Demiurge, sorprendió al mayordomo enmascarado que pasaba junto a él en ese momento, causando que arrojara lo que cargaba en sus brazos por la sorpresa, el enmascarado era uno de los sirvientes varones que residían en el noveno piso, con un taje estándar de mayordomo europeo y con una complexión robusta sin ser muy musculosa o demasiado delgada, tenía la cabeza cubierta con un pasamontañas, siendo su única diferencia entre estos, el color del ornamento en el moño de su uniforme, en cuanto a su cargamento, este tenía un problema totalmente diferente, pese a que ahora se encontraba noqueado en el suelo a un par de metros era fácil de diferenciarlo, se trataba de raza hombre-pájaro, aunque su apariencia era mas parecida a la de un pingüino saltarrocas, cuyo rasgo físico mas sobresaliente eran las plumas rizadas que se encontraban a los costados de su cabeza, así mismo había una cuantas más un palmo por debajo de su pico, aunque estas, a diferencia de las primeras, parecían mas una barba, estas estaban unidas a medio camino por un broche de moño, similar al de los mayordomos.

"Aaatatatatatatatata, ¡pero quien osa atacar al futuro señor de la gran tumba de Nazarick!"

El grito de molestia del pingüino que yacía en el suelo sobando su cabeza con una aleta mientras usaba la otra para levantarse, saco finalmente al demonio de sus fantasías.

"Ah, pero si es el mayordomo asistente, hace un rato que no te veía."

Se trataba de Eclair Ecleir Eicleir, una creación de uno de los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, en sus ajustes se encontraba un ferviente deseo de ocupar el trono de Nazarick, (pero estos ajustes habían sido escritos a modo de broma) pese a su ego tan inflado y su exagerada autoestima, respetaba con vehemencia a los 41 seres supremos al igual que el resto.

"¡Oh!, pero si es Demiurge-san, es cierto, hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos, pero dime, ¿a que se debe el alboroto?"

"Tan solo estaba perdido admirando la grandeza de los seres supremos."

"Bueno, eso es perfectamente normal, después de todo ellos son grandiosos."

En ese preciso momento, el rostro del pingüino dejo de ser neutral, bajo un poco la cabeza y una de las comisuras de su pico se torció hacia arriba, formando una expresión presumida en su rostro, mientras que con una voz algo baja musitó.

"Pero cuando yo sea finalmente el gobernante de la gran tumba de Nazarick, los superare a todos."

_Ah, cierto, tu eres así, fuiste creado de esa manera por Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama_ pensó el demonio.

"Ooooh, ¿y como piensas lograrlo?"

"¡Limpiando, por supuesto!" -el pingüino extendió su aleta derecha y el mayordomo encapuchado le entrego un pequeño peine, con el cual, en un exagerado movimiento, se arreglo el peinado- "nadie en todo Nazarick puede limpiar como yo, ¡dejare los baños tan limpios y relucientes que se podrá comer en ellos!"

"¡Maravilloso!"

Contesto Demiurge felizmente, mientras el mayordomo encapuchado recogía nuevamente al pingüino.

"Me disculpo, pero debo de continuar con la ejecución de mi plan, hay mucho que limpiar, HAHahahahahahaha."

-O-

Cuando le ordenaron a Tempest que se reuniera con los generales del imperio, ella pensó que la mandarían de regreso a la capital, por lo que fue una sorpresa absoluta cuando le informaron que se encontraban en el quinto piso, al llegar a la entrada del mismo, le esperaba una hembra similar a la supervisora pero sin cuernos o alas, tenia la piel azulada, sus pupilas tenían un color grisáceo lechoso, mientras que su larga cabellera era tan oscura como la noche, su vestimenta tenia un estilo similar al de los vestidos tradicionales neighponeses y era de un blanco puro, se trataba de una de los sirvientes de Cocytus, una [Frost Virgin], un monstruo de nivel 85, esta le trajo hasta su actual ubicación, la prisión congelada, donde le esperaban dos criaturas más fácilmente identificables como subordinados de Demiurge, cabe decir que el piso le pareció hermoso, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de hielo, sin su equipo actual, seguramente moriría congelada en menos de media hora, sin embargo, dentro de la prisión, la temperatura era fría pero estable y la humedad era muy marcada.

"¡Despierten holgazanes, ¿o acaso piensan seguir durmiendo el resto del día?!"

Hablo con voz dura la unicornio a las cuatro figuras en el suelo, estas, al escucharla, comenzaron a despertar.

"Uuuughnn, ¿mhn?, *ghasph* ¡comandante Tempest!, ¡despierten idiotas, la comandante ha venido por nosotros!, ¡finalmente nos están rescatando!"

La alegría de Calista duro poco, porque en cuanto Jaidev puso atención a la unicornio, supo que algo no cuadraba y advirtió al resto con sus palabras.

"¡Todos, estén atentos!, no creo que la 'comandante' haya venido a liberarnos."

Hablo el Naga cautelosamente sin quitar la vista de la unicornio, esto causo que los demás se sacudieran el sueño que le quedaba, entonces la diferencia fue clara y quien dio voz a la pregunta en la mente del resto, fue Strong Horn.

"Fiuuuuu, dígame 'comandante', ¿de que viene esa armadura y donde esta su equipo habitual?" -dijo con el ceño fruncido el minotauro-

"Oh, ¿esto?..." -pregunto Tempest con un rostro inocente mientras ponía un casco sobre su pecho- "este es mi nuevo equipo, lo recibí como parte de mi promoción."

"Veo que el rey tormenta arreglo tu cuerno además de promoverte."

Interrumpió la medusa, al finalmente ponerle más atención a la unicornio.

"Siento reventar tu burbuja Calista, pero la promoción y mi equipo actual, no los de ese fraude," -el tono de la unicornio cambio a uno agresivo mientras fruncía el ceño- "estoy segura de que ese imbécil ha de estar deseando con todo su corazón recibir la muerte en este momento," -regreso a su tono neutral- "bueno eso si al menos una cuarta parte de lo que he escuchado sobre Neuronist es verdad, no, quien me dio este asombroso equipo y mi actual puesto fue alguien mucho mas grande, mi nuevo amo no es un simple mortal, el es un verdadero ser supremo, el restauro mi cuerno como si de algo trivial se tratara, aun cuando las mismas princesas de Equestria dijeron que era imposible."

En este momento el naga interrumpió.

"Entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que tu nuevo amo tiene planeado para nosotros entonces?, ya nos reemplazo así que no veo que le impulso a mantenernos con vida."

"Es bastante simple, en su misericordia, Ainz-sama decidió darles una oportunidad, todo lo que tienen que hacer es jurarle lealtad y servicio, si lo hacen es posible que incluso se les regrese su puesto, de lo contrario su destino es incierto."

"¡¿Acaso estas loca?, le estas dando la espalda al rey tormenta!"

Grito furioso el minotauro e intento atacarla, pero fue detenido en seco tras su segundo paso por las cadenas en sus muñecas y cuello.

Mas la respuesta de Tempest los dejo helados por la cantidad de odio con la que fueron dichas, prácticamente escurrían veneno.

"¡Ese infeliz me traicionó!, ¡en cuanto obtuvo lo que quería el mismo me lo dijo, simplemente me estaba utilizando!"

Tras escucharla, Jaidev y Calista se sorprendieron, mientras que Strong Horn y Frienze cruzaban miradas con una sonrisa, tras un momento, el centauro habló.

"Valla que le tomo tiempo darse cuenta 'comandante', así que finalmente pudo reconocer lo ilusa que es jajajajajAJAJAJA."

_Increíble, Demiurge-sama estaba en lo correcto, esta prueba en realidad revelo a los traidores._

La cara de sorpresa de la unicornio fue malinterpretada cono shock por los presos, pero la risa del centauro y la cara burlona del minotauro fueron abruptamente aplastadas por la sonrisa en el rostro de Tempest y sus siguientes palabras.

"Muchas felicidades Calista y Jaidev, ustedes pasaron la prueba, serán entrevistados y es posible que recuperen sus puestos," -Centro su vista nuevamente sobre los que hasta hace un momento habían estado riendo y ahora tenían una cara de confusión- "en cuanto a ustedes dos, no tendrán la misma suerte."

Desde la puerta de la celda que aun se encontraba abierta, entraron dos figuras bípedas, uno parecía un dragón, pero sus alas estaban cubiertas de fuego, mientras que el otro se parecía más a las crías que les habían capturado, pero el rostro y las alas de su espalda indicaban que se trataba de una raza totalmente diferente.

"Todos los sirvientes de mi amo desprecian la traición, así que ustedes dos serán llevados a un lugar especial, disfrutaran de su propio infierno, y los señores demonio Ira y Avaricia los llevaran personalmente."

Cuando escucharon las palabras de Tempest no lo podían creer, todos tenían la misma pregunta en la mente, '¿demonios?, ¿esos son realmente demonios?', la pregunta seguía repitiéndose en las mentes del Naga y la Medusa, aun cuando sus compañeros eran desencadenados y arrastrados como si fueran crías haciendo rabietas, no fue sino hasta que los gritos desaparecieron por el pasillo que Jaidev recupero la suficiente cordura como para hacer la única pregunta que fue capaz de formular.

"Pero, *Glup* ¿Quién es tu nuevo amo que es capaz de controlar demonios?"

"Un ser supremo, aquel que esta por encima de los mismos dioses, incluso por encima de la vida y la muerte mismas, 'El Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

-O-

Esta por demás decir que en la capital del imperio de las tormentas fue una absoluta sorpresa cuando se anuncio un cambio de régimen, cuando las noticias comenzaron a esparcirse surgieron muchos rumores, desde los mas curiosos hasta los más disparatados, algunos decían que las diarcas y el rey tormenta se habían matado mutuamente en batalla, otros decían que se habían casado y ahora el imperio de las tormentas era parte de Equestria, entre todos los rumores solo había dos cosas seguras para la población, todo aquel que no formaba parte del ejército, ni le extrañaría, ni desearía su regreso y segundo, el nuevo rey era un hechicero muy poderoso.

Al siguiente atardecer después de que se dio a conocer la noticia, la calle principal de la capital estaba completamente abarrotada, pues se había anunciado una marcha triunfal del vencedor, en los rostros de los pobladores había una extraña mezcla de esperanza y temor, al frente de la formación avanzaba un grupo de los gorilas que fungían como soldados del rey tormenta, pero todo se volvió terror en cuanto vieron a la segunda sección de soldados, al principio, al verlos a la lejanía todos se maravillaron por las armaduras gruesas y fuertes de color dorado adornadas con una capa de color rojo sangre que eran portadas por las que sin duda eran parte de las nuevas tropas, sin embargo, mientras mas se acercaban los detalles se hacían mas claros, los revestidos de oro portaban la heráldica del nuevo rey en un estandarte por lo alto, se trataba de los guardias Maestros de Nazarick, más cuando finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente los rostros de los observadores se llenaron de terror, puesto que estos eran inexistentes, solo había hueso con carne putrefacta bajo las armaduras.

La tercera parte de la columna de la marcha solo afirmo la opinión de que, lo que desfilaba frente a ellos no eran criaturas vivientes, justo detrás de los avatares de la brutalidad que eran los Death Knight apareció una figura conocida, la comandante Tempest Shadow se encontraba a la cabeza de lo que era sin duda la escolta real, era fácil identificar esto ya que las criaturas en esta sección capturaron completamente la atención de todos los asistentes al desfile y al centro de ellos era transportado un palanquín, justo detrás de Tempest caminaba una hembra que fácilmente podría ser considerada hermosa para cualquier raza y la envidia para todas las hembras minotauro, estaba ataviada en un hermoso vestido de color blanco puro con ornamentos dorados y joyería exquisita, detrás de ella avanzaba el palanquín de color purpura real, este estaba adornado con cortinas color rojo vino e intrincados detalles en oro, dentro se encontraba el nuevo rey, aun cuando las cortinas se encontraban abiertas, retenidas por cuerdas doradas a los bordes, solo los que veían el palanquín desde el frente lograban ver el rostro de su nuevo gobernante y estaban aterrados de él.

Las flamas rojas en sus cuencas oculares eran la única indicación de que no se trataba de un simple cadáver, todos los que vieron esas flamas rojas sintieron una mezcla de terror y asombro, era la primera vez que sentían la abrumadora presencia de una criatura como esta, dichas sensaciones eran amplificadas por los Death Knight que cargaban el palanquín, e inmediatamente detrás de este, avanzaba un grupo de 10 hembras y 10 machos con uniformes de sirvientas y mayordomos, las sirvientas eran encabezadas por lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre las hembras y un perro diamante, mientras que los mayordomos eran encabezados por lo que parecía ser un macho de la misma especie que las sirvientas pero algo mayor a juzgar por su melena y barba blancas, así como su rostro algo arrugado, se trataba de Pestonya Shortcake Wanko y Sebas Tian, finalmente, cerrando el desfile, un grupo de al menos 60 Death Knight eran flanqueados por un grupo de 80 guardias antiguos.

Todo el desfile trascurrió sin incidentes o interferencias, cosa que principalmente se debió al shock en el que se quedo una gran cantidad de los asistentes al desfile, y cuando llegaron frente al palacio, todos los soldados se formaron a partes iguales en ambos lados del palanquín, solo que un par de pasos detrás, a la izquierda del mismo, se formaron los sirvientes en una línea continua y a la derecha, la hembra con alas en la cintura y la comandante Tempest, casi la mitad de los asistentes al desfile, (principalmente aquellos que no estaban en primera fila) musitaron el suficiente valor o curiosidad como para seguir al desfile, y una vez en los terrenos del castillo, estos valientes recibieron la primera recompensa por parte de su nuevo rey.

Al ver el tamaño del grupo que entro al patio del castillo, Ainz se puso extremadamente nervioso.

_Uwwaaaahhh, que es esto, ¿no son demasiados?, ¿tan malo era el gobierno del rey anterior? *shigh* yo esperaba que realmente no viniera casi nadie._

Aun sin tener un esófago o glándulas salivales, Ainz sintió la necesidad de tragar, cuando sus nervios llegaron al límite, se activó su supresor emocional, respiro profundamente y salió del palanquín con todo el porte real que pudo.

Los pobladores murmuraban sobre la apariencia de la figura sentada, pero todo ruido ceso en cuanto se movió, al estar frente a todos, se dejo escuchar la voz clara y autoritaria del Overlord.

"Pueblo, hay varios anuncios que dar, primero que nada, el rey tormenta ha sido destituido por sus patéticas capacidades administrativas, a partir de hoy, yo soy su nuevo gobernante, ¡soy el rey hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y al no haber reacción de los presentes, continuó.

"Segundo, este reino ha cambiado de nombre, el reino de las tormentas se acabó con su anterior rey, ¡este es ahora el reino Hechicero!"

Esta vez si hubo una reacción, en el rostro de los presentes había shock e incredulidad y si no se hizo presente la negación, fue porque todos podían ver a la comandante Tempest a la derecha de Albedo.

"¡Tercero, mi reino no será uno de terror!, a todo el que quiera marcharse se le permitirá hacerlo, pero sepan que aquel que se marche ahora, no se le permitirá regresar después."

Dejo un momento para que la noticia fuera procesada y los murmullos se reanudaron.

"¡Y, por último, sepan que habrá muchos cambios!"

Cuando la algarabía aumento y toda la atención estuvo de nuevo al frente, Albedo tomo la palabra.

"¡Todos, póstrense ante su nuevo señor!"

Al escuchar estas palabras, la multitud compuesta por múltiples razas de anfibios, reptiles, mamíferos y algunos cuadrúpedos, dudaron un poco y cruzaron la mirada unos con otros, pero obedecieron en cuanto sintieron la sed de sangre que emanaba la hembra junto al rey y una vez que todos habían cumplido la orden, esta continuó.

"¡Que viva Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, que su reino sea eterno!"

En cuanto la súcubo termino de hablar, todos los presentes entendieron su propósito y repitieron la frase.

""¡Que viva Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, que su reino sea eterno!""

* * *

**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, no, no estaba muerto, nada mas andaba de parranda, jajajaajja, bromas aparte, me disculpo por la extrema demora para este capitulo, aunque en el trabajo la carga esta menguando, en casa me pusieron a trabajar -_- dejando me muy poco tiempo para teclear y corregir ortografía, pero en este momento les puedo asegurar que ya casi tengo el capitulo que sigue completo, nos leemos tan pronto como pueda, gracias por seguirme.**


	22. 22 La Cruda (realidad) pt3

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 04/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**La Cruda Realidad**

**Tercera Parte**

Cuando finalmente culminaron las largas horas de debate sobre los puntos que cubrirían los tratados y que el rey Hechicero se retirara tras decirles que recibiría su respuesta dentro de dos meses cuando se reencontraran en la cumbre de las criaturas, todo quedo en silencio por un momento, esta había sido la última sorpresa que habían recibido durante la visita del Overlord en ese día, tras lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar y despejar sus mentes para continuar discutiendo el asunto al día siguiente, más Cadence y Shining Armor, anunciaron que este último se debía de regresar al imperio de cristal para verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

A la mañana siguiente, las princesas compartían en silencio el desayuno hasta que la más joven lo rompió.

*Shigh* "Esto es muy preocupante, ¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado sobre la cumbre de las criaturas?, ¡es simplemente imposible, la fecha fue hace mucho!"

"Nosotras lo estuvimos pensando toda la noche y creemos haber encontrado la respuesta."

Tras este comentario, todas lanzaban miradas a la princesa de la noche que decían '¿y bien?, ¿cuál es?

"El rey Tormenta fue hecho prisionero, por lo menos hasta donde sabemos, considero que es muy probable que consiguiera dicha información de él."

Dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato tras haber terminado su ultimo bocado, la monarca del sol continuó.

"No lo sé Luna, no creo que el rey tormenta compartiera información tan fácilmente o al menos no sin segundas intenciones."

Tras terminar lo último de su te, la princesa del amor dio su propia opinión.

"Yo concuerdo con Luna, si consideramos lo que es capaz de hacer sin siquiera tocar a alguien *temblor* ssuuuhh, y considerando lo último que dijo al respecto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que es capaz de hacer a aquel que caiga en sus cascos, eerr, ustedes entienden."

Tras ver a su antigua niñera estremecerse por segunda vez, la princesa de la amistad aporto sus propias conclusiones.

"Creo que ellas están en lo correcto, tras pensarlo un poco es algo bastante lógico, si tomo el reino de las tormentas, es seguro que ha o este consultando toda la información disponible, por lo menos eso es lo que haría yo, *shigh* pro simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?"

"¿A qué te refieres Twilight?" -preguntó Celestia con curiosidad-

"Es que no logro comprender las acciones del rey Hechicero, es decir, ciertamente tiene el poder como para arrasar con cualquiera que se ponga en su camino (nótese que Twilight está hablando del poder militar ya que está pensando en los guardias que les protegieron) y ciertamente no le es un problema hacerlo a juzgar por la manera tan casual de tomar vidas que tiene, *temblor* y sin embargo, ordeno protección para mis amigas y para mí, además decidió salvar Equestria del ataque, ¡y encima de todo nos ha propuesto un tratado comercial sumamente favorable!"

*Shigh* "Entiendo y comparto tu preocupación Twilight, de hecho, tanto Luna como yo lo hacemos, ayer por la noche no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que hable con mi hermana durante varias horas más y después de darle muchas vueltas llegamos a una conclusión."

"Creemos que es muy probable que tenga algo que ver con el cómo será visto su nuevo reino en el ámbito internacional," -continuo la princesa de la noche- "alcanzamos esta conclusión tras repasar lo poco que conseguimos del rey Tormenta, en el ámbito internacional era visto como un saqueador y oportunista, en pocas palabras era visto como alguien malvado."

"Cuando concordamos en esto, pasamos al siguiente punto," -continuo la monarca del sol- "Nos salvo de ser conquistados, ¿Por qué?, cuando nos hicimos esta pregunta después de haber llegado a la conclusión anterior, creemos haber desenmarañado algo de sus intenciones, si simplemente hubiese tomado el imperio de las tormentas, tan solo habría sido considerado por todas las naciones como 'el nuevo gobernante malvado' del 'imperio malvado', en lugar de eso, cuando nos salvó, se puso en el foco de todas las naciones que nos visitaron como 'el rey justo' que vino a destronar a 'el rey malvado', después de comprender este punto y seguir discutiendo al respecto, mi hermana y yo estamos seguras de otra cosa más"

"El rey Hechicero es sumamente inteligente, por lo que este no puede ser su único objetivo, aun cuando no somos capaces de ver otro de momento." -Termino la princesa de la noche-

Cuando la conversación termino, Luna se retiro a descansar mientras que el resto se quedo para seguir discutiendo los términos en el tratado del rey hechicero, la discusión se extendió hasta ya entrada la tarde, cuando decidieron tomar un descanso para comer, tras el cual decidieron que lo mejor seria seguir estudiando la propuesta por separado y reunirse nuevamente dentro de tres semanas para tomar una decisión.

-O-

En la gran tumba de Nazarick, cuatro figuras se desplazaban en profundo silencio, la razón de este silencio era diferente para cada uno, a la cabeza del grupo se encontraba Tempest, quien caminaba en silencio por respeto a los seres supremos, detrás de ella se deslizaban Jaidev y Calista, el primero no podía musitar palabra debido a que estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, acababan de ser nuevamente transportados a través de un portal, solo que esta vez fueron traídos a una sala magnifica y estaban por conocer al nuevo amo de Tempest, para la medusa el asunto era totalmente diferente, ella se encontraba enmudecida por la magnificencia de la sala, así como por la belleza y calidad de todo a su alrededor, todo estaba a un nivel totalmente diferente, por lo menos a juzgar por la sensación que registraban sus escamas de la alfombra sobre la que se estaba deslizando, finalmente, la cuarta figura se desplazaba detrás de ellos cerrando la formación en rombo y esta era la que propiciaba en mayor parte el silencio, con sus casi dos y medio metros de altura, lo que les seguía era una encarnación de la palabra violencia a simple vista, por lo que no tenían ningún deseo de comprobar las palabras de la unicornio, _'Este Death Knight fue creado por Ainz-sama, y tiene ordenes especificas de asistirme en su escolta, sus ordenes son obedecerme y encargarse de ustedes si hacen cualquier movimiento extraño'_.

Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada de la sala del trono, la figura de pie junto a la puerta les saco de sus pensamientos al hablar.

"¿Oh?, ¿tan pronto regresaste Tempest?, aah, veo que ese demonio realmente tenía razón."

"Buenas noches Chrysalis, ¿hay alguna nueva orden de Demiurge-sama?"

Los dos viperinos estaban sorprendidos, la figura junto a la puerta era exactamente como las historias describían a los changeling, un poni de apariencia insectoide con hoyos en las extremidades, colmillos y una lengua bifurcada, solo había dos cosas que no cuadraban, su altura, era mucho más alta que un poni normal, y los ojos, en lugar de ser compuestos eran regulares con pupilas verticales.

"Juro que cada vez que cada vez que tiene razón me dan escalofríos *temblor* brrrrr, no, me enviaron únicamente para verificar quienes eran y cuál sería su elección."

La unicornio acepto las razones de la reina changeling asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces no hagamos esperar más a Ainz-sama."

Con esto el grupo siguió adelante con changeling y poni al frente, al ver la sala del trono por primera vez, le fue imposible a la Medusa mantener el silencio, mientras que el Naga no retiraba la mirada del fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba un enorme trono que parecía estar cortado de un solo cristal gigantesco de obsidiana.

En cuanto llegaron frente al trono Chrysalis hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la derecha de la sala, mientras que Tempest se paró al pie del trono, dirigió una mirada rápida pero severa a sus ex compañeros, que se habían quedado de piedra al ver de frente algo que no podían comprender, por un momento pensaron que la unicornio se había vuelto loca, pero todo pensamiento se detuvo en seco cuando el esqueleto sentado en el trono habló.

"Ainz-sama, he traído a los que tenían honor tal como ordeno."

"M-mhn, buen trabajo, puedes levantarte."

_Ha de ser cosa de Demiurge, pero esto es bastante curioso, sin lugar a dudas son un Naga y una Medusa, pero por lo que veo son de muy bajo nivel, entre 25 y 30, exagerando, pero, ¿Por qué no son humanoides?, en lugar de eso están mezclados con razas humanoides, ¿a qué se deberá?_

Con el permiso recibido, la unicornio al igual que el DK que le acompañaba, se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia y se unieron al Changeling.

_Bien, comencemos, ojalá que todo salga como quiero._ Pensó Ainz, pero cuando estaba por hablar Albedo se le adelanto.

"Lombrices insolentes, están en la presencia de un ser supremo, conozcan su lugar, ¡póstrense ante el rey Hechicero!"

La sed de sangre de la súcubo les saco de su estupor y obedecieron de inmediato por el terror que sintieron y así como así, la presión desapareció en cuanto obedecieron sin dejar nada tras de sí más que dos viperinos respirando con suma dificultad.

Regresando a su sonrisa habitual, la supervisora de los guardianes se giró hacia su amo y haciendo una ligera reverencia, habló.

"Están listos para usted Ainz-sama"

Ignorando el momento incomodo, el Overlord comenzó a hablar.

"Humu, ustedes han sido traídos aquí por una simple y sencilla razón… aun pueden tener alguna utilidad, sus habilidades administrativas están por lo menos por encima de mediocres, y lo mas importante, tienen honor en ustedes."

El primero en lograr musitar palabra con algo de coherencia y volumen, fue Jaidev que sin levantar la cabeza por temor de caer en falta o perder el poco temple que había logrado reunir, habló.

*Glup* "m-me disculpo, su m-majestad, pero, ¿q-quien es usted?, nunca antes había escuchado el t-título de 'Rey Hechicero' su alteza."

"Levanten sus cabezas… eso tiene una respuesta bastante sencilla, no han escuchado sobre mi por que no existe quien lo haya hecho en milenios, por lo que se podría decir que el titulo es reciente, y en cuanto a quien soy," -Ainz activo su 'Aura de Depresión y Desesperación', el efecto 'Aura de Caos' y el 'halo de oscuridad', en resumen activo todos sus efectos visuales- "Soy el amo de la vida y la muerte, soy ¡Ainz Ooal Gown!" -El Overlord se puso de pie al decir su nombre para acentuar su punto- "Todo el que me sirve accede a una bonanza fuera de su imaginación, quien se me opone, ¡conoce amargura y desesperación infinitas!"

Termino su frase apretando el báculo en su mano derecha provocando que se activara su efecto visual de almas en sufrimiento mientras mantenía su pose de 'supremo Overlord no.1', está por demás decir que el impacto fue tremendo, Jaidev y Calista se postraron nuevamente de inmediato, solo que esta vez temblaban sin control, incluso Chrysalis temblaba en su sitio donde se postro de manera irreflexiva, mientras agradecía mental mente haber entendido quien era el verdadero depredador y que era estúpido llevar la contra al esqueleto con mucho menos presión.

Mientras que para Tempest, la sensación era un tanto reconfortante, mientras que al mismo tiempo pensaba: _'Ahí está Ainz-sama para ustedes, solo un idiota no reconocería su grandeza, ¡Ja!, si supieran que esto es solo una parte de la fuerza del supremo gobernante de Nazarick'._

El hecho de verlos nuevamente postrados y temblando de miedo, era un desarrollo inesperado.

_Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué están temblando?... bueno si, quería dejar una imagen inolvidable en sus mentes, ¡pero no matarlos del susto!... descripción… mierda, se me olvido que todo obedece a su descripción, *shigh* bueno terminemos esto cuanto antes o se desmayaran._

"¿Y bien?, ¿cuál será su decisión?, ¿me servirán o se opondrán a mí?

-O-

Había sido una semana bastante pesada para Twilight, supervisar el festival, el ataque, el escape, la captura, el rescate y las negociaciones, pero finalmente sentía que podría relajarse un poco, solo faltaba una ultima cosa, antes de salir de Canterlot había enviado un mensaje a Spike para que reuniera a sus amigas en el castillo, cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo en la plataforma de Poniville, ella se dirigió al trote hacia el castillo, mientras era flanqueada por su escolta.

_*Shigh* No cabe duda de que es posible acostumbrarse a todo, ya prácticamente no noto la escolta._

Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, se encontró por el camino con su pupila.

"¡Hey Starlight!"

"¿Mhn?, ¡Oh, qué tal Twilight, ¿como les fue con la reunión?"

*Shigh* "A decir verdad, sucedieron muchas cosas, por eso le pedí a Spike que las llevara a todas en esta mañana al castillo, voy a informarles de todo, creo que es conveniente que estén todas enteradas."

"Entonces que bueno que nos encontramos, yo no estaba enterada, estaba acompañando a Trixie y voy llegando también."

"Que bien, entonce-"

La conversación fue cortada de golpe por la recepción efusiva de sus amigas y asistente que estaban de pie en la entrada del castillo, ya que habían seguido andando mientras hablaban, llegaron sin darse cuenta a su destino, la conversación se mantuvo atascada en temas sin importancia hasta que entraron a la sala del trono, Twilight que iba al frente del grupo, fue la primera en notar la diferencia.

"¡Wow!, ¿todo esto paso mientras estábamos fuera?"

Frente a ella, el mapa que anteriormente solo cubría Equestria, ahora se extendía más allá de sus bordes, al verlo, las expresiones de las demás no se hicieron esperar.

"Ugh, aquí esta esa sucia ciudad en la que casi nos venden." -Dijo con molestia la modista-

Mientras observaba a su amiga expresar su disgusto, Dash sobrevolaba la mesa hasta que un detalle llamo su atención.

*Ghasph* "Aquí está el navío de la capitana Celaeno, ¡ella y sus piratas eran grandiosos!" -Pero su comentario solo gano miradas neutrales- "ehem, bueno mientras no nos estaban lanzando por la borda." -Dijo con algo de pena-

La siguiente en hablar fue la poni fiestera.

"¡Hey, miren, aquí esta el monte Aris y Aquestria!"

Mas de todo el grupo, la primera en notar algo extraño fue Applejack.

"¿Pero que manzanas podridas es eso?"

Su exclamación le gano la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Que sucede Applejack?" -pregunto la alicornio-

"¡ESO!"

Para la sorpresa de todos, en el punto al que apuntaba la granjera con su casco, en el lado oeste de las praderas, una amplia zona dejaba abruptamente de ser desierto y se convertía en una verdadera pradera, pero lo que realmente le había llamado la atención era la figura que parecía ser una estatua, la sorpresa estaba en el rostro de todos mientras que Twilight intentaba ensamblar las nuevas piezas en su rompecabezas.

_Ese es… no, no puede ser, ¡es imposible_ -la mirada de la alicornio se dirigió mas hacia el sur del mapa, ahí se encontraba lo que seguramente ahora era el reino Hechicero- _¡Esto significa que su reino ya tiene frontera con Equestria!, pero si la escala del mapa es casi exacta, ¡¿Cómo henos construyeron una estatua de ese tamaño?, ¿y de donde sacaron la piedra para ella?, esa cosa debe de tener cuando menos 30 metros de altura!_

En ese momento recordó lo que Luna había preguntado durante la primera reunión.

_¡Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, Luna dijo que se habían dado sueños extraños en el sur y el rey hechicero no negó la participación de sus subordinados completamente!_

Todos estaban preocupados, la alicornio ya tenia mucho tiempo con la boca entreabierta y la mirada clavada en la figurilla que representaba a Ainz.

"¡TWILIGHT!"

Con un grito, el pequeño dragón saco de su bucle mental a la princesa de la amistad.

"¿He?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, perdón jeje, ¿Qué decías Spike?"

*Shigh* "te preguntaba si sebes lo que significa que esa figurilla este ahí."

"A decir verdad no estoy del todo segura, pero puedo hacerme una idea, además, dudo que se trate de una figurilla, creo que es la representación de una estatua, miren bien su base."

Cuando todos siguieron la instrucción de la alicornio, nuevamente quedaron sin palabras, la estatuilla parecía aun estar siendo formada en su base, pero antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpirla ella continuo.

"Esto solo acentúa mi decisión, *shigh* nosotras solas no seremos capaces de solucionar todos los problemas de amistad que surjan, cada vez se hacen mas comunes los viajes largos, además, con la aparición del rey hechicero, la necesidad de estar unidos y cooperar se ha intensificado más que nunca"

Miro a todas sus amigas y al darse cuenta que todas tenían una expresión positiva continuo.

"Tengo una idea que podría solucionar el problema, pero necesitare de su ayuda para que funcione."

La respuesta que recibió de todos fue bastante simple, pero de corazón, todos cruzaron miradas un momento entre ellos para finalmente fijar todas las miradas con una sonrisa en el rostro sobre la alicornio, entonces Rarity tomo la palabra por el grupo completo.

"Querida, siempre podrás contar con nosotras para lo que sea."

Twilight miro con cariño a todos al escuchar que tenia todo su apoyo, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, AJ tomo la palabra.

"Cuentas con to'o nuestro apoyo terroncito." (Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo terroncito)

"Ahora escúpelo Twi, que es lo que traes entre cascos." -Termino Rainbow-

Tras respirar profundamente para controlar sus emociones, la alicornio continúo hablando.

"Estamos en la severa necesidad de contar con todas las criaturas al cien por ciento, además de propiciar buenas relaciones entre todas las especies, en resumen, hay que lograr que la mayor cantidad posible de criaturas conozcan la magia de la amistad."

Mientras hablaba, todos asentían indicando que estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

"Y la única manera de lograrlo, es enseñándoles, ¡por eso tengo pensado fundar la escuela de la amistad!"

*GHASP* "La idea, mas, grandiosa, ¡de la historia!"

"Muchas gracias Pinkie, pero para lograr que esta idea funcione necesitare de su ayuda, después de todo, no puede haber mejores maestras en el rubro que nosotras," -dijo la alicornio con una expresión presumida en el rostro que duro solo unos segundos- "yo seré la directora, me encargare de todos los tramites y de preparar el programa de estudios, en ustedes quedara el cómo dar las clases."

Tras las palabras de la princesa, la sala del trono se llenó de algarabía, después de dejarles conversar por un rato, Twilight decidió que era momento de tratar temas más amargos.

*Shigh* "Chicas, hay otro tema que quiero tratar con todas ustedes."

El cambio tan drástico en la actitud de su amiga que toda conversación se detuvo de inmediato.

"La reunión con el rey hechicero revelo varias cosas, pero solo hay dos que me preocupan mayormente, la primera es que nunca estuvimos solas durante nuestro viaje al monte Aris."

La confusión era evidente en el rostro de las yeguas.

"¿Pero que estas diciendo?, ¡todo el tiempo estuvimos solas, nadie nos ayudó!" -contesto la ronca voz de la velocista-

"Comprendo tu incredulidad Rainbow, a decir verdad, yo pensaba igual que tú, pero la verdad fue totalmente diferente."

"No 'ntiendo terroncito, ¿Cómo pu'ieron 'star cerca de nosotras sin ser vist's?, dego, criaturas como esas no son fáciles de ignorar." -La duda tintaba la voz de la granjera al hablar-

(No entiendo terroncito, ¿Cómo pudieron estar cerca de nosotras sin ser vistos?, digo, criaturas como esas no son fáciles de ignorar)

*Ghasp* "¡Ellos se pueden hacer totalmente invisibles!"

"Pinkie, querida, por favor, no digas ridiculeces, eso es simplemente imposible." -hablo la modista lanzando una mueca ligera de molestia a la poni fiestera-

"De hecho Rarity, la realidad es aun mas extraña" -al escuchar las palabras de su amiga la unicornio alabastro se quedo boquiabierta- "al parecer el rey hechicero cuenta con subordinados capaces de literalmente volverse uno con las sombras, la afirmación de que estuvieron con nosotras todo el tiempo se sostiene, el capitán del grupo estuvo con migo hasta el día de la reunión y todos los datos que dio concuerdan con lo sucedido."

"Haber, 'spera un momento, ¿desde cuándo 'stubieron con nosotras?" -Interrumpió la granjera-

(Haber, espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo estuvieron con nosotras?)

"¡No!, la pregunta más importante es: ¿Aun están aquí?" -exclamo la pegaso cian mientras miraba acusatoriamente su propia sombra-

"No, ya no están con nosotras, durante la reunión el rey hechicero le ordeno a Red, el capitán del grupo, que reuniera al resto de su tropa y se retiraran con él al final de la reunión, en cuanto a desde cuando estuvieron con nosotras, no estoy del todo segura, estaba tan en shock que no lo registre, pero estoy segura que fue tiempo antes del ataque a Canterlot."

Mientras mas escuchaban, Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban cada vez más serias o sumergidas en sus recuerdos, mas la granjera hablo nuevamente.

"¿Me 'stas diciendo que esos tepos 'stubieron con nosotros to'o el tiempo?, ¡y no hicieron na'a por ayudarnos!" -alzo la voz enojada-

(¿Me estas diciendo que esos tipos estuvieron con nosotros todo el tiempo?, ¡y no hicieron nada por ayudarnos!)

"Esto esta enlazado con el segundo punto que quería tratar con ustedes," -Twilight respiro profundamente para calmarse, ya todo había pasado y no quería gritar o hacer sentir mal a sus amigas-

Al ver las acciones de la alicornio la ira de Applejack se extinguió rápidamente y fue reemplazada por curiosidad.

"El capitán Red, con autorización del rey hechicero, nos revelo cuales eran sus órdenes, las tropas que nos seguían tenían instrucciones de reportar nuestro estado, no debían dejarse ver por ningún motivo y no podían intervenir a menos que nuestra vida o capacidad de movernos estuviera en riesgo."

"¡JA! Y somos tan asombrosas que ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de intervenir." -dijo la pegaso policromática presuntuosamente mientras sacaba el pecho y limpiaba sobre el su casco derecho, pero la interrupción fue contrarrestada de inmediato y con molestia.

"¡No Rainbow Dash, no lo somos!"

La respuesta causo sorpresa en todos los presentes, y tras la breve pausa que causo el sobresalto, la alicornio continuo con una voz que no lograba esconder el dolor en su corazón.

"Intervinieron en mas veces de las que desearía que hubiera sido necesario."

"Twilight, querida, ¿estas tratando de decirnos que habríamos sido capturadas mucho antes?" -pregunto Rarity con preocupación-

Pero la respuesta que recibió al principio fue no más que un susurro.

*Mumble mumble*

"Lo siento querida, pero no te logramos escuchar, ¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Dije *mumble mumble*"

"Ehehe, lo siento mucho, pero ¿podrías repetirlo?"

Pero la respuesta fue algo mucho más allá de lo que imaginaban.

"¡DIJE QUE DE NO SER POR ELLOS ESTARIAMOS TODAS MUERTAS!"

*GHASPH* (colectivo)

"¡NOS SALVARON EN EL DESIERTO, POR ELLOS PUDE SALVAR A PINKIE, ¡Y ELLOS LAS SALVARON A USTEDES!"

Estas revelaciones hundieron la sala en un profundo silencio durante casi un minuto completo, durante ese tiempo todo lo que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la princesa.

*Sob sob snif hic* "C-casi las p-pierdo a todas m-más de u-una vez."

Mientras seguía sollozando, se sintió de pronto ser abrazada por unos cascos gentiles y envueltas por unas alas cálidas.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh, ya ya ya, ya paso todo, ninguno de nosotros resulto lastimado."

Mientras Fluttershy consolaba a su amiga, el pequeño dragón se acerco y con sus garras tomo uno de los cascos de la princesa.

"Tranquilízate Twilight, eso ya quedo atrás y todos estamos sanos y salvos."

En ese momento, el resto finalmente pudo reaccionar y todas se acercaron a la alicornio para darle su apoyo, después del momento emocional, esta finalmente pudo calmarse.

"Twilight, se que tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero creo que todas deben conocer la historia completa." -sugirió el pequeño dragón-

"Si Spike, *sob* creo *hic* que tienes razón, *shigh* muchas gracias a todas, siento haberlas preocupado, ya me siento mejor."

Todos volvieron a sus asientos, pero sin antes reafirmar su apoyo a su propia manera, un apretón adicional un golpecito en el hombro, unos golpecitos en la espalda o un abrazo extra apretado.

"Heeee, fuuuuuuu… bien, así es como todo sucedió realmente."

Una larga conversación que fue dominada por las preguntas y respuestas dominaron la sala, se extendió por varias horas, hasta pasada la hora de la comida, cuando finalmente las preguntas se detuvieron, todas intentaban procesar todo lo que habían escuchado, la primera del grupo en superar el shock fue Fluttershy, para sorpresa de todos.

"Emm, bueno, entonces eso explica muchas cosas."

"Errr, ¿de que estas hablando Shy?" -pregunto la pegaso policromática. -

"¿Mhm?, ¡Oh!" -al darse cuenta de que hablo en voz alta, el elemento de la amabilidad procedió a explicarse- "Bueno, verán, hace casi una semana muchos de mis amiguitos peludos me comentaron tener miedo inexplicable algunas veces, como si un depredador hambriento les observara, también cuando comencé a recibir animales en la guardería del festival, tarde un poco mas de lo habitual para calmar a los animales, además, durante el viaje hacia el monte Aris, cuando nos desmayamos en el desierto, por un segundo creí escuchar una voz con reverberación y cuando estábamos a punto de ser atacadas en Klugetown, durante un breve momento me pareció ver unos ojos rojos y amenazadores entre nuestras sombras."

Al escuchar esto, la poni rosada decidió que era buen momento para aportar sus dos centavos.

"¡Hey!, ahora que lo dices yo también los vi, pero no estaba segura de que no lo había imaginado."

Esto finalmente le permitió al resto salir del trance y la siguiente en hablar fue el elemento de la honestidad.

"Bueno, y 'ntonces, ¿debemos 'star agradecidas o procupa'as de que esas cosas anden por ahí?"

(Bueno, y entonces, ¿debemos estar agradecidas o preocupadas de que esas cosas anden por ahí?)

*Shigh* "No lo sé Applejack, eso es lo que las princesas y yo estamos tratando de decidir, nos dio un tiempo para pensar antes de darle una respuesta."

"¿A que te refieres con que les 'dio tiempo' querida?" -interrumpió la modista con curiosidad-

"Como no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo entre las cuatro, el nos hizo una propuesta."

FLASHBACK

"Mmmnh, al parecer se encuentran atascadas y ya es algo tarde, seguramente están cansadas, mmmm… ya lo tengo, ya que no preciso de una respuesta inmediata lo haremos del siguiente modo, si mal no recuerdo, la cumbre de las criaturas habría de llevarse acabo en aproximadamente dos meses, así que recibiré su respuesta durante esta, esto les dará tiempo suficiente para pensarlo calmadamente."

La sorpresa en el rostro de las princesas era bastante obvia, quien dio voz al pensar del resto, fue la princesa del amor.

"La cumbre de las criaturas… solo se lleva acabo… cada cinco años, ¿Cómo… como es… que sabe sobre ella?"

El Overlord se quedó mirando fijamente al alicornio rosada por un momento, y la respuesta que recibieron al momento siguiente, les puso la crin de punta.

"Hejejeje, eso es fácil de deducir, ¿o no?, después de todo, si soy un rey debo de estar enterado de todo lo que sucede o va a suceder a mi alrededor, ¿no es así?"

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel en las alicornios, Celestia respiro profundamente, dio una mirada a las demás, de ellas recibió ligeros asentimientos en aceptación y entonces contestó.

"Agradecemos mucho su comprensión rey Hechicero, le tomaremos la palabra entonces."

"Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos, estoy seguro de que Red y su equipo ya deberían de haber regresado, mmmh, la reina Novo ya debería de estar también en el castillo, umu, ¡teniente Solar Flare!"

"¡SÍ!"

Con un saludo condicionado, que fue dado sin pensar siquiera ante la voz comandante del Overlord, el unicornio contestó, cuando el soldado junto a la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, primero se avergonzó, pero inmediatamente después se congelo por lo que su acción significaba.

_¿Cómo es que conoce mi nombre?_ -era la pregunta que inundaba la mente del unicornio.

Mas la sorpresa no duro ya que las siguientes palabras del esqueleto continuaron fluyendo.

"La reina Novo y la princesa Skystar ya deberían de estar a la espera en los pasillos aledaños, hazles pasar a la sala del trono, estamos por retirarnos."

Al no quedarle de otra para no avergonzarse a si mismo o a las princesas, sin decir una palabra, dio una mirada nerviosa a las diarcas y cuando estas asintieron, el teniente dio un saludo rápido y salió a cumplir con la solicitud, cabe decir que el resto de las princesas estaban simplemente atónitas, no solo porque había dado órdenes a uno de sus soldados, si no también por que conocía el nombre del mismo, mientras tanto, la sonrisa de Albedo tomo un tono burlón.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Por lo que todas decidimos que lo mejor sería aceptar el ofrecimiento, de esa manera tendríamos mas tiempo para razonar los puntos del tratado y nos reuniríamos más adelante para seguir discutiéndolos, la idea es reunirnos las veces que sea necesario antes de la cumbre de las criaturas."

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entro Spike empujando un carrito de servicio, el había dejado la sala a la mitad de la sesión de preguntas y respuestas para preparar algo de comer.

"¡La comida esta lista!"

Con esto todas dejaron de conversar y comenzaron a disfrutar de los alimentos preparados por el pequeño dragón.

-O-

En el ahora reino Hechicero, el amo de la muerte se encontraba sentado en su trono provisional en el palacio que pronto seria demolido para erguir uno mas adecuado a su gran presencia, claro que esta era simplemente la opinión de sus subordinados, Ainz se canso de intentar disuadirlos al respecto.

"Mmmh, ya veo, así que la princesa ha decidido crear una escuela, parece que inconscientemente esta expandiendo el alcance del árbol al salir de los terrenos preestablecidos, eso confirma que realmente funcionan como extensiones indirectas del árbol de la harmonía, dime Albedo, ¿se ha obtenido alguna nueva información sobre él de los documentos recuperados del castillo?"

"Si, Ainz-sama, se ha obtenido algo de información, pero no cuadra del todo con las observaciones realizadas."

"Explicate"

"Si, los documentos indican que los creadores, es decir quienes sembraron la semilla del árbol, fueron los que son conocidos como los pilares, sin embargo, su poder y habilidades no cuadra con los necesarios para la creación o invocación de una criatura como el árbol de la harmonía."

Ainz tomo una pose pensativa con una de sus manos en la barbilla y el codo apoyado sobre el descansa brazos.

_Espera, ¿o sea que ese grupo no lo creo?, ¿entonces que pudo crearlo?, no puede simplemente haber aparecido… no, ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que había una teoría que trataba de algo similar, mmm… creo que era…_ "creación espontanea", _además en Yggdrasil había monstruos que en su descripción decía que se creaban de cúmulos de algo, pero si es así, eso quiere decir que los pilares fueron…_ "simples medios, mmh, entonces lo que lo creo fue-"

En este momento el Overlord miro de reojo a Albedo que se encontraba de pie a su derecha.

_Oh oh, porque tiene esa cara, se ve algo contenta, ¿por qué será? Mmm…_

"Bueno, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en otras cosas, ¿Cómo va todo con respecto a la ciudad?"

La supervisora de los guardianes se encontraba en el quinto cielo, por lo menos hasta que la voz de su amo volvió a colocar sus pies sobre la tierra.

_Aaaahh, Ainz-sama, mi amado Ainz-sama, no estoy segura del todo, pero creo que acabo de atestiguar su increíble intelecto, ¡el ya resolvió el misterio de ese árbol!, entonces-_

"S-si, me disculpo, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento, ahem, si, todo va de acuerdo a sus planes."

_¿He?, ¿de qué planes habla?_

"Los generales que le juraron lealtad están listos para servirle, durante estas últimas semanas los doppelgänger han formado resistencias con los que aun le son fieles al rey tormenta, en su mayoría los que se han reunido son soldados y exsoldados, además de uno que otro civil o miliciano, todos están siendo armados con las armaduras del antiguo régimen, los reportes indican que todo estará listo a su debido tiempo."

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dejo ver e el rostro de la súcubo.

"Con el fin de alimentar las filas de los traidores, todos los servidores públicos y militares que han sido encontrados corruptos, han sido expulsados, en vez de ser ejecutados, los únicos que han sido colgados públicamente, han sido aquellos que tenían a sus esclavos en condiciones deplorables, tal y como lo ordeno, con lo que se puede decir que todo el sistema de gobierno ha sido efectivamente purgado de inútiles y traidores."

_¡De que plan estás hablando!_ "Excelente, entonces, todo lo referente a este plan va viento en popa, ¿es así?"

"Efectivamente Ainz-sama."

_¡Vamos di algo más, quiero saber de qué plan estás hablando! _-Pensó el Overlord con desesperación, pero al ver que su subordinada no diría nada más, se rindió-

"En cuanto a Tempest, ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?"

"Todo marcha sobre ruedas, según sus reportes, ha habido algunos intentos de retar su autoridad por otras razas, pero la secretaria se ha encargado de ponerlos en su lugar en el acto, tras lo cual ha sido reconocida por todas las razas, organizo patrullajes por la ciudad con unidades conformadas con algunos gorilas y un Death Knight, esto ha logrado que las incidencias o desorden sean rápidamente solucionadas, hablando de la seguridad, el documento legal que pidió ya ha sido revisado, tanto por Demuirge, como por mi… y Mare, las nuevas leyes serán anunciadas a grandes rasgos durante los próximos dos días y estarán publicadas durante el resto de la semana."

_Ah, sí, Mare, fue una gran sorpresa cuando encontró los huecos legales, jajajaja, las caras de Demiurge y Albedo no tenían precio, valieron totalmente la pena, aunque la idea original era obtener la opinión al respecto de una mente sencilla, así que el tiro no les salió mal solo a ellos, a mí también me toco jejeje._

"No se trata de un simple documento legal, se llama constitución, y podemos decir que es el reglamento de la nación, que se proceda entonces como sea necesario." -Ainz se levanto del trono mientras decía la última parte- "Si se llegase a necesitar que yo haga acto de presencia llama a pandora, contáctame únicamente si se da una emergencia, es hora de que cierre algunos tratos más para mi compañía."

Albedo hizo una reverencia y despidió a su amado con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Si, que tengas mucho éxito… ca-ri-ño∼ Kyaaaaa"

Aun cuando el tono era juguetón, Ainz sintió un escalofrió recorrer su inexistente espalda, aun cuando era un no-muerto, por lo que decidió hacer caso a las alarmas en su mente y huir lo más rápido posible.

"[Gate]"

Y con paso álgido cruzo el portal.

"Fufufufufu, en cualquier momento mi amado me invitara a su cama, siiiihiii∼ no ha rechazado ninguno de mis avances hasta ahora, jejejejJAJAJAJA, ¡ya veras lamprea, yo seré la primera!"

Afortunadamente para la salud mental de todos en el palacio, la guardia fuera de la sala del trono en ese momento constaba únicamente de dos DK.

-O-

En la estación del tren, un poni de pelaje de color cobrizo y una crin blanqueada por los años se encontraba esperando, sobre su cabeza, un sombrero de copa le distinguía, afortunadamente para él y quienes le acompañaban, la espera estaba a punto de terminar, el tren que estaban esperando acababa de arribar y estaba en el proceso de detenerse.

*FFFSSSSSsssssssshhhh*

"¡AH, Momon Shade, bienvenido!"

Al escuchar el saludo tan informal, Naberal quería arrancarle la cabeza al poni irrespetuoso y se comenzaba a notar, cuando Ainz se percato se apuro a cambiar el tema.

"Oh, ¡pero si es Cobbler Mustang!, que sorpresa tan agradable, no esperaba que fuéramos a ser recibidos personalmente."

"Si, bueno, siento cambiar los planes de esta manera, es solo que quería mostrarle mi agradecimiento, después de todo, gracias a usted han mejorado mucho mis negocios, lo cual me ha permitido avanzar mis metas."

"Jejejeje, eso era de esperarse, sus invenciones son grandiosas y aligeran el trabajo o carga de todos los ponis, principalmente los granjeros, en gran medida."

"Tal vez sea así, pero su idea de agregar cristales de almacenamiento de mana como fuentes de energía fue lo que me abrió las puertas de nuevos mercados, de hecho, es por eso que vine a recibirlo, quería invitarle a comer en mi casa para discutir una nueva oportunidad de negocios con usted."

"Me parece grandioso, pero, ¿le importaría que nos demoráramos un poco?, después de todo vine principalmente para inaugurar la tienda de Mustangia."

"Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, seria un honor que me permitiera acompañarlos."

"Jajaja, está decidido entonces, vamos."

Mientras ambos habían estado platicando, un pequeño ejercito de casi 50 ponis, bajaban toda la mercancía de los vagones y la cargaban en carretones para llevarla hasta la tienda, al mismo tiempo, la secretaria de la compañía, una Hipogrifo esbelta y atlética de pelaje celeste claro y melena naranja brillante, había salido la primera en dirigirse a la tienda con el fin de dar una última revisión a los empleados que operarían la tienda y presentarles a sus entrenadores, los cuales le seguían de cerca en su camino, estos estaban compuestos por un unicornio, una yegua y un semental pegasos y una yegua terrestre.

Cobbler mando a uno de sus ayudantes para que anunciara su retraso a la finca Mustang e inmediatamente después partieron a la inauguración, todo transcurrió sin ningún problema, tras unas horas dejaron la tienda encargada a Calm Tide, su secretaria, y partieron a la casa del señor Mustang.

Tras una buena comida, el dueño de la finca les dio un tour por esta mientras les contaba sobre la historia de la misma y su familia, todo mientras los llevaba hacia una vieja destilería que se encontraba casi en desuso, al estar frente a la más vieja de las calderas, Cobbler se acercó al muro y entonces fue interrumpido por Ainz.

"Bueno, todo esto es bastante interesante, pero si mal no recuerdo usted menciono algo sobre una propuesta de negocios, ¿o estoy equivocado?"

"Jejejeje, claro que no, es solo que creí que lo mejor era darles algo del trasfondo que condujo hasta la propuesta en sí, verán, esta de aquí es la vieja Betsy lo único que queda de la destilería original y ella guarda un secreto especial."

Con estas palabras el semental se acercó al muro ubicado al costado de esta y deslizo a un lado la cara de un ladrillo, y presiono su casco sobre el espacio abierto, un sonido de pistones anuncio que algo estaba pasando y tras unos segundos, la cubierta cobreada de la caldera se partió por el centro revelando una entrada.

"Mi propuesta, Momon Shade," -continuo Cobbler- "estoy seguro de que le parecerá bastante interesante."

El viejo semental se dio la vuelta y entro, en ese breve momento, una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de los dos disfrazados, mientras le seguían dentro, Ainz pensaba:

_Finalmente._

* * *

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena, así que muy bien mis queridos lectores, aquí esta el mas nuevo de los capítulos, ahora si se reúnen piezas, creo que ya es obvio lo que sucederá en la cumbre de las criaturas jeje, nos leemos mas adelante y gracias por seguir mi historia**


	23. 23 La Cruda (realidad) pt4

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 04/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**La Cruda Realidad**

**Cuarta Parte**

Tras haber entrado en la vieja 'Betsy', que era realmente un elevador oculto, el silencio duro solo un momento.

"¿Qué tan profundo vamos a bajar señor Cobbler?" -Pregunto el Overlord-

"Lamentablemente demorara un par de minutos, vera mi estimado Momon, desde antes de nuestro primer trato, yo ya estaba alimentando un proyecto mucho mas grande, a decir verdad, tengo muchos más desarrollos tecnológicos de los que ha visto hasta ahora."

"¿Hoooo?, ¿es así?, ¿los ha desarrollado recientemente?"

"Jejeje no, para nada, vera, desde hace mucho tiempo, mas exactamente desde la juventud de mi abuelo, surgió una idea, facilitar el trabajo de los ponis, dígame, ¿ha escuchado alguna vez sobre los autómatas?"

_¡Heeeeeee! ¡autómatas!, ¡¿Ha hecho autómatas?!, (SE) no espera, no necesariamente se refiere a la raza, si no a la máquina, ha cierto._

"Mmmm… si mal no recuerdo, creo que visite una exposición al respecto en Manehattan durante uno de mis viajes, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"El primer autómata jamás creado fue una obra de mi abuelo, su invento era revolucionario para su época, la intensión era reducir o de ser posible eliminar por completo la necesidad de que los ponis realizaran labores arduas y/o monótonas, su invención podía encargarse fácilmente de todo un acre sin ningún problema," -el tono del poni dejo de ser jovial para volverse duro y amargo- "pero en lugar de recibir el reconocimiento que merecía, fue censurado y ridiculizado."

Todo esto causo curiosidad al Overlord, no había recibido nada al respecto en los reportes.

_Bueno eso era algo de esperarse, un autómata es algo muy adelantado para esta sociedad._

"Pero, ¿quién podría ser tan cerrado de mente como para ignorar un avance tecnológico como ese?"

Por un momento Cobbler se quedó mirando a Momon cuando dijo estas palabras, simplemente le veía parpadeando cual búho, entonces una gran sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro.

"Umu, ahora estoy seguro de que traerlo aquí fue la elección correcta."- contesto recuperando su tono alegre por un momento- "la responsable de que mi abuelo fuera tachado de loco e ignorante fue Celestia misma, en cuanto ella hablo en contra de él, fue paulatinamente vetado de todos los círculos mercantiles, en protesta creo un grupo revolucionario con el apoyo de muchos de los ciudadanos de Mustangia que le conocían y respetaban, el movimiento fue suprimido con violencia, perecieron muchos, pero gracias a ellos ganamos algo de independencia, mi padre siempre detesto las invenciones de mi abuelo por lo que no siguió sus pasos, pero a mí me maravillaban, al igual que todos mis compatriotas, crecí rechazando el gobierno de Celestia, pero no fue sino hasta hace… digamos varios años, cuando el asunto se volvió más… indispensable, fue cuando realmente comencé a hacer algo para remediarlo."

El odio y dolor en la voz del poni, pico el interés de Ainz por lo que empezó a poner real atención.

"Ella rechazo mis avances en prótesis y digámosles refacciones para los seres vivientes, las nombro aberraciones."

"Ahora entiendo, es por eso que en este lugar hay muchos más avances tecnológicos que en el resto de Equestria incluida la capital." -Intervino Ainz-

"Así es Momon Shade, es por eso que decidí revivir el grupo que inicio mi abuelo," -en ese momento el muro dejo de ser concreto y comenzó a ser metal- "solo que mi intención no es la independencia de Mustangia, no, para cumplir mi objetivo yo tenia que mejorar, innovar, en pocas palabras necesitaba más poder, mi intención es derrocar a Celestia y su gobierno sedentario que impide el avance tecnológico, voy a cambiar esta nación," -el muro volvió a cambiar, dejo de ser solo metal, ahora un lado completo era cristal y la imagen detrás de el era sorprendente, cuando vio el ligero cambio en el rostro de sus invitados Cobbler continuó- "¡les doy la bienvenida a Techquestria!"

Ante los ojos de Ainz se encontraba una cueva gigantesca que fácilmente alcanzaba los 150 metros de altura y era casi el doble de ancha con un fondo que se perdía de la vista ordinaria, pero lo que realmente capturo su atención no era la cueva en sí, sino todos los edificios de apariencia mucho mas moderna de lo que había visto hasta ahora.

_Fiiiuuuuu, impresionante, ciertamente no llega al nivel tecnológico de mi mudo original, pero es bastante impresionante, ¿así que la falta de tecnología en este mundo realmente se debe al rechazo de esta por parte de las diarcas?, esto es en definitiva bastante interesante y una gran oportunidad._

"Digame Cobbler, ¿de que va todo esto?, ¿acaso desea usted volverse el nuevo rey de Equestria?" -Dijo el Overlord mientras apuntaba un casco hacia la ciudad subterránea-

"Jejejeje, entiendo que lo pueda parecer, pero no hay nada mas lejos de la realidad, no pienso quedarme al frente, una vez que tengamos éxito se establecerá una cámara de representantes que limitaran el poder de quien esté a cargo, no es correcto que quien este en el poder tenga poder absoluto ni que gobierne permanentemente, este será seleccionado por voto popular no podrá durar en el poder más de 3 periodos de 7 años, yo no tengo interés en el puesto, además, no existirá un futuro si gobierna el pasado, es labor de los jóvenes comandar el futuro."

_Ese es un sistema ideal en papel, pero lleno de fallas una vez aplicado, es algo que ya se ha visto infinidad de veces en mi mundo original, *shigh* lo siento, pero no creo que tu sueño sobreviva mucho tiempo. _-Prenso Ainz para si-

"No, lo que ves ante ti es el conglomerado mas grande del mundo de desarrollo e investigación, aquí hemos avanzado medicina, ciencia y armas hasta estar por lo menos 200 años por delante de Equestria."

_Y sigue, esta bastante claro de que entre todo eso hay una venganza personal, aunque la esta disfrazando bastante bien, si no conociera mas de lo que está revelando le creería cada palabra, habrá que investigar más al respecto._ -Tras este breve pensamiento, el Overlord disfrazado volvió a poner su completa atención sobre el poni-

"Mas no todo esta perdido en el gobierno actual, la mas nueva de las princesas, Twilight Sparkle es una científica e investigadora de corazón, al igual que todos los que aquí se encuentran."

Cuando finalmente llegaron a nivel de piso, recibieron un tour por las instalaciones y conocieron a muchos de los investigadores y algunos de los inversionistas, pero de todo solo hubo dos cosas que le llamaron fuertemente la atención, la primera fue el nombre de uno de los científicos que conocieron, pero eso se lo guardaría para sí mismo.

Lo segundo era algo que probablemente debería vigilar, mientras andaban por las instalaciones lo que parecía ser un robot equino se acerco a ellos, pero en cuanto cruzo miradas con 'ella', Ainz supo de lo que realmente se trataba.

*wrriil* *tss* *wrriil* *tss* *wrriil* *tss* *wrriil* *tss* "presidente Cobbler," -dijo la voz de reverberación metálica- "los resultados de los experimentos 187, 533, y 742 están listos, ¿desea que los entregue verbalmente o los coloco sobre su escritorio?"

"De momento estoy ocupado con mis invitados, déjalos sobre mi escritorio, los revisare más tarde."

"Entendido"

El Overlord y el autómata cruzaron sus miradas, el único ojo amarillo del equino metálico se fijo unos segundos en el nuevo individuo antes de seguir con su camino, Ainz no tubo necesidad de fingir su sorpresa, esta estaba completamente escrita en toda su cara.

_¿Eso era un?, no, es imposible, ¿o no?, pero si lo es eso significa… _

"Ha, veo que la unidad 02 le llamo la atención."

"¿Eso, era, un…?"

"Mhm, es un robot de servicio, es la segunda versión, actualmente estamos preparando una nueva versión que sea capaz de mas funciones y con mejores capacidades."

La ligera tristeza que se coló en el rostro del 'presidente' al decir 'robot de servicio' no pasó desapercibida para Ainz.

"Ya veo, definitiva eso es mas de lo que esperaba."

"Jajajaja, eso es grandioso, ¿continuamos?"

Con un simple asentimiento como respuesta, continuaron visitando el resto de las instalaciones.

-O-

Cuando partieron le agradecieron la introducción al nuevo negocio, así como asegurarle contarían con su apoyo.

_No puedo creerlo, jamás creí que escucharía un nombre tan japones en este mundo, 'Umahara', hay que investigar a ese poni. _

Mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había visto durante su visita, él y Nabel subieron al tren que los llevaría de regreso a Poniville, en cuanto este partió el Overlord comunico sus objetivos a su subordinada.

"Mientras andábamos por las instalaciones marque varios puntos, ahora ya tenemos libre acceso a sus instalaciones y documentación, habrá que investigar si algo nos es de utilidad real."

"Sí Ainz-sama, es tal y como usted lo dice, es ciertamente impresionante que unas meras bestias hayan sido capaces de crear algunas de esas invenciones."

"Umu, [Message]… Demiurge."

"Si, Ainz-sama, en que le puedo servir."

"Finalmente obtuvimos acceso a la base subterránea de Cobbler Mustang, cuando regrese a Nazarick compartiré las ubicaciones que marque contigo, quiero que consigas tanta información como sea posible de todos los científicos de más alto rango en la organización, también, Cobbler tiene un odio mas profundo hacia Celestia hay que mantenerlo vigilado, tampoco hay que perder de atención sus proyectos principales, después de todo, es el primero en este mundo en crear una inteligencia real funcional, aun cuando no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha creado realmente y lo considera solo una máquina."

"Oh, así que ha construido un autómata, ya entiendo, preparare un grupo de vigilancia y recolección de información de inmediato."

"Umu, asegúrate que sean del nivel adecuado, recuerda que casi cualquier autómata cuenta con excelentes capacidades de detección."

"SÍ" (termina mensaje)

_Bien, ahora que eso está cubierto, solo queda una cosa más por hacer_. "Naberal"

"Si, Ainz-sama."

"En cuanto lleguemos a Poniville estarás asignada al pueblo en todo momento hasta nuevo aviso, las unidades en el mismo se reportarán contigo, quiero que me mantengas informado sobre cualquier anomalía novedad o evento importante."

"SÍ"

_Bien con esto queda todo cubierto, de momento solo resta ver qué sucede más adelante._

-O-

Durante el siguiente mes todo avanzaba, tanto en Equestria como en el reino hechicero, al principio la escuela de la amistad enfrento problemas con la AEE y el canciller Neigh Shy, pero finalmente la escuela arranco tal y como era debido, con sus propios lineamientos y reglas, los alumnos mostraron su unidad, oponiéndose a romper sus lazos de amistad o separarse, los Diamond Dog de las planicies habían terminado el monumento a Ainz y en el reino hechicero todo marchaba sobre ruedas, los que aún se sentían atados al rey tormenta ya habían sido expulsados, todos los ciudadanos que podían causar problemas o alborotar las masas dejaron las ciudades tal y como las nuevas leyes fueron impidiendo sus excesos, los doppelgänger que sustituían a Strong Horn y Frienze cumplían con su papel a la perfección al formar su ejército en 'las sombras', además ya casi se terminaba de procesar toda la información de la biblioteca de la princesa de la amistad.

Mientras recordaba todos los pasos que se habían cumplido de los planes de su amo, un cierto demonio de traje rojo revisaba los últimos reportes que le habían sido entregados por los subordinados del bibliotecario.

_¡Maravilloso!, simplemente maravilloso, Ainz-sama es increíble, todo marcha tal y como lo ha planeado, ¡y pensar que lo ha hecho con intrusiones mínimas!, el show ya está casi listo, *slip* excelente, ¿mhn?, ya veo, así que la mayoría del material de la biblioteca era ficción o referencias inútiles, mas no todo era basura, había interesante material sobre conocimiento arcano, eso significa que pronto comenzaremos a hacer pruebas, *slip* ohh, así que ya están iniciando el estudio del encantamiento del libro con el sol, mmm…, tal vez debería volver su estudio una prioridad._

Cuando comenzaba a leerlos reportes sobre la escuela de la amistad, una sección llamo especialmente su atención.

"Oh hohoho, pero que potrilla tan ambiciosa, así que, Cozy Glow eh, creo que lo mejor será dar seguimiento a esto, puede que sea del interés de Ainz-sama, pero podemos dejarlo hasta aquí por el momento, por ahora hay que seguir contigo."

El Archidemonio dejo los reportes sobre su escritorio y centro su atención en su acompañante.

Esta ya no era la primera vez que Chrysalis se encontraba aquí, pero eso no significaba que fuera más soportable, después de todo, ¿Qué criatura normal podría acostumbrarse a vivir en el literal infierno?

_Ghack, odio estar aquí, apenas si logro soportar el literal calor infernal, y encima de todo, la agonía, desesperación y miedo que permean el lugar me revuelven el estómago, eso sin contar a los aterradores demonios que me suelo encontrar, *shigh* y pensar que ya me acostumbre a ver demonios y criaturas que fácilmente podrían acabar con el mundo por sí solas, jeje, si alguno de mis subordinados me hubiera dicho que acabaría en esta situación cuando Torax me robo mi colmena o lo habría tachado de loco o habría aceptado la oferta de Starlight._

La exreina changeling habría seguido sumida en sus pensamientos de no ser por la voz del demonio que le regreso al presente.

"Chrysalis"

"¿Uh?, ¡Oh!, si… emmmn, este, en que le puedo servir Demiurge-sama, ¿tendremos otra 'sesión'?" -dijo la changeling con aprensión

Tal vez no le dolía, pero el estrés mental de estar consciente mientras la desmembraban y le hacían utilizar su magia y/o habilidades, era simplemente demasiado, siempre terminaba desmayada del shock por varias horas, pero aparentemente el demonio se apiadaría de ella el día de hoy.

"No, ese no es el caso, de hecho, creo que ya hemos obtenido todo lo que podíamos de ti, al menos fisiológicamente hablando,"

Al escuchar estas palabras un pensamiento pesimista cruzó por la mente de la changeling.

_Ya no me necesitan más, ¡me van a matar!_

Pero como si leyera su mente el guardián continuó.

"Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, mientras sigas sirviendo fielmente a Ainz-sama estarás bajo su protección, no, hay que suspender tu entrenamiento por el momento, ha surgido una misión para ti"

"¿Una misión?" -_eso es algo nuevo, no pensé que me confiaran nada tan pronto_\- "En que consiste mi misión, si es que lo puedo saber."

"No será nada complicado, lo que planeo, es visitar un par de lugares, primero que nada, visitaremos tu lugar de nacimiento, necesitamos más información sobre que te generó, aunque ya investigamos el lugar y reunimos muestras, quiero asegurarme de que no se me ha pasado nada, después de todo, necesito más información sobre como tú 'madre' y tu 'padre' te concibieron."

Al escuchar esto Chrysalis sintió que se le calentaba el rostro, afortunadamente para ella, no podía sonrojarse, desafortunadamente si podía tartamudear.

"¡P-p-p-p-pero q-que está diciendo Demiurge-sama!, ¡yo nací de un árbol en un pantano!, ¡no tengo madre ni padre, me disculpo, pero, yo nací de un árbol, tal como le conté antes."

"Ese razonamiento está equivocado en parte, es cierto que tu 'madre' como tal no existe ya que naciste de un árbol contaminado, pero eso no es suficiente para que existas, por lo que tras un poco de investigación logramos dar con quien probablemente sea tu 'padre'."

La ex reina estaba totalmente estupefacta, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a esa noticia, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la quijada casi en el piso, mientras una línea se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

_Tengo padre, tengo padre, tengo padre, tengo padre…._

"Precisamente, es algo que no debería ser posible, por lo que nos falta aún una pieza o dos del rompecabezas que es tu existencia, por eso la necesidad de conseguir más información, para ese fin te reunirás con tu padre, conseguirás más información sobre ti, más específicamente sobre tu origen o las condiciones que dieron paso a tu nacimiento."

"Chrysalis, pon atención." -le amonesto el guardián del séptimo piso haciéndola volver en si- "da la casualidad de que en estos momentos él anda cerca del lugar, así que lo llevaremos hasta el, una vez ahí, tú lo encararas y le harás hablar tanto como puedas al respecto, pero tienes prohibido hacerle daño alguno."

"No será fácil, es el unicornio más talentoso en combate que ha existido hasta la fecha."

"No hay problema, nosotros nos ocuparemos de la captura, tu solo de sacarle información."

"Entonces… ¿tengo que lavarle el cerebro?"

Demiurge deslizo un papel sobre el escritorio hacia la ex reina mientras hablaba.

"Lamentablemente, eso no será necesario, de hecho, sería bastante contraproducente para los planes futuros, no podemos permitirlo o simplemente raptarlo y sacarle todo lo que sepa, su desaparición por un largo periodo sería demasiado notoria, ¿queda claro?"

"Si, está bien claro."

"No, hemos preparado una historia a la que te vas a apegar, estúdiala bien, tienes algunas horas, después de eso hay que movernos."

"Entendido, me asegurare de aprenderlo de memoria cuanto antes."

"¿Cuál será el segundo lugar que visitaremos?, ¿ocupare disfrazarme?"

"No será necesario, de hecho, dependiendo de la situación puede ser que lo retrasemos un poco, tengo la intención de que completes el ritual que querías hacer cuando te encontramos, deseo confirmar algunas hipótesis."

"Entiendo, pero será necesario algo de tiempo para reunir los materiales necesarios."

"Para nada, los materiales ya están en nuestras manos, no hay de qué preocuparse, tienes hasta que partamos para preparar lo que pudieras necesitar, puedes retirarte."

"Si, con su permiso."

Cuando la changeling se despidió, el demon lord de la avaricia le escolto hasta el noveno piso, mientras que el Archidemonio se hundía nuevamente en sus pensamientos y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

_Ya falta muy poco, si todo resulta dentro de los parámetros aceptables podemos ganar una nueva arma._

_-O-_

"Un viejo unicornio andaba tranquilamente por el camino de terracería, aun cuando el color de su pelaje era de un gris genérico y su cuerpo bastante flacucho, no era alguien fácil de olvidar, su atuendo consistía en un sombrero puntiagudo y una capa de color azul marino, ambos estampados con múltiples estrellas, el sombrero estaba adornado en los bordes y la punta con cascabeles, lo que causaba que colgaran un poco, pero lo mas notorio era su larga barba blanca, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Starswirl el barbado.

"¡Pero quien lo hubiera imaginado!, esta área de Equestria no ha cambiado ni un poco."

*Rustle rustle*

"¿Mnh?"

*Rustle rustle*

"¿Quién anda ahí?, por tu propio bien ¡revélate!"

Al escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, el antiguo hechicero se puso alerta y preparo su magia, listo para atacar primero a cualquiera que se acercara de entre los arboles y arbustos, pero de pronto algo contundente le golpeo en la nuca y perdió el conocimiento.

-O-

Cuando comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, lo primero que inundo su mente fue el dolor de cabeza, lo segundo que se encontraba inmovilizado con algo que no era soga, era alguna sustancia rígida y lago flexible al mismo tiempo, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y su vista se aclaró, se dio cuenta de que estaba colgando de cabeza dentro de alguna especie de cueva.

Intento usar su magia para liberarse, pero esta especie de baba endurecida también recubría su cuerno y le impedía usar magia, mientras forcejeaba para intentar liberarse trataba de reconocer sus alrededores, por el color de las rocas y el suelo no había sido llevado muy lejos de donde fue capturado, la cueva le parecía familiar pero no era capaz de recordar de donde o cuando, de pronto una voz con una ligera reverberación que provenía desde sus espaldas le hizo congelarse.

"Ah, veo que ya has despertado, lamento la rudeza, pero no estaba segura de que aceptarías mi invitación si simplemente la extendía."

La fuente de la voz siguió acercándose mientras hablaba, Starswirl podía escuchar los cascos de la criatura mientras caminaba, esto lo relajo ligeramente, al menos no se lo tratarían de comer, después de todo, la cadencia en el andar de la criatura y el hecho que tuviera cascos, lo marcaba como una criatura equina o similar, sin embargo, cuando la criatura entro en su línea de visión, se quedo sin palabras, el ente frente a el era de un color tan negro como el carbón, pero al mismo tiempo reluciente cual un insecto, las alas en su espalda concordaban con esa apariencia, estas eran membranosas, la crin y cola eran de un color verdoso, pero lo que realmente le dejo sin habla no fue la apariencia que tenía, durante sus múltiples viajes ya había conocido todo tipo de criaturas, no, lo que realmente le dejo sin habla, atónito, fue la última palabra que salió de entre los colmillos de la criatura.

"¿O si, 'padre'?"

No fue si no hasta casi un minuto después que el cerebro del unicornio fue capaz de volver a formar pensamientos coherentes.

"¡¿Pero de que disparates estás hablando criatura?!"

*Ghasph* "Hieres mis sentimientos 'padre', ¿me llamas criatura y no hija?, ¡pero que cruel eres!, ¡deja de mentir!, ¿o acaso lo siguiente que me dirás es que tampoco recuerdas a mi madre, eh?"

La mirada neutral y sin emociones del unicornio fue exactamente lo que Chrysalis deseaba, y continuando con su falso dolor, siguió actuando.

*Ghasph* "¡Te atreves a hacerlo!, ¿aun cuando fuiste tan cruel como para arruinarla en su juventud?"

Starswirl no estaba seguro si era por estar de cabeza o no, pero comenzaba a sentir que su rostro se calentaba un poco.

"Esteee… disculpa jovencita, pero… no entiendo de que estas hablando, no recuerdo haber conocido durante ninguno de mis viajes a alguien como-"

"¡¿Lo sigues negando?!, ¡eres mas desalmado de lo que pensaba!, ¡¿así que simplemente la abandonaste después de clavarla con tu…!" -mientras hablaba, hacia caras y ademanes con sus cascos- "¡herramienta de macho, tu… 'martillo'!"

Si antes no estaba seguro, ahora ya no había duda, sentía que su rostro estaba hirviendo, mientras que la ex reina changeling se sentía genial consigo misma, estaba dando la que tal vez era la mejor actuación de toda su vida, apenas si lograba no estallar en risas ante la floreciente emoción de vergüenza en el unicornio frente a ella.

"Errrr, jovencita, te aseguro que yo no-"

"¡No lo niegues!, tu simplemente tomaste tu 'martillo', apuntaste y golpeaste hasta quedar 'satisfecho' ¡y luego simplemente te marchaste!"

Era oficial, esto era lo más avergonzado que jamás se había sentido el unicornio en toda su vida, sentía que su rostro estaba en llamas.

"Lo siento jovencita, pero yo no-"

"Simplemente te largaste y todo lo que le dejaste fue un clavo y un letrero,"

Al escuchar estas palabras, toda la vergüenza que sentía Starswirl desapareció casi de inmediato y fue reemplazada por duda, este cambio tan drástico, trajo a su mente el pensamiento 'más complicado' que había cruzado por su mente en toda su vida.

_¿He?_

"¡No puedo creer que lo sigas negando!, *sob* ¡aun cuando estas frente a ella!"

El pensamiento se repitió en su mente mientras seguía con la mirada la extremidad con agujeros y cuando su mirada alcanzo el objetivo de este, el pensamiento escapo de sus labios.

"¿He?"

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la carcasa marchita de un árbol en medio de un pantano que no presagiaba nada bueno para quien se atreviera a acercarse, el árbol tenia en su tronco un clavo tan oxidado que era ya prácticamente irreconocible y los restos de un letrero que estaba por volverse polvo en cualquier momento, después de unos segundos de mirarlo, el poni dio nuevamente un vistazo a la cueva en que se encontraba y las memorias comenzaron a resurgir, una cueva, con un pantano y un árbol seco al centro, entonces finalmente lo recordó.

_Oooooh, ahora lo recuerdo, este es el lugar al que venia para deshacerme de las pociones y experimentos fallidos, si mal no recuerdo, en aquel entonces había rumores de que anteriormente el lugar había sido usado como un vertedero para los criminales ejecutados, jamás encontré restos por lo que pensé que se trataban simplemente de historias utilizadas para justificar que fuera una zona muerta en donde nada podía subsistir._

Al ver que el entendimiento comenzaba a reflejarse en los ojos del unicornio, Chrysalis uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que su rostro se retorciera en una amplia sonrisa.

"Tanto… tanto tiempo, lo siento mucho jovencita, lo había olvidado completamente, pero ahora lo recuerdo, este lugar y…" -un ligero rubor se dejó ver en el rostro del unicornio- "de lo que estabas hablando, ahem, bien, tu eres capaz de razonar de la misma manera que yo puedo hacerlo, si me bajas podemos hablar como criaturas civilizadas."

La changeling se mantuvo en su acto y simulando pensarlo un poco hizo algo de tiempo antes de contestar.

"No lo se 'padre', digo, no eres exactamente famoso por escuchar a otras criaturas antes de atacar."

El unicornio tubo la decencia de sentirse dolido por esa afirmación antes de contestar.

*Shigh* "Si, estoy consciente de ello, sin embargo, recientemente me han mostrado mi error en ese ámbito, por lo que intento mantener siempre el beneficio de la duda, así que te propongo lo siguiente, si me bajas y no me atacas, te prometo sobre mi nombre que no te atacare y te escuchare, ¿te parece bien?"

"Eso se oye bien, pero… mmmm, no lo sé, mmm…" _Jajajaja, ya estas en mis cascos vejestorio, además, si intentas cualquier cosa ya hay algunos SD listos para someterte_ *shigh* "esta bien, acepto tu propuesta, ¡pero al primer indicio de ataque responderé de la misma manera, ¿entendido?"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Con un asentimiento de aceptación, Chrysalis bajo el capullo con cuidado, estando ya en el suelo, con un haz de su magia lo abrió liberando al unicornio, este, al verse libre se estiro un poco, dejándose escuchar tronar algunas de sus articulaciones, pero cuando trato de arreglar su vestimenta se dio cuenta de que aún no podía usar magia.

"Ehem, creo que olvidaste un poco." -Dijo Starswirl apuntando con un casco hacia su cuerno-

"¿Mnh?, oh no, no lo olvide, fue intencional, no quería que te sintieras atacado, eso lo puedes remover tu mismo con los cascos, no esta tan pegado."

Contesto Chrysalis girando uno de sus cascos frente a ella restándole importancia al hecho y tras un poco de forcejeo el unicornio estuvo finalmente libre, entonces se sentaron uno frente al otro, separados por poco mas de un metro y Starswirl comenzó.

"Bien comencemos, primero que nada, me gustaría comenzar haciéndote una pregunta."

"Muy bien 'padre', me parece buena idea, tú preguntas y yo contesto, después yo pregunto y tú contestas, de esa forma podemos avanzar ambos."

"Umu, primero que nada, ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura de que yo fui quien… intervino?"

"Por dos cosas, primero que nada, por las memorias de 'madre', ella me paso todo su conocimiento, presencias, imágenes y sensaciones, segundo, por que aun recuerdo el letrero que estaba clavado en ella, estaba firmado con tu nombre."

_¡Jajajaja, como estoy disfrutando todo esto!, no le estoy dando prácticamente nada de información y aun así estoy logrando hacer a un poni de leyenda retorcerse de incomodidad frente a mí, eso ya es más que suficiente, jajajaja._

Chrysalis se sentía en la gloria en este momento y planeaba disfrutarlo tanto como le fuera posible.

"Es mi turno," -manteniendo la mascara de inocencia, continuó- "¿si no estabas aquí para 'clavar' a mi 'madre', entonces que era lo que hacías?"

"Yo suponía que esta era una zona muerta, vine aquí para desechar pociones fallidas o hacer experimentos peligrosos; mi turno, ¿Por qué buscarme ahora?, es decir, pudiste haberme buscado antes."

"Antes estaba ocupada procurando la comida para mis hermanos/súbditos, ahora no lo estoy, además un psicólogo al que estuve acudiendo disfrazada para intentar entender por que tenia tantos problemas en la vida me recomendó que enfrentara los problemas con mis padres con la intención de intentar comprenderme a mi misma, así que fue un poco de ambos, casualidad e intención que les reuní hoy; me toca, ¿Qué es este lugar donde se encuentra 'madre'?, no sé nada de este sitio antes del punto donde iniciaron sus memorias, ¿tú lo sabes 'padre'?"

"Ahem, solo algunos rumores que escuche con anterioridad, solo que en ese entonces simplemente los desestime, pero tal vez tengan algo de verdad, se supone que en el pasado este pantano era un vertedero de cadáveres durante los tiempos de guerra."

La conversación de ambos duro bastante rato y tras muchas horas de hablar, al despedirse sucedió algo que la changeling no esperaba.

"Bueno, fue muy agradable charlar contigo, pero creo que debo apresurarme a llegar al siguiente pueblo, después de todo, se esta haciendo tarde y aun no he comido," -el poni se levanto y acomodo su vestuario- "actualmente me encuentro viajando por toda Equestria, pero… si quieres que nos reunamos de nuevo para hablar… solo mándale una carta a la princesa Twilight en Poniville, ella sabe como contactarme," -aseguro su carreta y avanzó, pero cuando llego a la entrada de la cueva se detuvo por un instante y volteando por encima de su hombro, se despidió- "Nos vemos luego… hija."

Habiendo terminado, el unicornio continuo su camino mientras intentaba conciliar un pensamiento.

_¿Quién podría haberlo adivinado?, ¡tengo una hija!, y a pesar de que jamás he tenido una pareja, nunca imagine que mi primer retoño seria creado por una poción con mi 'esencia' que considere fallida y no engendrado, increíble; bueno, pero no todo puede ser un lecho de rosas, necesito comprobar si esa teoría se sostiene, ¿me pregunto si la lista que escribí de mis experimentos fallidos aun existirá?, bueno, eso lo puedo verificar luego, hay que llegar al pueblo cuando antes._

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, un changeling atónito estaba sentado en el suelo sobre sus cuartos traseros y mirando a la distancia.

_¿Entonces así es como sabe?, jamás lo hubiera creído, no fue mas que un sorbo, un mordisco y diluido entre orgullo y apreciación, pero, aun así, fue tan dulce, tan delicioso…_

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y cuando volteo a su derecha, alcanzo a ver cerrarse el portal del que salió el demonio.

"¿Qué sucede Chrysalis, ha pasado algo inesperado?"

"¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, Demiurge-sama, no, bueno algo así, ¿si recuerda que me alimento de emociones?, más exactamente de amor."

"Efectivamente, soy consciente de tus necesidades nutricionales, ¿a que se debe tu pregunta?"

"En realidad puedo alimentarme de cualquier emoción, pero solo el amor es capaz de nutrir a mi raza, sin embargo, por nuestra apariencia, la única forma de sobrevivir era robandolo y siempre es un manjar delicioso, por eso anteriormente tenia a Torax como un imbécil por aceptar la amistad de los ponis, pero en este momento, aun cuando solo fue una pequeña muestra diluida entre otras emociones, el amor que ese unicornio dio por voluntad propia a mi yo real, me supo infinitamente mejor que cualquier cantidad que hubiese robado antes," -la changeling dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cueva nuevamente- "Es simplemente lo mas sabroso y llenador que jamás he probado."

"¿Es así?"

La respuesta que recibió el Archidemonio fue únicamente un asentimiento por parte de la ex reina.

"Ya veo… Bien, como sea hay que movernos, ya obtuvimos suficiente información para comprobar o refutar muchas de mis teorías con respecto a tu existencia, ahora hay que partir de inmediato, aún hay mucho por hacer."

El demonio dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y creo un portal, al verlo desaparecer Chrysalis finalmente salió de su estupor, se levantó y le siguió apresuradamente.

_¡Oh no, me van a dejar atrás!_

-O-

En medio de un claro del bosque Everfree, había varias figuras, la mayoría pequeñas, pero cerca de ellas había una enorme, se trataba de un dragón esquelético, un no muerto de nivel 40 que si bien sus atributos físicos no eran la gran cosa, su bonus especial lo hacía especialmente útil para la tarea actual, el resto era el equipo de Red, el Hanzo, y las ultimas dos figuras del grupo eran Demiurge y Chrysalis, esta ultima se encontraba terminando de explicar el hechizo que estaba por usar.

"Ya veo, así que, en resumen, ¿la función del hechizo es hacer una copia exacta de los objetivos?"

"Así es Demiurge-sama."

"De acuerdo, los materiales ya están preparados, quiero que realices el hechizo, mientras tanto nosotros monitorearemos el desarrollo, en cuanto este completo llevaras a las copias al árbol de la harmonía, quiero ver cuál es su reacción ante ellas."

"Entendido… ¿y en el caso de que lograra mi objetivo?"

"Los elementos de la harmonía son bastante débiles, son meras extensiones del árbol y las portadoras, para mi es igual si se destruyen o les sucede cualquier cosa, pero no debemos de llamar la atención de manera innecesaria, así que en el remoto caso de que los obtuvieras deberás regresarlos a su sitio."

El demonio saco un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo uso, mientras el dragón se desvanecía de la vista, el Archidemonio continuó.

"Puedes comenzar, [Invisibility]"

En el momento en que perdió a todos de vista, la ex reina decidió que era un buen momento para empezar, respiro profundamente y concentro su magia.

Mientras observaba el desarrollo del experimento, Demiurge se sintió conforme, las teorías que tenia sobre el hechizo de la changeling resultaron estar correctas, ella no podía controlar sus creaciones, estas incluso planearon traicionarla, pero lo más divertido de todo el asunto, fue el hecho de que ellas mismas no eran capaces de diferenciarse de las reales, aparentemente estas ultimas entraron al bosque por alguna razón y se habían separado accidentalmente, la mayor sorpresa del experimento fue que las copias resultaron con un karma muy diferente a las reales, cuando examino a la mentirosa y floja Applejack, se dio cuenta de que el suceso no resulto inverso como había esperado, sin embargo, al final estaba en el rango de lo esperado, el árbol reconoció la antítesis de las copias y con tendones de su energía las destruyó.

En cuanto la ex reina regreso al punto de encuentro, el Archidemonio recogió los trozos de madera restantes para su posterior estudio y regreso también al punto de encuentro.

Un instante después, las M6 y Starlight, bajaron a la cueva donde iban a acampar y comenzaron a arreglar sus tiendas.

De regreso en el claro, lo primero que noto la ex reina, fue que todo el daño que el hechizo había causado, había sido reparado y los arboles habían sido reemplazados por nuevos.

_No deja de asombrarme su capacidad para modificar el terreno de manera natural, bueno, todo está listo, hay que continuar._ -pensó brevemente Chrysalis-

Cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente para calmarse, reunió su magia y volvió a usar el hechizo, el resultado fue exactamente el mismo que la vez anterior, las copias de las M6 se pusieron de pie y con solo verlas, la exreina se dio cuenta de que eran exactamente iguales a las copias anteriores.

*Shigh* "¡Escuchen bien inútiles, todas van a obedecer, les guste o no!"

"¿Y quien nos va a obligar, tu?, ¡JA!, ¡que buen chiste!" -contesto la copia de Twilight e inmediatamente después lanzo un haz de magia con la intención de acabar con la changeling, pero al darse cuenta de que su objetivo parecía inamovible, aumento la fuerza del ataque tanto como pudo mientras sonreía con malicia, sin embargo, las carcajadas que recibió como respuesta por sus esfuerzos, le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

"MhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Cuando la copia detuvo su ataque para intentar entender lo que sucedía, la escena inaudita frente a ella causo sorpresa en todas las copias, entre ella y su objetivo ahora se encontraba una pila de huesos que se erguía, todas las copias la siguieron con la mirada hacia arriba.

La tarde había caído desde que las primeras copias habían llegado al árbol de la harmonía, así que la poca luz que iluminaba el claro provenía de la luna, por lo cual apenas si se podían diferenciar formas, pero algo estaba bien claro para ellas, fuera lo que fuera, no se trataba de una simple pila de huesos, y las llamas rojas que brillaban dentro de lo que parecían ser las cuencas oculares de la criatura les aterraba, justo cuando la mayoría estaba por gritar, correr o atacar, una voz detrás las hizo girarse.

"Yare yare yare, los experimentos no deberían atacar a sus creadores, pero bueno, eso era algo de esperarse de unas burdas copias."

"¡¿a quien llamas copia burda?!, ¡tu pedazo de!-"

"[Guarden silencio], *shigh* pero que moscas tan ruidosas, esto es a lo que me refería cuando dije que tu plan estaba destinado a fracasar desde un principio." -interrumpió el Archidemonio el intento de insultarle con su [Mantra de Dominación], cuando se vieron imposibilitadas para hablar, la copia de Twilight cargo su cuerno para atacar al recién llegado con todas sus fuerzas y justo cuando iba a soltar su ataque, la voz se escuchó de nuevo.

"[Dejen de resistirse y Póstrense]"

Al instante el ataque se desvaneció del cuerno de la alicornio copiada y una mirada de alarma y miedo se mostró en el rostro de las copias.

La ex reina, se acerco hasta estar de pie frente al demonio y postrándose preguntó.

"Demiurge-sama, todo se ha desarrollado tal y como predijo, ¿haremos alguna otra prueba?"

"No, ya hemos cumplido con lo que vinimos a hacer aquí, ya es hora de regresar, [Gate], hay que marcharnos" -dijo con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno a las copias- "[Levántense y síganme]"

El demonio cruzo el portal, de cerca le seguían las copias, tras ellas cruzaron el equipo de Red y el dragón, mientras que Chrysalis dio un último vistazo a su alrededor.

"Bueno, al menos me evitaron la vergüenza de una última derrota, pero, aunque deseo lo peor para esas yeguas molestas, ni siquiera a ellas les deseo que caigan en las garras de ese demonio, *shigh* creo que siento pena aun por sus copias" *temblor*

La changeling cruzo el portal y este se cerró tras de ella.

* * *

**Bien mis queridos lectores, he aquí un capitulo mas de mi humilde fanfic, agradezco a todos los que me siguen y también mando mil saludos para todos los que comentan, la próxima parte es la ultima parte de la cruda realidad, espero sea de su agrado, ya había pensado en incluir lo de las copias, pero no pensaba darle tanta estelaridad a Chrysalis, pero ya que es uno de los villanos mas amados, pues... en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos y nos leemos próximamente. **


	24. 24 La Cruda (Realidad) Pt Final

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ortografía**** revisada 05/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**La Cruda, Realidad**

**Parte Final**

Fieles a su palabra, Demiurge y Albedo habían ideado el plan de reconstrucción del palacio de las tormentas, tras haberle presentado múltiples diseños a su amo, este finalmente aprobó uno y de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra, el primer día, el anterior palacio fue completamente desnudado de toda cosa útil o reciclable y al segundo día, tras asegurarse de que no quedaba nada, el palacio fue completamente demolido por la magia de Mare, tras lo cual un equipo de 200 esqueletos y al menos 50 golem's, comandados por 20 Elder Lich, trabajaron incansablemente, primero limpiando el área y preparando el suelo, una vez terminado esto, iniciaron con la construcción, el diseño para el nuevo palacio consistía en una estructura semi-rectangular con secciones sobresalientes en el perímetro, mientras que la sala del trono estaba conformada por dos muros circulares de 1m de espesor, concéntricos y reforzados, con un diámetro interior de 80 metros, el circulo interior fue recortado por dos salas paralelas que dejaban un espacio rectangular al centro de 30 metros de ancho y con un cielo abovedado de casi 20 metros de altura, todo el primer piso se encontraba sobre un firme de granito solido que elevaba la edificación por lo menos un metro y medio por encima del nivel de suelo.

En tan solo una semana casi todo el primer piso estaba terminado, y en solo dos más ya habían comenzado a detallar todo el interior a una velocidad sorprendente, de hecho, dos días antes habían terminado con la sala del trono y en este momento el Overlord se encontraba en su despacho dentro de Nazarick recibiendo las ultimas actualizaciones sobre los proyectos en curso.

"Ya veo, así que al final fue realmente una intervención externa la que creo definitivamente a Chrysalis."

"Así es Ainz-sama, actualmente estamos verificando si es posible recrear la situación que provocó su aparición, así mismo estamos investigando si podemos crear pergaminos para la invocación de drones."

"Excelente, mantenme informado sobre cualquier avance, ahora, ¿ha sucedido algo en Poniville?"

"Según los reportes de Naberal Gamma, han sucedido un par de cosas, pero sin importancia real, lo mas notorio fue que gracias a la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, Equestria ahora conoce la existencia de los Kirin."

"Ah, esas criaturas capaces de envolverse en fuego, ¿no es así?"

"Efectivamente, los elementos de la amabilidad y la honestidad fueron enviadas a las cumbres del peligro, al sur-este de los páramos, por el árbol de la harmonía, y hablando de este, lo segundo interesante fue lo que usted ya había previsto, el árbol realizo una proyección de su conciencia, pero uso la apariencia de la princesa de la amistad para interactuar con algunos alumnos en un sistema de cuevas creado bajo la escuela, lo mas seguro es que hayan sido creadas por el mismo árbol, con esto hemos comprobado el nivel de pensamiento de este, pero aun no ha dado indicaciones de que sepa algo sobre nosotros."

"Umu, bien, aun así, hay que mantener la vigilancia."

"Si, en otro tema, todos los libros que copiamos de la biblioteca del elemento de la magia han sido procesados, hay una cantidad importante de ficción y teorías inútiles o incompletas sobre magia, pero se encontraron algunas piezas interesantes sobre conocimiento arcano, también ya tenemos un reporte preliminar sobre el libro con el sol en la portada, la traducción apunta a que se trata de una especie de diario, este se encuentra dividido en dos partes discernibles, en la primera parte es claro que escribe la princesa del sol a una alumna de nombre Sunset Shimmer, y esta parece contestarle, esto nos llevó a descubrir el curioso hechizo de comunicación que tiene, además, por lo que se ha traducido hasta ahora, la segunda parte resulta bastante peculiar, en esta la princesa Twilight parece contactarse con la misma poni que contactaba Celestia, solo que lo escrito parece indicar que se encuentra en otro mundo o realidad, ya que las descripciones que dan son muy diferentes a lo que se puede encontrar en este mundo."

"¿A que te refieres, en qué sentido son diferentes?"

"Al parecer se trata de un mundo habitado por humanos."

_¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH, humanos!, (SE), espera, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando le arrebatamos el castillo al rey tormenta y sus subordinados, la alicornio lavanda menciono algo al respecto, ¡AAarrrrggh, lo había olvidado por completo!, ¡ahora que hago!_

"Mmmmhhn… eso explica cómo es que la princesa de la amistad fue capaz de reconocer una raza inexistente… Demiurege."

"Si, Ainz-sama"

"Quiero vigilancia completa las 24 horas del día sobre el espejo, quiero que registren cualquier movimiento que lo involucre, lo mismo aplica para el diario, además, quiero una copia de la transcripción del mismo cuanto antes."

"¡Sí, lo haré de inmediato, la traducción y transcripción será nuestra máxima prioridad!"

"Excelente, lo estaré esperando, puedes retirarte."

"Si, con su permiso." -Con una reverencia el Archidemonio se retiró del despacho-

_*Shigh* me pregunto si será tan fácil, ¿habrá realmente humanos del otro lado del espejo, se tratará de mi mundo?, y si es así, ¿podre encontrar al resto de mis amigos?, hhaaaa, ojalá que no se tarden demasiado con la traducción._

-O-

En una tienda de campaña bastante amplia, dos figuras se encuentran sentadas a la mesa mientras revisaban múltiples documentos.

"Perfecto, todo marcha sobre ruedas." -dijo el centauro chipriota-

"Si, el plan de Demiurge-sama avanza a la perfección, en aproximadamente cinco días estaremos listos para movilizarnos, pero, ¿qué hay de las tropas aliadas, cuando se nos unirán?" -respondió el minotauro-

"Nos encontraran en el camino, levantaremos campamento a varias horas de distancia inicialmente y nos moveremos hacia el objetivo cuando la cumbre haya iniciado."

"Excelente, entonces pronto podremos culminar nuestra misión y dejar atrás estas patéticas criaturas, quien sabe, si cumplimos con todas sus expectativas tal vez no de otra misión importante después."

"Que los seres supremos te escuchen y se complazcan de nuestro trabajo."

Se trataba de los doppelgänger que habían remplazado a Frienze y Strong Horn, sus preparaciones estaban casi terminadas, pronto llevarían a cabo los pasos finales de su misión.

Unos días después, todo estaba listo, los suministros habían sido cargados, las tiendas de campaña empacadas, todos los soldados habían completado su adiestramiento acelerado, los dobles observaban los sacrificios que serian ofrecidos a su amo para la grandeza de su nombre, desde un pequeño podio de madera que les elevaba por encima de las tropas y con el fin de propiciar una moral alta, el minotauro dio su discurso de partida a las tropas.

"¡Ateeeeeeenncion!"

Todas las tropas formadas en columnas y listas para partir, adoptaron la posición de firmes con un estruendoso pisotón.

"¡Flaaaaanco derecho!"

Ordeno Frienze y nuevamente se repitió el pisotón.

Agradeciendo a su co-comandante con un asentimiento, el minotauro continuó.

"¡En este día inicia nuestra gloriosa gesta para destronar al falso rey ¡Ainz Ooal Gown! Y liberar a nuestro autentico rey, ¡el rey tormenta!"

*Guerra Guerra Guerra* -fue el coro que le respondió-

"¡Marcharemos hacia la cumbre de las criaturas y tomaremos no solo la cabeza del falso rey, también tomaremos las de todo gobernante que se nos oponga!, ¡y restableceremos la grandeza del imperio de las tormentas!"

*Guerra Guerra Guerra*

"¡Faaaaaaaanco Izquierdo!"

*STOMP STOMP*

"¡Maaaaarchen!"

Con sus instrucciones recibidas, el grupo de soldados que fácilmente alcanzaba el tamaño de una brigada, comenzó a marchar, fraccionándose en compañías al avanzar para abordar cada una su respectiva nave, en total se movilizaron 35 navíos aéreos con rumbo al nor-oeste.

-O-

En la gran tumba de Nazarick, todos los guardianes se encontraban reunidos, habían sido convocados por su amo.

Tal como se le había ordenado, Demiurge había vuelto prioridad máxima la traducción y transcripción del libro con el sol en la portada el día anterior, y para el amanecer la copia completa había sido entregada al Overlord, en cuanto este lo tuvo en sus manos, hojeo rápidamente la primera parte y leyó entre líneas la segunda, deteniéndose solo en partes que llamaban su atención, en cuanto terminó, ordeno a Sebas que reuniera a todos en la sala del trono en una hora, tiempo que Ainz uso para rumiar lo que acababa de leer.

"Primero que nada, gracias a todos por responder a mi llamado con tan poca antelación."

"Para nada Ainz-sama, si usted llama lo mas natural es dejar todo y atender de inmediato."

-Dijo aura con confianza-

"E-es como dice m-mi hermana, simplemente es lo más natural." -Agrego Mare-

Todos los guardianes asintieron en aprobación y confirmación ante las palabras de los gemelos.

"Bien, entonces vallamos directo al punto, con la misión que se le encomendó a Demiurge para reunir inteligencia del castillo de la princesa Twilight, se obtuvo mucha información y alguna es especialmente interesante, entre esto, los que más resaltaron fueron los siguientes, primero, se confirmó que el árbol de la armonía es realmente un ente inteligente e independiente que está evolucionando y creciendo constantemente, al menos mientras se mantiene ligado a un portador o representación de los elementos."

"Me. Disculpo. Ainz-sama, ¿Significa. Eso. Que. El. Árbol. De. La. Harmonía. Es. De. La. Misma. Raza. Que. Punitomoe-sama?"

_Oooh, grandioso, parece que ya aprendió a no quedarse con dudas._ "No tiene importancia Cocytus, y no, ese no parece ser el caso, aparentemente se trata de algo completamente diferente; lo segundo fue un espejo identificado por Actor de Pandora como un portal temporizado con una cerradura que permite su apertura forzada en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no se pudo encontrar la llave para ello, por lo que solo se mantuvo bajo vigilancia, el tercero fue un libro, al principio se creyó que se trataba de un grimorio de hechizo o de habilidad de nivel medio, sin embargo, al traducirlo se confirmaron varias cosas, se comprobó que no se trataba de un grimorio, sino más bien de un diario, también se confirmó que dicho diario ha tenido dos dueños, además, este sirve como una especie de medio de comunicación con un tercer individuo de ubicación desconocida, y finalmente, la traducción completa, probo cierta una de mis teorías, 'existe y existió la raza humana o algo similar en este mundo'."

Estas palabras provocaron que se desatara una oleada de sorpresa e incredulidad entre los guardianes, esto duro hasta que Albedo intervino.

"¡Guarden todos silencio!, aun si nosotros no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de ellos hasta ahora, si Ainz-sama dice que existen, ¡entonces seguramente es verdad!, ¡así que guarden silencio y sigamos escuchando!"

"Gracias Albedo" -La súcubo estaba a punto de contestar a su amo, pero este no se lo permitió- "sin embargo, hay algo en lo que estas equivocada, los rastros que confirman la existencia humana no son escasos, todo lo contrario, son bastante abundantes."

El shock de los guardianes ante esta noticia fue extremo, aun el estoico Sebas mostró una reacción en su rostro, al ver esto, el Overlord se apresuró a continuar.

"Mas pueden estar tranquilos, no las ignoraron por omisión, intención o falta de atención, estoy seguro de que no pasarían nada de Yggdrasil por alto, no, la razón por la que no las pudieron identificar fue por que esas señas solo se podían encontrar en el primer mundo, aquel desde el que provenimos tanto yo como el resto de mis compañeros."

Los rostros de los NPC estaban plagados de duda y desesperación.

"Estoy seguro de que tendrán muchas preguntas al respecto, pero este no es un momento adecuado para responderlas, mas adelante estableceré una fecha para ello," _Además necesito pensar bien cómo explicarles todo y que tanto revelar_. "por lo pronto les diré que en ese entonces no estábamos limitados a una sola realidad."

Con esto todos recobraron su compostura y la supervisora hablo por todos.

"Nos sentimos conmovidos y honrados de que desee compartir esta información con nosotros, sus humildes siervos, ¡Ainz-sama!"

"Umu, muy bien, ahora que accedimos a la información del diario y sabemos que es un medio de comunicación, finalmente sabemos hacia donde conduce el portal espejo de la princesa Twilight, y a juzgar por el bosquejo del espejo que me entrego Demiurge, puedo decir, sin posibilidad de equivocarme, que ya tenemos también en nuestras manos una copia de la 'llave' necesaria para abrirlo."

Al ver el cambio de expresión en los rostros de Albedo y Demiurge, Ainz continuó.

"Puedo ver que ustedes ya lo han entendido, tal y como se esperaba de dos de las mentes más brillantes de Nazarick, efectivamente, tengo la intención de enviar un equipo de exploración, ¡mis guardianes, estas son mis ordenes!"

Al estar por recibir las ordenes de su amo, todos los presentes pusieron toda su atención sobre el Overlord.

"Se enviara un equipo a través del espejo, este responderá directamente a Albedo, por lo que estaba escrito en el diario no será necesaria mucha fuerza, pero nunca esta de mas ser precavido, el equipo estará formado por CZ2128 Δ y Yuri α, además se enviara al equipo de Red como respaldo," _jejejeje, sin querer salió algo gracioso, jeje, un autómata con 'equipo de red' jejeje_ "Ahem, Albedo asegúrate de que el equipo completo se presente mas tarde en mi despacho para recibir instrucciones adicionales."

"Si, me asegurare de ello." -contesto la súcubo-

"Umu, ahora pasemos a otros temas, primero, Demiurge."

"¡Sí, Ainz-sama!"

"¿Fue Titus capaz de averiguar que tipo de hechizo de comunicación tiene el libro?"

"Lamentablemente no se trata de un hechizo conocido, pero cree que es equivalente a un hechizo de sexto nivel."

"Ya veo, así que se trata de algo de bajo nivel, umu, que intente reproducir el hechizo en un par de tomos nuevos, necesitaremos una manera fiable de comunicarnos en caso de que 'Message' no funcione o algo lo bloquee."

"Entendido, le haré saber sus órdenes."

¿Albedo, hay alguna novedad en la capital?"

"No, todo marcha de acuerdo a sus planes, el sistema legal ya ha mostrado su efectividad, todo problema menor se ha resuelto rápidamente, hasta el momento ninguno ha precisado de su atención personal, el castillo ya ha sido finalizado por completo, también las primeras dos escuelas ya están listas para funcionar, en la misma línea, otras diez han iniciado su construcción, sin embargo, será necesario más personal capacitado para cubrir los puestos de docente."

"Ese no será un problema, pronto dispondremos de todos los necesarios; para terminar, ¿alguien más tiene alguna otra novedad?"

Solo hubo negativas como respuesta.

"Entonces todos pueden retirarse para seguir con sus tareas," -mirando hacia la supervisora y el Archidemonio, termino- "los veré en mi despacho en cuanto terminen con sus tareas."

"¡Sí!"

La respuesta de ambos fue inmediata, con la confirmación recibida, el Overlord activo su anillo y se retiro de la sala del trono y unos minutos mas tarde, el equipo que sería enviado a través del espejo se reunió para entrar al despacho de su habitación.

*Toc, toc, toc, toc*

"Adelante"

"Con su permiso, hemos traído al equipo completo tal y como ordeno." -Hablo Albedo mientras se encontraban todos arrodillados frente al escritorio, estando los guardianes al frente, las pléyades al centro y el equipo de invocaciones al fondo.

"Mnh, pueden levantarse" -con el permiso recibido, todos se levantaron y los guardianes se pararon a la derecha del escritorio- "Yuri, Shizu, supongo que ya les informaron de que se trata su misión, ¿no es así?"

"Así es Ainz-sama," -respondió la Dullahan por todo el equipo-

"Excelente, en si su misión no es complicada, pero habrá ciertas cosas con las que deberán de tener cuidado y lineamientos que deberán seguir, primero que nada, su misión será conseguir información, así como comprobar que los hechizos 'Message' y 'Gate' funcionen correctamente, quiero que sigan e investiguen cualquier rumor sobre magia y recuperen todo artefacto mágico que no se encuentre en poder de algún individuo, también apoyaran con cualquier tarea adicional que llegase a surgir, mientras estén ahí deberán mezclarse apropiadamente con los locales y formar una vida falsa, el equipo de Red será sus ojos oídos y manos adicionales en caso de ser necesario, fuera de eso se limitaran a defensa, ahora, la razón por la que elegí a Shizu para esta misión es sencilla, en ese lugar habrá cierto nivel de tecnología, por lo que quiero que compruebe dos cosas, la primera es saber si es capaz de interactuar con ella y dominarla, la segunda es saber si es capaz de infiltrarse en su red de información, en caso de que sea posible quiero que reúna tanta información como pueda, dando especial prioridad a conseguir copias de todo lo que se encuentre catalogado como secreto o este protegido fuertemente, en pocas palabras quiero que consiga todo lo que se trate de mantener en secreto."

La autómata respondió con su voz monótona.

"Umu, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr el objetivo."

"Perfecto, pero recuerda que tu seguridad esta por encima de cualquier información, si detectas cualquier peligro cierras las conexiones en el acto, estos serán sus lineamientos, primero, no pueden iniciar problemas, deberán evitar el conflicto a toda costa, sin embargo, tienen permitido defenderse siempre que no dejen rastro alguno al respecto, segundo, deberán mezclarse con los locales, por lo que será necesario que creen una fachada convincente, se les proporcionaran los fondos necesarios para ello, y tercero, no podrán usar su equipo habitual a menos que se trate de una absoluta emergencia, en su lugar," -haciendo un gesto con su mano, Increment, una de las sirvientas homúnculo de cabello café que solo llegaba a la altura de su barbilla, avanzo desde el cuarto del Overlord, ubicado a espalda de este, mientras sostenía dos atuendos en sus manos- "usaran estos."

*Ghasph* (normal)

*Wuuaaaahh* (monotono)

-O-

La luna brillaba en el cielo, iluminando edificios y asfalto con su luz de plata, a lo lejos se escuchaba el ocasional automóvil que rompía brevemente la serenidad de la noche, el único lugar con actividad era una escuela, mas exactamente, la escuela secundaria Canterlot High, un grupo al pie de la base vacía de una estatua se dirigía hacia la entrada principal, pero en lugar de usar la entrada, saltaron a la azotea de un solo impulso, una vez estuvieron arriba, las figuras comenzaron a desvanecerse en el aire hasta que solo quedaron dos.

"Bien, iniciemos."

La figura más pequeña asintió a las palabras de la mas alta, abrieron la portezuela del domo y saltaron dentro.

-O-

Dentro de una tienda de campaña bastante amplia, ocho figuras se encontraban reunidas.

"Sean bienvenidos" -hablo Strong Horn-

"Hmpf, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, vallamos directo al grano, ¡¿Cuándo vamos a atacar?!"

"Tranquilo Steel Beack, varios de nosotros acabamos de llegar y nuestras tropas necesitan algo de descanso." -Reprimió el arácnido con una voz neutra al grifo-

"El comandante Eddie tiene razón, además, aun no llegan todos los dignatarios." -dijo el canino-

"El comandante Remus acaba de dar en el clavo, efectivamente, planeamos atacar mañana cuando la cumbre este en sección" -tomo la palabra Frienze, mientras los comandantes de los ejércitos jirafa, minotauro y centauro, asentían o miraban con aprobación.

"Por ahora" -continuo Strong Horn- "lo más conveniente es que esta noche todos descansen apropiadamente y cenen bien, al amanecer que tomen un gran desayuno, por que mañana al medio día iniciaremos el ataque." -termino el minotauro con una sonrisa agresiva en su rostro.

-O-

En un navío volador de gran tamaño que se desplazaba tranquilamente a varios kilómetros de altura, el Overlord revisaba los últimos reportes recibido en su camarote.

_Ya veo, así que las fuerzas que van a atacar ya están preparadas, excelente,_ *Slip* _… Ooooh, grandioso, así que ya se establecieron… jejeje, eso no es ninguna sorpresa, estoy seguro de que ese trabajo no le supondrá ningún problema, oh, excelente, estoy seguro de que Shizu lo hará genial también, _*slip* _Aaaah, grandioso, ya se terminó de colocar las medidas defensivas del castillo, eso significa que ya está básicamente completo._

Ainz dejo los reportes sobre el escritorio y tomo una pose pensativa.

_Es una lastima que no funcionaran los hechizos 'Message' o el 'espejo de visión remota' para poder comunicarnos o ver el avance de Yuri y Shizu, afortunadamente 'Gate' no tiene ningún problema, sin embargo, el libro de mensajes que creo Titus no tiene ningún problema, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?_

Todo esto rumiaba el Overlord cuando un golpeteo en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

*Toc toc toc toc*

Tempest que había traído los reportes estaba por atender la puerta, pero al voltear vio que la sirvienta ya se encontraba en esta.

_Su profesionalismo no deja de impresionarme, prácticamente me había olvidado que aquí estaba. -_Pensó la unicornio con asombro-

"Ainz-sama, se trata de Demiurge-sama."

"Muchas gracias Increment, hazle pasar."

Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia la homúnculo cumplió con su tarea.

"¿Hay alguna novedad Demiurge?"

"Nada importante Ainz-sama, solo he venido a notificarle que pronto llegaremos al lugar en que se llevara acabo la cumbre de las criaturas."

"Perfecto, con esto todos los planes avanzan sin ningún problema."

Al ver que su amo no diría nada más, el demonio pensó que era un buen momento para aclarar su duda.

"¿Me disculpo por molestarle Ainz-sama, pero, ¿podría resolverme una duda?"

_¡Noooo, por favor no me preguntes nada!_ "Umu, pregunta."

"A decir verdad es algo un tanto egoísta, simplemente deseo saber donde me encuentro comparativamente hablando, ¿me podría decir que tan lejos llegan sus planes?"

_¡Nada mas allá de mi inexistente nariz! (SE)_

El Overlord coloco su mano sobre su mentón sin pensarlo mientras reflexionaba.

_Ok, la pregunta no es tan crítica como pensé que sería, tal vez lo mejor sea responderla con un enigma, no esa es mala idea, ¡ha ya lo tengo!, como era ese dicho… creo que era 'la gruya vive mil años y la tortuga vive… _"Diez mil años" _…mmm, si creo que era así._

Si Ainz no se hubiera sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos, se habría percatado de los rostros de sus subordinados, Demiurge se encontraba asombrado y agradecido a partes iguales, Incremente tenia las manos sobre la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, pero la más afectada fue Tempest, no solo tenía cara de absoluta sorpresa, cuando lo escuchó, prácticamente azoto de rostro en el suelo cuando sus piernas delanteras dejaron de responder por un momento y cuando logro recuperarse simplemente se sentó dónde estaba, mientras miraba a su amo con la boca abierta, pero no fue si no hasta que el Overlord estaba por volver a hablar que se percató del cambio.

_¡Oh mierda, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué tienen esas expresiones?_! "¿Qué sucede?, ¿hay algún problema?"

"Y pensar… ¡Y pensar que yo quería acercarme si quiera a su grandeza!, ¡fui un iluso!, ¡Me esforzare aun mas para serle de utilidad Ainz-sama!"

Al decir la última frase, el Archidemonio se arrodilló e hizo una profunda reverencia, fue entonces que la unicornio logro nuevamente reencontrar su voz.

"Yo… yo, yo ya sabia que su inteligencia era incomparable, pero, ni en mis más remotas fantasías se me había ocurrido que tuviera tal alcance."

"M-mhn" _no lo entiendo, ¿Qué paso?_

-O-

Mientras caminaba por la acera desde el lujoso apartamento que habían conseguido relativamente cerca, Yuri se dirigía a su destino, el trabajo que le serviría como tapadera en este mundo, durante el trayecto, la mayor de las pleyades estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, maravillada por la grandeza de su amo.

_Ainz-sama es increíble, tan solo leyó un libro lleno de conversaciones, y sin embargo, todo se ha desarrollado tal y como el lo dijo, los habitantes de este mundo me dieron una cantidad considerable de su dinero por un simple collar, una baratija con gemas sin ningún encantamiento, gracias a que Shizu vino conmigo, conseguir identidades 'verdaderas' fue un juego de niños, este mundo confía mucho en maquinas sin conciencia y escasas capacidades de defensa, solo falta que Shizu encuentre un trabajo para mezclarnos completamente._

Cuando finalmente se encontraba frente a Canterlot High, corto su monologo interno.

"Umu, hagamos que Ainz-sama se sienta complacido."

En cuanto ella cruzo la entrada, los estudiantes se veían comenzar a llegar al campus en sus distintas formas de transporte.

-O-

La cumbre de las criaturas se llevaba acabo en un edificio gigantesco con un techo de domo, este se ubicaba al oeste de Equestria, en la cima de una meseta, múltiples puentes conectaban los puertos aéreos de las montañas adyacentes con la meseta, asegurando que todos los representantes tuvieran su propio espacio, dentro del enorme edificio, una gran cantidad de salas permitían a todos los asistentes hacer cualquier preparativo que necesitasen y en las salas comunales, se llevaban a cabo presentaciones, muestras culturales y gastronómicas de todas las naciones, todo esto y más, observaban los representantes de Equestria, pero no se podían relajar, pronto tendrían que contestar a la propuesta del rey hechicero, y no estaban del todo seguras en la respuesta a la que habían llegado, por lo pronto, era obvio que el nuevo rey llamaba la atención de todos en la sala, al igual que sus acompañantes.

_Uuuugh, creo que llamamos demasiado la atención, menos mal que no seguí la sugerencia de Demiurge de traer la mitad de las sirvientas, dos son más que suficientes._

Visitando todas las exhibiciones y puestos, el grupo de Nazarick sobresalía abundantemente, Ainz por su vestimenta, una túnica de color blanco, cuyos botones eran de diamantes, tenia intrincados detalles en los bordes de color plata y un cuello con abundantes plumas blancas, unos guanteletes metálicos y una máscara de color marfil que emulaba un rostro sereno de facciones delicadas, Albedo a su lado, vestía un elegante vestido negro que dejaba sus hombros y la mayor parte de su espalda al descubierto, portaba en joyería tan solo unos aretes de platino con la forma del gremio y el collar de traducción, el vestido oscuro de encaje contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel clara, detrás de ambos se encontraba Tempest Shadow en su armadura de guardián de área que le hacia tan llamativa como la figura a su lado, un hombre ataviado en un elegante traje negro con una camisa blanca que se asomaba por la abertura del saco y en los puños, el atuendo estaba rematado por una corbata roja brillante y un pañuelo del mismo color que se asomaba del bolsillo en el pecho del saco, con una barba de chivo, un bigote estilo casanova y una sonrisa amable, so rostro denotaba un individuo inteligente y agradable, solo los pequeños cuernos que nacían de su frente sugerían algo de agresividad; al cabo de un rato de deambular, se encontraron con alguien conocido.

"¡Oh!, ¡pero si es el rey Hechicero-sama!"

"¿Mmh?, ¡Ah, reina Novo, oh, veo que ha traído también a la princesa."

"Buen día Ainz-sama." dijo la princesa hipogrifo con una pequeña reverencia, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento por parte del Overlord como respuesta.

"Si, ella ya tiene el conocimiento, pero le falta la experiencia y que mejor lugar para ello que la cumbre, aquí podrá observar a políticos de muchas naciones."

"Ya veo, ciertamente es una buena idea, aunque como estado vasallo también podría entrenarse con nosotros."

"Oh no, de ninguna manera, jamás me atrevería a desperdiciar su tiempo con pequeñeces como esta; veo que se encuentra acompañado por alguien a quien aún no he conocido."

"Ah, cierto, este es Mephistofeles, será asignado como el archivista por parte del reino Hechicero para la cumbre."

Dijo Ainz mientras apuntaba con su mano al Demonio, este dio un paso al frente y dio una respetuosa reverencia.

"Es un placer conocerle reina Novo, mi nombre es Mephistofeles To Diabolos, pero siéntase libre de llamarme Mephisto."

"… El… placer es todo mío Mephisto, estoy segura de que eres alguien excepcional, al igual que todos los sirvientes de su majestad."

La reina de los hipogrifos demoro un par de segundos en responder al ser tomada por sorpresa por la amabilidad real con la que las palabras fueron dichas.

"Agradezco sus amables palabras de todo corazón."

Tras este pequeño intermedio, ambos grupos se separaron continuando sus caminos, dos horas mas tarde, todos los representantes y gobernantes se encontraban reunidos en la sala de conferencias ocupando sus lugares designados y en el podio sobre el escenario, que era la única parte bien iluminada en la habitación, se encontraba un minotauro que fungía como presentador, hablando a la audiencia.

"Y con esto pasamos a temas nuevos, la amenaza del rey tormenta que había afectado a múltiples naciones, ha sido finalmente neutralizada," -ante esta noticia se desataron murmullos por toda la sala- "esto sucedió durante uno de sus ataques," -los murmullos se intensificaron, incluso algunas expresiones de incredulidad se lograban oír- "Hoy tenemos aquí a quien le detuvo, ahora cedo el podio al rey que paro en seco las ambiciones del tirano, por favor, reciban todos al rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown y a su primer ministro, Albedo."

Ante la vista de todos, subió al escenario un ser bípedo enfundado dentro de una túnica de confección absolutamente increíble y abundantes plumas en el cuello, con una extraña mascara que parecía hecha de mármol y tenia facciones delicadas, justo detrás de él, una hembra de largos y oscuros cabellos con cuernos que nacían de sus cienes y unas alas negras que nacían de su cintura, con una figura que cualquier hembra bípeda envidiaría y ataviada en un lujoso vestido negro con exquisitos encajes, le seguía de cerca, cuando llegaron al podio, todos quedaron asombrados, tanto por su voz como por sus acciones.

"Le agradezco señor White Horns," -todo ruido ceso, la atención completa de la sala se encontraba sobre la figura en el podio- "Gobernantes de todas las naciones, he venido aquí con dos intenciones, en primer lugar para anunciarme formalmente en el ámbito internacional, y en segundo lugar, para unir mi reino a este evento, ahora, algunos de los presentes ya me han tratado antes, pero el resto acaba de escuchar mi nombre por primera vez, por lo que creo que una sección de preguntas y respuestas será necesaria, así que comencemos."

-O-

En la oficina del director de Canterlot High se encontraban la directora Celestia y su hermana, la vice directora Luna, frente a ellas, del otro lado del escritorio se encontraba Yuri Alfa lista para iniciar su día.

"Muy buen día, veo que la puntualidad de los japoneses no es un mito." -dijo luna en un tono bromista.

"Dejando las bromas a un lado," -dijo la directora lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana- "le doy formalmente la bienvenida señorita… errr… ¿Fujiwara… Midori?"

"No tiene por que estresarse tanto tratando de seguir las costumbres de mi país directora Celestia, puede llamarme simplemente Midori."

"Bueno, si usted esta de acuerdo con ello, entonces le tomare la palabra."

"Por cierto, su español es muy bueno señorita Midori," -interrumpió Luna nuevamente- "para serle sincera, no lo esperábamos, fue una agradable sorpresa durante la entrevista de ayer, debió haber estudiado muy duro para eliminar su acento de esa manera."

"Así es, aunque lamentablemente es imposible evitar caer algunas veces en la costumbre."

"A decir verdad, su solicitud nos cayó del cielo, estábamos en un gran aprieto desde que la señorita Radiant Dawn nos dejó, y que usted tuviera una especialidad en matemáticas fue grandioso, por ahora los alumnos ya deben de haber empezado a llegar, y el resto del personal docente debe de estar en la sala de maestros, mas tarde le entregare las listas y su rol de salones, mientras los preparo, ¿qué le parecería conocer al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo?"

"Me parece una excelente idea."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos?" -dijo Celestia mientras se ponía de pie, acción que fue imitada por Luna y Yuri-

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos en su corta caminata a la sala de maestros, miradas de envidia de las chicas que se cruzaban y de incredulidad de los pocos chicos que se cruzaron que daban miradas que eran un poco más que obvias, finalmente llegaron a la sala de maestros y dentro la reacción no fue diferente, se podría decir que muchas quijadas tocaron el suelo.

Quien decidió romper el incómodo momento fue Celestia.

"Buenos días a todos, permítanme presentar a la señorita Midori Fujiwara, ella proviene de Japón, se mudó a nuestro país por asuntos personales y estará llenando el hueco dejado por la maestra Radiant Dawn, con ella quedará completa la plantilla docente nuevamente, por favor preséntense todos adecuadamente mientras luna y yo preparamos sus listas y rol de salones."

Cuando la directora termino su introducción, Midori tomo la palabra.

"Es un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, a partir de hoy estaré a su cuidado." -termino Yuri haciendo una reverencia formal-

Mientras que la nueva maestra se presentaba, las hermanas se retiraron de la sala, con la introducción de Midori terminada, el resto de maestros comenzaron a salir de su estupor uno a uno.

Cuando las hermanas estuvieron de regreso en la dirección, la primera en hablar fue Luna.

"¡WOW!, cuando me lo dijiste no te lo podía creer, pero simplemente, WOW, esa figura no es posible naturalmente, ¿o sí?, digo, el tamaño de esas cosas es enorme, ¡y su rostro!, es… ¡perfecto!, casi… ¡como si lo hubieran fabricado!"

"Te entiendo perfectamente hermana, *shigh* no es por tirarnos flores, pero, es un hecho que tu y yo somos guapas, pero ella es simplemente… hermosa, solo espero que no sea un problema con los alumnos, seria una pena dejar ir un currículo tan bueno."

Esas palabras propiciaron una ceja levantada en su hermana y en cuanto se percato su cara se puso como un tomate mientras se apresuraba a elaborar más sus palabras.

*Sonrojo* "¡Estoy hablando de sus habilidades y acreditaciones-!"

"Jijijiji, *snort* jejejeje" -rio la subdirectora tras haber logrado su propósito-

"¡GHA!, *humpf* Ja, Ja, muy graciosa Luna," -la directora se levantó y le dio un pequeño empujón con un folder lleno de papeles- "aquí esta el rol de salones, ¡apúrate con las listas!"

"Jijijiji, claro, claro," -Luna acomodo las hojas y se dirigió a la salida-

"¡Y no te olvides de mostrarle los salones, o presentarla con los alumnos, o traer a la estudiante nueva!" -la vergüenza apenas comenzaba a disiparse del rostro de Celestia con el constante tono burlón de su hermana-

"Si, ya entendí 'mama'"

Cuando su hermana finalmente se retiro de la oficina, Celestia dejo pasar unos minutos por precaución, después toco sus senos, levantándolos y moviéndolos un poco con las manos mientras los comparaba mentalmente con los de la nueva maestra y tras unos segundos se rindió con un suspiro.

_¿Realmente serán de verdad?, *shigh* cuando menos lo parecían._

-O-

En la sala/biblioteca designada para el almacenamiento de documentos, los archivistas de varios reinos se encontraban reunidos, revisando sus papelerías y actualizando sus documentos, cuando se escuchó una voz nueva.

"Aquí estamos señor Mephisto, esta es la sala de archivo, ¡Oh!, mire, aquí están algunos de los otros archivistas, hola Horwitz, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¿Mh?, ¡Raven querida!, todo muy bien, uuh, ¿quién es el que te acompaña?, *ghasph* ¡no me digas que finalmente has conseguido a tu alguien especial!?"

Las palabras de la vieja Archivista Yak causaron un nudo en la garganta de la poni.

"¡Gha! Hu ta, plu, co."

Por lo menos hasta que la risa del demonio la salvo de su vergüenza.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

La risa melodiosa llamo la atención del resto de los archivistas que se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba todo.

"Me halaga, pero siento decepcionarla, ese no es el caso." -hablo calmadamente el demonio-

"¡Horwitz, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?!, Ahem, no, este… caballero, es Mephistofeles, es el archivista del reino hechicero, se nos unirá a partir de hoy."

"¿El reino hechicero?, jamás había escuchado de ese reino, ¿Dónde se encuentra?"

Pregunto el dragón de color verde que tenia la punta del hocico de color negro al igual que algunas púas y detalles en este color por el cuerpo.

"Ah, Blacktip, acérquense todos, permítanme presentarles a Mephistofeles el archivista por parte del reino hechicero, Mephisto, estos son Blacktip, el archivista de la dragón lord Ember," -el dragón asintió en saludo- "ella es Urtica, la archivista del reino Changeling," -el changeling azul de cola y alas en color verde que usaba una sudadera blanca, cruzo sus ojos compuestos con los del demonio y asintió- "Ella es Glenda, la archivista de Grifonia," -la grifo de baja estatura con trazas de gato montés, saludo tímidamente con uno de sus talones- "y finalmente esta Horwitz, la archivista del reino Yak." -la anciana se limito a dar un saludo con uno de sus cascos-

"Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, pueden llamarme Mephisto, y para contestar tu pregunta Blacktip, mi señor destrono al rey tormenta y tomo su reino cuando este ataco la capital de Equestria, así que puede decirse que ocupa el territorio que anteriormente pertenecía al imperio tormenta.

La sorpresa fue seguida por la incredulidad, por lo que todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Raven, esta asintió en confirmación de la historia.

"El rey hechicero se encargo del rey tormenta personalmente" -dijo la poni-

"Wow, entonces debe ser bastante hábil y poderoso" -dijo Glenda al recordar las historias que había escuchado del rey tormenta anteriormente-

"No tienes ni idea, Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a trabajar?, tengo mucho con que ponerme al día, además, en este momento mi señor ha de estar respondiendo todas las preguntas que ustedes mismos tienen a todas sus naciones."

Todos cruzaron miradas y aceptaron las palabras de Mephisto como buenas y se pusieron a trabajar, un par de horas mas tarde, la Grifo se acercó tímidamente.

"Este disculpen, mientras organizaba los tratados entre Grifos y yak me encontré con este documento, parece ser un tratado, solo que está en Equestre antiguo, ¿me podría ayudar alguien a traducirlo?"

"Claro que si Glenda con gusto"

Raven tomo el pergamino en su magia y comenzó a leer.

"Efectivamente es un tratado, según esto, es sobre una transferencia de territorio de Grifonia a Equestria."

Al escuchar esto, el demonio que había estado preparando la sección donde se archivarían los documentos concernientes al reino hechicero, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acero.

"Mmh, aparentemente en tiempos antiguos, los ponis compraron una sección de tierras a los grifos, esa sección hoy día abarcaría una buena parte de Equestria, incluso cubriría el territorio donde se encuentra ubicado Canterlot, aquí dice que la tierra regresaría a ser propiedad de los grifos, a menos que Equestria pagara una enorme cantidad de oro cien años después."

"Entonces, según este documento, una gran parte de Equestria le pertenecería a los Grifos." -aporto el demonio- "Glenda, ¿encontraste algún otro documento con este, pergamino?, ¿tal vez algún añadido o página adicional?"

"No Mephisto, ese era el único, no había ningún otro en el contenedor."

"Vaya, entonces, ¿qué tal si te ayudamos a buscar?"

"¡Muchas gracias!"

El grupo completo se dedico a buscar en los archivos Grifos y Equestres, pero al final no se logró ningún resultado.

"No encontré nada." -dijo Raven-

"Nosotros tampoco" -dijo el Changeling-

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que Equestria nunca pago?" -pregunto la grifo-

"Así parece ser Glenda, *shigh* debo de informar de esto a las princesas, toda esa tierra deberá ser regresada a los grifos."

-O-

En una de las salas de juntas disponibles para el uso de los invitados, se encontraban reunidos el consejo de Grifonia y las princesas de Equestria que recibieron las noticias entregadas por Raven.

"Entonces, ¿es eso cierto princesa Celestia?"

"Eso me temo Lord Gestal, el tratado es de antes que iniciara nuestro reinado, pero mi asistente, junto con los otros archivistas, buscaron a conciencia y todo indica que nuca se realizó el pago."

"Entonces la tierra nos pertenece y debe ser regresada, ¡Inmediatamente!" -interrumpió uno de los nobles menores del consejo grifo-

"Pero hay ciudades en esas tierras, ¡incluso Canterlot!" -contesto desesperada la princesa de la amistad-

"Entonces deben mudarse."

"¡Eso es imposible!"

"¡Silencio!" -el líder del consejo retomo el control de la discusión- "mi compatriota hablo fuera de turno, pero lo que dice es correcto, la tierra nos pertenece y la deuda debe de ser pagada." -dijo lord Gestal-

"¿Tal vez podríamos considerar un pago diferido?, o podríamos simplemente cubrir la suma de oro original prometida en el tratado."

Celestia intentaba reducir el impacto en Equestria la más posible.

"Mmmm… si, eso podría-"

"Si me disculpa un momento su señoría."

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera.

"Creo que deberíamos aceptar el oro, pero con intereses completos sobre la suma original."

Quien había intervenido, era un Grifo aleopardado.

"¡¿Con intereses?!, ¡pero son siglos!, ¡eso enviaría la tesorería de Equestria a la quiebra!"

Hablo con preocupación la monarca del sol.

"Siete veces de hecho." -aporto Raven-

"Bueno, entonces supongo que simplemente 'deben' regresar las tierras." -volvió a inquirir el grifo aleopardado-

"No pude evitar percatarme lord Goldstone," -retomo la palabra Gestal- "pero si estas tierras son adjuntadas a Grifonia, incrementaría grandemente sus territorios."

"¿Cómo?, *ghasph* ¡pero si está en lo correcto Lord Gestal, no tenía idea!" -hablo Goldstone con un tono claramente sarcástico-

"Y que es lo que piensa el resto de ustedes mis estimados Lords." -pregunto Gestal al resto de los representantes-

"Si no pueden entregar el oro, ¡que entreguen las tierras!"

"¡Si!" -secundo el resto-

Tras tener las respuestas de sus congéneres, el líder grifo dio su ultimo alegato.

"Entonces, parece ser que no tengo otra opción mas que 'exigir' que se cumpla el tratado, Equestria 'debe' entregar las tierras."

*Shigh* "Entiendo lord Gestal, solo le pido que me de hasta el cierre para hacer el anuncio."

"Por supuesto su alteza, no hacerlo sería… 'anti diplomático'."

En cuanto el consejo se retiro de la sala, la princesa Celestia dio sus órdenes.

"Raven, Twilight, Glenda, necesito preparar un anuncio sobre el tratado, mientras tanto, quiero que ustedes tres encuentren algo, ¡lo que sea! Mientras sea de ayuda, estoy segura de que debe haber un hueco legal o algo que se les haya pasado, aun si solo sirve para hacer tiempo, el futuro de Equestria depende de ello."

Con estas palabras el grupo se retiró, durante todo el camino de regreso pensaban que hacer, mientras que Twilight trataba de animarlas, cuando regresaron, pidieron la ayuda del resto par revisar en los archivos de cada nación.

"Me disculpo princesa Twilight, pero, ¿no sería eso solo desperdiciar el tiempo de todos?"

"¿Uh?, ¡Oh!, lo siento, creo que no le conozco, ¿usted es…?"

"Oh, cierto, ¿dónde están mis modales?, yo soy Mephistofeles To Diabolo, pero puede llamarme Mephisto, soy el archivista del reino hechicero, si me permite sugerir, lo mejor es buscar en los archivos Yak primero, después de todo, ellos son los que fungen como testigos en el tratado."

Ante las palabras del demonio, los Equestres recobraron la esperanza.

"¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo!, antaño, cuando se hacia un tratado importante se invitaba a un tercero para que actuara como testigo o se encargara de imponer el tratado en caso de ser necesario, las probabilidades de encontrar algo son bastante altas, ¡pongámonos cascos a la obra!" -dijo Raven con una gran sonrisa-

-O-

A dos mil metros de altura, mientras sobrevolaban el mar en su nave, en la sala de guerra improvisada en uno de los camarotes más amplios, los doppelgänger revisaban su avance.

"Todo marcha según los planes, dentro de algunas horas llegaremos a la cumbre, la avanzada que enviamos ayer nos reporto que hace tres horas dejaron de llegar mas navíos, y hace una hora y media inicio la cumbre, llegaremos pasado el mediodía." -dijo el centauro-

"Excelente, voy a reportar nuestro progreso a Demiurge-sama, asegúrate de que nadie interrumpa." -contesto el minotauro-

En cuanto su compañero dejo la habitación, de un morral saco varios pergaminos que activo en sucesión, todos, medidas de precaución, el ultimo en ser activado fue el que contenía el hechizo que quería usar.

"[Message]"

Y al igual que el resto, se consumió en llamas coloridas.

"¿Demiurge-sama?"

"Si, ¿qué sucede?"

"Llamo para reportar nuestro progreso, llegaremos a la cumbre en alrededor de tres horas."

"Excelente, entonces todo marcha según el plan, me asegurare de estar listo para su extracción en el momento adecuado."

En cuanto termino el hechizo, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del minotauro.

"¿Me pregunto si Ainz-sama estará complacido por nuestro desempeño?"

-O-

Después e un par de horas de búsqueda, los archivistas aun no encontraban nada y comenzaban a perder la paciencia.

"Grrrrraaaaghh, ¡ya llevamos aquí dos horas y aun no encontramos nada!"

"Blacktip tiene razón, incluso repasamos varias veces la sección de ese periodo y no hemos logrado nada." -dijo la poni-

"No lo entiendo, cien años después del tratado era durante el periodo de Dromus, el debió darle seguimiento al tratado." -comento la archivista yak-

"Corríjame si me equivoco señorita Horwitz, pero, ¿no será que buscamos en la sección equivocada?"

"¿A que se refiere señor Mephisto?"

"Cuando llegue, pase un rato mirando las exposiciones con Ainz-sama señorita Urtica, y si mal no recuerdo, los Yaks usaban un calendario diferente al de los ponis anteriormente, por lo que el periodo en el que se hizo el seguimiento debe de ser diferente, ¿o no?"

*Ghasph* "¡Es cierto, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!"

Al escuchar esto la archivista Yak se lanzó sobre una pila de documentos.

"¡Eso significa que debió haber sido durante el periodo del príncipe Crompus!"

Tras un par de minutos, la vieja yak emergió de la pila sosteniendo un pergamino en uno de sus cascos.

"¡A-HA!"

Reven recibió el documento y tras leerlo lo confirmo.

"¡Este es el anexo!, es la confirmación de que Equestria pago la suma pactada."

Mientras todos festejaban su éxito, no se percataron de la entrada de un grifo.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que la búsqueda ha sido exitosa, ¿o me equivoco?"

Al ver a su superior, la archivista grifo se apresuró a responder.

"¡Lord Goldstone!, ¡encontramos un documento mal archivado que prueba que Equestria cumplió con el pago!"

"¡Pero que maravilloso!"

El sarcasmo en el tono del Grifo no paso desapercibido para el demonio ni la princesa de la amistad.

"¿Me permitirías verlo por un momento?"

"Por supu-"

"Lo lamento, pero eso no será posible, cuando menos no hasta que sea revisado por la princesa Celestia y lord Gestal."

Interrumpió la princesa de la amistad.

*Ghasph*" ¿Pero por qué?, ¿es que acaso desconfía de mí, princesa Twilight?"

"Uuummm"

"¿No?, ¡pues debería!, ¡GUARDIAS!"

Un grupo de grifos con armadura entraron a la sala de inmediato.

"¡Que nadie salga de esta sala, y capturen a los archivistas y la princesa!"

Esta orden causo conflicto que se reflejo en el rostro de los guardias.

"¿Señor?"

"¡Tienen en su poder un documento que debe ser destruido o pondrá en peligro el futuro de Grifonia!"

"Hay que escapar mientras están distraídos." -Le susurro la alicornio al resto-

"¿Oh?, no tiene de que preocuparse princesa, no me encuentro aquí solo como archivista, yo me encargare, permítame el pergamino." -dijo con tranquilidad el demonio-

Ante el ofrecimiento de ayuda, Twilight le entrego el documento sin pensar y no reacciono hasta que este comenzó a desaparecer dentro del saco.

_*Ghasph* ¡Pero que he hecho, si su subordinado sale lastimado no quiero ni pensar lo que es capaz de hacer el rey hechicero!_

"Les recomiendo retroceder un poco o podrían salir lastimados." -termino Mephisto-

Al ver que todos los soldados se abalanzaban sobre él, todos los archivistas y la princesa retrocedieron instintivamente, por la diferencia de números, todos esperaban escuchar gritos de dolor, por lo que apretaron los ojos y apartaron la vista, pero lo que escucharon los hizo volver a abrirlos.

*Chillido/Rugido* "¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHugugugugululgruu!"

Un grito de combate seguido de un grito ahogado, solo que no pertenecían a la raza desconocida si no a un grifo, cuando volvieron a observar la pelea, vieron tirada a los pies de Mephisto una masa envuelta en llamas negras que se retorcía ocasionalmente, en la cual se podía observar metal literalmente brillando y al archivista del reino hechicero de pie envuelto en las mismas llamas.

"[Hellfire Manttle], creo que exagere un poco, no quedo prácticamente nada con el menor contacto."

Los grifos estaban tan aterrados que no se podían mover.

"¿Mh?, ¿Qué sucede?, esperaban un resultado diferente al intentar tocar un demonio?, jejeje, no tienen remedio, Lord Goldstone, mi amo me mando aquí no solo como archivista, sino también como guardián de los archivos y me dio autorización para ocuparme de cualquier problema bajo mi propia discreción, así que lo siento, pagara por sus acciones, [Shockwave]"

El demonio extendió su mano y derribó al resto de los grifos dejándolos inconscientes, después se giro nuevamente hacia los archivistas, todos dieron un paso atrás, pero se detuvieron al verlo apagar las llamas que lo envolvían.

"Me disculpo por el deplorable espectáculo, pero debía neutralizarlos."

La primera en recuperarse fue la princesa de la amistad.

"E-están… están todos ellos… están todos…"

"¿Mh?, oh, no, meramente inconscientes, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo del que me ataco al principio."

Todos siguieron la mirada del demonio hasta la pila de cenizas, ni siquiera el metal se salvo de compartir el mismo destino, todo fue completamente reducido, el demonio volvió a centrar su mirada sobre la alicornio mientras sacaba el pergamino de su saco.

"Aquí tiene princesa Twilight, con esto puede comprobar que la deuda esta pagada, en cuanto a los traidores, tal vez desee llamar a algunos de sus guardias para entregarlos."

"¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, si, gracias."

Esto finalmente saco a los demás del trance y el primero en hablar fue el dragón.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!, ¡jamás había visto el metal ser reducido a cenizas por el fuego!"

Pero la mas centrada de la habitación no podía permitir que el elefante pasar desapercibido.

"¡Espera, ¿acabas de decir que eres un demonio?!" -grito la Changeling-

"Asi es Urtica, bueno verdad desnuda, uno emancipado, razón por la que no tengo cola, no deseo la muerte y sufrimiento como adornos de centro, sin embargo, aun puedo usar algunas de mis habilidades demoniacas, pero mi magia es únicamente de alineación divina."

Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

"Y en cuanto a tu pregunta Blacktip, nunca has visto nada como eso por que se trataba de fuego infernal, tan caliente que es capaz de quemar incluso las almas."

Estas palabras iniciaron un silencio incomodo que fue casi inmediatamente roto por Raven que llego con algunos de los soldados ecuestres.

"Estos son los individuos, arréstenlos por traición e intento de fraude, llévenlos ante la princesa Celestia y uno de ustedes convoque a lord Gestal a nuestra sala."

Una vez que se reporto el ilícito, y los grifos fueron despertados, rápidamente se soluciono todo de manera diplomática y cuando estaban a punto de dejar la sala, uno de los vigías entro al galope y se detuvo ante la monarca del sol.

"¡Princesa Celestia, cabo Fast Hoff reportando!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Naves su alteza, estamos rodeados, llegaron en caravana, ocultos tras el humo de la primera nave!"

Las princesas se apresuraron a salir de su sala y mientras caminaban seguían hablando.

"¿Están seguros de que se trata de enemigos?"

"Intentamos contactar con ellos, mas no responden, además portan la insignia del rey tormenta."

"¿Del rey tormenta?, ¿ya le preguntaron al rey hechicero si sabe algo al respecto o son sus tropas?"

"Si su alteza, su respuesta fue que solo trajo una nave y que no tenía necesidad de más."

"Tal vez así sea." -dijo la monarca del sol entre dientes-

"¿Princesa?"

"No es nada, ¿pudieron obtener alguna aproximación de a cuantas tropas nos enfrentamos?

"El capitán cree que puede tratarse de una brigada completa."

Estas palabras casi causaron que la alicornio alabastro trastabillara, se detuvo, volteo hacia su soldado y pregunto con 'calma'.

"¡¿QUEE?!" -tras lo cual continuo la princesa de la amistad-

"¡Pero si eso es mas del doble de las fuerzas que atacaron Canterlot!"

La princesa Celestia sacudió la cabeza para reiniciar sus pensamientos.

"¡Cabo!, que sean reunidos todos los gobernantes del pacto defensivo junto con las tropas que hayan traído de inmediato, debemos preparar una defensa con lo que esté disponible, que todos se dirijan a la entrada principal, ahí nos reuniremos."

"La mayoría ya se encuentra ahí su alteza."

"Bien, entonces llama solo a los que falten."

Al salir, prácticamente todos los gobernantes que habían asistido se encontraban ahí, todos intentaban evaluar la situación y decidir su plan de acción, se escuchaban gritos y ordenes encontradas, todo era un caos.

"¡SILENCIO!" -grito Celestia usando la voz real de Canterlot- "Debemos actuar rápido, hay que formar un perímetro defensivo, formar barricadas y-"

Las ordenes de la monarca del sol fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por una voz profunda y autoritaria.

"Eso será un desperdicio inútil de vidas, los números están completamente en su contra."

Parado en la puerta principal se encontraba el rey hechicero, flanqueado por su primer ministro y Tempest a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente, cuando toda la atención estuvo sobre él, comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la multitud.

"Dígame rey Hechicero, entonces cual cree que es el mejor proceder, si tiene una idea mejor le escuchamos."

"Nadie me había notificado que las fuerzas enemigas portaban la insignia del rey tormenta, todo ese es equipo del que ordene su destrucción, así que esta de mas decir que este problema solo me concierne a mí," -algunos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre la multitud- "si mal no me equivoco, debe de tratarse de aquellos que aun son fieles al rey tormenta, no creí que realmente llevarían a cabo su plan el día de hoy."

"¿Nos está diciendo que ya sabia de antemano que algo así podría suceder?"

Pregunto con incredulidad un perro diamante que era el representante de Diamondia.

"No que 'podía', estaba seguro de que sucedería, solo que supuse que entenderían lo estúpido que es atacar la cumbre, pero creo que les sobre estime, ah cierto, casi lo olvido, ¿Albedo?

"Si, en seguida Ainz-sama"

La supervisora de los guardianes hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio varios pasos al frente.

"[Mass Charm Species]"

Ante la atónita mirada de los Equestres, todos los dignatarios a excepción de ellas comenzaron a poner un rostro placido y sin preocupaciones, inclusive algunos pusieron una sonrisa de idiota, al ver esto, la princesa del amor quedo completamente atónita desde la puerta principal donde veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Imposible, un hechizo de atracción sobre tantos individuos al mismo tiempo."

Mientras Ainz había estado hablando anteriormente, los representantes que faltaban habían llegado, por lo que en este momento prácticamente todos estaban bajo el efecto del hechizo, incluso los changeling, siendo Torax el único que estaba logrando resistirlo, entonces la súcubo hablo.

"De entre los gobernantes y representantes, los que saben que su gobierno esta apoyando o enviaron apoyo personalmente al ejercito rebelde del rey tormenta, pasen al frente del grupo."

Para el horror de Twilight y Celestia, vieron como múltiples figuras avanzaban inestablemente hacia el frente, un minotauro, una jirafa, el perro diamante que hablo anteriormente, un arácnido y varios de los lords grifos.

"Ahora, todos los que se separaron del grupo, avancen hasta formar un grupo compacto a mi izquierda y cierren los ojos, nada de lo que pase esta mal, todo es normal, solo un juego."

Cuando los que apoyaron al ejército rebelde cumplieron con sus instrucciones, Tempest recibió una indicación de su amo y rápidamente los ato a todos en pares con una cuerda que fue proporcionada por una de las sirvientas, cuando todos estuvieron asegurados, la súcubo termino el efecto de su encanto, al verse finalmente libres del hechizo, todos sacudieron la cabeza e intentaban entender lo que acababa de pasar.

"Bien ahora que esto ha sido solucionado, es hora de ocuparnos de los enemigos restantes." -dijo Ainz mientras avanzaba, al verlo acercarse, todos se hicieron a un lado, abriendo un espacio al centro por el que paso el Overlord solo, el resto de su sequito se quedo atrás, en cuanto se paro en el borde de la meseta comenzó a pensar mientras miraba formarse a una buena parte del ejército.

_Mmmm, cual hechizo usare, necesito que sea algo vistoso y que impresione a todos, ¿uno de super nivel?, no la cantidad de MOB no vale la pena, mmm, ¡ya lo tengo!_

"[Fly]"

Para sorpresa de todos, aun sin tener alas, el rey hechicero voló y se detuvo a medio camino entre la cumbre y los soldados.

"[Create Hig Tier Undead: ¡Eternal Death!]"

Ainz esperaba que, al usar su magia, simplemente surgiera el humo negro que suele crear a los no muertos sin una base, por lo que tanto para el como para el resto de los presentes, fue una sorpresa lo que paso.

-O-

Desde el nivel de suelo, todos se habían amontonado cerca del borde de la meseta para tratar de ver con mas claridad lo que sucedía, incluso algunos de los que tenían alas se elevaron en el aire, entre estas, incluidas las princesas de Equestria, cuando de pronto, todos le escucharon gritar 'Eternal Death' y un momento después, el espacio a la derecha del rey Hechicero comenzó a distorsionarse, entonces una enorme hoja perforo el espacio retorcido abriéndolo, y de la abertura salió una criatura, ahora era obvio que el arma que la criatura portaba era una guadaña y aunque nadie sabia que era o de donde había salido, aun así todos se sintieron acogidos por una sensación de frió y desolación que les causo un gran escalofrió, incluso las inmortales alicornios lo sintieron, todos los que habían alzado vuelo regresaron inmediatamente al suelo.

Una vez en tierra y aun sintiendo miedo, la más joven de las princesas pregunto par sí misma.

"Eso, ¿qué es eso?"

Y aun cuando no lo esperaba recibió una respuesta.

"'Eso' es la eterna muerte." -contesto Albedo con gran calma como si estuviera simplemente hablando del clima- "supongo que le llamo para derribar las aeronaves."

Como confirmando las palabras de la súcubo, el Overlord levanto una mano apuntando hacia las naves, la criatura hizo una reverencia y se disipo en niebla, unos segundos después, las naves comenzaron a caer una a una y cuando la primera choco contra el suelo, no hubo ninguna explosión de calderas o liberación de magia como se esperaba, en su lugar, el navío se rompió cual huevo al chocar contra el suelo y al revelarse el interior, se podía ver claramente, aun dese la distancia que todo estaba podrido y/o corroído, cuando la segunda nave siguió el destino de la primera, el resultado se repitió.

-O-

En cuanto el humo que debía manifestarse no lo hizo y un sonido de tela rasgándose se escuchó a su lado, Ainz se dio cuenta de que algo no había salido como se esperaba.

_Oh oh, ¿que salió mal?, ¿Habrá fallado el hechizo?_

*Rrrrriiiiiip*

_Uh, eso no había pasado antes, ¡demonios!, ¡otra diferencia!_

Sin embargo, un agujero en la realidad fue abierto junto a el y un Eternal Death surgió de este, pero justo cuando Ainz se iba a relajar pensando que solo había cambiado el modo de aparición, se tensó nuevamente cuando la invocación se postro y hablo.

"Su humilde ciervo ha atendido su llamado mi señor." -Enuncio con su voz de ultratumba-

_¡Mierda, los Eternal Death se supone que no hablan! (SE), clámate, parece ser servil, sigue actuando._

"¿Qué sabes sobre ti mismo?"

"Soy la muerte de este mundo, usted me dio un cuerpo que me permite entrar al plano mortal sin ningún límite, además de aumentar mi poder, estaba en la necesidad de un amo al cual servir, usted me ha llamado y dado propósito, me ha hecho su siervo, dígame, ¿tiene alguna orden para su humilde ciervo?"

"Si, la tengo, pero antes de dártela tengo una pregunta mas para ti, ¿te sientes limitado por alguna especie de timer, plazo a cumplir o algo similar?"

"No mi amo, al igual que usted el tiempo nunca me ha limitado"

_¿Significa eso que será una invocación permanente entonces?_ "Bien, tu misión por lo pronto es derribar esas naves, todas y cada una de ellas, puedes probar tus nuevos poderes, pero asegúrate de traer intactos a los comandantes si los hubiera, ellos son míos."

"De inmediato mi señor."

Con estas palabras el Eternal Death desapareció en una nube de humo oscuro y a los pocos segundos la primer nave comenzó a caer, después de que varias naves se desplomaran, el resto comenzó a dar la retirada, pero no tenían suficiente velocidad, después de 10 minutos, todas las naves habían caído y seis generales se encontraban a los pies de Albedo, quien los mantenía de rodillas mientras sostenía su hacha de guerra en la mano, pero la única en darse cuenta de esto fue la princesa del amor que aun se encontraba en la entrada principal y estaba boquiabierta, el resto no se había dado cuenta ya que estaban hechizados viendo la escena frente a ellos.

"Tal y como ordeno amo, seis generales fueron asegurados, se encuentran con Lady Albedo tal como me ordeno mentalmente."

"Umu" _¡Excelente, el link mental que me permite sentirlo también me permite darle ordenes!_ "entonces, ahora habrá que ocuparnos del resto de la basura."

-O-

Cuando solo quedaban en el aire algunas naves en el aire, el ejercito enemigo inicio la carga de ataque con un gran grito de guerra, no estaban tan cerca, mas aun así se podían escuchar hasta la meseta por la cantidad que eran, los soldados a pie eran fácilmente mas de la mitad de la brigada original, cuando los lideres de la cumbre estaban por ordenar a sus tropas que se formaran para recibir el ataque que intentaría cruzar el puente principal, fue cuando cayo la ultima de las naves y la criatura reapareció junto al rey hechicero en el aire, tras un par de segundos, este levanto una de sus manos al cielo, las alicornios fueron las primeras en darse cuenta, la cantidad de magia que uso no se quedo en el, esto las hizo mirar hacia arriba donde esta se concentro rápidamente, y su sorpresa causo que los demás siguieran su ejemplo.

*GHASPH*

-O-

"Aquí acaba todo, ¡[Meteor Fall]!"

Un círculo mágico masivo se creó a varios kilómetros de altura, el que todos pudieran verlo atestiguaba su tamaño, y de él salió una gigantesca roca en llamas, se trataba de un meteorito de mas de 40 metros de diámetro.

-O-

Al sentir el cambio de presión atmosférica, los mercenarios Grifos fueron los primeros en detenerse y voltear al cielo, tras un segundo de sorpresa, los gritos se apoderaron del cielo.

"¡Dispersense!" "¡A cubierto!" "¡Retirada!" "¡Huyan!"

-O-

Al ver el meteorito, Tempest quedo boquiabierta, pero la parte de general en su mente se impuso de inmediato.

"Esteee… disculpe Albedo-sama, el meteorito va a causar mucho daño colateral, ¿no es asi?"

"Efectivamente, ¿por?"

"Errr… ¿y Ainz-sama desea que este lugar se dañe?"

En solo unas milésimas de segundo, la supervisora comprendió lo que trataba de decir la unicornio.

"¡…!, ¡Encárgate de los prisioneros!"

La súcubo soltó el hacha que simplemente desapareció en un haz de luz, medio segundo después, ella se encontraba en el borde de la meseta frente a todos.

*KRABOOM*

"¡[Wall of Jericó]!"

En el momento justo en que la onda de choque, calor y escombros estaba por golpear la meseta, una enorme muralla mágica se irguió bloqueando cualquier daño que esta pudiera haber recibido de la explosión causada por el impacto del meteoro.

-O-

_Fiiiuuuu, menos mal que Albedo reacciono rápido, ni siquiera había tomado en consideración el hecho de que el daño colateral ahora es real, ¡pero que idiota! *shigh*_ "Eternal Death"

"Ordene Ainz-sama"

"Busca los cadáveres de los generales Strong Horn y Frienze, un minotauro y un centauro chipriota respectivamente y llévalos junto a los demás prisioneros."

"De inmediato."

La figura desapareció nuevamente y el Overlor comenzó a regresar a la meseta, cuando estuvo frente al muro, la supervisora lo disipo.

"Buen trabajo Albedo."

"No soy digna de sus amables palabras Ainz-sama."

La monarca del sol se acerco a ambos con un rostro duro.

"Rey Gown, me podría indicar que justifica el sacrificio de tantas vidas"

_Uuuhaa, ahora que pasa por que esta tan molesta, no eran sus súbditos._ "Existen varias razones, pero la principal es que ellos mismos las desecharon, la gran mayoría de ese ejercito eran individuos fieles al rey tormenta, y si estoy en lo correcto, su intención no era únicamente la de derrocarme, querían tomar ventaja de la cumbre y subyugar a tantos reinos como les fuera posible."

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo comprobemos si los ha matado a todos?"

"¿Mh?, oh, pero no los he matado a todos," -todos voltearon a ver la escena infernal detrás del rey con una cara de '¡en serio!, pues no me explico como'- "al parecer estaban todos demasiado distraídos con lo que pasaba al frente que no se dieron cuenta del movimiento detrás, tal vez solo la princesa del amor lo haya visto todo."

Nadie entendía de lo que el rey hechicero estaba hablando, así que cuando este apunto hacia un lugar detrás de ellos todos siguieron con la vista hasta encontrar el lugar al que apuntaba.

"Ordene a mi subordinado que extrajera todas las figuras importantes de más alto rango que encontrara." -Dijo el Overlord mientras apuntaba a las figuras que estaban siendo retenidas en el suelo por la magia de Tempest-

Justo entonces una nube de humo oscuro se materializo y de ella cayeron dos cuerpos que apenas respiraban, les faltaba mas de una extremidad y tenían prácticamente todo el cuerpo quemado, esto arrojaba luz sobre el cómo habían llegado hasta allí los prisioneros, entonces una tercer figura se materializo y el humo desapareció, al ver a la criatura de cerca, el escalofrió que les había invadido anteriormente, regreso con una venganza, algunos perdieron el contenido de sus vejigas y/o intestinos, al principio, quienes habían escuchado a la supervisora, se negaban a creer que sus palabras fueran literales, pero al ver tan de cerca la guadaña de un color tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas con un filo que brillaba como la luna, la túnica destartalada que se movía hetera mente, aun sin viento, con una capucha que cubría completamente en oscuridad el rostro de la criatura, lo único que se podía ver de él eran las manos prácticamente esqueléticas que sobresalían de las mangas y sin extremidades que tocaran el suelo, entonces les quedo claro, no, no se trataba de una analogía o exageración, esa criatura era… la muerte.

"He cumplido con sus ordenes mi amo, ellos ya han sobrepasado su hora, solo espero su permiso para cosecharlos."

"Buen trabajo Eterneal Death, pero no es necesario mantenerlos en este plano, solo quería confirmar sus identidades, de momento ya tenemos suficientes testigos."

En cuanto recibió el permiso de su amo, la guadaña se movió como el rayo a través de los dos cuerpos, dejando un rastro brillante tras de sí, en cuanto este se desvaneció, los cuerpos perdieron toda señal de vida.

"Tempest, lleva a los prisioneros a la cámara de reuniones, y asegúrate de que nada les pase, tienen muchas preguntas que responder."

"De inmediato Ainz-sama." -contesto la unicornio haciendo una reverencia y llevándose a los prisioneros en su magia-

"Albedo, que venga un grupo especializado a reparar los daños, dejarlo así sería irresponsable."

"Si, como ordene, me encargare de notificar a Mare de inmediato."

"Umu, ahora creo que debemos continuar la cumbre, tengo preguntas a las que recibiré respuestas."

El grupo de dignatarios no se podía mover, la misma pregunta cruzaba por la mente de todos en ese momento:

'¿Quién es este que es capaz de comandar las estrellas del cielo y la muerte misma?'

-O-

Tras poco de haberse presentado y haber cruzado palabras con todos los docentes, la subdirectora Luna regreso para explicarle como funcionaba todo, cuando estaban por terminar, sonó la campana y todos los maestros de dirigieron a sus aulas, pero no sin antes dar una mirada discreta a la nueva maestra, tras un momento más, la introducción fue terminada.

"Entonces, creo que eso sería todo, ¿alguna pregunta señorita Midori?"

"Ninguna, todo ha quedado bastante claro subdirectora Luna."

"Excelente, entonces vayamos al primer salón."

Ambas se levantaron y salieron de la sala de maestros, por el camino, Luna siguió dándole indicaciones.

"Estará en ese salón hasta la hora del almuerzo, después de eso cambiará al segundo, vendré cada hora para presentarle con el grupo y para verificar que todo este en orden… si algún alumno se vuelve difícil de tratar, puede dejar el salón y buscarme en la sala de detenciones."

"Dudo que surja algún inconveniente, pero si ese es el caso, contare con usted entonces."

"Excelente, ya llegamos, este es el salón, espere afuera hasta que le llame por favor."

Yuri asintió en respuesta y entonces Luna entro al salón.

"Muy bien, todos guarden silencio y tomen sus asientos."

-O-

Toda la mañana fue como cualquier otra para las M7, llegaron, se reunieron, Pinkie desapareció abruptamente, platicaron un poco y partieron a sus salones, Twilight, Sunset y Rarty compartían matemáticas a primera hora, por lo que no se separaron.

"¿Me pregunto que habrá sido ese escándalo?" -pregunto la pelirroja a las otras dos-

"¡Pish posh!, ya conoces a los chicos querida, de seguro estaban presumiendo a los otros su nueva revista erótica, Blegh."

"No lo sé Rarity, no sonaba como si estuvieran hablando de una imagen."

"Este, Sunset, ¿Qué no se supone es algo imposible para los menores comprar ese tipo de… 'cosas? -pregunto Twilight con la cara roja-

"Normalmente no es posible, pero los chicos-"

*Riiiiiinnnnnnng*

La explicación de la pelirroja fue cortada por el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases, al escucharlo todas olvidaron la platica y corrieron al salón, pero para su sorpresa, al llegar al salón, la subdirectora Luna aun no llegaba, todas tomaron sus asientos y siguieron platicando, tras unos minutos, Twilight cambió el tema.

"La subdirectora Luna aun no llega, ¿le habrá pasado algo?, digo, ella nunca llega tarde."

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo esta bien, de lo contrario la directora ya habría hecho algún anuncio."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Muy bien, todos guarden silencio y tomen sus asientos." -una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Luna continuó hablando- "hay un anuncio importante que hacer, a partir de hoy, el hueco en la plantilla docente que había dejado la maestra Radiant Dawn ya ha sido ocupado, por lo que ya no seré su maestra de matemáticas," -las reacciones fueron variadas, pero la mas dominante fue la de alivio, cosa que molesto un poco a la subdirectora- "la nueva maestra proviene de Japón y tiene una especialidad en matemáticas, pase por favor."

Se abrió la puerta y lo que entro dejo a todos los alumnos sin palabras, incluso, la mayoría de hombres y mujeres no pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertos, por la puerta entro una mujer de ojos rasgados de color oscuro que se escondían detrás de unos lentes rectangulares estilizados con armazón de plata y oro, una expresión amable pero seria en el rostro, el cabello recogido en una cebolla con la parte delantera suelta, toda su piel visible era blanca y perfecta, usaba una mascada de seda en color gris al cuello, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca apenas holgada que no ocultaba el volumen de su amplio pecho, su cintura y caderas estaban cubiertas por una ajustada falda satinada en color vino que solamente acentuaba sus pronunciadas caderas, esta tenia unas pequeñas aberturas laterales que corrían desde medio muslo hasta justo arriba de la rodilla, donde la falda terminaba, sus bien torneadas piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias grises y sus pies estaban enfundados en unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color vino.

"Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Fujiwara Midori y seré su nueva maestra de matemáticas a partir de hoy, es un gusto conocerlos."

La nueva maestra termino su presentación con una pequeña reverencia que causo miradas de envidia en la mayoría de las chicas, algunas incluso llevaron inconscientemente las manos a su pecho por un instante, mientras que los chicos, que antes estaban atónitos, ahora sus expresiones variaban entre vergüenza, nerviosismo o absoluta impresión, algunos incluso tenían la boca completamente abierta o las manos bajo el escritorio.

_*shigh* Espero que nada pase a mayores._ -Pensó Luna antes de continuar-

"Por el día de hoy, no habrá clase en sí, quiero que todos se presenten brevemente conforme la señorita Midori vaya pasando asistencia para que se familiarice un poco con ustedes."

La voz de la subdirectora saco a los estudiantes de su trance y respondieron afirmativamente simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces dejo la clase en sus manos señorita Midori, por ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender, pero regresare al final de la hora, nos vemos más tarde."

"Hasta luego entonces."

Se despidió Yuri con una ligera reverencia, cuando Luna se retiró, ella tomo el folder con las listas y saco la correspondiente y comenzó a pasar lista.

"Bien, comencemos, Amethist Star…"

-O-

Luna caminaba por los pasillos con rumbo a la entrada mientras pensaba en las reacciones que vio en el salón.

"Bueno, al menos las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, afortunadamente su atractivo es natural y no mágico, no existe riesgo de que todo cambie de pronto," -se detuvo abruptamente y llevo una mano a la frente con un audible *smack*- _rayos, tanto Celi como yo olvidamos pensar en que decir o hacer si sucede algún accidente mágico o ve a las chicas transformarse, *shigh*_ "lo hablare con ella en cuanto termine, ahora solo resta encargarme de la alumna nueva, llevarla a la dirección, informarla, ubicarla y presentarla." -miro el reloj en su muñeca- "ya debería de estar esperando en la entrada como se le indico."

Al llegar a la entrada, su corazón no estaba preparado para lo que encontró.

_¡PERO QUE LINDAAAA!, ¡Parece una muñeca gigante!, ¡NO!, ¡cálmate!, ¡Luna mala, Luna mala!_

Cuando logro calmar sus pensamientos y controlar sus deseos de pellizcar las mejillas de la chica, la subdirectora habló.

"Ahem, buenos días, tu debes ser… Fujiwara Shizu, ¿correcto?"

La chica se giro para mirarla de frente y lo primero que luna noto fue lo linda que era, lo segundo que noto fue el parche sobre su ojo derecho, la respuesta que recibió fue un simple asentimiento acompañado de un sonido apenas audible.

"Umu"

Ante la respuesta tan corta y el rostro absolutamente inexpresivo, la subdirectora solo pudo parpadear como reacción.

"Biiiieen, sígueme por favor," -Luna comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y mientras era seguida por la nueva estudiante, continuo dando indicaciones- "iremos primero a la dirección para asignarte tu rol de clases, después de eso, te daremos una introducción a lo que es Canterlot High, así como lo que se puede encontrar en ella, te presentaremos a los maestros entre horas y después serás conducida a tu primer salón de este día."

"Umu"

Cuando llegaron a la dirección, Luna comenzó a preparar los horarios de la nueva estudiante, mientras que Celestia le daba el curso completo de introducción.

"Eso seria todo en cuanto a nuestra escuela, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"

"Nhn"

*Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnng*

"En este momento esta iniciando la segunda hora, la subdirectora Luna debería de estar con tu hermana, no hay tiempo que perder, ¿nos vamos?"

Termino la directora poniéndose de pie, acción que fue imitada por Shizu mientras respondía.

"Umu"

-O-

Luego de una breve pausa para que algunos se asearan, todos los representantes se encontraban nuevamente en la sala principal de reuniones.

"Bueno, prácticamente habíamos terminado antes de la interrupción, ¿hay alguna otra pregunta?"

De entre todos los presentes, solo la Dragonlord Ember se atrevió a levantar la mano.

"Si, reina Ember."

"Solo me gustaría preguntar una cosa más, *Glup* su alteza, ¿Quién es usted realmente?, es decir, ni siquiera el dios del caos Discord es capaz de interponerse entre la muerte y quien está por conocerla."

*Shigh* "Bueno, ya que les revele algo de mi poder no es necesario que siga ocultando mi rostro." _O la falta del mismo jeje._

Los guantes se deshicieron en motas de Luz y unas manos esqueléticas llenas de anillos se revelaron debajo, el pecho de la túnica se abrió y pudo observarse una caja torácica con un orbe rojo que flotaba donde debería de estar el estómago, y finalmente una mano huesuda removió la mascara y al igual que los guantes, desapareció, unas llamas rojas flotaban donde se deberían de encontrar los ojos, bajo la mascara había solo huesos, la reacción fue la esperada.

*GHASPH* (colectivo)

El Overlord extendió los brazos a los lados y exclamó:

"¡Jamás encontraran en la historia a alguien como yo, en este mundo nunca ha existido otro igual a mí, yo soy el amo de la vida y la muerte, ¡soy el rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown!"

* * *

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores, este capitulo es la culminación de la cruda, ahora seguiremos adelante, he de aceptar que originalmente la historia seria mucho mas corta, pero dos cosas me impulsaron a extenderla y hacer un uso mayor del universo MLP, la primera y de la que estoy mas agradecido es la aceptación que ha recibido mi humilde aporte, la segunda es que cuando ya había empezado la historia, salio el final de la serie y eso me dio mas ideas jeje, espero seguir siendo de su agrado, nos leemos ;D**


	25. 25 El Recuento de los Daños

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'The hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena.**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**¡SORPRESA, EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL AÑO!, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos, que tengan un magnifico año en este 2020, que logren todas sus metas y que logren al menos uno de sus propósitos de año nuevo XD!**

**Ortografía revisada 07/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**El Recuento de los Daños**

Tras la primera hora, los rumores y palabras solo habían aumentado, fue tanto el aumento, que incluso Applejack y Rainbow Dash se habían enterado de los rumores, y cuando entraron al salón en que llevarían historia a segunda hora, uno de los chicos había comenzado a soltar historias descabelladas que nadie le creía sobre una mujer japonesa muy voluptuosa, la clase guardo silencio cuando el maestro Cranky Doodle entro y la clase inicio normalmente, pero tras alrededor de diez minutos de iniciada la clase, la directora Celestia lo llamo desde la puerta y tras un par de minutos más el maestro volvió a entrar y tras de él, entro una chica increíblemente linda, tenia un cabello rubio con una ligera sombra rosa que lo hacía ver entre anaranjado y dorado, este le llegaba hasta mediación de los muslos, lo suaba recogido en dos coletas bajas atadas con unas ligas que tenían un adorno de rosa blanca, usaba un vestido azul tipo jumper que le llegaba a las rodillas, bajo este usaba una blusa blanca de mangas ligeramente abombadas y en el cuello traía un listón rojo en moño, su vestimenta era rematada por un calzado sencillo color cereza oscuro y unas medias largas de color blanco que desaparecían debajo de la falda, pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando la chica se giro al frente, su cara parecía haber sido hecha de porcelana, completamente sin imperfecciones, su ojo derecho era de un color verde esmeralda y donde se debía de encontrar el izquierdo estaba un parche con una rosa blanca en un relieve bastante realista, pese a estar completamente inexpresiva, tenía un rostro adorable.

*Skwweeeeeeeee*

Un sonido de entusiasmo adorable se dejó escuchar, todos habrían volteado a ver el origen de este de no ser por que el maestro llamo la atención del salón.

"¡Silencio todos!, ¡no interrumpan!, Ehem, a partir de hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, ella es originaria de Japón, se mudó a nuestro país hace poco junto con su hermana mayor, trátenla con respeto y llévense bien con ella."

El maestro hizo un gesto y la alumna dio un paso al frente.

"Mi nombre es Fujiwara Shizu, es un gusto, ¿llevémonos bien?"

La autómata junto sus manos al frente e hizo una reverencia estándar y al decir la ultima frase, levanto la cabeza y la inclino 20 grados a la izquierda.

*Daaaawwwww*

Esta vez todos voltearon al origen, pero solo encontraron a Rainbow dormida, escondida detrás del libro de historia que estaba de cabeza y abierto sobre su pupitre.

Después de eso la clase continuo normalmente, y no fue si no hasta que sonó la campana nuevamente que un cumulo de estudiantes rodeo a Shizu y la bombardeo con preguntas, ella respondió algunas y después se levantó, se acerco a Dash que estaba negando fervientemente los comentarios de AJ y cuando estuvo parada justo detrás de ella, se detuvo, la velocista volteo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"Cute"

Un stiker redondo con la leyenda 1 yen fue pegado en la frente de la atleta, a lo que la granjera respondió con una risa de todo corazón.

"¿Uh?, ¿ua, que, como?"

"HAjajajajajajajajajaajaja, te atraparon Rainbow, jajajajaja."

Mientras la granjera se carcajeaba, CZ se dio media vuelta y salió con rumbo a su siguiente clase.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad para las M7, las horas transcurrieron y en cada clase había mas ruido sobre la nueva maestra y la nueva estudiante de CHS, por lo que cuando se reunieron a la hora del almuerzo, este fue el primer tema de conversación.

"Chicas, ¿ya escucharon todas sobre las nuevas adiciones a CHS?," -pregunto la pelirroja y tras recibir asentimientos continuó- "pues por más increíble que parezca, les puedo asegurar que no le hacen justicia a la maestra."

"Y que lo digas querida, su cuerpo es una bomba, la envidia de cualquier mujer, y su cara es la de un ángel, nunca había visto un cutis tan perfecto en toda mi vida, ¡y no traía una pisca de maquillaje!"

Al escuchar las palabras de Rarity, el resto lanzaron miradas inquisitivas a Twilight y esta extendió el tema.

"La subdirectora Luna había estado llenando el hueco que dejo la maestra Radiant Dawn como maestra de matemáticas, a nosotras nos tocaba matemáticas hoy a primera hora, pero el día de hoy ingreso la nueva maestra una japonesa que se llama Midori Fujiwara, según la subdirectora ella tiene una especialidad en matemáticas y ciertamente es muy hermosa."

"Mhm, es cierto, a cuarta hora me toco clase con ella, parece ser una persona muy amable." -aporto Fluttershy-

"Pos' a mí me toco con'cer a la chica nue'a a segunda hora, y 'ejenme decirles que es una lindura, en cuanto la 'es, 'e dan unas ganas de abrazarla, proteger'la o pellizca'le las mejillas, irresistibles,"

(Pues a mi me toco conocer a la chica nueva a segunda hora, y déjeme decirles que es una lindura, en cuanto la vez, te dan unas ganas de abrazarla, protegerla o pellizcarle las mejillas, irresistibles)

-La granjera le lanzo una mirada picara a la atleta- "hasta 'e le escapo un chillido de 'usto a Dash."

(Hasta se le escapo un chillido de gusto a Dash)

La reacción no se hizo esperar, pero, con rubor y el stiker en el rostro, la negación no era convincente.

"¡GHA!, ¡ya te dije que no fui yo!, ¡yo estaba dormida!"

Tras una ronda de risas de todas, la granjera continuó.

"Pero, 'ebo reconocerlo, su cara 's hermosa, 'ero es casi tan inexpresi'a como la hermana de Pinkie." (Pero, debo reconocerlo, su cara es hermosa, pero es casi tan inexpresiva como la hermana de Pinkie)

"Hablando de Pinkie, ¿alguien la ha visto?, tenía español conmigo a cuarta hora, pero no se presentó." -pregunto Twilight con algo de preocupación-

El resto solo compartió una mirada conspiratoria hasta que una dio voz al pensamiento en la mente de todas, Sunset intento calmar la preocupación de su amiga.

"No te preocupes Twilight, dentro de muy poco la veremos."

En ese preciso momento, se abrió la puerta de la cafetería y entraron dos figuras, se trataba de las nuevas adiciones a la escuela, La señorita Midori y Shizu, en cuanto la puerta se cerro tras de ellas, se escucharon pequeñas explosiones y trompetillas que desataron una lluvia de confeti y guirnaldas.

-O-

Los resultados de la cumbre habían sido entre sorpresa, incredulidad e impotencia, la sorpresa estuvo en que los hipogrifos se habían declarado como un estado vasallo del reino hechicero, también, Equestria había firmado un tratado de libre comercio que los volvía prácticamente aliados durante un periodo probatorio de 15 años, tras esto, la nación Dragón, el reino Changeling, el reino de Abissnia, el imperio de cristal y el reino de Zebrica decidieron firmar tratados probatorios similares, mientras que el reino de Beringei (gorilas), el reino del Everfree (ciervos), la nación Yak, el país de Nubia (burros), el reino Ararauna (aves), el reino de Saddle Arabia y una gran cantidad mas decidieron no firmar, pero se mantuvieron abiertos a comercio, pero un pequeño puñado sudaba a chorros, eran Grifonia, Aracne, Diamondia, Minos y el país Jiraffide, cosa que no era para menos, pues habían sido declarados non gratos en el reino hechicero, así mismo, declaro que cualquier acción de parte de estos reinos llevada a cabo antes de que terminara la investigación pertinente, sería considerada una declaración de guerra y recibiría inmediata respuesta, lo único que les permitió un pequeño respiro fue que la investigación no tendría una vigencia muy extensa, un máximo de tres meses fue anunciado como limite de esta, y el grueso restante de los que se vieron bajo este problema se les dio una misiva oficial para sus reinos, en la que se exigía que entregaran a los culpables así como una compensación bastante considerable.

Cuando la reunión termino, ya casi al atardecer, nuevamente todos los representantes salieron a toda prisa del edificio, pues querían comprobar con sus propios ojos las palabras de sus subordinados y/o guardias, cuando salieron, simplemente ninguno era capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, efectivamente, todo el daño que el suelo había recibido tras el impacto del meteorito había sido reparado, todo resto de criatura y nave habían sido recogidos y la vegetación que se estimaba que aun con cuidado constante de ponis y ciervos tomaría cuando menos mas de un año en recuperarse completamente, ya se encontraba en perfecto y saludable estado.

Esa noche, cuando la cumbre se dio por terminada, todos los representantes se retiraron con mucho que digerir en la mente, sin embargo, el mas fatigado mentalmente había sido el Overlord, que ahora se encontraba en su nave con rumbo de regreso al reino hechicero.

_*SHIGH* Aaaaaaaahhhhh… pero que cansancio, ahora que lo uso por segunda vez ese titulo se me hace muy presuntuoso, ¿debería de dejar de usarlo?, *shigh* y luego esta el asunto del Eternal Death, ¡Como iba yo a saber que invocaría a la verdadera muerte de este mundo!, ¡arrrrgghh!; aaahaaa, al menos no tuvo ninguna objeción en continuar con sus tareas habituales e intervenir directamente en este plano únicamente cuando se le ordene, espero que no surja ninguna otra sorpresa, en fin, hay que seguir trabajando._

Con esto Ainz dejo su pose pensativa y continúo revisando los reportes que tenia sobre el escritorio, mientras tanto, la supervisora de los guardianes se encontraba en su camarote, sentada en un amplio sofá como toda una dama y frente a ella se encontraba una unicornio sumamente nerviosa.

Tempest Shadow, te he llamado por una razón, el día de hoy me has prestado un importante servicio, así que, como agradecimiento, te concederé algo que desees, puedes pedir lo que sea pero solo del reino hechicero, todo en Nazarick le pertenece a Ainz-sama, no esta en mi entregarte nada de él, así que ¿Qué deseas?, ¿una mansión?, ¿machos?, ¿sirvientes?, pide y veré que puedo hacer para compensarte."

La reacción de la unicornio, vario rápidamente mientras la súcubo hablaba, lo primero que le aturdió fue la sorpresa de ser reconocida por la supervisora, lo segundo fue vergüenza, cuando le ofreció machos, ¡EN PLURAL!, en ese momento ella agradeció a los seres supremos por el color de su pelaje, e inmediatamente después le invadió la incredulidad, la supervisora no era conocida por su amabilidad hacia aquellos que no habían sido creados por los seres supremos por lo que le tomo un par de segundos responder.

"Me… me disculpo Albedo-sama, pero no entiendo, no recuerdo haber hecho algo para ganar su favor."

*Shigh*, "Tal vez no te hayas percatado, pero aunque me duele admitirlo, evitaste que le fallara a Ainz-sama, es por eso que tienes mi agradecimiento."

"Ya… ya veo, nuestro amo ya ha cumplido todos mis anhelos, por lo que no tengo deseo de ningún beneficio o bien material en específico, pero, después de atestiguar parte del poder de Ainz-sama, hay algo que me gustaría saber."

"Pregunta."

"¿Alguna vez han visto a Ainz-sama pelear en serio?"

"Ya veo, lo que deseas es conocer mas a fondo la grandeza de Ainz-sama, ¿no es así?"

La unicornio respondió únicamente asintiendo.

"Tu deseo es fácil de satisfacer, la próxima vez que estés estudiando en la gran biblioteca, dile a uno de los bibliotecarios que te muestre la grabación, yo les dejare instrucciones de la autorización y de cual veras, puedes resumir con tus actividades."

"Muchas gracias, lo esperare con ansias, con su permiso."

Con una respetuosa reverencia, Tempest se retiró.

"Espero que lo disfrutes, después de conocer su poder nadie volvió a intentar invadir Nazarick, el ejercito que se atrevió a invadir la gran tumba y fue aplastado, sirvió para la gloria de los seres supremos, fufufufufu."

-O-

Tras su primer día de trabajo y haber regresado al departamento, Shizu se encontró con su hermana.

"Estoy de regreso Midori-oneesama"

Ellas habían decidido que lo mejor era dejar la fachada únicamente cuando estuvieran totalmente seguras de que no había ninguna probabilidad de ser descubiertas.

"Bienvenida de regreso, ¿Qué tal tu día?, ¿obtuviste algún resultado?"

"Umu, el lugar que recomendó Pinkie Pie es ideal, firme contrato y trabaje el día."

"Excelente, prepare algunas bebidas para ti si deseas tomar algún refrigerio antes de dormir."

"Umu"

Después de su rutina de prepararse para el próximo día y acostarse a descansar, ambas fueron cubiertas por SD que mantuvieron su forma en las camas mientras ellas se teletransportaban al tejado del edificio tras haber activado los ítems que otorgaban [Incognoscible Perfecto], tras lo cual usaron vuelo y pusieron rumbo a su destino, para evitar cualquier fuga de información, mientras estaban recolectando información, se comunicaban únicamente usando [Message]

"Ese es el lugar Yuri-oneesama."

"¿Ya estas lista para la primera prueba?"

"Afirmativo, asimile suficientes protocolos e instrucciones, identifique los tipos habituales de defensa tras examinar sus métodos de ataque o infección definí que son inútiles en mí."

"Bien, entonces vamos, te sigo."

Con esto, ambas se tomaron de la mano activaron el segundo uso del ítem y dejaron la línea de árboles para entrar rápidamente al centro comercial, tras llegar al nodo principal de red de la plaza, lo usaron para comenzar a navegar por la red buscando servidores y cosas bloqueadas al fácil acceso, contenidos ocultos y cualquier registro histórico relevante para su amo.

-O-

A varias decenas de metros de profundidad, bajo el suelo de Mustangia.

"Profesor Cobbler, la unidad de procesamiento para la unidad 03 ha sido finalizada." -anunció la voz con reverberación metálica de la unidad 02-

"Grandioso, ponla en un cubo de almacenamiento y llévala al laboratorio numero 7, el cuerpo debería de estar listo en un par de meses más, dile al cuerpo de ingenieros que en cuanto tengan los resultados de las pruebas de rendimiento del laboratorio 7, que inicien con el diseño y construcción de la unidad de procesamiento para la unidad 04."

"Entendido."

Después de retirarse de la oficina, el autómata 02 se dirigió a cumplir sus instrucciones, pero a medio camino se detuvo y volvió la cabeza, su único ojo amarillo miro a la dirección en que venía, tras un momento agito la cabeza y continuo su camino.

-O-

Tras las primeras semanas de 'investigación' se encontró al primer culpable del atentado contra el reino hechicero, con la participación de las diarcas como testigo se llevó a cabo el enjuiciamiento de los involucrados… todo el cuerpo administrativo de Diamondia.

Para el horror de las diarcas, el hecho fue irrefutable, todos sus lideres habían sido seducidos por las promesas de Frienze y mandado a ciegas un ejercito al combate, todo por ambición de ganancias y la promesa de un reinado prospero bajo un rey justo, el juicio fue severo y la condena llevada a cabo de inmediato, por desperdiciar las vidas de sus ciudadanos por mera ambición fueron sentenciados a la horca, en remuneración el reino hechicero se quedo con el territorio de Diamondia volviéndole un estado vasallo para sorpresa de las alicornios.

En lugar de la completa aniquilación del país como ellas temían, el rey hechicero instauro un nuevo gobierno con un gabinete especializado de Diamon Dogs bien estudiados, que iniciaron el cambio de monarquía absoluta a una constitucional que inicio inmediatamente la aplicación de derechos y leyes del reino hechicero, el monarca electo para el puesto fue uno de los descendientes de Balto que compartía casi todos los rasgos de su padre a excepción de los ojos, los de él eran de un color verde vibrante.

Cuando Celestia le pregunto por el origen del nuevo gabinete, Ainz les extendió una invitación a conocer la jauría de las planicies como era conocida su ahora ciudad subterránea, invitación que solo la monarca del sol tomo por curiosidad, ciertamente se quedó atónita al ver la gigantesca estatua del rey hechicero justo a un par de cientos de metros de la entrada de la ciudad, lo segundo que le hizo explotar la cabeza fue el hecho de que dentro parecía un mundo totalmente diferente, nada quedaba de las bestias salvajes que ella recordaba que vivían en esta zona.

Una semana y media después, la compañía Yggdrasil inicio sus negocios en el territorio del reino hechicero, haciendo importantes avances en la importación y exportación de materias primas para otras empresas y las naciones mismas, al ser la única compañía que se atrevió a dar el primer paso recibió como recompensa por parte del rey hechicero en persona un contrato de exclusividad durante diez años, ellos ingresaban tecnología y materiales, así como también se alentaba a personal de la compañía a ocupar puestos bien pagados en instituciones de enseñanza básica tales como las escuelas primarias y secundarias que habían sido establecidas, quienes tomaban la oferta de trabajo disponían de viaje personal plus un individuo gratuito en todos los medios de transporte internacionales de Yggdrasil y el reino hechicero cosa que provoco que los puestos se llenaran rápidamente.

La semana siguiente se llevo acabo el juicio a los involucrados del reino Centauride, para lo cual esta vez fue solicitada la presencia de los reinos Abissnian que enviaron a La reina Aida y el emisario Meiyer, y el reino Changeling que envió a Pharinx y una pequeña escolta.

En esta nación el juicio no fue tan duro, solo algunos nobles corruptos sedientos de poder fueron encontrados culpables, así como el sobrino del rey que deseaba el trono, su sentencia fue ser encarcelados, cosa que los prisioneros se negaron a aceptar insultando al rey Hechicero y sus subordinados, por lo que en su sentencia se cambio el lugar de encarcelamiento al reino hechicero.

Aun a la fecha, unas palabras apenas audibles siguen molestando al capitán de la guardia Changeling, aun cuando decidió no comentarlo con nadie, el esta seguro de haber escuchado a la secretaria Tempest decir: _'existen destinos, peores que la muerte, e idiotas, que los escogen por voluntad propia'_

En Equestria los negocios de Yggdrasil habían causado un gran auge al ser unidos al tratado de libre comercio y mas aun tras haber ganado la exclusividad, algunos materiales que eran escasos es Equestria estaban siendo importados por montones, cosa que había abaratado el acceso a lujos para muchos ponis de clase media siendo Poniville uno de los que mayor crecimiento vio, debido a la gran cantidad de empleados o criaturas en busca de empleo en la empresa Yggdrasil, las ventas de Sweetapple Acres, Rarty for you y Sugarcube Corner se habían disparado permitiendo un crecimiento estable de sus respectivos negocios.

Mas no todo era rosas y juegos para el Overlord, un fatídico día se dio el accidente que seria reconocido por toda la tumba como el punto de inflexión donde todo se torno mucho mas animado dentro de esta.

En un momento de tentación tras haber comprobado que mientras más fuerte fuera el sabor de una comida, más de él lograba percibir al estar transformado, Ainz decidió probar una forma diferente a la del unicornio, así como saber si era diferente el sentido del gusto que registraba al probar una de las manzanas de Sweetapple Acres, que ya eran bastante buenas como poni; así que tras haberse dado una ducha rápida en su baño personal y salir a tomar una manzana que acababa de dejar en su escritorio usando solo pantalones de seda, se encontró de frente con Albedo al otro lado del escritorio que le veía con ojos de absoluta sorpresa; tras lo cual se des transformo inmediatamente en cuanto vio a la supervisora extender las alas para saltar, al instante siguiente todo lo que supo fue que ahora se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, tras lo cual los EEA se apresuraron a retenerla, pero lográndolo solo con la ayuda de Sebas que entraba para traer un reporte.

Como consecuencia por atacar a su amo, Albedo paso tres días bajo arresto domiciliario, pero al mismo tiempo, la sirvienta en turno ese día que había sido totalmente ignorada, hablo con el resto de las sirvientas sobre el maravilloso físico que tenia Ainz en forma de incubo y teorizando como se vería en otras formas, palabras que tras poco tiempo llegaron a Solution quien las compartió con Shalltear, lo que inicio una competencia mas reñida por la atención de su amo dentro de la tumba.

Una semana después de ese accidente, se llevó a cabo el juicio de los representantes de Minos, para lo cual se solicitó la presencia de Zebrica y la Reina Draconica para que fungieran como testigos, donde solo el tesorero y el emisario habían sido encontrados culpables y colgados, sin embargo, justo después de que el juicio se concretara, un intento de asesinato del gobernante de la democracia por parte de un subordinado oculto de Strong Horn causo un gran alboroto, el terrorista fue rápidamente capturado por Lupusregina, tras lo cual el moribundo gobernante fue rescatado del borde de la muerte por la mujer lobo al recibir la instrucción de su amo, después de que sus doctores no fueran capaces de neutralizar el veneno que uso el asesino lo suficientemente rápido, tras lo cual el agradecido gobernante solicito que Minos fuera aceptado como un estado vasallo, cosa que el rey hechicero rechazo a primera instancia diciéndole que no se dejara llevar por el momento, que lo pensara y consultara con el resto de sus ciudadanos, cosa que sorprendió a los representantes Sebara y Ember, dos semanas después, la democracia de Minos paso a ser una monarquía constitucional y estado vasallo del reino hechicero.

Tan solo cinco días después fue llevado acabo el juicio de los arácnidos, a este juicio los testigos fueron representantes de los reinos Beringei y Changeling, este juicio duro algo más que el resto pues casi todo el reino se mostró agresivo, tras sentenciar a los culpables a ser colgados se desato una trifulca y todo se volvió un caos, por exactamente 15 segundos tras los cuales, los emisarios se encontraron fuera de la ciudad subterránea junto con todo infante arácnido, cualquier cría de 5 años o menos se encontraban junto a ellos, y todo el grupo estaba rodeado por arañas negras de gran tamaño mientras que una sirvienta del rey hechicero les explicaba lo que estaba pasando, toda la ciudad estaba involucrada, pero su amo no sacrificaría inocentes, prácticamente todo individuo que no tuviera malicia había sido excluido, el resto perecería dentro de la cueva.

Un instante después, gritos de desesperación se dejaron oír fuera de la cueva, pero todos eran cortados abruptamente, tras un par de minutos el rey hechicero surgió, solo hubo un anuncio, 'el reino arácnido ha dejado de existir', todos los infantes fueron llevados a los diferentes orfanatos del reino hechicero.

A la semana siguiente el reino Jiraffide fue el siguiente, en este el testigo invitado fue la princesa del amor, el reino fue encontrado inocente en sí, pero los caciques de las tierras salvajes que trataban a las hembras como ganado fueron encontrados culpables y ejecutados junto con sus hombres restantes, tras rescatar a todas las hembras por la noche, todos los territorios que eran controlados por caciques, desaparecieron tragados por la tierra, el reino decidió que las hembras rescatadas eran demasiadas para acogerlas de golpe, por lo que este solicito al reino hechicero que les diera asilo, se firmó un tratado en el que Jiraffide se comprometía a pagar los gastos incurridos y con cada tanda de hembras que pudieran volver a acoger, otra cantidad adicional se pagaría con recursos y el reino se mantendría neutral a cualquier conflicto.

Casi dos semanas después se llevo a cabo el juicio final, el de los grifos, para este, la presencia de las diarcas de Equestria fue nuevamente solicitada como testigos de que el juicio era justo, para sorpresa de nadie, uno de los involucrados fue el ambicioso lord Golstone, junto con los otros dos nobles que le apoyaron cuando intento estafar el territorio a Equestria, la evidencia presentada y los testigos que testificaron para intentar salvar su pellejo de las manos del amo de la muerte, los revelaron como únicos culpables vivos sin lugar a dudas, pagaron a todos los grupos mercenarios de Grifos, incluso mandaron parte de sus propias tropas a la batalla.

Tal desinterés y avaricia molestaron bastante al rey Hechicero para preocupación de las diarcas, pero no fue hasta que los acusados argumentaron en su defensa que era su derecho como nobles usar a los plebeyos como les diera la gana, cuando toda la sala en la que se llevaba a cabo el juicio, justo en la capital de Grifonia, Griffinstone, sintió por primera vez físicamente la 'molestia' del rey Hechicero, las únicas que lograron mantener la compostura ante la presión que emanaba el Overlord, fueron las diarcas de Equestria, mas no fue por que no fueran afectadas, sino mas bien que ya lo habían experimentado antes en mayor medida, más de una vez, cuando la presión cesó y mientras todos recuperaban el aliento, el Esqueleto dio su veredicto, encarcelamiento de por vida, para todos pareció un castigo bastante ligero a comparación de otros, al menos considerando que tanto se había molestado Ainz, pero Luna se percato del escalofrió que recorrió a Tempest que estaba de pie justo delante de ella, cuando le pregunto el por qué, esta le contesto que no existía peor castigo en el mundo, la princesa de la noche no lo entendió y cuando pidió aclaración a la unicornio, recibió una respuesta por la que se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

"En la residencia de mi amo existen tres verdades absolutas, la traición es el peor de los pecados que un subordinado o siervo puede cometer, fallarle a Ainz-sama es la peor de las deshonras, pero, sobre todo, la muerte es la mayor de las misericordias, la liberación."

Sin embargo, Luna no lograría captar el significado concreto de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, si no hasta que las diarcas conversaron al respecto en la privacidad de su carruaje en el viaje de regreso.

Por su parte, lord Gestal agradeció firmemente al rey Hechicero que eliminara del juego a los nobles corruptos del consejo, comento que los había intentado atrapar varias veces, pero habían sido muy cautelosos y no había logrado encontrar pruebas pese a que sabía lo que hacían en las sombras, como disculpa por lo sucedido y las molestias causadas por sus compatriotas, ofreció a Grifonia como estado vasallo, cosa que el Ainz se negó a aceptar para sorpresa de Celestia, alego que aceptar le haría ver como si estuviera abusando de una nación en necesidad, por lo que en su lugar le ofreció participar en el mismo tratado comercial que había ofrecido a otras naciones, a lo cual Lord Gestal acepto de una manera que las alicornios creían imposible de presenciar a un grifo hacer, con una reverencia profunda y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aun cuando todos estos cambios habían afectado grandemente el ambiente internacional, prácticamente solo las cabezas de estado sabían lo que había sucedido o por qué, mientras que el interior de las grandes naciones se mantenía totalmente ignorante del tema o simplemente lo desestimaban.

-O-

Bajo el suelo de Mustangia, el profesor Cobbler caminaba entre los cubículos con un objetivo.

"Señor Umahara, ¿ya tiene los resultados… de…?" -el semental que era objetivo de sus palabras hacia todo cuanto podía para suprimir su risa- "¿Qué es tan gracioiso?"

"¡Oh, presidente!, so siento, estaba leyendo el Mustang, la edición de hoy esta llena de satiras y chistes sobre las ultimas publicaciones de Equestria."

"Ya veo, dejando eso de lado, ¿ya tienes los resultados de los test de rendimiento?"

"Así es profesor, todos están por encima de los parámetros esperados."

"Excelente, ¿y tú?, ¿ya estás listo para partir?"

"Precisamente me estaba poniendo al día con las noticias para mezclarme mejor, aparentemente, un nuevo rey ha hecho un tarado comercial con Equestria."

"Da igual, eso no tendrá la menor importancia cuando derroquemos a las Diarcas, simplemente le ofreceremos un tratado con mejores términos, recuerda que debes salir lo antes posible, la unidad 03 será enviada en cuanto brillen los primeros rayos del sol pasado mañana."

"No hay problema, ya tengo comprado mi boleto de tren, sale dentro de algunas horas."

-O-

En el reino hechicero, el supremo gobernante de la muerte se encontraba en plena batalla con su peor enemigo, reportes, aun cuando Albedo se encargaba de una buena parte de la papelería que se recibía, él no podía permitirse dar la imagen de un mal jefe o uno flojo, así que se encargaba de leer y sellar tantos documentos como le entregaran.

Mientras se encontraba inmerso en su tarea, un 'Message' intentando contactarle, le permitió hacer una pequeña pausa.

*Pirip pirip pirp, pirip pirip pirip*

"¿Ainz-sama, le interrumpo?"

"No hay problema Demiurge, ¿ha sucedido algo?"

"Si, llamo para reportarle que Techquestria ya hizo contacto con la princesa Twilight, enviaron a un autómata mientras que uno de sus científicos se encuentra encubierto como un reportero en un hotel cercano al castillo, aunque sus planes ya se encontraron con un contratiempo importante, una descarga eléctrica de la tormenta preparada para el día le golpeo antes de alcanzar su objetivo causando fallos en su memoria operativa, en este momento el elemento de la honestidad y su hermano están llevando al autómata hacia el hospital."

"Umu, manténme informado sobre cualquier otra novedad."

"Como ordene." -termina llamada-

_Excelente pronto nos podremos hacer con la tecnología mágica desarrollada por Cobbler y sus científicos de manera completa y legal._ "Albedo, avisa a Naberal, el profesor finalmente hizo su movimiento, es hora de iniciar el plan."

"De inmediato Ainz-sama"

-O-

En la escuela de la amistad, una pequeña figura se escurría por los pasillos con rumbo a los subniveles.

"Jijijijiji, al fin tengo el ultimo artefacto, no sé porque será, pero la princesa y todas las maestras han estado bastante ocupadas, o distraídas, gracias a eso logre mi primer objetivo sin problemas, debo apurarme y esconderlo con los otros, después solo resta esperar a que mi 'amigo' me envié la fórmula mágica y entonces yo estaré a cargo, ¡jejejejejejehahahahaahahHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rió la pequeña pegaso con suma maldad, lamentablemente su edad y apariencia adorable reducía abundantemente el efecto dramático.

-O-

En el hospital de Poniville, sobre una de las mesas de operaciones, se encontraba un poni completamente metálico.

"Wow esto es asombroso, solo había visto autómatas en un museo, pero aun así jamás había visto uno tan complejo como este, ¿y dices que lo encontraron en uno de sus campos?"

-La granjera puso un rostro nervioso- "Para ser honesta, primero pensé que se trataba de alguien en armadura, pero necesité la ayuda de Bigmac para subirla a la carreta y cuando el Dr. Stable pudo finalmente abrir el pecho fue cuando te llamamos corazón."

Las potrillas se miraron entre si y Scootalo hablo primero.

"Así es, y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de algo y no de alguien…"

"Entendimos por que se escucho de esa manera cuando hablo, entonces pensamos que se trataba de un invento tuyo." -continuo Switee Belle-

"¡Increible!, ¡¿en serio es capaz de hablar?!, ¡entonces esta aún más alejado de lo que yo conozco!..., espera, ¿Por qué pensaron que se trataba de un invento mío?" -interrumpió la alicornio-

Las potrillas se miraron nuevamente entre si con algo de incomodidad hasta que finalmente Applebloom hablo.

"Por que cuando la encontramos… estaba repitiendo tu nombre."

Todos miraron nuevamente hacia el poni metálico sobre la mesa.

"Spike, puedes enviar una carta por favor."

Tras asentir brevemente, el pequeño dragón saco pluma y pergamino de las alforjas y cuando estuvo listo, la alicornio comenzó a dictar.

"Querida princesa Celestia."

-O-

En una oficina bastante lujosa, dos unicornios y un minotauro se encontraban reunidos discutiendo negocios.

"Ciertamente su oferta es bastante generosa señor Momon, sabe, yo alguna vez llegue a tratar con Red Horns, y me complace que no haya aprendido sus formas agresivas de hacer negocios, de hecho, me sorprende que haya tomado a alguien bajo su ala." -hablo el minotauro-

"Bueno si, al principio fue duro con nosotros, pero apreciaba mucho a nuestros padres, y cuando se dio el incidente que cobro sus vidas él se apresuró a recibirnos con los brazos abiertos, creo que mientras nos educaba intento que fuéramos lo más parecido a nuestros padres y la mejor manera de asegurarse de ello era no solo con palabras si no también con el ejemplo, con el tiempo entendimos lo que hacía cuando crecimos lo suficiente, el cambio ya se había arraigado en el por lo que ya no quiso volver a su yo anterior después."

"Jejeje, bueno entonces realmente no cambio tanto, el nunca se retracto de su palabra, pero bueno volvamos al tema, ¿cuál es su intención real al comprar mi empresa?"

"Estoy seguro que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que mis operaciones ferroviarias se han extendido mucho, ¿o me equivoco?" -el minotauro asintió ligeramente en confirmación- "pues me veo en la necesidad de contar con buenos talleres de mantenimiento y reparación, y si es posible quiero evitar desperdiciar tiempo, obviamente sus empleados pasarían a ser mis empleados, como hecho habría que firmar nuevos contratos, ya que los beneficios que ofrece mi empresa son diferentes a los suyos, claro que todo empleado que decidiera seguir en su puesto conservara su antigüedad, no pienso ofrecer ni un centavo menos de lo que usted les ofrece, después de todo tengo entendido que para usted es como si fueran su propia familia."

"Efectivamente; entonces, si lo entiendo correctamente, al comprar mi empresa, tiene pensado conservar a mis empleados actuales, ofrecer un mejor contrato que el mío y no hacer cambios drásticos en la empresa, ¿todo con la intención de evitar gastar el tiempo en construir su propio taller?, me disculpo, pero me parece algo difícil de creer."

"Cierto tal vez se escucha demasiado presuntuoso, pero esa es solo la razón 'oficial'."

Al escucharlo, el minotauro levanto una ceja y puso más atención al unicornio.

"Pero la verdadera razón es otra completamente diferente, vera, el viejo Red Horns tuvo un gran arrepentimiento en su vida, y ese fue cerrar la puerta en la cara de uno de los suyos, cuando se encontraba en su lecho de muerte, me dijo que hiciera mi vida y que procurara no dejar nada detrás de lo que pudiera arrepentirme, y me pidió que si en mis negocios me llegaba a encontrar con Venderbull que le ofreciera un buen negocio y sus disculpas."

"Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando al buscar una solución rápida a nuestro actual dilema, encontramos a aquel que debíamos y podíamos cumplir con la petición de Red Horns." -hablo Nabel por primera vez-

La ceja levantada y la expresión de precaución, desaparecieron del rostro del minotauro, fueron reemplazadas por una ligera sonrisa.

"Bien estoy bastante conforme con sus repuestas, pero aún tengo algunas peticiones, si las aceptan no veo objeción para no llevar a cabo la transacción-"

En ese momento, la secretaria irrumpió sin tocar la puerta.

"Señor Venderbull, lamento interrumpir, pero llego un mensaje que debe de ver de inmediato, es de la princesa Celestia."

El minotauro se levantó, arreglo su elegante vestimenta, se acerco a la secretaria, tomo el telegrama, lo leyó y se giro de nuevo a los unicornios sentados.

"Me disculpo es algo urgente que debo atender, solo tomara un par de minutos y estaré de regreso, Jazmín atiende a nuestros invitados por un momento."

El minotauro se retiro y pidieron a la secretaria un par de tazas de te mientras esperaban, cuando esta se retiro para traer las bebidas, Nabel no pudo evitar el voltear a ver a su amo con sorpresa, y lo que vio se puso una expresión de asombro en el rostro, su amo estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguir aguantando mi FF, es increíble el apoyo que ha recibido la segunda historia que ha escrito en mi vida, la primera fue para una tarea cuando estuve en secundaria, este diciembre alcance las 1.5k visitas estoy mas que agradecido, ahí nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense y pásenlo grandioso Xb.**


	26. 26 El After Party pt1

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 07/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**El After Party**

**Primera Parte**

Ainz trataba frenéticamente comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin darse cuenta que por los nervios, una de las comisuras de su boca estaba levantándose ligeramente.

_¡Que demonios, por que llego un telegrama de la princesa Celestia!, (SE), no, no, espera, es imposible que la princesa se enterara de que estaría aquí, además, aun no se ha dado cuenta de que soy yo disfrazado, debe ser por alguna otra razón, no puede haberse dado cuenta de que intento monopolizar la rama de transporte._

La secretaria regreso con las bebidas, sacando al Overlord de sus pensamientos, tras ofrecerles galletas como acompañamiento, esta se retiro nuevamente y un par de minutos después regresó el minotauro.

"Me disculpo por las molestias."

"No tiene de que disculparse, entiendo perfectamente, ¿nada serio, espero?"

Hablo Ainz con algo de falsa preocupación en su rostro.

"Oh, no, no tiene de que preocuparse, ahora, ¿seguimos hablando de negocios?"

-O-

Tras la entrevista con Venderbull y atender algunos asuntos pendientes en Manehattan, Momon y Nabel entraban de nuevo a la estación para ponerse en rumbo de regreso a Poniville, cuando un grito desesperado se dejó escuchar.

"¡¿QUÉ?, ¿No hay ningún tren a Poniville el día de hoy?!"

"Lo siento Gadget, uno de los maquinistas se enfermó y a muchos les toco descansar, no hubo quien pudiera cubrir la ruta por lo que todas las salidas se retrasaron hasta mañana." -Dijo el vendedor de boletos desde detrás de la ventanilla-

"Uuuuugh, no puede ser cierto." -se quejó la yegua dejando colgar su cabeza en desesperación mientras sus cascos estaban sobre la saliente debajo de la ventanilla.

"¿Sucede algo señorita?"

*Shigh* "Necesito llegar a Poniville lo antes posible, pero por un inconveniente no hay salidas con ese destino el día de hoy."

"Oh, pero eso no es cierto, si hay un tren que lleva ese destino el día de hoy, de hecho, no debería tardar mucho en partir."

"¡Claro que no, me lo acaba de confirmar la taquilla!" -contesto la joven yegua con algo de irritación-

"Bueno, el que no esté en el rol es normal, después de todo es 'mi' tren."

Estas palabras finalmente lograron que la poni levantara la cabeza y se girara.

"Mucho gusto, ella es Nabel Spark y yo soy Momon Shade."

La yegua frente a el era una poni terrestre bastante joven, apenas si podía ser vista como madura, estaba probablemente apenas algunos años arriba de la mayor de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, poseía un pelaje de color crema, una melena y cola de color café un tanto desarreglada y unos ojos de color café claro, sus rasgos mas distinguibles eran su abrigo un tanto sobre dimensionado para su estatura que tenia una enorme cantidad de bolsillos, y unos lentes de armazón rojo que prácticamente se perdían en el rubor que dominaba su rostro en este momento, tras lo que pareció una eternidad en la que ella no parpadeaba o hacia absolutamente ningún movimiento, Ainz se preocupo un poco, bajo el casco que tenia extendido y se acercó un paso.

"¿Se encuentra bien?, señorita…"

Al verlo acercarse, la joven yegua finalmente pudo reaccionar, lamentablemente no como ella hubiera preferido.

"¿Hah?, ¿uh?, ¡GAaaAAah!" *CRASH*

Cuando giro había terminado con uno de sus cascos traseros sobre una esquina de su abrigo, por lo que en cuanto reacciono y quiso moverse de lado, inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, de todo el accidente, lo que más llamó la atención de Ainz fue el sonido metálico que acompaño al golpe.

Sin embargo, la duda no duro mucho, desde debajo del abrigo, salieron 4 brazos metálicos que se movían cual los de un pulpo, pero en las puntas tenía extremidades prensiles de 4 dedos, con los que a toda prisa se levantó, acomodo su crin lo mas que pudo y extendió una de las extremidades metálicas para dar un saludo, con la caída, su vergüenza había aumentado, ahora estaba roja hasta las puntas de las orejas.

"Mucho gadget, mi nombre es Placer."

En cuanto termino de hablar, el rubor se empezó a extender hasta el cuello y pequeñas gotitas se comenzaban a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos, ella sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, creía que se desmayaría de la pura vergüenza.

Mientras que en la mente del Overlord solo había un pensamiento: _'¡WOW, SON LOS BRAZOS DE OCTO!, ¡QUE RETRO!'_; pero cuando se percató de los indicios de lágrimas regreso al momento.

_Oh no está por llorar, creo que se avergonzó mucho._ "No tienes por qué preocuparte, es mi culpa por hablarte tan de repente, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos otra vez?" -la yegua asintió ligeramente sin decir una palabra- "es un gusto conocerte, ella es Nabel Spark, y yo soy Momon Shade," -dijo Ainz mientras indicaba a cada uno con su casco derecho- "¿y tú eres…?"

"G-Gadgette, Gadgette F. Giroux, soy de Vanhoover, trabajo para la compañía del señor Vanderbull."

_Fiiuuuu, menos mal, parece que se le esta empezando a pasar la vergüenza._ -pensó Ainz-

"P-pero puede llamarme Gadget," -nuevamente extendió la extremidad metálica y al ver como se le quedaba mirando el semental, volvió a sentir que su rostro se calentaba- "l-lo siento, debe de parecerle algo desagradable."

"¿Desagradable?, no, todo lo contrario, me parece sumamente interesante, ¿de dónde lo conseguiste?, ¿usas una interfaz neural completa?, ¿cómo se llama?"

La respuesta inesperada seguida de unas preguntas aún más inesperadas ayudo a calmar a la joven inventora.

"¿Eh?, ¡ah!, no claro que no, eso seria muy peligroso, use una parcial para respuesta involuntaria, para el control fino utilizo mi propia magia natural, es de mi propia invención, lo llamo el Pointdexter, espera, ¿Cómo sabe de estos temas?"

"Realmente no se mucho de las matemáticas detrás de ello, pero mi talento especial es el diseño."

Ainz comenzó a examinar mas de cerca el brazo que le presentaron, lo tomo entre sus cascos, uso la parte interior para pasarla sobre el metal y moviéndolo en varias maneras, sin percatarse de la respiración laboriosa de su usuaria hasta que esta hablo.

"D-disculpe, pero por el modo de conexión y ya q-que era necesario para trabajar corre-ectamente con ellas, t-tiene sentido del tacto."

En ese preciso instante el Overlord disfrazado lo soltó de inmediato.

_¡Mierda, ¿qué hice?!_ "Lo siento mucho, no lo supuse, me disculpo si te incomode."

"No se preocupe, un semental tan guaaa- ¡rdante del decoro!, no tiene por qué disculparse."

Gadget decidió regresar la conversación al tema inicial para intentar evitar seguir avergonzándose a sí misma.

"Ahem, ¿decía algo sobre un tren que va hacia Poniville?"

"Así es, vine a atender algunos asuntos importantes a la ciudad y con Venderbull, y ahora que termine voy de regreso a Poniville, si gustas puedes venir con nosotros."

*Ghasph* "¡Con el señor Venderbull!, entonces, eso significa que ustedes son, ¡por Celestia, los dueños de Yggdrasil!, no, de ninguna manera me atrevería a hacer un mal tercio." -este comentario causo un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Nabel

"Jajajajajajaja, creo que estas mal entendiendo algo, ella no es mi pareja, es mi prima, además, no es ninguna molestia ayudar a uno de mis próximos empleados." -mientras hablaba se acerco a las maletas de la poni y tomo una con el casco derecho-

"Con cuidado están muy pes-"

Gadget se quedo nuevamente boquiabierta, era la primera vez que veía a un unicornio cargar a casco una maleta quera pesada aun para un poni terrestre con tanta gracia y facilidad, por si fuera poco, inmediatamente después tomo la segunda y también la puso sobre su lomo como si no pesasen nada.

_¿Pero cómo?, esas maletas están prácticamente llenas de herramientas y materiales, mis cosas personales las traigo en mis alforjas._

Un lujoso tren con el nombre 'Yggdrasil' en un costado se detuvo en la plataforma secundaria de la estación.

"El transporte ha llegado, ¿nos vamos?"

Estando aún demasiado conmocionada por lo de las maletas, asintió inconscientemente y se subió al tren, cuando finalmente el tren comenzó a moverse, cayo en cuentas de lo que acababa de suceder.

_¡AAAAAAARRRRGGGH!, ¡pero que tonta!, solo voy a seguir humillándome a mi misma frente a un semental tan guapo, de haber sabido que sucedería al menos habría ido al salón de belleza a darme una arregladita._

Afortunadamente para ella, durante todo el viaje la conversación se mantuvo técnica o sobre una u otra empresa lo que le permitió no volver a avergonzarse.

-O-

En la plataforma de la estación de Poniville se encontraban esperando la princesa de la amistad y su asistente haciendo conversación ligera mientras esperaban, cuando el sonido de un tren que se acercaba les hizo pausar.

"¡Hey, mira!, ahí viene un tren, ¿crees que sea ese?" -dijo el pequeño dragón-

"Mmmm… no lo creo, aun es muy pronto." -contesto la alicornio mientras veía el tablero donde estaban publicadas las llegadas y salidas para el día- "además, ese no parece ser el Friendship express, mmm… *Ghasph* ¡creo que es el tren privado de Yggdrasil!"

Twilight se apresuro a arreglar un poco su apariencia con su magia, y no se detuvo hasta que el tren lo hizo también.

"¿Mhn?, ¡oh!, pero si es la princesa Twilight, pero que sorpresa, no esperaba verle por aquí, buen día también a ti Spike."

El dragón regreso el saludo únicamente agitando una de sus manos mientras la mas reciente de las princesas hablaba.

"Jejeje si, este… hola igualmente, a decir verdad estamos esperando a alguien que viene desde Manehattan para ayudarnos con un proyecto."

Ainz bajo las maletas de su espalda y las puso en el suelo, en ese mismo momento, salieron del tren Nabel y una yegua más.

"Muchas gracias por todo señor Momon, espero no haber… *ghasph* ¡princesa Twilight, no esperaba verle aquí!"

La poni se apresuro a hacer una reverencia y presentarse.

"Lamento mucho si le hice esperar, me envió el señor Vanderbull junto con sus disculpas, se le presento un asunto importante y me temo que no podrá venir, mi nombre es Gadgette , soy la cabeza del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, pero si lo prefiere Gadget es suficiente."

"El gusto es mío Gadgete, estoy muy agradecida de que vinieras tan pronto."

"Si me permite, solo iré rápidamente a registrarme en el hotel y en seguida estaré con usted."

*Pffrrt* "Nada de eso, te quedaras con nosotros en el castillo"

"¡E-en el c-castillo con l-la p-princesa!, ¡n-no de ninguna manera!, no podría, ¡jamás me atrevería su alteza!"

Un casco en su hombro detuvo su balbuceo desesperado.

"Tranquila, respira profundo, no tienes de que preocuparte, la princesa es como yo, prefiere lo sencillo, le desagrada el exceso de pompa y etiqueta."

Al escuchar las palabras de Ainz, la mas joven de las princesas se sonrojó y continúo hablando.

"¡Es como dice Momon!, Ahem, si tú me llamas simplemente Twilight, yo te llamare Gadget, ahora, ¿nos vamos?"

El joven dragón se apresuro a tomar una de las maletas, pero tras varios intentos de ponérsela al hombro, se rindió.

"¡Cielos!, ¿pero qué cargas aquí, plomo?"

"Jejeje, lo siento, están llenas de herramientas."

"Creo que necesitaremos una carreta."

"No te preocupes Spike, Nabel encárgate del resto, mas tarde te veo en la tienda, acompañare a la princesa y Gadget al castillo."

"Entendido Momon-ss"

"¡Oh!, no, por favor no se moleste, yo me encargare de llevarlas."

"Mnhn, no es ninguna molestia," -Ainz se cargó nuevamente las maletas sobre la espalda dejando a Spike boquiabierto- "además, no se como reaccione el resto del pueblo al pointdexter."

Dijo el Overlord, guiñándole un ojo a Gadget, que de inmediato entendió y con una gran sonrisa acepto su ayuda.

Toda la caminata transcurrió sin problemas, lo único que encontraron por el camino fue a unos cuantos residentes, con los cuales simplemente compartieron saludos cordiales, esta imagen ante los ojos de Demiurge, solo confirmaba la grandeza de su amo, mientras se encontraba en la gran biblioteca de Ashurbanipal reunido con varios de los bibliotecarios, listo para cumplir con las órdenes del gobernante de la muerte.

"Bien, ya es hora, están entrando al castillo, Ainz-sama ordeno que comparáramos lo que obtuvimos de Techcuestria con lo físico, cada uno de ustedes tiene parte de los planos copiados de diferentes partes, usando el 'espejo de visón remota' revisaremos todo lo que desarmen y armen hasta tener la absoluta certeza de que no hemos pasado nada por alto."

"Como ordene Demiurge-sama." -contestaron al unisono Ulpius y Fluvius-

_Magnifico, Ainz-sama es verdaderamente aterrador, ¿en qué momento se habrá percatado de la conexión ente Vanderbull y Celestia?, debe de tener un buen rato, el viaje de negocios a Manehattan ya se había planeado hace casi una semana, pero no había escuchado nada de la historia perfecta que le conto a Venderbull, las palabras en el reporte de Naberal fueron una absoluta sorpresa, _*shigh*_ "apenas si soy capaz de arañar su sombra, debo de esforzarme mas para al menos lograr seguir sus pasos._

-O-

Después de un día ordinario de clases en CHS y de rechazar los intentos de cortejo de los maestros más jóvenes y una que otra maestra, Yuri termino su día y se dirigió al departamento; como ya se había vuelto costumbre, por el camino, algunos hombres le lanzaban piropos, pero ella lo ignoraba todo, este seria un día especial, hoy le tocaba descanso a Shizu y querían salir a 'dar una vuelta' y comprar tres 'regalos' para 'alguien' especial; cuando entro al apartamento, Cz ya estaba lista y a la espera.

"Bienvenida Midori-oneesama."

"Estoy de regreso, veo que ya estas lista para salir, dame un minuto y estaré lista."

"Umu"

Tras cambiarse a un conjunto mas casual, de una falda holgada de color azul claro que le llegaba a las rodillas y un top negro de tirantes, sencillo y ajustado, sobre el cual usaba una chaqueta estilo torero de color blanco y en el cuello una mascada satinada de color plata, el atuendo era rematado por unos zapatos de tacón medio del mismo color, mientras que la autómata usaba un vestido de una pieza sin mangas de color mostaza con un abrigo estilo camuflaje en colores azules con unas botas estilo militar en color blanco.

Salieron del edificio y tomaron el autobús hacia su destino, un centro comercial en la ciudad vecina, al llegar, tal como tenían planeado, anduvieron un rato juntas, comieron algo en el área de restaurantes y después se separaron.

Tres figuras las observaban con atención, cuando la mayor se metió a una tienda de ropa, las tres figuras siguieron con la vista a la menor que salió a esperar en una banca exterior mientras se comía un helado; dos figuras sonrieron, no podía ser mas fácil, mientras que una se veía insegura.

"Este… Dagi, esto no me gusta, me da mala espina, ¿no podemos intentar algo diferente?"

"¡Ya cierra el pico Sonata, no podemos seguir sobreviviendo en las calles!, necesitamos dinero para conseguir un lugar decente y rápido o nos congelaremos hasta la muerte en las calles, ¡y no pienso dejar que un viejo asqueroso me manosee a su antojo!"

"Pero Dagi, aun así, esto me parece algo… malo."

"¡Suficiente!, ¡Aria!, consigue un auto que nos sirva del estacionamiento de empleados ¡y evita las cámaras!"

Girando los ojos y sin decir una palabra, Aria Blaze se retiro mientras se subía la capucha de la sudadera para ocultar su cabello y ensombrecer su rostro.

Unos minutos mas tarde, una vieja van azul se encontraba en posición, debían apresurarse, la chica ya estaba por acabar su helado, así que las dos sirenas restantes se movieron furtivamente por la espalda del autómata y justo cuando esta se puso de pie, la van se detuvo frente a ella, abrió la puerta deslizable lateral y las que se encontraban detrás la empujaron hacia adentro, arrojándose junto con ella al mismo tiempo; entre ambas le sometieron rápidamente, le ataron de tobillos y manos con cinta adhesiva y de igual manera le cubrieron la boca, la mantuvieron quieta sentándose sobre ella y le cubrieron los ojos atándole un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza, habían terminado todo el proceso antes de llegar al primer cruce.

Mientras Yuri intentaba encontrar ropa que no se viera provocativa en ella, una voz desencarnada le hablo suavemente al oído.

"Yuri-sama, los objetivos cayeron en la trampa."

"Gracias, entonces hay que dar el segundo paso."

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, pago lo que ya había seleccionado y comenzó a dar vueltas por la plaza con algo de prisa y 'preocupación' en el rostro que aumentaba ligeramente con cada una, tras varias vueltas, se acerco a uno de los guardias del centro comercial para pedir ayuda en encontrar a su hermanita, tras algunos contactos por radio, se disparo la alarma entre el personal de seguridad, tras revisar las grabaciones y que Yuri confirmara la identidad de su hermana en un vídeo de seguridad, se hizo el reporte por rapto.

Al poco rato una patrulla llego al centro comercial para recoger a Midori y llevarla a la estación, la búsqueda del vehículo había iniciado de inmediato, tras unas horas y haber hecho declaración, la pléyade se encontraba en la estación de policía derramando lagrimas falsas para una actuación creíble con la ayuda de un SD, en ese momento se le acerco un detective acompañado de un oficial.

"¿Señorita Midori?"

*Snif* "¿S-si?"

Cuando ella levanto su hermoso rostro con lágrimas, los hombres sintieron que se les rompía el corazón.

"Señorita Midori, el oficial Steel Chain y su compañero le escoltaran hasta su departamento, mas tarde una patrulla adicional se les agregara para protegerle mientras se desarrolla la investigación, le prometo que no descansare hasta encontrar a su hermana."

"M-muchas gracias *snif* detective S-Stone Will."

Yuri se levanto y siguió a los oficiales, al llegar a su edificio, les agradeció a estos con una melancólica sonrisa que los inundo de determinación para cumplir con su objetivo sin falta.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del departamento, dejo el acto y se puso la ropa oscura que usaba para su misión real, entonces de un armario salió una figura sin facciones, se trataba de un doppelgänger que de inmediato tomo la apariencia de Yuri, se puso la ropa que se acababa de quitar esta y siguió la rutina que la habían instruido, mientras que la Pleyade, por su parte, subió a la azotea y activo dos pergaminos como era costumbre, se alzo del suelo y se desvaneció en el aire.

-O-

Fuera de un almacén abandonado que se encontraba en los limites de la ciudad, una van se detuvo, de ella bajaron 4 chicas, la que conducía se apresuro a abrir la puerta para las otras dos, estas bajaron a la cuarta maniatada y amordazada, una vez adentro la ataron a una silla metálica, Adagio regreso rápido para cerrar la puerta, pero cuando ya prácticamente la había cerrado, se detuvo y la abrió nuevamente de golpe, miro fijamente la camioneta por unos segundos, después se encogió de hombros y cerro.

"Qué raro, podría jurar que por un momento la vi de color negro… da igual, si el color es fácil de confundir es mejor."

Mientras tanto, fuera, debajo de la camioneta, tres pares de ojos brillantes y malévolos se pudieron ver por un momento, la sombra de la camioneta tembló ligeramente y estos desaparecieron.

-O-

En un bar clandestino en el centro de la ciudad, un hombre elegantemente vestido, pero con apariencia de matón, bebía vino en su oficina tranquilamente cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto.

"¡Jefe!, ¡jefe Sombra!"

"¿A que se debe el escándalo trébol?, espero sea algo importante, sabes que odio que me interrumpan mientras estoy en mi oficina." -dijo el hombre trajeado-

"Señor, encontramos a las sabandijas que tomaron su dinero y huyeron, ¡ya sabemos dónde se esconden!"

"Excelente… prepara a los chicos, iremos de inmediato, ¡nadie se burla de Sombra!"

-O-

En el almacén abandonado, tras haber hurgado entre las ropas de la secuestrada, habían encontrado su teléfono y ahora estaban discutiendo quien haría la llamada para pedir el rescate.

"Aria, haz la llamada."

"La idea del secuestro fue tuya, ¡hazla tú!"

"¡Claro que no, 'yo' soy la voz principal, cuando nos recuperemos seré fácilmente reconocida!"

"Pues entonces no se Adagio, tal vez… ¡funcione si finges tu voz!, ¡o que Sonata lo haga!"

"¡De ninguna manera, si se lo dejo solo lo va a arruinar!"

"No tiene por qué preocuparse por algo tan irrelevante."

Justo cuando Sonata estaba por intentar defenderse, una voz repentina las hizo ponerse alerta y de pie.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?, sal a donde te podamos ver si sabes lo que te conviene!"

Grito Adagio mientras todas tomaban tubos o palos para defenderse.

"¿Lo que me conviene?"

Contesto la voz desde un punto totalmente diferente, causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de las sirenas, mas lo siguiente les puso en alerta máxima.

"Adagio Dazzle", "Aria Blaze", "Sonata Dusk"

Con cada nombre el sonido cambiaba drásticamente de origen.

"Tres sirenas expulsadas de Equestria, expulsadas por Starswirl el barbado, el las describió como criaturas peligrosas e inteligentes."

Para la sorpresa de las Dazzlings, cuando la dueña de la voz salió de las sombras, no era otra que la hermana mayor, vestida en ropa táctica de color negro.

"Es obvio que se equivocó con ambas descripciones."

Todas estaban tensas, la calma que mostraban a pesar de que tenían a su hermana menor atada, no auguraba nada bueno.

"¿Quién eres realmente?, ¡¿cómo sabes sobre Equestria?!"

Grito Adagio mientras intentaba comprender de donde venia la confianza de la mujer desarmada.

_¿Tendrá ayuda a la espera o realmente vino sola?_

"No tienen de que preocuparse, pronto todas sus preguntas serán respondidas, todo lo que necesitan saber, es que su situación es por órdenes de mi amo, ahora, el tiempo apremia, debemos apresurarnos." *Clap Clap*

La mayor aplaudió y de entre las sombras, tres figuras idénticas a ellas salieron de entre las sombras.

*GHASPH*

"¿Shizu, quieres hacer los honores?"

"Umu" *SHRriiiiiiiiignnh* *Snap, snap, snap, sanp*

Profundizando su incredulidad, el metal de la silla a la que había sido atada la hermana menor, lloro en protesta cuando la chica simplemente se puso de pie, tras lo cual rompió las sogas que le ataban con tan solo la fuerza de sus manos.

"¿Que demo-?"

"¿Pero cómo-?"

"¡M-monstruo!"

Antes de que las sirenas pudieran si quiera parpadear, la chica simplemente desapareció de su vista, todo lo que quedo fue el paño que le había estado cubriendo el rostro hasta el momento, flotando en el aire por un segundo, inmediatamente después, no supieron más, la conciencia les abandono por un golpe del que su mente apenas si logro registrar el hecho.

"Ahora solo resta cerrar la operación, inicien" -instruyo la pléyade-

Tras recibir indicaciones, todos realizaron sus tareas mientras que Yuri se retiraba con las sirenas originales, esa fue una noche bastante activa para el viejo almacén abandonado.

-O-

Cuando el grupo de asalto que acompañaba al detective Stone Will estaba por llegar hasta el lugar al que habían rastreado el teléfono de Shizu, un grupo de patrullas le alcanzo, para su sorpresa se dirigían al mismo lugar, al llegar vieron múltiples vehículos de lujo fuera, además de la van azul que había sido reportada como robada del centro comercial y se podía escuchar un tiroteo intenso, cuando encendieron las sirenas de las patrullas al llegar, varios sujetos intentaron escapar, pero fueron rápidamente detenidos, con una entrada rápida y fuego controlado, el equipo de asalto termino rápidamente el tiroteo logrando el arresto de varios integrantes del grupo criminal cristal oscuro.

Mientras navegaba por el edificio revisando los cadáveres y asegurando los heridos, por un momento el detective pensó que había sucedido lo peor al ver tanta sangre derramada por los disparos, hasta que escucho un sollozo, siguió el sonido y por un momento fue dominado por el miedo.

"¡Aquí el detective Stone Will, me encuentro en la vieja bodega de colchones de Cloudsdale a las afueras de Canterlot, hubo un tiroteo entre bandas rivales, hay un civil herido, manden forenses y ambulancias de inmediato!"

Guardo su radio con urgencia y removió el cadáver del hombre que estaba sobre la chica, al retirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a los restos de una silla que se había roto, ella tenia muchos hematomas y pequeños cortes visibles, pero no había ninguna herida mayor visible, la sangre que le cubría era probablemente del hombre que murió encima de ella.

"Tranquila Shizu, ya todo esta bien, ya estas a salvo."

Dijo el detective mientras le removía el paño y la mordaza, para después continuar con las sogas y pedazos de silla.

"Ya no llores, ya todo está bien."

-O-

Tras haber usado un pergamino para transportarse a un lugar cercano al apartamento, Yuri escribió un mensaje en el diario, de inmediato se abrió un portal y de el salieron algunos demonios que hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante la pléyade para después tomar a las chicas inconscientes y regresar por donde vinieron junto con el reporte escrito de Yuri, en cuanto el portal se cerró, esta regreso al apartamento de la manera habitual y resumió su papel como Midori.

-O-

A la mañana siguiente, en la ciudad de Canterlot, nadie podía creer lo que leían en los periódicos, todos los puestos anunciaban a grito abierto y los repartidores hacían anuncios a todo pulmón.

"¡EXTRE, EXTRA, EL REY HA MUERTO!"

Cuando el periódico llego a la casa de Pinkie donde las M7 se habían quedado para una pijamada, todas trataban de leer el articulo al mismo tiempo sin mucho éxito al amontonarse, afortunadamente la chica fiestera tenía la solución.

"¡Hey, todas!, también está en la tele."

En la pantalla un noticiero estaba regresando de comerciales.

'En las noticias de hoy, ha sucedido algo impactante, las ciudades de Canterlot, Cristal y Cloudsdale, amanecieron hoy escuchando la impresionante noticia, el rey ha muerto, en la noche del sábado se reportó un tiroteo en las afueras de Canterlot, mas exactamente en la vieja bodega abandonada de colchones de Cloudsdale, según los informes oficiales, el líder del grupo criminal Cristal Oscuro, Rex Sombra, junto con un puñado de sus hombres, se enfrentaron al grupo rival compuesto por tres mujeres jóvenes sin registro, según la confesión de uno de los subordinados de Sombra, las chicas debían una fuerte suma de dinero al antes mencionado, por lo que intentaron capturarles, mas no esperaban que estuvieran armadas, en el incidente se vio envuelta una estudiante de CHS,' -*GHASPH colectivo*- 'según la declaración oficial de las autoridades, la estudiante extranjera Shizu Fujiwara, fue denunciada como raptada por su hermana mayor mientras visitaban el centro comercial Cristal Palace, alrededor de las 16:00 horas.'

'En estos momentos, la estudiante esta internada en el hospital general de Canterlot, en el enfrentamiento se perdieron las vidas de Sombra y ocho de sus subordinados, así como las del grupo de chicas identificadas como las Dazzlings por uno de los ahora prisioneros.'

*GHASPH colectivo*

'Según el detective Stone Will que encabeza el caso, la joven Shizu no recibió ninguna herida grave, pero está en observación por las múltiples contusiones y cortes menores que recibió, eso es todo en las noticias locales; en las noticias nacionales, nuevas especies de plantas y animales han-'

Pninkie apago la televisión, no podían escuchar más, estaban en shock.

"Pobrecilla, debemos hacer algo, hay que visitarla, debe estar aterrada."

Sorprendentemente, la primera en salir del shock fue Fluttershy, las demás secundaron sus palabras y se apresuraron a arreglarse para ser las primeras en la fila a la hora de visita.

-O-

Dolor, eso era todo lo que su cuerpo registraba, dolor punzante en la nuca por un golpe que no recordaban y dolor de las piedras debajo de ellas, pero poco a poco mas cosas comenzaron a registrarse, el viento, el sol que les calentaba, las nubes estáticas en el cielo y la magia en el aire.

_Como en Equestria._

Este pensamiento les hizo forzarse a abrir los ojos y sentarse, no lo podían creer, estaban de regreso.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

_¿A caso he muerto?_

_Si estoy de regreso, ¿Por qué aún tengo apariencia humana?_

Estos pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de las tres mientras veían sus manos con duda en el rostro, entonces una voz repentina a sus espaldas casi las hace brincar del susto.

"Sean bienvenidas a mi humilde rancho."

Al girarse de inmediato sobre sus manos y rodillas, vieron a un humano en un traje rojo de pie a un par de pasos de ellas.

_No, ese no es un humano, los humanos no tienen colas u orejas tan largas. _-pensó Adagio antes de hablar- "¿Qué o quien eres exactamente?, pareces humano, pero estoy segura de que no lo eres."

"¡Valla, que sorpresa!, realmente hay algo de cerebro debajo de todo ese cabello."

Este comentario le saco una risita a Aria y provocó que la insultada rechinara los dientes.

El saber que soy, no les servirá de nada a partir de este momento, pero el quien soy," *Snap*

El hombre chasqueo los dedos y un olor pungente de sangre inundo el aire, así como gritos de agonía llegaron a sus oídos, cuando voltearon frente a ellas nuevamente, ante sus ojos se desenvolvía una escena que les hizo perder el color, y si trajeran algo en el estómago lo habrían vomitado en el acto de seguro.

"Mi nombre es Jaldabaoth y me encargo de administrar este rancho, mi amo les declaro inútiles para sus planes, pero decreto que debíamos de darles el mejor uso posible, y saben, tengo curiosidad de saber si criaturas mas mágicas son capaces de procrear mejores mestizos, hmjajajajajJAJAJAJAJA."

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

-O-

Unos días después, Ainz se encontraba en su oficina del reino hechicero revisando los últimos reportes.

_Mmmm… ya veo, así que tras recobrar a las sirenas Demiurge se las quedo para realizar experimentos, espero que siga mis instrucciones… así que después de la farsa del rapto, los elementos del otro lado del espejo se acercaron mas a Shizu y al parecer los pergaminos de ilusión funcionaron a la perfección,_ *slip* _…el reino Hechicero va viento en popa, las condiciones comienzan a mejorar, también el asunto de las escuelas básicas marcha sin contratiempos, excelente, temía que ese proyecto pudiera fallar,_ *slip* _¿mnh?, ¿Qué es esto?, …ha cierto, si mal no recuerdo Demiurge menciono algo sobre esto, Cozy Glow eh, una pegaso con problemas de crecimiento y una personalidad retorcida, *Shigh* ¿es acaso mucho pedir tener un tiempo de descanso en el que no suceda absolutamente nada? *shigh*_ "Tempest."

"Si, Ainz sama."

"Esta sucediendo algo con la magia de este mundo, puede comenzar a fallar en cualquier momento, quiero que agregues voladores naturales a las patrullas, al primero que le falle la magia necesaria para volar quiero un veto total del vuelo hasta que el problema sea solucionado, es altamente probable que tu magia sea igualmente afectada ya que eres oriunda de este mundo, no te confíes."

"Si, a sus órdenes… ¿si me permite preguntar?"

"Adelante."

"¿Desea que forme un grupo para investigar el problema?"

"Eso no será necesario, ya tengo un grupo encargándose de vigilar la anomalía."

"Entendido, entonces con su permiso, me retiro."

"Umu"

-O-

Los días pasaron y tal como había estipulado Demiurge tras la investigación del hechizo, la magia ambiental fue la primera en menguar y mientras mas magia absorbía el arreglo, más rápido lo hacía, tras los primeros cinco días, todas las criaturas comenzaron a tener dificultades para recuperar su mana tras utilizarlo, dos días después, las criaturas de menor capacidad mágica fueron las primeras en quedarse sin poder, cinco días después las bestias mágicas comenzaron a perder sus habilidades; al estar mas lejos del epicentro, el primero en percatarse fue Starswirl, pero tras hacer varias pruebas, la absorción le alcanzo dejándolo sin muchas opciones, envió una carta urgente a las princesas esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-O-

En Cloudsdale, un accidente casi mortal sucedió con Yona la Yak y Starlight, cuando la magia de esta última fallo mientras hacían una excursión a la fábrica del clima, deshaciendo el hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes por lo que ambas cayeron a través de ellas de pronto, tras ser salvadas por Twilight, Silverstream y Ocelus, regresaron al suelo por seguridad y para investigar que había pasado, la magia de los unicornios ya había desaparecido completamente y la magia de la alicornio comenzaba a fallar, en ese momento y casi ahogándose en el proceso, Spike escupió una carta de las diarcas que solicitaba la presencia de los elementos cuanto antes en Canterlot; al llegar a la capital y encontrarse con las princesas del sol y la luna, se dieron cuenta de que la situación era peor de lo que pensaban, pues un mensajero llego en ese momento con la carta de Starswirl que aseguraba que las cosas solo se pondrían peor.

-O-

Mientras Ainz y Demiurge veían lo que sucedía en la sala del trono a través del 'espejo de visón remota, comentaban sobre el desarrollo.

"Pero que criaturas tan tontas, ni siquiera consideraron lo que implicaba la carta que les llego." -dijo el Archidemonio con decepción- "Oh, parece que la autómata si se percato de lo que implica."

"Mmm… si parece que Turing Test les abrió los ojos y ya decidieron su plan de acción, al parecer su mana almacenado aun no se ha desgastado totalmente, ¿me pregunto cuanto le durara?... da igual, intervendremos únicamente si no son capaces de resolverlo por si mismas, aunque no esta de mas hacer preparativos, dile a Cocytus que este preparado, saldremos si la ocasión lo amerita."

"Si, lo haré de inmediato."

Con una respetuosa reverencia, el demonio se retiró.

_Ahora veamos que esta haciendo la pequeña pegaso_. El Overlord movió las manos y alejo la vista del espejo de Canterlot redirigiéndolo a Poniville, para después enfocarse sobre la escuela de la amistad y atravesar sus muros hasta observar las cuevas de cristal debajo de esta.

"¿Mhn?, ha ya veo, la aprendiz de la princesa debe haberla descubierto y la encerró en la formación, como es esencialmente un vórtice no le deja salir y la enviará al mismo lugar al que será enviada la magia al final… ohoo, los otros estudiantes ya la descubrieron, veamos que hacen."

Tras un rato de estar observando, Demiurge regreso en compañía de Cocytus y juntos siguieron observando el desarrollo de todos los eventos y tras varias horas de observación se sentían decepcionados, las yeguas no solo habían tomado la dirección equivocada, tras escuchar los comentarios de una estudiante se dirigieron al tártaro siguiendo una pista inútil, ahora además habían perdido el apoyo de Turing, el drenado finalmente había alcanzado todos sus contenedores de mana y se quedo tirada a un par de decenas de metros de la entrada del tártaro, donde ahora el resto se encontraban encerradas, también, los intentos de crear aberturas del grupo de estudiantes habían fallado miserablemente, la pequeña pegaso estaba demostrando ser mucho mas capaz de lo que se esperaba, incluso se encargo del canciller molesto con un mínimo esfuerzo, demostró ser muy hábil manipulando a los demás para conseguir sus metas y poner a toda la escuela en contra de quien interfiriera en sus planes haciéndoles ver como los malos.

*Shigh* -suspiro el Overlord-

"Esto parece mas una mala comedia, ya se les esta acabando el tiempo, es hora de intervenir antes de que sea un problema más serio."

El amo de la muerte se levanto del trono de los reyes y bajo las escalinatas.

"Es hora de irnos Cocytus, ya sabes que hacer."

"Si, como ordene."

El vemint lord respondió con una respetuosa reverencia e inmediatamente se puso de pie, Ainz saco de su inventario la mascara de la envidia y los guanteletes de Thor.

"Bien, entonces partamos, [GA-¿mhn?, valla, al parecer yo no era el único observando lo que sucedia."

-O-

Los Young six finalmente habían logrado evadir a Cozy glow con ayuda de las CMC, pero ahora tenían un problema.

"¿Eh?, ¿Por qué poni nos lleva de regreso a las cuevas?" -pregunto Yona mientras descendía, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata a su pregunta, todos se encogieron de hombros y miraron a Sandbar, el poni que les guiaba.

"Nosotros solos no podremos detener a Cozy, necesitamos ayuda y hemos venido a conseguirla."

Al decir esta ultima frase, el poni acababa de llegar al balcón desde donde se podía ver el vórtice mágico y apunto con uno de sus cascos hacia él, todos siguieron con la vista hacia donde apuntaba y Silverstream fue quien señalo lo obvio.

"¡Es Starlight verdad!, ¿si se trata de Starlight cierto?"

Al centro de la caverna, que se asemejaba más a un sótano con cielo abovedado, dentro del vórtice mágico se encontraba suspendida la aprendiz de Twilight, al verla, Yona la Yak se lanzo de inmediato a sacarla.

"¡Yona liberar a poni consejera!"

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por alcanzar su objetivo, un casco le detuvo.

"¡Espera!, creo que no debemos tocar el arreglo." -Se trataba de Sandbar el poni terrestre que se percato de las señas que hacia Starlight- "creo que ella no puede hablarnos desde ahí, pero sus señas parecen indicar que es peligroso tocar la formación."

Dentro del vórtice, la unicornio asintió con una sonrisa.

"¡Hay que buscar la manera de sacarla de ahí!"

Con estas palabras todos asintieron y se dispersaron alrededor del arreglo buscando una seña o pista de como detenerlo.

"¡Hey, esto me recuerda al capitulo 12 de artefactos mágicos de la profesora Twilight!"

Todos miraron a Gallus con sorpresa, y al percatarse, el joven grifo se defendió de inmediato.

"¿Qué?, ¡he estado estudiando ¿vale?!, los finales ya se acercan." -dijo el grifo mientras flotaba con los talones cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada desviada, afortunadamente para él, Ocelus la Changeling corto su momento embarazoso.

"Si, tienes razón, ahora que lo mencionas yo también lo recuerdo, entonces, si es así… creo que Cozy Glow configuro los artefactos en la formula como imanes místicos para reunir toda la magia y después enviarla a otro lado."

"Entonces, para desactivarlo solo hay que quitarlos ¿no?" -dijo la voz ligeramente áspera de la joven dragona Smolder, y cuando estaba por tomar una de las reliquias, Ocelus le detuvo alarmada.

"¡No, espera!, si lo hacemos así se detendrá, pero eso, ¡causará una reacción en cadena de explosiones mágicas que destruirá la escuela de la amistad!"

*GHASP*

Esto los hizo parpadear a todos, aunque estaban sorprendidos, eso había sonado mucho mas fuerte de lo que seis criaturas podían alcanzar.

"¡¿Quieren destruir la escuela?, ¿que está mal con ustedes?!"

Al voltear hacia la entrada, ahí se encontraba una gran parte del grueso de los estudiantes poni y flotando en el aire frente a ellos, se encontraba Cozy Glow con una expresión de sorpresa obviamente falsa.

"¡Así que ustedes fueron los que se robaron la magia de Equestria!"

Dijo la pequeña pegaso de manera acusatoria y después se dirigió al resto del alumnado.

"El canciller Neighsay puede haberse equivocado en muchas cosas, pero tenia razón ¡sobre ustedes!, después de todo lo que Twilight hizo por ustedes, ¡y ahora quieren destruir su escuela!"

Continúo lanzando sus acusaciones la pegaso mientras avanzaba lentamente junto con todo el cuerpo estudiantil, al ver esto el grupo de amigos comenzó a retroceder al sentirse presionados, pero Gallus se armo de valor y la enfrento flotando hacia adelante poniéndose al mismo nivel que Cozy.

"¡No queremos!, tu eres la que está usando estos artefactos para que desaparezca toda la magia de Equestria!"

"¿Yooo?, ¡todos los vimos con sus patas sobre ellos!, *ghasph* ¡ahora todo tiene sentido!, ellos quieren que desaparezca toda la magia por qué es lo único que tienen los ponis que ellos no."

Esta vez fue Ocelus la que no pudo guardar el silencio.

"Hay un componente mágico involucrado cuando Silverstream y yo nos transformamos."

Hablo la changeling con el ceño fruncido mientras la hipogrifo asentía flotando detrás de ella.

"Si, además, la mistad de los amigos de Yona ser mágica, ¡Twilight lo dijo!" -hablo la yak molesta y desesperada-

"¡Y se lo pagaste mandándola al tártaro en una búsqueda desesperada e inútil!, para poder destruir todo lo que ella ha construido, *ghasph* ¡incluso atraparon a Starlight en esa cosa!"

Al escuchar la falsa preocupación, la unicornio no pudo mas que girar los ojos y hacer una mueca de molestia.

"¡Tenemos que defender la escuela!" -grito Cozy Glow-

El resto del alumnado avanzo ignorando a Sandbar que se adelanto intentando calmar los ánimos, pero sus suplicas fueron ahogadas por el ruido de la muchedumbre, en el aire, Gallus intento alejarse, pero fue retenido de la cola por un pegaso y cuando se zafó empujo tan fuerte que choco con el techo y cayo en el vórtice, los demás se liberaron para intentar salvarlo, pero en cuanto se acercaron fueron igualmente absorbidos y en ese momento, un portal se abrió dentro del circulo mágico que formaba el arreglo, y el vórtice comenzó a descender hacia el lentamente.

Cuando los ponis vieron como se sacrificaban todos por salvar a uno de ella, comenzaron a dudar de lo que estaban haciendo y aunque Cozy intento callar el hilo de pensamientos diciendo que ellos mismos se lo habían buscado y que no podían hacer nada al respecto, fue inútil, todos daban su opinión de como lo que sucedía contradecía todo lo que habían aprendido hasta ahora.

"Sí, sí, sí, los elementos de la harmonía son muy importantes, solo que no son aplicables en cada situación y como la magia se fue de Equestria, no estoy segura de que el árbol de la harmonía sea tan útil como lo fue antes."

Mas tan metida estaba en ganar el control de las masas que no noto que cada uno de los seis pilares cristalinos que se extendían desde el piso hasta el domo, donde se unían para formar una estalactita que doblaba como candelabro, se iluminaron con los colores de los elementos y justo cuando el vórtice comenzaba a ser tragado por el portal, el candelabro se ilumino con gran intensidad y un haz multicolores salió disparado de él, este golpeo el vórtice deteniéndolo en el acto y revirtiendo su avance, en cuanto estuvo en alto, los seis amigos comenzaron a brillar y fueron extraídos del vórtice por el árbol de la harmonía, Silverstream en rosa, Ocelus en blanco, Yona en naranja, Sandbar en amarillo, Smolder en celeste y Gallus en lavanda.

"¡Miren, están brillando como los elementos de la harmonia!"

Exclamo una yegua al ver el brillo que los rodeaba.

"¡JA!, parece que nuestra amistad ES verdaderamente mágica después de todo."

El hipogrifo no pudo evitar regodearse ante la mirada incrédula de Cozy Glow, pero la changeling le interrumpió, había cosas más importantes de momento.

"¡Rápido, debemos desactivarlo!"

Todos tomaron posiciones en los objetos, cada uno según su origen, pero quien dio voz a la duda en la mente de todos fue la hipogrifo.

"Pero ¿no habías dicho que eso destruiría la escuela?"

"Es una posibilidad, pero, ¡si no lo hacemos toda la magia desaparecerá!"

Todos cruzaron miradas por un momento y asintieron, mientras que Sandbar volteo hacia los estudiantes que aún se encontraban presentes.

"Emmm, tal vez deberían decidirse pronto."

Todos tomaron un articulo de donde se encontraban flotando en el aire y comenzaron a estirar, de inmediato el vórtice comenzó a ascender y todos los estudiantes que habían seguido a Cozy salieron corriendo casi pasando por encima de ella en el proceso.

"¡Esperen, ¿A dónde van todos?, ¡alto!"

El vórtice se comprimió alrededor de Starlight que aun se encontraba dentro, aumentando su brillo a un nivel cegador e inmediatamente después exploto en un pulso mágico que se extendió rápidamente a lo largo y ancho del mundo, dejando orbes multicolor en el aire a lo largo de su trayecto, que comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hacia sus dueños originales.

-O-

En el camino, aun tercio de la distancia entre Canterlot y Poniville, las diarcas de Equestria conducían una expedición de soldados hacia este último, tras haber recibido la alerta sobre Cozy Glow por parte del canciller Neighsay, quien les acompañaba de regreso, cuando la onda expansiva les alcanzo y recuperaron su magia, e inmediatamente se apresuraron a su destino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-O-

A las puertas del tártaro se encontraban las M6, junto con el cuerpo inerte de Turing Test, lamentando haber fallado, cuando fueron alcanzadas por la onda expansiva, esta de mas decir que todas se alegraron de recuperar su magia, se abrazaron fuertemente, y para su sorpresa, la autómata estaba reiniciando sus sistemas, esperaron un minuto a que terminara de hacerlo y en cuanto termino, Twilight les teletransporto a todos de regreso.

En el patio de la escuela de la amistad, los ponis corrían para todos lados, mas un destello repentino causo que una parte se detuviera y pusiera atención, se trataba de los Young six y Starlight que se habían teletransportado fuera en cuanto esta ultima recupero su magia, todos cayeron al suelo en una pila tras aparecer a casi medio metro del suelo, tras unas rápidas palabras de agradecimiento y abrazos, una voz infantil extremadamente molesta los interrumpió.

"¡Lo arruinaron todo!"

Se trataba de Cozy Glow que venia echando humo, figurativa y literalmente, tras apenas haber salido a tiempo de la cueva tras la explosión del primer artefacto.

"¡Y ahora Twilight y sus tontas amigas podrán escapar del tártaro!"

Y por que el karma es adorable, en ese preciso momento, con un destello lavanda, las M6 mas un autómata aparecieron justo a su lado y todas tenían ira en el rostro.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras y que la pequeña pegaso perdiera los estribos y su papel adorable, esta ultima intento escapar, pero fue bloqueada por los estudiantes molestos que la habían escuchado, intento cambiar de ruta pero fue nuevamente bloqueada, esta vez por las diarcas y Neighsay, finalmente intento elevarse, pero fue bloqueada por la guardia real y puesta en custodia, entonces Luna se la llevo junto con el grupo que la detuvo para enjuiciarla, las princesas del sol y la amistad aprovecharon ese momento para charlar.

"No logro entenderlo, ¿Qué me falto hacer?, ¿en que falle?" –dijo con tristeza la mas joven de las princesas-

"Ella era muy gentil con todos y me ayudaba bastante, simplemente no lo entiendo."

Al ver a su ex alumna en ese estado de depresión, la monarca del sol decidió compartir algo de su experiencia

*Shigh* "Lamentablemente así son las cosas, algunas veces los individuos mas prometedores pueden ser los más problemáticos, no te culpes tanto por sus acciones, a lo largo de tu camino siempre habrá la probabilidad de que alguien así se acerque a ti, algunas veces serán simplemente ponis extraviados que requieren algo de guía para encontrar el camino correcto, sin embargo, habrá veces que se trate de individuos que son así por naturaleza, después de todo, tu ya me has ayudado a arreglar dos de mis fracasos, ¿no es así?" -pregunto la monarca del sol con una ligera sonrisa y una ceja levantada mientras envolvía con un ala a Twilight-

*Shigh* "Tiene razón, no debo dejar que me rompa el hecho de que alguien tenga problemas para entender la verdadera magia de la amistad."

Las princesas compartieron una breve sonrisa y caminaron hacia el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.

-O-

Al amanecer del día siguiente, se llevo a cabo el juicio de la pegaso, este tubo como invitado inesperado al rey hechicero, que llamo la atención a las diarcas por permitir el transito de correo sin verificar de una prisión hacia el exterior cuando se revelo como se comunicaron Tirek y Cozy, además les advirtió que no toleraría que sus súbditos fueran afectados nuevamente por las negligencias de otras naciones nuevamente, al mismo tiempo, les recordó que por el tratado podían solicitar ayuda al reino hechicero si se enfrentaran a un problema muy grande.

-O-

Una figura descansa disfrutando del poco sol que atraviesa la densa vegetación del pantano en libertad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentado sobre una saliente de roca de su hogar.

"No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero mi prisión se disolvió por un momento, ahora no solo tengo mi libertad, también he recuperado toda mi magia, mhmhnahahahahjajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA"

La siniestra risa de una voz oscura, presagiaba un mal augurio por todo el pantano.

* * *

**Y aquí esta, apenas algo retrasado pero ya llego el capitulo de esta semana, nuevamente agradezco mucho a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi humilde FF, y el agradecimiento es doble para los que comentan, espero seguir siendo de su agrado, nos seguiremos leyendo chao. XD**


	27. 27 El After Party pt2

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'The hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 08/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**El After Party**

**Segunda Parte**

Una pequeña figura caminaba con suma elegancia y la propiedad de una dama por los pasillos del noveno piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick, ataviada en su vestido de noche aterciopelado de color negro con detalles y encaje en color carmesí, mantenía una mirada traviesa y la sonrisa honesta en su rostro delataba su buen estado de ánimo, se trataba de Shalltear Bloodfallen, la vampiro verdadero guardiana de los primeros tres pisos de la tumba y su sonrisa no estaba infundada, finalmente podía presentar noticias interesantes a su amo.

Al finalmente llegar a los aposentos de este, se detuvo en la entrada, verifico su apariencia, miro a ambos lados repetidamente y rápidamente se acomodó el relleno del busto.

*Toc toc toc toc*

Una de las sirvientas homúnculo atendió la puerta.

"¿Diga?, ¡Ah, Shalltear-sama!"

"¿Ara?, Lumirie, deseo ver a Ainz-sama, apresúrate, tengo novedades que reportar -de arinsu."

"Si, de inmediato."

Un momento después recibió permiso y accedió a la habitación.

"Buen día Ainz-sama."

"Umu, igualmente Shalltear, ¿tienes algo que reportar?"

"Sí∼ así es, tal como lo ordeno, he mantenido vigilancia por algún tiempo en todos los lugares que hemos abierto un portal con mis familiares, de-arinsu; hace un par de días, después del asunto de la pegaso enana, Mare recogió algunas muestras al sureste de Equestria, al día siguiente paso por el lugar una criatura que se hace llamar Grogar, un carnero, y es capaz de usar magia como los unicornios a través de sus cuernos, le seguí los pasos, ya paso por Appleloosa, parece estar reuniendo información sobre los villanos más notorios de los últimos tiempos -arinsu."

"Mmmh, interesante, un nuevo elemento, ¿ya se sabe cual es su dirección?, ¿nivel? o ¿su objetivo?"

"De momento solo se le ha escuchado decir que planea crear anarquía y destrucción, en cuanto a su dirección, en este momento se dirige a Dodge City, en cuanto a sus niveles, [Disern Enemy] arrojo un nivel de aproximadamente 55 y su especialidad es la magia -arinsu."

_-Mmmh, ya veo, si está buscando información sobre villanos, ¿planea venganza contra alguno? O talvez… ¿planea reclutarlos para sus propios propósitos?, si eso es más posible-_

Tras este breve razonamiento, Ainz dejo la pose pensativa que había tomado y continúo hablando.

"Umu, hiciste bien en traer esto a mi atención, habla con Demiurge, asegúrense de que 'encuentre' información sobre Chrysalis y sus actos contra Equestria en Dodge City, pero antes de eso, convócala aquí, es hora de probarla y ver si puede ser útil para Nazarick."

"Sí∼ como ordene Ainz-sama…"

Al notar que la vampiresa no se retiro tras su reverencia y su extraño comportamiento, el Overlord se preocupó.

_¿Mhn?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no se ha retirado?, ¡No me digas que cree que mi decisión fue estúpida!, estoy seguro de que no fue tan patética, al menos no como para que Shalltear piense menos de mí._

"¿Sucede algo Shalltear?"

La pequeña guardiana cambiaba su peso de pie constantemente y al escuchar la pregunta de su amo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

"Este…, Ainz-sama, escuche decir a algunas de las sirvientas que su anillo le permite tomar otras formas, aparte de la de poni…"

_Oh oh, creo que ya se a donde va esto. _-pensó preocupado el Overlord-

"¿Cree que seria posible que me lo mostrara al igual que Albedo?"

*Shigh* _lo sabía_. "Mmm, está bien, considero que es algo justo, ¡pero!, solo me vas a ver en mi forma adicional, no sucederá nada más, de momento aún hay mucho que hacer."

"Si∼" -Contesto la vampiresa extasiada- _¿eso quiere decir que después habrá tiempo para lo que sea? _

Ainz se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente al escritorio, levanto su mano derecha y activo el anillo, mas esta vez en lugar de envolverse en una masa luminosa, fue envuelto por una niebla negra ligeramente rojiza que parecía tener voluntad propia, cuando esta comenzó a asentarse, lo primero que la guardiana vio fueron unos ojos de color rojo sangre con una mirada fría e inteligente, después, un rostro pálido y perfecto le hizo contener una respiración que no necesitaba, aun cuando su actual equipo cubría la mayoría, los largos mechones que se asomaban por los lados de su cabeza, indicaban la presencia de un cabello largo y tan oscuro como la noche, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fueron los pectorales y abdominales que eran visibles por la abertura de su túnica, todo esto ya le hacia temblar las rodillas, pero el golpe de gracia se lo dio la voz profunda y suave de la nueva apariencia de su amo.

No había duda, la forma que tomo su amo tenia todo aquello por lo que ella sentía debilidad.

"¿Satisfecha Shalltear?"

"UOOOOOOOOOo" *PLOF*

El resultado fue algo que debería ser imposible, desde ese día, hubo tres cosas de las que Ainz decidió nunca buscar la respuesta, el como era posible que un vampiro que no tenía pulso, tuviera hemorragia nasal, como era posible que un vampiro se desmayara, pese a su inmunidad contra los cambios de estado mentales y exactamente de que estaba compuesta la mancha que compartieron la alfombra y el vestido de la vampiresa.

*Shigh* "Lumirie, llama a un equipo que limpie este desastre, también llama a Solution para que se encargue de que Shalltear cumpla con su tarea, también, dile a Entoma que traiga a Chrysalis aquí dentro de una hora."

La sirvienta al ser llamada respondió de inmediato pese al ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

"S-sí, de inmediato."

Esta hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

_Creo que lo mejor seria regresar a mi forma original para evitar más incidentes._

-O-

Después de que la vampiresa fuera retirada y se hiciera una rápida limpieza de la alfombra, Chrysalis entro conducida por la aracnoide.

"Con su permiso Ainz-sama, la he traído tal y como ordeno -desu."

"Umu, pueden levantarse, Chrysalis, ha llegado la hora de que muestres tu valía, tengo una tarea para ti."

_¿Una tarea?,_ "Ordene Ainz-sama, ¿en qué puedo servir?"

"Dime, ¿estas enterada de los sucesos mas recientes fuera de la tumba?"

"Lamento decir que solo he escuchado rumores o comentarios sobre alguien que intento desaparecer toda la magia." _O al menos eso es lo poco que he escuchado hablar a los subordinados de Demiurge._

"Umu, así es, una pegaso de nombre Cozy Glow con apoyo de Tirek intento tal cosa, pero tu misión no tiene que ver directamente con ello, si no mas bien con los resultados, la interrupción de la magia libero de su estasis o prisión a Grogar."

Esto causo inmediata alarma en la changeling.

"¡Grogar!, ¡¿Grogar el padre de todos los monstruos es real?!"

Pero el siseo amenazador que provenía de Entoma le hizo recuperarse rápidamente de su sorpresa y se apresuró a disculparse.

"¡Siento mucho haberlo interrumpido Ainz-sama, es solo que la sorpresa fue demasiada!"

"Umu, no tiene importancia, de hecho, es bueno que sepas algo de él."

_Y aun mejor que me haya tomado esa hora para consultar el material traducido por Titus, de lo contrario habría quedado como un idiota._

"Aunque sospecho cual es su objetivo, deseo estar completamente seguro, así que te vas a infiltrar en sus planes y nos mantendrás al tanto de todo lo que haga, para ello usaras esto," -la sirvienta en la habitación se acerco con una caja en sus manos, la abrió y la presento a Chrysalis, dentro había un par de pendientes de color negro y verde esmeralda, además de un anillo de cristal negro- "los pendientes te permitirán grabar lo que dices cuando lo desees, trasmiten lo grabado a un cristal de almacenamiento, no puede ser bloqueado por ningún tipo de barrera, su limite de alcance es dentro del mundo, así que la distancia no será un problema, aunque si te vez en la absoluta necesidad, puedes destruirlos para conservar tu fachada, no tienen la menor importancia."_ Es simplemente una mera grabadora de notas, hay montones de ellas en la tesorería._

Mientras Ainz pensaba esto, la changeling estaba muda de la sorpresa.

_¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?, pero si es prácticamente la herramienta perfecta para el espionaje!_

"En cuanto al anillo, este te protegerá de cambios de estado hasta tres veces al día, ya sea envenenamiento, control mental o petrificación, si se usa una cuarta vez en menos de 24 horas, cumplirá con su cometido, pero se destruirá, ten precaución de no sobrepasar este número al día."

*Glup* "H-hare todo lo posible para evitar que ese sea al caso Ainz-sama."

"Bien, ¿tienes alguna pregunta o duda?"

"Solo una mi señor, ¿Cómo deberé infiltrarme en sus planes?, o mejor dicho ¿'dónde' abre de infiltrarme en sus planes?"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, él mismo te llevara hacia su guarida, todo lo que debes hacer es dejar la protección de la tumba, estarás con Aura en el bosque Everfree asistiéndole hasta que seas llevada a él."

"Entendido, partiré de inmediato."

"Umu, estaré esperando tus resultados."

-O-

Después de completar su día de escuela, haber cumplido su trabajo de medio tiempo en el civercafe y tras regresar a casa con algunas de las M7, Shizu llego al apartamento donde ya le esperaba Yuri.

"Bienvenida a casa Shizu."

"Estoy de regreso Midori Oneesama."

"¿Quieres cenar algo?"

"Nmn, comí con las chicas en el centro comercial."

"Ya veo, si quieres puedes irte a dormir, solo necesito terminar de preparar la clase de mañana"

"Umu, buenas noches."

Ambas continuaron con su rutina siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de siempre, cuando ya iban en vuelo hacia el centro comercial, iniciaron su verdadera conversación.

"¿Encontraste algo interesante Shizu?"

"Umu, creo que le interesara a Ainz-sama, quiero tu opinión."

"Con gusto."

Tras un poco de tiempo, ambas se encontraban ya dentro del nodo principal, la autómata se conecto y abrió lo que había encontrado, tras unos minutos de lectura, Yuri dio el visto bueno.

"Tienes razón, esta información complacerá bastante a Ainz-sama, es justo lo que nos ordenó encontrar, bien hecho, ahora solo resta constatarlo, ¿Red-san?"

"Si, Yuri-sama."

"Lleva la mitad de tu equipo a ese lugar, quiero que confirmen que esto es realmente cierto antes de informárselo al supremo, no importa cuanto te demores, hay que verificarlo bien."

"Entendido."

Con esto el Hanzo desapareció en las sombras nuevamente.

"Ahora solo hay que esperar, pero mientras tanto, hay que seguir buscando para ver que más encontramos."

"Sobre eso, los reportes sobre las criaturas extrañas, los investigue."

"¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

"Son Equestres"

-O-

"Unidad 02, ¿ya tienes el reporte del señor Umahara del fenómeno y por qué afecto solo a la superficie?"

"Si, aquí lo tiene, llego hace un momento."

"Mmm, ya veo, así que fue obra de una tal Cozy Glow… entiendo, 'según los restos del circulo mágico usado y los pedazos de los artefactos, el efecto estaba limitada al nivel de suelo en que se encontraba el arreglo' -leyó en voz alta el poni- ya veo, así que por eso no nos afectó aquí abajo, muy bien, entonces no se espera que se pueda repetir, eso es bueno."

Cobbler cerro la ventana del documento en la pantalla.

"Muéstrame el reporte actualizado sobre la producción de la unidad 04 y el estatus de nuestro proyecto final."

El ojo del androide parpadeo rápidamente varias veces y los documentos aparecieron en la pantalla frente al poni.

"Mmm, excelente, la unidad 04 ya casi esta completa y al proyecto final ya le falta poco, muy pronto Celestia se vera obligada a dejar el trono."

-O-

En un día habitual y repetitivo dentro del tártaro, Tirek seguía intentando no perder la cordura con el incesante balbuceo de su nueva compañera de prisión.

"¡Mira hice una estatuilla para conmemorar nuestra amistad!"

Dijo la pequeña pegaso mostrando una figura formada con piedras que se asemejaba crudamente al centauro con ella sobre sus hombros.

*Shigh* "¡por última vez!, ¡no¡, ¡soy!, ¡tú!, ¡AMIGO!, ¡deja de decir-"

Mas el final de su frase no se escucho en el tártaro ya que ambos desaparecieron en un flamazo oscuro con bordes amarillentos, dejando detrás dos celdas vacías y un cerbero que se acerco a olfatear la estatuilla que se desplomo en el acto lo que causo que chillara por la falta de compañía.

-O-

En algún lugar del bosque Everfree, la ex reina changeling se encontraba vagando y refunfuñando.

*Mumble mumble* _¡Cuánto va a tardar ese idiota en convocarme, ya son casi dos días!, dos días en los que he tenido que vagar por este insufrible bosque… bueno, es cierto que es mas soportable ahora que la pequeña elfa controla todas las bestias, por lo menos puedo descansar decentemente, *shigh* no me quiero atrever a siquiera pensarlo, pero, ¿se habrá equivocado en su predicción Ain-_

En ese preciso momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamarada oscura de bordes amarillentos con la que desapareció.

-O-

"-tonterias!"

_-z-sama_

De pronto todos estaban en otro lugar y no se encontraban solos, la sorpresa los invadió por un momento al percatarse del cambio de ubicación y del hecho que ya no se encontraban solos, Chrysalis tomo una posición agresiva y miraba con precaución a los demás, pero tenía que hacerse la tonta.

"¡Lord Tirek!"

"¡Una changeling!, ves, ella si sabe." -le dijo a la pequeña pegaso junto a el-

"Soy la reina de los changeling, o lo seré nuevamente cuando recupere mi trono, por qué me ha invocado, ¡que quieren de mí!" -dijo Chrysalis manteniendo el papel que le sugirió el archidemonio-

"¡Wow!, valla," Cozy se escondió inmediatamente tras las piernas de Tirek- "nosotros no te trajimos, de hecho, pensé que tú nos habías sacado del tártaro" -dijo poniendo una cara tierna-

"¿El tártaro?, si los sacaron de ese lugar debe haberse tratado de alguien muy poderoso."

Una risa malvada se escuchó y apareciendo sobre una saliente elevada tras concentrarse una nube de humo, se formo la figura del tirano poni más conocido.

"¡Rey sombra!, ¿has regresado?, ¡¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?!"

"¡Buffones!, ¡guarden silencio y presten atención, el no es quien les ha reunido!"

De entre las sombras de un pasillo lateral, surgió un carnero de pelaje azul cobalto, ojos rojos y una vejez innegable.

"Fui yo, y pueden referirse a mi como Grogar ¡y ustedes me van a obedecer!"

Tirek se sorprendió

*Ghasph* "¡EL! Grogar."

Chrysalis se hizo la sorprendida.

"El mas notorio de todos los tiranos de la historia conocida."

Sombra se hizo el desinteresado.

"He escuchado de ti, se dice que eres el padre de todos los monstruos."

Cozy Glow simplemente tenía dudas.

"Este, lo siento mucho, sé que Tirek ya es muy viejo, sin ofender, te ves muy bien para tu edad," -El centauro giro sus ojos con una mueca de molestia- "y el ya había escuchado de ti, pero yo jamás había escuchado el nombre de Gorgar."

"¡GROGAR!, creo que llevo demasiado tiempo ausente si mi nombre ya no hace temblar el corazón de alguien tan pequeña."

Termino el carnero mirando muy de cerca a la pegaso, luego camino al centro donde se encontraba una esfera de cristal que tenia la apariencia de un ojo de carnero.

"Mi reino fue un grandioso periodo de terror y anarquía, cuando lo que ahora es Equestria solo era un puñado de granjas dispersas, le di vida a las mas despreciables y nefastas criaturas," -la esfera de cristal comenzó a hacer formas que ilustraban su historia conforme narraba- "las deje sueltas permitiendo que hicieran cuanto quisieran tomando lo que deseaban y destruyendo lo demás, mi reinado de terror se extendió por todos los continentes, ¡y todo volverá a ser mío!, si me obedecen podrán conservar sus propios patéticos reinos, pero todo será mío."

"Todo fue tuyo hasta que Gusty la grande se levanto y te desterró" -interrumpió presuntuosamente Chrysalis mientras pensaba: _Y no tienes idea de lo que hay hoy en día por aquí-_

"Esa necia creyó que quitándome el cencerro me vencería, pero solo me debilito temporalmente, me recupere lentamente, muy lentamente a causa del hechizo con el que me encerró, en cuanto estuve libre investigue, cosa que creo que a ustedes suele escapárseles de la vista al hacer sus planes, ¡leí sobre todas sus patéticas derrotas a los cascos de seis patéticas ponis!, ¿y saben por qué perdieron en cada ocasión?"

"¡Por que hacen trampa!" -Exclamo Chrysalis-

"Por que tienen una suerte exasperante." -refunfuño Tirek-

Cuando Cozy estaba por dar su excusa, le carnero continuó.

"Fueron derrotados ¡por qué ellas trabajan en equipo!, donde una es débil, la otra es fuerte, ¡por eso siempre les han superado!, pero no hay razón para que sus tácticas no funcionen contra ellas."

"¿Qué es lo que estas sugiriendo?" -instigo la changeling-

"No sugiero nada, ¡les ordeno que se unan a mí!, y trabajando en conjunto, el mundo será nuestro."

"Yo no acepto 'nuestro, no comparto con nadie, solo acepto 'mío', tomare el imperio de cristal por mi cuenta y derrotare a cualquier poni que se interponga, no necesito ayuda de nadie." -Interrumpió Sombra-

"Valla, cuanta confianza, está bien lárgate e inténtalo, es más, yo mismo te enviare, pero cuando falles y regreses lamiéndote las heridas, te volverás mi esclavo."

"¿Y si no acepto este... 'trato'?"

"Entonces te regresare a la oscuridad de la que te saque."

"Bien, es solo una pérdida de tiempo, jamás seré el esclavo de nadie, lograre mi victoria y todos reconocerán mi grandeza, entonces-"

La triada de Sombra fue abruptamente cortada por un carnero con cara de aburrimiento; tras haber desaparecido al objeto de su molestia con su magia, hablo con los que se quedaron mientras activaba su esfera de cristal para observarlo todo.

"Observen bien y que la estupidez de ese inútil les sirva de ejemplo."

-O-

"-yo finalmente…"

Sombra miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el imperio de cristal, y no solo eso.

"Jajajaja, ese tonto me ha entregado la victoria en charola de plata al transportarme dentro de la barrera, mhahahahahaha."

Tras tomarse un momento para regodearse en su suerte, el rey sombra comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente hacia el palacio, por el camino, con las pequeñas escaramuzas con los guardias que intentaban detenerlo, comenzó a formar su propia fuerza controlando a los soldados derrotados, cuando finalmente llego al castillo, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la sala del trono, decidió hacer una escala rápida para asegurar su victoria, formo una escalera por el exterior del palacio con cristales oscuros, con un balcón en específico como objetivo, al llegar, sonrió malignamente, había encontrado su objetivo, ya podía saborear la victoria.

"¡FLURRY NO!"

Cadence y Shining habían llegado tarde, la pequeña Flurry heart se encontraba suspendida en la magia del rey sombra.

"¡Liberala en este instante Sombra!"

La princesa del amor estaba por atacar, pero su esposo la detuvo, si atacaba podía darle a su hija.

"Mhahahahahaha, no soy yo quien está en una posición de desventaja." -dijo el tirano mientras apretaba a la pequeña con su magia-

"Ugu, ¡mama!"

Los gobernantes del imperio de cristal se dieron por vencidos, fueron encadenados y se les coloco un supresor en los cuernos, además les ataron las alas y fueron llevados a la sala del trono, para el horror de la familia, el rey sombra ya había redecorado la sala del trono, cristales oscuros brotando por doquier y encima de donde se encontraba sentado, se encontraba el corazón de cristal atravesado por ambos lados por cristales oscuros que amenazaban con hacerlo añicos en cualquier momento.

"Larga vida al rey… mhahahahahahah" -dijo el Umbrum mientras se sentaba en el trono-

Al día siguiente, el rey sombra ya se había puesto cómodo y para su diversión, tenia a la familia real encerrada en una reja de cristales oscuros en la misma sala del trono, o al menos eso parecía, en realidad todo era parte de sus planes, los supresores habían alcanzado su limite hace un par de horas, tras eso, entre ambos adultos se encargaron de liberarse de sus ataduras.

_Ahhh, todo ese desprecio en sus miradas, será muy divertido cuando destruya todas sus ilusiones, jajajaja, ¿?, aaah, finalmente llegaron._

Cuando las M6 irrumpieron en la sala del trono, el rey dejo de jugar con los ex gobernantes del imperio de cristal y su monologo interno.

Tras una batalla bastante corta y algo de forcejeo, el rey logro su cometido, cuando le atacaron con el laser multicolores de la amistad, se rodeo inmediatamente del escudo mas fuerte que pudo generar en cuanto estaba por ser golpeado, cuando el ataque dio en el blanco, rápidamente se escurrió a través del piso en forma de humo, dejando después que su escudo se desmoronara bajo el tremendo asalto, tras creerlo derrotado, las yeguas se retiraron en tranquilo viaje de regreso a casa a bordo del tren, a diferencia de la rápida teletransportación con la que habían llegado, pero esto no era un contratiempo para él, todo lo contrario, le servia ya que si había recibido algo de daño con el ataque que le lanzaron.

_Bien, no se donde los esconden o de donde vienen, pero estoy seguro de que me llevaran directo a su fuente mhahahah._

Cuando llegaron a Poniville, todo el pueblo, si aun podía seguirse llamando pueblo con su actual crecimiento, era todo risas y alegría para disgusto del tirano, lo mas notable fue la hermosa yegua blanca de crin negra que se cruzo con las seis molestias que estaba siguiendo.

_Mmm, si, cuando controle todo voy a hacer que esa tal Nabel sea una de mis concubinas jeje, pero no estoy seguro de que es, hay algo extraño, desde que llegamos aquí, me siento observado por alguna razón._

Predeciblemente, las yeguas lo llevaron hasta su objetivo, la única variable en sus planes, fue la extraña yegua con armadura completa que se les había unido, pero no haría diferencia, en cuanto se alejaron del árbol de la harmonía y tras haber regresado los elementos, el Umbrum encontró su momento para atacar.

"MhahahahaHAHAHA"

La risa macabra y conocida a sus espaldas causo que las seis yeguas y un androide se giraran de inmediato y pudieron observar la nube negra que se encontraba en el techo de la cueva, así como los cristales oscuros que comenzaron a brotar de las paredes, dañando y rompiendo el árbol de la harmonía, hasta que finalmente, un cristal enorme surgió del suelo golpeando el tronco y haciéndolo añicos.

*Ghasp* colectivo

"¡¿Pero cómo paso esto?!" -exclamo la velocista-

"¡El rey sombra destruyo el árbol y los elementos de la harmonía!" -exclamo Twilight con suma preocupación e incredulidad-

"¡Creyeron que me habían derrotado?, Mhahahaha, ¡yeguas estúpidas!"

Usando su magia oscura, el rey encerró rápidamente al grupo completo en una jaula de cristales oscuros.

"Jajajajaja, sería tan fácil dominarlas en este momento," -dijo con voz grave mientras se acercaba- "pero no será necesario, después de todo, estoy por hacer realidad su peor temor."

"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo!" -grito Rainbow furiosa-

"Si, comenzare con su amado hogar, pero no me detendré ahí, ahora que ya no tienen el poder para detenerme, ¡dominare toda Equestria!, Mhajajajajajajajaja."

Con estas palabras, sombra se transformo en una nube de humo negro y dejo la cueva.

"¿Y'ora, como 'amos a d'tener a ese embustero?, ¡no po'emos dejar que se salga con la suya!" -dijo molesta la granjera-

(¿Y ahora, como vamos a detener a ese embustero?, ¡no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya!)

"¿Cuál es el plan Twi?" -pregunto la velocista-

*Shigh* "No lo sé, sin los elementos o el corazón de cristal no tenemos como detenerlo," -la princesa se levanto de donde había estado lamentándose en silencio, y hablo con determinación- "pero hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes, no podemos permitirle ganar," -verla recuperar su determinación permitió al resto recuperar las esperanzas- "Buscaremos la manera, no importa como pero lo detendremos, Turing, ¿crees poder romper el muro de cristal?"

"Un momento" -contesto la voz metálica de la autómata y comenzó a girar en su sitio lentamente- "Analizando… análisis completo, calculando, calculo completo," -Turing se acerco a uno de los muros de la celda y continuo- "Recomiendo se protejan, es probable que salten muchas esquelas de cristal, activando modo 'E'."

La autómata levanto uno de sus cascos delanteros, mientras, se escuchaban los servos adicionales que aportaban fuerza adicional, Twilight abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente después creo un escudo burbuja alrededor de ella y sus amigas.

*CLASH, Clac, cling cling cling, tilt tilt*

"El camino ya esta despejado, ahora podemos avanzar."

La alicornio deshizo el escudo y tras dar gracias de manera apresurada a Turing, ella y el resto salieron corriendo a toda prisa, pero para su horror, cuando llegaron al pueblo, todo poni con que se cruzaron ya estaba bajo el control del tirano y caminando sin rumbo aparente, todas intentaron detener a alguien al encontrarlo, Applebloom ni siquiera parpadeo ante las desesperadas suplicas de su hermana, Sweetie Belle simplemente rodeo a Rarty cuando esta la intento detener, los Cake ignoraron completamente a Pinkie, la única que hizo algo mas que parpadear sus ojos vacíos, fue Starlight, cuando Twilight intento hacerla reaccionar, esta tan solo le saco la vuelta mientras hablaba con una voz tan monótona y vacía como sus ojos.

"Debo ir a Canterlot."

*Snif* "Es inútil, la única manera de liberarlos sin hacerles daño es derrotando a Sombra." -dijo la alicornio con resignación-

"Emm, ¿y como haremos eso?, quiero decir, no tenemos los elementos." -pregunto Fluttershy-

De aquí se desarrollo un debate/lluvia de ideas sobre como detener a Sombra que duró varias horas, afortunadamente no había ningún otro problema a casco que exigiera su atención de momento, pero tras andar en círculos por un rato, finalmente una de las yeguas se desesperó.

"¿Y si contactamos al rey hechicero?" -pregunto tras un momento Dash causando que todas la miraran con incredulidad- "¿Qué?, ¡estoy segura de que con todo ese poder debe de ser capaz de hacer algo ¿o no?!" -dijo rápidamente para justificarse la velocista-

"No, no deseo recurrir a eso a menos que todo este definitivamente perdido," -contesto Twilight- "además, temo lo que podría hacerle a todos los ponis que sombra tiene bajo su control, *shigh* también la única forma de contactarlo de inmediato, se encuentra en Canterlot, tras el juicio de Cozy Glow y después de reprender a las princesas por no haber podido controlar el problema desde que inicio, les entrego un pergamino, dijo que contenía un hechizo de comunicación con el que podrían contactarlo fácilmente."

"¿y que estamos esperando entonces?, si igual iremos a Canterlot para enfrentarnos a Sombra, no estaría de mas que una de nosotras busque el pergamino." -interrumpió Rainbow-

"El problema es que no tengo idea de donde lo guardó."

"¡Entonces hay que preguntarle!" -interrumpió la poni fiestera-

"Pinkie querida, las princesas se encuentran en Canterlot, como sugieres que les preguntemos algo?, ese rufián tiene también a mi pobre Spikie waike."

"Esa afirmación es errónea en parte," -intervino la voz de Turing- "es cierto que Spike el dragón esta bajo el control mental de el rey Sombra, pero las princesas se encuentran aquí."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

La alicornio se giro 180 grados y vio que Starswirl, Celestia y Luna se acercaban al galope.

"¡Twilight!, ¡qué bueno que todas están a salvo!"

Aunque la monarca del sol hablo con alivio, y dio a todas una sonrisa amable, al ver a Turing, su rostro se volvió neutral por una fracción de segundo antes de ignorarla y continuar hablando.

"Ahora que estamos todos aquí, seguramente no tendremos ningún problema en arreglar todo."

"Princesa, lo siento, por mi culpa el árbol de la armonía y los elementos fueron destruidos."

"Precisamente por eso es que estamos aquí," -interrumpió Luna- "Starswirl nos contacto en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello."

"Efectivamente, de pronto sentí como si una parte de mi esencia simplemente desapareciera, regresé a Canterlot inmediatamente después de que comprendí de que se había tratado; pero dime Twilight, ¿Cómo fue que se destruyeron el árbol y los elementos?, a decir verdad, jamás creí que eso podría pasar algún día."

"No se destruyó, *shigh* fue destruido por el rey Sombra que nos engaño al dejarse derrotar en el imperio de cristal, nos uso como guías al árbol y en cuanto regresamos los elementos lo destruyo todo, ahora se dirige a Canterlot con todos los habitantes de Poniville como su fuerza de ataque."

*Ghasph* "Y nosotras dejamos Canterlot desprotegido" -dijo Luna horrorizada-

"Estábamos hablando sobre posibilidades, y pensamos que tener un plan de respaldo seria buena idea, por lo que pensábamos pedirle nos prestara el pergamino que le dio el rey hechicero en caso de que se nos agoten todas las opciones de manera definitiva."

Los recién llegados cruzaron miradas, las diarcas de aprensión y el unicornio de duda al ver la reacción de ambas.

"Eso explica como es que no se dieron cuenta del estado del bosque Everfree, las princesas y yo ya nos encargamos de evitar que arrasara Poniville, al menos de momento, y creo que es una excelente idea que deseen tener un plan de respaldo," -Starswirl cambio su mirada de la joven alicornio hacia sus estudiantes- "pero creo que no estoy enterado de quien es este rey hechicero."

"Te lo contaremos cuando todo se haya calmado, pero creo que por ahora hay que enfocarnos en lo mas importante," -tomo la palabra la monarca del sol interrumpiendo a su antiguo maestro- *shigh* "estoy de acuerdo contigo Twilight, deje el pergamino en una caja segura en mis aposentos, se encuentra detrás de los libros del nivel más bajo del librero a la izquierda de la entrada, si te vez en la necesidad de usarlo, recuerda que debes de pensar en el nombre y apariencia de aquel que deseas contactar mientras dices su nombre al usar el pergamino."

"Ahora váyanse, el tiempo apremia," -continuo Luna- "nosotros nos encargaremos de que el bosque no se extienda, ustedes protejan Equestria."

Con su resolución reafirmada, las M6 partieron de inmediato hacia Canterlot, intentaron prepararse tanto como les fuera posible y al final se decidieron por un plan de acción, en cuanto llegaran, entre todas distraerían a los ponis controlados mientras que Twilight junto con Turing se encargarían de buscar el pergamino y regresarían por los demás en cuanto lo tuvieran en su poder, después de eso las transportaría a todas a la sala del trono.

-O-

Tal como habían planeado, Turing y Twilight aparecieron en un pasillo que se encontraba prácticamente desierto, ya que al fondo de este solo se encontraba un almacén de suministros de limpieza.

"Bien, desde aquí debería ser un camino corto hasta la suite de Celestia"

Dijo en voz baja la mas joven de las princesas.

"¿No habría sido mejor transportarnos directamente a su habitación?"

Respondió la voz metálica de la autómata con un volumen igualmente bajo.

"En realidad hay dos motivos para elegir este lugar," -contesto con algo de pena la alicornio- "primeramente es porque las habitaciones de Celestia y Luna están protegidas contra la teletransportación tras el ultimo ataque de Chrysalis, y la segunda es porque quería que te pusieras cubiertas para aminorar el sonido de tus cascos en el suelo."

Hablo terminando con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Tras recibir la respuesta a su pregunta, Turing levanto uno de sus cascos y lo observó por unos segundos, después levanto la mirada cruzo con Twilight.

"Entendido, es algo comprensible."

Rápidamente cumplieron con su objetivo en el almacén y se escurrieron cuidadosamente a lo largo de un par de pasillos hasta llegar a las puestas de la habitación de Celestia, afortunadamente el único inconveniente fue cuando se encontraron con un soldado ya casi para llegar a su destino, este fue rápidamente noqueado con un hechizo por Twilight e inmovilizado con una alfombra, en cuanto entraron, Turing se quedo bloqueando la puerta, mientras la alicornio intentaba desesperadamente abrir la caja en donde se encontraba el pergamino, tras poco más de diez minutos, finalmente logro recordar correctamente la combinación mágica para abrirla.

"¡Lo tengo!"

Se teletransporto al lado de la autómata, salieron de la habitación e inmediatamente teletransportó a ambas hasta la entrada a los terrenos del castillo, al acercarse vio que sus amigas se encontraban rodeadas por una gran muchedumbre, repitió su acción anterior apareciendo junto a ellas en compañía de Turing, e inmediatamente después desapareció junto con el resto de sus amigas, el grupo completo reapareció dentro del castillo, más específicamente, dentro de la sala del trono.

"Vaya vaya, parece que ustedes no son capaces de entender razón, ¿no es así?, mhahahaha, pero ya que se han tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, ¡las convertiré en mis juguetes personales!"

Sombra se levanto del trono y humo purpura comenzó a salir del rabillo de sus ojos y lanzo un poderoso ataque, pero antes de que este conectara con su objetivo, fue contrarrestado por la magia de Twilight.

"Tal vez pueda parecer que no hay esperanza, pero igualmente seguiremos intentando, y estoy segura que quien carea al final serás ¡tú!"

La alicornio lanzo un ataque de contusión con bastante potencia, pero un cristal nació del piso frente al tirano bloqueando y disipando el ataque, haciéndose añicos en el proceso.

"¡JA!, son más estúpidas de lo que pensaba si creen que pueden derrotarme sin el corazón o los elementos, mhahahaha."

Rarity levito en su magia todos los ornamentos y tapices de la sala del trono y comenzó a usarlos como proyectiles o armas contundentes contra el rey, mientras Rainbow lo distraía con acrobacias atrayendo sus ataques, Applejack volvía a lanzarle los objetos que repelía del ataque de la modista con toda la fuerza de sus cascos traseros, como también cualquier trozo de piedra o cristal de buen tamaño que resultara de lo demás ataques, Pinkie le lanzaba cupcakes y pastelillos y lo hacía perder objetivos distrayéndolo al aparecer junto a el de golpe, Fluttershy se ocupaba de prevenir a las demás de cualquier ataque furtivo que sombra intentara conectar, mientras todo el combate se desarrollaba, Turing analizaba la magia del rey Sombra para intentar encontrar una manera de contrarrestarla mientras cuidaba a la pegaso de color mantequilla.

_Analizando… error, magia no reconocida, analizando… error, formula no reconocida, analizando… error, propiedades desconocidas, analizando…_

Los continuos fallos en lograr reconocer o encontrar alguna manera de contrarrestar la magia del tirano, estaban causando una retroalimentación que no lograba reconocer, sabia la futilidad del intento pero seguía probando, aumentando la intensidad del ciclo con cada intento, cuando vio a Rainbow ser derribada en su dirección y caer inconsciente, finalmente lo comprendió, estaba sintiendo frustración, en el preciso momento en que entendió esto, ya no fue capas de razonar su reacción, activo su modo 'E', y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el objetivo de su frustración, que estaba causando un nuevo ciclo infinito que no era capaz de reconocer y le hacia ignorar todo lo demás.

Cuando sombra escucho a Turing iniciar su carga, por un breve momento pensó, '¿rojos?, ¿no eran violetas sus lentes?' pero el pensamiento fue inmediatamente anulado por la sorprendente velocidad de la yegua pese a encontrarse en armadura completa, creo un pilar de cristal tan grueso como un poni adulto cuando ya solo había entre ellos unos metros, pero su sonrisa triunfadora se borro de su rostro mientras veía todo como si ocurriera en cámara lenta, ya que el poni que debía de haber caído inconsciente al chocar hocico primero contra el pilar de cristal, lo destrozo atravesándolo en carrera como si no existiera por lo que ya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue finalmente alcanzado, y lo siguiente que su mente registró, fue el profundo dolor del lado izquierdo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sintió el impacto contra el pilar en su lado costado derecho.

Para la autómata, cuando golpeo al rey, la retroalimentación que le hizo actuar, se detuvo de golpe, mas no solo ella se encontraba aturdida, mientras miraba su casco registro sus daños, uno de las cámaras que funcionaban como sus ojos estaba fuera de línea, la bocina que le permitía comunicarse estaba aplastada junto con el perfil que formaba su hocico y los sonidos estaban fuera de fase, probablemente había perdido una de sus orejas, pero esto fue completamente ignorado, en lo que estaba más interesada era que el ciclo se había disipado.

Todas las yeguas que aun estaban de pie estaban igualmente aturdidas y con la quijada colgando, pero por una razón totalmente diferente, la primera en lograr una palabra fue Twilight.

"Sombra… fue golpeado… el jamás… había recibido un golpe… ¡siempre se pensó que era imposible golpearlo físicamente!"

Pero antes de que las demás pudieran recuperarse, el rugido de una bestia herida llamo la atención de todos.

"¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!"

Un sombra que parecía haber perdido el ojo izquierdo así como una buena cantidad de los dientes del mismo lado y con sangre en el hocico, estaba furioso, concentro una gran cantidad de poder oscuro en su cuerno y con una onda expansiva noqueo a la mayoría de las yeguas y las lanzo contra Twilight que se mantuvo consciente, mientras esta tas atrapaba con su magia para que no sufrieran daño con la caída, sombra apareció frente a la aun estupefacta Turing y con un poderoso ataque la mando volando hacia la alicornio quien apenas si pudo atrapar su peso, entonces llamando todo su poder, sobra conjuro una prisión de cristal compuesta por los cristales de mayor resistencia que pudo convocar.

"Tenia pensado simplemente volverlas mis juguetes, pero en lugar de eso haré una ejecución publica, ¡ustedes se volverán un ejemplo! *shigh* pero primero deberé de tomar un momento para sanar mis heridas, no puedo permitir que mis súbditos me vean herido."

"Entonces no me dejas otra opción, *shigh* no quería hacer esto, pero no puedo ver otra salida de momento."

Al escucharla, Sombra, que ya se estaba retirando, se dio la vuelta, la vio sacar de debajo de sus alas un pergamino, y extenderlo en su magia.

_¿Por eso no voló?, ¿tenia ese pergamino bajo sus alas?_ "Ja, que vas a hacer ¿darme un sermón que tenías preparado?"

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo congelo en su sitio, el pergamino se consumió en llamas azules y una gran cantidad de magia fue liberada, entonces Twilight comenzó a hablar sola.

"¿Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama?"

"¿Qué haces?" -sombra no pudo sentirse confundido, nuca había visto algo como eso-

"Lamento molestarle en esta hermosa tarde, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle de Equestria."

"¿Con quién está hablando?"

"Agradezco mucho su tiempo, seré tan breve como me sea posible, fuimos atacados por un enemigo del pasado, intentamos detenerlo, pero fallamos la primera vez y nos confiamos, destruyo nuestra única manera de detenerlo e intentamos enfrentarlo una segunda vez, pero subestimamos su fuerza, en este momento solo yo y mis amigas nos encontramos cautivas por el rey Sombra, las princesas Celestia y Luna se encuentran en Poniville combatiendo el bosque Everfree,"

_¡Yegua estúpida!, ahora ya se donde encontrar a las princesas mhajajajajaaj, pero porque tiene en casco sobre su oído, ¿será que recibió un golpe en la cabeza y no me di cuenta?_

"Equestria apreciaría mucho su ayuda si pudiera brindarla, se que yo he fallado a mi nación así que no importa lo que me pase, pero le ruego que proteja a mis amigas."

"En verdad que eres tonta, mhahahah, si estas pidiendo ayuda frente a mi eres una estúpida mas grande de lo que pensaba, todas las naciones vecinas están bastante lejos y necesitan tiempo para preparar una expedición, me estas dando tiempo de prepararme-"

Un escalofrió en su espalda le hizo cortar sus palabras, detrás de el se dio un despliegue de magia gigantesco y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta escucho una voz profunda y comandante.

"Pues a menos de que seas capaz de manipular el tiempo, no veo como seria posible que te prepararas."

Entre el y el trono, de un agujero en la realidad tan oscuro como la noche, una figura imponente surgió acompañado de otras dos en armadura, y un tercero en un taje rojo con una larga cola metálica que terminaba en púas.

Sombra concentro tanto poder tan rápido como pudo e intento poner bajo su dominio a los recién llegados…

Pero su magia simplemente burbujeo y desapareció en el aire al contacto con ellos.

"¡Imposible!, ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES?!"

Intento atacar nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue con un haz de magia con la intención de pulverizarlos, pero el resultado fue similar, la magia les pego de lleno, pero ni siquiera dejo una mancha en la túnica del recién llegado.

"¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!"

Grito Sombra furioso y cuando estaba a punto de volver a atacar, el rey hechicero hizo un leve gesto con su mano y las figuras en armadura tenían al tirano contra el piso al instante siguiente sometido con sus guadañas, sombra intento volverse humo para escapar, pero para su sorpresa no podía, estaba por tele transportarse, pero la figura en traje hizo algo y no pudo ni siquiera activar el hechizo.

"[Dimensional Lock], ara ara, acabamos de llegar así que no puedo permitir que seas grosero y te retires."

"Yo no iría tan lejos como para decir que le has fallado a tu nación princesa Twilight, después de todo, aún está en pie y sus gobernantes vivas y has pedido ayuda para solucionar un problema que te supera, un buen gobernante sabe admitir cuando necesita ayuda de otros, quien no lo hace es solo un payaso que se dice rey a sí mismo."

Dijo Ainz, dirigiendo su mirada a Sombra al decir la última parte, esto causo que abriera el único ojo que le quedaba como plato.

_¡¿Como demonios sabe de lo que Grogar quería?! _"¡Tu, pero com-"

"[Silencio], [Deja de resistirte]"

En ese momento, para su sorpresa, el rey Sombra ya no fue capaz de hacer nada.

"Que prisión tan patética, *shigh* Pale Raider, libera a la princesa y sus amigas." -Ordeno el Overlord-

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, una de las figuras en armadura avanzo para cumplir con las órdenes recibidas y con un simple movimiento de la guadaña, la prisión de cristal mas poderosa de sombra fue reducida a nada.

"Ademas," -continuo el Overlord- "no creo que los elementos hayan desaparecido, ¿o me estas diciendo que tu elemento de la magia contenía toda magia existente?, ¿o que ya nadie volverá a decir jamás la verdad?, no princesa, los elementos eran meras representaciones, formas físicas de interactuar con el mundo."

Entonces la alicornio tuvo una revelación.

"*Ghasph* ¡es cierto, pero, ¿cómo lo pude olvidar?!, ¡esta no es la primera vez que los elementos de la harmonía son destruidos!"

Concentrándose en la sensación que solía sentir cuando usaba los elementos, mas exactamente la que sintió cuando enfrentaron a Tirek, los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a brillar y comenzó a flotar en el aire sin usar sus alas, tras de si el resto de las portadoras siguieron su ejemplo y también comenzaron a brillar y recuperar el sentido mientras Sombra miraba todo con horror desde el piso.

"Es cierto, los elementos no han sido destruidos, nosotras los representamos, después de todo, la amistad ES mágica."

Dash que finalmente había recuperado el sentido y entendido lo que pasaba continuo.

"Siempre se los décimos, pero ustedes nunca parecen entenderlo."

El resto ya se encontraban igualmente con sonrisas y despiertas ahora que la magia de la armonía les había recuperado de la batalla y aumentando un tanto el nivel del brillo que les rodeaba, una onda expansiva cubrió todo Canterlot y Poniville, deshaciendo el control y los cristales creados por sombra, este último, al ver que había sido nuevamente derrotado, quería gritar e insultarlas, pero le era imposible, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con lanzar miradas de odio a las yeguas, incluso Turing había sido reparada por la harmonía, pero cuando estaban a punto de dirigir su poder sobre sombra, el rey hechicero les detuvo.

"Eso no será necesario, yo me encargo."

Las yeguas cruzaron miradas curiosas y dejaron ir el poder de los elementos, tras lo cual se encontraban nuevamente de pie sobre el suelo.

Una de las figuras en armadura recogió a sombra por la crin tras recibir una indicación de su amo con la mano y lo presento poniendo el rostro del Umbrum a la atura del rostro de Ainz.

"Creo que ya has dado suficientes problemas, así que es hora de que mueras definitivamente."

Por un momento las yeguas pensaron que verían algo como lo sucedido en el ataque del rey tormenta, pero todo lo que hizo el rey hechicero fue levantar la mano y dar dos palabras.

"[True Death]"

El cuerpo de sombra convulsiono por un momento y después quedo inerte, unos segundos mas tarde su cuerpo comenzó a perder color y a disolverse como vapor en el viento, de abajo hacia arriva.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo con él, su alteza?" -pregunto Flutteershy con voz temblorosa-

"Le di verdadero descanso eterno, ya no habrá magia o ritual capaz de volver a traerlo a la vida, la única manera de hacerlo, seria que quien lo intente sea más poderoso que yo."

Esta respuesta, calmo un poco la preocupación de la pegaso, un ligero brillo dorado se disipo del aire cuando el hombre en traje rojo levanto una de sus manos.

"No tengo como agradecerle por su ayuda Rey hechicero, todo lo que le puedo ofrecer es que hablare en su favor con el resto de las princesas."

"No tiene importancia, después de todo, es parte del tratado de libre comercio que ya firmaron."

Al instante siguiente con un destello y un *POP*, aparecieron las diarcas en compañía de Starswirl el barbado, listos para el combate, pero la escena frente a ellos no era la que esperaban, todo estaba en calma.

_Ya veo, así que fue él, esta es una gran oportunidad, con la presencia de Starswirl tal vez consigamos algo._

Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Celestia antes de comenzar una guerra de palabras.

* * *

**Aquí esta un capitulo mas mis queridos lectores, como podrán definir esta historia comienza a dar los primeros pasos de su final, pero intentare que valgan la pena, nos leemos en la ****próxima y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi FF. XD**


	28. 28 El After Party pt3

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 10/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**El After Party**

**Tercera Parte**

Las M6 estaban ocupándose en sus propios asuntos, Twilight escuchaba a Turing mientras esta le daba su reporte de daños recibidos, y le comentaba sobre sus últimas sensaciones, Fluttershy revisaba a Applejack y Rainbow, mientras que Rarity y Pinkie se ocupaban en reacomodar todo lo que no había recibido daños en la batalla, pero todas tenían una expresión calmada. Se encontraban relativamente felices, todo se había solucionado y el rey hechicero aseguro que seria imposible que Sombra pudiera regresar una vez más; las únicas con una expresión seria e inmutable, eran las diarcas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Starswirl.

"Rey Gown, de parte de Equestria, agradezco humildemente la ayuda brindada en este momento de incertidumbre." -Dijo la monarca del sol mientras hacia una ligera reverencia- "y me disculpo si parezco descortés, pero no tengo el gusto de conocer a su acompañante, con nosotras se encuentra Starswirl, uno de los pilares de Equestria, recientemente rescatado del limbo por la princesa Twilight."

Dijo la alicornio alabastro mientras indicaba con uno de sus cascos al unicornio junto a ella y este hizo una ligera reverencia.

"Es un placer conocerle su alteza."

"El placer es mío, este es Demiurge," -dijo el Overlord apuntando con una de sus manos al demonio que de inmediato hizo una reverencia- "uno de mis subordinados mas confiables, en cuanto a mi ayuda, no fue la gran cosa, quien realmente hizo todo el trabajo fue la princesa Twilight, solo le hizo falta un pequeño recordatorio de lo que era capaz de hacer."

Al escuchar esto, la monarca del sol levanto una ceja y estaba por solicitar más información al respecto, mas fue interrumpida por la mas joven de las princesas.

"Jejeje, si bueno, vera princesa, cuando el rey sombra destruyo los elementos y el árbol de la harmonía, sentí que algo se había roto dentro de mí," -dijo la alicornio lavanda al acercarse tras haber terminado con Turing, mientras que el resto de las yeguas se acercaban por detrás, mientras ella hablaba- "así que creí que su magia se había perdido para siempre."

"Te entiendo perfectamente, cuando sucedió, sentí como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto de pronto." -agrego el unicornio-

"Así es, pero cuando llego el rey hechicero y sometió a Sombra, me recordó que los elementos no contenían lo que representaban, entonces recordé que anteriormente usamos el poder de la armonía, incluso sin tener los elementos, es decir ¡nosotras también somos una representación de los elementos!"

"En cuanto a eso, mas tarde hay que reunirnos para idear como reemplazar el árbol destruido." -aporto la monarca del sol-

"Eso no será un problema, mas tarde me encargare de convocar al resto de los pilares, nosotros lo creamos, estoy seguro de que podremos recrearlo." -Dijo el unicornio con confianza y una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

"Fufufu, pero cuanta arrogancia."

La voz sedosa y tranquila de Demiurge interrumpió la conversación de los Equestres, causando reacciones de sorpresa y molestia.

"Exactamente que quiere decir con eso, señor Demiurge." -dijo Luna entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía al demonio.

"Me disculpo, he hablado fuera de turno."

Contesto este con un tono y una sonrisa que expresaban claramente que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

*Shigh* "Demiurge" -amonesto el rey hechicero a su subordinado con un tono serio-

"Si, me disculpo." -dijo nuevamente el demonio haciendo una reverencia, y esta vez parecía sincero-

_Bueno, estoy seguro que saberlo a estas alturas no causara ningún estrago._ "Lo que mi subordinado quiso decir es que ustedes no crearon el árbol de la armonía,"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Esto causo una absoluta sorpresa, era algo simplemente inconcebible.

"¡Eso es ridículo!, nosotros lo formamos, ¡le incrustamos parte de nuestra esencia!"

Contesto el unicornio furioso, esto causo que el demonio frunciera el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, su amo le interrumpió haciendo una ceña con la mano indicándole que esperara, mientras que las princesas cruzaron la mirada brevemente con preocupación.

"¡Además, ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?, usted es un rey recién coronado hasta donde yo sé!, ¡los pilares y yo creamos el árbol hace más de mil años!"

La primera en intentar calmar las cosas fue Twilight.

"T-tranquilízate por favor Starswirl, estoy segura de que el rey hechicero no ha terminado de hablar, hay que escuchar todas sus palabras para no malinterpretar lo que trata de decir, jejeje."

Al dar una mirada a su alrededor, las reacciones de las princesas y los elementos sembraron la duda en el unicornio, por lo que se forzó a calmarse.

"Es cierto que ustedes aún están ligados a las diferentes facetas de la armonía," -continuo el Overlord- "pero ustedes no fueron sus creadores, es decir, ustedes no crearon el árbol de la armonía, la armonía les impulso a crearlo para reforzar los vínculos, si el bosque Everfree se descontrolo, fue por la repentina desaparición del árbol," _Aunque también influyo que mare estuviera dentro de este._ "pero la princesa Twilight reimpuso la presencia de la armonía, puedo asegurarles que ya no volverá a haber ningún problema con el bosque, y en cuanto a su pregunta, solo diré que el tiempo no es un problema para el amo de la vida y la muerte."

Contesto Ainz tomando hacia el final la postura 'rey sabio no.7', quedando ligeramente de lado y con la barbilla apenas levantada.

"Un momento, ¿esta diciendo que el árbol de la armonía tiene conciencia propia?"

Pregunto Twilight con una cara que decía 'por favor no diga tonterías, ¿es que acaso perdió la razón?

"Efectivamente princesa, de hecho, estoy completamente seguro que la armonía ha estado encarrilando en inflexiones importantes lo que más le beneficia a lo largo del tiempo, cuando menos desde que gano conciencia, de lo que estoy seguro, es que tiene mucho más de lo que abarca su historia moderna, ustedes, los pilares y si mal no me equivoco hay un tercer grupo de criaturas ligadas en este momento a la armonía, todos ustedes podrían ser considerados sus extensiones."

_¿Cómo dijo?, ¿un grupo más de criaturas?, no lo entiendo, solo los pilares y yo podemos usar los elementos, antes también pudieron las hermanas, pero tras lo de Nightmaremoon ya no les fue posible._

Justo cuando todos se recuperaron del shock y Twilight estaba por hacer una pregunta, el subordinado del rey le corto hablando primero.

"Ainz-sama, ya es hora."

"Umu, bien, si me disculpan debo retirarme, aun tengo mucho que hacer en mi reino, [Gate]."

Con esto el portal se abrió y el Overlord paso a través de él, seguido por el demonio y finalmente los hombres en armadura, pero el guardián no se retiro sin antes dar una palabra de advertencia.

"Por cierto, Starswirl-san, le recomiendo que cuide su tono cuando hable con mi amo, no todos sus subordinados son tan controlados como yo, que tengan un buen día."

Con su ultima frase hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia las princesas y se retiró, pero, aunque las palabras y el gesto fueron cordiales, Starswirl estaba sudando a chorros y una vez que el portal se cerró, el unicornio soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

*Wheezz* "¡Por todos los cielos, ¿pero que fue eso?!, ¡se sintió como si me fuera a aplastar con su sola presencia!" -dijo el unicornio alarmado-

"Efectivamente" -hablo la princesa de la noche- "sin embargo, no es nada comparado con lo que la presencia del rey hechicero es capaz de hacer."

"Princesa Luna, este no es el momento para bromas, si bien, es cierto que a juzgar por la energía que uso para crear el portal podemos decir que su magia es abrumadoramente poderosa, su actitud no refleja una presencia tan poderosa." -dijo el unicornio con reproche en el tono de su voz-

"No se trata de ninguna broma," -contesto con seriedad la más joven de las princesas- "yo misma vi de primer casco lo que son capaces de hacer incluso sus meras sirvientas, es precisamente, por lo mucho que es capaz de cambiar su actitud y el aura que proyecta, que creemos que hay que ser sumamente cuidadosos al tratarlo, *shigh* cuando destrono al rey tormenta, usando solo su presencia, redujo un pelotón completo de soldados a batido de criatura; de no ser por la ayuda de la princesa Luna, estoy segura que aun tendría pesadillas al respecto; el tiene el absoluto control sobre la presión que su presencia ejerce, o hacia donde la dirige."

"Lo siento mucho, princesa Twilight, pero me es difícil imaginar tal cosa, su comportamiento contradice totalmente lo que está diciendo."

*Shigh* "Su inteligencia es realmente monstruosa," -interrumpió la monarca del sol, causando que todos le pusieran atención- "tenía la intención de controlar la conversación y con la ayuda del intelecto de Starswirl intentaría conseguir más información sobre él, pero parece que vio completamente a través de mis intenciones y las neutralizo antes de que pudiera lograr hacer nada."

Todos tenían miradas de confusión en el rostro ante sus palabras, y al percatarse de esto, Celestia decidió extender su explicación.

"La información que nos dio sobre el árbol de la armonía, o simplemente armonía como el lo dijo, no tenía ningún motivo para compartirla, él podía simplemente haber callado a su subordinado, usando meramente una afirmación, evito que pudiera controlar el tema y llevarlo por otro rumbo para conseguir más información; Starswirl, personalmente creo que lo mas aterrador del rey hechicero, no es su poder, aun cuando ya ha demostrado que su titulo de 'amo de la vida y la muerte', no es simplemente presunción o auto glorificación."

"¿Amo de la vida y la muerte?, ¿a qué se refiere?" -interrumpió el unicornio intrigado-

"Durante la cumbre de las criaturas, un evento que se lleva a cabo cada varios años en el que se reúnen lideres o representantes de todas las naciones, cuando atacaron las tropas que aun eran leales al rey Tormenta, el invoco algo, no, alguien que nadie fue capaz de reconocer de vista, pero aun así todos supimos de que se trataba, el… invoco a la muerte misma que de inmediato le reconoció como su amo postrándose ante él." -Explico Twilight-

"¡Eso es ridículo!, ¡no existe nadie capaz de controlar el ciclo de la vida!"

"Starswirl," -continuo Celestia- "a estas alturas aun hay mucho que no conocemos sobre el rey hechicero, pero hay varias de las que estamos totalmente seguras, su magia es inmensamente poderosa."

"Es capaz de incluso someter a Discord con facilidad." -aportó Luna-

"Su inteligencia no tiene comparación."

"Creemos que es capaz de crear planes que abarquen años y ejecutarlos a la perfección." -hablo Twilight-

"Es capaz, no de convocar como cualquier otro, sino crear objetos tangibles con magia."

"En la primera reunión con él, creo un gigantesco trono con acabados divinos, completamente hecho de mármol negro solido sin ningún esfuerzo." -Añadió Rarity-

"Es capaz de controlar el clima."

"¡Limpio en segundos una tormenta que cubría todo Canterlot con un huracán de clase cinco ya formado, ¡y lo llamo un truco de fiesta!, ni si quiera alguien tan asombrosa como yo es capaz de lograr algo así." -Dijo Rainbow Dash murmurando con molestia la última parte-

"La primera vez que lo vimos fue sin la mascara y los guantes que estaba usando hoy, y lo primero que pensé sobre el fue 'un nigromante', pero cuando comencé a comprender el alcance de su poder, deseche esa noción de inmediato, bien podemos estar conociendo a un dios por primera vez." -concluyo la monarca del sol-

El intercambio de comentarios entre Celestia y Starswirl, con aportaciones de los elementos y las demás princesas, continuo mientras explicaban las cosas que conocían o comentaban las cosas que sabían, solo hicieron un pequeño descanso cuando uno de los guardias se presento y le ordenaron coordinar un contingente para escoltar a los pobladores que Sombra había dominado de regreso a Poniville en compañía de los elementos y Twilight, tras lo cual, las diarcas hablaron por un rato mas con el unicornio, queda de mas decir que cuando la conversación termino, el unicornio ya no estaba tan seguro de su primera impresión.

"Si todo lo que me han contado es cierto, en algún lugar tiene que existir alguna indicación de su existencia en el pasado, me pondré en contacto con el resto de los pilares para que estén atentos por si encuentran alguna información al respecto, si el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown o su heráldica son encontrados en algún lugar, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar alguna pista sobre sus objetivos."

"Viaja seguro." -se despidió Luna con un breve abrazo-

"Y ten mucho cuidado, sobre todo cuando estés siguiendo algún rastro." -Termino Celestia-

"Por supuesto, estaré en contacto regular cada mes." -se despidió Starswirl y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, se retiro de la sala del trono para continuar su viaje.

-O-

"En la guarida de Grogar, un grito furioso se escuchó.

"¡ESE IMBÉCIL!"

Cuando la esfera de cristal del carnero no pudo atravesar los muros del castillo de Canterlot, este se sorprendió.

"Vaya, así que encontraron alguna manera de protegerse de la adivinación, interesante."

Entonces dejo de intentarlo, tras varios días la curiosidad le pico nuevamente y se dirigió a ver el estado del cristal que uso para convocarlo, pero en el justo momento en que uso el circulo mágico ligado al cristal para confirmar el estado del tirano poni, el arreglo brillo y simplemente se destrozó cual vidrio común al ser golpeado, y el cristal que anclaba el alma del rey se hizo polvo, cuando el significado de eso finalmente se registró, se puso sumamente furioso y grito sus maldiciones con desprecio.

Al escucharlo, Chrysalis y Tirek cruzaron miradas inquisitivas, pero Cozy fue quien le dio voz al pensamiento de los tres.

"Creo que a alguien las cosas no le salieron como esperaba."

"Mhm" -fue la única respuesta de los otros dos-

Un momento después, un carnero refunfuñando salió de una de las alcobas y cuando finalmente estuvo de regreso en la protuberancia sobre la cual se encontraba la bola de cristal, hablo con el resto.

"Ustedes tres deberán de bastar para mis planes, ese imbécil de Sombra logro que lo matarán en vez de dispersarlo, ya no hay magia que lo pueda traer de vuelta."

Con esta noticia resonando en sus mentes, Cozy Tirek y Chrysalis cruzaron miradas y se preguntaban sin palabras _'¿Equestria mato?, ¿es eso posible?_', pero en el fondo, la changeling solo regresaba la mirada para no verse fuera de lugar.

_¿Me pregunto cual será el objetivo principal de Ainz-sama?_

"Confió que la muerte de este estúpido servirá de ejemplo suficiente para que lo entiendan, ahora, van a obedecerme o compartirán el destino de Sombra."

Los tres entendieron de inmediato, no se trataba de una pregunta, era una amenaza y un ultimátum juntos, todos asintieron repetida y rápidamente.

"Bien, esta será su tarea," -dijo el carnero mientras comenzaba a proyectar sombras e imágenes en la esfera para ilustrar su explicación- "trabajaran juntos, recuperaran mi campana hechizante de la cima del monte Everhoof, se encuentra dentro de una cueva, el acenso no será fácil, deberán trabajar en conjunto, la montaña esta protegida por magia antigua, por lo que simplemente volar hacia la cima o teletransportarse, está fuera de discusión."

"¿Trabajar juntos?, lo dices como si trabajar junto a una sanguijuela fuera posible."

Hablo Chrysalis mientras miraba con desconfianza a Tirek, mas este no se quedó callado.

"¡JA!, lo dice el parásito de los sentimientos."

De inmediato se cruzaron mas insultos, y un momento después, Cozy aporto su propia opinión.

"¡No entiendo por que discuten, ambos son como mosquitos, toman de otro sin su permiso!"

Entonces la discusión se volvió una batalla campal de insultos que duro tan solo un minuto, Grogar había tenido suficiente, con un pulso de su magia arrojo a los tres contra el muro más cercano fijándolos a este en el proceso, avanzo hacia ellos y con cada paso que daba la presión en sus extremidades y cuellos aumentaba.

"¡Guarden silencio, bufones!, ¡no me interesa si se odian o quieren matarse el uno al otro, van a trabajar juntos para recuperar mi campana les guste o no, soy mucho mas poderoso que ustedes, así que me ¡o-be-de-ce-rán!" -dijo la ultima parte en una voz baja y amenazante-

Todos graznaron respuestas afirmativas con tanto volumen como pudieron, cosa que fue apenas audible por la presión en sus cuellos, tras recibir su respuesta, Grogar los miro por unos segundos mas y después les libero.

"Pero puedo entender su escepticismo, así que tal vez una demostración sea necesaria."

Corto el flujo de su magia dejándolos caer al suelo, toco uno de los botones dorados de su arnés y de este broto una esfera de magia condensada con un ligero brillo amarillo, y con un movimiento de su casco la lanzo hacia Tirek como si no tuviera importancia, este tomo la esfera y la miro con incredulidad por un momento, e inmediatamente después la devoro tan rápido como pudo, el efecto fue inmediato, su cuerpo aumento de tamaño y recupero su musculatura, al mismo tiempo sus cuernos crecieron, tras dejar tan atrás su estado frágil y anciano, no pudo evitar flexionar los brazos y darle un beso a uno de sus bíceps.

"La magia de Grogar ES poderosa, esa pequeña esfera tenia tanta magia como la que hay en toda la ciudad de Manehattan."

Esa es solo una pequeña muestra de mi poder," -dijo el carnero con presunción- "ahora, ¡muévanse!, mientras más rápido me traigan mi campana ¡más pronto Equestria estará bajo mi poder!"

Termino Grogar al mismo tiempo que los transportaba a los bosques al pie de la cordillera Yaket; tras el cambio de escenario, Chrysalis fue la primera en separarse.

"Bueno, esto será muy fácil, ni siquiera los necesito, tal vez sea imposible para el resto, pero no para mí." -de inmediato alzo el vuelo y se alejó-

En cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente y se aseguro de no estar siendo seguida por la pequeña pegaso, comenzó su reporte.

"Este es mi reporte del día, Grogar intento que trabajáramos en equipo para recuperar su campana hechizante tras comprobar la muerte de Sombra, no nos dijo nada sobre ella, solo que se encuentra dentro de una cueva en la cima del monte Everhoof, en este momento me dirijo hacia la base del mismo."

Tras dar instrucción a los pendientes para que dejaran de grabar espero un momento, la ultima vez no lo hizo y aun sentía vergüenza cuando veía el rostro de Demiurge.

_Ya debería ser suficiente, no quiero repetir lo de la ultima vez, fue una vergüenza absoluta cuando recibí el 'Message' de Demiurge-sama diciendo que ya no necesitaban más información sobre mi anatomía, ¡Como rayos iba yo a saber que le tomaba unos segundos adicionales terminar de grabar a los pendientes! ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que en este pantano todas las malditas hojas sean venenosas y no pueda usar ninguna para limpiarme después de hacer mis necesidades!_ *Shigh* "Solo espero que no me ordenen hacer algo imposible."

-O-

En la cueva del árbol de la armonía, los Young six estaban boquiabiertos y corriendo despavoridos alejándose a toda velocidad de esta, mas para saber por que es necesario retroceder varias horas.

Tras haber concordado el día anterior que debían de hacer algo en conmemoración del árbol y pedir permiso a sus guardianes por recomendación de la directora Twilight, todos estuvieron en desacuerdo sobre cual era la mejor opción para ello, hasta que cada quien decidió llevar a cabo su propio proyecto finalmente, cuando el resultado inevitable sucedió y todos sus proyectos quedaron arruinados, al mismo tiempo, finalmente trabajaron en conjunto.

"Bien, ahora podemos estar de acuerdo en que todas nuestras ideas son un desastre en este momento."

Hablo Smolder con fatalidad al ver el resultado del accidente, a su estatua la base se le hizo pedazos y esta se desplomo sobre la fuente de Ocelus, el agua de esta, arruino completamente la pintura fresca del mural de Silverstream, básicamente borrándolo por completo, del mismo modo barrio con el retoño que Sandbar había plantado donde antes estaba el árbol y todo esto arruino el intento de Gallus de convertir el lugar en un museo, entonces todos comenzaron a discutir poniendo la culpa de todo el desastre sobre uno u otro, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Yona había tenido suficiente.

"¡BASTA!"

Tras obtener la atención de todos, continuó.

"¡Lo único que hacer todos ser discutir, eso no ser muy amigable!" -todos bajaron el rostro con vergüenza- "Yona querer que trabajar todos juntos como amigos desde un principio, ¡pero todos ignorar a Yona!"

*Shigh* "Ella tiene razón, tal vez lo mejor seria trabajar todos juntos en algo." -dijo Gallus levantando levemente la mirada-

"Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, todos nuestros proyectos se arruinaron y ya no queda nada del árbol de la armonía." -dijo con duda la joven dragona-

"Eso no es cierto, aún están todos los pedazos del árbol de la armonía."

Las palabras de Sandbar provocaron que todos le voltearan a ver con una ceja levantada.

"Jejeje, bueno, verán, tenía que liberar y limpiar el área cuando plante el retoño, así que lleve todos los pedazos al fondo de la cueva para que no estuvieran obstruyendo el paso." -explico mientras apartaba la mirada y se rascaba el cuello con uno de sus cascos.

Con esto todos compartieron una ligera sonrisa, excepto por Silverstream, la de ella llegaba de oreja a oreja; de inmediato trajeron todos los trozos y se pusieron de acuerdo sobre que hacer con ellos, tras una vuelta rápida al pueblo, regresaron con todos los materiales y herramientas que necesitarían y se pusieron a trabajar, trabajaron por horas alegremente, el único que frunció el ceño en algún momento fue Sandbar, cuando una canción del corazón no logro arrancar, pero tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando, cuando finalmente todos se detuvieron y admiraron su trabajo… las sonrisas comenzaron a menguar.

"Eerrr… ¿chicos?, para ser honesta creí que nos quedaría mejor." -dijo Ocelus al ver la cutre mini cabaña que habían construido-

"Bueno, era de esperarse ¿no?, después de todo, ninguno de nosotros sabe nada sobre construcción realmente, ¿la probamos de una vez?." -comento Gallus encogiéndose de hombros con algo de sarcasmo-

Todos asintieron y entraron a la cabaña en la que a duras penas cabían los seis adentro, sin embargo, cualquier comentario que pudiera surgir se vio interrumpido abruptamente, la cabaña comenzó a brillar levemente y la cueva comenzó a temblar, todos salieron corriendo alejándose de la cueva y esto nos trae a la situación actual.

Tras sentir que ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados, se dieron la vuelta y quedaron sorprendidos, naciendo desde la cueva, atravesando la roca y sobresaliendo por encima de las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, una enorme casa del árbol, no, mejor dicho, una mansión en un árbol, creció y se formo junto con este, el cual tenia un enorme parecido con un cerezo, solo que todo estaba hecho de cristal en tonos suaves, su reacción cuando se acercaron a la entrada principal, al nivel de las ruinas, fue comprensible.

"¡Wooooooooooow!"

"¿Cómo… sucedió esto?"

Pregunto Gallus a nadie en especial, por lo que recibir una respuesta fue una gran sorpresa que saco a todos de su estupor, con un destello lavanda, en la entrada principal apareció una proyección similar a la que se habían encontrado bajo la escuela de la amistad, solo que esta vez parecía ser más expresiva.

"Fueron ustedes, gracias a su dedicación y cariño, todo esto fue posible, sin eso, el espíritu de la casa se habría perdido, siempre que necesiten consuelo pueden venir aquí, su amistad y la de todas las criaturas estará a salvo dentro de estas paredes."

Dándoles una sonrisa más, la imagen semi translucida de Twilight desapareció, y medio segundo después, la verdadera princesa de la amistad apareció detrás de ellos con un destello y un 'pop'.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?, ¿están todos bien?, sentí una gran explosión mágica desde la escuela!"

Estamos todos bien, pero… algo confundidos." -contesto Silverstream-

*GHASPH*, "¡¿De dónde salió todo eso?!" -exclamo la alicornio-

"De hecho, nosotros queríamos preguntarle lo mismo directora Twilight." -respondió con una sonrisa apenada Smolder-

Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la princesa, Ocelus comenzó a explicar lo sucedido.

"A decir verdad, no estamos seguros, solo usamos los restos del árbol para crear algo en memoria del mismo, y entonces solo… paso."

Al escuchar esto, Twilight abrió los ojos como platos.

_*Ghasph* ¡Ustedes son el tercer grupo!_

Un segundo después su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa.

"El árbol de a armonía siempre nos ha dado sorpresas, desde que fue plantado por los pilares, ha crecido y se ha adaptado constantemente a los nuevos sucesos, pero el árbol solo era una extensión de la armonía, no ella misma, la mera destrucción de una forma física no le hará dejar de existir."

"Entonces, si el árbol de la armonía no estaba muerto, ¿Por qué necesito de nuestra ayuda par crear algo nuevo?" -pregunto Gallus sin entender la situación-

En ese preciso momento, la princesa de la amistad recordó la manera de enseñar de su mentora y sonrió.

"No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que lo descubrirán a su debido tiempo, ahora, ¿Quién me va a dar un tour?"

El grupo de estudiantes cruzaron miradas nerviosas.

"La verdad es que… nosotros tampoco hemos entrado directora Twilight." -contesto Sandbar por todo el grupo-

"Jijiji, entonces que tal si entramos todos, juntos."

-O-

Dentro de la gran tumba de Nazarick, el supremo gobernante se encontraba en su despacho, revisando el reporte urgente que habían enviado Yuri y Shizu.

_Increíble, no, ¿es realmente cierto?_ "Albedo, ¿este reporte ya ha sido debidamente corroborado?"

"Así es Ainz-sama, tras ser recibido se envió una unidad especializada de infiltración para comprobarlo, no hay duda." Explico calmadamente la Súcubo.

_Entonces, no solo han estado surgiendo portales al azar por los que han estado cruzando animales y plantas, también hay ítems de Yggdrasil en un lugar bien vigilado, *shigh* no hay de otra._

"Albedo"

"Si"

"Ordena al equipo al otro lado del espejo que aseguren una área clandestina donde podamos instalar una base bien oculta, una vez que este preparada, quiero que envíen un equipo para verificar por que se están abriendo los portales y si son realmente al azar, además, envía a Pandora, que se infiltre y consiga tanta información como le sea posible sobre los ítems en la base, que no quede ni un solo dato oculto por encontrar."

"Entendido, entregare sus órdenes de inmediato."

-O-

Esa misma noche, mientras estaba recostada en su cama del apartamento, Yuri tenía entre sus manos, un libro de cubiertas duras en color negro con refuerzos metálicos en las esquinas y un cráneo estilizado en la cubierta frontal, se trataba del diario por medio del cual se comunicaba con Nazarick, y mantenía junto a ella toda la noche, de esta manera recibiría de inmediato cualquier instrucción, y esta costumbre hoy había rendido sus frutos, tras contestar con un 'de inmediato', se levantó, siguió los protocolos de siempre y se reunió con Shizu en la plaza comercial.

"Buenas noches Shizu."

"Buenas Yuri-nee."

"Llegaron nuevas órdenes, hay que encontrar una ubicación que nos pueda servir para crear una base de este lado, debe tener un tamaño adecuado y ser lo más clandestina posible."

"Umu."

Tras poco menos de dos horas de búsqueda, la autómata ofreció muchas opciones que cumplían con el limite del espacio y comenzaron a analizar cada opción, ya casi para el final de su tiempo disponible, la lista había sido reducida a cuatro lugares posibles.

"Red, comprueba el estado de estos cuatro lugares, reporta cual es el de más difícil acceso para los habitantes de este mundo y que este mas oculto."

"Si, de inmediato."

Con esto el Hanzo desapareció nuevamente en las sombras.

A la mañana siguiente, la M7 se encontraban reunidas frente al pedestal de la estatua rota.

"Emm, ¿Sunset?, pareces algo preocupada, puedes hablar conmigo sobre ello, digo, si tú quieres."

"¿Mhn? ¡Oh! No, lo siento si te preocupe, es solo que hacia mucho tiempo que la princesa Twilight no se comunicaba conmigo, y lo hizo ayer por la tarde, es solo que, las cosas que están pasando en Equestria son preocupantes, pero no creo que sea buena idea hablar de ello aquí, pero si están interesadas, puedo hablarles sobre ello más tarde."

El grupo asintió en confirmación, si podían querían ayudar en algo.

"¡Uh uh uh!, ¿chicas, ya han escuchado sobre las nuevas especies que se han comenzado a encontrar?" -hablo pinkie con mucho ánimo- "¡encontraron un lobo hecho de madera que se mueve por si solo!, además, cuando choca fuertemente con algo o es golpeado con la fuerza necesaria, ¡se desarma! Y lo que es aun mas sorprendente, ¡no se muere por ello, se rearma solo en menos de un minuto!"

"¡¿UN QUE?!"

Grito Sunset cuando finalmente junto toda la información que había estado escuchando inconscientemente en su cabeza, al ver que llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes que caminaban a su alrededor, volvió a tomar asiento.

"¡Pinkie, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?!"

"Sipirili, incluso lo pasaron en las noticias."

La chica pastelera hurgo en su cabello y saco su celular, busco algo en la red y se lo mostró a la pelirroja, que mientras más del vídeo veía, más pálida se ponía.

"Esa no es una nueva especie de animal, es una bien conocida y bastante peligrosa, aunque ese no es mas que una cría, es… ¡un Timberwolf!"

"¡¿Una cría?, 'ero si esa cosa es casi del ta'año de Applebloom!" -exclamo la granjera-

(¡¿Una cría?, pero si esa cosa es casi del tamaño de Applebloom)

"Querida, no es que este dudando de ti, pero, ¿Cómo sabes eso?" -pregunto la modista-

"Por que es un animal de Equestria."

Esto causo sorpresa para todos, pero antes de que alguna pudiera continuar la conversación, una voz monótona les interrumpió.

"¿Dónde queda?, nunca había oído ese nombre."

"Buen día Shizu." -saludo Twilight un poco nerviosa-

"Umu."

*Shigh* "Bueno, tarde o temprano ibas a descubrirlo, además, creo que otro desastre esta en camino, a-"

*Riiiiiiinng*

"Pero ya es hora de ir a clases, reúnete con nosotras a la hora del almuerzo y te contaremos todo, ¿te parece?"

"Umu"

Con esto todas se pusieron de pie y corrieron a clase, el día transcurrió sin problemas, lo único notorio era la condescendencia que se podía ver en una gran parte del alumnado y casi todos los maestros hacía Shizu, había michos que aun tenían presente en diferentes niveles el rapto que la chica sufrió.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, la M7 comieron algo rápido e inmediatamente después se dirigieron al salón de música, donde ya les esperaba la autómata.

*Ghasph* ¡Shizu querida, no me digas que no has comido nada, eso es muy malo para el cutis!"

Rarity fue la primera en entrar, por lo que fue la primera en sorprenderse por su presencia, pero ella negó el hecho.

"Mnhn,"

Cuando el resto escucho la exclamación de la modista, se apresuraron a entrar y efectivamente, en una de las bancas de la sala se encontraba sentada la chica del parche con una caja envuelta en un paño a su lado.

"Midori-oneesama me preparo un obento, lo comí aquí."

Dijo con su tono monotono dando palmaditas sobre la caja envuelta, esto tranquilizo al grupo y todas se pusieron cómodas para comenzar la conversación, quien abrió el tema fue la misma Sunset Shimmer.

"En primer lugar, dime, ¿Qué sabes sobre la magia?"

"Fantasia" -fue la corta respuesta que recibió la pregunta-

*Shigh* "Tal vez en este mundo, pero de donde yo vengo, es algo de día a día."

"¿Mhn?"

"Veras, yo no soy humana, soy una unicornio, vengo de un lugar llamado Equestria, llegue a este mundo a través de un portal que se abre por si solo cada 2 años y medio, por tres noches seguidas."

Durante los siguientes minutos, la pelirroja explico a grandes rasgos de donde venia y de como era Equestria, tras todas las explicaciones, Shizu se aseguro de mostrar la respuesta esperada en este mundo para tal situación, una mirada con el ceño fruncido (realmente apenas visible, el cambio solo fue notado por Fluttershy y Pinkie) que decía a gritos '¿estas bromeando?, ¿verdad?', por lo que decidieron que una demostración era necesaria, una a una todas mostraron su magia, pero cuando llego el turno de la pelirroja, lamento demostrarlo con la chica nueva.

Durante un momento no podía ver nada, solo había oscuridad, entonces escucho varios disparos, seguido de los gritos frenéticos de un hombre, _'¡Aquí el detective Stone Will, hay muchos muertos y un civil herido, manden ambulancias y forenses de inmediato!, tranquila Shizu, ya todo termino, ya estas a salvo'_ entonces, la oscuridad se disipo y la escena frente a ella le obligo a terminar la conexión en el acto, en cuanto sus ojos dejaron de brillar, Sunset corrió hacia el bote de basura del salón y vacío su estomago.

*Blueeeeeeeegh*, *Blugh*, *Bleghch* *cof cof cof*

"¡SUNSET!"

Ya que se calmo lo suficiente, esta se quedo sentada en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

"¿Estas bien?" -pregunto Fluttershy con preocupación-

"S-si, lo siento, es que, es la primera vez que veo tal masacre."

La pelirroja se levantó y rápidamente envolvió a Shizu en un abrazo apretado mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

"Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, si te sientes mal o necesitas hablar al respecto, siéntete libre de contar con nosotras."

"A ver a ver a ver, estoy un poco perdida, ¿Qué paso?" -interrumpió la voz ronca de Dash, lo que causo que todas le lanzaran miradas de '¿en serio?, ¿todavía preguntas?'-

Pero la pelirroja le contesto sin dejar de abrazar a la automata.

"Vi de primera mano el resultado del tiroteo que sucedió en la vieja fábrica de colchones de Clousdale."

Esto finalmente trajo entendimiento a la deportista que abrió los ojos como platos acompañado de un _'oooooh'_ audible.

"Jejeje, si este… lo siento, mi culpa."

Tras un abrazo grupal y ofrecimientos de apoyo de todas, la platica fue interrumpida por la campana y las clases continuaron normalmente el resto del día, por la noche, cuando las Pléyades cumplían con su verdadera tarea, realizaron su verdadera conversación.

"¿Cómo fue todo Shizu?"

"Umu, tal como dijo Demiurge-sama, no creo que vuelvan a intentar indagar."

"Excelente, SD guíanos."

Una sombra se desprendió del suelo, formando una figura humanoide alada que hizo una reverencia y emprendió el vuelo, justo antes de entrar a la plaza, habían recibido un reporte de parte de Red, dos de los lugares eran demasiado públicos, tras vigilarlos durante el día, estos recibieron muchas visitas; en este momento se dirigían a uno de los dos restantes, tras casi una hora de vuelo a velocidad moderada, llegaron a su destino.

Se trataba de una cueva en medio del bosque, el lugar era bastante amplio y parecía tener gemas con brillo propio en las paredes y techo, el lugar estaba muy bien, pero tenía un gran defecto, pese a que no recibió una sola visita en el día, se encontraba relativamente cerca de un campamento, por lo que fue desechado de inmediato como opción, entonces partieron al segundo punto.

Al llegar tuvieron que usar invisibilidad, se trataba de un enorme complejo de hormigón, un resort abandonado en medio del bosque que estaba en una excelente ubicación geográfica, rodeado de montañas y con el mar relativamente cerca, el lugar había caído en el olvido legal tras la bancarrota de la empresa a la que perteneció, ocupándolo, se encontraba una banda de motociclistas, en sus chaquetas se podía leer 'the washouts', con incognoscible perfecto aun activo, le dieron una vuelta rápida al lugar, tras concluir que este era el lugar ideal, las pléyades se reunieron nuevamente en su punto inicial.

"Este es el mejor lugar de todos, SD, tú y otro más quédense vigilando lo que resta de hoy y todo el día de mañana, quiero que me notifiquen si alguien diferente a ellos se presenta."

El demonio hizo una reverencia dando por aceptada la orden de Yuri, tras lo cual ambas sirvientas se retiraron.

-O-

La tarde avanzaba como de costumbre, durante el fin de semana habían conseguido dinero participando en competencias y comprado refacciones el lunes a primera hora, pero los días siguientes serian dedicados a reparaciones, Rolling Tunder se dedicaba a afinar motores, Lightning Dust se dedicaba a la dirección y el sistema NOS (óxido nitroso), mientras que Short Fuse se encargaba de los neumáticos y rines, mientras que el resto hacia trabajos variados.

Short Fuse, un hombre maduro de baja estatura, se encontraba removiendo una llanta de su rin mientras maldecía la misma, sin embargo, un ruido le hizo detenerse en seco y tomar postura de pelea.

*Crack*

"¿Mhn?, ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"

Desde entre los árboles, surgió la chica con el cuerpo más candente que jamás había visto.

"Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, ¿A caso te perdiste preciosura?"

El grito anterior de Fuse llamo la atención del resto que se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué sucede Short, algún intruso?" -pregunto la chica de pelo platinado y tez ligeramente celeste-

"No jefa, simplemente se topó con nosotros una ovejita perdida."

Dijo el hombre de baja estatura mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección de la chica con el vestido de noche con detalles en rojo que se acercaba lentamente.

"¡JA!, es de tu estatura, tal vez con esta si puedas." –contesto la jefa de la banda mientras hacia un gesto obsceno con las manos, metiendo el dedo medio extendido a través de un aro formado con el dedo gordo e índice de la otra mano-

Lightning Dust, era una ex alumna de Cristal Prep que había sido expulsada por su comportamiento temerario e irrespetuoso.

"Ara ara- pero que boca tan sucia, no pareciera la de una señorita –arinsu."

Después de esa noche, en ningún círculo motociclista se volvió a saber de los washouts, y una vampiresa, obtuvo nuevos juguetes como regalo de su amo por su arduo trabajo.

Esa misma noche, un equipo de limpieza se encargó de readecuar el edificio para su uso según sus necesidades, mientras que un gran grupo de Ent's era desplegado para vigilar el perímetro, sin embargo, solo una voz daba instrucciones.

"¡Apúrense todos con sus tareas, este lugar debe de quedar listo para el amanecerrrrr!"

Era Actor de Pandora el Doppelgänger, quien dirigía efusivamente a los diferentes equipos de limpieza, el equipo que se encargaría de rastrear y estudiar los portales que se abrían y cerraban, ya habían tomado una enorme sala y comenzado con sus labores, mientras el animado cambia formas observaba el desarrollo de las tareas, una voz monótona le interrumpió.

"Está listo."

"Aaah, Shizu-san, es un gusto verte nuevamente, comencemos de inmediato, cuando antes mejor, ¡si es por Ainz-sama, ninguna dificultad será suficiente para detenerme!"

-O-

Tras unos días de recibir instrucciones y entrenamiento de Shizu sobre como operar los diferentes dispositivos humanos, así como empaparse en la información y trabajo de la persona que estaba por suplantar, todo estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

"¡Ha llegado la hora!, es momento de cumplir con la voluntad de mi amo, ¡MmmmAinz-sama!"

"Wuuuuaaaaaaah"

-O-

"Blegh, puedo entender que este lugar es secreto máximo, pero, ¿que no podrían por lo menos mejorar un poco la comida?, ya estoy harto de las raciones militares."

Como ya le era costumbre, tras terminar sus experimentos tras muy altas horas de la madrugada, el científico en cabeza de los experimentos, Deep Search, se encontraba tomando una ligera cena antes de dormir un par de horas, apenas estaba terminando su 'deliciosa' comida, cuando las luces fallaron por un momento.

"Genial, lo que faltaba, ¿ahora también tendremos fallos de energía?"

Pero el apagón solo duro unos segundos, mas cuando las luces regresaron, ya no se encontraba solo en el comedor, sentados frente a él, había dos individuos tremendamente peculiares, una jovencita hermosa con el cabello muy largo y un parche en el ojo derecho con forma de rosa blanca, a su derecha se encontraba un sujeto alto con un extraño uniforme militar, muy parecido al de las fuerzas especiales alemanas de antaño, que incluía la gabardina, gorra y condecoraciones, pero lo mas llamativo de el no era su ropa si no su rostro, no tenia nariz, y donde deberían estar los ojos y la boca solo había huecos como si se tratara del dibujo de un niño pequeño.

"¡Gute Nach Herr!" (buenas noches caballero)

"Pero qué demonios?" -contesto el científico-

"Dos minutos" -dijo la voz monótona de la chica inexpresiva-

"¡Por supuesto!"

El hombre se levanto y camino hacia él, en ese preciso momento la mente de Deep, finalmente registro las señales de alarma y peligro que la presencia de los dos individuos causaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Gu-"

Su intento de advertir a los guardias sobre los intrusos, fueron cortados abruptamente, el hombre rodeo la mesa en un parpadeo y ahora lo tenia suspendido por el cuello con una sola mano, la presión que mantenía le impedía hablar, pero no respirar forzadamente.

"Lo siento mucho herr Deep, pero no puedo permitir que rechace nuestra invitación tan rápido."

El hombre sin rostro coloco su segunda mano de forma extraña sobre su frente y de inmediato comenzó a sentir un dolor inescrutable que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía como si le estuvieran perforando el cerebro con agujas cargadas con electricidad, la sobrecarga sensorial fue tanta que casi instantáneamente perdió el sentido.

"¿Mhm?, Ooh, pero que forma tan peculiar de seguridad."

Al terminar de obtener la información que le faltaba, Pandora soltó al científico y transformando sus dedos en garras le abrió el brazo justo debajo de la muñeca, transformando nuevamente los dedos, saco con mucho cuidado un implante subcutáneo que el científico tenia, y lo coloco en su propio brazo con la ayuda de su habilidad mientras tomaba la forma del científico.

"Eso es todo lo que haremos juntos por el momento, nos veremos después cuando ya tenga toda la información necesaria." -Dijo el doppelgänger ya transformado con la voz y personalidad de Deep Search-

"Umu, lo asegurare para después."

Shizu cargo en su hombro al científico inconsciente, y usando un pergamino con el hechizo 'Greater Teleportation' desapareció y Pandora se apresuro a retomar la posición de Deep antes de que alguien llegara a investigar.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Pandora se dedico a copiar todo lo que el científico hacía, y analizando discretamente todos los ítems que estaban estudiando, usando sus propios medios, en este tiempo pudo confirmar que de todos los ítems que tenían en el lugar, había menores, como pociones, que eran estudiadas diligentemente, algunas espadas de clase superior, vestimentas de clase reliquia y una armadura de clase legendaria que parecía pertenecer a un humanoide.

Para su sorpresa, usando las pociones como base de partida, habían logrado sintetizar medicamento para males específicos, aunque aún no podían entender como la mera ingestión del fluido, podía traer de regreso a una criatura que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, algo que ninguna rama de la medicina actual era capaz de lograr, con las armas y armaduras, habían tenido menos suerte, pues los metales de los que estaban hechas, parecían desafiar toda lógica, siendo apenas rayados ligeramente por el diamante y eso solo la espada, la armadura no era capaz de rayarla ni siquiera el diamante, eran mucho mas resistentes que cualquier material conocido, habían conseguido identificar algunas de sus propiedades haciendo pruebas no destructivas, pero aún no conocían ni la mitad, el guardián, uso [Silent Magic: All Place Dicern Item] en todos los objetos que no conocía, pero tras no encontrar nada excepcional o interesante en las áreas resguardadas con mayor celo, el ya estaba por dar la misión por terminada al tercer día, pero mientras trabajaba encontró que había un área de archivo, así que decidió echar un ojo antes de retirarse.

"Mmmm, veamos, ¿qué hay por aquí?" -el Doppelgänger bajo una caja de un estante y comenzó a revisar el contenido- "mmmh, solo pergaminos, menores y medios, nada especial, veamos esta otra caja." -continuo con este ritmo, verificaba el contenido de una caja y la volvía a colocar en su sitio, el proceso se repitió a gran velocidad durante casi una hora- "mmmh, en esta solo hay libros de nivel artefacto, ¿mhn?, oh, este es un libro de habilidad, mmm… ya veo, 'Soul Shaper', mmm, bueno, haré una nota sobre el en mi reporte, entonces creo que eso es todo."

Pandora ya estaba pensando en los procesos que debía seguir para dejar el lugar mientras subía la caja nuevamente a su sitio, entonces se percato de una caja que se encontraba encima del estante.

"¡!, ¡Oh!, pero que torpe de mi parte, casi dejo sin revisar una caja."

Siguió el mismo procedimiento que con el resto, pero justo cuando parecía que el esfuerzo había sido infructuoso.

"Mmmh, que decepción, mas libros artefacto, todos estos títulos ya se encuentran en la gran biblioteca, por lo menos hasta donde yo sé,"

Parecía que tendría que reportar a su creador que no había nada importante en este lugar y eso le llenaba de temor, no quería siquiera atreverse a pensar que Aniz se podía haber equivocado, pero justo cuando estaba comenzando a formar la pregunta en su mente, '¿se equivocó Ainz-sama'?, saco el ultimo libro de la caja mientras usaba su magia para identificarlo, y el resultado lo volvió a la realidad de golpe.

"¡¿Mhn!?" *GHASPH* ¡No puede ser!, ¡No, ¡NO HAY DUDA!, ¡debo notificarlo de inmediato [Message], ¡Yuri-san, deja lo que estés haciendo, notifica de inmediato a Ainzzz-sama, encontré algo de su máximo interés!"

_Si, algo muy, MUY interesante._

* * *

**Hola como están mis queridos lectores, aquí esta un capitulo mas, lamento la tardanza con el capitulo, pero, ahora que reinicie mis clases en la facultad, creo que me seguiré retrasando un poco en subir capítulos, aunque, aunque me tarde, no se me desesperen, ya tengo escrito el borrador en mi libreta de casi la mitad del próximo capítulo, lo que casi no tengo tiempo es para vaciarlo, corregirlo y editarlo, pero les prometo que haré todo lo que pueda, cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima. XD**


	29. 29 El After Party pt4

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 11/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**El After Party**

**Cuarta Parte**

Chrysalis se encontraba contenta dentro de lo que cabe, se había preocupado cuando al llegar al monte Everhoof no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a la base volando, pero tras comprobar que no lo lograría, recibió un 'Message' del demonio dándole sus instrucciones nuevas, debía obtener y probar la campana, lo mejor de todo fue que no importaba si esta se dañaba o no, solo que la entregara al final, lo único malo fue que al no poder llegar a ella por si misma tubo que regresar con los otros, para su sorpresa, Tirek ni siquiera lo había intentado, se encontraba simplemente descansando sobre un reclinable que el mismo fabricó aparentemente, en cuanto a la pegaso enana, había regresado casi al mismo tiempo que ella, a decir verdad tan solo unos momentos antes y llego bastante frustrada ya que no logro encontrar a nadie de quien aprovecharse en todo el camino.

Ya que necesitaba que ambos estorbos trabajaran para su beneficio, decidió aprovechar la vena que la pegaso expuso en un momento de estrés, por lo que durante buena parte de la noche se la pasaron burlándose de la M6 mientras la Changeling las personificaba a modo de mofa, siendo Twilight la más repetida.

A la mañana siguiente, todo se desarrollo a pedir de boca, entre los tres alcanzaron la cima relativamente fácil, el único bache en el camino fue que hubo que dar un salto de fe cediendo su magia a Tirek para poder sacar la campana de la cueva ya que esta estaba protegida por una barrera muy fuerte, afortunadamente pudo causar pena suficiente sin ser sospechosa al centauro y la pegaso para evitar ser traicionada.

"Yo creo que no debemos entregársela a Grogar." -dijo ella-

"Concuerdo con Chrysalis, el no me inspira nada de confianza." -Agrego Cozy-

"¿Confianza?, es un HECHO, que se deshará de nosotros en cuanto ya no nos necesite, estoy de acuerdo, no hay que entregarla, pero, ¿Qué hacemos?" -Pregunto el centauro-

"Le diremos la verdad" -Estas palabras de la changeling causaron que los otros dos se tensaran- "le diremos que logramos llegar hasta la cima trabajando en equipo, tal y como ordeno, pero nuestras capacidades 'individuales' no fueron suficientes para recuperar la."

Enuncio la ex reina con una sonrisa malévola que pronto fue compartida por los otros dos, tras quedar de acuerdo de manera implícita, todos dejaron el campamento improvisado; una vez de regreso en la guarida de Grogar, enfrentaron la furia de este poniendo cara de tontos, pero no sin antes esconder la campana en un tronco hueco del pantano.

"¡¿Cómo que no pudieron recuperar la campana?, son un grupo de inútiles!, *mumble mumble* pero bueno, no es como si no tuviera un plan de respaldo, ¡a diferencia de ustedes imbéciles!"

El carnero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, al ver esto, el trió de villanos cruzo miradas curiosas y Cozy fue la que hablo por todos.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"La campana no es el único artefacto mágico poderoso que existe, me iré por ahora, pero regresare en dos meses como máximo, más les vale estar aquí cuando regrese."

Con esto, Grogar se retiró refunfuñando sobre la inutilidad de los villanos de hoy en día, mientras el trió cruzaba miradas cómplices y malignas, pero no fueron descuidados, esperaron un par de días para estar seguros de que el carnero se había ido realmente, quien mas aprovecho este tiempo fue Chrysalis, entre sus salidas a comer hacia sus reportes y el día anterior había recibido información, si tenía algún problema para usar la campana, en los archivos de la sección mas restringida de la biblioteca de Canterlot había un libro que podría ayudarle.

"Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente espera."

Dijo Tirek entrando a la guarida con la campana en una de sus manos, al escucharlo, los otros dos se reunieron con el al centro del lugar; las horas siguientes, los tres estuvieron intentando descubrir como utilizarla sin mucho éxito.

*Shigh* "Podremos burlarnos e insultar a las estúpidas princesas tanto como queramos, pero hay algo que debo reconocer, han amasado una gran cantidad de conocimiento y secretos." _Aunque no es nada si lo comparamos con la gran biblioteca de Asurbanipal, ese lugar si es colosal, *shigh* si tan solo pudiera leer correctamente el idioma de los seres supremos._ "Cuando intente tomar Canterlot, hice un reconocimiento a fondo del castillo y encontré algunas secciones prohibidas para prácticamente cualquiera, estoy segura de que ahí debe de haber alguna información sobre la campana que nos pueda ayudar."

Los otros vieron con curiosidad a la changeling cuando hizo una pausa larga, pero su sugerencia era buena.

"¿y como planeas que entremos?, no podemos exactamente acercarnos caminando y pedir que nos dejen entrar." -dijo el centauro con sarcasmo-

"Oh, pero no iremos directamente a Canterlot, hay que imitar los pasos que sombra hizo bien." -Dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro-

"Pero destruir el árbol no funciono y drenar la magia ya probo ser inútil ¡en más de una ocasión!" -Contesto Cozy mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba los cascos delanteros mientras se mantenía en el aire –

"Claro que no funciono, para ello es necesario atacar la verdadera fuente, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, sembraremos la desconfianza, esparciremos rumores y lo respaldaremos con ataques esporádicos aquí y allá, ¡de esa manera debilitaremos su poder!, muahahahahahaha."

El centauro y la pegaso reconocieron que era un buen plan y rieron malignamente con la changeling.

-O-

Dentro de la gran tumba de Nazarick, sentado en el trono de los reyes, se encontraba el amo de la muerte, había sido convocado por urgencia por Albedo a la tumba, pero el reporte que recibió supero con creces sus expectativas, era simplemente increíble.

"¡¿Un ítem mundial?!"

"Si Ainz-sama, Actor de Pandora reporto que en ese lugar se encuentra una cantidad de ítems de gamas variadas que no sería extraño encontrar en el equipo habitual de cualquiera, pero estos humanos solo se concentraron en las armas, armaduras y pociones, el ítem mundial 'Two-world mandala', fue encontrado en un área de archivo, entre libros artefacto y pergaminos de nivel variado."

"Ya veo, 'Two-World mandala', mmm…"

_¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡¿cómo es que hay un ítem mundial aquí?, ¿que no se supone que este es otro mundo?!, (SE) no, espera… _

"¿Investigo Pandora si el ítem está listo para usarse o tiene rastros de haber sido utilizado?"

"Si, según su reporte, el ítem se encuentra en el periodo de espera, aunque no parece faltar mucho para que este termine, pero reporto una anomalía, la espera para rehúso no parece medirse en tiempo, sino más bien en porcentaje, todo apunta que ya se ha consumido más del 99% del tiempo pero la última parte avanza de manera errática, por lo que no estamos seguros de exactamente cuánto más tardara en estar listo, según sus observaciones, Pandora estima un año como máximo."

_Eso significa que un jugador lo uso con anterioridad, pero no desapareció, ¿significa eso que está por hacerlo? ¿O solamente no es uno de los 20 y va a permanecer en su lugar?, ¿será posible?, ¿¡digo por todos los cielos creo un mundo completo?!_

"Mmm… ¿pudo averiguar desde hace cuánto todos estos ítems están en posesión de los humanos?"

"No con exactitud, pero según el reporte de Pandora se estima que alrededor de entre veinticinco a treinta mil años."

_¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH, TANTO! (SE), no, espera, eso puede ser realmente posible, si mal no recuerdo, los SD reportaron algo sobre la historia de un nigromante que sucedió hace más de seis mil años, algo que quedo como una mera leyenda incluso en la mente de las alicornios, eso quiere decir que que no soy el primero en llegar aquí, la pregunta ahora es…_

"¿Se pudo verificar la función del ítem?, o ¿Qué fue lo último que se hizo con él?"

Ante la pregunta del Overlord, la súcubo se sintió decaer ligeramente.

"Lamentablemente solo fue posible conseguir una descripción vaga de su ultimo uso mi señor, el reporte indica que se usó para separar, aparentemente no podemos acceder a su información completa hasta que termine el tiempo de espera."

Al escuchar la respuesta, Ainz entro nuevamente en pose pensativa.

_¿Separar?, pero, ¿separar qué? Mmm… 'Two-world mandala'… Two-world… ¡no me digas que!, ¡¿será posible?!_

Ainz dejo la pose pensativa que había tomado inconscientemente y tomo la postura 'gobernante supremo #1 en su trono para dar instrucciones.

"Ya entiendo, así que así están las cosas, Albedo, el equipo al otro lado del espejo deberá cambiar su tarea a partir de este momento, ya no será necesario investigar, ya he concluido lo que sucede, desde este momento su tarea será monitorear la cantidad y frecuencia de los portales constantemente durante los próximos treinta días, quiero reportes semanales sobre todo lo obtenido."

"Si, se hará tal y como ordena."

-O-

Las semanas pasaron y muchos eventos se desarrollaron, durante la primera semana, Aura y sus bestias capturaron a dos ponis con habilidades interesantes que se escurrían por el bosque Everfree, la yegua parecía tener habilidades esper, mientras que el semental parecía tener clases Juggernaut, así que decidieron enviárselos a Demiurge, el primer reporte del otro lado del espejo llego con los primeros datos reunidos, durante la segunda semana, la mayor noticia en el ámbito internacional, fue que Grifonia se declaraba oficialmente estado vasallo del reino hechicero, durante la tercer semana, Turing Test sufrió un accidente en el bosque Everfree, quedando atascada dentro de este, tras haberla seguido, Aura se compadeció de ella, después de todo había ayudado a una de las bestias que ahora le obedecían, así que creo un rastro claro para los ponis que entraron a buscarla, facilitando que la encontraran, la cuarta semana paso sin notoriedad para Equestria, salvo por algunos problemas de espionaje que sufrió la empresa de Venderbull, afortunadamente para él, Nabel había electrocutado a los culpables dejándolos inconscientes después de que estos chocaran con ella e intentaran escapar sin disculparse y ese mismo día, después de entregar a los espías a las autoridades, el contrato de compraventa entre Yggdrasil y Venderbull industries fue llevado a cabo con la firma de ambas partes al atardecer, y al día siguiente de la compra, Ainz confirmo su teoría tras revisar el cuarto reporte del otro lado del espejo, pronto, cruzaría al otro lado personalmente, por lo que ordeno a Pandora regresar; durante la quinta semana tras el reporte del ítem mundial, un autómata con apariencia de semental, apareció en Poniville, combatiendo y derrotando a las M6 y Turing, llevándose con él a esta ultima de regreso por donde vino, lo que causo el inicio de una búsqueda implacable por parte de Twilight y sus amigas, tras seguir algunos rastros que la información compartida por Celestia proporcionara cuando le notificaron de lo sucedido, visitaron Mustangia, donde se encontraron con la familia Peach y fueron capturadas por cobbler.

-O-

Cuando todo comenzó a ponerse más frenético del otro lado del espejo, las M7 también tuvieron su porción de problemas, en algunas ciudades comenzaron a aparecer dobles perfectos de múltiples individuos, y criaturas cada vez más maduras y peligrosas comenzaban a aparecer.

Con el aumento de dobles que aparecían de pronto, el gobierno comenzó a dar notificaciones por los canales oficiales, todos los viajes civiles, vuelos, trenes y cualquier otro medio de transporte que permitiera moverse entre ciudades, así como las salidas de estos y cualquier otro transporte personal y había sido prohibido, los oficiales patrullaban constantemente las calles para encargarse de cualquier criatura peligrosa rápidamente.

Con este ambiente pesando en las calles, las M7 se habían reunido con las directora y subdirectora de Canterlot High School en la oficina de la primera para tratar el tema.

En el rostro de todas había preocupación.

"Chicas, ¿Han logrado averiguar algo?" –pregunto Celestia-

"¿O han recibido alguna respuesta de la princesa Twilight?" –agrego Luna-

"No, de hecho acabo de recibir noticias preocupantes en extremo desde Equestria, *Shigh* hace varios días que la princesa Twilight no me ha contactado, pero el día de hoy recibí una respuesta por parte de la princesa Celestia."

Esto causo curiosidad en las dos mujeres.

"¿Princesa?, ¿Celestia?" –Preguntó Luna con algo de duda-

"Emm, este, si, ya les había hablado antes sobre las diarcas de Equestra." –dijo la pelirroja jugando nerviosamente con las manos y tras recibir un asentimiento de las dos mujeres continuo- "Las monarcas que controlan el sol y la luna respectivamente del otro lado, pues… son… ustedes jeje." –termino con una sonrisa nerviosa-

La noticia fue una bomba para todos los presentes, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban todas y cada una de ellas, la primera en recuperarse del aturdimiento fue Celestia.

"Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas, pero no es momento para eso, ¿Cuáles son las noticias que recibiste de mí, de Celestia, de la princesa… ARRGg, ¡tú me entiendes!"

La reacción de la directora, causo una pequeña sonrisa en la pelirroja.

"La princesa Twilight y sus amigas están desaparecidas, además, al igual que con nosotros, muchas criaturas en Equestria han estado encontrándose con sus dobles, pero no ha sido un gran problema hasta ahora, la guardia real se ha centrado en sedar a quienes se ponen frenéticos y reúnen a todos los transportados, les explican la situación en la que se encuentran y se aseguran de que estén a salvo; las malas noticias son que algunos han aparecido en áreas inhóspitas o peligrosas y no han podido ser salvadas, los escolares y ministros de magia aún siguen buscando la causa de todo, pero siguen sin lograr nada, también recomendaron no abrir el portal por temor a empeorar la situación de ambos lados."

*Shigh* "A como van las cosas, no dudo que pronto cancelaran también las clases." –Comento Celestia- "sin duda lo que sucede es algo mágico, espero que ustedes o nuestras otras yo encuentren pronto la raíz del problema."

Sin embargo, esta no era la única reunión que se llevaba a cabo en ese mismo momento en este mundo, en la cumbre de las naciones, representantes de todas las naciones discutían fervientemente la problemática actual, dígase se lanzaba la culpa unos a otros y exigían soluciones a nadie en particular.

"¡ORDEN!, ¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!"

Todos estaban frenéticos, los representantes ya tenían varios días en el edificio y con cada día que pasaba, solo surgían noticias peores de todos lados, y cada día el moderador tenía más problemas para calmar los ánimos.

Cuando finalmente se logró que todos guardaran silencio por un momento, el moderador, un hombre fornido, enfundado en un traje azul una camisa blanca y una corbata roja que comenzaba a dejar atrás sus mejores años, bajo del podio y cedió la palabra al representante norte americano, un hombre que brillaba más por su caro atuendo que por su apariencia.

"Cabaleros, compañeros delegados, debemos dejar de portarnos como niños, no estamos aquí para buscar culpables, nos hemos reunido para buscar una solución, ¡la situación actual nos está afectando a todos!, ya sea en menor o mayor manera, ¡pero todos lo estamos padeciendo igualmente!, necesitamos calmar los temores del pueblo, los resultados son necesarios, para ello hay que llegar hoy mismo a una solución temporal que nos permita el tiempo necesario para alcanzar una permanente, ¡no tenemos el tiempo para intentar encontrar culpables, ¡hay que crear una solución!"

Con el estado de emergencia total, la sesión extraordinaria de la cumbre estaba siendo transmitida en vivo por una gran cantidad de cadenas televisivas, toda la gente miraba el evento, por lo que ver que la cámara se volvía a llenar de gritos y acusaciones no subió los ánimos de ningún espectador, en el salón de las CMC, la profesora Cheerilee, se encontraba aprovechando la emisión como un ejemplo para sus alumnos de como NO resolver un problema, pero lo siguiente que paso, la hizo enviar de inmediato a alguien a la dirección.

"Como pueden ver, este es el mejor ejemplo posible de… pani… co… cole… ¿Scootalo?"

"¿Si señorita Cherrilee?"

"Ve tan rápido como puedas a la dirección, estoy segura que Sunset y las demás están ahí ahora, que vean las noticias en internet."

Al no escuchar a la pequeña partir, la maestra despego la mirada de la pantalla.

"¡Rapido!"

El grito finalmente saco a la cruzader del trance y salió disparada del salón, afortunadamente este no se encontraba lejos, tan solo a dos salones de su destino, la pequeña abrió la puerta sin ceremonias, de golpe, asustando al resto en la habitación, con absoluta urgencia, prácticamente sin detenerse llego hasta el escritorio y declaro a grito abierto su mensaje.

*SLAM*

"AAAAAAHH"

*Heeee Ffffuuu heee* "¡Noticias, en línea, cumbre ¡AHORA!"

Sin perder el tiempo, Celestia de inmediato abrió el sitio de noticias en su computadora y puso la transmisión en vivo desde la cumbre, gracias al ligero desfase entre la señal analógica y digital, del noticiero, observaron los hechos casi desde el mismo punto en que la cruzader había dejado su salón.

El moderador intentaba restaurar el orden en la sala sin mucho éxito.

"¡Orden!, ¡Orden!, ¡Orden en la sala!"

Con todo el tumulto, el delegado norte americano se molestó de ser cortado y habló para si mismo en voz baja.

"Pero que montón de idiotas, ¿acaso no saben quién manda?, montón de imbéciles."

Para su sorpresa y lamentación, su última frase se escuchó fuerte y claro en la sala, todos los representantes y delegados se habían callado de golpe y el micrófono del podio se encontraba abierto, cuando Patriot Charm se percató de lo que acababa de pasar, y el dolor de cabeza político que esto iba a alimentar, pasó por su mente, pero al no escucharse ni una sola palabra de reproche puso atención realmente, entonces se dio cuenta que no le miraban a él, sino a un punto detrás de él, se giró y su rostro compartió la misma incredulidad del resto, a unos metros del podio, un vórtice de oscuridad ovalado con ligeros tintes rojizos, se encontraba donde antes no había nada más que muro, y el, que era quien estaba más cerca, fue el primero en escucharlo.

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

Un golpeteo rítmico metálico, provenía del ovalo, los reporteros, que hasta ahora no le habían prestado nada de atención a la discusión política muy repetida, de inmediato apuraron a sus camarógrafos para que comenzaran a grabar.

Lo primero en asomarse por el portal fue un báculo dorado similar a un caduceo en apariencia, pero con más serpientes y una gema en la boca de cada una, pero lo que realmente causo que todos se aterraran, fue quien lo portaba, de la oscuridad surgió un esqueleto ataviado en túnicas negras con detalles en violeta y dorado, detrás de él, un hombre de orejas puntiagudas y piel morena, enfundado en un traje rojo con finas líneas verticales amarillas, que solo el delegado norte americano logro diferenciar y cerrando la marcha, una mujer despampanante de larga cabellera negra y vestida en un blanco puro con detalles muy intrincados y joyería exquisita, salió del portal cerrándose este finalmente, la belleza de esta última era tan hechizante, que nadie en la sala se percató de las alas en la cintura o los cuernos en sus cienes a primera vista, la escena era tan irreal, que nadie fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, por lo menos hasta que el esqueleto rompió el silencio.

_Wuuuuaaaahaaaaa ¡pero que incomodo!, el ambiente es tan denso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo._

Albedo dio un par de pasos al frente y arrojo al estupefacto Patriot Charm contra su lugar designado en la sala dejándolo inconsciente en el proceso, está de más decir que nadie podía creer a sus ojos, que una mujer de facciones tan delicadas lanzara a un hombre adulto con tal puntería casi quince metros usando solo una mano, definitivamente no era algo común, después de que todos los ojos dejaron al hombre noqueado y se concentraron al frente, Ainz se acercó al podio y comenzó a hablar mientras que el hombre se paró a su izquierda y la mujer a su derecha, ambos un paso por detrás del esqueleto.

"Buen día representantes y delegados, yo soy el amo de la vida y la muerte, el rey hechicero ¡Ainz Ooal Gown!"

-O-

En la dirección de Canterlot High School, todos os presentes estaban anonadados por lo que estaban viendo en la pantalla, Rainbow incluso pellizcó a AJ en el brazo.

"¡YEEOOUCH!, ¡¿Pero que 'iantres de pasa?!" (Pero que diantres te pasa)

Más cualquier otro comentario fue cortado por la exclamación de sorpresa que Sunset dio cuando escucho presentarse al esqueleto.

*¡GHASPH!* "¡¿Ese es el rey hechicero?!"

"S-Sunset, ¿Sabes algo sobre esa cosa?" –pregunto Twilight aun algo aturdida por ver un esqueleto hablar-

"Solo lo que la princesa Twilight me contó, ¡pero nunca menciono que se trataba de un esqueleto parlante! *shigh* esto es de lo que les quería hablar durante el almuerzo, pero creo que por ahora no debemos perder ningún detalle de lo que suceda."

Al escuchar esto, las demás concordaron con la pelirroja y centraron su atención sobre el monitor nuevamente.

La escena era un caos total, en cuanto los asistentes superaron lo suficiente el Shock causado por la aparición de los recién llegados, gritos desaforados comenzaron a volar, algunos con demandas, otros de incredulidad, pero la gran mayoría era de terror, una buena cantidad intento correr hacia las salidas y escapar de la sala a toda prisa, pero en cuanto se dieron vuelta y/o comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas, para su horror las puertas estaban siendo boqueadas por criaturas de forma humanoide, pero con ocho miembros que terminaban en cuchillas y cada una de las tres salidas era bloqueada por dos de estas.

Se trataba de un grupo de EEA que cruzo por el portal antes que el resto, sus instrucciones eran evitar escapes, mas no tenían permiso de matar a nadie.

"Pero que escandalosos, Demiurge."

El demonio hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio dos pasos al frente.

"[Silencio]"

Todos se sorprendieron al verse de pronto incapaces de producir sonido alguno con sus bocas, y el shock solo siguió aumentando.

"[Regresen a sus lugares] y [No se levanten]"

En cuanto la orden fue cumplida por todos, el demonio se giró e hizo nuevamente una reverencia que mantuvo mientras hablaba.

"Los gusanos están listos para recibir sus magnánimas palabras Ainz-sama."

"Umu, buen trabajo."

-O-

Las mujeres viendo la pantalla en la oficina de Celestia, sentían que el estado de shock absoluto ya era permanente.

"¡Ese sujeto!, ¡¿de verdad hizo eso?! ¡y solo con su voz!"

Exclamo la atleta con suma incredulidad, para sorpresa de todos, la respuesta no solicitada vino de Fluttershy.

"Su voz es… ¡su voz es como la mía!" –hablo con sorpresa-

Esto atrajo las miradas del resto que preguntaban _'¿cómo dijiste?'_

"Emmm, es decir, yo puedo hacer que los animales me obedezcan al hablarles, pero ni aun cuando nos ponificamos podría controlar a una multitud tan grande… o al menos eso creo." –termino haciéndose pequeña es su silla ante a mirad del resto, pero la voz del esqueleto proveniente de la pantalla, reclamo nuevamente la atención de todos.

"Me presento ante ustedes por una sola razón, el mundo tal y como lo conocen esta por llegar a su fin."

Todos los representantes y reporteros abrieron los ojos como platos, y no solo ellos, para este momento, prácticamente todo el mundo se encontraba viendo la transmisión en vivo, todos abrazaban a sus seres queridos, algunos incluso cometieron suicidio, pero era algo comprensible, como no desesperar cuando la muerte misma declaraba que el mundo estaba por terminar, sin embargo, solo un individuo en el mundo estaba preocupado por la razón correcta.

_¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda! (SE) ¡MIERDA! (SE), ¡pero que idiota!, ¡¿Por qué tuve que decirlo de esa manera?! (SE) *Shigh* no queda de otra, tendré que decir mas de lo que pensaba hacer._

"Sin embargo, esto no significa que todos van a morir, más para que lo entiendan correctamente, será necesario revelar la realidad del mundo; primero que nada, hay dos cosas que deben aceptar, la primera es que su mundo no esta completo, le falta la mitad, y la segunda es que ustedes no son humanos, son humanoides o semihumanos si lo prefieren."

-O-

"¡¿Pero que 'isparates 'sta 'scupiendo esa cosa?!" (pero que disparates está escupiendo esa cosa) -dijo molesta la granjera- "¡el mundo no 'sta inc'npleto, cualquiera puede viajar por él y probarlo!" (el mundo no está incompleto, cualquiera puede viajar por él y probarlo.)

"Applejack, querida, creo que estas ignorando la parte mas importante, ¡dijo que no somos humanos totalmente, solo en parte!" -amonesto con desesperación e ira la modista-

-O-

"Este mundo originalmente no existía, fue formado arrebatando una buena cantidad de cosas al original, sé que habrá quienes pensaran que estoy diciendo disparates, pero puedo asegurar que cualquiera que le ponga suficiente atención a 'su' historia, se percatara de que en realidad no cuadra perfectamente tras sobrepasar los 30 mil años."

-O-

*Ghasph* "El descuadre de la historia." -hablo Twilight en voz baja, pero Sunset que se encontraba a su lado logro escucharla-

"¿A qué te refieres con 'el descuadre de la historia'?"

"Es una teoría que siempre ha contradicho la historia establecida, se formo por la gran cantidad de incongruencia entre los registros históricos y las muestras físicas, todas estas incongruencias se detienen abruptamente cuando la historia alcanza el periodo de hace aproximadamente 30,000 años."

"Nosotras también la conocemos, pero siempre creímos que solo eran invenciones de paranoicos." -comento Luna, mientras todos volvían a enfocar su atención en la pantalla-

-O-

"Aun no se que causo con exactitud la división del mundo, pero a juzgar por la velocidad con la que se está deteriorando la barrera que los divide, estoy completamente seguro de que esta no aguantara mas allá de un año más, es la estimación más positiva, pero dejara de ser habitable en menos de seis meses; durante este periodo, puedo asegurar que no tendrán que preocuparse de las bestias que han aparecido, en este momento mis subordinados las están ubicando , conteniendo y regresando a su habitad natural por todo el globo, al mismo tiempo que están buscando el origen de la división, hasta entonces podré asegurar cuanto tiempo les queda, ahora, contestare algunas preguntas, sin embargo, " -Ainz dejo salir la menor cantidad posible de su sed de sangre para que inundara la sala- "espero no sea necesario demostrarlo, pero detesto a los irrespetuosos."

_¡Por favor, no quiero que esto se vuelva una masacre!_ -rogó en su mente el esqueleto-

El Overlord corto su sed de sangre e hizo una seña a su subordinado quien de inmediato cumplió con la indicación de su amo.

"Sí, [Pueden Moverse], [Pueden Hablar]"

Pese al temor que sentían, los primeros en correr al frente y formar una línea ordenada y levantar la mano para pedir la palabra, fueron todos los reporteros que hasta ahora se encontraban al fondo.

_Wooooohohoo, se están portando como niños de primaria jejejeje, bueno, no los culpo por ello._

Ainz recorrió con la vista a los reporteros y apunto a uno.

"Tu"

*Glup* "M-muchas su alteza, Bold Print, reportero de la cadena CNN, anteriormente afirmo que la creación de nuestro mundo se llevo una buena parte de otro, ¿este otro fue destruido en el proceso?"

"No, de hecho, se encuentra en un excelente estado."

El reportero estaba por lanzar su siguiente pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de Albedo.

"Solo se permitirá una pregunta por individuo a la vez."

Esto automáticamente creo la segunda pregunta.

"Tu"

"Q-quick Pen su alteza, de Arabian News, ¿Es posible que nos diga quienes y/u/o que son los dos individuos que le acompañan?"

"Mmnh, no veo ningún problema con ello, a mi derecha se encuentra Albedo, mi primer ministro," -La súcubo hizo una pequeña reverencia, causando que el deseo y la lujuria se disparara en todos los reporteros- "a mi izquierda se encuentra Demiurge, el líder de la rama de… investigación y desarrollo de mi reino," -El demonio repitió las acciones de la supervisora, pero su siniestra sonrisa causo escalofríos a los reporteros- "en cuanto a sus razas, no considero relevante nombrarlas en el tema actual, mmm, tu."

"S-sí, Sweet Words de la cadena Univisión, ¿Vino usted del otro mundo?, es decir, ¿hay fácil acceso entre ambos?"

"No para ustedes, pero para mí es totalmente trivial."

La sesión de preguntas siguió por un rato, poco a poco, con cada nuevo atisbo de información obtenida por los reporteros, los delegados comenzaron a relajarse un poco, incluso algunos hicieron preguntas, fue una absoluta sorpresa para todos los que veían la transmisión el enterarse que en el mundo paralelo existían no solo una multitud de criaturas que siempre habían sido consideradas leyendas, sino que también la magia era real.

Mientras escuchaban la información que normalmente seria tildada como una fantasía o tonterías de un loco, el hecho de que se las estuviera contando un esqueleto parlante, que había entrado a la sala a la vista de todos, por donde no existía ninguna puerta, a través de un hoyo en el espacio tiempo, le daba bastante credibilidad a sus palabras, cuando las preguntas comenzaron a centrarse sobre el reino hechicero, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar mensajes o llamadas a los delegados de sus respectivas naciones con órdenes de máxima prioridad, todas seguían una línea similar, 'queda absolutamente prohibido hacer enojar al rey hechicero'.

Ainz estaba a punto de seleccionar otro reportero, cuando una voz grosera le interrumpió.

"¡Como se atreve a tratarme así!, ¡a MI, el representante de norte américa!"

Mientras el delegado casi echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia, los que estaban a su alrededor intentaban calmarlo sin éxito alguno, entonces el hombre enardecido saco de entre sus ropas un arma de fuego especial, hecha de una amalgama de nueva generación que era invisible a los detectores de metal, y apunto con ella hacia el Overlord, pero antes de que jalara el gatillo, uno de los delegados frente a el le tomo de la muñeca y comenzaron a forcejear, causando que esta se descargara múltiples veces en el abdomen y pecho del intercesor, el estruendo de los disparos alarmaron a los que estaban alrededor del incidente, y el hombre desangrándose en el piso causo horror, el único con una expresión diferente era el delegado norte americano, este le estaba lanzando una mueca de desprecio al delegado mexicano que se encontraba muriendo a sus pies, de pronto un terror absoluto y una voz amenazante causo que todos se congelaran.

"Son muy escandalosos"

Todos dirigieron la vista al podio central.

"No me molesta dedicarle tiempo a los que tienen preguntas,"

Al escuchar las palabras del esqueleto, Patriot de inmediato volvió a apuntar a este y vació los seis tiros que le quedaban en el cargador, sin embargo, ninguno de los tiros impacto con su objetivo, todos fueron detenidos en seco por una barrera translucida de color azul, todos miraban atónitos al rey hechicero que continúo hablando como si ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

"Pero no tengo paciencia para los idiotas [Grasph Heart]"

Para sorpresa de todos, Patriot Charm que acababa de recargar su arma y estaba en el proceso de apuntar, simplemente escupió algo de sangre y se desplomo, si la sala antes estaba muda, ahora tenia un silencio sepulcral, después de la cumbre, en diferentes entrevistas, los emisarios mas cercanos a Patriot al momento del incidente, juraban haber escuchado un 'pop' como si un globo explotara justo antes de que este colapsara.

_*Shig* "Esto ya se volvió un desastre, ¿ahora qué puedo hacer con los muertos?, debe ser algo que me justifique o no me haga ver mal._ -pensó Ainz-

"Demiurge, trae ante mi al que intento detener el atentado."

"Si, de inmediato."

Mientras su subordinado recolectaba el cuerpo, el Overlor rodeo el podio y bajo al claro donde se encontraban los reporteros, y al verlo acercarse, estos retrocedieron.

-O-

En CHS, las M6 estaban atónitas, mientras que Sunset, Celestia y Luna estaban aterradas y el resto solo estupefactas, la primera en encontrar su voz de nuevo fue la pelirroja-

"E-el… el… el puede simplemente… desear que alguien muera y este… morirá."

"Ese… parece ser… efectivamente el caso." -medio contesto la subdirectora-

"¿Qué pensara hacer con el cadáver de ese hombre?" -Pregunto Dash mientras acomodaba a Fluttershy en el sillón, ya que esta se había desmayado cuando el delegado mexicano se desplomo sangrando-

-O-

Todos abrieron camino al hombre del traje rojo mientras este cumplía con su tarea sin ningún problema; sin escrúpulo alguno, simplemente arrastro el cadáver hasta los pies del esqueleto.

"Todo servicio bien realizado ha de ser debidamente recompensado."

El Overlord levanto la mano y apunto al cadáver con uno de sus dedos lanzando su hechizo.

"[True Resurrection]"

Ante la mirada de todos, presentes y tele espectadores, la sangre comenzó a desvanecerse en motas de luz, las heridas del cuerpo comenzaron a sanar y la reparación del cuerpo no se detuvo hasta que las pocas balas que se quedaron en su interior fueron expulsadas por las mismas heridas, entonces y solo entonces, el hasta ahora cadáver comenzó a respirar y lentamente abrió los ojos, mientras que con la misma lentitud miro a su alrededor.

"Felicidades por tu resurrección, tu valor te ha ganado una segunda oportunidad de vivir, disfrútala." -dijo el esqueleto como si enunciara la hora-

"¿Re'urecc'ion?, ¡¿'e re'ivio?!" -exclamo sumamente confuso el hombre-

"Por supuesto, para mí, la muerte no es mas que otro estado del ser; de momento tu habla está limitada, pero algo de descanso lo arreglara."

En ese momento, un ninja de apariencia aterradora apareció de entre las sombras y se arrodillo ante el Overlord.

"Ainz-sama, encontramos el origen y estamos listos para actuar."

"Umu, bien, parece ser que nuestro tiempo por hoy se ha acabado, atenderé este problema, pero dentro de una semana regresare a este mismo edificio, esa será la única oportunidad de sus gobernantes para hablar conmigo, si no se presentan personalmente, considerare que dicha nación no le interesa lo que haya encontrado y/o pueda suceder con este mundo, que tengan un buen día [Gate]"

Con esto dicho, el esqueleto abrió un agujero oscuro, igual al que había usado para llegar y lo atravesó seguido de los otros dos, estos hicieron breves pausas para despedirse.

"Que tengan un buen día, y disfruten de los últimos meses de su mundo." – la mujer fue la primera en retirarse-

"Hasta luego, ha cierto, se me estaba olvidando, cualquier nación que ataque a nuestro personal recibirá su debido castigo, la cooperación no es necesaria, simplemente no estorben, bien…"

Cuando el hombre se estaba retirando, finalmente, todos se percataron de la cola metálica con púas en la punta que se meneaba detrás de él.

-O-

En todas las naciones había gente preocupada por el futuro y lo que significaba la presencia del rey hechicero, comprobar que la magia existía en realidad, era una de las que mas les costaba creer, pero de todas las personas que tenían duda sobre el futuro, solo una realmente entendía la situación, y cuando junto todas las piezas entro en un ataque de pánico masivo e hiperventilo hasta perder la conciencia sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, tras lo cual fue llevada a la enfermería de CHS y cuando despertó, todo el grupo se encontraba con ella, la primera en darse cuente de que la pelirroja estaba recuperando el sentido fue AJ.

"¡Hey, 'sta despertando!" (hey está despertando)"

"Aaarggghmmn, mi cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Eso es lo que a nosotras nos gustaría saber querida, en cuanto esa abominación dejo la cumbre y el agujero se cerró, te desplomaste."

La preocupación en el tono de la modista era palpable; entonces poco a poco comenzó a regresar la información a la mente de la pelirroja, la conferencia, el rey hechicero y sus palabras finales; en cuanto todas vieron que comenzó a temblar nuevamente, Fluttershy y Pinkie quienes se encontraban mas cerca de ella, la abrazaron con fuerza de inmediato.

"Tranquila Sunset, tranquila, todas estamos aquí contigo."

"¡Si!, ya no aflijas tu cabecita preocupona con eso, todas estamos aquí, ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

*Shigh* "Tienen razón, muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor."

"Pero, ¿Por qué te desmayaste?, digo si, lo de la barrera que divide la tierra y Equestria es algo alarmante, pero no logro comprender como eso puede causarte tanto estrés." -pregunto Twilight mientras acomodaba sus lentes-

"Es cierto, ustedes no conocen tanto de magia como yo, por eso no lograron entender todas las palabras del rey hechicero, *shigh* ni siquiera la magia es capaz de crear materia de la nada, el rey hechicero dijo que el mundo había sido dividido, eso significa que este lado del espejo fue creado con materia proveniente de Equestria, además, él no solo dijo que una catástrofe sin precedentes esta por golpear este mundo."

"¿Que no dijo que estaba incompleto?, que le faltaba la mitad." -intervino Fluttershy-

"Dijo que dejaría de ser habitable después de seis meses." -aporto Twilight-

"Exacto, cuando algo, lo que sea, es dividido por magia y esta desaparece ya sea paulatinamente o de pronto, la reacción entre ambas partes es violenta, usualmente, la que contiene la menor cantidad de magia puede desde sufrir desde ligeros daños hasta ser totalmente destrozada, todo depende de la cantidad de magia entre ambas partes."

Esta explicación finalmente hizo llegar el mensaje a su destino.

*GHASPH*

Todas estaban horrorizadas.

"Eso quiere decir… que todo este mundo… ¡¿va a literalmente hacerse pedazos?!" -pregunto alarmada la directora Celestia-

"Si, y creo que nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir al proceso, seria cruzar al otro lado del espejo, pero aun no logro comunicarme con la princesa Twilight."

"A ver, a ver, a ver, si lo entendí bien, el mundo se va a acabar, ¿pero tenemos una posible salida?" -dijo la atleta mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos, cuando esta asintió confirmando que era correcto, Dash continuó- "¿entonces por qué te desmayaste?, digo, no es como si no hubiera una salida, ¿o sí?"

*Shigh* "Eso no fue lo que me alarmo tanto Rainbow." -todas intercambiaron miradas dudosas-

"Entonces, ¿que lo causo?" -pregunto calmadamente la subdirectora Luna-

"En Equestria, ni siquiera las princesas Celestia y Luna, que han movido personalmente el sol y la luna por mas de mil años y son capaces de hacer proezas de magia completamente inalcanzables para el poni promedio, ni ellas, ni el mismo amo del caos Discord, son capaces de traer a alguien de regreso de la muerte, y según me contó la princesa Twilight la última vez que me comunique con ella, en Equestria, convoco un meteorito que arrasó con un ejercito de casi cinco mil soldados en un instante y reparo el daño causado por este en el área del impacto en tan solo unas horas, cuando aun a los mas adeptos a la magia de la naturaleza y pociones les hubiera tomado fácilmente mas de un año entero de trabajo constante para arreglarlo, y por si todo esto fuera poco, *shigh* ante la vista de todos los representantes, el… convoco a la mismísima muerte, la cual de inmediato se postro ante él, me aterre tanto Dash, por que eso y el hecho que pueda traer a alguien de regreso a la vida con tanta facilidad… me hizo entender que muy probablemente… estemos conociendo y tratando por primera vez en la historia de cualquiera de los dos mundos con… una deidad."

*GHASP*

-O-

En una base militar secreta, ubicada en mitad del desierto, las alarmas y los disparos sonaban constantemente, mientras que dos figuras avanzaban a paso relajado, un pelotón mixto de DK y otros tipos de no-muerto menores, se ocupaban de todos los soldados, tras tomar el ascensor que los llevo a los niveles mas bajos de la base, ambas figuras habían llegado a su destino.

"[All Place Apraisal Magic Item]"

_…Es definitivo, con esto queda comprobado, no soy el único jugador que ha llegado a este mundo._

"Nos retiramos en una hora, recoge todo lo que no exista en Nazarick, el resto lo puedes dejar aquí." -dijo el Overlord tras analizar un libro que le ofrecía su creación-

"¡SI!, ¡De inmediato mein váter!"

* * *

**¡SI!, al fin termine de editar un capitulo mas y aquí lo tienen, espero haya sido de su agrado, estoy seguro que los fans de MLP que lean mi Fic ya se darán una idea de a donde va esto y si les puedo asegurar que ya no le queda gran cosa de capítulos a 'esta' historia, los dejo por ahora, ahí nos seguiremos leyendo. XD**


	30. 30 El After Party pte final

**BOOOM, finalmente otro capitulo, haré cuanto pueda para que el próximo llegue rápido**

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 11/072020**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**El After Party**

**Parte Final**

El asalto a la base militar duro menos de 3 horas, todo soldado que atacó, fue eliminado inmediatamente, menos de una tercera parte sobrevivió y fue por que rindieron sus armas tras ver como el resto moría sin lograr nada, Pandora empaco todo lo que pico su interés y entonces se retiraron, ya en su base de operaciones, Ainz había pedido al doppelgänger un reporte resumido de lo que se había recolectado aparte del WI, de manera verbal.

"¿Soul Shaper?"

"¡Si, Ainz-sama! Es un libro de habilidad, pero no logre identificar su nivel o afinidad." –dijo el guardián de la tesorería con pesar en su voz mientras presentaba el ítem a su creador-

El Overlord utilizo su magia para analizarlo y lo que encontró fue bastante intrigante.

_¿Mhn?, ¿una habilidad?, pero se supone que las habilidades vienen de la especie elegida, ¿o no?... ¡¿HEEE?!, ¡no tiene límite de usos diarios y el cooldown es!... ¡prácticamente inexistente!, ¿mmmh?, Ooooh, ya veo, así que se trata de un ítem premio especial, *Shigh* la descripción es demasiado vaga, 'volverse el amo de las almas y comandarlas a voluntad' y su compatibilidad… ooh es compatible con cualquier tipo de lanzador de magia, pero incompatible con cualquier tipo de guerrero, interesante._

El Overord bajo su mano y tomo el libro del escritorio con la intención de hojearlo, pero en cuanto lo abrió, este ardió en llamas cegadoras y desapareció dejando tras de sí una carta, tras mirarla con incredulidad durante varios segundos, Ainz la tomo en sus manos, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

_¡Felicidades!_

_Has obtenido la habilidad 'SOUL SHAPER', ahora podrás editar la descripción de cualquier NPC bajo tu control directo._

_Bonos pasivos:_

\- _Reduce el costo de MP de todos los hechizos de resurrección en un 50% (+5% adicional por cada nivel de 'Amo de la muere' hasta nivel 9)_

\- _Con 'Gobernante de la muerte' en nivel 10 se reduce la perdida de niveles en un 40% al revivir a un jugador. (con 'Eclipse', reduce la perdida en un 10% por cada nivel)_

\- _Con 'Eclipse' de nivel 5, no hay perdida de niveles al revivir si el objetivo es de nivel 50 o menor._

\- _Otros._

_Bonos activos:_

\- _Se incrementa la efectividad de todos los hechizos y habilidades de muerte instantánea en un 50%_

\- _Se aumentan todos los 'Stats' en un 20%._

\- _Modificador 'Life in the Abyss'. (transforma cualquier hechizo de energía negativa en energía positiva)_

\- _Otros._

_Lore_

_Desde el inicio de los tiempos, solo el máximo amo de la muerte ha sido capaz de comandar las almas, él es el único que puede crear, eliminar, separar, unir o modificar las almas; para él, arrebatar o dar la vida es tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, no existe nadie con mayor autoridad sobre las almas de los mortales, el auténtico amo de la vida y la muerte…_

Tras decidir dejar de leer hasta aquí, Ainz volvió a doblar la carta y la guardo en su inventario.

_¡MALDITOS DESARROLADORES DE MIERDA Y SUS CONDICIONES DE AUTOACTIVACION! (SE), ahora ya no podré saber si era posible duplicar el libro, *Shigh* _

"Bueno, eso ha sido una sorpresa."

"¡Vater!, ¿Está todo bien?, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nada de consecuencia, simplemente use el libro."

_¡Por culpa de los desarrolladores de mierda y sus malditas mañas! *shigh* bueno, al menos no me quede en blanco después de usarlo, ¿Así que las notificaciones especiales que en Yggdrasil aparecían en un cuadro de texto ahora son cartas?, interesante._

"Pero volviendo al tema, no fuiste capaz de identificar su nivel porque se trataba de un ítem especial sin imite de nivel, su único límite estaba en la clase, solo podía ser activado por un hechicero sin importar su alineación, pero eso podemos discutirlo en otro momento, sigamos, ya tenemos el WI, ahora hay que asegurarnos de conseguir el mayor beneficio posible de todo lo que existe de este lado, ¿están completos los preparativos para nuestra visita a CHS?"

"Sí, Ainz-sama, todo estará listo en un par de horas, arribaremos al tiempo justo."

"Umu"_ ¡Excelente!, así tendré una excusa creíble para mi conocimiento sobre el portal._

-O-

El día inicio como cualquier otro frió día invernal, lo único diferente en CHS era el ambiente pesado que era propiciado por la situación actual, toda la ciudad se encontraba con los nervios de punta, hace unos días, antes de que despuntara el alba, una hidra y algunas otras criaturas peligrosas habían entrado en la ciudad desde zonas boscosas cercanas, causando muerte y destrucción a su paso, hubo muchos heridos, los únicos muertos registrados fueron pordioseros, vagabundos y criminales, individuos que se encontraban en la calle a esas horas de la madrugada, la policía intento ocuparse de las bestias, logrando con éxito detener a las más débiles, pero sus armas de servicio resultaron inútiles con las más grandes, pero justo cuando la hidra estaba por atacar, fue prácticamente clavada al piso por un grupo de caballeros en armadura negra, este hecho, aunado a que dichos caballeros fueron vistos por toda la ciudad sometiendo las criaturas sin matarlas, se volvió rápidamente el tema principal de todas las noticias locales, la confirmación de su origen la consiguió un valeroso oficial que se acercó a uno de los caballeros que estaba dando órdenes al grupo que sometió a la hidra, los caballeros provenían del reino hechicero.

Sunset había estado observando constantemente las noticias, la tendencia era obvia, la cantidad de los ataque aumentaba con cada día que pasaba, en su camino a la escuela, razonaba la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con su ex maestra, la princesa Celestia, sin percatarse de su paso lento, podía entender perfectamente la incredulidad de esta cuando le contó que el rey hechicero se encontraba de este lado del espejo, aun cuando el portal se encontraba cerrado, además, Spike afirmo que el espejo se encontraba desactivado y debidamente guardado, también aseguro que no se habían acercado al espejo o hablado sobre el otro lado con nadie después del gran pulso de magia con el que había arribado el rey hechicero; el tiempo que la monarca tardó en responder después de que le escribiera sobre la capacidad del rey de revivir a los muertos, causo que la pelirroja se preocupara por un momento, pero sintió alivio cuando las palabras volvieron a fluir, aunque el hecho de que Twilight aún no hubiese sido encontrada, no ayudaba en nada levantar los ánimos de la unicornio convertida en humana, y antes de darse cuenta, acababa de subir la escalinata de la entrada de la escuela y estaba a punto de jalar la puerta para entrar mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando repentinamente, el escalofrió más fuerte que jamás había sentido, la congeló en su sitio y un momento después, una voz autoritaria llego a sus oídos y la hizo voltear en el acto.

"¿Mhn?, así que una escuela he, que curioso."

*Eeeepp*

Al finalmente regresar su atención a la realidad y tras ver la imponente imagen del rey hechicero personalmente, se percató de otras cosas, primero, del portal tan oscuro como la noche que se encontraba detrás de él, segundo, un hombre mayor con ropa de mayordomo y el ninja aterrador que se vio en la cumbre, salieron de este antes de que se cerrara, tercero, no había gritos de terror o sorpresa o gente corriendo a su alrededor, esto le impulso a dar un barrido visual rápido del patio frontal, con lo que confirmo que no había nadie.

"Ainz-sama, parece que hay una jovencita en la entrada de la escuela." –comentó el mayordomo mientras su amo examinaba la base de la estatua con detenimiento-

"Excelente coordinación, este es el sangrado que acelero el proceso, así que es necesario hacer algunas preguntas."

*Ghasph*

Cuando los tres individuos comenzaron a acercarse, Sunset intento desesperada mente abrir la puerta a su espalda empujándola con todas sus fuerzas; cuando finalmente recordó que se abría hacia afuera ya era muy tarde, el esqueleto ya la había alcanzado.

"Buen día jovencita, soy el rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown, deseo hacer algunas preguntas, ¿me podrías llevar con la persona a cargo de esta escuela?"

La apariencia del esqueleto mirándole de cerca con las flamas rojas que ardían en las cuencas del cráneo, era aterradora, Sunset no lo estaba registrando, pero estaba segura de que sus piernas estaban temblando, tenía problemas incluso para controlar su boca.

"B-b-b-bu-buen d-d-día a usted t-también s-su alteza."

Con su cerebro prácticamente en paro, la costumbre respondió primero, e hizo una reverencia…. al estilo Equestre, inclino el torso completamente mientras mantenía los brazos extendidos a los lados, adelantando el pie izquierdo y doblando ligeramente la pierna derecha.

"M-mi n-nombre es S-sunset S-shimer, e-es un ho-honor conocerle."

"Oooh, vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, así que ya había ecuestres viviendo en este mundo."

_¡Pero qué buena suerte, al fin algo sale bien!, con ese saludo ahora tengo una excusa creíble para saber que es equestre, y lo mejor es que me la tope nada más llegar._

Mientras Ainz pensaba en la buena suerte que acababa de tener, en la cabeza de la pelirroja, las alarmas sonaban a todo volumen.

_¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿COMO HENOS SABE QUE VENGO DE EQUESTIA?!, ¡no!, antes que eso, ¡¿Por qué henos está aquí?!_

"D-d-disculpe, p-pero n-no logro e-entender a q-que se refiere." –dijo muy nerviosa-

"El saludo que estas usando es el clásico saludo de las criaturas bípedas de Equestria, es inconfundible, simplemente no es de estilo humano."

_¡¿Yo sola me delate?, rayos!_

"Y a-a q-que debemos e-el honor d-de su v-visita?"

_Ya veo, así que no lo va a confirmar, bueno, es algo entendible, tiene mucho miedo, ¿Cómo puedo calmarla?_

"Mmnh, bueno, tu origen realmente no tiene importancia de momento, estoy aquí para hablar con el responsable del lugar, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que tu presencia será necesaria," –Ainz dio una barrida con la mirada a la entrada principal de la escuela, recordando su vida original por un momento.

_*Shigh* Que envidia, en mi mundo la educación básica se daba en un edificio sin nada más que muros y más bien apretujado… ¡ups, estoy divagando!_ "si, tú y seis más si mal no me equivoco, estoy seguro que las debes de conocer, ¿no es así?"

Este comentario no pensado del Overlord, hizo explotar las alarmas con mayor intensidad en la mente de la pelirroja.

_¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿Cómo supo de las demás?!, espera, ¡no me digas que él puede 'ver' la magia, e incluso a través de las paredes!_

Mientras el monologo interno de preocupaciones y miedos se desarrollaba rápidamente en su mente, por fuera, Sunset comenzaba a escurrir de sudor frió y cuando finalmente llego a una conclusión, se dio por vencida con un suspiro.

_¡WHAAAaaah, pero que le pasa, prácticamente está escurriendo de sudor!_ –Pensó Ainz-

*Shigh* "¿Ya se ha dado cuenta de todo, verdad?"

_¿Huh, de que está hablando?_ "Umu, podría decirse"

"La princesa Twilight tenía razón, su intelecto está totalmente fuera de lo común, *shigh* le conduciré hasta la dirección, las demás nos alcanzaran ahí, por favor."

Sunset termino su oración abriendo la puerta para el rey hechicero y su mayordomo; mientras caminaban por los pasillos, la pelirroja mandaba mensajes a las demás a través del grupo de emergencias mágicas que habían creado las M7 para mantenerse todas al día en caso de ser necesario, cuando termino, se percató de que la mirada del Rey hechicero estaba sobre ella.

_¿Mnh?, ooh, eso es un Smartphone, pero que antigüedad, solo los había visto en los de historia._

"¿Sucede algo su alteza?" –pregunto la pelirroja-

Estaba segura de que el rey preguntaría sobre su teléfono, pero la respuesta que recibió el hizo trastabillar.

"No, solo pensaba en lo arcaicos que son sus medios de comunicación."

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡UOoooaaah!"

Sin embargo, no cayó al suelo, antes de eso, el mayordomo que hasta hace un parpadeo, estaba caminando detrás del rey hechicero, le había tomado de los hombros evitando su caída.

"Emm, jejeje, gracias."

"No tiene importancia, solo tenga más cuidado al caminar." –Contestó el mayordomo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro-

Tras el breve intercambio, la chica recobro su balance y fue soltada por el mayordomo, tras lo cual, este retomo su lugar detrás de su amo.

_¿Pero en qué momento?, no espera hay algo más importante que preguntar._

"¿Disculpe su majestad, pero… ¿dijo arcaicos?"

_¡Mierda, estoy demasiado relajado por estar en una mera escuela!, debo tener más cuidado._

"Me disculpo, pero estoy segura de que no existe ningún lugar en Equestria que tenga este nivel de tecnología." –insistió la pelirroja-

"Tal vez en este momento, pero eso no significa que las cosas no cambian." Pronto habrá un boom tecnológico en Equestria.

Termino Ainz justo cuando llegaron a la dirección, por lo que Sunset tuvo que poner a la espera el razonamiento de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, esta llamo a la puerta y tras recibir permiso ingreso.

*Toc toc toc toc*

"Adelante… ¿Sunset?, las clases ya iniciaron, ¿Qué… huh?"

Las palabras de la mujer murieron en su boca cuando miro el rostro de su estudiante, entonces entendió que algo había pasado, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas se le ocurrió que vería lo que entro tras esta, en cuanto lo vio se puso de pie, pero no por respeto, más bien de miedo.

*Ghasph* "¡El rey hechicero!"

"A-así es, su majestad Ainz Ooal Gown desea hacernos algunas preguntas directora Celestia, ya llamé al resto, pronto estarán aquí." -comento Sunset-

Esto, finalmente le permitió a la mujer con los ojos abiertos como platos moverse, presiono el botón del micrófono en su escritorio y habló.

"S-s-s-s-su-suuubdirectora Luna, f-favor de p-pasar a la d-dirección."

_Oooh, así que realmente son dobles completos a excepción de la raza, interesante._ -pensó Ainz-

"S-si g-gusta puede tomar as-s-siento, ¿l-l-le p-puedo ofrecer a-algo de t-tomar?"

El Overlord se giró y tomo asiento en el sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho de la oficina, mientras usaba el mismo movimiento practicado con el que se sentaba en su trono.

"Me gustaría aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero creo que me sería algo difícil beber, fufufufufu." _Jejeje, no cabe la menor duda que son hermanas._

Afortunadamente para la mujer, su vergüenza duro poco gracias a que nuevamente llamaron a la puerta.

*Toc toc toc toc*

"Adelante"-dijo la directora mas por costumbre que atención-

Tras recibido el permiso, la puerta se abrió y un grupo de chicas entró, la que se encontraba a la cabeza se moría por obtener respuestas, así que en cuanto la puerta se cerró, ya se encontraba frente al escritorio y ligeramente inclinada sobre este.

"¡Por dios directora Celestia!, ¡¿no me diga que el apuesto caballero tras la puerta es su novio?!, cierto que se ve algo mayor para usted, ¡pero se ve increíble para la edad que aparenta!"

Hablo la modista conspiratoria mente, hacendó todo lo posible para no elevar la voz de la emoción, mientras que, inadvertidamente para el resto del grupo, Fluttershy saludaba y hacia una reverencia hacia la figura que ninguna de las otras se había percatado que se encontraba en la habitación.

_¿Mhn?, oh, ya veo, le di el pergamino para que lo usara en caso de que alguien estuviera a punto de morirse del miedo al verme, pero supongo que esto también funcionará_. -pensó el Overlord al ver el leve brillo que rodeaba a la chica, mientras le regresaba el saludo sin musitar palabra-

"¿Caballero?" -contesto desconcertada la directora-

Pero antes de que la pelirroja comenzara a explicar, una voz autoritaria que todas ya habían escuchado anterior mente, contestó, haciendo a todas saltar a excepción de la amante de los animales.

"Ah, seguramente habla de mi mayordomo."

"¡GHAAA!"

"¡Chicas!, eso no fue muy amable de su parte."

Ser regañadas por Fluttershy fue la mayor de las sorpresas para todas las chicas, aun mas que escuchar hablar a un esqueleto.

_Hahahahahaha, en definitiva, la harmonía también se involucró aquí, HAHA(SE)…_ "Fufufu"

La risa oscura del rey hechicero llamo nuevamente la atención de todos.

"S-siento mucho esta falta de respeto su alteza, en mi prisa olvide decirles para que las llame." -dijo apresurada mente la pelirroja-

"Mnn, no tiene importancia, simplemente me pareció algo divertido que ambos mundos se parecieran tanto."

"Emm, ¿a que se refiere su alteza?, digo, si no le molesta que pregunte." -Dijo tímidamente la amante de los animales-

"Veras, al igual que tú, en Equestria, la portadora de la amabilidad también le llamo la atención a las demás cuando nos reunimos para hablar la primera vez, al menos después de que mi subordinada usara un hechizo en ella para que pudiera mantener la conciencia."

Todas voltearon a ver a Sunset, quien al sentir las miradas decidió responder.

_*Shigh* Bueno, sí puede cruzar a este lado sin necesidad del espejo, creo que de nada importa que sepa que tengo una manera de comunicarme con el otro lado._ "Es cierto, la princesa Twilight mencionó un hechizo que eliminaba el miedo… entonces… no eran ideas mías, ¡Fluttershy realmente estaba brillando cuando entro!"

Pero antes de que otra pregunta se pudiera hacer, entro la ultima persona que faltaba sin llamar a la puerta.

"Hermana, ¿Por qué hay un mayordomo afuera de tu oficina?"

Entonces noto la tensión en todos los presentes y lanzo una mirada que decía _'¿Qué sucede?'_ a su hermana y esta respondió indicando con sus ojos hacia su derecha, la reacción de esta no fue lo que Ainz esperaba.

_¿Mhn?, que curioso, pensé que gritaría, correría o cualquier otra cosa, no que se quedaría congelada con la boca abierta. _"Bueno, ahora que ya están todos reunidos podemos dejar de perder el tiempo e ir directo al punto,"

Todas las mujeres se tensaron, entonces el mayordomo llamo a la puerta y entró.

*Toc toc toc* "Con su permiso"

Tras lo cual este de inmediato se paro a la izquierda del Overlord.

"Estoy seguro de que ya saben quien soy, pero la etiqueta es algo imprescindible, yo soy el rey hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown, y este," -dijo apuntando con su mano a la figura a su lado- "es Sebas Tian, mi mayordomo."

Al ser presentado, este hizo una reverencia.

"He venido aquí el día de hoy siguiendo los rastros de la magia que se filtró a este mundo."

Ainz les cedió la palabra a las mujeres haciendo una indicación con su mano, pero les tomo un momento reaccionar.

"….. ¡AH!, ¡Sí!, *glup* Y-yo soy Celestia Faust, directora de Canterlot High School" -Contesto apresurada mente Celestia con el tono mas calmado que logro, mientras pensaba, _'al menos esta criatura mágica si quiere hablar_'-

"Ella es mi hermana y subdirectora de CHS, Luna Faust" -esta, al ser nombrada, cerro la boca y asintió con la cabeza- "y el grupo de chicas que nos acompaña son estudiantes, sin embargo, son las mas versadas en asuntos mágicos en la escuela." -termino Celestia indicando con su mano a las M7-

Estas comenzaron a presentarse una por una, terminando con la pelirroja, siendo esta última, sobre la que iniciaron las preguntas.

-O-

"Umu, eso cubre tu estadía aquí, ahora, ¿Cuál es tu historia del otro lado?" -Dijo el esqueleto con interés, pero antes de que la pelirroja comenzara a responder, agrego algo más-

"Espero no me intentes vender la idea de que eras solo un ciudadano común y corriente, eso sería algo bastante inverosímil, ¿no crees?, después de todo, tuviste acceso a un portal fijado a un objeto, del cual estoy seguro debe de haber un objeto o lugar, del otro lado, que complete la conexión." _Además, ya leí el diario completo_. -pensó Ainz al final-

_¡¿QUE?!, ESO ES, ¿pero cómo?, *Shigh* Twilight tenía razón, su poder no es lo único aterrador, su inteligencia tiene su propio nivel._

La conversación continuó, el Overlord hizo las preguntas necesarias para poder justificar su conocimiento de todo lo que se supone debería desconocer, hablaron sobre los pendientes que llevaban al cuello, los eventos causados por artefactos o criaturas de Equestria y sobre la cueva cerca del campamento Everfree, para Momonga, lo mas remarcable era como de parecidos eran los dos lados del espejo, cuando ya tenia justificado todo su conocimiento, decidió que era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

"Excelente, con eso terminan mis preguntas, ahora contestare las suyas si tienen alguna."

La primera en levantar la mano con algo de urgencia, fue la deportista.

"No Rainbow Dash, el efecto no es permanente, de hecho, el hechizo no durara más allá de 24 horas."

"¡¿Qué?, pero, ¿cómo supo lo que iba a preguntar?!, *ghasp* ¡¿Acaso puede leer la mente?!"

"Fufufu, es algo mucho más simple, tu contra parte hizo la misma pregunta mientras daba las mismas señas de ansiedad, no fue difícil adivinar tu pregunta."

"Ehem, ¿su alteza?, ¿me permite una pregunta?"

Pero quien hizo la pregunta critica fue la directora.

"Adelante"

"¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de hablar con nosotras?, es decir, si solo vino siguiendo el rastro del portal, entonces, ¿Por qué?"

"Umu, es bastante simple, ahora que ya encontré lo que causo la división, y averigüe cuanto tiempo le queda a este mundo exactamente, cuando me presente de nuevo ante los gobernantes de este mundo, necesitare nativos que tengan conocimientos del otro lado del portal para respaldar mis palabras, simplemente seguí el mayor sangrado que acelero la destrucción de este mundo para lograr mi objetivo."

"¿Cómo?, su alteza, ¿a que se refiere con 'acelerar la destrucción'?" -pregunto Twilight-

"La barrera que separa ambas realidades no era eterna, tarde o temprano colapsaría, uno de los efectos del sangrado mágico, fue acelerar el proceso."

"Disculpe su majestad, ¿dijo uno?, ¿eso quiere decir que hay más?" -pregunto Sunset-

"Así es, de hecho, solo existe otro efecto, la magia que se filtro a este mundo, se reunió naturalmente en zonas diversas, estas tendrán una transición más fácil al otro lado; básicamente todo este estado y algunas otras regiones de dimensiones similares cruzaran prácticamente sin daños, mientras que el resto del mundo… no tanto, todo dependerá de la concentración de la magia en cada zona."

"Entonces," -hablo Fluttershy- "¿su alteza vino para pedirnos que le acompañemos?"

"Umu, es mi intención extender la invitación al cuerpo directivo de la institución y a una de ustedes, sin embargo, la invitación solo se extenderá a los nativos de este mundo."

Al escuchar esto, la pelirroja de relajo por un segundo, pero se tenso nuevamente cuando la mirada del esqueleto dejo a su amiga y se posó sobre ella.

"Sin embargo, su amiga no tiene ese beneficio, con el actual tratado de libre comercio entre Equestria y el Reino Hechicero, puedo ordenar la presencia de cualquiera de sus ciudadanos en un evento publico si lo considero necesario, ya sea como testigo, representante social o para que aporte sobre los temas en discusión, así que… ella no tiene exactamente muchas opciones."

*Glup* "Ejejeje"

Tras entender la indirecta de Ainz, Sunset se rió nerviosamente, después de varias preguntas más, la invitación del Overlord fue aceptada, aunque mas en apoyo a la pelirroja que otra cosa, tras lo cual este les indico cuando y a que hora les recogería; tras terminada la charla, Ainz salió de la oficina y lo que encontró le sorprendió.

Sebas había regresado a hacer guardia en la puerta por fuera al poco después de haber sido presentado, al salir de la oficina, el rey esquelético se encontró con una escena risible, Varias maestras estaban intentando que el mayordomo aceptara una invitación a tomar un café, a una cita o intentando que les diera su número telefónico mientras que este rechazaba educada mente todos los ofrecimientos.

_Woooo, Sebas sí que es popular, jejejeje._

Este al percatarse de que su amo se encontraba en la puerta, se excusó de las mujeres.

"Me disculpo señoritas, debo retirarme, mi amo ya ha terminado su reunión."

Las maestras siguieron la mirada del mayordomo y se congelaron de miedo.

"Nos vamos" -dijo el Overlord y comenzó a caminar a la salida-

El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a su amo; mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida, la campana sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los salones, las reacciones fueron variadas, mientras algunos se desmayaban, otros se metían a toda prisa a sus salones nuevamente, pero la gran mayoría simplemente se congelaron a los lados del pasillo, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y miedo.

_*Shigh* Que cansado es actuar._ -se quejaba Ainz en su interior y en cuanto salieron del edificio se tele-transportaron a la base-

Tras unos momentos de haber llegado y sentarse en su oficina temporal, el diario de comunicación vibró, el Overlord lo tomo y comenzó a leer un reporte que le hizo sonreír o al menos lo hubiera hecho si tuviera labios.

"Ooho, así que la batalla no duro realmente, es algo inesperado, pero bienvenido."

El Overlord escribió su respuesta e instrucciones para sus subordinados.

-O-

El día había iniciado como cualquier otro, la corte de la mañana había transcurrido sin problemas, pero Celestia no estaba calmada, ya eran varios días que no sabía nada de Twilight, más justo cuando estaba por iniciar la reunión programada para la tarde, tras haberse tomado un descanso para comer, sonó una alerta, estaban bajo ataque.

Aun cuando las fuerzas de Canterlot pudieron resistir, tuvieron una gran cantidad de heridos y algunos muertos, causado por la abismal diferencia entre el armamento de ambos mandos, más cuando los atacantes dieron una pausa para promocionar sus ideales, dar sus exigencias e imponer un ultimátum, mientras las diarcas discutían con los delegados que se encontraban en el palacio, ellas y todos los representantes reunidos, se sorprendieron cuando Twilight y sus amigas aparecieron en la sala con un 'POP' para unirse a la batalla, pero las esperanzas de la monarca del sol de que trajeran buenas noticias, fueron aplastadas con los informes que recibió de las M6 respecto a la nave su tripulación y sus capacidades, pero la mayor sorpresa vino cuando Discord fue derrotado por el arma principal de la nave.

-O-

Todo este ajetreo y confusión no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento para cierto trió.

"No se que esta pasando, pero hay que aprovechar la oportunidad." -Dijo Tirek a los otros mientras veía el combate que le estaba dando la nave al palacio desde una callejón alejado-

"Si, la última vez que estuve aquí la seguridad no era tan extrema." -dijo Chrysalis al ver un pajarito ser arrojado al suelo por las corrientes de aire generadas por el nuevo sistema de seguridad, cuando este se acercó al palacio-

"¡Entonces hay que apresurarnos, no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad!" -exclamo Cozy, mientras hacía gestos con sus cascos para que los otros dos se movieran, desde su posición en el aire-

Mientras las tropas se distraían en el combate al frente del palacio, el trió de villanos se acerco a uno de los flancos menos protegidos, donde Tirek reventó una de las entradas cerradas usando una ráfaga mágica, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca del palacio, descubrieron con agrado que no había nadie, se tomaron su tiempo y se dividieron para buscar entradas secretas, la Changeling decidió ser precavida y busco primero en otras dos áreas, no se quería arriesgar a recibir 'disciplina' por parte del demonio por no haber sido lo suficiente precavida, y justo cuando se dirigía al lugar que Demiurge le había indicado, escucharon el anuncio de los términos de rendición/ultimátum a las diarcas.

"Tsk, ese imbécil está cometiendo el mismo error que todos hemos cometido, les esta dando tiempo, hay que- ¡AJA!, ¡lo encontré!, ¡rápido!"

Grito la changeling a los otros cuando un muro se abrió, revelando una entrada secreta, esta entro de inmediato; los otros al escuchar el grito de la ex reina, se apresuraron a seguirla.

"Chrysalis tiene razón, no nos queda mucho tiempo, hay que buscar cualquier referencia a la campana y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes, ya lo revisaremos en cuanto regresemos a la guarida de Grogar." -Dijo el centauro al entrar a la área secreta-

Cuando Cozy y Tirek alcanzaron a la ex reina, la encontraron de pie en donde terminaba el pasillo de la entrada.

"Este lugar es mas grande de lo que pensaba, hay que dividirnos, tu busca por allá, que la mocosa busque de aquel lado." -dijo esta la verlos llegar-

Y como medida adicional de precaución, mando a Cozy a buscar en el área que sabia que se encontraba el libro que buscaban.

Cozy Glow había acatado la orden de la changeling con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

_¡Esa idiota, a quien henos cree que esta llamando mocosa!, Grrrr, *shigh* pero tengo que mantener el engaño si quiero mantener mi ventaja._ "¿huh?... ¡Hey, lo encontré!" -exclamo la pequeña pegaso al encontrar el libro con el dibujo de la campana en la portada-

Los otros se acercaron al escucharla gritar y tras darle una hojeada rápida al libro, confirmaron que era lo que necesitaban, entonces salieron a toda prisa del palacio con su botín en dirección del pantano, por un momento se preocuparon cuando al llegar a las murallas, un poderoso escudo les impedía el paso, pero antes de que pudieran pensar en un plan para atravesarlo, este desapareció temporalmente, momento que aprovecharon para salir a toda prisa de la ciudad.

-O-

Tras un valiente ataque al New Dawn, el navío de Cobbler Mustang, por parte de Turing Test, en el que esta inutilizo sus sistemas internos uno a uno a costa de su propia integridad, este comenzó a precipitarse, acción que fue inmediatamente aprovechada por la guardia real y los Wonderbolts, que se lanzaron al ataque en cuanto cayeron las defensas antiaéreas de la nave, desviándola de su curso de colisión con el castillo hacia la ladera de la montaña, cuando la nave empezó a perder altitud, todos la abandonaron, a excepción de Cobbler, activó el arma principal con la intención de derribar el castillo, pero la contaminación en la fuente de poder causo una explosión multicolor que destrozo la nave con forma de tubo, haciéndola precipitarse hacia los jardines del castillo, destruyendo estos y parte de la muralla exterior, afortunadamente, la nave ya había sido totalmente evacuada, antes de esto, sin embargo, el corazón de Twilight se detuvo en el instante de la explosión.

"Turing, ¿alguien puede ver a Turing?"

"Lo siento princesa, ella se quedo en la nave después de evacuarme." -dijo con pesadez Cobbler Mustang, que ahora se encontraba esposado, este había sido teletransportado a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban las princesas, los elementos y los representantes electos de las principales ciudades de Equestria.

"Sobrecargo mucho sus sistemas para salvarme, me temo que su red neural se destruyo por el excesivo esfuerzo."

"NO Turing, ¡No!, ¡estas mintiendo!, ¡ella prometió que regresaría! *sob sob snif sob*"

Twilight y Gadget rompieron en llanto, mientras que el resto de los presentes guardaron un minuto de silencio por la autómata en muestra de respeto, pasado el minuto, Celestia rompió el silencio, aun había mucho que hacer.

"¡Teniente Solar Flare!"

"Ordene princesa"

"Organice un grupo de rescate con una compañía y el cuerpo de bomberos, extingan las llamas de la nave, y recuperen cuanto antes a Turing Test, o… lo que quede de ella."

"¡De inmediato!"

La monarca del sol se giro para estar de frente a los alcaldes de las ciudades más importantes de Equestria.

"Yeguas y sementales, el día de hoy les había reunido con la intención de comunicarles sobre el más reciente tratado comercial firmado por la corona, se que ninguno de ustedes ha escuchado nada del Reino Hechicero más allá de rumores, mi intención era hablar sobre el con ustedes y escuchar sus pensamientos al respecto, *Shigh*"

La reacción de Celestia pico la curiosidad de Cobbler quien levanto una ceja al escucharla.

"Sin embargo, ahora que recibimos el ataque de Techcuestria, liderado por Cobbler Mustang de Mustangia, me temo que todos conocerán al rey hechicero de primer casco, el tratado comercial, exige que al recibir una acción de guerra o ataque, tras este se debe de realizar un juicio en el que un tercero fungirá como juez neutral, *shigh* y dado que la única nación con la que tenemos trato y no alianza es el reino hechicero, este es la única opción." -la monarca del sol se dirigió al semental esposado- "Le aseguro, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, que haré todo cuanto este en mi poder para evitar un desenlace trágico, Luna, ¿podrías contactar con el reino hechicero por favor?" -dijo la alicornio con angustia en el rostro-

"Si, me haré cargo ahora mismo."

Con un 'Pop', la princesa de la noche desapareció con dirección a sus aposentos, una vez en estos, se dirigió a su tocador y de un cofre similar al de Celestia, saco un pergamino.

"Cobbler, ruego a los cielos que el amo de la muerte se encuentre de buen humor," -hablo par si misma Luna- "[Message]… ¿Primer ministro Albedo?

"¿Mhn?, ¿princesa Luna?, ¿a que se debe su contacto?, ¿nuevamente se ha presentado algo que no pueden manejar?"

Al escuchar sus preguntas condescendientes, Luna rechino los dientes.

"No, Equestria no es tan débil." -Contesto apenas controlando su enojo, respiro profundo y continuó- "no, llamo para comunicarles que sufrimos un ataque por parte de un grupo que deseaba derrocarnos, actualmente están bajo nuestra custodia, por efecto del tratado comercial, solicitamos su presencia para llevar a cabo el juicio adecuado."

"Mmmh, ya veo, bien, informare a Ainz-sama al respecto, mas tarde le confirmaremos cuando y donde donde se llevará a cabo el juicio."

"Entendido, lo comunicare al resto-"

Con esto, y antes de que Luna diera una despedida apropiada, el hechizo fue cortado por el receptor.

"Gra-… ¡¿QUE?!, ¡me corto!, ¡arrrrgggh pero cuanta arrogancia!" -Grito con molestia la princesa de la noche-

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono, el presidente de Techcuestria no pudo quedarse con la duda, en cuanto la princesa de la noche partió, decidió hacer su pregunta.

"¿Quién es este rey hechicero del que hablan?, y ¿Por qué las 'todo poderosas y correctas diarcas' se sienten estresadas por su visita?"

Aunque la pregunta de Cobbler fue hecha con la intensión de ser burlona y sacar una reacción de molestia de la monarca del sol, la respuesta no cayo para nada dentro de sus expectativas.

"Señor Mustang, le voy a rogar por su propia seguridad y el futuro de todos sus subordinados, que cuando arribe el rey hechicero, vigile muy de cerca sus palabras y/o acciones, el es un hechicero muy poderoso, de hecho, fue él quien salvo Equestria del rey tormenta, derrocándolo y tomando su reino en el proceso."

"Ya veo, están preocupadas por el poder de su ejército y nación entonces."

El poni estaba convencido de la frivolidad de las diarcas, por lo que rápidamente llego a esta conclusión, pero la alicornio no tubo oportunidad de explicar más.

"*shigh* Ese sería un escenario más favorable, pero su aserción esta e-"

La respuesta de Celestia fue cortada por el regreso de Luna.

"Está hecho, quedaron en comunicarse de regreso para enunciar los detalles o preparativos necesarios."

La velocidad con la que obtuvieron respuesta sorprendió al poni encadenado.

"Ustedes no usan el teléfono, ¿Cómo es que se comunicaron tan rápido con este 'reino hechicero'?... bueno, da igual, de todos modos, pasare algunas semanas en prisión." -dijo el poni con resignación-

Pero en ese preciso momento, Luna llevo uno de sus cascos a su oído, llamando de nuevo la atención del poni.

"¿Ssiii?... muy bien… no hay problema… entiendo… si… tendremos todo listo para su llegada."

La princesa de la noche bajo su casco y aspiro profundamente, dejando salir el aliento muy despacio.

"Me temo que no tocara una celda antes de su juicio," -esto causo intriga en Cobbler, pero la menor de las diarcas cambio su atención hacia su hermana- "el rey hechicero estará aquí dentro de una hora y media, aparentemente esta tratando asuntos de importancia, pero no críticos, por lo que desea resolver esto hoy mismo, llevara a cabo el juicio en la sala del trono y quiere que todos los prisioneros estén presentes para acelerar el proceso."

Entiendo, muchas gracias Luna, *shigh* mis estimados alcaldes y alcaldesas, les recomiendo pasen al comedor real, coman algo y se relajen un poco antes de que el juicio inicie, lo necesitaran, en cuanto a la reunión de los prisioneros,"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya di la orden de que fueran traídos a la sala del trono." -Dijo Luna cuando regreso de hablar con los guardias de la entrada-

"Perfecto, entonces, tal vez sea buena idea que nosotras también hagamos lo mismo." -haciendo una indicación con su casco, la monarca del sol llamo a uno de los guardias- "lleven también al profesor al comedor, después de que disfrute de una comida decente que sea regresado a la sala y mantengan vigilancia sobre ellos con un grupo adecuado para la tarea."

Tras recibir sus órdenes, el semental dio un saludo y se marchó a cumplirlas.

"¿Qué tal si tu y tus amigas se nos unen Twilight?"

Tras recibir una ronda de respuestas afirmativas, la princesa Celestia guió al resto hacia el comedor privado de las diarcas, para relajarse un poco y poner al tanto a la monarca de todo lo que les había acontecido durante los días de ausencia de las M6.

A solo unos minutos de que se cumpliera la hora estipulada, ya se encontraban todos preparados en la sala del trono, esta se encontraba bastante llena, las diarcas en su trono, Twilight, de pie a la derecha de estas, al pie del trono se encontraban los elementos, a la derecha del trono se encontraba Raven la secretaria de las diarcas, en el lado izquierdo de la sala se encontraban los alcaldes y alcaldesas, mientras que del lado derecho se encontraban todos los prisioneros que estaban esposados, atados y/o con supresores, dependiendo de su raza, estos eran vigilados de cerca por un cordón de soldados armados.

Justo cuando Cobbler comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando empezarían, un ovoide tan oscuro como la noche se formo en el centro de la sala, de este, salió una criatura que la mayoría nunca había visto, estaba vestida en un impecable vestido blanco, parecía ser una hembra minotauro, pero las alas de su cintura desechaban esa teoría, además, no tenia un hocico pronunciado como las hembras de Minos, detrás de ella. Lo que parecía ser un macho con orejas puntiagudas, tras él, una cola recubierta de placas metálicas se contoneaba con su caminar, este se encontraba enfundado en un elegante traje rojo , aunque ambos parecían ser de raza diferente, tenían algo en común, solo tenían pelo en la cabeza y era de color negro, ambos se pararon a un costado e hicieron una reverencia, inmediatamente detrás de ellos, un grupo de 5 criaturas cruzo el portal, estas parecían una mezcla entre las primeras dos criaturas y un dragón, pero a diferencia de estas, el parecido entre ellas era mucho mayor, de hecho eran casi iguales a no ser por detalles como el color de sus ajustadas vestimentas o los colores de sus ojos y cabellos, aparentemente todas eran hembras a juzgar por su figura similar a la del vestido blanco y al igual que los primeros dos, en cuanto terminaron de salir se pararon al lado de los otros e hicieron una reverencia, entonces, la ultima figura en salir del portal lo dejo a todos totalmente congelados.

Enfundado en una túnica roja como la sangre, incrustada de adornos y filigranas exquisitas hechas de metales preciosos, sosteniendo un báculo de apariencia divina y aterradora al mismo tiempo, y con un halo de oscuridad detrás de su cabeza, por el portal no cruzo un mero rey, eso les quedo claro de inmediato, lo que cruzo por el portal no era un ser mortal, era claro por el poder que proyectaba aun sin dejarlo sentir, no era un mero sabio de las artes arcanas, el aura de sabiduría que proyectaba nunca podría ser confundida con algo tan simple, no, lo que cruzo por el portal, con su rostro esquelético no podía ser algo tan mundano como un mero rey.

Cuando el Overlord salió del portal y este se cerró detrás de él, las princesas, los elementos y los alcaldes se pusieron de pie.

"Bienvenido rey Gown, agradecemos infinitamente su rápida respuesta." -dijo Celestia-

"También lamentamos que nuestra reunión se deba nuevamente a eventos desafortunados." -agrego Luna-

El rey hechicero avanzo y su séquito comenzó a caminar detrás de él en cuanto los paso, cuando todos alcanzaron el área inmediata frente al trono, finalmente hubo respuesta.

"No tiene la menor importancia, es parte del tratado, sin embargo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que me gustaría iniciar cuanto antes el juicio." -el Overlord giro su vista a la derecha- "¿ya están aquí todos los prisioneros?"

"Así es, cuando menos todos los que pueden mantenerse en pie por si mismos, los que no, están siendo atendidos, mientras los que no lo lograron están siendo preparados para un funeral adecuado." -contesto Celestia mientras todas bajaban del trono-

"Umu, muy bien, entonces yo enjuiciare solamente a los cabecillas del movimiento, el resto serán enjuiciados por mis subordinados rápidamente."

Al escuchar esto, la princesa de la amistad levanto una ceja y expuso su preocupación en forma de pregunta.

"¿No piensa dar un juicio justo a todos?" -preguntó la más joven de las princesas con la preocupación clara en el rostro-

"Princesa Twilight, cuide sus palabras, no permitiré que dude de Ainz-sama."

"Suficiente Albedo," -sin embargo, esta fue interrumpida por el esqueleto- "Puede estar tranquila princesa, le aseguro que todos los prisioneros recibirán una condena justa, precisamente, las subordinadas que he traído conmigo fungirán como jueces rápidos para el resto," -dijo apuntando con una mano a las hembras con alas membranosas y vestidas en atuendos muy ajustados- "permítanme presentarles a las Furias."

"¿Furias?"

_Woooh, tiene los ojos muy rojos, ¿acaso estuvo llorando?_ "Así es, son demonios cuyo talento especial les permite separar con una simple vista a los culpables de los inocentes."

Sus palabras causaron alarma en toda la sala

"¡¿D-D-DEMONIOS?!, ¡¿LOS VA A TORTURAR?!"

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, quien grito a todo pulmón fue el elemento de la amabilidad.

"No, ese no es el caso señorita Fluttershy, solo daremos juicio, el cumplimiento de la penitencia quedara en los cascos de las diarcas."

_Whoo, los alcaldes están temblando como gelatina, ¿mhn?, ¡ooh, solo la alcaldesa de Poniville está manteniéndose firme, ¿será que ya esta acostumbrada a lo inesperado con todas las locuras del pequeño pueblo?, si ha de ser eso, en ese pueblo cualquiera podría terminar acostumbrándose a lo absurdo._ -pensó el Overlord mientras veía como la calma regresaba a la sala-

"Que uno de sus guardias lleve a una de mis furias a visitar a los heridos, ella se encargara de listar los crímenes de cada prisionero y el veredicto para que lo registren, mientras tanto, ustedes cuatro se encargaran de separar a los culpables de los inocentes que se encuentran en la sala."

Con una indicación de la princesa de la noche, ingreso un escuadrón que tras recibir sus órdenes se retiró en compañía de la Furia, mientras que las furias restantes hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

"Mientras tanto, yo me encargare de los cabecillas."

Mientras todos miraban con horror a las demonios acercarse a los prisioneros, se perdieron el momento en que Ainz creo un trono elevado como el de los jueces frente a las escalinatas del trono de las diarcas, ocultándolo por completo.

"Bien, comencemos, pasen al primer acusado."

*GHASPH*

La sorpresa fue bastante clara en todos los que no habían tratado antes al rey hechicero, pero las que no habían sido afectadas, cruzaron miradas y asintieron.

Mientras Luna daba indicaciones con sus cascos para que hicieran pasar a Cobbler al frente, Celestia expuso el caso calmadamente.

"El día de hoy, Equestria, más exactamente su capital, Canterlot, fue atacada por el gobierno auto proclamado de Techcuestria, el cual se rige democráticamente bajo un presidente electo, quien a su vez es el fundador de dicho movimiento, el profesor Cobbler Mustang, aun si su motivación personal podría considerarse un fundamento valido para llevar a cabo una venganza personal, eso no excusa sus acciones, Equestria le acusa de los siguientes crímenes, secuestro de una figura pública, ataque indiscriminado sin intención de negociación, aun cuando esta fue ofrecida y aterrar a los pobladores de Canterlot."

"Umu, se han escuchado los cargos presentados por la parte afectada, escuchemos ahora lo que el acusado tiene que decir en su defensa."

Al recibir la atención y la mirada llameante del esqueleto, el presidente de Teschcuestria, trago saliva, pero cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar, una presión aplastante descendió sobre el y todos sus seguidores que lo congelo por un momento y le hizo sudar frió.

"Mas sepan que detesto que mi tiempo sea desperdiciado y tomo especial ofensa en la mentira hacia mi persona, puede comenzar."

Con estas últimas palabras, la presión desapareció, pero ahora era absolutamente claro el origen.

_*Wheesse* ¡Pero que henos fue eso!, ¡pensé que iba a morir! _-pensó alarmado Cobbler mientras veía con miedo al rey en el trono-

*Glup* "B-b-b-bien," -respiro profundamente el poni intentando calmar sus nervios y su corazón- "L-los motivos, desarrollo y objetivos de Techcuestria, realmente iniciaron desde el tiempo de mi abuelo, quien construyo el primer autómata."

El poni pensó que tendría que explicar de que estaba hablando, pero la pregunta que recibió en respuesta fue una que jamás hubiera imaginado que escucharía aquí.

"Hooo, ¿con conciencia propia?"

"¿Huh?" -mas no era el único confundido, todos los Equestres le miraban con sorpresa- "…errr, no su alteza, solo eran capaces de realizar tareas repetitivas que se les programaban con anterioridad."

"Mhn, ya veo, entonces seria mas correcto nombrarle una mera maquina automática y no autómata para evitar las confusiones, prosigue."

"S-si, mi abuelo presento su invención, pero esta fue desacreditada por Celestia, a causa de esto, mi abuelo se convirtió en un paria, un indeseable para el resto de inventores e investigadores, incluso todos sus negocios fuera de Mustangia colapsaron a causa del rechazo que comenzó a recibir incluso de los comerciantes, harto de la situación, inicio un movimiento de independencia en Mustangia, el único lugar de toda Equestria en el que aun era respetado, la rebelión fue suprimida con violencia, por eso, y su postura adversa a la tecnología, es que mi ciudad natal no ve con buenos ojos a las diarcas, siendo Celestia la más despreciada principalmente, yo aprendí todo lo que se de ingeniería y mecánica de él, pero no fue si no hasta que Celestia me afectó directamente que reinicie el movimiento de mi abuelo."

Las palabras del poni estaban cargadas de odio y resentimiento, además, prácticamente exudaban veneno cada vez que enunciaba el nombre de la monarca del sol, sin embargo, Ainz necesitaba que más información se diera a conocer.

_*Shigh* no quiero hacer esto, pero si no lo hago revelare nuestra interferencia y podría echar a perder los planes de Demiurge._

"Dice que la princesa le afecto personalmente, ¿de qué forma?"

*Shigh* "Yo tenía una pequeña, era mi adoración, su nombre era Georgia Peach," -las palabras de Cobbler comenzaron a desbordar sentimiento- "ella enfermó, sufrió un mal que afecto su corazón, así que se le ingreso a la lista de trasplantes, pero en Equestria, la causa más común de muerte es la ancianidad, en resumen, mi pequeña no tenia tiempo para esperar, entonces lo decidí ¡que si no había uno disponible, yo lo construiría!"

_Ooooh, así que dio los primeros pasos en implantes, ¡increíble!_ -pensó Ainz-

"Realice experimentos en cerdos, y poco a poco fui obteniendo resultados cada vez mas prometedores, cambie materiales, hice ajustes, en mi ultimo intento fallido, el sujeto duro tres meses, entonces, con la siguiente muestra decidí presentar mi investigación para obtener mas recursos y mejores materiales, también para solicitar el inicio de las pruebas en ponis, pero no solo recibí una negativa," -la voz de Cobbler se endureció con odio nuevamente- "¡fui insultado, acusado de crear abominaciones, ¡sacrificaron los sujetos de pruebas que presente, destruyeron las prótesis! *snif* ¡el corazón artificial que estaba desarrollando podría haber salvado la vida de miles! *snif* ¡pero en vez de recibir reconocimiento por mis avances fui encarcelado! *snif* ¡oh!, pero tuvieron compasión de mí, después de asegurarse de que toda mi investigación fuera completamente destruida, ¡tan solo para que viera a mi pequeña morir en mis cascos! *Snif sob*, no quiero que nadie mas sufra el dolor que yo sufrí, ¡LA MONARQUIA DEBE CAER PARA QUE NADIE MAS SUFRA POR SUS CAPRICHOS!" -termino con un grito desde lo mas profundo de su alma-

_*Shigh* si no conociera mas que tu al respecto podrías haberme convencido._ "Eres un buen poni Cobbler, puedo ver que eres inocente, si…"

Estas palabras del esqueleto causaron una profunda sorpresa entre los presentes, era algo inesperado, todos creyeron que el poni seria absuelto, pero la siguiente frase aplasto toda esperanza.

"De hecho, eres tan inocente que pecas de ingenuo, dices que deseas derrocar la monarquía para evitar que dominen los caprichos de unos pocos, que deseas evitar que otros sufran como tú, pero ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en las contras de tus planes, *shigh* los idealistas nunca miran las contras de sus pasiones."

Cobbler no podía entenderlo, ¿de que estaba hablando?, él no era ningún idealista, el era alguien centrado que escrutaba con diligencia la realidad, ¿Por qué le decía idealista este esqueleto?

"Solo existe una cosa capaz de proliferar completamente, de conseguir el máximo beneficio posible de un sistema democrático."

"Por supuesto, la igualdad." -las palabras del rey hechicero fueron abruptamente cortadas por las confiadas palabras del poni que hubiese sido decapitado en el momento por su insolencia por Albedo, de no ser por la reacción de su amo.

"Fufufufu, me temo que no acertó señor Mustang, lo que siempre aflorara hasta dominarlo todo en un sistema democrático es la corrupción." -dijo Ainz manteniendo un tono neutro-

"Lo siento mucho rey hechicero, pero no veo como eso pudiese ser posible, es más, Techcuestria se creó con el principio de la democracia en mente y estamos libres de corrupción." -dijo el poni con mucha confianza y una sonrisa en su rostro-

"Oooh, y ¿está absolutamente seguro de ello?" -pregunto Ainz con un tono divertido-

"Sin lugar a dudas" -contesto el poni sacando el pecho con orgullo-

"Entonces le recomiendo mirar detrás de usted, mis furias ya han terminado su trabajo."

El poni se dio vuelta y vio algo extraño, los prisioneros habían sido divididos en tres grupos de diferentes tamaños y cada grupo estaba rodeado de soldados, pero un puñado se encontraba al frente de todos, siendo circundado por las furias mientras estas relamían sus afilados dientes.

"Casi se podría decir que el mayor crimen de los grupos más grandes es seguir ciegamente a un ciego, sin embargo, el grupo al centro de la sala no es igual de inocente, Demiurge."

"Si" -el Archidemonio hizo una reverencia y dio dos pasos al frente- "[Formen una fila] y [Avancen]"

Las furias se separaron y los prisioneros se formaron uno al lado del otro con incredulidad y avanzaron ordenadamente sin poder resistirse.

"¡¿Que?!", "¡Mi cuerpo no me responde!", "¡No puedo detenerme!", "¡Ayúdenme!" -solo se escuchaban gritos desesperados-

"Pero que escandalosos, [Guarden silencio]"

Un grupo de 15 criaturas mixtas entre pegasos, unicornios, terrestres y burros de genero variado, miraba con terror al guardián del séptimo piso.

"Ahora, ustedes ya han sido encontrados culpables, mis furias pasaran la lista de sus crímenes para el registro, pero en este momento, necesito que contesten una pregunta, antes de dar mi veredicto sobre Cobbler Mustang, ¿Cuál era su objetivo al unirse a Techcuestria?, es decir, ¿Qué pretendían lograr?"

El Overlord asintió al demonio para dar permiso de continuar.

"[Uno a la vez], [Contesten verazmente]"

La secuencia de confesiones destrozo la confianza del presidente de Techcuestria, estas fueron variadas, algunos confesaron hacerlo por avaricia, querían poder pasar por encima de los demás con su dinero, otros por poder, querían tener un puesto alto para actuar a sus anchas impunemente, otros simplemente querían poder abusar de sus subordinados sin repercusiones y otros para cometer actos violentos sin consecuencias.

Junto con Cobbler, los alcaldes, los elementos y la princesa de la amistad se encontraban anonadados por lo que escucharon, pero el fue el mas afectado, despues de todo, los individuos que estaban confesando sus oscuras y corruptas intenciones, eran todos individuos con altos o candidatos a altos puestos en el gobierno y/o nuevo gobierno que se penaba fundar.

"Supongo que con esto ha quedado claro mi punto, pese a que su grupo es considerablemente mas pequeño que un batallón, la corrupción ya ha alcanzado las esferas mas altas, ahora solo queda escuchar testimonios."

*SLAM*

Ainz fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta de golpe.

"¡Princesa, ya la ¡… te…"

Pero la escena que el soldado cubierto de cascos a crin de hollín encontró, le resulto algo incomoda por lo que rápidamente quedo mudo.

"¡Ah!, teniente Solar Flare, justo a tiempo," -exclamó Celestia- "me disculpo mucho por la interrupción rey Gown, antes de que se decidiera el juicio, envié a mis tropas a recuperar a quien nos salvó, una autómata que fue creada por Techcuestria y que fue reconocida como ciudadana de Equestria," -mientras hablaba, la monarca del sol hizo una indicación a sus guardias, que de inmediato se aproximaron y depositaron los pedazos de metal envueltos que cargaban los cuatro soldados junto a esta y cuando los revelaron, inicio el llanto- "Su nombre es… o al menos era, Turing Test."

*GHASPH* (colectivo)

Fluttershy, Gadget y Pinkie de inmediato comenzaron a llorar, Twilight se acercó con pasos temblorosos y colapso junto a los restos con una cadena interminable de 'no por favor, no es cierto' en un volumen apenas audible, mientras que el resto mostraba abiertamente su consternación.

"Oooh, ¿así que este es el modelo de robot mas reciente que han creado?" -pregunto el Overlord a nadie en específico-

"No, no es así, esta es la unidad 03, existe un modelo posterior, la unidad 04."

"Ya veo, ¿mhn?..." _¡EEEeeeehh!, ¡pero que es esto!, no he usado ni 'mana essence' ni 'Life essence', ¡¿pero que rayos estoy viendo?!, [Silent magic: Discern entity]… ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?!, ¡esto es! (SE) no, no, debo de asegurarme._

"Mmmmnh, interesante, dígame señor Mustang, ¿cómo pasaron de meras maquinas repetitivas a esto?" -Dijo Ainz apuntando con una de sus manos a los restos del autómata-

Estas palabras del Overlord lograron que lago de atención regresara a la discusión, mientras que las flamas en las cuencas del esqueleto eran un tanto más brillante que antes.

"Eerrr… el núcleo o cerebro fue creado tras el estudio de un antiguo autómata de barro, creado por una civilización antigua y el desarrollo de la programación computable, el cuerpo se desarrolló gracias a la más avanzada tecnología metalúrgica y siderúrgica, además de el descubrimiento de nuevos materiales conductores, tanto eléctricos como thaumaticos, es una de las maquinas más avanzadas jamás creadas."

"Ah, ya veo, entonces así es como son las cosas."

"¡ELLA NO ERA UNA SIMPLE MAQINA!" -grito furiosa la princesa de la amistad- "¡Ella era un poni como cualquier otro, sentía felicidad, tristeza, miedo y amor!" *snif snif sob hic sob*

"Princesa, no entiendo por que sigue diciendo eso, ¡es imposible que sienta, es solo una maquina construida en base de la estructura mental de un poni!"

_¡Espera ¿Qué?, eso explica muchas cosas!, así que era por eso que en mi mundo original se prohibió el desarrollo de las IR… _

"Hnhmhahahaha" -la risa de Ainz interrumpió la discusión y atrajo la mirada de todos- (SE) _mierda,_ "¡Ahem!, me disculpo, es solo que me resulta hilarante que su tecnología haya avanzado tanto que ustedes mismos dejaron de entenderla, en este caso ambos tienen algo de razón y a su vez están equivocados," -el Esqueleto fijo su atención sobre la mas joven de las princesas- "no dudo sus palabras, yo mismo le vi en operación y estoy seguro de que es perfectamente capaz de raciocinio y aún más, pero no está viva, aun,"

En su estado de estrés, Twilight no registro la última inflexión del Overlord, mas esta no fue ignorada por las diarcas que de inmediato intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, mientras que la atención del rey pasaba al presidente de Techcuestria.

"Y es un hecho innegable que se trata de una máquina, sin embargo, no se trata de una 'simple maquina'" -con esto, la sonrisa de Cobbler desapareció y fue reemplazada por duda-

"Disculpe su majestad, pero no logro entender a que se refiere, es solo una maquina construida de fríos minerales y metales."

"Señor Mustang, ¿sabe usted cual es la primera parte en formarse de un ser vivo cuando inicia la gestación de una nueva vida?"

La pregunta le pareció algo fuera de lugar al poni, pero igualmente la contesto.

"El sistema nervioso central, por supuesto."

"Fufufufufu, se equivoca, lo primero que se forma es su núcleo, su red neural, su cerebro, y después el sistema nervioso."

A estas alturas, la mayoría de los alcaldes, Fluttershy, Gadget, Umahara, las diarcas, Twilight y Cobbler, así como una buena cantidad de los prisioneros, entendieron lo que el esqueleto estaba afirmando.

_Bien, parece que entendieron, use palabras de sus resúmenes a propósito jejejeje_. "Y usted copio la estructura mental de un ser vivo, la coloco en un cerebro en blanco y este a su vez en un cuerpo autónomo, a lo que voy señor Mustang es, felicidades, creo cuatro hijos sin necesidad de una madre, ellos tienen alma."

*GHASPH* (colectivo)

"¡No!, ¡eso es imposible!, ¡esta mintiendo!" -Cobbler se negó a creer con vehemencia-

"Entonces comprobemos quien esta equivocado, si yo, el amo de la vida y la muerte, o el mortal que no sabe diferenciar entre autónoma y autómata, Demiurge, el alma de Turing Test esta generalmente completa, ya debería estar lo suficientemente desarrollada, usa una poción de salud en ella, está muy grave, pero aún no ha muerto."

"¡Sí, de inmediato!" -el hombre de rojo se acercó a Turing y saco de su abrigo un frasco de cristal de una manufactura hermosa que contenía un líquido de color rojo.

"¿Aun esta viva?, ¿aun se puede salvar?" -Twilight no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando vio acercarse al hombre de rojo, de inmediato se levantó e hizo espacio, este destapo la botella y vertió el liquido sobre el cuerpo central y cabeza de la autómata, todas las piezas se cubrieron de un ligero brillo color verde y comenzaron a repararse y unirse rápidamente, arrancando expresiones de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"Lo que mi subordinado a usado, es una posición que restaura el cuerpo y vitalidad de un ser vivo, es imposible que funcione sobre un cadáver u objeto sin alma, creo que con esto mi punto ha sido probado."

En cuanto el Overlord terminó de hablar, la autómata termino de iniciar sus sistemas y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Cómo llegue a la sala del trono?" -dijo la voz metálica de Turing-

Inmediatamente después, las M6 y Gadget la estaban abrazando.

"¡TURING!"

"¡Creímos que te habíamos perdido para siempre!" *snif snif sob* -exclamo Twilight con mucho alivio-

"Aunque el momento es algo muy emotivo, deseo acabar cuanto antes este juicio."

Las palabras del esqueleto llamaron nuevamente la atención de todos.

"Turing Test, en este momento estamos escuchando testimonios en el juicio de Equestria vs Cobbler Mustang, ¿tienes algo que aportar?"

La autómata miro a su alrededor y se percató de todos los presentes.

"Si, su alteza" -contestó esta con su voz metálica y dio dos pasos al frente- "y también tengo un mensaje."

-O-

En la guarida de Grogar, tres figuras estaban ansiosas, acababan de terminar de leer el libro que robaron de Canterlot.

"Bien, entonces, ¿están listas?" -pregunto el centauro-

"Sí", "hazlo"

Al recibir confirmación, Tirek activo la campana y esta floto frente a ellos, sonó una vez y baño a los tres en un haz de energía, cuando el proceso terminó y la campana cayó al suelo, tres risas macabras se escucharon en el pantano.

"MnhahahahahaahHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

"MuajajajaajaHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"JijijahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores, ya solo queda la recta final de AOG en EQ intentare no tardarme tanto en subir capítulos, lamentablemente no puedo prometer demasiado, solo les aseguro que no abandonare el proyecto. hasta la próxima XD**


	31. 31 limpiando la Casa Pt1

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 13/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**Limpiando la Casa**

**Primera Parte**

En lo más profundo de la gran tumba de Nazarick, Momonga se encontraba tirado en su cama mientras reflexionaba sobre el desenlace del juicio.

*shigh* _Hombre, jamás me lo hubiera esperado, el día de ayer sucedieron muchas cosas, casi me caigo del trono, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que ahora puedo literalmente ver las almas, lo único bueno es que descubrí que los NPC también tienen almas y no son solo cascarones vacíos, eso me hubiera deprimido enormemente, la cereza del pastel fue cuando analicé la autómata, su alma decía estar recién completada su edición y afortunadamente con su testimonio fui capaz de hacer creíble un veredicto de inocencia para los cargos más graves de la mayoría, aun los más culpables se libraron con cárcel mínima, servicio comunitario o multas, con las tres en el peor de los casos._

*INICIA FLASBACK*

"En vista de la nueva información aportada por Turing Test, podemos dar algo de leniencia, aunque solo un puñado cometieron crímenes graves, todos atacaron la capital de Equestria con la intención de tomarla y derrocar al gobierno actual, por lo que todos deberán enfrentar un castigo."

Las furias habían dividido a los arrepentidos prisioneros en tres grupos grandes, a la izquierda de la sala se encontraban los criminales menores, los que participaron por apoyo y los que participaron por creer que era lo correcto, al centro se encontraban los crímenes moderados, los que engañaron y los que lastimaron a otros sin intención, los que negaron ayuda cuando estaban en posición de darla, además de compartir los crímenes menores, a la derecha de la sala se encontraban los crímenes más graves, los que habían atacado, mentido y robado con intención o ya sea poco o nulo arrepentimiento de sus actos, además de compartir los crímenes del resto.

La mano del Overlord se elevó apuntando al grupo de la izquierda y comenzó a dar sentencia.

"Ustedes harán servicio comunitario," -la mano del esqueleto se movió al grupo del centro- "ustedes tendrán prisión y servicio comunitario después de esta," -la mano se movió nuevamente y apunto al grupo de la derecha- "ustedes pagaran una multa, tendrán cárcel y servicio comunitario, los montos y duración, quedaran en cascos de las diarcas, por último,"-la mano del esqueleto se movió al grupo frente al resto, que aún estaba bajo el 'Mantra de Dominación' de Demiurge- "Ustedes recibirán un trato especial, estarán bajo el cuidado de mis furias por una semana, tras eso, recibirán el castigo combinado de los otros tres grupos, es decir, cumplirán un triple servicio comunitario, cumplirán doble cárcel y pagaran una multa, con esto el juicio queda terminado, [Gate], Demiurge."

"Sí, [Atraviesen el portal]"

El grupo de criaturas avanzó con horror en el rostro, querían gritar, oponerse y maldecir, pero les era imposible, su última instrucción era responder verazmente, así que solo podían hablar si se les preguntaba algo, cuando el grupo termino de cruzar el portal, las furias partieron detrás de ellos de inmediato, mas no sin antes hacer una reverencia al ser supremo; tras estas, el Archidemonio hizo lo mismo, y una vez partió, el portal se cerró.

"Pueden estar tranquilas princesas, los prisioneros serán regresados en un perfecto estado físico; en cuanto a usted señor Mustang, su condena será similar a la del grupo de la derecha, simplemente duplicada, ahora, tengo unas palabras finales, tanto como para usted, como para las diarcas."

El esqueleto tomo una postura con la espalda totalmente recta que desprendía autoridad.

Es bueno ser idealista, querer innovar y/o mejorar la vida de todos en su entorno, pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta que todo lo que pueda ofrecer un gran beneficio, puede ser usado también para hacer un gran mal," -el Overlord giró su atención hacia las diarcas- "ser cuidadoso y escudriñar a fondo cualquier novedad, es la responsabilidad de un líder, pero medir todo por sus puntos negativos ignorando los positivos, es el proceder de un inepto,"

Al escuchar las palabras del rey hechicero, un ligero rubor se formó en los rostros de las diarcas, afortunadamente para ellas, el esqueleto regresó su atención al poni terrestre- "Profesor Cobbler, sepa que estoy interesado en su trabajo, además, estoy creando universidades de estudios avanzados, cuando terminen sus condenas, todo el que lo desee intentar, tendrá una oportunidad de trabajo con un sueldo competitivo como maestro, siempre y cuando pasen una entrevista inicial."

Estas palabras dejaron boquiabiertos a todos, Celestia esperaba tener que defender la vida de los prisioneros, pero no fue así, Twilight, al escuchar que tenía prisa, pensó que el rey hechicero simplemente se limitaría a dictarlos a todos culpables, pero no fue así, la rectitud del juicio fue innegable, tanto que la paralizo de la sorpresa, Cobbler esperaba una sentencia masiva , por haber atacado la capital, pero en lugar de eso, recibió una condena balanceada y una oferta de trabajo a futuro, pero absolutamente ninguno esperaba lo siguiente.

"Umu, bien, supongo que ya terminamos con el juicio, Albedo, nos vamos [Gate]"

"Sí"

Cuando el esqueleto bajo del trono y toco el suelo, este simplemente desapareció en un torrente de motas de luz, las implicaciones de este hecho causaron a los unicornios y todos los desarrolladores y/o técnicos se quedaran helados mientras veían a su ocupante avanzar hacia el portal, pero este se detuvo justo delante del mismo.

"Ah, cierto, casi lo olvido, una recompensa es necesaria para quien dio tanto, Turing Test." -al escuchar su nombre, la autómata puso toda su atención sobre el esqueleto-

"¿Si su alteza?"

Tú y tus hermanos están invitados a mi reino para recibir una recompensa adecuada por su ayuda a Equestria, mmm si creo que algunas mejoras deberían de ser suficiente recompensa dada tu naturaleza."

Turing no lo podía creer, le estaban ofreciendo mejoras, la incredulidad mezclada con esperanza se pudo escuchar en su voz metálica.

"¿Podre obtener parpados?"

"Hahahahaha, habrá que ver con que eres compatible, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena tu tiempo, Albedo, asegúrate de programar un día completo en mi itinerario para atenderlas como es debido."

"Sí, como ordene, en cuanto verifique su itinerario contactare con las diarcas para informarles de la fecha en que esperamos la visita de Turing y sus acompañantes."

"Umu, excelente, entonces eso es todo, que tengan un buen día."

Con las despedidas finalizadas, ambas figuras atravesaron el portal.

*Shigh* "Bueno, ya que el rey hechicero tubo la amabilidad de mantenerlo todo sencillo, creo que nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees hermana?" -pregunto la princesa de la noche-

"Errr, sí, creo que sí."

Tras una breve discusión entre las tres princesas, se decidieron los castigos de los prisioneros, un mes de trabajo comunitario, tres meses de cárcel y 5000 bits como multa, con la sentencia dictada, el ciclo de Canterlot continuo normalmente, al menos lo más normal posible para la capital, cuando menos hasta el regreso de los prisioneros una semana después.

-O- _Un vistazo al futuro_ -O-

"¡Tempest Shadow, cual es el significado de esto!" -exclamo con preocupación y molestia la monarca del sol al unicornio cuando los prisioneros salieron del portal- "¡Cuando se fueron eran desafiantes, ahora parecen muertos en vida!" -termino poniéndose de pie y extendiendo las alas-

"Desconozco exactamente que transcurrió dentro, pero después de cinco días de estar con las furias, aun tenían bastante desafío en sus rostros, por lo que se ordenó que pasaran los dos últimos días dentro de la capsula negra."

Estas palabras finalmente obtuvieron una reacción de los prisioneros, comenzaron a balbucear, temblar incontrolablemente, e incluso algunos se hicieron bolita en el piso y se mecían sudando frió.

"Y mi amo decreto que, si volvían a cometer algún crimen, por menor que este fuera, pasarían otro tiempo dentro, ahora, con su permiso princesa, me retiro." -la unicornio dio una pequeña reverencia, dio media vuelta y cruzo el portal que aún estaba abierto-

-O- Retorno al presente -O-

El amo del caos se encontraba en su hogar, comiendo un plato de queso gratinado, limpiándose la boca con el queso después de comerse el plato, entonces sintió un enorme desplazamiento mágico, aunque no era ni de cerca tan grande como la explosión con la que apareció el rey hechicero, era bastante poderosa, pero en lugar de lanzarse directo a ella como la ultima vez, decidió aparecer cerca y examinar el área antes, esto tras haber aprendido su lección, para su sorpresa, esta vez el lugar era uno que conocía, por lo que decidió acercarse con precaución.

"Valla, valla, valla, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, así que se trataba de ustedes, ¿Cómo fue que escaparon del tártaro?"

"Aaah, Discord, bienvenido, tu llegada es muy oportuna." -dijo la ex reina changeling-

"Se ven algo diferentes, ¿Qué se hicieron?"

"Oh, nada especial, solo tomamos clases de música jejejeje." -dijo Cozy mientras se mantenía en el aire con sus alas-

"¿Por qué no juzgas tú mismo los resultados?" -Tirek abrió su puño revelando una campana-

*Ghasph* "¡Espera, esa no es- ghaaaaaaaaaghhn!"

Pero antes de que el draconequus pudiera reaccionar, la campana sonó y un rayo de energía lo envolvió, drenándolo completamente de su magia, tras esto, la tercia de villanos se burló de él mirándolo correr con el rabo entre las patas, después de casi veinte minutos más tarde de que este se perdiera de vista, finalmente se calmaron y comenzaron a discutir si deberían de repartirse la magia del draconequus también, pero tras una comprobación rápida, dándole parte de la magia a Cozy, comprobaron que no podían controlar la magia caotica, así que lo marcaron como mala idea y decidieron continuar con sus planes para cumplir su objetivo y al atardecer del día siguiente, completaron el primero.

"Muy bien grupo de inútiles, ya regresé y a diferencia de ustedes yo SI logré mi objetivo, ahora que el ojo de-… ¡Arrgh!, ¡a donde se fueron estos imbéciles, más les vale no-"

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la gema que sostenía en su casco fue hecha añicos por un haz de magia.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿pero cómo rayos?!"

"Bienvenido de regreso Grogar" -dijo la changeling mientras bajaba por la pared desde el techo-

*CRACK CRUNCH*

La puerta de una de las alcobas del segundo nivel fue arrancada junto con el marco y el muro que rodeaba a este, y desde el interior salió Cozy Glow, que ahora tenía un cuerno en la frente y sus alas eran más grandes.

"Si que te tomas tu tiempo, ¿no?, ¿disfrutaste de tu viaje?"

"¡Imposible!"

*CRACKOOM, gruble gruble gruble gruble*

Inmediatamente después, desde el lado opuesto, derribando el muro y puerta con fuerza bruta, Tirek salió de la otra alcoba, ahora, los tres villanos le miraban desde el segundo nivel.

"Espero que así sea, porque ese será el último." -dijo el centauro, revelando la campana en su mano que fue activada-

"¡La campana!, ¡imposible!, ¡¿todo este tiempo la tuvieron?!, ¡malditos traidores!, ¡Ghaaaaaaaaaah!"

El haz oscuro con tintes amarillos de la campana lo golpeo dejándolo indefenso.

"Jajajajaja, ahora ya nadie podrá detenernos." _Bueno casi nadie_ -pensó para sus adentros Chrysalis-

Mientras todos se reían, la ex reina se acercó a Grogar y rápidamente lo envolvió en un capullo, cuando se percató que los otros le veían extraño, respondió.

"¿Qué?, ya les dije que siempre me gusta guardar algo para después."

Tras esto se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a encaminarse para seguir sus planes y tras un momento después de que dejaron la guarida, un ovalo de oscuridad se abrió al centro de esta y de él salió uno de los demonios generales de Demiurge, le Demon Lord Avaricia.

"Oh, así que a eso se refería Demiurge-sama con el obsequio de su subordinada, ¿mhm? Oooh, linda esfera, me la llevo como cuota."

El demonio tomo al incrédulo Grogar, la esfera y cruzó nuevamente el portal.

-O-

Cuando Twilight finalmente regreso a su castillo en Poniville tenía la intención de finalmente descansar un poco, por lo que se dirigió directo a la cama, pero ya estaba otro problema esperándole en la sala del mapa, sobre la mesa, se encontraba el diario con el que se comunicaba con Sunset, este había sido enviado de regreso por Celestia cuando Cobbler inicio su ataque a Canterlot, por el temor de lo que este podía hacer con él si cayera en sus Cascos, este se encontraba vibrando constantemente.

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber descansado adecuadamente, la aliconio bajo a la sala del mapa para disfrutar de un desayuno tras haber sido despertada por uno cabo de la guardia solar.

"El desayuno ya está casi listo, podría ir uno de ustedes a despertar a Twilight" -dijo en dragón a uno de los guardias en la sala del mapa-

Cuando Finalmente bajo, tras arreglarse un poco, Twilight entró a la sala del mapa y vio el diario vibrando.

"¡Oh no!, ¿habrá pasado algo malo?"

Pero no estaba preparada para todo lo que leyó, cuando Spike salió de la cocina con el desayuno para ambos, se encontró con una alicornio que tenía un rostro casi tan blanco como el de Celestia.

"¿Twilight?, ¡¿Twilight?!, ¡¿Qué te sucede?, respóndeme!" -gritaba el pequeño dragón-

Los gritos del asistente de la princesa llamaron la atención de los soldados que de inmediato llegaron al lugar y encontraron una escena curiosa, el pequeño dragón agitaba con todas sus fuerzas a la princesa inerte, entonces un pequeño hilo de oraciones, salió de la garganta de la alicornio, haciendo que Spike se detuviera.

"Imposible, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando."

Entrando en un estado frenético, la alicornio convoco tinta, pluma y pergamino, formo a toda prisa una carta para la princesa del sol y se la dio al pequeño dragón.

"¡Envíasela a la princesa Celestia de inmediato Spike, no hay tiempo que perder!"

"De acuerdo, *Fooooossssh* pero al menos dime que está pasando."

"¡Es el rey hechicero, ¡Se presento en Canterlot High School!"

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso es imposible, el espejo esta desactivado y yo me llevé el diario cuando fui a Canterlot!"

"No lo sé Spike, estoy comenzando a pensar que la palabra 'imposible no existe en el vocabulario del rey hechicero."

*Bruuup*

La carta que se materializo de pronto a través del fuego del pequeño dragón, fue tomada en el aire por Twilight con su magia, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

Carta

*Estimada Princesa Twilight Sparkle

La convocación de un ciudadano Equestre por parte del rey Hechicero es preocupante, pero, así como él puede usar el tratado que nos enlaza, nosotros también podemos hacerlo; ya que está llamando a un ciudadano que reside fuera de Equestria, el tratado nos permite solicitar la participación de un dignatario como representante legal para cuidar los intereses de nuestra nación.

Se que probablemente te estemos pidiendo demasiado, pero tú eres la que más experiencia tiene con ese mundo, así que nos vemos nuevamente en la penosa necesidad de pedir tu ayuda; si estas dispuesta, representaras a Equestria legalmente ante el gobierno del otro lado del espejo, las decisiones que tomes serán respaldadas por nosotras y los tratados que firmes tendrán validez cual si nosotras mismas los hubiésemos firmado.

Si tu respuesta es afirmativa, contactaremos al reino hechicero para notificarles de inmediato, más si no te sientes dispuesta una de nosotras ira en tu lugar, bajo ninguna circunstancia acceder es obligatorio, estoy segura que con toda la información que nos has compartido sobre el otro lado, probablemente somos la segunda y única mejor opción.

Sinceramente tuyas

Celestia 'Sol Invicta' Faust y Luna 'Dream Walker' Faust

Hoja 2/2

PD: Se que el formato de esta carta no tiene la familiaridad a la que estas acostumbrada, eso se debe a que tiene la doble función de informarte y corroborar tu cargo, se trata de un documento oficial, por favor respóndelo adecuadamente, ya sea aceptando o negándote a aceptar.

Te reitero que sin importar tu decisión té apoyamos.

Con cariño Celestia y Luna*

Fin de la carta

"Eso es lo que dice, incluso tiene el sello real de ambas diarcas y sus firmas al final." -explicó la alicornio a su ayudante-

"¿Y qué es lo que harás entonces?" -contesto el pequeño dragón-

"¿No es obvio?, por supuesto que iré, no puedo dejarlas enfrentar solas al rey hechicero, pero no estoy tan segura de cómo les voy a ayudar."

"No te preocupes, yo te acompañare, después de todo, la princesa de la amistad no puede ir a una reunión diplomática sin su asistente ¿no?, además, estoy seguro que un perro parlante será de mucha ayuda."

"Muchas gracias Spike," -dijo Twilight con una mirada afectuosa a su hermanito/hijo/asistente- "escribe una respuesta rápida pero formal diciendo que acepto el cargo y envíala por favor."

"Por supuesto, yo me encargo."

Spike salto de la silla para cumplir con el encargo, pero un aura mágica de color lavanda lo envolvió antes de que tocara el suelo.

"Pero desayunemos primero, no quiero que tu arduo trabajo se desperdicie." -dijo la alicornio volviendo a colocar al pequeño dragón sobre la silla-

Ambos disfrutaron rápido de su desayuno, e inmediatamente después se pusieron en acción, el asistente creo la carta y tras su aprobación, la envió a la princesa del sol.

-O-

*Foooosssshh*

Una carta se materializo frente a Celestia en una bola de fuego verde, la monarca la tomo en su magia, la abrió y tras leerla rápidamente, la cerró nuevamente.

"¿Y bien?, ¿qué te contesto?" -pregunto la princesa de la noche con ansiedad-

"Raven, por favor archiva esto, con la copia del documento en el que asignamos a Twilight como la representante de Equestria, ella acepto."

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la secretaria acepto el documento y de inmediato se dirigió a cumplir la orden.

"Grandioso, nosotras conoceremos de ese lado, pero solo ella tiene experiencia, *sigh* ahora nos toca tratar con el reino hechicero."

"Si, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, en esta ocasión me encargo yo." -Contesto la monarca del sol sacando un pergamino de debajo de su ala derecha-

"[Message]… Buen día primer ministro Albedo."

"¿Mhn?, ah princesa Celestia, a que debo su llamada, ¿otra crisis que no son capaces de resolver?"

Celestia respiro profundo para calmarse y no caer en la provocación.

"No, llamo por que fue traída a mi atención una situación delicada, políticamente hablando; ustedes han llamado a Sunset Shimmer a un evento público, una ciudadana de Equestria que reside fuera de sus fronteras y mi ex alumna, así que por conformidad del acuerdo que existe entre nuestras naciones, deseo hacer valido nuestro derecho a enviar un representante de Equestria que vele por nuestros intereses."

"Muy bien, Ainz-sama dio la siguiente instrucción, se admitirá solamente al dignatario y no mas de un acompañante, la junta con el gobierno del otro mundo se llevará a cabo en poco menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, por lo tanto, alguien recogerá a su dignatario dentro de 36 horas en su sala del trono, ¿alguna duda?"

_Era de esperarse, es obvio que estaban preparados para nuestra reacción_. -Pensó Celestia-

"No, eso sería todo, muchas gracias por su atención y tiempo."

Pero antes de que la princesa pudiera decir otra cosa la conexión fue cerrada.

"Oh, valla, parece que termino la magia."

"Por lo menos a ti te dejo dar una despedida apropiada" -dijo Luna algo molesta-

-O-

El tiempo paso volando, Twilight explico a sus amigas lo sucedido, todas se ofrecieron de inmediato a ir con ella, más todas se decepcionaron al escuchar que no podrían ir sin provocar un incidente internacional o guerra, tras ponerlas al día de todos los detalles que le contó Sunset, su rostro era de absoluta sorpresa, ninguna podía aceptar que el rey hechicero pudiera traer a los muertos de regreso, tras asegurarles que estaría bien y decirles que iría en compañía de Spike, finalmente se calmaron un poco, tas la despedida de sus amigas, preparo cualquier cosa que creyó necesitar, que de no ser por su asistente habría cargado con todo el castillo, finalmente, al día siguiente tomaron el tren y se dirigieron a Canterlot, una vez habiendo llegado, sin perder el tiempo se puso en marcha al castillo, y antes del medio día estaba disfrutando de un aperitivo con las Diarcas mientras afinaban los puntos finales.

Finalmente, la hora pactada llego, las tres princesas se encontraban en la sala del trono, listas para enfrentar los problemas, entonces sintieron la firma del poderoso portal y se pusieron de pie.

"Princesas"

La figura que salió del portal no era la que esperaban, en lugar de un ser abrumadoramente poderoso, surgió del portal un rostro conocido.

Frente al trono de las diarcas, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, se encontraba Tempest Shadow.

"He venido a recoger a su enviado más su acompañante."

Twilight, al ver a la unicornio, de inmediato se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

"!Tempest¡, no esperaba verte aquí, ¿Cómo has estado, te trata bien el rey hechicero?"

"Igualmente princesa Twilight, todo ha sido maravilloso, he estado recibiendo un entrenamiento de combate infernal, sin embargo, lo he disfrutado bastante, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo de fraternizar, ¿quién será el representante de Equestria?, no debo de hacer esperar a Ainz-sama."

Al escucharla, el pequeño dragón se acercó aclarando su garganta.

*AHEMM* "La tienes frente a ti, Twi y yo seremos los dignatarios enviados."

Al dirigir su atención al pequeño dragón, lo primero que llamo la atención de la secretaria de defensa, fue la enorme mochila que cargaba.

… "H-hola Spike… disculpa… pero… ¿qué es todo eso?"

"Son las cosas que Twi cree que pueden llegar a necesitarse."

_¿No es eso algo un tanto...?, ¡extremo!, ¿o no?_ -pensó la unicornio-

"Biiiiiien, bueno hay que irnos cuanto antes."

La yegua se volvió hacia las diarcas para entregar el resto del mensaje.

"Sus altezas, el rey hechicero se compromete formalmente a regresar a su dignatario sin ningún tipo de daño o retraso dentro de dos días, será recibida con los debidos honores en la morada de mi amo, donde pasará unas horas antes y después de la reunión para que se relaje adecuadamente."

"Ya veo," -dijo la princesa Luna- "entonces será recibida directamente en el palacio antes de ser transportada, muy bien, no nos oponemos."

"Solo tengo una duda," -interrumpió la monarca del sol- "¿cómo es que El rey hechicero llego a ese otro mundo?"

"Yo no conozco todos los detalles, pero estoy segura que la princesa Twilight recibirá toda la información que solicite al respecto, hasta donde yo sé, Ainz-sama ya tenía sospechas desde que se reintegró al mundo y las recientes apariciones y desapariciones le dieron confirmación."

Celestia quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero el portal que se abrió nuevamente en la sala le arrebató la oportunidad.

"Oh, parece que se nos acabó el tiempo, con su permiso sus altezas, nos retiramos." -dijo la unicornio mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-

"Sígame de cerca por favor Princesa."

La más joven de los alicornios miro nuevamente hacia las diarcas y estas le ofrecieron una mirada suave y su apoyo.

"Ten mucho cuidado, justa Twilight, te deseamos la mejor de las suertes." -dijo la princesa de la noche-

"No te dejes presionar, piensa que vas a tratar con potrillos malcriados, que nada de lo que digan te cause sorpresa." -dijo Celestia-

En cuanto las despedidas terminaron, ambas yeguas desaparecieron por el portal que se cerró inmediatamente detrás de ellas.

*Shigh* "¿Crees que toda ira bien?" -pregunto a su hermana la princesa de la noche-

"Estoy segura que todo estará bien ella ya está prácticamente lista y los eventos más recientes la han hecho crecer aún más."

-O-

Cuando Tempest le dijo que cruzarían un portal, Twlight se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, cerro los ojos y avanzó, al cruzarlo sintió nieve bajo sus cascos y abrió los ojos, frente a una enorme estructura se encontraban dos hembras en uniforme de sirvienta, la estructura estaba hecha de madera y parecía ser una cabaña, detrás de ella, una estructura colosal de piedra de apariencia imponente dominaba el fondo, fue sacada de su estupor cuando las sirvientas le indicaron que podían pasar, las puertas de la cabaña estaban abiertas completamente y tras estas había otro portal, al ver a Tempest cruzarlo, la siguió inmediatamente cerrando los ojos, cuando el suelo cambio de madera a una alfombra, lentamente abrió los ojos, más en cuanto pudo definir los primeros detalles, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en el acto, la magnificencia que estaba presenciando era abrumadora, algo que jamás había visto, tras permitirse una pequeña risa, la unicornio la saco del trance.

"Exactamente mí misma reacción la primera vez, solo espera a ver la sala del trono."

Cuando la alicornio proceso las palabras, estaba por gritar con incredulidad, pero Tempest le cerro el hocico con su magia.

"Twilight, en este momento estamos en la morada de mi amo, por tu propio bien te recomiendo que no muestres ninguna falta de respeto y alzar la voz en estos pasillos o la sala del trono es algo bastante irrespetuoso, se puede decir que en este momento estas caminando por un lugar en el que antes caminaron seres superiores a los dioses, ¿entiendes?" -tras un movimiento efusivo de arriba a abajo de la cabeza como respuesta, la libero, mientras que el pequeño dragon en su espalda aún estaba anonadado- "bien, vamos, Ainz-sama nos está esperando."

La princesa de la amistad pensaba que nada podría superar la magnificencia del pasillo, pero cuando las enormes puestas se abrieron, el interior probo lo equivocada que estaba, el interior era prácticamente divino, un enorme trono de obsidiana dominaba el fondo de la sala y sentado él se encontraba el rey hechicero.

"Ainz-sama, tal y como lo ordeno, he traído al delegado Equestre."

"Umu, buen trabajo."

Al ver a la unicornio postrarse, la delegada y su acompañante se apresuraron a imitarla.

"Ah, princesa Twilight, es un gusto verle nuevamente."

"E-el gusto es todo mío su alteza, es un honor ser admitida en su maravilloso castillo."

"¿Castillo?, hahahahaha no princesa, esta es mi humilde morada."

_¡Ha!, si, como no, si esto es humilde que me tiñan fosforescente de pezuña a cuerno, con esto no puedo ni imaginar que consideraría lujoso. _-Pensó la alicornio-

"¿Mhn?, oh veo que trajo al pequeño dragón como su acompañante, muy bien, bienvenidos a La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, en este momento son mis invitados, mi subordinado Demiurge," -apunto Ainz a su izquierda- "les dará una entrada de qué es lo que se puede esperar de la reunión, después de eso cruzaremos al otro mundo y reuniremos al resto de nuestros acompañantes, tras lo cual, nos dirigiremos a la cumbre de las naciones, eso es todo por mi parte, nos veremos nuevamente aquí dentro de tres horas, Tempest, puedes regresar a tus tareas."

El Overlord se levantó y desapareció en un haz de luz, tras lo cual la unicornio se levantó y se despidió afectuosamente de la princesa.

"Muy bien, entonces, síganme por favor." -dijo el Archidemonio una vez que la secretaria de defensa dejo la sala-

Todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de la tumba, la alicornio no dejaba de sorprenderse, todo dentro era de una calidad abrumadora, después de pasar dos horas revisando lo que se podría esperar en un lugar que parecía ser un bar, no estaba ni siquiera cerca de estar cansada, normalmente cuando se metía mucho en los libros y pasaba horas sentada se acalambraba, pero la silla en la que estuvo no le causo ninguna molestia, tomaron un descanso de 40 minutos, durante el cual, una comida ligera fue servida, tras la comida, un postre celestial les fue servido que dejo a ambos con una profunda sensación de bienestar.

"Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que regresemos a la sala del trono, dentro de poco se cumplirán las tres horas."

Dijo el macho del traje rojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"¿He?, ¡Ha! si, si claro, por supuesto." -contesto distraídamente la alicornio-

_Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso y no tengo la menor idea de que estaba hecho ese postre, pero ciertamente era divino, no creo poder encontrar algo igual en ningún otro lugar. *Shigh*_

Tras unos minutos de caminar se encontraban de regreso en la sala del trono donde su guía se encontraba respondiendo preguntas sobre el lugar a una emocionada Twilight, más, de pronto, el macho corto la conversación se volvió al trono y se arrodillo, al ver las acciones de su guía, la princesa y el dragón se apresuraron en imitarlo, al instante siguiente, el rey hechicero apareció nuevamente en el trono con un haz de luz, pero esta vez su túnica era diferente, en vez del manto negro con el que les había recibido, un lustroso manto de un profundo azul marino, con detalles en oro por todo el borde y botones de un material similar a la plata que tenían joyas que emanaban una especie de aura, esta era complementada por el collar con rubíes tan grandes como el casco de un poni adulto su báculo, sus anillos, e incluso el halo de oscuridad tras su cráneo.

"Espero que su estadía haya sido agradable princesa, pero me temo que ya es hora de irnos, hay que reunirnos con el resto antes de partir a la cumbre."

El Overlord bajo la escalinata, pero no se encontraba solo, junto a él y con su siempre presente sonrisa angelical se encontraba la primer ministro Albedo, ataviada en un hermoso vestido que acentuaba su maravillosa figura, consistía en una falda larga adornada con finos encajes de la cual la sección central subía hasta perderse debajo del top, este estaba formado por exquisitos holanes en la parte baja y seda plegada que cubría y marcaba la forma de sus senos que, al igual que la chaquetilla torera que solo ocultaba sus hombros y la parte alta de su espalda, era de color blanco ostión contrastando con el profundo negro de la falda, la chaquetilla, tenía holanes que se difuminaban en la base pero eran azul marino intenso en las puntas por todo el contorno, la falda y el top estaban conectados por un prendedor de platino con un zafiro cortado en estilo marquise, pero casi tan alto como una manzana, el atuendo estaba rematado con unas mangas de encaje que se anclaban en el dedo medio y el antebrazo, además de un collar exquisito de oro con pequeños rubíes zafiros y esmeraldas adornando el mismo.

"[Gate]"

Ni siquiera habían escuchado cuando el rey hechicero enuncio su hechizo, pero la sacudida mágica de tan cerca saco a los Equestres de su trance y con vergüenza cruzaron el portal tras el Overlord.

-O-

En Canterlot High, las hermanas Faust se encontraban esperando al rey hechicero junto con las M7, sin embargo, no habían tenido días fáciles, no se encontraba ningún otro estudiante en el edificio y la causa era simple.

Después de que las fotos y videos del rey hechicero visitando la escuela fueran publicadas por los estudiantes en sus redes sociales y se hicieran virales, esa misma noche, personal del gobierno se presentó en la escuela y retuvo a las mujeres para interrogarlas, afortunadamente para ellas, ya habían quedado de acuerdo con Sunset que revelarían todo si eso sucedía, sin embargo, para sorpresa de los oficiales y las mujeres, cuándo los agentes secretos intentaron llevárselas, un grupo de hombres vestidos de ninjas hicieron retroceder a los agentes, después de eso la ACE (American Council on Education) anuncio que la situación de la escuela estaba siendo investigada, así como la permanencia de esta dentro de la ACE, por lo que las clase fueron suspendidas.

Celestia aun no lo podía creer, esa noche, justo cuando el agente estaba por tomarla de la muñeca para esposarla, una cuchilla afilada apareció justo sobre el cuello del agente, y antes de que el resto pudiera reaccionar, los demás se encontraban en la misma posición, por lo que no les quedo de otra más que retirarse con las manos vacías; Luna aun sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba la voz siniestra de lo que definitivamente no era humano, _'Ainz-sama me indico darles estas palabras a quien se entrometiera, todo el personal administrativo y cuerpo estudiantil de CHS se encuentra bajo la protección diplomática del reino hechicero, esta es la única advertencia, si se presenta una segunda ofensa, su país dejara de existir'_

De pronto, los recuerdos de las hermanas y toda conversación fueron interrumpidos cuando Sunset exclamó de pronto.

_Esta sensación, no puedo creer que no la haya registrado la primera vez. _"¡Ya está aquí!"

Todas voltearon hacia la puerta de la oficina, Celestia y Luna se encontraban tras el escritorio con Sunset mientras que el resto de las M7 se encontraban del lado del sofá preparándose para ver entrar la imponente figura del rey hechicero, se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

*Toc toc toc toc*

"Pase por favor, está abierto." -dijo la directora-

Más lo que entro fue algo que no esperaban, cuando la puerta se abrió, detrás de esta se encontraba una chica pelirroja sumamente hermosa, con su pelirroja cabellera atada en dos largas y gruesas trenzas, estaba vestida en lo que parecía ser algún uniforme de sirvienta que daba una extraña mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad, dada la gran abertura que corría desde el borde de la falda hasta casi llegar a la cadera y la simplicidad del conjunto y el rostro amistoso que portaba, lo más curioso era el pequeño tocado que usaba sobre la cabeza, del cual los bordes laterales parecían formar un par de orejas caninas.

"Yoosu- buenas tardes, Yo soy Lupusregina Beta y fui enviada por Ainz-sama para recogerles su- ¿Quiénes son las que 'se van a venir' su-?"

Todas por un momento se quedaron pasmadas, no podían imaginar que alguien tan animada trabajara para el esqueleto, tras unos segundos, las hermanas finalmente reaccionaron, afortunadamente el comentario subido de tono paso por alto a las estudiantes por la sorpresa.

"¡Ha!, si, aparte de Sunset Shimmer, será Twilight Saprke, nuestra mejor estudiante la que nos acompañe." -dijo Celestia-

"Ahem, si el resto está aquí únicamente para despedirnos." -agrego Luna-

"Muy bien su- entonces en marcha, es hora de irnos su-" -dijo la pléyade saliendo de la oficina, el resto tras cruzar miradas y despedidas rápidas, la siguieron y al salir al pasillo se encontraron con un ovoide tan oscuro como la noche y una sirvienta con una sonrisa en el rostro que apuntaba con una mano a este, cruzaron miradas, se armaron nuevamente de valor y atravesaron el portal.

Después de que cruzaron todas, al final cruzo la sirvienta y tras ella el portal se cerró.

"Nos vemos su-"

"Emm, 'ueno, creo que ya 'ebemos irnos nosotras tamb'en." -Dijo la granjera-

(Emm, bueno creo que ya debemos irnos nosotras también.)

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, tras salir de la escuela, Applejack, quien la directora le había confiado las llaves, cerro y todas partieron a la casa de Pinkie para ver la cumbre en la tele.

-O-

Al cruzar, lo primero que notaron los Equestres, fue que a diferencia de las veces anteriores, cuando cruzaron por el espejo, esta vez no habían sentido ni la más mínima incomodidad ni habían cambiado físicamente, y en lugar de Arribar a CHS llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de centro vacacional, pero en lugar de vacacionistas, a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de criaturas aterradoras, (no-muertos, y demonios) y sorprendentemente, repartidas escasamente entre los monstruos, algunas sirvientas se movían por el lugar, tras unos segundos de admirar el lugar, Twilight y Spike se apresuraron a seguir al rey hechicero y la primer ministro que se alejaban, detuvieron finalmente su andar cuando llegaron a una salón bastante amplio con mesas y una salida a la terraza con vista al mar, por consejo del esqueleto se sentaron en la terraza mientras disfrutaban de una bebida fría y cuando ya casi la terminaban llego él resto.

*Toc toc toc toc*

"Con su permiso Ainz-sama, he traído a las representantes de Canterlot High School."

-O-

Celestia, Luna, Sunset y Twilight Cruzaron el portal con nerviosismo, cuando alcanzaron el otro lado y abrieron los ojos, la escena no era lo que esperaban, habían supuesto que irían directamente a la cumbre, pero en lugar de eso se encontraban en lo que parecía una especie de hotel resort, que seria bastante relajante de no ser por las criaturas que rondaban el lugar que les ponían los pelos de punta.

"Shi shi shi shi, veo que esta es su 'primera vez' su-, no tienen de que preocuparse su-, Lupus-Oonesama les guiara por la ruta más placentera."

Esta vez solo a Twilight se le escapo el doble sentido; mientras que Sunset luchaba por controlar su vergüenza par evitar sonrojarse, las hermanas veían con una mueca de molestia a la sirvienta, pero antes de que pudieran protestar por los comentarios subidos de tono, la sirvienta siguió hablando.

"O eso me gustaría, pero Ainz-sama les esta esperando su-, así que iremos directo a donde se encuentra su-, síganme y no se alejen su-, si están solas no puedo garantizar su seguridad."

Cuando dijo la ultima parte, el rostro y toda la atmosfera que emanaba de la sirvienta cambio drásticamente volviéndose fría y amenazante por un instante, antes de desaparecer de inmediatamente que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, tras cruzar miradas que se preguntaban si todas habían visto lo mismo, las dos mujeres y dos chicas siguieron a la sirvienta pelirroja hasta llegar a una gran puerta.

Justo antes de que la sirvienta llamara a la puerta, las mujeres fueron testigos de otra increíble transformación, la sirvienta que había estado lanzado bromas picantes encubiertamente hasta el momento, de pronto tomo una actitud y aura de absoluto profesionalismo.

*Toc toc toc toc*

"Con su permiso Ainz-sama, he traído a las representantes de Canterlot High School."

En la mente de todas, una cosa quedo bien en claro en ese momento, los subordinados del rey hechicero sentían en la misma profunda medida miedo y adoración hacia él.

"Buen trabajo Lupusregina, puedes retirarte."·-dijo el esqueleto-

Tras recibir el permiso, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_¿Mhn?, ¿qué sucede, porque se quedaron con esa cara?_ -pensó el Overlord y siguió sus miradas- _Ha, ya veo, así que se trata de eso._

"¿P-princesa Twilight?, ¿cómo es que aun estas en forma de poni?" -pregunto con preocupación Sunset-

Mientras tanto, las hermanas y Twilight sentían que les saldrían caries por lo adorable que era la poni, por lo que les tomo unos segundos reaccionar la pregunta de la pelirroja.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Esa es la princesa Twilight." -exclamó Celestia-

"¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Esa es la princesa Twilight." -secundo Luna-

"¡¿Esa es mi otra yo?!" -Twilight grito con incredulidad-

_Bueno por mas divertido que esto sea, hay mucho que hacer. _-pensó el Overlord antes de interrumpir-

"Se que seguramente tienen muchas preguntas, pero tendrán que esperar para después, ya es hora de partir a la cumbre, sugiero que se relajen, su principal función será responder preguntas y/o dar aclaraciones, [Gate]"

El agujero en la realidad apareció con el comando del rey Hechicero al centro de la habitación y este comenzó a caminar hacia el con albedo dos pasos por detrás, al ver esto las demás se apresuraron a seguir su ejemplo.

_Bien es hora, que comience el espectáculo. _-pensó Ainz al cruzar-

* * *

**Aquí esta otro capitulo mis queridos lectores, espero lo disfruten, la verdad yo esperaba poder tomar mis vacaciones pero con todo este rollo del COVID-19 en el trabajo me escupieron en la cara y me dijeron que no las podía tomar de momento, ahora estoy con la esperanza de que cierren por orden de gobierno para tener días disponibles y darle con ganas la los diseños de personajes que los tengo bien atrasados; como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y que se tomaran el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. XD**


	32. 32 Limpiando la Casa Pt2

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**Se corrigió el error en la carta que las diarcas le enviaron a Twilight del capitulo anterior, estaba redactada como si solo la enviara Celestia, por lo que se modifico para que tuviera coherencia, este cambio no afecta el flujo de la historia.**

**ABREBIATURAS (porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd) **

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, **

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 14/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Limpiando La Casa**

**Segunda Parte**

Dentro de la sala donde se celebraba la cumbre, el ruido era ensordecedor, todos discutían y la sala se encontraba mucho mas llena que de costumbre, además de los representantes de cada nación, en la sala se encontraba el doble de los reporteros habituales con equipos de última generación y ataviados como si estuvieran reportando desde una zona de guerra, el moderador intentaba restaurar el orden en la sala sin éxito alguno, sin embargo, cuando el portal apareció en la parte posterior, toda conversación se detuvo y de inmediato todos los reporteros comenzaron a transmitir.

"¡Aquí esta, el rey hechicero ya viene!" -hablo hacia la cámara un reportero africano-

"Estimados televidentes parece que el juicio del mundo está por empezar." -comento el reportero inglés-

"El rey hechicero esta llegando, parece que la cumbre va a iniciar finalmente." -Dijo el reportero mexicano-

Todos los reporteros abrieron la transmisión con frases similares o variaciones del juicio final, sorpresa, incertidumbre y en algunos casos muy contados, neutralidad profesional.

Del agujero en la realidad, el primero en salir fue el rey hechicero, seguido por la primer ministro que robo el aliento a todos los asistentes y televidentes con su elegante y seductora belleza, anteriormente, su vestido blanco dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y los costados de su cadera, esta vez el vestido cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de las manos y los costados de su abdomen, detrás de ambos, figuras que no habían aparecido antes llegaron, dos mujeres, dos jovencitas y un ¿caballo? ¿con una lagartija en el lomo?

En cuanto terminaron de cruzar, el portal se cerró, entonces, las mujeres y la poni se formaron en una línea detrás del rey hechicero sin hacer ruido o desviar la mirada, mientras que a la derecha de este se encontraba la primer ministro.

En cuanto el esqueleto comenzó a avanzar, el moderador dejo a toda prisa el podio y fue reemplazado por Ainz, quien lentamente dio un vistazo a todos los presentes.

_Hmh, tal y como lo pensé, ahora hay muchos más reporteros, bien._

"Bien, ya que el moderador decidió cederme la palabra, comenzare desde el principio, hace una semana me presente en este lugar, y les advertí sobre los sucesos que están por venir, les advertí que a su mundo solo le quedaban meses antes de colapsar, tras la investigación de mis subordinados, dimos con el origen de la división, estudiándolo, finalmente fue posible definir cuanto tiempo le queda a este mundo."

Tras una larga pausa para permitir a los reporteros traducir sus palabras, soltó la bomba.

"A este mundo solo le quedan ocho meses de vida, de los cuales solo los próximos tres serán relativamente pacíficos, en el cuarto los desastres naturales comenzaran a suceder y después de este, será inhabitable hasta que llegue a su completa destrucción."

La noticia causo conmoción por todo el globo, todos los que creían las palabras del esqueleto se sentían abrumados, los que no estaban seguros si creerlas o no se mantenían atentos para no perder palabra y formar su decisión y los que las despreciaban lanzaban insultos y maldiciones, asegurando que todo era un plan de alguna otra nación para ganar mas poder, y estos eran los que estaban mas cerca de la realidad… pero no como lo creían.

"Sin embargo, tal como lo dije anteriormente, esto no significa que todos vayan a morir, existe un lugar seguro al cual evacuar, pero para que esa opción esté disponible será necesario llegar a acuerdos; del otro lado de la división de los mundos, múltiples y orgullosas naciones se alzan, y dado que solo dos de ellas tienen la capacidad de ofrecer la opción que les permitirá vivir, primero será necesario que sepan de quien hablamos, obviamente una de esas naciones es la mía, el reino hechicero, que esta compuesto de múltiples razas que habitan en una gran extensión territorial, la gran mayoría de estas representan minorías a comparación del mundo."

_Mmmn, bien parece que no hay ninguna reacción negativa a mi reino_. -tras tomarse un segundo para observar la sala continuó-

"La segunda nación que puede ayudarles, es también la que representa a la gran mayoría de la población, el reino de Equestria, que es gobernado por una monarquía semi constitucional, a la cabeza de esta, se encuentran las diarcas, dos yeguas de la raza alicornio que han gobernado por más de mil años y asegurado la prosperidad de su nación."

Estas palabras provocaron la primera reacción, curiosidad, incredulidad y duda se podía ver en los presentes, abundaba la pregunta, _'¿Cómo es posible que una nación sea gobernada por caballos?'_

"Mas yo no soy el primero en hacer contacto con este mundo, solo soy el que decidió conocer todos los detalles, quienes hicieron primer contacto fueron los Equestres, usando un portal incompleto lograron pasar materia de un mundo a otro, las damas que me acompañan en este momento son la directora de Canterlot High School, Celestia Faust, la subdirectora Luna Faust, la estudiante de honor Twilight Sparkle, la primer Equestre en cruzar a este mundo voluntariamente, Sunset Shimmer."

La declaración de que la pelirroja no era una chica ordinaria causo sorpresa y curiosidad, las hermanas habían logrado mantener la calma al ser presentadas, pero las chicas sonreían y saludaban nerviosamente.

"Y finalmente, la representante de Equestria, la princesa de la Amistad Twilight Sparkle y su asistente Spike el dragón."

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la sala estallo en murmullos y tras un poco comenzaron a escucharse comentarios en voz alta que enunciaban que todo era una farsa preparada por alguna otra nación, comentarios de incredulidad que denunciaban las palabras como ridículas, y en muchos rostros se podía observar la duda ante la información recibida.

Solo una reportera tuvo el valor de hacer la pregunta en la mente de todos, levanto la mano y espero a recibir permiso de hablar, al darse cuenta de ello, Ainz apunto hacia ella y habló.

"Si, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?"

La reportera bajo la mano, se puso de pie, trago saliva y comenzó a hablar.

"Iztli Xcaret, de Televisa México, disculpe su alteza, pero, ¿Cómo es posible que un grupo de caballos formaran una nación?, es algo difícil de aceptar."

"Mhm, si, sé que habrá muchas preguntas, quienes me acompañan han sido traídos para contestar esas dudas después de que termine mi explicación, ahora, como estaba diciendo, el objeto que causo la división del mundo ya se encuentra en mi poder, fue ubicado en una instalación secreta de norte america donde mantenían implementos y objetos del que creo fue quien causo la división en primer lugar, y si, verifique si es posible simplemente reforzar la barrera, pero lamentablemente no es posible por el hecho de que el objeto no se puede reutilizar hasta que la barrera haya colapsado, momento en el cual cualquier cosa que haga para mantener el estado actual será totalmente inútil."

Tras dar un momento para que la noticia fuera absorbida por los presentes, el rey hechicero bajo del podio, todos se preguntaban por qué se retiraba, pero entonces, un agujero en la realidad se abrió a un lado de la sala y un grupo de sirvientas salió de este, además de tres criaturas enormes en armadura, de los cuales dos cargaban una lujosa mesa que parecía ser bastante pesada, ciertamente se trataba de caballeros, pero su apariencia no reflejaba para nada lo que se describía en la historia humana, las figuras eran más una encarnación de la violencia, se trataba de DK, de los cuales, el primero se acercó al podio y lo arranco desde la base, retirándolo a un lado, los otros dos colocaron la mesa al centro cubriendo el espacio donde estaba el podio y se retiraron nuevamente, después, un grupo de sirvientas que cargaban sillas y otros implementos, prepararon la mesa rápidamente, extendieron un mantel tan blanco como la nieve sobre esta, otras colocaron una jarra de agua a cada lado de la mesa, además de múltiples vasos de vidrio esculpido y cuando se retiraron el portal se cerró, entonces, las criaturas que anteriormente habían bloqueado las entradas se apresuraron y colocaron micrófonos sobre la mesa frente a cada asiento, además de uno en el hueco dejado al centro.

Todos los reporteros y representantes estaban atónitos ante la muestra de poder y no salieron de su trance hasta que un enorme trono de mármol blanco con betas doradas se materializo justo cuando el rey hechicero se iba a sentar en el vacío.

"Bien, ahora ya estamos listos para iniciar esta conferencia, moderador, ¿si no le molesta?"

Con estas palabras del rey hechicero el moderador asintió, tomó el micrófono inalámbrico que estaba en el podio y se paró unos pasos a la izquierda de la mesa; los reporteros se apuraron a levantar las manos intentando ser los primeros en recibir permiso para hacer sus preguntas.

La cumbre transcurrió como se esperaba, se hicieron preguntas al rey hechicero sobre si no se podía simplemente repetir la división del mundo después, más la respuesta fue desalentadora, se podía repetir, pero nada se podría restaurar, todo sería simplemente regresado a su forma original, el objeto no tenía capacidad para recrear toda una civilización, se hicieron más preguntas sobre el reino hechicero y después el tema cambio a las adultas, lo primero que se les solicito después de que dieran sus nombres y ocupación, fue saber el que tenían que ver en los eventos actuales, grande fue la sorpresa cuando revelaron ser las que recibieron el primer contacto actual con la magia de Equestria, se revelo el portal en la base de la estatua a la entrada de CHS y se revelo que la apertura de este se hacía desde el lado Equestre, cuando se solicitó que aclararan por que habían dicho 'actual', la palabra fue cedida a una de las jovencitas, la pelirroja.

"Ahem, si, *uf*, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, yo soy… pese a mi apariencia, no soy humana, soy una Unicornio de Equestria, mi apariencia es similar a la suya a causa del portal por el que llegue a este mundo, pero… no soy la única que ha llegado desde mi mundo, según una investigación en los archivos de Canterlot que fue propiciada por un incidente con un objeto mágico, múltiples objetos que en mi mundo son considerados demasiado peligrosos por sus efectos negativos, fueron enviados a 'un mundo sin magia' con la esperanza de que perdieran sus propiedades en el caso de los objetos, o sus poderes en el caso de individuos; emm, ¿sí?" -dijo Sunset apuntando a uno de los reporteros-

"¡Quick Pen de Al Jazeera!, Señorita Shimmer, ¿a qué se refiere con 'incidente'?, ¿podría describirlo?"

*Shigh* "Hace casi un año, una de las compañeras de CHS se encontró una reliquia de Equestria, esta era capaz de borrar las memorias de un individuo, o las memorias de todos sobre un individuo, pero gracias a mis amigas y el vínculo que nos une, fuimos capaces de destruir dicha reliquia, dejándola inutilizable."

Tras esto, más preguntas surgieron sobre las cosas que habían sido enviadas al mundo; después de un rato de hablar sobre lo que ella conocía, así como del evento de las sirenas y revelar que las Dazzlings eran realmente criaturas mágicas de Equestria, el tema llego a los juegos de la amistad, donde la palabra fue cedida a Twilight.

"Oh, ehehe, *hee uuf*, anteriormente yo era una estudiante de Cristal Prep, me dedicaba principalmente a proyectos avanzados, en ese entonces, mis instrumentos captaron señales misteriosas y reuní información sobre los eventos antes mencionados por Sunset Shimmer, estos apuntaban a un solo lugar, CHS, por lo que arme un detector portátil para ubicar esa misteriosa firma de energía, lamentablemente mi dispositivo no funciono como yo esperaba, termino absorbiendo la magia de todo lo que intentaba analizar, cuando la libere por presión de mis compañeros y la entonces directora señorita Finch, esta se anclo al contenedor más cercano, yo misma, ahí aprendí algo que es conocimiento básico de Equestria, la magia robada se corrompe y corrompe a quien la intenta utilizar, estoy segura de que aún se encuentran en internet los videos que mis actuales compañeros subieron a la plataforma de 'My Stable', creo que de todos los eventos fue el único que fue exitosamente registrado en la web; tras todos los sucesos y que mis actuales amigas me ayudaran a deshacerme de la magia corrupta, me cambie a CHS y he estado ayudando a Sunset a entender cómo funciona la magia en nuestro mundo. ¿sí?"

Escuchando estas palabras, muchos de los televidentes y algunos de los asistentes a la cumbre, usaron sus teléfonos móviles para navegar en la red y buscar sobre dichos videos, lo que encontraron les permitió comprender las palabras de la chica a la perfección, pero en cuanto termino su informe un reportero alzo el mano primero que el resto.

"Bold Print, corresponsal de CNN, ¿dice que la magia se porta de manera diferente entre los mundos?"

"Así es, por lo menos hasta donde lo entiendo yo, creo que la princesa Twilight Sparke puede dar una mejor respuesta que yo al respecto."

Este comentario desato una serie de murmullos y expresiones de incomodidad, nadie sabía cómo sería posible comunicarse con un caballo, y cuando la princesa capto un comentario en específico no pudo resistir la molestia.

"Yo no sé cómo relinchar ni entiendo los relinchidos ¿y tú?" -pregunto un reportero de cabello rizado y piel aperlada-

"¡AHEM!, siento decepcionarlos, pero no hago esa clase de sonidos vergonzosos, soy perfectamente capaz de hablar como cualquier otro Equestre, muchas gracias." -dijo con un tono claramente molesto-

Esto sacudió a todos los presentes y de inmediato comenzaron a alzarse las manos para realizar preguntas.

Tras tomar un momento para calmarse y respirar profundo, la alicornio inicio.

"Tu"

"Public Speech, de Euronews, princesa Twilight, ¿Cómo es que sus razas llegaron a ser posibles?"

"Mmmmhn, la respuesta a esa pregunta es larga y complicada, no creo que dispongamos del tiempo para ello, pero, en resumen, la abundancia de magia en nuestro mundo, permitió que criaturas menores ganaran mejores capacidades cognitivas y desarrollaran habilidades nuevas, tu"

La pelirroja estaba maravillada viendo como su amiga se portaba como pez en el agua durante la conferencia. _Valla, jamás me lo hubiera esperado después de la primera impresión, parece que finalmente decidió abrazar su puesto._

Las preguntas continuaron, sobre cosas básicas, la estructura gubernamental, las ciudades, su desarrollo tecnológico y múltiples temas generales hasta que se tocó el tema de las razas.

"Disculpe princesa, pero, ¿en su mundo es normal que los unicornios tengan alas?" -pregunto un reportero regordete-

"¿Mhn?, ah, no, en Equestria habitan una multitud de razas, pero la gran mayoría está dividida en tres; los ponis terrestres son capaces de realizar trabajo pesado, arar cultivar y muchas otras tareas que requieren fuerza o perseverancia, ellos no tienen ni alas ni cuerno, los pegasos se encargan de controlar el clima, así como asegurarse de que las estaciones entren y salgan a tiempo, ellos tienen alas, pero no cuernos, además son de complexión más delgada que los ponis terrestres, y los unicornios son los que se ocupan principalmente de todas las labores que requieren finesa, control o adaptabilidad especial, tales como modistas decoradores y demás, claro que los únicos con una tarea exclusiva son los pegasos, pero algunas veces se puede encontrar a miembros de otras razas haciendo trabajos que normalmente no harían."

Una reportera que anteriormente había preguntado por el organigrama socio-político, fue nuevamente seleccionada.

"Si es así, entonces, ¿usted a que raza pertenece?"

"Yo soy una de las 5 alicornios que existen en Equestria, y cada una de nosotras representa o es proficiente en algo, la Princesa Celestia 'Sol Invicta' Faust, ha gobernado Equestria por más de mil años y se encarga de mover el sol, su hermana Luna 'Dream Walker' Faust, se encarga de mover la luna, organizar el cielo nocturno y cuidar los sueños de los ponis, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, gobierna el imperio de cristal, ella puede controlar el amor, ayuda a relaciones a florecer o a que se mantengan juntas ante las adversidades, la cuarta es mi sobrina e hija de la princesa del amor, Flurry Heart, lamentablemente aún no sabemos cuál es su afinidad, aún es muy pequeña para ello, adelante" -termino apuntando a una reportera-

"Sweet Words, princesa, de la cadena Univision, cuándo dice que se 'encargan de', no se refiere a un sentido literal… ¿o sí?, es decir, no existe nada que pueda hacer tales proezas o vivir durante tanto tiempo."

"Mis palabras son literales, las hermanas Faust tienen más de mil años en el trono y mueven los cuerpos celestes, y en cuanto a vivir tanto tiempo, hasta donde sé, las alicornios somos inmortales, nuestra muerte no llegara por causas naturales nunca, aunque estoy segura de que existen criaturas que han vivido aún más." -dijo la alicornio lanzando una mirada al Overlord que no pasó desapercibida para nadie-

"Me disculpo princesa, pero no pude evitar notarlo," -dijo un reportero que anterior mente había preguntado por el nivel tecnológico de Equestria- "pero, usted comparte el nombre con la estudiante Twilight Sparkle, y los nombres que ha dado de las diarcas son compartidos por la directora y subdirectora de CHS respectivamente, a excepción de los títulos, ¿a qué se debe esto?"

"A decir verdad, esto es algo de lo que nos percatamos desde la primera vez que tanto Sunset como yo llegamos a este mundo, y es algo que tiene que ver con la pregunta inicial sobre la magia, originalmente los mundos eran sumamente diferentes debido a que el nuestro siempre tuvo magia, mientras que el suyo no, actualmente nuestros dos planos comparten una cierta conexión en las áreas en las que existe una mayor filtración de magia, lo que provocó como resultado las coincidencias parciales en cuanto a las vidas de los pobladores, y el extremo parecido físico entre sujetos de ambos lados, pero no nos enteramos de esto hasta que gracias al rey hechicero y su comprensión mucho más profunda de la magia, descubrimos la causa y el alcance de esto, en Equestria existen los elementos de la armonía, estos eran considerados simplemente artefactos mágicos de gran poder, pero realmente solo eran un medio de interacción del árbol de la armonía, o solo armonía, como le conocemos actualmente, se trata de una presencia que hasta hace poco era básicamente incorpórea, una especie de guardián silencioso de nuestro mundo que lo ha guiado con paciencia hacia la armonía y paz, creemos que parte de su magia alcanzo este lado, creando un retoño de sí mismo aquí, que aún se está desarrollando; ¿si?."

"Princesa, si tanto Sunset Shimmer como usted son de Equestria, ¿Por qué usted no tiene forma humana?" -pregunto un reportero que anterior mente había preguntado por qué las diarcas se nombraban princesas y no reinas, tras recibir permiso de hablar-

"Eso se debe a que esta vez no use el portal que normalmente utilizamos, como lo mencione antes, lo estamos manteniendo cerrado para evitar que el flujo de magia ambiental aumente desproporcionadamente, para esta reunión, el rey hechicero tubo la amabilidad permitirme cruzar a través de su portal, que es mucho más estable que el de CHS."

"Princesa, Xiao Ming(XD) de la cadena Xinhua, menciono usted que este guardián 'guía', ¿a que se refiere con eso?, es decir, ¿puede interferir físicamente en el mundo?"

"No exactamente, según lo que conocemos sobre armonía, se asegura de sembrar las semillas de amistad, lealtad, honestidad, risa, generosidad y magia necesarias para mejorar la paz y buenas relaciones de los habitantes a su alrededor, no obliga a nadie a nada, solo les muestra la opción y los representantes más ejemplares de cada uno de estas facetas reciben magia de el para extender la influencia de este, aunque en este mundo creo que hay un elemento adicional que desconozco, en Equestria los elementos de la harmonía son seis, mientras que aquí son siete, de hecho esa es la única pista que tenemos de que no se trata de la influencia del mismo árbol, si no de un retoño, una entidad nueva."

Las preguntas continuaron lloviendo sobre los presentes durante una hora mas y hubiera continuado de no ser porque el Overlord se puso de pie, tomando nuevamente el micrófono, interrumpiendo para regresar al tema principal.

"Muy bien, creo que eso es suficiente de generalidades, todos esos temas serán desplegados más ampliamente en el documento que será puesto a disposición de la nación que desee conocer más; ahora ya conocen mas de lo que esta del otro lado de la división, es hora de que comencemos con la verdadera discusión."

Al escuchar las palabras del rey hechicero, los reporteros retrocedieron a los bordes de la habitación, pero los camarógrafos se quedaron para trasmitir de cerca las reacciones de todos los presentes, entonces el rey continuó.

"El centro del asunto es simple, no le queda mucho tiempo para elegir, les recomiendo que lo hagan sabiamente, algunas áreas serán protegidas de manera específica por mis tropas, estas son las que pasaran del otro lado con el menor daño posible, esas áreas no tienen elección, las que queden dentro de Equestria quedaran bajo la discreción de esta, mientras las que queden en los territorios que me pertenecen, serán mis súbditos a partir de ese momento, sin embargo, esto no significa que el resto simplemente estará condenado, a cada nación se les presentaran las mismas oportunidades," -Ainz levanto la mano derecha como si fuera a chasquear los dedos, y en ese momento todo se congeló pareciendo haber perdido el color- _Jejejeje, [Silent Magic: Time Stop] se activo sin ningún problema, excelente. _

El Overlord saco de su inventario una gran cantidad de documentos y los coloco sobre la mesa frente a él.

_Bien, esperemos que todo salga bien, las pruebas que hice fueron prometedoras, si no funciona simplemente lo haré yo mismo rápidamente._

Reuniendo toda su concentración, se enfoco en las sensaciones que tenia al usar magia como unicornio, la necesitaba ya que aun era un absoluto novato en esta magia y aunque había estado practicando arduamente en sus ratos libres, el teletransportar múltiples objetos a diferentes direcciones a la vez era algo complicado, por suerte, el haber indagado en la mente del amo del caos le dio ideas para algunos atajos que hasta el momento le estaban ayudando bastante, y con un destello de color rojo sangre, bastante oscuro, la pila de papeles desapareció y una copia del documento apareció frente a cada uno de los representantes de las naciones, satisfecho con el resultado, retomo la posición que tenia y anulo el hechizo, en cuanto el tiempo volvió a avanzar, el chasquido reunió la atención de todos al frente.

*Chas*

"El documento frente a ustedes es la propuesta inicial y única del reino hechicero, si la aceptan o no queda en ustedes."

Todos bajaron la vista y con incredulidad sostuvieron el documento que había aparecido frente a cada uno, increíblemente estaban escritos en la lengua respectiva de cada nación, mientras todos estaban anonadados, el pequeño dragón saco una gran cantidad de pergaminos de las alforjas de la princesa y los coloco sobre la mesa, entonces, un ligero brillo lavanda llamo la atención de todos al frente nuevamente.

"Esta es la propuesta inicial de Equestria para las naciones que deseen refugiarse con nosotras." -dijo la alicornio mientras hacia flotar un pergamino a cada representante, cuando termino, el Overlord continúo hablando-

"Bien, se que todos ustedes son meramente representantes de sus naciones, así que les daremos algo de tiempo para que discutan los documentos con sus naciones, dentro de una semana regresaremos para llevar a cabo una reunión a puertas cerradas y escuchar sus respuestas finales, por ahora damos por terminada esta sesión de información, Albedo, reparte los documentos con la información adicional de las naciones y recibe cualquier propuesta que deseen entregar."

"Se hará tal y como ordena Ainz-sama." -contesto la Súcubo inclinando la cabeza-

El resto se levanto de sus asientos y se retiraron por el portal que acababa de abrir el Overlord, la sorpresa mas grande fue que el trono de mármol desapareció en una infinidad de motas de luz cuando el rey hechicero se levantó, cuando solo quedo en la sala la primer ministro y las criaturas que habían puesto la mesa y los micrófonos, la conversación se reinicio.

"Comencemos de una vez, no quiero hacer esperar a Ainz-sama" -dijo albedo mientras sacaba y acomodaba sobre la mesa una cantidad de carpetas-

-O-

Tras haber cruzado el portal, el grupo se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de la que partieron del resort, se sirvieron bebidas y tomaron asiento después de que el rey lo hiciera.

_*Shigh* Menos mal que no me lanzaron ninguna pregunta difícil, ya solo queda mandarlas a sus casas._

"Ahora que ya terminamos, ya no será necesaria la presencia de todas para la siguiente reunión, en la siguiente solo será necesaria la presencia de la princesa Twilight," -el esqueleto tomo asiento en un gran sofá- "sin embargo, les recomiendo que se muden temporalmente a CHS para su propia seguridad, también recomiendo muden al resto de sus amigas señorita Sunset."

"¿A que se refiere su majestad?, ¿Por qué es necesario?" -pregunto la pelirroja tras haberse dejado caer en un sofá acompañada de las demás-

"Es bastante sencillo, en este momento ustedes se han vuelto blancos de los diferentes gobiernos para intentar conseguir información que creen que tienen, además, en este momento la escuela es básicamente un consulado Equestre, por lo que estarán seguras dentro, mientras estuvimos en la cumbre mis subordinados se encargaron de adecuar salones como habitaciones y mover sus pertenencias a estas y explicar la situación a tus amigas; Tocando este tema, por ahora mis tropas están vigilando la escuela, pero considero que seria mejor que Equestria aportara la seguridad adecuada para su consulado." -termino mirando a la princesa-

"Mmmmnh, si creo que entiendo a que se refiere su majestad, me asegurare de traer la protección adecuada, estoy segura que las diarcas aprobaran la decisión."

"Mhm, entonces me retiro, más tarde vendrá alguien para enviarlas a casa, por ahora relájense un poco." -Dijo el Overlord mientras se ponían de pie y se encaminaba hacia la puerta-

Los Equestres se pusieron de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia lo despidieron.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad."

-O-

Mientras todo esto sucedía, un grupo se encontraba reunido discutiendo los sucesos recientes.

"¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!" -Grito un hombre en traje-

"Claro que lo tiene, ¡todo es una trampa, esa criatura desea obtener todos nuestros recursos!" -grito un hombre ataviado en vestimenta militar-

"Eso es algo obvio, ninguna de las cosas que dijo que sucederían se han presentado, nada ha cambiado además de que ahora las criaturas son contenidas o aniquiladas en cuanto aparecen" -dijo un hombre calvo y delgado que vestía un elegante traje-

"Sin duda alguna, todo esto parece ser una falacia, una estratagema para engañarnos, pero hay dos cosas que me molestan, como fue que resistió los tiros del arma de fuego más avanzada sin armadura visible o algo que genere un escudo y como es que mato a Patriot Charm, ¿ya tenemos los resultados de la autopsia?" -pregunto la figura a la cabeza de la mesa-

"Así es señor presidente."

Se trataba del gabinete del gobierno Norte Americano, el presidente y todos sus secretarios, doce personas en total.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto con ellos?"

"Las pruebas se repitieron varias veces por que los resultados les parecían inverosímiles."

"¡¿Y bien?, apúrate a dar los resultados!"

"El único daño en Patriot lo recibió su corazón, él fue…"

"¿Envenenado, drogado, enfermado, QUE?" -el presidente ya se comenzaba a desesperar-

"No, su corazón simplemente exploto dentro de su pecho, pero no por presión interna, fue aplastado… por una mano."

-O-

Tres figuras se encontraban ocultas por las sombras del bosque, reunidas al pie del monte Canter cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar.

"¿Entonces cual es el plan?, ¿dónde atacamos primero?" -pregunto el centauro mientras miraba hacia la ciudad en la montaña-

"Mmmmnh, yo digo que lo mejor es dividirnos y atacar por todos lados, además, estoy casi segura de que si esa lagartija irritante de Discord salió viva del pantano, se dirigió directo al castillo para avisar a las princesas, no debemos cometer los mismos errores del pasado, creo que nos deberíamos dividir así…."

Con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, Chrysalis propuso su plan a los otros villanos.

-O-

"Y eso es todo lo que sucedió en la cumbre de las naciones del otro lado del espejo." -termino la alicornio-

Tras haber hecho una parada rápida en Poniville para descansar y cenar algo, Twilight había partido con rumbo a Canterlot en el siguiente tren junto con sus amigas que también querían escuchar todo lo sucedido, tras llegar fueron recibidas de inmediato y paso hasta muy entrada la noche dando su reporte sobre los eventos.

"Ya veo, ¿así que mi otra yo, su hermana y Sunset te ayudaron a formar una propuesta inicial para los representantes de las naciones?" -dijo la monarca del sol-

"Así es princesa Celestia."

"Twilight, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no necesitas seguir dándome títulos, ahora somos iguales, puedes llamarme simplemente Celestia, y ¿tendrás una copia de esa propuesta?, me gustaría leerla."

"Claro, aquí tiene pri… *shigh* Celestia"

Mientras ambas se miraban con cariño, la princesa de la noche habló.

"¿Y dices que aseguro que el portal de Starswirl estaba incompleto?, yo aun no creo que este en lo cierto, todas nosotras sabemos que el hechizo permitió abrir portales a una infinidad de mundos, Celestia misma visito muchos de ellos, ¡ustedes mismas ayudaron a corregir uno de ellos!"

*Shigh* "Es cierto, pero cuando expuse esos mismos puntos frente al rey, su respuesta fue bastante simple, de hecho, fueron tres preguntas, la primera era que '¿si en alguno de esos viajes cambiamos de forma?, pero hasta donde recuerdo en ninguna de las historias de la… de Celestia o la realidad que nosotras visitamos sucedió algo así, la segunda fue que si habíamos podido cruzar algo de un mundo a otro, aparte de los viajeros mismos,"

"Ahora que lo mencionas," -interrumpió la monarca del sol, quitando su vista del documento para ver a los demás- "en todos los viajes nuestros atuendos siempre cambiaban y nunca pudimos guardar un solo recuerdo."

"Y la tercera," -continuó la mas joven de las princesas- "fue que si alguno de los otros mundos se abría automáticamente; cuando caí en cuenta de que solo uno de todos los mundos de espejo de los que sabíamos algo, o habíamos visitado, cumplía todas las condiciones, entonces me explico que hacia el objeto que dividió los mundos, me dijo que era un libro, un grimorio sumamente poderoso, con el cual su portador podía dividir cualquier cosa y separar atributos de un solo objeto, creando dos independientes, al mismo tiempo que creo muestras de cambios menores que se acercaban cada vez más al producto final, una especie de estela a su alrededor, que por mas extensos que fueran no alcanzaban más allá de un continente."

"E-entonces, todos esos mundos, ¿eran falsos?, ¿meras mentiras?" -pregunto consternada Celestia que a media explicación había terminado de leer el documento y lo paso a su hermana-

"No, según entendí, son muestras de posibilidades, básicamente tangibles pero inmateriales a la vez, en resumen, no son hechos concretos."

La princesa se acerco a su antigua mentora para consolarla, después de todo, esa versión de sombra era aparentemente el único amor que la monarca había tenido en su larga vida y cuando esta se empezaba a calmar, la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió de golpe.

"¡Celestia!, ¡una emergencia!" -entró gritando el Draconequus atrayendo la mirada de todas-

*GHASPH*

Su apariencia era bastante mala, parecía que había corrido sin parar por varios días a través del territorio salvaje, estaba cubierto de suciedad, hojas y todo tipo de desechos del bosque por todas partes, se encontraba cubierto de una gran cantidad de raspones golpes y arañazos, pero lo mas impactante de todo era que se veía completa y absolutamente fatigado, tanto que en cuanto alcanzo la mitad de la sala del trono gritando se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡DISCORD!"

Al verlo colapsar todas se acercaron a el a toda prisa, pero parecía simplemente ser que había sucumbido al cansancio, algo normal… que era exactamente lo extraño, cuando el amo del caos se vio rodeado, se sentó y comenzó a masajear su pata de dragón.

"Así que estos son los 'placeres' de caminar, jamás pensé que extrañaría tanto la conveniencia de los chasquidos de dedos."

"Que fue lo que te paso, te ves en muy mal estado, y ¿a que te refieres con emergencia, que sucedió?" -pregunto la princesa de la noche-

"Ouch ouch ouch, *shigh* verán, hace unos días sentí otro gran pulso mágico, pero aprendí mi lección la ultima vez, no me transporte directo hasta el, pero si me acerque bastante y vi que era un lugar que ya conocía, me seguí acercando discretamente hacia el origen y cuando llegue vi tres caras conocidas, ahí en la antigua guarida de Grogar se encontraban Tirek Chrysalis y Cozy Glow."

"Espera un momento," -interrumpió la velocista- "dijiste la 'antigua guarida de Grogar', ósea de 'EL' Gorgar, ¿Qué no era una vieja leyenda solamente?"

"¿Mhn?, oh, no, claro que no, Grogar fue tan real como tu o yo, lo que no se es como fue que la consiguieron, ni siquiera yo era capaz de sacarla, estaba bien oculta con magia antigua."

"Centrémonos en el problema a casco," -interrumpió Celestia- ignoremos de momento lo de la guarida, estoy segura de que los tres no te serian un reto en su estado normal, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"A decir verdad, les tengo buenas y malas noticias."

"¡'stás diciendo que es's no son las malas noticias!, ¡¿Qué pue'e ser peor que esos tres se sal'eran del Tartaro?!" -grito molesta Applejack- (¡Estás diciendo que esas no son las malas noticias!, ¡¿Qué puede ser peor que esos tres se salieran del Tartaro?!)

"Disculpa, pero ellos me arrebataron toda mi magia, para mi no existe peor noticia que esa." -contesto indignado-

"¿Te robaron tu magia?, pero eso es imposible, Tirek necesito absorber la magia de toda Equestria antes de poder robar la tuya la ultima vez." -exclamo Twilight sorprendida-

"Esa es solo la mitad de la mala noticia, la otra es que por algún motivo no la estoy recuperando, a pesar de que fue hace varios días, creo que es un efecto de la campana de Grogar, no sé cómo fue que la encontraron, o lograron obtenerla, pero según vi ellos se apropiaron de toda su magia que estaba encerrada dentro, ahora los tres son bastante poderosos."

"Y entonces, ¿cuál es la buena?" -preguntó Fluttershy-

"Cuando me robaron mi magia y creyeron que había escapado, dejaron de considerarme como una amenaza y pude escuchar su plan," -el amo del caos intento hundir a las yeguas en sus memorias con un chasquido de sus dedos, pero no funcionó- *groan* "bueno les tendré que dar la versión resumida, ellos piensan socavar la amistad entre las razas de Equestria para deshabilitar el poder de los elementos y que no sean un riesgo para sus planes de dominar el mundo," -una metálica risa repentina interrumpió al draconequus-

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" -pero en cuanto se vio el centro de todas las miradas la autómata se detuvo-

"Turing querida, te encuentras bien, no creo que lo que Discord está diciendo sea algo para reírse." -dijo Rarity con un rostro entre aprensivo y desaprobatorio-

"Siento mucho si mi reacción fue inadecuada, pero tengo entendido que es lo normal cuando algo resulta gracioso para alguien."

"Exactamente que fue lo que te pareció gracioso Rinni (apodo de PP a Turing), yo no le veo del todo la gracia." -contesto para sorpresa de todos Pinkie Pie-

"Es comprensible, yo no los conozco, pero a juzgar por sus rostros, estoy segura de que les es posible dominar toda Equestria si son lo suficientemente astutos, pero me es muy gracioso pensar en ellos derrotando al rey hechicero."

"Y que te hace pensar eso Turing." -pregunto la alicornio alabastro-

"Cuando se llevo a cabo el juicio de mi padre, después de que el me reparara, mientras explicaba lo que sucedió, el rey hechicero uso un hechizo sobre mi que fui capaz de analizar, no estoy seguro de su nombre, pero me permite ver la cantidad de mana en una criatura u objeto, lo he usado algunas veces, pero siempre cuando estoy completamente cargada, el hechizo consume una buena parte de todas mis reservas, con los resultados puedo asegurar que un unicornio poderoso como Starlight es como un estaque de magia, las alicornios son como un lago mediano en comparación, Discord es como un gran lago, y considerando la facilidad con la que el rey hechicero utiliza su hechizo de portal que consume casi la magia de un gran lago, calculo que él es como un gran océano."

"Ok, creo que ya todas entendimos tu punto," -dijo Twilight tras un extenso silencio incomodo- "por ahora hay que prepararnos, Spike, envía un mensaje a Starswirl, que reúna a los pilares, necesitaremos tanta ayuda como sea posible, que se encargue de proteger el borde de la capital, después envía una carta a Shiny y Cadence, ellos serán nuestra última línea de defensa en caso de que todo salga mal, yo advertiré a Starlight, con Chrysalis suelta, estoy segura de que ella pronto se volverá su objetivo; creen que nos tienen en sus garras, lo que no saben es que ahora comprendemos mejor la armonía y la magia de la amistad, así que hay que demostrarles lo equivocados que están."

"Bien, mientras tanto, nosotras nos encargaremos de reforzar la vigilancia de la ciudad y prepararnos para el combate que se avecina." -agrego Luna con firmeza-

-O-

*Pirip pirip pirip pirip*

"Ainz-sama"

"¿Mhm?, ¿Qué sucede Albedo?"

"Hemos recibido el último informe de Chrysalis, el grupo de villanos están por iniciar su ataque."

Las flamas en las cuencas del amo de la vida y la muerte brillaron mas intensamente, estaba complacido.

* * *

**Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, espero se encuentren bien, agradezco mucho su apoyo y recuerden cuidarse mucho, no salgan si no es indispensable, solo haciendo todos la parte que nos toca podemos evitar que las cosas escalen mas, no crean cualquier rumor que escuchen, hay a quienes les gusta crear pánico colectivo, no se dejen engañar, si tienen dudas consulten una fuente oficial sobre el estado actual del COVID-19.**

**Chao nos leemos en la proxima Xb**


	33. 33 Limpiando la Casa Pt3

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**Ortografía revisada 14/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Limpiando La Casa**

**Tercera Parte**

Toda la organización de la defensa marchaba bien, en el imperio de cristal, Cadence y Shining se encargaron de reforzar tanto como pudieron las defensas de la ciudadela, mientras tanto, a las afueras de Canterlot ya se encontraban los pilares, vigilando el paso, listos para cualquier contingencia, en Poniville, Trixie y Starlight se aseguraron de sacar a todos los estudiantes locales de la escuela de la amistad por los túneles de cristal bajo el pueblo, mas no sin antes haber transportado lo mas cerca de sus casas a los representantes de otras naciones, (los Young six) pero justo cuando estaban terminando, los primeros indicios de problemas se dejaron escuchar.

"¡STARLIGHT GLIMMER!"

La estruendosa voz con reverberación de la ex reina changeling se dejó escuchar por todos lados, esta se encontraba sobrevolando el pueblo en búsqueda de su presa.

"¡DONDE ESTA LA PONI A LA QUE QUIERO DESTRUIR, SAL Y ENFRENTAME!"

Tras despedirse de Trixie, la unicornio color lila pálido vio que su enemiga sobrevolaba cerca, así que dando un respiro profundo para controlar sus nervios se concentro y desapareció de la biblioteca, para reaparecer un instante después en la azotea de la escuela.

"¡Ahh, justo la directora que quería ver, mhahaha!"

La ex reina se paro en el tejado frente a la unicornio mientras reía maliciosamente.

"Lo siento, pero no sacaste una cita, ¡grraaaaahh!"

Lanzándose de pronto, tomo desprevenida a Chrysails y en cuanto estuvieron en contacto ambas desaparecieron con un destello turquesa.

*POP*

Siguiendo la inercia del empujón, la changeling cayó al suelo, pero lo que había debajo de ella no era pasto, no, lo que sintió era helado y debajo de esa capa congelada solo había roca dura y áspera.

_¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿nieve?!, ¡¿pero cómo rallos lo hizo?!_ "¡¿Que es este lugar?!, ¡¿A dónde nos trajiste?!" -grito la ex reina-

"A un lugar donde no podrás lastimar a nadie." -contesto la unicornio con confianza-

"Mhahahaha, error, ¡puedo lastimarte a ti!"

Con un grito lleno de sed de venganza la Changeling lanzo un haz de magia con la intención de medir las fuerzas de la unicornio, pero esta la eludió teletransportándose, para molestia de su atacante, la batalla parecía que duraría un rato y seria de gran velocidad, pero tras varias evasiones, Chrysalis lanzo una ráfaga de energía lo suficientemente cerca y la explosión golpeo en un costado a la unicornio lanzándola contra una saliente, donde esta cayo, perdiendo la conciencia por un segundo.

"¡AAARRRRRGGGGHH!, ¡quédate quieta para poder darte!"

*POP* "Si claro como no"

*Foooossssshh* *boom*

"¡GHAAA!" *plof* "Ugh" _No es solo mas fuerte, es MUCHO mas fuerte que antes, ¿huh?, ¡Si! ¡Eso me servirá! _*POP*

Tras sacudirse, vio que a unos metros más arriba había una gran saliente recubierta de una gruesa capa de nieve y se transporto justo debajo de esta, al ver hacia donde se escapó la unicornio, la ex reina voló hasta donde se encontraba pegada al acantilado para intentar sorprenderla, pero fue recibida con un haz de energía en la cara, del cual se recuperó rápidamente.

*Fooosssshh* "¡GHAAA!, ¡Pagaras por esto!"

"Ponlo en mi cuenta" *POP*

La unicornio desapareció y reapareció cayendo unos metros detrás de la changeling, asegurándose que esta no pudiera reaccionar, inmediatamente lanzo un haz de energía a la saliente detrás de Chrysalis, provocando una enorme avalancha, e inmediatamente después se teletransporto al suelo, justo fuera del área de desplome.

"Oh, mie-" -fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir la exreina antes de ser enterrada por la nieve y escombros-

Una vez inmovilizada por el peso acumulado sobre ella, se tomo un segundo para analizar todo lo sucedido-

_*shigh* aun no puedo controlar este poder, estoy segura que a Cozy le pasa lo mismo, probablemente quien tiene mas experiencia con este nivel es Tirek, pero no me esperaba que la campana aumentara no solo mi magia, también aumento mi velocidad y fuerza física, seguir la indicación de Demiurge-sama de probar mis nuevos poderes sin esforzarme demasiado para entenderlos primero, fue buena idea, es aterrador lo inteligente que es ese demonio, pero ya va siendo hora de terminar esta tontería, ya comprobé que no es rival para mi y no puede hacerme daño alguno, JA, casi ni siquiera siento todo el peso que esta sobre mí en este momento._

La hasta ahora clara sed de venganza de Chrysalis no se trataba de nada mas que una actuación, pero no todo provenía de ella misma, probablemente, si no hubiera conocido lo que es el verdadero poder, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no hubiera sido una actuación, y eso le causaba molestia, ahora que podía verlo todo claramente, con una cabeza fría, podía reconocer todos los errores que hubiera cometido de otra forma, ahora solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer aquí.

Starlight se tomó unos segundos para respirar y ver como se asentaban los escombros y la nieve, tras finalmente recuperar su aliento, se dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse de la montaña, ese lugar amargo en que había conocido la derrota por primera vez, pero ahora era un lugar que representaba una gran victoria, o eso esperaba, pero tras apenas dar dos pasos una enorme explosión la lanzo a varios metros contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

*¡BOOOOM!*

"¡Waaah!" *plof* "uuugggh" *faint*

Al ver a su objetivo finalmente a su merced, la ex reina se abalanzo sobre esta y rápidamente la envolvió en un capullo hecho de la seda producida desde su garganta, casi como si fuera una araña, pero el rápido movimiento rotativo despertó nuevamente a la unicornio.

"¿Huh?, ¡Uuaahaa!"

_Demonios, pensé que duraría mas tiempo inconsciente, ahora tengo que entrar nuevamente en papel._ "Pero ahora que ya te tengo en mi poder, podre disfrutar de mi venganza por todo el tiempo que quiera, ¡Mnahahahaahahahahahahaha!"

Manteniendo una expresión malévola mientras mantenía el capullo firmemente entre sus cascos, la changeling se elevo para reconocer sus alrededores mientras reía, y en cuanto se ubicó, nuevamente siguió con los planes preestablecidos, volando a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot al sur de su posición.

-O-

A las afueras de Canterlot, dos figuras sobrevolaban el área, bien atentos a sus alrededores, de pronto uno de los pegasos creyó haber escuchado algo en la lejanía, se trataba de Flash Magnus, uno de los pilares de Equestria, intentando identificar el sonido, se quedó inmóvil flotando en su lugar por un momento, entonces un rápido silbido fue llevado por el aire hasta sus oídos.

_¿Mhn? ¿Qué es eso?, se escucha como una flecha, pero es mucho más ruidoso, como si fuera algo mucho más grande._

Un segundo después, un enorme guijarro de tierra exploto contra su espalda, dañando sus alas solo parcialmente, gracias a su confiable escudo que siempre cargaba sobre esta, sin embargo, el daño fue suficiente para impedirle que se mantuviera a flote, mientras caía y aguantando el dolor lo más que pudo, redujo su velocidad lo más posible utilizando sus lastimadas alas, mientras que llevo el escudo frente a el para reducir el daño de la caída y de ser posible evitar que fuera fatal.

A la distancia un sonido de algo despedazándose llamo la atención de Somnámbula, haciéndole voltear en esa dirección, una nube de polvo estaba suspendida en el aire y tras poner algo más de atención a la escena, se percato del pegaso amarillo que caía rápidamente y de inmediato entendió la situación lanzándose al rescate.

*Ghasp* "¡FLASH!"

_ARRRRGGGGHh, como duele, no he perdido nada de velocidad, creo que eso es todo para mí._ -Este era el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del pegaso en caída libre, antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes esperando el impacto-

Pero el impacto contra el suelo nunca llego, a escasos metros del suelo sintió un tirón bajo sus axilas, pero no lo registro hasta que abrió los ojos, al mirar hacia estas, unos cascos de color durazno entraron en su vista y al levantarla, una cara cubierta en sudor, pero con una gran sonrisa le recibió y suavemente fue bajado al piso.

"*Heee fuuu heeee fuuu* Te *heee fuuu *tengo heee fuuu*"

Pocos segundos después, el resto se encontraba junto a ellos y de inmediato Rockhoof, quien fue el segundo en llegar, justo después de Starswirl, comenzó a revisarlos y cuestionarlos.

"¡Somnámbula, Flash, ¿están bien?, ¿Qué les paso?, ¿vieron quie-!"

Pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el unicornio con la gran barba blanca.

"¿Pudieron ver de dónde vino lo que derribo a Magnus?" -pregunto con severidad el hechicero-

El pegaso lesionado solo negó con la cabeza, pero quien respondió fue la pegaso de crin turquesa que finalmente había recobrado su aliento.

"Yo tampoco, solo vi la nube de polvo en el aire, en cuanto me di cuenta de que Flash estaba cayendo me lancé a ayudarlo."

"Esto es malo, creo que enton-"

Las palabras de Starswirl fueron cortadas por un sonido de fondo que se aproximaba, sonaba como una estampida que se dirigía hacia ellos a toda prisa y se acercaba rápidamente, con el sonido de un gran golpe sobre la tierra al ruido ceso momentáneamente, al instante siguiente, a pocos metros de ellos, una enorme figura cayo del cielo, se trataba del centauro chipriota que sonreía malignamente a sus objetivos.

Cuando Starswirl se percato de que su enemigo estaba frente a ellos, comenzó a atacar de inmediato y en el instante siguiente los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

_¿Huh?, ¿pero que es esto?, apenas si siento sus ataques, ¿significa esto que la campana funciona muy diferente a como yo lo hago?, bueno da igual, jajajajaaj, no solo tengo más magia, ahora soy más fuerte, más rápido y ¡mucho mas resistente!, jajajaaja._

Tirek corto su monologo interno al ver que Rockhoof se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él; levantando uno de sus cascos delanteros golpeo el piso con todo su poder, causando que una buena parte frente a él se levantara de golpe, y una roca que el poni terrestre fue incapaz de evadir por la velocidad que llevaba, apareció en su camino, este chocó de lleno contra la nueva protuberancia y perdió temporalmente el sentido, mientras Mistmane y Starswirl lo atacaban constantemente, Flash se encontraba un par de pasos delante de ellos con su escudo, preparado para cualquier cosa que el centauro les pudiera lanzar, mientras que Mage, la poni terrestre lanzaba sus pociones a Tirek desde detrás de los tres.

Todo parecía indicar que podrían retener sin problemas al villano hasta que Rockhoof recobrara el sentido, pero cuando Somnámbula intento atacar su lomo, el centauro la tomo en el aire y con un rápido movimiento la lanzo sobre el resto, derribándolos a todos, con una risa maquiavélica se acerco y absorbió toda la magia de la pila de ponis.

"Mmmmuha, delicioso, magia sazonada con la edad, definitivamente grandiosa."

"¡NOOOOOOO!"

Rockhoof que acababa de recuperar el sentido se lanzó contra el centauro, pero fue fácilmente contenido y recibió el mismo trato que el resto, cuando Tirek termino, tomo a los 6 en su magia y entro a Canterlot sin considerable oposición.

-O-

En la sala del trono se encontraban reunidos tanto los elementos como las diarcas, Discord y Turing, el grupo se encontraba afinando los detalles de su plan de defensa.

"Los pilares se estacionaron a las afueras de la cuidad, están listos para cualquier evento." -dijo la monarca de la noche-

Al ver la cara de preocupación de su ex alumna, la monarca del sol agrego su opinión para calmarla.

"No tienes por que preocuparte por ellos, Starswirl es un poni con la cabeza firme sobre los hombros, si se ve superado escapara para avisarnos de cualquier problema que encontrara."

*Shigh* "No puedo evitarlo, estoy preocupada por su seguridad y la de Starlight, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, *shigh* ¡pero no puedo dejar que eso nuble mis decisiones!" -termino con firmeza recibiendo la aprobación de los presentes-

"Sin duda alguna," -continuo la más joven de los Alicornios- "esta es la hora más sombría que Equestria ha enfrentado jamás, todos ellos son peligrosos enemigos a los que hemos enfrentado antes, sin embargo, siempre salimos victoriosas, esta vez no será diferente, ellos creen que han deshabilitado los elementos de la armonía, creen que tienen la victoria asegurada, ¡pero les mostraremos que están equivocados!"

Las palabras de la alicornio fueron recibidas con porras y palabras de aceptación por todos los presentes, las únicas que no vociferaron fueron las diarcas, ellas tan solo cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron la una a la otra, ambas compartían el mismo pensamiento, 'esta lista', tras un par de horas y mucha discusión, habían terminado de ajustar sus planes y todos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, los elementos y Discord, se escondieron detrás del trono mientras que las diarcas y Twilight se mantuvieron frente a este, estoicas, esperando la llegada de sus enemigos, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando comenzaban a sentirse inquietas de no recibir noticias de los pilares, se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de batalla fuera de la sala del trono, estos duraron solo un momento y después las puertas fueron abiertas de golpe.

*SLAM* "¡Cozy Glow!" -escupió la alicornio morada con disgusto-

"¡OH!, ¡pero que consideradas!, ¿me estaban esperando?"

"Cozy Glow, estas…" -comenzo Twilight-

Elevándose un poco en el aire, para mostrarse amenazante, la alicornio comenzó a hablar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por la mini villana.

"¡A punto de barrer el suelo contigo!"

Con un grito de la poni enana, lanzó un haz de magia, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la alicornio, que fue derribada al caer en la distracción.

*FFOOOOSSSSHHH*

"¡GHHAAA!" *plomf*

Sin embargo, se reincorporo rápidamente, ayudada por las diarcas que también habían sido sorprendidas por el ataque inesperado, un grupo de guardias entro al galope para apoyar a las princesas pero fue rápidamente despachado por Cozy, transportándolos a la fosa fuera del castillo al abrir un portal justo frente a ellos mientras cargaban.

"Quien lo hubiera imaginado?, ¡es verdad!, las alicornio se divierten más, jajajajajajaja." -dijo la poni en tono burlón, y al terminar lanzo un nuevo ataque contra el grupo frente al trono-

Pero este fue oportunamente bloqueado por un escudo generado por el elemento de la magia y mientras Twilight se cubría el rostro para evitar ser cegada por el destello, las hermanas cruzaron su mirada y asintieron.

"Es hora hermana" -dijo la monarca del sol con un rostro firme-

Cuando el ataque sé detuvo, las diarcas abandonaron el escudo que le acababa de proteger, para elevarse en el aire y con una voz comandante ordenaron al unisonó.

"Desiste Cozy Glow, no puedes ganar contra las tres."

"Pero si me estoy divirtiendo tanto."

Las alicornios cruzaron mirada brevemente e iniciaron su ataque, combinaron su magia en un hechizo potente que fácilmente haría cenizas a un unicornio poderoso, esta era la decisión a la que habían llegado hace algunas horas, tras haber hecho muchos planes, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían de tener un as escondido, una trampa preparada si habían decidido actuar tan abiertamente, por lo que las diarcas decidieron ser la carnada para activarla.

Al verlas dejar el escudo, todo lo que Twlight podía hacer era morderse el labio, cuando las vio combinar su hechizo ella esperaba que las predicciones estuvieran equivocadas, que no hubiera ninguna trampa, pero toda esperanza se extinguió cuando el ataque inicio.

De la nada, Cozy hizo aparecer la campana y la activo, neutralizando el ataque de las princesas y robando su magia al mismo tiempo, causándoles dolor paralizante que las derribo.

*CLONNNGGGG*

"GGHHAaaaa" *plof, plof*

"¡Noooooo!"

Cuando cayeron al suelo, Twilight se apresuró hacia ellas mientras la poni presumía su éxito.

"¡JA!, ¡ese es su problema!, confían tanto en sus poderes especiales que no usan sus cerebros para nada más."

Pero el regodeo de la villana diminuta fue cortado por las palabras de la princesa.

"Hablas sobre ti misma, ¿verdad?"

"¿Hee?"

"¡AHORA!"

Desde detrás del trono, salió el resto de los elementos, siendo la velocista la primera en alcanzar su objetivo, dando rápidas y cerradas piruetas a su alrededor, haciéndola girar descontroladamente y alejándose nuevamente, las palabras '_ataque sorpresa_' resonaron cerca de Cozy, por lo que se obligó a recuperar su balance, lo primero que sus ojos lograron registrar, fue la sonrisa maniaca de la poni rosada que estaba suspendida en el aire por un aura celeste y la boca del cañón de confeti que ocupaba gran parte de su campo visual, inmediatamente cubrió su rostro con un ala y el impacto no se hizo esperar, la explosión de confeti le hizo retroceder tosiendo para intentar sacarlo de su garganta, para acto seguido ser atacada por gansos rosas comandados por Fluttershy, mas no era capaz de acertar a los animales o al elemento de la amabilidad ya que cada vez que apuntaba, una llamarada verde era lanzada contra ella por Spike, a cada segundo la persecución la ponía cada vez en una desventaja mayor.

_¡Arrrrggghh, su coordinación es demasiado!, ¡¿porque no puedo hacer que mi poder me obedezca?!_

Cozy Glow trataba desesperadamente no perder la campana mientras intentaba encontrar un hueco en la coordinación de sus atacantes, pero una soga la ato de pronto, haciéndola chocar contra el piso de un fuerte tirón.

"Gghhhhaaa" *PLOF* "¡UGHhh!"

Al verse en el suelo y rodeada, de inmediato aseguro la campana entre sus cascos, mientras lanzaba miradas agresivas a los ponis a su alrededor.

_¡Rayos, estoy rodeada, ¿ahora qué hago?!, ¡mi magia no está haciendo exactamente lo que yo quiero, no puedo confiar en teletransportarme lejos de aquí!_

Pero justo cuando todo parecía perdido para Cozy, un resplandor ilumino los vitrales, al percatarse de esto, la sonrisa volvió a la pequeña villana que de inmediato se cubrió con un escudo en el instante que una explosión lanzo a todos los que estaban de pie contra el suelo.

Concentrándose, Twilight rápidamente reunió a todos y genero un escudo a su alrededor, mientras que, por el hueco recién abierto detrás del trono, entraron la imponente figura de Tirek y la aumentada figura de Chrysalis.

"MNAHAHAHA, ¿Crees que tu patético escudo podrá detenernos?, no princesa Twilight, los pilares fueron derrotados y tu escuela está abandonada, tienes que aceptar la realidad, esta vez has perdido." *Hissss* -hablo la ex reina con tono amenazante-

"Tal vez creas que nos has derrotado, pero no es así, y aun si lo hicieras da lo mismo, no importa cuantos de nosotros derribes, Equestria seguirá en pie y al final serán ustedes los que caerán."

Los villanos cruzaron miradas con un semblante neutro, e inmediatamente después se carcajearon.

"MnhahahahahaahHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

"MuajajajaajaHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"JijijahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"¿Es que acaso están tan ciegas que no lo han notado?" -dijo Tirek siendo el primero en recuperarse- "por si no lo sabían cosas extrañas han estado pasando por toda Equestria, hemos estado ocupados."

"Un rumor por aquí, un chisme por allá, un susurro desde las sombras." -Aporto la Changeling-

"Nos encargamos de destruir la confianza y amistad de los ponis sutilmente, las amistades se pueden dañar tan fácilmente." -continuo el centauro con un tono burlón-

"Con la acumulación sutil de daño, fue muy fácil volver a los ponis uno contra el otro." -agrego Cozy flotando alrededor del escudo-

"Pusimos los nervios de punta a todo el reino, que todo lo que necesita para hundirse en el caos es el más mínimo empujón en la dirección equivocada." -siguió Chrysalis-

"Ya no habrá amigos o magia de arcoíris que las pueda salvar." -dijo Tirek-

"¿Sabes que es más poderoso que la amistad?" -irrumpió la Changeling poniéndose frente a Twilight- "el [Miedo]" _¡Grandioso con este nivel de poder puedo usarlo sin caer agotada!_

De pronto un intenso pánico inundo a la alicornio momentáneamente, haciéndola perder la concentración, permitiendo que el escudo fuera fácilmente destruido, pero como llego a ella, la alicornio lo expulso de si, ella no estaba sola, el miedo no podía dominarle.

"¿Y que les hace creer que la magia de la amistad solo se extiende a los ponis?"

"¿Como?"

La pregunta tan fuera de lugar con el ritmo de la conversación, detuvo en seco a los villanos.

"¡TURING!" -grito la alicornio morada con todas sus fuerzas-

De pronto todos los que se encontraban con Twilight ardieron en flamas multicolor que distrajo a los villanos por un segundo, al instante siguiente un objeto grande llamo su atención, un enorme pedazo de escombro fue lanzado contra ellos nublando su vista con polvo.

_¡Changelings!, pero ¿Cómo?, me hubiera dado cuenta casi de inmediato, con solo verlos a los ojos, en qué momento cambiaron con los originales. _

La duda cruzaba por la mente de Chrysalis mientras intentaba sacar el polvo de su garganta, entonces se escucharon caer al piso pedazos de metal, seguidos de una voz con reverberación metálica.

"Overclock activo, A mode activo."

Lo siguiente que los villanos sintieron fue el enorme impacto que les arrojo hasta las afueras de Canterlot, cerca de donde Tirek había combatido a los pilares, habían sido golpeados con el mismo hechizo que las diarcas habían intentado usar con anterioridad contra Cozy, cuando lograron ubicarse nuevamente, al abrir los ojos se vieron rodeados, Yaks, Dragones, Hipogrifos, ponis, Kirin, Changeling, Ciervos, representantes de todas las razas cercanas con las que Equestria Tenia lazos amistosos les miraban con ojos fieros, el cielo se cubrió rápidamente de nubes oscuras, aire frió bajaba rápidamente la temperatura de todo a su alrededor, los Windigos habían llegado al centro del conflicto y la desdicha; mientras intentaban valorar su nueva situación, Twilight y sus amigas aparecieron algunos metros frente a ellos.

"Los únicos ilusos aquí fueron ustedes," -hablo Twilight con confianza- "la magia de la amistad no esta limitada a los ponis, los elementos de la armonía tampoco pueden ser destruidos o desactivados, ustedes han caído en su propia trampa."

Con estas palabras la batalla comenzó, la señal de ataque fue dada por Twilight, cargando una cantidad masiva de magia en su cuerno lanzo un poderoso rayo contundente con el que derribo a Tirek, en el instante siguiente una gran cantidad de pegasos provocaron neblina alrededor de los villanos para bloquear su vista, cunado intentaron contraatacar perdieron el balance, los yak hacían temblar el piso, no podían encontrar a los elementos ya que una gran cantidad de Changeling los imitaban, los dragones les arrojaban fuego o les atacaban con las garras, poco a poco se veían superados.

"¡Pero que moscas tan molestas!"

Con un grito furioso y usando un gran pulso cargado, los villanos derribaron a todos los que seguían combatiendo a su alrededor dejándolos inconscientes, cuando buscaban alrededor para ver si alguien seguía en pie, un haz de energía dibujo un círculo a su alrededor.

"¡SUFICIENTE!, Como pueden ver no son tan poderosos como se creían," -dijo Twilight al acercarse volando- "la magia de la amistad se encuentra en todos, no solo en los ponis."

La tercia cruzo miradas y lanzaron un ataque conjunto contra la Alicornio con todas sus fuerzas.

*¡FFFFOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!*

*¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*

"¡JA!, ahí tienes, tu magia de la amistad no te sirvió de nada."

Grito triunfante Cozy Glow, pero la voz que salió desde el humo corto su celebración.

*SHIGH* "¿Sabes Cozy?, lamento mucho no haber sido capaz de hacerte ver la magia de la amistad."

"¡¿QUE?!, ¡imposible!" -Grito Tirek-

Al despejarse el humo, no solo se encontraba Twilight, todos los elementos se encontraban a su alrededor, suspendidos en el aire por el poder que les rodeaba.

"Sin importar cuantas veces ataquen, siempre terminaran cayendo, la amistad no solo existe entre los ponis, todas las criaturas poseen dentro de sí mismas la magia de la amistad, los elementos nunca fueron herramientas de poder, siempre fueron meras representaciones, los verdaderos y su magia siempre han estado dentro de sus portadores y de todas las criaturas,"

Los ojos de la alicornio comenzaron a brillar y los pilares que hasta ahora habían estado encerrados en las cuevas de cristal bajo Canterlot aparecieron flotando a la derecha de las M6, tras ellos, los Young six flotaron a su izquierda, todo mientras la alicornio seguía hablando.

"Como siempre habrá oscuridad en el mundo, siempre habrá aquellos que hallaran la luz, los pilares fueron los primeros y con ayuda de la luz sembraron la semilla del árbol de la armonía, y aunque ellos no lo crearon, sus esfuerzos dieron fruto en los elementos que Celestia y Luna encontraron, los mismos que nos eligieron a mis amigas y a mí como portadoras, y ahora, aun sin la necesidad de ellos de manera física, una nueva generación de portadores ha sido elegida,"

Durante su discurso, los pilares recuperaron su magia y los Young six daban miradas felices a la princesa de la amistad.

"Esa luz se llama armonía y está dentro de todos, así mismo todos la podemos representar, juntos."

Con estas últimas palabras, Twilight cruzo sus cascos delanteros sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos, al instante siguiente, los pilares lanzaron un rayo multicolor hacia twilight al sentir dentro de ellos la magia de la armonía, después sus amigas y finalmente los Young six, cuando los tres rayos de energía se centraron en Twilight que flotaba más arriba que el resto, levantó la cabeza apuntando su cuerno directo al cielo y un grueso rayo de luz ascendió, este, inmediatamente después fue cubierto por espiras arcoíris, cuando estas llegaron al punto más alto, causaron una explosión arcoíris que disipo las nubes negras y aniquilo a los Windigos, dispersándolos en escarcha por el cielo.

"Eemmm, esto es malo, ¿no?" -pregunto Cozy Glow-

"¡Rápido, usa la campana!" -Contesto Tirek-

"¡¿Qué no la tenias tu?!" -respondió la pegaso-

"Nos la quitaron al sacarnos del castillo, *shigh* la tiene esa yegua en armadura." -contesto la Changeling-

"Esto va a doler ¿verdad?" -pregunto Cozy-

"Como no tienes idea."

Con las últimas palabras del centauro, un grueso rayo arcoíris descendió del cielo sobre los villanos, removiéndoles todo el poder robado, regresándolos a su estado original causándoles una intensa sensación de vacío.

*pant pant pant*

En cuanto la luz menguo, lo primero que Chrysalis checo fue que los ítems que le habían prestado aun estuvieran con ella y en buen estado, tras confirmarlo respiro profundamente manteniendo la máscara de odio.

_Bien ya solo queda el acto final y mi misión estará completa_. "¡La amistad no les salvará por siempre, regresaremos, siempre regresaremos, nada nos detendrá hasta que finalmente…"

Las palabras de la Changeling fueron cortadas por un enorme muffing con betún de fresa y chispas de colores encima, seguido de una lluvia de chocolate.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al amo del caos.

"A mí no me miren, yo aun no recupero mi magia."

"Turing, *glup* ¿usaste la campana de Grogar?" -pregunto Twilight con miedo-

"Negativo, mis reservas no son capaces de almacenar la magia caótica." -contesto la voz metálica de la automata-

"P-pero aun la tienes, ¿verdad?"

"Negativo, Pinkie Pie me pidió que se la prestara por cinco minutos hace un minuto exactamente."

"Emm, ¿Pinkie?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?" -pregunto la alicornio morada-

La mirada de todos se poso sobre la poni fiestera que tenia la campana entre sus cascos y una sonrisa extraña, amplia pero sin revelar sus dientes, vibraba ligeramente y de vez en cuando saltaba uno que otro arco eléctrico a su alrededor.

"Mmmhn, me cosquillea el cuerpo, tengo algo de comezón y también…"

A la vista de todos creció hasta poco más de seis metros de altura, su melena se expandió formando tentáculos que parecían algodón de azúcar y sus pupilas tomaron la forma de muffings glaseados, con colores incluidos, mientras que el cielo se cubrió de nubes rosas, globos comenzaron a surgir del suelo y puestos de feria a flotar por el aire.

"¡CON EL PODER PARA TRANSFORMAR TODO EL COSMOS EN GLACEADO!"

Cuando empezó a llover confeti y serpentinas, Discord finalmente hablo.

"¿Creen que yo debería…?"

Al recibir afirmaciones y asentimientos de todos a su alrededor, el Draconequus voló hasta estar frente al rostro de la montaña rosada, tomo la campana de su casco y la uso retirando toda la magia caótica del elemento de la risa, esta se encogió hasta su tamaño normal y de inmediato cayo al suelo, donde fue atrapada por Twilight, mientras tanto, el amo del caos uso la campana sobre si mismo para recuperar sus poderes, cuando termino chasqueo los dedos y apareció frente a las diarcas, activando la campana para regresarles su magia, tras lo cual sus crines y colas volvieron a flotar etéreamente como siempre.

Con todas las criaturas reunidas a su alrededor, la princesa de la amistad se volvió hacia todos.

"Muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda, sin su fuerza ellos habrían destruido toda Equestria."

"No tiene de que agradecer princesa Twilight," -contesto el rey de los Changeling- "Su plan fue grandioso, dudo que a alguno de nosotros se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan inusual."

"Ademas," -continuo la reina draconica Ember- "Es tal como lo enseñas en tu escuela, mientras mas participemos de la magia de la amistad más seguros estaremos todos."

Termino la reina mientras daba una mirada llena de afecto y orgullo a Smolder.

La atención de todos fue llamada hacia el muffing gigante cuando de este sacaron la cabeza los tres villanos desesperados por oxígeno.

"Ghhhasp heee fuuu heee fuuu heee fuu"

"¡No existe un castigo lo suficientemente severo para que expíen todo lo que han hecho!"

El rostro iracundo de las monarcas del sol y la luna miraban de cerca a los villanos atrapados bajo el pan, pero Discord se acercó a ambas y les susurro su idea al oído al mismo tiempo, habiéndose duplicado para hacerlo sin aparecer en medio de ellas, la sonrisa en los cuatro no presagiaba nada bueno para los villanos.

"Mmmmhn, sí, eso me parece algo bastante apropiado." -contesto Luna tras escuchar la propuesta-

"¿Puedo ayudarlas?" -dijo el Discord de la derecha-

"¿Porfis?" -termino el de la izquierda y ambos hicieron ojitos tiernos-

Las diarcas aceptaron y los tres prepararon su magia, (el amo del caos se unifico nuevamente) lanzando al mismo tiempo su hechizo, el efecto fue inmediato.

El muffing voló en pedazos y los villanos vieron como su piel comenzaba a petrificarse rápidamente con horror, la única que mantuvo el claro odio en el rostro fue la ex reina Changeling que se intento abalanzar sobre las diarcas, finalmente la magia termino su labor, donde antes estaban los tres villanos ahora se encontraba una estatua con pedestal de la tercia, Cozy con una cara de desesperación 'flotando' en el aire, Tirek intentando cubrirse del hechizo y Chrysalis saltando en carga con la boca bien abierta revelando sus colmillos.

"Juntos por siempre" -dijo el Draconequus- "no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa que hayan deseado menos."

La princesa del sol se volvió hacia Twilight y comenzó su discurso.

"Cuando te envié a Poniville…"

"Mmmh, bien, la batalla ya ha terminado." -resonó la voz comandante del rey hechicero-

Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por ninguna criatura, la imagen se torno acuosa y después desapareció.

"¿Cuál es tu opinión Demiurge?"

"Creo que su capacidad para innovar con los materiales a mano es aceptable, puede ser un buen peón en el futuro."

"Albedo"

"Opino igual que Demiurge, sus capacidades no son la gran cosa, pero aún puede mejorar."

_*Shigh* lo que yo quería era su opinión de la batalla conducida por la princesa, no si había de ser digna de servir a Nazarick._

"Umu, si bien sus tácticas no fueron la gran cosa, hay que reconocer su capacidad de improvisación, ese truco con los Changeling no fue tan mala idea."

"Es tal y como usted lo dice Ainz-sama," -contesto nuevamente la Sucubo- "pero si Chrysalis no hubiera estado bajo nuestro control, la distracción habría fallado miserablemente."

_*Shigh* En eso tienen razón, pero lo que deseaba que vieran primero era la táctica no las fallas._

"Bueno, ya fue suficiente de entretenimiento por hoy, pueden regresar a sus labores, aun queda mucho que hacer."

Haciendo una reverencia, los guardianes se retiraron de la oficina del ser supremo.

_Bien, tengo el resto de la tarde para revisar reportes y la noche para seguir practicando poses y repasar los libros que tome de la biblioteca, ¡manos a la obra!_

-O-

Tras haber vencido a los villanos y encargarse de su castigo, así como agradecer el apoyo a todas las naciones vecinas y arreglar un improvisado festín para todos los combatientes, las M6, Turing y los pilares pasaron la noche en el castillo de Canterlot, que afortunadamente no había recibido daños catastróficos, sin embargo, Twilight no pudo dormir en toda la noche y sus amigas lo notaron cuando compartieron la mesa con las diarcas durante el desayuno, sin embargo, no era para menos, considerando la bomba que soltó Celestia frente a todos los gobernantes extranjeros y sus tropas el día anterior como parte de su discurso.

"Wwwaaaahhh mña mña mña, buenos días a todas."

Tras el coro de saludos de las demás, la modista hablo de inmediato.

"Por todos los cielos querida, ¡te ves terrible!, ¿Qué acaso pasaste toda la noche en vela?"

*Shigh* "No, bueno, algo así, la verdad es que prácticamente no dormí nada, estuve pensando toda la noche, intentando entender por que se quieren retirar," -dijo mirando a las hermanas al otro lado de la mesa redonda- "pero mas que nada intentando entender por que me eligieron a mi como la sucesora."

Al ver el estrés de su ex alumna, la monarca del sol hablo con cariño.

"Twilight, es bastante simple, nuestro reinado fue largo y próspero, pero ya es necesario un cambio de paradigmas,"

"Nosotras y nuestra forma de pensar viene del pasado." -agrego Luna-

"Ya es tiempo de que alguien con ideas frescas tome las riendas de la nación, nosotras no duramos tanto tiempo en el poder por que deseáramos mantenerlo,"

"Durante todo ese tiempo esperamos que surgiera alguien digno para tomar el trono." -agrego la menor de las hermanas después de tragar la comida de su boca-

"Pero eso no sucedió hasta estos últimos años en los que te vimos crecer como poni, madurar como líder y no solo eso, también corregir nuestros errores del pasado."

Con este ultimo comentario las hermanas cruzaron una mirada llena de amor fraternal.

"Estamos seguras de que estas lista para el puesto Twilight." -termino la princesa de la noche tras beber lo último de su jugo-

"Cuando tomaste las riendas del problema por ti misma, nosotras decidimos no intervenir," -continuo Celestia- "en ese momento Luna y yo decidimos que esta seria tu ultima prueba, la que nos confirmaría si estabas lista o no para el puesto, y puedo asegurarte que todos y cada uno de tus logros hasta ahora me hicieron sentir cada vez mas orgullosa de ti, pero ninguno de ellos me preparo para lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando tomaste el problema por ti misma y lo resolviste de la mejor manera posible."

"Pero enserio, cuando le soltaron la bomba su cara no tubo precio, ¡que no hubiera dado por tener una cámara JAJAJAJAJAJA!" -interrumpió la voz ronca de la velocista-

El comentario causo que el rostro de la alicornio morada se enrojeciera por la vergüenza.

"Jajaja, 'uy cierto, a la pobre le to'o casi tres menut's antes 'e poder responder." (Jajaja, muy cierto, a la pobre lo tomo casi tres minutos antes de poder responder) -agrego AJ-

"Tal vez así sea, pero tras esos tres minutos demostró su temple e hizo una elección propia de un gobernante." -dijo la modista con orgullo por su amiga-

"Bueno, era obvio que no es posible llevar a cabo nada con la sala del trono en ese estado, posponer la coronación hasta que las reparaciones estén completas era la opción mas lógica, además, el resto de las criaturas también necesitaban tiempo para hacer sus propios preparativos." -se defendió la alicornio-

"Bien, este desayuno nos ha caído de maravilla después del día de ayer, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos pongamos cascos a la obra, Twilight, ahora que todo se ha calmado un poco, creo que deberíamos de comenzar a planear la propuesta extendida que entregaremos a las naciones del otro lado del espejo que deseen tomar asilo en Equestria, además, si mal no me equivoco, creo que el día de mañana es cuando regresaran a los prisioneros que fueron sentenciados a cumplir una semana como castigo en el reino hechicero, también, pronto terminaran las labores de limpieza en la sala del trono e iniciaran las de reconstrucción, así que creo que podremos recibirlos sin ningún problema, en cuanto a la nueva 'estatua', ¿Qué estaría bien hacer con ella?."

Tras meditar un poco las palabras de su mentora, la princesa de la amistad aun no lograba encontrar una buena respuesta.

"Mmmnh, creo que por lo pronto hay que colocarla en algún lugar visible, tal vez en el patio principal sea buena idea, ya después nos encargaremos de darles el lugar adecuado."

"Hablando del nuevo adorno de jardín," -interrumpió Starlight- "hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde el día de ayer, es simplemente como si algo no cuadrara."

"¿Qué es lo que te aflige noble Starlight?" -pregunto Luna-

Esto la sorprendio momentáneamente, ya que no esperaba que una de las diarcas respondiera.

"¡Ah!, este, si, verán cuando Chrysalis me ataco, pensé que se había vuelto bastante poderosa, sus palabras me recordaban cuanto me odia, pero sus acciones, no concordaban del todo, quiero decir, en lugar de torturarme o debilitarme simplemente me encerró y mientras no me miraba directamente parecía desinteresada."

"Emm, no estoy muy segura, pero a mi me pareció bastante motivada cuando se enfrentó a todos a las afueras de Canterlot." -opino Fluttershy-

"Precisamente a eso me refiero, cuando me combatió no uso todo su poder, si hubiera usado en mi contra la fuerza y velocidad que uso durante la batalla campal, yo no habría sido capaz de siquiera seguirle el ritmo, mientras pelaba, era como si toda su ira fuera falsa, como si solo estuviera actuando, de hecho cuando los pilares y yo estábamos encerrados, en las cuevas de cristal bajo el castillo, ella se opuso a la idea de simplemente eliminarnos o torturarnos en ese mismo momento, fue como si estuviera desviando la atención de los otros dos."

_Ahora que lo menciona es cierto, también, si mal no recuerdo, cuando Starswirl se ofreció a traer la estatua al castillo, parecía estar algo triste por alguna razón._ -pensó la alicornio morada-

_Curioso, ¿tendrá eso algo que ver con el hecho de que Starswirl se ofreciera a quedarse para hacer guardia en la estatua esta noche?_ -pensó Celestia

El grupo se quedo en silencio por un momento y quien lo rompió fue la poni rosada.

"Tal vez ella no estaba en nuestra contra si no de nuestro lado, a lo mejor todo fue el plan minuciosamente orquestado por un grandioso estratega, o tal vez solo seguía un complicado plan diseñado por un astuto demonio, ¿quién sabe?" -termino la poni encogiéndose de hombros y sorbiendo su malteada-

Todas cruzaron miradas preocupadas, por varios segundos para despues simplemente aceptar que solo era Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Pero las palabras de la poni hicieron dudar a Turing que había estado observando todo en silencio hasta ahora.

_Creo que analizare nuevamente la estatua de villanos petrificados._

-O-

Mientras tanto, en el séptimo piso de la gran tumba subterránea de Nazarick dos demonios conversaban sobre las tareas a mano.

"Bien, entonces, ¿esos son los últimos resultados de los experimentos?" -pregunto el Archidemonio en traje rojo-

"Es correcto Demiurge-sama" -contesto el demonio amorfo que fungía como mensajero-

"Bien, entonce- ¡Achis!... ¿?"

"¿S-se encuentra bien Demiurge-sama?"

"Estoy seguro de que no es nada, pero es mejor prevenir, dile a Pestonia que la visitare mas tarde."

* * *

**Aquí esta otro capitulo mas mis queridos lectores, y si antes de que me lancen piedras debo decir que no creí que los hechos de esta batalla tuvieran que modificarse masivametne, solo integrar las nuevas partes y caminos, por eso no modifique mucho del canon original, el siguiente sera mas interesante, lo prometo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo Xb**


	34. 34 Limpiando la Casa Pt4

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**CDN = Cumbre De las Naciones**

**Ortografía revisada 16/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**Limpiando La Casa**

**Cuarta Parte**

Una hermosa mañana más veía su inicio en la ciudad de Canterlot, la Capital de Equestria, mientras todos los ponis despertaban de su letargo y se preparaban para iniciar sus labores, había un unicornio que no se había movido de su lugar, ni siquiera había dormido desde que se paro en su sitio desde el día anterior, durante un tiempo tubo compañía durante la noche anterior, quien igual que el miro la estatua en silencio durante un tiempo antes de reingresar al castillo.

El Poni sentado frente a la nueva 'estatua', no era otro que Starswirl el Barbado, el mentor de las diarcas, no se había movido de su lugar ya que se encontraba meditando, organizando sus pensamientos después de la batalla del día anterior, sin prestar atención en absoluto al tiempo.

_No logro entenderlo, ¿Por qué atacaste Canterlot?, ¿por qué te aliaste con esos villanos?, ¿Por qué?, después de que te pusiste en contacto conmigo me sentí muy feliz, ¡tenia una hija!, ahora estoy muy triste, mi hija estará encerrada en piedra por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Chrysalis?_

"¿Starswirl?"

Los pensamientos del unicornio fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Twilight, cuando el viejo unicornio se dio la vuelta, la princesa de la amistad no se encontraba sola, el resto de los elementos, Spike, Turing, Starlight y las diarcas estaban con ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?, espera, ¿no me digas que no te has movido de aquí desde ayer?"

"Es de esperarse ¿no?, después de todo dije que haría guardia para asegurarme de que no se diera ninguna sorpresa." -contesto el unicornio con un tono cansado- "pero díganme, ¿Qué les trae a todas?, ¿ah sucedido algo?" -termino dejando de lado su tristeza y cansancio, su rostro era serio y con una mirada acerada-

"No ha sucedido nada malo, simplemente nos estamos preparando para realizar un movimiento de tropas." -Contesto Luna mientras miraba con algo de aprensión en sus ojos a su antiguo mentor-

"¿Movimiento de tropas?, ¿sospechan que habrá un segundo ataque?" -pregunto Starswirl-

"No, no se trata de eso, tiene más que ver con otro asunto del que aún no tratamos," -contesto la monarca del sol- "de hecho tiene que ver con tu portal de espejo y el mundo al que lleva, muchas cosas han sucedido desde la última vez que hablamos sobre él."

"Entonces, ¿he de entender que ha sucedido algo que apremia el movimiento de tropas?, mmm… ¿aun cuando el cruzar el portal las hará inútiles en primera instancia?, ¿supongo que no has olvidado que el portal cambia a cualquiera que lo atraviese para concordar son el entorno al que se llega?, ¿o sí?"

"No, no lo hemos olvidado, como te dije han sucedido muchas cosas y nueva información ha sido revelada, lamentablemente en este momento no hay tiempo para contarte toda la historia, pero con gusto lo haremos mas tarde; lo que haremos en este momento es mandar un destacamento para proteger la embajada temporal de Equestria del otro lado del espejo,"

Mientras la alicornio alabastro hablaba, al fondo se podía ver y escuchar la organización de una compañía que termino de organizarse y ponerse en atención en ese momento.

"En cuanto a la transformación, no habrá de que preocuparse, no usaremos el espejo para llegar del otro lado, en lo que parece ser un gesto altruista en pos de la equidad para ambas naciones, el rey hechicero se ha ofrecido a abrir un portal mas estable con su magia para movilizar las tropas, y permitirnos asegurar nosotros mismos el área; según me contó Twilight sobre su viaje anterior, el reino hechicero ya ha establecido su propia embajada."

"Ya veo, entonces tiene lógica, una compañía no se puede formar cómodamente dentro de la sala del trono después de todo, ¿significa eso que…"

Las palabras de Starswirl se vieron cortadas por una tremenda oleada de magia que se origino a muy corta distancia de el cuando un agujero en la realidad se abrió a escasos metros de donde se encontraban todos reunidos, de este salió una criatura que el viejo unicornio jamás había visto, se trataba de una criatura bípeda, prácticamente sin pelo sobre la piel visible, solo lo había sobre su cabeza, tenía orejas puntiagudas, una cola recubierta de placas metálicas y usaba un elegante e impecable traje rojo con finas líneas verticales amarillas, tras sus gafas, se alcanzaban a vislumbrar unos ojos prácticamente cerrados y en su boca una sonrisa que definitivamente no transmitía confianza, cuando el viejo unicornio volteo a ver al resto pues no sabia como reaccionar a semejante entrada, vio que todos estaban en calma, por lo tanto debía de tratarse de alguien conocido.

"Buenas tardes princesas, e igualmente al resto, he sido enviado por Ainz-sama para guiar a sus tropas hasta CHS." -se presento formalmente el demonio con una ligera reverencia tras acercarse al grupo reunido-

"Igualmente y sea bienvenido señor Demiurge," -contesto Celestia- "como puede ver, las tropas que enviaremos están listas, desafortunada o afortunadamente, dado el problema que enfrentamos el día de ayer, la mayoría de las tropas ya estaban listas y estacionadas en el castillo, por lo que organizarlas rápidamente no fue problema."

"Ah cierto, la invasión de villanos."

El hecho de que las palabras fueran dichas con toda calma, permitió que casi se escaparan a todos los presentes, excepto a Starswirl ya que él estaba bien concentrado analizando al individuo de arriba abajo, así como a Turing, pero el unicornio hablo primero.

"Me disculpo por interrumpir señor Demiurge, pero, ¿Cómo es que sabe que problema fue el que enfrentamos ayer?, si aun no se lo hemos dicho."

Esta afirmación causo que todos pusieran más atención a la conversación y se percataran de lo mismo.

"¿Mnh?, ya deberían de saberlo, ¿no?, según el tratado informamos oficialmente a las diarcas que ingresaríamos un agente a su territorio para dar seguimiento a un criminal que se paseo petulantemente por el reino hechicero."

Al ver que todos cruzaban miradas con las princesas y que estas negaban con la cabeza de estar enteradas, el demonio suspiro.

*Shigh* "No hay remedio, entonces les daré la versión resumida, pero primero debo recolectar a nuestro comando; creo que ya es hora que dejes de jugar y te presentes adecuadamente."

Dijo el Archidemonio mientras miraba en la dirección de Starswirl, cosa que confundió a todos, incluido al unicornio mismo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡no me miren así!, ¡por supuesto que yo no estoy al servicio del reino hechicero!"

Aseguro el poni, pero la mirada no estaba dirigida a él, sino más bien a la estatua detrás de él, lo cual fue obvio cuando escucharon a la piedra resquebrajarse y caer en trozos, esto obligo al unicornio a alejarse un par de pasos apresuradamente y volverse hacia la estatua, a la vista de todos, la figura de Chrysalis se resquebrajo, mientras una luz naranja brillaba desde la base de su cuerno, tras la nube de polvo que se formó, se podía definir la silueta de la Changeling.

*COUGH COUGH cough cough cof cof… snezze* "Uuuuggh, creo que fue una pésima idea quedarme con la boca abierta, creo que trague algunas piedras."

Al escuchar la voz de su enemiga, todos se pusieron a la defensiva, excepto cuatro individuos, Pinkie y Turing, estaban seguras de que no era una amenaza, Starswirl estaba conmocionado, intentando conciliar lo que esto podía significar y Demiurge simplemente disfrutaba que todo siguiera sus predicciones.

_¡Eso no es posible!, ¡no pudo haberse liberado tan fácilmente de la petrificación!, ¡ES SIMPLEMENTE RIDICULO!_ -pensaba anonadada Twilight mientras estaba lista para combatir-

"Chrysalis ya deja de perder el tiempo y preséntate como es debido." -amonesto el demonio-

"¡SI!, ¡de inmediato!, *COUGH*, ahem, Todos saben quién soy, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora tengo un propósito diferente." -dijo la changeling saliendo de la nube de humo- "o tal vez seria mejor decir que encontré uno mientras deambulaba por el mundo planeando mi venganza contra Twilight y sus amigas."

"Yo… no logro, entonces, ¿eso significa?..." -hablo el unicornio comenzando a entender lo sucedido-

"Así es padre, durante todo el tiempo que estuve con Tirek, Cozy Glow, Sombra y Grogar, estuve al servicio de mi nuevo amo, el rey hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown, cumpliendo su voluntad."

"Alto, alto, alto, espera un momento," -interrumpió la velocista- "Discord ya nos había contado lo de la guarida de Grogar, ¿te refieres a lo mismo?"

"¿A caso con tantos choques ya tienes daño mental?, ¡por supuesto que no me refiero a la guarida!, solo un idiota se referiría a un lugar como si fuera una criatura." -hablo la ex reina con sarcasmo-

"¿Estás diciendo que Grogar, el padre de todos los monstruos, anda suelto de nuevo por el mundo?" -pregunto la monarca del sol con una expresión de acero en el rostro-

"¡Por supuesto que no!, dejar una molestia como esa suelta en el mundo sería un insulto para el puesto que me otorgo Ainz-sama, ¡jamás me atrevería a permitirlo!"

La seriedad con la que hablo la changeling provoco que toda agresión desapareciera y fuera reemplazada por duda, este memento de silencio fue aprovechado por el Archidemonio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Verán, la misión que fue encomendada a Chrysalis es realmente simple, después de que toda la magia de Equestria estuviese a punto de ser vetada del mundo, nuestras patrullas detectaron a la criatura conocida como Grogar y nos enteramos de sus planes para formar un grupo de villanos, por lo que ella fue asignada como una unidad de infiltración que vigilara y reportara todos los movimientos del criminal."

"¡Un momento!" -interrumpió alarmada la princesa de la amistad- "¿nos esta diciendo que estaban enterados de todo?, ¿y no nos dieron ninguna notificación al respecto?"

"Le recomiendo que piense bien lo que esta insinuando princesa," -Dijo Demiurge con un rostro neutral- "no permitiré que se insinué que mi amo no cumple su palabra en algún sentido."

Esto causo un escalofrió en las yeguas, inmediatamente después la princesa de la noche tomo la palabra.

"Nos disculpamos si las palabras de la joven Twilight parecieron una acusación, pero le puedo asegurar que dista mucho de la realidad, estoy segura que se trata de una pregunta, aun si la sorpresa causo que organizara mal sus ideas."

"Si es así, entonces no tengo ningún problema; según nuestra investigación, el drenado de la magia afecto una especie de prisión mágica que contenía a la criatura, permitiéndole salir de esta sin ningún problema, pero ya que se adentro al territorio de Equestria, ingresar la misma fuerza que le seguía hubiera sido una violación al tratado, por lo que enviamos a un especialista en infiltración y engaño." -Termino el demonio mientras apuntaba con una mano a la exreina-

"Un momento, 'ice que mandaron una noti'icación pa'a cumplir con el trata'o, pero las princesas no recibieron na'a, ellas no 'staban entera'as de lo que está hablando." (Un momento, dice que mandaron una notificación para cumplir con el tratado, pero las princesas no recibieron nada, ellas no estaban enteradas de lo que usted está hablando) -interrumpió la granjera-

Las palabras fueron secundadas por afirmaciones del resto, cosa que 'sorprendio' al demonio.

"¡Ara!, ¿es que acaso no verificaron la caja de correspondencia que se les otorgo?, incluso se mandó la notificación a ambas para evitar algo así, estoy seguro que se les explico como funcionaba." -termino clavando su vista sobre las diarcas-

Al verse el centro de atención, las hermanas cruzaron su mirada y se sonrojaron.

"Me apena decir que, con todo lo que sucedió últimamente, olvidamos por completo el asunto." -contesto Celestia por ambas-

Afortunadamente para ambas princesas, la voz metálica de Turing interrumpió su vergüenza.

"¿Si me permite?, me gustaría hacer una pregunta señor Demiurge"

"¿Mhn?, por supuesto."

"¿Cómo es que la changeling no esta petrificada?, estoy segura de que ella no tiene el poder necesario para romper el poderoso hechizo lanzado por Discord y las princesas.

"Ah, eso es bastante simple, ella recibió la protección de Ainz-sama contra esos simples hechizos."

"Ahora entiendo, por eso cuando escanee la estatua, solo la figura de Chrysalis daba resultados diferentes," -comento la autómata mientras se giraba hacia la ex reina- "el anillo es lo que la protegió, ¿no es así?"

"Oooh, puedo ver que eres bastante observadora, efectivamente, para evitar que nuestra agente fuera asesinada o tomada por sorpresa, Ainz-sama le otorgo un ítem de protección; *shigh* me gustaría seguir charlando, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que, si no les molesta princesas."

Antes de que una respuesta pudiera ser enunciada, un sonido de sorpresa llamo la atención de todos los presentes y la imagen que presenciaron no solo las dejo atónitas, genero una inmensa cantidad de preguntas.

"¡EEPPP!"

Starswirl el barbado, héroe y uno de los pilares que permitieron la formación de Equestria, tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a una tensa y congelada changeling, pero lo que más les causo impresión, fue la respuesta de esta ante este 'ataque'.

"Ya ya ya, no tienes por que llorar padre, todo esta bien, no me iré a ningún lado, sé que debes de tener muchas preguntas, pero por ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, cuando tenga oportunidad me reuniré contigo y hablamos sobre lo que quieras, ¿sí?"

"Está bien hija, simplemente estoy muy feliz de que estés bien y que no fueras nuestra enemiga, eso es todo."

"¿En serio acabo de escuchar lo que creo que acabo de escuchar?" -pregunto Spike saliendo por primera vez desde detrás de Turing-

"Ooookkeeeey, creo, creo que eso puede explicar muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo genera muchas más preguntas de las que responde, pero lo que más me gustaría saber en este momento, es el por qué parece haber desaparecido su odio hacia nosotras." -agrego Starlight-

*snort* "Simplemente ustedes ya no son mi prioridad."

La changeling contesto con desinterés mientras se alejaba de su 'padre' dándole una sonrisa, para después volverse a la monarca del sol y hablarle con repulsión apenas disfrazada.

"Ahora, si no le molesta a 'su alteza', hay trabajo pendiente," -para cambiar su tono a uno sumamente respetuoso en un instante- "en cuanto estemos de regreso me apresurare a entregar el ultimo reporte de mi misión, a menos que desee recibirlo verbalmente mientras andamos Demiurge-sama." -dijo terminando con una ligera reverencia-

Un nuevo portal bastante grande se abrió al lado del demonio, este podía fácilmente permitir el paso de los soldados organizados por secciones.

"No hay necesidad de apresurarse, el reporte puede esperar a que regresemos al reino hechicero," -Demiurge se volvió hacia las princesas- "ahora, si no les molesta, síganme por favor."

El Archidemonio dio una pequeña reverencia y cruzo el portal, seguido de cerca por Crysalis, la orden fue dada, los soldados comenzaron a marchar formando las cinco secciones una columna que atravesó el portal, y tras cruzar miradas por un momento con Luna, Celestia y Twilight cruzaron el portal siguiendo las tropas Equestres, cuando el desfile termino y el portal se cerró, la primera en hablar fue Starlight.

"Ok, antes de hundirme en mis pensamientos y tratar de ahogarme en café para intentar digerir todo esto, solo quiero la respuesta a una pregunta," -la unicornio se paró frente a Starswirl- "así que… ¡¿HIJA?!"

Uno de los ojos de la unicornio temblaba ligeramente en señal del nacimiento de un tic nervioso mientras miraba con ojos bien abiertos al poni barbado, este al verse el centro de atención supo que debía explicar la situación.

*Shigh* "Bien, el origen de todo," *GGGRRRRUUUUUUUGggg* "jeje, tal vez sea buena idea explicar todo mientras comemos algo, ¿no les parece?"

-O-

"¡¿COMO RAYOS ES QUE NO HEMOS LOGRADO NADA AUN?!"

En una sala en la que la luz solo iluminaba completamente una mesa circular, un grupo de personas se encontraba reunido, diez de las doce figuras presentes miraban fijamente a una, apoyando sin palabras al que le estaba gritando, a su alrededor, muros de cristal difuminado les daba algo de privacidad, separándolos de las personas y estaciones de trabajo que ocupaban la periferia de la habitación.

Se trataba del secretario de defensa que gritaba con furia al jefe de la CIA, un hombre de apariencia promedio en un taje genérico, de hecho, de toda la sala era quien menos resaltaba, claros rastros de su pasado como agente de éxito.

*Shigh* "Simplemente nos ha sido imposible, lo hemos intentado de todo, pero siempre sucede lo mismo, nuestros agentes son neutralizados en cuanto intentan cruzar los límites del edificio, incluso los francotiradores que hemos colocado han sido encontrados de alguna manera sin importar que tan lejos los coloquemos, todo agente armado es rápidamente neutralizado, los drones son derivados o simplemente hechos pedazos por algo mucho más rápido de lo que las cámaras integradas son capaces de grabar; el mayor éxito que hemos tenido es obtener imágenes en vivo de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, pero no han revelado nada que no conozcamos, todo lo que sabemos es que las criaturas han estado reacondicionando el edificio, pero aun no sabemos para qué."

El secretario de defensa estaba a punto de explotar nuevamente en ira, pero fue interrumpido, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre en traje negro entro, este se acercó al secretario de inteligencia sin detenerse por nada, los susurros no fueron escuchados por el resto de los presentes, pero la sorpresa era clara en el rostro del ex agente.

"¿Ese reporte ha sido debidamente confirmado?" -el hombre del traje negro asintió en confirmación- "que lo proyecten aquí de inmediato," -el secretario de seguridad nacional anuncio con voz firme- "Señor presidente tenemos nueva información," -en ese momento una proyección holográfica surgió al centro de la mesa-.

-O-

En una van blanca de apariencia genérica con logos de una tienda de electrónica local, dos agentes se encontraban vigilando con binoculares la entrada de CHS, este era tan solo uno de los cuatro equipos asignados a vigilancia estándar, tras muchos intentos y agentes inconscientes, encontraron que solo eran neutralizados los equipos en los que había cuando menos un hombre armado, por lo que los actuales equipos solo tenían consigo simples radios para comunicarse, así como equipos rudimentarios de transmisión de vídeo que cualquier amateur podría armar, esto fue la única vigilancia capaz de pasar desapercibida la línea defensiva del lugar y la insistencia estaba entregando sus frutos, hubo movimiento, con una rápida indicación su compañero comenzó a grabar y transmitir, el resto de los equipos se pusieron en alerta y las unidades de apoyo en diferentes edificios alrededor, igualmente comenzaron a transmitir.

"Central, aquí unidad 03, ¿me copian?"

"Afirmativo 03, fuerte y claro."

"Hay movimiento al frente del edificio, repito hay movimiento al frente del edificio; varios de los escudos están bloqueando el acceso a la calle, parece que se están preparando para algo, tal vez…"

"¡¿03?!, ¡aquí central!, ¡¿03 me copias?!"

"Central, esto es algo que los altos puestos querrán ver cuanto antes."

En medio de la calle, un enorme portal se abrió, este cubría fácilmente desde una acera hasta la otra, del portal salieron dos figuras, uno era el hombre que acompaño al rey hechicero en su primera aparición, la otra era una figura cuadrúpeda, insectoide y equina a la vez, las figuras avanzaron unos pasos y después se movieron a un lado del portal, un instante después un desfile de equinos en armadura que solo variaban en pocos modelos, daban la apariencia de tratarse de clones.

"¿Crees que esa sea su versión de los Stormtroopers de las guerras galácticas?" -pregunto el hombre que operaba la cámara-

"¡Ni siquiera bromees idiota!" -contesto el hombre en le radio con molestia-

Cuando la marcha que parecía que no tendría fin se detuvo, dos figuras mas salieron del portal antes de que este se cerrara.

-O-

En la sala de reuniones estratégicas, los secretarios y diferentes jefes de las ramas que operan el gobierno, se encontraban profundamente hundidos en sus pensamientos mientras veían el desfile de tropas, cuando el desfile se detuvo y las dos últimas figuras salieron del portal cerrando la procesión, el primero en hablar fue el presidente.

"Secretario Phooka, dígame que rayos es lo que estoy viendo con exactitud."

"Mmmnh… de las ultimas figuras en salir del portal una ya es conocida, la alicornio morada es la princesa Twilight Sparkle, la que se encuentra a su lado parece ser otra alicornio, dada su fisiología; las tropas no parecen exceder el tamaño de una compañía, es muy raro que haya tan poca variación entre los soldados, pero dado que vienen de un mundo con magia esto bien podría ser una especie de uniforme."

"Señor Boroimhe, no quiero que me diga lo que es obvio, ¡quiero sus conjeturas o lo que haya averiguado que pueda explicar este despliegue!"

"En definitiva no se trata de una invasión, la fuerza es demasiado pequeña, según nuestros datos el edificio de CHS esta siendo considerado como una embajada/consulado temporal para las negociaciones, creo que es meramente una fuerza de seguridad para el edificio."

"Hasta ahora sus hombres no han sido capaces de lograr ningún avance real y nos está diciendo que han traído tropas adicionales, ¡¿no cree que eso es un claro acto de guerra?!" -intervino con furia el secretario de la defensa-

"Creo que estamos viendo de manera incorrecta la situación," -dijo un hombre en un traje azul con el cabello oscuro y una piel bronceada-

"A qué se refiere secretario Rich." -pregunto intrigado Phooka-

"Hasta este momento solo sabemos de la existencia de CHS como consulado, pero si mal no recuerdo, la propuesta del rey hechicero también considera un consulado temporal, creo que las fuerzas que sus hombres han estado enfrentando son realmente las que protegen el consulado del reino hechicero, siendo el quien esta 'patrocinando' todo el evento, creo que su consulado ya fue establecido con anterioridad."

"Si eso es verdad, esto no es bueno, hasta que punto estamos bailando en la mano de ese malnacido." -contesto el presidente apretando los puños-

-O-

Mientras los líderes del país rechinaban los dientes, en CHS, otro evento importante sucedía, tras la rápida organización y asignación de los soldados a las guardias y sus respectivos trabajos, una mujer conoció a una yegua, la directora Celestia, miraba boquiabierta a la Princesa Celestia que tenia una sonrisa serena en el rostro.

"Ggaaahh"

"…."

"Creo que si cuando nos conocimos te hubiera visto como poni yo habría reaccionado igual," -susurro Twlight a la princesa de la amistad-

"Jijiji, Ahem, buenas tardes directora Celestia, permítame presentarle a su contraparte en mi mundo, la princesa Celestia 'Sol Invicta' Faust."

"E…e-es un gusto conocerla su alteza." -dijo la mujer tras reaccionar mentalmente, pero aun congelada físicamente-

"Sabes Celi, debo reconocerlo, como poni te vez majestuosa." -dijo la subdirectora mientras cambiaba su vista constantemente entre su hermana y la alicornio alabastro-

"Agradezco mucho los elogios subdirectora Luna, pero lamentablemente mi visita no será larga, he venido simplemente para dos cosas, la primera es para agradecerles como es debido el que ayudaran a mi pupila la primera vez que llego a este mundo."

Estas palabras sacaron finalmente a la directora de su trance y se apresuró a responder.

"¡Ah!, no tiene que agradecer, ayudar era simplemente lo correcto en esa situación."

"Aun así, gracias, y la segunda razón de mi visita es para darles una cordial bienvenida como asesoras para este proceso, esto, por supuesto, vendrá acompañado de la remuneración apropiada si deciden aceptar, actualmente una compañía de mis mejores guardias han sido estacionados para proteger el edificio, relevaran a las tropas del reino hechicero que habían estado con ustedes hasta ahora, ellos se encargaran de protegerlas ya sea que acepten el puesto o no, esta invitación también se extiende al resto de ustedes." -dijo la alicornio mientras barría con su mirada al resto de chicas reunidas en la oficina de la directora que aun estaban sorprendidas por la apariencia de la yegua- "si aceptan el puesto, fungirán como asesoras de la princesa Twilight quien es nuestra representante en este mundo."

-O-

"¿Han obtenido algo más?, ¿no muestran nada las cámaras interiores?" -pregunto Phooke al subordinado a su lado-

Tras un momento de hablar a través del comunicador sobre su oreja derecha, finalmente respondió.

"No señor, aparentemente entraron a la sala de la dirección, lamentablemente no hay ninguna cámara dentro, sin embargo, considerando que estas criaturas pueden aparecer de la nada suponemos que eso realmente no indica nada, puede ser que tengan casi una hora hablando, como puede ser que la habitación este vacía."

"¿Qué hay de las cosas que instalaron alrededor del edificio?"

"Parecen ser una especie de generadores de alguna especie de escudo o barrera, cuando clavaron el ultimo 'tótem', un brillo se vio recorrer un camino esférico alrededor del edificio, intentamos acercar nuevamente un dron, pero no fue posible acercarse a menos de un metro de la barrera, parece tener propiedades repelentes."

"Mmmmh, entonces esto confirma nuestras sospechas, ya que ha cambiado el modus operandi, es obvio que se trata de un cambio de guardia, ¡quiero ojos sobre ese edificio las 24 horas del día, quiero saber todo lo que entre o salga, si es posible quiero obtener imágenes térmicas de rayos X o de cualquier forma que sea, necesitamos imágenes de lo que sucede adentro para ayer!"

El hombre del traje negro asintió y dio media vuelta, pero tras dar un paso se detuvo en seco llevando una mano sobre su oído, inmediatamente después regreso y dio la nueva información a su jefe, al escucharla, este no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, son un gesto indico a su subordinado que podía retirarse y regreso su atención a la mesa.

"Señor presidente, ya sabemos dónde se encuentra la base del enemigo."

La imagen proyectada cambio de CHS a una imagen satelital, en esta se veía un bosque denso que rodeaba un complejo de hormigón en el que podía apreciar una gran cantidad de actividad.

"Hace cinco minutos el equipo que se encarga de la vigilancia satelital se percato del movimiento en este terreno, según los registros públicos el lugar es un intento de Resort de una compañía que quedo en quiebra a medio camino a causa de mala administración, desde entonces el terreno y su contenido fue embargado, según nuestra información, el lugar debería ser solo el esqueleto de hormigón de lo que seria el centro vacacional, pero según podemos ver en la imagen, el reino hechicero estuvo bastante ocupado." -termino con confianza el secretario Phooka-

"¡Perfecto!, ¡ahora que sabemos dónde está hay que atacar cuanto antes!" -dijo el secretario de defensa golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado- "propongo un ataque inmediato con fuerza letal, hay que asegurar todo lo que podamos encontrar en el lugar y ¡hacernos con la tecnología que les permite viajar entre mundos!"

"Dígame general, ¿acaso tiene usted problemas de memoria?, ¡¿o solo es demasiado estúpido como para considerar la información conocida en sus planes?!" -dijo una mujer ataviada en un traje de color gris pardo reprochando las palabras del militar- "¿o es que acaso tiene un haz bajo la manga que puede encargarse de las tropas capaces de neutralizar todo lo que se les arrojo sin siquiera ser vistos?, ¡ilumínenos, se lo suplico general!"

La mujer que se encontraba cerca de dejar atrás sus 40s, tenía una presencia comandante que demandaba ser escuchada, su cabello oscuro aun no tenia ninguna cana dando a entender su vitalidad, se trataba de la ministro general de justicia, Danna Mallete, una mujer conocida por su férrea voluntad.

"Ya sabemos que es inútil combatir con pocas tropas contra sus unidades, los grupos de asalto usuales seguramente serán inútiles, probablemente solo observadores sean capaces de pasar el perímetro del lugar, soy todo oídos secretario Strikes." -secundo el secretario de seguridad nacional-

Mientras los demás veían a donde se dirigía la discusión, el secretario de salud y servicios sociales había estado ignorando todo, estaba profundamente hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras la discusión seguía sobre la mesa, solo después de que el último grito del general lo sacara de su trance y cortara al general antes de que expusiera su propuesta.

"¡Claro que tengo un plan de ataque!"

"Señor presidente, ¿si me permite unas palabras?" -tras recibir un asentimiento como respuesta continuo- "Creo que no importa cómo, pero es un hecho que debemos hacernos con su tecnología y no me refiero a la armamentística, no, hablo de la curativa, estoy seguro de que realmente no trajo a alguien de regreso a la vida, eso es simplemente ridículo, lo que debe de haber hecho fue que sano el cuerpo y reactivo sus funciones antes de que cesara toda actividad interna, ese tipo de tecnología salvaría una infinidad de vidas y cambiaría nuestra definición de muerte, propongo realizar un ataque estratégico y apropiarnos de todos sus avances o un modo para cruzar al otro lado."

Tras un momento de silencio incomodo, Artem finalmente reconoció las miradas que todos le lanzaban, solo dos personas no lo hacían, uno era el presidente de la nación que le miraba con una ceja levantada, el otro era el secretario de la defensa que estaba agradecido con el ya que su interrupción le permitió enfriar su cabeza momentáneamente y pensar que decir, después de todo, realmente no había considerado la capacidad en tierra del enemigo y decidió aprovechar la abertura.

_Quien lo hubiera pensado, recibir apoyo de quien menos lo esperaba, increíble jejeje. _"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted secretario Meadowbrook, hay que hacernos con su tecnología cueste lo que cueste, si el señor presidente me lo permite, me gustaría exponer mi propuesta."

"Permiso concedido general, le escuchamos."

-O-

En la dirección de CHS, un grupo de personas intentaban digerir todo lo que habían escuchado, hacia ya mas de dos horas que el representante del reino hechicero, el insectoide y la princesa Celestia se habían retirado.

"¿Es normal que aun me sienta algo extraña por hablar con alguien que tiene mi misma voz y mirada?" -pregunto la directora a la pelirroja desde su escritorio-

"Jijiji, es perfectamente normal, pese a la diferencia física, ambas son prácticamente iguales, debió haber visto cuando Twilight y la princesa de la amistad se conocieron, a la pobre casi le da un colapso mental"

"¡Sunset!"

En respuesta al comentario, la chica de gafas exclamo con vergüenza, mientras que la alicornio morada reía suavemente recordando la anécdota.

"Espera, ¿entonces ellas ya se habían visto antes?, ¿Cuándo?" -pregunto la subdirectora-

"De hecho fue justo después de los juegos de la amistad," -contesto la alicornio- "después que resolviéramos los problemas que causo la que ahora es mi pupila y la nueva directora de la escuela de la amistad, yo acababa de corregir un desastre de líneas temporales cuando vi que el diario tenia mensajes sin leer, por lo que de inmediato atravesé el espejo, toda la experiencia fue muy interesante para ambas, jejeje."

*SHIGH* "Bien, ahora que seremos sus asesoras, con que debemos empezar princesa Twilight." Pregunto Celestia-

"No es necesaria tanta formalidad directora Celestia, puede llamarme solo Twilight."

"Eso sería bastante confuso, sobre todo ahora que hay dos Twilight en el edificio." -comento Luna-

"Oh cierto, jejeje, se me había olvidado ese detalle, como al referirnos una a la otra sabemos a quien le hablamos no se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo mencionan creo que sucedió lo mismo con las demás la vez anterior, mmmn…"

"¡Para que se complican tanto!, ¡simplemente usen la misma solución de la ultima vez!" -exclamo Dash con aburrimiento-

"No creo que eso sea lo más adecuado Rainbow, al menos no con la situación actual." -aporto la modista-

"De hecho, creo que es una gran idea," -Contesto la alicornio- "mientras no sea una reunió oficial o un evento político no supone ningún problema, ahora que lo pienso, incluso si lo invertimos seria mejor, así no importaría la ocasión, dime, ¿qué opinas?" -pregunto la princesa a su contraparte-

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, entonces, a partir de este momento yo responderé a Twili." -dijo la chica de lentes con una sonrisa-

"Mientras que yo responderé a Twilight, ahora, será mejor comenzar, hay algunas cosas que necesitan ser tratadas para mejorar la defensa del edificio, aquí ustedes serán parte crucial, la guardia Solar es bastante buena en su trabajo, pero necesitan saber con qué se pueden enfrentaran para mejorar aún más su rendimiento, ¡hay que ponerlos al día con este mundo!"

Tras discutir sus planes y formar algo definitivo, entre todas prepararon una presentación que seria proyectada dos veces en el auditorio de la escuela para cubrir la rotación de guardias para enterarlos de las tecnologías modernas, así como secciones de preguntas y respuestas sobre los diversos temas para cubrir cualquier duda.

El único momento incómodo para Twilight fue cuando Fluttershy y Applejack comenzaron a acariciar su pelaje admirándolo y terminaron obteniendo reacciones mixtas del resto, tras lo cual la amante de los animales quería continuar y acariciar a todos los soldados, por lo menos hasta que las palabras de la alicornio la convencieron de lo contrario.

_'Ellos podrán verse abrazables para ti, pero cada uno de ellos es un guerrero perfectamente capaz de combatir a una mantícora adulta usando solo su lanza, probablemente comenzar a abrazarlos de la nada no sea una buena idea, considerando que usan su equipo completo.'_

Y la idea solo fue cementada cuando Sunset le explico cómo eran las mantícoras en Equestria.

-O-

El tiempo paso rápidamente para Ainz entre preparativos y reportes, cuando el día de la tercera y ultima visita a la cumbre de las naciones llegó.

_Bien, ya es prácticamente hora ya se puede ver el edificio, a diferencia de las veces anteriores hoy no llegamos al edificio por medio de 'Gate' y aunque le di una razón diferente a los guardianes, la verdad es que simplemente quería tener algo de tiempo para relajarme, tal vez debí idear una razón mucho mejor, decir que 'es para mostrar la riqueza del reino hechicero a todas las naciones' *shigh* aunque, sigue siendo impresionante lo mucho que se parece al edificio de la ONU que aparecía en los libros de historia de mi mundo._

Los pensamientos del Overlord fueron cortados cuando el hermoso carruaje de color escarlata adornado con finos grabados en oro, ventanas cristalinas obstruidas por finas cortinas de color purpura y el escudo del gremio, tirado por cuatro de Sleipnir, majestuosos caballos de ocho patas que en Yggdrasil se conocían por ser incansables, y era escoltado por veinte Death Cavalier, reducía su velocidad lentamente mientras llegaba a la puerta principal del edificio, las cámaras de los reporteros tomaban fotos de manera constante, la gran cantidad de destellos solo acentuaba la belleza del carruaje al reflejarse en las superficies pulidas al máximo; pero los reporteros no se habían reunido debido a un anuncio oficial, lo que les alerto que algo iba a pasar afuera, fue la senda asegurada por las misteriosas criaturas en armadura, así como una buena cantidad de esqueletos con equipos variados que se extendía desde el edificio de la CDN hasta la salida de la ciudad, lo único que aun nadie se podía explicar era por que una parte de la calle del lado contrario también estaba acordonada, sin embargo esto fue respondido en cuanto el carruaje del reino hechicero se detuvo.

Al principio fue solo una especie de siseo, los primeros en reconocer el sonido del aleteo fueron los espectadores que se reunieron en el borde de la barrera, al extremo de la calle cerrada, los murmullos que se convirtieron en comentarios y terminaron en gritos y expresiones de sorpresa al ver la carroza volando por los aires, tirada por cuatro pegasos en armadura dorada y era flanqueada por al menos quince pegasos, tras de ella y delante de ella, dos carrozas similares transportaban entre ambas a un escuadrón mixto de unicornios y ponis terrestres, cuando la carroza toco tierra, los pasajeros fueron finalmente reconocibles.

En la hermosa carroza de frente abierto formada por finos trabajos artesanales en color blanco puro, y con ornamentos de oro y la bandera Equestre pinatada a los costados, se encontraban la princesa de la amistad, Sunset, y las hermanas Faust; sin detenerse al tocar tierra, la carroza siguió avanzando hasta parase detrás de la carroza del reino hechicero frente a la entrada principal, solo entonces ambos gobernantes bajaron de sus transportes y avanzaron hacia el edificio acompañado de sus respectivos séquitos, y las fotografías no se hicieron esperar.

El rey hechicero usaba una túnica aterciopelada de color verde pasto que tenía detalles y rebordes en oro, los botones eran pequeñas piezas plateadas que parecían pequeñas ramas de árbol, tras su cráneo, el halo de oscuridad se podía observar y en su mano izquierda se encontraba su báculo dorado, su séquito estaba compuesto por la belleza de cabello negro dos sirvientas, una con una apariencia bastante erótica de cabello rubio rizado con botas metálicas de tacón alto que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una con una larga cabellera pelirroja, atada en dos gruesas trenzas que colgaban tras de ella, su vestido parecía mas una cruza entre un traje de sirvienta y un habito de monja, pero la falda larga tenia una abertura que casi llegaba hasta su cadera, el grupo era flanqueado por cuatro Death Cavalier que habían desmontado.

Mientras que del lado Equestre Twilight, que usaba su regalia, y su séquito que vestían trajes formales, de colores primaverales para Celestia, de colores invernales para Luna, de colores otoñales para Sunset y de colores Veraniegos para Twilight, eran flanqueadas por el escuadrón de las carrozas y dos pegasos.

La procesión avanzo sin ningún problema, cuando entraron a la sala, no fue de sorprenderse que, tras la demostración de la vez anterior, ahora tuviesen preparada una mesa para la reunión y la ultima sesión inicio cuando el moderador cedió el micrófono, mientras que Ainz se hundió en sus pensamientos en cuanto se sentó

_Solo espero no arruinar nada, *shigh*, todo esto del plan de 10000 años me está estresando bastante y encima el resultado de ese experimento que encargue a Titus con los materiales que le di, solo arrojo más dudas, mmmh ¿tal vez debería decirles que está bien cometer errores?... no, con su lealtad eso no servirá, ¿decirles que cometí errores a propósito cuando suceda?, no, eso puede hacer que pierdan la confianza en mí, ¿cómo puedo hacer para conocer los planes de Demiurge y Albedo sin verme como un inepto? *shigh*_

"Ainz-sama desea iniciar la sección respondiendo las dudas que pudieran haber surgido con los puntos en los tratados."

La sesión fue iniciada por Albedo, era momento de hablar de política, por lo que, dentro de la sala no había ningún reportero, no se les permitiría la entrada hasta que fuera momento de firmar documentos.

-O-

"¡Muy bien señores, estoy seguro de que todos están ansiosos por cumplir con su deber!, ¡pero no permitiré ningún error!, ¡la ubicación del enemigo ha sido confirmada, ahora nos toca extirparlo de nuestro territorio!, ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE NADIE MENOSPRECIE NUESTRA NACIÓN!"

Tras transmitir su inflamado mensaje a todas las tropas, el contralmirante comenzó a dar ordenes de avance, en poco mas de una hora estarían lo suficiente cerca de su objetivo.

"Avisen a las tropas en tierra que inicia la operación, vamos a mostrarle a ese bastardo el verdadero poder de nuestra nación." -termino, acomodándose la gorra mientras tenia la mirada fija en alta mar-

Al recibir sus órdenes, el operador de radio se apresuró a cumplirlas.

"Aquí el USS Hurricane, la operación está en verde, repito, la operación está en verde."

Las tropas en tierra que se encontraban inmersas en el bosque, al recibir la autorización de la misión comenzaron a cerrar el cerco, una multitud de tanques y vehículos blindados cerraron todas las entradas lo suficientemente grandes a la zona, mientras en la tienda del Control de misión, los encargados de coordinar las tropas daban las ordenes que coordinaban el despliegue, pero un hombre veía atentamente las imágenes de satélite que fungían como mapas para el ataque.

"¿Que sucede capitán Magnus?" -pregunto el teniente coronel, segundo al mando de la operación anfibia-

"¿Mhn?, lo siento señor, es solo que, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que… estamos omitiendo algo señor."

"No hay de qué preocuparse, inteligencia hizo su trabajo correctamente esta vez, estamos bien informados sobre el área y sus tropas desplegadas, nada nos podrá tomar por sorpresa, en cuanto recibamos la señal iniciaremos nuestro ataque."

-O-

En un baño de apariencia genérica con paredes blancas y toda la fornitura en acero inoxidable, un hombre vestido en un elegante traje negro, entro mirando de reojo hacia los sanitarios, al ver que la puerta del único que estaba ocupado se abrió, se paró frente al fregadero y comenzó a lavarse las manos y después se dirigió a un mingitorio, cuando el hombre finalmente se retiró, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie mas dentro, aseguro la puerta y una onda se esparció desde su cuerpo cubriendo todas las superficies.

El hombre no era cualquier sujeto, tampoco el baño, se trataba de uno de los tantos baños de la sala estratégica de la CIA, varios pisos por debajo el nivel de suelo, y era el menos frecuentado de todos, el rostro del hombre era uno bastante conocido en el edificio puesto que se trataba del asistente del secretario de seguridad nacional, pero dicho asistente no era capaz de utilizar el hechizo de privacidad de quito nivel [Vault of Secrets] que repelía con una especie de 'Charm' a cualquiera que se acercara, así como bloquear cualquier intento de espionaje de séptimo nivel o inferior, un hechizo que era fácil de romper con un ataque directo e inútil contra quien usara equipos o tuviera resistencias contra los efectos de 'Charm', siendo el único hechizo de quinto nivel que se podía aprender alrededor de nivel 30 y exclusivo del trabajo 'espía', era muy utilizado en los inicios como magia anti información, mas el hombre era capaz de usarlo por una simple razón.

"[Message]… ¿Demiurge-sama?"

"¿Qué sucede Doppel 6?, ¿tienes algo que reportar?"

"Están haciendo su movimiento."

Se trataba de un Doppelgänger, un NPC mercenario convocado con el oro de Equestria, uno de tantos experimentos realizados por Titus el bibliotecario.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del hechizo, el Archidemonio estaba complacido.

"¡Excelente!, entonces todo procede según el plan de Ainz-sama, sigue con tu misión (fin de 'Message') ahora solo queda usar 'la vara' hmhmhahaha."

-O-

En el mar, un grupo de cinco destructores se acercaban hacia su objetivo, escoltados por doce corbetas, mientras todos surcaban el mar en formación, un extraño acontecimiento se presentó de pronto.

"Maldita neblina, ¿de donde demonios ha salido?, da igual, no va a impedir nuestra misión, ¡que todas las naves estén atentas al radar, en cuanto salgamos de esta niebla ya estaremos en un rango perfecto para atacar!"

Aceptando la orden con un 'a la orden señor', el operador de comunicaciones dio las indicaciones del almirante al resto de la flota, pero tras apenas unos minutos de haber entrado en la neblina, los hombres en cubierta comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, la neblina parecía hacerse mas espesa con cada segundo.

"Contralmirante, los marineros reportan sonidos extraños y cambios drásticos de temperatura en el exterior." -Reporto el operador de comunicaciones, pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, un segundo reporte fue transmitido- "señor, el USS Dunham reporta que se escuchan sonidos de golpes sobre el agua, similar al de un antiguo navío de paletas."

_¿El barco al extremo de babor en la formación?_ "JA así que esa cosa tiene algunos barcos, pero que buena broma, parece que el enemigo llevaba mas tiempo de lo previsto en su base, ¡que las corbetas de babor intercepten los contactos!," -la niebla comenzó a aclararse y el contralmirante sonrió- "y que los destructores avancen, nuestro objetivo ya está a la vista, fuego a discreción en cuanto estén en posición; si ese infeliz tiene escudos de energía, simplemente hay que golpearlos hasta que revienten."

El operador de comunicaciones transmitió de inmediato las ordenes al reto de naves y todas comenzaron a hacer alto, apuntando sus cañones hacia el resort que sobresalía un poco entre el bosque y tras unos segundos, poderosos estruendos se dejaron escuchar, todos los destructores dispararon los cañones principales hacia su objetivo casi al unisonó generando una gigantesca nube de humo y polvo al impacto.

-O-

*BOOOMMm BOOOMMm BOOOMMm, BOOOMMm*

Un enorme estruendo viajo por todo el bosque, haciendo huir a todos los animales del área.

"¡Esa es nuestra señal!, ¡Tropas, avancen!"

Con las ordenes recibidas, los blindados avanzaron en una formación de rombo, la infantería avanzaba en escuadrones y cada uno de ellos estaba reforzado por una escuadra de morteros, todos estaban atentos, nadie pensaba en menospreciar al enemigo, ese es un error comúnmente fatal en el campo de batalla, cuatro compañías formaban un cerco que constantemente se cerraba y engrosaba conforme se iban acercando al objetivo, una sección mixta de tanques ligeros y tanquetas componían el cuerpo blindado que daba apoyo, la tensión era palpable, tras la huida de los animales, solo el sonido de los vehículos se escuchaba en el bosque, acompañado de la ocasional rama que se rompía por la pisada de un soldado, la marcha avanzo sin novedad por un kilómetro, entonces recibieron la orden de detenerse, algo no marchaba bien, se seguían escuchando los disparos de los destructores, pero no había ninguna explosión en tierra.

_"A todas las tropas, detengan la marcha, repito detengan la marcha." _-se escucho por la radio-

"Oye, ¿crees que caímos en una trampa?" -pregunto nervioso un soldado-

"Tranquilo novato, sigue las instrucciones y todo saldrá bien." -contesto su superior directo-

"Cabo Rayan, teniente Burns, guarden silencio." -intervino el líder del escuadrón-

"¡Capitán Miller!, ¡creo que escuche algo moverse al frente!" -Dijo uno de los cabos con urgencia en voz baja, poniendo en alerta a todo el grupo que de inmediato apuntaron las armas al frente-

-O-

En la tienda de campaña, estaban intentando entender que era lo que pasaba, los reportes de la flota eran confusos, parecía ser que se habían encontrado con enemigos de pronto y toda su coordinación era un desastre.

"Oficial, dígame exactamente, ¡qué demonios está pasando con los destructores!" -exigió el general-

"Los reportes son contradictorios señor, lo más repetido fue que los enemigos son barcos de estilo antiguo con mástiles y velas…" -el operador de radio dudo en continuar-

"¿Que pasa oficial?, ¿hay algo más que reportar?"

"Si señor, es algo ridículo, pero al parecer la mayoría coincide en ello, simplemente…"

-O-

En el USS Hurrican los observadores estaban con la boca abierta, simplemente no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"¡Sargento!, ¡Reporte!, ¡¿qué sucedió con el objetivo?!"

"Señor… el objetivo está intacto."

"¡Imposible!, ¡no pueden haber fallado todos los disparos!, ¿se trata de un escudo de energía como previmos?"

"Al parecer un muro de tierra de apariencia bastante solida apareció, fue levantado de pronto para bloquear los disparos."

Pero antes de que el almirante pudiera digerir la información un nuevo reporte de emergencia sonó, al mismo tiempo que la alerta de ataque submarino.

*WEEEEOW WEEEEOW WEEEEOW WEEEEOW WEEEEOW WEEEEOW*

"¡Contactos, muchos contactos!" -grito el operador del radar-

"¡¿Cómo?!, ¿de dónde diablos llegaron?"

*Grugle geugle grugle grugle* -una gran cantidad de burbujas se veían salir del mar-

"¡Imposible, ¿el infeliz trajo submarinos?!"

Pero como para burlarse del descontento del almirante, justo al lado de su navío, un gran buque de guerra de tres mástiles surgió de las aguas, mas no era el único, buques similares surgieron junto a cada destructor, la vista los dejo sin aliento momentáneamente, un barco de apariencia histórica, bastante parecido a los de los tiempos de la gran armada británica, sin embargo, la apariencia no era majestuosa, el navío tenía las velas bastante dañadas, prácticamente toda la madera estaba cubierta por algas, percebes y diferentes tipos de vida marina, solo la cubierta parecía estar completamente libre de obstrucciones, el barco abrió las andanadas y salieron las puntas calcificadas de los cañones, cuarenta y dos bocas apuntaban hacia el buque de la marina, esto finalmente los saco de su estupor.

"¡ATAQUE ENEMIGO!, ¡A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE!" -grito el almirante por los altavoces del barco-

*BROROROROROROROROROROROROROM*

El USS Hurrican se meció violentamente por el impacto.

"¡Reporte de daños!"

"¡Señor, la sala de mantenimiento fue alcanzada, así como parte de los camarotes, severo daño estructural a babor, cerca de ocho disparos lograron penetrar el casco!"

¡Esos viejos cañones penetraron el casco, ¡IMPOSIBLE!, "¡Quiero un reporte de todas las naves, que las corvetas apoyen contra los barcos enemigos, que toda la artillería que pueda apunte a ese barco, que todos los marines disponibles se presenten en cubierta, no me importa con qué ataquen, hay que neutralizarlos cuanto antes y reporten nuestra situación a control de operaciones!

La batalla comenzó con el disparo casi unísono de los 42 cañones, el barco estaba tan cerca que las torretas principales no eran capaces de apuntarle, por lo que solo las armas secundarias comenzaron a disparar sobre el enemigo.

*THA THA THA THA THA THA THA THA THA THA THA THA THA*

"¡MAYDAY, MAYDAY, a todas las corbetas, estamos bajo fuego enemigo, repito estamos bajo fuego enemigo, solicitamos asistencia inmediata!" -llamo el operador de radio-

"Mayday, mayday, aquí USS Prowler"

Los mensajes comenzaron a llegar mientras que en cubierta se escuchaban los disparos de armas, lanzacohetes y las explosiones de granadas, la situación era mucho peor de lo que se esperaba.

"¡Almirante, todas las naves reportan escaramuzas con barcos que surgieron de forma similar, las corvetas que se separaron reportan graves bajas, dos fueron hundidas, hundieron tres barcos enemigos, pero son superados seis a uno!, ¡señor, el Prowler solicita asistencia!"

El oficial trago saliva

"Señor, todas las naves tienen reportes diferentes, pero al parecer el enemigo nos supera tres a uno en general y sus barcos son muy resistentes pese a ser de madera."

*PROROROROROROROROROROROROROM*

Un segundo asalto del barco fantasma golpeo al Hurrican, causando que muchos de los soldados en cubierta cayeran al mar y cuando el barco se recuperó una gran explosión lo sacudió, volando una buena parte de la cubierta y la proa.

*¡BOOOOOOOM!*

"¡Señor, el deposito de torpedos fue alcanzado, si recibimos otro impacto nos hundirán!" -grito el oficial de artillería-

"¡Reporte de cubierta, estamos siendo abordados!" -grito otro de los oficiales en las consolas

"¡Reporten a comando, caímos en una trampa del enemigo, que las tropas en tierra se retiren de inmediato!" -ordeno el almirante-

*KAPOOOM*

"¡Señor acaban de volar la torre de comunicaciones!"

"¡MIERDA!," -el almirante golpeo con el puño sobre la consola en furia y después tomo el micrófono- "a todo el personal, estamos siendo abordados, repelan a los atacantes, repito, repelan a los atacantes"

Al terminar arrojo el micrófono con ira.

"¡Maquinas!, ¡sáquenos de aquí antes de que el enemigo pueda volver a disparar, esa cosa no podrá alcanzarnos!, ¡a toda máquina!"

Las ordenes fueron dadas y el buque comenzó a avanzar mientras viraba al lado contrario del barco enemigo, en cuanto se alejo lo suficiente para hacer imposible el abordaje, el barco fantasma desplego sus velas e inicio la persecución, sin embargo, pronto fue obvio que no seria capaz de alcanzar al destructor.

Mientras iniciaban su retirada, el almirante pudo ver el estado de las demás naves, uno de los destructores ya había sido hundido y a juzgar por las escasas columnas de humo, la mayoría de las corvetas también fueron hundidas y las pocas que quedaban también estaban emprendiendo la retirada, justo cuando el barco enemigo estaba por entrar en alcance de las armas principales, un tirón brusco causó que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

"¡Reporte, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" -grito el almirante cuando se puso nuevamente de pie-

"¡Señor, cuarto de maquinas reporta un atasco, algo fue arrojado a las hélices!"

"¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿Qué diablos son esos malditos infelices?!"

Grito lleno de furia el almirante mientras el barco fantasma les daba alcance y reiniciaba el abordaje, les esperaba una pelea ardua contra marineros esqueléticos, zombis hinchados por estar en el agua y criaturas que parecían mezclas entre hombres y criaturas marinas.

Bajo el agua, figuras semi equinas veían con ferocidad su trabajo, esperando que cayeran mas presas al agua, el cuerpo escamoso y las aletas revelaban su naturaleza submarina, era un grupo de Kelpies que habían arrancado cadenas y cables de los barcos hundidos para arrojarlos en las hélices de los que trataban de huir del combate, al poco tiempo su trabajo recibió recompensa, los cuerpos comenzaron a caer al agua, era hora de comer.

-O-

*CREEEEEEEAK*

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"¡RETIRADA, RETIRADAAAAAA! *GHUuu!* -gritaba un soldado cuando de pronto una rama de árbol le atravesó el estómago para después ser usado como martillo contra otro hombre-

*Krunch* -se escucho el crujir de huesos al impacto-

En el bosque todo era un caos absoluto, de la nada, los arboles alrededor de las tropas, delante y detrás de ellos, sacaron sus raíces del suelo y comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos, empalando con sus ramas a los soldados y vehículos, aunque en estos últimos siempre tardaba un poco en suceder, eran golpeados y arrojados hasta que algún lugar lo suficientemente debilitado del blindaje era roto, al principio los disparos parecían no hacerles nada, pero poco a poco algunos árboles comenzaron a caer, pero los arboles también podían disparar, escupían una especie de dardo venenoso que causaba desde parálisis hasta convulsiones y muerte a los soldados a pie, los blindados fueron muy útiles, reduciendo a astillas muchos enemigos con pocos disparos, pero en el momento que la mayoría de los arboles habían caído, hasta el momento en que se vieron rodeados por bestias con garras que cortaban el acero como si fuera cartón.

Múltiples jaurías de lobos casi del doble de tamaño de uno normal que se movían a una velocidad abrumadora y despedían un ligero fulgor plateado que era apenas visible en la sombra del bosque, estos atacaron en grupos los blindados, destrozándolos poco a poco hasta dejarlos inservibles o hasta sacar a sus tripulantes y hacerlos girones, a diferencia de los arboles estos eran mucho más vulnerables a las balas, pero eran mil veces más difíciles de darles, por la velocidad con que se movían constantemente, el uso de granadas ayudo a reducir su umero, pero ya habían sido inutilizados todos los blindados, al verse absolutamente superados, las tropas comenzaron una retirada desorganizada, sin embargo, muchos de los soldados cayeron en trampas, hundiéndose en masas gelatinosas, o estas caían desde los arboles sobre ellos y los cuchillos o balas eran completamente inútiles en su contra, algunos soldados perdieron la razón al ver como empezaban a ser disueltos y optaron por el suicidio, detonando las granadas que portaban, los gritos de agonía y dolor se mezclaron con los de terror, angustia y desesperación.

La batalla fue corta en general, durando apenas poco mas de treinta minutos, pero los sonidos de explosiones, gritos y disparos dominaron en el bosque durante ese tiempo.

-O-

En el puesto de mando, los hombres corrían para todos lados, intentando localizar las tropas, contactar con los buques u obtener cualquier información sobre la batalla, lamentablemente para ellos, la información les encontró primero, alrededor de la tienda de campaña, los hombres comenzaron a caer decapitados o hechos girones causando pánico, cuando algo de sangre le salpico la cara y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de su subordinado directo.

"¡Teniente Coronel, pronto, escap-"

*Slice* *splash*

En ese momento el Teniente Coronel Iron Will perdió la calma y el contenido de sus entrañas, siendo el solido confinado por sus pantalones y ropa interior, salió a toda prisa de la tienda de campaña, trastabillando con los cadáveres y lo que encontró al salir no se registro en su mente, sus ojos no tuvieron oportunidad de adaptarse al brillo antes de perder la conciencia, solo alcanzó a registrar una voz infantil.

"L-lo siento…"

*Tock* *Plof*

"P-pero Demiurge dijo que no dejara a nadie escapar."

"Mare-sama" -hablo un 'Enhanced Trent' que se encontraba bastante maltrecho- "todos los sobrevivientes y los que se rindieron han sido asegurados."

"Umu, buen trabajo, que los 'Moonlight Wolf' que sobrevivieron reúnan todos los cuerpos y los ordenen en filas para su inspección más tarde; ahora solo falta-"

"Mare-sama," -hablo detrás de el una voz áspera- "los prisioneros de la batalla en el mar, así como las naves que se mantienen a flote fueron traídas a la playa, los elementales de tierra se encargaron de crear un muelle adecuado."

"¡Grandioso!, entonces todo salió bien, *shigh* ¿el recuento de la batalla ya está preparado?"

"Así es Mare-sama, ¿desea que lo entregue?" -pregunto el lich-

"Mnhn," -contesto el elfo oscuro agitando la cabeza de lado a lado- "aun no, trae a un grupo y hagan el recuento de la batalla en tierra junto con los Trent sobrevivientes, debemos reportar cuanto antes los resultados a Demiurge."

"Como ordene." -con una reverencia el lich y el árbol se retiraron para cumplir su nueva tarea-

-O-

_AAAAaaahhhaaa, *shig* bien, al fin hemos terminado con la charla sobre política, es una lastima que tantos hayan ignorado las ofertas, pero ese no es mi problema, ya es hora de hacer pasar a los reporteros._

*Pirirp pirip pirip pirip*

Un `Mesage' interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Ainz-sama"

"¿Mhn?, ¿ha sucedido algo inesperado Demiurge?"

"Todo lo contrario, sus planes se han desarrollado tal y como usted lo predijo, la armada y ejercito enemigo han sido destruidos."

_¿He?... ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

* * *

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores, espero que estén sanos al igual que todos sus seres queridos, aquí esta otro capitulo mas de este FanFic, estoy muy agradecido por sus comentarios y apoyo y les aseguro que tomare todo con gracia, buenos o malos comentarios, pero siempre que sean con dignidad, los insultos son la marca de alguien débil de espíritu jejeje o algo así escuche en algún lugar,espero no haber sobre apresurado o sobre explicado nada, intente no hacerlo pero agradezco sus opiniones al respecto, espero haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos en el próximo. Xb**


	35. 35 Limpiando la Casa Pte final

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**CDN = Cumbre De las Naciones**

**Ortografía revisada 17/07/2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Limpiando La Casa**

**Parte Final**

Dentro del edificio de la CDM, la sala se encontraba en absoluto silencio, la razón era la repentina atmosfera pesada que emitía el rey hechicero, sus subordinados miraban con intriga a su amo, no estaban seguros de que podía haber causado tal reacción en él.

_¿Qué ha sucedido?, hace un momento me pareció que estaba recibiendo un 'Message', ¿significa eso que recibió una noticia inesperada?... ¡NO!, ¡pero que tonterías estoy pensando!, ¡es imposible que mi amado pueda pasar algo por alto!, ¡nada ni nadie puede escapar a sus planes!_ -los pensamientos de Albedo eran frenéticos al no poder comprender la reacción de su amo-

_*Glup* Como rayos soluciono esto, no puedo simplemente decirle a Demiurge que malentendió mis palabras, eso lo deprimiría demasiado, ¡tal vez incluso intentaría suicidarse!, y si digo que cambie de opinión no solo me vería no solo como un jefe inepto sino también caprichosos, AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH, *Shig*, no queda de otra, tendré que seguir adelante y minimizar las perdidas tanto como pueda._

FLASHBACK

-Unos momentos antes-

_AAAAaaahhhaaa, *shig* bien, al fin hemos terminado con la charla sobre política, es una lástima que tantos hayan ignorado las ofertas, pero ese no es mi problema, ya es hora de hacer pasar a los reporteros._

*Pirirp pirip pirip pirip*

"Ainz-sama"

"¿Mhn?, ¿ha sucedido algo inesperado Demiurge?"

"Todo lo contrario, sus planes se han desarrollado tal y como usted lo predijo, la armada y ejercito enemigo han sido destruidos."

_¿He?... ¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡¿Cómo rayos fue que llego a esa conclusión?!, (SE) no, espera, más importante aún, ¡¿Cómo rayos fue que acabo con todo el poder militar de la nación sin causar problemas!? (SE)_

Después de que el 'SE' se activara varias veces seguidas, el Overlord finalmente recupero suficiente compostura para intentar arreglar las cosas.

"Umu, dame un reporte resumido de los hechos."

"Si, tal como solicito, nos mantuvimos al tanto de todos los movimientos del país, repitiendo la operación usada por Shizu y Yuri, reemplazamos a la mano derecha de la figura central de inteligencia, así como agentes adicionales reemplazaron a otras figuras cercanas a los altos mandos para el siguiente paso de sus planes, según se tenia planeado revelamos la ubicación de nuestra 'embajada' al mismo tiempo que Equestria tomo posesión de la suya, tal como usted ya lo había previsto al seleccionar y/o solicitar el tipo de ubicación, fuimos la opción más fácil de atacar, el enemigo lanzo un ataque anfibio que fue neutralizado con unidades desechables de bajo costo en tierra y el uso de una 'Gosht Ship Fleet' en el mar, los atacantes que se rindieron o sobrevivieron fueron tratados según sus órdenes."

_Espera, ¿en que momento di ordenes para una batalla que no sabía que sucedería?_ -pensó nerviosamente el esqueleto-

"U-umu, buen trabajo Demiurge, me complacen tus resultados."

"De ninguna manera, no soy digno de tales halagos, al contrario, me disculpo por demorarme tanto en entender que aplicaría la estrategia del palo y la zanahoria, ¡jamás se me habría ocurrido que podía ser utilizado al nivel de las naciones!, ahora que ya se genero la excusa, solo falta dar oficialmente el anuncio del castigo, ¡en cuanto lo ordene será ejecutado!"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Por lo menos no hizo desaparecer todas las bases militares de la faz de la tierra, *Shigh*, esa sería definitivamente la manera de actuar de Ulbert jejeje._

"Albedo, ya es hora de que entren los reporteros, es necesario que estén aquí para lo que sigue."

Las palabras de su amo finalmente la sacaron de la espiral de preocupación a la súcubo, su amo no estaba preocupado o molesto en realidad, simplemente estaba dando el siguiente paso en sus planes.

_¡Maravilloso!, su voz es comandante, como siempre, eso significa que todo marcha de acuerdo a sus designios fufufufu_ -pensó Albedo antes de hablar-

"De inmediato Ainz-sama, ¡Desbloqueen las puertas, el debate político ha terminado, que entren los reporteros!" -Indico al moderador con una sonrisa autentica en el rostro y alegría en su voz-

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y los corresponsales de todas las cadenas comenzaron a entrar, en primera instancia todos se detenían por un segundo, combatiendo el impulso de huir, unos cuantos no lo lograron y salieron corriendo, mientras que algunos parecían simplemente sentirse en calma, tras un par de minutos, todos los reporteros que tuvieron el valor suficiente para quedarse, estaban listos y transmitiendo, fue entonces, cuando Ainz se percato que se había activado su aura de desesperación por el estrés y la desactivo nuevamente.

_¿Mhn?, ¿por qué están temblando de esa manera?... ¡ups, lo siento no me di cuenta!_

"Muy bien, ha llegado el momento de tratar el asunto principal, ya han sido solucionados todos los temas de política, ahora solo queda firmar los tratados."

En cuanto el esqueleto comenzó a hablar, el aura aterradora se disipo, permitiendo a los presentes ordenar sus pensamientos correctamente, fue en este momento que Sunset pudo respirar normalmente y susurrar al oído de Twilight.

_"¿Pero que henos fue eso?, casi me orino del miedo." -pregunto mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro con un pañuelo que Celestia le ofreció-_

_"No estoy del todo segura, pero parece que algo le molesto ligeramente, me pareció ver que recibió un 'Message' hace un momento."_

_"¡¿Eso fue una ligera molestia?!" -pregunto la ex directora apenas logrando controlar su voz, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo que empezó a temblar-_

_"Así es, y créanme cuando les digo que ninguna de nosotras querría estar a menos de un kilómetro de el cuando se enoje realmente, yo ya he visto lo que puede hacer su irritación y no lo podre olvidar por el resto de mi vida."_

Un unicornio en armadura y un Death Cavalier dejaron su puesto de guardia detrás de sus respectivos cargos para cumplir con la función de orden, tomando puesto al lado del representante de su respectiva nación cuando el moderador volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Ahem, bien, *huuff* se solicita amablemente a los representantes que pasen uno a uno si desean firmar el acuerdo ya sea con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle de Equestria o con la primer ministro Albedo del Reino hechicero, se les ruega pasen de uno en uno si van a firmar, a quienes no deseen aceptar el tratado, se les solicita lo indiquen por medio de su micrófono asignado al llegar su turno."

Comenzando desde el fondo tras recibir las indicaciones de orden por medio se sus auriculares, los representantes comenzaron a seguir el proceso, para sorpresa de nadie, el primero en recibir a un delegado, fue Equestria, pero lo que mas pesaba en el corazón de la alicornio fue la gran cantidad de naciones que se estaban absteniendo de participar, se sintió tentada a rogarles que lo reconsideraran, pero Celestia que estaba sentada a su derecha, se lo impidió, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y cuando tuvo la atención de la alicornio negó con la cabeza y hablo en voz baja.

"Ellos ya tomaron su decisión, no hay nada que pueda convencerlos."

La mayor sorpresa para muchos fue el hecho de que algunos países de hecho no pidieran asilo, en lugar de ello solicitaron ser adheridos como vasallos, este caso, se repitió más para el reino hechicero, de los cuales el primero en solicitar el estatus fue el representante mexicano, Twili noto con curiosidad que los países que se convirtieron en vasallos del reino hechicero eran los que tenían la muerte mas arraigada en sus culturas, México, Ghana (África), Madagascar, indonesia, Japón, así como un par de naciones pequeñas de las que no logro recordar su nombre, estos representantes recibieron un documento adicional que les daba las instrucciones a seguir para el traslado, así como los lineamientos y legislaciones del reino hechicero, en el caso de Equestria, solo dos países decidieron ponerse bajo su mando, Mongolia y Egipto, curiosamente, le fue fácil entender el primero ya que la cultura mongola siempre ha estado muy relacionada con los caballos, pero de Egipto no entendió el por qué, hasta que el representante comento que sus gobernantes deseaban solicitar una audiencia con la hija de RA de ser posible.

Al final de todas las firmas, apenas una quinta parte de las naciones que formaban la cumbre solicitaron asilo, Twilight se sentía afligida, quería hacer algo por los que habían decidido quedarse, ya sea convencerlos de alguna manera o mejorar sus capacidades de sobrevivir, pero las siguientes palabras del Overlord cortaron su línea de pensamiento.

"Con esto, todo queda finalizado, las naciones que decidieron solicitar asilo, recibirán instrucciones al respecto durante las próximas semanas, después de ser informados de su turno se les dará no mas de dos semanas para coordinarse ya que lamentablemente el tiempo es escaso; lamento retenerlos un poco mas, se supone que aquí acabaría la sesión y todos podrían retirarse, sin embargo, justo antes de permitir ingresar a los periodistas, recibí una noticia lamentable, había supuesto que mi ofrecimiento amistoso seria suficiente, pero al parecer la avaricia fue mas poderosa que el deseo de supervivencia para algunos imprudentes."

Las palabras del rey hechicero causaron revuelo, nadie comprendía de que se trataba o a que quería llegar el esqueleto.

"Hace unos días, decidí que era momento de dar a conocer la ubicación de la embajada temporal del reino hechicero, para recibir a quienes aceptaran ser refugiados de mi nación, la noticia de la que hablo, es que hace unas horas, el gobierno de esta nación, lanzo un ataque anfibio sobre mi embajada."

*GHASPH*

Esta información callo como una bomba en la habitación, los susurros e intercambios entre los presentes eran bastante notorios, mientras que los camarógrafos anunciaban el impactante suceso, alargando su transmisión en vivo.

"Pese a que ya se les había anunciado mediante un comunicado oficial que fue entregado junto con la propuesta de mi reino, en este se notifico de todos los detalles técnicos del lugar a excepción de la ubicación, así como la compensación que recibirían por las molestias causadas durante esta contingencia,"

El Overlord activo nuevamente su [Aura de desesperación nivel 1] y una especie de humo oscuro comenzó a emanar de él.

"Sin embargo, tal como anuncie durante mi primera visita, no tolerare a los idiotas, habrá un castigo adecuado por esta insolencia."

Los sonidos de sorpresa se escucharon por todos lados, el terror comenzaba a hacerse presente, muchos de los que no habían firmado estaban tratando de solicitar que no hiciera nada abrupto e intentaban convencerlo de negociar el asunto, el más afectado era el nuevo representante de norte América, pero todo fue cortado por la voz del rey hechicero.

"Pero que escándalosos, ¡silencio!"

Ante la voz comandante y el gesto que exudaba autoridad real del esqueleto, toda la sala guardo silencio inmediato.

_UOOOOHHH, ¡genial!, que bueno que practique esa línea, no pensaba que me serviría tan pronto._ -pensó Ainz al ver que la sala no solo estaba en silencio, también se había congelado-

"No hay necesidad de alarmarse, los inocentes no tienen por que pagar por los culpables cuando se imparten los castigos bajo mi mando, la culpa del gobierno no recaerá en los ciudadanos."

El Overlord poso su mirada sobre varias cámaras al azar mientras hablaba, pero al final se detuvo sobre una en especial, la camisa del camarógrafo le llamo la atención por un segundo por lo inadecuada.

_Eeeehh no es eso algo inadecuado para este evento, quien va con una playera estampada a un evento como este, y esas son… ¿runas? y parece tener un espadachín al frente… ¡espera que estoy haciendo, no debo distraerme en este momento! -_pensó, y sin mover la mirada para no dar mala impresión, siguió-

"Tal como anuncie durante la primera visita, no tolerare a los idiotas, a todos esos altos funcionarios de Norte América que propiciaron este percance, les recomiendo que resuelva todos sus asuntos pendientes, porque no volverán a ver otro amanecer."

La ultima frase fue dicha en un tono tan oscuro y amenazante que varios de los presentes se desmayaron, entre ellos Twili, que no aguanto más la presión y cayo de frente contra la mesa, llamando la atención de algunos a su alrededor y una ligera risa de Albedo que escondió tras su delicada mano.

"Fufufufu"

-O-

En la casa blanca, el presidente, sus secretarios y ayudantes, estaban con los pelos de punta.

"E-e-e-e-e-¡es imposible!" -gritó uno-

"¡T-t-t-tiene que ser alguna clase de truco!, ¡si eso tiene que ser!" -grito otro-

El resto estaba totalmente mudo, y no era para menos, después de callar a todos en la sala, el esqueleto miro hacia la cámara del noticiero que estaban viendo y al no querer verle de frente, de inmediato cambiaron la cadena que veían, solo para que al instante siguiente, el esqueleto los mirara de frente de nuevo, varias veces cambiaron el canal, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo y cuando dejaron de cambiar de canal, las flamas rojas en las cuencas del esqueleto ya no se movieron a otro lado y para rematar, el final fue directo al punto.

"Secretario Strikes, dígame que por lo menos su misión tuvo éxito y recolectaron todo material que se encontrara en el lugar." -pregunto el presidente-

Pero antes de que el secretario de defensa pudiera responder que aún no tenían contacto con las tropas enviadas, la voz del rey hechicero saliendo desde la pantalla les heló la sangre nuevamente.

"Lamento informarle señor presidente, que la misión enviada como meros ladrones, fue un rotundo fracaso, la mayoría de los buques enviados fueron hundidos, las tropas por tierra aniquiladas y todos los oficiales, así como los sobrevivientes y quienes se rindieron, se encuentran bajo arresto debido a sus crímenes contra el reino hechicero, responderán por sus actos y niveles de culpa respectivos en un juicio, eso es todo, esfuércense por sobrevivir."

Con esas palabras, el rey hechicero se levanto y comenzó a retirarse, el resto de su sequito, así como los representantes de Equestria siguieron su ejemplo, pero tras apenas un par de pasos, se detuvo y dio una última advertencia como si se tratara de algo trivial.

"Ah, cierto, casi lo olvido, mis tropas serán retiradas de todo este país, solo serán protegidas las zonas que pasarán la barrera sin sufrir daños catastróficos, les recomiendo desplieguen sus tropas para proteger a sus ciudadanos."

Con los asuntos finalmente terminados, ambos grupos se retiraron de la misma manera en que llegaron y los soldados impidieron se diera entrevista adicional alguna.

-O-

Ya una vez sobre el carruaje en el que habían llegado y emprendiendo el camino de regreso, Twilight aun no podía superar lo sucedido, por lo que la conversación había estado dando vueltas al mismo tema durante los últimos veinte minutos.

"¡Es que simplemente no lo entiendo!, ¡¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan ciego?!, tan… tan… ¡Aaarrrgghh! *Shigh*"

El resto de los nativos de este lado del espejo, veían a la alicornio con entendimiento y abnegación, mientras que Sunset le veía con una expresión melancólica.

"Digo, ¡¿qué más pueden necesitar para saber que no hay que hacerlo enojar?!, por Celestia, mato a un hombre ante todos, por el tartaro, ¡REVIVIO a alguien frente a todos!"

La alicornio sostuvo su cabeza entre los cascos intentando recuperar la compostura mientras respiraba profundamente, al ver que la princesa hizo una pausa, la ex directora hablo.

*Shigh* "Ciertamente es algo lamentable, sin embargo, es la naturaleza humana, ¿o debería decir semi-humana?, creo recordar que el rey hechicero dijo algo al respecto; princesa Twilight, es admirable su preocupación por nuestro destino, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada contra las ambiciones de quienes están en los altos mandos, no debe de culparse por la ceguera que les causo el poder."

Tras escuchar las palabras de Celestia, la princesa se giro buscando apoyo en su compatriota, sin embargo, fue en vano.

"Lo siento Twilight, pero así es como son las cosas de este lado, a mí también me tomo bastante tiempo acostumbrarme cuando llegue, esta sociedad no funciona como la de Equestria, tal vez sea porque aquí no existió el árbol de la armonía durante el mismo tiempo que del otro lado del espejo."

"Bueno, entonces creo que será necesario mandar una carta a las diarcas para que estén prevenidas y sepan que se puede esperar de los refugiados. *shigh*

Con estas palabras, la princesa de la amistad finalmente acepto el hecho de que los humanos no conocían la magia de la amistad.

-O-

En la casa blanca, en cuanto la transmisión finalizo, movimiento frenético se disparo de inmediato, avisos de evacuación a casas de seguridad o bunkers fueron emitidos para todos los altos funcionarios del gobierno mientras identificaban el nivel de amenaza bajo el que se encontraban sus vidas, en solo unas horas todos y cada uno de los funcionarios se encontraban de camino a sus refugios designados, con la mayor cantidad de medidas de seguridad posibles, sin embargo ahí no acababa la desesperación, ordenes habían sido emitidas para movilizar tantos soldados como fuera posible dentro del territorio, así como permisos otorgados para movilizar armamentos pesados dentro de la nación, sin embargo, su despliegue fue muy lento, en cuanto el rey hechicero lo dijo en la transmisión, todos los caballeros en armadura y diferentes criaturas esparcidas por todos los confines de la nación, se retiraron a los diferentes puntos que les fue designado y el efecto fue inmediato, las bestias mágicas y depredadores de Equestria, al verse de pronto en un entorno totalmente extraño, comenzaron a hacer destrozos por todas partes, causando explosiones, atacando peatones que se encontraban en las calles y eran fácilmente atraídos por las luces y sonidos de los centros comerciales, para cuando las fuerzas armadas se presentaron en todas la ciudades, la población en general ya se había reducido en un 30% en prácticamente todas, y era aún peor en las más pequeñas, en poblados rurales, rara vez se encontraba algún superviviente, pero la peor cantidad de daño, la causo una criatura de apariencia tierna e inocente, similar a una especie de mota de pelo, pero que se reproducía a una velocidad vertiginosa, las criaturas devoraron varias ciudades en solo unos días, antes de que se encontrara la manera más eficaz de detenerlas, con fuego; una llamada de la princesa de la amistad, fue la que los identifico y les dijo como reunirlas, Parasprites.

-O-

Tras salir de la ciudad, el Overlord y su escolta, usaron 'Gate' para llegar de inmediato a su destino, al entrar a la oficina que le prepararon en el edificio, el Archidemonio ya le estaba esperando.

"Bienvenido de nuevo Ainz-sama."

"Umu, buen trabajo, vallamos directo al punto, ¿avanzan el plan sin ningún problema?"

"Es tal como usted lo dice, todo marcha exactamente como usted lo planeo…"

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su subordinado, el esqueleto suspiro mentalmente, preparándose para recibir malas noticias.

"¿Qué sucede Demiurge, ¿hay algo más que quieras decir?"

"Si se me permite inquirir, ¿por qué decidió no barrer con toda la nación?, ese habría sido una mayor muestra de poder, ¿no es así?"

_FFfffiiiiiuuuu, menos mal, no es lo que yo pensaba, afortunadamente ya tengo la respuesta para esa pregunta._

"Efectivamente, ese sería el caso en una situación ordinaria."

Este comentario de su amo, pico la curiosidad del demonio.

_¿Oooh me va a revelar algún detalle de su plan?, ¿algo que aun no he visto?, o… ¿tal vez algo que pase por alto en mi ignorancia? Tsk._

"En realidad mi decisión se debe a varios factores, en primer lugar, el esfuerzo no es necesario, con solo retirar las tropas dispersas el efecto será notorio, segundo, hacerlo puede echar a perder la oportunidad de conseguir valiosos recursos o personal que se pueda encontrar entre los nativos, tercero, lo necesario en sí, no es mostrar un poder abrumador, al menos no de momento, lo que queremos es quebrar sus espíritus para que no intenten algo estúpido nuevamente, es por eso que es necesario asustarlos para que se escondan lo mejor que puedan… _¡MIERDA SE ME OLVIDO EL RESTO!, _hay varios puntos más, sin embargo, de momento esos son los de más interés."

"¡Oooohh, ahora lo entiendo todo!, por eso dio antes esas órdenes, aun cuando fácilmente podíamos haber mantenido la vigilancia con la ayuda de Shizu, ¡pero que tonto fui al creer que el único propósito era realizar una prueba de campo de las nuevas unidades!, desde un principio planeaba hacer únicamente un ataque de precisión quirúrgica eliminando todas las figuras importantes para infundir temor en los corazones de todos los gobiernos!, ¡magnifico!, ¡ciertamente maravilloso!, me asegurare de que su mensaje sea enviado correctamente, ninguna de sus patéticas medidas de seguridad les servirá de nada, el anuncio será claro y preciso, 'no existe lugar en el mundo que les proteja de la ira de un ser supremo', mnhahahaHAHAHAHAAHA."

_Mmm, creo que si era algo así lo que había pensado decir antes de que se me olvidara, mmmmnh, meh._

-O-

El presidente de los estados unificados, se encontraba en su oficina, dentro de un bunker secreto ubicado bajo el monte Cheyenne, junto a él se encontraba su asistente, ya era momento de la cena, todo el personal estaba cumpliendo con su rotación para tomar la hora de comida, por lo que en ese momento las patrullas eran ligeras, mientras este seguía intentando pensar que sería lo que intentara el rey hechicero, sin poder llegar a una conclusión.

_*SHIGH*, me rindo, no se me ocurre otra forma en que el esqueleto pudiera cumplir su amenaza, pero esta vez estoy un paso adelante, mientras me encuentre aquí le será imposible alcanzarme, bombardeo y radiación son inútiles ante la gran cantidad de piedra que hay entre la superficie y este punto, el envenenamiento es imposible, todos los alimentos de la base son raciones secas fabricadas por nosotros mismos y tenemos agua y otros suministros para un lago periodo de aislamiento, un infiltrado es igual de absurdo, solo hay personal de confianza en la base que fue especialmente seleccionado y ampliamente verificado en este momento, ¡HA! has perdido maldito monstruo._

*Toc toc toc*

"Adelante"

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, saco de sus pensamientos al hombre que de inmediato dio permiso de entrar, quien atravesó la puerta fue su asistente personal, una mujer de apariencia sencilla, ataviada en un traje de dama clásico, de un color gris claro, con una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta mediación de la espalda, que como era usual, mantenía atada en una cola de caballo, su figura no era exuberante, pero era sin duda atractiva y sus ojos color miel eran enmarcados por unos lentes de armazón negro para vista cansada, en una de sus manos transportaba una bandeja cubierta.

"Señor presidente, comunique sus órdenes tal y como ordeno, nadie le molestara por varias horas, solo yo me quedare con usted en caso de cualquier eventualidad, también, aquí está su cena, debe de comer algo, ya solo faltan un par de horas para la media noche, debe mantenerse con energías."

"Agradezco su preocupación señorita Smit, pero no es un buen momento, aun falta mucho para que salga el sol, no me puedo permitir relajarm…"

El hombre interrumpió sus palabras cuando las luces de la habitación parpadearon un par de veces rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!, ¡¿estamos bajo ataque?!"

"No, no se trata de eso señor presidente, es simplemente una señal." -dijo la mujer-

Dejando la charola sobre el escritorio tranquilamente, procedió quitarse los lentes y colocarlos sobre la misma.

"¿Una señal de que?, ¡¿y por que no se me informo nada al respecto?!" -dijo el hombre levantado la voz y poniéndose de pie-

"Por que la señal no era para usted, sino más bien para mí." -dijo la chica abriendo su saco y tomando de el dos pergaminos que activo de inmediato-

Los rollos de piel, al ser lanzados ligeramente en el aire se extendieron y se consumieron abruptamente en llamas de color diferente uno de otro, unas eran de un amarillo brillante, mientras que las otras llamas eran azules, el presidente de inmediato comprendió de que se trataba, una traición, con furia estaba por tomar el arma en el cajón de su escritorio para matar a su asistente antes de que pudiera completar lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero todos sus pensamientos y acciones se detuvieron en seco, los pergaminos no eran lo único quemándose.

"¡TRAido…."

La figura de su asistente fue rápidamente consumida y envuelta en llamas de un color verde esmeralda y lo que quedo tras estas, pensó por un segundo que era un cuerpo calcinado, pero el brillante color verde en la cabeza y los ojos compuestos como los de un bicho, así como el cuerno retorcido, en la frente de la criatura, le dijeron que no era así, y la voz con ligera reverberación se lo confirmo.

"Es LaMeNtAbLe QuE hAyA rEcHaZaDo Su UlTiMa CeNa."

La criatura frente a el era una especie de bicho con un rostro extraño, todo el cuerpo era tan negro como el carbón, pero al mismo tiempo era reflejante como si estuviera bien pulido, había alas membranosas en su espalda, parecían faltarle bocados en las extremidades, había hoyos visibles, algunos pasaban de lado a lado completamente.

"BaJe El ArMa, No La NeCeSiTaRa MaS."

La voz de la criatura se escuchó una vez más, acompañada de un brillo adicional en los ojos y el cuerno de la criatura, ese fue el último recuerdo consciente del presidente norteamericano.

-O-

El secretario de seguridad nacional, Boroimhe Phooka, caminaba refunfuñando por los pasillos del sub sótano de seguridad, ubicado varios metros por debajo del edificio central de la CIA, no podía creer su mala suerte.

_UHGgnn… espero poder llegar, creo que con el estrés hubiera sido mejor no cenar nada, Nngh…_

Caminaba con prisa discretamente, la cena no le había caído del todo bien en el estomago y el baño mas cercano estaba en mantenimiento en ese momento, debido a un problema con los excusados, por alguna razón no les estaba llegando agua, por lo que sin siquiera detenerse, al llegar la baño mas retirado de su oficina, de inmediato entro a un cubículo, se bajo los pantalones y se sentó, sintiendo finalmente alivio al dejar salir todo el malestar sin restricciones, tras unos minutos sintió que era todo y extendió su mano al portarrollos, pero este estaba vacío.

"…¡!, ¡Con un demonio!, solo eso me faltaba."

*Click clack*… *Fffussssss*

La fortuna le sonrió esta vez, alguien acababa de entrar y se estaba lavando las manos, decidió pedir ayuda y juro tener más cuidado para que no le sucediera nuevamente.

_Espera un segundo, ¿no son esos los zapatos de mi asistente?, ¡grandioso estoy salvado!_

"¿Quién anda ahí?, ¿es el agente Mulder?"

"¿Secretario Phooka?"

*Shigh* "Tengo algunos problemas técnicos con el surtido de los insumos de limpieza, ¿podrías encargarte de ello?"

"¿Mhn?... ¡ha ya le entendí!"

(AN: No importa que tan poderoso seas, si se te acaba el papel en el baño te vuelves el más humilde de los hombres sin importar que tan grande sea tu orgullo jejejeje, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.)

El agente abrió el anaquel de insumos y le paso un papel higiénico nuevo a su jefe, este le agradeció y un momento después se escuchó el flujo del retrete y finalmente salió, durante ese tiempo su asistente uso el mingitorio y ambos se terminaron lavando las manos a la vez sin cruzar la mirada.

Justo cuando terminaron, las luces parpadearon rápidamente un par de veces.

"¡¿Ahora también las luces?!, *shigh* ¿Qué demonios están haciendo los de mantenimiento?"

Al decir esto, detrás de el escucho el sonido como de llamas consumiéndose rápidamente, como una flama de gas algo grande y al voltear, vio a su asistente con una gran sonrisa, puede que incluso demasiado grande para ser físicamente posible, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el hecho que había una gran cantidad de motas de luz flotando en el aire.

"OH, no tiene de que preocuparse mi estimado secretario Boroihme, le aseguro que no se trata de ningún problema técnico, es tan solo la señal del paso siguiente."

El cambio tan drástico de voz y manierismos, dejo pasmado al director de la CIA por un segundo, pero se recupero de inmediato y saco su pistola apuntando al agente frente a él.

"¿Quién rayos eres?, tu no eres Fox Mulder, ¿Dónde esta mi agente? y ¿Cómo es que tienes la misma cara?, ¡Si no contestas de inmediato te arrepentirás más tarde!"

"De acuerdo, si es lo que desea contestare sus preguntas." -contesto el 'agente Fox'-

Sin embargo, nuevamente el hombre armado se quedo sin aliento, el hombre frente a el pareció derretirse en una masa rosada que rápidamente se reformo en un ser delgado de dedos largos, con cabeza en forma de huevo, pero lo mas notorio era su rostro, o la carencia de uno normal, en su cara solo había tres huecos oscuros, dos para los ojos y uno para la boca, como si se tratara del dibujo de un niño de cinco años.

"¡Aquí el director Phooka, manden refuerzos al baño del ala este de inmediato, tenemos un intruso!"

El hombre hablo desesperadamente en su radio, pero todo lo que se escuchaba de regreso era estática, de inmediato vacío su arma sobre su asistente.

*¡BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!*

El secretario de seguridad nacional, al ver que el hombre frente de si se desplomo, miro hacia la puerta por un segundo para verificar que no estuviera obstruida, pero cuando volvió nuevamente su atención al frente, sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho, bajo la mirada y vio que unas garras largas y afiladas le tenían atravesado, perdió toda la fuerza en los brazos y su arma cayo al suelo, levanto nuevamente la vista con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lo que había esta vez frente a el era una bestia extraña.

"Lo siento, 'jefe' pero soy un doppelgänger, mientras el arma no sea mágica es totalmente inútil en mi contra."

_Parece más un demonio, o ¿es que la forma anterior es su apariencia real? _

Fue el último pensamiento consciente del hombre e inmediatamente después perdió el sentido a causa de la pérdida brutal de sangre.

-O-

En un bunker secreto ubicado en la montaña 'Raven', el secretario de defensa había estado coordinando el movimiento de tropas por toda la nación, movilizando las fuerzas armadas, los marines, guardias costeras e incluso la guardia nacional y aun así le faltaban muchas más tropas.

_*Shigh* simplemente no hay como hacer, aun movilizando hasta el ultimo hombre disponible, solo podemos mantener seguras las ciudades más importantes, siempre es más fácil mantener una frontera que intentar controlar todo un territorio, ¡Maldición!, parecía que no hacían nada, pero realmente se estaban encargando de mucho las tropas del rey hechicero, ¡solo cuantos soldados movilizo dentro de nuestro territorio sin que nos diéramos cuenta!_

*Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc*

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus lamentaciones.

"Adelante."

Un hombre en uniforme militar entro con un folder lleno de papelería, se paro frente al escritorio y dio un saludo formal.

"¡Señor!"

"Descanse, ¿qué sucede teniente?, ¿tiene algo para mí?"

"Aquí esta el reporte de las tropas que solicito señor," -entrego el folder y siguió hablando- "se ha logrado asegurar completamente las ciudades mas importantes y algunas ciudades mas pequeñas, pero todos los pueblos pequeños y reservas son inalcanzables."

*Shigh* Tal como pensé. "¿Y las bajas?"

"Aceptables hasta el momento, pero cada vez las bestias que aparecen están siendo más peligrosas y resistentes."

"Bien, que nadie pierda el tiempo, debemos asegurar la seguridad de tantos ciudadanos como sea posible."

Tras un minuto mas de leer los reportes, las luces parpadearon rápidamente por un segundo.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!, ¡teniente, averigüe de inmediato que es lo que sucede!, ¡si estamos bajo ataque quiero saberlo desde ya!"

Tras dar sus órdenes, el secretario se inclino para sacar su arma del cajón inferior del escritorio y prepararse para lo que sea, pero tres cosas le hicieron levantar rápidamente la cabeza y apuntar de inmediato frente a él, lo primero fue la ausencia de los pasos en retirada del teniente, lo segundo fue el sonido de algo quemándose rápidamente y lo tercero fueron las palabras enunciadas por el teniente, que no contenían ni un ápice del respeto militar usual.

"No es algo de que alarmarse, es solo una señal para mi" -dijo el soldado sacando de sus bolsillos dos pergaminos y activándolos en el acto-

*FFLlluuoossssh*

El secretario de inmediato entendió que se trataba de una trampa.

*Click ¡BANG BANG!* -sonaron dos tiros del arma automática de 11.43mm, una USP de fabricación Alemana-

El traidor se desplomo por el dolor al recibir dos disparos, uno en el hombro derecho y otro en el muslo derecho, el secretario se apresuro a dar vuelta al escritorio para interrogar al traidor, pero lo que vio lo congelo en su lugar, de los agujeros de las balas salía sangre, esto era algo totalmente normal, sin embargo, el color de esta no lo era, era de un verde brillante, casi fosforescente y un instante después el cuerpo fue envuelto por una llamarada verde, lo que quedo detrás lo dejo totalmente estupefacto.

"¡Que rayos eres!"

"JejEje, No mE esPerAba Que FueRa tAn rApiDo a Su eDad, Soy Un cHanGeLinG."

Sin dejar de apuntar a la criatura tirada, el secretario se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta para solicitar refuerzos, pero no se abría, tras unos segundos de ver a la criatura tirada, enfundo su arma e intento abrir la puerta con ambas manos, al ver que era inútil se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su escritorio y usar el teléfono, pero la figura que estaba en el suelo hasta hace un segundo, ahora estaba frete a él, solo que ahora su apariencia era más monstruosa, parecía una mezcla de avispa y mantis religiosa y antes de que pudiera sacar nuevamente su pistola, su pecho fue atravesado por una de las gruesas cuchillas que formaban las patas delanteras, escupiendo algo de sangre perdió el conocimiento cuando la cuchilla fue retirada, y la vida mientras se desangro tirado en el suelo.

-O-

En la gran tumba de Nazarick, el amo de la vida y la muerte se encontraba recibiendo el reporte de la misión en su oficina.

"Umu, excelente trabajo Demiurge, ¿entonces todo funciono adecuadamente?"

"Así es Ainz-sama, los pergaminos 'barrera anti adivinación' y 'lockdown' funcionaron tal como se esperaba, los objetivos que lo intentaron no fueron capaces comunicarse con el exterior, ya sea físicamente o por otros medios y cuando el secretario Strikes intento abrir la puerta no le fue posible hacerlo, la única eventualidad fue el changeling herido, aunque este igual cumplió su misión, encontramos que la quitina de los infiltradores no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener los disparos de las armas de mano de grado militar."

"Ya veo" _bueno eso es de esperarse, un ladrón o espía tiene una defensa patética después de todo_ "eso esta dentro de las expectativas" _por eso se le asigno un SD a cada uno de ellos para esta misión._

"Ahora, Chrysalis."

Al ser llamada, la nuevamente reina changeling que estaba un par de pasos detrás del Archidemonio, se puso en línea con este y se postro.

"Si, Ainz-sama."

"¿Has tenido algún problema con tus subordinados?"

"Ninguno mi señor, desde que me entrego el Libro fruto de los esfuerzos de Demiurge-sama tras estudiar mi biología, y lo utilice bajo la supervisión de Cocytus-sama, toda la compañía sigue mis ordenes sin rechistar, mas al contrario, todos ellos han mostrado una férrea lealtad hacia mí, además de considerar sus ordenes por encima de las mías sin dudar, según su explicación, el amo de su amo es de más alta jerarquía por lo que sus ordenes se consideran de mayor importancia."

_¿Mhn?, que extraño, eso no sucedía con las invocaciones antes, en Yggdrasil, solo el invocador podía controlar dichas invocaciones, ¿será efecto de que todas las descripciones se hayan vuelto reales?_

"Y si me permite agregar, quiero agradecerle nuevamente, jamás pensé que volvería a tener una colmena, me ha ayudado a obtener mucho mas de lo que jamás hubiese esperado, con usted, estará eternamente mi devoción y fidelidad… además, ahora que realmente poseo una conexión con mis subordinados, una hivemind, me siento realmente completa, muchas gracias por todo Ainz-sama, prometo trabajar mas duramente para cubrir sus expectativas en el puesto que me ha asignado."

_Bueno, el puesto de espía o vigilante interior es el que mas le queda a tu raza, a diferencia de los doppelgänger, ustedes pueden también transformarse en objetos. _-pensó el Overlord-

"Si me pudiera iluminar, solo tengo una duda que agradecería infinitamente si me respondiera."

"Pregunta"

"¿Por qué tienen esa apariencia?"

_Uff, menos mal es una pregunta sencilla_. "Umu, es una pregunta lógica, aunque tengo mis sospechas, aún estamos esperando los resultados de los experimentos de Demiurge para confirmarlo, puedes preguntarle a él cuándo este sea concluido."

"Como ordene."

-O-

A la mañana siguiente, el caos se desato por todo el sistema de gobierno de EUA, la mitad de las cabezas de estado habían sido asesinadas de maneras grotescas y sangrientas junto con sus asistentes personales, solo que estos, a diferencia de sus superiores, fallecieron apaciblemente, todo mientras estos se encontraban en las áreas más seguras a las que podían tener acceso, sin generar una sola alarma hasta que estos fueron buscados a la mañana siguiente, esto lleno de terror al resto del cuerpo legislativo, que pese a todo lo sucedido, lograron sacar adelante el gobierno tras dichos eventos, el vicepresidente, tomo las riendas del país para intentar que no colapsara, intento contactar con el reino hechicero, pero todos sus intentos fueron rechazados, a su país solo le quedaba afrontar los días venideros por si mismos, al igual que aquellos que se negaron a firmar los tratados en la CDN.

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente y la situación comenzaba a deteriorarse por todo el globo, el mal tiempo se marcaba cada vez más; quienes habían firmado el vasallaje o para ser refugiados, se les dio acceso a zonas identificadas como puntos de magia concentrada, todos variaban en tamaño, dependiendo de la concentración mágica, algunos fueron completamente ignorados ya que la concentración era muy pobre como para ofrecer cualquier cantidad de protección contra los desastres, el área que englobaba, mientras que el área que ofrecía la mayor protección fueron manejadas y controladas con celo.

En CHS, la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, cerro el portal de noticias y las redes sociales que tenía abiertas en la computadora ubicada en el despacho de Celestia con un suspiro y comenzó a hablar con los presentes.

*Shigh* "Todo esta sucediendo como el rey hechicero lo predijo, de hecho, creo que incluso más rápido, poco a poco los efectos de la debilitación de la barrera que separa los mundos se están haciendo mas notorios por todo este mundo."

"Era de esperarse, lo que no puedo creer es que todos los que no firmaron aun piensen que todo es una farsa."

Contesto con frustración la pelirroja.

"Es algo muy lamentable, pero no podemos hacer gran cosa al respecto," -intervino Luna- "desde hace poco mas de una semana, diariamente se están enviando una gran cantidad de personas al otro lado, tanto hacia el reino hechicero como hacia Equestria, y aun cuando nuestra área es la mas grande de todas las que ofrecen protección, aun habrá dificultades para acomodar a tantos y evitar que se vuelva un absoluto desastre."

"Las tropas que mi otra yo envió y las del rey Gown han ayudado a mantener el orden de una manera abrumadora," -agrego Celestia- "de no ser por eso ya todo seria un absoluto caos, no, eso es ser muy amable con mis palabras, la verdad seria algo mucho mas oscuro y aterrador, seria similar al golpe de un holocausto."

-O-

Mientras que el mundo se hacía añicos lentamente del otro lado del espejo, en el castillo de la amistad, dos figuras caminaban por el pasillo principal hacia la salida, asegurándose de que no les faltara nada para el viaje que estaban por emprender.

"¿Estas segura que ya no te falta nada Turing?"

"Agradezco mucho tu preocupación Spike, pero ya que no necesito comer y/o dormir, no tengo necesidad de mucho equipaje, llevo algo de dinero, en caso de que vea algo que sea bueno como un recuerdo y mi cargador de manivela, en caso de que sea necesario."

"Esta bien… ¿estas segura que no necesitas que alguien más te acompañe?"

"No tienes de que preocuparte Spike, me reuniré primero con mis hermanos en Mustangia para recogerlos, nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros, pedir en este momento a cualquiera de las demás que me acompañen seria imposible, todas tienen mucho trabajo con el asunto de los refugiados."

"Tienes razón, *shigh* solo, ten mucho cuidado, ¿está bien?"

"Por supuesto."

Con un abrazo ambos se despidieron, la autómata se dirigió a la estación de tren, compro un boleto a Mustangia e inicio el viaje, al cabo de casi 8 horas llego a su destino y de inmediato se encamino hacia la finca de los Peach, la única diferencia que había con antes del ataque a Canterlot, fue que los ponis parecían haber perdido algo de su animosidad, cierto que aun sonreían, pero era obvio que les pesaba la noticia de las acciones que tomo Cobbler.

Cuando llego al rancho de los Peach fue bien recibida por la familia y no tardo en encontrar a sus hermanos, estos ya habían sido avisados días antes de los eventos transcurridos, por lo que no tardaron en estar listos para salir, al principio, cuando les comunico que todos recibirían actualizaciones por parte del rey hechicero, hubo grandes reacciones de sus hermanos, 01 saltaba de alegría de manera incontrolable, 02 se mostraba escéptica y decía estar segura que recibirían algo totalmente inútil, 04 identifico por primera vez lo que era la emoción al pensar en que recibiría mejoras de combate, tras tomarse algunas horas mientras esperaban el tren que les llevaría al reino hechicero, Turing, puso al día a la familia con respecto de los eventos mas recientes de la capital, para finalmente despedirse y partir cuando llego la hora, el viaje transcurrió sin eventualidades, mas todo a su alrededor era interesante, después de todo era la primera vez que los autómatas dejaban Equestria o viajaban realmente a algún lugar.

Tras poco más de dos días de viaje que transcurrieron entre tren, barco y al trote, llegaron finalmente a la capital del reino hechicero, en cuanto llegaron a las puertas, fueron guiados a un cuarto en el que recibirían una introducción a los reglamentos y leyes del reino, para asombro del capitán que se encargaba de las introducciones, los recién llegados no mostraron ni un ápice de reacción cuando lo primero que vieron fue un DK, tras agradecer por la introducción, Turing pregunto al guardia por el camino al palacio y al ser cuestionada sobre sus intenciones, mostró la carta que confirmaba que eran invitados del mismísimo rey, al verla, el capitán ordeno de inmediato a una escolta que los llevara cuanto antes al palacio.

En el camino, disfrutaron de las vistas y para 02 no pasaron desapercibidas, la gran cantidad de construcciones y proyectos que estaban en marcha por toda la ciudad, tras una marcha tranquila de casi una hora, se encontraron frente al palacio, y fueron recibidas por una sirvienta que les condujo hasta la sala del trono, donde ya les esperaban el rey hechicero y su primer ministro.

*Click clan creeeeeeaak*

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y el grupo avanzo hasta estar frente al trono, donde todos se inclinaron mostrando la etiqueta adecuada ante un rey, en cuanto su rodilla toco piso, la sirvienta comenzó a hablar.

"Me disculpo por molestarles, Ainz-sama, han llegado las visitas que esperaba."

"Buen trabajo Fifth, puedes retirarte."

Con el permiso recibido, la sirvienta se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

"Sean todos bienvenidos, pueden ponerse de pie."

_Brrrrh, esas dos dan escalofríos, parecen mas muñecas de una casa de espantos._ -pensó Ainz al ver los primeros dos prototipos con atención-

"Muchas gracias por extender su amabilidad hacia nosotros," -hablo Turing por el grupo- "haremos todo lo posible para no ser una carga en estos momentos que el desastre está cerca."

"Umu, ahora, primero que nada, deben de saber que el proceso tomara algún tiempo, hay que estar bien seguros de la compatibilidad antes de intentar instalar cualquier actualización, durante las siguientes semanas estaremos haciendo varias pruebas y evaluaciones en ustedes, incluso puede haber ocasiones en que se de la necesidad de mantener a alguno de ustedes desactivado por uno o mas días, por lo que requeriremos que tengan paciencia, si estas condiciones no les parecen bien, pueden retirarse sin ningún compromiso, pero si desean someterse al procedimiento igualmente, les permitiré el uso de pergaminos de 'Message' para que se comuniquen con quien les espera y les comenten lo que sucederá en ese tiempo para que no estén preocupados por ustedes."

Tras una rápida deliberación visual entre los autómatas, todos decidieron que seguirían adelante, al recibir la confirmación positiva, el esqueleto hizo una indicación con su mano y Albedo les entrego dos pergaminos y les explico cómo utilizarlos.

Cuando terminaron de hablar con sus respectivos contactos, el grupo fue llevado por Albedo a una de las salas contiguas, donde empezaría el proceso de los autómatas.

-O-

Los días pasaban y la situación empeoraba constantemente fuera de las zonas protegidas por la magia, las comunicaciones por tierra comenzaban a presentar fallas masivamente, muchas cadenas televisivas ya no podían emitir, ya sea porque habían sido destruidas por una tempestad o por que se habían retirado de este mundo.

En CHS, la princesa de la amistad, sus amigas y las hermanas Faust trabajaban incansablemente para movilizar a todos los refugiados.

"Hay buenas noticias, prácticamente hemos terminado con el movimiento de refugiados, solo queda una pequeña cantidad, *shigh* relativamente hablando, creo que, si todo prosigue con la misma velocidad, habremos terminado nuestra evacuación en el transcurso de las siguientes dos o tres semanas." -anuncio Twlight a los presentes-

"Eso es bueno, esta cantidad de trabajo diario es agotador, saber que ya casi tendremos un descanso es alentador." -agrego Luna desde su escritorio-

"Me puedes pasar el sello de aprobación por favor." -habló Celestia-

Pero antes de que Sunset pudiera cumplir la petición, la puerta de la oficina (que antes era la sala de maestros) fue abierta de golpe por Rainbow Dash.

"¡Sunset, princesa Twilight, un mensajero del reino hechicero acaba de traer este mensaje!"

Grito con urgencia la deportista, que ya estaba junto a los escritorios antes de que la puerta azotara contra la pared.

La mas joven de las alicornios, tomo la carta ofrecida, rompió el sello y comenzó a leer, después de un par de minutos, el rostro se le puso pálido y la carta se escapo de sus dedos, cayendo sobre la mesa, con esto, el resto pudo ver su expresión de horror, por lo que la pelirroja se apresuró a preguntar.

"¿Twilight?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿ha sucedido algo en Equestria?"

Al ver que no había respuesta, Sunset tomo la carta y la leyó, y se puso pálida al igual que la princesa, pero con una diferencia, en su rostro había asombro y entendimiento.

"OH, eso es en definitiva un GRAN problema."

-O-

Dentro del palacio en el reino hechicero, el Overlord se encontraba en su oficina personal, mientras revisaba diligentemente los reportes sobre su escritorio mientras era acompañado por Albedo.

La puerta sonó y la sirvienta de turno verifico de quien se trataba.

"Ainz-sama, es Demiurge-sama."

"Umu, muchas gracias Foss, que pase."

Con una respetuosa reverencia, la sirvienta se apresuro a cumplir con las ordenes de su amo y un momento después, el Archidemonio se encontraba frente al escritorio y hablo en cuanto presento sus respetos a su amo.

"Ainz-sama, tengo algo de alta prioridad que deseo informarle, tiene que ver con el experimento que me encomendó y el ítem 'Two-World Mandala'."

"Habla."

"Si, tras los experimentos realizados con algunos de los soldados capturados, corroboramos que lo que sucedió con las Dazzling's es de doble vía, al parecer se trata de uno más de los efectos provenientes del colapso de la barrera, según los resultados, los efectos son más lentos mientras más grande sea el grupo, pero creo que es posible que el efecto se acelere exponencialmente cuando la barrera caiga de manera definitiva."

"Mmmh, ¿el efecto se a manifestado en alguno de los subordinados de Nazarick?"

"Hasta el momento los únicos afectados fueron los nuevos subordinados de Chrysalis, el pergamino se suponía invocaría drones normales, pero todos los individuos invocados presentaron la misma distorsion."

_Mmmmh, entonces, ¿eso significa que la transformación afectara a cualquier nuevo nacimiento o invocación? _-penso el Overlord-

"Esto puede ser un problema en las relaciones con Equestria si la dejamos tal como está, *shigh* Albedo."

"Si Ainz-sama."

"Envía un mensaje a las diarcas, informales sobre lo que se puede esperar según la nueva información por escrito, y envía también una copia a los representantes de los refugiados, al igual que a nuestros nuevos vasallos."

"De inmediato, entonces con su permiso."

Con una reverencia, la supervisora de los guardianes se retiro a cumplir con las ordenes de su amo.

"Con eso solucionado, ¿Qué sucede con el WI?"

"Si, el uso de magia constante del otro lado parece estar acelerando la caída de la barrera, aun cuando nosotros hemos usado una cantidad mucho mayor y de manera mas constante, nuestra magia no parece afectarla realmente, pero desde que la magia Equestre comenzó a usarse, los efectos se hacen cada vez más notorios."

_Eso puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. *shigh*_ "¿Ha habido más incidentes que puedan retrasar la evacuación?"

"No Ainz-sama, desde que esas moscas fueron exterminadas cuando intentaron invadir las zonas bajo su protección, no ha habido más intentos, con el rápido deterioro del clima y los primeros terremotos, todos los países están demasiado ocupados intentando mantener su funcionalidad."

_Hufff, Menos mal, no deseo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con escaramuzas. _"Umu bien, en cuanto a la evacuación, ¿cuánto falta para que este completa?"

"Si no surge ninguna eventualidad se completará dentro de los próximos siete días."

-O-

Celestia se encontraba en la sala del trono junto con grupo de ponis, se trataba del grupo que se estaba encargando de la coordinación de ubicación y raciones para los refugiados, tras ser confirmados, otra gran cantidad de documentos fueron entregados al soldado que los estaba esperando, para encargarse de movilizar otro grupo de refugiados, el cabo dio el saludo apropiado y se retiro a cumplir con sus labores y otro gran montón de papelería comenzó a ser procesado.

_Esto seria un gran problema para la nación, de no ser por que Twilight se encargo de que todos trajeran consigo cantidades suficientes de alimentos. _-pensó la monarca del sol cuando fue distraída por la entrada de su hermana-

*CLACLOoomm*

"¿Mhn, Luna?, ¿sucedió algo?, ¿por qué te has levantado tan temprano?, aun faltan algunas horas para bajar el sol y subir la luna." -dijo la alicornio alabastro, levantándose de su sitio para abrazar a su hermana-

Ambas compartieron un abrazo y luna comenzó a hablar en cuanto se separaron.

"Efectivamente, pero cuando regresaba de atender mis necesidades, me percate de que había una nueva notificación en el cofre mensajero del reino hechicero y es algo que debemos de atender cuanto antes, parece ser que vienen tiempos complicados nuevamente." -termino la princesa de la noche entregando la carta a su hermana-

Celestia releyó la carta un par de veces para estar segura de que entendió correctamente lo que estaba leyendo, finalmente suspiro y decidió informar de los nuevos cambios al resto del personal y refugiados.

*Shigh* "Esto será un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿es acaso mucho pedir que al menos uno de los cataclismos mundiales se solucione pacíficamente y sin afectar a nadie?" -dijo la princesa del sol de manera poco habitual mientras regresaba a su asiento en la mesa-

La reacción poco habitual de su hermana, causo que la princesa de la noche levantara una ceja y diera media vuelta.

"Me retiro entonces, avisare de esto a Twilight, desayunare algo y después vengo a reemplazarte para que descanses."

-O-

En la sala de maestros transformada en oficina, la princesa de la amistad, Twili y las hermanas Faust se encontraban procesando los papeles de los refugiados cuando la puerta se abrió y entro la pelirroja con el diario que funcionaba como medio de comunicación en la mano.

"Twilight, llego un mensaje de las princesas, creo que debes de leerlo cuanto antes, parece que la barrera va a dar mas problemas de lo que habíamos entendido en la carta."

Al escuchar su nombre, la mas joven de las princesas vio a su amiga y el diario que portaba abierto en sus manos, cuando esta termino de hablar, suspiro y lo tomo en su magia para revisarlo.

*Shigh*

Repaso la información varias veces y cada vez sentía mas dudas, hasta que decidió consultarlo con el resto de personas en la habitación.

"OK, al parecer la barrera tiene un nuevo efecto que hasta el momento se presento poco a poco y el rey hechicero estudio este efecto y en resumen llego a la siguiente conclusión, no solo los mundos se van a unir, también las naturalezas mágicas de ambos mundos, es decir, la magia de Equestria y la carencia de magia de este lado, esto va a causar una especie de fusión o retroceso mágico que afectara a todas las criaturas provocando cambios físicos, y la única referencia a que tipos de cambios físicos serán, es una sola frase, 'antropomorfismo de escala variada' y me piden que haga pública la información para los refugiados de este lado; entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir con escala variada, eso significa que afectara de diferente manera a cada especie o individuo, pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir 'antropomorfismo' es una palabra que nunca antes había escuchado, ¿alguien conoce su significado?"

"Antropomorfo, significa de forma humana o humanoide." -dijo luna de inmediato sin cambiar el rostro de sorpresa y curiosidad-

"Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que los habitantes de Equestria tomaran forma humanoide?" -pregunto Twili-

"Si y no," -contesto la pelirroja- "es decir, si, va afectar a todos los habitantes de Equestria, pero no veo el por que es necesario anunciarlo a los refugiados que están por cruzar al otro lado, la única forma de que eso tenga sentido seria si les fuera a afectar, como si simplemente se fueran a transformar."

*Ghasph* "Se van a ponificar."

La exclamación de la ex alumna de Cristal Prep, llamo la atención del resto y al instante siguiente las dos equestres cruzaron miradas de entendimiento y sorpresa.

"¡Es cierto!, ahora que lo dices cuando ustedes activan el poder de sus geodas se transforman, ¡y lo hacen por que magia equestre aflora en gran medida dentro de ustedes!" -Exclamo Twilight- "¡Es cierto¡, porque no lo pensé antes, si las naturalezas mágicas se van a unir, ¡eso quiere decir que tanto los habitantes de nuestro mundo se van a humanizar como los habitantes de este se van a ponificar!"

"Entonces es imperativo que demos un aviso cuanto antes, y no solo a los refugiados, también hay que hacer lo posible para mandar un aviso al resto de las naciones o los que sobrevivan estarán sumamente desorientados y aterrados cuando les suceda." -hablo Celestia con seriedad-

"Sunset, ¿crees que tú y el resto de las chicas puedan ayudarme con esto?, nosotras solas no podremos hacer ambas cosas."

"No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos, creo que algunas de las chicas ya terminaron con lo que estaban haciendo y las demás están por terminar, lo haremos de inmediato."

-O-

El anuncio sobre que no solo se iba a acabar el mundo, sino que también iban a mutar a una especie diferente, causo un enorme pánico entre las pocas naciones que aun estaban en estado de recibir noticias vía satélite, entre los refugiados causo bastante preocupación, pero tras una explicación rápida por parte Sunset Shimmer, acompañada por una ejemplo visual de lo que posiblemente podían esperar, ayudo a calmar en gran medida la ansiedad de las personas y en las próximas semanas, completaron la evacuación de los refugiados, mientras veían como la situación fuera del área protegida se volvía cada vez peor, los cataclismos comenzaban a suceder, erupciones volcánicas masivas, maremotos y tormentas nuca antes vistas, los países que se mantenían en pie eran incapaces de dejar sus bordes, los aviones no podían despegar o mantenerse en vuelo debido a las turbulencias y el trafico por tierra era absolutamente imposible.

Muchas de las personas que vivían en los extremos de las áreas con magia, se apresuraban a moverse mas hacia el centro por temor de que el daño colateral les alcanzara, algunas incluso pidieron cruzar al otro lado con los refugiados por preocupación, pese a que se les aseguro que estaban a salvo.

En los días siguientes, el infierno se desató, los mares eran turbulentos y sumamente violentos por toda su superficie, las corrientes eran un absoluto desastre, la tierra se sacudía salvajemente, haciendo colapsar edificios y montañas, el cielo se partía con tormentas eléctricas masivas, trozos de tierra comenzaban a simplemente hundirse y desaparecer, todas las naciones, individuos y animales que estaban fuera de las áreas protegidas, ese día dejaron de existir.

-O-

En la sala del trono de la gran tumba de Nazarick, el supremo señor de la muerte se encontraba sentado, revisando los reportes de sus subordinados con respecto al progreso de los trabajos de reubicación temporal para los nuevos vasallos, hoy era el día calculado en que el efecto de 'Two-World Mandala' terminaba y se habían preparado para lo peor, fuera de la tumba solo se habían quedado criaturas convocadas y/o desechables.

"Ya veo, así que es tal y como se predijo, en cualquier momento terminara el efecto y los mundos se unirán nuevamente."

"Es tal y como usted lo predijo Ainz-sama." -contesto Albedo que se encontraba a su lado-

_Bueno no es que lo haya predicho como tal, la verdad se me ocurrió tras estudiar los tomos de magia que la princesa Twlilight le presto a 'Momon' para ayudarlo con su magia._

"Umu, bien solo resta esperar se complete el proceso, mientras tanto, veamos como sucede todo."

Con un ademan de su mano derecha, el espejo de visión remota apareció ante el y la superficie reflejante comenzó a agitarse, volviéndose acuosa y ahora en la superficie había una imagen del exterior en vez de un reflejo.

-O-

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro por todo Equs, la única diferencia era que todas las criaturas estaban siguiendo las advertencias de sus naciones, dese hace días se habían preparado para lo que pudiera suceder, por lo que se mantenían dentro de sus casas, entonces se comenzó a sentir, la tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente, los que estaban cerca de la áreas mas afectadas, vieron como el suelo se agrietaba, formándose profundos abismos, que eran rápidamente llenados por escombros que caían del cielo, la mayor parte de estos sucesos se dieron en áreas completamente lejanas a cualquier asentamiento, pero algunos sucedieron cerca de áreas rurales o urbanas.

En los mares, enormes cantidades de agua y escombros caían a estos, e igual que en la tierra, múltiples abismos eran rellenados por escombro y nuevos aparecían, evitando que el mar se volviera muy violento, los habitantes del monte Aris, habían recibido advertencia de todo por parte de los Kelpies que había mandado su patrón a protegerlos, en caso de que bestias de las profundidades del otro mundo dieran problemas, por lo que tuvieron oportunidad de ver como todo sucedía a su alrededor.

En Canterlot, la imagen que las diarcas podían ver desde el balcón donde daban los anuncios o presentaciones especiales de la nación para el pueblo, ambas estaban con la boca abierta, podían ver como la tierra se extendía bajo sus mirada, al mismo tiempo veían con asombro como el cielo parecía acercarse, y este, que se suponía se encontraba en las horas de día, perdía poco a poco pedazos que se precipitaban al suelo salvajemente, dejando ver tras de si secciones estrelladas en el firmamento, entonces ambas lo sintieron, su conexión con la luna y el sol que habían movido por mas de un milenio desapareció, dejando un vacío dentro de ellas, esto las alarmo profundamente, ya que no se explicaban a que se debía o si eso significaba que todo estaba perdido también para Equestria, pero sus dudas fueron puestas a descansar cuando ese vacío se mostró temporal, comenzaron a sentir que algo mas lo llenaba pero aun no estaban seguras de que era, sin embargo, estaban seguras de que era mucho mas poderoso, no pudieron estar totalmente en calma por la incertidumbre, pero se quedaron anonadadas cuando los grandes trozos de cielo que aun estaban flotando, se precipitaron al suelo pero lo hacían lentamente, entonces, se percataron de algo, el suelo se volvía a abrir para aceptar estos últimos pedazos, que realmente no caían una cantidad muy grande, dada la proximidad que ahora tenia el suelo con respecto a el cielo, para su sorpresa, desde detrás de uno de estos pedazos, pudieron observar que surgía un sol que volvía a iluminar todo y erradicar la penumbra que cubría casi toda la ciudad, después de que el 'sol' que estaba en su 'cielo' desapareciera junto con los pedazos en que se encontraba cuando estos cayeron.

A diferencia de su sol anterior, Celestia no sentía una conexión similar con este y cuando intento conectarse con él, sintió claramente la gran diferencia, no era capaz de moverlo, pero parte de lo que había llenado el vacío de la conexión se sintió fulgurar por un segundo.

"!AAAAHHHHH¡"

Luna se alejó rápidamente al sentir un calor abrumador de pronto a su lado, algunas plumas del ala con que se cubrió se habían calcinado y cuando miro hacia el origen se quedo boquiabierta, su hermana brillaba ligeramente, su regalía se podía ver licuarse en el suelo, para seguido evaporarse, mientras que las gemas se licuaban, su crin parecía haberse transformado de sus habituales colores en una llamarada salvaje y sus ojos magenta se habían vuelto como dos brazas incandescentes, el suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a derretirse, pero tan rápido como vino, el fulgor desapareció de su cuerpo y regreso a la normalidad.

"He-¿hermana?, ¿te-te encuentras bien?" -pregunto la princesa de la noche-

"¿Huh?, ¿a que te refieres?" -contesto la alicornio alabastro con incertidumbre-

Cunado Luna apunto con su casco hacia el suelo que aun estaba al rojo vivo y ligeramente fluido debajo de sus cascos, una mirada de shock se dio en Celestia.

-O-

Cuando todo el movimiento de material termino, una gran explosión mágica se originó sobre Canterlot (donde se encontraba actualmente el espejo), una densa mezcla de pulsos seguidos de vacíos comenzaron a surcar todo el mundo, haciendo eco por todos los rincones, los efectos parecieron no causar nada al principio para los Equestres por lo que no se preocuparon, pero para todos los refugiados, la historia fue totalmente diferente, a la mayoría les surgieron colas, con formas diferentes según su raza, algunos les salieron alas, otros cuernos, en menor medida, otros desarrollaron alas, pico y garras, algunos crecieron de tamaño y les salieron cuernos, algunos cuantos fueron mas afectados y sufrieron una transformación que les dio apariencia insectoide, otros les crecieron grandes astas y una pequeña cola erguida, los cambios fueron bastante variados, pero en la mayoría de los casos mantuvieron una apariencia humanoide.

No fue si no hasta el día siguiente, cuando los Equestres fueron afectados por los cambios, de hecho la mayoría de los cambios fueron relativamente menores, dada la alineación neutra de su magia natural, en algunas de las razas no hubo cambio alguno, tal como fue el cazo de los minotauros y dragones, sin embargo, la mayoría de las criaturas sufrieron cambios distintos, siendo el mas notorio el cambio de cuadrúpedo a bípedo, siendo estos los más afectados, los ponis, si no provocaron un descontrol masivo, fue únicamente gracias a la información y advertencias repartidas por las diarcas.

Esa mañana, cuando Twilight se despertó en su cuarto de la embajada, lo primero que sintió fue la sensación diferente que recibía de sus sabanas, lo segundo fue la posición de su cuerpo, pero lo que la obligo a abrir los ojos y levantarse de inmediato, fue cuando llevo su casco al cuello para rascarse, más lo que sintió fueron dedos.

"Mmmnnhm, *scratch scratch scratch* mhm… ¡¿?!, *GHASPHP* ¡HO NO!... *shigh* así que al final si nos afectó."

Con la aceptación de los cambios, se puso de pie y nuevamente se sorprendió por la sensación, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo pudo notar el porqué.

"Espera, no es igual que antes, mis piernas aun son bastante similares a cómo eran antes, mi cutie mark también se encuentra donde mismo," -movió su cola conscientemente- "antes, cuando visitaba a Sunset, tampoco tenía una cola," -llevo sus manos a sus pechos y los masajeó suavemente- "mis tetillas se convirtieron en pechos, además, parecen ser algo más grandes que antes, ¿será porque he crecido?, mhnaaa" -cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica surcar su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe, las soltó y se sonrojo- "y al parecer son mucho más sensibles, espero ese no sea un problema mas adelante," -cuando toco su cara sintió bastante alivio- *shigh* "grandioso, parece que mi cara no cambio mucho, mi hocico es más achatado pero no se ve completamente humano, mis orejas aún son de poni y están en la parte alta como cuando nos ponificabamos en CHS, y lo mejor de todo es que mi cuerno no ha desaparecido," -se estiro para sacudirse el sueño restante y al sentir el movimiento en su espalda sonrió- "¡tampoco desaparecieron mis alas!, creo que todo esta bien, ahora, tengo que vestirme, no creo que salir así sea muy buena idea, después de todo, ahora la mayor parte de mi cuerpo no está cubierto por pelaje, es curioso cómo se organizó, solo hay en mi antebrazo, sube a mis hombros y al parecer llega hasta la parte alta de mis alas, esta desde mis cacos hasta mi cadera pero no hay nada en el resto de mi torso, salvo por esta pequeña cantidad que al parecer cubre un poco mi entrepierna, como cuando estaba en CHS, menos mal que decidí que nos previniéramos y tuviéremos a mano algo de ropa."

Con su inspección inicial terminada, la princesa se apresuro a vestirse y verificar si las demás se encontraban bien, no fue una sorpresa que Sunset terminara en una situación parecida a la de ella, lo curioso fueron los cambios en el resto, Rarity gano un cuerno, pero se veía mas joven que su yo Equestre, a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy les salieron alas, y por alguna razón esta última se veía incomoda, además caminaba algo encorvada, mientras que la primera se veía lago deprimida y frustrada, preocupada por su bienestar, pregunto al respecto y la deportista soltó de inmediato su frustración.

"¡AMBAS TENEMOS ALAS!, lo que es bastante cool, pero, ¿por qué solo a ella le crecieron los pechos? ¡NO ES JUSTO!... ¡OH TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!"

Pero su frustración solo aumento cuando notó que a Twilight también le había crecido el pecho a comparación de antes, a lo que esta solo pudo reírse nerviosamente y la atleta se mantuvo deprimida hasta que todos se reunieron para almorzar.

Applejack y Pinkie Pie no cambiaron mucho en comparación a cuando se ponificaban, salvo que ambas parecían haberse vuelto un poco más altas y todas tenían cola, en ves de una extensión de cabello como antes, el caso mas curioso fue el de su contraparte, que su único cambio notorio eran la cola y el cuerno en su frente, por lo menos hasta que llegaron las hermanas Faust, estas ciertamente habían ganado un par de tallas en cuanto a pecho y cadera respecta, ambas tenían tanto alas como cuerno y ambas venían envueltas en sabanas.

"Emmm, disculpa que te molestemos Rarity, pero el parecer tanto mi hermana como yo ahora tenemos algunas dificultades que nos gustaría conversar mas tarde con la princesa y Sunset, pero creo que es más urgente el área de la vestimenta." -dijo la mayor mientras ambas se sentaban a la mesa-

Tras casi terminar de almorzar en la cafetería, un grupo de guardias entro para almorzar provocando una reacción inmediata de todas las chicas presentes.

Twili se puso roja como tomate y aparto la vista, Fluttershy se desmayó, Dash tuvo un wing boner, AJ se sonrojo y aparto la vista, pero seguía volteando de reojo de vez en cuando, mientras que Rarity veía con interés y rubor en el rostro, Pinkie simplemente sonreía y estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue rápidamente cortada por Twilight.

"¡No Pinkie, no tendremos una fiesta de ese estilo!"

Sunset simplemente aparto la vista algo avergonzada, la joven princesa suspiro y se dirigió hacia el grupo.

"¡Quien esta a cargo de este turno!"

De inmediato, un semental casi el doble de musculoso que el resto se presentó y saludo.

"Sargento de primera clase Boldmove, su alteza."

Cuando se cuadro junto a la mesa, la atención de las chicas que le miraban se dirigió de inmediato al único lugar que se movía libremente, esto finalmente rompió el control de las hermanas y sus alas se extendieron en un wing boner, la sabana que cubría a Celestia, se incinero en un segundo, mientras que la que usaba luna se hizo polvo en cuanto sus alas se extendieron, al notarse totalmente desnudas, un eeep se les escapo y ambas desaparecieron con una teletransportación involuntaria, disparada por la vergüenza y el deseo de estar en otro lugar.

"Sargento, su unidad fue la que tenia el turno de noche, ¿no es así?"

"Efectivamente su alteza."

*Shigh* "Las princesas y yo supusimos que la armadura encantada se acoplaría automáticamente en el caso de que se transformaran, pero aparentemente solo cambio de forma, antes de que se sienten a almorzar, vayan a sus barracas y colóquense el undersuit que se les asigno, en la forma bípeda es inmoral que sus partes estén a la vista, aun si se encuentran dentro de su funda, notifiquen también al resto por favor, no podemos permitir que las chicas se sientan incomodas."

Con las palabras de la princesa, el entendimiento llego al sargento y un leve rubor se vio en su rostro, acepto la orden y se retiro de inmediato junto con su grupo a cumplir con las órdenes.

"*Shigh*, Al parecer si habrá que rediseñar las armaduras de los guardias, que problema, chicas, ¿chicas?, ¡CHICAS!"

Al levantar la voz todas reaccionaron, regresando al presente, Twlight les pidió que le ayudaran a buscar a la directora y subdirectora con algunas sabanas para que se cubran, mientras que Rarity comenzó a hacerles algo decente para usar en el salón del club de costura, antes de partir Twili se acerco a ver los restos de las sabanas que se destruyeron, las de Celestia estaban irreconocibles, completamente carbonizadas, pero cuando tomo uno de los pedazos de la de Luna, sintió un fuerte dolor y lo soltó de inmediato, repeliéndolo de su mano con su magia.

"¡AUCH!... no puede ser, es ridículo, ¡es imposible!"

-O-

Esa misma mañana, cuando se llegaba la hora de que la princesa de la noche estaba por irse a descansar, después de cubrir la corte de la noche y sus labores de guardián de los sueños y compartir el desayuno/cena con su hermana, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Celestia que sucedería.

La monarca del sol aún se sentía extraña, tanto por su nueva forma física, como también le seguía pareciendo algo inconcebible que el sol se levantara sin su intervención, pero después de los eventos del día anterior, no se atrevió a conectarse con el sol nuevamente, por lo menos no hasta estar segura de que era lo que estaba pasando, mas cuando entro su hermana, sacándola de sus pensamientos, la saludo, pero noto que algo no estaba bien.

*Clack cloong*

"¡Ha!, buenos días Luna, como es…tu… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Cuando registro la voz que le hablaba, la princesa de la noche finalmente salió de su estupor.

"¿He?, ¡Ha!, ¡Si!, si, todo esta bien, o eso creo, es solo que, parece ser que al igual que te sucedió a ti, mi conexión con la luna también cambio." -hablo mientras no dejaba de mirar sus manos-

"¿Y tiene eso lago que ver con el hecho de que andes desnuda pese a que Twilight nos instruyo que eso era algo indecente en esta forma?"

Una sonrisa avergonzada surgió en el rostro de Luna mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

"A decir verdad, no me percate de cuando me transforme, estaba caminando por los sueños de nuestros ponis y cuando regrese, ya tenia esta forma, cuando lo registre comencé a experimentar con mi magia y me di cuenta que todo funcionaba casi igual, la única diferencia es que ahora también podemos canalizar magia a través de nuestras… err, apéndices superiores." -haciendo muestra de sus palabras, canalizó magia con la mano y convoco uno de los vestidos de su habitación-

"Manos, Luna, se llaman manos." -interrumpió la alicornio alabastro-

"Si, eso, como estaba diciendo, entonces decidí probar mi conexión con la nueva luna, antes de que desapareciera por el horizonte, al igual que tu no soy capas de moverla, pero a diferencia tuya que pareces ser invulnerable al calor y llamar toda la furia del sol al hacer contacto con él, yo me volví insensible al frio y mi regalía cayó hecha polvo en cuanto me moví, cuando uno de los sirvientes se acercó a recoger los restos, sufrió quemaduras… de congelación, de no haber sido por su grito no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, hubiera perdido sus dedos convertidos en hielo, afortunadamente logre revertir el efecto de algún modo antes de que sufriera daños permanentes."

Mientras había estado hablando, la princesa de la noche se colocó el segundo vestido, decidió dejar el incidente con el primero en el olvido ya que no había cancelado su conexión con la luna cuando lo invoco y este se volvió añicos en cuanto lo tocó, para cuando termino de hablar, había terminado de ponérselo y tomado asiento.

"*Shigh* Solo espero que mis pequeños ponis no entren en pánico por esto."

"Se hizo tanto como se pudo con ayuda de Twilight para evitarlo, solo podemos esperar que haya funcionado."

"También parece que es necesario cambiar el diseño de la armadura de los guardias, el actual no cubre todo lo necesario sus nuevas formas." -dijo Celestia-

"¡¿Pero por qué?, la vista es grandiosa!" -dijo Luna con un tono pícaro y una sonrisa que gritaba, '¿a poco no te gusta la nueva vista?'-

-O-

Los días pasaron lentamente mientras todos los habitantes del 'Nuevo Equs' (fue como decidieron nombrar al planeta resultante durante la última reunión de los diversos poderes antes del colapso), hubo momentos incomodos mientras todos se acostumbraba al nuevo ritmo, siendo a quienes mas trabajo les tomo acoplarse a los Equestres ya que los únicos que habituaban ropa siempre, eran los Yak.

La limpieza se inició por cada nación en su territorio, salvando lo que se podía de sus antiguas vidas, sacando y rescatando lo que se podía de entre toda la destrucción, dándole prioridad a los refugiados, al ser estos los que más conocían de lo que se podía encontrar, una pequeña parte de las naciones fue afortunada, ya que lograron recuperar partes de sus ciudades que arribaron intactas y de ahí reiniciaron sus naciones.

-O-

En esos días, en el reino hechicero, una gran cantidad de armas fueron reunidas ante el palacio, por todos los siervos repartidos por el globo, afortunadamente, la gran mayoría de las mas peligrosas, tales como las armas nucleares, no sobrevivieron el violento traslado, pero muchas armas y munición pequeña si lo hicieron.

Sentado en su trono en el palacio real, el supremo gobernante de la muerte recibía los últimos reportes al respecto del progreso general de la transición.

"Excelente, ¿Cómo va la puesta en operación de nuevo de las regiones de nuestros nuevos vasallos?"

"Todo marcha según el cronograma, Ainz-sama." -contesto Tempest que estaba postrada ante el trono-

"Muy bien, Chrysalis."

"Ordene Ainz-sama."

La respuesta de la changeling que estaba parada a un lado de la sala, fue inmediata, se paro frente al trono y se postro, mientras ambas estaban frente a él, los pensamientos del Overlord divagaron un poco.

_Menos mal que la armadura de Tempest se creo exclusivamente para ella y al ser mágica esta se adaptó rápidamente al cambio de forma física, lo que no se es de donde saco Chrysalis ese kimono, pero, le queda bien._

"Ahem, que tus unidades mantengan estrecha vigilancia sobres los recién llegados, quiero que informes de inmediato cualquier intento de rebelión, todo problema debe de ser tratado antes de que florezca."

"Si, como ordene."

"Pueden retirarse," -con el permiso recibido, ambas Equestres se retiraron- "ahora, Albedo, ¿ya se termino de instalar las actualizaciones a Turing y sus hermanos?"

"Si, ¿desea que los mande llamar antes de que se retiren?"

"Así es, lo correcto es darles una despedida adecuada."

"Entendido, se hará de inmediato."

Con una pequeña reverencia, la súcubo se retiró mientras ponía una mano sobre su oído derecho.

_*Shigh* Todo esto de gobernar es un absoluto dolor de cabeza, menos mal que la cantidad de refugiados no fue tan alta, aunque, aun así, no me explico por que había tan pocos humanoides, quién formo la barrera era un reverendo idiota, no supo hacer las cosas correctamente, según leí en sus documentos históricos, todos los eventos que llevaron hasta el presente, son una sarta de tonterías, al constructor solo le intereso que el diseño final fuera similar a la tierra en el siglo XX, pero la población es bastante reducida, aun las grandes ciudades no tenían gran cantidad de individuos, ¿será un efecto de la barrea?, o ¿fue solo un error de diseño en el plan inicial?... bueno da igual, ya no tiene caso pensar en todo eso._

-O-

Tras haberse despedido del rey hechicero, el grupo de autómatas, tomaron el camino de regreso a casa, al mismo tiempo que ellos veían por primera vez a sus conocidos transformados, estos también se sorprendieron por el cambio, durante unos días se mantuvieron en Mustangia compartiendo anécdotas de lo sucedido, y esperando a su padre que estaba próximo a terminar su condena en Equestria, cuando este finalmente llego a casa, convivieron unos días mas antes de separarse nuevamente, tras poco más de una semana de estar con su familia, el científico partió en compañía de 02 para atender la invitación del rey hechicero envió con sus hijos antes de que estos partieran, y tenía curiosidad de preguntar si aun estaba disponible la oferta que le extendió después de su juicio.

Mientras tanto en Equestria todo se movía en relativa calma, y con las reparaciones y regulaciones que permitieron la integración de los nuevos ciudadanos, finalmente terminadas, se dio el anuncio oficial de la dimisión de las diarcas y la asunción al trono de la princesa Twilight, repartiendo se invitaciones a todas las naciones amistosas y neutrales.

-O-

En Canterlot, los preparativos estaban funcionando a sobremarcha, en tan solo unos días más se llegaría la fecha en que Twilight tomaría el trono, cada una de las M6 ayudaban en la planificación, y gracias a las M7, todo marchaba a un ritmo mucho mas estable que si solo hubiera una de cada una; AJ y su contraparte, se aseguraban del reparto y entrega de toda la sidra y botanas para el evento, Rarity y su contraparte, trabajaron entre ambas para crear el vestido para la coronación, ya solo faltaba que las arañas de estrella terminaran de hilar la bandana que usaría como accesorio, ambas modistas habían discutido fervientemente por el material a usar, hasta que la ex poni le mostro lo que la naturaleza mágica Equestre podía ofrecer, esta de mas decir que la ex estudiante de CHS quedo encantada con la suavidad y el brillo de la seda y con el tiempo sobrante, diseñaron el vestido para el coctel, Pinkie Pie y su contraparte, fueron separadas totalmente por voto unánime, mientras una se ocupaba de la cocina, la otra se ocuparía de toda la decoración y coordinación del evento, las dos velocistas se ocupaban por turnos del clima, junto con el equipo reunido por la poni policromática, este equipo fue el que se encargó de explicar a la ex deportista como funcionaba la magia de los pegasos, además, el dúo funcionaba como paquetería de emergencia cuando fuera necesario, por lo que pese a que la coronación fue ya entrado el invierno, el día de la coronación estaría completamente despejado, Fluttershy y su contraparte se encargaron de un coro de avecillas, además de los animales que volarían al momento de la coronación, mientras la ex estudiante practicaba la música planeada, la equestre se encargaba de organizar todos los preparativos para el transporte y alimentación de dichos animales; en resumen todo marchaba sobre ruedas, lo único que no lo hacia era el humor de la futura gobernante de Equestria.

En el castillo de la amistad ubicado en Poniville, la mas joven de las princesas se encontraba empacando todas sus pertenencias para mudarse a Canterlot nuevamente, pero la melancolía la inundaba, tras su decimo suspiro, quienes le acompañaban decidieron intervenir.

*Shigh*

"¿Estas bien Twilight?" -pregunto la pelirroja-

"No… bueno, si… *shigh* la verdad no estoy segura, digo, sé que debería estar contenta, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo no está bien."

Sunset y Twili cruzaron miradas y esta última tomo la palabra.

"Creo que se a que te refieres, cuando yo dejé Cristal Prep, también me sentí bastante incomoda mientras lo hacía, pero al final entendí que solo era un lugar donde había pasado mucho tiempo y hecho mucho, por lo que no es imposible extrañar esa familiaridad." -dijo la chica de lentes-

"Es cierto que voy a extrañar mucho este lugar, después de todo esta lleno de invaluables recuerdos y anécdotas, sin embargo, no siento que sea eso lo que me molesta."

"Creo que ya lo entendí," -interrumpió la pelirroja- "Creo que entiendo por lo que estas pasando, lo que duele no es el hecho si no lo que significa, te alejaras de tus amigas y de la mayoría de las personas que conoces y te preocupa que no las puedas volver a ver."

"S-sí, creo que, si es eso, al menos se siente como si eso fuera el motivo, pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" -dijo la alicornio con asombro-

"Bueno, puedo entender como te sientes, por que yo me sentí igual cuando atravesé el espejo y llegué a ese mundo la primera vez, tras unos días me empecé a sentir melancólica y recordaba constantemente todo lo que deje atrás, pero no tienes por que estar triste, a diferencia de mi caso, tus amigos y seres queridos estarán tan cerca de ti como una carta, y si las cosas siguen bien, según lo último que supe del reino hechicero, pronto tendremos nuevamente comunicaciones satelitales, en cualquier momento tendremos nuevamente smartphone's en nuestras manos." -termino la pelirroja con un guiño-

Esta noticia finalmente comenzó a mejorar los ánimos de la princesa.

"Tienes razón, el que estemos separadas no significa que no nos volveremos a ver, *snif* muchas gracias."

Tras un breve abrazo de confort, todas continuaron empacando todos los artículos personales que tenían en el castillo, el personal de la guardia solar y lunar que se habían encargado hasta ahora de su resguardo en Poniville, se encargarían de llevarse todos los artículos de Twilight a Canterlot al retirarse como escolta de la princesa, cuando ya estaban partiendo, al salir del castillo, se encontraron con Starlight Glimmer que le entrego un regalo de despedida a su mentora, al ver el diario con las fotos que retrataban una gran cantidad de momentos, agradeció con un gran abrazo el regalo de la nueva directora de la escuela de la amistad, y antes de que pudieran subir a las carrozas que les llevarían a Canterlot, el resto de sus amigas llegaron para despedirse de ella temporalmente y asegurarle que contaba con todo su apoyo, dándole palabras de aliento, está de más decir que la despedida fue emotiva.

-O-

Al día siguiente, en Canterlot, era el día de la coronación, la mañana inicio pacíficamente, un desayuno simple pero llenador fue compartido por las princesas, Pinkie y Rarity, estas ultimas dos llegaron antes para terminar todos sus preparativos del evento, el resto llegarían más tarde, trayendo consigo el resto de lo que faltaba, lo único que aun causaba algo de molestia para todas era el cambio de forma, siendo especialmente extraño el hecho de siempre estar vestidas, tras terminar el desayuno, el elemento de la risa y la generosidad se disculparon y se retiraron para terminar con sus preparativos, pero Twilight noto la incomodidad de las diarcas.

"¿Que sucede princesas?, las noto algo incomodas, ¿aun no se acostumbran al cambio de forma?"

Las hermanas cruzaron una mirada y decidieron responder.

"No Twilight, no se trata de eso, el cambio de forma realmente no nos ha causado grandes molestias, salvo por el hecho de que debemos recordar vestirnos antes de salir de nuestros aposentos." -dijo la monarca del sol-

"De estas prendas, lo único que aun encontramos algo incomodo es este ¿brasier o sostén?, creo que se llama," -dijo la princesa de la noche, mientras acomodaba sus senos con sus manos por encima del vestido que parecía más una toga- "no, lo que aun nos mantiene algo intranquilas es el hecho de que la luna y el sol ya no están bajo nuestro dominio, es cierto que aún tenemos una conexión con ellos pero ya no es la misma de antes, tal como ya no son los mismos de antes."

*Shigh* "Creo que las entiendo, a mi aun me cuesta aceptar que todo este tiempo solo habíamos estado viendo una cúpula sobre nosotras y que todos los astros en el cielo eran falsos."

"Cierto, pero en este momento no tenemos tiempo para estar desperdiciando, hoy es un día muy importante para ti y toda Equestria, después de todo, hace mas de mil años que no había un cambio en el régimen, jijijijij." -rio Celestia-

"Por cierto, ahora que tocamos el tema, debo decir que te miras bastante relajada, sinceramente supuse que estarías hecha una bola de nervios para estas horas o que incluso no habrías dormido nada." -agrego Luna-

"Buenooo, eso es porque con todos los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente, finalmente acepte que no necesito hacer todo sola y que siempre podre contar con mis amistades sin importar el problema, eso y las palabras que me dio la princesa Skystar, 'está bien buscar ser perfectos, pero no hay que flagelarnos por no lograrlo, ya que no existe nadie perfecto'… bueno algo así, la verdad ella lo dijo con palabras mucho más simples."

-O-

Llegado el medio día, todos los invitados habían llegado, el patio principal estaba repleto de gobernantes, dignatarios, reporteros y una gran cantidad de nobles y ciudadanos comunes, todo estaba preparado y listo, había un único espacio al que prácticamente nadie se acercaba o quería acercarse, una mesa en la que se encontraban sentadas dos figuras, tras ellos, de pie, se encontraban dos sirvientas y un mayordomo, se trataba del rey hechicero y la primer ministro, mientras ellos esperaban conversando en voz baja, Sebas observaba todas las criaturas reunidas, la cantidad de reporteros era impresionante, mas eso no era de extrañarse, las naciones recién 're nacidas' estaban hambrientas de información sobre el mundo.

"Ainz-sama, al parecer ya esta por empezar la ceremonia." -dijo la súcubo-

Trompetas sonaron anunciando el inicio del evento, al balcón salieron las Diarcas, ataviadas en elegantes vestidos de gala, la princesa del sol usaba un vestido color perla de falda larga que tenia una abertura lateral que llegaba casi hasta la cadera, en la parte superior, este dejaba sus hombros completamente descubiertos y tenia unas medias mangas de encaje que iniciaban por debajo del hombro, su regalia habitual fue cambiada por un collar fino de exquisita manufactura de oro y amatistas, sobre su cabeza se encontraba su corona de siempre y en sus cascos las cubiertas doradas que siempre había usado, mientras que la princesa de la noche, a su derecha, usaba un vestido de tirantes, de un celeste apenas más oscuro que el cielo, que se difuminaba a un color negro en la parte de la falda, esta era de cola, mas larga en la parte de atrás, con la punta casi llegando al suelo, y en la parte delantera quedando apenas por debajo de sus rodillas, tenia detalles en color plata en la falda y el pecho, que asemejaba constelaciones y usaba guantes de encaje negros que le llegaban hasta los codos, al igual que en su hermana, alrededor de su cuello, había un collar de manufactura exquisita con diamantes blancos, sobre su cabeza se encontraba su corona y en sus cascos su calzado habitual.

Cuando los aplausos se detuvieron por una señal de las diarcas, estas iniciaron un discurso largo y tendido que aburrió al Overlord, su atención no fue picada hasta ya casi el final, cuando los meseros repartieron la sidra para el brindis, está de más decir que su mesa fue servida casi al final, hasta que el jefe de meseros regaño al resto y les sirvió personalmente.

_*Shigh* Ya creía yo que esto seria muy aburrido, de no ser por que no necesito dormir ya estuviera roncando desde hace rato, ¿mhn?, oh parece que ya va a terminar… ¡Oooh!, interesante, combinaron sus coronas para formar la corona de la nueva princesa._

Sin embargo, las palabras de Sebas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Parece que algo no salió del todo bien."

Las avecillas que cantarían alrededor de la princesa y las mariposas que adornarían su imagen, se movían de manera extraña, un grupo de palomas salió desde detrás de las princesas mientras que dos gansos bajaban la corona que se encontraba flotando con la magia de las diarcas y al instante siguiente todo se fue al demonio.

Los Wondervolts llegaron realizando sus maniobras haciendo patrones de humo que tenían preparados para el evento, pero las acrobacias fueron sacadas de trayectoria por los fuegos artificiales encendidos demasiado pronto por Gummy, aunado a las pequeñas criaturas peleando alrededor de su cabeza, Twilight sintió la corona rozar la punta de su cuerno y caer, al percatarse intento atraparla.

En la mesa del Overlord, la atención de todos estaba sobre el desastre en el balcón, pero aun así nadie esperaba lo que vieron, la corona cayo fuera del alcance de la nueva gobernante de Equestria y en el intento de atraparla cayo por el borde del balcón tras tropezar con su largo vestido.

Ainz se quedó congelado y hubiera reaccionado de una manera vergonzosa de no ser por el ruido que escucho a su lado, Albedo hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no reírse, pero aun así se le escapo algo de la sidra de entre sus labios con un leve 'pfft'.

*GHASPH* *pffft*

Mientras que la respuesta general fue de sorpresa, y temor por el bienestar de la princesa, el Overlord solo mordía sus inexistentes labios por la pena ajena del suceso.

Afortunadamente para ella, sus alas no estaban debajo de nada y pudo detenerse justo antes de tocar el suelo, elevándose nuevamente hacia el palco con una sonrisa de vergüenza en el rostro y cuando recupero su lugar, finalmente toda la multitud reacciono y exploto en aplausos y felicitaciones, entonces los meseros comenzaron a repartir la comida a todas las mesas.

-O-

Tras la fiesta, la nueva gobernante de Equestria se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas junto con sus amigas.

"Poco falto para que todo se volviera un desastre."

"Y que lo digas querida, lamento mucho no haberme fijado en que las arañas de estrella se fueron junto con la bandana cuando te la puse." -dijo la modista apenada-

"Si, yo también lo siento, arruinamos tu día, por la preocupación cuando Sali de casa me olvide de la comida para las aves y no me acorde hasta que ya era hora de alimentarlas aquí en el castillo, lo siento *snif*"

"No tienes por que afligirte Fluttershy, todas estábamos bastante nerviosas por el evento, después de todo, no había habido una coronación en Equestria desde que las diarcas tomaron el trono, además, no todo salió mal, el banquete marcho a la perfección." -termino la princesa con una sonrisa a su amiga para alegrarla-

"A 'ecir verda', hubiera sido un completo desastre, 'e no ser porque Bigmac y yo 'ecidimos usar los servicios de Yggdrasil pa'a hacer las entregas, yo tamb'én estaba hecha una 'ola de nervios, jejejeje." (A decir verdad, hubiera sido un completo desastre, de no ser porque Bigmac y yo decidimos usar los servicios de Yggdrasil para hacer las entregas, yo también estaba hecha una bola de nervios, jejejeje.)

"O sea, ¿que estuvimos realmente a un paso de que todo saliera completamente mal?" -Dijo la nueva monarca con preocupación-

"Es posible, pero no hay que ver lo que ya no tiene remedio si no lo que prepararnos para que no pueda suceder algo similar nuevamente." -agrego una voz metálica que conocían todos bien-

Turing Test llegaba a la mesa acompañada de las M7 y las hermanas Faust que vinieron a felicitar con tranquilidad a su amiga después de ayudar con la despedida de todos los invitados, mientras convivían, la princesa de la amistad miraba fijamente la nueva apariencia de la autómata, tenia una figura mas humana que el resto de criaturas existentes tras el colapso de la barrera, con un vestido de fiesta creado por la Rarity humana de color gris plateado, la nueva cubierta que era mas parecida a piel sin pelaje, tenia una tonalidad cercana al mocha pero un poco más claro, sus ojos violetas tenían una apariencia bastante orgánica, solo si se miraban de cerca era posible notar que eran mecánicos, ahora si tenia una boca que abría y cerraba mientras hablaba, el material sintético que enfriaba su procesador, fue reemplazado por un cabello de apariencia natural en color blanco platinado, lo único que delataba el hecho de que no era orgánica, eran un par de apéndices alargados que funcionaban como sus oídos y que en algunas partes tal como las rodillas, codos y manos se podían observar señas de las uniones.

Tras un poco de tiempo de sentirse observada, Turing se giro y saludo a Twilight con una sonrisa.

_Es increíble todo lo que puede hacer el rey hechicero, Turing ahora puede disfrutar de la vida al máximo, no solo recibió parpados, sino todo el paquete, de no ser por los pequeños detalles sería bastante fácil confundirla con un ser orgánico, jejeje._

Y con este pensamiento, Twilight se acerco al grupo y todos siguieron platicando mientras caía la tarde.

* * *

**Y con esto queda este capitulo, lamento mucho hacerlos esperar tanto pero no lograba que me agradara lo que escribía, espero haya sido de su agrado y nuevamente les agradezco mucho el tiempo que le dedicaron a mi fanfic para leerlo, no puedo terminar de agradecer todo el apoyo que mi humilde trabajo ha recibido pero aunque aquí es el final aun no es todo, esperen con ansias lo que viene, nos seguiremos leyendo mas adelante jejejeje**


	36. 36 Time line y noticias

**Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, debido al hecho de que este fic se alargo muchísimo mas de lo que originalmente pensaba gracias a su apoyo y palabras de aliento puede ser algo confuso, ahora tal como les prometí anterior mente, les presento la linea de tiempo de la historia completa, es decir todos los hechos enlazados en esta historia, mas adelante publicare algunas cosas que suceden de manera paralela, tal como la historia de Chrysalis en la tumba, como también de por que Skystar saluda a Lupusregina con mucho afecto cuando la encuentra en Canterlot.**

* * *

14/03

Nazarick llega a Equestria

Asignan guardia a TS

Llega guardia solar al amanecer

16/03

Tumba ocultada

17/03

Civilización encontrada

Asignación de tareas a los guardianes

Se inicia exploración

18/03

Captura de Guilldberg

Encuentran diferencia de idioma

19/03

Captura de Flim y Flam

Solucionado problema de idioma

Se invocan barcos

20/03

Tortura de capturados

Desembarco de exploradores en Equestria

21/03

Momonga inicia preparaciones para salir

22/03

Se captura dragón adulto

Se descubre Everfree

23/03

Discord ataca Nazarick

24/03

Aura asignada a Everfree

Se descubren ciervos

Se aplica bloqueo de percepción

25/03

Arriban emisarios a Canterlot

Momonga llega a Manehattan

Se forjan documentos personales

Se forjan documentos para transporte de carga

26/03

Momon Llega a Poniville

27/03

Celestia cita mane 6

Se fija fecha del festival de la amistad

28/03

Mane 6 regresan a Poniville

Mane 6 menos Rainbow conocen a Momon y Nabel

29/03

Fiesta de bienvenida

Filthy Rich se molesta

31/03

Se conquista a los perros diamante

01/04

Rich denuncia robo de terreno

04/04

Rich acusa alcaldesa de favoritismo

08/04

Se inician negocios con los grifos

18/04

Se revisan finanzas de Yggdrasil por acusación de Rich

23/04

Se termina almacén/taller

25/04

Se terminan de revisar finanzas de Yggdrasil

29/04

Rich acusa de prácticas ilícitas a Yggdrasil

03/05

Rich acusa a Momon de contratos de trabajo fraudulentos

08/05

Se terminan de revisar contratos de empleo

09/05

Trama juego de sombras

21/05

Rich comienza a acusar de control mental de sus empleados a Momon

23/05

Dash se estrella en la fuente de Poniville

27/05

Twilight va a Canterlot

29/05

Nabel recibe convocatoria de Celestia

30/05

Se confirma asistencia a convocatoria

05/06

Momon y compañía atienden convocatoria

Captura y sometimiento de Chrysalis

25/06

Captura de los generales

26/06

Se 'suprimen' las revueltas

Se asigna grupo de Red como protección de los elementos

27/06

Tempest llega a Canterlot

Princesas petrificadas

M6 inician viaje para salvar Equestria

Tempest parte en persecución de las M6

M6 suben al tren

28/06

M6 bajan del tren y se adentran al desierto

M6 se desploman en el desierto y son transportadas

Tempest alcanza tren en puerto caballo

Tempest asegura el tren y se dirige a Klugetown

M6 llegan a Klugetown y conocen a Capper Dapperpaws

Skystar es capturada e interrogada por Avaricia de los generales de Demiurge

Sky conoce a Ainz y se vuelve invitada de Nazarick

Las M6 conocen a la capitana Celaeno y su tripulación

Las M6 escapan del navío y llegan al monte Aris

Twilight es capturada e inicia el regreso a Canterlot

Las M6 se unen a Celaeno y Capper para rescatar a Twilight

29/06

Twilight capturada llega a Canterlot

M6 Capper y piratas llegan a Canterlot

El rey tormenta obtiene magia de las princesas

Rey tormenta traiciona a Tempest

Se presenta Ainz

Rey tormenta derrotado

Des petrificación de las princesas

Muere Grubber

Se reinicia festival de la amistad

Se realiza reunión de gobernantes

Tempest se une al gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown como sirviente

30/06

Tempest es recibida en Nazarick

Se finalizan detalles para la defensa conjunta de las naciones

Los gobiernos eligen postura ante rey hechicero

Se asigna exploración de castillo de Twilight a Demiurge

01/07

Se asigna equipo personal a Tempest

Se le asigna puesto definitivo a Tempest

Demiurge parte a cumplir su misión

Se propone tratado de comercio Equestria-reino hechicero para responder en 2 meses

Nazarick descubre conciencia del árbol de la armonía

02/07

Princesas se separan para estudiar propuesta de Ainz

Se anuncia cambio de régimen al imperio de las tormentas

Generales Jaidev y Calista son presentados ante Ainz

03/07

Desfile triunfal de Nazarick en capital del reino tormenta

Twilight regresa a Poniville

05/07

Doppelgänger's comienzan a crear resistencia

06/07

Doble de Frienze comienza a buscar aliados extranjeros

10/07

Tempest es retada por el derecho a su puesto

12/07

Comienzan a abandonar reino hechicero los indeseables

16/07

Se da última revisión de la nueva 'constitución' por Demiurge Albedo y Mare

17/07

Se publica la versión final de la 'constitución' del reino hechicero

Se publican nuevas leyes del reino hechicero

Encuentro con Clobber Mustang, Ainz incluido en techcuestria

18/07 (inicia mes de time skip)

23/07

Princesas se reúnen nuevamente

27/07

Se inicia formación de ejército del falso Strong Horns

29/07

Inauguración de la escuela de la amistad

01/08

Problemas con la AEE

Mare demuele el castillo del rey tormenta

Inicia construcción del nuevo castillo del reino hechicero

05/08

Reinician las clases tras cierre de la escuela de la amistad

10/08

Estatua de Ainz en el desierto terminada

18/08 (termina mes de time skip)

Chrysalis se encuentra con Star Swirl el barbado

19/08

Ainz se entera del mundo alterno de Canterlot High

20/08

Ainz recibe traducción completa del diario

Se asigna tarea de exploración a un equipo

21/08

Se envía expedición atreves del espejo (antes del amanecer)

Construcción de castillo terminada

CZ2128 Delta se conecta a servidores y crea identidades e historial falsos

22/08

Yuri Alfa y CZ2128 Delta empeñan joyería por dinero

Yuri Alfa y CZ2128 Delta rentan casa

23/08

Yuri Alfa ingresa como maestra a Canterlot High

CZ2128 Delta ingresa como estudiante a Canterlot High

24/08

CZ2128 Delta consigue trabajo a tiempo parcial en un cibercafé

25/08

Ejército rebelde se moviliza

30/08

Castillo hechicero completamente terminado

Se reúnen ejércitos de alianza enemiga

01/09

Cumbre de las criaturas

Grifo lord Goldstone intenta estafar tierras a Equestria

Cumbre atacada por alianza

Ejercito enemigo destruido

16/09

Diamondia encontrado culpable

Diamondia se vuelve estado vasallo

26/09

Yggdrasil y reino Hechicero inician negocios

30/09

Nacion centauride enjuiciada encontrada inocente

04/10

Albedo descubre que Ainz se puede transformar en otras especies además de unicornio

11/10

Juicio de Involucrados Minos, estado inocente

Intento de asesinato fallido del gobernante de Minos

25/10

Minos se vuelve Monarquia constitucional

Minos se vuelve estado vasallo

30/10

Reino araña eliminado

04/11

Juicio de las Jirafas, país inocente

Se eliminan caciques jirafa

15/11

Juicio de Grifos

Griffonia encontrado inocente

Lords grifos inmiscuidos, condenados a cadena perpetua dentro de Nazarick

18/11/

Unidad 03 enviada a Twilight

19/11

Unidad 03 recibe rayo y se borran sus directivas anteriores.

20/11

Llega Gadget a poniville

21/11

Unidad 03 puesta en línea nuevamente

Unidad 03 recibe nuevas directivas

Unidad 03 cambia de nombre a Turing test

23/11

Shizu 'raptada'

Sirenas aseguradas

Shizu 'rescatada'

Muere Sombra humano

25/11

Shizu dada de alta del hospital

27/11

Cozy Glow inicia absorción de magia

03/12

Criaturas menores pierden magia

09/12

Bestias pierden magia

10/12

Starswirl investiga perdida de magia

11/12

Starswirl manda carta a princesas

14/12

Elementos convocados a Canterlot

Elementos van al tártaro

Young six atrapados por Cozy

Young six desmantelan plan de Cozy

Grogar liberado

15/12

Cozy Glow Enjuiciada

20/12

Grogar inicia sus planes

Sombra toma imperio de cristal

21/12

Se descubre un indicio de la verdad

Sombra es derrotado por primera vez

23/12

Árbol y elementos de la harmonía destruidos

Sombra domina Poniville

Sombra ataca Canterlot

Sombra es derrotado definitivamente

29/12

Crece nuevo árbol de la harmonía

Equipo de villanos enviados por campana

30/12

Villanos obtienen campana

31/12

Se confirma rastro de jugadores CHS

01/01/2nd

Grogar parte en búsqueda de poder alternativo

02/01/2nd

Base asegurada CHS

04/01/2nd

Villanos intentan usar campana

Villanos parten a Canterlot

07/01/2nd

Infiltración base militar secreta CHS

10/01/2nd

Pandora reporta ítem mundial a Ainz

15/01/2nd

Grace y Glory capturados y enviados a Demiurge

17/01/2nd

Primer reporte del otro lado del espejo

21/01/2nd

Grifonia se vuelve estado vasallo del reino hechicero

30/01/2nd

Se realiza trato compraventa de Venderbull industries a Yggdrasil

31/01/2nd

Se recibe cuarto reporte del otro lado del espejo

03/02/2nd

Unidad 04 aparece en Poniville

Turing raptada por unidad 04

04/02/2nd

M6 se recuperan

M6 inician búsqueda de Turing

09/02/2nd

M6 capturadas por Cobbler

11/02/2nd

Ainz asiste a cumbre de naciones CHS

Ainz demuestra su poder en la cumbre de naciones CHS

Ainz y pandora recolectan ítem mundial Two-world mandala

Ainz obtiene habilidad 'Soul Shaper'

12/02/2nd

Ainz visita CHS

Cobbler intenta convencer a las M6

13/02/2nd

Cobbler ataca Canterlot

Villanos se infiltran en Canterlot

Invitación de las M7 a la cumbre

Juicio de Cobbler, sentenciado a 6 meses de prisión y uno de servicio comunitario

Criminales mayores transportados a Nazarick por una semana

14/02/2nd

Villanos regresan a la guarida de Grogar

Villanos estudian sobre la campana

Villanos usan la campana

Discord intenta detener villanos

15/02/2nd

Grogar regresa

Grogar es traicionado

Villanos continúan sus planes

Twilight se entera de lo sucedido en CHS

Twlilight llega al mundo humano como poni

17/02/2nd

Ainz regresa a cumbre acompañado

Naciones toman su postura

18/02/2nd

Villanos atacan Canterlot

Villanos petrificados

19/02/2nd

Se revela alineación de Chrysalis

Entra en operación consulado temporal Equestre en CHS

20/02/2nd

Prisioneros regresados a Equestria

24/02/2nd

Ataque a la embajada del Reino Hechicero

Tercera visita a cumbre

25/02/2nd

Se descubren políticos muertos de EUA

11/03/2nd

Primeros efectos en el clima del colapso inminente en la barrera

16/03/2nd

Turing recibe notificación de fecha para la instalación de Updates

20/03/2nd

Turing parte hacia el reino hechicero

26/03/2nd

Intentos de invasión a las áreas seguras repelidos

05/04/2nd

Se anuncia los cambios a esperar a ambos mundos con el colapso de la barrera

12/04/2nd

Nazarick completa la evacuación de los países subordinados y naciones refugiadas

27/04/2nd

Equestria completa la evacuación de sus nuevos aliados y naciones refugiadas

02/05/2nd

Colapsa la barrera que dividía los mundos

Todas las criaturas inteligentes y semi inteligentes sufren cambios físicos

03/05/2nd

Equestres sufren cambios físicos por la noche

10/05/2nd

Turing y sus hermanos dejan el reino hechicero tras recibir sus actualizaciones

13/09/2nd

Cobbler termina su sentencia y regresa a casa

18/09/2nd

Cobbler parte al reino hechicero en compañía de 02

25/09/2nd

Anuncio oficial de la sucesión en el trono de Equestria

01/12

Twilight toma el trono

* * *

**Nos leemos tan pronto como me sea posible, y a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia para llegar hasta aquí, esperen el epilogo jejeje aun falta eso, y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic. XD**


	37. 37 Epilogo

**Los derechos de las obras originales pertenecen a Kugane Maruyama y Hasbro respectivamente, esta es una obra con el fin de entretener y de ser posible sacar una sonrisa.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a 'the hat man' que me permitió incluir un guiño de su historia de fimfiction 'the iron horse', aunque he modificado el tiempo en que transcurre y otras cosillas, realmente no voy a contar su historia, solo hacer referencias, pero se las recomiendo es una historia bastante buena**

**NOTAS**

**EEA = Eight Edge Assassins, (abreviare porque es un gorro escribirlo cada vez Xd)**

**DK = Death Knight**

**SD = Shadow Demon**

**SE = Supresor emocional de no muerto.**

**CDN = Cumbre De las Naciones**

**Bien señoras y señores, aquí esta el epilogo, espero sea de su agrado, como siempre si les gusta se aceptan huesos (comentarios) si no les gusta se aceptan piedras, pero léanlo todo antes de opinar plis Xb**

**Ortografía revisada 18/07/2020**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**Una nueva invitación**

Tras algunos años después de la coronación de la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle como monarca de Equestria, muchas cosas sucedieron en el ámbito global, pero quien mas disfruto de planes concretados fue el rey hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown; o cuando menos esa es la afirmación de los individuos alrededor del Overlord en este momento.

En la opinión de Demiurge, el guardián del séptimo piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick, los primeros 40 años del plan de 10,000 años, se han desarrollado tal y como su amo lo desea, el solo lamenta aun no ser capaz de ver más allá de los objetivos para los próximos 200 años, pero aun se sigue esforzando por comprender la magnificencia de los planes del supremo gobernante de Nazarick.

Según Chrysalis, la actual subdirectora del servicio secreto del reino hechicero, los últimos 39 años han sido los mejores de toda su existencia, no solo su poder aumento considerablemente, ya que los nuevos drones que su amo le otorgo, requieren una cantidad mínima de amor para subsistir, lo que le ha permitido aumentar sus reservas de manera considerable, actual mente es perfectamente capaz de pelear mano a mano sin ser fácilmente derrotada con Solution Épsilon o Yuri Alpha de las Pléyades, sin el uso de magia o habilidades especiales, aunque aún no les puede ganar, para el resto del mundo ella ahora es prácticamente invencible, en su opinión, la grandeza e inteligencia de su amo no tiene comparación alguna, con el tiempo que ha pasado entrenando y todo lo que ha aprendido en la tumba, pudo finalmente entender la opinión del resto sobre Ainz-sama, el es en definitiva un ser supremo, alguien que está por encima de los dioses, por lo que es natural que sus planes funcionen a la perfección.

Para Tempest Shadow, no existe nadie mas adecuado a quien servir, por lo que cada varios años consume en su comida una o dos de las manzanas de Idunn, que renuevan la juventud de su cuerpo, lo cual fue un premio tras completar una operación en la que eliminó a todos los sobrevivientes del colapso de la barrera que formaron una alianza para intentar atacar al reino hechicero por venganza, la misión duro poco más de dos años, sin embargo fue capaz de encontrar todos y cada uno de los rebeldes matando a los que luchaban y capturando a los que se rendirán, una vez completada su tarea, al reportar su éxito, expreso que no deseaba mas que servirle y lamentaba que su cuerpo envejecería y dejaría de ser útil a su amo, esta de mas decir que esas palabras ganaron la aprobación no solo de Ainz, si no de Albedo y el resto de los guardianes, por lo que cuando se le pregunto que si su deseo era servir eternamente a su amo y contesto afirmativamente, se le rebelo que la vejes de un mortal si tenía una solución, y desde ese momento, la dedicación de la unicornio hacia su amo, creció a un nivel similar al de los guardianes.

Para Twili, que tras la combinación de los mundos, decidió hacer sus estudios superiores en la facultad de Yamaiko, ubicada en el reino hechicero, donde obtuvo grandes resultados en magitech, y trabajó después bajo el director Clobber Mustang en el Centro de Desarrollo Mágico-Tecnológico Amanomahitotsu, de quien aprendió todo lo que pudo, volviéndose su segunda al mando, después, tras la jubilación de este, fue nombrada directora en jefe, donde ha ejercido desde entonces y donde espera durar por un largo, largo tiempo, ya que, aparentemente, cuando la barrera cayo y fue transformada permanentemente, recibió una longevidad similar a la de las alicornios, según sus propios estudios, ella y las hermanas Faust ahora son una sub especie de alicornio que tiene la longevidad pero no la resistencia física, cosa que no noto hasta que la madures se hizo presente en sus amigas pero no en ella; en este momento se encontraba extasiada, anunciando los últimos avances de su ramo al supremo gobernante, así como presentándole los prototipos semifinales de dicha investigación para su aprobación, su mayor objetivo, era el algún día poder lograr algo que se aproximara a la perfección de Shizu o CZ-2128-Delta, como se presentó cuando estuvo en el palacio del reino hechicero por primera vez; al ser convocada para recibir la oferta de trabajo, conoció por primera vez la verdadera naturaleza de su amiga, ciertamente fue un shock cuando descubrió que otra de sus amigas era un autómata, pero no fue hasta que la pléyade se quito el parche y un brazo en demostración que finalmente la noticia pudo ser absorbida por su mente, al principio se sintió traicionada por el hecho de que le había ocultado la verdad, pero cuando el Rey hechicero le revelo que Yuri y Shizu era monitorear el progreso de la barrera y asegurar la seguridad de todos en CHS, pudo calmarse y entender, mas su sonrisa solo regreso cuando esta se acerco a ella con permiso de su amo y le pego un stiker en la mejilla con su acostumbrado 'cute', aun el día de hoy, ese momento sigue siendo uno de los más atesorados por ella por ser la confirmación de que su amistad era real, y la memoria siempre le incita una sonrisa.

Para Shalltear Bloodfallen, era otro día como cualquier otro, lo único que aún mantenía su atención era la figura imponente de su amo, de no ser por el todos los animales que habitan este mundo no serían más que desechos, solo la grandeza y compasión de un ser supremo es capaz de lograr el milagro que se observa hoy día por todo el mundo, con el desarrollo del reino, muchas cosas comenzaron a nacer y algunos de los guardianes iniciaron con la práctica de hobbies fuera de sus deberes en Nazarick por petición de Ainz; ella, al principio no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención, hasta el día en que vio una obra de teatro, que para ser sinceros, capto totalmente su interés, lo que la impulso a aprender más sobre arte y con los años se volvió una patrona que impulsa las artes con el fin de embellecer el reino de su amo, ella fue la fundadora de la escuela de arte superior Blodfallen, donde los alumnos pueden aprender danza, escultura, pintura, orfebrería, teatro, arquitectura, dibujo y mucho más, en resumen cualquier tipo de arte, este era sin duda, su mayor logro para beneficio del reino de su amo y pronto, las primeras clases se graduaran con exhibiciones de sus trabajos, donde los más destacados de cada categoría, serán recibidos como complementos para el palacio.

Sebas Tian, mayordomo principal de la gran tumba de Nazarick, se encontraba de pie a la derecha de la sala al igual que el resto de los presentes, mientras la directora del Centro de Desarrollo Mágico-Tecnológico Amanomahitotsu, parada frente al trono, reportaba sus más recientes hallazgos; ver la expresión de emoción y dedicación en la joven, llenaba de alegría el corazón del mayordomo de acero, para el esas expresiones reflejaban la compasión y amabilidad de su amo que permitió a este mundo florecer adecuadamente bajo su mano firme y justa.

Albedo, la supervisora de los guardianes y segunda al mando del reino, se encontraba como siempre al lado de su amado, la sonrisa actual en su rostro era una de las más genuinas que jamás había tenido, esto no solo se debía al rotundo éxito de los planes del Overlord a su lado que se iniciaron en cuanto se percato del cambio de dimensión, sin duda alguna el éxito de los Diamond Dogs como adoradores y funcionarios incorruptibles que servían al reino principalmente como evaluadores y/o peritos en investigaciones de cualquier tipo, también el hecho de que los Grifos se volvieran de los más devotos al servicio del imperio, principalmente como soldados, mensajeros o trabajadores públicos, así como los grandes desarrollos tecnológicos que eran constante mente implementados poco a poco y con los cuales, todo el mundo e información en este estarán siempre en las manos del rey hechicero, aún tenía muy claro el recuerdo, cuando hace algunas décadas, fue puesto en marcha el primer satélite de Nazarick creado por Cobbler, que sirvió como sustituto de sus predecesores que con el cambio gravitacional del planeta durante el colapso cayeron a la tierra y dentro de pocos meses, se lanzaría la nueva versión por la que circularía absolutamente toda la información del planeta, y todo esto era posible únicamente por la gracia y compasión de su amado, ella esperaba con ansias poder ver los próximos pasos en los planes de su esposo; mientras el tiempo transcurría en la sala, sus manos estaban ocupadas en dos cosas, enlazadas al frente de ella, su mano izquierda, jugaba con adoración con el anillo en su dedo anular de la derecha, mientras que esta acariciaba constantemente su vientre, mirando a la derecha de su amado, podía observar a su gran orgullo, su primogénito, que hace algunas semanas cumplió los 8 años de vida, su nacimiento fue festejado por todo el imperio con jubilo y orgullo, mientras que en su vientre se encontraba su segundo orgullo, el hijo que estaba por nacer dentro de algunos meses; mientras escuchaba parcialmente el reporte verbal de la Twilight casi humana, sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente con Shalltear su rival en el amor, que al igual que ella, su vientre también indicaba que le faltaban pocos meses para dar a luz, el entendimiento y paz entre ellas fue difícil de alcanzar, pero gracias a su amado fue finalmente alcanzable y ahora las miradas y discusiones entre ellas eran más en un tono de competencia amigable la mayoría del tiempo, al lado de esta, tomada de su mano, un pequeño niño de escasos 5 años de edad sostenía su mano derecha.

Mientras que sentado en el trono, ataviado en su túnica negra como la noche con detalles en violeta y oro, se encontraba el supremo amo de la vida y la muerte, reflexionando todos los reportes que había estado escuchando ese día.

_Han sido grandiosos años, es una lastima que no haya encontrado en todo el mundo mas rastros de otros jugadores, pero gracias a la relativa paz y buen desarrollo del imperio, todo ha marchado a la perfección, prácticamente todo el mundo me pertenece, de hecho todo está bajo mi control pero una pequeña parte no lo está, cuando menos a la vista del público, pero siento que algo me falta, digo, mi vida actual es genial, tengo una esposa amorosa y tenebrosa y una depravada y tenebrosa jejejeje, que mas puede pedir un hombre si le es posible tener cualquier tipo de diversión que se le ocurra en la cama, ejem, pero no es momento para esos pensamientos, también tengo mis dos hijos y dos mas vienen en camino, cuando aun estaba en mi antigua tierra e Yggdrasil era solo un juego, jamás me imagine que algún día seria padre, la empresa que cree para alejarme del estrés de gobernar ahora domina todos los mercados del mundo y gracias a las innovaciones en tecnología mágica, este mundo no será destruido por la contaminación como mi antiguo, con el tiempo y todo lo que he estudiado de la gran biblioteca y lo que he aprendido sobre mi actual condición, ahora puedo hacer cosas como esta, divagar en mis pensamientos mientras mi mente toma y cataloga la información que sucede a mi alrededor, esto ha liberado gran parte de la presión sobre mi mente, *shigh*, pero creo que me gustaría algo de acción, explorar lo desconocido, en resumen ir de aventuras…_

Los pensamientos del Overlord, fueron cortados y regreso al presente, cuando la Twilight que no es princesa termino su reporte.

"Y eso concluye mi reporte en cuanto a los mas recientes avances y nuevas investigaciones Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

"Umu, buen trabajo señorita Twilight, estoy complacido con sus avances, espero que el lanzamiento del nuevo satélite lleve la misma diligencia."

_ … ser… es… quel… art… l'uni… ma… su…me, …et …ante …lle qu… fo… moi …ise F…e …nc d… Va… je… pri… écou… mon ap…l …rép… ma p…._

"Le aseguro que todos nuestros esfuerzos en este momento están orientados a que todo marche a la perfección, ¡no le defraudaremos!"

Mientras el hablo y recibía la respuesta, le pareció escuchar al fondo un sonido extraño, como si alguien susurrara algo incomprensible, esto le llamo la atención al Overlord, pero al ver que nadie mas pereció escucharlo, decidió ignorarlo.

_Parece que estoy cansado, creo que estoy escuchando cosas… aunque… ¿no se supone que eso es imposible?_

_ A ma ser… est quelq… dans l'…. grand… divin…la plu… puissa… qui exis… du cœu… Louis…çoise le… la Valliè… prie d'é… appel et… ma priè…_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una segunda vez, solo que esta fue un poco mas fuerte y escucho algo más.

_Espera, creo que ese es un idioma diferente, o eso creo._

Solo que esta vez, sí hubo una reacción en la sala, una unidad de protección especializada formada por Hanzo's, EEA, y DK que protegían la sala del trono del reino hechicero, se encontraban en un instante protegiendo a Albedo y Shalltear, mientras que el resto de todos los presentes rodearon una perturbación mágica bastante translucida de un color verde esmeralda que apareció al centro de la sala, mientras Sebas, Chrysalis y Tempest rodeaban lo que parecía ser una especie de hechizo desplegándose, Demiurge y Twili se apresuraron a analizar lo que pasaba, mientras el primero observaba la formación, la segunda la estudiaba con su propia magia a toda prisa.

_Como rayos paso esto, el castillo esta protegido contra magia de información de hasta séptimo nivel, no puede haber una violación sin que saltaran las alarmas._ -pensaba bastante alarmado el Archidemonio que estaba listo para invocar sus hordas en cuanto fuera necesario-

*GHASPH*

Sin embargo, la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Twilight le dijo que algo extraño estaba pasando, aun cuando le dolía admitirlo, el análisis mágico de la joven estaba apenas por debajo de las capacidades de alguien especializado para la obtención de información como Nigredo, por lo que su mirada se centró en ella esperando la respuesta.

_A ma servan… qui est quel… part dans l'u…, ma grande, s…, divine et l… puissante fam… existe, du f… cœur, moi… Franço… Blanc de… je vous e… écoutez m… et s'il vous… répondre… prière._

Ainz volvió a escuchar las palabras extrañas y miro como cuando estas terminaron, la formación al centro de la sala brillo ligeramente en una onda iniciada desde el centro y su color se volvió más sólido, este efecto llamo la atención de Twili quien de inmediato repitió su escaneo, con la boca bien abierta y los ojos como platos se giró, arrodillándose de inmediato y reportando lo que encontró.

"Ainz-sama, si me permite informar, al parecer esta formación esta tratando de realizar una invocación."

"¿Una invocación?, ¿Qué esta tratando de ser invocado?" -pregunto Tempest sin retirar la vista del portal con su cuerno cargado-

"No, nada va a salir de él, esta aquí… para llevar algo a otro lado."

Esto causo sorpresa en los presentes e intriga en el Overlord.

_¿Se trata entonces de alguna trampa?, no, no creo que sea eso, si fuera una trampa es una totalmente inútil, no esta seleccionando ni forzando la entrada en el a nada ni a nadie._

_ A ma servante qui… quelque part dans l'uni… ma grande *snif*, suprême, di… et la plus puissa… famille qui existe *Snif, sob* …ond du cœur, moi Lo… Françoise le *sob, snif* Blanc de …llière, je vous en prie *snif, sob*… écoutez mon appe… s'il vous plaît répon… ma prière *sob, sob*._

Los pensamientos de Ainz fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por las palabras que ahora podía identificarlas claramente, estaban entre cortadas, pero era un idioma que había escuchado antes.

_¡Eso es francés!, pero se escucha entrecortado y parece una voz bastante joven, además parece haber perdido algo del brío del principio, suena como si…_

El ovalo de color esmeralda volvió a brillar nuevamente, solidificándose aún más, al percatarse, Twilight giro la vista hacia su espalda y de inmediato la regreso al frente, con un gesto del esqueleto, de inmediato se acerco y analizo nuevamente el portal y sin moverse de su lugar anuncio los nuevos datos.

"¡Parece que con cada destello la capacidad del portal aumenta!, es cada vez mas estable para criaturas u objetos de mayor poder, al principio una osa mayor podría ser aceptada por el ritual, con el segundo destello, fácilmente aceptaría a Discord, con el tercero, creo que podría ser posible que aceptara a uno de sus subordinados de mas alto rango de su majestad, el poder del portal está prácticamente fuera de mis capacidades de análisis."

_Entonces hay que movernos a prisa, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!_

"¡Demiurge, hay que actuar cuento antes, trae de inmediato el paquete que te encargue que prepararas para ese caso especial!"

"¡SI!"

La duda se mostró por un segundo en el rostro del demonio, pero de inmediato llego el entendimiento con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato desapareció teletransportándose mientras un pensamiento nuevo danzaba en su mente.

¡_HA MAGNIFICO, AINZ-SAMA TENIA INCLUSO ESTO EN SUS PLANES, POR ESO ESCOGIÓ EL REINO DE LAS TORMENTAS HACE AÑOS!, ¡POR ESO PIDIÓ QUE SE NIVELARA EL SUELO! ¡SASUGA AINZ_SAMA!_

Y en cuanto desapareció, las ordenes continuaron.

"Tempest, Chrysalis, pueden retirarse, no se trata de ninguna amenaza, señorita Twilight, usted también puede retirarse, estaré esperando las noticias del nuevo satélite."

Con el permiso recibido, las mujeres hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala, entonces la voz regreso.

A ma servante qui est quelque… dans l'univers *sob snif*, ma grande, suprê… ine et la plus puissante famille qu…, *snif*je vous en prie, du fond …on cœur, moi *snif sob* Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valli… vous en prie, je, Je *snif sob* vous en prie, écoutez mon a… et s'il vous plaît, *sob* s'il vous plaît,*sob snif* …ndez à ma prière *snif snif sob*.

A mediación de las palabras que cada vez estaban menos cortadas y más claras, el Archidemonio regreso con un morral pequeño que era una versión menor de la mochila infinita, este solo podía cargar 100 kilos de material, pero tenia la forma de una muslera, de inmediato se la entregó a su amo, este activo el anillo de Loki, tomando forma humana y mientras se la colocaba, dio instrucciones a los presentes.

"Bien, ha llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso…" _no espera, ¡rayos lo arruine!, quería usar la frase del aterrizaje en la luna, *shigh*_

El rostro de Demiurge reflejaba su gran admiración por su señor después de que se le escaparan esas palabras.

"Albedo, notifica al resto de los guardianes de la activación del plan especial, Demiurge, prepara todo lo necesario, aun para el peor de los casos, que Pandora me sustituya mientras nos aseguramos de que todo esté en orden."

Mientras hablaba, escucho nuevamente las palabras, pero esta vez eran fuertes y claras.

A ma servante*snif* qui est quelque part dans l'univers, ma*sob* grande, suprême, divine et la plus puissante*snif* famille qui existe, je vous en prie*sob*, du fond de mon cœur*snif sob*, moi Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière*sob*, je vous en prie,*sob snif* je Je vous en prie*sob*, écoutez mon appel et s'il vous plaît*sob*, s'il vous plaît*sob snif*, répondez à ma prière*sob sob snif*.

"Llego la hora."

AN: Véase el final como el primer plano con el que termina cada temporada del anime Overlord, pero al estar cubierto el rostro de Ainz por carne, en vez de la flama solo le brillan los ojos en rojo.

* * *

**Y BOOOOM ahí esta la bomba, esta historia realmente no ha terminado, como dije anterior mente, al principio pensaba hacerla mucho mas corta, ya que pensaba usarla meramente como trampolín para mi universo, pero gracias a la aceptación llego a este tamaño, muchas gracias, quien haya comprendido lo que sucedió en la historia, ya sabe de que es la siguiente parte, ademas, es cierto, oficialmente en mi universo AinzxAlbedoxShalltear es oficial ¡y hay cuatro hijos! (al menos por lo pronto todo depende si necesito mas para completar mi historia), dos barones y dos mujeres, eso sera tratado en un fic aparte ya que sera de categoría M por el alto lemon que estará presente; también habrá dos historias laterales que una tratara la vida de Chrysi en Nazarick, mientras que la otra tratara la interacción de Lupusregina y los hipogrifos, (aunque no estoy muy seguro de necesitar presentar esta ultima ya que no son de gran impacto en la historia general). muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo durante este primer paso, espero seguir siendo de su agrado y como extra; aunque ya tengo decidido una gran parte de las características y poderes de los hijos de Ainz, no estoy seguro si usar el nombre genérico que muchos autores usan para el primogénito de Ainz 'Belzebub Ooal Gown', díganme que opinan, debería tomar este 'Fanon' ¿o me voy por mi propio camino?, quienes den una razon de su opinión, esta valdrá el boble para decidir XD, esta decicion queda en sus manos por todo el gran apoyo que me han dado y si ya no pueden comentar en esta historia, igual pueden hacerlo en las otras que publique pero solo contare un voto por usuario, hasta luego, nos seguimos leyendo, cuidense de las coronas, digo el coronavirus Xd**


	38. Referencias

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores, gracias a que siguen agregando mi humilde trabajo a 'seguir', le traje un ultimo dulce de esta historia, esta es una lista de todas las referencias hechas a lo largo de la historia, finalmente termine la revisión ortográfica por lo que todos los detalles que encontré han sido corregidos, nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto. XD**

* * *

**Referencias**

Balto, perro lobo de la serie de películas de Disney

Fifi, ganzo del nomo de Shrek 3

"¿Puede hacer popis?" pregunta de Pinkie, referencia a One piece cuando conocen a Brook.

Tras ser regresado, Discord tropieza y se levanta a si mismo por los cuernos, referencia 'la máscara', escena de la primera salida.

Emisario Parker, araña, Parker, ¿bastante obvio no?, referencia a Spiderman

Murdoc Niccals Referencia al bajista del grupo Gorillas

Comandante rebelde Eddy, arácnido, referencia Eddy Brook de spiderman

Comandante rebelde Remus, diamond dog, referencia Harry potter.

Hechizo [Vault of Secrets]. Referencia a harry potter

Capitán John H. Miller de las fuerzas armadas, (rescatando al soldado Rayan, Tom Hanks)

Cabo James Francis Ryan (Matt Damon)

Agente Fox Mulder (X-Files)

Barco Uss Prowler, referencia Halo vehículo brute

Reportero asiático con camisa de runas y espadachin, referencia Zero No Tsukaima


End file.
